Fairy Tail: The Pokemon Adventures - Seven Years Later
by delilahmonclova18
Summary: After seven years, Fairy Tail is back. What new adventures awaits for them? I don't own anything. Second half of the Fairy Tail Series. Goes from the X791 Arc to Tartarus Arc.
1. Fairy Tail Seven Years Later

Episode 123: Fairy Tail: Seven Years Later

Romeo and Arcanine are at Hargeon Port staring at the horizon.

Bisca: Romeo, Arcanine, we should return to the guild.

Romeo: Okay...

Meanwhile, the 4th guild master and Wakaba are arguing while Vijiteer is showing off a new dance he created.

Nab: (sighs) We have even less jobs now.

Warren: Don't worry about it. You haven't gone out on a job from the past seven years.

Jet: Hm... Reedus, you're getting thinner! Droy, you have gotten fatter! Lose some weight!

Droy: I'm trying!

Sheela: (wearing a purple Fairy Tail symbol on her left arm) (sighs) Why did everything had to change?

Droy: Hm... Levy and Ambipom are not going to come back.

Zolo: I'm sure they'll return. Just give them some time.

Boa: I agree. Patience is the key.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Thibault: We're back~!

Thibault (ティーボ Tībo) is a Mage from the Twilight Ogre Guild located in Magnolia Town. Thibault is a young man of average height with poofy dark hair. He has a prominent nose pointing downwards, with each of his nostrils going upwards in a curved motif, and pointed, mildly rectangular ears. He seems to be quite muscular, with his forearms being large, and the right one bearing a dark tattoo of his guild's symbol. Thibault wears a light shirt with short, mildly puffy sleeves, which has some dark padding over the shoulders areas, seemingly held up by a pair of bands passing below each of his shoulders, and outlined by lighter edges extending to the shirt's thin, rectangular and elongated collar, which has a dark part to it. Around his waist is a light haramaki-like cloth covered in elongated dark spots, from which a buckled belt is seen emerging, passing over his right shoulder and seemingly holding up the large kanabō whose handle appears from behind his right shoulder. He also wears dark pants reaching down below his knees, paired with light buckled shoes, and has a light band circling his head, parting his curly hair, which sports a pair of short, round horns reminiscent of an oni's.[1] Thibault is arrogant and disrespectful. When he comes into Fairy Tail, he spouts about how Fairy Tail is no longer the guild it used to be, and how his guild is more beneficial to Magnolia.[2] He also likes to crush people's hope, like when he told Warren Rocko Fairy Tail cannot survive on hope alone.[2] He seems to support his guild mates' disrespect as well, and is an active participant in it, as he kicked Macao in the face.[3]

Bonnie: It's Twilight Orge!

Chitoge: (wearing a yellow Twilight Orge symbol on her right hand) We're here for the money! Pay up!

Chitoge Kirisaki (桐崎 千棘, Kirisaki Chitoge) is the main female protagonist of the Nisekoi series that is written and illustrated by Naoshi Komi. She serves as the fake girlfriend of Raku Ichijō for the next three years of her school life to prevent a war from starting between their families. She is also one of the possible promised girls. Chitoge is very smart and completely fluent in both English and Japanese despite growing up in America, being half-Japanese. She is somewhat forgetful, aggressive and quick to attack someone who gets on her nerves. However, once someone gets to know her better, she becomes very talkative and nice. Similar to Raku, Chitoge is the type to go out of her way to help someone. For example, when Raku lost his pendant once again from the chain being broken, Chitoge had secretly gotten the Beehive gang to help fix it for him and gave it back later that night. She's somewhat oblivious when it comes to love and others' love interests, like how she didn't know what Tsugumi's "symptoms" were, which was actually love. She is also shown to be quite an eavesdropper, as shown in Chapter 26 where she was shown eavesdropping at Tsugumi and an unknown guy. Throughout the series, it is noted that she is a very bad cook due to the fact that she never measures ingredients and adds random things to the dish that she thinks will make the dish taste better. She is also very athletic as she can easily jump over the school's walls and swim 25 meters in a couple of seconds. In Chapter 106, when Chitoge had lost her ribbon, she becomes very emotional and sad, wanting to find the ribbon very badly. Unlike her usual self, when Marika insulted her for caring so much about a ribbon, she cried innocently, scaring the girl into speaking in her accent and helping in finding the ribbon. Raku also noted that she felt more womanly as Chitoge was meek and quite happy when he tried to buy a replacement ribbon for her and when she hugged him for finding her actual ribbon, but all in all, prefers her usual self better. It should be noted that she treasured the ribbon for two key reasons: first, because her mother gave it to her, and second, because Raku told her when they were young that it would look good on her. Ever since she was a child she has had a hard time making friends as they were all afraid of her gangster family. As a result she had a cold demeanor toward people at the start of the series due to Claude's over-protectiveness. This led her to create notebooks filled with information on classmates in an attempt to make friends. She is also afraid of the dark as she had fallen into a washing machine and got stuck in it for hours before she was saved. Chitoge is half Japanese and half Caucasian, making her a Hāfu. Due to this, her skin is fair and her complexion pale. Her eyes are a striking aqua blue and she has long blonde waist-length hair. Coupled with her height - tall by most standards - and her voluptuous body figure, many people associate her with a supermodel. Her most notable feature is the red ribbon that she always uses to tie her hair. In the manga, it was noted that her ribbon looked like the one the girl on Kosaki's picture book had. She is mostly seen wearing her school uniform which is a half-sleeved white shirt with a blue sailor-style collar attached at the lower part of her neck and it connects a thin orange tie that is laced through a loop at the end of the shirt, making a little part of the tie to reach the skirt. The skirt reaches around the upper thighs and is a blue-colored fabric, that is accompanied by thigh-length black socks and brown slip-on shoes. The same uniform style is applied in winter but instead of half-sleeves, long-sleeves are used. For swimming or going to the beach, Chitoge has her hair in pigtails or ponytail and usually wears one of her bikinis. For a swim meet, Chitoge wore the shool's navy blue swimsuit. Outside of of school, Chitoge usually wears blouses, skirts, dresses, small heels and occasionally some pants. During special events like her birthday party, Chitoge would generally wear an elegant dress with a necklace and her hair done. Throughout the series, Chitoge displays astounding amounts of sheer power - almost always being able to send Raku flying with a punch. Chitoge is noted to be very agile, scaling over walls and fences easily. Despite lack of effort in study, she managed to ranked 5th in the whole school. Throughout the series, Chitoge is shown to cook things that are either awful in apperance, taste, or outright inedible. One particular chapter that this is highlighted is the "Boxed Lunch" chapter, in which she attempts to outclass Marika by beating her cooking, to many failures, including a "fried egg" that was shaped mysteriously as a cube. During the chapter, each time Raku attempts to eat the food, he is flung across the room.

Macao: We'll pay double next month.

T.O.M: Hmph! After all, Twilight Ogre did saved you from disbanding.

They thrash the place before leaving.

Ryuko: Hey! (attacks) Look, we're short in money! Don't trash the place! Just leave!

T.O.M 2: Whatever you say, red streak! We'll come back next month, just like you say!

Ryuko: (growls) Those guys... I'm going to kill them...

Uzu: Ryuko, calm down. I want to kick their ass, too. We'll just have to wait. Okay?

Ryuko: Okay...

Then, Reedus's sketchbook falls down and the pictures of the Team Tenrou fall out. Everybody starts reminiscing about the time when the island disappeared and about how they tried to find them but failed. They start crying and Macao states that Romeo hasn't smiled since they disappeared.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Suddenly, they hear rumbling and go outside to see what was going on. They see the Blue Pegasus's Magical bomber, Christina Version 2. Ichiya falls out of the ship to talk to them.

Ichiya: Hello, fairies. Glad to see you.

Rias: Ichiya?!

Parasoul: Again?!

Aromatisse: And his trusted partner, Aromatisse!

Centorea: (sighs)

Ichiya: Hm?! It seems you have more members than ever!

Centorea: Correct.

Ichiya: Quite amazing! You keep getting more members by the hour!

Ren uses his Magic to help Hibiki, Eve and himself float while coming. They started to flirt with Laki and Kinana, but Ichiya and Aromatisse stops them from continuing.

Kokonoe: What's going on?

Naoto: Any updates?

Ichiya: Yes. Tenrou Island is still there.

Hibiki shows the proof. Everyone gets shocked to hear this revelation and send some people to find it.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Emi: Mommy! Daddy! I want to go!

Emi Sanageyama is Ryuko and Uzu's only daughter. She wears a red shirt (Senketsu's eyepatch), green shorts, and yellow flats. She also wears a lemon-shaped hairclip and bracelets. Her hair is long and wavy, with black on top, green on bottom, and a yellow highlighter. She has grayish blue eyes (mixture) and Ryuko's skin. From Uzu, she's prideful, athletic, energetic, and competitive. From Ryuko, she's stubborn, fierce, kind, but not self-concious. From both sides, she's cocky and from Satsuki she has a liking of books. Likes: Reading, Fighting, Sports, Baking, Eating Lemons (Ryuko), and Animals. Dislikes: Mean People, Seeing Her Parents or Friends getting Hurt, Being Patient, and Bugs. Like Ryuko, Emi is a Life Fibers-Infused. But, she doesn't possessed the wolf gene. Instead, whenever she gets scared, her half-wolf form appears.

Ryuko: You can't come with us, Emi. It's dangerous.

Emi: It's unfair! Please?!

Uzu: Ryuko, take her. After all, she has your stubbornness.

Ryuko: (sighs) Okay, you can come.

Emi: Yeah!

Ryuko: (picks up Emi) But, promise us you won't wander off?

Emi: Yes, mommy! I promise!

Ryuko: Good to hear.

Nonon: Geez, that kid can be annoying.

Emi: Hey...!

Ryuko: She's just saying that.

Nonon: (thinking) (sighs) This kid... Emi is acting like Matoi a little too much. I can handle one, not two! I wish they didn't get married and had a child together.

While searching for Tenrou Island, they find a girl, Diancie, and her team standing on the ocean. When they sees them, she brings Tenrou Island out of the ocean. Once it is out, they starts floating towards the island.

Emi: Wow, a pretty girl!

Ryuko: Looks like they want us to follow them.

Zoroark: Yeah! Let's just see where they're taking us!

They follow her and find Natsu and Charizard on the ground, collapsed.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Meanwhile at the guild..._

Thibault: The master doesn't agree with you paying us for next month!

Macao: We're short on money.

Romeo: Yeah! We don't have enough money to pay back!

Arcanine: Come back later!

Just as Thibault attacks Romeo and Arcanine, Natsu and Charizard kicks him across the room.

Everyone: We're back!

Happy: Aye!

Boa: Told ya'.

AppleJack: We're so glad you're back!

Clay: But, why do you look so young?

Lucy: I'll tell you.

 _Flashback..._

Ryuko: Natsu and Charizard?!

Nonon: Glad we found the dragon boy!

Mako: Yeah!

Jet: Natsu! Charizard! Wake up!

Persian: Stop sleeping and get up!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Huh?! Where are we?!

Charizard: Where is everybody?!

Natsu: Why did you came and why do you look all aged?!

Ryuko: Welcome back, Natsu and Charizard.

Alzack: We found Happy.

Happy: Aye...

Natsu: Hm?! Who's the kid?

Ryuko: Oh, this is our daughter, Emi. Say hi...

Emi: (hides face)

Ryuko: Emi's just shy around new people.

Natsu: Daughter?! Do you mean you're...?!

Uzu: Yup. We're married.

Charizard: Married?! Congratulations! Sorry about not being at the wedding!

Ryuko: It's alright.

Natsu: I never knew you and Uzu could get married. Let alone, raising a kid!

Nonon: I was shocked as well!

Mako: I was so happy yet sad at the same time! I was sappy! And Emi is so adorable! Full of adorableness and cuteness squished together in one huge chocolate cake!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mavis: Seems you're enjoying yourselves.

Mavis Vermilion (メイビス・ヴァーミリオン Meibisu Vāmirion) is the first Guild Master[5] and co-founder of the Fairy Tail Guild.[6] Despite her body being comatose and sealed within the Lacrima that has become to be known as Fairy Heart,[7] she continues to interact with the guild and its members in an ethereal body. Mavis has very long, wavy, yellow-blonde hair that reaches down to her feet with a single lock pointing upwards; large green eyes that appear to have no irises (aniridia); peachy skin and a slight child-like build. As a consequence of using an incomplete version of a grand Magic when she was thirteen to save Yury, her body was no longer able to grow or mature from that point onwards.[8] She wears a frilly, pink layered robe with a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck. Around the chest are three blue diamond patterns with two blue triangles above. Each series of these is outlined in a hot pink. She wears wing-like adornments around her ears and small hoop earrings. She also seems to prefer going barefoot.[9] Mavis is kind and protective of Fairy Tail. She cares, guides and protects the guild whenever it's possible.[10] She seems to be quite cheerful as she's smiling and happy most of the time.[11] Mavis can also be quite carefree and reckless, and this side of her is shown when she allowed Jellal Fernandes to participate in the Grand Magic Games as a part of Team Fairy Tail B, as long as it improved their chances of winning, despite the fact that if anyone found out about the ex-member of the Ten Wizard Saints and escaped convict, it could be disastrous to the guild.[12] Another sign of her reckless nature is shown when she lent Fairy Glitter to Cana Alberona just to win the MPF event.[13] Mavis is quite playful and to a certain degree, childish. She even left Tenrou Island just to cheer on Fairy Tail in the Grand Magic Games, solely because she was bored on the island.[14] She seems to be indifferent to certain things. For example, when Mavis felt a malicious force coming from the Raven Tail guild members, she was not especially worried.[15] Though playful, she can be quite serious at times. When it came to winning the Grand Magic Games, Mavis cast aside her smile, adopting a serious persona in which she stated she would lead Fairy Tail to victory, taking charge and giving out orders.[16] Mavis was once given the epithet Fairy Tactician, as she led her team to many victories thanks to her exceptional skill in making strategies during battles.[17] However, Mavis can miscalculate a strategy every now and then, and upon learning one was a failure, she usually doesn't take it well. Among one of her most noticeable quirks is that Mavis adores being barefoot. Out of comfort, she shuns shoes and chooses to always wander around barefooted everywhere she goes, and to emphasize this conspicuous habit, she is often shown at the perspective of her feet. It is a combination of traumatic events she endured at a young age and her own preferences that caused her to develop the habit. During her childhood, she was abused by Red Lizard Guild Master Jezelf, who made her give back the one pair of shoes he bought for her after he decided she doesn't deserve them, then threw them away when his daughter refused them, forcing Mavis to go without footwear.[18] During her time on Tenrou Island, she grows so accustomed to her lack of shoes that even when she has freedom to use shoes again, she absentmindendly forgets to wear them.[19] When Zera notices this and scolds her, Mavis cheerfully replied she feels better barefoot. She has apparently embraced the habit wholeheartedly, as she has not been seen wearing shoes since this incident. Another noteworthy element of her innocent and gentle nature is that she entertains a belief that fairies may exist, after her parents mentioned their existence in a fairy tale back when they were still around. As a result, this eventually inspires her with the name for her guild, and is at the core of many of the principles and values it and the vast majority of its guild members now have.[20] For a time, Mavis lost her kindhearted, outgoing, and innocent demeanor. Upon discovering she had the Ankhseram Black Magic curse and would take life in return for how much she cares about it, she becomes a very frightened shell of her former self, driven to despair and madness. In this state, she starts exhibiting the concentric red eyes that Zeref has under the curse, and spends over a year in seclusion, far removed from anywhere she could possibly destroy innocent lives.[21] Consequentially, Mavis's appearance goes from pure yet elegant to badly broken and disheveled. She becomes so hopeless that she tries and fails to end her life through starvation, but, upon seeing how Zeref is suffering from the curse just like her, she finds new hope through feelings of empathy and love, resolving to find a way to break the curse.[22] However, after she is released from the curse, along with her consciousness somehow being released from her body, she regains her original good nature and cheerfulness in response to no longer being affected by the curse in her incorporeal form. However, there is a noticeable change in her behavior towards seriousness, because of a combination of lingering darkness, guilt, sadness, and regrets hanging over her as she worries about the consequences of her past, the future of her guild, and humanity.[23] During her time at Tenrou Island, Mavis was self-taught Illusion Magic. Her illusions are so detailed that they appear to be truly life-like, and Mavis has used them on occasion to intimidate people, such as by creating fearsome beasts that look deadly[118] and summoning an army of knights.[119] Fairy Glitter is one of the Three Great Magics of Fairy Tail. It is a Magic that rivals Fairy Law and is a radiance of merciless light that rejects the presence of any foes.[123] It is also an exceedingly complex and unfathomably intricate spell that collects and concentrates the light of the sun, the moon and the stars.[124] Mavis transferred this Magic to Cana Alberona temporarily.[125] Mavis used this spell by converting the Fairy Tail members' bonds and faith into Magic Power. It is a Magic that will protect the Guild from any evil; an absolute defense Magic. However, Fairy Sphere also acts as a stasis chamber, and anyone trapped inside will not age.[126] It's powerful enough to protect Tenrou Island and everyone on it from Acnologia's Dragon's Roar, and to keep it sealed for seven years.[10] The first of the Three Great Magics of Fairy Tail. Rivaling the power Fairy Glitter, this Magic emits a bright light that envelops the area and inflicts heavy damage on whoever the Caster perceives from their heart as an enemy, leaving friends and bystanders completely unharmed.[127] After using Law, Mavis eventually modified and improved Law by removing its side effect whenever it is used, setting it as the basis for Fairy Law.[128] Mavis was taught of this style of Magic from Zeref, in which she first learned Law.

Everyone: Huh?!

Emi: It's them!

Mavis: My name is Mavis Vermillion. And this is Diancie, my partner.

Diancie: (wearing a pink Fairy Tail symbol necklace) Please to meet you.

Diancie is a gray, sylph-like Pokémon with a white chest and arms that resembles a dress. It has a headdress which consists of pink crystals, four short ones cresting along top pointing upward and two long ones on either side of its head pointing downward, with a diamond-cut centerpiece framed by its slim gray ears. A smaller pink crystal is also embedded in the back of its head, and a gold nugget is embedded in its forehead. Its eyes are red with pink irises. A gold crescent circles its neck, with the ends joined by a rhomboid gem. Its lower body resembles a large oblong chunk of stone, with a large pink crystal protruding from it. Mega Diancie retains Diancie's color scheme but instead possesses a dress-like structure made of pink gems and a larger chunk of gem replacing the large chunk of rock. The rhomboid gem on the back of its head becomes rounded and two smaller gems grow from it at the bottom. More gold pieces support the large diamond at the lower body. Its centerpiece becomes heart-cut instead of diamond-cut. It also gains two ribbon-like structures growing from the two small gems on the back of its head and are tipped by two small floating rhomboid gems on each ribbon. The two long pink crystals behind its head shrink into one and two more of these hang from the centerpiece and are also tipped by a small floating rhomboid gem each. A larger gold crescent also circles its torso. Because of its noble beauty, Mega Diancie it is commonly referred to as "the Royal Pink Princess".[1] Diancie is born from a Carbink that undergoes a mutation. It can instantly create diamonds by compressing the carbon in the air; these diamonds can then be used to defend itself. It can absorb light with a perfect balance and emits a radiance that looks like nothing in the world. According to legends, it can protect its travel partners from accidents and illnesses. Diancie is the only known Pokémon that can learn Diamond Storm.

Mavis: We're the first Guild Masters of Fairy Tail.

Everyone: Wha?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ryuko: You're the first Guild Masters?!

Platinum: (wearing a pink Fairy Tail symbol on her left arm) Yes. They're the first Masters. I'm her teammate, Platinum the Trinity.

Platinum the Trinity is a girl who has three souls, including the spirit of one of the Six Heroes. She became a playable character starting with BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II. Platinum is directly taken from the Magical Girl (魔法少女 mahō shōjo) archetype. She appears as a very young girl in a sleeveless white shirt with buttons and blue lining. The outfit is completed by a blue skirt. She wears a pair of white gloves with large cuffs and a pair of similar colored shoes with heart-shaped toeguards. Her hair is a peach-blond, length-wise, reaching her ankles and tied up in two long ponytails. She wears a light green headband and a big ribbon tied to her four pigtails. Her eyes are green with distinct brighter heart-shaped pupils whenever Luna or Sena are in control, and are a simple dark green whenever Trinity Glassfille is in control. While wearing her cloak, her eyes are overshadowed, showing only her mouth, and she carries her weapon covered with belts and a black bag. Her cloak covers her whole body, and is a cream color. In Continuum Shift's story, she appears in her cloaked form, but even then rarely appears. She even appears to have a 'cowbell' around her neck in both her normal outfit and cloak. Platinum has three split personalities: The first is Luna, a rude girl with a stubborn attitude that hates Ragna, but admires Jubei. The second is Sena, a polite, understanding, and sometimes curious boy who tries to calm Luna down whenever she encounters Ragna. And lastly, Trinity Glassfille, one of the Six Heroes, but she barely has time to control Platinum's body, which is almost similar to her own body. During the events of Continuum Shift, Luna develops a passionate hatred for Litchi, growing extremely jealous of Litchi's breasts, as well as calling her by names like "Boobzilla" and "Rackcula". This is similar to how Noel gets flustered over her own breasts. She also shows an overzealous and protective behavior toward Jubei when she first thought that Litchi was trying to flirt with him. Finally, Luna gets greatly irritated when Bang tells her that he will do anything to seduce Litchi, claiming that he is only interested by her breasts. During "Please Help Me, Professor Kokonoe", Trinity tries to calm down Kokonoe when she gets irritated when Luna mentioned the name of her father. Trinity also explained that Jubei tried his best to raise both Luna and Sena as much as he did with Kokonoe, and that he loves her more than anything. Having one of the Six Heroes assisting her, Platinum possesses exceptional skill and power on magical attacks. Her Jekyll and Hyde personality is somehow derived from the three souls she has due to her Nox Nyctores. She also uses her staff as a melee weapon when attacking close range enemies. Platinum's Drive, Magical Symphony focuses on incarnating things and changing the appearance of her staff using her Arma Reboare: Muchōrin.

Aurora: (wearing a light pinkish blue Fairy Tail symbol on her right leg) Aurora, please to meet your acquaintance.

Spirited goddess of ice. Charms those on frozen lakes by appearing in ethereal form.

Najimi: (wearing a brown Fairy Tail symbol on her neck) And Najimi.

Najimi Ajimu (安心院 なじみ, Ajimu Najimi) is the founder of Hakoniwa Academy and the creator of the Flask Plan. Her partner is Hanten Shiranui. The leader of the Not Equals, Ajimu has been absent for three years after being sealed by Misogi Kumagawa. After Medaka Kurokami's success in reforming Kumagawa, the seal has weakened, whereupon Ajimu is set loose. Ajimu is the chief antagonist of the Kurokami Medaka's Successor Arc. Ajimu has a mysterious personality, speaking cryptically and explaining very little. Zenkichi Hitoyoshi does not recognize nor remember her; she claims that because her face was ripped off, she is nobody. She seems to care for Medaka, as she refers to her with a familiar tone, and tells Zenkichi not to make her cry anymore. Ajimu seems to exist in the hearts of both Zenkichi and Kumagawa. Each time Kumagawa dies, he encounters her in his heart before he can revive himself with his All Fiction.[1] Because of this, he has come to regard her with extreme hatred.[2] On the other hand she has a rather strong affection for Zenkichi, crying tears of joy upon meeting him at Hakoniwa Academy. Most of the time Ajimu is laid-back as she is mostly seen smiling. But inside she has some dark traits similar to a regular Minus. She has a hate for people with "power" such as people with friends, skills, looks, and personality (she hates Shōnen manga because it shows off the people with power winning).[3] Because of this, she fell for Kumagawa (who also shares the same view). Unlike Kumagawa however, she seems to have developed this personality due to how incredible her own abilities are, as opposed to the Minuses, who develop this mindset due to being failures at everything they try. In this vein, Ajimu labels herself as one of the Not Equals, as both Pluses and Minuses are the same in her eyes. Ajimu frequently breaks the fourth wall; she is aware that she is a character in a manga, knows how many volumes of the series have currently been released (thirteen at the time), and even knows that an anime adaption of Medaka Box is in production.[4] Ajimu is a very pretty girl, causing Zenkichi to blush the first time he saw her,[5] and even Kumagawa speculates that he fell in love with her because of her looks.[6] She has dark brown eyes and very long, dark brown hair tied up with two yellow ribbons. In the dream world, Ajimu appears as she did in middle school: wearing the girl's uniform of Hakobune Middle School; a sailor uniform comprised of a light pink shirt with a dark red trim, and a matching dark red skirt. She also wears two pink wrist bands and thigh high black socks. Her name is written on her shoes. When Ajimu makes her appearance in the physical world, her outfit changes drastically. She wears more traditional Japanese clothing; a white top with a red lining and bottom, as well as sandals. Her hair is white, and she wears red ribbons instead of yellow. Most notably, her body is covered by six of Kumagawa's Book Maker screws: two in her legs, two in her upper arms, and two pinning her hands to her shoulders. As Kumagawa's seal begins to weaken however, the screws begin to disappear. When dressed casually, Ajimu wears a roomy shirt that exposes her shoulders, a short skirt, and a wristlet on her left arm. Once Kumagawa's seal completely disappears, Ajimu's hair returns to its original color, and she starts wearing yellow ribbons again. She changes into an old-fashioned, long-sleeved school uniform with a long ribbon about the collar. She wears a skirt matching the ribbon, as well as thigh high socks. When in the academy Tea Room, Ajimu wears a flower-patterned kimono. When she travels to the Shiranui Village, Ajimu wears the proper girl's uniform of Hakoniwa Academy, though she keeps the ribbon from her previous outfit in place of the tie. Five thousand years ago, Ajimu wore a knee-length toga that bared her right shoulder, along with a belt. She also wore wristlets, a necklace, and different ribbons in her hair. Even being sealed by the combination of Kumagawa's Book Maker and All Fiction, Ajimu seems to have great strength. She has crushed the ground by just stepping on it. Ajimu has also carried a soccer goal all the way to the top of the clock tower using only one hand. Ajimu is shown to be incredibly fast, to have dodged both the attacks of Zenkichi and Emukae simultaneously without effort while doing a sideways peace sign. Ajimu does not have one specific Abnormality or Minus. Instead she has an insurmountable amount of distinct Abnormalities and Minuses (7,932,135,441,523,222 Abnormalities and 4,925,916,526,110,643 Minuses, for 12,858,051,967,633,865 skills in total).[90] After giving Hundred Gauntlets to Kumagawa and later Parasite Seeing to Zenkichi, her total drops to 12,858,051,967,633,863 skills. She later takes back Hundred Gauntlets from Kumagawa and returns his original Minus to him, raising the total amount to 12,858,051,967,633,864 skills. This suggests that while she possessed Kumagawa's original Minus, she could not use it. While under the influence of Kumagawa's Book Maker sealing her abilities, Ajimu cannot use the totality of her skills. Once Book Maker's seal completely fades away, she becomes capable of using her full skill set once again. After she is killed by Iihiko, she meets Kumagawa in the dream classroom to give him Hundred Gauntlets and Unskilled. This decreases her total to 12,858,051,967,633,862 skills. At present, Ajimu has demonstrated or explained 814 different skills.

Ryuko: So, you're the first Masters?

Mavis: Yes. I was expected you.

Uzu: Us?

Diancie: Yes. Look for the others.

Nonon: Um, okay...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

After finding everyone...

Mavis: We're glad of what a fine guild Fairy Tail had turn out to be.

Platinum: Until we meet again. Bye-bye.

After that, They started celebrating.

Natsu: You've really grown, Romeo.

With this, Romeo smiles and welcomes them back while crying.


	2. Episode 124: Welcome Back, Fairy Tail

Episode 124: Welcome Back, Fairy Tail

The members of Fairy Tail throw a massive party to celebrate the Tenrou Team return after seven years.

Romeo: Yeah! I learn how to use some fire magic. Actually, I had been studying Totomaru, you know, one of the Elemental Four.

Arcanine: He opened a school.

Natsu: Awesome! We'll just greet him!

Romeo: Well, he still hates you.

Arcanine: Yeah... It's not a good idea to see him.

Macao: Makarov, you sure don't want your position back?

Makarov: Yes. You'll keep it for the time being.

Macao: If you say so...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: Wha?! You're married?!

Alzack: Yeah...

Blaziken: C-Congratulations... Wish we were in the wedding.

Bisca: Should have. It's been a long time.

Lisanna: Have any children?

Bisca: We have a daughter.

Alzack: And her name is Asuka.

Erza: This is so unfair! (kneels down)

Blaziken: (kneeling) And we're guessing we missed your wedding, Ryuko.

Ryuko: You did. (chuckling)

Emi: I heard you can change your armor! That's so cool!

Erza: Huh? (stands up) It is, it is! It can come in handy for any situation! Emi, if you want, I could teach you some Requip Magic!

Makarov: Kinana, find your memories?

Kinana: Not yet. But I keep hearing a kind voice asking to hear my thoughts.

Suddenly, five Mages and teams appear at the entrance to the guild.

Orihime: Welcome back.

Natsu: You guys?!

Zolo: They were the ones including Blue Pegasus to help us locate you.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Emi: (hugging Satsuki) Auntie Satsuki! You're here!

Satsuki: Of course! How are you doing? You've really grown.

Ryuko: Hey, big sis. Checking up on us, as usual.

Satsuki: Why, yes.

Erza: Checking?

Ryuko: Well, ever since we got married, Satsuki will check in to see how are we are doing. She's just looking out for me, as sisters are supposed to do. If we ever away, dad or big sis areusually the ones who babysits Emi. But if they're both busy, Mako's family does it.

Erza: I see... That's very responsible. I think that's thoughtful you're doing it to look out for your sister and spend time with your niece. So cute~!

Satsuki: (sighs)

Miia: (wearing a red Lamia Scale symbol on her left side of stomach) Wow, look at the amount of people they have! This is too much for my taste!

Miia (ミーア, Mīa) is a Lamia (Snake Girl) and the first girl to be placed with Kurusu as part of the Cultural Exchange Between Species Bill. After experiencing Kurusu's kindness firsthand, she has fallen head over heels in love with him to the point of trying to seduce him at almost every opportunity or otherwise jealously coveting his attention . She always refers to him as "Darling (だぁりん Dārin)", even when speaking to others about him. Miia has long bright red hair and amber eyes, with slitted snake pupils. Her ears are large, pointy and red, and she has fangs and a long tongue. She also has small scales on her cheeks and wears a yellow 'D' clip on each side of her head (from the front the clips resemble a snake's eyes while her hair acts as the fangs). She has also large breasts and a curvy figure (upper body-half). Her most noticeable physical trait is her long, red snake tail. Her full length is said to be 8 meters (26 feet), suggesting her tail is approximately 7 meters (22 feet) long.[2] As an exchange student from a race distinguished most by its seductiveness and high sex drive, Miia possesses a very lustful personality. Initially, Miia is introduced as a bubbly, cheerful girl whose transgressions of human norms (i.e: sneaking into Kimihito's bed and nearly strangling him in order to stay warm) are simply attributable to naivete. However, as the series progresses, Miia is revealed to be far less innocent than she originally seems. In reality, Miia is quite knowledgeable of what human society considers to be acceptable behavior but consciously disregards such standards in her single-minded obsession with making Kimihito hers. Of all the girls at Kimihito's residence, Miia is by far the most hotheaded and domineering. She is very possessive of Kurusu and is quick to lash out at the other girls and even Kurusu himself whenever she feels that her claim on him is threatened. Similarly, despite her flirtatious nature with Kurusu, she often becomes shy and embarrassed when he does something perverted (albeit accidentally) resulting in her calling him a pervert or an idiot before striking him with her tail. Despite her possessive and fiery personality, Miia does have a softer side. She has proven that her romantic feelings towards Kurusu are sincere and not the mere product of self-centered lust. While often injuring Kurusu while "hugging" him with her tail and fighting over him with the other girls, Miia is very protective of him as evidenced by the fact that she regularly put herself in harm's way when she fears his life is at risk. Additionally, despite viewing them as rivals for Kurusu's affections, she is also revealed to care deeply for the other girls at Kurusu's residence. Miia seems to have apotemnophobia, a fear of amputations, as she gets terrified to the point of losing consciousness whenever she sees Lala's head and body seperated.[3] In the anime, she becomes quite disturbed when Zombina sews her forearm back on in front of her. As a result of her snake nature Miia loves eating eggs. Because of this, Kimihito used to make eggs for her every morning.[4] Miia is currently being taught to cook by Kurusu, she herself claiming that it would help her look better as a wife in his eyes. However, her cooking is outright terrible and on at least two occasions has given people food poisoning. Suu, due to her unique biology, is the only person who can eat it without any ill effects.[5][6] Because of this, Kimihito has banned her from cooking until she reads a cookbook. The reason for her horrible food is that being a carnivore, she has 1/25 - 1/50 sense of taste sensitivity that humans have. Therefore even when she taste tests what she makes, she can't tell if it's bad or not.[7] Because she is reptilian, she is a poikilotherm. If her environment isn't warm enough, her bodily functions will slow down, and she will feel the need to hibernate.[8] [9][2][10] At certain periods in her life, like a normal snake, she will shed the skin on her tail, which according to her is more embarrassing than being seen naked.[5] Her most noticeable trait, her tail, is a very strong and dexterous part of her body. It is strong enough to crush metal pipes without her noticing (when under the effect of a Full Moon), and accidentally dislocate Kimihito's shoulder by strangling him.[8][11] She can also coil up her tail and use it as a spring to launch herself great distances.[2] Because of her tail, Miia is also skilled at climbing trees. [12] Aside from being temporarily stunned, Miia recieved no injuries from a Centaur stampeding over her.[13] When Miia expects to go into a fight, she takes on martial arts stance, suggesting she may have some self defense training.[13][14] Miia is also a good swimmer, and can even swim backwards. This, combined with her ability to use her tail as a spring, allows her to keep up with a mermaid, who can reach top speeds of 50km/hr.[2]

Natsu: Who's that?!

Centorea: Miia. She's a Lamia.

Miia: Yup! And a proud new member of Lamia Scale! In fact, I'm going to represent Lamia Scale!

Luffy: Cool~! We could use you for my pirate crew!

Nami: Luffy, you idiot!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Sherry: Well, over the past seven years Lamia Scale has risen to be the second strongest guild in Fiore.

Natsu: Really?! Cool!

Miia: Yup! We're almost being first!

Ivy: Being second strongest isn't bad, either.

Suddenly, Lyon spots Juvia standing with the other Fairy Tail members, and rushes to her side.

Lyon: This must be "love at first sight."

Juvia: Huh?

Abomasnow: Lyon?

The overwhelmed Juvia explodes into a fantasy of possible partners within the guild, with Lucy and Gray commenting that things are getting far too complicated.

Lucy: Here it is, my apartment. Hope it's clean.

Landlady: There you are.

The Landlady is an unnamed owner of Lucy's Apartment. She is a middle-aged woman, who likes to wear clothes that are too short and revealing for her age (even a set of Lucy's old clothes). These include high heels and a dress, adorned with a large amount of jewellery, pearls, sea-shells, giant earrings and numerous bracelets. The landlady also wears a fur around her neck. The complementary element of the whole outfit are giant thick-rimmed glasses. The landlady seems to be a woman who cares a lot about her tenants, although her concern may stem solely from a desire for them to earn as much money as possible.

Gardevoir: It's the Landlady!

Landlady: You haven't pay rent.

Lucy: Rent?! How much?!

Landlady: It'll be 5,880,000 jewels.

Together: That's too much!

Landlady: Machamp?

Machamp: If you're not paying rent, then get outta here! (throws Lucy and Gardevoir)

Machamp is a bipedal, humanoid Pokémon with four well-muscled arms. Its skin is bluish gray, and it has red eyes and pale yellow lips. On its head, there are three, brown ridges right above its eyes. It has two arms on each side of its body: a pair located in the normal position, and another pair directly above that attaches on the top of the shoulders. It wears black briefs along with a golden power-save belt. Its legs have considerable muscle tone, and its feet have two toes. Machamp punches extremely fast, throwing five hundred punches a second. With only one hand, it can move a mountain. Because of its four arms, it can hit from a multitude of angles and pin all of its foe's limbs at once. However, it has poor dexterity, and cannot handle delicate work without its arms becoming tangled. It is a rash Pokémon that rushes into action without forethought. Machamp can be found living in the mountains.

Gardevoir: You can't throw us out! That's just too... rude...

Lucy and Gardevoir thinks about all the changes that have occurred over the seven years.

Lucy: (sighs) Things did change alot.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Emi: What are you doing in the streets?!

Lucy: Emi?

Ryuko: There you are. Don't make me worry. Huh? Lucy? Gardevoir? Hm... I'm guessing you were kicked out of your apartment?

Lucy: (nods head)

Zoroark: And guessing you have to pay major amount of rent?

Gardevoir: Correct.

Emi: Mommy, can't they stay at our house?!

Ryuko: That's a good idea. It's better than staying here.

Lucy: You're being too kind. We're fine.

Zoroark: Nope. We insist. Just until you pay the rent.

Gardevoir: No way to fight off. Alright, we'll stay.

Emi: Hooray! They're staying at our house! (running)

Ryuko: Emi, don't run off again! (running)

Lucy: (chuckling) (running)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Ryuko's Apartment..._

Ryuko: I see... (pours tea) You and your dad never had a father-daughter relationship.

Lucy: Yeah... (drinks tea) After my mom died, we never connect. So we decided to run away and join Fairy Tail to become a true mage.

Ryuko: I can understand your background. (drinks tea) Me and my dad didn't get along so well, either. So he ship me off to boarding school. I don't want Emi to go through what I had to. And since dad's back, we'll be able to build a relationship we never had before.

Gardevoir: Right... Looks like Emi and Zoroark are playing together well.

Ryuko: They are. After Emi was born, Zoroark protects her as much as protecting me. He's like our guard dog.

Lucy: Or more like a Pokemon watchdog.

Ryuko: You could say that.

Gardevoir: Where's Uzu?

Ryuko: Probably training. (looks out window) He always train when the sun sets. The only time he stops is when night falls.

Lucy: I see... Well, we decided to see my dad.

Ryuko: Well, that's for the best. Talking it out is the best way.

Gardevoir: We should go now.

Ryuko: (sighs)

Meanwhile, Makarov and Donphan are informed by Jura about a certain guild, Lyon and Abomasnow asks Gray and Lyon if he knows two Mages by the name of Ultear and Meredy, Natsu and Charizard frantically searches their now run-down house for an important item, and Bisca and Alzack inform Erza and Blaziken about the news on Jellal.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: I'm glad you two came along.

Ryuko: It's no problem.

Uzu: You can't go by yourselves.

Ryuko: And I'm glad big sis can watch Emi for us.

Natsu: Lucy! Gardevoir!

Lucy: Here they come.

Charizard: We're coming with you!

Happy: Aye!

Gardevoir: Why?

Natsu: Because the safe containing mine, Charizard, and Happy's savings has been stolen, and we have no money.

Happy: Aye!

Ryuko: Stolen?! Maybe some thieves stole it.

Charizard: You think?!

Uzu: Possibility.

When she arrives at the Love & Lucky Guild...

Lucy: Excuse me?! We're looking for my dad. I'm Lucy.

Receptionist: Your dad?

Gardevoir: Yes. He's in the Heartfilia family. Is he still working here?

Receptionist: Um...

Lucy: Something wrong?

Receptionist: Well, your father passed away one month earlier.

Gardevoir: What?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

While the three head home, Natsu and Happy are pained to see Lucy's sadness at the loss of her father. They then pass two women on the road, who loudly comment on how much their fathers annoy them.

Natsu: (growls) Hey, you! You're not being sensitive enough!

Ryuko: Natsu, stop!

Uzu: Yelling at a random person is not going to solve things!

Lucy: They're right. Sorry I made you worried. Even though I feel sad and lonely, I am unable to cry over my loss. I must've never loved my dad, even after what happened in Acalypha Town many years before.

Natsu: That's not true!

Charizard: Your tears and your father's death are not related, and mean nothing!

 _At the Twilight Ogre Guild..._

Makarov: Master Banaboster, we would like to discuss about our debt.

Banaboster: Why yes. I want Fairy Tail to pay us back all of the money you owe me for the seven years I supported the guild.

Banaboster (バナボスタ Banabosuta) is the Guild Master of the Twilight Ogre Guild in Magnolia.[1] Banaboster appears to be a middle-aged man, having a shaved face with a haircut resembling a military one. He has a broad jaw, wide lips, and a thick nose. His thin eyebrows reach up into his hair, and he wears tinted glasses.[1] Banaboster dons a yellow-green pinstriped suit and pants with a purple cape over the outfit that has a button with the Twilight Ogre emblem. He is seen smoking a cigar.[1] Banaboster seems to be arrogant, rude, and easily angered, as he rudely demanded Makarov, a seasoned Guild Master, to pay him money, with no politeness in his tone, even when the Wizard Saint suggested negotiating peacefully.[2] However, Banaboster doesn't seem to be completely cruel; he agreed things would be alright between Fairy Tail and them if the money was paid off, though they had actually caused more damage to Fairy Tail's guild than the actual amount Fairy Tail had to pay for their rent.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Donphan: All of the money? But we're short.

Chitoge: We don't care! It would bring tons of honor!

Crocodile: (wearing a black Twilight Ogre symbol on his hook) Chitoge's right. It would bring honor if you pay up. It's only thing you could do.

Sir Crocodile[1] is the former president of the mysterious crime syndicate Baroque Works[8] and the main antagonist of the Alabasta Saga. He is one of the longest running and most noteworthy primary adversaries of the series, as he was the first enemy to hand Luffy a complete and utter defeat, as well as one of only two who has defeated Luffy more than once. He was originally introduced as a Shichibukai[4] but was later stripped of his title after attempting to take control of the desert kingdom Alabasta.[2] Thanks to Luffy, he managed to escape from Impel Down [9] and went to Marineford to participate in the war;[10] after that, he and Daz Bones decided to head out to the New World.[11] Crocodile is a tall man with a wide chest, broad shoulders, muscular arms and legs, and a thick neck. He has pale skin and nape-length black hair (dark purple in the anime) which is kept neatly slicked back, though strands tend to fall in front of his face during battles. Crocodile has various battle wounds, most notably a long stitched scar at the bridge of his nose that stretches across his face and a large hook made from a tough gold alloy in place of his left hand. His eyes are deep-set and heavy-lidded, and his thin eyebrows are characteristically drawn upward in the middle.[12][4] This gives his usual facial expression a feeling of condescension and distrust. Crocodile speaks with a deep, relaxed voice, and he is usually seen smoking a thick cigar produced by his company. His theme of dress is meant to convey the image of an Italian mafia boss. In his original appearance, Crocodile wore a bright orange, black-striped button up vest over a long-sleeve peach shirt, along with a blue scarf, dark brown suit pants, and polished black shoes with gold buckles. He also wore a long, thick, dark pelted fur coat (fully dark green in the manga and One Piece: Pirate Warriors, dark gray with a regular gray fur trim in the anime, and dark green with a light green trim in Movie 8) over his shoulders.[13][12][4] After he was incarcerated at Impel Down, he wore a striped prisoner uniform, like most other prisoners, but was somehow permitted to keep his gold hook.[14] After joining Luffy and Jinbe on their mission to save Ace, he obtained a full change of clothes from the supplies of Newkama Land and thereafter wore a black shirt, a green scarf, dark grey slacks, and a black overcoat with tan fur trim. [15] After the Battle of Marineford, he is seen in attire that greatly resembles the one from Alabasta, consisting of a vest over a plain shirt, a scarf around his neck, suit pants, elegant shoes, and a fur coat draped around his shoulders.[11] In all his appearances, he wears a single gold hoop earring in his right ear, and he usually has several golden rings with different colored gemstones on every finger except the ring finger, for reasons unknown. (In the anime version of the Alabasta arc, it was his middle finger that was bare. This has since been corrected in recent arcs.) His animal theme is the crocodile. His name, the Bananawani he kept as pets, and his large scar (which resembles a "crocodile's smile") are all reflections of this theme. In the Volume 63 SBS, Oda drew the Shichibukai as children. Young Crocodile has almost exactly the same hairstyle as his adult self but is missing his trademark scar and hook. He is wearing simple clothing with a large pistol slung on his belt. Crocodile is self-assured, confident in himself and in his abilities. His great power is shown when he defeats Luffy twice, almost killing him both times. He enjoys toying with weaker opponents, often grinning and laughing smugly during battle. However, due to his overconfidence, he seriously underestimated Luffy's willpower, and this eventually led to his defeat. His willingness to kill shows his pitiless nature, and he does not think twice about sentencing another person to death. He is also very quick to get angry if someone insults or ridicules him in any way; Crocodile told Nico Robin that he had killed everyone who had ever insulted him. This irritability is first seen when Sanji sasses him over the Den Den Mushi.[16] It is more clearly shown during his first fight with Luffy: when Luffy called him stupid, he bit his cigar clean in half and then threatened to kill Robin for laughing.[17] To be fair, by his own admission, he is not always rational.[18] Despite his low tolerance for receiving insults, he has a habit of insulting others and frequently used the word "worthless" to refer to the desperate struggles of his enemies, although he seems to have changed this habit slightly since fighting Luffy. Crocodile is known to insult others and generally imply that they are far inferior to him, whether he's fighting a rookie[19][20] or a fellow Shichibukai (namely Donquixote Doflamingo, who had a former bounty almost 300,000,000 higher than his own.)[21] Crocodile's capacity for looking down on others is so high that he even told Mihawk to "watch himself." If Crocodile is extremely angry or annoyed with his victim, he will rarely kill them outright, instead leaving them to suffer as they slowly die. This proved to be a bad habit and ultimately led to his defeat. In his first and second fight with Luffy, instead of killing him straight away, Crocodile left Luffy to suffer.[22][23] This allowed Luffy to come back and finally defeat him.[24] This habit, along with sheer luck, are the only reasons Luffy lived through any of his fights with Crocodile. This also allowed Mr. 3 to survive Crocodile's attempt to feed him to the Bananawani.[25] Crocodile shows no emotional concern for any of his subordinates. He is fully willing to sacrifice them to achieve his ambitions; a prime example is Operation Utopia, wherein every Baroque Works member in Alubarna, including most of the Officer Agents, would have been killed by the resulting cannon blast.[26])[27] He also has no qualms about killing them if they insult or fail him, as shown with Mr. 3 and Nico Robin.[28][29] He showed no true attachment, affection, or trust toward these people and viewed them only as pawns. Despite all this, Crocodile may not be entirely immune to the idea of respecting someone other than himself: currently, he seems to have a good relationship with Mr. 1, having gone out of his way to rescue his former subordinate from his cell.[30] Crocodile has been shown to almost completely lack any code of honor.[31] One of the few vestiges of honor he ever displayed was in his third battle with Luffy, during which he stated that Luffy deserved an honorable death from his venomous hook. Due to the situation at the time of battle, this could be seen as more an act of cruelty than honor, but he did seem to regard the use of his rarely-seen poison hook as a tribute to Luffy's tenacity.[32] As another example of his distorted sense of honor, after Whitebeard was injured by Squard, Crocodile refused to fight him in that weakened state.[33] Crocodile has displayed an extremely cynical and patronizing attitude, showing complete disregard to the romantic pirate lifestyle and stating that all the values that the status of Pirate King had once symbolized were now worthless to him.[34] He valued military power above popularity, renown, and treasure. Crocodile believed that only ignorant fools declare their grandiose dreams. He refers to trust and faith in others as idiotic several times during the Alabasta arc.[35] He claims to have done away with countless people rather than trust them and goes so far as to deride those who fight for others, making their defeats all the more harsh.[36] After losing to Luffy and being stripped of his Shichibukai title, Crocodile apparently lost interest in the outside world.[37] He refused to escape with the rest of his subordinates during the breakout detailed in the eighth Mini-Series.[38] His only apparent motivation to leave Impel Down was the chance to eradicate Whitebeard.[37] He has shown a complete lack of fear and doubt, although this facade had broken down a bit by his third battle with Luffy. He usually appears to be very composed, even when facing fearsome opponents like Whitebeard,[39] Dracule Mihawk[40], and Akainu[41]. Upon his capture, he disregarded the notion of escaping simply because he did not feel like it, perhaps assuming that escape would come easily to him if he changed his mind. Similarly, he smiled at the news that he would be sent to Impel Down and seemed apathetic during his imprisonment. Crocodile was the only Impel Down inmate who appeared to be enjoying himself; he is initially seen smiling and mocking his fellow prisoners. He claimed that he was only in Impel Down because he chose to stay, an assertion well in line with his overly condescending demeanor. Crocodile seems to have mellowed out since his defeat in Alabasta, at least to some degree. He seems more willing to assist others, having offered to help Luffy escape from Impel Down, and he nonchalantly accepted help from others as well. Recent revelations imply that he may not be as heartless as he lets on. During the war, he went beyond his personal agenda several times to save his allies' lives. He saved Ace's life[42] and protected Mr. 1 and Luffy from Mihawk.[40] He even prevented Akainu from cornering Luffy and Jinbe as they desperately tried to escape the scene of the battle. Nevertheless, he claimed that he only saved them because if he hadn't, the Marines would feel victorious, and that prospect irritated him.[43][41] Following the war, Crocodile appears adventurous and fearless, preparing to journey to the New World with Mr. 1.[11] Crocodile has a distinct laugh that starts with "Ku" (i.e. Kuhahahaha!). In the anime, he tends to laugh at a much slower pace than one might expect, his "hahaha"s lapsing into "ah-ah-ah"s on occasion. Crocodile is extremely intelligent and cunning, one of the smartest individuals introduced in the story. This is apparent from his ability to mastermind Baroque Works while keeping the World Government completely in the dark about what he was doing and making himself out to be a hero in the eyes of the people. He is also skilled at crafting near-flawless plans and noticing things that most other people would not. He is known to deduce a correct conclusion based on very little information; for example, after seeing the white wrappings on the Straw Hats' arms, he almost instantly figured out that it was a safeguard against Mr. 2's infiltration. He managed to sabotage the king's reputation among the citizens by secretly importing rain-producing dust into the capital during a period of major regional drought, then having it "accidentally" discovered en route, inciting the threat of civil war and thereby drawing attention away from his own shady machinations. The entire Alabasta Saga is a testament to Crocodile's strategy and manipulative skills: he managed to successfully maintain control over all operations within "Baroque Works" over a period of years while keeping his true identity as a Shichibukai hidden from everyone except Nico Robin.[44][45] Simultaneously, he strove to attain a high level of respect and prestige among the citizens of Alabasta as their "savior" by brutally dispatching any would-be invaders or pirates. He seems to have a better understanding of Devil Fruits than most people, as evidenced by his mastery of his Logia-type powers. He also revealed that the Jailer Beasts were actually "Awakened" Zoan fruit users at a time when no one around him had even realized that they were even Devil Fruit users.[60] He defeated Luffy no less than twice before his eventual defeat. In fact, if not for his good luck and the help he received from several people, Luffy would have been killed in all three battles: he was impaled (and then rescued by Nico Robin),[22] dehydrated (and then revived by his own Water Water Pistol),[23] and poisoned (and then received the antidote from Robin.)[61] Moreover, if Luffy's blood had not served as a way to nullify Crocodile's Logia-Type defense, and if Robin had not supplied Luffy with the antidote to his hook's poison, the third battle would have effectively favored Crocodile as well. As a former Shichibukai, Crocodile is powerful enough to be recognized by the World Government. He was the Shichibukai with the second lowest bounty at the time (81,000,000),[4] with Hancock having the lowest, although he held the title for so long that such a low bounty would now be outdated. Indeed, when Crocodile was stripped of his Shichibukai status and transferred to Impel Down, he was placed in Level 6, where the world's absolute worst criminals are kept.[62] Despite his powers being of the Logia-type, allowing him to turn into sand to avoid injuries, he has a great amount of stamina and endurance as well. He was able to take a serious beating from Luffy in their third battle while countering with attacks of his own, and he later managed to take a direct strike from diamond-form Jozu with only slight damage. Crocodile also possesses great physical strength, first demonstrated when he carried off the dead bodies of an entire pirate crew (namely Puppu's) after dehydrating them with his Devil Fruit powers.[63] (To be fair, a dead body without any water in it weighs significantly less than your average dead body.) While Luffy was unable to retaliate against Mihawk and was forced to only avoid his attacks, Crocodile intercepted and stopped Mihawk's two-handed slash with just his hook; he didn't seem to be worried at all about facing such a strong opponent and even talked down to him. He seemed to be able to fight Doflamingo as an equal, their clash creating a shock wave strong enough to push nearby Marines away, and was uninjured after confronting both Shichibukai despite the fact both opponents can use Haki. Crocodile was even able to battle Admiral Akainu and appear completely unharmed afterward. He was also one of the few people known to tolerate getting "baptized" in boiling water in Impel Down without flinching, which is considered an impressive feat.[62] Crocodile could effortlessly withstand the extreme temperatures of Levels 3 (where the heat is sufficient to roast a bird alive), 4 (which is several times hotter than Level 3) and 5 (a room operating at sub-zero temperatures) of Impel Down. This resistance to temperature may be why he was able to comfortably wear two shirts, a scarf, and a dark fur coat while living in a desert country. Crocodile ate the Logia Devil Fruit, Suna Suna no Mi, allowing him to become, generate, and manipulate sand. He has mastered his ability to the point of perfection and can turn into sand reflexively if attacked; this became especially obvious after Doflamingo cut his head off while he was distracted.[64] While in a desert area, his powers make him nearly invincible. Crocodile has the ability to create huge sandstorms, make multiple bladed weapons out of sand, and create quicksand (given the presence of a nearby underground waterway.) He can also suck all the moisture out of any object, living or non-living, by touching it with his right hand. This ability allows him to utterly destroy his surroundings, killing and macerating any biological substances via dehydration.[65]

Makarov: (sighs) Alright. We'll pay the money.

Erza: But, along with the money you owe us,...

Mirajane: But seven years worth of pain and suffering we Fairy Tail members experienced too.

Outside Twilight Ogre, Macao and Wakaba comment on how the original plan was to talk it out, laughing at how quickly things turned violent.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Macao: Natsu, Charizard, don't fight!

Wakaba: We're warning you!

However, Natsu, Charizard, and Happy walk past with empty faces, confusing the two.

Together: Huh?!

Meanwhile, Lucy and Gardevoir sits in a park contemplating their situation. Suddenly, her Landlady and Machamp appears, grabbing them and dragging them back to their apartment and throwing their inside.

Lucy: What was that for?!

Gardevoir: You nearly scare us to death!

When Lucy and Gardevoir looks around, they realize that everything is perfectly clean and in place, and that there are a stack of presents sitting on her table.

Lucy: Presents? Why is it here?

Landlady: It arrived each year for seven years.

Gardevoir: Wait... These presents must be your birthdays.

Lucy: Birthdays?

Gardevoir: Yes.

However, one last package arrived that morning, containing a letter from her father. As Lucy and Gardevoir reads, she learns of her fathers newfound excitement in life and his constant belief that she would be safe. Finally, after reading her father's last words of love, Lucy bursts into tears, stating that she loves him in return.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Outside, Natsu and Happy arrive with a job.

Natsu: Whoa! What happen to you?!

Landlady: I'm the Landlady!

Charizard: We knew that!

Happy: Not...

Machamp: You should leave them alone.

Natsu: Why?

Landlady: Because with the last letter, Lucy also received enough money to pay off her rent, granting her access to her apartment again.

Together: Wha?!

Machamp: It's true...

Natsu: Lucy, Gardevoir, we're going on a job! If you want to come with us, catch us if you can!

Once saddened, but now accepting of her father's fate, Lucy and Gardevoir calls out for them to wait for them, and the three head out together.

* * *

Ryuko: We're home... So tired...

Emi: Mommy, Daddy, you're here!

Uzu: (picks up Emi) Hey, baby girl. How are you?

Emi: Good! Look what me and Auntie Satsuki made!

Together: Hm?

Satsuki: Welcome back.

Together: Cookies?

Emi: We bake them ourselves!

Ryuko: Wow. Just the two of you?

Satsuki: As a surprise. After seven years, Sanageyama had proven to me that he was a capable husband and now first-time father.

Glaceon: We're so proud of him.

Uzu: No need to thank me. (chuckling nervously)

Emi: Can we eat now?!

Ryuko: Yes. Let's eat.


	3. Catching the Ball Dance Thief

Episode 125: Catching the Ball Dance Thief

Natsu: Hm...

Charizard: Which job should we do?

Happy: Look, look! We could do this one!

Natsu: Catching an escaped convict named Velveno.

Ms. Fortune: I heard about him.

Sly: A fellow thief like me.

Lupin: Guess he escape prison time, as all thieves do.

Lucy: This should be perfect since we had no money!

Gardevoir: Who's the client?

Makarov: Balsamico. And I heard he is hosting a Magic Dance Ball; a dance for Magicians only.

Kaitou: Magicians, eh? Then I'll help you with this job. A magician like me would definitely catch a fellow thief.

Ms. Fortune: I'm helping, too.

Sly and Lupin: Same.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Okay! We'll go!

Lucy: Wait! We need to learn how to dance.

Together: Dance?

Rarity: Why, yes you have to learn how to dance. Ballroom dancing is one of the most famous dances. It has elegance, grace, and romantic~. Don't worry. Let dear ol' Rarity do her thing and help you learn how to dance.

Ms. Fortune: Fine with us. Where should we start?

 _Outside..._

Lucy: Ow! Natsu!

Natsu: Sorry!

Rarity: Focus. This is important.

Romeo: What are they doing?

Mirajane: Social dancing.

Arcanine: Social dancing?

Luponny: It's like ballroom dancing. There's two people and they communicate by body language during dancing. It's been like that for ages.

Together: Oh...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gray: May I dance?

Lucy: No thanks! (kicks Gray)

Gray: Ow! That hurts!

Lucy: Hmph!

Naoto: Is this really necessary? We should just go and caught him already.

Conan: It is necessary. After all, we have to blend in with the crowd. It'll decrease the chances of us getting caught and the chances of Velveno escaping again.

Naoto: You got a point there, Conan.

Conan: Naturally.

Growlithe: Yup!

Erza: You know, I used to be known as the "Dancing Demon". Natsu, let's demonstrate by dancing!

Natsu: I don't that's... a good idea~! (screams)

Ms. Fortune: Whoa, Erza! That's somemove you got there!

Taokaka: Tao's impressed by armor-head's skills, meow!

Lisanna: Can I try?

Erza: Of course.

Natsu: (screams) No... more... spinning...! Getting... so... dizzy...!

Lisanna: Like this?

Erza: That's how you do it.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ryuko: Huh?! What's going on here?!

Natsu: Ryuko...! You're here...! Save me...!

Zoroark: Why is Natsu spinning?

Elfman: A man should endure anything that they see coming. Huh?! (screams) Why am I spinning...?! Anyone stops this chick...!

Rarity: Erza, stop your nonsense! This dance is very important. Without it, we won't ever catch Velveno.

Warren, Wendy, Happy, Carla, Levy, Gajeel and others start to dance outside the guild.

Mako: (laughing) This is fun!

Spongebob: Tons of fun! (laughing)

Bullet: Can't believe I'm doing this...

Nui: It is quite exquisite.

Natsu: Hey, you and Uzu should come with us! We could really use you just in case if Velveno has any bright ideas!

Ryuko: Wait, we can't go!

Uzu: We have Emi.

Charizard: Bring her with you. That's easy!

Ryuko: You're not even listening!

Uzu: We can't let Emi be up all night! Unless if someone come with us, we'll change our minds.

Mako: I know! Ryuko-chan's dad can do it!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ryuko: But, he told me he'll be busy today.

Plusle: Satsuki?

Zoroark: Busy, too.

Minun: Oh! Mako and her family can come! They can watch Emi for you guys!

Mako: Great idea! My whole family would gladly come with you! No need to worry!

Uzu: If you say so...

Tyranitar: It's a deal!

Mako: (singing) We're going to the ball, we're going to ball, we're to the ball! To catch a thieving-thief! To catch a thieving-thief! To catch a thieving-thief!

Natsu, Ryuko, Uzu, Emi, Lucy, Ms. Fortune, Sly, Lupin, Gray, Snow, Elsa, Princess Peach, Erza, Parasoul, Rias, Princess Zelda, Elfman, Luffy, Naruto, Goku, Wendy, Talim, Medaka, Momoyo, Warren, Ino, Haruka, Takesha, Happy, Mako, Mako's family, Sanji, and Carla, Rei, Nui, and Rarity all end up going to the Magic Dance Ball.

Aceto: Oh, hello. Welcome. I'm Aceto, very nice to meet you.

Aceto is the daughter of Count Balsamico and the fiancée of Velveno. Aceto is a young girl who has long, chestnut-colored hair which reaches her mid-back, with short bangs in the front. She has large, pink eyes, and normally wears a pink dress. For the Magic Dance Ball she wore a white, fancy dress with a purple dressing in the front of it. She also tied part of her hair in a bun.[1] Aceto seems to be very kind and gentle. She also seems to be very traditional as she was okay with the custom of her future husband grabbing the Balsamico Ring to propose to her.[1]

Sanji: My, you look so beautiful, my dear! Want a rose?

Aceto: Thank you.

Peach: Sanji, there's no time for flirting!

Sanji: Oh, right. (clears throat)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Balsamico: So, you're all from Fairy Tail, eh?!

Balsamico is the father of Aceto and the owner of Balsamico Castle. Count Balsamico is a man of small stature with brown hair that is parted in the middle, ending in curls. Some of his hair are tied up in a ponytail that leans towards the left. He has bushy brown eyebrows and a pointed beard. He also has a pair of large nostrils and a puckered mouth, making him appear like he had eaten something sour. He wears a purple long-sleeved shirt and a white and green bib around his neck. He also wears a pair of baggy pants, striped violet and white with a pair of pointed shoes for footwear.[1] Count Balsamico is very protective over his daughter to the point that he would lie to her in order to give her what he thinks is best for her. He also thinks lowly of those who are of lower social standing than him, thinking of them as unworthy of his daughter's affection.[1]

Ino: (wearing a purple Fairy Tail symbol on her left arm) Yes.

Peach: We came here for the request.

Balsamico: Why, yes. The purpose of the ball is to pick Aceto's future husband.

Sanji: Future husband?! So unfair...

Medaka: That's quite interesting.

Balsamico: The family heirloom is a ring, and I only bring it out once every seven years at the Magic Dance Ball to choose Aceto's husband.

Momoyo: I see.

Ms. Fortune: It must be an important family tradition.

Balsamico: Yes. I suspect Velveno wants to steal the ring. That's why I want you to capture him.

Mako: Don't worry! We got this!

Balsamico: Also, Velveno uses Transformation Magic and Magical Drain, which allows him to copy the Magic of any opponent. So be careful and keep your eyes peel for his tricks.

Sly: Of course.

Lupin: We're on it. And this is for the little lady. (winks)

Sanji: Don't wink at her!

Lupin: Oh, yeah?!

Zelda: (grabs their ears) That's enough! Let's go!

Together: (repeating "Ow!")

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Wendy, Medaka, Momoyo, Talim, Lucy, Ms. Fortune, Nui, Rei, Ryuko, Emi, and Erza, Parasoul, Rias, Peach, Zelda, Ino, Haruka, Mako, Sukuyo, Snow, Elsa, and Rarity get ready for the ball.

Wendy: I should put Troia on Natsu.

Medaka: Of course. We're gonna be dancing on floating, moving platforms.

Parasoul: Right.

Emi: Mommy? Help?

Ryuko: (Princess form) Okay, okay. Let's take this off and do it again. First is the head. Then put your arms through the sleeves. And there. Now you look beautiful, Emi.

Emi was now wearing a yellow dress with her hair in pigtails.

Rarity: She looks so adorable on that dress I'd made. It looks perfect.

Sukuyo: I agree. Just so cute. (chuckling)

Gray, Uzu, Sly, Natsu, Lupin, Goku, and Elfman, Luffy, and Takesha are inside, while Warren, Sanji, Happy, Mataro, Barazo, Guts (Kill La Kill), and Carla are outside, watching the scene from communication Lacrima that Warren had previously set up. They are all communicating with Warren's telepathy.

Mataro: Why do we have to be outside?!

Oshawott: We should be inside!

Warren: Just in case if someone tried to attack us.

Claydol: It'll be safe than sorry.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Man: Hello, miss. Care to dance?

Warren: He looks suspicious.

Natsu: Suspicious, eh?!

Gray: Let's get... Huh?!

Talim: Looks like she is fine by herself.

Medaka: Let her be for now.

Ryuko: (carrying Emi) Uzu, find anyone suspicious?

Uzu: Unfortunately, no. Emi, you look so adorable in that dress.

Emi: Thanks, daddy!

Ryuko: Uzu!

Uzu: Oh, right. Focus.

Ryuko: This man...

Woman: My, your daughter is so cute.

Ryuko: Um, thank you. This is Emi, our daughter. Oh, and she's shy around new people.

Woman: That's fine. Congratulations on the marriage, you two. Ta-ta! (walks away)

Uzu: Hm. I don't think she's suspicious. Most people, mostly girls, would react to something or someone who's cute and adorable.

Ryuko: You're right. Let's keep our guard up.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Man: Miss, would you like to dance?

Claydol: He looks suspicious, too.

Natsu: Let's get... Huh?!

Woman: You should dance with us!

Woman 2: Handsome men!

Together: (screams)

Ms. Fortune: (laughing) Have fun~! Now, where is he? (sniffing) Hm... I know he's here somewhere. Mako, Sukuyo, any luck?!

Mako: Nope!

Sukuyo: Nothing at all.

Ms. Fortune: Keep looking! He can't hide forever.

Woman 3: Would you like to dance, handsome?

Warren: She's a suspect.

Medaka: Agree.

Nui: Nobody in their right mind would dance with Elfman. I'll follow them.

Rei: Careful, Lady Nui.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu and Gray go after him but are interrupted by two ugly ladies.

Nui: (chuckling) Have fun dancing.

Together: Nui!

Nui: (chuckling)

Rei: Lady Nui! Focus on the mission!

Nui: Oh, right!

They get rid of their partners and start towards Elfman, and manage to have Gray switch places with him.

Gray: So, what kind of Magic do you do?

Woman: Oh, some ice magic or something.

They start to have an Ice-Make Magic fight. Soon, Aceto comes down, and at midnight, the Balsamico ring is revealed.

Balsamico: Whoever gets that ring is worthy of becoming my beautiful daughter, Aceto's husband. Any takers? Anyone?

Boy: Miss? Would you like to dance?

Wendy: Um, sure.

Happy, Carla, and Warren and the others discover that the real boy has been tied up by a man with an afro.

Mataro: Wait, if he's here, than that means,...

Barazo: That's Velveno!

Warren: Wendy, stay away from him! He's Velveno!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Velveno cancels his Transformation Magic and uses Sky Dragon's Roar to steal the ring. Velveno (ベルベノ Berubeno) is an escaped convict with a 2,000,000 bounty on his head, which has been increased to 4,000,000 by the year X791.[1] Velveno is a man with an oval face, crazy-looking eyes, an afro and slightly pointed ears. He also has a thin mustache that joins with his spiral beard. He can be seen wearing a checkered shirt as well as smoking a cigar. Velveno employs Transformation Magic, a Magic that allows him to change his appearance. Using this Magic, he is able to walk around undetected, making him able to easily copy the Magic of Mages around him with his Magical Drain.[2] A Magic that allows him to copy the Magic of those he touches, giving him greater versatility as he can use different types of Magic at once. Velveno has been shown to use at least three types Magic at one time, though the limit of such power is unknown.[2]

Sly: There he is!

Ms. Fortune: Get him!

Natsu starts fighting with him, but is ineffective since Velveno already copied his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. Erza tries to use her Purgatory Armor, but it is also ineffective.

Ms. Fortune: How 'bout this?! Scarecrow!

Velveno: (dodges)

Ryuko: Sukuyo, could you hold Emi?

Sukuyo: Sure. (grabs Emi)

Emi: Mommy?

Ryuko: Mommy will be back, sweetie. (transforms) Senketsu Shippu! (flies) (slashes) Huh?!

Velveno: Copied.

Senketsu: Impossible!

Velveno: I had already copied your magic. But, I'm not here to fight.

Ms. Fortune: Really?! Than, what did you came here for?!

He then holds the ring up to Aceto.

Velveno: Will you marry me?

Everyone: Wha~?!

Uzu: He wants to propose?!

Ryuko: That's the reason?!

Sukuyo: That's really romantic.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Balsamico: You want to marry my daughter?!

Velveno: Yes. We were friends growing up, but her father forbade me from seeing her anymore, so I became a criminal.

Lupin: You became a criminal with passion of love.

Velveno: Correct. While I was in prison, I never stopped thinking about her, so I broke out of prison and tried to get to her seven years ago, only to have her father lie to me and tell me that Aceto didn't want to see me.

Barazo: Did we miss something?!

Sukuyo: Nope.

Mako: It's getting to the good part!

Aceto: Is that so? I accept your proposal.

Medaka: My, this marriage proposal is romantic!

Momoyo: I believe they'll be happy with each other!

Mako: Agree!

Aceto: However, you must pay for your crimes first.

Velveno: Of course.

So, the guards come and take him away, but they promise to see each other again.

Lucy: I wish I could have a proposal like that.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: (groans) I'm going home. I ate too much.

Lucy: Come on, stay for a little while longer.

They begin to dance.

Natsu: Wendy's Troia ran out. I think I'm gonna throw up.

Lucy: (screams) Get me off this thing~!

* * *

Sukuyo: Seems a certain someone is asleep.

Emi: (sleeping)

Ryuko: (normal) (sighs) That's our sign to get home and put Emi to bed. Right, Uzu? Uzu? Where's that monkey off to now?

Doppel: I saw him outside! You could check it out!

"Doppel" (real name unknown) is a member of the M.O.N., where she acts as the team's infiltrator. Despite claiming to be a Doppelganger, she is actually a Shapeshifter. Doppel's default form has the appearance of a small, petite young girl. Her skin is dark, she has very long light-colored hair and black sclera. However, this is not her real form. It's unkown what her real form looks like, but is implied to be very eldritch, being called a "faceless existence".[1] Doppel seems to be a natural trickster, taking delight using her powers to prank people and loves seeing people freak out. It is said she often takes jokes too far.[1] She also seems to have a slightly sadistic side, and is not the most sympathetic of people; almost eagerly letting Smith attack the Orc Leader when she wanted to punish him. (Although, she did have some cause to be peeved with him.) When taking the form of another person Doppel not only has to take on their appearance, but their personality as well. She has become quite skilled at acting like other people, such as Smith. Her acting skills make her quite skilled at manipulation as well. Possibly a side effect of her shapeshifting, Doppel has shown to have very supple limbs, even in a transformed form. She was capable of lifting her leg up so high, she could kick an Orc much larger than herself in the face.[2] Even when not transformed, Doppel can still control her hair as if they are limbs. She has used this ability to have her hair form a spiral chair to sit on.[2] Her hair is said to be more useful than her arms or legs and is as strong as iron, so she can use it to defend herself.[1] Doppel has demonstrated to possess some hand to hand combat skills. This, combined with her great suppleness, allowed her to knock an Orc down by kicking him in the face. As a Shapeshifter, Doppel's only known ability is shapeshifting. When she shapeshifts, her hair becomes the clothes her other form may wear. The full extent of her shapeshifting is still unknown, as so far she has only transformed into humans. Though as opposed to actual Doppelgangers, Doppel can become a perfect copy of a person without the person in question dying.[1] It's possible her powers also allow her to change her scent, as she was capable of fooling Orcs into thinking she is human, despite Orcs having a very good sense of smell.[2]

Ryuko: Who are you?

Doppel: Doppel, member of M.O.N, an organization whoose job is to capture bad monsters! I'm the infiltrator!

Sukuyo: How did you get in here?

Doppel: Easy! I simply disguise myself to get inside! Those guards didn't even suspect a thing and let me in! When I heard Velveno escaped, I had to grab people to help! Seems you already did that!

Ryuko: What kind of people?

Decim: Me, Decim. I'm the bartender of Quindecim. Would you like a drink, misses?

Decim (デキム Dekimu) is the bartender of Quindecim and an acting arbiter for the dead. His faction deals with people who have died at the same time. Decim is a tall man with pale-colored skin and bright blue eyes. His white hair is messy, with most of his long uneven bangs covering the right side of his face. He wears a bartender uniform consisting of a white long-sleeved button shirt overlaid with a black vest and a red bow tie. On the bottom, he has black pants with a black apron atop and a pair of black leather shoes. He puts a pin on the left side of his vest. Decim appears to be emotionless and serious during his jobs, unless something out of the ordinary or shocking happens. He is very detached in his manner of speech, and would rather not bring personal feelings to the table. He takes pride in his role as an arbiter, and is always respectful towards guests, especially to those who lived their lives to the fullest.[1] Even though Decim has been an arbiter for years, he is still lacking on understanding human emotions and still shows incompetence at some parts of his job. He has a hard time understanding Machiko's feelings during their trial, and after Onna explains to him her opinion, he becomes shocked and feels ashamed of his decision, as well as being an arbiter. There was also a time when he was supposed to cancel the game because he didn't receive the memory of one of his customers, but he only doubted it and still continues anyway, much to Nona's irritation. However, he is developing these areas and has lightened up a bit from his stoic nature thanks to Onna's influence. He cracks jokes to his customers (which he didn't usually do before) or gives them leeway before departing. He even shows some compassion as he hugs the customers who broke down and cried about losing their lives, saying they have lived to their fullest and should not be ashamed. He takes his job as an arbiter seriously and believes everyone can and should be judged and that as an arbiter he would judge them. This was also shown when he felt ashamed of his decision of sending Machiko to the void, saying he failed as an arbiter in that case. He also doesn't like violence as he covers his eye when Nona attacks Ginti or how he states that he never usually engages himself in a brawl against the more volatile Ginti, who seems to have attempted to fight him before. However, this also shows that he can become angry if someone insults those close to him, and that he is protective of those he truly cares for. Decim can create threads and use them to restrict rude customers from moving or use them to hang things. They are strong enough to stop a person in their tracks and swing them hard against the wall. Some of the more offensive aspects of these strings were seen in Decim's battle against Ginti, where they were strong enough to stop the water balls Ginti threw at him, despite their speed and strength and could grab Ginti's wrist and swing with enough force to throw him across the room and smash through one of the water tanks. He was even able to use them to carry many chairs at once and throw them swiftly and strongly against Ginti.

Sukuyo: No thanks. We certainly don't drink.

Daisuke: And Daisuke, very nice to meet you.

Daisuke Niwa (Niwa Daisuke) was born on November 11th and is the 14-year-old protagonist of the story who confesses to and is rejected by his crush (first love), Risa Harada, in the beginning of the series. He then discovers that, because of his Niwa Family heritage, an entity called Dark lives within him. As the story proceeds he falls in love with Riku Harada, to which she reciprocates and the duo form a relationship. Daisuke stands at 157 cm (5'2") while weighing at 34.5 kg (76lbs) with blood-red spiked hair, ruby-red eyes and a peach-colored skin tone. He is usually dressed in his school clothes that consist of khaki pants with a white button-up shirt over a red shirt and tennis-shoes. Daisuke transforms into Dark (usually unwillingly) whenever he experiences feelings of love or intimacy. Daisuke is kind hearted, the opposite of Dark, and is always trying to stop Dark from performing crazy stunts to no avail. Later in the series, Daisuke gradually falls in love with Risa Harada's (his crush) older twin sister, Riku Harada. Riku in turn also has feelings for Daisuke. In Chapter 8 in the manga, Daisuke does not talk to Dark and thus, hides himself in shame of kissing Riku, when he said he likes Risa. Dark then tells him that he's ignoring his true feelings and knocks some sense back into Daisuke. (Thus, removing the ring put on earlier in the chapter.) He regularly argues with Dark but, expresses concern for him when he is in danger. He misses Dark when they are separated in the series through magic. Sometimes, he often thinks about what would happen if Dark were to disappear. In the anime adaptation, he cries when Dark seals himself and Krad, leaving Daisuke. Even though he does not look or act it, Daisuke is very perceptive and athletic - capable of jumping from heights that a normal boy could never be capable of. He already had this ability when he was young, it was shown when he jumped over the gate to get Riku's teddy bear. To hone his skills, his family sets up daily life-threatening trials once he returns home from school. A specialty of this is his gift for lockpicking (or hacking, in the case of electronically activated locks) any kind of lock in succession. His ability of lockpicking was so good that it even suprised Dark. Daisuke Niwa, has been trained in thievery all his life. He can dodge traps, pick locks, sneak past security, and break into almost any location. However, he prefers to create art, not steal it, which makes him more like a Hikari. Also, his paintings seems to have magical power when one of his paintings becomes a catalyst in the awakening of the Second Hand of Time.

Ryuko: I see what meant.

Doppel: Told ya'!

Ryuko: (grabs Emi) Well, we better go.

Doppel: Wait, wait, wait! Those marks... Are you Fairy Tail?!

Ryuko: Yes. Why you'd ask that?!

Decim: Because after this, we decided to join your guild. Your master won't mind it, right?

Sukuyo: Of course. Everyone's welcome at Fairy Tail, hero or villain. It's alot of fun.

Daisuke: Okay, we'll join!

Together: Yeah!

Ryuko: Good grief...

* * *

Barazo: Ryuko, hop in!

Ryuko: A horse-drawn carriage?

Uzu: Yup. They give us this as thanks. We should get home.

Mako: Ryuko-chan, you sure you don't want stay longer?!

Ryuko: I can't. I have Emi now and I can't think about myself anymore. But don't worry. We'll hang out next time when I'm free, okay?

Mako: Okay! Dad, you sure you can drive that?!

Barazo: Don't worry! If I can drive a pickup truck, I can definitely drive a horse-drawn carriage! I'll be right back!

Uzu: (holds door) Ladies first.

Ryuko: Thank you. (gets inside) You're a gentleman. (chuckling)

Mako: (waving hand) Bye, Ryuko-chan! Bye, Sanageyama! See you in the morning~!

Together: Bye!

Barazo: (drives away)

* * *

Ryuko: (yawning)

Uzu: Looks like you're tired yourself.

Ryuko: Yeah... You know, remember when Emi kept waking us during the night because of her crying?

Uzu: Of course. Boy, did she cried.

 _Flashback..._

Emi: (crying)

Uzu: (sighs) Ryuko, Emi's crying again...

Ryuko: I'll take care of her. (gets up)

 _Nursery..._

Ryuko: (cradles) Please, Emi. Don't cry. Shh...

Emi: (crying)

Ryuko: (sighs) Please? What should I do? Wait a minute, that's it. (puts Emi down) Satsuki had taught me how to play violin. I'll play a lullaby and she'll be sleeping away. Perfect. (plays violin) And I'll sing too. Here goes nothing.

[SONG START]

 _I'll never forget, that moment in time_

 _The love that we shared meant for you and I_

 _With each passing day, your presence remains_

 _And deep in my heart I hope it never ends_

 _I wish I knew, what fate would bring_

 _No matter what I want a future with the two of us_

 _Brand new breeze_

 _I can hear it begin, this endless story_

 _Just for us_

 _Forever I'll be with you, it is the truth_

 _Brand new breeze_

 _Just for you_

 _I swear I'll be there for you, endlessly_

[SONG END]

Emi: (sleeping)

Ryuko: It work. Thanks, big sis for your violin lessons. It became a huge help.

 _Flashback Ends..._

* * *

Uzu: I see... That's actually a clever idea.

Ryuko: And you can thank Satsuki. The only instruments I had played were the drums, guitar, and keyboard. What else did big sis played other than violin?

Uzu: She played the piano, harp, and flute.

Ryuko: Wow. She's real talented.

Uzu: That's Lady Satsuki for you.

Ryuko: Jeez... (yawning) (lays on Uzu's arm) I can't wait for some sleep. (closes eyes)

Uzu: Yeah... Me, too. (closes eyes while stroking Ryuko's hair)


	4. Episode 126: Thieving Butts

Episode 126: Thieving Butts

After accepting a request to transport some cargo for a client, Lucy, Nami, Yoko, Natsu, Uzu, Nonon, Happy, Hoka, AppleJack, Wendy, Medaka, Centorea, and Carla, Rei, and Squid Girl travel on a six hour train ride to guard the precious load.

S.G: Jeez, 6 hours?! I can't wait for 6 hours!

AppleJack: Squid Girl, calm down! It'll be alright!

Nami: Well, Natsu doesn't seem alright to me. Look at him!

Natsu: (groans)

Rei: Mister Natsu will be okay, right?

Wendy: He'll be fine after I put Troia on him.

However, after a few failed castings...

Nonon: Uh-oh, seems the dragon boy had become immune to Troia.

Wendy: What?

Hoka: I believe you use too much, making him immune to your Magic.

Wendy: Than, I'll use Chansey to heal him.

Rei: Wait, you know the rules. Pokemon aren't allowed on trains.

Wendy: Oh, right. I forgot.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Nonon: What are you smiling about, monkey?!

Uzu: Huh? Oh, I promise Emi that I bring her a souvenir when we get to our destination. And as my job as a dad, I just can't say no to her adorable little face.

Nonon: That's all?! Jeez, you need to focus on this job request then Emi!

AppleJack: Leave 'im alone! I think it's cute that he's doing everything his will power for what's best for his daughter! If I was a mom, I would've done the same thing!

Nonon: Hmph!

Natsu: I need... some air... and some space... (steps out of carriage)

Wonderful Gocche: Good job, boys.

Kalen Burg and Marco Belunjay: Thanks, boss.

The Jiggle Butt Gang is a group of thieves that only appeared in the anime. Going with their "butt" theme, after charging their butts, the members are able to release massive amounts of explosive gas from them, that both damage and leave an intense stench on the target.

W.G: Once we get that gold, we'll be rich.

K.B: Stinking rich!

M.B: Yeah, stinking rich!

Jessie: Not if we get that gold!

Jessica[1] (aka Jessie in Japanese as ムサシ Musashi) is a member of Team Rocket. She tends to be a drama queen and has a diabolical temperment. She works with James and Meowth. Their main goal is to steal Pokémon, preferably Ash Ketchum's Pikachu. She and James have rivalry with Butch and Cassidy. Jessie's name is sometimes spelled as Jesse, as her name comes from the infamous outlaw Jesse James. In Hoenn, Jessie began to compete as a Pokémon Coordinator, and although she was not successful, she continued to participate in each Pokémon Contest she could. At each contest, she disguised herself due to the notoriety of Team Rocket as a whole. Initially, she cheated, using technological assistance and intervention of James and Meowth, but then began to compete fairly. She often borrowed Pokémon from James for the contests, and has repeatedly used Meowth as one of her Pokémon. Despite losing in all contests in which she participated in Kanto and Hoenn, in the Sinnoh region, she won three ribbons herself, using her Dustox, Yanmega and Seviper, and obtained a ribbon after James won a contest in her place, as well as receiving one from Princess Salvia after she lost to her. Jessie then became eligible to participate in the Sinnoh Grand Festival, and made it to the semi-finals, but lost to Dawn. She also participated in Summer Camp Pokémon and got a diploma/credit for having studied (she was disguised Jessilina). Jessie was the leader of her ragtag group, and she was not afraid to show it. After the Sinnoh Grand Festival, Jessie abandoned the Jessilina alias.

W.G: Who are you?!

James: We're Team Rocket, a team of thieves whoose job is to steal Pokemon. She's Jessie and I'm James.

James (Japanese: コジロウ Kojirou) is a member of Team Rocket, an evil team which tries to capture rare Pokémon. His trio has a keen eye on Ash's Pikachu. Out of the Team Rocket Trio, James is the most emotional and most caring towards others, as well as his Pokémon. In A Hole Lotta Trouble, he told Ash that he just wanted to have a fair battle with him rather than resort to their dirty tricks suggested by Jessie and Meowth. In Training Daze, he takes it upon himself to help Meowth whenever he gets stuck in the Obstacle Courses. In episodes like Sweet Baby James and Once There Were Greenfield, it also clearly shows his emotions and feelings towards his Pokémon when they are departing each other. It also shows his love and good cooperation with his Pokémon as seen in Off The Unbeaten Path and Holy Matrimony!, with his Growlie and Mime Jr. He is especially careful and cautious with his Chimecho, treating with additional care and not letting it suffer in battles, just like how Misty treats her Togepi. Due to His great care of his Pokémon, most of his Pokémon like to have physical contacts with him when they came out of their PokéBall. He also tend to be good to people who treat him well, like his grandparents, as seen in the episode Sweet Baby James. He was also seen comforting May when her Munchlax got sick along with his Chimecho in the same episode. As of his, Jessie's and Meowth's promotion and transfer to Unova, James has become a highly skilled stealth artist, an excellent hacker, and is often successful in many missions with his team mates, to the point of the trio becoming a serious enemy for Ash and co. The trio were key in Team Rocket's Meteonite plan, taking order directly from Giovanni himself as well as his secretary. James and his team-mates worked together with Pierce and met Doctor Zager. Once the plan culminated, James and his team-mates were asked to be as they please in Unova, so they continued working hard to do Team Rocket good and now work closely with Zager. Ash has also become less important to them but they will still antagonize him if he interferes in their plans.

Meowth: And Meowth, now that's a name!

Meowth is a small, feline Pokémon with cream-colored fur that turns brown at the tips of its hind paws and tail. Its ovoid head features four prominent whiskers, wide eyes with slit pupils, two pointed teeth in the upper jaw, and a gold oval coin embedded in its forehead. Its ears are black with brown interiors, and are flanked with an additional pair of long whiskers. Meowth is a quadruped with the ability to walk on its hind legs; while the games always depict Meowth on two legs, the anime states that Meowth normally walks on all fours. It can freely manipulate its claws, retracting them when it wants to move silently. The tip of its tail curls tightly. Meowth is attracted to round and shiny objects, and has the unique ability to produce coins using Pay Day. It is known to wander about city streets and pick up anything that that sparkles, including loose change. Upon finding a sparkling object, its eyes will glitter and the coin on its forehead will shine brightly. Meowth is a playful Pokémon with the capacity for human-like intelligence, with at least one member of the species teaching itself how to speak. Meowth tends to live in urban areas.

Pokedex: Meowth, the Scratch Cat Pokémon. Meowth loves to roam at night to gather coins and other objects that sparkle, but it spend most of the daylight hours sleeping.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

W.G: Team Rocket?! Never heard you before!

K.B: They gotta be thieves!

Natsu: Thieves? Like you?

Everyone: Huh?!

M.B: Boss, there's Mages on this train!

W.G: They've must've hired them to protect the gold!

Lucy: Who are you?!

J.B.G: We're the Jiggle Butt Gang, group of thieves that steals any treasure!

Happy: Any treasure?!

J.B.G: Precisely!

T.R: Don't forget Team Rocket!

W.G: You're not helping us!

Hoka: Hmph. You were really dumb to think there's nobody on this train. So overall, you were nothing more than unintelligent thieves.

K.B: Shut up, glasses freak!

W.G: That's it! Let's release our Pokemon!

M.B and K.B: Yeah!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

W.G: Muk, prepare to battle!

K.B: Weezing, smoke them!

M.B: Skuntank, come on out!

Muk: Muk!

Muk is a large, sticky, amorphous Pokémon, made of living purple sludge. It has two small eyes with beady black pupils. It also has an enormous mouth with a grey tongue and strands of ooze connecting its top and bottom jaws. While it has no visible legs, it does have two arms with three fingers on each hand. However, it typically keeps one hand tucked in while it extends the other hand. It is a living biohazard, leaking toxins that instantly kill all plant life it touches. Even it being in close proximity to plants will cause them to wilt and die. Extreme caution is advised in avoiding any contact with this Pokémon, as an accidental brush up can lead to severe sickness. The effects of this Pokémon can leave the landscape barren for three years. In dirty residential areas where people throw trash into the streets, it is almost certain to appear. It will readily consume nearly any waste or refuse generated by people and Pokémon alike. It can be found in heavily polluted bodies of water, cities and factories.

Pokedex: Muk, Grimer's evolved form. Use extreme caution as its slimy form contains poison.

Weezing is a purple Pokémon consisting of two spherical heads connected by a thin tube with another sphere in the center. The heads have differing sizes and features. The left head is larger, and has prominent eyebrows, pointed teeth protruding from its lower jaw, and two flat teeth in its upper jaw. The smaller, right head simply has two pointed teeth, one at each corner of its mouth. The larger head has a cream-colored skull-and-crossbones marking below its face, while the smaller head has a light yellow circle instead. It is covered with many crater-like protrusions, which usually expel yellowish gases. Weezing is said to form when poisonous gases pool and two Koffing fuse over many years. Very rarely, two Koffing can become a Weezing in a short timespan because of a sudden mutation. Triplet Weezing have been discovered, although it is extremely rare. Each of Weezing's heads contains a different toxin. It mixes its gases by inflating one head and deflating the other. When its gases mix, Weezing becomes more toxic and putrid. Weezing can hover in midair, presumably due to gases lighter than air, as is the case for Koffing. Despite their stench and poison, Weezing's gases can be used to make top-grade perfume by diluting them to the highest level. Weezing lives in urban areas. It seeks a dirty, unkempt house and nests there. At night, when the people in the house are asleep, it will go through the trash. Weezing feeds on the dust, microorganisms, and especially gases emitted by garbage and toxic waste. Weezing's body expands and it starts smelling worse upon inhaling poisonous gases.

Skuntank: Skuntank!

Skuntank is a medium-sized mammalian Pokémon that resembles a skunk. It has purple, spiky fur with several tan stripes. The whiskers present on its pre-evolution have since vanished or have been replaced by furry purple tufts on the sides of Skuntank's face. Its legs are tan, and the tan coloration of its underside now forms a spiky pattern. Skuntank is known for its noxious fluid which smells dreadful. It can spray this fluid over 160 feet, and the longer it allows the liquid to ferment within its body, the more powerful the smell. Unlike its pre-evolution and real-life skunks, Skuntank spray this from its tail tip instead of the base. Skuntank prefers to nest in large, prickly bushes in heavily wooded areas.

Pokedex: Skuntank, the Skunk Pokémon and the evolved form of Stunky. It sprays a horrible smelling liquid from the tip of its tail.

J.B.G: Use Smokescreen!

Muk, Weezing, and Skuntank: Smokescreen!

Everyone: (coughing)

Nonon: Chatty, help us by using Gust!

Chatot: Chatot! Gust! Gust! Gust! Gust! Gust! Gust! Gust!

Nonon: Great job!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Medaka: Where did they go?

Wendy: (screams)

Everyone: Wendy! Squid Girl!

S.G: Let us go, thieves! (growls)

W.G: If you don't want us to harm them, get off the train and let us have the gold!

Lucy: There's no way we're doing that!

Nami: Lucy's right! Just let them go!

Centorea: Or they'll be some consequences that you don't look back!

Muk: Guess we have no other choice...

Everyone: Huh?!

J.B.G: Secret Jiggle Butt Art: Gas-Butt Triple Ecstasy!

The trio adjusts their butts in a triangle pattern, and proceeds to charge the gas, creating sparkles near their butts. Once charged, they release a massive cloud of gas that's strong enough to destroy the inside of an entire train.

It causes Lucy, Nami, Rei, Happy, Centorea, Hoka, and Carla and Yoko to fly out.

Rei: That was disgusting!

Hoka: I couldn't breath through that stench.

Lucy: But, Wendy and the others are still inside!

Nami: Jeez... This situation had turn bad to worse. How are we supposed to save them now through this distance?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

A little while later, Wendy and Squid Girl awakes to find that only themselves, the Jiggle Butt Gang, Team Rocket, Medaka, Nonon, Uzu, AppleJack, Plue and a still sick -and therefore useless- Natsu are left in the carriage.

Wario: There you are! What are you doing?!

Wario (ワリオ) is a character in the Mario games who first started off as an antagonist but has since then has appeared in his own games such as the WarioWare series, and Wario World for the GameCube. He quite often makes playable appearances in spinoff Mario games, like the Mario Sports series and the Mario Kart series. Typically wearing purple overalls and a yellow shirt, Wario sports a spiked and suitably tweakable mustache, large gut, muscular arms and wicked cackle. Wario essentially embodies the antithesis of Mario. Whereas Mario is kind, altruistic and brave, Wario is shown to be greedy, cruel, and exploitative of others. Where Mario's motives are based in selflessness and heroism, Wario's motives are based in personal gain and jealousy. Sometimes in his treasure hunting endeavors he will coincidentally help others for example in Wario Land 3 and 4. He's also famous for his bizarre behavior, which is much more exploited in games themed after him like the WarioWare series. Wario is extremely vain in spite of his less-than-photogenic appearance, emblazoning his castles and Mario Kart racetracks with his image and even working his signature nose-and-mustache combo into all of his WarioWare games. Wario's games often have a more madcap and surreal sense of humor than Mario's, reflecting the comic nature of the man himself. Unfortunately for Wario, his money-grubbing schemes tend to end disastrously. Other key attributes of Wario include his immense strength and surprising jumping prowess (in spite of his obesity and sedintary lifestyle) such as in various games where Wario has demonstrated his ability to smash through walls and hurl enemies many times his size. He is also depicted as being tougher and more durable than Mario as evidenced in the Wario Land games. For example: being frozen, crushed, zombified, burnt, or stung by a bee merely prompts Wario to temporarily transform and usually use the ill effects to his advantage. The Wario Land 3 manual makes it clear that Wario isn't happy with Nintendo's game designers for putting him through all this punishment. Wario also made his Super Smash Bros. debut as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl for Wii. Wario's special moves include the Chomp, the Wario Bike, the Corkscrew, and the Wario Wraft. The costume he wears is either his costume from WarioWare Inc. or his traditional overalls outfit depending on the player's choice. Wario's name is chiefly a portmanteau of the Japanese word warui, roughly meaning 'bad', and Mario's name, thus forming 'B bad Mario'. In addition 'W' and 'M' resemble each other when inverted, further making Wario's name indicative of his nature as Mario's 'evil twin'. Since his debut, Wario has gradually evolved from an antagonist to his own sort of anti-hero character. Wario, as every other character, has a wide assortment of attacks that he is able to perform. He has one of the best aerial games because of his very fast lateral air movement, and his aerial attacks are excellent comboing. His down tilt is one of the fastest moves in the game, able to offensively zone. If he uses the Wario Bike, he will hop on a motorcycle and drive around the stage smashing into his opponents. It is excellent recovery as it travels far horizontally and if it collides with the stage, he can easily recover. He is able to get off of it, though other people can then pick it up and break it. Wario-Man is Wario's alter-ego and Final Smash. Wario's attacks have different properties as Wario-Man, and his special moves become more powerful as well. Wario returns in Super Smash Bros. for 3DS & Wii U, this time he is an unlockable character as opposed to being a starter character in Brawl. He retains his attacks from Brawl. In Brawl, he was the only character with 12 costumes with 6 being his biker WarioWare design and 6 being his classic design. This continues into Super Smash Bros. for 3DS & Wii U with him being the only other character besides Little Mac to have 16 costumes.

J.B.G: Admiring this cute creature.

Wario: Cute?! (attacks) I told you idiots that it's your job to obtain the gold! NOT admiring ''cute'' creatures! Do I make myself clear?!

J.B.G: Yes, sir!

Wario: Than, do your job!

Wendy: (thinking) He must be the mastermind under all this.

S.G: (thinking) I bet he'd send them to get the gold. Oh, great! Now we're trouble!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

They blow up the connector between the carriages, allowing the train to continue on the tracks, and leaving the freight cart behind.

Everyone: (screams)

Wario: Perfect, perfect! This is great! Huh?!

The Jiggle Butt Gang then spot and fawn over the ridiculously cute Plue.

Wario: Not again~! Stop this immediately and get back to work!

Jessie: They're alot goofer than we thought.

AppleJack: We better get outta here and get help.

Wendy: How?

S.G: The others are far from us.

Uzu: That's true. But we should create a plan.

Nonon: And _you're_ helping us, wether you like it or not.

T.R: Fine... What's the plan?

Medaka: (whispers the plan)

Wario: What are you whispering about?!

Everyone: Nothing!

Wario: Jeez...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Cyrille: Seems you're having trouble, Wario.

Cyrille Le Paradox was a collector of rare items who worked in the illegal black-market trafficking of priceless stolen treasures, while also owning a museum to cover up his crimes. He planned on creating a false royal ancestry by time traveling to the past in order to become of worth in the present. He also tried to ruin the Cooper Clan by stealing their canes, thus rewriting Cooper history, but he failed. He is the main antagonist of Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time. Le Paradox had a large head, his nose and mouth stuck out from his face on a muzzle, plus his legs were relatively short, with his torso being relatively long. In his youth, his hair and mustache were black, with his hair having one white streak in it, but in his current day and age, his hair and mustache were full-on white. He also had a tiny goatee on his muzzle, and had small ears, which were somewhat obscured by his hair. Finally, as a skunk, he had a large tail, pointed on the end, with a white, split-in-two stripe running down the length of it.[1] On the outside and to the world, Le Paradox was a gentleman and upstanding figure to his peers. However, behind closed doors and underneath it all, he was a master manipulator who could talk and/or bribe many other criminals and mercenaries into doing the jobs he could not only to betray them when things went bad or when they simply wore out their usefulness to him. He was also known to outright disrespect his henchmen, shown when he called Ms. Decibel the "fat lady that sings." Le Paradox also blamed the Cooper Clan for his family's constant failures (completely ignoring the fact that, since the Le Paradoxes were all skunks, they could be smelled before they were seen) and sought to eliminate them from history after his father's life sentence. Despite all his advantages, Le Paradox had developed a terrible overconfidence and overweening narcissism. Before his defeat, Sly reminded him that he never really stole a single Cane from the ancestors and that with a time machine, he could have gone legit in the present time and secretly stole everything from the past. This way, no one would know what he was doing and he would have been the greatest thief in history but by attacking the Cooper Clan, he blew his cover which eventually led to his downfall.[1] His overall traits point Paradox to being a narcissistic sociopath, as he refuses to recognize his own faults or mistakes, instead shifting the blame onto others, a complete lack of loyalty or gratitude, and his massive ego driving him to throw away everything he's worked for, for the sake of revenge. Ultimately, his vanity and arrogance led to his humiliating downfall. Le Paradox was been shown to be an adept manipulator, having been able to persuade El Jefe, Toothpick, Grizz, Penelope, and Ms. Decibel to join him, only to betray them all in the end. He was also been shown to be at least proficiently agile, being able to leap from the mechanical arms of his zeppelin's mobile control station with ease, and being able to perform a rail-slide similar to Sly. Additionally, he appeared to be a swordsman, although his skill level was quite low, not even being able to come close to beating Sly. As a skunk, he secreted a natural odor from his tail. The smell was so bad that all his henchmen wore gas-masks to protect themselves from his stench. Also, the odor gave away his position at all times as the green gas not only littered his museum, but the Cooper Gang could smell him from outside his blimp.[1]

Wario: (sighs) Cyrille...

Cyrille: Hmph. Having trouble with some brats? How pathetic, Wario. How... pathetic...

Wario: Shut it!

Cyrille: Whatever...

AppleJack: Not much of a partnership, eh?

Nonon: Agree.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

However, after conversing with the gang for a while, Wendy and the others realizes that the gang have not thought through their heist at all, and have no way of getting the gold off the stopped cart.

AppleJack: We should stall them until everyone's here. And as long as possible.

Wendy: Right. Listen, if you don't steal the gold, we could ask the client to give you some.

AppleJack: Yup! That's alot easier than just stealing it!

The Jiggle Butt Gang immediately see through their plan, but decide to fool them.

W.G: We'll agree. In one condition,...

Nonon: One condition?!

K.B: We would like your help to move this cart.

Wendy: Alright. Sky Dragon's Roar!

Wario: Amazing! You were wonderful! (laughing)

Wendy: Thank you.

Cyrille: Sky Dragon's Roar, eh? That must means you're a Dragon Slayer, correct?

Wario: What?! Dragon Slayer?!

J.B.G: Please join us!

AppleJack: No thanks!

Medaka: Hmph! We'll never join your side.

Uzu: But, you're in our side.

They, expect Uzu and Nonon, dons the Jiggle Butt Gangs suit and prepares to use her Magic once again to move the cart.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Vivi: Stop right there!

Nefertari Vivi is the princess of Alabasta.[1] She is the daughter of Nefertari Cobra and Nefertari Titi. She was one of the main antagonists of the Reverse Mountain Arc under the Baroque Works codename Miss Wednesday,[2] but she ended up traveling with the Straw Hat Pirates for most of the Alabasta Saga after revealing herself to be a spy plotting against Baroque Works. She has not been featured in the main story since the Straw Hats left Alabasta but has occasionally been shown to be keeping track of their progress.[6] Vivi has long, wavy blue hair with two locks hanging down, one on either side of her head, which started out at about chin-length but were past her shoulders by her last appearance before the timeskip. She most often wears her hair pulled back into a ponytail. She has a slender body but tends to wear less-revealing clothing than Nami and Robin do. Vivi has been seen wearing several different high heeled shoes, including white high heel boots, white high heel sandals, and blue wedges. Though she is a princess, she rarely wore clothing that would suggest her royal status while traveling with the Straw Hats, although she started to do so more regularly after her coming-of-age speech. On the cover of Chapter 640, Vivi was shown after the time-skip. She now wears her hair down but held back by a clip, and it seems a bit shorter than before. Like most female characters since the timeskip, her hourglass figure has become more pronounced. A notable facet of her appearance is that when she was a member of Baroque Works, she seemed to have been drawn in a slightly different way. While playing the role of Miss Wednesday, she looked older, and her facial features were much more angular. She wore her ponytail in a very high position until she was attacked by Miss Valentine, where a few strands of her hair were slashed off with her hair bead. It was only after she allied herself with the Straw Hats that she was drawn to look more like a teenage girl, with slightly bigger/rounder facial features and a less shapely body. This was more noticeable in the anime than the manga, as the animators drew her in such a different way that she could almost be mistaken for another character. Vivi does not fit the stereotype of a needy and authoritative princess, never demanding any special attention or prioritizing herself above others. In fact, she usually puts the needs of others far above her own and is hesitant to rely on others or ask for help with her problems. In particular, she places an enormous value on the citizens of her country and the lives of her friends. Vivi's selfless nature could be seen especially when she asked the Straw Hats to make a detour to get medical help for Nami instead of continuing straight to Alabasta, even though she knew her country was in a state of emergency. She is also extremely brave and determined, going up against powerful enemies for her friends' sake even when clearly outmatched. Her selflessness and sense of responsibility push her to carry her country's burden. She is slow to anger and quick to forgive but fiercely loyal to her friends, her family, and her country. As a member of Alabasta's royal family, she loves her country and is willing to do anything to protect it, even infiltrating a vast criminal organization. She doesn't mind doing tasks that seem unsuitable for a princess, such as washing dishes. Vivi grew up knowing that she was responsible for the well-being of her country. As such, she developed a impressive skills as a diplomat. Even as a child, she understood what being a princess meant and acted with wisdom beyond her years: when slapped by Wapol, she apologized for being in his way and held back her tears until he was out of earshot, all for the sake of preventing an international incident. When they reached Drum Island, she was able to persuade Luffy to not attack the villagers and even put on a brave face after being shot in the arm. Her courage convinced the villagers to allow them into the village peacefully. During arguments, Vivi has a hard time coming up with insults and usually ends up saying something of little offense. She has a habit of giving people nicknames, calling Zoro "Mr. Bushido," for example.[7] She also has a habit of biting her bottom lip when she is worried. Despite her kind and earnest nature, she can be deceptive when necessary. At age fourteen, she was able to infiltrate Baroque Works and, over the course of two years, quickly rose to frontier agent status without anybody realizing her true identity. A running gag throughout much of the Alabasta Arc was that Vivi constantly forgot to warn the Straw Hats about various dangers of the desert, such as giant scorpions and lizards, until after they appeared. Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji quickly dispatched any threatening creatures but berated her for her inability to remember such things beforehand. Vivi is extremely good at moving about undetected, having established herself as a single digit member of Baroque Works for two years before her identity was compromised and returned to Alabasta unnoticed by the citizens. As a princess, Vivi did not have much experience in battle. However, as a Baroque Works frontier agent, she and her partner surpassed three other pairs in skill. Vivi can also make use of Carue in spite his frequent incompetence. She was able to hold her own against a group of Billions, although she was eventually overwhelmed by their sheer numbers and had to be saved by Pell. On her own, she has surprising natural agility, often dodging attacks gracefully and almost mindlessly, often appearing surprised after it happens. Her instinct seems to be to tackle her opponent and hold them down, as seen during her confrontations with Luffy and Kohza. Vivi is resilient and able to endure a lot of pain, such as a bullet wound to the arm, and a skinned knee caused when she fell due to her wedges falling apart, slowing her down momentarily. Her feet are also tough enough that she can go barefoot with ease, as she was able to trek through Alubarna unhindered after her wedges fell apart, run across cobblestone streets without any visible pain, and stand perched steadily atop a narrow ledge on the city's clock tower, yet after all this she only suffered minor scrapes and tarnishes to her feet, needed no bandages on them afterwards, and even remained in her bare feet out of comfort while resting in her father's palace. In terms of physical strength, she is highly outmatched by other members of the Straw Hat Pirates, influencing her decision to stay in Alabasta. This was made very evident when she witnessed Sanji kick a huge Bananawani effortlessly, making her see the gap in their strength and realize she would be unable to keep up with the crew, as well as her inability to inflict any lasting harm on Crocodile. Vivi's weapons of choice are her twirling "Kujakki (Peacock) Slashers," which are small, sharp discs attached to her fingers by wires. She is left handed but capable of dual-wielding the slashers. Starting in the Alabasta arc, she started using the longer range Kujakki String Slashers, which carry enough power to behead someone with a single slash. If her Peacock Slashers miss the target, as seen when she was fighting Miss Father's Day and Mr. 7, she can use a special backup move she has dubbed Run Back. This technique has been proven to be extremely useful, as it defeated two frontier agents of Baroque Works. Before joining the Straw Hats, she had another attack, which was first seen being used on Zoro: the Miwaku no Memaii Dance (changed in the anime to Miwaku no Kousui Dance), in which she sprays Alabastan perfume (extremely pungent to those unfamiliar with it) to immobilize them and create an opening for her final attack. She and Mr. 9 briefly wielded bazookas during their attempt to kill Laboon. Vivi was once seen hitting Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji with a large mace, after which the weapon was never seen again.[12] It was replaced with a broom in the anime.[13]

Carue: Quack! (translation: In the name of Princess Vivi!)

Carue is Vivi's pet super spot-billed duck,[2] a fast-footed riding bird (one of the fastest modes of transportation available in Alabasta).[1] He is the leader of the Super Spot-Billed Duck Squad in Alabasta. Carue is a large, yellow duck. His wings are tipped with black (though this is not always present), as are his tail feathers. As the name implies, he has a spot on his bill. He wears a blue chullo with a white pattern on it and pink goggles with blue lenses.[1][2] During his travels in Alabasta, he carried a barrel of water around his neck, complete with a straw sticking out of it. Carue is very loyal to Vivi as well as to her friends, the Straw Hat Pirates. He acts very unique as he does sometimes exactly what he is told, like giving his hand, or doing exactly something opposite like drinking all his water although Vivi tells him to conserve his water in the desert. His role during Vivi's time with the Straw Hat Pirates is mostly that of comic relief, although he does relay valuable information to Chopper from time to time, helps Luffy and Usopp to defeat the Baroque Works agents in Little Garden and saves Vivi from Mr. 2 Bon Kurei in Alabasta.[3] He is the center of several jokes in the Alabasta arc, at one point being used as bait for fishing by Luffy and Usopp to Vivi's anger and chagrin, and he is mistaken for an ostrich by Sanji. Carue has been shown to have a significant amount of speed and stamina, and the strength to carry a rider for long distances. As the leader of the Super Spot-Billed Duck Squad, reputed to be the fastest troop in the Kingdom of Alabasta, Carue's speed is top notch. Carue also demonstrated extreme endurance and durability when he protected Vivi from a trampling stampede of the Rebel's horses, and had enough strength to later continue carrying Vivi. He subsequently survived being hit by a stray bullet, again showing his tenacity. Despite this, his actual fighting capabilities are negligible. While he was able to successfully defeat Ms. Goldenweek, it was only because she was caught by surprise. Still, Vivi as Miss Wednesday has been shown to engage in combat while riding Carue, suggesting that the two possess a level of combat teamwork; although the actual effectiveness of the mounted pair was shoddy at best from the lack of coordination they demonstrated against Zoro.

W.G: Princess Vivi?!

Nabooru: We've been looking for you, Jiggle Butt Gang.

Nabooru is a Gerudo introduced in Ocarina of Time.[3] She is the second-in-command of the Gerudo, Ganondorf being her only superior. She has a second-in-command herself who is without name.[4] Nabooru is highly respected by the other Gerudo,[5] who are unaware of her rebellion against Ganondorf. During the events of Ocarina of Time, she becomes the new Sage of Spirit and aids Link in his battle against Ganon.

K.B: Nabooru?!

Haken: Happy to see us?!

Haken Browning (ハーケン・ブロウニング) is a fictional character in the Super Robot Taisen: Original Generation series, Mugen no Frontier: Super Robot Taisen OG Saga series for the Nintendo DS and the protagonist of Mugen no Frontier. He is a cool, chivalrous, yet slightly perverted (though it is implied that this is because of his foster fathers influence as his father is shown acting in a similar manner) 23-year-old bounty hunter from Lost Herencia. He was originally found by John Moses on the Mai Tierra being cradled by her little sister Aschen Brodel and they are both adopted by him, upon growing up he takes over Moses's job of managing the ship Zeit Krokodil (Time Crocodile in German), serving as its captain and is noted to be similar to his mother in many ways including their penchant for reckless almost insane plans. His weaponry consist of a customized rifle with a built-in pile bunker and bayonet called the Night Fowl and a long-barreled handgun called the Longtomb Special. Haken's move-set consist of gunplay and an explosive set of playing cards. In addition to his own abilities, Haken is also often accompanied by the Phantom, a three-meter-tall robot resembling a miniaturized Gespenst.

M.B: Haken Brown?!

Jessie: Now's our turn to attack! Arbok, come on out and use Poison Stings!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Arbok: Arbok! Poison Stings!

Arbok is a serpent like Pokémon with purple scales all over its body. It has a large hood just below its head. On its hood, it has a design much like an angry face, which can come in six variations. The pattern typically has red and yellow eyespot outlined it black, a wide black streak resembling a mouth, and a V-shaped stripe about the face pattern. Arbok is capable of crushing opponents by coiling its body around them and squeeze them tightly. It can even flatten steel oil drums. If it encounters an enemy, it raises its head, mimics the opponent with the frightening pattern on its body and making eerie sounds by expelling air from its mouth. It has been stated that if any part of Arbok's body except for the head is cut off, it can regrow the rest of its body again in a matter of a few weeks. It also has the ability to detect vibrations as shown in the anime. Arbok has been known to be capable of spending long periods underwater and surviving in aquatic environments. One particular Arbok could change its pattern at any time to increase power to different stats and get invulnerability to status conditions, if the pattern is uncovered. Arbok is territorial. It lashes out at intruders with long fangs tipped with deadly venom. With a vengeful nature, it will not give up a chase once it targets its prey or an opponent, no matter how far. It makes its home in grassy savannas and plains. In the wild, it hunts smaller Pokémon, using the pattern on its hood to immobilize prey and using its toxic bite to finish them off and eat them.

W.G: What the?!

James: Mime Jr., use Psybeam!

Mime Jr.: Mime Jr.! Psybeam!

Mime Jr. is a small, pink Pokémon with dark blue legs and "hat," which appears crooked and has a white ball on it. A red bump appears on its stomach and a typical red clown nose appears on its face. It has slender arms and small hands. Mime Jr. has a knack for imitating others; it can easily pick up emotions of those around it and imitate it. It has been known to mimic its foes in order to create distractions. Once the foe is confused, it will quickly escape. It likes places where many people gather.

Pokedex: Mime Jr., the Mime Pokémon. It can quickly imitate anyone it sees. It can sense people's emotions as well, and when it senses danger it will erect a barrier, so it can escape.

K.B: You trick us!

AppleJack: That's right!

Wario: Darn it! We should've trusted you!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Wendy: Guys! Glad you came!

Lucy: What are you wearing?!

Medaka: This was part of the plan. We'll answer later.

Natsu: Wendy~! Squid Girl~!

Nonon: Finally, he's back!

Rei: And he looks mad!

Wendy: Please join us. Natsu, don't!

Natsu: Fire Dragon's Iron Face!

Everyone: (screams)

Wario: We'll be back~!

Jessie: They're gone...

James: Thank goodness...

Vivi: Let's hurry with your delivery!

Carue: Quack! (translation: Right, Vivi!)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

With the gang finally taken care of, the group continues their journey and eventually reaches the station where their client waits. However, as they arrived far later than the agreed time...

Man: Sorry, but I'll only pay half the amount I originally agreed.

AppleJack: Darn those thieves! They made us late!

S.G: I'll kick their butts when I see them! (growls)

Lucy: Wendy, could you use your charms to warm him up?

Wendy: I don't know...

Meanwhile, back on the tracks, the Jiggle Butt Gang, Wario, and Cyrille pumps a hand-operated rail cart and vows that they will return to cause more mischief.

* * *

Uzu: I'll handle this... Please, sir. I have a daughter name Emi and I promise her to getsomething from here. She'll be so heartbroken and I don't want to see my baby girl crying tears. Could you please, at least, pay the full amount?

Man: Hm... I can tell you're desperate. Alright, I'll pay the full amount. Just because you have a daughter to get to.

Uzu: Thanks, sir.

Nonon: Great job, monkey!

Man: In fact, while you're here, you can get anything you want before you leave.

Lucy: (squeals) Shopping time~!

Nami: Finally~!

Together: (squeals)

Natsu: Stop the squealing! It's hurting my ears!

Man: (sighs)

* * *

 _Train Station..._

Emi: Where's daddy?!

Ryuko: (sitting on bench) He should be here soon. Just be patient.

Emi: I hate waiting! I want daddy now!

Ryuko: Emi, calm down. He'll be here. I can feel it.

Kaguya: This must be Magnolia Town! (reads map) According to this, Fairy Tail should be in this area. Wow, there's so many people using the trains! It must be popular! (chuckling)

Kaguya Nanbu (楠舞・神夜?) is a video game character and one of the protagonists of the Super Robot Wars: Original Generations' spin-off series, Super Robot Wars OG Saga: Endless Frontier. Kaguya is a princess of Kagura Amahara, part of the Endless Frontier. Unlike Haken, Kaguya is a lot more pure-hearted, and often a little naive. Similar to Sänger Zonvolt, she refers to herself as "The Sword That Cleaves Evil". Her weapon is called the Type 5 Goshiki Zankantou with crescent-shaped blades that can be launched at the enemy and return. On her eighteenth birthday, she decides to undergo a cultural coming-of-age journey across the worlds of the Frontier. Her first stop is Lost Herenica, where she ends up making her way onto the wrecked ship called Mai Tierra, and lucks into figuring out the password to one of the crew quarters on the ship where she takes a nap, until she is discovered by Haken Browning and Aschen Brodel. After the two are hired to escort her back home, they eventually get involved in a conflict over the Frontier's very existence. During this adventure, she meets and befriends many friends, such as Reiji Arisu and KOS-MOS. In order to protect the worlds of the Frontier, Kaguya nearly sacrifices herself to close off the Kouki-Mon, the interdimensional Cross Gates that connect the worlds of the Frontier together, just as her mother did to protect her world from a war ten years ago. She was convinced not to by Haken, and she and their party eventually fought back against the Einst, the alien creatures setting the conflict into motion. Princess of one of the countries in the Endless Frontier, "Kagura Amahara." As one from the House of Nanbu, she is descended from both royalty and warriors. Kaguya is skilled with her giant "Colossal Blade Type-5" as well as the use of her inherited mystical arts. She has lived a sheltered life and can be quite naive, but she has an honest and warm personality. Having set out on a coming-of-age journey, she met with Haken, and fought alongside him against the Einst, as well as other threats that have followed them. As she is both extremely attractive and very glamorous, she tends to attract a lot of (male) attention wherever she goes.

Kobato: Kaguya, please wait. (panting)

Kobato Hanato (花戸 小鳩 Hanato Kobato) is the main protagonist of the CLAMP series, Kobato. Kobato has a rather fair in skin tone, with her cheeks usually tinted pink. She has long reddish-brown hair that reaches her knees and cut in shorter layers around her head. Her eyes are big and bright, often matching the color of her hair. Always seen wearing long dresses or puffy pants, she is also noted to always be wearing a hat. Kobato has a very cheerful and enthusiastic outlook in life and her wanting to aid others in need is very heartfelt and sincere. However, she can also be clumsy, rather clueless, and rash with her actions, and often trips over her own feet, much to Ioryogi's annoyance. She has a very beautiful voice, so much that people dragged her away so she could sing on a stage. Ioryogi states that "it's one of the only things she's good at, like Kohaku."

Kaguya: Sorry. I'm just so excited we're going to Fairy Tail! They have the strongest members there and I want that mark on my upper-left shoulder, on my back! It'll look so cool~!

Kobato: Of course.

Kaguya: Huh?!

Kobato: Something wrong?

* * *

Ryuko: (sighs) Uzu, please hurry up.

Kaguya: Missing your husband?

Ryuko: Hm? Yes. Not as much as Emi.

Kobato: I see... Are you from Fairy Tail?

Ryuko: Actually, yeah! I'm Ryuko Matoi Sanageyama! (reach out hand)

Kaguya: Kaguya, please to meet you.

Kobato: Kobato, very nice to see you.

Kaguya: I can't believe I'm actually meeting a Fairy Tail member! (squeals)

Kobato: She gets that alot.

Ryuko: I can tell...

* * *

Lucy: Squid Girl, thanks for carrying our bags.

Nami: We really appreciate your help.

S.G: No problem! Nothing that I can't help!

Natsu: (groans) No more trains...

AppleJack: (carrying Natsu by arm) Don't worry, we'll just sober up with some coffee or something!

Uzu: Ryuko and Emi are gonna love these.

Emi: Daddy!

Ryuko: There he is.

Uzu: Emi! (grabs and hugs Emi) Oh, my baby girl! Have you been good to mommy while I gone?!

Emi: Yeah!

Uzu: That's my girl!

Nonon: Jeez, he's going all daddy mode!

Ryuko: Leave him be. He misses Emi alot. And what about me, idiot?!

Uzu: Hey! (hugs Ryuko) I missed you, too! I promise I won't ever take that long!

Kaguya: Incredible! More Fairy Tail members!

Kobato: Yes, this is quite exciting.


	5. Episode 127: The Invisible Lucy

Episode 127: The Invisible Lucy

After Natsu, Charizard, and Happy appear in Lucy and Gardevoir's house and disrupt them telling a story about an invisible man, they loses their concentration and decides to take a bath.

Lucy: This is perfect. A bath that can help me concentrate.

Gardevoir: Of course. I could use a bath, too. Hm? What's this?

Lucy: Find something?

Gardevoir: Just a Magic ointment.

Lucy: Magic ointment?

Gardevoir: Take it with you.

Lucy: Okay. (grabs ointment)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

In the bath, she adds her ointment and the bathwater turns pink.

Lucy: Cool~! It turn pink!

Gardevoir: Incredible.

Lucy then fantasizes about being an invisible person herself. As Lucy leaves the bath, she looks in the mirror and sees that she's invisible.

Lucy: (screams)

Gardevoir: How's that possible?! You're invisible!

Lucy: Wait, that ointment! I just remember! This Magic ointment was made 7 years ago and that the effects may have changed since then!

Gardevoir: What?! What should we do?!

Panicked, they quickly decides to go to Fairy Tail and get help.

Lucy: Ow... This is so much harder than I thought!

As Lucy and Gardevoir walks through the streets, she thinks about and imagines what would happen if her Magic ointment wears off, and realizes that she would be naked. As she walks through the streets she begins to cause a bit of mayhem, knocking over things and causing people to glance in her direction, puzzled as they cannot see her.

Gardevoir: Lucy, careful!

Mako: Mm~! I love this chocolate ice cream!

Pinkie: With rainbow sprinkles on top!

Mako: And don't forget the cherry!

Together: Huh?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: Sorry, sorry, my bad!

Plusle: Lucy?!

Minun: Is that you?!

Lucy: Huh?!

Gardevoir: You two! Glad to see you!

Krookodile: What happened?!

Krookodile has a thick maroon-colored body, black back, and white stomach. It has five triangular spikes on its back: four around the middle of its back, and one large one at the beginning of its tail. Each of the smaller spikes on its back are linked to black, triangular spikes that reach around to its front, slightly overlapping its white stomach. The largest spike sits at the beginning of its long thick tail, which has three, thick, black stripes. The last stripe covers the tip of the tail. Its legs are very short and directly attached to its feet. The feet are wrapped in black and have three white claws facing forward. Krookodile's arms are short and thin with a black stripe around the elbow. Its long, thin fingers are each tipped with a white claw. Its head is slightly pointed and contains a distinctive black membrane that surrounds both eyes. The outline of the membrane angles upward sharply, coming to points above the top of Krookodile's head. It uses this distinctive look to harshly intimidate opponents. Its eyes are very powerful, with variable focus, allowing it to see things at a great distance. Its other notable feature is its long snout, containing a black stripe around the bridge, and large pointed nostrils on the end. Four of its rear and two of its front teeth slightly overlap its lower jaw. Krookodile's jaws are extremely powerful, giving it the ability to crush object as large and durable as an automobile. These features are topped by Krookodile's extremely violent temper. It has been known to clamp down on any moving object, and will do everything it can to make sure its prey cannot escape.

Pokedex: Krookodile, the Intimidation Pokémon and the evolved form of Krokorok. Krookodile can destroy an automobile with its jaws.

Mako: And where are you?! We can hear you but not see you!

Lucy: I'm invisible!

Everyone: Invisible?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gardevoir: Yes. Lucy had used an ointment that was made 7 years ago and made her invisible. We could really use some help to get Lucy back to normal.

Pinkie: Say no more! Twilight can totally help you with this!

Mako: And don't forget Inumuta! I bet they have something to return back to normal! (grabs Lucy's hand) We'll take you there!

Pinkie: (pushes Lucy behind) You can count on us!

Pokemon: Yeah!

When they arrives at Fairy Tail...

Natsu: Lucy and Gardevoir had kick us out... again...

Happy: Aye!

Carla: I agree with their decision. You shouldn't be breaking-and-entering. It's a serious crime.

Carmelita: A VERY serious crime. I would've arrest you and put you in jail.

Charizard: Jeez...

Rei: And also, you used their bath without permission. You should really know how to use manners.

Vivi: (wearing a light blue Fairy Tail symbol on her left leg) Natsu, Charizard, and Happy does that all the time?!

Nami: Unfortunately, yes.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Happy: Lucy and Gardevoir should be nicer to us since with behavior such as that, she'll never get a boyfriend!

The rest of Fairy Tail laughs at the idea.

Noel: When did this "boyfriend" discussion even come up?!

Makoto: (laughing) Nice one, Happy!

Kokonoe: Imagine that! (laughing)

Kaguya: (wearing a dark red Fairy Tail symbol on her upper-right shoulder (back)) Wow, Fairy Tail sure are lively! I already loving every bit of it!

Haken: (wearing a brown Fairy Tail symbol on his hat) Princess Kaguya? Looks like she's not even listening to me. Typical Kaguya...

Lucy, visibly annoyed at being the butt of everyone's jokes, douses Macao with a mug of beer.

Macao: Who did that?! Wakaba?!

Wakaba: That wasn't me!

Lucy then proceeds with pulling Jet's ear, which in turn makes Jet attack Droy, who hits him back. After a series of accidents caused by their fighting, pandemonium occurs, and everyone gets dragged into the fight. During the chaos, Natsu gets knocked back to a wall, crashing into Lucy.

Lucy: (yelps)

Natsu: Huh?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu recognizing Lucy's voice and scent, reaches out to try to find her. He grabs her breast, which earns him a slap from Lucy.

Lucy: Don't touch me!

Natsu: Lucy! Everyone, stop! Lucy's here!

Everyone: Huh?!

Realizing that Lucy was in the room, everyone calms down and tries to find her.

Emi: (riding Skiddo) Hm?! (wolf ears appears) Oh, I see! Lucy's right there!

Ryuko: Actually, Emi's right. I could sense her presence.

Mako: She's here! But,...

Pinkie: She's invisible!

Everyone: Invisible?!

The guild gives Lucy some clothes and listens while she tells them her story, with everyone bewildered.

Twilight: Hm... So that ointment had turned you invisible.

Lucy: Yes!

Gardevoir: We're not lying!

Lucy and Gardevoir gets embarrassed, while the rest say it's getting creepy.

Mirajane: Is there any way to change her back to normal?

Everyone: Hm...

Natsu: I know! Let's use fire!

Romeo: Okay!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: Wait~!

Twilight: Stop! I don't think that's gonna work!

Reedus gets an idea to paint Lucy's face; it goes well, however it isn't Lucy's exact face. Happy, Natsu and Gray then proceed to try with disastrous results; Max, Erza, Macao, Wakaba, Nab then try with the same result, as each of them has their own opinion on how Lucy should look. Than, everyone uses their own methods of getting Lucy back to normal.

Lucy: (growls) My face is not a toy! (kicks)

Sanji: Even through invisibility, you're so beautiful, Lucy.

Lucy: Shut it, Sanji! (kicks)

Sanji: Still love you!

Twilight: Hm... I know. Element of Magic: Cancellation! Darn it... It didn't work...

Gray then uses his Ice Magic to make an Ice-Head Lucy, however it melts causing everyone to be creeped out again. In the end, Mirajane puts a picture of Lucy on her face.

Gardevoir: Everything's not working!

Wendy: Here's the Magic ointment!

Twilight: So this is the cause of your invisibility?

Gardevoir: That's the one!

Skiddo: It looks interesting! Can we see?!

Skiddo is a quadrupedal, goat-like Pokémon. This Pokémon has a white face with a brown blaze going down its muzzle. The blaze ends at a round, black nose, and it has black, elliptical eyes. The back of its head and its ears are also brown, and it has a short, white beard. Skiddo has two short, black horns on its head. Both of these horns extend in opposite directions out to the sides, and they have dark rings around the middle. There is a leafy green mane around its neck that extends along its back. The mane ends at its tail, which is made up of three short leaves. Its body is primarily brown with white stockings on its legs. Each foot ends in a cloven, brownish-orange hoof. Due to its close relationship with humans, Skiddo has developed the ability to read the feelings of its riders through their grip on its horns. Skiddo typically has a gentle nature and is said to be the first Pokémon to live alongside humans. Because of this relationship, Skiddo doesn't mind carrying people or supplies on its back.

Pokedex: Skiddo, the Mount Pokémon. Because of Skiddo's mild temperament, they're thought to be one of the first Pokémon to live in harmony with people.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Zoroark: No can do! It's way too dangerous to touch! I can feel it!

Altaria: I also brought your keys.

Lucy: Thanks. Now who to summoned?

Happy: How 'bout Gemini?!

Lucy: Okay. Gate of the Twins: Gemini!

Gardevoir: It didn't worked.

Lucy: That's strange...

Levy and Freed continue analyzing what's in the Magic ointment. Freed then tries to uses his runes to dispel the Magic, but fails.

Parasoul: It has to be some kind of powerful Magic.

Minette: I'm getting scare now.

As they continue to think, a pink mist appears and Lucy's clothes and everything on her starts to disappear.

Nonon: Whoa!

Mirai: I-It's disappearing!

Levy: Not just her body that's just disappearing but her existence as well.

As Freed talks about Lucy's non-existence, the Magic ointment bottle disappears as well.

Carla: If Lucy's gone, then all her belongings will follow.

With this, Lucy's room then starts to disappear as well.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: (screams) I don't want this to happen!

She suddenly disappears. The rest of Fairy Tail then start wondering what they were doing or saying, signifying that they have also forgotten about Lucy's existences as a whole.

Lucy: Huh?! Everyone~! It's me~! Can you hear me~?! Guess not...

Natsu then shouts out that they have to get to work and mentions Lucy. From this, everyone starts to remember Lucy, causing her to reappear and the Magic to be dispelled.

Gardevoir: Lucy! (hugs Lucy) You're back!

Lucy: Gardevoir! (crying)

Wendy: The Magic was dispelled because Natsu remembered Lucy.

Gardevoir: Thank you!

Natsu: No problem!

Charizard: You're our teammate and it won't be whole without you!

Everyone: Yeah!

Lucy: I'm going to get rid of this ointment once and for all.

Twilight: Smart decision. I'll even put some barrier Magic so nobody won't use it for their own purposes. It'll be for the best.

Happy slams into her, flinging the ointment bottle all over everyone, causing everyone to turn invisible except Lucy.

Lucy: (sighs) Maybe at least Fairy Tail can be a little level headed.

Gardevoir: Yeah...


	6. The Mysterious Heartfilia Item

Episode 128: The Mysterious Heartfilia Item

An old man wakes up from a dream of a masked teddy bear engulfed in flames.

Asia: Are you okay?

Asia Argento is one of the many female protagonists of High School DxD. She is a girl with a very gentle heart who possesses a rare Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing, in her body that is capable of healing the wounds of Humans, Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils alike. She is Rias Gremory's Bishop. Asia is a pretty young girl with long blonde hair and green eyes. Her hair flows all the way down to her back, with split bangs over her forehead and a single strand sticking out from the top, sloping backwards. Her main attire consists of a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents, a white veil over her head with light blue accents, a brown satchel slung on her right hip (where she holds her Bible), and brown boots with black straps in an X-shaped pattern. She also wears a silver cross necklace around her neck (she was later forced to remove it after becoming a Devil). Upon transferring to Kuoh Academy, she wears the Kuoh Academy girls' uniform, albeit with a black sweater vest over her dress shirt in place of the cape and corset. Asia is extremely shy, innocent and fairly inexperienced in things like socializing. Despite being reincarnated as a Devil, Asia still believes in God and follows His teachings such as praying to Him and reading the Bible, which would usually result in her getting severe headaches. Even when she was still a human, she harbored no hate towards Devils and treated everyone equally, regardless of what they were. Asia was also in deep shock when she learned from Kokabiel that the God of the Bible was dead. Asia became more "bold" in her relationship with Issei when the girls start being intimate and dislike the idea of being left out. Asia thinks of Issei very highly, and wants to stay with him forever. However, she will pinch his cheek whenever he lusts over other girls and despite being shy, she will beat or slap someone like Diodora when they insult Issei. Asia's Sacred Gear which allows her to fully heal humans, Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels alike. Asia herself shows no actual fighting technique, and mostly relies on her healing abilities. She can send the healing powers of Twilight Healing in a form of a projectile, but it is slightly inferior to her direct touch. In Volume 11, it is stated that Asia can create a bow and arrow of healing power, and if the arrow is about to hit an enemy, it will disperse instead of healing them.

Irina: Was it a bad dream?

Irina Shidou is one of the many female protagonists of High School DxD and the childhood friend of Issei Hyoudou. She is a devout Christian who, even after learning of God's death, still follows His teachings. She later gets reincarnated as an Angel by the Archangel Michael through one of the Brave Saints, her ranking among his peerage being "Ace". Irina is a beautiful young woman around Issei's age with long, chestnut hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied into twintails, each held with a blue scrunchy, but on some occasions she lets her hair down. She wears the standard Church battle attire, same as Xenovia's with some slight differences. After transferring to Kuoh Academy and moving into the Hyoudou Residence, she starts wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, with black short shorts under her skirt and an addition of white sneakers with blue accents. Following her Angelization by Michael, she wears a red "A" printed on her right hand, symbolizing her position as Michael's Ace. Irina also gains white Angel wings and as of Volume 17, has a total of 4 wings. Irina is a cheerful, carefree, upbeat, and enthusiastic person. She is also shown to be cooperative and open-minded to others as she is seen with Arthur discussing about Excalibur Ruler, although he stated that the location is secret. She's a devout Christian, showing great respect in God's teachings. During her first appearance, she was very harsh towards those who she perceived as an opposition to her religion. This was demonstrated by how she and Xenovia treated Asia when they first met, as well as her reaction to Xenovia becoming a Devil. The death of God of the Bible was a great shock for Irina, yet she still believes in his teachings and transferred her belief to Michael who is the current "God". Irina later became great friends with Asia and the rest of the Occult Research Club members, even joining the ORC herself. She began experiencing "impure thoughts" around Issei; her Angel wings start to flicker from white to black indicating that she is about to "fall" from her status as a true Angel to a Fallen Angel if she gives in to her desires. She is shown to be very sensitive to and annoyed about being called "self-proclaiming". Like Xenovia, Irina is well versed in swordsmanship. Being an Angel, Irina can create light-based weapons such as a light sword, spear, or a bow. In the anime only, Irina has demonstrated the use of light based weapon that resembles a Halo, which she can use to grab hold of or restrain a foe with the size/power of a Fenrir pup. Being an Angel, Irina can fly using her wings.

Man: It's just you two. And yes, I had a terrible dream.

Asia: I see... Please get dressed. We have some business to do.

Man: Of course. I'll be there. Hold on.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

A girl and a group are later on a train with a case.

Shinku: Are you sure about this?

Shinku (真紅 Reiner Rubin / Crimson) is the fifth doll of the Rozen Maiden series, the main female protagonist of the story and the strongest doll among the sisters. Shinku has light, blonde-yellow hair, kept in two twin tails tied at the back of her head, and blue eyes. She wears a red gown with a matching shawl and bonnet as accessories. Her bonnet is fastened with a green ribbon (black in Zurückspulen), which is tied into a bow at her neck and held in place with a pink rose brooch. In Ouvertüre, it is shown that the pink rose brooch was at one point not a rose brooch, but a cameo brooch displaying a profile of Rozen himself. Suigintou crushed this brooch out of vengeance. In battle, Shinku uses her cane in a similar manner to a sword to strike and slash her opponents in close combat, while she can utilize red rose petals and transform them into sharp knife-like objects to strike her opponents at far range. It is shown that she is capable of effortlessly diffusing Kanaria's cyclone (created by soundwaves) by releasing rose petals and cutting all her violin strings, rendering Kanaria unable to attack. Being effiecient in close and distance combat and also capable of utilizing her weapons tactically makes Shinku the most powerful doll and unsurpassed by any of her sisters. She had victored against Hinaichigo. However, instead of taking her Rosa Mystica, Shinku let Hanaichigo live, became an inter-medium, allowing Hanaichigo to tap into Jun's energy.

Victorique: What if they ain't there? Then we have to wait for hours. (groans)

Victorique de Blois (ヴィクトリカ・ド・ブロワ Vikutorika do Burowa) is a 15 year-old girl who studies at Saint Marguerite Academy, although she usually stays in the library of the school. She is portrayed as a girl who lives her entire life as an enigma, which Kazuya Kujo began to uncover and solve as he develops his feelings for her. Victorique is a small, almost doll-like girl with long blonde hair and emerald eyes. However, she possesses a voice and articulation in speaking that makes her sound like a matured woman. Despite being a student in Saint Marguerite Academy, she usually wears a black Victorian dress which is full of lace and frills; she also possesses a wardrobe consisting of dresses of a variety of colors. Another important part of Victorique's appearance is that she sometimes appears to be smoking a white ceramic pipe that she uses when thinking (a la Sherlock Holmes). As a child, her appearance is no different except for the lack of emotion she shows on her face as seen when she spoke to Grevil de Blois especially on the topic of love and affection. At the end of the anime,her hair turns silver as a symbol for a new beginning. Her hair turns silver due to Marie Antoinette Syndrome. Along with her sharp tongue, abusive bluntness and eccentric attitude. She possess an odd supernatural and overwhelming charisma, and flawless eloquence, she uses these skills to manipulate people into doing what she wants with ease. She possesses perfect, superhumanly keen observational skills, noticing the smallest details. She possess superhuman; senses, intuition, comprehension, adaptability, perception, and superhuman; detective/investigation skills, deductive/inductive reasoning skills, strategic/tactical skills, analytical skills, problem-solving skills, logic skills, and calculating skills. She can easily and perfectly analyze multiple streams of information simultaneously, and perform an infinite amount of calculations and simulations (from simple to unimaginably complex) simultaneously in her head without any outside aid, and without stress or problems on her part. This allows her to practically predict the future (very accurately), quickly solve any puzzle or problem, and work any situation into her favor by instantly coming up with perfect plans (adjusting if necessary) and always knowing the right move needed for success. She usually describes these abilities as "reconstructing the fragments of chaos using (her) wellspring of wisdom". She also possess superhuman learning capabilities, such as easily and perfectly memorizing and recalling limitless amount of complex information quickly, she easily understands whatever she learns, what she learns, and never forgets it (perfect eidetic memory) this doesn't put any stress or give any problems on her physically or mentally. She can perfectly and easily memorize whatever she reads (as shown how easily she showed Kujo the exact book he wanted, in the huge library, and the exact page, despite seemingly reading it once years before meeting Kuju), and later quickly and perfectly recall whatever information she desires from her wellspring. She learned minutiae, languages, and complex information quickly without need for repetition. She can also read extremely quickly, and can easily read multiple books in multiple languages simultaneously. Kujo once saw her read a book in advance French while also reading a book in advance German while understanding both with no trouble. She can perfectly apply whatever knowledge she learns to real life, immediately after learning it (such as mastering shooting a gun with pinpoint accuracy after only reading about the process once). Her experience in the dungeons of the Blois mansion, along with the absence of her mother Cordelia has caused her to develop a nihilistic attitude. In spite of possessing a brilliant mind, she did not have any knowledge when it comes to love and affection which her brother would often use to hurt her. This gradually changed when she is moved to the library tower of Saint Marguerite Academy, and this change is hastened by her interactions with Kazuya. She initially treats Kazuya as an entertainer of sorts, usually being dependent on him to cure her boredom by either bringing her something interesting (which at times fails to meet its purpose) or telling her a mystery to solve. The latter eventually puts her and Kazuya into situations that improve their relationship with each other (such as in episode 3 anime: When it was apparent that Kujo was in danger, she was evidently worried about him, as she pleaded Kujo to stay with her, because she wanted to return home with him), to the point they soon became good friends. Victorique soon shows a more sincere side to showing her emotions to Kazuya, even telling him to protect her.

?: Don't worry. They'll be there. I promise.

Lydia: Hope so. It's a very long journey after all and I really would like to go home soon.

Lydia Carlton is the female lead of the anime and manga series, Hakushaku to Yōsei. Lydia Carlton, the daughter of Professor Carlton, is a 17 year old fairy doctor. She has the rare power to see fairies, an ability she inherited from her mother. Lydia also possesses green eyes, a trait of those with the gift to see fairies. (Her eyes are green-gold.) She is independent and kind, and doesn't hesitate to help others. She ends up working for Edgar as his consultant on fairy-related matters after helping him retrieve the Merrow's Sword (key to him being recognized as the Blue Knight Earl by the Queen of England). Her goal is to become a full-fledged fairy doctor, and frequently places herself in danger willingly when it comes to anything to do with problems between humans and fairies. She appears to have some self-esteem issues, referring to her own hair as "rust-colored" and comparing herself to her mother, who was apparently a woman of considerable beauty; everyone who knew her mother before she died says that they don't look anything alike. Once, in an outburst, she confesses to Paul Ferman that she thinks that she isn't cute at all, and that it's part of the reason why she tries so hard to help in other ways (by working hard). Her physical differences from her parents also leads her to wonder if she is, in fact, a changeling. It is later revealed that she is indeed part fairy; her mother Aurora was a changeling (due to familial circumstances that forced the real Aurora to be exchanged with a changeling.) Because of past difficulties, Lydia dislikes the idea of falling in love and even seems to be afraid of it. When she was a child, she was given a love letter by a boy who - as it turns out later - was dared to do so by his friends, crushing her. She also used a "spell" to ward off Kelpie so that he would not come near her, as his aggressive advances were troublesome to her. At first, she also rejects Edgar's advances and brushes them off, but as she falls in love with him, she demonstrates substantially less distrust of his confessions of love. Lydia currently is considered Edgar's fiancee, a status she vehemently denies, despite Edgar's overt courtship of her and multiple fairies calling her that. She obtained this status when she accepted a moonstone ring (previously owned by Gwendolen, the countess of one of the past Blue Knight Earls before Edgar), which effectively meant that she accepted his proposal. The moonstone ring apparently has some protective powers of its own; it prevented Lydia's soul from being fully trapped by the fairy world in volume 6 of the novel series, as well as enabled Lydia to break Kelpie's spell on her when he tried to bring her to the fairy world by magic (to prevent her from being hurt in the crossfire between Edgar and the Prince). Recently, Lydia has truly accepted Edgar's proposal, and afterwards it is shown that Lydia has hence been accepted as part of the Blue Earl Knight's family (as Edgar's fiancee). When she takes what should have been a fatal blow from the Blue Earl Knight's sword, she emerges unscathed, proof that the sword has acknowledged her as the Knight's family. Following this revelation, she becomes able to form a shining bow from Gwendolen's moonstone ring, and is able to use it to repel Unseelie Court. Strangely, even though he is the Blue Earl Knight, the sword still inflicts physical harm on Edgar. This is supposedly because Edgar's blood has been "dirtied".

?: Right.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Subsequently, at the Magic Council Headquarters, Lahar talks to Gran Doma about several cases of churches being destroyed.

Gran: Lahar, find and arrest the culprit immediately! Otherwise it would tarnished the Enforcement Corps' good name!

Lahar: Yes, Gran Doma. I'm on it.

In the Fairy Tail guild hall, Lucy and Gardevoir reads the news about the church bombings and notices Lahar.

Lucy: Where he's going?

Gardevoir: Maybe investigating?

Panty: Could be! Who the hell will blow up churches?!

Stocking: Demon sisters! They're the only people we know who could do this!

Panty: Yeah, you're right! They have the opportunity to do so! I'll have to agree!

Conan: What if is someone else? Like a master bomber?

Naoto: That could be a possibility.

Suddenly, Natsu picks up a scent and Romeo and Arcanine enters.

Romeo: Lucy, Gardevoir, you have some visitors! (points)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: Who are you?

Michelle: I'm Michelle.

Imitatia (イミテイシア Imiteishia) was a member of the Reborn Oración Seis and was dubbed the mistress of mimicry and deception. When first introduced, she claimed to be Michelle Lobster, a distant relative of Lucy Heartfilia and a member of the wealthy Lobster Family.[1] She was, however, eventually revealed to be the animated form of a doll Lucy used to play with during her childhood, whose real name was, coincidentally, Michelle (ミッシェル, Missheru).[2] Imitatia has a slender figure and is of average height. She has a slight resemblance to Lucy Heartfilia (something which later aided in convincing Lucy of their true relationship), having wavy dark blonde hair and blue eyes complete with fair skin. Her attire as Michelle Lobster makes reference to upper-class women, consisting of a pink dress with a white trim and a dark pink ribbon attached to it in which the top portion of the dress is a slightly lighter pink while the area below her waist has a darker shade of pink. A pink bonnet with a white trim is on her head, including a blue corsage on the left side. She also wears white stockings and little dark pink shoes. In relevance with her true form, Imitatia wears an outfit somewhat naturalistic in appearance. Her right eye is covered by a rose eye patch, which is seen glowing red when she is not wearing the patch. Imitatia wears a short, strapless shirt made entirely of dark green petals, and she wears long, dark green gloves that reach to the top of her arms. Imitatia sports a short wide skirt made of dark green petals that point sideways and she also wears pouch-like boots. Her left arm and both her legs are adorned by light green thorny vines.[3] In her true doll form, she wears a dress reminiscent of her Michelle form, although with a blueish coloration, along with blue shoes. She is also not seen wearing a hat during this form.[2] When disguised as Michelle Lobster, Imitatia portrays herself to be a dedicated and passionate person, having searched for Lucy for over seven years, in honor of Jude Heartfilia's wishes. She is often seen being cheerful, smiling sweetly when around others, also appearing inspired by Fairy Tail and how they tackle missions; she mentions that it seems like a fun place to be in. She also tends to be clumsy at times and easily becomes quite sensitive and fragile, often crying loudly whether from happiness or sadness. According to Lucy, there is something about "Michelle" that makes everyone want to protect her. "Michelle" has a sporadic appetite; she is often seen eating food when talking to others. Happy has also remarked that "Michelle" is similar to Lucy as they are both noisy. She shows a side of interest to Lucy, unafraid to watch a potentially dangerous mission right in front of her or take action immediately when she sees Lucy in danger.[1] After her true form was revealed, Imitatia holds a very cold, serious and mechanical personality towards her mission as a member of the Reborn Oración Seis. She orders Byro to complete his mission which was to bring Lucy Heartfilia back to her. She knocks out Lucy with the back of her sword, and spares Natsu's life when Klodoa wants to dispose of him. But even in her true form, she is still shown to have a soft side since she cries when Lucy is talking to her before revealing herself. In addition, in her true form Imitatia possesses an overprotective attitude towards Lucy, who she still calls "Nee-san" despite having actually betrayed her. In the end, she reveals that she did not want to hurt Lucy, but only spend time with her like the old times, attacking Midnight in a fury when he reveals to her that Lucy will be lost inside the Infinity Clock forever. She apologetically asks Lucy to forgive her in her last words before she is turned into a doll again. Imitatia has the ability to transform into a person and imitate any people, a prime example of this being Michelle Lobster.[3] Imitatia has proven herself an incredibly powerful swordswoman by being agile and destructive in combat. She employs her swordsmanship with a style focused on attacking the weak points of an opponent's body, thus maximizing the damage and pain dealt to them.[23] According to Imitatia, her body feels no pain, which, according to her, makes it impossible for her to lose in a fight.[23]

Gardevoir: Michelle?

Michelle: Yes... And these are my friends Lydia, Victorique, Shinku, and...

Professor Layton: Professor Hershel Layton, detective. Pleasure to meet your acquittance. If I may ask, do you have some tea or coffee in your establishment? I am quite parshed from that long journey.

Professor Hershel Layton is the eponymous protagonist of the Professor Layton series. He is an archaeology professor at Gressenheller University in London, world renowned for his puzzle-solving skills. He travels with his self-proclaimed apprentice, Luke Triton. In the Miracle Mask flashbacks, when he was 17, Layton wore no hat, a red waistcoat with a white shirt, and a blue tie. He wore dark green pants with brown shoes. When he was 27, during the Unwound Future flashbacks, Layton wore a red vest and cap with a white shirt. Occasionally, he also wore a black suit jacket. Claire gave him his top hat that Hershel wears today. During the present time in the Professor Layton series, he wears a top hat, a brown coat over a dark orange shirt, brown pants, and a pair of dark green shoes. Layton is an English gentleman. He is incredibly brave, intelligent and athletic, as shown in all the games. He is always calm and is polite to everyone he meets. Harboring a great love for tea, and an even greater love for puzzles, he is the ideal gentleman. He has strong logical skills, which come into play on a regular basis. However so, he acts completely out of character in Cheerful Mystery. He seems to stay cool and calm, as of his usual nature; sometimes, when talking to Luke (who is also out of character), he gets angry and fierce, to the other's disbelief. As well as being brave and heroic, Layton also has a soft side. Most of his mysteries start out with him trying to help people.

Rarity: Of course. We DO have some tea. Are you looking for something specific?

P.L: Any would do. It doesn't matter, Miss...?

Rarity: Rarity.

P.L: Miss Rarity.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lizlet: Here you go. It's a little hot, though. So I suggest you should let it cool off for a bit.

P.L: Thank you, Miss Lizlet. I really appreciate the hospitality.

Michelle: I'm your sister.

Lucy: Sister?! I never had a sister!

Happy: Oh, I know! Michelle is Jude's illegitimate daughter!

Michelle: That's not true. The Heartfilia family and the Lobster family are distantly related.

Lucy: Hm... What's in that case?

Shinku: Case? You mean this case?

Gardevoir: Yes. I sense something in that case.

Michelle: This case contains a memento of your father. He asked me to pass the case on to you.

Lucy: (thinking) What's in the case?

Gardevoir: Could be anything...

P.L: My, this tea is quite delicious.

Lizlet: Glad you like it.

Luke: Professor, I believe something serious is going on.

Luke Triton is the deuteragonist of the Professor Layton series. He is the son of Professor Layton's friend Clark Triton, and is the professor's self-proclaimed apprentice. For the first trilogy, Luke wears a white collar shirt, blue sweater, viridian shorts with brown failing suspenders, white socks, brown Mary Jane shoes and a flat blue cap, and has light brown hair. He also carries around a large brown leather satchel that contains a notebook. Like his mentor, Luke very rarely takes his cap off; he is seen without it only four times during the series. In Eternal Diva, there is a scene in which Oswald knocks it off, he wakes up without it on during a cutscene of Miracle Mask, he is shown not wearing it during a credits image of Unwound Future, and also another credits image in Last Specter. As seen in the Miracle Mask, Luke also wears striped pajamas at night. Luke is a sensible young boy who is able to converse with animals and is already a bit adept at solving puzzles, most likely due to the fact that he is commonly with his mentor, Professor Layton. He longs to be a gentleman like Layton, but because he is a child, he sometimes loses his temper, only to feel ashamed as Layton tells him to calm down. Similar to most children his age, he can let out a cheeky comment when he needs to. Like many young lads, he loves to eat, and has a legendary appetite. As well as idolizing Layton, Luke is very fond of Flora, as evidenced by their interactions in Diabolical Box and Unwound Future. Although they squabble occasionally, their relationship is usually quite lovely. Luke enjoys showing her around the fair in Dropstone in Diabolical Box, and sympathizes with her distress over being left behind in Unwound Future. Both times that Flora gets kidnapped, Luke is deeply upset and angry, and he actively tries to prevent it from happening in Unwound Future. The two children are the best of friends.

Yuku: We should listen to their conversation!

Yuku is a Beagle Jewelpet who represents Intellect. Yuku is a naturally colored beagle, he is light brown, brown and white in color alongside his blue Jewel Eyes. He wears a blue Beret on the top of his head and a light blue ribbon on his neck. In the first series, Yuku believes magic shouldn't be relied on for everything, based on his own lack of talent at it. As the Jewelpet of Intellect, Yuku is one of the more intelligent Jewelpets and has better deductive capacities than any other.

P.L: I see...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Victorique: You don't know. We were supposed to just give it to you. Hmph!

Krillin: (wearing an orange Fairy Tail symbol on his left arm) Whoa, no need to be rude!

Lucy opens the case and finds a strange object wrapped in bandages, which she unwraps to reveal a mechanical gear of some description.

Conan: What's this?!

Naoto: That's quite... strange...

Kokonoe: That's some important research~! It's full of mystery!

Jessie: (wearing a redish-pink Fairy Tail symbol on her lower-right back (stomach area)) What's supposed to be?!

James: (wearing a blue Fairy Tail symbol on his left boot) I don't know!

Meowth: (wearing an orange-cream colored Fairy Tail symbol on his back) Maybe it's a strange key or a weird-looking surfboard! Just my opinion!

Emi: I want to see, I want to see!

Zoroark: (grabs Emi and puts on shoulder) Better?

Emi: Better! Oh, it's so pretty~!

Nonon: Mr. doggy, do you know what this is?!

Hoka: Not a clue.

Natsu: Well, whatever it is, this has the Magic feel to it, as it was the scent I caught earlier.

Twilight: My Element is going off crazy! It seems it's detecting Magic from here.

Carla is terrified upon seeing the bandaged stick.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy and Michelle later walk to Lucy's Apartment, and as they do they talk about Fairy Tail.

Michelle: Uncle Jude would have been proud of you.

Lucy: (smiles) Thanks!

 _Lucy's Apartment..._

Victorique: Nice apartment. It could use some traditional items, though...

Lucy: Don't criticise my living space!

Gardevoir: Psychic! (lifts tea) Okay, here's everyone's tea.

Shinku: Thank you.

Michelle looks around as Lucy makes some tea, whilst she talks to Michelle about her parents and Michelle being her relative.

Michelle: Lucy, Gardevoir, I'm glad you fulfill your dreams and becoming a Mage. Sadly for me, I don't have a dream.

Lucy: Do you want to live here for a little while?

Michelle: (crying) Yes! Thank you!

Gardevoir: Please don't cry.

Jade: They're right. Crying doesn't solve anything.

Michelle: I'll try...

Lydia: She always act like this.

Victorique: (sighs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy later writes about Michelle working at Fairy Tail as well as living with her to her mother in a letter.

Lucy: There.

Later, Asuka as well as Alzack and Sandshrew, AppleJack and Stoutland, Bisca and Serperior, Yoko and Typhlosion, and Makarov, Donphan, and Bayonetta and Banette arrive at Fairy Tail.

Makarov: Natsu, Lucy, we could really use your help.

Natsu: What is it?!

Donphan: Could you catch some bandits?

Lucy: Bandits?

Bisca: We try but no avail.

Alzack: Maybe you could help.

Charizard: Okay! We'll do it!

Natsu: We'll get our team and go!

Michelle: Hm... May I partake this job?

Shinku: Lucy?

Lucy: this is a dangerous job.

Gardevoir: You sure you two can come?

Michelle: We would like to know what is it like of being a Mage.

After some encouragement from the other, Lucy and Gardervoir tells Michelle and Shinku that they can come along.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Okay! We have Akame, Carmelita, Vash, and Sly Cooper!

Nami:Don't forget about me, idiot!

Natsu: Oh, right!

Akame: Let's put them to rest.

Charizard: Not like that!

Happy: Aye!

Gray and Beartic later reads the job details, with Lucy, Gardevoir, and Nami visibly scared.

Sheele: I see... They seem tougher than we have thought.

Zolo: Naw, even if they're tough, I can still kick their ass with one swing of these swords. They won't see it coming.

Erza, Blaziken, Rias, Macargo, Hilde, and Makoto arrives with a "borrowed" wagon.

Sheele: Hello, Erza.

Erza: Glad you're here. We have a plan to capture the bandits.

Natsu: Decline.

Everyone: Decline?!

Charizard: We have to travel with a cart and you know Natsu hates all transportation!

Michelle: We'll take his place.

Shinku: And act as decoys in the plan.

Natsu: That's a better plan!

Charizard: Thanks!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Rias: If you say so...

Blaziken: We approve!

Michelle: Thank you.

They soon put Erza's plan go into action, with Michelle and Shinku taking the reins of the wagon and leading the cart into the bandits territory. After a failed attempt by Lucy to seduce the bandits with her sex appeal, Team Natsu attack, with the bandits quickly being destroyed.

Akame: We put them to rest.

Zolo: They weren't that tough.

Sheele: Sorry. (bows)

Michelle: Wow~! They're really are strong~!

Makoto: That's the true strength of Fairy Tail! (chuckling)

Meanwhile, back at Fairy Tail, Wakaba talks to Macao about the memento. Laki arrives and reads the report about Michelle's family to Macao, Rei, Nui, Carla, Ikeda, Gintoki, and Wakaba, Vivi and Carue (wearing a light blue Fairy Tail symbol necklace), and Kaguya. Lahar investigates another of the churches being destroyed, with a mysterious figure seeing him and laughing.

Michelle: Lucy?

Lucy: Yeah?

Shinku: Is it possible to putting in a guild request to solve the mystery behind the memento?

Gardevoir: Great idea! Macao, is that ok?!

Macao: Let me think...

Whilst Natsu and Lucy discuss the job and Carla still appears distraught by the memento, Michelle accidentally drops the gear.

Kokonoe: Michelle, you clumsy fool! Don't drop this! It's for my researching! Me and Twilight are trying to figure out what the heck this is!

Michelle: Sorry~!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Before anyone can pick it up, the memento starts levitating and runes begin to appear on it, however as Levy and Freed are not present, no-one is able to read them.

Nabooru: (wearing a redish-brown Fairy Tail symbol on her right arm) Master, do you know what these words are? Without Levy or Freed, it's clearly impossible to make these writings out.

Makarov: Lucy, Gardevoir, don't get involve.

Lucy: No way! We're going solve the riddle which my father has left us!

Gardevoir: No matter what!

* * *

Soichiro: Ryuko, Uzu, we're home.

Ryuko: Hey, dad. Just making dinner at the kitchen.

Soichiro: I can already smell it.

Uzu: Something wrong?

Soichiro: Emi has a running nose. I think she's getting sick.

Ryuko: Getting sick? I'll check her temperature. (takes out thermometer) Emi, open your mouth. This will check your temperature.

Emi: (opens mouth)

Ryuko: Good girl. Wait until it beeps.

[BEEPING]

Ryuko: Okay. Let's see...

Uzu: Well?

Ryuko: Yup. She's having a fever. Dad, could you put Emi to bed?

Soichiro: Of course.

Ryuko: Uzu, could get prepare dinner while I make some soup?

Uzu: No problem, babe. I'm on it.

Ryuko: Right.

* * *

Natsu: I can't believe they went home!

Charizard: They missed the whole thing!

Natsu: We'll just go to their house and tell them what happen! And this must be it! Ryuko~! Uzu~! It's me, Natsu!

Charizard: And Charizard!

Ryuko: Huh? (looks out window) Oh, Natsu! Come in, the doors' open!

Natsu: Okay! Charizard, return. (goes inside) (sniffing) Mm... That smells so good...! What is it?!

Uzu: Ramen, Emi's favorite. Like to try some?

Natsu: Yup! I'm so hungry right now!

During dinner, Natsu told them what happen.

Soichiro: Interesting.

Natsu: And right now, Lucy and Gardevoir, along with Kokonoe, Twilight, Conan, Naoto, and even Professor Layton, are trying to figure out what those words are saying!

Ryuko: Good luck to them.

Natsu: Anyway, where's Emi?!

Uzu: She got herself a fever. We brought her dinner and after that, since the soup is done, she's having that.

Natsu: Is there anything I can do?!

Ryuko: Well, after dinner, we were going to get some medicine for Emi.

Natsu: Not to worry! I'll do it!

Soichiro: You sure?

Natsu: Yup! I'll go right now! (leaves)

Everyone: (sighs)

* * *

Emi: (eating) Done! It was good! (lays down) Sky, could you get Ellie the Elephant?

Skiddo: Okay. Vine Whip. (grabs Ellie) Here.

Emi: Thank you... (sleeping)

Ryuko: (opens door slightly) (smiles slightly) She's asleep. She could have the soup later.

Uzu: Oh. I'll put it in the freezer.

* * *

Natsu: Hm... Medicine... Medicine... Where's the medicine...?

Charizard: Let's check the stores.

They check every store until...

Woman: Yes, I have one medicine that could help fevers. This one.

Natsu: Finally...

Woman: She needs to take it one per day. Since she's a child, she needs to drink this once per day. It should be able to help.

Natsu: (pays) Thanks!

Woman: No problem.

Natsu: Let's go, Charizard!

Charizard: Right! (flies)

* * *

Natsu: Here, Ryuko! I got the medicine!

Ryuko: Thanks.

Natsu: No problem! Emi needs to drink this once per day.

Ryuko: Okay. That'll be in the morning.

Charizard: Yup! We better get going! Bye!

Everyone: Bye!

Ryuko: I'll put this on the shelf and let's go to bed.

Uzu: Okay.

Soichiro: Of course.

* * *

Lucy: Thanks for helping us out.

Kokonoe: No problem! This is important researching!

Twilight: Right.

Luke: But, what is it saying?!

Conan: No clue.

Naoto: Well, whatever it is, it must be important.

Layton: Very important.

Gardevoir: Let's do our best.

Everyone: Right!


	7. Episode 129: Deciphering Struggles

Episode 129: Deciphering Struggles

While Michelle, Professor Layton, Twilight, Luke, Conan, Naoto, Kokonoe, and Lucy and Gardevoir are looking through some ancient Rune books to decipher what is written on the metal rod, Erza, Parasoul, Carmelita, and Gray, Toshiro, and Noel arrive at the guild.

Erza: Lucy, Gardevoir, we're going on a job to catch some gold-stealing bandits.

Blaziken: You coming?

Lucy: No. We'll pass this time.

Gardevoir: We're really busy and we don't feel like it.

Parasoul: Oh, okay. Where's Natsu and Charizard?

Kokonoe: Don't know, don't care.

Erza: Guess it's just us.

Gray: (sighs) Let's complete this job and get over with it.

Everyone: Right! (leaves)

Juvia: (growls) Gray-sama with Erza?! Juvia doesn't like this! Gray-sama will start dating Erza and even marry her! I'm getting mad now!

Amy: Calm down. It's just for one day.

Juvia: (growls)

Melona: Juvia's not listening!

Envy: Typical...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

In the forest, a Gorian confronts Laxus, Luxray, Haken, Trafalgar, and Momoyo.

Gorian: I have a bone to pick with the members of Fairy Tail. I'll flatten you like pancakes! (attacks)

Angered by this, Laxus attacks the Gorian with his lightning.

Momoyo: Nice shot.

Haken: That's the cleanest shot ever.

Laxus: That's nothing.

Natsu and Charizard, Fiel, Jasmine, Link, Gajeel and Steelix, Bullet, Sheele, Yoshi, and the Thunder God Tribe notice Laxus' lightning and run to where he is.

Natsu: If it is Laxus, we will have a showdown with him and Luxray!

Charizard: Yeah!

Gajeel: You can't defeat them alone.

Natsu: We don't need your help!

Charizard: We'll win this alone!

Bullet: Let's see the result of that.

Laxus, Luxray, Momoyo, Haken, Trafalgar, and the Thunder God Tribe arrive before the two and their groups.

Natsu: Hey, Laxus and Luxray! Do you live around the forest?!

Laxus: Tsk. The place we moved in is just near the forest.

Luxray: What are we, cavemen?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gajeel: Maybe you should come back to the guild.

Laxus: Maybe you should mind your damn business.

Luxray: We don't need your advice.

Steelix: Don't need to be rude.

Natsu: That's it! We're challenging you to a showdown!

Charizard: We're going to settle once and for all who's the strongest!

Evergreen: They don't need to fight against you.

Beauty: But, we'll challenge you ourselves.

Laxus: No. We'll do it with my own fists.

Luxray: Bring it!

Laxus: And our first opponent will be Natsu and Charizard.

Natsu: All right! Get ready to be pummeled!

Jasmine: This is not going to be good.

Fiel: Agree.

The two and their Pokemon then prepare to fight each other but Wendy and Altaria arrives and stops them.

Wendy: A showdown should be carried out with a plan.

Altaria: The battle will be tomorrow instead.

Natsu: Fine with us!

Charizard: Our battle will be held at the Sola Tree in South Gate Park.

Gajeel: And we'll battle you after.

Laxus: Hmph.

Luxray: See you there.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Meanwhile, at the guild, Macao, Wakaba, Mirajane, Elfman, Lisanna, Romeo, Kinana and the others are discussing Laxus and Luxray and his duel with Natsu and Charizard.

Emi: A battle?! I want to see that!

S.G: Me too! Fire VS Lightning: Who will win?!

Bouquet: Jeez... When will Natsu ever learn?

Misaki: Never learn.

Nights: It seems interesting.

Ryuko: I'm going to bet Natsu and Charizard will win. After all, he and Charizard, along with Gajeel and Steelix, had defeated Laxus and Luxray.

Emi: They did?! That's so cool~!

Elfman: Hey, we should hold a festival in honor of the showdown!

Pinkie: Sounds like a good idea!

Mako: Yeah, let's do that!

Aggron: Than it's settle! It's festival time!

At the festival, Jason and Ulala appears to officially commentate on the battle.

Jason: So cool~!

Ulala: Hello, space cats. This is Ulala, reporting live at the festival. This fight between Natsu Dragneel and Charizard AND Laxus Dreyar and Luxray will determine who's the strongest.

Jason: I'm so exciting~!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gajeel and Steelix performs on stage in place of Mirajane and Luponny.

Jake: Them?!

Toph: Oh, great!

AppleJack: What happen to Mira and Luponny?!

Mirajane: We had a sore throat and couldn't sing...

Stoutland: There you are! Don't scare us like that!

Luponny: Sorry...

The crowd is displeased.

Boa: (sighs) Guess they should've let someone who's actually good at singing to perform on stage.

Rarity: Agree.

Lucy: Levy, Ambipom!

Levy: Lucy, you need anything?!

Gardevoir: We could use your help deciphering the writing on the iron rod.

Ambipom: Alright, we'll help you. Don't worry.

Levy: Right.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Meanwhile, somewhere in the mountains, Gray, Toshiro, Noel, and Erza, Parasoul, and Carmelita, have located the bandits' hideout. Unknown to Gray, Toshiro, Noel, and Erza, Parasoul, and Carmelita, Juvia, Amy, Melona, and Envy had followed them.

Noel: This must be their hideout.

Parasoul: Typical... They've could've just make it more... secluded?

Carmelita: Whatever. For now, they have no where else to run.

Erza: Wait. We should at least sleep.

Noel: Of course. If we sleep, they'll appear and we'll catch them.

Blaziken: Gray, why aren't you stripping?

Juvia: (gasps) This... can't... be... happening!

Amy: Juvia, relax.

Gray: (flustered) I-It's because I-I'm not in t-the mood...

As the bandits return, Gray. Toshiro, Noel, and Erza, Parasoul, and Carmelita try to stop them.

E.V.B: (attacks) Don't try attacking them.

Y.V.B: As long we're here.

Gray: Oh great. It's the Vanish Brothers.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Parasoul: Vanish... Brothers...?

E.V.B: We come from the Southern Wolves guild, a mercenary guild in Fiore.

Y.V.B: We specializes at martial arts and Magic-countering spells rather than Magic itself.

E.V.B: And unlike last time, where we were defeated by that annoying Natsu and Charmander, we have brought some help from our own guild.

Jeane: (wearing a white Southern Wolves symbol on her left leg (back)) (jumps and lands) That includes me, Jeane, Travis' half-sister.

Jeane (ジーン) is a fictional character in the 2007 video game No More Heroes and the main antagonist. She is a 25-year-old American assassin and Travis Touchdown's childhood love interest, and in actuality his half-sister; her surname is unknown. She hated Travis and his family for being stuck with their paternal father who sexually molested her (revealed in a fast-forwarded cutscene slowed down) after causing her mother to commit suicide. She resorted to prostitution to fund her training in an attempt to seek revenge. She killed Travis' parents in front of him and destroyed his home. She kills Dark Star, the highest-ranked assassin in the United Assassins Association, with a single blow from behind during the final stages of the UAA competition. After explaining herself to Travis, she engages him in a final battle using her mixed martial arts skills. Travis eventually kills her with Shinobu's help. Curiously, in the game's true ending, it is shown that Silvia Christel has a young daughter, also named Jeane. Her relationship with Travis and their "father" Dark Star may be another parody to the "Star Wars" series , with Jeane assuming the role of Princess Leia. Same with the revelation of them being related being similar to the revelation in "Return of the Jedi".

Noel: You're Travis' half-sister?! I-I never even knew he had a half-sister!

Jeane: Guess he kept his mouth shut. Typical him...

Rock Lee: (wearing a green Southern Wolves symbol on his back (huge)) Rock Lee, shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village! You're going down!

Rock Lee (ロック・リー, Rokku Rī) is a shinobi of Konohagakure's Lee clan. While he lacks certain skills typically associated with life as a ninja, Lee seeks to make up for his shortcomings in whatever way he can. As a member of Team Guy, he receives special training in this regard from his teacher, Might Guy, proving successful as he becomes a taijutsu master. Lee is extremely energetic, single-minded, and hot-blooded. Despite his very passionate nature, Lee has also shown strong instincts, able stay focused at the mission at hand, rarely losing his composure, and notice the presence people around him, even recognising his friends. He is characterised as being the epitome of a "nice guy", having assumed many of Guy's personality quirks. One such trait is his apparent lack of common sense, believing at times that he can get what he wants by not wanting it. At other times, he takes copious notes, but forgets that he cannot check them during a fight. He has a keen sense of honour, and respects his opponents, refusing to hold grudges against those who have defeated him, and returning favours to those that have helped him. This was shown by his befriending of Gaara, forgiving him for crushing his arm and leg — injuries that nearly ended his career as a shinobi. Lee feels others should show the same respect towards their opponents, and is disgusted whenever someone is unnecessarily cruel to their enemies. Lee is known for speaking respectfully to others, being very proper in both English and Japanese language versions, and never using contractions or swearwords. He also uses formal Japanese, applying proper titles ("-san", "-kun", etc.) to anyone he meets. However, Lee refers to his team-mates Neji Hyūga and Tenten just by their given names, implying that he is close enough to them to use such an informal way to speak to them. His relationship with Guy has also caused him to acquire many of Guy's traits; in addition to his personality, his dedication to his promises, as well as his belief that one cannot dislike food, are characteristics of Guy. Lee also carries this small book and pencil to recall the various bits of information Guy has given him over time. Lee's attempts to prove and better himself are recurring themes for his actions throughout the series. He is generally optimistic, and believes that, with hard work and passion, he can surpass a natural genius, but can be prone to depression when faced with setbacks. His drive to succeed was initially most evident with his rivalry with Neji, having learned from Guy that having a rival will provide incentive to succeed. Neji, a "genius" ninja, found Lee's efforts of bettering himself to be in vain, and believed that Lee would be a "failure" for the rest of his life. Also, when making a promise, Lee assigns himself arduous tasks to complete in the event that he doesn't live up to his expectations. When this promise is broken, usually just barely, he trains to prevent it from happening again. As such, Lee resolved to prove Neji wrong, and confronted another "genius", Sasuke Uchiha, in an attempt to test his worth. While Lee maintained the desire to defeat Neji in a fight throughout the Chūnin Exams, after Neji's eventual defeat by Naruto Uzumaki, another so-called "failure", Lee became less interested in this goal. Neji's rejection of his previous belief in fate also contributed to this, as he now respects Lee, believing that he will surpass the gifted with enough work. Shortly after his introduction to Team 7, Lee revealed that he liked Sakura Haruno, asking her to be his girlfriend and vowing to protect her immediately after they met. While she did not seem to share these feelings for him, and considered him weird, Lee maintained these feelings, and went out of his way to help her throughout the Chūnin Exams. Sakura became more appreciative after this, and punches Naruto whenever he insults Lee. Despite this, Sakura does not seem to return any romantic feelings for Lee, as she refers to him with the more formal "Lee-san", as opposed to "Lee-kun". After the Exams' conclusion, Lee's interest in Sakura went largely unaddressed in the manga. It is occasionally referenced in the anime, such as when Naruto fought Lee in the Lee's Dōjō Arc; Naruto transformed into Sakura, causing Lee to forget about the fight long enough for Naruto to attack him. However, when Madara managed to cast the Infinite Tsukuyomi on the moon, Lee's dream was of winning Sakura's affections, suggesting that he still had romantic feelings for her. Years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, Lee took on Guy's role of teaching hard work and embracing one's youth to the new generation. Lee possesses very thick eyebrows (leading to the nickname "Centipede Brows" (ゲジマユ, Gejimayu, English TV: Bushy Brows) by Naruto) and large, rounded black eyes with prominent lower eyelashes. During his academy days, Lee's hair was much longer and fastened in a braid that, along with his style of dress, gave him a more traditional Chinese appearance. When first joining Team Guy Lee's appearance changed drastically. He had shorter hair than before that curved upwards in the back. He still maintained the Chinese appearance, since he wore a robe and a martial arts belt around his waist. After joining Might Guy's team, his appearance changed considerably to emulate his idol and sensei. His hair is now cut and styled into a bowl-cut style like Guy, and he also began wearing the same attire, consisting of a green jumpsuit, orange leg warmers, and a red forehead protector worn as a belt. The only difference in his attire were the bandages he regularly wears around his hands and wrists, which also cover a set of stitches on his left hand,[12] a trait that was due to his rigorous taijutsu training. In Guy's youth however, it is revealed that he also wore bandages.[13] During Part II, his appearance has changed the least out of his friends. The most noticeable changes are that he has grown considerably taller, and wears a flak jacket, as a chūnin, further emulating his sensei, however instead of wearing it open, Lee's is zipped up. Two years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, Lee's general appearance remains essentially the same. Apart from his face structure being broad, Lee's flak jacket is changed to a simple chest-guard which is a darker green and has clipped-on shoulder pads with high-collars coloured a light grey and light grey strap across his waist.[14] Many years later, Rock Lee grew taller and noticeably muscular while developing more-defined cheekbones. His jumpsuit is now sleeveless and he's also wearing an orange neckwarmer. Despite his low performance in the Academy and being unable to utilise either ninjutsu or genjutsu, Lee's hard-working resolve coupled with Guy's leadership has allowed him to improve rapidly. In Part I, his prowess allowed him to defeat Sasuke Uchiha, a natural prodigy, as well as pressure and nearly defeat Gaara during the Chūnin Exams. Despite suffering grievous injuries from the latter that nearly ended his career as a shinobi, Lee ultimately recovered and improved his abilities further to become a chūnin by Part II. By adulthood, his improved skills enabled him to surpass his sensei,[15] and become a jōnin — a more than impressive feat for someone once thought incapable of being a shinobi.[16]

Y.V.B: He's one of the best when it comes to martial arts.

R.L: Don't try messing with me or you're finished!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Tifa: (wearing a light brown Southern Wolves symbol on her right arm) Tifa Lockhart, please to meet you!

Tifa Lockhart (Japanese: ティファ・ロックハート Hepburn: Tifa Rokkuhāto?) is a fictional character in Square's (now Square Enix) role-playing video game Final Fantasy VII. Created and designed by Tetsuya Nomura, she has since appeared in the fighting game Ehrgeiz and made cameo appearances in several other titles, as well as the CGI film sequel to Final Fantasy VII, Advent Children and related games and media in the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII series. A member of the eco-terrorist group AVALANCHE and owner of the 7th Heaven bar in the slums of Midgar, Tifa is the childhood friend of Cloud Strife, the protagonist of Final Fantasy VII. Convincing him to join the group to keep him close and safe, she later assists him in saving the Planet from the game's villain, Sephiroth. Installments in The Compilation of Final Fantasy VII later expanded upon her character, such as in the film Advent Children, where she attempts to convince Cloud to let go of his self-imposed guilt, and move on with his life after Sephiroth's defeat. Named the pin-up girl of the "cyber generation" by The New York Times, Tifa has been compared to Lara Croft as an example of a strong, independent and attractive female character in video games. Media have repeatedly praised both the character's strength and appearance and described her as one of the best female characters in gaming. Designed by Tetsuya Nomura, Tifa was not present in early versions of Final Fantasy VII, as initially, the game was to have only three playable characters; the protagonist Cloud Strife, Aerith Gainsborough and Barret Wallace. However, during a phone call to project director Yoshinori Kitase, it was suggested that at some point in the game, one of the main characters should die, and after much discussion as to whether it should be Barret or Aerith, the producers chose Aerith.[3] Nomura later joked that this was his idea, so as to enable him to introduce Tifa into the game.[24] Regardless, the notion of having two concurrent heroines, and having the hero waver between them, was something Kitase liked, describing it as something new in the Final Fantasy series.[8] Nomura describes Tifa's character in Advent Children as having several dimensions, calling her "like a mother, a sweetheart, and a close ally in battle" and "remarkably strong, not only emotionally, but physically as well."[10] Tifa was designed to use the "monk" character class that appears in previous games in the series. She has long, black hair in a style resembling a dolphin's tail at the tip,[25] and garments described as simple and monotone, consisting of a white tank top and black miniskirt. She also wears red boots and gloves, and sleeves extend up her arms from her wrists to her elbows, with suspenders connecting her skirt to her shoulders, and a large metal guard covering her left elbow. She stands about 5 feet 4 inches (167 cm) tall,[23][26] and has measurements of 36-24-35" (92-60-88 cm).[27] Initially, Nomura had difficulty deciding whether to go with a miniskirt or long pants. Seeking input, he passed his sketches around Square's offices, and the majority of the staff members approved of the miniskirt design.[24] This additionally served as a contrast to Aerith, whose "Long Skirt" was her trademark.[28] The attire was explained in respect to the game as giving her freedom of movement, due to her affinity with hand-to-hand combat, and the skirt, referred to as "quite short [...] giving a considerable degree of exposure,"[23] was kept as a staple of her alternate costumes.[2] The developers additionally noted that due to her figure, her otherwise plain garments took on a pleasant appearance.[23] When producing Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, co-director Takeshi Nozue had difficulty developing a framework for Tifa's body that was "balanced, yet showed off her feminine qualities." Her outfit too was redesigned at this point, with emphasis on expressing those qualities, while still being pleasing to the eye.[29] A white tank top with black zipped up vest covers her front, a pink ribbon wraps around her left biceps, and boots cover her feet. A black buttoned-up skirt covers her thighs, and she wears shorts beneath, with a piece of cloth similar to a coattail extending from the back of the skirt's waistband and ending at her ankles. While her gloves remain, they are worn only during the film's fight scenes. Her hairstyle was changed to end at the middle of her back, with the removal of the dolphin tail from her original design.[30] This alteration was because of the difficulty of animating her original length of hair, as well as problems that arose due to its black color and lighting.[25] Nomura noted he liked Ayumi Ito as an actress, and wished to work with her on Advent Children. With Aerith's voice actor already decided, Nomura asked Ito to voice Tifa, feeling her "husky voice" would offer a good contrast to Maaya Sakamoto's soft-spoken Aerith.[31] Nomura additionally noted that after completing Tifa's updated design, the producers debated about her finalized details, but once Ito had been cast for the role they chose to blend many traits from the voice actress into the character's final appearance.[32]

E.V.B: Yang, come out!

Yang: (wearing a yellow Southern Wolves symbol on her left breast) Yeah, yeah, I'm coming! Don't yell at me, jeez!

Yang Xiao Long is one of the main characters and the fifth character introduced in RWBY. Her weapon of choice is a pair of Dual Ranged Shot Gauntlets, Ember Celica. She made her appearance on June 1st, 2013 at A-Kon in Dallas during the premiere of the "Yellow" Trailer, in which she interrogates Junior Xiong for information, and later fights him and his henchmen at his club.[1] Yang is a teenage girl who wears a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small golden buttons. She wears a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest appears on this banner, except golden in color. She wears black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white asymmetrical back skirt. Aside from an orange infinity scarf around her neck, she has no discernible jewelry. She wears brown knee-high platform boots that appear to be made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg also has a gray bandanna-like object wrapped around the top of her boot. She wears fingerless black gloves underneath her weapons, which resemble two yellow mechanized gauntlets with a black design. Her long blonde hair becomes lighter in color at the tips and flows in a loose and messy manner, with a few locks sticking out and a small cowlick on top of her head. She has a pale complexion and lilac eyes. Her hair seems to burst into flames the longer she fights. Her eyes turn red and her hair produces more fire when she becomes angry. While on her motorcycle, Bumblebee, she wears yellow goggles and a matching helmet that bears her crest in black. When outdoors, she sometimes wears a pair of yellow-rimmed aviator sunglasses. Yang's pajamas are an orange tank top with her flame emblem on the front, and black boy shorts. During the events of "A Minor Hiccup" and "Painting the Town...," Yang wears a collared cream top over a black shirt, and over top of the former is a black article of clothing that consists of a raised collar, a strap across her collar bone, and mid-length sleeves that are gold at the end. Around her neck is a pendant that has a smooth, round, purple gem set in a round piece of metal that has a point coming off the left and right sides and a small oval shape coming from the bottom. She has a pair of crooked black belts with gold accents across her hips, and a purple piece of fabric with lilac lace around the edges hangs from her left hip. She has a dark gray article of clothing coming down from under her cream top that is either a mini-skirt or part of her black shirt. It has vertical belted straps going down into her thigh-high black stockings, which have her burning heart emblem printed in yellow on the outer side of each leg near the top and a row of four gold pyramid studs above each knee. She wears a pair of black boots with a series of belted straps across them. On the back of each boot at the top is a large white ribbon tied into a bow. This outfit was codenamed "Hunter."[2] Yang's voice actor, Barbara Dunkelman, has said that when Yang's character was described to her, she was described as "the kind of person who would teach someone how to swim by pushing them in the water."[3] This speaks volumes about how Yang approaches most things in life. She is very straightforward and confident. She is also described as being a cheerful, energetic and bright young lady. Additionally, she is arguably the most flippant and carefree member of her team, frequently making sarcastic comments and jokes even in the heat of battle and often taking combat and hostile situations extremely lightly, particularly when faced with foes she knows she can beat easily and who don't pose a threat to her; this is shown in her trailer against Junior, his men and the Malachite Twins, during her encounter with two Ursai in the Emerald Forest and during her second visit to Junior's club. On all three of these instances she addresses her foes with a smile and seems to take joy in fighting them (going so far as to hold a one-sided conversation with the Ursai as they failed to scratch her), further showcasing her confidence in herself and her ability, possibly due to her powerful Semblance. However, she does take combat very seriously when she deems her opponent a threat or if she is sufficiently angered, such as when she is hit and her semblance activates or when her hair is damaged; this can be seen during her fights against Junior and the Ursai, as well as team RWBY's battles with the Nevermore and Atlesian Paladin-290. Additionally, she enjoys having fun and dislikes being bored, complaining when Weiss dragged the rest of team RWBY to some "stupid docks." She is eager to take part in recreational acts, such as food fights and playing Remnant: The Game, and even helps organize Beacon's dance event alongside Weiss. She is also very sociable, and enjoys having conversations and making new friends. Her straightforward and blunt nature can be seen in her trailer, where she approaches Junior and proceeds to interrogate him, in his own club, by grabbing his groin. Even as Junior's henchmen surround her, she is unfazed. Later, as she takes them all down in battle, she is seen smiling the entire time, possibly showing a joy or thrill for fighting. Yang is extremely nurturing, particularly towards her younger sister, Ruby. Despite leaving her to go spend time with some friends upon arriving at Beacon Academy, Yang pushes Ruby into talking with other people and encourages her when she feels down about not knowing anyone in the school. This shows that she has a high amount of faith in her sister. Yang has also been shown to worry a great deal for her sister, such as when Ruby was almost killed by a Death Stalker's attack, but was saved by Weiss Schnee. Yang hugs her sister in joy, glad that she is safe. She was also proud upon knowing that Ruby was announced as leader of Team RWBY. After getting to know her team, this protective and encouraging nature seems to have extended to Blake and Weiss as well, as Yang was shown to be worried for the former on several occasions, such as when she ran from her team and when she suffered from sleep and appetite problems, and guided the latter when playing Remnant: The Game. Yang is shown to not be intimidated by the opposite gender and has no scruples about sleeping in a room full of both guys and girls. She unabashedly plays the part of the witless beautiful girl to fool Junior and make him lower his guard. After he tries to walk away, she tricks him once again by pretending to offer him a kiss, shortly before punching him and sending him flying across the room. She is also somewhat vain, and is extremely protective of her hair. This is shown after she goes into a rage when Junior manages to pull off a few strands in their fight. Her love for her hair is shown again during her fight against the Ursai. She is initially completely casual in her approach to the creatures and easily converses with them and banters while dodging their attacks; however, after they sever a small strand of her hair she goes into a rage at both and refers to them as monsters, despite them being creatures of Grimm, and fitting the term before they touched Yang's hair. Yang also has a humorous side to her, which is far more noticeable than Blake's, and enjoys joking around with others. This side of her is seen twice in "The Badge and The Burden," as she says "Banzai" along with Blake and Ruby. She later laughs at Ruby's comical drawing of Peter Port. Further cementing her 'teenage girl' credentials, Yang is a fan of the in-universe boy-band The Achieve Men. Yang also shows sympathy for the Faunus. Upon seeing Velvet Scarlatina being bullied by Team CRDL, she states "...it must be hard to be a Faunus." Later on in "The Stray," she questions some of the more hyperbolic statements Weiss makes about the White Fang and, when Blake runs away upon them learning she was a member, Yang shows little concern about it and just wants to find Blake, saying that "either way, she's missing, and we've got to find her." Like Blake, she is very open about her beliefs and criticizes others if she thinks they're behaving inappropriately, frequently going against Weiss' remarks during their team's search for Blake and angrily questioning whether she even cared if they found her or not. Yang also seems to enjoy making puns, although her team doesn't think they are funny. However, in "Painting the Town...," Yang herself has somewhat of little tolerance to other people's puns, as seen with Weiss. This was however due to Weiss making a joke following Roman's escape with Neo, where Yang shattered an illusion, as she did not find it funny, stating that there's a time and place for jokes, with that one not being it. Yang is additionally shown to be very optimistic, often adopting a "glass half full" mentality and acting with enthusiasm towards even the bleakest of events - when teams RWBY and JNPR were confronted by the Deathstalker and Nevermore at the Forest Temple, she humorously remarked "Great, the gang's all here! Now we can die together." She also frequently attempts to cheer up her partner, Blake Belladonna, when she appears distant or worried, such as when she voiced her concern about the White Fang and Roman Torchwick's activity and when she refused to attend the school dance. This tends to achieve mixed results due to Blake's stoic personality, with Yang sometimes garnering a smile and sometimes merely annoying her partner. Yang is also very confident in her looks, claiming to her team that she would "turn heads" at the Beacon Dance with the dress she had chosen. Yang also seems to have a love for adventure, which she states is one of the main reasons she decided to become a Huntress, not because she wanted to be a hero, as seen in "Mountain Glenn," during a conversation with Weiss and Blake. Yang's love for adventure was seen early on in the series, during the initiation, where she was screaming in joy upon flying through the air. Despite her fun-loving demeanor and young age, Yang is deceptively mature, insightful and worldly-wise, and is capable of holding a serious discussion at length and offering intelligent, thoughtful advice. This is shown in "Burning the Candle," when she speaks to Blake about her worrying behavior and draws comparisons to her own past, convincing her that letting their goal consume her was not the right path to go down. She is also very driven and persistent, particularly when she wants to know something; over ten years after finding out her mother left her after birth, she continues searching for her to this day. However, she states that she never lets the search control her, unlike Blake, who was completely obsessed the investigation with Roman and the White Fang. However, Yang still has other control issues. Her anger, one of her main assets in battle, can lead her to hold grudges towards opponents that have annoyed or wronged her. This is seen with Neopolitan, who escaped with Roman during their first encounter, and the self-satisfied smile on the woman's face led Yang to want to fight her. This lead to frustration on Yang's part, which eventually led to her easy defeat and near-death at Neo's hands. Yang's fighting style has been shown as much more aggressive than the other members of her team, bearing resemblance to boxing and kickboxing. She is quite agile as she is able to dodge an onslaught of Ursai with ease. She also seems to physically be the strongest of the group. Her strength is displayed on numerous occasions, such as when her punch sent a fully grown man several feet into the air and through a glass pillar without the enhancement of her weapon. After equipping her gauntlets in the same scene, she causes a massive shock wave with one punch and later destroys Junior's weapon with a single punch. In "Burning the Candle," she carried a speaker on a shoulder that was heavy enough to cause her sister, a table, and a chair to jump off the ground when she put it down. In "Best Day Ever," Yang bests Lie Ren in single combat, albeit while wielding a turkey against Ren's leeks; she further showcases her strength by knocking him into the air, following up by jumping and punching him back to the floor. The impact creates a shock wave powerful enough to clear the area of the vending machines and furniture strewn about. However, she was set upon immediately thereafter by Nora Valkyrie, who used her "weapon's" superior reach to land the first hit, launching Yang through the roof and high into the sky. In "Painting the Town...," Yang's true testament to her strength was revealed, as she was able to easily block a strike from the building-sized Atlesian Paladin-290 with her forearms, then proceeded to shatter its arm entirely with her counter punch. She was then capable of destroying it completely with a following blow as, according to Ruby, her power increases with every hit she receives, which is what makes her special. It is notable that she was able to perform this feat following just two hits from the Paladin and appeared to be uninjured after the fight itself; the limits to her Semblance, and what the extent of her power would be if she were to actually be injured, are as yet unknown. In "The Emerald Forest," she was able to easily knock a sizable Ursa through several trees after being frenzied. Her strength was also shown in "Players and Pieces," where she was able to keep the mouth of a Nevermore open with one arm long enough to deliver multiple shots into its mouth. Yang is also shown to have a high degree of endurance, showing no signs of fatigue after the battles with the Nevermore or the Paladin. In "Search and Destroy," Yang was seen to be exhausted from fighting Beowolves, which is in contrast to her enhanced endurance overall, but this could have been contributed due to her having fought several fights one after another. Her level of durability is also noticeably high, as she was able to withstand a barrage of missiles from Junior's Bazooka exploding in front of her with little to no damage, merely being thrown back by the force. She was also able to withstand Nora hitting her through the roof and high into the air with no ill effects, only falling back through another hole in the roof a few minutes later and laughing about it. This high level of durability is possibly due to her semblance, as Yang merely draws strength from each of these hits rather than being hurt. Yang has also shown to have exceptional accuracy when firing her Ember Celica at incoming attacks, intercepting missiles from Junior's Bazooka mid-flight and being able to land several shots on the Nevermore while it was in motion, with one shot making contact with the avian's eye. Yang also took several brutal attacks from the Atlesian Paladin, taking little to no damage, managing to get up rather quickly. In addition to her phenomenal level of sheer strength, Yang also possesses great reflexes. In the "Yellow" Trailer, she was able to dodge and weave her way through a continuous hail of machine gun bullets fired by one of Junior's henchmen without being hit once, and notably without using the recoil of her gauntlets to further boost her speed. She was also able to punch and dodge her way through a hail of watermelons fired at her by team JNPR. Yang's weapon is radically different compared to those used by the rest of Team RWBY, as the other weapons all include some sort of blade. Yang's primary weapon is a pair of gauntlets known as Ember Celica, which can retract into wristlets. When Yang throws a punch she can shoot explosive rounds from Ember Celica for moderate or short ranged attacks. Ember Celica also has powerful recoil which can be utilized to augment the force of her punch and accelerate her movements. She can also use her Ember Celica as a form of armor when defending against attacks in unarmed combat. As she fights, her hair glows and catches fire and her eyes turn red as a side effect of her Semblance. Yang's hair glows because some of her power comes from her hair, much like in the Biblical story of Samson and Delilah, and the glow is a sign that she's charging her power.[4] Yang has shown to be capable of controlling the level of her semblance during her fights. As the combat becomes more intense, she becomes faster and stronger and as a result, the fire in her hair appears. During the final state of her Semblance, her eyes turn red and her fire is capable of bursting out of her. Although Yang is capable of controlling this, if she's angered, she naturally bursts her final state of Semblance. It's also shown that Yang can release fire from other parts of her body, apart from her hair, as it's shown that when she charges at Junior, her left leg supports her speed by shooting a burst of fire. Her fiery state may simply be a byproduct of her true Semblance, as Ruby states that Yang uses the energy from every blow she takes to make herself more powerful, showcased when Yang completely shattered the Atlesian Paladin in a few hits after being battered by it; this seems to be a form of kinetic energy absorption, with Yang subsequently redirecting said energy against her opponent. Of course, her greatest strength is also her greatest weakness: Though Yang does get stronger from her anger and from taking damage, her frustration can be taken advantage of by skilled opponents. As seen in her fight with Neopolitan, fighters well-versed in dodging attacks and frustrating Yang can make her attacks predictable and easily avoided, making the added power useless. Aside from that, knocking her unconscious before she can reach her final stage completely negates her Semblance, as seen in the same fight. Yang is also noted to be weak against kick-based styles, seen when she struggled against Neopolitan and Melanie Malachite.

Everyone: (growls)

Yang: Oh, this is going to be fun! Fighting time!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ryu: (wearing a white Southern Wolves symbol on his right arm) Yang, patience. Remember the plan.

Ryu (リュウ Ryū?, written as 隆 in the original Street Fighter) is a video game player character created by Capcom, the protagonist of the Street Fighter series.[4] Having premiered in the first Street Fighter in 1987, Ryu appears as the lead character in the game, along with his best friend Ken Masters. Further games from the series show Ryu to be highly focused on his training, aiming to become the strongest he can. However, his powers also attract several criminals who want to use him for their plans, such as M. Bison. In some games, Ryu has an alternative form known as Evil Ryu (殺意の波動に目覚めたリュウ Satsui no Hadō ni Mezameta Ryū?, lit. "Ryu with the surge of murderous intent awakened", abbreviated Satsui Ryu in Street Fighter Zero 3). Ryu has been the lead character of the Street Fighter series since the first game and has appeared in crossovers involving the franchise. He is also featured in manga from the series, anime adaptations and the 1994 live-action film. In the first Street Fighter game, Ryu wears a tattered white karate gi with the sleeves torn off, as well as a white hachimaki, red gloves, and red slippers. Also, a constant trait in his design is the Fūrinkazan (風林火山?) kanji motif (meaning Wind, Forest, Fire, Mountain), battle standard of the historical Japanese military leader Takeda Shingen, embroidered into his obi, simulating Karate Dan degrees.[5] In Street Fighter II Ryu is shown to be older, with brown hair, brown gloves, and a red hachimaki. He also fights barefooted starting in Street Fighter II.[6] The Alpha series features a Ryu much like the one depicted in the original Street Fighter, with chestnut hair and a white hachimaki, but already barefoot. In the Street Fighter III games, Ryu has black hair and facial stubble. His glove design in Street Fighter IV features a simplified version of the Fūrinkazan characters. In Street Fighter V, Ryu's gi is not only tattered, but also has an off-white, soiled appearance to it. Ryu's name was based on designer Takashi Nishiyama's name. This was due to the fact that the on'yomi (Sino-Japanese pronunciation) of the character "Takashi" is "Ryū" (Mandarin: Lóng 隆). Furthermore, Ryu's Hadouken energy attack was based on the wave motion gun from the titular spacecraft of the sci-fi anime series Space Battleship Yamato, which Nishiyama watched during the seventies. His other two techniques from the first Street Fighter game were inspired by actual martial arts moves which were exaggerated for the character.[7] Because he was the only playable character in the original Street Fighter, Ryu's designer, Manabu Takemura,[8] wanted to make him easy to identify with. In Street Fighter II, the character was selected for inclusion due to his presence in the first game, symbolizing the concept of a Japanese martial artist. As the series progressed, the design was made more muscular to coincide with the concept, while his white gi, considered his most defining characteristic by the development team, was meant to let viewers know he was "a karate master at first sight".[9] This move consists of a rising uppercut in which Ryu rises off the ground with the fist extended upward. This move's input consists of a forward, then down then down-forward motion on the joystick, alongside a punch button. This move consists of Ryu sending a projectile ball of energy toward the opponent by cupping his hands to his sides and moving them forward. This move's input consists of a quarter-circle motion starting from the bottom moving toward the opponent with the joystick, alongside a punch button. This moves consists of a flying spinning kick which propels Ryu forward. This move's input consists of a quarter-circle motion from the bottom moving backwards from the opponent with the joystick, alongside a kick button.

Yang: Don't worry! I didn't forget about the plan! Hmph!

Aono: Typical Yang...

Tsukune Aono (nicknamed Tsuki by his cousin Kyouko) is a former human and the main male protagonist of the series. He is mistakenly enrolled in Yokai Academy, a high school dedicated to teaching monsters to peacefully live alongside humans in disguise, where he meets and falls in love with Moka Akashiya, a vampire who takes a mutual interest in him and the sweet flavor of his blood. Tsukune becomes a member of the school's Newspaper Club and eventually befriends several monster girls including Kurumu Kurono, Yukari Sendo, Ruby Tojo, and Mizore Shirayuki—all of whom become infatuated with him and form an unwanted harem—as well as Kokoa Shuzen, Moka's younger half-sister. He also makes friends with several male monsters such as Ginei Morioka, Hokuto Kaneshiro, Fang-Fang Huang and Haiji Miyamoto. They support Tsukune's belief that monsters and humans can coexist and be more than just enemies, their friendship with him being a prime example of that sentiment. As time goes by, Tsukune's body undergoes several transformations: he first faces the danger of turning into a mindless ghoul after receiving multiple blood transfusions from Moka when gravely injured by several powerful monsters as the series progresses. He maintains his humanity by wearing a Holy Lock that keeps him from changing while allowing him to access some of his newfound vampiric powers gained as a result of Moka's transfusions. Later on, he subjects himself the human modification ritual in order to become stronger and learn the magical arts of Youjutsu. Not long after, Tsukune finally gains full control over his vampiric powers by removing his Holy Lock and becoming a Shinso vampire. Tsukune's typical appearance is that of an average human teenager: he has black hair, brown eyes and a relatively athletic physique. Whenever he is injected with some of Moka's blood, his eyes develop slitted pupils, much like those a true vampire when they exert their power. After becoming a modified human, blue patterns that resemble the conductive tracks of a printed circuit board appear on Tsukune's skin when using his newly-learned spells and powers. His eyes also appear to change from brown to blue when using certain Youjutsu techniques. The wounds he often sustains from altercations with monsters leave several scars on his body, the most prominent being an X-shaped mark on his torso he received from a monstrel that possessed blades for arms. During his initial transformation into a ghoul, he develops the aforementioned vampiric eyes in addition to a black, web-shaped mark on his neck and face, originating from the puncture marks made by Moka's fangs. When he experiences a complete—albeit temporary—transformation into a ghoul during his human modification ritual, he gains silver hair, empty white eyes, fangs and bat-like wings. His skin also turns mostly black with red patches over some of his muscles and crack-like patterns on his face, arms and torso,this transformation was later given name a Jet Black Monster by undoing the first and second seal of his Holy Lock while aboard the Hanging Garden, Tsukune's third transformation into a ghoul is slow but obvious: a black layer of skin gradually spreads over his body, wings begin to sprout from his back and parts of his body, such as his right arm, sporadically mutate due to being in close proximity to an awakening Alucard, the Shinso blood of whom having been directly passed onto him by Moka and her mother interacting with the supernatural energy of its original owner through his body. After tearing off his Holy Lock to become a Shinso vampire to and learning how to control his new abilities with his friends' aid, Tsukune can use his now immense Wealth of Power to change his physical appearance. He can now make his black hair silver, his round pupils slitted and create a black layer of skin that covers most of his body save for his face. This greater access to his aura allows him to sprout large bat-like wings from his back and likely make a full transformation into a rat or bat. He can also use his Creation ability to form a suit of flexible steel armor around his upper body, protecting him from injury to a certain extent. For most of the series, Tsukune has worn the traditional Yokai Academy uniform with little personal modification: a white button-up shirt, a red tie, a green jacket, a black belt, light brown khakis and dark loafers. In the anime, he has occasionally worn uwabaki slippers with green soles. After the battle with Alucard at the end of the manga, he abandons the jacket of his uniform entirely. His casual attire consists of a green button-up shirt, a white T-shirt, a black belt, brown cargo pants and white sneakers. At the beach, he is shown to wear dark blue swimming trunks and sandals. It should be noted that Tsukune is perhaps the most decent, chivalrous and compassionate character in the entire series. During his time at Yokai Academy, he comes to see monsters as equals and share the hope that they can live peacefully alongside humans. Despite there being many instances where he has been put into dangerous, even life-threatening situations, he is seemingly unable to bear hatred or hold a grudge and has forgiven those who have previously tried to do him harm. On certain occasions, the extent of this kindness has made Tsukune naive to certain truths or overly trusting of certain individuals, such as Hokuto, whom he views as a friend in spite of the the latter's true natura and intentions. Nevertheless, his selflessness and courage often comes out when he or someone from his group of friends is faced with the possibility of injury or even death. He is also willing to sacrifice anything order to protect the people he holds dear, even his own humanity. This is what has ultimately gained him from his group of friends is faced with the possibility of injury or even death. He is also willing to sacrifice anything order to protect the people he holds dear, even his own humanity. This is what has ultimately gained him friends at the academy as well as the affections of Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby and Yukari. As an idealist who strives for peace, he favors diplomacy over violence. He has expressed his desire to simply reason with some monsters such as Lady Oyakata and Gyokuro Shuzen rather than fight them. While he has certainly regarded many of his encountered enemies with anger, he does not appear to truly wish them ill will or death. This is not without exceptions, though: he butchered some the ghouls of the Black Parade before confronting Gyokuro, an act that, when one considers the fact that they were once vampires who had been turned into mindless creatures, can be viewed a kind of mercy-killing. Before that, he verbally threatened Kuyou's life during their rematch, though this was likely a side-effect of Tsukune's own ghoulish nature surfacing after removing the first seal of his Holy Lock. The use of his Creation ability to nearly obliterate Alucard's body conveys lethal intent as well, which is not at all unjustified given that Alucard was too large and resilient to be damaged by much else. Tsukune is well aware of the fact that most of his female friends fawn over him. While he cares for all of them very much, the fact of the matter is that he is only in love with Moka and does not feel the same way about them as they do him. This, however, does not stop him from becoming flustered or sexually excited by their many attempts at seducing him or garnering his affection. The knowledge of their feelings for him would also explain his rather chivalrous, passive approach towards these propositions, as a blunt refusal and rejection of would probably break their hearts. Nevertheless, he has succeeded in subtly turning down every single pass made at him by Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari and Ruby, even when some of them have done so while partly undressed or completely naked. Even after becoming a vampire, Tsukune has not changed as a person. He considers himself as much a human on the inside as he once was outside. To him, what he is does not matter so long as his personality remains intact and he can protect and be with the people he cares about, especially Moka. After turning into a ghoul for the first time, the academy's headmaster, Tenmei Mikogami, presented Tsukune with a Holy Lock, a magical trinket that he wore around his wrist to remain human and suppress the unstable vampire blood in his veins. While the Lock allowed him to safely use some of the powers given to him by Moka's blood, it would sometimes suffer a broken link in the event that he overexerted himself. By his second year, Tsukune made it his goal to become stronger by learning how to control his vampiric powers. After his training with Inner Moka and Ruby, he gained some level of refined control over his aura, being able to utilize his powers on command without damaging the Holy Lock. As a modified human, Tsukune learned to release the Lock's seals through magic to gain greater access to his powers. When he chose to become a true vampire in order to revive a mortally wounded Moka through blood transfusion, he ripped the entire Lock off of his wrist and has forsaken it ever since. Not long after that, Alucard reveals that the Holy Lock's true purpose is to adapt the body of its wearer to the power that is seal off whilst simultaneously suppressing the side effects essentially making it a tool used to safely turn a human into a monster.

Tifa: Agree.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Parasoul: We're outnumbered!

E.V.B: (laughing) That's right! Show some fear, losers!

Erza: (growls)

Gray: Let me and Beartic handle them.

Noel: By yourselves?! You must be crazy! You can't...!

Beartic: Natsu and Charizard defeated them seven years ago. We bet we can take them down.

Erza: Okay, if you say so...

For awhile it seems that Gray and Beartic about to be defeated, but by using...

Gray: Ice-Make: Ice Bringer!

Ice-Make: Ice Bringer (氷魔剣, アイスブリンガー, Aisu Buringā) is an Ice-Make Spell. The user forms two large swords out of ice- holding one in each hand and attacking the target with an intersecting, cross-shaped slash.[1]

Beartic: Ice Beam!

They manage to defeat them.

Yang: Cool~! Now's our turn! (charges) Time for some fire power!

Tifa: Yeah! (charges)

Toshiro: Hmph! Shinkū no Kōri no Yaiba!

This ability allows Hitsugaya to control his Shinkū Tasō Hyōheki technique and manipulate the ice by gathering it at the tip of Hyōrinmaru before expelling it forward, creating a large blade of ice which impales his opponent.[164]

Together: (screams)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ryu: (attacks)

Carmelita: (blocks) Strong fighter, eh?

Ryu: Correct. I had master these arts. Now you must be destroyed.

Carmelita: Not a chance! (shoots)

Ryu: (grunts)

Noel: (shoots)

R.L: Whoa! They're tough!

Jeane: Hmph! If only Travis was here...

R.L: Shut up and help!

Jeane: Don't wanna...

R.L: (growls) Okay, that's it! We surrender!

Yang: What?! Surrendering?! Hell no!

R.L: Hell us! They're strong and everybody's losing!

Yang: (growls) I don't give a damn!

Erza: Enough~!

Everyone: Huh?!

Blaziken: Listen up! You better give us the client's gold or else!

Tifa: They're scary...

Yang: Yeah...

R.L: Okay, okay! We'll give you the gold! We'll quit being mercenaries and join your guild! (kneels down) Please don't kill us! We're begging you!

Noel: We understand... Please come with us and do the right thing. Let's go and return the gold to the rightful owner.

Everyone: Right!

R.L: Thank you!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Meanwhile, at the festival, the Thunder God Tribe has arrived, while in the forest Wendy, Altaria, and Carla are looking for Makarov to tell him that Natsu, Charizard, and Gajeel and Steelix are going to fight Laxus and Luxray. At the festival, things get heated up, as Natsu, Charizard, and Laxus and Luxray release their Magic and their powers to full potential, neither of them moving.

Ulala: My, look at this! They're not even moving while using their full power! This is quite amazing, space cats!

Jason: So cool~!

Emi: Go, Natsu! Go, Laxus! (chuckling)

Natsu and Charizard then tries to hit Laxus and Luxray, but was defeated with one move. Mirajane, Luponny, Elfman, Aggron, and Lisanna and Clefairy, and the others are shocked, while Macao and Wakaba and their Pokemon are laughing on the sidelines.

Ulala: Laxus and Luxray won by one shot! That's incredible! Amazing! Absolutely stunning at this sight! I never seen anything like this before!

Luxray: We won, as usual.

Emi: Ah, they lost! But, that was awesome! One day, I want to fight the strongest opponent, too! I want to be like you!

Ryuko: Maybe when you're old enough...

Uzu: And I'll be the to teach you! (crosses arms) Don't worry, Emi. I'll teach you everything about fighting. After all, you're my favorite daughter. (picks up and hugs Emi)

Emi: Okay!

Ryuko: (chuckling)

Senketsu: Ryuko, are you sure you don't want to tell her about the (whispers) Life Fibers?

Ryuko: (whispers) Not yet. I'm gonna wait until she's old enough... Right now, it's too early for that...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Laxus: Now it's their turn. Huh?

Luxray: Hey! Where are they?!

Ulala: Looks like Gajeel and Steelix had make a run for it!

Mako: Run?!

Nonon: Why?!

[HALLELUJAH]

Mako: I think I know the reason! They were afraid that they'll be defeated by Laxus and Luxray! After all, those two defeated Natsu and Charizard with one move! ONE move! They don't want to be on the same fate as Natsu and Charizard was!

Nonon: Thanks for your observation...

Plusle: Anytime!

Hoka: Looks like we have to search for them.

Tails: Agree.

A search party, including Panther Lily...

Panther: I have lost respect for Gajeel and Steelix.

...heads out to find them.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Wendy, Altaria, Carla, and Makarov and Donphan arrive at the scene.

Freed: Master!

Makarov: We have heard about a certain fight.

Mightyena: Master, please release Laxus and Luxray from your expulsions.

But both Makarov, Donphan, and Laxus and Luxray stayed silent, until Laxus and Luxray walks away.

 _At Lucy's house..._

Michelle, Professor Layton, Twilight, Luke, Conan, Naoto, Kokonoe, Lucy, Gardevoir, and Levy and Ambipom are deciphering the writing.

Conan: What's the writing?!

Levy: This writing is ancient Potamelian.

Luke: Interesting. What does it say?

Ambipom: Time is etched and then chaos descends.

Twilight: Time is etched and then chaos descends?

Lucy: Wait, we saw this before.

Gardevoir: We remember it because we read it somewhere.

She then retrieves a book from her shelf, and the three, Professor Layton, Twilight, Luke, Conan, Naoto, Kokonoe, and their Pokemon read a story of a clock that had been passed on for centuries.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: This one!

P.L: I see. This rod is actually a hand of a large pendulum clock.

Conan: Oh, so that's what it is!

Kokonoe: Pendulum clock?! (squeals) This is the most exciting discovery ever! If this is one piece of that clock, there has to be others, too!

Hoothoot: But, why does your father even have this?

Lucy: That's a good question... Why...?

 _Meanwhile, at the park..._

Natsu: Hm... Where is Gajeel and Steelix?

Charizard: Don't know...

Back at the guild, three mysterious people, their team, and two Exceeds suddenly appear.


	8. Lucy and Gardevoir ARE The Targets

Episode 130: Lucy and Gardevoir ARE The Targets

Panther Lily, Happy and Carla are shocked at the appearance of three Mages that look like Sugarboy, Coco and Hughes outside the Fairy Tail Guild.

Cream: Coco?!

Centorea: Hughes?! Sugarboy?!

Panther: Coco, how did you manage to get to Earth Land?!

Coco: Hm?! I never met you before!

Coco (ココ Koko) is the Earth Land counterpart of Coco and a member of the Zentopia Legion Corps, who utilizes Athletic Magic as her main form of attack.[1] Coco is a short girl with long brown hair that is braided and tied at the end with a blue bauble. Her cheeks are usually seen flushed and she has a puppy-like nose and smile, giving her the appearance of a cute little animal. Compared to her Edolas counterpart, Coco's figure is more mature and developed. She dons a pair of dark green tights, which she wears under a colorful dress. The top and sleeves of the dress are white, with a blue collar and cuffs. From her chest downwards, the dress becomes detailed and colorful, being divided into many sections, with the chest area and skirt being yellow, and the part that covers Coco's stomach red. On her feet, Coco wears a pair of bright red sandals. Coco does not have the kind, wouldn't-hurt-a-fly personality that her Edolas counterpart possesses. In fact, she is much the opposite, attacking her enemies with ferocity and precision. Later, however, she starts to act kind towards Lucy, saving her life multiple times. She seems to take great pride in her abilities, and after performing a particularly difficult stunt of some description, she will openly shout the performance scores she believes her opponent has granted her, with them usually being 8/10 or above. Despite her tough personality, Coco still seems quite naive, as seen when Lucy and Michelle managed to fool and confuse her by playing a tricky word game and pretending that the other girl was Lucy. After playing said game, Lucy said that she felt guilty fooling around with the girl, with Michelle commenting that she is still "so innocent". It is also shown that Coco is kinder than she initially appears to be to the point of innocence. In contrast to her Edolas counterpart, Coco has stated that she hates cats. Coco has been shown to use Athletic Magic, a form of Magic said to have been banned in Fiore many years ago due to people being severely injured by it on many occasions. Despite the apparent risks, Coco seems to be very able in this Magic, employing it not only to dodge her opponents attacks with grace and ease, but also to quickly attack her foe with a series of kicks and/or punches. The Magic has been seen to grant Coco many abilities that she would otherwise not have; such as the ability to spring very high into the air, and the ability to run up the side of vertical structures -and even stop on them whilst being parallel to the ground. Coco seems to employ Magic Sandals when using this Magic, that lights its heels when activated.

Ulrich: (wearing a Zentopia symbol on his neck) I think they're mistaking you for someone else.

Ulrich Stern is a member of the Lyoko Warriors from the French animated television series Code Lyoko. His romantic love interest is Yumi, whom he falls in love with during the series and often finds himself dealing with his romantic feelings for her. Ulrich is the tallest guy (tallest being Yumi) of the group, with scruffy-looking dark brown hair and dark eyes. In the first three seasons, he wears a vest with a shirt over the top and cargo pants, all in shades of green, with trainers. After season three, his outfit changes to a dark green shirt, army jacket and blue jeans. On Lyoko, Ulrich's form is similar to a Samurai, with an Oni drawn on his back and a single Katana sheathed on his left hip. In the fourth season, this changes to a yellow and brown body suit, he also gets a second Katana and they are both sheathed on his back. He is the son of wealthy German parents, but unlike Sissi, it appears that Ulrich rejects the snobbery of the upper classes. Ulrich lives on the Kadic Academy campus, sharing a room with his friend Odd and Odd's dog, Kiwi. Although he is a fairly withdrawn individual, he has a fair few friends and is even the object of affection for many girls in the school - mainly for his looks, athletic ability and alluring personality. The most notable is Elisabeth "Sissi" Delmas, who has strong affections for Ulrich and is the most persistent of his admirers, often leading to trouble for the rest of the gang. His strong feelings for Yumi, however, keeps him oblivious from any other romantic attention. On Lyoko, Ulrich is an extremely effective warrior and is often known to be the best fighter among the group, which is shown in several episodes. With his saber, he can destroy any monster in close combat as well as deflect attacks. He is the only person whose abilities are short-range only, "since William also has Super Smoke". Ulrich practices Pencak Silat (an Indonesian combat style permitting to strike any opponent), which becomes a great asset for him when defending against X.A.N.A.'s plots on both the real world and Lyoko. However, he trains harshly in all sports. He is probably the most dangerous of the gang, in both worlds, and not one schoolboy, even the strongest one, dares to attack him. He's also shown to be good at soccer, in "Zero Gravity Zone". He is in 8th grade for Seasons 1-2, 9th through Seasons 3-4, and 11th as of Evolution. Ulrich is the introvert of the group. He doesn't say much about his personal life and is evasive when someone asks him about himself or his family. He seems to have trouble opening up to people and hides his feelings in order to use them all the more explosively in action. Whenever someone is in danger, his feelings tend to surface very quickly. The first example of this is in the episode Killer Music, when Odd is sent to the hospital and later on slips into a coma and Ulrich blames himself for not being there when Odd had needed him. A similar situation occurs in the second season episode Cold War, when Yumi is trapped under a fallen tree during a blizzard and he cries as he tells her that he needs her while holding her, after several failed attempts to free her, and screams when she appears to have died. Though on the outside, Ulrich appears to be fairly emotionally strong, he deals with hidden issues in the way that only few could understand. One cause of this are his parents, who are very hard to please and have high expectations of their son. In Zero Gravity Zone, Jeremie berates Ulrich for going to the soccer game instead of helping to fight X.A.N.A., yet Ulrich does not retaliate or change his mind. Odd explains his reasoning after he leaves the room that Ulrich wants to go because he doesn't want to disappoint his parents, especially his perfectionist father who is a businessman. This is later proven in Final Round, when Ulrich's father appears and berates him for his failing performance in school (and even insults his friends, accusing them of being a bad influence on him despite having never met them). A clear example of his bad grades is when he receives a D- on a science test in Nobody in Particular and receives a F+ on a test in another episode (the plus being added "so he can do worse on another") despite having tried his sincere hardest to get a passing grade. In the second season episode Vertigo, it is discovered that Ulrich has vertigo, which is a chemical disorder that causes dizziness. He shows signs of it when attempting to climb a rock wall, which reveals the condition to his friends. It hasn't seemed to affect him before this point, except in the prequels, when he hesitates to slide down the ropes to the factory floor. Having vertigo does not seem to be a hindrance on Ulrich when on Lyoko, with the notable exception of the episode Bad Connection. Ulrich uses a katana/saber as his weapon in Lyoko. Ulrich use it to slice or stab enemies. His katana is capable of absorbing normal laser fire and can deflect it if positioned correctly. He cannot, however, block specialized attacks, such as a Megatank's elliptical laser or a Blok's ice beam. The latter may simply be a matter of timing, as the Bloks tend to catch Ulrich off-guard when using that attack. The Megatank's elliptical laser, on the other hand, has proven to be too much for Ulrich to handle, due to the sheer amount of force behind the attack. Ulrich can only block the attack for a short period of time and the katana is always devirtualized along with Ulrich himself shortly afterward. Ulrich's katana can also be destroyed through a barrage of regular laser-fire (as seen in The Pretender). In Double Take, Ulrich gets 2 katanas, which are simply called Twin Blades. Also Ulrich would seem to be an expert with the sword since he once stated "I could do the same thing when X.A.N.A. attacks in reality."

Coco: Really?! Well, that's reasonable!

Persian: (nicknamed ''Dasher'') Right, reasonable!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Happy: The people of Edolas have forgotten about us!

The group is then interrupted by the return of the Fairy Tail members, who have grown tired of trying to locate Gajeel after his disappearance from the fight against Laxus and are returning to the guild.

Ryuko: What the...?! You?! What are they doing here?!

Emi: You know them, mommy?!

Uzu: They come from Edolas.

Emi: Edolas?!

Tyranitar: We'll explain later.

Natsu: How did they manage to come here?!

Charizard: Don't know, man!

Momoyo: Even though the three seem to be the same people they met in Edolas, they are slightly different, particularly the person who resembles Hughes, who is female.

Medaka: You have a point there.

Mary Hughes: Listen, we're here for Lucy Heartfilia and her Pokemon, Gardevoir. We're quite busy and we need to get them immediately.

Mary Hughes (マリーヒューズ Marī Hyūzu) is the Earth Land counterpart of Hughes and a member of the Zentopia Legion Corps, who utilizes Command Magic as her main form of attack.[1] Mary Hughes resembles her Edolas counterpart Hughes, only with a feminine façade. She has shoulder-length purple hair, save for a wide streak of white hair that runs across the left side of her face. She has yellow eyes and thin eyebrows styled into the shape of arrows. Mary Hughes wears a dark green full-body suit, which is sleeveless. Under the top of this suit she has a white collared shirt, through which she ties a red ribbon. Around her waist sits a brown utility belt. Her hands are covered with long gloves that end just before her elbow and her feet are covered by large brown boots. Mary Hughes has a slightly sadistic and cruel personality, laughing at the Fairy Tail guild when she saw the pain they were in when they couldn't win against her. She seems to have a liking of controlling people, manipulating them with her Magic and enjoying the fact that she can make them attack their own friends. Mary shows a total disregard towards people's feelings and what they hold dear, evidenced when she says that she has all the more reason to take the key that Lucy's father had left for her after his death, given that it means so much to her. She dislikes people commenting on her appearance, seen when she stated to instantly dislike Natsu when he commented on the fact that she was a woman. When Kinana threw rocks at her, Mary Hughes claimed she was angry enough to commit murder, hinting that she does not like being made to look weak. When asked by Lucy why she would allow her and Michelle to fall over a cliff, Mary Hughes nonchalantly states that if they fall, they will be injured enough that they won't be able to escape her, showing a total lack of caring for others that she considers her enemy or target.[1] Despite her malicious personality, Mary has been shown to possess a little morality and self-criticism, questioning her actions while following cardinal Lapointe's orders to attack one of Zentopia's own churches.[2] Mary Hughes has shown great skill in the art of Command Magic, using the Holy Tact to take over the bodies of her enemies. Once under her command, Mary Hughes can manipulate the person into doing what she wants, from attacking a person- or themselves -with their Magic, to walking to a certain place she specifies.[3] However, this only works on human beings and a few other beings, and beings such as Celestial Spirits are unaffected.[4]

Peach: What business do you have with Lucy and Gardevoir?

Rainetsu: (wearing a cream-colored Zentopia symbol on his back) It's none of your business! Why should we tell you?! We're on an important mission!

Rainetsu is a lion Exceed/Kamui. In his Exceed form, he is a lion that wears a golden bracelet near his left shoulder. He also wears a brown cowboy hat. He has brown eyes, in which there is bone-shaped pupils. He specializes endurance and his element is earth.

Zelda: Mission?

Banetsu: (wearing a light pink Zentopia symbol on her back) Correct. But, we we're not allowed to speak about that subject. My apologies.

Banetsu is a bunny Exceed/Kamui. In her Exceed form, she wears a heart-shaped headband and a star-shaped bow on around her neck. She has pink eyes, in which there is carrot-shaped pupils. She specializes agility and her element is energy.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Rainetsu: So, you better hand over to us or else!

Yoshino: We refused. We would never hand you anyone.

Yoshinon: So you better start walking away and never to return to Fairy Tail!

Kinana: Maybe this group were responsible for the bombing for all the churches around Fiore.

Panty: And I thought the demon sisters would do shit like this!

Rainetsu: Wha?! Bombing churches?!

Banetsu: How dare you accused us for such an unholy crime! Now you'll pay!

Sugarboy: Take this! (singing) Dog Whistle Magic!

Sugarboy (シュガ－ボ－イShugābōi) is the Earth Land counterpart of Sugarboy and a member of the Zentopia Legion Corps, who utilizes Dog Whistle Magic as his main form of attack.[1] In terms of physical appearance, Sugarboy resembles his Edolas counterpart greatly, having a cleft chin and rounded nose. His blonde hair stands in a great quiff atop his head, and he has quite prominent side-burns.[2] Sugarboy dons a white, 70's disco-style suit, with the front of the shirt left open to reveal a large amount of chest hair. The forearms of the suit are decorated with golden tassels, and Earth Land Sugarboy matches this with a thin red belt. he finishes his look with a pair of black dress shoes and dark, round sunglasses.[2] Sugarboy seems very confident in himself, and holds himself in a dignified manner. Upon being accused of being one of the people attacking Fiore's churches, he becomes offended, stating that such a thing is a "spicy accusation". He seems very attached to his Magic, referring to it as his "dogs" or "puppies" and seemingly knowing the types of Magic that it likes to consume. After his mucous absorbs Natsu's flames, Sugarboy immediately states that his Magic enjoyed it, and becomes rather friendly towards Natsu, asking him personal questions about his life. He has a habit of saying -or singing- things in a poetic manner, as if he is writing lyrics to a song. His most common words seem to focus around tastes, with him describing many things as "spicy" and "sweet". He also gives people nicknames, like his counterpart, calling Gray Fullbuster "Ice Boy", Erza Scarlet "Armor Girl" and Natsu Dragneel "Hot Boy". He also mentioned that he doesn't like anything sweet, which is ironic considering his name. Sugarboy has homosexual tendencies, as seen in his fight against Gray, when he imagined Gray saying sweet things that touched him, making Sugarboy even claim that he loves him. When releasing his Hot Slime spell, he said that he was just "delivering his feelings", and when defeated, said that Gray "took his heart".[3] Sugarboy's body lets free a large amount of green sticky mucus, which oozes from his clothes and quickly expands to form a large mass. The globules are described as having a mind of their own, and Sugarboy refers to the ooze as his "Hound Dogs". When touched, the phlegm surrounds and engulfs the person, trapping them and stopping them from being able to perform Magic. The gloop has also been shown to consume Magic, "eating" up the attacks of many Mages. Sugarboy claims that his "Hound Dogs" enjoy eating different types of Magic, but that they especially enjoyed Natsu's flames. The ooze has been shown to take on many shapes, such a forming a hand to pick up and throw around Sugarboy's enemies. When Sugarboy has finished his attacks, the Magic has an almost reverse retreat, being sucked back into Sugarboy's clothing. After being touched by the ooze, the victim appears to become fatigued and drained of Magic power, falling to the ground in a sleep-like manner.

Take-Over Siblings: (screaming)

Sugarboy: (singing) Hope you like my slime~!

Bouquet: Hey, let them go!

Sugarboy: (singing) Make me~!

Yang: (wearing a yellow Fairy Tail symbol on her left breast) Gladly to! (attacks)

Ruby: Go, Yang!

Yang: I got this! (attacks)

Sugarboy: (dodges)

Yang: Huh?! Slime?!

Ruby: Yang!

Yang: (screaming)

Sugarboy: (singing) Now you're stuck!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ryuko: (growls) Enough! Senketsu Shippu! (flies)

Uzu: Ryuko, wait! (sighs) Isshin, hold Emi for me.

Isshin: Of course. (holds Emi)

Emi: Daddy!

Uzu: (running) Daddy will come back, sweetheart! I gotta get mommy!

Ryuko: Time to stop this mess! (attacks)

Ali Baba: (wearing a yellow Zentopia symbol on his right shoulder (top, between the clothing and neck)) Not so fast. (slashes through the stomach)

Ali Baba Saluja, formerly known as Wonderman Ali Baba, is the former third prince of Balbadd, a Dungeon Capturer and Aladdin's King Candidate. His name is also translated as Alibaba and his last name as Sarja. Ali Baba is an average sized young man with blond hair and amber eyes. He usually wears an traditional arabian outfit with a sash around his waist to hold his knife. He wears a small red rope around his neck at all times. At first, Ali Baba only seemed to care about money and opportunities, but it's soon revealed that he possesses a noble nature, being able to risk his own life to help complete strangers. He is as devoted to justice as he is to his friends, and would do anything to help the people of his homeland, Balbadd. His impulsive personality is both his biggest flaw and the key to his strength.

Ryuko: (falls) (grunts)

Uzu: (grabs Ryuko) Babe, you okay?!

Ryuko: Uzu...

Uzu: (puts Ryuko down) You bastard! (stands up and attacks) Don't you dare hurt my wife!

A.B: Wife? You're married?

Uzu: Correct! Anyone who tries to hurt my wife or my baby girl will get killed! And as a family man, it's my job to protect my family! You're not getting away for hurting my wife!

Ryuko: (smiles softly) (thinking) That's why I'm married to Uzu. He does everything in his power to protect me and Emi and get whatever we wanted. He's a good husband and a father. (chuckling slightly)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Uzu: Tyranitar, use Hyper Beam!

Tyranitar: Hyper Beam!

Rainetsu: Not so fast, partner! Earth Barrier!

Tyranitar: Huh?!

Rainetsu: (chuckling) Actually, I'm no ordinary Exceed. I'm a Kamui.

Senketsu: Kamui?! That's what I'm sensing!

Rainetsu: Thanks to that Aera, we have the ability to transform from our Kamui and Exceed forms at will. Pretty surprise, aren't you?!

Danketsu: And depending on your element it's earth.

Rainetsu: Correct! That's how you use your noggin! Banetsu has the element of energy! Hmph! Now it's time to trap ye'! Earth Trap!

Together: Huh?!

Isshin: Ryuko! Uzu!

Emi: They're trapped!

Isshin: Emi, don't!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Emi: Hey, you big meanie! Let mommy and daddy go!

Ryuko: Emi...?

Rainetsu: Who's the kid?!

Boa: Don't come near her! You'll regret it!

Mako: Yeah! You're not allowed to go near Emi! (sticks tongue out)

Rainetsu: Emi?! Hm...

Emi: Please let them go, Mr. Rainetsu! Or I have to fight!

Rainetsu: You?! (laughing) That's a laugh! (laughing)

Emporio: (wearing a purple Zentopia symbol on his left arm) Um, they're mad now.

Emporio Ivankov, or Iva for short, is the "Queen" of the Kamabakka Kingdom, known as "Okama King" and a "Miracle Person", and is a commander of the Revolutionary Army. He was formerly a prisoner of Impel Down kept in Level 5, living in a secret "Okama Paradise" in level 5.5, but has since returned to his post as Queen of Kamabakka Kingdom. He challenged Sanji to defeat his 99 masters of Newkama Kenpo for the secret of the "attack cuisine" and a boat, during the two year timeskip.[2][3] Ivankov is a large man with an afro of blue/purple hair, and has long eyelashes, he also has a noticeably-odd shaped chin resembling an arrowhead. His afro is large enough to hold people inside it. He has a Jolly Roger tattooed just below his chest. As an okama, he dresses in reddish-purple woman's garments with heavy makeup. To signify his queen-ship of New Kama Land, he wears a queen's crown with a king's crown on top. His hairstyle, make-up, necklace and fishnet stockings are all attributes commonly associated with a stereotypical depiction of a drag queen. Using his Emporio Female Hormones on himself, Ivankov can become a large-sized, relatively curvy woman. This form is more realistically proportioned (relatively speaking) than his male form, and is rather well endowed. Because of the clothes he wears as an okama, this form is also scantily dressed. Despite the changes brought on by the hormones however, he is still incredibly tall and is at least twice, if not three times the size of the Impel Down officer Sadi. While in a flashback as a Revolutionary, Iva has been seen wearing a cloak, and without the crown. In the anime, when Iva turns into a woman, he keeps his male voice, unlike the other characters who are changed by his powers, although his voice sounds slightly between male and female. As an okama stereotype, Iva is an effeminate cross dressing man. He also has a tendency to put "buru" at the end of a sentence as well as pronounce "watashi" and "anata" with a v (vatashi and vanata). He also tends to sometimes proclaim the exact opposite of a statement he has just said, with people believing this is his sense of humor (such as saying that he would not mind being called "Crap", before hastily announcing that he would not be referred to as such). He is noted for not being picky on what Japanese honorific someone can use when addressing him. Being one who follows the way of the Okama, Iva seems to value friendship and bonds above all else. He seems to find great motivation at helping both friends and subordinates, and is ready to put his life on the line for their sake, as seen when he flew into a rage against Kuma when the latter attacked his "candies". He also believes that people should be what they want to be whether it be a man, woman, or okama. He is very loud and open, even perverse, about his ideals as well. He does not care about other people's objections to his views, he even turned a man who tries to kill him into a woman, after the man (now woman) was embarrassed by his ordeal and had previously stated he objected to Ivankov's views. He states that as a prisoner of Impel Down he is not such a good person as he would not save someone's life. However, when touched by the words of friendship and hope, he considers their life worth saving. He thinks that "miracles" only come to those who never give up. He also dislikes people who rely on others to save them, and believes they aren't worth being saved. According to him, he always questions the "Will to Live" of nations he saved. Additionally, he also seems to be perceptive, being able to tell a person's physical health condition after observing them for a short while; Ivankov's intelligence also extends to being able to estimate what "toll" his Devil Fruit power upon those he uses it on. This as well as noticing Dragon's habit of looking towards the East Blue when the wind blows, and correctly assumed it was because his family was there. Before his meeting with Luffy, he did not express interest in breaking out of prison. He stated that he will escape when Dragon and the revolutionaries would take down the World Government. However, when Ivankov learned that Luffy was Dragon's son, he decided to help Luffy rescue Ace, considering his duty to his "personal compatriot", Dragon.[4] He has a hatred towards anyone who has forgotten him, claiming that no one could possibly forget his face.[5] He also tends to call people by their name, nickname or part of it either followed by "boy" (like calling Mr 2 Bon Kurei "Bon-boy" and Crocodile "Croco-boy"). Iva often shouts "Hee-Haw!" (in the Shonen Jump translation, he shouts "Woo-Hoo!"). Like other characters in One Piece, Ivankov has his own laughter style (Mmmfufufu). He is considered the greatest okama in the world. As queen of Kamabakka Kingdom, Iva controls an island of male transvestites, which gives him a similar status on par with Boa Hancock, who rules over Amazon Lily. In Impel Down, he set up his new kingdom (or queendom) called New Kama Land and commanded a small army of "New Kama Okama" followers, all of whom were former prisoners. Following the war, he returned to Kamabakka Kingdom along with his New Kama Land followers, uniting his 2 king/queendoms. As a commander of the Revolutionaries, Iva has control over the lower ranking members of the army. He appears to have considerable skills as a leader, evident by his ability to unite the rag-tag group of unruly inmates that strayed away and eventually found themselves in New Kama Land under his command. Ivankov's trademark attack is the Death Wink. This ridiculous but powerful attack consists of sending a massive blast of what seems to be air pressure, simply by winking. He demonstrated this wink on a man who swore revenge on him because Ivankov had turned his father, who was a king, into a woman. The man fired with his bazooka. Ivankov used the Death Wink, and repelled the blast. This attack is often powered up by Ivankov's Devil Fruit, using it to increase the size of his own head, creating the more powerful Hell Wink. In contrast to his rather comical appearance, Ivankov is a powerful fighter should the need arise. His strength is great enough to allow him to fight on equal terms with the completely transformed Pacifista, Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma. He is also fairly durable and, like Bon Kurei, has been known to survive from cases that are otherwise life-threatening from time to time. To best put his strength in perspective, he was able to easily defeat (without any visible damage) Sanji, one of the Straw Hats' top fighters. Ivankov also appears to have some knowledge regarding Haki, having asked Luffy about it at the final stages of the battle at Marineford, and the fact that he was able to retain his consciousness after Luffy unleashed a surge of Haoshoku Haki throughout Marineford (that incapacitated both Marine and pirate alike) despite being so close to the boy while running side by side with him suggests remarkable willpower on Ivankov's part. As a woman, Ivankov appears to be skilled in hand-to-hand combat, as her feminine figure gives her better arms and legs for fighting. She is strong enough to not only hold her own, but defeat Chief Guard Sadi, one of the strongest among the staff of Impel Down, without any injuries. In the anime, he also states his woman body makes him softer, which makes him resistant to most physical attacks. She seems to use kicks and wrestling submission moves when a woman, and uses Death/Hell wink and Newkama Kenpo as a man.[9] Ivankov was also able to stand in Level 5 also known as Freezing Hell without showing any signs of discomfort, even though the temperature was so low that prisoners were losing their limbs from severe frostbite. Another helpful, if comical, asset Ivankov has, is that he wears a great deal of make-up, enough to essentially create a "mask" which was able to completely shield his face from Magellan's corrosive poison and Akainu's magma in the anime. Ivankov ate the Horu Horu no Mi, which allows him to control the hormones of the human body, and is one of the very few known powers coming from a Devil Fruit that can affect other people's bodies as well as his/her own. This power led him to be known as the "Miracle Person". He can remodel a human from the inside, which allows them to change all physical aspects, including: sex, growth, skin pigment, and many other things. This also allows him to boost a person's chances of survival from conditions that would otherwise mean certain death. However, it is only a slight increase, so only those with a strong enough will can recover. Also, the process apparently shortens a person's potential lifespan. Ivankov has shown his own martial arts style, the Newkama Kenpo. This may be an improved version of Mr. 2 Bon Kurei's Okama Kenpo, as Ivankov shows more power in his strikes than Mr. 2, though Ivankov's significantly greater size and strength may also have something to do with it. With this, Ivankov was able to injure Chief Warden Magellan before losing to his poison ability. And during the Marineford War, Ivankov was practically the first (and probably the only one) to actually harm Kuma throughout the extent of the battle.

Rainetsu: Who cares?! She's just a little girl! And I won't never fight someone so young and innocent! I'm not a monster, after all!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Emi: Mommy... Daddy... (crying)

Mako: Now look what you have done!

Plusle: You made her cry!

Minun: Big meanies!

Rainetsu: But,...

Uzu: (punches through wall) Emi, don't cry! I'm right here! (picks up and hugs Emi)

Rainetsu: Hey, how did you even get through my barrier?!

Uzu: (glares) Anyone who made my daughter cry will be punished.

Rainetsu and Emporio: (squeals) Scary...

Isshin: (picks up Ryuko by arm) Ryuko, you okay?

Ryuko: I'm fine... Just a sting...

Concurrently, Macao is attacked by the Coco look-alike, who dodges both his, Wakaba and Romeo's attacks with speed and finesse.

Banetsu: Energy Blast!

Trio: (screaming)

Sonic: You may be fast but I'm even faster!

Coco: Fine! I'll catch you! (running)

Sonic: Too... slow?!

Amy: (attacks) Don't come near my darling Sonic!

Sonic: Thanks, Amy.

Amy: Anytime!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Uryu: (wearing a black Zentopia symbol on his right glove) (shoots arrows) My, you're all so slow...

Uryū Ishida (石田 雨竜, Ishida Uryū) is a Gemischt Quincy residing in Karakura Town. He is a student at Karakura High School, where he is a classmate and friend of Ichigo Kurosaki. He is a member of the Wandenreich with the designation "A", one of Yhwach's Schutzstaffel (親衛隊 (シャトズスタフェル), Shatozusutaferu; German for "Protective Echelon", Japanese for "Elite/Imperial Guards"),[4] and his future successor.[5] Uryū Ishida is a bespectacled teenager of average height and slender build. He has straight, chin-length black[6] hair framing both sides of his face, and is fair-skinned with blue eyes. In school, Uryū wears the respective school uniform along with a tie. When confronting Hollows, he typically dons white Quincy clothes, with blue stripes representing the Quincy cross, and a mantle. Seventeen months after Aizen's defeat, Uryū's bangs hang mostly on the right-side of his face, and the rest hang behind his left ear, due to his glasses.[7] After joining the Wandenreich, Uryū wears a white, double-breasted trench coat underneath a long white cape. The coat is fastened by three buttons emblazoned with the Quincy Zeichen on either side and a white belt with a silver buckle around the waist. Its shoulders are clasped to its neck, and the inside of the collar features a rectangular sigil on either side. Uryū also wears a pin shaped like a winged star circled by a halo on his right breast.[8] Uryū is generally quiet and solitary, but tries harder to act cool when other people are around. Uryū is a member of the handicrafts club at Karakura High School, and is highly skilled at sewing. While Uryū does not mind stitching things for his friends, his sense of design forces him to add unexpected designs. For example, when he makes new clothing for Chad and Orihime, he replaces the single red line of Chad's original shirt with a red cross, saying that it was better, and since he could not copy the three white dots on Orihime's shirt, he instead adds frilly lace and two flower-like buds at the bottom.[9] Uryū has low blood pressure and hates procrastination.[10] The other things he hates are quite odd: buttons (despite being an expert in sewing)[10] and the word "haphazard." His favorite food is homemade mackerel miso stew.[10] He likes Don Kanonji's television program "Bura-Rei" so much that he attends the live broadcast of the filming in Karakura Town.[11] He loves wearing a mantle, even though it serves no purpose other than to make him feel cooler, despite the fact that it hinders his movement, even keeping a spare with him. He has a tendency to say things melodramatically. Uryū has proven to be gullible at times. During an omake, he starts getting irritated at the fact that a weapon (a Zanpakutō in this case) has a will of own; Ichigo tricks him into thinking that Ginrei Kōjaku has actually materialized, to which Uryū sheds a happy tear.[12] Uryū operates on a moral ethic known as the "Pride of the Quincy" and has a strong sense of justice. He is very chivalrous, stating that he enacts justice on men who abuse or treat women badly, leading him to attempt to defend Rukia Kuchiki from Renji Abarai when he and Byakuya Kuchiki came to the Human World to arrest her, and protects Orihime Inoue during their time in Soul Society. Uryū has a tendency to not use lethal force in battle, especially if he can win without doing so. Instead, he will simply incapacitate his opponent. The Quincy cross is the source of a Quincy's power. As Uryū's power grows, so does his cross. Originally a simple cross,[218] it later became a pentacle after regaining his powers.[219] Uryū is highly capable of using the soul-cutting sword with great proficiency, easily defeating Cirucci Sanderwicci with it, despite his lack of practice beforehand (Uryū had just recently stolen the weapons from his father's storage room).[120] Typically used by Quincy to aid in the extermination of low-level Hollows. It attracts them when the flat, round tablet is crushed and scattered. Uryū uses it to summon Hollows to Karakura Town during his duel with Ichigo Kurosaki.[220] A silver wire that Uryū conceals around his right arm after losing his powers to the Quincy: Letzt Stil. Uryū uses it to fight a Menos Grande that attacks him.[222] After rescuing Uryū from Szayelaporro, Mayuri Kurotsuchi gives Uryū a landmine he created, which is designed for use against Arrancar. Once its sensors pick up an Arrancar's Reiatsu, it detonates violently. Uryū subsequently uses it on the Espada Yammy Llargo, critically injuring the Arrancar in his sealed state; the explosion was very powerful.[223][224] In order to match more powerful opponents he would face in Soul Society, Uryū trained using his grandfather's gift: the Sanrei Glove. Upon completing the necessary week of endurance training wearing the glove, his power drastically increased. He manifested a different bow and increased all of his attributes, easily overpowering mid to low-tier Shinigami. The glove dissipated upon removal. During the Bount Invasion, Uryū receives this Quincy artifact from Nemu in order to regain his former powers. After a battle where Uryū was pushed to his limit, he figured out how to use this accessory without the risk of it self-destructing. He was able to master its use in a very short amount of time, surprising and impressing Ran'Tao. The artifact was destroyed in his fight against Jin Kariya. Putting the Anti-Arrancar Mine developed by Mayuri to practical use, Uryū detonates the landmine in a such a manner that it not only inflicts significant injury to an opponent, but also destroys the ground beneath them.[223] When used against Yammy Llargo, in order to maximize the damage and protract the Espada's subsequent fall, Uryū weakened the lower levels of the structure that they were in.[224] As a Quincy, he primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons.[226] He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo.[227] He can manipulate spiritual energy for offensive purposes. Uryū commonly reshapes spiritual particles into various types of bow and arrows, but can also concentrate spiritual energy into the form of swords (Seele Schneider) or Gintō. He is able to use the spiritual energy stored in the silver tubes to create similar effects to Kidō; Uryū can even use his own energy, rather than the energy stored in the silver tube. Gintō was his primary weapon of choice, albeit only, against an incomplete Arrancar during the Arrancar Invasion. He was only able to injure it before his father saved him, but this feat alone was great, as he could not use any of his Quincy abilities at the time.[105] When a Quincy becomes more skilled using their Bow and Heilig Pfeil, they gain more power and precision with their arrows. This is similar to how a marksman gains skill and hits the target more frequently. Uryū Ishida has greatly increased his power and skill throughout his association with Ichigo Kurosaki, and is a prime example of this growth. He has great accuracy, able to instantly kill Hollows with one arrow. During the Ryoka Invasion, he fights Jirōbō Ikkanzaka, another projectile-type user, and easily defeats him. After defeating him, Uryū fires two arrows through his soul chain and soul sleep, preventing him from ever harming anyone again (he attempted to attack Orihime Inoue).[230] During his fight with Cirucci Sanderwicci, Uryū uses Seele Schneider as a sword expertly, and easily defeats her with it. Even though it is really an arrow, and his main prowess lies in archery and Quincy techniques, it is clear that Uryū has some ability with the sword.[120] He also uses his Seele Schneider against Senbonzakura, and successfully holds his ground for a short time.[156] While preferring to fight at mid to long-range to make full use of his Quincy powers, Uryū is also a highly capable close-range and bare-handed fighter. When a street gang came to Karakura High School to cause trouble, Uryū calmly approached them, and showed his skill by easily subduing them (albeit with some assistance from Ichigo). Like his weapon style, Uryū's bare-handed style is more about precise strikes than brute force.[233] As a Quincy, Uryū can sense Hollows at a significant distance. He sensed a new Hollow in an area before either Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki sensed its arrival. He also knew which direction it was in.[234] Uryū has displayed a high amount of spiritual energy.[235] He has obviously mastered the Quincy ability of Reiryoku absorption, taking in spirit particles and spirit energy alike. This, on top of his own energy reserves, lends him plenty of strength in combat. When his father restored his powers, Uryū's spiritual force proves so great that it took them a week or so to finish, and his father still needed to draw out a stronger arrow (as opposed to shooting him single-handedly) to restore his powers and exhaust him completely. His Reiatsu is light-blue.[236] Aside from his Quincy powers, Uryū is well-trained in both body and mind, having substantial athletic abilities and a genius intellect. He uses his intelligence to find weak points in his opponents, even overcoming disadvantages he has through thinking on his feet.[237] Due to keeping his physical abilities at their peak, Uryū can easily hold out against all but the most resilient opponents during a battle. He is able to deduce Ichigo's spiritual level, that Ichigo acquired his Shinigami powers in mid-May, and Rukia Kuchiki's real identity.[238] After joining the Wandenreich, Uryū wields a new, light-colored bow. It is roughly as tall as he is and has semi-straight arms tapering off into points, with the handle being significantly less thick than the rest of the bow is.[241]

The trio and their team then halt their attacks, laughing at the guild.

Mary: My, you're all so weak!

Sugarboy: You couldn't keep up with us!

Coco: I bet you won't defeat any opponent! (laughing)

Carla: Wait, these aren't the ones we met in Edolas.

Panther: They have to their Earthland counterparts.

Carla: That has to be it.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Emi: Stop laughing! We're not weak!

Ulrich: Just hand over Lucy and Gardevoir or we'll attack you again.

Natsu: Not a chance!

Natsu stands and attacks the group, telling Lucy to run. However, Earth Land's Hughes releases her Magic, and Natsu finds himself unwillingly attacking his own comrades.

Charizard: That was a dirty trick!

Mary: (laughing)

Charizard: (growls)

Everyone: (panting)

Ms. Fortune: We're getting tired quick.

Taokaka: Tao wants to know why, meow?!

Sebastian: It has to be the slime. It's absorbing our energy.

Emporio: (laughing) You better hand over Lucy and Gardevoir or we'll attack full force! That's you're last warning!

Bon: (wearing a white swan-shaped Fairy Tail symbol on his left leg) Emporio! You've gone _too_ far! Stop this nonsense immediately!

Emporio: Sorry, old comrade. I have important business to do.

Lucy: (sighs) We have to reveal ourselves.

Gardevoir: It's the only way.

Michelle: Stop attacking! I'm Lucy Heartfilia!

Everyone: Eh~?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Garden: And I'm Gardevoir. But please call me Garden.

Rainetsu: You're Lucy?!

Michelle: Yes. We'll go with you. Please don't attack the guild.

Lucy: Actually, we're the _real_ Lucy and Gardevoir!

Garden: Please don't mind them. They're Michelle and Mystery. They're just trying to protect us.

The two them begin to get into an argument, with both claiming to be Lucy and Gardevoir.

Coco: Which one is Lucy...?

Banetsu: ...And which one is Gardevoir?

Together: We're confused...

Ulrich: Well, maybe the bonnet one is Lucy. She looks older.

Uryu: Agree. Let's take them.

Levy: Wait! What if you choose the wrong one?!

Ambipom: It's a possibility!

Coco: Really?!

Mirajane: Yup!

Luponny: We're Lucy and Gardevoir!

Ms. Fortune: No way! I'm Lucy!

Taokaka: Tao's Lucy!

Elfman: Well, I'm Lucy, too!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone argues about which one of them is the real Lucy and Gardevoir.

Rainetsu: (growls) This is getting ridiculous! I can't handle confusions like this!

Banetsu: Calm down, Rainetsu. We can't let out our anger.

Mary: That's it! We'll just gather every single person there is! It'll make things much more simple and smoothly with no confusion whatsoever!

Jubei: Now's our chance! ATTACK!

Everyone: (attacks)

Hilde: Lucy, Michelle, Gardevoir, run and find Master Makarov and Donphan! They may know what to do with this situation!

Trio: Right! (runs)

Twilight: We'll be here as fast as we can!

Kokonoe: Don't worry!

Coco: No you don't! (runs)

Mako: Huh?! Hey! You're not going anywhere! (runs)

Taokaka: Mako, wait! (runs)

Ms. Fortune: We're coming with you! Let's go, Suu! (runs)

Suu: Okay. (runs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone: (panting)

Lucy: Michelle, that was dangerous!

Gardevoir: Do you want to be killed?!

Michelle: Sorry... I didn't want anybody to get hurt...

Twilight: Well, you _did_ save us.

Kokonoe: We could forgive that. But what I want to know is, "Why are they interested in this rod?" It must be connected to something major to them.

Hoothoot: You got a point there...

Spike: Maybe they're the ones responsible for the church bombings!

Axew: And they want to use it for their evil purposes! That could be it! Right?! Right?!

Twilight: Hm...

Coco: Gotcha!

Everyone: (gasps)

Banetsu: We found you!

Mako: And _we_ found you!

Together: Huh?!

Gardevoir: Mako!

Plusle: You're not getting either of them on our watch!

Coco: Oh yeah?! Tell us which one is the real Lucy and Gardevoir!

Minun: Nope! We're not gonna rat out our friends!

Banetsu: Fine, we'll figure it ourselves!

The two girls then reverse their tactic, pointing to each other as the real Lucy, which confuses the girl further. When Virgo appears and helps with the farce as well...

Virgo: I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you.

Together: Uh...

Taokaka: Run, meow!

Ms. Fortune: Let's get outta here!

Everyone: Right! (running)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Meanwhile, at the guild, Earth Land's Sugarboy and Hughes resume their attack.

M.H: Sugarboy, let's chase after them.

Sugarboy: Good idea. They have to be either Michelle or Lucy.

Emporio: After all, they order them to run. Let's chase them.

Natsu: Wait, we're not finished yet!

Charizard: Yeah!

Using Natsu and Charizard to make a distraction, the two, their team, and Rainetsu escape, with Jet and Droy and their Pokemon arriving just in time to see them leave, and the destruction they have left behind.

Together: What happened?!

Everyone: (groans)

Soichirou: (wraps bandage around Ryuko's stomach) There. Now you shouldn't be moving.

Ryuko: Okay. Thanks, dad.

Emi: (hugging Ryuko) Mommy, are you okay?! (sobbing)

Ryuko: Emi, I'm fine... (picks up Emi) Shh... It's okay... I'm right here...

Uzu: Those jerks... They'll pay for this... I swear it...

Nonon: Yeah, yeah, calm down, monkey dad.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Yang: I need a bath for weeks! Yuck, disgusting!

Ruby: Agree...

Sanji: Boa, here's your wet towel. It should be able to wipe those disgusting slimes out of your beautiful face and body.

Boa: You're too kind...

Sanji: Anything for you... And of course one for Nami...

Nami: Thanks.

Natsu: We gotta go after them!

Happy: Aye!

Charizard: We want to kick their asses right now!

Wendy: Don't forget about Michelle and Lucy. They and the others are there with them.

Altaria: We'll have to search for them.

Carla: They're right. It's important that we find them before they do.

Makoto: I'll come.

Ageha: (wearing a pink rose-shaped Fairy Tail symbol on her right breast) I'll help as much as possible.

Mario: Me and Flareon will help as well.

Flareon: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bullet: Guess I'll come, too.

Haruka: Don't forget me and Nui.

Nui: Yup, yup, yup! The more the merrier!

Uzu: And I'll help. Those guys will pay for hurting my family.

Emi: Can I come, daddy?!

Uzu: No. Emi, it's too dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt.

Emi: Oh.

Uzu: If you be a good girl, I'll buy you some ice cream, okay?

Emi: Okay! I'll be good!

Uzu: (smiles) That's my girl. I'll be back. I promise.

Natsu, Mario, Bullet, Happy, Haruka, Nui, Panther Lily, Uzu, Ageha, Carla, and Wendy, Medaka, and Momoyo heads out to search for Michelle and Lucy and the others.

Carla: Where could they have gone to?

Panther: Don't know.

Wendy: Well, whatever they are, I hope they're safe.

Nui: Yeah, I hope not anything bad had happened to them.

Haruka: Agree... Lucy! Michelle!

Medaka: Gardevoir!

Momoyo: Garden!

Ageha: Twilight! Hoothoot!

Wendy: Spike! Axew!

Altaria: Kokonoe! If you hear us, please call as loudly as you can!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Coco: (attacks) Hmph! I missed!

Bullet: You!

Banetsu: Jeez... Now we have bigger problems.

Medaka: We'll have to fight you.

Coco: Typical! Fine, then! Let's fight right here, right now! Ready, Banetsu?!

Banetsu: Ready.

Coco: Dasher?!

Dasher: Right!

Coco: Hmph!

Trio: Let's fight!

Natsu: Sugarboy!

Mario: We found you!

Sugarboy: My, you're all such pests. Could I challenge you to a fight so you would leave us alone?

Rainetsu: That's a better idea!

Charizard: We accept!

Happy: Aye!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Before they can fight though, a giant octopus interrupts their fight.

Uzu: A giant octopus?!

Kanaloa (カナロア Kanaroa) is a giant octopus that belongs to Byro Cracy, the leader of the Zentopia Legion Corps.[1] Kanaloa is an enormous, purple octopus with several light-blue spikes protruding from its head, as well as two large horns extending from its forehead. Despite being an octopus, Kanaloa's tentacles appear clawed at the ends, similar to a crayfish's. A series of teal spots mark its forehead. Kanaloa's eyes are perfectly rounded with teal scelera and bright yellow pupils, and just between its eyes is the emblem of the Zentopia Church. Kanaloa is able to jump high distances, thus serving as Byro's transportation. Once in the air, Kanaloa is able to "fly" using its tentacles, in a way reminiscent of an octopus swimming underwater. Kanaloa can eject a dark ink from its mouth, however this being toxic and corrosive enough to melt rocks with it.[6]

Mario: That's the biggest octopus I've ever seen.

Byro: Sugarboy, Rainetsu, don't lose sight of our actual objective~desu.

Byro Cracy (バイロ・クラシー Bairo Kurashī) is the Earth Land counterpart of Byro and the leader of the Zentopia Legion Corps,[1] who utilizes Nullification Magic as his main form of attack.[2] Unlike his Edolas counterpart, Byro is a tall and muscular man that sports white hair in a similar style to Laxus', with most of it slicked back and having numerous spiky strands pointing backwards, and some strands over his forehead. He has gray eyes and prominent cheekbones. The only facial feature he has in common with his counterpart are the two tufts of hair on both side of his chin which point downwards, though the Earth Land counterpart seem to be thinner and black ring around his eyes. Also, he doesn't have any particular eyebrows. Byro is a calm and collected individual who doesn't show much emotion. His form of speech is polite, ending his sentences with the more formal copula "desu". He is also a serious fellow, always having his sights on their main mission. He doesn't flinch even in the presence of Gildarts Clive, Fairy Tail's most powerful S-Class Mage.[1] Byro is also seen as a very religious man. He has the utmost faith for the Zentopian church as seen when he follows the Archbishop without question, believing him to always be right. When someone speaks their mind against the Church, Byro's calm nature is replaced with anger and shock, never afraid to attack the person even if it is his own comrades as seen with Coco. Byro never smiles. After the Infinity Clock crisis, Byro shows to have lightened up a bit, having good terms with Gildarts while drinking. In good-byes to Fairy Tail, Natsu asks him to smile for once in a while since his scowling make him look tired and when Byro smiles, everyone commented that he has a terrible smile, which irritates him. By swinging his Magical Staff, that glows when used, Byro is able to nullify any kind of Magic in a very large radius.[7] In other instances, however, the Magic isn't totally nullified, instead, Byro nullifies it on a certain area (his body or his partner's body, for an example), and discharges it on a certain area (usually behind him). When it comes to a Magic performed near Byro, the staff isn't essential to perform the Magic, as Byro was seen nullifying Magic with a simple wave of his arm, similar to Wave's users, as well as just crushing the Magic's source with his elbow.[2]

Sugarboy: Of course, Byro.

Rainetsu: We haven't forgotten about our mission.

Everyone: Byro?!

Kilik: (wearing a white Zentopia symbol on his left arm) Correct. I'm Kilik, one of his teammates.

Kilik is the Original Gem King of the first and current Sleeping Forest. It's unclear whether he's an antagonist or a protagonist, but he is most likely one of the protagonist since he once helped Kogarasumaru. He is Simca's twin brother. Kilik is an intelligent and somewhat arrogant person. He tends to "test" people to determine their intellect and logical thinking. He is very tactical and calculating, being the key strategist in all his battles. His talent was seen in the Inorganic Net battle, as well as Kogarasumaru's battle against Sleipnire. Despite all this, he is shown to be rather "naive" as shown when he wished to believe that a normal person could fly higher than the Gravity Children as well as not expecting Sora to hold Rika as a hostage. He says the reason for this naivete lies in his mercy, giving a person a second chance. Kilik is a young man of average height with medium length white hair up to his chin and a usually melancholy expression. He sometimes wears sunglasses. He wears a white cloak sometimes. Despite being twins, he and his sister Simca don't share very similar appearances other than a somewhat similar hair style (after Simca cut hers short). Kilik's Gaia Road operates on the principles of piezoelectricity (See Gaia Road). He is also very intelligent, incisive, objective and a brilliant strategist. He was also the joint leader of former Sleeping Forest and chief strategist directing the team totally in the Inorganic Net vs Kogarasumaru match. The strength of his Gaia Road is powerful enough to almost completely destroy a building.

Zeno: (wearing a white Zentopia symbol on his right hand) And Zeno, please to meet you, you whippersnappers. (sighs)

Zeno Zoldyck (ゼノ＝ゾルディック, Zeno Zorudikku) is Killua's grandfather and Silva's father.[2] Zeno is an old man of medium height with grey white hair that stands up on his head, he has a Fu Manchu mustache. He also wears alternating signs on his garb that say either "A Kill A Day"[2] or "Never Retire".[1] Most of the time he is seen with his hands behind his back. While Zeno is a witty old man, his advancing age has not dampened his quick thinking and speed in battle.[3] Despite his senior citizen status, he is a very formidable tactician and a skilled user of Nen. He remains calm and collected at all times and displays a unique sense of pragmatism. He takes satisfaction in being an efficient assassin and that seems to be his only conceit. Killing is just a job to him and emotion doesn't enter into it.[4] He only risks his life if there is a reward to be gained. Zeno has high hopes on Killua, that is why he trusts the boy's ability. While Zeno is violent and will kill without hesitation, he only does so when it is required to complete a contract; he avoids injuring innocents at all costs. Upon injuring Komugi accidentally, Zeno lost all desire to complete the contract on the Chimera Ant King and left, only after ensuring the fight between the King and the Chairman would not further injure civilians. Zeno's enviable mastery over Nen, his training as an assassin, the experience gleaned over the years of activity and his calm and analytic mind make him an extremely powerful fighter. His name alone is enough to frighten most opponents, with good reason. Chrollo Lucilfer, the leader of the Phantom Troupe, would require his full strength to stand a chance against him. When the two clashed, Chrollo focused almost exclusively on him despite Silva's presence, although it must be specified that Zeno took the offensive first. Neferpitou, a member of the Royal Guard, grew very excited to confront him, having sensed his power through their En, while Zeno was undaunted by the immense aura of the Ant.[14]

Uzu: Whatever! You guys are gonna pay for hurting my family!

Tyranitar: Yeah! Let's start already and get it over with it!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

M.H: Oh looky-here. This must be my lucky day.

Emporio: We find you. (laughing)

Kokonoe: We're cornered! I hate this!

Mary Hughes controls Michelle with her Magic and prepares to make Michelle throw herself over a nearby cliff.

Twilight: Michelle!

Lucy, Gardevoir, Twilight, Kokonoe, Mako, Taokaka, Ms. Fortune, and Suu grabs Michelle to try and stop her, but Hughes' Magic forces Michelle over the edge, with Lucy, the others, and the metal rod falling with them.

Everyone: (screams)

M.H: Oops... My bad...

* * *

Ryuko: Seems like Emi had fallen asleep.

Emi: (sleeping)

Ryuko: I have to go. I'm going to put Emi to bed at home.

Soichirou: I'll help. You're still injured. (grabs Emi and Ryuko's arm) It's for the best.

Ryuko: I know...

They walked until they reach her house.

* * *

 _Inside..._

Soichirou: (opens door) Okay, we made it safely. Ryuko, you sit on the couch while I'll put Emi to bed.

Ryuko: Okay. (sits down)

Soichirou: (puts Emi to bed) Goodnight, my sweet little granddaughter. (kisses Emi on the forhead and closes door) Emi's in bed.

Ryuko: That's good. Thanks, dad.

Soichirou: Anything for my daughter. (chuckling)

Ryuko: Dad?

Soichirou: Yeah?

Ryuko: Do you remember when I told the news?

Soichirou: Of course. I couldn't forget about that day.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

Ryuko: Hey, dad. Thanks for coming.

Soichirou: It's no problem. You said you have some news.

Ryuko: Yeah. It's quite embarrassing but...

Soichirou: Don't be. Whatever news you have, I'll listen. I'm your father after all. Just tell me.

Ryuko: Okay. I'm... I'm...

Soichirou: Hm? You're what?

Ryuko: (inhales and exhales) I'm pregnant.

Soichirou: Pregnant? Ryuko, you're kidding, right?

Ryuko: (shakes head) I'm not. I use the pregnancy test and it came back positive. I really am pregnant. Honest...

Soichirou: Ryuko... (hugging Ryuko) I'm gonna be a grandfather. I'm so happy for you.

Ryuko: Well, me and Uzu don't know weither it's a girl or a boy. Or even both. But I can't wait to have a kid. I'm exciting but nervous at the same time.

Soichirou: You'll pull it through. Haven't you told this to Satsuki?

Ryuko: Not yet. About to.

Soichirou: I bet Satsuki will flip out about this.

Ryuko: I bet. (chuckling)

* * *

 _Satsuki..._

[RINGING]

Glaceon: Satsuki, someone's calling you.

Satsuki: (picks up) Hello?

Ryuko: Hey, big sis.

Satsuki: Ryuko. How's my baby sister doing?

Ryuko: Fine. Satsuki, I have great news that I believe will blow your mind!

Satsuki: Really? What is it?

Ryuko: Guess.

Satsuki: (sighs) You and Sanageyama have a rematch?

Ryuko: Yeah, but that's not it.

Satsuki: Did you learn an instrument?

Ryuko: Nope!

Zoroark: (snickering)

Satsuki: Did you bake a cake?

Ryuko: Not it! Here's a hint. It starts with a "B" and it grows in the womb.

Satsuki: Ryuko, are you... pregnant?

Ryuko: Correct! That's the answer!

Satsuki: Wow, I'm... shocked. I'm gonna be an aunt. I'm so happy for you. But, are you sure you want to go through the pregnancy?

Ryuko: What do you mean?

Satsuki: There could be complications during the pregnancy, and that includes a miscarriage. I just wanted you to know that information.

Ryuko: Thanks but, I'm gonna risk it.

Satsuki: That's you, always taking risks. Do you know the gender?

Ryuko: No. We don't know if we're having a boy or a girl OR maybe both. But, once we find a gender, I'll tell you immediately. Bye.

Satsuki: Bye. (hangs up) (chuckling)

* * *

 _Flashback Ends..._

Soichirou: When we found out you're having a girl, I was shocked.

Ryuko: Yeah... (chuckling) And I decided we should named her Emi. Uzu likes that name, too. But, she couldn't be born until 9 months later.

Soichirou: Well, when you're pregnant, the baby needs to grow. It will developed from an embryo to a fetus.

Ryuko: Jeez, when did you became an expert on baby development?! I didn't see you with a degree on baby development at all!

Soichirou: (chuckling) Sorry about that...


	9. Episode 131: Chase After the Rod

Episode 131: Chase After the Rod

Somewhere in a canyon, Byro, his team, and Sugarboy, his team, and Rainetsu are facing Natsu, Charizard, Mario, Flareon, Uzu, Tyranitar, and Happy.

Natsu: Take this! Fire Dragon's Roar!

Sugarboy: (chuckling)

Natsu: Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!

Ali Baba: Seems you're in big trouble.

Natsu: (growls)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Meanwhile, Lucy, Gardevoir, Twilight, Spike, Kokonoe, and Michelle, Mako, Taokaka, Ms. Fortune, and Suu are falling off a cliff due to Mary Hughes' Command Magic.

Everyone: (screams)

Mako: Do something~!

Plusle: We're gonna crash~!

Lucy: Gate of the Ram: Aries!

Everyone: Oof!

Taokaka: Ah, so soft and cuddly and fluffy meow!

Kokonoe: Thanks, Aries!

Aries: No problem, I'm sorry. (disappears)

Mako: Smart move, Lucy! We would've been dead!

Lucy: It's nothing. At least we still have this rod.

Kokonoe: (hugging rod) Thank goodness! It doesn't seem to broken at all! (looks at them) What?! This is for important research. I have to make sure anything doesn't happen to it.

Mary: (chuckling) Find you...

Everyone: Huh?!

Twilight: You!

Emporio: Just give us the rod and no one gets hurt.

Lucy: Not a chance! Gate of the Golden Bull: Taurus!

Taurus: Mooooo! I'm ready to fight! Huh?! Moooo, what a great body she has!

Lucy: Taurus!

Emporio: Hm... He's a pervert, eh? Well, let's kick it up a notch. (changes to female) Like this, perverted cow.

Taurus: Mooooo! I couldn't attack someone with such a great body! Sorry, Lucy!

Mako: Huh?! You can change your genders?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Emporio: That's right. I have the Horo Horo Devil Fruit, which allows me to control the hormones of the human body, and is one of the very few known powers coming from a Devil Fruit that can affect other people's bodies as well as my own.

Plusle: Really?!

Minun: Like what?!

Kokonoe: No time for this!

Lucy: Return, Taurus!

Taurus: (disappears)

Lucy: (sighs) Gate of the Scorpion: Scorpio!

Scorpio: Wicked~! I'll protect you, Lucy!

Lucy: Attack them!

Scorpio: Got it! (shoots sand)

Mary: Dodge!

Everyone: (dodges)

Mako: Whoa~! Awesome~!

Twilight: Don't admire them!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Meanwhile, Wendy, Carla and Panther Lily and the girls are facing off against Coco and Banetsu, when Lily then shifts into his battle form.

Panther: Even though you appear similar to the Coco I knew in Edolas, you are my enemy and I will strike you.

Coco: Bring it!

Banetsu: We're ready for anything!

At the same time, Byro, his team, and Kanaloa leave Sugarboy, his team, Rainetsu, and Natsu, Charizard, Happy, Mario, Flareon, and Uzu to fight and instead find Gildarts, Metagross, Link, Gallade, and Goku, who investigates a battle between the two.

Jason: Cool~! This is incredible~!

Raichu: Yeah! This has a shot-full of action and suspense!

Gildarts: Are you still following us?

In her battle against Mary Hughes, Lucy begins to believe that she has the upper hand, as Mary Hughes' Magic prevents her from controlling those who are not human, meaning that Lucy's Spirits can fight her on equal ground.

Mary: Hmph! Guess I'll use plan B.

However, Mary Hughes takes control of Lucy's body instead, and continues to put her in range of Scorpio's attacks, so that the Celestial Spirit is forced to avoid hitting her.

Mako: That was a dirty trick! (running) Let go of Lucy!

Emporio: No, you don't! Newkama Kenpo!

Mako: (screams)

Everyone: Mako!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

However, whilst he attempts to not hit Lucy, Scorpio accidentally strikes Michelle instead, knocking her unconscious.

Kokonoe: Michelle, you alright?!

Scorpio: Sorry!

Concurrently, Natsu, Charizard, Mario, Flareon, Uzu, Tyranitar, and Happy are still fighting Sugarboy, his team, and Rainetsu.

Sugarboy: Not only my slime doesn't just absorb the Magic of others, but it can also turn into the properties of what it absorbs.

He demonstrates this by turning the slime hand under his control into fire, and repeatedly hits Natsu and Charizard with it. In his fight against Byro, Gildarts and his team seems to experience some trouble, as Byro has the ability to negate all Magic attacks he is faced with, and repeatedly dodges Gildarts' and the others' attacks by doing so.

Gildarts: Why do you want Lucy and Gardevoir?!

Byro: It's not the girl and the Pokemon we want. It's the item in their possession.

Jason: Actually, we heard about them!

Raichu: Yeah, they're one of six members of an organization called the Legion Corps!

Everyone: Legion Corps?

Jason: Yup! I think there was reports on this particular organization years ago.

Raichu: Maybe. I don't know much.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

On the other side of the forest, Sugarboy obtains the upper hand in his fight against Natsu and Charizard. When Natsu and Charizard cannot find another way to destroy Sugarboy's slime...

Natsu: Happy, pick me up and drop me into it. I'm hoping I'll be able to destroy it somehow from inside.

Happy: Aye, sir! (picks up Natsu)

Uzu: (transformed) I don't think that's safe!

Ali: Hey, focus on our fight. (slashes)

Uzu: Right! (slashes)

Happy does as he asks, and the slime blows up over Natsu, absorbing him.

Charizard: Natsu!

Back with Gildarts and Byro...

Jason: The Legion Corps is a secret order of elite warriors that operates under the watchful eye and order of the Zentopia Church.

Kagome: Zentopia Church?

Raichu: Yup! If you want to know, the Zentopia Church is a religious organization in Fiore. The Zentopia Church's doctrine is the most influential religion in the Kingdom of Fiore. Despite being a cult, Zentopia is like a little independent state. In fact, Zentopia and its churches are almost independent from Fiore, at the point that they have their own military force like the Legion Corps and a personal jail for those that commit crimes while being members of the church, where both the kingdom of Fiore and the Magic Council have no jurisdiction. Despite their independence, the guards of the kingdom of Fiore are also ordered to defend various churches of Zentopia. The Archbishop is the leader of that church.

Goku: Why do they with that item?

Jason: The story goes that the Zentopia Church was founded by the people who survived the chaos caused by the Infinity Clock, Real Nightmare. They also dismantled the Clock and sealed away the six pieces in different abandoned places of Zentopia. Will Neville, who was once a Cardinal of Zentopia, was afraid that the pieces of the Clock would be collected and become one again, so he created a Biological Link between his disciples and himself to seal away the Amplitude limiter to prevent the Infinity Clock from reaching its true form and unleash Real Nightmare once again.

Gildarts: That's why?! Thanks, but you have to run away!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Raichu: Why?! This is getting good!

Metagross: This battle is about to get serious!

Meanwhile Natsu succeeds on destroying Sugarboy's slime hand by overloading it with Magic power, but in the process, he and Sugarboy are stuck together by their hands, as the slime hardens and sticks like glue.

Mario: They're stuck!

Rainetsu: That was playing dirty! (growls) That's it! Boulder Roller!

Flareon: Whoa! (dodges)

Mario: He's serious!

Sugarboy angrily punches and kicks Natsu repeatedly to try and break free, until Gray and Beartic appears and breaks the slime with his Magic.

Uzu: You guys!

Gray: Did we crash a party?

Sugarboy: (growls)

Back with Gildarts and Byro, Erza and Blaziken comes in from the sky and attacks with her Giant's Armor, joining Gildarts and Metagross in their attempt to take Byro and his octopus down.

Gildarts: Glad you came.

Erza: Of course. But let's focus on the battle.

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Meanwhile, Mary Hughes obtains the clock hand by controlling Lucy's hands and let her put the key on her own hands.

Mary: Thanks. You're such a sweetheart.

Lucy: No! You can't... (grunts)

Emporio: (male) (stepping on Lucy's back) Don't talk back or you'll get your butt whooped... Just like your little friends...

Lucy: (growls) (faints)

Then, she uses a signal to tell the others that they got it.

Everyone: (gasps)

* * *

Mary: Let's get outta here since we were able to obtain this.

Emporio: Good idea.

Mako: (grabs Mary's leg) Hold it right there!

Mary: What?! How's that even possible?!

Plusle: We're not letting you have this this!

Minun: It's not yours! Give it back!

Mary: Shut up! Just let go!

Mako: Never! Plus, Minus, use Thunderbolt!

Plusle and Minun: Thunderbolt!

Mary: (screams) That's it! I'm going to...

Emporio: Mary, stop!

Mary: What is it?

Emporio: You know, she reminds me of someone. But I don't know exactly who it is. I know she looks like someone from before.

Mako: Huh? What are you talking about?

Mary: Fine, if you don't want to let go, you're coming with us.

Mako: Wha?! No~!

* * *

 _Ryuko..._

Emi: Mommy? Mommy, wake up.

Ryuko: Hm? What is it, Emi? I'm tired.

Emi: I had a nightmare and I can't fall asleep. Could I sleep with you?

Ryuko: A nightmare? Sure. (picks up Emi) Upsie-daisy. Better?

Emi: Better. Mommy, is daddy coming back?

Ryuko: He will. Just give him some time. For now, you should be worrying about sleep.

Emi: Okay... (closes eyes and sleep)

Ryuko: (thinking) Uzu, please be okay. You have a wife and daughter to think about. (sleeping)

* * *

 _Mako..._

Mako was tied up to a tree.

Mako: This isn't nice! Untie me this instant!

Mary: Shut it! We have some questions for you to answer!

Plusle: What is it?!

Emporio: What's your name?

Mako: Mako Mankanshoku!

Emporio: Age?

Mako: 17.

Emporio: Occupation?

Mako: Student of Honnouji Academy, former Two-Star Club President of the Fight Club!

Emporio: Family?

Mako: Mom, Dad, Mataro, and Guts, my dog! Why are you asking me these questions?! I thought it'll be important information or something like that!

Emporio: Because you look like someone from before and making sure you're not who I think it is. Now than, let's continue our questions. What's your mother's name?

Mako: Sukuyo and if you have a thing for her, I'm sorry but she's already married, you perv!

Emporio: I'm NOT a pervert, thank you very much! Sukuyo, eh? Where did I heard that name before? Sukuyo... Sukuyo... Wait...

Mary: This is wasting my time. Let's just go.

Mako: Hm?! You know my mom?!

Emporio: Yes! I met her in that restaurant!

Mako: Oh, the one that Yajima owns?!

Plusle: Their food is delicious!

Emporio: Now I remember...

* * *

 _Flashback..._

Emporio: Chef, bring us our food! We're starving!

Sukuyo: In a minute. Okay, it's done. (serves food) Croquettes, up and ready for eating.

Emporio: You know, your croquettes are absolutely delicious!

Sukuyo: Why thank you. You're very kind.

Emporio: I must say, what's your name?

Sukuyo: Sukuyo Mankanshoku. If you're having a crush on me, I'm already married.

Emporio: I'm NOT a pervert!

Sukuyo: (chuckling)

 _Flashback Ends..._

* * *

Mako: Oh, my mom told me that story! It was _hilarious_! (laughing)

Mary: Listen, we want to know this! Are you familiar with Life Fibers?!

Mako: Maybe. Why'd you asked?

Mary: We have discover the Life Fibers and our elite scientist is researching it. We believe that 2 people are infused with Life Fibers and 2 people who have high capabilities with Life Fibers. Tell us who they are and we'll set you free.

Plusle: Never!

Minun: We're not telling you anything!

Mary: Fine! Emporio?

Emporio: Of course. (takes out needle) This needle contains Life Fibers. Let's see what happens when I put this into your system. It's going to hurt a little. So, please be still until the experiment is over.

Mako: Wha?! No, no, no! Not this! Anything but this! Please! Somebody, save me! Kokonoe! Lucy! Ryuko-chan! Anyone, help~!

Suddenly, the rod begins to glow.

Together: What the...?! (screams)

Everyone: (closes eyes)

Chronos: Mako...

Highest ranked Goddess of time. With her Goddess Ring she controls time quite freely.

Mako: Huh? Who are you...?

Chronos: I'm Chronos, the goddess of time. Looks like you need some help.

Mako: Of course! Can you?!

Chronos: I couldn't. But, a male in uniform will save you in 3... 2... 1...

* * *

Together: Huh?!

Emporio: They disappears! And even the needle disappear as well!

Mary: Whatever, let's just go!

Emporio: Don't be all rushy.

Okita: (wearing a brown Fairy Tail symbol with his sleep mask on his left hand) Good, they're gone. Mako, you okay? Are you hurt?

Mako: No, I'm fine. Thank you.

Together: We would've been goners!

Okita: No problem.

Mako: (sits up) Um...

Okita: Something wrong?

Mako: W-What's going on?! Who are you?! (covers ears)

Okita: Mako?

Mako: What are you talking about?! I didn't mean...! Please stop saying bad things about me!

Okita: Mako, you okay?

Mako: (panting) I'm seeing ghosts, tons of them! They're coming towards me! Don't!

Okita: Mako! (kisses Mako on the lips)

Together: (gasps)

Mako: (opens eyes) Hm?! (thinking) What is this feeling? This warm feeling on my mouth. It's so warm and soft and... Wait! What am I saying?! Is this... my first kiss?! I... I can't think! My mind is going blank! I actually love this...! (closes eyes) (hands down)

Together: (stops) (panting)

Okita: Sorry. I had no other choice.

Mako: I-It's okay... I-I don't mind a-at all...

* * *

 _Lucy..._

Lucy: (thinking) No... I can't believe they got it... We've failed...


	10. Episode 132: Investigate the Church

Episode 132: Investigate the Church

 _At Fairy Tail..._

Gildarts: Listen, everyone. We have discovered the people who attacked us.

Natsu: Really?! Who is it?!

Charizard: Lay it on us! We can handle it!

Metagross: They're called the Legion Corps.

Everyone: Legion Corps?!

R.D: So THAT'S what they're call, eh?!

Shuckle: Those guys will pay!

Twilight: Let's all calm down.

Lucy: (sighs) I can't believe we lost that memento.

Gardevoir: Such a disappointment.

Kokonoe: Don't worry! We'll get it back from them no matter what!

Twilight: Kokonoe's right. We can't give up hope.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Makarov: First the Zentopia raid, then the mystery clock hand and now a crusade.

Gray: How many people were there when they were pursuing those thieves.

Erza: Warren had lost track of them.

Blaziken: So we're not sure.

Taokaka: Tao's sad, meow!

Rias: But, the crusade must be something big, in which the mystery clock hand is necessary.

Everyone: Hm...

Kokonoe: Why do they want with it?

Hoka: Maybe wanted to experiment it? I would do the same.

Tails: Or something bad is going to happen. It could be the possibility.

Conan: That's true... (thinking as Jimmy Kudo) What's the connection between the Zentopia Church, Legion Corps, and the clock hand? What's their purpose/goal? And why would they need that hand? There's more questions than answers at this situation.

Somewhere far away an old man sees the mystery clock hand and says "Time is etched and then chaos descends".

Asia: We have only one of the pieces.

Irina: That means five more to go!

O.M: Right, girls.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Carla has a premonition of this and feels a weird vibe, however she ignores it. Lucy, Gardevoir, and Cana and Furret discuss the crusade, with Natsu and Charizard being completely out of the loop.

Panty: Whatever! The church "robbing" us isn't holy!

Stocking: Says you who...!

Panty: Shut up!

Wobbuffet: Looks like everyone is debating about the church!

Hoka: That is the discussion.

Wobbuffet: What are you doing?!

Hoka: Trying to hack. My laptop can now hacked into Magic. If I could somehow hack into their system, I'll be able to figure out their main goal on the clock hand. After all, I am a hacker.

Wobbuffet: Ex-hacker!

Hoka: Whatever.

Hsien-ko: 我有一个奇妙的想法！(translation: I have a fantastic idea!)

Everyone: Huh?!

Ryuko: What is it? Spit it out!

Hsien-ko: We should do an investigation!

Naoto: She's right. We'll split up and find some information on their plans.

Everyone: Okay~!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lahar and a team of Rune Knights are by church, monitoring it in case it is attacked.

Lahar: It couldn't be the church's doing. There's no way they can be responsible.

However, a teddy bear appears inside the church and blows it up, shocking the group. The teddy bear appears before Lahar.

Jackpot: I am Jackpot, come and get me, losers! (attacks)

Everyone: (screams)

After knocking out almost all of the Knights, Jackpot disappears, with Lahar commenting that he is truly a tricky and unpredictable foe.

O.M: My people, I have that same dream again! I refused to fall asleep! The anniversary event is coming near! So, summon the cardinals just in case! Making hard choices is a duty of the Archbishop of Zentopia!

Crowd: (cheering)

Team Natsu, as well as Carla, Hoka, Tails, Conan, Naoto, Professor Layton, Luke, Yuku, and Wendy, Altaria, Soichiro and Mew, and Kinue and Purrloin, later arrive at the Heartfilia Konzern mansion, planning on searching it for some clues on the memento and the events surrounding it.

Kokonoe: Let's split up! Lucy, Michelle, Naoto, Tails, and Conan, search the attic! The rest of us will be here and look for important items!

Everyone: Right!

 _In the attic..._

Lucy: Hm?!

Gardevoir: Find something?

Lucy: Remember this photo?

Gardevoir: That was years ago. This is before your mother's death.

Lucy: Yeah... This bring back memories.

Gardevoir: Someday, we'll buy back the mansion and to restore it.

Michelle: That's a perfect idea.

Tails: Lucy, is this your father's studys?

Lucy: Huh?! Oh, yeah. My dad spend most of his time in here.

Conan: This is a perfect place to find something important. Scout, use Oder Sleuth.

Growlithe: Oder Sleuth! (sniffing)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: Gallade's Pokeball? What's it doing on the ground?

Gardevoir: You should keep him. He could be a huge help.

Lucy: You're right. It's for the best.

Michelle: What's this?

Naoto: Find something, Michelle?

Michelle: Yes. It's this.

Conan: A book?

Tails: "To My Daughter."

Growlithe: What does it mean?!

Tails: No clue.

Conan: Open it.

Tails: (opens book)

Everyone: Huh?!

Naoto: It's empty!

Lucy: How's that even possible?!

Tails: There should be words somewhere!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Crux: This book has no Magic or invisible ink which could potentially be hiding some text. Maybe the title itself will solve the riddle.

Natsu, Charizard, and Happy later walk into the study to find Michelle, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Wendy and Carla AND the others trying to decipher the anagram.

Natsu: (sneezes)

Erza: (attacks)

Natsu: Ow... That hurts...

Blaziken: Shut it.

Carla: Look, I found something. "Myth."

Naoto: Wait, there's more. There's "duo" and "great".

Tails: Lucy, Gardevoir, did you figure out what it means?

Lucy: It's connected to a book called "The Two Great Myths".

Gardevoir: And it has to be a book called "Life of the Clockwork".

Conan: Tell us. We need more information.

Lucy: We actually had that book and that the other myth is another book called "The Key to the Starry Heavens".

Naoto: Key of the Starry Heavens? Interesting.

Hoka: That's very important information. We need to learn more about this book.

Whilst watching Lucy with the book, Carla hallucinates and sees the book cover saying "No".

Carla: (thinking) What was that? "No?"

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: There might be a message in the books.

As she and Gardevoir starts to look, the door handle to the study starts to expand and breaks the door.

Everyone: (screams)

Naoto: (points gun) Who goes there?! Show yourself!

Samuel: Excuse me?! I need a book and oh, I'm head of Legion Corps, by the way! I go from the name Samuel!

Samuel (サミュエル Samyueru) is an Exceed and a member of the Zentopia Legion Corps.[1] Samuel is a small, anthropomorphous light blue cat. Being an Exceed, he has cat-like features with whiskers, cat-like ears and nose. His attire consists of a Mitre with the Zentopia Church insignia on it, Gale-Force Reading Glasses, a red scarf adorned by a blue-colored ornament and a dark-blue shirt. Similar to Panther Lily, Samuel also has a battle form. Samuel grows taller and his body changes into a much more muscled tone. His scarf becomes somewhat a cape and his lower attire turns into long white trousers. Samuel's glasses are placed on his Mitre while he is in this form. His ears grows longer and fuzzy whiskers protrude on either side of his face and below his chin. Samuel is a calm and patient individual. He is highly intelligent and believes that any situation has a cause and effect. With the help of his glasses, he is able to read any content at a faster rate and can fully memorize what he has read. Aside from being intelligent, he is also arrogant, underestimating Fairy Tail members for their lack of carefulness and usage of sentences. Samuel likes to receive data and make calculations. As to what happens when his calculations are amiss, Samuel becomes hysterical and his sophisticated actions turn to a more confused, and naive manner. Samuel is able to sprout angelic wings that gives him the ability to fly and carry objects or people for a specific amount of time.[1] Similar to Panther Lily, Samuel can also transform his body to a much larger version.[2]

Conan: (thinking as Jimmy Kudo) Another Exceed?! And he's the head of Legion Corps?!

Erza, Blaziken, Gray, Beartic, and Natsu and Charizard try to attack Samuel, but he is protected by a guy in iron-clad armor, with the mansion taking damage from their attacks.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Dan: Hi, ya'll! The name's Dan Straight and my Magic shield which can reflect any attack you throw at me! No matter what!

Dan Straight (ダン・ストレイト Dan Sutoreito) is a member of the Zentopia Legion Corps.[1] Dan is a slim, young man with crimson colored hair and magenta eyes. His canines are very sharp. Dan has small, thin lines running down from the ends of his eyes and towards his cheeks. He wears a thick armor over his body which consists of a metallic breastplate that extends down to his knees, making the lower extension appear as a long skirt, while he also wears shoulder pads and gauntlets on his arms. He also wears armor to cover his legs. Underneath it all, he wears a black sweater with dark pants, the latter being covered slightly with a dark green skirt, as well as brown shoes. He carries his two Magic Weapons, Ricochet and Habaraki, with him at all times. Dan is a very eager, cheerful and somewhat energetic person, often sporting a wide grin on his face. Laid-back and quite confident in his abilities, he is also quite flirtatious. When around women he deems attractive, he attempts to ask them out or otherwise flirt with them playfully. Dan has admitted that he's perfectly capable of being with any woman he meets that he finds attractive, but this doesn't stop him from risking even his life for the woman that he loves, making his love a little fickle but genuine.[2] In combat, Dan shows great skill with his lance, being able to easily defeat opponents like Erza Scarlet and fight on par with Natsu Dragneel.[1]

Conan: Jeez, another weirdo!

Asia: Samuel, can we just use the front door?

Irina: That's a perfect idea!

Samuel: Look, we're here on an important mission. I have no patience using the front door if this the easier way to get in.

Yukio: (wearing a clear black Zentopia symbol on his glasses (left)) He won't listen to us. Typical.

Yukio Okumura is Rin's younger twin brother. A straight arrow and kind-hearted by nature, he is the youngest person to ever pass the Exorcist qualification exam, attaining a Meister in Doctor and Dragoon, and later becomes a teacher at True Cross Academy, where he ironically ends up teaching his older brother in the ways of the Exorcist. In the anime, he is seen with a mysterious black mark on the underside of his left arm that is now starting to spread throughout his body. This may have something to do with his original birthright as Satan's son and the Demonic powers he was supposed to have shared with Rin as Yukio was shown preforming his daily testing and it reacted, but the mark was never fully explained in the anime (though Shura appeared to be alarmed by the sight of it). As of the last episode, Yukio's mark has spread all the way down past his elbow. In the anime, since awakening his Demonic powers in episode 22, Yukio now possesses the same Demonic features as his brother, Rin when in their human form (e.g. the slightly pointed ears and sharper canines). When in his Demon form, he too has a blue flame, elf-like ears and fangs. He has teal eyes and dark brown hair. His most notable trait is two moles under his left eye and another one under his mouth. Yukio is mostly seen as quiet and calm, yet he is somewhat bi-polar. He is usually seen happily smiling, but can easily get sidetracked due to Rin's personality clash, and becomes rather dark. He takes things seriously, but knows a joke when he hears one. On few occasions he is shown to have a very aggressive side. If he is pushed too far, he can gain a fiercely angry personality. His angry side is so intense that it frightens Rin when it makes itself known. This may be as a result of his Demonic heritage even though he didn't acquire Satan's flames like Rin. He is a big worrywart and often overthinks about situations. He is often seen sleeping anywhere like a chair or on his desk while thinking. He doesn't like to partake in 'unseemly' actions. He is usually punctual and lectures Rin on how to behave. He has good control over his anger and tries his best to be calm and composed. Yukio is an extraordinary Exorcist, and was instructed by one of the most powerful Exorcists in the world, Shiro Fujimoto. He obtained his official Exorcist license at the age of thirteen, as well as becoming the Order's youngest teacher, specializing in Anti-Demon Pharmacology, at the age of fifteen. Due to his unique heritage, he acquired a mashou from Rin at birth. Despite his youth, Yukio's medical abilities are top notch. He was able to treat Noriko Paku after being injured by a Naberius that Igor Neuhaus summoned, after being treated by Shiemi. In the manga, during the theft of the left eye of the Impure King, he cured a child named Satoru by inserting needles into the miasmatic boils on his body without rupturing the membranes of the cells, demonstrating advanced knowledge of cellular biology. This is made further impressive as at the time, Yukio was also infected by the miasma while left reeling by the words of a possessed Saburota Todo. When he and his brother were young, he would treat Rin's injuries whenever he came home after getting into a fight. In addition to his medical skills, Yukio's competency in his Meister extends to teaching. He is considered to be a qualified teacher of basic Anti-Demon Pharmacology at the age of fifteen, and is the youngest person in the order to do so. Yukio's second and offensive Meister is Dragoon, a gunslinger. Yukio can shoot his targets with impressive accuracy, all the while maintaining a calm and even disposition. He has demonstrated the ability to shoot Demons behind his back without even looking at them, as well as destroying giant Demons with his hand guns. Yukio's weapons of choice are dual handguns that may have been modified for rapid fire. He is able to keep up with Shura, an Exorcist 2 Ranks above him, in a combat simulation test. Yukio also has some knowledge of the fighting elemental Demons, as shown when he fought a fire Demon using water-attributed bullets. In the anime, he has also been seen using a shotgun. He also appears to be very skilled in long distance shooting as he is shown successfully and accurately shooting the Kraken clones at a great distance with a sniper rifle.[1] Although Yukio does not have a Meister as a Tamer, he is able to summon multiple Naiads and also perform a Water Dungeon spell with them. However, Yukio's lack of stamina in summoning Demons makes it difficult to maintain the summoning for long periods of time. Saburota notes that this was the first time Yukio has summoned demons. He is shown to have Demonic powers in him later in the anime, allowing Satan to possess him without any danger as a perfect vessel. He also is shown to have blue flames much like Rin and his blood is that of a Demon's. Although his Demonic form has only been revealed in the anime, it has been revealed in the latest chapters of the manga that Yukio has, indeed, inherited some of Satan's Demonic powers. Whether or not this results in Demonic physical characteristics has yet to be shown. They say that his eyes were not his and his vision turned blue all of a sudden, the meaning of this is as yet unknown.

Samuel: Shut it! This is important business!

Hoka: Are you the one who created those Kamuis?

Samuel: Hm?! Oh, you mean Rainetsu and Banetsu?! That's correct. I'm the Kamui's creator. But, I had made the third Kamui. Shonetsu, come out.

Shonetsu: (wearing a light blue Zentopia symbol on his back) Yes, Samuel?! You need anything?!

Shonetsu is the blue dog Kamui/Exceed. He wears a bone-shaped bowtie, round glasses, and a cape made out of computer wires and chains on the arms (broken). He specializes in intelligence and his element is water.

Samuel: Nothing much. I need a book and these people defending it.

Shonetsu: On it! (barking)

Samuel: (sighs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Chizuru Kagura: (wearing a gray Zentopia symbol on her right hand) Mirror Chizuru Kagura! Hmph. These mirrors should confuse them.

Chizuru Kagura (神楽 ちづる, Kagura Chizuru) whose real name is Chizuru Yata (八咫 ちづる, Yata Chizuru), is a character from The King of Fighters series that made her character debut in The King of Fighters '96 as a mid-boss and the sponsor of the KoF tournament that year. Later, in The King of Fighters '97, she appeared as a normal participant in the year's Women Team. She was created in the image of anime and manga character, Yohko Shiraki, from the Tomorrow's Joe manga series. Like Kyo Kusanagi and Iori Yagami, she is a member of the clan that holds one of the three sacred artifacts that originally sealed the serpent monster Orochi 1,800 years ago: the Yata Mirror (八汰鏡, Yata No Kagami). Due to the rivals' attribution towards one another, Chizuru is usually the one who has to keep the trio together. They form the Three Sacred Treasures Team, whose endings often entail the canon events of any parties involved. Having to watch her own sister murdered in front of her, Chizuru took that trauma and focused on sealing Orochi, becoming very serious. After Orochi was sealed, however, she started to lighten up thanks to Mai, King, and King's brother, Jan. As a priestess, she can foretell some future events. She can also learn a person's history with said power. Chizuru can create copies of herself. The copies, when created, may only move, attack and disappear. With little effort, Chizuru can make the copies attack more than once or create more than one copy. She can also switch places with one of her copies, an ability usually used to follow up on an attack from her copies with another attack of her own. It is implied that she doesn't master this ability, yet. If any of her mirror images get hit, Chizuru will receive the damage and her copy will disappear. Her sister, Maki, for comparison, is not limited in this way. Her copies act more like projectiles, if they are hit by one they will negate each other, and they are impossible to be stricken physically. Chizuru can use energy to send enemies away. With the Yata Mirror, Chizuru can seal her enemy's special powers and abilities for a few moments. Chizuru can use the power of the Yata Mirror to create shadows of living or dead beings. She used this power in KoF 2003 to create Kusanagi, a shadow of Kyo, and also to create a shadow of her own sister, Maki. Being of Yata heritage, Chizuru can use her powers to seal Orochi in another dimension. Using the Yata Mirror, Chizuru can speak into other people's minds. She can also temporarily possess people for similar purposes. While Chizuru's ability to disappear and reappear in a different location isn't mentioned, Ash gains this ability after stealing her Yata Mirror, as shown in the endings of KoF 2003 and KoF XI. Her fighting style is very soft, with moves that resemble traditional Japanese dancing. She employs her mirror images to perfection, using them to surprise and confuse her opponents. She does not use punches, instead choosing to use wide open-handed strikes. She can trap her opponent with one of her mirror images and strike him the way she sees fit, having both her image and herself causing damage to her opponent at the same time.

Everyone: (grunts)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Alex: (wearing a red Zentopia symbol on his back) (laughing) They don't even stand a chance against us!

Alex (アレク Areku?) is a male Scottish Fold cat who represents Possibility. Alex is a lemon yellow Scottish Fold with drooping ears. His ears, stripe and tail are colored light brown and his paws, belly and muzzle are colored white. His Jewel Eyes are made of alexandrites. Alex wears a brown collar with a spade-shaped red jewel and a pair of glasses. As the Jewelpet of Possibility, he has the power of changing fate and the probabilities of something happening.

Brownie: (wearing a brown Zentopia symbol on his stomach) Um, Alex?! Some are trying to escape!

Brownie (ブラウニー Buraunī) is a male hedgehog Jewelpet who represents Imagination. Brownie is a yellow hedgehog with blue spines on his back and brown Jewel Eyes. He wears a purple ribbon on his neck with a brown jewel attached. As the Jewelpet of Imagination, Brownie is capable of changing people's memories.

Alex: Huh?!

Tails: Let's get outta here before things get out of control!

P.L: It's for the best.

Luke and Conan: Yeah!

Dan: Hmph! Where do you think you're going?!

Yuku: We're trapped!

Lucy: Please don't hurt us. We don't mean harm.

Dan: Huh?! That voice! Those eyes! That mouth! That hair! That bosom! That waist! Those legs! All of it makes my Fibonacci sequence chirp! It spells out... L-O-V-E! That's love! Love!

Everyone: Eh~?!

Alex: We forgot to mention he's a ladies' man.

Brownie: Yeah... (laughing nervously)

Dan: You're so beautiful! You're making my heart pound harder at every minute! Can I have your number?!

Lucy: Um...

Erza: Run!

Natsu and Gray attack Dan as Lucy, Gardevoir, Professor Layton, Luke, Conan, Tails, Yuku, and Michelle flee, again destroying parts of the mansion.

Lucy: They're overdoing it!

Michelle: At least one day you'll restore it back.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza attacks Dan, however his Magic ability to shrink and enlarge things helps him to quickly overcome her.

Erza: (growls)

Lucy: Huh?!

Samuel: Ah-ha! I had predicted you'll be running down here. Shonetsu?

Shonetsu: Gotcha! Water Waver!

Lucy: Gardevoir, use Moon Ball!

Gardevoir: Moon Ball!

Shonetsu: (dodges)

Natsu and Charizard tries to attack Samuel, however the cat dodges his attacks until Dan and his team appears and strikes Natsu and Charizard out the window. Gray, Beartic, and Wendy and Altaria then attack but nearly get crushed by the roof collapsing above them.

Samuel: It's _all_ going to plan.

Asia: What should we do?

Samuel: Go ahead and scram. We'll meet you in a different spot.

Everyone: Right. (running)

Samuel: Except for Alex and Brownie. I still need you.

Alex: Whatever you say...

Brownie: Right...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu and Charizard: Take this! Huh?! (screams)

Lucy: Natsu!

Gardevoir: Charizard!

Conan: They're shrunk to a size of dolls!

Natsu: This is _so_ embarrassing!

Charizard: Bring us back so we can kick your ass, you bastard!

Dan: (laughing) I like you when you're all small and puny!

Together: Don't laugh at us!

Yuku: Lucy, Gardevoir, they're starting to follow!

Lucy: (throws book) Happy, take this book and fly away!

Happy: Aye, sir!

Shonetsu: Wait, don't...! Huh?!

Samuel: Now, now, Shonetsu. That's not the _real_ book. They're just using that book as a decoy and wait our time chasing after it.

Shonetsu: If that's not the real deal, than where is it then?!

Samuel: It's _right_... here. (flips Michelle's dress)

Michelle: Hey, that was mean.

Dan: (nose bleeding)

Samuel: Good shot, but ultimately we got it.

After using some Gale-Force Reading Glasses...

Samuel: I read the books contents and I don't need it anymore. Let's go.

Everyone: Okay!

Dan: Lucy, we'll meet again someday and I'll ask you out on a date! Bye-bye!

Happy: They're gone...

Standing in the rubble of her old house...

Lucy: (thinking) I wonder what my father's trying to say... It must be something important... But what?

* * *

Hatetsu: What's the meaning of this?! Who dares destroyed the Heartfilia Mansion and gets away with it?!

Hatetsu is a pink Kamui/Exceed. She wears a heart-shaped tiara and necklace. Hatetsu also wears a heart-themed dress with pink gold extras in it and a heart-shaped tattoo on the left side of her face. She has the power of love and Hatetsu is known as "The Kamui of Love." Hatetsu is the guardian/protector of the Heartfilia family.

Natsu: What?! There's someone here?!

Hatetsu: You...! I'll destroy you and scratch you until you're unrecognizable! Don't even try to run away from my wrath! (charges)

Charizard: She's coming right towards us!

Lucy: Stop! We didn't mean to!

Hatetsu: Huh?! Lucy?! Is that you?!

Lucy: Hm?!

Hatetsu: Looks like you don't remember me. That's reasonable. It's been such a long time since I have last saw you. You were so adorable and now you're a beautiful, young lady. Just like your mother. Oh! I almost forgot to introduced myself! Silly me! I'm Hatetsu, the guardian/protector of the Heartfilia family and the Heart Kamui. I'm also known as "The Kamui of Love."

Natsu: Cool~! A Kamui for the Heartfilia family! We didn't know you have one!

Gardevoir: We couldn't even remeber.

Hatetsu: That's understandable. You were young at the time. You see, your father created me years ago, as a symbol for the Heartfilia family. It was my duty to protect this mansion with my life, fighting off any intruders. Even after your father died, I still protect it. Now look at, it's dirty, unclean, and very unroyal-like. I hope you're thinking about restoring it back to its magnificent self.

Lucy: We were.

Hatetsu: That's good. It needs some royal treatment and a hint of the royal touch.

Carla: (sighs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Conan: Hatetsu, does your powers associate with love?!

Hatetsu: Of course, my child! When it comes to love, I'm the expert! I can make people fall with love to anyone they have a crush on! Especially when Valentine's Day comes around! (sighs) Love is in the air, they always say...

Carla: Hatetsu!

Hatetsu: Oh, we should focus on the subject. What happened?

Lucy: You see, we were looking for something until these people from Legion Corps appear.

Gardevoir: They were looking for a book.

Erza: We tried fighting them, but they were strong.

Natsu: And shrunk us!

Hatetsu: Oh, that's easy. (turns Natsu and Charizard back to normal)

Together: We're back!

Blaziken: And we broke Lucy's mansion at the process.

Hatetsu: Oh, dear. Those Legion Corps! They won't get away from this! I'm helping out on this!

Happy: Aye!

Lucy: You sure?

Hatetsu: Yes! Lucy, I'll help as much as possible! After all, this is for the Heartfilia family good name! _That_ won't be shattered forever!

Lucy: Okay.

Gardevoir: Let's go.

Everyone: Right!


	11. Episode 133: Split for Clues

Episode 133: Split for Clues

Natsu: Huh?! We're shrunk again! Hatetsu!

Hatetsu: Sorry, but I'm not an expert on growing people. Remember, my powers only associate with love.

Taokaka: Cool~! You're so tiny like a meowus!

Charizard: Don't think about eating us!

Jubei: (sighs)

Gray: (picks up Natsu and Charizard)

Together: Let us go, you icey breath!

Gray: Jeez, you're annoying. Hey Max, open your Souvenir Shop again because the Mini-Natsu and the Mini-Charizard would be a bestseller.

Together: Stop doing that!

Everyone: (laughing)

Taokaka: You're hilarious, Gray meow!

Jubei: That's a good joke to chuckle! (laughing)

Together: Stop laughing!

Lucy: Everyone, quiet.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gardevoir: The Key of the Starry Heavens is about a girl who is told she can become happy if she can gather six special keys, so she goes off to collect them. But in the end, the people around her became unhappy.

Twilight: The six keys I have aren't the ones that Lucy and Gardevoir's talking about. These belong to the chest and the table. The first key goes on a journey.

Gray explains how the key went on its journey.

Lucy: The girl goes on a journey to find five other keys and finds them in various places. In the end, she finds the last key in a church.

Erza: That should be the Kardia Cathedral.

Hatetsu: That's not correct. The locations in the book are modeled off real locations.

Lucy: The clock parts are hidden in these locations. We vow to find them no matter what it takes.

Everyone then splits up into groups to start searching for them.

 _Panther Lily..._

Panther Lily, Rei, and Luffy are leading Jet, Rainbow Dash, Sonic, Droy, Flora, Amalia, and Levy, Twilight, and Jibril somewhere.

Levy: Um, this is not the direction we were supposed to be heading.

Panther Lily doesn't seem to care. Droy suddenly faints.

Flora: Droy!

Jet: Panther Lily, can we head for our destination?! Droy is gonna die at the rate we are going!

Persian: Please?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Panther: I don't care. we're looking for a powerful opponent to join our team.

Elsewhere, Gray, Snow, Elsa, and Juvia, Melona, and Amy are traveling in a forest.

Gray: I can't believe we're paired up with them.

Beartic: This'll be a long trip.

Juvia: Wow~! Juvia's pair up with Gray-sama! I hope one day we'll get married!

Amy: And it'll be beautiful!

Snow: (laughing nervously)

Melona: Look ahead! There's people!

Lyon, Gasser, and Jati then interrupts her fantasy and joins them with their quest.

Gray: Why are you here?

Lyon: We were worried about the two of you.

Abomasnow: It's more like YOU were getting worried.

Lyon: Shut up.

Concurrently, Natsu, Luffy, Goku, Lucy, Ryuko, Uzu, Happy, Emi, Makoto, Michelle, Professor Layton, Luke, and Romeo, Yuku, and Conan are on board a ship.

Natsu: (groans) I hate transportation...

Hatetsu: (wearing a heart-shaped Fairy Tail symbol on her back) This should be quick, fire boy.

Charizard: She's right. We'll return back to normal...

Natsu: Hope... so...

Hatetsu: He's hopeless...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Happy: Well, even though we have strong people on our team, I think it's not enough! Natsu and Charizard are still in a small state and they couldn't fight. After all, without them, we won't be able to win in any future fights.

Romeo: You're right. But, I can use Magic.

Suddenly, four old men show up.

Man: Are you the members of Fairy Tail?

Everyone: Huh?!

Meanwhile, Panther Lily, Rei, and Luffy are leading Jet, Rainbow Dash, Sonic, Droy, Flora, Amalia, and Levy, Twilight, and Jibril arrive at a waterfall.

Droy: Thank you! Water~! (drinking)

Amalia: Don't drink too much or you'll get sick.

Panther Lily starts finding the person he is looking for.

Levy: Who's that?

Ambipom: It's Gajeel, OVER, and Rice! And they're meditating!

Twilight: Gajeel, what are you three doing?

Panther: Shut up. They're training.

Jibril: Training?

Just then, a lightning bolt strikes Gajeel, OVER, and Rice, which they miraculously survives.

Twilight: How's that even possible?!

Jibril: They survive a lightning bolt! That's daring!

Panther: (grunts) That's some true strength.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gajeel tells them how they are training.

Gajeel: Just go away!

Panther: No, I'll train with you.

Panther Lily then joins their training.

Rei: We're getting sidetracked from our mission.

Levy: Agree.

Erza, Rias, Parasoul, Wendy, Bonnie, Shiro, Carla, Kokonoe, Princess Peach, and Cana, Ibaraki, and Leone are traveling on a serene grassland, with Erza dragging her usual pile of luggage.

Kokonoe: Erza, I think you don't need _that_ much luggage.

Erza: It's for any kind of emergency. I won't go without it.

Parasoul: Egrets, split up and look for anything important! If you do, return to me immediately and tell us the information!

Egrets: Yes, Commander Parasoul! (leaves)

Parasoul: They'll find something. I just know they will.

Wendy: You know, this day feels like The Key of the Starry Heavens and I feel like that girl in the story.

Bonnie: Really?!

Shiro: It is quite lovely.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

They then stop and see Erza and Blaziken all set up with a picnic.

Kokonoe: Erza! Blaziken! What the hell are you doing?!

Erza: Picnic. Would you like to join?

Wendy: Um, we're getting off track.

P.P: Well, I'll join. (sips tea) I love a good tea.

Blaziken: This is our first picnic.

Kokonoe: Who cares?!

Parasoul: Let's just get going!

Suddenly, a group of bandits arrive.

Bandit: This is our territory and you should have asked for our permission if you wanted to have a picnic.

Erza and Blaziken gets angry by this and stands up.

Erza: Who cares?! We want a normal picnic without disturbation!

Bandit 2: Huh?! Wait, we take it back! We were looking for some treasure!

Peach: Treasure?! Is that all?

After that, they start eating Erza's food. She loses her temper and requips into her Lightning Empress Armor and starts punishing them for ruining her picnic.

Erza: That's it! You'll pay!

Bandits: (screams)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Meanwhile, Juvia thinks about the love triangle between her, Lyon and Gray, while Gray and Beartic shows irritation at Lyon and Abomasnow for tagging along.

Gray: Why are you here?

Lyon: Because we couldn't find the clock part by ourselves.

Beartic: We challenge you!

Juvia: Oh, dear!

Abomasnow: Don't think about it. Finding the clock part is more important.

Gray: Where did you got that information from?

Jati: Are you deaf?! Everyone knows about it!

Everyone: Eh?! Everyone?!

Weavile: Yup!

Larimar: Sorry we told you that.

Everyone: How?!

Later, Elfman, Momoyo, Medaka, Mirajane, Nui, Mako, and Lisanna, Bullet, and Fluttershy are having a picnic.

Lisanna: I think this isn't a good idea having a picnic on top of a cliff.

Fluttershy: It doesn't look very safe. Someone could get seriously hurt.

Nui: Don't worry. As long as we pay attention, no one gets hurt.

Clefairy: Hope so.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

On the ship Lucy's group were aboard...

O.M: We're the members of the Archaeological Society. Our goal is to preserve the archaeological sites in the kingdom of Fiore. It's very nice to meet you.

The Archaeological Society is a group of archaeologists whose goal is to preserve the archaeological sites in the kingdom of Fiore. The Archaeological Society showed some competence in dispelling magic, being able to erase Dan Straight's spell through a team spell, and reverting Natsu to his original size.[1]

Makoto: Cool, some archaeologists!

O.M 2: Are you looking for the clock parts?

Ryuko: Huh? How did you get that information?

Michelle: I think there's a spy in the guild. I'm sure that Zentopia Church would not allow that kind of information to leak out.

Lucy: You got a point...

Romeo: Go on...

O.M 3: I believe you should stop this at once.

Gardevoir: Why?

They don't answer.

O.M 4: The book talks about places important from an arcaeological point of view. In other words, it's full of treasure and mysteries that nobody couldn't figure out.

Lucy: I already figured that out when I was little.

O.M: Oh. I see...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Emi: What's this?! It looks old and dusty!

Kokogetsu: It's supposed to be like that. I'm Kokogetsu, member of the Archaeological Society. Seems like you're interested in this artifact, eh?

Kokogetsu is a brown Kamui/Exceed. He wears the traditional archaeologist outfit and hat. He's an expert archaeologist, digger, and navigator. He can dig through anything in a flash. He's also very good at navigating everything and is always prepare with any situation.

Emi: Yeah! What is this?!

Kokogetsu: Me and Nathan had discovered it inside a pyramid. It was dangerous, but we made it alive. This artifact shows these three powerful gods. Their names were Slifer the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor, and The Winged Dragon of Ra. They're known as the Egyptian Gods.

Emi: Really?! They sound awesome! I want to see them!

Kokogetsu: Kids these days... I just don't know what's on their little minds...

Ryuko: Emi, don't run off like that. I'm so sorry, I hope she didn't cause any trouble.

Kokogetsu: No, no, she cause absolutely no trouble. I was just telling her about this artifact. As long as it's not broken, it's all right with me. I'm Kokogetsu, by the way.

Ryuko: Ryuko, very nice to meet you.

Kokogetsu: Right...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Meanwhile, Erza and Blaziken are fighting the bandits who ruined their picnic.

Cana: Are they going too far?

Shiro: Believe so.

Bonnie: Go get them!

Shiro: Don't encourage them.

With a big finish, Erza and Blaziken sends the bandits flying.

Bandits: (screaming)

Dedenne: You did it!

Bonnie: Great job!

Elsewhere, Gray, Snow, Elsa, Juvia, Amy, Melona, and Lyon, Gasser, Jati, and Larimar reach the ruins they were supposed to go to.

Gray: Since we're here, how are we meant to start searching?

Lyon and Juvia have no answer.

 _Back at the ship..._

Nathan: Listen, it's best if you could just leave this be and call it quits. That's your best answer.

Nathan "Nate" Drake is a fictional character and the protagonist of the Uncharted video game series, developed by Naughty Dog. He appears in all four games: Uncharted: Drake's Fortune, Uncharted 2: Among Thieves, Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception, and the upcoming Uncharted 4: A Thief's End. He also appears in Uncharted: Golden Abyss and the motion comic prequel series Uncharted: Eye of Indra. He is played by actor Nolan North, who influenced Drake's personality by ad-libbing segments of the character's dialogue. Naughty Dog based Drake's appearance and personality on daredevil Johnny Knoxville, actor Harrison Ford, and the heroes of pulp magazines, novels and films. To make him relatable, the character was dressed in jeans and a T-shirt, and given an everyman persona; he is strong-willed, and often jokes and quips. The designers focused on giving him realistic reactions to his environment; for example, he stumbles while running, barely clears objects during leaps, and recognizes the absurdity of the situations in which he finds himself. His design and personality have drawn comparisons to other video game and film characters, such as Lara Croft and Indiana Jones. Many reviewers have called Drake a likable and believable character, and have noted that he is a rare example of a physically attractive character who is not over-masculinized. Drake has a distinct personality, as the creators did not want him to appear as a caricature or "cardboard cutout".[7] Hennig constantly elaborated Drake's personality through in-game dialogue and interactions with other characters, rather than exclusively through cutaway scenes. Drake reacts to events in a human-like way, often commenting and complaining on the absurdity or difficulty of his situation.[16] While traveling through chapters, Drake frequently makes sarcastic quips and taunts.[16] Self-educated in history and various languages, Drake is also highly intelligent. Matt Casamassina of IGN commented on the character's interactions during gameplay that reveal Drake's nature: "it's lighthearted and amusing, but it also demonstrates that Nate is aware of how absurd his predicaments sometimes are. It's a small, unimportant communication, but it makes sense that the two would behave exactly as they do."[16] Drake says what he is thinking aloud, a feature designed to correlate with the likely thoughts and reactions of the player.[8] Amy Hennig called Drake a "Die Hard guy that gets in there and just takes care of the situation; 'the fly in the ointment'."[20] Drake's voice actor North was instructed to imbue his own personality into the character.[21] Drake's outward appearance is fairly generic,[15] consisting of a simple white shirt and blue jeans and a gun holster on his back in the first game,[22] and a brown henley in the second. He was deliberately costumed in a simple shirt and jeans to provide a "blank slate" on which the everyman persona could be imposed. The programmers designed a layered-animation system to make Drake's motions realistic by blending multiple poses and reactions together.[2] This allowed a complex facial and wrinkle mapping system, which provided Drake more human emotional reactions.[2] Drake's physique is fairly fit, but not overly muscular.[23] Drake's appearance underwent minor changes in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. Hennig stated that Drake was skinnier than intended in the first game, and thus the designers bulked him up for the second.[20] Drake's shirt is always tucked into his pants on only one side, an attribute which commentators have labeled the "half-tuck".[24] The term, first coined by video game designer Tim Schafer, led to Naughty Dog altering Drake's appearance to have his shirt almost tucked in from the front, and half tucked in at the back, an inside joke Naughty Dog co-president Evan Wells labeled a "three-quarters-tuck."[24] The half-tuck was part of a larger effort to ensure Drake's design was asymmetrical.[24] Tim Schafer commented "It was all super next-gen, but the most next-gen thing about it to me was Drake's shirt. Check it out: Somehow it's tucked in, and yet not tucked in, at the very same time. Of all the technical marvels contained in Uncharted, this was the one that really mystified me."[25]

Lucy: No! We won't give up that easily!

Gardevoir: Those clock parts are important to us!

Lucy: My dad had left it for me to solve the mysteries behind it!

Gardevoir: We want some answers and we'll go to the ends of the Earth to find it, even through death!

Lucy: That's why we can't give up! Not yet...!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

They are touched by this, when suddenly a gust of wind blows Natsu and Charizard off the ship.

Everyone: Natsu! Charizard!

Makoto: They're blown off!

Hatetsu: Huh?!

The Archaeological Society, except Kokogetsu and Nathan, then jump off the ship in an effort to save Natsu and Charizard, and in the process also return them into their original size.

Together: We're back again!

O.M 2: We were inspired by your speech so much, we decided to help Natsu and Charizard.

O.M 3: Please take our ship to find the clock parts.

Lucy: Okay! We will!

Gardevoir: Thank you!

Lucy and Gardevoir waves them goodbye. The Archaeological Society then talks about them reaching their destination.

* * *

Hatetsu: Where should we go first?

Kokogetsu: Actually, while me and Nathan were in the desert, we found this mysterios object. We took some photos and I even draw it. I'll show you. (takes out and opens book)

Conan: That's really mysterious.

Luke: (wearing a blue Fairy Tail symbol on his left hand and bag) What is that? Some kind of key?

P.L: (wearing a lightish-brown Fairy Tail symbol on his hat) Hm... I'm not sure about that, Luke.

Goku: Whatever it is, it seems connected to something.

Luffy: Yeah... It's that what we're going?

Kokogetsu: Exactly!

Luffy: The last time I went to a desert, I felt I was gonna die from heat and lack of water.

Kokogetsu: Don't worry! I'll pack your bags and dress you up for our journey to the desert! A great archaeologist always come prepare for any situation! No matter how big or small it is!

Hatetsu: Jeez... I hope this'll be quick.

* * *

 _Samuel..._

Samuel: Tsk, tsk, tsk, they're started to find the other five parts of the clock.

Rainetsu: What are we gonna do?

Samuel: Find them, of course. Rainetsu, go to the desert with Coco and Ulrich.

Rainetsu: Okay, Mr. Samuel!

Banetsu: That's unfair!

Samuel: Look, Rainetsu is created to handle any heat. You're going to the ruins.

Banetsu: Fine...

Shonetsu: What about me?!

Samuel: I got the perfect job. And you'll be working with Alex and Brownie. It's very, VERY, important you succeed. Okay?

Shonetsu: Okay! I'm on it! (running)

Samuel: Good... (sighs)


	12. Episode 134: Mayhem at the Desert Ruins

Episode 134: Mayhem at the Desert Ruins

Everyone: (panting)

Ryuko: It's hot as hell here...

Uzu: Yeah... How's Emi holding up?

Ryuko: She's fine... That's a good thing. Senketsu?

Senketsu: Good...

Ryuko: Danketsu?

Danketsu: This heat is definitely right for me! (sighs)

Hatetsu: Where is that clock part? Are you sure it's here?

Kokogetsu: (looking through telescope) I can feel it! Just give me some time.

Conan: Why a desert?

Yuku: So hot...

Romeo: Hm?!

Arcanine: Everyone, look straight ahead!

Everyone: Huh?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Makoto: Is this it?!

Kokogetsu: Yes, that's the one!

Yuku: What could it be?

Conan: And how should we activate it?

Everyone: Hm...

Emi: Huh?! Hey, there's a small keyhole!

Ryuko: Keyhole?!

P.L: I see it. Right there. (points to keyhole)

Hatetsu: But there's one problem. We need a key!

Makoto: Does anyone has a key?!

Everyone: No!

Nathan: I don't even have a key that small.

Gardevoir: Now what?!

Zoroark: I have an idea! Lucy, you should have Cancer to pickpocket the keyhole! It may activate it!

Lucy: That's a good idea! Gate of the Giant Crab: Cancer!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Cancer: You call~ebi?

Gardevoir: We need you to pickpocket this keyhole.

Cancer: You got it~ebi.

Cancer proceeds to pick the lock with his scissors. The device activates and opens, sucking the group down beneath the sand.

Everyone: (screaming)

Meanwhile, the other search party of Gray, Snow, Elsa, Juvia, Amy, Melona, and Lyon, Gasser, Jati, and Larimar locate the entrance to the rocky temple they have been directed to.

Amy: Okay, let's just go in there, get the clock part, and get out! I don't wanna stay here for long!

Melona: It should be quick!

However, before they have a chance to enter, a golem comes to life above the door, attempting to block their entrance.

Jati: A golem?! Jeez...

Weavile: Why does anything have to be away?!

Gray and Lyon proceed to try and take it out, but the golem is unaffected by Magic.

Gasser: Fist of the Backwind: Gas Grenade!

Jati: Fist of the Icy Straight Man: Absolute Zero Tsukkomi!

Everyone: Huh?!

Gasser: It doesn't work on our Fist Styles, either!

Jati: Oh, great!

Together: (dodges)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Larimar: Now what? There has to be a weak spot somewhere...

Juvia: Juvia knows! (attacks)

Frillish: Water Gun!

Juvia and Frillish soon finds and attacks the golem's weak point, it's eye, which allows the group entrance.

Lyon: Great job, Juvia and Frillish. We're lucky we have you on our group.

Juvia: I-It's nothing...

Gray: Stop mucking around and focus.

Beartic: We have a mission to complete.

The trio and their team enter the temple to find the mark of Zentopia on the wall.

Everyone: What?!

Amy: Don't tell me they're here!

Melona: No clue!

Also unsettling them is the mass of floating blocks that appear all around them, with strange orange arrows marking their sides.

Jati: What are those orange arrows mean?!

Weavile: Directions?!

Elsa: Let's not touch anything.

Snow: For now, we'll split up and look for that clock part.

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lyon: Hm...

Gasser: Lyon? What are you thinking?

Lyon: Um, just a little experiment.

Lyon's curiosity gets the better of him and he tries to use his Magic on one of the blocks.

Abomasnow: Lyon, we're not supposed to...! Huh?!

Absol: It moved!

Lyon: When touched with Magic, the blocks move in the direction of the arrows on their surface.

Jati: That's amazing~!

When Lyon and Juvia get off track talking about their own love fantasies...

Gray: Could you focus on what the blocks could be used for?

Juvia: Sorry, Gray-sama. But that crest of Zentopia above them doesn't look quite right.

Frillish: There are square holes on every side of it.

Snow: I see...

Vanillish: Maybe we should move them and see what happened.

Vanillish have large, white, rounded upper bodies with a swirled substance on top, making it resemble a scoop of vanilla ice cream. Its eyes are dark blue with small, ice crystals at the sides. Vanillish has a dark blue mouth, two ice crystals below its mouth, and stubby, limbs that resemble icicles. It has a pointed lower body that resembles a large icicle. Vanillish lives in southern, snowy mountains, which it migrated to during an ancient ice age. It creates ice inside its body by drinking water, and expels it to hide itself or freeze opponents.

Pokedex: Vanillish, the Icy Snow Pokémon and the evolved form of Vanillite. Vanillish migrated southward long ago during an ice age, and now lives on snow-covered mountains.

Moving four of the blocks into the said gaps, the Zentopia sign rotates and becomes correct, emitting a bright glow that teleports the three away.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Back in the desert..._

Everyone: (groans)

Hatetsu: Is everyone alright?

Everyone: Yeah...

Uzu: Ryuko?

Ryuko: I'm okay.

Uzu: Emi?

Emi: (nods head) Mm-hmm...

Uzu: That's a relief.

Natsu: Where are we?!

Cleo: My, my, my, what do we have here? Intruders?

Cleo de Nile is a 2010-introduced and all-around character. She is a mummy and a student at Monster High. As royalty, Cleo is unsurprisingly the Queen of the student body, though few know her confidence is not as solid as she makes it seem to be. Cleo has difficult relationships with both her father, Ramses, who demands the best of and for her, and her older sister, Nefera, who cannot handle Cleo having any successes over her and as such regularly works to sabotage Cleo's efforts and undermine her self-esteem. Had it not been for the support of her friends from the Fear Squad, the loyalty of her BFF Ghoulia, and the comfort of her boyfriend Deuce's embrace, Cleo's crown would have been crushed a long time ago. Cleo is aware she is lucky to have found people around her that allow her to flourish and while not always the most tactful, she is very protective of her crew. Cleo and her family were once normies but Cleo's family went under a conspirancy led by her father's closest advisers, and so her father, her sister Nefera and her had to flee and be mummified in a dark room, with magical bandages. She stayed asleep for 1300 in the room. Cleo is extremely royal, so she expects everyone to treat her like it. Usually, her attitude is selfish, spoiled, and arrogant; she can't be entirely blamed for her behavior, because it's shown that she was raised to be like this. She is extremely competitive with other ghouls, especially Toralei Stripe. But deep down, Cleo's a very caring, kind, and thoughtful ghoul who cares about her friends. Although Cleo has been known to take advantage of her friendship with Ghoulia Yelps by using her as a personal assistant or cheating off of her, she's very kind to her, and has helped her to overcome her shyness, showing that she really does care about Ghoulia and the friendship they share. She can work well with the others if they share a common goal, like trying to avoid the gym teacher or helping Draculaura find her "perfect guy", in which case she becomes the de facto leader of the ghouls. She's a highly effective organizer and a leader. In the first half of the Volume 1 webisodes, Cleo was the main antagonist and was archrivals with Clawdeen Wolf, but she eventually becomes much nicer to the ghouls. At the start of Volume 2, she's finally confronted with her own uncompromising, overbearing nature when all the fearleaders except Frankie Stein quit. Cleo de Nile is in the possession of black hair, which is commonly enhanced with golden highlights, although she also picks blue, teal, and/or purple as additional colors. She favors her hair to be long and hang loose, but she isn't hesitant to switch it up with a shoulder-length haircut. She has tan skin and blue eyes, always surrounded by thick black winged eyeliner, and wears a gem on her right cheek that is blue in most of her ensembles. While Cleo can get creative with her look, there is one fashion rule she can't break: she always has to have at least one piece of burial wrapping on her, lest she disappears into dust. Cleo's Facebook profile Cleo de Nile's Gloom and Bloom diary Fortunately for her, she is allowed to apply the burial wrapping in whatever way suits her. Sometimes, she wears an entire jumpsuit with limb warmers made of the material. At other times, the burial wrappings are worked into a simple waist wrap easily forgotten among the rest of the look. Cleo's standard colors of choice to dress in are shades of yellow, including gold, which is her favorite color, and anything in the range blue-to-teal. She has also experimented with purple and red, but those are limited to specific periods. While not dress-shy, Cleo prefers to step into a pair of pants, usually as part of the aforementioned jumpsuit. As part of an Ancient Egyptian Royal Family, Cleo commonly works large gems into her look, as well as scarabs, lotusses, snakes, and triangles (pyramids). Cleo de Nile's pet is a snake named Hissette, whose attitude reflects Cleo's. In the Monster High book series, Deuce gave Hissette to Cleo as a gift, saying she was his mom's 'first gray hair', yet in her diary, it was stated that it was given to her as a gift from Egypt. In the books, Cleo also has seven cats named Chisisi, Bastet, Akins, Ebonee, Ufa, Usi, and Miu-Miu. This is a reference to how cats were worshipped by people and cherished and treasured, especially by royalty, in Ancient Egypt.

Everyone: Huh?!

P.L: Show yourself.

Cleo: Don't fool yourselves. I'm Cleo de Nile, daughter of the mummy. Welcome to secret pyramid. Nice of you to drop in.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Hey!

Charizard: This isn't funny!

Kuretsu: Of course. Notice this door in front of you?

Kuretsu is an Egyptian Kamui/Exceed. She wears a traditional Egyptian outfit with gold and silver accessories all over her body and tail. She can manipulate the sand and even turn her body into sand itself. Kuretsu is a show-off and believes she is at the top of the world.

Goku: This large door?!

Luffy: Huh?! It's stuck!

Cleo: It's locked, idiot! Anyway, if you wanted to escape, you must say the magic word.

Natsu: That's easy!

Together: Hocus-pocus!

Luffy: Abracadabra!

Goku: Open Sesame!

Makoto: Open the door!

Michelle: Open!

Conan: (thinking as Jimmy Kudo) None of these are the right words! Which is it, then?! Hm...

Romeo and Arcanine: Please open the door.

[OPENING]

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Goku: Oh, we just have to say please?!

Luffy: Why didn't we think of that?!

Cleo: How's that possible?!

P.L: Everyone should know about manners, Miss Cleo. Manners are very important.

Kuretsu: You got lucky! But there's many ancient traps! Hope you can survive in here!

Trio: Bring it! We're always ready for anything!

Upon entering, the group find a large room with a statue in the middle.

Cleo: Welcome, intruders! This will have to come short, I'm afraid!

Everyone: (growls)

Kuretsu: If you want to go through this door, you have to complete two tasks!

Luke: Like what?!

Cleo: Release the Ghost-types!

All the Ghost-type Pokemon were released.

Everyone: (gasps)

Emi: Look at all the Ghost-types! So cool~!

Natsu: This should be easy! Charizard, use Flame Punch!

Charizard: Flame Punch!

Lucy: Wait, Psychic-types are weak against Ghost, Bug, and Dark-types! Gardevoir, return! Go, Braixen!

Braixen: Braixen!

Lucy: Use Flame Wheel!

Braixen: Flame Wheel!

Ryuko: Zoroark, transform into Blastoise and use Water Gun!

Zoroark: Blastoise! Water Gun!

Pokemon: (screaming)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Emi: You did it! They're defeated!

Cleo: (growls) Okay, you're pretty good. I'll give you credit. But, this second task won't be easy. Kuretsu, attack them!

Kuretsu: As you wish, your highness. Sandslide!

Everyone: Eh?!

Luffy: Whoa, her powers are the same as Crocodile!

Kuretsu: Hmph! I'm known as "The Sand Kamui." With this, I can manipulate all sand and can even turn into sand itself. You're _way_ out of your league against me.

Kokogetsu: Oh yeah? Life Fibers: Dispel Rope! (throws rope)

P.L: Quick thinking.

Kokogetsu: A great archaeologist always need to think on their feet with quick thinking and pure luck!

Kuretsu: Clever, but you still won't come out alive. Sand Monster: Sand Dragon! Let's see if you could handle this, you worthless peasants?! (attacks)

Hatetsu: Now we're in trouble.

Kuretsu: (laughing)

Cleo: Good, Kuretsu. Sick 'em without hesitation!

Kuretsu: As you wish. I'll attack the green-haired one.

Uzu: (carrying Emi) Me?

Kuretsu: Take this! (charging)

Ryuko: You won't hurt my family! (runs and pushes Uzu)

Everyone: (gasps)

Kuretsu: Huh?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Uzu: Ryuko!

Emi: Mommy!

Ryuko: (coughing)

Kuretsu: Wait, I wasn't supposed to attack you! You were second on my list!

Ryuko: You dare hurt my husband and daughter without remorse? Is that what you want?

Kuretsu: Huh?!

Ryuko: Okay, then. Let's complete your fucking task and get outta here for the clock piece. (glowing)

Kuretsu: HUH?!

Ryuko: That's what we'll do.

Kuretsu: Wait, wait, wait, don't! Please?! I promise I won't hurt anybody!

Ryuko: It's too late. Kamui Slayer's...

Natsu: Kamui Slayer?!

Lucy: Is that a new kind of slayer?!

Ryuko: Roar!

Kuretsu: EH?! (screaming)

[BOOM]

Everyone: (screaming)

Natsu: This... is... awesome...!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Kuretsu: (coughing) Kamui Slayer? Did I heard that before?

Ryuko: (panting) What... happened...?

Senketsu: Ryuko?

Danketsu: You okay?!

Ryuko: I'm... fine...

Emi: Mommy? (running)

Ryuko: Emi? (hugs Emi) Are you okay? Are you hurt?

Emi: Nope! Because you save me! You're my hero!

Ryuko: (chuckling) Of course. I was protecting the family. And one day, I'll teach you how to fight and show you how to use my Scissor Blade more properly.

Emi: And grandpa will make my own Scissor Blade! I hope mine is yellow!

Ryuko: It will. Where's the others?

Makoto: Right here! Behind this stone wall!

Natsu: Ryuko, how did you do that?!

Ryuko: What do you mean?

Charizard: You just say, "Kamui Slayer's Roar!"

Ryuko: I did?

Luffy: It was awesome!

Goku: Incredible! I never seen anything like that before!

Ryuko: Wow... Emi?

Emi: Yeah! You were glowing red and say those words! It was so cool! I want to see it again!

Ryuko: (chuckling) Guess I did...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Cleo: How's that... even possible?!

Conan: Now than, what's behind that door?! No more tricks!

Cleo: Jeez... You should be more respectable to your queen.

Kougyoku: Cleo, Kuretsu, what are you doing?! You shouldn't be rude to our guests. I'm sorry about them. I hope they didn't mean to harm you. I'm Kougyoku Ren, the Imperial's 8th Princess.

Kougyoku Ren (練 紅玉, Ren Kōgyoku) is the Kou Empire's eighth Imperial Princess. She is currently a General of the Kou Empire's Western Subjugation Army. Kougyoku is the owner of the Djinn Vinea. She is a Dungeon Capturer, capturing one Dungeon, and one of Judar's King Vessels. Due to Sinbad periodically taking control of her mind, she has allied herself with Sindria. Kougyoku is a small young girl with pink eyes and long, dark pink hair, which is pinned up with her golden Metal Vessel. She usually wears a long, elaborate dress signifying her royalty. She carries herself demurely and often hides her face behind her sleeves when embarrassed. Kougyoku's greatest charm is her wealth of facial expressions that convey the various changes in her heart. She tends to act childishly, but there are times when Kougyoku, as the stubborn imperial princess, wears a cold mask in order to overwhelm her opponents at a scenes of diplomacy.[1] Even though she puts up such a willful front, she is actually a very lonely person and wants friends. She doesn't want to follow all of the Kou Empire's orders but is too scared to disobey. She has always wanted to have friends and close companions, but within her family, she has felt ostracized because of her parentage and has not even had the courage to get to know Hakuei or Hakuryuu, the more approachable of her relatives. Instead, she occupied herself with becoming skilled at kemari by herself, playing make-believe by herself, doing a fashion show by herself, etc.[2] Kougyoku, who was anxious to have a place for herself due to having a complicated lineage, discovers the meaning to her own existence as a soldier. She fights, willingly risking her life for her important people. She holds a pride greater than anyone else. It is as though it is a way for her to confirm her personal sense of existence.[1] According to Sinbad, Kougyoku's power is above average. He thinks of it as a "terrifying power".[55] Kougyoku has shown some skill in swordplay. It's also her special skill.[56] Vinea is the Djinn of Sorrow and Isolation. Vinea is a water Djinn. She uses her Djinn to summon and control water. When she first summoned it, it appears as a water snake while surrounding her with a "Water Membrane". Kougyoku's Djinn Metal Vessel is a hair pin. The only member of Kougyoku's Household is Koubun Ka. He uses Vinea's water to heal with his Household Vessel. Kougyoku is also very proficient in using her Djinn Weapon Equip. She is easily able to call forth her Djinn's power. She usually fights by creating a water tornado around her weapon while spinning. This attack is very powerful, able to blow a hole straight through Ugo's chest and completly defeats him. This is something Judar, a Magi, could not even do although Ugo was greatly weakened from his fight with him. A fish-like skin covers the surface of her body, with gills and fins. In order to conceal her almost-naked djinn equipped form, Kougyoku wears part of a white robe that serves as a skirt. Her hair turns from pink to blue, and her hair clincher also transforms. Her metal vessel turns into a long blue sword, ornamented with water snake on both sides. She gains two big earrings resembling fins. Kougyoku is very proficient in Djinn Equip. This Djinn allows her to manipulate water currents. Vinea's speciality fully manifests at sea, where water is bountiful. With this power she is capable of using water currents and membranes to defend external attacks. Her sword is specialised for thrusting attacks, which pierces through all that stand in her way. Its fundamental style is to fight with the blade manufacturing water spirals.

Uzu: No, no, actually we're here for...

Kougyoku: The clock part? Of course. I'll guide you.

Cleo: Not that!

Kuretsu: It looks shiny!

Kougyoku: I'm sorry but they have the right to take them.

Lucy: Oh, we just have to rotate this. (rotating)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gardevoir: I hope there's a hidden door like they do in adventure stories.

When Lucy excitedly rotates the statue to "try and find a hidden door like they do in adventure stories", the walls open to reveal massive columns and statues that slowly move towards them to try and squash them.

Everyone: Eh?!

Kougyoku: That was a trap!

Yuku: Someone, do something!

Narrowly avoiding death my climbing into the mouths of the statues and flopping out their nostrils, Lucy once again rotates the statue, only the other way this time. However, this merely causes the trap to activate again.

Lucy: That's it! I'm getting tired of this!

Gardevoir: We just wanted a clock part!

Virgo: Don't worry, princess. I'll simply dig a hole for you to escape.

Everyone: Wait, what?!

Fortunately, Virgo summons herself, and on Lucy's command, digs a hole in the ground, causing the group to fall yet again.

Everyone: (screaming)

Ryuko: Not again~!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Concurrently, Gray's group awakens having been teleported to a strange place with other, larger floating blocks.

Snow: What should we do about this slime?!

Gasser: We should attack it again to make the blocks form a bridge!

Jati: Great idea!

Weavile: Let's do this!

They use their powers to make the blocks form a bridge, which they follow to explore the labyrinth. Their search is cut short however when Sugarboy and Banetsu appears, quickly trapping the unprepared Juvia, Melona, Amy, and Lyon, Gasser, and Jati in his slime.

Gasser: What the?!

Absol: We're trapped!

Jati: Ew, disgusting slime...!

Weavile: We can't escape!

Gray and Beartic, having seen the Magic before, narrowly avoids the attack along with Snow and Elsa.

Elsa: That was close.

Gray: Hang on!

Beartic: We'll get you out!

Larimar: Yeah! Please be strong for us!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Snow: We need to tell you that the slime will drain you of your Magic power and energy. Hold on!

Having figured out the blocks travel in a circle, Gray and Beartic, along with Snow and Elsa, runs in the opposite direction to Sugarboy and Banetsu, and soon the two meet on the track again, trying to use the last remaining blocks to hit each other.

Banetsu: Life Fibers: Energy Shooter! Energy Blast! (shoots)

Everyone: (dodges)

Snow: She's a shooter?!

Vanillish: Like our friends!

Banetsu: (laughing) Sorry for spoiling the fun!

However, the blocks fall into place, completing the circuit, which glows and allows the clock part they are searching for to appear.

Gray: There it is! Let's get it!

Snow: Right, Gray!

Sugarboy: No you don't! Banetsu, let's go!

Banetsu: Right! Ali, stay here!

Ali: As you wish.

Gray strips off his shirt, with Sugarboy noticing that his heart is all aflutter.

Banetsu: Jeez... Sugarboy, concentrate on the mission in-hand!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

When Lucy's group lands, they find themselves in a long room lined with what appear to be tombs.

Cleo: Oh, this room is just my privacy place.

Kuretsu: It's perfect for privacy and nobody won't bother you here.

When Natsu and Charizard attacks one for having a similar appearance to Gray and Beartic, they activate another trap that sends a large bolder rolling towards them.

Everyone: (running)

Conan: Natsu, Charizard, you shouldn't touch anything!

Natsu and Charizard: Sorry~!

Kougyoku: We have to make clear of that boulder!

When the five, their Pokemon, their team, Cleo, Kuretsu, and Kougyoku run down the corridor, they encounter a narrow bridge, and after running along it, realize another bolder is rolling from the other direction too, so that they will be squashed in the middle when the two collide.

Ryuko: Now what?! This is all your fault!

Zoroark: You put us in danger!

Natsu: We already apologize!

Charizard: What more do you want?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Before this can happen though, the group jump off the bridge and down into the chasm below; Natsu and Romeo using their Magic to grab some rocky formations to stop their fall, Charizard grabs Zoroark and carries Gardevoir, and Lucy grabbing Michelle and doing the same, only using her whip.

Kokogetsu: Dispel Rope: Mega Grab!

Kougyoku: Whew.

Cleo: Appreciate the help.

Ryuko: Scissor Magic Carpet!

Uzu: Huh?! Nice thinking! How did you do that?!

Ryuko: My dad simply make some upgrades, that's all.

Emi: Can we do that again?!

Together: No.

Emi: Ah...! That's unfair!

Conan: Thanks, Goku. Are you sure you could hold all of us?

Goku: Nothing's too heavy for a Saiyan like me!

Hatetsu: (flying) Where should we go?!

Luffy: Well, we certainly can't get up there and I don't see any openings on these walls.

Yuku: Guess we have no other choice but to go down. It's our only option.

With no other way to go, the group decides to head down.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gray, Beartic, Snow, Elsa, and Sugarboy and Banetsu both make a break for the clock piece and grab it at the same time. The device begins to teleport them back, and Juvia, Frillish, Amy, Melona, and Lyon, Abamosnow, Gasser, Absol, Jati, and Weavile only just make it through too when Lyon and Abamosnow freezes the slime and frees them.

Jati: Great job, you two!

Weavile: Now we can fight!

Arriving back at the original entrance to the temple...

Sugarboy: Us and them are both holding the clock piece, and that our hands are touching.

After fantasizing about Gray falling for him, Sugarboy and Banetsu uses their Magic and grabs the piece from Gray and Beartic, but is shortly after encountered by Lyon, Gasser, Jati, Larimar, and Juvia, Amy, and Melona, who along with Gray, Snow, and Elsa, knock them out and take the piece back.

Banetsu: No! This can't be!

Gray: We score, you lose.

Beartic: We'll be getting out of here.

Ali: (groans)

Sugarboy: Wait! You're taking my heart!

Banetsu: Shut up!

Gray: That's creepy...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Whilst Lucy and her group explore the underground cavern..._

Lucy: Guys, I'm having an uneasy feeling...

Gardevoir: ...That we're being watched...

Kuretsu: Really?! I don't see anyone else except us. Don't talk crazy!

Kokogetsu: A great archaeologist must expect the unexpected.

Hatetsu: Whatever, this place is creepy-looking! It's no place for royalty!

The group is soon encountered by Coco, Ulrich, Rainetsu, and Dan Straight and Uryu, proving their feeling correct.

* * *

 _Mako..._

Mako: I don't think I should do this.

Plusle: You can! It was one kiss!

Minun: And maybe if you two kissed again, it should make you forget the whole thing. For now, we'll just hide behind those bushes! Good luck! (running)

Mako: Wait, don't... leave me... (sighs)

Okita: Mako?

Mako: Oh, Okita-kun! (blushing) I-I'm glad you c-came...

Okita: Do you want to talk to me about something?

Mako: Um, yeah. It's about that k-kiss earlier...

Okita: Oh, about that. I'm sorry. You were talking crazy and I have to do something.

Mako: I understand. But, I want to ask you something.

Okita: What?

Mako: (walks towards Okita) (puts hands over Okita's shoulders) Please kiss me again!

Okita: Huh?! Again?!

Mako: Because ever since, I haven't been getting alot of sleeping! I kept thinking about it, even in my sleep! I can't think straight and I just want to forget but can't! Please, just kiss me!

Okita: Uh...

Mako: This is stupid! (turns around) Sorry I ask... (whimpers)

Okita: Mako... Turn around.

Mako: Huh? Hm?!

Okita: (kisses Mako on the lips)

Mako: (thinking) He's kissing me... He's actually kissing me... This is... amazing. I guess he wanted US to do this. (chuckling) (closes eyes) Huh?! Wait, why am I leaning?! (screams)

Okita: Hm? (stops and looks at Mako) Guess we have fall. You hurt?

Mako: Nuh-uh. Just a headache!

Okita: Oh. (chuckling)

Mako: (chuckling)

Together: (chuckling)


	13. Battle at the Underground Crypt

Episode 135: Battle at the Underground Crypt

Inside the underground crypt, Natsu, Charizard, and the others are found by Dan, Uryu, and Coco, Ulrich and Rainetsu.

Ryuko: Rainetsu?!

Senketsu: Where's Banetsu?!

Rainetsu: Mr. Samuel had give me an order to go to this desert. After all, I'm created to handle this heat. So heat-related attacks won't affect me.

Ryuko: Danketsu won't be able to attack you. (growls)

Dan: Oh, Lucy! This is destiny that we meet again! Such a glorious time!

Natsu and Charizard then attacks Dan, but the armored man deflects it with his shield, which then sets Lucy and Gardevoir on fire.

Together: (screams) Natsu~! Charizard~!

Danketsu: Don't worry, I got this! Ryuko?!

Ryuko: Oh, right!

Ryuko, using Danketsu's ability, absorbs the fire.

Together: Thanks...

Ryuko: Nothing I could handle.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

After the group use the distraction caused by Dan accidentally destroying some ruins to run away, Dan comes out from nowhere.

Dan: Lucy, my love for you is like a thousands suns scorching my heart! I'm your Romeo, and you're my Juliet! We should be boyfriend/girlfriend! Would you agree?!

Ryuko: Such a ladies' man...

Coco: Dan, we still have a mission to do!

Rainetsu: You can flirt later!

Dan: Aw, no fair!

Persian: I can't understand what's on his mind...

Coco: Same here.

Afterwards Natsu and Charizard again attacks Dan, but he reflects the attack again, and Lucy and Gardevoir are set on fire once more.

Together: Why again?!

Ryuko: Don't worry, I'll just absorb this again! Calm down!

Danketsu: What?! No! Don't!

Ryuko: Why?!

Danketsu: Because if you do, there's a possibility you could get a heat stroke! I DO have my limits!

Lucy: I know who'll can do this. Braixen, absorb this fire and quick!

Braixen: Braixen! (absorbs fire)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Together: Much better...

Lucy: Watch where you're dodging at!

Gardevoir: Yeah!

Dan tries to use Habaraki to shrink down Natsu and Charizard, but misses and hits Lucy and Gardevoir instead.

Together: Now we're shrunk!

Dan: (picks up Lucy) Aw, you look so adorable!

Ryuko: You creep! Change them back to normal!

Lucy: What she says!

Gardevoir: Or else!

Dan: Nope, I'm going to keep you like this. You will be perfect on my desk as a decoration.

Lucy: Not that!

Uryu: Dan, please focus! (attacks)

Conan: Here she comes!

P.L: I'll handle her. (slashes)

Luke: Alright, professor!

Yuku: Go get her!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: I'm getting dizzy~!

Gardevoir: M-Me, too!

Lucy: That's it! Gate of the Archer: Sagittarius!

Sagittarius: Need anything~moshimoshi?!

Gardevoir: Huh?! He's shrunked, too! Must be due to us being affected by Dan's Magic.

Sagittarius fires an arrow at Dan but it has no effect and he uses it as a toothpick.

Dan: Thanks for the toothpick. I could really use it.

Uryu: Jeez...

Dan is about to attack Sagittarius.

Happy: Watch out!

He steps on the Spirit himself.

Luke: This is getting quite ridiculous!

Yuku: Now what?!

Conan: Anyone have a plan?!

Michelle: Oh! I have an idea. Dan, would you like to married Lucy here in this crypt?

Everyone: Eh?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Dan: Married?!

Michelle: After all, this place is a holy place and perfect for a wedding.

Dan: You got a point there. Okay! You can be the wedding planner!

Michelle: And your honeymoon will be on an around-the-world cruise and that they will become constellations called the "Married Lovebirds" that decorate the sky.

Dan: That would be wonderful!

Uryu: How much stupidity does he have?!

Ulrich: Tons.

Dan: (sniffing) What's that horrible smell?!

Romeo snuck up and set the flames off under Dan's armor. The smoke of the fire spreads out of the armor and Lucy and Gardevoir are flung from Dan.

Together: (screaming)

Romeo: I got you!

Romeo and Arcanine tries to use his purple fire to catch Lucy and Gardevoir, but they are then caught by Happy. Lucy, Gardevoir, and Happy are then attacked by Dan's Habaraki, but the Mage misses his targets and hits both Lucy and Happy.

Everyone: Lucy! Gardevoir! Happy!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: We're back to our normal sizes!

P.L: That's good.

Luke: But Happy is...

Everyone: Huge...!

Yuku: I guess Dan's attack had turn Happy into a huge monster!

Rainetsu: That's what I call a "huge" problem!

Coco: This isn't funny!

Happy then steps on Natsu again.

Emi: Natsu, Charizard, you okay?!

Natsu and Charizard: Why?!

Meanwhile, Gajeel, OVER, Rice, and their group are climbing a cliff to reach the top of a mountain.

Levy: Um, are we at on the right path or not?

Twilight: I have this feeling we're not in the right direction.

 _Concurrently..._

Erza: I think we're lost.

Everyone: Lost?!

Cana: That's because we're walking in circles the whole time!

Furret: Yeah, Erza!

Carla: Is someone playing a prank by switching the sign direction or trying to trap us?

Peach: Don't know. But, maybe we should ask someone for directions.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Kusetsu: Seems you need some help.

Kusetsu is a greenish-blue squirrel Kamui/Exceed. He wears a grass top and skirt. He also wears a leaf cap and leaf-shaped tattoo on his bushy tail. Kusetsu is a guider who guides lost people to the direction they needed to go. His element is grass.

Wendy: A Kamui/Exceed?

Kusetsu: I'm Kusetsu, the Grass Kamui and guider of the forest. I see you're Fairy Tail members.

Ibaraki: Yup! The one and only!

Kusetsu: (chuckling) And I also saw you beat up some bandits and I appreciate that. I was just going to scare them but you took care of that. Are you going somewhere?

Rias: Yes.

Bonnie: We're looking for a clock part and...!

Parasoul: Hm?! Hello, this is Parasoul speaking. What?! You found the location of the clock part?! Yes. Okay. Go on. Where?! Okay, got it! We'll be there! (hangs up) They found the location of the clock part! It's in a library!

Kusetsu: Is that where you need to go?

Erza: Yes. Could you take us there?

Kusetsu: Sure. Let's go.

Everyone: (running)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Back with Lucy's group..._

Natsu: Happy, stop flying!

Charizard: You're destroying the ruins!

Happy: If I don't, I'll step on you!

Kuretsu: You better think of something!

Cleo: It's ruining my hair!

Dan turns Happy back to his normal size.

Happy: Thanks!

Coco: Look, just give us the book so we could find the clock part faster.

Rainetsu: That's the option.

Romeo uses his Magic to stop Coco, and he and the others run to escape from her. Natsu and Charizard however remains.

Natsu: We're going to fight against Dan and finish him once and for all.

Charizard: Yeah! I'm getting pumped now!

Coco and Rainetsu then chases Lucy and Gardevoir again while Ulrich returns to the Zentopia Church; Romeo and Arcanine again tries to stop them.

Michelle: Lucy, Gardevoir, what part is it?

Lucy: (flipping pages) Let's see... It has to be here somewhere...

They bumps into a statue which activates a trap.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Conan: Huh?! The floors' collapsing!

A giant hole opens in the floor and the group falls in; Coco and Rainetsu then falls into the trap too.

Everyone: (screaming)

Hatetsu: How many times do we must fall?!

Kuretsu: I hate this!

Kokogetsu: As I say before, a great archaeologist must expect the unexpected. This is a great example of that.

Together: Shut up!

Lucy and Gardevoir tries to save her and Rainetsu from falling, but both end up slipping down into the hole.

Ryuko: Lucy! Gardevoir! Hang on! Senketsu Shippu! (flies down)

Uzu: Ryuko!

Emi: Mommy!

Ryuko: Don't worry, I'll be back! Emi, you stay with your dad and don't wander off!

Emi: Okay! I will!

Lucy: Go ahead and find that clock piece! We'll find you later!

Michelle: If you say so...!

Luke: I hope they're okay.

Yuku: Yeah, I'm getting quite worried already.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: (groans)

Coco: (groans)

Ryuko: You okay?

Gardevoir: We're fine...

Rainetsu: Everything hurts...

Ryuko: Well, at least you're okay...

Lucy: We know another person who looks like you.

Gardevoir: Yeah, she was kind and honest.

Coco: Huh?! I'm not the same person.

However, Lucy and Gardevoir then steps on a trap and Coco and Rainetsu saves them.

Ryuko: That was close.

Lucy: The person we knew was first enemies, but then became friends.

Coco: I already told you I'm the same person.

Gardevoir: Guys? We're at a dead end.

Everyone: Dead end?!

Ryuko: Great, now what?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Coco: There has to be something... like this statue.

Coco then touches a statue's face and it activates another trap; Coco is then covered in rocks and is knocked unconscious.

Rainetsu: Coco! This is bad! Ryuko, put me on!

Ryuko: Wha?!

Rainetsu: I have to get Coco out! Please! I'll do anything!

Zoroark: Like what?

Rainetsu uses Aera and Senketsu and Danketsu turns into Exceeds.

Rainetsu: Like that!

Senketsu: You bastard! How dare you transform me into an Exceed with my permission!

Senketsu is now a puma Kamui/Exceed. He still wears his signature eyepatch. But now he wears a dark red jacket and red streaks that end at around his Fairy Tail mark.

Danketsu: Calm down! This is great! With us being Exceeds, we could be a huge help than ever before! Think about it! We could fight ourselves without the need to transform! It'll be cool!

Danketsu is now a tiger Kamui/Exceed. He wears a yellow scarf and a blue cap on his head.

Senketsu: You got a point there... My apologies for yelling at you.

Rainetsu: Nontaken! Ryuko, could you wear me?!

Ryuko: Guess I have no other choice. Okay, then. Let's just get this over with.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Rainetsu transforms into his Kamui form. In this form, he has an orange top and shorts. He also has brown high boots, golden arm bracelet, and light brown cowboy hat.

Ryuko: (puts Rainetsu on) Jeez, you're really tight.

Rainetsu: Sorry. I never been wore by a human before. It's really strange. Plus, your blood taste different. It taste like... fabric? Why is there fabric in your body?! What are you?!

Zoroark: Ryuko is a Life Fibers-infused human. She may look normal but the inside of her body are all covered with Life Fibers, even her heart.

Ryuko: And Emi is infused with Life Fibers. But we won't tell her that until she's older. Anyway, let's transform so we could save Coco.

Rainetsu: Right!

Ryuko: (transforming) Life Fibers Synchronize! Chikyū kamui: Kamui Rainetsu! (translation: 地球可夢偉：可夢偉Rainetsu！ (Japanese) The Earth Kamui: Kamui Rainetsu! (English))

Ryuko now wears a cream-colored top that exposes her upper-breast and belly button and blue shorts. She also wears brown knee-length boots, black leggings (one longer than the other), golden arm bracelets, red gloves, brown cowboy hat, and her hair was long with multiple red streaks and was in two braids. Rainetsu's eyes are located at the sides of Ryuko's hat.

Lucy: Amazing~!

Gardevoir: That's Rainetsu when transformed?

Rainetsu: It's me, alright! Yee-haw! I never felt anything like this before!

Ryuko: This is a little revealing for me. (blushing heavily)

Lucy: Actually, it looks nice.

Gardevoir: Yeah, there's nothing to be embarrassed about.

Ryuko: Hm...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Rainetsu: As you already know, my element is Earth. With it, I could control anything that's made out of rocks.

Ryuko: So that means all your attacks are earth-related, right?

Rainetsu: Yup! Let's use my most basic attack, Earth Punch!

Ryuko: Okay.

Ryuko created rock arms.

Ryuko: Cool~! My arms are huge now!

Rainetsu: That's how I use my attacks! I can create anything out of rocks! With these, it's powerful enough to break walls, buildings, statues, you name it!

Ryuko: Okay, got it. Earth Punch! Huh?!

Rainetsu: These rocks are tougher then I thought. Let's try that again.

Ryuko: Okay. Earth Punch!

Ryuko did it only a few minutes before she quickly became tired.

Ryuko: (panting) Why am I tucker out easily?

Senketsu: That's because since this is your first time wearing Rainetsu, your body isn't handling a new Kamui. You're going to be unconscious from blood lost for two minutes.

Zoroark: Two minutes?!

Senketsu: Yes.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ryuko: I gotta... keep going... Can't stop... now...

Lucy: Ryuko, take it easy...

Gardevoir: You have to stop... Think about your daughter.

Ryuko: My daughter?

Danketsu: Yeah! It's best if you stop!

Ryuko: But... I have to... (collapses)

Lucy: Ryuko!

Gardevoir: Are you okay?!

Senketsu: She's fine. As I say, she's going to be unconscious for two minutes. After all, this is her first time wearing Rainetsu. So don't panic. This isn't the first time she collapsed due to blood lost.

Romeo and the others find Lucy, Gardevoir, Ryuko, Senketsu, Danketsu, and Coco.

Conan: You're okay!

Growlithe: What a relief!

Kuretsu: Yeah!

Kokogetsu: See, I told you I'm a great navigator!

Uzu: Ryuko? What happen?

Senketsu: Don't worry, Uzu. She's just unconscious due to blood lost.

Emi: Is mommy going to be okay?

Danketsu: She'll be fine! She's the strongest person I know! She'll be up and to her normal self soon! But, as for me, the Great Danketsu, I'll protect her with my life!

Senketsu: Idiot, (punches Danketsu at back of head) _we'll_ protect her with _our_ lives!

Danketsu: Don't need to hit me!

Together: (growling)

Hatetsu: There's no time for fighting! It's improper.

Together: (growling)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Coco later wakes up finding her wound to be fixed.

Coco: How did these get here? Where's Rainetsu?

Lucy, Gardevoir, Ryuko (carry by Uzu (back)), Zoroark (riding with Emi up top), Senketsu, Danketsu, Rainetsu, and the others continue searching for the piece.

Meanwhile, back with Gajeel's group, the search for the clock piece is failing as no-one can find it.

Jibril: I don't think this is the right mountain.

Panther: (chuckling) This isn't. We're at the wrong mountain. That's the right mountain we're supposed to go.

Everyone: Eh?!

Amalia: You little...!

Rei: We came here for nothing?!

Panther: Sorry.

R.D: Sorry isn't going to cut it!

Shuckle: Yeah!

Gajeel: The clock piece must be buried in the mountain. (digging)

Concurrently, Erza's group has reached their destination: a Magical library.

Bonnie: Wow~!

Dedenne: This library is huge!

Shiro: If Twilight's here, she would be excited.

Peach: Are you it's here?

Parasoul: The Egrets never lie to me! I'm sure it's here!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Peach: Maybe there's a librarian that could help us.

Kusetsu: Let's see. Hello?! Is anybody home?! We're looking for something and we need help! Come out, come out, wherever you are!

Shisetsu: (shushing) Please quiet down... We're in a library. Be respectful and talk your inside voices.

Shisetsu is a librarian Kamui/Exceed. She wears a typical librarian outfit with glasses. Shisetsu is a very quiet and shy Kamui who doesn't like loud noises. She has a liking of books and can remember all the books that she had read.

Erza: Our apologies. We're from Fairy Tail and we need to look for something. We thought it could be in this library.

Shisetsu: Is that so? What kind of book do you need? I have many books here and I could easily get you with any book you would like to read.

Bonnie: (laughing) Not a book.

Dedenne: We're looking for a clock part.

Shisetsu: Clock part? That's... unusual...

Blaziken: We think it could be here. Could you help us?

Shisetsu: Sure. I never back down from a request. Let's start searching.

Upon removing a book from a bookshelf, some other books fall out, revealing a Jiggle Butt Gang members wiggling backside.

Everyone: What the...?!

Wendy: Not them again!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Concurrently..._

Natsu: We're gonna go head-on!

Charizard: After all, we have no time to screw around!

Dan: We'll find that clock part...!

Uryu: ...Before you do!

Concurrently, Natsu and Dan declare that they will both go full out at each other, as they don't have time to screw around when the clock piece still needs to be found.

* * *

Alex: Shonetsu, are you sure it's here?!

Shonetsu: Of course it's here! My super nose never fail me!

Brownie: But, why would it be in a library?!

Shonetsu: Because what else would it be then?! Samuel did say it's here somewhere!

Everyone: Huh?!

Alex: It's those fairies!

Brownie: W-What are they doing here?!

* * *

Rita: (sighs) There's nothing about blastia anywhere.

Rita Mordio (リタ・モルディオ Rita Morudio?) is a researcher who studies blastia and hates to be interrupted during her research. She is eccentric and has a poor social disposition. Rita's primary weaponry is made up of scrolls and whips, with books taking a secondary place. Her best weapon for physical attack is the "Ivy Blade", whereas the "Aspion" is preferred for magical attack. As Rita is a token mage character, her main offense is provided through a large arsenal of spells, accompanied by a small selection of melee artes. She is able to use spells that primarily focus on four of the six elements: Fire, Water, Earth, and Darkness. Her mystic artes include Ancient Catastrophe as well as Indignation in the PS3 port of Tales of Vesperia. Of particular note is Rita's powers when paired with any level of Over Limit in Tales of Vesperia, as Over Limit allows the immediate casting of any spell. The ability can be paired with powerful area spells such as Tidal Wave or Meteor Storm as well as powerful single target spells such as Violent Pain to wreak havoc on the enemy.

Marucho: Sorry we didn't became a big help, Rita. I sworen it could be here.

Chōji "Marucho" Marukura (丸蔵 兆治 Marukura Chōji, マルチオ Marucho) is a main character in the anime series, Bakugan Battle Brawlers. He is a wealthy, generous boy who specializes in Aquos. He is the Brain of the Brawlers, a real walking encyclopedia. He loves to play Bakugan and to work on strategies. He used to be extremely obedient to his parents out of fear, but that changed when he joined the Brawlers; however he is still very obedient. He now has no regrets for the past, realizing that he only wanted to make his parents happy. Marucho has a butler named Kato, though Kato is not usually around Marucho anymore, due to the fact that Kato is now working for Marucho's father.

Preyas: At least we tried.

Preyas (Japanese version Predator (プレデター Puredetā)) is a humanoid chameleon-like Bakugan, who is able to change his attribute. Initially Preyas has the Aquos attribute, but can change at any time to Darkus and Subterra or back to Aquos. He is Marucho Marukura's Guardian Bakugan in Bakugan Battle Brawlers and in Bakugan: New Vestroia from episode 26. Preyas is a chameleon-like Bakugan with a strong loyalty to Marucho. His greatest strength is his ability to change his molecular structure, allowing him to take on characteristics of all the six attributes. Even though he has a menacing appearance, he is quiet shy and comical. Small in comparison to the other Bakugan, Preyas sure makes up for it in speed. He likes to fool around in battle and tell jokes. He evolves into Preyas II, Angelo/Diablo Preyas. In the Bakugan Video Game, Preyas can only be Aquos, Subterra and Darkus but unlike the anime, it is completely random of which attribute he becomes. Preyas was released as an Attribute change and G-Power change Bakugan. Many B1 Haos Preyas have no Attributes on their Attribute Wheel and have 670 Gs. The Aquos Bakuflip Preyas has 520 Gs and Aquos/Subterra/Darkus attribute. The Translucent Aquos Preyas has 400 Gs. The Pearl Aquos one has 520 Gs. The Bakuflip Haos has 490 Gs. Pyrus has Pyrus/Ventus/Darkus attribute. The strongest Preyas is an Aquos that is 680 Gs.

Angelo: We could check again.

Diablo: That's ridiculous! There's way too many books!

'Preyas Angelo' (プレデター エンジェル Puredetā Enjeru, Japanese version Predator Angel) and 'Preyas Diablo' (プレデター 悪魔 Puredetā Akuma, Japanese version Predator Devil) (Nicknamed Preyas II, Japanese version Predator Two プレデター 両者 Puredetā Ryōsha), Dual Preyas (Japanese version Dual Predator デュアル プレデター Dyuaru Puredetā) and Double Head (BakuTech series Double Head ダブル・ヘード Daburu He~do) are the second and third Guardian Bakugan of Marucho Marukura. Preyas Angelo/Diablo spawned from a Preyas egg which hatched into two brothers - one good and one evil. Angelo is kindhearted and shaped like an angel, with large powerful wings on its back and smaller wings on its forearms and legs. Diablo is a tough, devilish Bakugan with an appetite for fiery destruction. Diablo's horned head has fearsome fangs and its winged body is covered in spikes. Preyas II was released as a Series 1 Special Attack Bakugan. This is a two sided Bakugan- one side baring Angelo with Diablo on the opposite pole, each with its own G-Power. Player's have a 50/50 chance of landing a specific side. It is available in all Attributes except Pyrus. The Aquos version has 700 Gs (Angelo)/500 Gs (Diablo) or 660 Gs/550 Gs, the Darkus version has 510 Gs (Angelo)/680 (Diablo), the Haos version 410 Gs (Angelo)/640 Gs (Diablo), the Subterra version has 720 Gs (Angelo)/300 Gs (Diablo), and the Ventus version has 650 Gs (Angelo)/450 Gs (Diablo). Single sided Preyas Diablo was released as part of the BakuPearl Series. The Aquos version has up to 610 Gs, the Darkus version has up to 580 Gs, the Haos version has up to 480 Gs and the Subterra version has up to 580 Gs. The ventus version has 570 Gs. Preyas Diablo was later re-released as part of the Bronze Attack Series. Aquos Preyas Diablo has 630 Gs. Preyas Diablo was also included in Marucho's Brawler Evolution Pack and featured as a Target Exclusive Character Pack. In Japan, its Aquos BakuTech version in BTC-07 comes with 380G/460 Gs, 280G/480 Gs and 260G/500 Gs. In Japan, its Aquos version (Diablo only) in BST-05 comes with 340 Gs and 380 Gs.

Rita: Well, at least we tried. And don't worry, we'll look somewhere else. Huh?!

Marucho: Who are you?

Preyas: We're in a pickle!

Diablo: Big pickle!


	14. Episode 136: Jiggle Butt Library

Episode 136: Jiggle Butt Library

While Natsu and Charizard are battling with Dan and Uryu, the others; Lucy, Gardevoir, Michelle, Professor Layton, Luke, Yuku, Conan, Growlithe, Romeo, Ryuko, Zoroark, Senketsu, Danketsu, Rainetsu, Kokogetsu, Nathan, Kuretsu, Cleo, Goku, Makoto, Kougyoku, Uzu, Lucario, Emi, and Happy are in a chapel trying to find the clock part.

Meanwhile, at the Magic Library, Erza, Blaziken, and her team have an encounter with the notorious Jiggle Butt Gang.

Bonnie: Who are they?!

Wendy: They're the Jiggle Butt Gang. They're the ones that wanted the client's gold and made us late.

Altaria: What are YOU doing here?!

J.B.G: Well, if it isn't our goddess, Wendy and her partner, Altaria!

Wario: We meet again!

Wendy and Altaria: (screams in fear)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Kusetsu: The Jiggle Butt Gang? You're thieves, aren't you?

Wario: Yup!

W.G: We're thieves, alright.

Kusetsu: Hmph! I don't tolerant thieves and/or bandits.

Shisetsu: Please don't make a mess...

Erza: How dare you make Wendy and Altaria wear these disgusting uniforms!

K.B: But, Wendy happily wear it.

Wario: And plus, Altaria wasn't even there when it happen.

Carla, in an unexplained fury, rips the jumpsuit to shreds.

Kokonoe: Carla, what had gotten into you?! That's _so_ not your character!

Cana: Actually, she has a reason.

Furret: There were some dreadful nightmares about Wendy wearing the suit. She won't sleep for days because of it.

Shonetsu: Too bad! Good thing I have no nightmares! (laughing)

Carla: (growling) Shut it, you water dog!

The three thieves suddenly erupt into a brouhaha of random comments.

M.B: Now we'll show our evil!

They brash displays of their 'evil'.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Kokonoe: What the hell?!

Erza: Enough!

Blaziken: This is quite ridiculous!

Parasoul: Stop fooling around!

Peach: You must tell us why you're here.

Cyrille: Because everyone in the criminal underworld knows that Fairy Tail is searching for an incredible treasure.

Everyone: Wha?!

Bonnie: The criminals are going after it, too?!

Shiro: This has become a even bigger situation.

Shonetsu: Interesting! Even the criminals are after it! This has become the race of a lifetime! Ya-hoo!

Alex and Brownie: He's imaginating with excitement...

Wendy, Altaria, Bonnie, Dedenne, and Shiro, irritated with the situation, throws on the Jiggle Butt attire (much to Carla's horror) and attempts to bring out the gang's 'true selves'.

Wendy: Please join Fairy Tail.

Altaria: Please?

W.G: Hm... Okay. We'll listen to you. But, we would like your friends to wear our uniform.

Everyone: Wha?!

Cana: There's no way in hell I'm wearing that!

Kokonoe: Me, either!

Peach: I won't wear anything that doesn't have pink.

Erza: Alright. Me, Parasoul, and Rias will wear it.

Parasoul: I'm fine wearing this. It's much more "me".

Everyone: You can't be serious!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Finally wearing the apparel, she fixates a white flower into her hair that she picked up from the pseudo-picnic they attempted to have earlier. She then attempts to have a philosophical discussion about true evil with the gang.

Erza: Could you tell us why you take pride with such an outfit?

K.B: Because these are comfy!

M.B: And easy to wear!

W.G: And nobody won't wear these, anyway!

Aware of Erza's intentional (or unintentional) distraction...

Wendy: Cana, Furret, you and the others should take the opportunity to search for the clock piece while Erza, Blaziken, Rias, Macargo, Parasoul, and we keep the gang occupied.

Cana then hands Wendy a communication card.

Cana: This is the Cana Card. With this, you could communicate with me once we found the clock piece.

Call Card is an unnamed Magic Card Spell. A Magic Card bearing a stylized picture of a specific person, which will allow its bearer to communicate with said person. The only known Call Cards are of Gildarts Clive,[1] Cana Alberona,[2] and Warren Rocko.[3]

bAltaria: Right. Good luck.

Amidst Cana and Carla's diligent search for the clock piece, Cana and Furret starts reasoning with Carla about the Legion's possible intentions and its ultimate goal.

Shonetsu: Wait right there!

Cana: Oh, great!

Alex: You're not getting that clock piece!

Brownie: We are!

Kokonoe: Oh yeah?! Bring it!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Meanwhile, Natsu, Charizard, and Dan and Uryu are still in a brawl in the underground graveyard. Natsu and Charizard modifies their strategy and indirectly attacks via a pillar, blinding Dan with a cloud of dust and debris.

Natsu: Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!

Charizard: Flamethrower!

Together: Huh?!

Uryu: Nice try... But that didn't do anything.

Dan: (laughing) That's right! Your attacking power isn't as impressive as it looks and that's because your time was frozen for seven years, and we have been training those seven years, there's no way we can lose to someone like our opponents.

Natsu: Doesn't matter... We're still gonna win... Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!

Charizard: Iron Tail!

Dan's shield deflects it and sends Natsu and Charizard flying down a long flight of stairs while Coco and Persian looks at them from a neighboring staircase. Natsu and Charizard finally crash-lands in the same chapel that Lucy, Gardevoir, and the others are searching for the clock piece in.

Everyone: (coughing)

Ryuko: (normal) What happened?

Uzu: Ryuko, you're awake.

Ryuko: (stands up) Yeah, I'm awake.

Uzu: Careful.

Ryuko: I know. Emi, you okay?

Emi: Yeah! Zoroark protect me!

Zoroark: Just doing my duty.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Dan arrives shortly after and upon seeing Lucy, calls her by a new nickname. Enraged, Natsu and Charizard attacks Dan but is instead, once again, shrunk down by his spear. As Dan and Uryu approaches Lucy and Gardevoir, Romeo and Arcanine steps in for them, taking a protective stance and attacks Dan and Uryu with two purple fireballs, which proves to be useless as the attack is reflected.

Dan: (laughing) This doesn't hurt at all, little boy!

Romeo: (growling)

 _Back at the library..._

Back at the library, the Jiggle Butt Gang weeps after the leader of the trio explains the true origin of their suits.

Erza: We will not cry over a story so callow and your futile attempts of 'evil' aren't working.

Rita: She's right. You don't look like thieves.

Parasoul: As for you, to be a leader, you must be a paragon and I demand you to do a simple 100 push-up demonstration to show your lackeys at least a 'fraction' of your power.

The boss relents after seeing the hopeful gaze of his lackeys and begins to do push-ups at a rapid, un-paced speed.

 _Back at the chapel..._

Romeo: If this fight continues, the chapel and the hidden clock piece may be destroyed in the crossfire.

Makoto: Yeah!

Michelle: Hm... Dan might not know that the clock piece is hidden within the room, considering that Natsu, Charizard, and him and Uryu just happened upon there by accident.

Conan: Then we must have a decoy that could occupy and distract him.

Luke: Who?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Michelle, Romeo, and Happy, all turn to Lucy and grin.

Lucy: Me?! No, no, no! Whatever you're planning, keep me out!

P.L: Of course. Lucy could be the decoy.

Gardevoir: What about Ryuko?! She could be the decoy!

Uzu: There's no way in hell she's doing it! If that Dan guy makes goo-goo eyes on my wife, I'll kill him!

Ryuko: When did you became overprotective over me? And plus, I'm NOT gonna wear a dress! I only wore a dress when me and Uzu were getting our outfits before the wedding.

 _Flashback..._

Ryuko: Big sis, you sure we should go in this shop?

Satsuki: Of course. Your wedding is a week away and you need a wedding gown that'll look perfect on you.

Ryuko: (sighs)

Satsuki: Now, let's go inside.

Ryuko: Sure...

W.S.O: Why hello, ladies. Welcome to my wedding shop. Anything I could help you?

Satsuki: Yes, actually. My baby sister, Ryuko, is getting married next week and we need a perfect wedding gown for her.

Ryuko: Satsuki...

W.S.O: Oh, getting married? Congratulations. Who's the lucky man?

Ryuko: Uzu Sanageyama. Soon I'll be "Ms. Sanageyama".

W.S.O: Well, he's one lucky guy, isn't he?

Ryuko: You _could_ say that...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

W.S.O: Now, we have many wedding gowns to choose from. You may try them out if you wish. The dressing room is right over there. If you need anything, just ask me.

Satsuki: Okay, thanks. Let's see...

Ryuko: Are these gowns revealing?

Satsuki: No. But some do. But don't worry. Leave it to me. Just go inside of the dressing room while I pick the gowns to try out.

Ryuko: Okay...

Ryuko steps inside the dressing room, close the curtains, and gets undressed.

Satsuki: Ryuko, try these gowns down. I'll give it to you.

Ryuko: Thanks. Alright, dress #1. (gets dressed)

When Ryuko steps out, the first dress was frilly and long.

Ryuko: This one's too frilly.

Satsuki: Hm... You're right. Uzu wouldn't appreciate a frilly dress. Try the second one.

Ryuko steps inside and gets undressed and puts on the second dress. The second dress was a mermaid-style dress with pearls at the top and starfish on the "fin".

Ryuko: This one?

Satsuki: It looks perfect but try walking around with it.

Ryuko: (walks around)

Satsuki: Well?

Ryuko: I can barely walk.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Satsuki: Try the third dress. After all, third times' the charm.

Ryuko steps inside, gets undressed, and redressed into the third dress. The third dress was wavy and straight with a pinkish-red tint to it. The bottom was covered with roses while the top has one rose on her left side.

Ryuko: This one? What do you think, big sis?

Satsuki: (nods head) Perfect. Ryuko, you look beautiful in this. (hugs Ryuko) We have to show this to our father. He'll agree as well.

Ryuko: Okay.

W.S.O: Find anything you need?

Ryuko: Yeah. We'll take this one!

W.S.O: An excellent choice! This dress is very rare and I'm the only person who have these kinds of dresses. It'll be 2,000,000 jewels.

Ryuko: 2,000,000 jewels?! We don't...!

Satsuki: Don't worry, I save enough money for any emergency.

Ryuko: Oh.

W.S.O: Thank you, and good luck on the wedding.

Ryuko: Thanks! I will!

Satsuki: You're gonna be beautiful on that dress.

Ryuko: You think so?

Satsuki: I know so.

Ryuko: (chuckling)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Soichiro: Wha?! 2,000,000 on a dress?!

Ryuko: Yeah, but it was worth it. It's really a nice a dress. Don't you think, dad?

Soichiro: Well, it IS beautiful.

Ryuko: Dad, this is MY wedding. I just want everything to go smoothly, that's all. This dress may be expensive but I'll risk it. And after all, I always dreamt of getting married and with you letting me go to the man I love. And since you're back, it'll be exactly what I wish for.

Soichiro: Ryuko... (smiles) Okay, okay. I'll let this one slide for a bit. The wedding IS a week away. And I'm sure Uzu will be a great husband. I'm sure of it.

Ryuko: Right!

 _Flashback Ends..._

Ryuko: Hmph! And besides, you're the only one that can catch Dan's attention and hold it long enough for them to return Natsu and Charizard back to human size and quickly finish them.

Makoto: Come on, Lucy!

Goku: Please~?!

Kuretsu: It's just for now.

Lucy: (sighs) Okay, I'll do it. But this is just one time.

Everyone: Right!

Romeo and Arcanine gradually gets cornered and Dan springs forward with his spear to jab at his opponents, until Lucy calls to him with yearn.

Lucy: Hey, Dan~!

Dan: Huh?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Frozen neck down, he slowly turns his head to see Lucy in a white bikini, a bride veil, and white heels. Dan, oblivious to anything else around him, falls for the trap and skips after Lucy, nose bleeding and all.

Conan: It works!

Yuku: He falls for it!

Uryu: Dan!

Dan: (groans)

Ryuko: (transforms) Scissor Earth Hammer! (jumps)

Uryu: Huh?!

Ryuko: Earth Shatter Barrier!

Uryu: (screams) (unconscious)

Happy then flies in and drops Natsu and Charizard on Dan's spear, causing them to be returned to their normal size. Natsu and Charizard combines his flames with Romeo's and Arcanine's and they successfully knock out Dan in a single combined fireball. The wall glows from the impact and the hidden clock part is revealed.

Makoto: We find it!

Luffy: It was on the wall!

Kougyoku: (grabs clock piece) I'll hold this for now.

Happy: (crying) This is the first time Lucy's sexual charm has worked.

Michelle: (chuckling) Please don't cry.

Lucario: Let's get outta here.

Everyone: Right!

Albeit, Coco and Persian hidden behind a wall, observing the group.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Meanwhile in the library, the boss of the Jiggle Butt Gang is struggling with his 38th push-up.

Erza: Is this your power?!

Blaziken: It seems weak!

Parasoul: A true leader must show dominance and obedience to their teammates. You have to show who's boss!

The leader then shows Erza, Blaziken, and Parasoul his gluteus maximus and proudly exclaims it is the gang's pride and joy. He assembles his lackeys and they galvanize to use...

J.B.G: Gas Butt Triple Ecstasy!

Wendy and Altaria: Look out! (pushes Erza, Blaziken, and Parasoul)

Bonnie: Wendy!

Shiro: Altaria...

The pungent smell spreads throughout the library and reaches Cana, Furret, and Carla and the others.

Kokonoe: What's that smell?!

Peach: It smells horrible! ABSOLUTELY horrible!

Ibaraki: I hate this!

Zelda: I think I'm throwing up...

As Cana stumbles backwards into a shelf, it falls inwards and a secret passage is revealed, and the end of the passage, Cana, Furret, and Carla and the others find the clock part.

Kusetsu: Look, the clock piece!

Shisetsu: Aw, yes. This must be it.

Shonetsu: (groans) You may have won this time. But we won't give up yet.

Carla: (scratches)

Trio: Yeow~!

Carla: Just shut up!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Wendy and Altaria, noticing the communication card that Cana gave them has activated.

Wendy: Erza, Blaziken, they have found the clock piece!

Rita: Clock piece?!

Marucho: Here in this library?!

When the gang hears this, the boss attaches his posterior to Erza's, Parasoul's, and Rias's face (specifically their nose) and fires a...

W.G: Point Blank Ecstasy!

...before running off to find the clock piece.

Rita: Hey, stop right there!

Marucho: Let's follow them!

Wario: The clock piece! We found it! Fire, boys!

J.B.G: Gas Butt Triple Ecstasy!

Everyone: (coughing)

Cyrille: Thank you.

Shonetsu: Give that back, you thieves!

J.B.G: (laughing) Huh?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

However, they encounter a vehement Erza, Blaziken, Rias, and Parasoul on their way out.

Erza: You'll deserve divine punishment for befouling my memento of the picnic!

They sends the gang (except Wario and Cyrille) flying.

Blaziken: You two! You're going to join Fairy Tail wether you like it or not!

Together: Yes, sir!

Rita: (laughing)

Marucho: About this clock piece...

Carla: How are supposed to carry such a heavy object?

Erza: It's nothing. You could just carry it along with my baggage.

Shonetsu: Wait!

Parasoul: Not this again!

Shonetsu: We would like to say...

Alex and Brownie: We're sorry!

Everyone: Huh?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Shonetsu: We're sorry about our earlier actions! We're just following the orders that Samuel had instructed us too...

Alex: He told us to come here and look for the clock piece!

Brownie: Until you show up and found it before us!

Shonetsu: But for now on, we'll join Fairy Tail!

Zelda: Why?

Shonetsu: Because since me and my friends were created by Samuel, he forbid us from being worn by humans! We try to explain that we need the wearer's blood to survive! But he won't listen! If we don't drink blood, we'll surely be dead!

Cana: I see... Actually, we know someone that could happily wear you.

Furret: Ryuko!

Shonetsu: Ryuko?!

Rias: She's a friend of ours.

Shonetsu: Oh...!

Off on a distant mountain, Gajeel and his team are digging into its peak but stops abruptly after awhile.

R.D: Something wrong?!

Gajeel: Someone is watching us.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Sonic: What do you mean?!

Further investigation reveals it to be Samuel, who is hovering above the group.

Panther: You!

Samuel: I'm here for the same thing you are.

Everyone: (growling)


	15. Episode 137: Panther Lily VS Samuel

Episode 137: Panther Lily VS Samuel

Rei: Who are you?!

Samuel: The name's Samuel and I'm the head of Legion Corps. If you never heard of them, then let me explain. The Legion Corps is a secret order of elite warriors that operates under the watchful eye and order of the Zentopia Church. Our objective is to find the clock parts.

Meanwhile, Coco and Persian spying whilst Natsu, Charizard, and his group are talking about the clock part.

Kougyoku: Before we leave, we should discuss the clock part.

Luffy: What I want know is why is Legion Corps need the clock parts in the first place!

Ryuko: Don't know. Rainetsu, do you know?

Rainetsu: Well, yeah! It's just Samuel doesn't want to give us the real reason why.

Dan and Uryu suddenly wakes up behind them.

Goku: Oh, they're awake.

Natsu: You want to fight, buddy?!

Charizard: We're always ready for a showdown!

Kuretsu: No more violence! We had enough of that already!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Dan: No. I admit defeat.

Everyone: Huh?!

Uryu: You won. We give up.

Rainetsu: Dan, Uryu, we want an explanation why the Legion Corps are after the clock parts!

Dan: Did Samuel told you?

Rainetsu: No!

Dan: Oh.

Dan starts the story of his past in the form of a picture book.

Dan: Well, I was born in the town of Cedar, where the local knights protected the Church and the Town. In my family, people were knights generation after generation. So as the next successor, I was raised with care and affection. But soon a Civil War started, which split the towns in half.

Romeo: Maybe his family died during the war.

Michelle: Could be.

Dan: It lasted for half a day and everyone was okay. There was a girl I had fell in love with in the town, but after the civil war she disappeared.

Luffy: She could have died.

Lucy: Yeah, looks like it.

Happy: Maybe that's the reason why he fell in love with Lucy.

Natsu: What happen to her?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Dan: The next day I found her and she was alive. I used to ask for her hand for marriage almost every day, but she seemed frightened by how "happy" I made her, and always refused me. After the rejection, I planned on going to a journey. During my journey, I had met many girls.

Happy: All girls have different types.

Dan: All of them declined me for a reason me myself does not know.

Michelle: Who drew these pictures?

Dan: Hughes and Sugarboy. Somewhere along the way, I became a Legionnaire and now I am helping Byro and his team to find the missing clock pieces.

Lucy: Do you know what Legion's aim is?

Dan: I can't reveal that.

Charizard: Than, why did you talk about your past when we wanted to know about Legion's plans?!

Luffy: You better spill the beans!

After explaining everything, Dan starts chasing Lucy and Gardevoir again.

Michelle: Where's the other Legionaire?

Lucy: Oh, we almost forgot!

Rainetsu: Hope she's okay!

Romeo: Don't worry, she'll be fine.

Arcanine: After all, she's the enemy.

Conan: That's true...

Kuretsu: (sighs) For now, we should leave.

Kokogetsu: You're right. We don't want to stay here for long.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Meanwhile..._

Gajeel: Sammy, huh? You're after the clock piece?

Samuel: That's Samuel! Don't call me Sammy!

Panther: Guys, I'll take care of him. You go search for the clock part.

Sa-chan: You sure?!

Panther: Yes.

Samuel: Ha! I know you went through a lot of trouble because you sided with the humans.

Panther: This isn't a mistake.

Samuel: You should take things the smart way, like me.

Panther Lily then transforms into his original form, which prompts Samuel to do the same. They start fighting while Gajeel is digging; he finally hits deep enough and opens up a cavern, falling into the hole along with Levy, Twilight, Jibril, Jet, Rainbow Dash, Sonic, Rei, Sa-chan, and Droy, Flora, and Amalia.

Rei: Where are we?

Sa-chan: Looks like some kind of ruins.

Rainbow: It's huge~!

Shuckle: Especially these statues!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Meanwhile up above, Samuel is dodging all of Panther Lily's attacks.

Panther: Hey, fight fair and square! Don't dodge!

Samuel: That is what slow-witted beings do. (attacks)

Panther: (grunts)

Samuel: The Legionnaires have been through vigorous training to any situation.

He pushes Panther Lily off a cliff and praises himself. Panther Lily then ambushes him.

Panther: Gajeel and the others must have found the part already.

Samuel: There are traps in the ruins.

In the ruins, Jet and Persian climbs atop one of the statue and looks at the place.

Jet: Hm...

Persian: These ruins looks strange...

Gajeel: Hey, what does this say.

Levy: I'm hungry.

Bad Bard: You're absolutely right!

Shibito (詩人) is a character from the anime and manga of Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. He resides in Cyber City. He is also known as Bad Bard in the English anime dub, and Poet in the English manga. Shibito is a boy with red hair, wearing a jacket, and jeans. He has an undershirt that has many different words written on it. He is one of the six Electric Brain Warriors and the Guardian of the "Writer Prison Execution Stand" (Library Hair Hunt Stadium in the anime dub). Shibito is the master "Gothic Shinken" (ゴシック真拳 Fist of Gothic), an ability that allows him to create words out of nothing and use them to create attacks based on what they say. He can manipulate words to allow him to release an object that is symbolized from the world (such as creating a spear from the word "spear") and even create illusions so that everyone merely sees words instead of their friends and enemies.

OVER: Oh, if it isn't Bad Bard.

Bad Bard: Hello, OVER. Seems you brought your little friends here.

OVER: (growling)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Levy: You know him?

OVER: Back in the future, he's one of the Six Cyber Knights, an elite of six members that are loyal to Giga. They're located at Giga's place, Cyber City. His Fist Style is Fist of Gothic, which gives the user the ability to create words out of nothing and use them to create attacks based on what they say. He can manipulate words to allow him to release an object that is symbolized from the world (such as creating a spear from the word "spear") and even create illusions so that everyone merely sees words instead of their friends and enemies.

Ambipom: That's similar to Levy's Solid Script.

Levy: Sounds like it.

Kobetsu: And it seems you know alot of ancient scriptures.

Kobetsu is an aquamarine Kamui/Exceed. He wears a Greek-like outfit with traditional chinese hat and a traditional japanese sandals. Kobetsu has the ability to translate any language, including ancient scriptures. Like Levy, he can create words out of nowhere and use it as weapons.

Levy: A Kamui/Exceed?

Kobetsu: Kobetsu, the Ancient Kamui. Pleasure to meet you.

Sa-chan: What are you doing here, anyway?

B.B: Trying to escape. We couldn't find the exit.

Ambipom: Oh.

Jet: Hey, guys! This place looks like a clock!

Everyone: Huh?!

Rainbow: He's right! If you look above, you could tell it's a clock!

Twilight: Even I could see it.

Sa-chan: What should we do with it?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Rice: Bad Bard, do you know what should we do?!

B.B: That's easy.

Kobetsu: You should just move the handles and it should work. Try it!

Gajeel then moves the three hands to form "snack time". After Gajeel moves the three hands, the ground starts to rumble and the clock part appears.

Sonic: The clock part!

Jolteon: We found it!

Rei: Finally...

Rainbow: Let's get this thing out!

Gajeel: Wait.

Gajeel licks the clock part.

Gajeel: It's made of iron, all right.

Rice: Don't lick the clock part!

Sa-chan: It's disgusting!

Levy and Ambipom then finds some writing on the pillar and starts to translate it.

Gajeel: We don't need that!

Twilight: Wait, Gajeel!

Noctowl: Don't...

He pulls out the part.

Together: Don't pull it out...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Levy and Ambipom then deciphers the writing.

Rei: What does it say?!

Levy: It states that the statues will not allow the clock parts removal.

Everyone: Wha?!

Twilight: Gajeel!

Noctowl: This is all your fault!

Gajeel: My fault?!

Levy: You should've been patient!

Ambipom: Yeah!

Kobetsu: Um, guys?!

The statue attacks them.

Back outside, Samuel and Panther Lily sense the quake.

Panther: What was that? An earthquake?

Samuel: I believe they triggered something.

Levy: I think the weak point of the statue is on top of its head.

Droy: Time for some teamwork!

Levy and Droy uses their Magic to stop the statue from moving. Jet then runs up the vines created by Droy to reach the clock part. It goes well until the statue tears some of the plants and makes Jet fall. Jet tries again but he slips because some of the oil Levy created got stuck to his shoe.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Twilight: Element of Magic: Speed Down!

Rainbow: Element of Loyalty: Rain Slip!

Shuckle: Water Gun!

Noctowl: Wind Attack!

Everyone: Huh?!

Twilight: It's not working! Noctowl, return!

Rainbow: You too, Shuckle!

Droy gives it a try but he gets tired quickly and falls on top of Jet.

B.B: This should slow him down! Fist of Gothic: Change Word Rope!

Shibito summons words to become ropes to trap the opponent.

Rice: Nice, Bad Bard! Let's attack! Fist of Rice: Rice Avalanche!

Rice summons an immense amount of rice to flood the area.

OVER: Scissor Cyclone!

OVER spins his scissors over his head and cuts the enemy. In the manga, he plunges his fist into the ground, then he twists his body and pulls his scissors over his head, and swings it like an ax. Used against Bo-bobo.

Sonic: Spin Dash!

Jolteon: Thunderbolt!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

B.B: Huh?! My rope!

Everyone: (screaming)

Sonic: Jolteon, return! That didn't work either.

Gajeel then also gives a try.

 _Outside..._

Panther Lily gets free from Samuel's grasp.

Panther: Sammy, are you an Exceed that was sent to Earth Land?!

Samuel: That's Samuel! And yes, I'm indeed an Exceed that was sent here.

Meanwhile, Gajeel almost reaches the top of the statue, but gets thrown off.

Rainbow: Not even Gajeel can't reach it!

Gajeel: (thinking) I can't do anything on an empty stomach. Wait, the clock piece. I'll just eat this.

Levy: Gajeel, don't!

Rei: We need that!

Ambipom: You can't eat!

Gajeel then throws the part to Levy and goes up to the statue and defeats it.

Everyone: Uh...

Rainbow: Well, at least we got the clock piece.

Kobetsu: Agree...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Samuel: What?! Impossible! How could my caculations be wrong?! They never let me down before! I never had miscalculations!

Panther Lily then takes the opportunity and defeats Samuel.

Panther: You lost.

Samuel: (growling)

Panther: Maybe we should battle again. You're a strong opponent.

Samuel: Hmph! Next time, I'll have better caculations on my battling! Once my caculations complete, I'll defeat you and your friends! Just you wait!

Panther: Shut up! (sends Samuel flying)

Samuel: (screaming)

Elsewhere, Lisanna and Horsea are looking for the clock part underwater and finds a huge plug.

Horsea: Look, a huge plug!

Horsea is a small, blue, seahorse-like Pokémon with a single dorsal fin and a tightly curled tail. Its eyes are red and its ridged belly and dorsal fin are cream-colored. It has a long, tubular mouth and three spike-like projections on either side of its head. It is highly adept in the water, using its dorsal fin to swim in any direction while facing forward. It can use its tail as both a balance and an anchor when caught in a strong current. In safer environments, it uses its tail to play with other members of its species. If Horsea senses danger, it sprays water or dense black ink from its mouth at its attacker. It can shoot ink more precisely at insects flying above the surface of the water. Horsea feeds on insects and moss gathered from rocks. It nests in coral reefs and islands throughout the ocean. Many Eggs are laid every year, and the young are raised by the male Horsea rather than the female.

Pokedex: Horsea, a Dragon Pokémon. In this unique Pokémon species, thousands of Eggs hatch every spring, and then the male raises them himself.

Lisanna: What's it doing here?

Horsea: Don't know! It seems strange...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

She opens it and the lake's water transfers to the next lake. Elfman, Medaka, Mako, Momoyo, and Mirajane, Nui, Fluttershy, and Bullet watch as the water moves.

Mako: Whoa, the water's moving!

Plusle: What does that mean?!

Bullet: That must be Lisanna's work.

Medaka: Agree.

While going to Lisanna, they find the missing clock part.

Momoyo: We found the clock part.

Mako: Hooray!

Minun: We found it!

Fluttershy: Woo-hoo.

Plusle: Great job, Lisanna!

Lisanna: It's nothing. Horsea, return!

After a short conversation (which includes Lisanna breaking the fourth wall by saying she wanted to "appeal to the people").

Elfman: Let's pull this out and get outta here.

Nui: Yup, yup, yup! Before anyone else comes here.

Elfman and Aggron goes over and pulls out the clock piece. Without any control over himself, he throws it.

Lisanna: Elfman, why did you throw it?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mary Hughes goes over and takes the clock piece; they see her and Emporio.

Mako: You again?!

Emporio: If it isn't Mako Mankanshoku.

Momoyo: I'm guessing they were following us.

Medaka: We don't have time for this nonsense.

Elfman: Give up back that clock part!

Aggron: Or prepare to be defeated! Hyper Beam!

Hughes controls him and Aggron so that they can hit Mirajane, Bullet, Fluttershy, Mako, Nui, and Lisanna, Medaka, and Momoyo, but they dodge it.

Mirajane: That was close.

 _Natsu..._

Natsu: (sighs) How long is Dan chasing Lucy?

Romeo: I'm getting hungry.

Ryuko: Me too... Uzu, when we get back, could you us some food?

Uzu: Me?

Ryuko: Please? This IS your family after all. You don't YOUR family to starve, right?

Uzu: You got a point there...

Ryuko: Uzu...? Would you...?

Uzu: Okay, I'll get some food. Please don't give me that look.

Ryuko: Works every time.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy continues to whine about Dan and Dan starts to call her his soulmate.

Gardevoir: You say any girl would do.

Happy: If any girl would do, why not Michelle?

Hatetsu: That could work.

Dan: Hm... I like girls who are spunkier.

Happy: Aye, you got a point there!

Virgo: Need anything, princess?

Dan: P-Princess?!

Coco: That must be the reason of her beauty...

Dan: Hey, you! Are you the maid?! Bring us food or something! We're starving here!

P.L: Mr. Dan, you should be more polite to ladies. You should be more of a gentleman.

Virgo: I don't have any food but I could dance.

Virgo starts to dance.

Lucy: Virgo!

Gardevoir: Stop dancing!

Dan: You know, this reminds me of my home town's dance!

He dances along.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Luffy: That looks fun! I'll dance with you!

Goku: Me, too!

Lucy: They're weird...

Gardevoir: Yeah, totally weird...

Virgo: Princess, my job is done. (disappears)

Dan, Luffy, and Goku continues dancing.

Dan: (sighs) Huh?! Hey, you two! Are you married?!

Ryuko: Yes. Why did you ask?

Dan: It's unfair! You got married while I got rejected! How did you do it?! Give me some marriage tips! Please~?!

Uzu: Okay. Well, first, you have find someone with the same personality as you. Second, they have to have a similar past you two can relate to.

Dan: Is that all?! That's easy! Thanks for the tips! Anyway, how was the wedding planning?! I bet it was hard getting everything together, right?!

Ryuko: It was. We were both stress out.

 _Flashback..._

Uzu: Okay, I got the suit. All clean and perfect. (sighs) Good thing everyone in Fairy Tail are helping us. Pinkie making the cake, AppleJack handling the food, Rarity with decorations, etc. But, it's still missing one important thing.

Ryuko: Uzu.

Uzu: My beautiful wife. Hey, babe. (pecks Ryuko's lips) You got the...?

Ryuko: Yup! Got it! Isn't it beautiful?!

Uzu: Yeah, it looks perfect. Ryuko, you okay? You look stressed out.

Ryuko: Well, it's just... I want my first wedding to be perfect, y'know? Ever since I saw a wedding dress at a wedding shop, I started to have dreams about getting married to the perfect guy, with my dad present and letting me go that day. But, I thought nobody want to marry a deliquescent like me. Until, at Tenrou Island, you propose to me and I agree. That's why I'm stressed.

Uzu: Oh, but don't worry. There's no need to be stress. I'm stress, too but I don't hear me complaining. I want this wedding to perfect, too. (squeezes Ryuko's hands together) You understand, right?

Ryuko: (squeezes Uzu's hands) Right. (chuckling)

Uzu: (chuckling)

 _Flashback Ends..._

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Dan: I get it! Weddings ARE supposed to be stressful! If I get married, I'll go insane or I'll have full of rage or something much worse!

Suddenly, Byro, Kilik, and Zeno comes.

Byro: We're disappointed at you and Coco for not completing your mission~desu.

Dan: Oh, the mission! Okay, we lost track of that!

He goes off to his "soulmate" but then a boulder hits him. Lucy, Gardevoir, and Michelle, Professor Layton, Luke, Yuku, and Conan then see that the staff Byro is wielding is Jude's memento.

Natsu: You better give that staff back! That's Lucy's or we'll have to fight you!

Byro: Fine, let's fight~desu.

* * *

Kilik: Rainetsu, why are you in your Kamui form? You know Samuel forbids you from being worn by humans. Any excuses?

Rainetsu: (Exceed form) Well, Coco was in danger and I have to save her somehow! So I have Ryuko wear me in order to save her! But, even though I'm not allowed to be worn, I never felt anything like that before! You need to understand that we Kamuis need blood to survive! Even Samuel needs to understand!

Zeno: Enough! You better come with us.

Rainetsu: Yes, Ze... Huh?!

Ryuko: Rainetsu, you're not going anywhere with them.

Byro: You defy us?

Ryuko: That's right! Everything he says are true! Kamuis need blood from their wearer to survive! When I wore Senketsu, we become as one with each other! We work together as a team! Sure we may have our arguments here and there! But, at the end, we have defeated many foes! So, Rainetsu isn't coming!

Senketsu: If you him, you have to get through us first!

Danketsu: Yeah! The Great Danketsu shall not let your grubby little hands on him!

Kilik: My, you're stubborn.

Ryuko: Danketsu, I'll wear you this time!

Danketsu: Finally, I could show my true Kamui form! (transformed)

Ryuko: (wearing Danketsu) Okay, let's go! (transformed) Life Fibers Synchronize! Kasai kamui: Kamui Danketsu! (translation: 火災可夢偉：可夢偉Danketsu！ (Japanese) The Fire Kamui: Kamui Danketsu! (English)

In Danketsu's tranformation, he's represents a fighter. Ryuko wears a similar outfit of Chun-Li and Mai but has long sleeves and it's a lighter shade of red. She also wears yellow tight leggings, blue pointed flats, has the Ying-Yang symbol on the back of her outfit, and her hair was long with starts at the buns and ends at arm-length with multiple red streaks.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Senketsu: This must Danketsu form when transformed.

Ryuko: Huh?! I look like a fighter! AND my hair is long as my transformation with Rainetsu, but only at arm-length! Also, why am I wearing leggings?!

Danketsu: At least it's not revealing! Anyway, listen up! As you know, I can use the flames to attack my opponents! Not only that, I could actually let you eat the fire!

Ryuko: Seriously?! I'll be like Natsu!

Danketsu: Exactly! Plus, snow or grass-related attacks won't effect you!

Ryuko: Thanks. Let's show them or true fire power!

Everyone: Right!


	16. Episode 138: Take Over Control

Episode 138: Take Over Control

At the Fairy Tail Guild, Alzack, Bisca and Asuka sit and read the Key of the Starry Heavens book.

Asuka: Hm...

Asuka Connell (アスカ・コネル Asuka Koneru) is the daughter of Fairy Tail Mages, Alzack and Bisca Connell.[2] One year after the disappearance of the Team Tenrou, Fairy Tail Mages Alzack Connell and Bisca Mulan married each other and their relationship blossomed, eventually resulting in the birth of Asuka[3] ("A" came from Alzack and "-suka" from Bisuka, the Romaji version of her mother's name).[2]

Bisca: What's wrong, Asuka?

Asuka: I'm not sure about the ending.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _In the guild hall..._

Macao: (sighs) I'm getting worried about my son.

Victorique: You're worrying because...?

Macao: Because I think something bad might have happen! I know he's big enough to take care by himself, and yes he has Arcanine! That's DOESN'T mean I have to get worry about him!

Hoka: Agree...

Macao: Were you even listening, Hoka?!

Hoka: Of course. While I was at my laptop.

Macao: This kid...!

Kecleon: Getting in our nerves!

Romeo himself is in some trouble though, with Byro Cracy, Kilik, and Zeno having arrived on Kanaloa in the underground ruins.

Natsu: (laughing)

Charizard: They're riding on an octopus! (laughing)

Natsu: Wait, if we defeat Byro, we'll in turn be surpassing Gildarts and Metagross, who failed to best the man!

Charizard: You're right! We'll show them!

With this in mind, the two engage in battle, but Kanaloa's squishy body and deadly ink prove to be more formidable than first thought. As Kanaloa fires, Lucy, Gardevoir, and Natsu and Charizard save Coco and Dan from the attacks while the others hide.

Ryuko: Watch out! Fire Shield!

Emi: Cool~!

Uzu: (sighs) Be careful, babe!

Ryuko: You know I'm always careful!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Conan: Hey, you almost kill your own allies!

Luke: Do you even care about them?!

Byro: Listen, any member of the Legion Corps is prepared to throw their life away for their goals.

As he talks of all the lives being lost, the clock piece in the wall behind him starts to glow with strange golden symbols.

Rainetsu: So... bright!

Senketsu: What the hell is going on here?!

Emi: This light is hurting my eyes!

Uzu: L-Look away!

The clock piece being held by Mary Hughes also begins to glow.

Mary: We better go home.

Emporio: Right.

Mako: Wait right there!

Plusle: We're not letting you escape...!

Minun: ...with the clock part!

Mary: Time to teach you a lesson.

She uses her Command Magic on Mirajane, forcing a Satan Soul clone of Mirajane to separate itself from the woman. Using the strength and speed of the clone, Mary Hughes begins to attack and surpass Elfman and Aggron, as Lisanna watches and wonders what to do.

Mako: You're playing dirty! (charges)

Momoyo: Mako!

Mako: Don't worry, Elfman-kun! We're coming!

Elfman: Mako, stay back!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mary: Attack her!

Mako: Huh?!

Plusle: Mako!

Minun: Mako!

Together: Thunderbolt!

Emporio: Doesn't seem to be effected.

Mako: Guys, look out!

The demon Mirajane scratches Mako's arm that were bleeding.

Momoyo: Mako!

Mako: Ow, my arm...

Mary: That's right. Give me more pain and suffering!

Mako: (growling)

Concurrently, Gajeel, OVER, Rice, Bad Bard, Levy, Twilight, Jibril, Kobetsu, Jet, Rainbow Dash, Sonic, Droy, Flora, Amalia, and Panther Lily, Rei, and Sa-chan are returning after having collected their clock piece.

Rainbow: Why is Samuel following us?!

Twilight: Maybe for the clock piece.

Sonic: It's getting on my nerves!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Rei: Excuse me, Samuel?!

Samuel: Yes?

Rei: Why are you following us?!

Samuel: Oh. I need to talk to Panther Lily in private. This is important.

Also returning home with their part are Erza, Rias, Parasoul, Shonetsu, Wendy, Bonnie, Shiro, Alex, Brownie, Cana, Ibaraki, Leone, Kokonoe, Princess Peach, and Carla, Kusetsu, Rita, Marucho, Wario, Cyrille, and Shisetsu.

Carla: I can't believe we're still wearing these outfits!

Cana: It's not for me!

They disregard the fact though and sit down for another picnic.

Jiggle Jugs Gang: Hey, you! What are you doing here?!

The Jiggle Jugs Gang is an anime-only group of food-thieves.

Erza: Having a picnic.

Wario: Got a problem?!

J.J.G.M: Yes! This is our territory!

J.J.G.M 2: You better scram or we'll do it for you!

When they overstep the line and try to eat Erza's picnic food...

Erza: (growling) Demon Blade Crimson Sakura!

Demon Blade Crimson Sakura (妖刀紅桜 Yōtō Benisakura) is a Sword Magic Spell. The user pours all of their Magic Power into their sword for one attack. This attack discards all of the user's defense for one, massive, full-powered attack.[1]

Erza summons forth Demon Blade Crimson Sakura and makes short work of the trio, whilst Cana, Ibaraki, Leone, Kokonoe, Princess Peach, Wendy, Bonnie, Shiro, Kusetsu, Shisetsu, and Carla, Wario, Rita, Marucho, Rias, Parasoul, and Cyrille watch on while keeping on wagging their rear ends.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Meanwhile, Mary Hughes uses Mirajane's Satan Soul clone to quickly overpower both Elfman, Momoyo, Medaka, and Lisanna, Nui, and Bullet.

Mako: Ow... This hurts...

Mary: (laughing) You look pathetic!

Nui: (blocks) We have to do something!

Momoyo: How?!

Mako: Huh?

 _Voice: Mako... There is a way to defeat her..._

Mako: There is?

Awakening to see her siblings in danger, Mirajane wonders what to do.

 _Voice: Yes... When her clone attack you, it had awaken your lost power... One you have hidden for years because you don't want anybody, including your family, to get hurt..._

Mako: That?! I can't! Everyone will think I'm a freak!

 _Voice: Mako, you must use it... You have the ability to transform into animals... Like Lisanna with her Animal Soul... But, the main difference is you could transform into an animal, literally. And you could use that power as an advantage... Please, Mako... Use it..._

Mako: Okay, I'll do it!

Mary: Come on, suffer!

Everyone: (dodges)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mirajane: Luponny, Mega Evolve!

Luponny: Mega Luponny!

Mirajane: Take-Over: Satan Soul: Demon Halphas!

Satan Soul: Halphas (ハルファス Harufasu)[1] is an anime-only Satan Soul Spell. A Satan Soul form that allows the user to take over the appearance, abilities and powers of the demon Halphas. In such state, the users' ears are covered by sky long blue scales, extending backwards, and gain pointed edges, bearing resemblance to those of fictional elfs. Users also gain similar scale-like armor in their forearms and hands as well as in their legs. Each forearm also receives a fin-like protrusion on its outer side. They also grow a large, sky blue, stocky tail seemingly made of metal plates or scales, getting smaller and smaller near its end. The clothes also change, with any attire the user might be donning being replaced by a light blue and dark blue, one-piece suit revealing their arms and legs, which is open on the front and the back, exposing most of the belly, wide cleavage and upper back too. This Satan Soul form also dons two angel-like wings that are always pointing upwards.[2]

Elfman: Mira, don't use that! Anything but that!

Lisanna: Huh?

Aggron: You never seen her like this. Nobody wants to see her like this. Even the master forbades her to transform into this. It's call Satan Soul: Halphas. Truly terrifying.

Medaka: Incredible... Mira, I'll help.

Momoyo: Me, too.

Mako: And me, too!

Medaka: But, you're too injured.

Mako: I'll be fine! Harime, just stay back!

Nui: Okie-dokie!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Also trying turn the fight around are Natsu, Charizard, Luffy, and Lucy, Gardevoir, Ryuko, and Zoroark.

Lucy: Gate of the Water Bearer: Aquarius!

Aquarius: Hmph! This is nothing! Take a load of water!

However, when Natsu, Charizard, and Romeo and Arcanine move in for the attack, the pink octopus is still able to counter them.

Luffy: Gum-Gum Whip! Huh?! It blocked it!

Ryuko: Oh yeah?! How 'bout some flames?! Fire Kick! Fire Punch! Flame Spinning Star Special!

Rainetsu: Yeah! It's working!

Senketsu: Wait, it's not.

Uzu: Ryuko, watch out!

Ryuko: Huh?! (dodges)

Rainetsu: Whoa~! She's amazing! Stupendous! Incredible! Anything to describe her!

Senketsu: I see... When synchronize with Danketsu, Ryuko can manipulate the flames like Natsu and Romeo. Not only that, her agility and speed seems to be increased.

Rainetsu: Yee-haw! Come on, keep it up!

Natsu: Hey, give us back that staff!

Charizard: It belongs to Lucy and Gardevoir and you shouldn't be stealing things from us! Iron Tail!

Kilik: (blocks) Stealing? What are talking about?

Zeno: Listen, we're not stealing the part, but safekeeping it.

Zoroark: Safekeeping it?! (charges)

Ryuko: Zoroark, don't... Let them explain themselves...

Zoroark: Okay...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Rainetsu: Huh?! Zoroark just stop, just like Ryuko said!

Senketsu: Ryuko and Zoroark have been together ever since she was little.

Rainetsu: Wow, that long?! How did they even met?! Tell me, Senketsu! Tell me!

Senketsu: (sighs) Well, let's start at the beginning.

 _Flashback..._

Boy: Well, well, well! If it isn't Ryuko!

Boy 2: Why are you alone?!

Ryuko: Well, it's just...

Boy 3: Huh?! What's that?! Your voice is so low we can't even know what you're saying! Speak louder!

Ryuko: Sorry. I...

Boy: Jeez, you're so quiet!

Ryuko: Just leave me alone...

Boy 2: Huh?! Come on, speak up! Hm?! What's this?!

Ryuko: Give that back. That's my drawing of a wolf.

Boy 3: Wolf?! Ridiculous! I never seen a wolf around here!

Boy: Yeah!

Ryuko: Please give it back.

Boy 2: You want it, then catch it!

The boys throws Ryuko's wolf drawing while she tries to grab it.

Ryuko: Please. It's really important to me.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Zorua: Those boys, picking on that little girl. I'll teach them a lesson! (transforms into wolf) That'll should make them scare. (chuckling)

Zorua is a slate gray, fox-like Pokémon with red and black accents. Its ears are triangular with dark insides, and it has a large tuft of fur tipped with red on top of its head. It has greenish blue eyes with red eyelids. There are circular, red markings above the eyes that resemble eyebrows. Its muzzle is short and tapered with two small fangs seen in the upper jaw when its mouth is open. Zorua possesses a ruff of black fur around its neck and four short limbs tipped with red. Its tail is short and bushy. Zorua can change its physical appearance, though this transformation is merely an illusion as it keeps its own type and moves. Zorua keeps its true form hidden to ensure its safety, and takes on the appearance of other Pokémon to frighten off enemies. Sometimes it will take the form of a silent child. As evident in its movie debut, whenever a Zorua takes on a human form, its tail remains. When the tail is touched or grabbed, it reverts to its true form instantly. It is mischievous and loves to surprise others. Zorua and Zoroark are the only Pokémon capable of learning Night Daze.

Pokedex: Zorua, the Tricky Fox Pokémon. Zorua hides its true form by changing its shape into people and Pokémon, and loves to surprise people.

Suddenly, a huge howl was heard.

Boy: What was that?!

Boy 2: That must be a w-w-w-wolf!

Boy 3: Don't b-be stupid! Wolves appear at the night!

Boys: (screaming) We're outta here!

Ryuko: (grabs wolf picture)

Zorua: (normal) (laughing) They got really scared! That was the best prank I ever did! That'll teach them a lesson on picking on weak people! Huh?!

Ryuko: (crying) Why does everyone had to bully me? Yes I know my eyes are different, my hair has a red streak, and I am shy and quiet. But, all (sobs) I ever wanted (sobs) is one (sobs) friend. Just (sobs) one friend. Is that so (sobs) hard to ask? I want my daddy here. Why does he have to put me here? (crying) I want to go home~! (crying) Daddy~! Please come back! I need you!

Zorua: (walks up) (rubs Ryuko's arm)

Ryuko: Huh? A black fox? What are you doing here?

Zorua: Don't cry. It's okay.

Ryuko: You could talk?

Zorua: Yeah. I'm Zorua. What's yours?

Ryuko: Ryuko. (sobs) Ryuko Matoi.

Zorua: Hey, hey, wipe those tears. If you want, _I'll_ be your friend.

Ryuko: (wiping tears) You?

Zorua: Yeah, of course. And if they try to pick on you, I'll come over and kick their butt. I'll show them whose boss!

Ryuko: Thanks. I really appreciate it. I never had anyone kind of me before.

Zorua: (chuckling)

Ryuko: (chuckling)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Senketsu: (narratoring) Those two were always together since that day. They eat together, play together, always in class together, even sleep together, during either rain or a beautiful moonlight. They promised that nobody won't ever try to separate them. And those two have a bond nobody couldn't duplicate. They were quite special like that.

Rainetsu: Such a sad story! My eyes are running like a waterfall full of tears!

Senketsu: Hmph. Agree.

Byro: You see, the parts of the clock go together to make the "Infinity Clock", and should this happen, the world will end~desu.

Conan: The world...?

Yuku: ...will end?

Kilik: The Zentopia Church's Archbishop has ordered the Legion Corps to collect all of the pieces to prevent this from happening, as we believe the pieces to be too dangerous in the hands of a mere Mage guild.

P.L: That must be why you're after all.

Zeno: Exactly.

Uzu: If that's true, then we should've get all the clock parts.

Luffy: And leave them be!

Kokogetsu: Totally agree on that! A great archaeologist should always know when to call it quits!

Byro: Whatever the Archbishop has declared must be correct, therefore justifying our retrieving of the parts.

Concurrently, Kinana collapses at the Fairy Tail guild, her arms glowing purple and her eyes wide with shock.

Tsurara: Your arm!

Dokuro: It's turning purple!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Kinana: I can hear everything and it is near! (faints)

Kaguya: Kinana!

Haken: She fainted!

Macao: Don't worry! She has had fits of this sort before!

Wakaba: We'll seek for Makarov and Donphan for advice!

In her fight against Mary Hughes, Mirajane, Luponny, Medaka, Momoyo, Mako, and Plusle and Minun gets the upper hand with Mirajane's advanced Take-Over. However...

Mary: This fight isn't over! Emporio, help!

Emporio: I'm sorry but you specifically told me you're fighting alone and I should stay out of it.

Mary: Fine! You'll just protect the clock piece!

Mary uses her Magic in taboo to merge herself with the Satan Soul clone. Now one, Mary Hughes attacks again, but Mirajane is still able to overpower her.

Medaka: You won't defeat me and Momoyo with our god mode! (attacks)

Momoyo: Yup! (attacks)

Mako: (dog form) There's the clock piece! I'll just grab and... (grabs clock piece)

Emporio: My, my, my, we have a little pest.

As she scolds Mary Hughes for her ways with the Zentopia Church, Mirajane strikes one final time and knocks Mary Hughes out, with Elfman and Lisanna watching on in shock.

Elfman: That was scary!

Aggron: Hope this doesn't happen again.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Emporio: Now, give that back.

Mako: (growling)

Medaka: (punches) Don't you dare go near this poor doggy! My, you're so adorable! (hugs Mako) You're soft and cuddly and (sighs) so cute...

Nui: Hey have seen Mako?

Fluttershy: Medaka, can I see that doggy?

Medaka: Sure.

Fluttershy: Hm...

Mako: (normal) (chuckling nervously)

Everyone: Mako?!

Mako: Hey guys... (chuckling nervously)

Medaka: You _were_ the doggy?!

Lisanna: Don't tell me you can use Animal Soul?

Mako: Whoa, whoa, wait! I can explain myself! I'll tell you about my powers! This happen when I was in the 4th grade!

 _Flashback..._

Teacher: Now, class. For your assignment, you and a group of three will go to the different exhibits and take pictures of all the animals. Once you're done, meet me here before the bus leaves at exactly 2:00 p.m.

Students: Yes~!

Teacher: Now, grab your cameras and start photography.

Students: Yes~!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mako: (narratoring) So, everyone was in their groups and start taking some pictures! I was with three other girls and we start taking pictures! It was exciting until...!

Girl: Look at the penguins!

Girl 2: So cute~!

Girl 3: Let's take pictures!

Mako: Oh, right! (takes pictures)

Penguin: (sighs) Great, more people coming.

Penguin 2: What do you expect? This IS a zoo!

Penguin 3: Yeah, a zoo!

Penguin: I'll do something.

Mako: Hm?! (thinking) Did those penguins... talk?! I heard them having a conservation. How's that even possible?!

Girl: Earth to Mako!

Mako: Huh?! We're leaving?!

Girl 2: We're taking pictures of the elephants! C'mon!

Mako: Oh, right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mako: (narratoring) At that time, I thought it was really weird to hear animals. Whenever I go to see animals, they started talking. I can listen to whatever they're saying. But, only me can hear them. Nobody else could. After that experience, I went home and never told mom and dad, thinking they'll say I'm crazy or something like that. I kept it for myself. But, one day...

Mako: (yawns) What a great night sleep. (goes to bathroom) Huh?! Animal ears?! How did that come from?! My sleep?! (thinking) Calm down, this must be dream. (closes and opens eyes) Rubbing them? No?! This is real! I can't go to school like this!

Mako: (narratoring) I tried everything to cover it up. But, eventually, my mom and dad found out and they try to reason with me. They're the best parents I've ever have.

Medaka: Such sadness.

Fluttershy: It touches the heart.

Plusle and Minun: Yeah.

 _At the underground cavern..._

Lucy: Even if the world is ending, I vow to get all the clock pieces and I'll do just that!

She, Gardevoir, and Romeo and Arcanine use their Magic to hold down Kanaloa whilst Natsu and Charizard finally takes out the annoying octopus.

Ryuko: Flame Finisher Spin Burst!

Kilik: Your actions to be blasphemous.

Zeno: But he senses all of the clock parts coming together soon at our location.

Knowing he needs to have secured the two parts in his location before that happens, he moves to engage the group seriously.

Byro: Kilik, Zeno, leave now before it's too late.

Together: Yes, Byro!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Whilst talking privately to Panther Lily...

Samuel: Exceed perceive time differently to humans, and due to this there was something in the Key of the Starry Heavens book that leapt out at me.

As he moves to explain...

Asuka: I hate this book!

The Zentopia Archbishop sets out candles in preparation for "the end", and Gildarts, Haken, Princess Vivi, Lara, and Laki, Nonon, Tsurara, and Centorea arrive at a serene location.

Nonon: This must be the place!

Lara: It has to.


	17. Episode 139: Reborn Oracion Seis

Episode 139: Reborn Oracion Seis

The clock parts start to glow while the Archbishop states that the time has begun. Meanwhile...

Kinana: (wakes up) I hear a voice. Who are you?

Elsewhere, Natsu attacks Byro but he nullifies it.

Charizard: Flamethrower!

Byro: Such a pest.

Charizard: Huh?! (screams)

Natsu: Charizard!

Suddenly, every Pokemon faints.

Ryuko: Zoroark!

Senketsu: He's forcing every Pokemon to faint!

Everyone: Return!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: You'll pay for that! Gate of the...! Huh?!

Lucy then tries to summon Capricorn but Byro nullifies her summoning technique as well.

Ryuko: Flame Kick! Huh?!

Danketsu: My flames!

Byro: (throws Ryuko)

Ryuko: (grunts)

Uzu: Don't you dare hurt my wife. Emi, (puts Emi down) Stay here and don't move. (charges)

Emi: Okay! Go get him!

Uzu: (charges) (attacks) Men! Doe! Kote!

Ryuko: Uzu, look out!

Uzu: Huh?! (grunts)

Natsu: Okay, I'll do this in hand-to-hand combat!

Natsu gets beaten up.

Senketsu: We're losing!

Kuretsu: Byro is just too strong for them!

Kokogetsu: We gotta do something! Rainetsu, do you know Byro's weakness?!

Rainetsu: Nope! I rarely seen Byro fighting! I barely know anything about him!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

While Coco watches the fight, Dan wakes up.

Dan: I had a dream about Titana confessing her love to me.

Happy carries Natsu away to bring him to safety but Byro nullifies his Magic and they fall.

Dan: You know, even though he's the enemy, Natsu has guts.

Coco: Agree.

 _At the same time..._

Kinana: What happened?

Macao: You just had anemia, which is why you had collapsing.

Kinana: No, it can't be that. It has to be some kind of spell or curse or _something_.

She still can't remember her time as a snake; she wonders what will happen if she does remember. Kinana then remembers when she first arrived at the Fairy Tail guild: she had stated that she didn't remember anything from when she was a snake but she remembered a promise, that "even if we were separated, he would ride a shooting star to come and get me someday".

Makarov: You were under a curse.

Wakaba: Could it be when the curse you lifted from her, she really was a girl?

Macao: Doesn't matter. For now, we'll protect her.

Wakaba: Kinana, it's best if you keep quiet and get some rest.

 _Meanwhile..._

Natsu: Lives aren't meant to be tossed away like garbage! We're fighting for a friend!

Byro: Hmph. Guild Mages only takes jobs for the money~desu.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Happy: That's not true!

Lucy: We don't do it for the money! We do it for fun and adventure!

Romeo: They're right. When you do a job, there's so much you could do.

Ryuko: (stands up) You could go to new places, meet new people, and see things you never seen before.

Uzu: But, you won't do it alone, though.

Luffy: You'll have friends that'll stick by you at all times!

Conan: And you'll share those experiences with your friends!

Goku: That's the fun part of doing jobs! Doing it alone would be boring!

Byro: But, without money, how could you pay rent~desu? And without money, how could you even buy food for yourselves~desu.

Lucy: How did you known that?!

Happy: He has psychic powers! He can read our minds!

Natsu replenishes his energy by eating the flames of the crypt candles. Concurrently at Zentopia, hundreds of priests have gathered praying, whilst at the crypt, Natsu continues to fight Byro and is losing quite horribly.

Danketsu: Natsu needs our help!

Ryuko: I know that! Kuretsu, it's your turn!

Kuretsu: Me?! Synchronize with you?!

Ryuko: That's right. Danketsu?

Danketsu: Fine... (transforms into Exceed)

Kuretsu: Okay, my turn! (transforms into Kamui)

In Kuretsu's Kamui Form, her eyes are the golden-plated breast plates. Shealso has a long, black cloak that exposes the legs, golden-plated elbow-length plates, and a silver-plated headband on.

Ryuko: (gets dressed) (blushing heavily) This is too revealing!

Kuretsu: My apologies, but I do have Egyptian roots.

Ryuko: I should've wore Rainetsu. But, I'll have to get use to this. Life Fibers Synchronize! (transforms) Suna kamui: Kamui Kuretsu! (translation: 砂可夢偉：可夢偉Kuretsu！(Japanese) The Sand Kamui: Kamui Kuretsu! (English))

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ryuko wears a gold-plated breast plates that exposes the upper and lower breast and belly button. She also wears a gold-plated belt that makes a V-shape, black-and-blue silk that exposes most of her legs, gold and silver-plated jewelry over her ankles, elbows, and neck (ancient bug jewelry made out of ruby), and a sparkled sapphire-plated headband. Kuretsu's eyes are located at the back, acting like bug wings.

Senketsu: This must Kuretsu's synchronization with Ryuko.

Ryuko: This is more revealing than the before transformation.

Kuretsu: Anyway, as you already know, I'm the Sand Kamui. Which means I can control the sand, manipulating it to become anything I want. It'll come very useful.

Ryuko: O...kay... Natsu, hold on!

Lucy, Michelle, Happy, and Romeo and the others watch from the side as the fight progresses. As they watch, the little girl from the "Key of the Starry Heavens" book appears.

L.G: Don't...

Michelle: Byro doesn't decide things based on emotion, but by following his cause. If it doesn't prick your conscience, anyone could easily make those choices.

Happy: Your rightful cause makes people sad and causes them to suffer! Is that the way everyone wants to go?!

Byro: I had enough suffering~desu. And I had enough of you Mages~desu. Divine Arrow!

Ryuko: Everyone, look out!

Byro uses Divine Arrow on Natsu, Lucy, Romeo and Happy and the others, however the attack misses as he is pushed by Coco.

Ryuko: Sand Barrier Shield!

Senketsu: Good idea!

Danketsu: Yeah!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Coco: If the arrow has to go through powerless lambs, then it should be broken.

Byro: That's it~desu! You're going to get hit by my Divine Arrow~desu! Prepare to die~desu!

Lucy: No! Don't!

Coco: Thank you, Lucy. I really did want to become your friend.

Before the attack can hit the young girl though, it is stopped by Erza, Rias, and Parasoul, who appears along with Gray, Snow, Elsa, Juvia, Amy, Melona, Lyon, Gasser, Jati, Banetsu, Mirajane, Nui, Mako, Elfman, Momoyo, Medaka, Lisanna, Fluttershy, Bullet, Emporio, Jet, Rainbow Dash, Sonic, Droy, Flora, Amalia, Levy, Twilight, Jibril, Gajeel, OVER, Rice, Bad Bard, Kobetsu, Panther Lily, Rei, Sa-chan, Carla, Kokonoe, Princess Peach, Cana, Ibaraki, Leone, and Wendy, Bonnie, Shiro, Rita, Marucho, Shonetsu, Alex, Brownie, Shisetsu, and Kusetsu, who all have their clock parts.

Byro: More~desu?! I'm getting tired of you Mages~desu!

Rainetsu: Banetsu?! Shonetsu?! You're helping out?!

Banetsu: That's right!

Shonetsu: We want to be worn by humans!

Rainetsu: Is that the reason?

Banetsu: Yup!

Rainetsu: Knew it.

Ryuko: Guys! I'm so glad you can all came!

Natsu: Since the gang's back together, attack!

Erza, Rias, Parasoul, Juvia, Melona, Amy, Lyon, Gasser, Jati, Mirajane, Nui, Mako, Levy, Twilight, Jibril, Gajeel, OVER, Rice, Bad Bard, Cana, Ibaraki, Leone, Natsu, Goku, Luffy, Ryuko, and Wendy, Medaka, and Momoyo all attack Byro simultaneously, but even still he nullifies their Magic. Before anything else can happen though, the clock pieces start glowing brighter and come together, letting out a horribly loud gong sound.

Everyone: (screaming)

Bonnie: What's that sound?!

Kokonoe: It's hurting my ears!

Sa-chan: It sounds horrible~!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Emi: My ears hurting!

Uzu: (picks up Emi) Here, this should help.

Shonetsu: Stop~!

Senketsu: What's going on?!

Hatetsu: It's absolutely awful!

Kusetsu: Somebody stop this thing!

Over Fiore, hundreds of priests and nuns start panicking at the sound. Lucy is pulled into a trance where she sees her father, who turns into the little girl from the "Key of the Starry Heavens" book.

L.G: I told you not to, but... time is etched and chaos descends.

Natsu: (sniffing) That smell... It's so familiar... (looks up) No, it can't be...

Meanwhile, Natsu smells something, and looks up just as a familiar dark guild appears: the new Oración Seis, consisting of Angel, Midnight, Cobra, Doketsu, Racer, Erigor and Jackpot.

Everyone: (gasps)


	18. Episode 140: Oracion Seis Misread

Episode 140: Oracion Seis Misread

Everyone: Oracion Seis?!

Medaka: Not them again!

Bonnie: I thought you were in prison!

Shiro: How's that even possible?

Midnight: Well, well, well. We meet again, Fairy Tail. As you already know, we're Oracion Seis.

Erza: But you all look different from the last time we met.

Rias: Especially when you have a Kamui.

Senketsu: Kamui?

Doketsu: (wearing a purple Oracion Seis symbol on his back) Let me introduce myself. I'm Doketsu, the Poison Kamui.

Doketsu is a dark brown snake/Exceed-Kamui hybrid. He wears a dark purple cloak, brown boots, and has a snake tail. His wings are that of a dragon's and his body has dragon scales. Doketsu's element is poison.

Kusetsu: Poison?

Doketsu: Correct. My whole body is very poisonous. It only effects the enemies. One touch from me and you won't be able to move. You'll slowly die from my poison. It's especially harmful with Life Fibers-Infused Humans and Kamuis like you, Senketsu.

Senketsu: (growling)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Jackpot: We're truly the "Reborn Oración Seis"! (laughing)

Marucho: That's creepy!

Natsu: Hey, you in the center! Are you really Midnight?!

Midnight: Used to. But now, you can call Brain II.

Momoyo: Brain II?

Nui: That's not really creative.

Mako: Agree!

Midnight: The goal of the Reborn Oración Seis was to unite the clock parts of the Infinity Clock, as described in the "Key of the Starry Heavens", following the purpose of their previous organization, which was to bring forth total chaos and destruction. The Reborn Oración Seis was also working with Zentopia, and together the two companies succeeded in restoring the Infinity Clock to its true form.

Peach: Working together?

Rias: Oracion Seis and Zentopia Church?

Midnight: Correct.

Midnight, as well as his guild mates, raise their arms, causing the mark of their Dark Guild to appear all over the clock.

Natsu: No you don't! (charges)

Ryuko: Uzu, take Emi to safety and get outta here! I'll stay here and fight!

Uzu: Got it! Be careful, babe!

Ryuko: Of course. Danketsu?!

Danketsu: Right! (switches with Kuretsu) (charges)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu, Ryuko, Luffy, Goku, Byro and Dan all start charging towards them.

Byro: Stay back. My Magic can nullify any magic. If I use it, you won't be able to use it.

Byro and Dan then proceed to attack, but are stopped by Midnight's Darkness Magic, which even Dan can't reflect with his Ricochet.

Senketsu: What?!

Banetsu: It didn't work?!

Rainetsu: How?!

Jackpot: During our time in prison, we decided to train for a bit! Since then, we became much more powerful than last time! You won't stand a chance! Doketsu, attack those puny Kamuis!

Doketsu: I was gonna do that. (charges)

Ryuko: Senketsu, look out!

Senketsu: Right! We'll take care of him!

Midnight: Reborn Oración Seis now possess the clock.

Angel: And it was all thanks to you.

Peach: Us?!

Bonnie: What did we do?!

Racer: For collecting the clock parts.

Cobra: Without that clock, we wouldn't escape.

As he thinks back to their group's humiliation from seven years ago...

Midnight: Cobra, Racer, take care of them.

Together: Got it. (charges)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Cobra and Racer clash with the members of Fairy Tail, but prove to be at a much more powerful level than them, reminiscent of when they first encountered and fought the Allied Forces seven years ago.

Kusetsu: Vine Cage!

Shonetsu: Add some water with Water Slice!

Doketsu: Poison Strike! Hmph. That won't work.

Kuretsu: Rainetsu, let's combine our elements!

Rainetsu: Okay! Earth Pillar Strikes!

Kuretsu: And Sand Shooters!

Doketsu: Poison Shield. (chuckling) Is that all you got?

Banetsu: (growling) Energy Spinner Blast!

Doketsu: Poison Slash.

It went to the walls.

Shonetsu: Nothing's working!

Banetsu: He's strong!

Senketsu: I'm not giving up yet! (flies) (charges)

Doketsu: Poison Charger!

Senketsu: (dodges) Take this! Life Fibers: Scissor Whip Slasher!

Doketsu: (grunts)

Kuretsu: Great job, Senketsu!

Kusetsu: Keep it up!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Doketsu: You're so desperate to die. Fine then. I'll kill you first.

To finish them all off, Angel uses her specialized Angel Magic that virtually destroys the building, leaving off a billow of smoke that fills the sky. Sugarboy, Mary Hughes and Samuel AND the others bear witness to it. At the Magic Council, news breaks of the revived Oración Seis.

Lahar: Not only is the Oración Seis indeed back, supported by the fact that they have broken out of prison to do so. But there has been a Zentopia Church priest was regularly sent to visit the members during their imprisonment, which cast some suspicion onto the church.

G.D: Lahar, find any recordings of when the Oración Seis broke out! Also, the Zentopia Church needs to be paid a visit! You got it?!

Lahar: Yes, Gran Doma.

G.D: Also, before you go, Jin Kisaragi and Tsubaki Yayoi are going to company you for this investigation! It's important to bring Oracion Seis back to justice and put them in prison once and for all!

Lahar: Yes, Gran Doma.

The sent members of Fairy Tail, plus Lyon, Gasser, Jati, and Michelle, are rescued by the Trimens and taken to the Blue Pegasus Building, except for Lyon, Gasser, and Jati, who is taken back to his own guild.

Bonnie: Thanks for saving us!

Eve: It's no problem.

Hibiki: We won't let anything hurt you.

Ren: Right. It's best to stay here and heal up.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ryuko: Senketsu, you okay?

Senketsu: I'm fine. And everyone else is fine, too.

Banetsu: Just scratches and bruises.

Emi: Mommy, are we going to see that Oracion Seis again?

Ryuko: That depends. But, where are they?

Peridot: Unfortunately, we couldn't find nether the Oracion Seis OR Legion Corps. They must've escape before we even arrive to save you. Hmph!

Uzu: I see...

Aikuro: (wearing a light blue Blue Pegasus symbol on his left chest (underneath shirt)) Ryuko, Sanageyama, I'm finally find you two. It's been a while, hasn't it?

Aikurō Mikisugi (美木杉 愛九郎 Mikisugi Aikurō?) is Ryūko Matoi and Mako Mankanshoku's enigmatic homeroom teacher.[2] Initially appearing dull and easily flustered, he secretly observes and aids Ryūko by leading her to Senketsu. It is later revealed he is working undercover at the school as a spy for the Nudist Beach rebel group. In his disguise, Aikurō looks like a middle-aged man with blue messy hair, with a bent back and an unsteady gait. His blue eyes are hidden behind large reflective glasses. When in his true persona, Aikurō removes the glasses and sweeps back his hair, revealing that he is actually a young and very handsome man. In both personas, he wears a white long-sleeved shirt with a black tie and black jeans, though in his true persona, the shirt is worn much more loosely as Aikurō has a tendency to strip his shirt off and show off his body like a posing supermodel. In this modeling mode, Aikurō sports sparkles all around him. Most notably, his nipples occasionally give off a pink glow. Aikurō can easily be described as flamboyant and flirtatious, but can be serious and direct when he needs to. When undercover, he takes on the persona of a tired and unenthusiastic teacher. He is a glamorous smooth-talker with a habit of slowly stripping his clothes and making moves on Ryūko whenever they are in private, much to Ryūko's chagrin. Though he did reveal the existence of Nudist Beach and him being its agent to Ryūko, she did not believe him due to the organization's ridiculous name, earning a surprised and annoyed expression from the man, showing he takes great pride in the resistance group. Despite all of this, Aikurō cares for his students and often talked with Mako rather casually about the situation.

Ryuko: Aikuro?!

Uzu: Mikisugi?! You're with Blue Pegasus?!

Aikuro: Why yes. Quite shocking, isn't it? (chuckling)

Emi: Mommy, Daddy, who is he?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Aikuro: You two had grown so much. And who's this little angel?

Ryuko: Oh, that's Emi. She's our daughter.

Aikuro: Daughter? You're married?

Uzu: Correct. And I'm her husband.

Aikuro: Well, congratulations. I never thought you two, who were rivals back then, could get married and raise a beautiful child. Anyway, Emi, I'm your mom's teacher at Honnouji Academy. You could say that I act like an uncle. Don't be shy. I won't hurt a fly. (picks up Emi) There you go. You know, she reminds me of you, Ryuko.

Ryuko: Yeah, I get that alot. Emi, could you go with daddy? Me and Aikuro are gonna have a private talk.

Emi: Okay!

Uzu: I'll take over from here. (grabs Emi and leaves)

Senketsu: Aikuro, it's been a while.

Aikuro: Senketsu? Is that really you?

Ryuko: Yup! Senketsu is now an Exceed! And not only that, I have more Kamuis to wear! This is Banetsu, Rainetsu, Shonetsu, Kuretsu, and Kusetsu!

Aikuro: My, you've really had grown. Even as a wife and a loving mother, you haven't change one bit. And isn't Emi...?

Ryuko: A Life Fibers-Infused Human? Yeah, but we won't tell her until she's older. But, Uzu is training her to fight. And actually, she has my determination and raw power. She doesn't want anybody to go easy on her and wanted a fair-and-square fight.

Aikuro: Just like you. Anything else?

Ryuko: Oh! Well, do you ever heard of Edolas?

Aikuro: Edolas? Why yes. But, I only read that through books.

Ryuko: Well, while there, I met Kinue and she was a big help. Actually, she, my dad, and everyone else were sent here!

Aikuro: Kinue? She's here? Impossible, she's dead.

Ryuko: It's true.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Kinue: Ryuko?!

Soichiro: Ryuko?!

Ryuko: Dad! Glad you came!

Aikuro: Isshin?

Soichiro: Aikuro, it's been a long time. I'm glad to see you.

Kinue: Aikuro? (holds Aikuro's hand) It's me, Kinue. Remember?

Aikuro: (hugs Kinue) How could I forget you? Kinue, my fiancèe.

Ryuko: Wait, fiancèe?! You're engaged?! Wait, what?! I'm getting confused?!

Kinue: (chuckling) Oh, I forgot to tell you! I'm sorry!

Kusetsu: You're engaged?! (squeals) I finally get to see my first wedding! I'll decorate everything with flowers!

Lucy and Gardevoir goes to visit the nearby ruins and there with Michelle, and the two girls share a heartfelt conversation.

Lucy: Let's see, I have the clock parts. So, we'll just reread it back at the Blue Pegasus Building.

Gardevoir: Right.

She and Gardevoir does so.

Lucy: Wha?! The book specifically tells the readers to never to go look for the clock pieces!

Gardevoir: Darn it!

Kokonoe: How could we misread it?!

Twilight: This is impossible! How could we be so wrong?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Pegetsu: (wearing a silver-blue Blue Pegasus symbol on his back) Don't be disappointed, ladies. It was only a little mistake on the reading part. I'm Pegetsu, by the way, the mascot of Blue Pegasus. Care for a beautiful rose? Or a dandy dandelion? Or maybe a sunny sunflower to lighten up your day? Your choice.

Pegetsu is a pegasus/Exceed-Kamui hybrid. He wears a well-groomed black tuxedo, a red bow tie, black shoes, and a pegasus wing-shaped hairclips. Pegetsu is charismatic, flirtatious, kind, helpful, a smooth-talker, and a fun-loving type of guy. He can transform into a pegasus.

Lucy: No thanks. We're good.

Sa-chan: He's right. Even though you read it wrong...

Rei: ...it was a lot of fun!

Goku: Yeah!

Luffy: So this wasn't your fault!

Danketsu: Just cheer up, okay?!

Lucy: (smiles) Okay.

Pegasus: That's the spirit.

At the Zentopia Church, it is revealed that the Legion Corps all managed to return safely.

Byro: I demand to talk to the Archbishop.

Cardinal Lapointe: I'm sorry, but you can't enter. I'll speak to him myself about your news.

Lapointe (ラポワント Rapowanto) was a doll used by Reborn Oración Seis to accomplish their plans, possessing a lock of hair from Brain. He served as a Cardinal of the Zentopia Church.[1] Lapointe is a tall man with short gray hair and dark brown eyes covered by glasses without a frame. He wears the traditional Zentopia clothes - a navy blue cassock tied with a lighter sash, a necklace with Zentopia's symbol and a cloak, with gold parts. On his head, he wears a gold and navy blue Mitre, which has the sigil of the Zentopia Church emblazoned upon it. Lapointe has the same personalities as Brain, of saying pilgrims as maggots and he was very cold and strict. He does not tolerate opposition in any way and requires total loyalty. When a Zentopia priest who refused to reveal the identity of Will Neville's disciples as he threw him in prison and tortured him. He does not recognize any authority besides his own, and even challenges the Magic Council when he haughtily dismisses Lahar's inquiries, stating that the escape of Oración Seis lay solely at the feet of the Council, and that it was outrageous for Lahar to insinuate that Zentopia had something to do with it.[2] Being a doll of Zero, Lapointe is shown to be able to cast dark Magic Power in different forms to attack his targets.[7] Lapointe is shown to have the ability to change the shape of an object. He used it to warp the bars of Coco's and Father Fabrizio's prison cell.[2] (Unnamed)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Byro: Oración Seis had stole the Infinity Clock.

Lapointe: I already know that information.

Byro: How...?

Lapointe: It's a secret.

Sometime later, Coco is shown in a dark room, apparently imprisoned.

Lapointe: Coco, you have betray Legion and must be punished.

Coco: I know... I already accept it and I have no regrets.

The Infinity Clock sends a dark chime throughout Fiore. Team Natsu hears the chime as they fly aboard Christina in pursuit.

Rias: A chime?

Paradoul: That must be the clock.

Natsu: Right.


	19. The Infinity Clock Chase with Fairy Tail

Episode 141: The Infinity Clock Chase with Fairy Tail

Someplace, the Reborn Oración Seis have a meeting about what they are going to do with the clock.

Doketsu: (thinking) Senketsu... He's a powerful foe, but he won't beat me...

 _Meanwhile, at the guild..._

Hoka: What?! Oracion Seis is back?!

Ryuko: (wearing Senketsu) Yup!

Mako: And they're stronger than they were 7 years ago!

Macao: We must the be reason Makarov was called upon by the Council.

Wakaba: Yeah...

Carla: We are helpless against the new Oracion Seis.

Romeo: It's all my fault!

Michelle: Actually, it's mine!

Lucy tries to comfort her.

Lucy: I think my father should have left a more detailed message, just like Natsu said.

Natsu: Yeah! I'm always right!

Gray: Wrong~!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Wendy: Lucy, how does your father involve with the clock?

Lucy: I don't know. Hatetsu?

Hatetsu: Unfortunately, he couldn't tell me much.

Erza: We'll solve this mystery another day. For now, our priority is to find Oración Seis and take the clock back.

Natsu: And if we search everywhere, Oracion Seis will eventually show up!

Charizard: Yeah, that's the plan!

Gray: Wait, maybe we should think of a plan and then act.

Natsu: No we don't!

Beartic: And why?!

Charizard: Because it takes too long!

Natsu and Charizard starts a fight with Gray and Beartic.

Juvia: Natsu, listen to Gray-sama!

Frillish: They're right! Planning is our first priority!

Wendy: My, everyone is getting worked up.

Carla: That can't be help, child.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: Hm? Where is everyone?

Max: Gildarts, Haken, Princess Vivi, Lara, and Laki, Nonon, Tsurara, and Centorea are far away right now.

Blaziken: At times like these, one person can make a big difference.

Suddenly, Erza and Blaziken interrupted by the Thunder God Tribe entering. Evergreen and Granbull starts talking about their job until they notice the tension.

Freed: What happen?

When they hear what happened...

Evergreen: Really?! If we were there, then Oración Seis would have been defeated!

Granbull: That's unfair!

Freed: Actually, we noticed.

Mightyena: Because when me and Freed went grocery shopping alone we heard some soldiers of the church talking about two men, one holding a sickle and the other running at a tremendous speed single-handedly destroying the church.

Happy: One holding a sickle and the other running at a tremendous speed...

Natsu: That must be Erigor and Racer!

Charizard: Those jerks...!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Freed: We heard that the attacks on churches has increased in the past few days.

Panty: Past few days?!

Bickslow: Why didn't you tell us?!

Mightyena: We did tell you but you were busy eating food.

Banette: What do you expect?! We're starving and we need food in our bodies!

Erza: I don't understand why they're targeting churches.

Lucy: they are now more out of hand since now they possess the clock.

Panty: We better stop them right now!

Stocking: Yeah! Before more churches are destroyed!

Taokaka: Tao's getting scared~meow!

Kokonoe: But we have one problem. We don't have a clue about their location!

 _Elsewhere..._

Cobra: Hm? I heard there are four churches and that all their priests have evacuated, with guards now standing out the front to protect the churches.

Jackpot: We're going to destroy them one by one!

Racer: I want destruction!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Angel: We should split up and get it done quickly. Our work that day is the same as we did the day before.

Cobra, Doketsu, and Angel attack one of the churches, startling the guards. The guards are alerted and they run to the place Angel and Cobra and Doketsu are at. Angel spots them and defeats them very easily while Cobra and Doketsu just walks away. Cobra and Doketsu hears somebody performing concealing Magic and attacks the place with his Magic. As they chat...

Cobra: I want "her" dead...

Back at the guild's infirmary, Kinana wakes up and heads to the main hall, shocking Macao and Wakaba.

Lucy: Are you okay, Kinana?

Kinana ignores her and takes a fork.

Wakaba: You should take it easy and get some rest.

Kinana starts murmuring and begins to engrave some letters into the wall.

Gardevoir: What are you doing?

She ignores her and continues. Meanwhile, the Legionnaires are called together by Lapointe.

Lapointe: I would like to announce that we are going to get a new member. For some time before, I had opened the forbidden door of Zentopia's main prison.

Dan: What are you unleashing?

Lapointe summons two guards come with a prisoner chained up. When they see it, Dan and Mary are shocked.

Mary: He's not even human!

Guttman: I am Guttman Kubrick! Please to meet ya'!

Guttman Kubrick (ガットマン・キューブリック Gattoman Kyūburikku) is a member of the Zentopia Legion Corps and a former prisoner of Zentopia's main prison, in which he resided in the Forbidden Cell.[1] Guttman has green skin and small aqua-colored boxes covering most of his body. He has a big cube-like head with two antennas above it, and a round pair of eyes without iris. He has a long pillar-like neck and a pair of dark orange squared hands and feet. He has a short, round body with dark red shorts and a green tail. He also sports a coat that is khaki in color, surrounding his neck and serves as his top. He wears a necklace under his top that has the shape as that of the Zentopia Church symbol. His overall appearance resembles a cubic giraffe. Guttman is a very cheerful and arrogant person that is inclined to underestimate others, treating the other members of the Legion Corps, especially Mary Hughes, like children. He trusts the Zentopia Doctrine very well and punishes those he sees disobeying it. This applies even to his comrades, like how he attacked Mary Hughes when she protested killing a priest and destroying a church. He used his Rupture Magic to instantly scatter her with her very own Magic. He is also sadistic, as shown by the glee he experiences when using his Rupture Magic on Gajeel Redfox and Juvia Lockser repeatedly. A Magic which allows Guttman to swell the Magic in a person's body and make it explode. He can use this repeatedly until there is no more Magic power remaining within his target.[2]

Byro: He could talk through telepathy.

Guttman walks forward and his head collides with the wall, disabling it to walk forward. He uses his Magic to get past the wall

Byro: That's call Rupture Magic. With it, he could use the Magic in ones body and make it explode. He'll continue until there's no more Magic power left.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lapointe: He is also known as 'Guttman the Cleaner'.

Byro: Is he really going be the new member of your Legion?

Lapointe: The decision is already been made.

Elsewhere, Gildarts, Haken, Princess Vivi, Lara, and Laki, Nonon, Tsurara, and Centorea reach a plantation.

Nonon: Wow, it's really burn!

Chatot: I'm surprise it's even standing!

When they start walking towards a burnt mansion...

Laki: It's an album left by the passage of time, meaning that it has been years anyone's lived in that mansion. It's called the Lobster plantation.

Lara: Interesting.

Centorea: We should go inside and investigate.

 _Back at the church..._

Byro: Was Oracion Seis responsible of the attacks on the church?

Lapointe: Yes. But, there's little information of what they want. I fear they will continue their attacks at no end.

Dan: Well, if we complete the mission, you have to set Coco free!

Mary: Turning back on the deal means strict punishment and Coco was raised by Zentopia like all of the others AND she may be useful.

Lapointe: Her fate all depends on how well you perform your mission.

Guttman tries to comforts everybody, patting Mary, but they just find it awkward.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

A while later, outside, Lapointe meets Lahar, Jin, and Tsubaki.

Lapointe: I'm sorry I was late. Now then, are you the captain of the Council's Detention Corps?

Lahar: Yes.

Jin: You must be Lapointe. I'm Jin Kisaragi.

Jin Kisaragi is a member 4th Thaumaturgist Squadron, a former Major and Commander of the Novus Orbis Librarium, and Ragna and Saya's brother. He is a playable character and the main deuteragonist in the BlazBlue series. Jin is a good-looking and slender young man with short, stylish blond hair and green eyes. He wears the NOL major uniform with a black turtleneck and leggings under a white Japanese-style tunic, white gloves, military boots, and a "jolting sapphire" colored jacket with a red lining and very long, detached sleeves. When he was at the Military Academy, he wore glasses and the standard male school uniform. As a child, he wore a light blue shirt and black shorts while he lived at the church. When he was adopted by Kisaragi's clan, he wore a Japanese tradition training shihakushō uniform. Where his brother Ragna is hot-tempered and quick to draw first blood, Jin is cold, aloof, and borderline sociopathic. He cares little for the feelings of others, and denounces, in his own words, trivialities like camaraderie, believing that such things are lies that people use to their advantage. He has no compunction with killing anyone who gets in the way of his goal. In addition, he repeatedly shows that he dislikes reminiscing about the past, particularly about his days at the Military Academy. This, however, is all a façade. The moment he reunites with Ragna, Jin loses his calm, detached demeanor and reverts to his childhood self. His voice becomes noticeably more ecstatic, and he is now prone to fits of maniacal laughter, mostly due to Yukianesa's influence (which compels him to kill his brother due to his nature as the Black Beast, as well as the Power of Order, which perceives him as a threat to the stability of the world). In the past, Jin would often cling to Ragna for assistance with everything, which greatly annoyed him and was jealous of Saya when Ragna spent more time with her. However, it is shown during the first time loop that Jin loved his sister Saya as much as he did Ragna. It is also shown that he was friends with his classmates, Carl Clover, Tsubaki Yayoi, and Makoto Nanaya during their time at the Academy (though he showed a noted uneasiness towards Noel due to the disturbingly strong resemblance to his sister and treated her rather coldly which only got worse in the aftermath of the Ikaruga Civil War). In particular, he holds a genuine soft spot for Tsubaki, who was his only childhood friend after he was whisked away from his old life and adopted by the Kisaragi house of the Duodecim. The two share a long history together that is linked across the timelines. In Chronophantasma, Jin is noticeably more focused on saving Tsubaki and although he is still antagonistic towards Ragna, he is willing to put his murderous desire aside and cooperate if it means saving Tsubaki. However, he is still cold towards Noel and remains anti-social. Jin proves his elite status in the Librarium with his exceptional skills on the battlefield. Wielding the Nox Nyctores named Mucro Algesco: Yukianesa, Jin controls the element of ice, wielding it with such efficiency that he is able to shape the ice he creates into different forms such as a series of blades and is able to propel himself on one. His swordsmanship as well as his powers rival and contrasts that of his brother Ragna. While Ragna fights with savage, powerful blows, Jin's style is elegant (although it should be noted that the damage output on Jin's attacks are considerably powerful like Ragna), which strangely polarizes his own personality affected by the Yukianesa. Since Jin and Hakumen are the same person, in Continuum Shift, Jin instinctively learns the 'Kokūjin: Yukikaze' technique at one point, only done in his own style (via the "jin" in Kokūjin translates to "blade" instead of "array" like with Hakumen). According to Jubei in Continuum Shift, Jin's true power is currently suppressed because of Yukianesa's influence on him. There are hints of this true power showing up periodically in the series, but not in its full potential. However, according to Ragna, should Jin's true power managed to overcome Yukianesa, then he said that Jin will become his "greatest enemy". This is also confirmed by Jubei. After a month of training from Jubei, Jin has become much more powerful; something several characters including Ragna remark on. Jin's Drive is Frost Bite. By harnessing the power of Yukianesa, Jin can encase his opponents in structures of ice, temporarily incapacitating them for a free hit. Unlike the other characters in the series (until Chronophantasma, when Crush Trigger was introduced), Jin's Heat Gauge is broken up into four bars instead of the usual two the other have with the exception of Hakumen. His Drive attacks use one bar each, although they are incredibly potent as they deal multiple hits in one strike. Jin's Overdrive, Frost End, causes a freezing effect on the opponent every time he attacks the opponent with Yukianesa's blade, not just from using his Drive, opening up countless combo opportunities. Visually, Jin's powers have shown improvement ever since he learned of the "Power of Order"; prior games had Jin's ice crystals sport a few jagged formations upon freezing his targets, while in Chronophantasma, the crystals are more smooth and refined on their surfaces; showing how much Jin has improved on his control over Yukianesa.

Tsubaki: And Tsubaki Yayoi, childhood friend of his.

Tsubaki Yayoi is Jin Kisaragi's childhood friend, Noel Vermillion's former roommate from the Military Academy, and a major of the non-official Novus Orbis Librarium's Zero Squadron. She originally appeared as a non-playable character in the story mode of BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger. However, since BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, she became a playable character. Tsubaki is a young woman with long red hair and blue eyes. She wears an white cloak with an eagle eye mask to cover her face. When she is in battle, she wears the Izayoi hat, a Japanese-style military uniform, and black military boots. When she is under the influence of Phantom's magic, her eyes turn red and her entire uniform becomes black. This change carries over in Chronophantasma. In the Epilogue, she returns to her original appearance in Continuum Shift. When not on a mission as a member of the Zero Squadron, she wears a white cloak and black tights with her white military boots. Her hair is hidden under her white beret as well as under her cloak. When she was in the Military Academy, she wore a blue headband with her standard uniform, except that she wears a longer skirt, black pantyhose (possibly instead shown as stockings and suspenders in Remix Heart), and brown knee-high leather boots with small heels. When she was a child, she had short hair kept in a bob cut, and wore a bright, pink kimono with flower patterns. Tsubaki is a serious, mature, and intelligent person. She has always followed her orders from the NOL and has complete faith in them (likely to honor her family name). She has always had a childhood crush on Jin, and deeply loves and cares about him. She was also good friends with Noel, Makoto and Carl Clover when they were at Military Academy. However, when Hazama told Tsubaki about the alternative timeline where she was always with Jin as his secretary and how Noel usurped that position away from her, she becomes extremely jealous. She begins to harbor a hatred toward her best friend that, once manipulated by Phantom's sorcery, evolves into a desire to kill her in order to be with Jin. Even after changing sides, she still respects Hakumen despite sharing different views. In BlazBlue: Chronophantasma, Tsubaki's personality had almost been completely overwritten by the effects of Mind Eater, the spell that Phantom cast on her in order to allow the Imperator to control her directly. Her devotion to the NOL had been taken to its greatest extreme, and she was little more than a mindless drone who lived to carry out any and all of the Imperator's orders, including killing her own friends. When Jin confronted her, however, she showed signs of resistance due to her feelings for him. After Makoto, Noel, and Jin manage to free her from the Mind Eater curse, she realizes that the Imperator's justice is a lie and decides that she will fight for a justice she believes in as an individual: to fight for the people she loves and the friends she cherishes. Tsubaki's fighting style is an interesting interpretation of the standard "sword and shield" style of traditional Western swordplay, where her oddly shaped, floating book acts as a small buckler shield. Tsubaki's short sword is capable of adopting a variety of shapes, sometimes as appearing as a fencing foil, a whip sword, a floating claymore or even a staff. Her book, similarly, can change its form. Lights and angelic imagery feature prominently in Tsubaki's fighting style, such as wings and feathers appearing around her for various attacks. Because of how her Drive works, her style is punctuated by moments of gathering light energy before rushing down opponents with long protracted combination attacks.

Lapointe: Of course. So, what can I do for you?

Lahar: We're here to check on something about the formerly imprisoned Oración Seis.

Jin: We believe the Oración Seis' breakout could have a connection with the church.

Lapointe: Impossible. You're trying to blame the church when it was the Council's fault. Please leave immediately or you'll regret it.

Tsubaki: Why?!

Lapointe: Because this could cause political problem. Please leave immediately or there will serious consequences.

Lahar, Jin, and Tsubaki leaves.

Lahar: I think we should call "him".

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Back at the guild, Kinana mutters about the end of the world.

Lucy: I think she's starting to remember her past.

Elfman carries Kinana back to the infirmary while Levy and Ambipom examines the etchings.

Gardevoir: She must've been under a spell for a long time.

Kobetsu: (wearing a red Fairy Tail symbol with black ancient text on his back) Ah, ancient Potamelian. Of course she'll use some ancient language like that.

Levy: We were going to say that. Anyway, when translated, it says, "Will Neville was a Celestial Spirit Mage, and had mastered using them."

Freed: He had many disciples, but after he died, his disciple's whereabouts were unknown.

Ambipom: Hoka, use your laptop to research about him!

Hoka: Already on it.

Shisetsu: (wearing a dark red Fairy Tail symbol with a yellow book on her back) If you want, I could find at least one book about him.

Levy: That's fine. We need as much research about Will Neville as possible.

Lucy and Gardevoir starts researching about Will Neville.

Shisetsu: I think this book should help.

Lucy: Thanks. Let's see...

Natsu: Find anything?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gardevoir: Will Neville used to be a Zentopian bishop.

Charizard: Really?!

Lucy: But we do notice that there is nothing written about his disciples or about his Magic.

Mirai: Mr. Doggy, find anything?!

Hoka: Actually, I did. Will Neville made many achievements and was also acknowledged as a researcher. However, after some time, he vanished without a trace. That's much information I could give you at this moment.

Max: How did Kinana knows more than a dictionary about Will Neville?

Happy: And plus, it was written in ancient language!

Victorique: It IS quite unusual. Michelle?

Michelle: The Key of the Starry Heavens was written by a former member of the church and then Jude used the book to give a message to Lucy.

Hippowdon: If only we knew what location Oracion Seis could strike, we could've wait there and attack them.

Hippowdon is a large, hippo-like Pokémon with skin color based on its gender. It is light brown if male, and black if female. It has a dark gray back and muzzle with several holes in them. Sand often spills out of the ports on its back and its nostrils. This sand is stored internally, and is used to create twisters when attacking. It has a large, rounded snout, a mouth filled with peg-like teeth, and red eyes. Hippowdon has black feet with four blunt claws each. It is short-tempered, and may hold its mouth agape as a display of strength. Hippowdon's massive jaws are capable of crushing cars.

Pokedex: Hippowdon, the Heavyweight Pokémon. It creates an enormous tornado of sand by blowing sand out of the holes in its body, and its mouth is over 6 feet in diameter.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Cana and Furret wakes up behind the counter.

Cana: Jeez, you're so noisy we couldn't sleep for long!

Furret: If we want to find Oracion Seis, we could use a little of these! (takes out pack of cards)

Taokaka: The drunk lady is going to use fortune-telling meow! Tao LOVES fortune-telling meow! Let's start telling fortunes meow!

Meanwhile, at one of the churches, the soldiers are battling Racer, Erigor and Jackpot.

Cobra: Kinana should be brought to me.

Angel: That's not our job, Cobra.

At the guild, Romeo puts up a map of Fiore onto the request board.

Cana: Now, I'm going to find out the places Oración Seis is targeting next, as well as who should go there.

She throws the cards on the map, and the cards land at different places.

Macao: Okay, the first location will be Gray and Freed, along with Snow, Utena, and Noel.

Noel: Us?

Snow: Hope we could work together.

Macao: Second location will be Evergreen, Erza and Max, along with Beauty, Rias, Menace, Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler!

Don: I'll show these ladies who's the main star of this show!

FarFetch'd: Don Patch and FarFetch'd!

(eyecatch beginsand ends)

Macao: Third location will be Gajeel and Juvia, along with Omi, OVER, and I-No!

I-No: Hope you're ready to rock, boys.

Macao: Fourth location will be Bickslow and Wendy, along with Talim, Yoko, and Ryuko.

Ryuko: Guess more traveling for me. Of course...

Macao: Fifth location will be Happy, Carla and Panther Lily, along with Taokaka, Jubei, Miyu, Mirai, and Himeko.

Himeko: We'll do our best.

Taokaka: Alright, we're Team Kitty-cat meow!

Kecleon: And last is Natsu, Lucy, Michelle and Elfman, along with Medaka, Luffy, Momoyo, Gintama, Mako, and Nui!

Nui: Glad to be part of the team!

Macao: Aw, man! We're left out again!

Kecleon: Yeah! So unfair!

Juvia: Can Juvia switch with Freed or Gajeel switch with Gray-sama?

Gray: Don't do it! I like this better then switching partners!

At the Zentopia church's prisons, Coco with a new prisoner, a priest.

Coco: Why are you here? It's strange that a priest, who was one survivor of the attacks on churches, to be in prison.

Priest: Because I was targeted for being a curate and I did not wanted to tell Cardinal Lapointe what he wanted to know.

Coco: What does that mean?

Lapointe suddenly appears outside the prison.

Lapointe: You're a traitor.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lapointe: Tell me the name of Will Neville's disciples.

The priest was afraid and walking behind. Lapointe uses his deformation Magic to change the shape of the cell's door and enters the cell.

Lapointe: This is what happens to the ones who oppose Zentopia.

Lapointe starts torturing the priest with his Deformation Magic, making the priest scream in front of Coco. Elsewhere, a girl with her Spirit and Exceed/Kamui stares at the sky. Natsu's team are then shown staring at Jackpot and Byro Cracy.


	20. Episode 142: Teamwork Struggles

Episode 142: Teamwork Struggles

Lahar, Jin, and Tsubaki are seen wandering through an unknown town when they enter a pub. Fiore soldiers are in the pub mocking a drunkard.

Fiore Soldier: While he sits and gets drunk we are fighting in the name of justice.

At this the drunkard fights the soldiers using Teleportation Magic. Lahar stops the man in the middle of the fight and reveals him to be Doranbolt.

Lahar: Could you follow us?

They are seen standing upon a snow covered mountain top overlooking the town.

Jin: We need your help with recent matters.

Doranbolt: Okay but, you could just call me Mest for now.

Natsu, Luffy, Elfman, Momoyo, Lucy, Mako, and Michelle, Nui, Medaka, and Gintaki, are standing opposite Jackpot, prepared for battle while Byro watches from above.

Natsu and Elfman rush at Jackpot but he blocks their attack with his Slot Magic.

Luffy: Dodge this! Gum-Gum Bullet! Huh?! He DID dodge it!

Lucy: Guys, we have to use teamwork to defeat him! Gate of the Giant Crab: Cancer!

Cancer: I got this~ebi.

She summons Cancer to help with the attack, but the three do not get along well and begin to argue with each other.

Nui: My, they're arguing.

Mako: Huh?! This was Cana's prediction! They were supposed to create teams with good chemistry!

Momoyo: Maybe it was wrong.

Medaka: We'll talk to her later.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza, Rias, Max, Menace, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, and Evergreen and Beauty are hiking up a rocky mountain.

Beauty: (Fairy form) Come on, guys pick up the pace!

Rias: (flying) We don't want to be late.

Jelly: That's easy for you to say! You have wings and we don't!

Don: Why don't you climb like the rest of us?! Especially you, pinky!

Beauty: I didn't even do anything!

Evergreen: (groans) My feet are killing me! Must be the heels! I knew I should've wore boots!

Erza: Less complaining, more climbing!

Evergreen: Don't have to be rude!

Erza: I'm not being rude!

Evergreen: Yes you are! And plus, I'm getting tired!

Erza: Who cares?!

Evergreen: I do!

Max: Why are these two even pair up?

Rias: (sighs)

Natsu's team are still being defeated by Jackpot.

Lucy: Gate of the Water Bearer: Aquarius!

He uses his Slot Magic to once again counteract their advance. Aquarius, Elfman and Natsu begin to argue.

Plusle: This is getting even worse!

Michelle: Why aren't they working together?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

A mysterious blue haired Mage is seen standing beneath a large tree holding a Celestial Spirit and a flying Exceed/Kamui. An unknown man runs up to her.

Man: It's too dangerous for someone like you to wander outside alone.

Girl: Why?

Man: Because someone named "Fabrizio" has been taken.

Girl: Oh. It may be my turn next.

In an unknown mountain pass Wendy, Talim, Ryuko, and Bickslow and Yoko encounter Grim Reaper.

Yoko: You must be Erigor!

G.R: Erigor? Who's that?

Yoko: Huh?!

Talim: This is the wind of forgetfulness. He has no memory of him being Erigor from Eisenwald.

Wendy's attack is backfired by Grim Reaper, who uses it to fly a herd of cows through the air.

Shonetsu: C-C-Cows?!

Bickslow pushes Wendy out of the way and is buried beneath the cows as Grim Reaper allows them to fall.

Wendy: Bickslow!

Altaria: We gotta help him!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Samuel: There you are!

Everyone: Samuel?!

Taokaka: Why is the priest cat doing here~meow?!

Samuel: The Infinity Clock has been completed by the Reborn Oración Seis and the situation is becoming so complicated that I need your help. Carla, do you see any visions in regards to the clock?

Carla: I have and it worries me.

Miyu: Tell us! Is it really bad?!

Carla: What's most worrying is the fact that the Zentopia doctrine is being misused.

Samuel: Wha?! Misused?! The Zentopia doctrine?! Who dares touch that doctrine! It's the most important part of the Zentopia church!

Gajeel, OVER, and Juvia, Omi, and I-No arrive at a destroyed church and see Mary Hughes emerging from the wreckage of a church, regretting what they had just done.

Guttman: The Zentopia doctrine means to do what is asked and not to question the faith!

He attacks her with his Rupture Magic. He next attacks Gajeel and Juvia and revels in their pain.

Omi: That's it! Time to attack! Shoku Neptune Water!

Guttman: You're such a pain! Rupture Magic!

Everyone: (screaming)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gildarts, Haken, Princess Vivi, Lara, and Laki, Nonon, Tsurara, and Centorea stand outside a mysterious abbey.

Nonon: We should knock the door!

Tsurara: What?! No, no, no! What if a demon suddenly appear?!

Centorea: I'll kill it with one swift!

Gildarts: Hello?! (knocking) Anybody home?!

Robetsu: (opens door slightly) Hello, welcome to the Lobster plantation. State your business.

Robetsu is an orange Exceed/Kamui. He wears a blue lobster-shaped clip and a purple shirt with lobsters on it. He's the guardian of the Lobster family and can speak to marine life.

Tsurara: Aw, what a cute Kamui!

Robetsu: My name is Robetsu. Please state your business.

Laki: We need to look inside for a bit.

Lara: It's very important.

Robetsu: Let me get the nun.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Nun: Hello?

Haken: Hello, ma'am. We would like to go inside.

Vivi: We're investigating an important case.

Nun: My apologies, but we don't allowed outsiders. Please go back. (closes door)

Nonon: Any ideas how are we supposed to get inside?!

Lara: I have one.

They sneak into the place through the wooden beams.

Robetsu: It's them! They don't seem to listen to our refusal, madam!

After being discovered, the priests and nuns within the abbey attack the pair in a zombie-like fashion.

Gildarts: Disassembly Magic! Huh?!

Nonon: (transforms) Musical Missiles!

Centorea: It's not working!

Lara: Then they must not be human.

Laki: They were wood dolls, but it was not Molding Magic that created them.

Brain II suddenly appears on the rooftop of Kardia Cathedral and looks down blankly at the area beneath him.

* * *

 _Uzu..._

Emi: (on swings) Daddy, daddy, push me harder!

Uzu: Okay, hold on tight. (pushes Emi)

Emi: (laughing)

Uzu: That should be enough. (chuckling then sighs)

Emi: When is mommy coming back?

Uzu: Soon... Just be more patient.

Emi: But I don't want to be patient!

Uzu: Jeez... Like mother, like daughter. (thinking) She acts just like Ryuko. All stubborn and never waits for something to happen. She's "all action, talk later." (chuckling)

Daichi: Huh? Uzu?

Daichi Sanageyama is Uzu's older brother. He wears a brown shirt with blue jeans, black shoes, a green coat (unzip), red bandana (thin), and carries a guitar case. Daichi is kind, helpful, charismatic, easygoing, polite, and intelligent. Like Uzu, he has green hair (little darker then Uzu's), gray eyes, and the same smirk. Daichi also plays sports and always compete with Uzu at everything. He can play the guitar, violin, piano, flute, and drums.

Uzu: Daichi?

Daichi: (walks and hugs Uzu) It's been a long time since I last seen you, little bro. Noogie~!

Uzu: Cut that out! I'm glad to see you too, big bro!

Emi: (stops swinging) (gets off) Daddy, who is he?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Daichi: Dad?! Uzu, are you married?!

Uzu: Surprise... Yeah...

Daichi: Wow, that's incredible! Haha, my little bro is _all_ grow up! (puts arm over Uzu's neck) Come on, tell me who's the lucky girl to married you, champ! Don't be shy, I'm your brother and brothers are supposed to tell each other everything! So, who is it?!

Uzu: Ryuko Matoi. She was my rival and now my beautiful wife. This is Emi, our only daughter AND my pride and joy. (picks up Emi) Emi, this is your uncle.

Emi: Uncle?!

Daichi: That's right. (grabs Emi) You look EXACTLY like her!

Uzu: That's what everyone's saying.

Daichi: Guess I was wrong about you. You CAN raise a beautiful child.

Uzu: (laughing) Of course! I'm the perfect husband/father! (laughing)

Emi: Daddy is SO silly!

Daichi: You can say that again.


	21. The Truth about Michelle Lobster

Episode 143: The Truth about Michelle Lobster

After doing extensive research, Doranbolt and Lahar, Jin, and Tsubaki head to a seemingly abandoned cathedral in the countryside.

Jin: Hm?

Inside the particular church is Katja, praying, and the Celestial Spirit Nico.

Katja: Finally... It's quite long, wasn't it, Nico?

Katja (カーチャ Kācha) is a former Celestial Spirit Mage and a descendant of one of Will Neville's disciples. Katja is a petite and slender young girl. She has short dark blue hair and light brown eyes. Katja wears a bluish-white sleeveless dress connected to a light blue choker worn around her neck, blue sandals, and palish blue armbands. Doranbolt states that she bears a strong resemblance to Wendy Marvell.[1] Katja is a kind-hearted and quiet person, usually very calm and polite. In addition, she is also quite sensitive, slapping Doranbolt when she mistakenly thought he was looking at her chest. She often displays a sad expression on her face, due to having witnessed several friends perish in the past; this experience has caused her to give up on her life. She also cares deeply for her Celestial Spirits, as it is shown when she tells Nico to escape if it is frightened,[1] and sadness when Caelum was damaged.[2] Katja is a former practitioner of Celestial Spirit Magic, allowing her to summon Celestial Spirits, creatures with Magic Power that reside in the Celestial Spirit World, for combat.[1]

Nico: Pun-Punnn!

Nico is a Silver Key Celestial Spirit owned by Katja.[1] Nico is a short, stout green-colored creature with darker green spots on the back of its head. Nico also has a pair of bland black eyes and a golden horn-like nose, being reminiscent to a snowman. Its body often shakes nervously, though this doesn't always occur. Nico bears a similar resemblance to Plue.[1]

Supetsu: Yes it was. But we must pray. It's important.

Supetsu is a blue Exceed/Kamui. She wears a Spade tattoo on her stomach, a Spade-themed dress, and a Spade-shaped clip. Supetsu is known as the "Kamui of Spade."

Tsubaki: Miss?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Doranbolt and Lahar, Jin, and Tsubaki enter the church.

Doranbolt: Hm...

Katja: What's wrong with him?

Supetsu: Probably thinking.

Tsubaki: Since you have a Nikora, you must be a Celestial Spirit Mage, correct?

Katja: Yup. Who are you?

Lahar: I'm Lahar, and this is Jin, Tsubaki, and Doranbolt.

Doranbolt: Mest!

Lahar: We're gonna ask you a few questions.

Katja: Okay.

Lahar begins to ask Katja a few questions, while in the meantime, Doranbolt thinks quietly to himself. In a crystallized cavern, Gray, Snow, and Freed, Utena, and Noel confront Angel.

Angel: My, you two look so handsome!

Freed: She's one of the Reborn Oracion Seis.

Noel: Angel, surrender!

Angel: I can't do that.

Mightyena: But, is Dan one of them?

Dan: Liar! I'm not one of them! I'll prove it by my full introduction! (begins)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Angel: Shamsiel!

Shamsiel is an anime-only Angel Magic Spell. Through the use of four Angel Coins, a cost of 40, the user summons forth Shamsiel, the angel of sunlight, a giant stone-like, winged cherub with a pompadour hair-style that contains two mysterious pigs in pink lamb suits that shoot light energy. The angel has hairy legs, a hairy chest, broken-lined eyebrows, no pupils or irises, and a pig's tail.[1] The two pigs in Shamsiel's hair shoot blasts of light from their noses, causing damage in a wide area.[1] (Unnamed)

Snow: An angel?!

Angel: This is Shamsiel, an angel representing sunlight. Hope you like it.

Utena: We must fight!

Gray, Snow, and Freed, Utena, and Noel start attacking in response. Elsewhere, Cobra and Doketsu battles against Erza, Rias, Evergreen, Beauty, and Max, Menace, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler simultaneously.

Doketsu: Too bad... I thought that Ryuko and Senketsu would come and fight. Seems I was quite wrong.

Fueled with the raging grudge of losing his friend Cubellios seven years ago, all because of Fairy Tail, Cobra shows he won't go easy on any one of them. Meanwhile, Wendy begins healing an injured Bickslow.

Bickslow: Wendy, leave.

Wendy: I won't.

Altaria: You'll get this! Dragon Rage!

G.R: (dodges)

Ryuko: Rainetsu!

Rainetsu: Oh, right!

Ryuko: (transforms) Kamui Rainetsu! Earth Hammer: Earth Shattering Barrier!

Yoko: Great job!

Even with the additional attacks coming directly from Grim Reaper, Wendy still refuses to budge.

Yoko: Wendy, leave now!

Talim: Before you kill yourself!

Wendy: I won't. I would never abandon her friend regardless of how bad the situation is.

Eventually healing most of Bickslow's wounds. At the same time, she unintentionally causes Erigor to experience memories of his past with Eisenwald, which starts to strain the Dark Mage.

Ryuko: Whoa!

Yoko: I think he's remember more!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Katja: Caelum! Protect the church gates in the time being.

She then speaks to Doranbolt.

Katja: What do you want to say?

Supetsu: You've been acting real quiet.

Doranbolt: You resemble a certain person who "died" seven years ago.

Katja: Really? I'm envious as I never had someone like that in my life.

Suddenly, Caelum shoots to the roof and is attacked by one of the Reborn Oración Seis, Racer. He goes to attack Katja but she is rescued by Doranbolt.

Doranbolt: Guys, leave the building immediately!

Tsubaki: No way! I'll stay and fight!

Jin: Me too. I need to see Ragna, my brother.

They do so, allowing him, Jin, Tsubaki, and Racer room to fight. Meanwhile in Zentopia Church, the higher authorities have a meeting on who should replace the current Archbishop, as his behavior has become even more distraught.

Lapointe: Even if you replace him, it won't do any good for us or the people.

His logic quickly overrules the others.

Erigor continues to agonize in pain from his revived memories and Bickslow and Wendy can both sense this within him.

Talim: The winds telling me to help him. By every minute, a memory returns.

Wendy: Than, I'll start to heal him.

Erigor: No, don't... Sand Magic!

Ryuko: (spins wheel on Red Gauntlet) Kamui Kuretsu! (transforms) Stop!

Talim: Quick thinking!

Ryuko: Wendy, it's your turn!

Wendy: Right! Sky Dragon's Roar!

Erigor winds up looking back at a younger version of himself and collapses to the ground, defeated.

Wendy: Guess I did it too much.

Bickslow: No, the evil essence has fled him. You healed his heart.

Talim: He's right. The wind has wind down to a more gentle and calming feeling of peacefulness and serenity.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Beside a large tree in the fields..._

Katja: Celestial Spirit Mages, particularly the descendants of Will Neville's disciples, have been sheltered in churches generously provided by Zentopia.

Supetsu: Such descendants carry an abominable curse among them; an organic link, in other words, that we must protect.

Katja shows the link to Lahar directly, which comes in the form of a series of strange patterns on her skin. Soon after, Doranbolt appears but suddenly collapses, revealing Racer behind him. Racer disposes of Lahar and pins Katja to the tree, summoning a crystallized dagger with him, preparing to activate the Anti-Link.

Racer: Say your prayers!

He uses the dagger to pierce Katja but Doranbolt attempts to take the hit in an effort to save her. The Anti-Link still activates and takes effect before quickly dissipating. Afterwards, Racer flees, content with his work.

Supetsu: Katja!

Doranbolt: Are you okay?!

Katja is relatively uninjured, though her Magic Power starts to fade. As a result of this, Nico begins fading away.

Katja: Thank you.

Doranbolt: I couldn't save her! I'm sorry, Supetsu!

Katja: Your efforts prevented me from having a terrible curse; now, I am free to live again.

This causes Doranbolt to release a tear.

Lahar: We should move on from the past, Mest.

Doranbolt: Naw, I'm Doranbolt.

Doranbolt declares his true name as he gets up on his feet, and Lahar and Katja smile at this.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Out in the cold rain, Samuel flies through the sky with the Exceeds of Fairy Tail while Taokaka, Miyu, Jubei, and Mirai were running.

Taokaka: Ugh! Tao hates rain~meow!

Happy: Y'know, despite all the recent events surrounding us, I have a feeling that there's something crucial we're :

Samuel: Because of what's happened with Zentopia Church and the Reborn Oración Seis, it's as though we're overlooking something incredibly important.

Gildarts, Haken, Princess Vivi, Lara, and Laki, Nonon, Tsurara, and Centorea defeat the clergymen and notice a living person in a bed, heavily bandaged and slowly undergoing severe treatment.

Robetsu: Please don't go near her!

Nonon: Why?!

Laki reads the reports on her and, reading through it.

Laki: This girl is a member of the Lobster Family.

Robetsu: She is. She lost her family in an accident on this very plantation and has since underwent treatment. This is why you should leave.

Tsurara: What's her name?

Robetsu: While she is an only child, her name is Michelle Lobster.

Everyone: Wha?! Michelle?!

Centorea: I-Impossible! There's someone who's name is Michelle!

Robetsu: Huh~?!

* * *

 _Uzu..._

Home

Emi: (sighs)

Emi was wearing red pajamas with green stars on it.

Uzu: Still worrying?

Emi: Yeah. I hope mommy's okay.

Uzu: Don't worry. You know your mother. She's going to be fine.

Emi: But what if something bad happen to her? W-What if she...?

Uzu: (hugs Emi) Don't think like that. Your mother is capable of taking care of herself. Plus, she has Senketsu and the others. She won't die. Okay, sweetheart?

Emi: Okay.

Uzu: Good... For now, let's get something to eat.

Emi: Yeah! I want a HUGE hamburger!

Uzu: I don't think you'll eat it all.

Emi: Don't worry! I'll eat the rest later on, even tomorrow!

Uzu: (sighs) Just like Ryuko.


	22. Episode 144: Michelle's Poisonous Reveal

Episode 144: Michelle's Poisonous Reveal

F.S: Sir, the Reborn Oración Seis's target is not the destruction of churches but the Celestial Spirit Mages being housed there.

Laki: Warren, we have found the real Michelle Lobster.

Nonon: The one that we knew is a fake!

Warren: Fake?!

Robetsu: That's right! That wench needs to be punished for identity theft! She's the imposter of this mess!

Vijeeter: Everyone, Brain II is at the Kardia Cathedral, and no one is there to stop him!

Alzack: We'll stop him.

Bisca: Leave it to us.

AppleJack: And you won't do it alone! Me, Panty, Stocking, Cerebella, and Death the Kid will help you!

D.T.K: We'll protect the church.

Panty: Yup! And those fuckers won't even try to destroy another church once we give them an ass-whooping of a lifetime!

Stocking: And give them the piece of our minds!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Warren: Everyone, Michelle is a fake! Do you read me?! Hello?!

They are not informed right away due to Elfman having the card in his pocket while still unconscious. In their battle, Natsu and Luffy proceeds to attack Jackpot, but he strikes first.

Jackpot: I see EXACTLY what you're doing...

They proceeds to destroy the nearby church. Byro then charges and attacks Jackpot. Concurrently, Erza's group is still fighting Cobra. Cobra attacks Erza, but she is covered by Max.

Cobra: Cubellios is gone and I have no more friends.

Doketsu: It's because of you Cubellios is gone!

Erza: People can become stronger after overcoming their sadness.

Cobra: Hmph. You know what? We're wasting precious time fighting you Fairy Tail members. We'll leave...

Don: Wha?! You're giving up?!

FarFetch'd: That means we won!

Doketsu: Not quite. One day we'll finish our fight. Hope you're prepare for that.

Erza: Got it.

At a separate location, Gray, Snow, and Freed, Utena, and Noel are unable to move, and Shamsiel has brought Angel the Celestial Spirit Mage being housed in the church who they were meant to be protecting.

Angel: Anti-Link!

Angel uses the Anti-Link to finish the man as Dan watches from behind a pillar.

Angel: According to the information received from Father Fabrizio, there are only two links left. Perfect. We're at the right track.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

As the Exceed group, Taokaka, Jubei, Miyu, and Mirai reaches their destination.

Samuel: I want to battle Panther Lily before we continue.

As they battle, Samuel explains the missions of the members and that Guttman has replaced Coco in the team.

Panther: What?! What happen to her?!

Samuel: Coco was imprisoned for joining your side.

Happy: Because of that?!

Taokaka: Tao thinks that's not nice, priest cat!

Carla: That doesn't make sense.

Jubei: Yeah! I have to agree with her! I thought you have to do bad stuff to get into prison! That one is just utterly ridiculous!

Meanwhile, Juvia, Omi, I-No, and Gajeel and OVER continue their battle.

Guttman: No matter how many times you attack the result will still be the same!

Gajeel: (growls)

Mary: Stop! Just stop! Nobody can beat him! Just run!

As Gajeel buys time for Juvia to recover...

Juvia: Water Lock!

I-No: That should hold him.

He uses his Magic on her, but as she is encasing him with her body he also feels the attack, falling for long enough that Gajeel can finish him.

Mary: They did it... They actually did it...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Concurrently, Bickslow, Yoko and Wendy, Talim, and Ryuko try to wake up Erigor.

Ryuko: (normal) Maybe water will wake him. Shonetsu, it's transformation time.

Shonetsu: All right! Finally it's my turn!

Ryuko: Life Fibers Synchronize! (transforms) Mizu kamui: Kamui Shonetsu! (translation: 水可夢偉：可夢偉Shonetsu！(Japanese) The Water Kamui: Kamui Shonetsu! (English))

Ryuko wears a light blue bikini top and bottom (with a scarf dangling at knee-length). She also wears chains around neck, wrists, and ankles (similar to Virgo), and Shonetsu eyes are located at the wrists chains, forming sharp blades.

Ryuko: Okay, this makes sense. Bikini, water, it goes together.

Shonetsu: Enough talk! Throw water!

Ryuko: Oh, right! Water Ball!

Erigor: (wakes up)

Yoko: It works!

Ryuko: (chuckling) (normal)

Erigor: Somebody entered my dreams, and afterwards I believed that I was Grim Reaper. Losing my memories was the worst pain I've ever been through. But after hearing Wendy's voice I came out of my stupor. Thank you for helping me return my memories.

As Bickslow wonders about the Magic used on Erigor...

Yoko: I suspect someone also let Cana make the teams according to their likings!

Quilava: After all, she felt sleepy before doing her fortune reading.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Meanwhile, Brain II is trying to open Will Neville's coffin, but it is protected by a powerful Magic.

Brain 2: (sighs) As usual, it's protected by powerful Magic.

Alzack, AppleJack, and Bisca, Panty, and Death the Kid arrive to try and stop him, and Alzack and AppleJack attacks, only to be swiftly overpowered by Brain II's advanced Magic. Bisca, Panty, and Death the Kid then shoots at him, but Brain II makes the bullet go around and attacks them instead.

AppleJack: He's a rascal all right!

Concurrently, Jackpot activates his Anti-Link, thus finishing off the Celestial Spirit Mage in the nearby church as Byro watches.

Natsu: You bastard!

Natsu then attacks Jackpot with help from Byro, breaking his slot machine.

Momoyo: Take this! (punches)

Medaka: (punches)

Mako: That's right! (punches)

Nui: Don't mess with us! (slashes)

Luffy: Gum-Gum Whip!

Lucy: That should be good!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Meanwhile, Erza's group find the nearby church, but the Celestial Spirit Mage and Fiore guards have already been defeated.

 _Concurrently..._

Midnight: The Celestial Spirit Mages' Anti-Link is complete.

He then destroy's Will Neville's coffin and his skull floats with markings on it, but the dark Mage crushes this also.

 _Meanwhile, at Zentopia Cathedral..._

Archbishop: The chaos that has been sealed away is unleashed upon the world!

Samuel goes back to Zentopia Cathedral to see the truth with his own eyes, and as he does chains fly out of the Infinity Clock and stick onto the ground.

Byro: My duty is to take Lucy back to Zentopia Cathedral.

Natsu: There's no way you're taking Lucy!

Luffy: Yeah!

Lucy: I'll be fine!

Jackpot's zipper then opens up, revealing the mechanical bear to be Klodoa, the stick claiming that he is the seventh member of the Reborn Oración Seis.

Mako: It's Klodoa!

Momoyo: Him?!

Medaka: (sighs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Klodoa: If it isn't my enemies! I have return to destroy you!

Everyone: That's fine...

Klodoa: Don't give me that tune!

Lucy: Well, you're one member short!

Gardevoir: So where's the sixth member?!

Klodoa: Well, if you must know, it's Michelle who's the sixth member.

Lucy: I think he's trying to confuse us again.

Klodoa: But it's true! Michelle works with us!

Gardevoir: Michelle, he's joking, right? He's just playing tricks on us.

Michelle: (crying) I'm sorry...

She reveals her true form as Imitatia.

Mako: No way~!

Medaka: Oh, my!

Klodoa: Told ya'! And you think I WAS lying?! Ha!

She attempts to take Lucy and Gardevoir with her, but Natsu and Charizard tries to stop her, attacking.

Lucy: Natsu, Charizard, stop!

They pauses, thus leaving them open to attack.

Imitatia: Byro, take Lucy and Gardevoir with you.

Byro: Why should I take orders from you?

Imitatia then throws the seal of the Archbishop on the ground in front of him.

Imitatia: My orders come through him and cannot be ignored.

Willing to perform his duty to his Archbishop, Byro summons Kanaloa, who appears and grows. Imitatia then hits Lucy and Gardevoir with her blunt side of her sword, while Klodoa wonders where Elfman is, thinking he has run away.

Elfman: Warren, something terrible's happening! Michelle is working with Oracion Seis and had kidnap Lucy and Gardevoir!

Aggron: We have to save them!


	23. Episode 145: Jiggle Butt Nightmare

Episode 145: Jiggle Butt Nightmare

Natsu, Charizard, and Luffy awakens in the Zentopia prison after having been captured by Imitatia and Byro Cracy.

Natsu: Where are we?!

Charizard: What happened?!

Luffy: Why are we in a cell?!

W.G: You're finally awake!

Everyone: Huh?!

They're not alone though; the Jiggle Butt Gang have also been placed in the cell with them.

Natsu: You again?!

Charizard: Oh great!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

After informing him of his whereabouts...

Natsu: Oh! Lucy! Gardevoir!

Charizard: We gotta save them! Flame Punch! Huh?!

Luffy: Let me try! Gum-Gum Pistol! What, it's not working?!

Natsu: Fire Dragon's Iron Fist! Huh?!

K.B: Nice try!

M.B: But there's no way you could escape!

W.G: See?! We're in a magical barrier!

Natsu: But there has to be a way out! (punches)

K.B: It's pointless!

M.B: We're not going anywhere if you keep punching at it!

Charizard: Then why are you here?

W.G: We, the Jiggle Butt Gang, came here because we came to Zentopia to investigate the "treasure" being held there.

K.B: Despite being caught, the trio unknowingly overheard Lapointe and another church member discussion malicious plans about the Archbishop and the pilgrims outside the church.

Natsu: That's horrible!

Luffy: The Archbishop is in danger!

Charizard: We gotta do something!

Deciding that something truly evil is afoot, the locked up group put their heads together and come up with a plan to escape.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Meanwhile, at the Fairy Tail Guild..._

Makato: Poor Lucy and Natsu! I can't believe they got capture!

Zoro: And I can't believe Luffy was caught, too.

Nami: And don't forget about Michelle!

Kokonoe: That bitch trick us! We trusted her and this is the result!

Shinku: I can't believe it, either.

Lydia: (wearing a pink Fairy Tail symbol on her left hand) We have no idea she was really a member of Oracion Seis.

Victorique: (wearing a light green Fairy Tail symbol on her right hand) I KNEW there's something suspicious about her from the start! And my hunch was correct!

Conan: You knew? How?

Victorique: I was born with superhuman keen observational skills, and can notice even the smallest details. I also have superhuman senses, intuition, comprehension, adaptability, perception, and superhuman detective/investigation skills, deductive/inductive reasoning skills, strategic/tactical skills, analytical skills, problem-solving skills, logic skills, and calculating skills.

Conan: (thinking as Jimmy) Incredible! Victorique has THAT kind of skils?! If she could come with me back to my world, I'll bet she'll solve more crimes than Richard can! (chuckling) That would be hilarious seeing him getting his ass whooped by a girl!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Elfman: This is all my fault! If I just do something, nothing will happen!

Cana: This isn't your fault! Actually, my cards never predicted Brain II's appearance at Kardia Cathedral, and that my pairings for the teams had been tampered with out of their favor.

Before the group can decide what to do next, the Archaeological Society arrives.

Kokogetsu: (wearing a tanish-yellow Fairy Tail symbol with hidden treasure on his back) It's the Archaeological Society! What brings you here?!

A.S.M: We're looking for Lucy. Have you seen her?

Meliodas: Why are you asking for her?

A.S.M 2: Because there's something important we must talk about. Now, have you seen her?

Kokogetsu: Sorry, guys! Lucy AND Gardevoir had been kidnapped by the Reborn Oracion Seis!

A.S.M 3: Wha?!

Taokaka: It's true, arch guys! They're big meownies!

A.S.M 4: We should tell them. It's serious.

The leader of the society, Jean-Luc, then steps forward.

Jean-Luc: You see, I'm Will Neville's Great-grandson.

Kokogetsu: Wha?! Great grandson?! You haven't told me that! Guys, you heard that!

Boa: We did.

Jean-Luc: I'm in on good terms with Lucy's father, and dedicated my life to making sure the Infinity Clock stayed sealed away.

Taokaka: Why~meow?!

Jean-Luc: A while back I received word that the hand of the Infinity Clock had been uncovered during an excavation, but by the time I had heard the part had already fallen into the hands of Jude, who I immediately went to meet. Upon finding him, I had made sure to wrap the hand in Magic Cloth to seal it's Magic, and then had Jude promise to find a place to keep the hand sealed away forever.

Morrigon: Tell us this. How dangerous the Infinity Clock is?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Jean-Luc: The clock had activate "Real Nightmare", something that controls people's perception of time.

Twilight: What's this lack of perception will do to everyone?

Jean-Luc: When a person loses perception of time their memories become distorted, leading to their consciousness breaking down, which in turn makes the person lose all sense of self.

Kokonoe: Then we accept!

Makato: We're not letting that happen!

Bullet: And we'll save Lucy and Gardevoir!

Nami: Don't forget about Natsu and Luffy!

 _Concurrently..._

Klodoa: (laughing) My, Brain ll's strength had really become stronger! And combine with Imitatia, they're _absolutely_ unstoppable!

Gardevoir: Untie me this instant! You'll regret this!

Klodoa: Quiet you! Shush!

Lucy: Michelle, how could you betray us?!

Imitatia: I'm not Michelle. Can you just stop referring that to me?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Back at the guild..._

Jean-Luc: A biological link between Celestial Spirit Mages was keeping the Infinity Clock sealed.

Noel: That IS true. Reborn Oración Seis' goal was to use Anti-Link to destroy the said bond.

Jean-Luc: However, a Celestial Spirit Mage hit with such a spell goes into a chrysalis-like state for one hundred years.

Pinkie: A hundred years?! That's way too long! I won't survive for THAT long!

Brain II, also explaining this to Lucy and Gardevoir.

Brain ll: Should you'll be sacrificed and go into this state, the Infinity Clock will finally be ours to command.

Lucy: I DON'T WANT THAT! PLEASE LET ME GO! I DON'T WANT TO BE A SACRIFICE! THIS ISN'T RIGHT!

Imitatia: Actually, I was in a similar state when sealed in Fairy Sphere on Tenrou Island.

Gardevoir: THAT WAS SEVEN YEARS AGO! NOT A HUNDRED YEARS! THAT'S MUCH LESS!

Lucy: The only way we managed to overcome the time we lost was due to my friends, realizing that the sealed Celestial Spirit Mages will have no such aid when they awaken after one hundred years.

Gardevoir: It's true!

Listening, but unmoved...

Brain ll: You shall be cursed in a similar way.

Trying to appeal to Imitatia...

Lucy: I was happy to meet you.

Though after the two argue over the truth of their relationship, Klodoa interrupts to put his plan into action.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Glad that Fairy Tail has agreed to help them, the Archaeology Society presents Erza with a giant hammer.

Erza: A hammer?

Kokogetsu: Of course! With this hammer, you can now grant the ability to to seal away darkness! It'll become pretty useful!

Rainbow: All right! Let's get going!

AppleJack: Hold it, Rainbow! We can't go!

Rainbow: Why not?!

AppleJack: Because we have no idea where's the enemy base?!

Rainbow: Who cares?! We'll just go and see if it's there!

AppleJack: That's not how it works!

Twilight: AppleJack's right. We have no idea where is it.

Cana: Don't worry, everyone! (draws cards) Leave everything to us! (smiles)

Taokaka: Hope this works~meow!

Meanwhile at the Magic Council, Lahar, Jin, and Tsubaki inspects a once-broken surveillance Lacrima to view the person who had contact to the Oración Seis whilst they were imprisoned.

Jin: Look, isn't that...?

Tsubaki: It can't be.

Lahar: It's none other than Cardinal Lapointe.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

In their cell, Natsu, Charizard, Luffy, and the Jiggle Butt Gang put their plan into action, with the three big-buttocked men rubbing their behinds speedily against a wall, only to fall to the ground tired.

Natsu: C'mon, you can do!

Charizard: Just a little more!

J.B.G: We can't...! We're tired...!

Luffy: We don't care! We need to get outta here!

J.B.G: (sighs)

Also getting ready to strike are the Fairy Tail Guild members, with Cana's reinforcements arriving in the form of Ichiya and Christina.

Cana: All right! Remember, we need to get into the air!

Everyone: Right!

Furret: Our flying squad will fly and look for the enemy base! Twilight?!

Twilight: Right!

Aang: And don't forget about Appa!

Hiccup: And Toothless.

Tails: And Tornado.

Cana: Right! Let's...!

However, when everyone gets on board, Christina is hit on the bow and begins to descend.

Sonic: What was that?! An explosion?!

Amy: It's coming from the bow part!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mirajane: Me and Elfman will check it out.

Elfman: Right!

Morrigan: And we'll go, too. Right, Hsien-Ko?

Hsien-ko: 右，摩瑞根！(translation: Right, Morrigan) We'll do our best!

They run on deck, only to discover the hull is being destroyed by Racer, who is ramming at full speed through it.

Morrigan: Racer?!

Hsien-ko: 他冲倒克里斯蒂娜！(translation: He's wrecking Christina!) What should we do?!

Mirajane: I'll protect everyone. Satan Soul!

Mirajane activates Satan Soul and tackles Racer from the boat towards the ground. Seeing her fall.

Everyone: Mirajane!

Sonic: Ichiya, steer Christina after her!

Ichiya: Don't worry.

Elfman: Mira will take care of herself.

However fast she herself can get, Mirajane struggles on the ground to prevent Racer from getting back up into the air, however, she does manage to buy the group enough time to escape by activating Satan Soul: Halphas to speed up even more. Watching all of this from the ground, the guild members that stayed behind, including Bonnie, Clemont, Conan, Naoto, Princess Peach and Zelda, Konata, Ciel and Sebastion, Daichi, and Squid Girl hope for the groups safe return.

Taokaka: Hope the nice demon lady will be okay~meow.

Ragna: Me too... Mira...

Mako: Mira-san, please don't get yourself killed~! We'll see you soon~!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Jet: Guys~! Kinana is missing~!

Conan: Missing?!

Persian: She walked off claiming she can "hear somebody calling her".

Bonnie: We have to find her! Quick, Dedenne!

Dedenne: Right!

In their cell, the Jiggle Butt Gang finally rub their behinds fast enough for them to catch fire.

J.B.G: (screaming) It burns!

Natsu: We're out!

Charizard: Let's get outta here!

When the guards warp the cell bars to let them out and put out the flames, the group quickly makes short work of them, and then find Coco, whose cell is just down the hallway.

Coco: It's you! What're you doing here?!

Natsu: There's no time to explain!

Charizard: To make this short, we're breaking out!

Luffy: And we'll get you out!

Coco: Jeez...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lapointe: Everything is too late, as "Real Nightmare" has already been activated.

Brain ll: (laughing) It had begun! I declare that chaos shall descend!

Lucy opens her blank eyes and stares unseeingly into the distance.


	24. Episode 146: Stop the Real Nightmare

Episode 146: Stop the Real Nightmare

 _At the Magic Council Headquarters..._

Lahar: While undergoing investigations we discovered that Cardinal Lapointe of the Zentopia Church is responsible for freeing the Reborn Oración Seis.

Jin: We would like a request to investigate.

G.D: No! Absolutely not!

Tsubaki: Why?!

G.D: Because I said so! Now go!

Lahar: (sighs) We don't have to lead my units in such a crisis.

Doranbolt: Don't worry! We'll think of away if we put our minds together!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

At the Zentopia Church, various pilgrims crowd around the Church in panic over the Infinity Clock crisis.

Archbishop: Everyone, calm down.

Garterbelt: (wearing a brown Zentopia symbol on his afro) We should not worry because this is Zentopia's way of putting the world in order! After this purge is complete, the world will be reborn and they will begin to walk upon a new path!

Garterbelt (ガーターベルト, Gātāberuto) or "Garter" for short, is a main character in Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt. He is a large black man with a titanic afro. Garterbelt is the reverend of Daten City and the mentor of the Anarchy sisters, Panty and is constantly annoyed and bewildered by Panty and Stocking's erratic behavior and lack of commitment to the task at hand. He is the one who gives the Anarchy sisters most of their missions, which are sent to him through Chuck, in the form of small notes. Garterbelt seems dedicated and stoic most of the time, however, he considers BDSM to be a sacred ritual, and uses bondage as a way to secretly judge himself. He believes Corset's version of bondage lacks 'self control' possibly due to Garterbelt's own past, which causes him to yearn for self control and judgement. Garterbelt is shown to be homosexual, with a particular interest in young males, much to the chagrin of Brief, who is a constant target for his sexual advances. Although he is rather vocal about keeping order in Daten City, he has a masked alias known as "Master G" (aka M.G.), which he uses to disguise his identity while pursuing more risky hobbies. Despite being clear to the audience, everyone in the show seems to be oblivious to Master G's true identity (this is most likely a homage to intentionally bad disguises in western animation). Garterbelt is known to be immortal. Every time he is killed, he explodes the same way as ghosts do, but his body reassembles a few moments later. It is unknown if he will die the moment Panty and Stocking's mission on Earth finally concludes. Garterbelt does not seem to be affected by wounds that would normally kill a human, as shown in "Bitch Girls: 2 Bitch", in which he was mortally stabbed by Corset, and even after the latter took Garterbelt's heart completely out, he didn't die. At least, not until Corset (literally) crushed his heart. He can also pull infinite ammo from his huge afro, and use guns and rifles with precise ease. Garterbelt is also known as "Master G", in which the 'G' stands for Garterbelt. As Master G, he hosted the lingerie run in "High School Nudical", and in "If the Angels Wore Swimsuits", he was seen setting a betting table on who would win the beach volleyball tournament, angels or demons. Garterbelt kept a Heaven's Express Black Card in his afro, which supposedly gives you an unlimited number of Heaven Coins. As stated above, Garterbelt is known to be homosexual. Mostly foreshadowed after a comment Brief made, saying Garterbelt was a really interesting guy, which Garterbelt replied to saying "I'm single! I really am single". He offered to take Brief home after having dinner together. He is later seen walking into an area full of men hugging each other, with clubs named Rainbow, Bear Club, and Club GBoys in the background. Also, in the beginning of episode 3 when the scene flashes to his torturous two weeks without tissues, one scene shows him huddled in a corner with several magazines on the floor with men on them- one of the covers including the words "Play Guys" much like the famous Play girl magazines. Also, during "High School Nudical", Garterbelt is seen ogling the boys' scantily clad bodies during the lingerie run party. Garterbelt was also very eager to see Brief strip naked in "Inner Brief". With that being said, before he was killed and turned immortal, he was seen surrounded by women, indicating he may be a homoromantic bisexual. One of the biggest hints to Gaterbelt's sexuality is the short "Map of the Daten City" from the OVA, where there are multiple signs of Garterbelt taking interest in men. At the start, Garterbelt is seen kicking numeral naked men out of the church with no sign of Panty nor Stocking around. Slightly after, Garterbelt is seen in BDSM gear being whipped by several men. During the part about Daten Beach, yet again, naked men are coming out of the umbrella Garterbelt is under. Finally, while discussing West Hollywood, Garterbelt chooses which man he wants to see at GoGo Boy, which is garnished with rainbow flags.

This surprises and confuses the pilgrims even more.

Byro: (talking to himself) What good is actually going to be done. How chaos they're actually putting into the world with having the Reborn Oración Seis destroy churches, disrupting the Celestial Spirit Mages biological links and throwing time into chaos, additionally without any answers as to why Lucy Heartfilia is being sacrificed?

Meanwhile, Ichiya and various Fairy Tail members are aboard Christina while on their way to the Zentopia Church to rescue Natsu, Luffy, and Lucy.

Happy: I have faith that Natsu's safe and Lucy should be too!

Taokaka: The blue cat's right~meow! They'll be perfectly safe!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Meanwhile inside the Church, Natsu and Coco head to the Archbishop's location but encounter the Jiggle Butt Gang, who are forming a plan to steal another treasure instead of the Infinity Clock since they are evil. Guttman Kubrick suddenly confronts them and kicks the Jiggle Butt Gang out of the Church.

W.G: What was that for~?!

Guttman: You don't have any Magic for me to use Rupture Magic on.

Coco: Guttman is a creature who can use Rupture Magic, which gives him the ability to use others Magic as explosions.

Guttman: Wow-wee! You and Coco have great Magic powers inside you! Incredible, amazing, and most of all, wonderful!

Natsu: Uh, thanks...?

In the meantime, the Fiore Guards attempt to fire at the Infinity Clock using Lacrima cannons, though their attacks are rebounded due to the effects of Real Nightmare much to their dismay. This action is witnessed by those on Christina.

Tails: Hey guys, did you see that?!

Kokonoe: Yeah! It looks like someone was shooting cannons in the sky!

Twilight: Hm... Those aren't regular cannons... It must be Lacrima cannons.

Susan: (wearing a yellow star-shaped Fairy Tail symbol on her left leg) Why would someone use something like Lacrima cannons?

Mary: (wearing a blue moon-shaped Fairy Tail symbol on her right leg) I believe either testing or trying to stop Real Nightmare. Those are just my theories.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Suddenly, they begin to experience similar effects from the Magical object.

Twilight: What the...?! Books flying out of the sky?! That's impossible!

AppleJack: Apples?! Yuck, with worms too!

Pinkie: Mm...! Cake!

Mako: Wow, look at all the croquettes! Ryuko-chan, do you see it?!

Ryuko: Mako, what are you talking about?

Mako: See?! It's everywhere! I can eat it all day! (laughing)

Ryuko: Things are getting weird...

Uzu: (coughing)

Ryuko: Uzu? Are you alright? You look pale.

Uzu: I suddenly feel sick.

Emi: Sick? Mommy?

Ryuko: I'll take you inside. Just lay in bed and I'll make you soup.

Erza, Ryuko, and Emi are the only ones without change.

Emi: Mommy, I have a question.

Ryuko: What is it?

Emi: Why is Erza didn't change?

Ryuko: Good question.

Senketsu: (Kamui form) That's strange.

Danketsu: (Exceed form) And we Kamuis haven't change either!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: I wonder why...

She summons her new Magical Hammer, which she uses to hit everyone with. Each one of them returns to normal within a few seconds.

Everyone: (blinks twice) What happened?!

Mako: No~! My croquettes! It's gone!

Pinkie: Especially my cakes! And I was enjoying it, too!

Kokogetsu: They'll be fine, right?

Kuretsu: Hope so. The poor things...

Erza: Now the last person.

 _Inside..._

Uzu: (coughing)

Ryuko: I bet this is Real Nightmare's work. You're even sicker than I thought.

Uzu: R-Ryuko...

Ryuko: Don't move, monkey. I don't want you to become worse.

Erza: Stand back, Ryuko! I'll use my hammer and he'll be better then before!

Ryuko: Wait! Don't you dare hurt him! He's my husband! There must be another way to cure him!

Emi: Mommy, me and Sky had brought the soup! The one you're making for daddy!

Skiddo: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ryuko: I know! Danketsu, get Kokogetsu!

Danketsu: You got it!

Kokogetsu: Huh? You need me?

Ryuko: I need you to use your Dispel Rope on the hammer and sprinkle some of its power on the soup. Maybe this could make Uzu feel better.

Kokogetsu: Okay! Dispel Rope: Dispel Sprinkles! (grabs hammer)

Emi: It's glowing!

Skiddo: Yeah! So pretty!

Ryuko: (grabs soup) Okay, here goes nothing. Uzu, I havethe soup. (scopes and blows spoon of soup) It's a little hot but, this should make you feel better.

Uzu: Thanks... (eating) (swallows) Huh? Hey, I DO feel better! (stands up) In fact, I feel stronger than ever before!

Emi: Daddy's back!

Uzu: (picks up and spins Emi) That's right! I'm so sorry for making you worried! I promise this won't ever happen again!

Emi: Got it!

Uzu: That's my girl! (chuckling)

Ryuko: (sighs) Emi's will always be daddy's little girl. (chuckling)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Simultaneously, Gildarts, Hagen, Princess Vivi, and Laki, Nonon, Tsurara, and Centorea sneak into the Archbishop's room using Laki's Wood Merging Spell.

Nonon: Hello~?! Anybody home~?!

Vivi: It doesn't seem to be guarded.

Laki: What are you talking about?! It should be heavily guarded! Huh?!

But surprisingly he's alone in his room, sitting atop the bed.

Archbishop: Who are you? State your names.

Gildarts: I'm Gildarts.

Hagen: Hagen.

Vivi: Princess Vivi of Alabasta.

Laki: And Laki.

Nonon: Nonon Jakuzure.

Tsurara: Tsurara.

Centorea: And Centorea.

Garterbelt: Interesting names!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gildarts: What do you know about the Infinity Clock?

Archbishop: There is nothing to worry about. This is Zentopia's way of putting the world in order.

Laki: What does that mean?

Archbishop: There is nothing to worry about. This is Zentopia's way of putting the world in order.

Nonon: Huh?!

Tsurara: What about Oracion Seis?

Archbishop: There is nothing to worry about. This is Zentopia's way of putting the world in order.

Vivi: (growls) This guy is seriously repeating the same phrase!

Archbishop: There is nothing to worry about. This is Zentopia's way of putting the world in order.

Centorea: Can you stop repeating what you're saying and answer our questions?!

Archbishop: There is nothing to worry about. This is Zentopia's way of putting the world in order.

Laki: He must be controlled by someone.

Garterbelt: Controlled?!

Asia: Well, he WAS acting strange earlier.

Archbishop: There is nothing to worry about. This is Zentopia's way of putting the world in order.

Irina: This is getting creepy!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

They then hear a clap and discover Lapointe in the room.

Lapointe: My, I would like to congratulate you to make it here. But unfortunately, you won't return alive.

Gildarts: That sounds like a challenge.

Laki: Yeah... A challenge.

Meanwhile, Mirajane and Racer continue their battle together. During the fight, Racer begins to recall memories of his past in the Tower of Heaven just from reading his opponent's movements; frightened, he attempts to flee. A chase ensures which eventually leads to Racer enhancing his speed and taking more control of the fight. With his speed, he creates visual duplicates of himself and attacks Mirajane multiple times.

Mirajane: Got you!

Racer: Huh?!

However, she is able to catch the real Racer and ram him into the ground with tremendous force.

Racer: How can she be faster than me? It's supposed to be the other way around.

Mirajane: You've been doing this yourself, which is causing you your pain.

Racer: I wasn't being fast, rather, I was always running away.

While returning to her normal self...

Mirajane: Me myself has been running away from a certain fear in the past.

As she speaks more of her past, Racer finally stands straightly and starts walking away.

Mirajane: No one is going to chase him anymore.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Kinana is seen looking for the person who is calling her.

Brain ll: Cobra, Doketsu, Angel, I need you three to stop Fairy Tail. Racer has been defeated.

Angel: Guess his speed didn't pay off after all.

Cobra: We'll do anything to stop them.

Doketsu: Right. Especially those Kamuis.

 _Meanwhile..._

Guttman: You should never doubt Zentopia's doctrine.

Natsu: What should happen to them if they do so?

Guttman: The traitor will scatter. Rupture Magic!

Mary: Freeze!

Guttman: Huh?! I can't move!

Everyone: Mary!

Mary: Coco, I want you to confirm with my own eyes what is right and that I will stall Guttman for the time being. Go straight to the Archbishop's room!

Everyone: Right!

Natsu: Charizard, return!

Natsu and Luffy jumps with Coco through a wall to the other side where the Archbishop's room is a staircase away.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Christina finally reaches the Zentopia Church and the guards starts firing at it with their Magic spears, but they are no match for Christina so Byro sends out Kanaloa to attack it. Kanaloa attaches his tentacles to the ship.

Taokaka: Eww~! Icky tentacles~meow!

Kokonoe: We gotta get it out of Christina!

Ryuko: Emi, stay here! Zoroark, come on out!

Zoroark: Zoroark!

Ryuko: I need you to stay and protect Emi.

Zoroark: Got it!

Ryuko: Ready, everyone?!

Kamuis: Ready!

Ryuko: (spins wheel) Kamui Kusetsu!

Ryuko now wears only a leaf-shaped top that exposes the upper-chest and most of her stomach with leaf-shaped shorts. She also wears a leaf-shaped anklets, bracelets, and necklace, and leaf-shaped headband (the main part being branches). Her Scissor Blade became a branch whip. Kusetsu's eyes are located at the lower-back area (near the shorts), that is long and a leaf as well.

Kusetsu: Finally it's my turn to be use by Ryuko. Sorry if it's TOO revealing in your tastes.

Ryuko: I get that alot.

Mataro: Ryuko looks even sexier in that outfit!

Oshawott: Maybe we'll get to take a peak!

Barazo: Yeah! I can't wait!

Ryuko: I HEARD THAT, YOU PERVERTS!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Fairy Tail members try to remove the beast unsuccessfully.

Sonic: It's too tight!

AppleJack: Even I can't get it off!

Twilight: Any options?!

Kanaloa uses his acid breath to melt various parts of the ship.

Gintaki: That isn't good.

Kokonoe: The hell?! It's melting Christina!

Ichiya: The incident from seven years ago would occur again. Peridot, fire the anchors!

Peridot: Aye-aye, captain!

Peridot fires spiral anchors from Christina that turn into chains, restraining Kanaloa to Christina.

Ichiya: Everyone, you must leave at once! Me, Monet, Peridot, Leon, Miria, and Espio would take care of this hideous monster!

Painwheel: There's no way we're you behind!

Peridot: You knuckleheads need to understand! You have to save Lucy, Natsu, and Luffy, remember?! Then it's for the best if you leave! Got it?!

Leon: It's for the best.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

But, as they have no other choice, everyone jumps down from Christina, leaving Ichiya and the others behind.

Ryuko: Hold on! Kusetsu, thanks for the help.

Kusetsu: Not a problem.

Ryuko: Senketsu?!

Senketsu: Right! (Kamui form) (transforms)

Ryuko: Senketsu Shippu! Emi, let's get going! (picks up Emi)

Emi: Right, mommy!

Ryuko: (flies down)

Uzu: Ryuko, Emi, I'm right here!

Ryuko: Yeah, yeah, we see you, monkey! (lands) (normal)

Suddenly, the aircraft crashes on the ground.

Erza: Don't worry. No matter how dangerous the circumstances are, Ichiya and the others always manages to survive.

Gildarts, Hagen, Princess Vivi, and Lapointe prepare themselves to fight but are interrupted when Natsu and Coco arrives.

Vivi: Luffy?!

Gildarts: Natsu?!

Lapointe: Tsk. Not you again. How did you manage to get out of the cell?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lapointe: Doesn't matter. Coco has escaped her cell as well and I know you as a Dragon Mage.

Natsu smells Lapointe and recognizes the scent as same as "Master Zero", shocking the others.

Hagen: Who's Master Zero?!

Vivi: I think I've heard of him.

Gildarts: Wether he's Master Zero or not, I know he's mind-controlling the Archbishop. Warren, Cardinal Lapointe is mind-controlling the Archbishop.

Warren: Really?!

The latter explains this to his guildmates, and unknowingly Byro Cracy. Byro is infuriated with what he hears, and wants to take revenge on him for what Lapointe has done.

 _Back in the Archbishop's room..._

Natsu: If he is the one controlling the Archbishop, then he is also the one who used "Michelle" to trick them.

Lapointe converses with Natsu and Gildarts briefly on the subject and then uses Darkness Magic to restrain Laki and take her as a hostage.

Vivi: Laki!

Lapointe: You must all fight each other.

Nonon: Why should we do that?!

Lapointe: If you don't do this, she dies.

Centorea: You're a disgrace!

Garterbelt: Stop this unholiness now!

Lapointe: What are YOU going to do about?

Aria: This is bad.

Irina: We gotta do SOMETHING!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

This angers Natsu and Gildarts, but before the two can react, Byro appears, nullifying Lapointe's Magic and thus saving Laki. Using this moment as a distraction...

Gildarts: Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Empyrean!

Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Empyrean (破邪顕正・一天 Haja Kensē : Itten) is a Crash Spell. The user hits the target with a powerful uppercut, imbued with Crash. The force of this spell is so powerful that it is capable of launching said opponent great distances in the blink of an eye.[1]

Lapointe: NO~!

 _Meanwhile, inside the Infinity Clock..._

Imitatia: Lucy, Gardevoir, your friends has just arrived and it's all because of you. You shall die.

Lucy: Why?

Gardevoir: You could just, oh I don't know, LET US GO ALREADY!

Imitatia: Shut it. The Celestial Spirit Mage belongs to me, and no one should have you.


	25. Let's save Lucy and Gardevoir!

Episode 147: Let's save Lucy and Gardevoir!

Cardinal Lapointe is defeated after the cooperation of Byro Cracy and Gildarts in order to put an end to him. The Fairy Tail Mages who arrived with Christina, the Magic Bomber, reunite with Gildarts, Hagen, Princess Vivi, Lara, Natsu, Luffy, and Laki, Nonon, Tsurara, and Centorea.

Taokaka: Everyone's safe~meow! Boy are we glad to see you~meow!

Bayonetta: Since we have everyone, now it's time to save Lucy and Gardevoir!

Palutena: Right!

Lapointe: (groans)

Taokaka: (screams) A meowbie!

Mako: Kill it, kill it!

Lapointe: My ultimate goal... is to sink... the world into chaos... and return it to... how it used to be... before Zentopia was... founded.

 _Meanwhile..._

Lucy: Wha?! The Infinity Clock was sealed away by Celestial Spirit Mages?!

Brain ll: Correct. That means that only by using the Magic Power of such a Mage will anyone be able to control it.

Before disappearing completely, due to being a result of Personification Magic that was controlled by Zero's hair rather than a human being.

Lapointe: The way to stop the Infinity Clock is to eliminate the Celestial Spirit Mage that is used to control it.

Mako: T-That means kill Lucy?!

Plusle and Minun: No way~!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Byro, convinced that there is no other way to save the world, is determined to find and dispose of Lucy, along with the other Legion members.

Natsu: We're not letting you do that!

Luffy: We'll make sure that doesn't happen!

Natsu and Luffy tries to stop him, but is easily overwhelmed by Byro's strength.

Zoro: You knuckleheads! How stupid can you get?!

Sanji: Maybe TONS of stupidity.

Gildarts steps in to settle the score.

Gildarts: Everyone, hurry and find Lucy and Gardevoir! I'll take care of this! (charges)

However, Samuel is the first to act, having overheard the whole conversation, and decides to find and dispose of Lucy, as the fate of the whole world is more important than the life of a single girl. He, thanks to Byro's Nullification Magic, manages to leave the Fairy Tail Mages behind. Gildarts then allows the other Fairy Tail Mages to follow Samuel as well, as he is able to prevent Byro from stopping them. When the two opponents are left alone, they decide to settle the score with physical strength rather than Magic.

Doketsu: Well, well, well.

Danketsu: (Exceed form) Doketsu!

Doketsu: Congratulations on coming this far. But this is far enough. I'll make sure you don't ever reach Lucy and Gardevoir.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ryuko: Oh yeah?! I'll be your opponent! Guys, go ahead! I'm staying right here! Emi, (puts Emi down) I need you to go with daddy.

Emi: But what about you?

Ryuko: I'll be fine.

Uzu: Come on, Emi. We have to go. (grabs Emi's hand)

Emi: Bye, mommy.

Ryuko: Bye.

Doketsu: Aw, this is quite adorable. But it's not mother time.

Ryuko: Excuse me?! I maybe a mother, but I still have time to fight! Everyone, red gauntlet!

Everyone: Right! (puts into red gauntlet)

Doketsu: This is getting interesting.

Ryuko: Get ready, Doketsu! Kamui Rainetsu! (transforms) (charges)

Fairy Tail divides into three teams in order to find Lucy. Laki, Bayonetta, Boa, Warren, Inu, I-No, Happy, Taokaka, Miyu, Carla, Rei, Nui, and Panther Lily, Luffy, and Goku go along with Bonnie, Shiro, and Wendy, who tries to heal the Archbishop with her Magic, only for her efforts to go in vain, as Midnight's spell is proven to be stronger.

Wendy: I hope I can heal him without damaging his brain.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Meanwhile, Samuel arrives to the core of the Infinity Clock to dispose of Lucy, but Imitatia immediately realizes his intentions and easily defeats him, protecting Lucy from any harm.

Imitatia: Now the tables have turned and Legion will try to kill her, while Oración Seis will be protecting her.

Samuel: I-I won't g-give up. I'll always r-remain l-l-loyal to Byro until the very end.

At the same time, both Guttman Kubrick and Mary Hughes, clearly exhausted from their fight and also doubtful about their allegiance to the Archbishop after discovering he was a mere tool, faint and stop their fight, leaving everything up to Coco.

Coco: Keep up, you guys!

Coco leads the group consisting of Natsu, Uzu and Emi, Nonon, Gray, Tsurara, Snow, Erza, Rias, Centorea, Elfman, Momoyo, Medaka, and Gajeel, OVER, and Zuko to the Infinity Castle.

Zuko: (wearing a red Fairy Tail symbol on his left arm (underneath)) Don't rush us!

Zuko is a firebending master, born as a prince in the Fire Nation Royal Family, who held the title of Fire Lord from 100 AG to 167 AG. Initially Team Avatar's primary enemy, Zuko's early life revolved around trying to capture the long-lost Avatar to end his banishment and regain his honor as Crown Prince of the Fire Nation. He is recognizable by the distinctive scar on the left side of his face, which was given to him by his father, Fire Lord Ozai, shortly before his banishment as a result of an incident in which he unintentionally disrespected his father by speaking out of turn and refusing to duel him.[9] With support from his uncle, General Iroh, and after much internal struggle and turmoil, Zuko rejected Ozai and his model of the Fire Nation. He instead joined the Avatar's group to become Aang's friend and firebending teacher[10] and was determined to end the war and restore both his and the Fire Nation's honor.[11] While Aang defeated Ozai, Zuko, with the help of Katara, defeated his prodigious younger sister Princess Azula and took his place as Fire Lord, declaring the end of the Hundred Year War and the start of an era of love and peace.[7] At the beginning of his reign, Zuko had to overcome great difficulties and solve several crises, especially those caused by the Harmony Restoration Movement[12] and the New Ozai Society.[13] Nevertheless, he succeeded in maintaining peace and eventually became one of the founders of the United Republic of Nations.[14] Zuko retired from his position as Fire Lord in 167 AG and became an ambassador of peace, relinquishing the throne to his daughter, Izumi.[4][15] When he learned in two weeks after Harmonic Convergence in 171 AG that the Red Lotus had escaped their prisons, Zuko once again set out to help the Avatar to protect the world. During his exile, Zuko was a bitter, impatient, and complex young man, akin to a tragic villain. More than anything, he wanted his place as heir to the Fire Nation throne and his father's love.[41] Zuko believed, or forced himself to believe, that capturing the Avatar would make these wishes come true, making him one of Aang's most determined enemies. His motivation was focused on him redeeming himself which stood in contrast with other pursuers; Zhao and Azula were motivated by political ambition or cruelty. Zuko believed one becomes strong by struggling and fighting for what they want. However, he expressed contradicting mindsets; he did not want good luck because he felt he could control his fate, but also believed he was marked unlucky and that the world was against him.[42] His reaction to the perception of the world always set against him is an iron-willed defiance and inflexible determination. He was clever, yet hot-headed, often letting his temper get the best of him. He seemed averse to the thought of harming others without any motive or benefit, having consented to Aang's request to spare the Southern Water Tribe in exchange for himself as his prisoner, and left the village unharmed.[43] He rarely thinks his situations through, causing him to get in trouble; he captured Aang at the North Pole, but chose to make his getaway through the perilous tundra,[42] and he casually took the Sunstone off its pedestal in the Sun Warriors' temple only to fall into a trap.[6] Said traits were criticized by his uncle,[44][45] urging Zuko to try to control himself and think things through more often, which he managed to do over time.[46] Zuko had other contradictory traits, beliefs, and behaviors. He was domineering and controlling, a result of his upbringing as Fire Nation royalty, and disdained working with people he believed were inferior; yet he adamantly refused to view people as expendable. He believed it was wrong to sacrifice able-bodied and willing troops as a diversionary tactic. During his banishment, he displayed zeal in pursuing the Avatar, using whatever means he thought necessary. Although he had said capturing the Avatar was a greater concern to him than the safety of his crew or himself, he showed compassion to those close to him, choosing to rescue Iroh when he was captured[47] rather than pursue Aang, and risking his own life to save a member of his crew during a fierce storm. When the crew spotted Aang, he ordered the ship and crew to safety instead of chasing the Avatar.[20] Even after all the hardship he suffered at the hands of his sister, Azula, he was still willing to vouch for her, giving her several chances for them to work together in order to find their mother. He even went as far as to show brotherly affection for her, inspired by Sokka's actions toward Katara.[24] He was liable to commit brash actions against his sister, however, despite his best efforts to stop fighting her, even going as far as almost throwing her off a cliff.[16] Zuko was able to show mercy, even to his enemies. When fighting an Agni Kai with Zhao, he decided to spare him unscathed, though Zhao had expressed every intention to hurt Zuko.[21] Even after Zhao had arranged for Zuko to be murdered, Zuko offered his hand in order to save Zhao's life when the Ocean Spirit was about to drown him.[42] The prospect of returning home and earning forgiveness was Zuko's sole motivation. After losing his first chance at the Northern Water Tribe, he was filled with abject despair. He found himself in the most dire situation possible—being hunted by his younger sister, the ruthless and relentless Azula,[48] while attempting to survive[49] as a penniless fugitive in the Earth Kingdom.[50] Apart from his ever-supportive uncle, Zuko had nothing. At first, he lashed out and turned to robbery,[51] even stealing from those who were kind to him.[49] After some time, however, partially in thanks to a talk from Iroh, he gained a more reasonable outlook. Theft was still necessary from time to time, but he refused to steal from needy people or people who showed him kindness. He defended an Earth Kingdom village against a group of thugs who terrorized its people.[9] He became more patient, kind, precise, and calculating; said traits necessary to evade Azula's pursuit while staying incognito from local authorities. He set Aang's pet bison and primary mode of transportation, Appa, free from Dai Li captivity at Iroh's suggestion.[44] These traits became dominant after Zuko's fever dreams and hallucinations,[52] as afterward he displayed an optimistic attitude toward life and the world.[53] However, Azula successfully manipulated his desire for love and approval from his father, convincing him to betray Iroh and become her ally.[1] He continued to insist that he had truly changed, but felt conflicted about his choices afterward, uncomfortable with his betrayal of Iroh, a father figure to him. After his return to the Fire Nation, Zuko thought he had everything he ever wanted: a position of honor, respect, and his father's love. However, he still felt angry and confused. His triumph was nothing like he imagined it would be. His temper went out of control; he became suspicious of Mai and got into fights with several people. Later, he stated he was angry with himself, saying he did not know right from wrong.[54] He received a letter telling him his great-grandfather's death would reveal his destiny. He found Sozin's last testament and learned of his history with Avatar Roku. Assuming the letter was sent by his uncle, he visited him in prison, demanding to know the message's meaning. Iroh explained Avatar Roku was his mother's grandfather, and Zuko's inner conflict was part of the legacy of his forefathers' conflict. Iroh presented him with the Crown Prince headpiece, an ancient royal artifact, traditionally worn by the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation and given to Roku by Sozin in their youth.[55] Zuko became upset when he was not informed of a war meeting his sister was invited to, and showed happiness when a servant later came and asked him to head to the war room, as Ozai would not start the meeting without him. He told Mai he found himself unhappy, even when his father treated him as the perfect son. He said during the meeting, he had acted the perfect prince, the son his father had always wanted, but he was not being himself.[56] During the events of Day of Black Sun, Zuko realized it was his duty as the heir to the Fire Nation throne to restore peace to the world by joining the Avatar and fighting his father's (and forefathers') tyrannical regime. His zeal and resolve resurfaced in an entirely different direction. He resolved to confront his father and his many evils. He revealed in a discourse his banishment made him a firsthand witness to the misery and pain the Fire Nation has inflicted on the World. He discovered sharing the Fire Nation's greatness had nothing to do with the war – only fired by a ruthless desire for power. He swore to his father he will do everything in his power to see his defeat. He attempted to free Iroh from prison, but when he escaped by himself, Zuko followed Aang and the others as they fled to the Western Air Temple.[41] While at the Western Air Temple, Zuko showed a complete change in personality. After a flashback of his banishment, he was regretful about his former disrespect and ruthlessness. For the first time, he showed a comical side to his personality while practicing a speech to a badgerfrog. After questioning what Iroh and Azula would do, he tried impersonating them. He later admitted his wrongdoings to Team Avatar and apologized for the things he did. Out of resentment, his request to join them was initially rejected; he humbled himself and offered himself up as a prisoner—a stark contrast to the proud young man shown at the beginning of the series. Rather than trying to capture the Avatar for the Fire Nation's benefit, Zuko joined him to end their tyranny. He even defended him from the assassin he hired to kill the Avatar, signifying his genuine loyalty to the team. He realized his father could never restore his honor, and he had to restore it himself. He was happy when the Avatar finally accepted him as his firebending teacher and group member.[10] Though he still had some issues to work through, he was far more composed and receptive. Since coming to terms with his own true feelings, he was more laid-back and empathetic, though remained strict and uptight when training Aang. After joining the group he smiled a lot more than usual, even when jokes were made at his expense,[6] and he seemed very happy as Fire Lord during a break in his uncle's tea shop.[7] Nonetheless, he was one of the more serious members of the group; whenever a situation got worse, such as when Sozin's Comet was near and when Aang went missing, Zuko did not put up with any antics or mistakes. At the start of his reign as Fire Lord, Zuko was assertive of having the Fire Nation pay for its crimes and having its colonies disbanded. However, after viewing the situation at Yu Dao and how the lives of Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom citizens had deeply intertwined themselves, Zuko became conflicted about his duties, and after being called a coward by Mayor Morishita, he sided with his people, devoting himself to protecting them and their way of life, withdrawing his support of the Harmony Restoration Movement and even fighting his friends, Katara and Avatar Aang, because of this. During this time, Zuko developed night-terrors, chronic insomnia, and a somewhat paranoid attitude. This would have increased further when he discovered that (at least some of) the assassins attempting to take his life were his own unhappy people, as he cared so much for his country. Zuko eventually became so desperate and conflicted over the duties and pressures of being Fire Lord that he turned to his imprisoned father Ozai for advice on how to deal with the pressures of the title.[12] Despite this, he continued to deny Ozai's claims that a Fire Lord's decisions were right by default. However, when being informed of the Earth Kingdom's impending attack, he begrudgingly admitted to himself that his father was right and prepared himself to go to war again.[18] Eventually, Zuko came to realize that his emotional instability over his position as Fire Lord was not caused by the pressures of being a ruler or by the choices he made for Yu Dao, but due to his fear of ultimately becoming the same tyrant as his father was. However, he eventually came to terms with the fact that there was a side to himself and his personality that he could not understand.[23] After an Earth Kingdom professor pointed out the similarities between governing a nation and taking care of a family, Zuko began doubting his own qualities as a leader again as his family was completely broken and a large part was due to his actions. However, he did show remorse and the will to fix past mistakes by trying to mend the rifts between his family. He freed Azula from the mental institution and asked for her help in his search for their mother, even allowing her to travel unbound and with dignity. After a conversation with Sokka about siblings, the latter noted how, despite their bickering, he and Katara were family and as an older brother, he would always look after her. Inspired by those words, Zuko, who never truly attempted to connect with his younger sister, Azula, tried to do the same.[24] During the search for his mother, and upon finding out that Ozai may not be his legitimate father, he realized that he might not be the true heir to the throne. Despite knowing that he must stay Fire Lord, Zuko felt the most hopeful and relieved in the group upon hearing the news. He believed that he could start anew and "gallivant" around the world helping people, as Azula remarked, much to Aang's dissatisfaction; he believed that Zuko must stay as the leader of his nation to continue ushering a new era of love and peace.[16] When their search brought Zuko in contact with a young child, Kiyi, he displayed the characteristics of a good father, reflecting the parenting style of his mother and Uncle Iroh, by displaying an inquisitive and doting attitude toward the girl. When she showed him her doll, he kindly played along, and chastised Azula for her violent commentary, showing a protective and paternal side. He also seemed quite at ease around the child, showing genuine friendship and politeness during their interactions, seemingly truly enjoying the girl's company.[16] In his old age, Zuko displayed a more calm and wise demeanor,[34] as well as a strong sense of protecting his family and the Avatar.[30] While growing up in the Fire Nation, Zuko showed no extraordinary skill in firebending. In his teen years, however, his ability began to develop significantly under his Uncle Iroh's tutelage, most noticeably during the last year of the Hundred Year War. He became able to fight on par with much more experienced firebenders, showing himself to be a late bloomer. Having continuously refined his skills, he has reached the point of becoming a firebending master, but despite his skill and fast development as a firebender, he has noted on more than one occasion that he is not as skilled or as powerful as his younger sister, Azula.

Coco: Jeez... If only you have my speed! Then this would be quicker!

Natsu: Yeah, totally agree on that!

Nonon: Aye! Monkey, why did you take Emi with you?!

Uzu: Because I have to protect her!

Nonon: Maybe you should've ask someone to watch over her! Or better yet, have your Pokemon baby-sit her! It'll make our jobs easier!

Uzu: No! Even if I left her in someone's care, I'll be a nervous wreck, always worrying if she's safe or not! I'm not taking a chance!

Nonon: And that's one of the reasons why I'm never getting married!

Uzu: What about the $1,000 you own me?!

Natsu: You owe him money?!

Nonon: That was while you disappear.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Flashback..._

Nonon: Huh~?! You're getting married?! To that transfer student wolf?!

Uzu: That's right. Lady Satsuki had approve my proposal to Matoi, I mean, Ryuko. (sighs) It's going to be hard because I always say her last name. I need practice to say her first name.

Hoka: Congratulations on the marriage, Sanageyama. I hope you have a long life with Matoi.

Uzu: Thanks. I need some luck right now.

Nonon: This must be some kind of joke! You don't know anything about being a good husband! Let alone, planning a wedding! You know how stressful planning a wedding is?! You need to book a place, get the cake, decorate, getting a tuxedo, etc.! It's impossible!

Uzu: I'll try my hardest!

Nonon: And what if she gets pregnant?!

Uzu: Pregnant?!

Nonon: Seriously?! Jeez, let me explain! When a woman gets pregnant, their belly grow! It takes about 9 months before going into labor! Prior to that, common symptoms include vomiting, morning sickness, dizziness, mood swings, and more!

Uzu: I'll always take care of her!

Nonon: And the baby?!

Hoka: Taking care of a baby is alot tougher. You have to make sure you're capable of raising your child the right way. You gotta feed it, wash it, diaper change, and put them to sleep. Babies are especially cranky at night and it'll cause you to have so much stress.

Uzu: No matter what, I'm gonna take care of a baby.

Nonon: Okay, then! We'll bet!

Uzu: Bet?

Nonon: If you don't cause problems in your marriage for seven years, I'll give $1,000. However, if you do, you'll give ME $1,000.

Uzu: You got yourself a deal! (shakes Nonon's hand)

 _Flashback Ends..._

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Uzu: And now, where's my $1,000?

Nonon: I'll give you $1,000 AFTER this!

Uzu: Okay.

Meanwhile, Lahar, Jin, Tsubaki, and Doranbolt, as well as the Rune Knights, do their best to protect as many people as possible from the Infinity Clock's influence by moving them into a barrier of runes. The Archbishop is freed from mind control, as Wendy finishes her healing spell, clearly weary from the effort.

Taokaka: Meowsome job, healer girl! He's meowuch better!

Wendy: Thanks.

Happy: Now I understand! If Fairy Tail defeats all the Reborn Oración Seis members, the Infinity Clock will be deactivated, as in order to activate it the six dark guild members had to engrave their seals on it, including Imitatia, when disguised as Michelle.

Thanks to Warren's telepathy, this message reaches the Fairy Tail members going after Lucy, who are now determined to defeat Oración Seis and save both their friend and the world.

Rias: Cobra...

Centorea: Looks like we found you!

A confident Erza, Rias, and Centorea are pitted againist Cobra, as the latter wishes to face her, allowing the other Fairy Tail members to continue on their way.

Cobra: And it seems Doketsu is battling against Ryuko.

Erza: Correct! And this time, we won't use our Pokemon!

Rias: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Ryuko..._

Ryuko: (screams)

Doketsu: Quite pathetic! Rainetsu's earth abilities aren't strong enough.

Ryuko: I'm not giving up! Kamui Banetsu! (transforms)

Ryuko now wears and pink top with pink skirt that has white lines. Her wolf ears and tail changes into bunny ears and also wears a light pink heart tattoo on her left side of her face and a cowboy badge on her skirt (lower right).

Ryuko: Scissor Energy Shooter! Energy Multi-Blasts!

Doketsu: (dodges) That won't stop me. Poison Ball Blast!

Rainetsu: (Exceed form) Ryuko, dodge!

Ryuko: (dodges)

Doketsu: (laughing) What's wrong? Giving up?

Ryuko: Nope! That's the LEAST thing I do! Kamui Danketsu! (charges)

Doketsu: Pathetic! (charges)

When the group meets Angel, Gray, Tsurara, and Snow are the one to step up againist her.

Gray: I promise that this time I'll put up a better fight than I did on our last encounter.

Angel: Bring it.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Finally, Gajeel, OVER, and Zuko decides to fight againist Brain II and Klodoa alone.

Natsu: That's unfair! I'm suppose to fight Brain II myself!

Elfman carries an unwilling Natsu to move on and so the Fairy Tail Mages, along with Coco, continue their way towards the core of the Infinity Clock.

Emi: Daddy?

Uzu: Hm?

Emi: I'm getting worried about mommy. Is she going to be okay?

Uzu: Of course she is. I know her. She could take care of herself. Just be patient and we'll see her again. Okay?

Emi: Okay!

The fights, however, do not all go as planned. Sugarboy appears to defeat Erza since he thought that the Reborn Oración Seis are still working for the Zentopia Church.

Centorea: How stupid can you get?!

But Cobra easily defeats him by his Sound Magic, allowing the two to continue their duel. In addition, although apparently Gajeel was able to fight on par with Brain II for a while, he, Zuko, and OVER ultimately defeated and sent flying.

Brain ll: I'm in a hurry.

Gildarts, who has just defeated Byro, after witnessing his level of strength, attempts to save Gajeel, Zuko, and OVER from falling, but fails, which results in both of them falling from the Zentopia Church.

Everyone: (groans)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Finally, by picking up Imitatia's smell, Natsu, Uzu and Emi, and Nonon, along with Coco and Elfman, Momoyo, and Medaka, find Lucy.

Gardevoir: Guys, I'm glad you're here!

Momoyo: (unties Gardevoir) Of course!

Medaka: Now let's get her out!

Imitatia: I will let no one go near Lucy.

She prepares to fight the other Mages, drawing her sword, as Lucy watches.

Gardevoir: Don't worry, Lucy! We'll save you! Hold on!

* * *

 _Ryuko..._

Ryuko: (panting)

Danketsu: (Exceed form) He's way too tough for us!

Ryuko: (stands up) I won't... give up... just yet...

Doketsu: You're wasting your time. Just admit defeat and I'll finish you off.

Ryuko: Nope! There's no way we're giving up!

Doketsu: Fine, then. Suit yourself. (transforms)

Banetsu: (screams)

Danketsu: A dragon?!

Senketsu: (Exceed form) He doesn't have one form?!

Doketsu: Impressed? Now die. Poison Breath!

Ryuko: (dodges)

Kamuis: (dodges)

Ryuko: Kamui Kusetsu! (transforms) Poison Flower Absorbation!

Rainetsu: Great job!

Banetsu: That should stop the poison!

Doketsu: Tsk. Doesn't matter.

Ryuko: (normal) Senketsu, fly me up!

Senketsu: Right! (flies Ryuko)

Ryuko: Now, time for our signature move! Sen-i-soshitsu!

Doketsu: (screams) Impossible!

Ryuko: (flies down) Whoo-hoo! We won!

Shonetsu: (Exceed form) Take that, Doketsu!

Kuretsu: Right, you deserve it! Hmph!

Doketsu: (stands up while growling)

Everyone: Huh?!

Doketsu: (turns around) I can't lose...! I never lose to the likes of you~!

Everyone: (screams)

Danketsu: He's losing his mind!

Senketsu: He's out of control! We have to calm him down!

Rainetsu: How?! He's poisonous! All of us will die in our arms!

Ryuko: (running)

Danketsu: Ryuko, what are you doing?!

Ryuko: (thinking) I won't let this happen.

Flashbacks of Ryuko being mad and her transformation into a monster appears.

Ryuko: (thinking) I won't let him turn into a monster. (hugs Doketsu) Calm down, Doketsu~!

Suddenly, a glow appear.

Shonetsu: So bright!

Kusetsu: Can't... see...

The glow disappear.

Senketsu: Ryuko?

Ryuko: (panting) What happened? (stands up)

Ryuko has dragon claws on her hands and feet. She wears a dark brownish-purple top that is short with swirls covering the nipples of her breasts and swirled-bottoms that covers the front but barely on the back. Doketsu's eyes are the dragon wings and a purple snake tail. Her left eye is turned into Doketsu's eye and her hair was short and wavy.

Danketsu: (screams) Monster~!

Senketsu: That's no monster! It's Ryuko!

Danketsu: Ryuko?!

Ryuko: Yes it's me, idiot! Jeez!

Kusetsu: You look... different.

Ryuko: What do you mean?

Kuretsu: Look at my mirror and you'll find out why.

Ryuko: W-W-W-W-What happen to me?! Me and Doketsu synchronized?! How's that even possible?! I haven't activated red gauntlet! Senketsu, do you know why this happened?!

Senketsu: Hm... Maybe it's because of a connection.

Doketsu: Connection?

Senketsu: Correct. I believe you two has something in common. Doketsu, who created you? It's important we hear your story.

Doketsu: (sighs) Guess I have no other choice. Years ago, I was created by a woman who was studying toxicology. She was the kindest woman I knew. We always spend time together, eat together, sleep together, and work together, studying all poisonous items and plants. But one day, I suddenly became out of control after using my dragon form. I wreck havoc across the town in rage and anger. She tried to stop me, but ultimately I accidentally killed her.

Rainetsu: Kill her?!

Banetsu: That's terrible!

Doketsu: My only friend, and yet I killed her due to my mistakes. After I intended her funeral, I decided to run far away from people so I could never hurt others again. I rather be alone then having friends. Until Oracion Seis found me. They saw my true potential and I decide to join their team as a new member of Oracion Seis.

Ryuko: Actually, I was like that, too.

Doketsu: What do you know?! You have no idea how it feels being alone!

Ryuko: I DO know! All my life, I didn't have anybody! No mom, no dad, not even friends! Everyone at my old boarding school make fun of me and bully me because I was different! But now, I'm not alone! And you're not alone, either! You're my friend!

Doketsu: Friend?

Ryuko: Yes. My friend.

Banetsu: And we're your friends, too!

Rainetsu: We go yer back!

Doketsu: Thank you... (crying)

Ryuko: (comforting Doketsu) Okay, okay. It's going to be okay. Clothes aren't supposed to be crying.

Doketsu: I'm not crying~! These are tears of joy! How could I be this foolish?!

Ryuko: How 'bout this, you wanna join my team?!

Doketsu: Yes~! Of course~!

Ryuko: (chuckling) Then it's settle. Welcome to Fairy Tail, Doketsu!

Senketsu: Right! And now, we should get to the others.

Ryuko: Oh right! They must already found that castle!

Doketsu: And I know where it is! Follow me!

Everyone: Right! (flies) To the castle!


	26. Episode 148: The Demise of Angels

Episode 148: The Demise of Angels

Natsu, Uzu and Emi, Nonon, Elfman, Momoyo, Medaka, and Coco and Gardevoir try to get to Lucy, whose body is still being absorbed by the Infinity Clock.

Imitatia: I refuse to let you get to her. I'll protect Lucy at all costs. It's best for you and the others to go, as this way, your lives will be spared.

Natsu: Me and and Elfman should fight Imitatia while you and Gardevoir rescues Lucy!

Coco: Right!

Gardevoir: Let's get moving!

Uzu: Emi, stay here. I'll be right back.

Emi: Okay! Kick her butt!

In the Fairy Tail building, Makarov drives off the powers of Real Nightmare so that it doesn't affect anyone in the guild. The rest of the guild members are either researching the Infinity Clock with Jean-Luc and the Archeology Society or otherwise searching for Kinana. In the meantime, Macao and Wakaba discuss the responsibilities of each of their guildmates. During their conversation...

Wakaba: You know, I haven't seen Romeo lately!

Macao: Not to worry. He's grown up.

As they talk, Romeo is outside looking at the Infinity Clock.

Romeo: Natsu, Lucy, everyone, wait for me.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

As Coco and Gardevoir unsuccessfully tries rescuing Lucy, Natsu, Uzu, Nonon, and Elfman, Momoyo, and Medaka begin their battle against Imitatia, however, the Dark Mage easily maneuvers through their attacks, giving them difficulty.

Momoyo: She's quick.

Medaka: She is. But can she dodge this?! (jumping)

Natsu: Hey, there's no time for exercising!

Medaka: This isn't exercising. This is my power charge. Kurokami Phantom!

Imitatia: (grunts)

Momoyo: You got her!

Natsu: That's really powerful!

Imitatia: You may hit me, but pain and "silly" emotions cannot affect me in any way.

Natsu: Despite one's confidence, a person still has a bright look in their eyes!

Imitatia's show nothing more than hesitance. Imitatia quickly defends herself about this remark. Subsequently, she resumes her battle against the two Fairy Tail Mages and the others, who are then accompanied in the fight by Coco.

 _Meanwhile..._

Happy, Taokaka, Miyu, and Panther Lily, Luffy, and Goku are unsuccessful in locating Lucy and Gardevoir.

Taokaka: Tao's frustrating~meow! Meowhere's the castle~meow?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Happy: I'm getting worried about what Samuel plans to do with her!

They have a discussion about Samuel's motives, which are tied to the similar goals of Legion Corps. Simultaneously, Samuel scales the Infinity Clock in his Battle Form, thinking back to what he plans to do now for the sake of others.

Jean-Luc: We have deciphered the secret of Real Nightmare.

Bonnie: Really?!

Kokogetsu: The only way they can stop it is by removing the carved seals on the Infinity Clock, which will negate the owners rights to using such an artifact.

Happy: What you're saying is if we just remove the parts, we could save Lucy?!

Levy: Exactly!

Shisetsu: Great accuracy!

Makarov: They are now only four members of the Reborn Oración Seis left for us to defeat.

Donphan: Right. We're in great progress.

Erza, Rias, and Centorea starts their fight against Cobra, whose Sound Magic remains effective against the S-Class Mage. Throughout their battle...

Erza: We could hear the voices of our friends and their voices are what drives us forward to win.

Cobra: Your words are grating.

It pushes their fight to outside the Clock. Out in the open...

Rias: Why do you want to bring despair to people in the same way that you felt while in the Tower of Heaven?

Cobra: I could care less Though I have no friends at all. You're lucky you have friends all around you.

Centorea: Silence! Your envy mocks the people who needed most! Let's continue!

Lucy's body is finally absorbed whole by the Infinity Clock. She sinks down into the depths of the Clock.

Gardevoir: Lucy~!

Imitatia: Ah, perfect. It's complete.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Emi: Poor Lucy... We're too late... What should we do now...?

Imitatia: Hm? A little girl?

Uzu: Stay away from my little girl, bitch! You're not going to put your hands on her!

Warren, Laki, Wendy and Carla are informed of Jean-Luc's news and discuss it briefly.

Wendy: I feel a turmoil within the sky suddenly.

Talim: Me too. The wind has become wilder then usual.

Carla: That means the effects of Real Nightmare are beginning to weaken.

Wendy: Actually, it's the other way around. My intuition says that the Infinity Clock is actually struggling to stay active.

Meanwhile, Gray, Tsurara, and Snow begins his rematch battle against Angel who summons Shamsiel again.

Gray: Ice-Make: Death Scythe!

Snow: Iced Earth!

Tsurara: Noroi no Fubuki, Fūsei Kakurei!

It destroy the gold coins used to summon him. This effects Angel, causing her to struggle and collapse. Gray, Tsurara, and Snow goes towards Angel.

Gray: It seems Shamsiel most likely went back to heaven.

Angel: Please kill me with your scythe so that I can finally fade into the sky like a true angel.

Gray: Sorry, but I won't do that.

Angel: Alright, then. Barakiel!

Barakiel is an anime-only Angel Magic Spell.[1] Through the use of three Angel Coins, a cost of 30, the user summons forth Barakiel, a white angel that possesses three heads, two large wings and two large arms. Barakiel seems to have the ability to fill the area with destructive light.[1]

(eyecatch begins and ends)

They are soon accompanied with the arrival of Dan, who not only is able to save Gray, Tsurara, and Snow from Barakiel's hands, but also defeat the angel.

Snow: Thanks, Dan!

Dan: Anything for my friends!

Angel: That's it! You're getting on my nerves! Raguel!

Raguel is an anime-only Angel Magic Spell.[1] Through the use of 10 Angel Coins, a cost of 100, the user summons forth Raguel, "The Angel who Blows the Horn at the End of the World." Raguel is a white angel that possesses two giant pairs of wings, and four long, four-fingered arms. Raguel's legs are similar to the legs of a hooved animal, and it possesses one large, eel-like tail and two longer, thinner tails on either side, with what appear to be small oval fins at the end. Raguel also has two wing tattoos on its collar bone, like Barakiel and Angel. Raguel has many heads, five in front, two in back, each holding a veined horn with an arm of its own. Two large columns of hair rise upwards from between the top two heads and then curl downward. An additional curl at the top loops in the shape of a halo, just like the one on Angel's head.[1] Raguel blows its horns to damage its opponents with a powerful sound-wave, capable of smashing the shield Ricochet into tiny pieces.[1]

Angel: Now you're finished! Attack, Raguel!

The powerful angel attacks Dan with a single attack that, in addition to destroying his armor, deals moderate injuries to his body.

Angel: My dreams is to become an actual angel. I'll finally be rid of her "sin" of being born human once she morphs into an angel. Any sacrifice is needed to achieve my goal is perfectly fine, even if it shortens my own life, as in the case of using Angel Magic. In addition, the more I use Angel Magic, the more I can see "filth" in the world that I currently live in.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gray: That's not true! Dan, as well as my guildmates, are all humans continuously living with all our might.

Snow: Do you lived long enough to actually be able to give it all up? You're just rambling on about becoming an angel.

Angel: (gasps) How dare you mock my dreams!

Her body, as well as Raguel's, start cracking and breaking; seeing this surprises Gray and the others.

Tsurara: Her body is cracking!

Snow: That isn't good!

Angel: (attacks) Raguel, annihilate those Mages!

Gray: You're being absorbed by your own Magic! If you continues your acts, eventually the very angel you summoned will kill you!

Snow: Please stop!

Angel: Raguel is different. But, you're wrong! I won't stop until I achieve my goals of becoming a true angel!

Tsurara: We're being swallow!

Snow: No~! Anything but this!

Angel: Wait, this isn't what I want! Okay, okay, I want to live! I can't do this anymore!

At this instance, Dan pulls himself back to the battlefield and pierces Angel with Habaraki. This reduces the core of her power's limit and ultimately returns the years of her life that she sacrificed. At the same time, Gray, Snow, and Tsurara finally defeats Raguel. Not only is Angel saved, but in the end, she has lost her fight.

Angel: Thank... you...


	27. Episode 149: My True Friends

Episode 149: My True Friends

Natsu: Lucy, get a hold of yourself! We'll save you!

Uzu: He's right! We're going to save you!

Midnight: She will soon be completely absorbed by the Infinity Clock.

Emi: That's not true! We'll save her! I know we can!

Klodoa: Little girls like you should just shut their mouths and stay out of our business!

Emi: You're just a couple of meanies!

Klodoa: Meanies?! Do you DARE insult me?!

Emi: Yeah! You're the bad guy!

Klodoa: Why you...! I'll kill you even if you're just a little brat!

Emi: Hmph!

Klodoa: (thinking) She's getting on my nerves! (talking) You like talking big, eh?! Maybe you like some of my Magic! That's a huge difference between us! I have Magic and you don't! Now die, little girl!

Emi: Huh?!

Uzu: Emi, run!

Emi: (screaming)

 _Flashback..._

Emi: Daddy, teach me how to do a handstand!

Uzu: Sure thing, sweetheart. First, go to this crouch position.

Emi: Like this?!

Uzu: Right! Then, with all your might, stand on your hands!

Emi: Okay! Like this?!

Uzu: You got it! You're quite a fast learner!

Emi: (chuckling)

* * *

Uzu: Now where's Emi? Come out, come out, wherever you are. I know you're hiding somewhere.

Emi: (Wolf form) (chuckling)

Emi's wolf form is same as Ryuko's. Except, her fur is a lighter shade of black with yellow streaks and she looks like a small wolf pup.

Uzu: Gotcha! (grabs Emi)

Emi: (normal) You found me! How did you know I was under the couch?!

Uzu: I used my senses to found you.

Emi: That's so cool!

Uzu: It is.

* * *

Emi: Aw, you win again, daddy!

Uzu: Emi, you sure you don't want me to go easy on you?

Emi: No way! I want to be like mommy! She never let you go easy on her!

Uzu: You're right. Your mother is a strong and very beautiful woman. One day, you'll be just as strong as her. Maybe you even get to bypass her.

Emi: Really?!

Uzu: We'll see. (chuckling)

* * *

 _Flashback Ends..._

Ryuko: Poison Arrows!

Klodoa: Huh?! Who's this?!

Natsu: Ryuko! Whoa, you look like a half-human/half-dragon fusion! Awesome! I wish I could turn into that!

Emi: Mommy?

Ryuko: Emi, you okay? Are you hurt?

Emi: No, I'm fine... (whimpers)

Ryuko: It's okay. You were brave.

Emi: Very brave?

Ryuko: Yes, very brave. I'm just glad you're safe.

Klodoa: Can you just stop talking to that brat and fight?!

Ryuko: Excuse me?! This ''brat'' you're referring to is my daughter! Don't you dare refer to her as ''brat''! Emi, could you please move? Things are gonna go messy.

Emi: Okay!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Meanwhile, Lucy recalls her birthday as a child and searches for Michelle inside her memories, but remembers that the one who appeared to her as Michelle was in fact Imitatia, leaving her confused.

Boa: This is terrible! Absolutely terrible!

Clemont: Lucy will soon be consumed by the Infinity Clock unless the Reborn Oración Seis is defeated!

Warren: Everyone, hurry up and defeat the dark guild!

Everyone: Right!

Cobra notices Erza's haste to defeat him in order for his seal to be erased.

Cobra: It's impossible. Me, like the rest of my team mates, has abandoned something important to me in order to get stronger. It gives enough power to defeat my opponents.

At the same time, Romeo, who has arrived at the Infinity Castle, is noticed by Warren.

Warren: Romeo?! What are you doing here?!

Romeo: I was hiding inside Christina all along in order to help you.

Doppel: (wearing a white Fairy Tail symbol with purple M.O.N. logo on her left arm) And he's not alone!

Warren: Doppel?! Squiggly?! Murakumo?!

Squiggly: We're terribly sorry about this.

Murakumo: (wearing a brown Fairy Tail symbol on her right leg) But we want to help, too!

Warren: Even if you three came with him, I doubt about this!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Wendy: Actually, they could help us!

Carla: We'll lead you to the Infinity Clock in order for you to save Lucy!

Warren: Happy, Panther Lily, go to the Infinity Clock before Samuel!

Happy: Aye, sir!

Panther: Got it!

While Warren communicates with the other Mages, Byro appears at the group's location.

Byro: Do you know my teammate's whereabouts?

Laki: Why? You now has no reason to want Lucy dead, as the defeat of Reborn Oración Seis will have the same effect on the Infinity Clock.

Bayonetta: She's right, soldier! Defeating those Oracion Seis will be the same effect!

Byro: Even with that, you're too late to save her.

Taokaka: That's not true~meow! Meowe're not giving up yet~meow! Meowe'll do anything to save the key lady~meow! **NOTE: "Key Lady" refers to Lucy**

Archebishop: (groans)

Aria: He's awake!

Irina: Hooray!

Archebishop: While I was being controlled, I was able to hear the thoughts of the Dark Guild's members and thus knows how to halt the procedure of Lucy's absorption by the Clock.

Bayonetta: Really?! Tell us how, holy man.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu tries to bring Imitatia back to her senses.

Natsu: You should also consider Lucy's feelings about wanting to stay with her for eternity!

Midnight: Remember your wish.

This motivates her to attack Natsu, but Romeo, Doppel, Squiggly, and Murakumo appears and saves the Dragon Slayer.

Uzu: Glad you came!

Squiggly: Of course.

Romeo attacks Imitatia.

Romeo: You betray both me and Lucy! You have no right to call Lucy "nee-san"!

But Imitatia, determined to realize her wish, fights back and defeats Romeo.

Squiggly: Romeo!

Natsu: (growls) I promise to beat you and save Lucy!

Leviathan: And we'll help with that request.

Squiggly: Get ready, Leviathan.

The fight carries on, with a determined Imitatia overpowering Natsu, but their fight is interrupted, as Samuel suddenly appears and attempts to assassinate Lucy.

Coco: (blocks)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Samuel: Coco, what are you doing?!

Coco: If you want her, you have to kill me first!

A reluctant Samuel attempts to tear them both apart, but is halted by Happy and Panther Lily.

Emi: Happy! Panther Lily!

Happy: Lucy, please come back! All your friends are here to save you!

Panther Lily begins yet another duel with Samuel.

Lucy: I can hear them but I couldn't react to their calls.

After Natsu sees tears falling from Lucy's eyes, signifying her will to fight, he powers up and prepares to fight more seriously.

Midnight: It's too late to do anything.

Ryuko: It's not! There's still more time! Poison Arrows!

Midnight: Pathetic. (dodges) You think that'll work on me?

Ryuko: (gasps) (turns around) Poison Slash!

Midnight: (dodges) Maybe I should make you die in front of your child.

Ryuko: (gasps)

Flashbacks of her dad's death appears.

Ryuko: You wouldn't...

Midnight: I can and I will. Doketsu has betray me and you both must die. Such a tragic death it will be. Klodoa?

Klodoa: Of course! For seven years, you and those pesky fairies has been giving tons of nerves! Now, you all die! Bye-bye forever, red streak! Your days are over!

Senketsu: Ryuko!

Danketsu: We'll save you! Huh?!

Rainetsu: Drats, it's a magical barrier!

Banetsu: Ryuko's done for!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: You bastard! You want to fight?!

Midnight: Please, Imitatia will finish you before you and me fight.

Natsu: (growls)

Klodoa: (laughing)

Uzu: Ryuko! (protects Ryuko)

Ryuko: Huh? (blinks twice)

Klodoa: Aw, your little husband protect you.

Ryuko: Uzu?

Uzu: (grunts) You okay?

Ryuko: I'm fine.

Uzu: That's... good... (collapses)

Ryuko: Whoa! (kneels) Uzu, get ahold of yourself!

Uzu: I'm glad... you're safe...

Ryuko: I know but, you're really injured.

Uzu: (chuckling) It's fine. You're my wife and I won't let anyone harm you.

Ryuko: Jeez...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Meanwhile..._

Cobra: Revenge is important for me in order to be able to look at my friend, Cubellios, in the eye when we meet again.

He overpowers Erza, Rias, and Centorea.

 _At the same time..._

Archbishop: Fairy Tail, Legion Corps, everyone should cooperate for now in order to halt the Infinity Clock and destroy the chains linking it to the Earth.

Samuel: I see... I'm sorry I misunderstood you. But, I challenge you to see who destroys the biggest numbers of links.

Midnight: Your chances of victory are slim.

Ryuko: (carries Uzu by one arm) Can you stand?

Uzu: I think, babe. (grunts)

Ryuko: Take it easy!

Klodoa: You think you two can escape alive?! Think again! (charges)

Emi: Sky, come on out and useVine Whip!

Skiddo: Skiddo! Vine Whip!

Klodoa: Huh?! (muffling) What's this?! Vines?! Let me go this instant!

Ryuko: Great job, Emi!

Emi: Thanks, I learn that from you! (chuckling) Let's get outta here!

Ryuko: Right! Natsu, we'll meet all of you outside! Save Lucy!

Natsu: We will! Don't worry!

Klodoa: I'm free~! (laughing)

Emi: Hey, come back here!

Skiddo: Yeah!

Ryuko: Forget about him. Natsu and the others will take care of this.

Emi: Okay!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Cobra, enraged, decides to go all out and uses his Dragon Slayer Magic, assaulting Erza, Rias, and Centorea with his Poison Dragon Slayer Magic Spells. She, however, blocks them with what she calls an ancient holy weapon while Rias and Centorea blocks it, and, using it, they manage to destroy the chains under Cobra's feet and also attack him.

 _Meanwhile..._

Meanwhile, the Fairy Tail Mages, along with the revived Legion members, all do their best to destroy as many chains as possible and weaken the clock.

Kinana: It's getting close. (runs)

Kinana, feeling that the one speaking to her mind is close, runs towards Cobra, and he is able to listen to her, which distracts him and gives Erza, Rias, and Centorea the opportunity to defeat him with a powerful attack of her weapon, sending him flying to the earth, with Kinana, who is looking forward to meeting him, running after him.

Lucy: Another Reborn Oración Seis member has been defeated, leaving only two of them.

Squiggly: Perfect!

Natsu: We'll be able to save Lucy if we defeat you!

Midnight: I will fulfill my father's dream, which was to destroy everything. (attacks) Reflector.

Natsu: (dodges)

Luffy: Gum-Gum Bazooka!

Midnight: Reflector.

Luffy: Whoa! That was close!

Midnight: Lucy cannot be saved anymore, since she will soon be fused with the Infinity Clock and erased from everyone's memories.

Imitatia: What?! This isn't what I wanted! You tricked me, Brain ll! How could you?!

She desperately attacks the Infinity Clock, trying to set Lucy free and apologizing in the process, which wakes Lucy from her slumber and helps her remember.

Everyone: Huh?!

Murakumo: Wait, Imitatia was a doll?!

Goku: Didn't see that coming!

It is revealed that Imitatia is actually a doll who belonged to Lucy. Lucy remembers that she used to treat her as a little sister, the reason why she refers to her as 'nee-san'.

* * *

 _Outside..._

Ryuko: (normal) Kusetsu, do you know anything about healing?! Because we could definitely use that on Uzu's back!

Doketsu's Kamui form consists of a purplish-black sleeveless top that is slanted with a heart-shaped opening between her breasts, thong, red collar, and leggings that covers top of knee and ends at half of the feet. Doketsu's eyes are located on the leggings.

Kusetsu: Of course. Hanetsu had teach me healing Magic. I could do that for you.

Rainetsu: Who's Hanetsu?!

Kusetsu: My big sister. She's the Flower Kamui. Which means she could manipulate flowers AND only flowers. She also plays the flute while I play the maracas.

Emi: Really?! Where does she lives?!

Kusetsu: She lives far away. But I'll tell you the details later. For now, I should start healing him.

Ryuko: Oh, right. Uzu, hold still and don't move.

Kusetsu: It should be quick.

Uzu: Alright. I won't move a muscle.

Kusetsu: Let's start.

Emi: Daddy...

Uzu: Don't worry, sweetheart. Daddy is going to be okay. You know, you were very brave back there.

Emi: Really?

Uzu: Really. You've really becoming like your mother. Being stubborn, determine, and always ready for a fight, you got all that from her. Being prideful, athletic, and cocky come from me. Soon, you'll grown to a independent and strong girl.

Emi: Right! And I could fight with you and mommy!

Uzu: We'll see about that... soon...

Emi: Aw... I don't want to wait that long!

Uzu: (chuckling) Just like your mother.

Ryuko: (sighs)


	28. The End of Reborn Oracion Seis

Episode 150: The End of Oracion Seis

Lucy floats inside the abyss of the Infinity Clock, crying as her younger self as she remembers now that Imitatia was none other than her doll as a child.

Imitatia: Thank you for finally remember me.

Outside the clock, Natsu and the others hastily tries to defeat Midnight in order to free Lucy.

Gardevoir: Moonblast!

Luffy: Gum-Gum Pistol!

Midnight: (dodging) My father's will shall soon be recognized.

Goku: It won't once we stop you! (punches)

Midnight: Hmph. Pathetic.

Also trying to help are those outside the clock, cutting the chains linking the ship to the ground to try and slow it down.

Rogue: How long are they taking?

Tails: You need to be patient, Rogue. They'll be back eventually.

Ryuko: I hope so. I'm starting to get worry.

Mataro: Whoa, Ryuko! You look so sexy!

Oshawott: Yeah!

Trio: Can you be our...?!

Guts: (barks)

Ryuko: (attacks) No thanks!

Trio: Aw, man! We were so close!

Doketsu: (Exceed form) Do they always act like this?!

Ryuko: Unfortunately, yes. These perverts are trying to see me naked. But THAT would never happen in a million years!

Doketsu: I see...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ryuko: I already told them Uzu is the only one who can see me naked! That doesn't include girls!

Mataro: Unfair!

Ryuko: He's my husband and even though I'm married now, you three try everything in the book to take a peek at me! Good thing Zoroark was there to stop you perverts from doing that!

Oshawott: Hmph!

Barazo: Maybe just one peek.

Ryuko: No! And you shouldn't say these things in front of Emi! She may get ideas from you!

Trio: (sighs)

Banetsu: (Exceed form) My, I never knew perverts can be at any age.

Rainetsu: (Exceed form) Me either!

Ryuko: Senketsu?!

Senketsu: Right! (Kamui form) (worn by Ryuko)

Emi: Daddy, are Natsu and the others going to be okay?

Uzu: Of course. They'll be fine. I know they are.

Emi: Okay!

Elfman, Momoyo, Mako, and Romeo, Doppel, Squiggly, and Murakumo stand despite their injuries and move to assist Natsu and the others in defeating Midnight.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Midnight: I don't want them to interfere. Klodoa, take them on while I handle this flaming pest.

Klodoa: I'm on it! Leave it to me!

Reflecting every fire attack Natsu sends at him...

Midnight: I will not be defeated by little pests like you! I have sacrifice everything to surpass my father! Genesis Zero! Be consume into nothing, along with your friends! (laughing)

Natsu and the others are engulfed by the darkness of the spell and swallowed up.

Romeo: Everyone!

Also being consumed is Lucy, who despite Coco and Happy's attempts to free her, has been consumed by the golden liquid of the Infinity Clock. Floating into the Clock, Lucy suddenly hears the voices of her parents, and remembers the day they gave her the doll Imitatia as a birthday present. From behind her, Imitatia in the form of Michelle appears.

Michelle: I had so much fun playing with you every day. You used to make clothes out of paper and flowers.

Lucy then remembers the reason why she and the doll stopped being together; when Layla passed away, the doll served as a reminder to Lucy of her mother, and as such she slowly stopped playing and talking to the toy, eventually casting her away completely. Imitatia also shows Lucy another one of her memories, one in which Lucy's father apologizes to her as a doll for Lucy's abandonment, as well as confessing his own fear that he doesn't know how to assist his daughter in overcoming the loss of Layla.

Jude: Next time, would you be Lucy's little sister?

Lucy: (crying)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Michelle: I was later found and turned into a human by Midnight, who gave me life as Imitatia for the sole purpose of obtaining the Infinity Clock.

Lucy: Is this true? Did you really helped my father before his death?

Michelle: That's right. I helped him. I wanted to go back to the days when I felt loved. And after that conversation, I couldn't disagree. I have to. He already knew that I was your doll all along.

As Lucy cries, Imitatia comforts her.

Michelle: I can still hear the voices of your friends.

Hearing the voices of those fighting for her...

Lucy: I vow to do something to return to them! Michelle~! I'm sorry!

It release Natsu and the others and the Infinity Castle was glowing as she struggles against it. Also fighting is Natsu and the others, who activates his Magic inside the abyss, trying to force himself and his friends out.

Rouge: What's happening?!

Sara: This is new.

Sapphire: Everything's shaking!

Pinkie: (shaking) Hey, this makes voice sound funny~!

Ryuko: What's going on?!

Senketsu: Look! It must be coming from inside!

Ryuko: We should investigate! (stands up)

Uzu: Babe, don't go! It's too dangerous!

Ryuko: You know I could handle some danger!

Uzu: I know but, I don't want you to get killed.

Ryuko: I'll be back. Trust me, Uzu. You know I never break my promises. Please?

Uzu: Guess I have no other choice.

Ryuko: (kisses Uzu) Thanks, Uzu. Let's go! (running)

Kamuis: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Midnight looks down to see that he has become a younger version of himself at the Tower of Heaven.

Midnight: Wait a minute. I must be affected by Real Nightmare. Oh well. Having full control over the Infinity Clock by myself is too much for me to bear. Lucy must be using her Magic against me.

Just as he works out just how careless he was, Natsu breaks free from Genesis Zero, springing forward and tackling him head on. As Klodoa flees for his own life, Natsu and Midnight exchange blows.

Natsu: Is this the true power of Magic?!

Midnight: It is! Magic will make me stronger!

Luffy: Gum-Gum Whip! And... Pistol! It doesn't work that way!

Goku: (punches) Magic comes from the power of friendship!

Midnight: That's complete nonsense!

Nonon: Musical Missiles! It isn't nonsense! I had became stronger thanks to Lady Satsuki and the transfer wolf student, Matoi! And that goes with the student council!

Luffy: If it wasn't for my friends, I would never become one day as King of the Pirates and find the One Piece wherever that is!

Goku: Everyone work together with me when things go bad!

Both spouting their own ideologies on the matter, the two clash in one huge attack.

Meanwhile, as Warren, Filia, Painwheel, Wendy, Medaka, Talim, and Carla, Rei, and Ash run throughout the Infinity Castle...

Levy: Warren, we found something very important about the Infinity Clock!

Warren: Really?!

Shisetsu: Correct! This text has vital information on the Infinity Clock!

Kobetsu: Hope this should help!

Warren: Okay, I'm all ears!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ryuko: Natsu, everyone! What's going on?!

Natsu: Ryuko, glad to see you here! I need your flames!

Ryuko: Got it! Kamui Danketsu! (transforms)

Natsu: Ready?!

Everyone: Ready!

Whilst Warren stands in shock, Natsu and Midnight finally conclude their fight, with Natsu's flames overpowering the dark Mage, his body cracking as he falls down through the Infinity Castle.

Ryuko: Five-Star Flame Kick!

Luffy: Gum-Gum Gattling Gun!

Goku: Kame-Hame-Ha!

Nonon: Note String Whip Attack!

Midnight: No~! (screaming)

Having defeated all of those who possess the Infinity Clock, the group turns to try and retrieve Lucy, only to realize as her voice rings out through the building and that she has fully merged and become one with the Infinity Castle.

Yona: It seems Lucy has merge with the Infinity Castle.

S.G: Thank goodness she's not dead!

Taokaka: Yeah~meow!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Warren: Everyone, since Lucy used Real Nightmare to help Natsu in his fight, she accelerated the merging process, and that Jean-Luc and the others at the guild have found a way to save her!

Kokonoe: There is?!

Momoyo: Tell us how!

Warren: If Lucy can find and undo the Anti-Link spells casted on the Celestial Spirit Mages who were protecting the Clock, the pieces of the Clock will once again break apart and scatter as they were once before!

Sara: Perfect idea.

Io: But what would happen to Lucy in the process~dachi?!

Brownie: Good question!

Alex: It could be very dangerous!

Natsu: Is there a different way to set things right?

Lucy: Everyone, listen! Such a risk always comes with being a Fairy Tail Mage! I will do everything I can for my parents, Imitatia and my guild!

Focusing the Magic of the Clock with Imitatia by her side, Lucy sends out blue shooting stars across the sky to free the Celestial Spirit Mages hit by Anti-Link. As blue lights shoot across the sky...

Kinana: I found you! Is there anything I could do?!

Cobra: Huh?

Kinana: Are you the one calling to me for so long?

Cobra, shocked to hear this, suddenly realizes that she is Cubellios in a human form. Before he can say anything however...

Kinana: What about your eyes?

Cobra: I lost it in exchange for better Magic power.

Kinana: Your name?

Cobra: Erik.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lahar, Jin, Tsubaki, and Doranbolt and Supetsu warp into the area.

Tsubaki: There you are! Come quietly with us or else!

Jin: We already arrested your comrades.

Kinana, saddened to hear this, falls to the ground.

Kinana: Wait! I forbid you to arrest Cobra!

Tsubaki: You dare halt justice!

Her hands glowing purple as she angrily yells at the Council Mages and Supetsu.

Jin: Wait, Tsubaki.

Cobra: (sighs) Alright, alright. I'll come with you.

Kinana: Huh?!

Lahar: Wise choice, Cobra.

Kinana: Wait, did you really call me?!

Cobra: No. I haven't call you.

Doranbolt: Is she with you?!

Cobra: Naw, just a friend looking out for me, that's all. And also, she's a lucky one to have.

As he leaves with Lahar and Doranbolt, Kinana concludes that he was the one who talked to her, and Cobra silently confirms, the two of them smiling at the knowledge that they finally found each other.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Waking up on top of Kanaloa, Natsu and the others finds out that the group has been taken from the Clock and are searching for Lucy, who they have yet to find.

Natsu: They're already looking for her?! C'mon, we better find her fast!

Ryuko: Okay, okay!

Luffy: Lucy~!

Gardevoir: Lucy~!

Panicking, Natsu sniffs the surrounding air and locates Lucy's scent, the pink octopus takes to the air to go after her.

Luffy: Go, Natsu!

Naruto: Catch her~!

Goku: Don't get clumsy now~!

Ryuko: (chuckling)

Emi: Mommy! (running)

Ryuko: Emi! (hugs Emi) I miss you so much!

Emi: I miss you, too!

Uzu: Ryuko~! (hugs and lifts Ryuko)

Ryuko: Whoa! Uzu!

Uzu: (kisses Ryuko) I'm so glad you're alive!

Ryuko: Me too, monkey! (hugs Uzu) Me too!

Banetsu: (Exceed) Aw, this is so romantic!

Rainetsu: (Exceed) He sure is a lucky man to have her!

Shonetsu: (Exceed) Agree!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

As they fly, the group spots Lucy falling down towards the ground amongst the blue shooting stars, and Natsu desperately runs after her, catching her before she can hit the ground.

Lucy: Thanks, Natsu.

Natsu: No problem! What are friends for!

Everyone: Lucy!

Lucy: (laughing)

Later, as Lucy and Gardevoir reminisces over the events surrounding the Clock, they return to her father's mansion and fixes the old tattered painting they found there at the start of their journey, smiling as they spot the doll Imitatia on her lap. They also take Imitatia in the form of her doll back to their apartment with them, placing the toy on her desk alongside drafts for a book about the Clock and the adventures they had that started with her father's memento.

* * *

 _Ryuko..._

Emi: (yawning)

Ryuko: Looks like someone needs some sleep.

Kuretsu: (wearing a yellow Fairy Tail symbol on her back) I'll say! We're so tired!

Shonetsu: (wearing a blue Fairy Tail symbol on his back) After everything that happen, it sure take alot of energy!

Danketsu: Agree!

Rainetsu: (wearing a cream-colored Fairy Tail symbol on his back) Eyup!

Ryuko: Well, you could all sleep here as much as you want.

Kamuis: Thank you, Ryuko... (sleeping)

Ryuko: No... problem... (sighs) And I'll put YOU to bed as well. (picks up Emi)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Uzu: (sighs) Emi had sure grow up.

Ryuko: You already feeling old?

Uzu: Me?! Not a slightist! I'm as healthy as can be!

Ryuko: Jeez... You know, I remember when we were able to take her home.

 _Flashback..._

Ryuko: We're home!

Zoroark: Ryuko!

Senketsu: (hugs Ryuko) We're so glad you're back!

Danketsu: Yeah!

Ryuko: Aw, you miss me, huh?

Zoroark: Alot!

Senketsu: Tons!

Danketsu: Millions and billions!

Zoroark: Hey, can we see the baby?!

Ryuko: Oh! Uzu?

Uzu: Sure. (puts infant car seat on sofa)

Ryuko: There. This is Emi.

Zoroark: Emi?!

Ryuko: Shh... Don't talk so loud. You'll wake her up.

Zoroark: Oh, sorry. (clears throat) Emi? Is that her name?

Ryuko: Correct.

Senketsu: So this is what a baby look like.

Danketsu: Pretty weak.

Ryuko: Huh? You two never see babies before?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Senketsu: You know I was asleep for six whole months.

Danketsu: And I was with Grimoire Heart. So I had no idea what babies look like. And nobody in Grimoire Heart told anything about babies.

Zoroark: Ryuko, can Emi walk or talk at all?

Ryuko: No. She can't do that until she's older. First, she has to learn how to sit up.

Zoroark: Oh.

Ryuko: Look, taking care of a baby takes alot of work between me and Uzu. So I need your part of taking care of Emi. You promise you help, right?

Everyone: Right!

Ryuko: Guys...

Everyone: Oh. Right...

 _Flashback Ends..._

Ryuko: (sighs) Those were the days. And I'm all tuckered out from all the fighting.

Uzu: Me too... Hey, babe.

Ryuko: Hm?

Uzu: You know, we haven't done you-know-what for a while.

Ryuko: You mean S-E-X?

Uzu: Yeah. Let's do it.

Ryuko: But in two conditions: 1) wear a condom. And 2) not too loud. We don't Emi or the Kamuis wake up from the sound.

Uzu: Got it, babe. I'm on it.

Ryuko: (chuckling)

* * *

 _Taokaka..._

Taokaka: Tao's so tired~meow! Tao could use a cat nap~meow! Huh?! What's that smell~meow?!I know this scent somewhere before~meow!

Torakaka: (wearing a black Raven Tail symbol on her left leg) Well, well, well~meow. If it isn't Tao. Tora's glad to see you again, Tao.

Torakaka is a member of the Kaka Clan, who appears in the Story Mode of BlazBlue: Continuum Shift and BlazBlue: Chronophantasma. Torakaka is Tao's mentor, former village guardian, and is very knowledgeable about the current situation, as she is able to (seemingly) recognize Litchi being seduced by the Azure Grimoire in an injured Ragna's possession and stop her from acting on the impulse. Contrary to how Torakaka looks, she speaks quite dignifiedly and sparingly uses the feline verbal tic Taokaka has. Tager also comments on how much more clever she is than the rest of the Kaka clan. She is well acquainted with Valkenhayn R. Hellsing and the Alucard Castle as she often fetches Valkenhayn exotic tea leaves for Rachel during tea time. To this end, it can be assumed that Tora is well-traveled. As well as this, Tora is well acquainted with Rachel herself and is good friends with both Nago and Gii. Torakaka appears identical to Taokaka, save for some key differences: her jacket is of a darker color, she has pigtails in lieu of braids, a tiger-like tail, and darker skin. Torakaka seems to be mature, intelligent, and a kind person. She cares for Taokaka, and helps her when she was a kitten by her hopes that she will become a better guardian to protect the Kaka Village.

Taokaka: (gasps) Hooray, it's Tora! Tao's glad to see you again~meow! What's Tora doing here anyway~meow?!

Torakaka: Just checking on you, Tao. Have you found that mysterious clock man~meow?

Taokaka: Nope, not yet~meow! It's getting on myeow nerves! If Tao's found him, Tao's going to pummeowl himeow until he gives up and tell me exactly how are we suppose to get homeow!

Torakaka: Tora understands that.


	29. Episode 151: Entering Sabertooth

Episode 151: Entering Sabertooth

On a grassy plain, two young men and their Kamuis discuss the recent return of Fairy Tail's core members.

Rogue: I don't care about that. But I remember you used to be a fan of Natsu. Am I wrong?

Rogue Cheney (ローグ・チェーニ Rōgu Chēni) is a Mage of Sabertooth, formerly the strongest Guild in Fiore, and a member of its team: the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth.[2] Originally a Dragon Slayer from four hundred years past, Rogue was sent to the future to assist in the destruction of Acnologia.[3] Ashamed of the meaning of his name, as a child, Rogue referred to himself as Ryos (ライオス Raiosu).[1] Rogue is a slim young man of average height with rather messy black hair, which almost reaches down to his shoulders, along with some strands pointing upwards on top of his head and a prominent tuft obscuring most of his forehead. His hair is later brushed to the right side of his face covering up his right eye. He has red eyes with slit pupils similar to that of a snake's, like Gajeel Redfox's eyes.[4][5][6] Following the battle against the Dragons, Rogue gains a thin scar across the bridge of his nose.[7] During the war against Tartaros, Rogue put his hair up in a ponytail, furthering his overall resemblance to his future self.[8] Rogue wears a long, black cape reaching down to his feet, with golden edges, a much lighter collar circling his neck, and a prominent, white ribbon hanging down on his chest. Such cape bears a light Sabertooth's symbol on it, almost in correspondence to Rogue's left shoulder. Below it, Rogue seems to wear a plain gray shirt with prominent brown cuffs and what looks like a large metal band circling each of his biceps. From a light sash circling his waist hangs a distinctive, pale blue cloth waistguard, consisting of four long pieces of cloth reaching down below his knees. Each of these pieces is adorned by a large, dark cross with fan-shaped arms. Below such waistguard, Rogue wears a pair of armored boots, which, on the front, bear plates bearing the very same motif which appears on the waistguard.[4][5] Following the Grand Magic Games, Rogue wears an outfit extremely similar to the one he wore before, however certain parts are reminiscent of his future self's own clothing, specifically the cloak, which is high collared and held closed at the sternum by a piece of fabric that stretches across his chest and is buttoned to the cloak on either side; it still retains the mark of Sabertooth on the left shoulder. The cloak, though, is like his old one and has a gold-colored trim. In place of the cloth tie he used in his last outfit, Rogue now has an ascot that is tied around his neck, but lies beneath the cloak instead of around it. Additionally, the cross-adorned cloth Rogue wears around his waist now pokes through his waistband, which is wrapped around him one extra time to make room for his katana, which he still carries.[1] As of the Tartaros-Fairy Tail war, Rogue's attire has changed drastically. He now wears a light-colored leopard-patterned kimono that only covers the right half of his torso, beneath which he wears armor that is light in the chest but dark everywhere else; the neck of the armor coils around his own and fastens there appropriately, and his left arm is left uncovered at the shoulder, exposing his Sabertooth mark. Around his waist is a very long sash that ties on the right side of his body and loops around the left,[8] and holds a design-adorned piece of white fabric in place over the top of his loose, black pants. Around Rogue's left forearm is a black band that has a white ring over the wrist;[9] he completes his outfit with black ankle boots, within which his pants are tucked. His katana is also noticeably absent.[10] Rogue is the quieter of the Twin Dragon Slayers. He mostly keeps a calm face and rarely shows any emotions,[5] sans for interest in Gajeel.[11] Although he is part of Sabertooth and one of their five strongest Mages, Rogue seems to question the way their guild handles things, namely failure and weakness, and holds a strong belief on camaraderie. After Yukino lost her match against Kagura and was subsequently humiliated and excommunicated by their Guild Master, he told Sting that despite her failure, she was still their comrade. Sting, whereas, merely brushes off Rogue's comment, suggesting that it's the way their guild works and gave the matter little thought. Rogue does, however, have a softer, caring side. When his Exceed partner, Frosch, started to fret over being excommunicated because of its lack of strength, Rogue smiles and denounces Frosch's fears as just that, promising that it would be okay as long it was with him.[12] Rogue also seems to lack the sadistic tendencies shared among several of his guildmates. When Lucy was being tortured by Minerva, Rogue did not join in with his teammates' laughter.[13] Rather, Rogue was looking away from the torture with a displeased expression,[14] and he did not jump to Minerva's aid afterwards, unlike his team.[15] He also appears to be unusually kind towards his guild and is very protective of Frosch. He and many of his guildmates were horrified at the "death" of Lector, showing that he cares for his fellow guildmates.[16] Additionally, like most other Dragon Slayers, Rogue suffers from motion sickness.[17] A Magic which allows Rogue to transform the physiology of his body into that of the Shadow Dragon; transforming his body into a shadow that cannot be touched by normal means.[102] With this Magic, Rogue is also able to fade himself into shadows to move swiftly, dodging efficiently and making surprise attacks.[103] However, if Rogue is caught while in a tangible form, or by another person in shadow form, he is then vulnerable to attacks.[103][104] The shadows produced by Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic are able to be utilized in several different ways, allowing for a high level of adaptability; the shadows are able to be released in freeform,[105] as condensed,[106] or even molded into the shape of a weapon, taking on the properties of said chosen shape.[107] As a member of the Third Generation of Dragon Slayers, Rogue learned this form of Magic through two means: by receiving the teachings of a Dragon named Skiadrum and by having Dragon Lacrima implanted into his body.[108] Being a product of the Third Generation of Dragon Slayers, Rogue is capable of entering the most powerful form of the Dragon Slayer at will, without the need to consume strong, external sources of Magic. Such a feat greatly surprised those who had intimate knowledge of Dragon Slayer Magic. When this state is activated, Rogue body becomes much more akin to an actual Shadow Dragon's, with his whole body becoming covered in an aura of shadows even thicker and darker than that provided by Shadow Drive, and with thick dark intricate scale-like patterns appearing to cover the outer edges of his face, underneath and around his eyes, extending down from the side of his neck and onto the rest of his body. These are shown to be more and more uniform as they get farther from the central portion of his body, which instead bear several scattered, distinct scales, elongated and placed diagonally.[115]

Sting: Shut up! That was several years ago anyway!

Sting Eucliffe (スティング・ユークリフ Sutingu Yūkurifu) is the current Guild Master of the Sabertooth Guild,[2] wherein he is a part of Twin Dragons of Sabertooth.[3] Originally a Dragon Slayer from four hundred years past, Sting was sent to the future to assist in the destruction of Acnologia.[4] Sting is a slim, yet muscular, toned young man of average height with spiky blond hair, which is kept in strands jutting outwards in every direction, and a smaller, frontal cowlick (or tuft) of hair partially hanging over his forehead. He has slanted, slit pupiled, dark blue eyes; above the right one is a thin, diagonal scar. Sting's left ear is adorned with an earring which, in itself, is attached to by a prominent metal pendant that is crystalline in shape. His white Sabertooth mark is located on his left shoulder.[1][5] As a Dragon Slayer, Sting possesses distinctively sharp canine teeth.[6] Sting dons a blue vest with golden outer edges and inner edges covered by a prominent trimming of gray fur that appears similar to a feather boa over a short, cream top, leaving his muscular upper abdominals exposed. His arms are covered by dark blue gloves reaching up to his mid-bicep, with their upper edges being adorned by light gray bands hanging down several centimeters. He wears loose, cream-colored pants, similar to Natsu's, but held up by suspenders, which are attached to the pants' loops by square-shaped rings that are gold in color. Over them, he dons distinctive dark blue galosh-esque footwear that reaches up to his thighs and attach to the upper edge of his pants. The prominent soles of the "boots" are distinctive in their own right; it has rectangular protrusions pointing upwards on their front portion, reminiscent of square fangs.[1][5] During the last day of the Grand Magic Games, Sting wore a dark blue, gold trimmed jacket, as well as a black, high-collared piece of what appears to be armor underneath, exposing, yet again, his abdominals. With this, Sting wore light-gray colored pants with fang-like designs on the side; he accessorized his outfit with two different belts: one around his waist and one below that that holds a feather boa.[7] His pants are tucked inside boots that are extremely reminiscent of his original pair.[8][9] After the events of Tartaros unfold, Sting appears sporting an outfit similar to his usual attire, albeit with minor modifications. He now wears a light-colored jacket with dark-colored clothing protruding from the inside, with the collar pointed upwards; his new jacket still retains the feather boa. Sting retains his old gloves that cover the majority of his arms and also wears a striped belt and dark pants, which are tucked inside his dark-colored boots.[10][11][12] Sting is a rather calm individual and is usually seen smiling; he rarely ever loses his temper. Sting believes that people who abandon their comrades are scum and does not hesitate to punish them for their acts.[13] Curiously, however, he was angered when Natsu Dragneel said that fighting for his comrades was his reason for entering the Grand Magic Games.[14] Sting seems to have no qualms about having killed his own foster father, thinking that it is natural for a Dragon Slayer to kill a Dragon. This is later shown to be untrue, as both he and Rogue express regret when the Dragons attack Crocus. As such, Sting thinks that Dragon Slayers who are defeated by a Dragon are nothing but a disgrace.[15] Also, as a Dragon Slayer, Sting stereotypically, yet comically, suffers from motion sickness, describing the phenomenon as one befitting of a "real" Dragon Slayer.[16] Sting enjoys watching fights, as he was excited to see Orga and Warcry fight, however, he was disappointed that Orga finished his fight rather quickly.[17] He also desires to fight strong opponents, as after Natsu showcased his strength against Jiemma and much of the Sabertooth Guild, Sting became very excited, relishing in the fact that Natsu was much stronger than he had previously thought.[18] He has also shown good sportsmanship and prefers not to mock others, even after defeating them. After Natsu and Gajeel were seemingly defeated by his Dragon Force, he looked down at them and commended them for putting up a good fight, even though they appeared to be lying down on the ground in defeat.[19] Sting is also quite arrogant as well, often boasting about his superiority as a Dragon Slayer.[20] After Yukino was excommunicated from Sabertooth for her failure, Sting was not the least bit troubled, rather, he stated that as the strongest guild, they had no need for weaklings. In regards to the matter, Sting only expressed joy at the fact that Sabertooth's five strongest Mages would be reassembled for the Grand Magic Games, as the fifth member was on her way.[21] He also has a sadistic side, going as far as to laugh at Minerva's torture of Lucy.[22] However, he cares a great deal for his fellow guildmates and his Exceed companion, Lector. He demonstrates extreme loyalty towards his friends and is not quick to break any promises that he makes, especially to Lector. Sting is willing to go as far as using Dragon Force in order to win battles for Lector's sake.[23] He and many of his fellow guildmates were horrified when Jiemma had apparently killed Lector, showing that Sting possesses some degree of morals. He also has a vengeful side, shown when he attacked Jiemma in a grief induced rage for "killing" Lector.[24] Upon reuniting with Lector, Sting cried tears of joy.[25] After Lector's capture by Minerva, Sting's personality changed considerably; being much more serious and solemn. This is exemplified by his attack on Bacchus: Rather than attacking Bacchus with his usual gusto, Sting attacked him quickly and quietly, completely devoid of emotion.[7] However, as the current Guild Master of Sabertooth, he seems much more cheerful. He has developed a much happier demeanor and is now more easy-going with others. Sting is excited to improve the guild and work together with his teammates to get the job done, demonstrating his cooperative and social side.[26] He also has no qualms with the members continuing to refer to him as Sting, as shown when Lector accidentally called his name instead of using his title.[27] A form of Dragon Slayer Magic which allows Sting to transform the physiology of his body into that of the White Dragon, allowing him to generate and manipulate light to his every whim.[118] The White Dragon Slayer's element has been described as being holy, with Sting remarking that his opponents suffer the "judgement of the holy white".[119] While Dragon Slayers have the ability to consume their Magic's element to replenish their strength; for unknown reasons, Sting was able to eat a metal arrow, despite his Magic's element being light.[6] As a Third Generation Dragon Slayer, Sting derives his Magic from two sources: the teachings of the Dragon named Weisslogia and from the Dragon Lacrima implanted in his body.[120] Being a product of the Third Generation of Dragon Slayers, Sting is capable of entering the most advanced state a Dragon Slayer can achieve at his will, without the need to consume strong, external sources of Magic. Such a feat greatly surprised several individuals who have intimate knowledge of Dragon Slayer Magic. Upon entering this state, Sting's body becomes much more akin to an actual White Dragon's, with his whole body becoming cloaked in an aura of light even more brilliant than that generated by White Drive, and with pure white scales appearing to cover the outer edges of his face and extending down from the side of his neck to the rest of his body. These are shown to be more and more uniform as they get farther from the central portion of his body, which instead bear several scattered, distinct scales, elongated and placed diagonally.[131] An ability which allows two Mages to unite their Magic into a single, combined, stronger attack. Sting has shown himself to be able to combine his Magic with Rogue's to create powerful spells.[132]

Shadetsu: (wearing a shadowy-white on his back) Admit it, lighty. There's nothing to be afraid about.

Shadetsu is a grayish-black wolf Exceed/Kamui and Kamui of Rogue. He wears a dark cape with hoodie that he usually covers himself if scared or surprised and dark blue eyes that he could use to see in the dark. As the Shadow Kamui, he can manipulate the shadows and even go into the shadows and control his opponent. Shadetsu can steal his opponents' energy and heals himself. His element is darkness.

Hiketsu: (wearing a black Sabertooth symbol on her back) Cut it out, Shadetsu! Sting really doesn't want to talk about the past!

Hiketsu is a Swan Exceed/Kamui hybrid and Kamui of Sting. She wears a white feather as her hair clip, light green eyes, and an angelic-style dress. As the Light Kamui, she can manipulate the light. Hiketsu is the healer of Shadetsu, who steals his opponents' energy as his, and she can heal her allies. Her element is light.

Shadetsu: Come on, Hiketsu. I'm just teasing him, that's all.

Hiketsu: Well stop this immediately or...

Rogue: Let's all calm down. No more fighting between you two.

Together: Yes, Rogue.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Within Zentopia Church..._

Archbishop: Those associated in the Church must repent for their sins and begin their lives renewed.

Wakaba: Aw, man. We were the only ones out of their entire Guild invited to the ceremony.

Macao: Can they pick Makarov instead?

It turns out that the others in Fairy Tail are currently in their guild's building, where the members of Legion Corps officially apologize for their past actions; with the apologies spoken, Fairy Tail and Legion Corps celebrate.

 _Meanwhile, in Era..._

Tsubaki: Lahar, Celestial Spirit Mages descended from Will Neville's pupils have awakened from the spell caused by the Anti-Link, albeit at the cost of their powers!

Lahar: I see.

He informs Doranbolt of the news.

Doranbolt: Whew. I'm happy at the fact Fairy Tail has survived the events of the Infinity Clock.

Jin: Right...

Fairy Tail and Legion Corps continue their celebrations. Natsu, Buu, Goku, Luffy, Naruto, Kirby, Mako, Haru, and Dan participate in an eating contest together which, after Dan uses Habaraki to gain an advantage in the competition.

Luffy: No fair! If you're using your powers, I'll use mine! Gum-Gum Eat-It-All!

Naruto: I'll use mine, too!

Goku: Right!

Buu: When it comes to eating nobody stops me!

Haru: Oh yeah?!

Mako: We'll finish first!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Rei: Whoa, they're really getting it! Go, Mankanshoku! Woo! Come on, eat everything!

Mienshao: (sighs) Jeez...

Nui: I never seen you this happy.

Rei: Me either! Without Madam Ragyo here, I finally could be myself!

Drifloon: Good for you!

Sugarboy uses this as an opportunity to get close to Gray but is stopped by Juvia and Frillish.

Juvia: Nobody goes near Gray-sama! Frillish, Whirlpool!

Frillish: Whirlpool!

Sugarboy: (screaming)

Ryu: (wearing a white Fairy Tail symbol on his left arm) This place is too rowdy.

P.L: I say, Fairy Tail is complete chaos.

Yuku: (wearing a light blue Fairy Tail symbol on his back) But everyone's having fun.

Tsuki: (wearing a black Fairy Tail symbol on his right hand) Yeah.

Jeanne: (wearing a pink Fairy Tail symbol on her left leg (back)) Travis, don't run away from me.

Travis: (screaming) Someone help!

Steven: Go, Travis, go!

Travis: Don't fucking encourage me! Just fucking help me~!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Rock: (wearing a green Fairy Tail symbol on his right chest) (sighs) Everyone's in high spirits on this glorious day! This is my type of paradise!

Ulrich: (wearing a brown Fairy Tail symbol on his neck) Honestly. I need a break.

Aria: (wearing a yellow Fairy Tail symbol on her right leg) (laughing)

Irina: (wearing a red Fairy Tail symbol on her left leg) This place is full of chaos and destruction! (laughing)

Aria: Agree! (laughing)

Ali: (wearing a yellow Fairy Tail symbol on his right shoulder (top, between the clothing and neck) Ryuko, I'm sorry I stabbed you. Could you ever forgive me?

Ryuko: Sure. I'll forgive you once. Next time I wouldn't be this nice!

Ali: Got it!

Coco: Panther Lily, I'm sorry for my hospitality towards you.

Panther: It's alright. While you're not the same person I knew in Edolas you do look similar to her. That's enough to me.

Garterbelt: Panty, Stocking, you lazy bitches are NOT collecting those heaven coins?!

Panty: Look, we're on vacation and there's no demons to slaughter!

Stocking: So relax yourself!

Garterbelt: THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'M RELAXING MYSELF!

Castform: Stop screaming!

Swirlix: Once we return to Daten City we'll start working!

Garterbelt: (growls) You are nothing more than lazy bitches who needs to have punishment!

Together: Thanks!

Garterbelt: That's not even a compliment!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Samuel: Panther Lily! I challenge you to a fight!

Panther: Okay, let's start! (attacks)

At the Guild, Gildarts and Byro share an awkward drink together.

Byro: I never knew that Mages such as those in Fairy Tail existed.

Gildarts: Of course. Fairy Tail has some of the strongest people there.

Byro: Oh, right.

Gildarts: You know, the events of the Infinity Clock have changed their relationships so much, yet in such little time.

Byro: Agree.

In the meantime, Lucy and Gardevoir has a private conversation with Mary Hughes. Mary gives Lucy more insight on her life prior and during her time as a Legionnaire.

Mary: The relationship between the Heartfilia and Lobster family is apparently not true, as Imitatia had claimed previously.

Afterwards, she begins to cry.

Mary: I'm so sorry about my initial hostility towards you and Gardevoir.

Lucy: We forgive you. Right, Gardevoir?

Gardevoir: Right.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _At sunset..._

Byro: Legion Corps has a new assignment from the archbishop. Our assignment is to seal all the remaining parts of the Infinity Clock - which will also require an immense amount of time in order to complete it.

Everyone: Bye~!

Cream: Come back anytime!

Naruto: We'll see you soon!

Goku: Yeah!

Mako: Good luck!

Fairy Tail and Legion Corps bid their final farewells before the latter group leaves the town. Back in Era, Lahar, Jin, Tsubaki, and Doranbolt and Supetsu meet with Org.

Jin: Greetings, Org. How are you doing?

Org: I'm doing fine. I'm glad you came here.

Org (オーグ Ōgu) was a Mage of the Magic Council, occupying the 2nd Seat of the Council.[1] He used to despise Fairy Tail for the troubles they brought, eventually sees them in a much grander, softer light following their more notable achievements, such as destroying the Oración Seis.[2] Org ultimately met his end during Tartaros' grand entrance into the magical world, where one member single-handedly killed him, his fellows, and destroyed their entire headquarters.[3] Org is a tall, gray-haired elderly man with a considerably long beard, as well as a mustache. He has pointy ears and has a habit of keeping only one of his dark-colored eyes open at a time. Org also wears multiple layers of robes, much like the other members of the Magic Council, and on top of his head he wears a small bat-shaped ornament.[4] As of the year X791, Org's attire remains largely the same, however he has noticeably aged, with his scalp now showing prominent signs of balding. In addition, his beard has noticeably grown in length.[5] Org is originally shown to be a rather belligerent, strict man and openly showed his intolerance and borderline dislike for the newest Council members at that time, Ultear and Siegrain.[6] Later on, after the Etherion incident reshaped the entire structure of the Council, this intolerance and dislike was extended to his new coworkers. Org was initially shown to be stiff and unwavering as far as the law went and went out of his way to see Fairy Tail disbanded, however after their help in preventing Etherion from destroying countless innocent lives and destroying the Oración Seis, Org views Fairy Tail in a softer, more grand light and now, ironically, now shows them concern when faced with the scorn of the current Council.[7] Org is capable of creating a Thought Projection of himself which he uses to attend trials without the need to appear in person.[27]

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lahar: I admire the Councilor's hard work during the meeting earlier.

Tsubaki: Have any recent lawful acts have been imposed yet?

However, Org ignores her question.

Org: Do anyone know about Fairy Tail's return?

Tsubaki: Huh?! You ignore my question!

Org: Gran Dorma has decided to tie the events of the Infinity Clock and the Reborn Oración Seis with Fairy Tail's return, rather than the Zentopia Church. The lack of action against Dark Guilds such as Tartaros and Grimoire Heart despite increasing eye watch upon Sabertooth. For 7 years, it has been an eerie silence from them.

Doranbolt: Will Fairy Tail strike up another major event in the Magical World?

Org: I don't know... yet...

Supetsu: Ah...

Romeo: Hoka, show Natsu and the others the ranks!

Hoka: Already had it.

Arcanine: You see, Sabertooth is at the very top of the current ranks! They're the strongest guild of all of Fiore! Second comes Lamia Scale, and third is Blue Pegasus!

Natsu: Where's Fairy Tail's current rank?!

Bayonetta: At the very bottom, fire boy.

Everyone: Eh?!

Lucy: We became from the strongest to the weakest?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Nonon: That's right! And it's all your fault!

Natsu: Me?! How?!

Chatot: If you just come with us, none of this could ever happen!

Charizard: Oh yeah?!

Nonon: Yeah!

Morrigan: That's enough. No more fighting. Break it up.

Sanji: You should listen to Morrigan!

Luffy: Don't worry! Maybe there's a way we could be back at top!

Natsu: How?!

Luffy: I don't know! Maybe gramps can tell us how!

Zolo: Speaking of gramps, where's Makarov and Donphan?

Cana: I want to know, too.

Casper: Me and Carrie saw them with Gildarts. It seems important.

It turns out that Makarov is showing Gildarts what is Fairy Tail's biggest secret: Lumen Histoire. Gildarts is appalled by what he's learning but receives an even bigger surprise afterwards...

Makarov: Would you and Metagross be the next Guild Masters?

Gildarts: Us?

Donphan: Correct. You are the perfect candidate to become the next Guild Master.

Metagross: I see...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

In the plains, one of the men continues elaborating on the nostalgia he's feeling with Fairy Tail's return. Suddenly, a Dark Guild archer attacks the two with an arrow.

Man: I found them!

The blonde-haired one of the men, Sting, grabs the arrow and begins eating it away.

Sting: White Dragon's Roar!

White Dragon's Roar (白竜の咆哮 Hakuryū no Hōkō) is a Light Dragon Slayer Magic Spell. The White Dragon Slayer's exclusive Dragon's Roar, incorporating the element of light. The user releases a tornado of light from their mouth to attack the target. The attack seems to possess highly destructive power, having caused great damage to the area it affected, destroying the ground and piercing through buildings alike.[1] This spell can also take the form of a laser; the trajectory of said laser can be altered, allowing the user to strike more than one opponent.[2]

Sting: I missed! I've gone rusty! I knew I should've train before coming here!

Man: I-I-It's the T-T-T-Twin Dragons of S-S-Sabertooth! (screaming while running)

Sting: Where are you going?! You're such a coward! Go, Espeon and use Swift!

Espeon: (wearing a white Sabertooth symbol necklace) Espeon! Swift!

Man: Yeowch!

Sting: Nice shot!

Espeon: Thanks!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lector: Sting! Rogue!

Lector (レクター Rekutā) is an Exceed and a Mage of the former strongest Mage Guild in Fiore: Sabertooth.[2] Being an Exceed, Lector's appearance is that of a small, mildly anthropomorphous cat standing on his rear legs, with his two front legs acting as hands of sort. His fur seems to be dark brown in color, with most of his body being red, but his face, belly, paws and the end of his long tail being pink.[3] He has large, pointed ears, and prominent tufts of dark fur jutting outwards in correspondence to his cheekbones, where his whiskers are.[4] Lector doesn't don a complete outfit, instead sporting just a blue, sleeveless button-up vest which is left open, and has three dark round buttons on its right side.[3][4] Lector is a highly arrogant cat. He has a habit of belittling others, considering everyone to be beneath Sting, and, in general, beneath the Sabertooth guild as a whole.[2] During the Grand Magic Games, he constantly states that Sabertooth members will easily win their matches, even berating Frosch for simply asking who would win.[5] When things don't go as he foresees, Lector is left in a stunned state, best seen when Yukino Agria was easily defeated by Kagura Mikazuchi[6] and when Sting simply quit the race he was in.[7] Upon seeing Sting and Rogue, the two Dragon Slayers Lector constantly praised for being true Dragon Slayers, being single-handedly defeated by Natsu with relative ease, Lector was left speechless and distraught.[8] However, it appears that Sting's loss has humbled Lector, having told Jiemma that even though Sting lost, he learned more from his fight in defeat rather than in victory, seemingly changing his arrogant ways.[9] As he is a member of the Exceed race, Lector is capable of sprouting angelic wings as a means of flight.[1]

Frosch: We've return!

Frosch (フロッシュ Furosshu) is an Exceed and a Mage of the former strongest Guild in Fiore: Sabertooth.[1] As an Exceed, Frosch is a small, long-tailed, green anthropomorphic cat that can stand on its hind legs. Frosch has large, round eyes, each complete with a pair of prominent eyelashes, and rosy cheeks.[2][3] The entirety of Frosch's body, aside from its face, is covered by a pink frog-like suit, of which the vast majority is covered by black spots. The suit sports a plain belly, webbed hands, and a hood which forms the frog's head, complete with two beady eyes resting on the hood.[2][3] Frosch is happy-go-lucky, has a habit of speaking in the third person, and agrees with other people's opinions, regardless of what they may be.[2] Also, Frosch has a habit of asking questions that others may deem to be redundant, such as when it was scolded by Lector for asking who would win between Orga and Warcry.[4] Frosch is also very fond of Yukino, apparently having a good relationship with her when she was in Sabertooth, and was seen visibly saddened by her excommunication from their guild, and, afterwards, mentioned that it felt lonely. Frosch has a fear of being excommunicated from Sabertooth, but, according to Rogue, Frosch's fears are for naught, as he is there with it.[5] Frosch loves Rogue, and was very worried when Rogue was being beaten by Jiemma.[6] Frosch is also very outgoing and is willing to put itself in danger to protect the ones it loves, as seen when it ran to where Gajeel and Rogue were fighting, intent on making the "Shadow" leave Rogue's body,[7] and when it arrived, protected Rogue, who would die if the fight continued any further, from Gajeel.[8] Frosch also has a very good relationship with Lector, and is always, if not with Rogue, in Lector's company.[2] When Lector was "killed" by Jiemma, Frosch was left in a state of total shock.[9] Later, on the final day of the Grand Magic Games, Frosch was very visibly depressed without its friend by its side.[10] Frosch is able to sprout angelic wings that enable it to fly.[63]

Sting: Hey, guys. Found anything interesting?

Lector: Actually, we have!

Frosch: It's a girl!

Everyone: A girl?!

* * *

Lector: Yeah! Come on out!

Lucy: Hello. My name is Lucy.

Lucy is the main protagonist of Elfen Lied. She is the Queen Diclonius, an evolutionary offshoot of the human race. Lucy suffers multiple personality disorder, having at least 2 personalities. This disorder began in her childhood. Her original personality (Kaede) was that of a depressed, distrustful, withdrawn and frustrated kid. She was discriminated against by others, because of her horns. Thinking that she was abandoned by her parents, she was also avoided and judged by staff of the orphanage, bullied and treated contemptuously by other children, all this because of her horns. She didn't understand why such discrimination happened, and so she also suffered from self-hatred from having horns. To some extent she understood that the other kids were miserable and needed to make others miserable too, targeting especially those already more miserable than they. When gaining intimacy with someone as Kouta and Aiko, she is shown to be sweet, kind and shy. After witnessing her dog's murder at the hands of the orphanage bullies, she began to develop a deep hatred of Humans, killing whole families just to use their house, without regret or guilt. Shortly after this, she began to hear a voice in her head, supposedly the voice of her DNA. The voice of her Diclonius instincts had the mental image of herself, with the only difference having a cold and sadistic expression. The voice told her that she couldn't coexist in a world with Humans, and then said: "Join me. Then I will make to you a place to live in.". From that point on Kaede began to listen to her instincts, killing some Humans by way of inducing heart attacks, and spreading her genes to Male Humans, who would have Diclonius children who would in turn kill and infect more. Her Diclonii instincts began to overpower her, leading her to become more sadistic and psychopathic. It's worth nothing that "Lucy" is merely a nickname assigned to Kaede and is not a separate entity from Kaede herself. While Kaede did become more murderous and had fewer inhibitions about killing people thanks to the DNA Voice Personality's direction, she did not develop a new personality at all but instead suppressed her conscience telling her she was doing the wrong thing. During her escape from the Diclonius Research Institute, a sniper shot a bullet from a .50 caliber rifle on Lucy's helmet, that was partially slowed by the helmet she wore and her vectors, causing her to fall off a cliffside into the sea. Lucy's personality fell unconscious and by the next morning Kaede woke up on the beach at Kamakura without any memories and with a childlike and infantile personality. The only sound she knew was Nyu, which was how Kouta and Yuka decided to name her. Despite the ignorance of Nyu, she had a basic sense of good and evil, much like a young child. She was a kind, sweet, innocent and naive girl, with an intense sexual curiosity that often made life awkward for her housemates. As the time passed in the Kaede House, Nyu slowly began to learn the basic morals and norms of society. When she lost her horns in the battle with Mariko, Nyu's persona predominated, and remained for just over half a year. During this time Nyu matured greatly, learning how to speak properly and in complete sentences, how to cook, clean, and show at least some restraint on her sexual curiosity. A variant on this personality emerged when Kaede House was attacked, as Nyu was finally able to use vectors like Lucy, was brutal towards her attackers, but still deeply caring of her house mates, especially Kouta. It could be said that the personality she finished the series with was a variable-percentage merger between Lucy and Nyu, as elements of both surfaced. For example, when facing Chief Kakuzawa for the last time, her nudity became an issue for her, covering what she could from his view. This is in marked contrast to the uncaring attitude the pure Lucy persona had about such matters, likely stemming from contempt for Humans as lower creatures, and also to the child-like free spirit Nyu mostly was, happily climbing in the bath with and groping to excess any friend who had her attention. Upon her death, these two personalities each seemed to have their own spirit, both of which loved Kouta and her friends.

Rogue: Lucy?

Lucy: Correct. You must be Sting and Rogue. They told me all about you.

Sting: I can tell. Are you lost?

Lucy: Yes. I have nowhere else to go.

Espeon: Don't worry! You can join Sabertooth!

Lucy: Thanks for the invite.

Sting: No problem.

* * *

Ira: (wearing a yellow Sabertooth symbol on his left hand) There you are. We have been looking everywhere for you.

Ira Gamagōri (蟇郡 苛 Gamagōri Ira) is one of the main characters in Kill la Kill. One of the student council's Elite Four. He is Satsuki Kiryūin's loyal, massive enforcer who leads the disciplinary committee at Honnōji Academy, and, being a member of the Elite Four, has a Three-Star Goku Uniform, and refers to himself under the title of Satsuki's "Impenetrable Shield". Gamagōri is a large, muscular young man who has a darker-toned complexion and short blonde hair. His eyebrows are noticeably thick and he wears a pair of small gold earrings in his enlarged earlobes, and is often dressed in his Three-Star Goku Uniform. For artistic and comedic effect, he is sometimes portrayed as a giant, towering over the rest of the cast. Gamagōri's varying size changes according to the size of his emotions. [4] While all of the Elite Four have sworn undying loyalty to Satsuki, Gamagōri is the most outwardly loyal of the Elite Four by a huge margin. Gamagōri is always serious, bearing no tolerance for foolishness or rule-breaking, and often shouts at the top of his lungs whenever opposed in any way. He typically berates his much more casual colleagues and keeps the students in line for Satsuki, and is considered to be her right-hand man. As befits the head of the Disciplinary Committee, Gamagōri seems to hold adherence to the law, his ideas of ethical behavior, the hierarchy of the academy and Satsuki above all else. Gamagōri intimidates those under his authority, and is not below killing lawbreakers and displaying their corpses as examples, which according to Mako Mankanshoku, is not an uncommon occurrence. However, being the Disciplinary Committee chair, he will never hurt an innocent student and will always aid a student in need, as demonstrated when he offered Ryūko Matoi and Mako a ride in his car after their scooter ran out of fuel. He is a blatant masochist, thoroughly enjoying the pain inflicted upon him during battles (at least while in his Shackle Regalia), all while exclaiming stereotypical masochist statements like "Punish me more," or "I've been a bad boy!". He also has no qualms about being next to naked, as shown when he was stripped of his Goku Uniform by Ryūko and forwent dressing himself ever since, save for underpants. Gamagōri is also very honor-bound and has a strong resolve, vowing to never kneel to Satsuki a few years prior to joining Honnōji when she had annexed his school and was willing to fight her in order to drive her out. Also, after his defeat at the hands of Ryūko, he took out a knife and attempted Seppuku. However, Satsuki stopped him, telling him to "wipe away his own tears". Even without a Goku Uniform, Gamagōri possess an immense, almost absurd amount of physical strength, enough to overpower multiple Goku Uniform users without activating his own. Even when losing his uniform, he still had enough strength to grapple with a large COVERS monster barehanded. Gamagōri's Three-Star Goku Uniform transforms into a diabolical-looking mummy-like bondage suit which renders him invulnerable to external physical attacks while also boosting his strength and size relative to the amount of damage absorbed. The outer suit is actually made out of extremely tough cloth armor instead of Life Fibers, so attacks that seek to absorb Life Fibers are also ineffective. Although it is usually used to store energy for the Scourge Regalia, the Shackle Regalia has some offensive capability; its cloth strips can be separated into whips to strike at opponents, or simply tighten around Gamagōri's body to choke an opponent trapped in their grip. A revamped version of Gamagōri's old uniform. It features white bandages and a pharaoh-like mask that make it resemble the mummies of ancient Egypt. The uniform features silver pauldrons with red spikes and brown straps that scatter across Gamagōri's arms and chest. During the transformation, the uniform showed signs of electrical emission, but the electricity itself looked like chains. The ultimate form of the Shackle Regalia. In its base form, the uniform resembles its previous forms, expect being all black with multiple golden highlights. In its active form, its much more revealing than its previous versions, and unlike the , it bears a stronger resemblance to the original Scourge Regalia rather than the Shackle Regalia. The uniform also resembles a mix between the Scourge Regalia and Gamagōri's Nudist Beach uniform.

Rogue: Ira.

Lector: Have you come here to check on us?!

Steelix: (wearing a yellow Sabertooth symbol necklace and wearing Steelixite) Of course! Master Jiemma had sent us here if you completed the task!

Steelix is a long, serpentine Pokémon with a silvery-gray body made up of rock-like sections, which can possess chips and scrapes from fights and tunneling. Three of those sections have massive rock spikes coming out of them. It has a massive head mainly made up of its large, wide jaw with sets of large square teeth inside. Along it bottom jaw are ridges: there are two pairs of ridges on a male Steelix, while there is only one pair on a female. Several small, square lumps cover the underside of its lower jaw. Its eye sockets are slightly deep set, and the eyes themselves are red with white sclera. Its head has two long ridges going from the eyes up to the top of its head. Its tail ends in a long sharp point, but with a blunt tip. As Mega Steelix, its body becomes longer, almost doubles its mass, and gains more features. Mega Steelix's eyes attain a blue color and its lower jaw becomes more heavily armored, gaining a round, curved shape. Additionally, a third pair of ridges appears on its bottom jaw, and two sharp, flat structures comprised of three conjoined points protrude from the front of its lower jaw. The gray, rock-like spikes and its tail point have transformed into prism-like crystalline spikes; the segments from which the spikes protrude are much larger as well. In-between the head and individual spiked segments are smaller units, now adorned by a black spot with a blue hexagon on each side. Several metallic-looking scraps constantly rotate around its neck, vaguely resembling hands; these scraps act to Mega Steelix's movements and change position when attacking. The cells within its body, crystallized by the energy produced from Mega Evolution, are stronger than any mineral and able to withstand any temperature. It moves incredibly slowly, but its strengthened body is also impervious to damage, and it lashes out at foes without flinching.[1] Steelix burrows underground and can be found in mountains or caves. It lives deep underground, and has been found as deep as six tenths of mile. It is capable of chewing through boulders with its powerful jaws, and its eyes are capable of seeing in the dark. Its body is made harder than diamond by the iron it ingests when it eats soil. It's further strengthened by the pressure and heat underground.

Pokedex: Steelix, the Iron Snake Pokémon. Steelix is the evolved form of Onix. It has been compressed underground, making its body harder than diamonds.

Shadetsu: We've completed the task! However, a certain someone had missed a certain somebody!

Sting: Shut up!

Ira: I see. We better get going.

Espeon: But at least I used Swift to defeat him!

Steelix: Hmph!


	30. Episode 152: Aiming to be the Strongest

Episode 152: Aiming to be the Strongest

At the guild, Lucy is seen fixing Wendy's hair.

Rarity: Hm...

Lucy: Rarity, you're making me nervous.

Rarity: Sorry, darling. But I'm just making sure you don't mess up Wendy's beautiful blue hair!

Purugly: Drama queen...

After they are done...

Wendy: It's quite peaceful.

Lucy: Yeah but, it's not going to last long.

Gardevoir and Rarity: Agree.

Soon, Natsu comes along, sweeping.

Natsu: HAPPY, HELP ME!

Happy: (screaming)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Medaka: Why did you yell at Happy for?

Fluttershy: It's not nice.

Natsu: Because it's Happy's fault!

Happy: Huh?! What does he mean by that?!

Carla: No clue.

Max arrives with Warren, Vijeeter and Nab, and challenges Natsu. He is overpowering Natsu until the latter uses...

Natsu: Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar!

It misses Max, but cuts a few strands of his hair, which makes Max surrender.

Natsu: Anyone wants a piece of me?!

Ryuko: Okay, you ask for it! Kamui Shonetsu! (transforms) Water Spinner!

Natsu: Whoa! Water is not what I want!

Luffy: Gum-Gum Gattling Gun!

Goku: Kame-Hame-Ha!

Naruto: Shadow Clone Jutsu! (punches)

Natsu: (dodges)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ciel: Why are they fighting?

Sebastian: No clue.

Everyone: (panting)

Ryuko: You're good.

Natsu: Thanks.

Luffy: But who won?

Goku: Let's say it's a tie.

Naruto: Totally agree on that.

Nonon: Jeez... Such idiots!

Mirai: Agree!

Wendy: Wow, everyone is so pump up.

Carla: Really? They could have defeated Twilight Ogre.

Bouquet: That wasn't it!

Mizuki: It was the money and greed!

Altaria: That makes sense.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gray: Hm...

AppleJack: Something wrong?

Gray: You know, we haven't train for seven years now.

Happy: Is there a way to boost your powers?!

Nami: Actually, yes! Maybe we could ask Porlyusica!

Luffy: Good idea!

Natsu, Naruto, Rock Lee, Luffy, Zolo, Sanji, Nami, Princess Vivi, Gray, Toshiro, Uzu, Emi, Ryuko, Nonon, Hoka, Nui, Mako, Mako's family, Rei, Lucy, Fluttershy, Twilight, AppleJack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Happy, Ragna, Taokaka, Kokonoe, Steven, Wendy, Medaka, Lapis Lazuli, Talim, Momoyo, and Carla, Ms. Fortune, Cerebella, Filia and Samson, Eliza, and Squiggly and Leviathan decide to go to Porlyusica for some help.

AppleJack: This must be it!

Fluttershy: Hello, we need your...

Porlyusica: Shoo, shoo. Go away.

Rarity: You don't need to be rude. We only need your help.

Porlyusica: I won't help you.

Momoyo: Please?!

Porlyusica: No.

Medaka: (wearing a dog costume) We'll beg for it! Won't you help a poor doggy like me?!

Porlyusica: I certainly won't.

Mataro: Sheesh, she's rude!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Medaka: How could my routine not work?!

Momoyo: Let's try something else.

Ryuko: Like what?!

Kureha: (laughing) Seems she's too stubborn to help.

Dr. Kureha[3] is a highly skilled and very long-lived doctor on Drum Island. She is referred to as "witch" by some people. She is Tony Tony Chopper's mentor. Dr. Kureha dresses in a style more suited to women one-seventh her age. This includes a navel ring, short flower-print shirt with a bare midriff, a purple blazer and hipster pants.[3] After the time skip, she does not look different from two years before, except now she wears a shirt that symbolizes Chopper, with a symbol that looks like his hat behind a big white X.[4] Dr. Kureha has often been called a witch for several reasons. The first is her eccentric treatment of patients whom she will violently threaten if they do not follow her orders.[5] The second is her forceful method of checking for injury for example deliberately prodding the ailing area, causing her patients pain and then having Chopper knock them out as a form of anesthetic.[6] The next is her age, a 'too young' 141. The final reason is her reclusive nature. She hates being called "old" or a "hag" and her response is generally to punch or kick the offender across the room, and often begins conversations by asking if whoever she's speaking to wants to know the secret of her youth. Kureha seems to have a drinking habit, judging by the bottle of umeshu (梅酒, "plum sake") she always keeps close at hand. She is, however, a legitimate and extremely skilled practitioner of medicine, managing to cure a disease Nami had which was caused by a bug thought to be extinct. She has kept herself as healthy and fit as a woman in her prime despite being over 140 years old. She considers herself a beautiful virgin flower. She is also quite strong, able to smash through solid brick walls,[7] and even claimed that she could assist in the battle against Wapol's group.[8] Kureha is also sometimes referred to as being a pirate because she takes what ever she wants as payment for her medical treatments. She apparently likes pickled plums, as stated by Dalton.[9] Despite her cold demeanor, she does have a loving side to her personality, as she considers Chopper a son and was gravely depressed when Dr. Hiluluk died. Kureha also appears to incredibly thoughtful carefully deducting Luffy having the initial D would make him a dangerous man and being able to correctly say the Pirate King's real name as Gol D. Roger rather than Gold Roger. She then showed some familiarity with the Will of D. which made her the first person in the series to mention it as most have no idea of its meaning. Dr. Kureha possesses great abilities as a doctor, as shown by her great health even though she is 141 years old. She managed to cure Nami when she was bitten by the ancient tick, Kestia, which was thought to be extinct, and as such, the cure would be difficult to find. She is also one of the few doctors around the world authorized to use the highly restricted drug, NHC10.[10] She passed on many of her skills and knowledge to Chopper, who became a great doctor in his own right. Outside of her medical expertise, she possesses a certain level of superhuman strength, resistance and speed. She was shown to crush stone walls with ease. She had great resistance against the cold, as she is often seen walking through extremely cold climate of Drum Island with very loose clothing. She is shown chasing Luffy and Sanji, then later Chopper, throwing various weapons that were previously used for wall decoration, possibly as part of a collection, from out of nowhere. Whenever she sees a patient about to do something she believes might compromise her medical treatments or interrupt their recovery process, she 'stops' them by any means necessary whether it is to pin them down with her body or stomp them down into the ground. While her methods appear to be brutal, she actually stops the patient from sustaining far worse injury than if she had let them go. For example, stomping on Sanji's damaged spine to immobilize him was a safer option than letting him fight which would have strained his injury to a point that may have prevented him from walking ever again.[11]

Luffy: It's Dr. Kureha!

Natsu: Kureha?

Sanji: She's an old hag who lives in Drum Drum Island.

Kureha: What was that?! Do I have to skin you alive, huh?!

Sanji: No, don't do that!

Vivi: Glad to see you alive.

Kureha: (laughing) Of course I'm alive!

Goku: She's really creepy.

Rock: Agree.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Back at the guild..._

Makarov: Everyone, we have an announcement.

Donphan: We're going to be retired and Gildarts and Metagross are going to be our new Guild Masters.

Mirajane: Masters?

Makarov: What is it, Mira?

Luponny: We have a letter from Gildarts and Metagross.

Donphan: Letter? Give it to us.

In the letter, Gildarts says he does not want to be the master, and the only two orders he will give are for Laxus to return to the guild and for Makarov to be the 6th master.

Makarov: I see.

Mirajane: And this card is for you, Cana.

Cana: Huh?

Furret: Call Gildarts card, eh?

Luponny: Yup.

She tears the card.

Cana: We don't need that!

Together: Eh?!

Donphan: We'll be the masters until we died.

Makarov: To celebrate, let's drink, everyone!

Crowd: (cheering)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Back at the forest..._

Naruto: I'm tired of running!

Luffy: Me too!

Mataro: Why can't she just agree?!

Barazo: Sukuyo won't never act so stubborn like this hag!

Kureha: (laughing) No matter what, she'll never help you.

Sukuyo: Oh my. There must be a way to get her to help us.

Nonon: How?!

They notice that Wendy is crying.

Sukuyo: Wendy, are you okay?

Wendy: I felt a familiar feeling when I'm with Porlyusica, like the one I felt when I'm with Grandeeney.

Altaria: Me too. There's something familiar about Porlyusica.

Rock: Eh?! How's that possible?!

 _At the Guild..._

Max: (sighs) Gildarts wanted the guild to be first place.

Hippowdon: That's true. And yet, we became the weakest.

Hippowdon is a large, hippo-like Pokémon with skin color based on its gender. It is light brown if male, and black if female. It has a dark gray back and muzzle with several holes in them. Sand often spills out of the ports on its back and its nostrils. This sand is stored internally, and is used to create twisters when attacking. It has a large, rounded snout, a mouth filled with peg-like teeth, and red eyes. Hippowdon has black feet with four blunt claws each. It is short-tempered, and may hold its mouth agape as a display of strength. Hippowdon's massive jaws are capable of crushing cars.

Pokedex: Hippowdon, the Heavyweight Pokémon. It creates an enormous tornado of sand by blowing sand out of the holes in its body, and its mouth is over 6 feet in diameter.

Erza: It is not bad to be ambitious.

Mirai: What about the other guilds?! They became stronger while Team Tenrou's powers are frozen during the timeskip!

Blaziken: That's true. But, we'll become stronger.

Mirai: How?!

Romeo: I know how we can be number one quickly.

Boa: Absolutely not! We're not joining it!

Erza: What?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Back in the forest..._

Taokaka: Wind lady, how can you tell the witch lady and Grandeeny have a connection, meow?!

Wendy: I just know.

Lucy: There's no way Porlyusica and Grandeeny have a connection or even related in any way.

Rarity: It could be just a false alarm.

Kureha: (laughing) You think?

Zecora: There's something Porlyusica wants to tell you.

Porlyusica: I'm not Grandeeny nor the location of the dragons. But I AM her Edolas counterpart.

Everyone: Eh?!

Charizard: Counterpart?!

Momoyo: I didn't know dragons have Edolas counterparts!

Medaka: I thought that only goes to humans!

Emi: Edolas? What's that?

Ryuko: It's a parallel world. Me and your father went there seven years ago. WAY before we were married and when you're born.

Emi: Cool!

Goku: Are there other dragons that have human counterparts in Earth Land?

Audino: We don't know about that. But, we DID talk to Grandeeny once.

Wendy: Really?

Porlyusica: Yes.

She hands Wendy a book of spells written as Grandeeney directed.

Wendy: Thank you.

Altaria: Thank you.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Back at the guild..._

Macao: There's no way we're joining it!

Romeo: We have to! It's the only way we'll get back at the top!

Kecleon: Nope! We forbid it!

Arcanine: Please?!

Together: No!

Kokonoe: Whoa, whoa, whoa! What the hell's going on here?! Why are you fighting for?!

They vote about who does not want to participate and all the guild members, except the Tenrou team and Romeo, vote for not going.

Natsu: What are you talking about?!

Luffy: Come on, tell us!

Romeo: The Grand Magic Games.

Everyone: Grand Magic Games?!

Zolo: Is that a competition?

Arcanine: Yup! Guilds from all over Fiore goes there to prove who's the strongest! If we participate, Fairy Tail will surely get back to first place!

Makarov: We don't know if we should.

Travis: Actually, I've heard there's a reward for the strongest guild.

Donphan: Reward?! Alright, we'll participate!

Nami: Me, too! If it's about money, I'll take it!

Mr. Krabs: No way! The money is mine!

Spongebob: Yeah! Nobody never touch Mr. Krabs' money!

Mr. Krabs: (laughing) You tell them, Spongebob.

Eddy: I'll use that money to get a lifetime supply of jawbreakers!

Scrouge: And I'll put it in me safe.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Sanji: When is the Grand Magic Games?

Donphan: Within three months.

Don: Three months?! That's enough time to train!

Jelly: Yeah! Fairy Tail will come back to the top!

The Tenrou team is clearly excited for the Games to start while the others think that it is a bad idea.

* * *

Ryuko: Inumuta, found information on the Games?

Hoka: Yes. For each guild, they need five members. However, they recently put a new rule stated that for each member, they may have four extra people.

Nonon: Four, eh?!

Wobbuffet: Don't worry! Hoka put a program to automatically tell which members are participating!

Hoka: Okay. Here's the members that are participating.

1\. Natsu Dragneel

A. Son Goku

B. Monkey D. Luffy

C. Naruto Uzumaki

D. Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo

2\. Lucy Heartfilia

A. Nami

B. Kagome

C. Nonon Jakuzure

D. Nui Harime

3\. Gray Fullbuster

A. Toshiro Hitsugaya

B. Snow

C. Uzu Sanageyama

D. Death the Kid, Liz, and Patty

4\. Erza Scarlet

A. Parasoul

B. Rias Gremory

C. Hilde

D. Centorea

5\. Elfman Strauss

A. Ryuko Matoi Sanageyama

B. Ragna the Bloodedge

C. Momoyo Kawakami

D. Mako Mankanshoku

* * *

Mako: Wha?! Me and Ryuko-chan are participating?!

Plusle: Lucky day!

Minun: Very lucky day!

Ryuko: All right! I'm participating!

Danketsu: Let's show everyone who's boss?!

Kuretsu: Agree!

Emi: Even you're participating, daddy!

Uzu: That's good. Now you could watch and observe what me and your mother can do.

Emi: Right!

Nonon: Even me and Harime are together!

Nui: I'm so happy!

Hoka: Since that's over, you should start praticing.

Everyone: Right!


	31. Training at the Celestial Beach

Episode 153: Training at the Celestial Beach

Having decided that they will compete in the upcoming Grand Magic Games, the returning members of Fairy Tail decide to use their remaining time to train in order to make up for being absent during the last seven years. The members of Team Natsu, Goku, Luffy, Bo-bobo, Nami, Kagome, Nonon, Nui, Toshiro, Snow, Uzu, Emi, Death the Kid, Liz, and Patty, Parasoul, Rias, Hilde, Centorea, Ryuko, Ragna, Momoyo, Mako, Juvia, Katara, Suu, Envy, Melona, Levy, Shisetsu, Kobetsu, Twilight, Kokonoe, Clemont, Hoka, Wendy, Medaka, Lapis, Sheele, Makoto, and Carla and Rei are accompanied by Jet, Sonic, Rainbow Dash, and Droy, Jasmine, and Amalia to the beach to train.

Medaka: Aw, the beach. My most favorite place.

Momoyo: So beautiful!

Shisetsu: We're not here for relaxation. We're here for training purposes.

Luffy: We know that!

However, the group gets distracted and begins to relax, swimming in the water, building sand castles, eating and sunbathing, much to Jet and Droy's dismay.

Shisetsu: They're relaxing anyway! Huh?!

Ryuko: Alright, everyone! We can't relax yet! We have three months before the Grand Magic Games begins and I don't want to sit around and do nothing! If Satsuki's participating as well, I bet she's training to fight us! So, let's begin with this!

Danketsu: Watermelon?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Zoroark: That's right! All of you are going to use your powers to destroy this watermelon! We'll do this one at a time! Ready?!

Kamuis: Ready!

One by one, all the Kamuis each destroy the watermelons.

Ryuko: Great job!

Senketsu: Thanks. With enough training, we'll win this for sure.

Shisetsu: At least Ryuko is training.

Uzu: Ryuko!

Ryuko: Huh?! What is it?!

Uzu: Me and Emi are gonna go swimming! Wanna join?!

Emi: Please, mommy?!

Ryuko: Okay! In a minute! This next exercise will be about teamwork! Zangoose, Luxray, come on out!

Zangoose: Zangoose!

Luxray: Luxray!

Ryuko: Zoroark, Zangoose, and Luxray are going to beyour opponents. You must work together to defeat them.

Zoroark: We won't go easy on you!

Zangoose: Can you defeat us?!

Luxray: Can you?!

Danketsu: Of course we can!

Ryuko: I'll be right back to check on your progress. Good luck!

Kamuis: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

That afternoon, the group splits up to train.

Lucy: Gate of the Goat: Capricorn!

Capricorn: It's been a while, Lucy.

Lucy: I know! I could really use your help!

Capricorn: With what?

Gardevoir: She wants you to help her remedy her weakness, the lack of Magic during critical moments.

Capricorn: I see. Let's begin.

Lucy seems to be doing well at first, doing what her Spirit instructs her to do, but soon collapses out of exhaustion.

Gardevoir: You okay?

Lucy: (nods)

Gardevoir: Whew.

Capricorn: Your mother also underwent the same training you're doing in order to improve her Magic.

Gardevoir: Really?

Capricorn: Yes.

Lucy: Well, do you know about the Magic of One, the source of all Magics, the thing that Hades was longing to get?

The One Magic (一なる魔法 Ichinaru Mahō), also known as The Essence of Magic, Primordial Magic or The Magic of One, is what is thought by some to be the original source of all Magic. Those people believe that every form of Magic as it is today descends from this source.[1] While The One Magic is supposedly the "all-father" of Magic, in present day it is little more than a concept.[1] Its roots have never been fully disclosed and there are many different interpretations and theories to its actual nature. Even with such ambiguity, those who believe in The One Magic do seem to share a common belief about it: that it is the source of all Magic Power, and it is an omnipotent power.

Capricorn: Magic of One?

Lucy: Yeah.

Hatetsu: I think of heard about it.

Lucy: Hatetsu, what are you doing here?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Hatetsu: I follow you here. I thought you could use me.

Lucy: (sighs) After hearing my mother talk about it, I think it's originated from Love.

Capricorn: Maybe that's the answer. (smiles)

 _Nami..._

Nami: Rain Tempo! Cloud Tempo! Tornado Tempo! (panting) Hmph!

 _Kagome..._

Kagome: If Inuyasha's participating, I guess I have to fight him. I'll start practicing my shooting skills. (shooting arrows)

 _Nonon..._

Nonon: Musical Missiles! Note String Whip! Music Note Bombs! (panting) I have to surpass Lady Satsuki! If I have to fight her, I'm going to give everything I got!

 _Nui..._

Nui: (attacks)

Rei: Wow, Harime! You've really gotten stronger!

Nui: Really?! Awesome! I bet everyone's training hard, too!

Rei: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Ryuko..._

Ryuko: Come on, move your backs to it! (running)

Kamuis: (panting)

Kuretsu: Why do we have to do this?! And without flying?!

Rainetsu: Because if our wings are damage, we won't get away from the attacks! So outrunning them is the best idea!

Banetsu: Agree!

Shonetsu: You have to have high spirits!

Kuretsu: Okay!

Uzu: (running) Looks like you're running.

Ryuko: Hey, babe. Can't talk right now.

Uzu: Already know that.

Emi: (running) Is this all you're doing?!

Senketsu: It's to increase our speed.

Emi: I see! Then I'll join, too!

Kusetsu: Okay. Hope you don't trip.

Emi: I know!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Throughout the beach, the other members are training. Gray, Toshiro, Snow, Uzu, Death the Kid, Liz, and Patty, Juvia, Katara, Suu, Envy, Melona, and Erza, Rias, Parasoul, Hilde, and Centorea are practicing their Magic by themselves and Levy, Twilight, Kokonoe, Clemont, Hoka, Shisetsu, and Kobetsu are helping Wendy, Lapis, Medaka, Sheele, and Makoto read the notes given to her by Porlyusic.

Happy: Go, Natsu! Go, Goku! Go, Luffy! Especially you, Bo-bobo and Naruto!

Naruto: Can't catch me!

Natsu: Oh yeah?! Race ya'!

Everyone: It's on! (running)

That night, the girls decide to bathe at the hot spring.

Girls: (sighs)

Makoto: This is relaxing.

Twilight: Agree.

Nami: We need a hot spring in Fairy Tail.

Nonon: Yeah.

As the group relaxes, Lucy points to the stars.

Emi: Pretty~!

Nui: So beautiful!

Ryuko: You know, I wonder how's the other members doing.

Mako: I bet they're training as well.

Emi: That could be it!

Shisetsu: For now, let's just relax ourselves.

Girls: (sighs) Right...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

After a successful first day of training, Natsu, Luffy, Goku, Naruto, Bo-bobo, Gray, Toshiro, Snow, Uzu, Emi, Ryuko, Death the Kid, Liz, and Patty, Wendy, Medaka, Momoyo, Lapis, Sheele, Makoto, Erza, Parasoul, Rias, Hilde, Centorea, Levy, Twilight, Kokonoe, Clemont, Hoka, Lucy, Nami, Kagome, Nonon, Nui, Happy, the Kamuis, Juvia, Katara, Suu, Envy, Melona, and Carla and Rei are confident that they still have enough time to upgrade their Magic Power and catch up with the world.

Lucy: Happy, for the remaining time of our training, 'bout the time the Grand Magic Games begin, we'll definitely crush the competition.

Happy: Aye!

Virgo suddenly appears.

Lucy: Why do you have to go underground?!

Virgo: Sorry, princess. But I have a huge emergency.

Gardevoir: Emergency?

Virgo: Yes. The Celestial Spirit World is facing a crisis of destruction. Could you accompany me and save it?

Natsu: Of course! We're your friends and friends always help friends!

In order to allow the group access to the Celestial Spirit World, Virgo gives them Celestial clothes and summons a Magic Circle that transports the group to the Celestial Spirit World, leaving Jet, Sonic, Rainbow Dash, and Droy, Jasmine, and Amalia in the human world to wait.

Amalia: Hope this is quick.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

The group arrives at the Celestial Spirit World and finds themselves standing in front of a giant archway.

C.S.K: (laughing) Welcome to the Celestial Spirit World!

Lucy: What's your emergency that Virgo stated?

C.S.K: (chuckling) No, this isn't no emergency. We're having a huge party after you've return for seven whole years!

Everyone: Party?!

Mako: Awesome! I bet Pinkie likes the sound of that!

The group then begins to party with numerous Celestial Spirits joining in.

Gray: Hey, Loke and Horologium.

Wendy: It's so nice to see you again.

Loke: I know. You've didn't change a bit.

Horologium: I can agree on that.

Aquarius: Guess you don't have a boyfriend, huh?!

Juvia: Actually I do! Gray-sama is my boyfriend!

Gray: No I'm not!

Aquarius: Well, if you be my friend, I'll tell you how to get Gray to be your boyfriend.

Juvia: R-Really?!

Aquarius: (nods) Mm-hmm.

Juvia: Okay! I accept!

Carla: Looks like they became friends.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Levy: Wow, you have so many books!

Twilight: This is a dream come true!

Crux: Why thank you. If you want, you could pick one as a gift.

Clemont: Seriously?!

Crux: Yes.

Kokonoe: Thank you!

Meanwhile, Happy and Carla are approached by Plue and numerous other Nicolas Spirits.

Happy: (screaming) More doggies!

Taurus: My, you have a bbbbbbbeautiful body! Moooveralous!

Rias: (chuckling)

Natsu, Goku, Naruto, Bo-bobo, Luffy, and Mako treats themselves to some food.

Natsu: This is so good!

Luffy: Yeah!

Naruto: Especially these crabs and lamb!

Everyone: Huh?! Crabs and lamb? We're so sorry!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Elsewhere..._

Lucy: I can't believe they invited us here!

Gray: And we're the first people here!

Lyra then begins to play her harp and sing while the group bonds with the other Celestial Spirits. Hearing Lyra's song, Lucy remembers what happened between her, her father and Michelle and begins to cry out with joy.

Lucy: I love you guys!

After the party, the group prepares to leave.

Aries: Could you take care of Lucy?

Natsu: Of course! Bye!

C.S: Bye!

Natsu: Whoo-hoo! We're back!

Gray: We still have three more months left before the Grand Magic Games!

Virgo: Time is different when you're in the Celestial Spirit World.

Luffy: With that, that means the Celestial Spirit World is equal to one day at the human world!

Virgo: Not quite. It's the opposite, and one day at the Celestial Spirit World is equal to three months at the human world.

Everyone: Eh?!

Uzu: That means...

Virgo: Yup.

The group is then welcomed back by Jet, Sonic, Rainbow Dash, and Droy, Jasmine, and Amalia.

Jet: We have five days left before the Games begin.

Everyone: Five more days?!

Naruto and Bo-bobo: NO! (echoes)


	32. Episode 154: Five Days Left

Episode 154: Five Days Left

The Fairy Tail Mages that went to the Celestial Spirit World, still lying in defeat, search for a way to power up in a short amount of time.

 _Lamia Scale..._

Ooba: Lyon, Jura, you must participate the Grand Magic Games! We have to reach first place!

Lyon: I don't know.

Jura: I have to disagree.

Ooba: You have to!

Washu: (wearing a pinkish-red Lamia Scale symbol on her left hand) Master Ooba, I have complete my program of who's participating!

Washu Hakubi (白眉 鷲羽, Hakubi Washū), the greatest scientific genius in the universe, is a key character in the Tenchi Muyo! metaseries. Like the other characters, her character differs depending on the continuity, though she sometimes displays a number of innate powers which she rarely uses, preferring to solve problems with reason or technology. In all incarnations of the series, Washu has also shown to be somewhat prudent and is generally trickier to fool than Tenchi or the other girls, which makes it harder for her to fall into an enemy trap. In all three Tenchi series, Washu creates an inter-dimensional laboratory in the closet of the Masaki house, although her laboratory is a lot bigger in the OVA series than in both of the TV series. The name "Washū" is an ancient one for Japan; specifically, the region around Osaka. The name "Hakubi" was derived from the name of a train line, the Hakubi Line. When translated, Washū means "eagle-feather", and hakubi means "excellence". Washu's hair is derived from a costume from Noh plays, intended to resemble the (usually black) legs and claws of a crab. For her, it's a red crab, because this is a food specialty of Osaka. As such, the red crab logo appears on much of her merchandise and miscellaneous apparel.

Ooba: Let me see it!

Washu: Sure thing!

* * *

1\. Lyon Vastia

A. Jati

B. Gasser

C. Mizore

D. Weiss

2\. Jura

A. Hachigen

B. Onoki

C. Xenohart

D. Alex M.

3\. Yuka

A. Vegeta

B. Shadow the Hedgehog

C. Vector

D. Mikan

4\. Toby

A. Inuyasha

B. Kurumu

C. Eric

D. Knuckles the Echinda

5\. Chelia Blendy

A. Rebecca

B. Stormy

C. Madoka

D. Marco

* * *

Ooba: See?! Good girl! I knew I could count on you!

Washu: Thanks!

Hitmontop: (wearing a green Lamia Scale symbol necklace) Now you can't say no!

Hitmontop is a vaguely humanoid Pokémon capable of spinning on its head. Its main body is spherical and mostly blue with a brown triangular patch on its chest. It has short legs with white bands near the hands and feet. The feet are large, blue and have a circular brown pad on the underside. It has a skinny brown tail that ends with a blue sphere with a spike on it. Its head is round and brown with flat, curved extensions on either side and a single spike on top. It has a beady, black eyes and spherical hands with no digits. Hitmontop is a male-only species with no female counterpart. Hitmontop moves more quickly by spinning on the spike on its head than it does by walking normally. Capable of spinning at high speeds, it may bore into the ground similar to a drill. While spinning, Hitmontop delivers smooth, graceful kicks such as its signature move, Triple Kick. As an urban species, it is often found in towns and cities.

Pokedex: Hitmontop, the Handstand Pokémon. Hitmontop's smooth graceful kicks are deceptively powerful. Opponents may be surprised by their force, so beware.

Abomasnow: Guess we have no other choice.

Jura: Agree.

Ooba: Good!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Likewise, in Blue Pegasus..._

Bob: Peridot?

Peridot: With pleasure!

* * *

1\. Ichiya

A. Rin

B. Narumi

C. Yue A.

D. Bertie

2\. Hibiki

A. Peridot

B. Tecna

C. Metis

D. Najima

3\. Ren

A. Espio the Chameleon

B. Xaldin

C. Temari

D. Roy M.

4\. Eve

A. Monet

B. Jack

C. Evangeline

D. Gustaf

* * *

Bob: Thank you.

Peridot: No problem.

After Bob, Pidgeot, and Ichiya and Aromatisse discuss Jura's participation...

Ichiya: Master Bob, for the Grand Magic Games, I believe we should unleash the guild's secret weapon.

Bob: You sure?

Aromatisse: Yes.

Bob: If you say so...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _At around the same time..._

Lector: Sting, there has been rumors that Natsu and the others are participating at the Grand Magic Games!

Sting: Really?! It'll make things interesting!

Rogue: It's indifferent.

The news also reaches the guild Raven Tail.

Harley: (wearing a red-and-black broken heart-shaped Raven Tail symbol on her right breast) Fairy Tail's participating in the Grand Magic Games! Do you believe that?!

Harley Quinn (Dr. Harleen Frances Quinzel, M.D.) is a fictional supervillain appearing in American comic books published by DC Comics, commonly as an adversary of the superhero Batman. The character was created by Paul Dini and Bruce Timm, and first appeared on Batman: The Animated Series in September 1992. She later appeared in DC Comics' Batman comic books, with her first comic book appearance in The Batman Adventures #12 (Sept. 1993). Harley Quinn is depicted as having a very pronounced New York accent. The character is a frequent accomplice and lover of the Joker, and ally to the supervillain Poison Ivy from whom she gained an immunity to poisons and toxins. Harley Quinn's origin story relates that she met the Joker while working as a psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum, where the Joker was a patient. Her name is a play on the name "Harlequin", a character which originated in the commedia dell'arte. Harley Quinn was originally voiced by Arleen Sorkin in various tie-ins to the DC animated universe, and has also been voiced by Hynden Walch and Tara Strong in either DC Animated Showcases or in various video games. In the Birds of Prey television series, she was portrayed by actress Mia Sara. The character will be making her live-action cinematic debut in the upcoming 2016 film Suicide Squad portrayed by Australian actress Margot Robbie. IGN's 2009 list of the Top 100 Comic Book Villains of All Time ranked Harley Quinn as #45.[1][2] She was ranked 16th in Comics Buyer's Guide's 2011 "100 Sexiest Women in Comics" list.[3]

Poison: (wearing a pink Raven Tail symbol on her left leg) I don't. It's about time Fairy Tail is participating in something other than causing chaos.

Poison (ポイズン Poizun?) is a playable character in the Street Fighter series, and one of many that originated from the Final Fight games created by Akira Yasuda. Introduced in the first Final Fight, she has appeared in later artworks and games in a cameo role, eventually making her first playable appearance in Street Fighter X Tekken. She is the friend and manager of Hugo; before her career as a manager kicked off, both were well known as members of the group called Mad Gear. Poison has long pink/purple hair and wears a black peak cap with a chain-link design, a skimpy white midriff-revealing tank top, and a pair of skimpy denim "Daisy Dukes" cut-off shorts and high heels. She also has a chain around her waist, a studded black collar on her neck, and a pair of hand-cuffs hanging from the chain around her waist. Since Final Fight Revenge, she usually carries a riding crop that she uses as a weapon. There is also a palette-swap of Poison called Roxy. Roxy is identical to Poison, though she has reddish-orange hair instead of pink, and has lower health. Roxy was from the same orphanage that Poison grew up at, according to Capcom Classics Collection, which also mentions that she looks up to Poison. Poison's fighting style utilizes a mix of acrobatic pro-wrestling moves and street fighting abilities. In the original Final Fight, Poison and Roxy both utilized standing and acrobatic flip kicks to attack the player. As one of the fighters in Final Fight Revenge, her moveset was expanded heavily, and she was armed with a whip. The whip is used primarily in her Cat Claw and Thunder Whip attacks, and can be used to steal a weapon from the opponent. Additionally, her handcuffs can be thrown as a horizontal projectile move to immobilize the opponent for a short time. In the Street Fighter series, Poison's overall style revolves around a fierce projectile zoning game in a similar fashion to Guile's, while mixing it up with powerful overhead attacks. Poison can potentially create cross-up situations that can leave opponents reeling; however, her 'dependance' on overhead attacks put her directly in front of the opponent, allowing her overall strategy to be thwarted by grappling opponents such as Hugo and Zangief. Despite lacking in terms of defensive game, Poison's setups are solid, easy to execute, and she can be a tough opponent to counter. In Street Fighter X Tekken and Ultra Street Fighter IV, Poison's techniques include the anti-air Kissed by a Goddess; the Aeolus Edge, a projectile designed for zoning; the Whip of Love, a multi-hitting move similar to the Rekkaken; and the Love Me Tender, an axe kick with a follow-up throw based on her attack from the original Final Fight. Some of Poison's more powerful moves are borrowed and redesigned from her appearance in Final Fight Revenge. Her Thunder Whip appears as a Super Combo, where she performs a series of Shoryureppa-style whip attacks. Her first Ultra Combo is the Love Storm, first appearing as her Super Art in Street Fighter X Tekken; she performs a powerful Aeolus Edge, and follows a successful hit with a Love Me Tender that brings her foe to their knees before she whips them repeatedly. Her second Ultra Combo is the Poison Kiss, another move from Final Fight Revenge; the move is a command grab in which Poison slaps the foe and then kicks them forcefully in the groin.

Tora: Yup. I think it's just to get their glory back~meow.

Jasper: (wearing a crystallized-orange Raven Tail symbol on his right arm) That's pathetic AND ridiculous. Fairy Tail's so weak. I can't believe they survive this long.

"Jasper" is a Homeworld Gem who is the main antagonist of her debut episode "The Return" and in "Jail Break". She is currently being held captive at the bottom of the ocean by Lapis Lazuli within the unstable fusion of Malachite. Jasper has tangerine skin with darker orange markings on her face, arms, and chest. She has amber-colored eyes. Her gem is where her nose should be. She has thick, beige-colored, flowing hair. Physique-wise, she is the archetype Quartz Gem warrior; she has a muscular body and stands both taller and wider than Garnet, an indication of her immense strength and durability. She wears a sleeveless half-red, half-mahogany uniform with a yellow diamond insignia on the chest and heavy boots (as described in Guide to the Crystal Gems). Jasper is ruthless and headstrong, as well as an aggressive combatant. Assumed to be a high-ranking Gem warrior and veteran of The Rebellion, Jasper is very authoritative and militaristic; something that directly affects her subordinates, Peridot and Lapis Lazuli. She doesn't care about them, doesn't bother to heed their warnings or concerns, and will not hesitate to browbeat them into submission if they complain or disagree with her. The prejudice that Jasper exercises based on combat experience leads her to look down upon beings that appear weaker to her. She despises the act of fusion specifically, as seen when she announced, "Fusion is just a cheap tactic to make weak Gems stronger!" Even after Garnet defeated her and crashed the Gem Warship, she didn't consider it a loss, turning back on previous reasoning and believing that Garnet only bested her due to being a fusion. Her attitude towards those whom she considers to have proven themselves in battle, however, is a much more positive and respectful one. When she first arrived on Earth, she quickly dismissed Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl as weaklings not worth her time. She did, however, express disappointment when she found out that Rose Quartz wasn't present because she wanted to face her in battle, as she respected her as the military commander of the war. Likewise, this caused her to be confused and frustrated as to why Rose had apparently shape-shifted into a "weak, human boy" to fight her. Jasper can be hypocritical; the prospect of a humiliating defeat at the hands of the Crystal Gems revulsed her so much that in a last desperate attempt to seize victory, she coerced Lapis Lazuli to fuse with her to form Malachite, apparently disregarding her previous opinion on fusion. In "Chille Tid", Jasper appears furious and unhinged. The most probable reason why is because of the extended period of time that Jasper has remained immobile, being trapped with Lapis in a seemingly endless power struggle in Malachite, held down with the weight of Earth's ocean and unable to escape the fusion. Jasper's mindset is focused on one thing at the expense of all else: victory. Without the prospect of a challenge, she considers the task at hand a waste of time. Jasper will even forsake her beliefs if that means she will come out on top. Interestingly, as long as they fought on even terms Jasper does seem to respect those who best her in combat, implying she has a warped code of honor. All Gems have various powers, including the ability to invoke a weapon, change shape, and strength and skill beyond human battle. They can also take refuge in their gems after being wound to heal. She can fuse with Lapis Lazuli to form Malachite. Being a Quartz Gem, she was created to fit the role of a warrior within Gem culture. As such, she has incredible amounts of physical strength and stamina, making her the most physically imposing Gem seen thus far. She is mentally powerful, as it is taking all of Lapis's concentration to subdue Jasper. By gathering her resolve and thirst for battle, Jasper is able to summon her weapon; a tangerine, crystalline helmet. The helmet acts both as a weapon and armor; a hammer-like protrusion in the front of the helmet allows her to use it to charge, slam, and headbutt her opponent, while a clear orange-tinted visor extends down, covering the upper part of her face. The sturdiness of the helmet rivals that of Garnet's gauntlets, as Jasper was shown continuously countering her attacks. Homeworld Gems, in addition to their summonable weapon, seem to carry a personal defense weapon known as Gem Destabilizers — extremely potent, "non-lethal" tools used to subdue enemy Gems. Jasper is seen using this weapon on Garnet in "The Return". She attempted to use it again in "Jail Break", but Garnet pried it from her hand and broke it immediately afterward.

Harley: You're right, orange man! Fairy Tail's weak! And yet they're going to participate in the Grand Magic Games! I bet they'll lose within seconds!

Bowser: (wearing a green Raven Tail symbol on his left chest) I agree! That pesky Mario are with those pests! (groans loudly) I hate it when I say his name! It makes me so mad! (roars)

Jasper: Calm down, fire turtle.

Bowser: Fire turtle?! Why you...!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ivan: Everyone, calm down.

Ivan Dreyar (イワン・ドレアー Ivan Doreā) is the father of Laxus Dreyar and the son of Makarov Dreyar. He is a former Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild,[4] and the former Guild Master of the self-founded Raven Tail Guild.[5][6] During the Grand Magic Games of X791, Ivan disguised himself as Alexei (アレクセイ Arekusei).[1] Despite being the son of Makarov and the father of Laxus, Ivan bears little resemblance to either of them. Ivan is rather tall and has a more muscular body. He also has black hair and tanned skin. Ivan sports a unique-looking beard; a chin curtain, with several lines of facial hair around his mouth shooting upwards in an odd pattern. He wears an ornate cloak along with a dress shirt and an ascot tied in a full Windsor knot.[5] Seven years later, his appearance is virtually the same as before, except that he has balded on the top of his head.[6] As "Alexei", he resembles a medieval Knight, with a mask instead of a helmet. His tall body is completely covered by armor (except for his big orange hair) with a long cape bearing Raven Tail's Crest behind. He keeps his face hidden behind a golden mask. It's slightly triangular, with a square part in the chin's region and two pointed parts in the sides, in the region of the ears. As characteristic feature, the mask has a trident-like plate in the forehead's region, forming a "W" pattern. It also has two opens next to the plate that allows Ivan to see, as well two white strips in each side of the mask. The rest of the armor is composed by a metallic pectoral, separated to the waist's cingulum by a piece of dark cloth. The cingulum also has two pointed plates in each side of Ivan's body. For the legs, that are also separated from the cingulum by cloth, Ivan uses the traditional cuisse, with round poleyns and stylized greaves. Ivan's arms are also covered by the dark cloth, and end into metallic bracelets attached to gauntlets, that have sharp pointed fingers. Ivan's dark cape is attached to its side in the region of his neck, apparently by a circular fivel. The cape resembles Laxus' initial tunic, with a blue dense fur delimiting it. Ivan shows many signs of being psychotic. He is obsessed with the Fairy Tail Guild, enough to give his own guild a similar name. He also enjoys killing things, as he turns ravens into shikigami and then bites their heads off. Ivan addresses everyone with a -chan suffix, as he calls Gajeel "Gajeel-chan" and Laxus "Laxus-chan", and even speaks about "money-chan".[7] Ivan cares little for the well being of his family, be it his father or son. He even referred to Laxus as money, stating that he wanted the Dragon Lacrima that was inserted into Laxus back, despite knowing that it would kill his son.[8] As "Alexei", Ivan showed himself to be a very cruel person. When entering the Domus Flau, he saw Team Fairy Tail A angry because of what Obra did with Wendy Marvell, but despite that, he stated that what they did was just "a way to say welcome", showing that Raven Tail won't play a fair game.[9] This was later confirmed during Lucy's fight against Flare Corona, when Obra, likely under Ivan's orders, erased Lucy's Magic Power to make Flare win.[10] He doesn't have any respect even towards his Guildmates, and seems to follow a perspective that only the strong deserve respect, as he beat Flare for almost losing in her battle, leaving her harsh wounds, and even humiliating and threatening her after that.[11] As Guild Master, Ivan is respected by other Raven Tail members, due to his spirit of leadership. He seems to be the one who chooses which members will participate in the events, and thus they obey.[12][13] Nullpudding even refers to him as "Alexei-sama", despite that name being false, indicating a great respect.[14] Ivan has shown to act cowardly when pitted against stronger foes, such as when Laxus defeated the elites of Raven Tail, he began to tremble and begged his son to not attack him stating it because he's his father and believing Laxus wouldn't attack his family. However, Laxus denounced him as his family and defeated him with his lightning.[15] Ivan has the ability to transform objects into shikigami (paper dolls). The full extent of this ability is unknown, but he can use it to transform even living objects, as seen when he turned a raven into a paper doll. These shikigami can then be used for communication over great distances[19] and, with enough of them, for offense.[26]

Everyone: Master Ivan-sama!

Millia: (wearing an orange-yellow Raven Tail symbol on her right hand) Ivan-sama, have you heard the news yet?

Millia Rage (ミリア レイジ, Miria Reiji) is a character in the Guilty Gear fighting game series. She fights with the skills of an assassin, using her magical hair as a weapon. Millia has long flowing blonde hair and blue eyes with dark eyelashes. Millia's typical outfit consists of a white blouse with light blue hemlines and a collar that covers the whole of her neck; there are also two straps that run across her collar bone right above her breasts. She also wears a leotard under her blouse, padded arms, whole length gloves, and a light blue headband across her forehead and her legs are also bare. In Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN-, Millia's design has drastically changed, as she now wears a yellow blouse with black hemlines, complete with a matching pillbox hat that has a sign saying "zl-28" and "13", black leggings, and peach colored ballet shoes. Millia's hair in the in game stance is seen tied in a ponytail, but given its properties, it changes shape frequently, from cut short to very lengthy, and can make decorative flowers. Millia is a complex character, who was molded by her past as an assassin and her relationship with Zato-1. She's elegant, feminine and very lady-like in manner, but does not hesitate to fight when necessary. Despite this, she is a kind person under her cold exterior, especially to children, since she was an orphan. Even when she was an assassin, Millia shows this by refusing to kill a 2 year old king of Calronia, which led her to leave the Assassin's Guild and betray her lover Zato-1. Because of Zato's manipulation of her feelings, she is now very untrusting, particularly to men, as shown by her battle quotes. She appears as a lonely and detached individual, living alone and refusing help from anybody. At one point, she was even obsessed in killing Zato-1 to settle her past. Even so, she has a positive outlook in life and is emotionally strong, wanting to move forward despite her past. She is also a deep thinker contemplating about her life in many instances. Despite isolating herself from people, her interaction with her admirer implies that she secretly wishes for affection, but is just afraid to form new relationships. Millia's gameplay focuses completely on melee and speed. Millia has the most simple attack controls, allowing the player the advantage of using multiple special moves. Due to her low defense, the player must make up for it with continuous attacks. When it comes to Millia, defense is secondary. Millia is also one of the characters that can easily build tension with her move Lust Shaker. Although the attack is fairly easy to block, if it gets a successful hit it can go as high as a 15 hit combo. The player can also maneuver across the screen with moves such as Forward Roll and High-Speed Drop. Her overdrives are also simple to pull off, the easiest being Emerald Rain which fires three discs, though it causes no real damage unless all three discs hit, and her best moves are Winger and Aerial Winger though this move would require the player to have some experience playing Millia as it has a limited range. Millia allows much versatility in the game by combining speed with rush attacks, which leads to devastating combos. In her EX mode, Millia gains more aerial moves: Pretty Maze and Secret Garden can now also be used in the air, and as an added bonus, the large cast delay of the latter is reduced greatly. As such, Millia makes one of the best choices for any one who wants to focus on aerial attacks. Millia uses her hair, infused with the Forbidden Beast Angra, that is amorphous in nature and can transform to help in both melee combat and ranged combat. It is capable of assuming a myriad of odd shapes such as a sword, a harp, a unicorn, etc. Her hair can also allow her to fly transforming into wings. Her training as an assassin has added to her combat abilities and her in-game speed reflects this. In Vastedge, she is also shown to carry a pair of magic particle guns on her outfit, suggesting that she is also proficient with firearms.

Ivan: Yes, I've heard it. It's about time I punish Fairy Tail.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Harley: Yeah, punishment! I bet it's very painful!

Ivan: Yes, very painful! And I'll participate as well.

Omiko: (wearing a yellow Raven Tail symbol on her left arm) Wait a minute. You know Guild Masters aren't allowed to take part of the Grand Magic Games.

Omiko Hakodate (函館 臣子 Hakodate Omiko?) is a Third Year Class T student and Captain of the Girls' Tennis Club. She works under Uzu Sanageyama. Omiko has very long blonde hair tied up in pigtails and shark-like teeth. Her Tennis Spec Athleticism Augmenting One-Star, and later Two-Star, Goku Uniform, has the appearance of a regular tennis uniform, apart from sporting a set of three interchangeable multipurpose lenses on her right eye and numerous tennis balls under the skirt. Omiko is shown to be very hot-headed and prideful. She is very strict and passionate when it comes to tennis; getting angry at Mako Mankanshoku for missing practice due to being held hostage by the Student Council "without permission" and was infuriated when Ryūko Matoi opts to use her scissor blade rather than a traditional tennis racket in their match. Omiko and her team shower the opponent with lightning fast tennis balls. This attack is also used as punishment for club members who fail with their club obligations.

Maiko: (wearing a clear black Raven Tail symbol on her right glasses lid) She's right. There's no way you'll participate the Grand Magic Games without getting caught. We'll get in huge trouble.

Maiko Ōgure (大暮 麻衣子 Ōgure Maiko?) was a No-Star student who was the Head of the Trap Department of the Disciplinary Committee. After Ira Gamagōri heard of her plan to overthrow Satsuki Kiryūin, he stripped her of her rank and expelled her from the school. Maiko is a slender girl with black hair worn in a bulbous hairdo with spiky bangs and red eyes. She also wears glasses with large, rectangular frames. She wears the No-Star uniform of Honnōji Academy and first appears with a cast and bandages over her left arm. She also appears to be on the shorter side with both Ryūko Matoi and Mako Mankanshoku being noticeably taller than she is. Maiko is shameless and self-centered and is not above lying and treachery to achieve her goals. She is very proud of her willingness to do whatever it takes to gain power. She is, however, very cowardly and when faced by a threat she can not quickly and easily dispatch, she is equally willing to debase herself to save herself from danger. When first encountered by Ryūko and Mako, she pretends to be an injured student and, through a show of false courage and selflessness, builds their trust and sympathy in her. She then exploits this trust by trying to sabotage the duo as they try to make their way to Honnōji Academy on time. While driving the One-star bus the group had successfully hijacked, her injured student facade quickly begins to break down under the weight of fire from the residents of level 2. After driving the bus through level 2 and landing in front of school, Maiko immediately betrays Mako and Ryūko and steals Senketsu, proudly revealing her plans to use him to overthrow Satsuki and take over the Academy. Due to her shameless desire to gain power, she quickly masters Senketsu and, true to her cowardly nature, immediately targets Mako because she is the weakest. After her plan fails due to Senketsu' resistance, she begs for Ryūko's mercy before revealing that they had actually landed in her final trap. After this revelation, she displays a hint of integrity, seemingly willing to sacrifice herself to ensure Ryūko's destruction in honor of her rank only to reveal that this is actually just another lie.

Ivan: I know that. That's why I have a plan. Karatsu!

Karatsu: (wearing a purple Raven Tail symbol on his back) You call~rave?

Karatsu is a dark purple raven Exceed/Kamui hybrid and representative of Raven Tail. He only wears a dark gray clock. His eyes are black with his pupils shaped as a raven. Karatsu is known as an illusionist, in which he can impersonate anything and anyone. Like Ivan, he does have signs of being psychotic. He always end his sentences with ~rave.

Ivan: I need you to impersonate me so I could participate in the Games. Would you do that?

Karatsu: As you wish~rave.

Ivan: Perfect.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Back at the beach..._

Erza: If we train too hard in those five days left, we can still keep up with their era.

Natsu: Yeah! We could definitely do that!

Ryuko: I agree! Me and my Kamuis have been training!

Senketsu: That's right. We already feel stronger.

Before they can start their training though, a pigeon with a letter on its leg arrives, which is an invitation for Fairy Tail to the broken bridge.

Twilight: It must be some kind of trap.

Kokonoe: It has to! Are they any mechanics or engineers in Earth Land?!

Parasoul: Even if it's a trap, I believe we should check it out anyway!

At first after going there, the Mages think that it is just a prank, since they see no one there, but soon the bridge is fixed back to how it was, inviting the guild members to the other side.

Nui: The other side?

Rei: Excuse me?! Whoever you are, if this is some kind of prank, you have your fun! Now reveal yourself!

With Natsu going first, the Mages reach the other side and soon notice three mysterious figures. As they approach Fairy Tail, they reveal themselves to be Jellal Fernandes, Ultear Milkovich and Meredy.

Sieghart: (wearing a blue Crime Sorcière symbol on his left arm) We meet again.

Naruto: Jellal?! Ultear?! Meredy?!

Ayaka: Seems you already remember us.

Shoko: And this is after seven years. Typical.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Jellal: You haven't change, Erza.

Erza: I know. But why are you here?

Jellal: I did not intend to break out of prison, but Ultear and Meredy were the ones responsible for it.

Luffy: But, you're our enemies!

Gray: Actually, they're on our side now.

Ultear: Even though I cannot turn back time to atone for my sins, I can still help those whose lives I have ruined, including Jellal.

Jellal: All my memories came back to me six years before.

Meowstic: Please don't blame Jellal for the Tower of Heaven incident, as I and Meowstic were the ones manipulating him at the time.

Meredy: Anyway, after Jellal was free again, we founded an independent guild, called Crime Sorcière, whose single purpose is to erase all the darkness brought by Zeref and the Dark Guilds.

Bo-bobo: You should be an official guild.

Sieghart: Because of our pasts, as well as guild restrictions when it comes to fighting Dark Guilds, this is impossible.

Mako: But what I know is why did you call us here!

Ayaka: We feel a Magic Power similar to Zeref's coming from the Games every year, but since we cannot get close to the stadium we cannot find out what it is.

Shoko: So we want you to find the source.

Erza: We agree to help.

Rias: If Fiore's guilds are in danger, then Fairy Tail is in danger too.

Ultear: I will pay you back by unlocking your Second Origin, an ability that will allow you to use your strongest Magic for a longer period of time.

Naruto: Awesome!

Luffy: Unlimited power?!

Goku: We have to get that!

Nami: Seems they're excited.

Rei: Of course.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ultear: But, there's a price.

Nui: What kind of price?

Ayaka: The price for this power will be excruciating pain.

Nami: I don't know about that.

Kagome: I don't want to be in pain!

Mako: Me either!

Natsu: It shouldn't be that bad!

Soon after this, Ultear attempts to unlock Natsu's Second Origin first.

Luffy: It definitely looks painful!

Naruto: Yeah!

Snow: I have second thoughts! I don't want this!

Toshiro: I won't do this.

Meanwhile, Erza and Jellal are separated from the other Mages and go to a remote location, where they discuss about the past.

Jellal: I had killed Simon. I remember what I did while I had amnesia.

Erza: Can I treat you as the Jellal I used to know.

Jellal: I would be glad, but I'm still willing to let you extract your revenge upon me for Simon's death.

Erza: You are atoning for your sins by trying to erase the darkness and defeating Dark Guilds.

Jellal: Working for Crime Sorcière does not make me atone for what I did in the Tower of Heaven. My will is to die.

Erza slaps him.

Erza: Stop being a coward and keep living, as this is a sign of strength!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

During their argument, the two fall from the cliff and land by the sea, Jellal on top of Erza.

Erza: I miss you, Jellal. I thought I would never see you again.

Just as the two are about to kiss each other, Jellal pushes her away.

Jellal: I'm engaged to another woman.

Erza: E-Engaged?! I-I see! Whew. Just live for my sake too, since I'm dear to you.

Later, Erza returns only to find all her teammates going through the same procedure Natsu did a while ago.

Erza: Where's Ryuko?

Shoko: She's with Ayaka. Anyway, we will be watching you and rooting for Fairy Tail to win.

Erza: Thanks.

 _Ryuko..._

Ryuko was know wearing Densetsu, the Legendary Kamui. In Densetsu's Kamui Form, it consists of a one-piece swimsuit, white heels, and rainbowfied skirt that splits for each side.

Ryuko: (grunting) Densetsu is really hurting me.

Ayaka: It will be painful at first. But you'll get use to it. Now, you must relax and concentrate on your contract with her.

Senketsu: Contract?

Danketsu: What do you mean?!

Ayaka: Densetsu was created by Ultear. Nobody ever tries wearing Densetsu because of her immense power. Most people will die after wearing her once. The only way to wear Densetsu is to form a contract. But that's not easy.

Ryuko: Okay. (closes eyes) Densetsu, can you hear my voice?

Densetsu: Loud and clear.

Ryuko: I want to form a contract with you.

Densetsu: Form a contract?

Ryuko: Yes. You could be a huge help in the Games. Would you count on me?

Densetsu: Yes, I'll be gladly to help you.

Ryuko: (smiles) That's good to hear. Please do the best you can.

Densetsu: Of course. (Exceed form)

Densetsu's Exceed form is she's an orange phoenix Exceed/Kamui hybrid. She wears a maid-style outfit and a rainbowfied feather as hair clip. Her eyes are yellow with the pupils shaped as phoenix feathers. As the Legendary Kamui, she can use the most powerful attacks and can use all elements.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ryuko: Finally!

Densetsu: Sorry about the pain. But I never met someone who could wear me without collapsing or died from blood loss.

Ryuko: I'm infused with Life Fibers so this is nothing.

Densetsu: I see.

Ayaka: Congratulations on getting through the pain. Now, I'll be rooting for you and Fairy Tail to win.

Ryuko: Thanks.

 _Later..._

Ultear: Why did you lie?

Jellal: We promised we could not fall in love with those who walk in the light, and that all I want is for Erza to be happy.

Meanwhile, Erza also recalls that Jellal had always been a bad liar, but she admits that it may be better this way.


	33. Episode 155: Traveling to Crocus

Episode 155: Traveling to Crocus

Natsu and the others arrive back at the Fairy Tail guild after their training, completely exhausted.

Natsu: Elfman, you look so bulky!

Elfman: A man HAS to be this bulky!

That leads everyone into a conversation about how they have improved, some of them proving to be extremely useless.

Makarov: All of you have worked really hard.

Donphan: Please come inside.

Makarov: The five members that are participating for the Grand Magic Games are Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Wendy and Erza.

Lucy: Me and Wendy are picked?!

Wendy: That's a shock.

Elfman: Why didn't I get picked?!

Panty: It's okay, big man! Everything's going to be fine!

Donphan: For each member, you must pick four extra people.

Natsu: That's easy! I'll pick Ryuko, Luffy, Goku, and Naruto!

Naruto: All right!

Luffy: Let's kick some butt!

Ryuko: Good thing you pick me!

Goku: We'll fight extra hard!

Bo-bobo: Why didn't I get picked?! (crying)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gray: My teammates are Toshiro, Snow, Uzu, and Kid.

D.T.K: Don't worry. I won't fail this.

Uzu: Right.

Toshiro: (nods)

Snow: I'll do my best.

Lucy: Nami, Kagome, Nonon, and Nui.

Sanji: Girls, do your best! Show them what we're made of!

Nami: We will!

Nui: This would be tons of fun!

Wendy: I'll pick Medaka, Mako, Talim, and Lapis.

Medaka: Perfect!

Mako: Awesome! Ryuko-chan, I'll give everything I got!

Barazo: Show them the power of the Mankanshoku!

Guts: Guuuuuts!

Mako: Got it!

Erza: Parasoul, Rias, Momoyo, and Centorea.

Centorea: Hmph! We must win the Games!

Momoyo: Yeah!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Juvia: Juvia can't think of staying away too long from Gray-sama!

Wendy: Why didn't you pick Laxus or Gajeel?

Makarov: Because they haven't come back.

Lucy: Why me?!

Erza: Don't worry. The Master chooses based on teamwork and I vow to restore the guild's reputation.

Everyone: Yeah!

Taokaka: Meowaster, where's the Games being held at~meow?!

Donphan: At Crocus, the main capital of Fiore.

AppleJack: Crocus?!

Kusetsu: Crocus?! My big sister is there!

Densetsu: (wearing a rainbowfied Fairy Tail symbol on her back) You have a sister?

Kusetsu: Her name is Hanatsu and she's the guardian of Crocus. As the Flower Kamui, she can only manipulate all flowers and ONLY flowers.

Kuretsu: What does she look like?

Kusetsu: Well, she's a green squirrel Exceed/Kamui who has light green eyes, wears a flower dress and tiara. She plays the flute while I play the maracas. She's kind, helpful, and very responsible. I can't wait for you guys to see her!

Centorea: Then that's where we're heading! To Crocus!

Everyone: Yeah!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

The guild heads to Crocus, the capital of Fiore, where the Grand Magic Games are being held. Upon arriving, Natsu and co. lie on the ground in the streets, still feeling exhausted from their Second Origin being opened.

Medaka: We're here...

Momoyo: Finally...

Ryuko: I'm so tired...

Uzu: Me too.

Gray: I have a doubt it works.

Lucy: Actually, I feel my power growing.

Centorea: You're all so pathetic! You have to get used to the pain!

Lucy: Huh? Why am I not suffering?

Toshiro: I think you had your Second Origin all along.

Lucy: Maybe that's it.

Hanatsu: Hello, everyone! Welcome to Crocus! My name is Hanatsu and you must be Fairy Tail that my little brother had mention!

Hatetsu: We are!

Hatetsu: Oh, that's good news! Kusetsu, I'm so glad you're here!

Kusetsu: Me too, big sister!

Hanatsu: Thanks for taking care of my brother! Hope he wasn't troubling you!

Ryuko: Not at all.

Hanatsu: Excellent! About Crocus, it's known as the blooming capital because of all the flowers blooming here. This is where the King of Fiore lives.

Emi: Really?!

Hanatsu: Yes! And as you know, this is also where the Grand Magic Games are held AND always held every year! For now, I'll be your tour guide!

Naruto: Well, we never been here before! So, this is our first time here!

Everyone: Yeah!

Hanatsu: I see. Well, if you want to explore Crocus, it's best if you stay in groups. You could easily get lost since Crocus is humongous!

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Makarov and the rest of the guild then appear.

Makarov: I assure you that we took care of the paperwork for the Games and hopes for the best.

The nearby townspeople overhear Makarov mentioning Fairy Tail and instantly start badmouthing them.

Donphan: Anyone who wants to laugh can laugh. It doesn't matter.

Happy: (laughing)

Jet: Don't laugh, Happy!

Happy: Sorry!

Kokonoe: They can badmouth us all they want! But once we win, they'll start cheering for us!

Makarov: Right. I have no idea what the competition is.

Natsu: Since the rest have been in the Games before, you should know!

Alzack: Every year it changes, making it unpredictable.

Erza thinks back to what Jellal said about a dark force emanating from the arena every year.

Erza: Hm...

After Makarov tries to get Erza to read the entire rulebook for the Games overnight, Levy takes out her Gale-Force Reading Glasses and skims the text.

Lapis: What does it say?

Levy: There are three main rules: the guild master and Pokemon can't join; those without the guild emblem can't join, and rules of the event won't be revealed until the main day.

Twilight: There's a warning stating members must be back at their inn by midnight.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Medaka: That's similar to a Cinderella story.

Momoyo: Why's that rule so necessary?

Mako: Yeah, that's what I want to know!

Hanatsu: I'll explain. That rule is to prevent criminal activity. Every year, some members always do suspicious activity. This rule is for safety reasons.

Lucy: Really?

Hanatsu: Yes.

Natsu, Luffy, Goku, Ryuko, Uzu, Emi, Lucy, Nami, Kagome, Nonon, Nui, Momoyo, Mako, and Happy, the Kamuis, and Hanatsu then run off to tour the city.

Goku: We still have plenty of time before midnight!

Erza: Does anyone know where we're staying?

Lucy: I know. We're staying at the Honey Bone Inn.

Erza: Be right back before midnight!

Centorea: I know what Hanatsu says is for safety reasons. But why is that rule _really_ necessary?

Arriving and checking the rooms...

Erza: Are we supposed to sleep in the same room?

Centorea: Don't worry. I'll just sleep on the floor.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Parasoul: And there's only six beds.

Rias: Guess we're supposed to share beds.

She inspects the inn and relaxes in her own way, wary of every inch of the building. Meanwhile, Natsu, Goku, Luffy, Naruto, Uzu, Emi, Ryuko, Happy, the Kamuis, Hanatsu, Mako, and Lucy, Nami, Kagome, Nonon, and Nui are enjoying themselves while Wendy, Medaka, Lapis, Talim, and Carla are sightseeing as well.

Satsuki: Ryuko!

Ryuko: Satsuki! (runs and hugs Satsuki)

Satsuki: Guess you miss me, huh?

Ryuko: Yeah! Are you participating in the Grand Magic Games?!

Satsuki: Of course.

Ryuko: Awesome! Me and my Kamuis have been training hard for this!

Satsuki: I see.

Omiko: Matoi!

Maiko: Ryuko!

Mako: (screaming) It's Omiko-kun and Maiko-chan!

Omiko: We're here for revenge for what you've done to us!

Satsuki: Wait. I'm not letting you fight my baby sister.

Ira: That's enough!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mako: Gamagori-senpai! You're here!

Ira: Yes, yes, I know. Lady Satsuki?

Satsuki: I'm glad you're okay.

Nonon: Now the student council are back together!

Mako: Yeah!

Ira: Matoi?

Ryuko: Hey, big guy.

Uzu: Glad you're here.

Ira: Sanageyama? Well, at least you're alive.

Mako: Of course! Oh, I have to tell you! Certain people are married!

Omiko: Really?! Who?!

Emi: Whoa~! Mister, you're huge! You're like a giant! That's awesome!

Maiko: Who's the kid?

Mako: That's Emi, Ryuko-chan and Sanageyama's daughter!

Omiko: Huh?! Say that again.

Mako: Ryuko-chan and Sanageyama's daughter!

Maiko: D-D-Daughter?!

Omiko: Y-Y-You're married?!

Ryuko: Yup.

Ira: Really? Sanageyama, is that true?

Uzu: Yeah. We've been married for seven years.

Maiko: Seven years?! C-Congratulations!

Ryuko: Thanks.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Hanatsu: That's a shock! I knew there was something strange between you two!

Ryuko: (chuckling) Anyway, which guilds are you in?

Omiko: Me and Maiko are from Raven Tail!

Maiko: That's right!

Ira: And I'm from Sabertooth.

Mako: Sabertooth?!

Ira: Correct.

Mako: Wow! That's awesome, Gamagori-senpai!

Ira: Thanks.

Juvia: Juvia will confront Gray-sama. Gray-sama! Please come eat at a diner with me!

Gray: Sure thing. I'll...

Lyon: Wait. Juvia, how 'bout we go to restaurant together?

Juvia: No, no, no!

Gray: Cut it out!

Lyon: (stops) I've heard you're planning on entering the Grand Magic Games.

Gray: Yeah, so what?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lyon: Lamia Scale has always been in second place without him or Jura ever participating!

Gray: You have a monster with you!

Lyon: If Lamia Scale wins, Juvia will join my guild!

Gray: What will I get if I win?!

Lyon: You get to keep her.

Gray: She's yours to begin with!

Juvia: Gray-sama, who will you choose?! Me or Lyon?!

Gray: Did you followed the conversation at all?

Back at Honey Bone Inn, Erza, Parasoul, Centorea, and Rias, in their nighties, is resting on their beds as Erza thinks about her re-encounter with Jellal; that is, until Ichiya suddenly shows up.

Centorea: Ichiya?!

Parasoul: What the hell are you doing here?!

He compliments her perfume and starts sniffing the air until Erza angrily punches him out.

Erza: You're uninvited here!

Parasoul: I'll call my Egrets to arrest you on breaking and entering!

The Trimens then show up, surrounding her and flirting with her, until she punches them out too. Meanwhile, around the city, Raven Tail, Quatro Cerebrus and Mermaid Heel also show up, walking around.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Night falls in Crocus and Wendy, Medaka, Talim, Lapis, and Carla head to Mercurius to tour around. Behind them, a little black creature watches from afar.

 _Elsewhere in the city..._

Natsu: (sniffing)

Ryuko: Something wrong?

Natsu: I smell something Dragon-like.

Ryuko: Really?

Natsu: Yeah. It's coming from there.

He finds Sting and Rogue battling some people.

Lector: Aw, yeah! That's the true power of Sabertooth!

Shadetsu: Does anyone else challenge the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth?! Anyone?!

Natsu: There's two Dragon Slayers?

Happy: Two Exceeds?

Nui: AND two Kamuis?

Shadetsu: Come on, who wants to challenge us?!

Ryuko: Me! Me and my Kamuis challenge you to a match!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Sting: You?!

Ryuko: That's right! I'm Ryuko Matoi Sanageyama and I'll challenge you!

Lector: You sure?!

Ryuko: Yes!

Lector: Alright, ladies and gentlemen! It's Sting and Rogue VS Ryuko Matoi Sanageyama! Begin!

Sting: (charges)

Ryuko: Kamui Rainetsu! (transforms) Earth Spikes!

Rogue: Whoa.

Sting: She's strong. But not strong enough. White Dragon's Roar!

Ryuko: Kamui Banetsu! (transforms) (jumps)

Sting: Huh?!

Ryuko: Energy Meteorite!

Shadetsu: In coming!

Hiketsu: Light Shield!

Sting: Thanks.

Hiketsu: No problem.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ryuko: Kamui Danketsu! (transforms) Fire Star Slash!

Sting: (grunts)

Rogue: (grunts)

Shadetsu: Shadow Ball!

Ryuko: Kamui Doketsu! (transforms) Thanks for the meal.

Lector: Eh?! She's half-dragon!

Frosch: More like half-snake.

Ryuko: Darkness powers won't effect me as long as I wear Doketsu. Poison Punch Spikes! (punches ground)

Everyone: (screaming)

Lector: I can't believe it! She won!

Frosch: Awesome.

Sting: That's impossible.

Ryuko: Better luck next time. (normal) (wearing Senketsu)

Natsu: Great job, Ryuko!

Happy: Aye!

Nui: You were great!

Ryuko: Thanks.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Sting: You were good for a girl.

Ryuko: Jeez, thanks. Anyway, who are you?

Sting: I'm Sting and this is Rogue. We're from Sabertooth.

Natsu: Sabertooth?

Rogue: Correct.

Sting: Are you going to participate in the Grand Magic Games?

Natsu: Do you know me?

Sting: Of course! You're a Dragon Slayer! I used to be a fan of yours while Rogue was a fan of Gajeel's.

Rogue: That was years ago.

Hiketsu: Sting and Rogue are Dragon Slayers themselves.

Momoyo: Really?

Shadetsu: That's right! I'm Shadetsu, the Shadow Kamui!

Hiketsu: And Hiketsu, the Light Kamui.

Shadetsu: We're known as the Yin-Yang Kamui because we represent light and darkness!

Nui: Interesting.

Sting: We could have defeated Acnologia with ease.

Lucy: Really? You never laid eyes on it, let alone defeat it.

Shadetsu: They could have due to the their natures as Third Generation Dragon Slayer!

Nami: Third Generation Dragon Slayers?

Lector: Let me explain. You, Gajeel, and Wendy are Dragon Slayers that were taught and raised by dragons. We call you the First Generation Dragon Slayers. Cobra and Laxus are Dragon Slayers that are implanted of Lacrima. They're call the Second Generation Dragon Slayers. But Sting and Rogue are special. They're Dragon Slayers who have both learnt their Magic from Dragons and implanted a Lacrima for their powers. They're call the Third Generation Dragon Slayers and True Dragon Slayers.

Mako: I see!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Hiketsu: And that goes with Kamuis. Senketsu and Junketsu were created by the same person with different appearances. We call you the First Generation Kamuis.

Shadetsu: Kamuis who was implanted by Aera are call the Second Generation Kamuis.

Hiketsu: Kamuis that are both implanted by Aera AND can transform into animals are call the Third Generation Kamuis.

Shadetsu: But me and Hiketsu are the Yin-Yang Kamuis. Not only our powers are based on the Yin-Yang philosophy, we're the strongest Kamuis. We call ourselves the Fourth Generation Kamuis and True Kamuis.

Natsu: Did your Dragons disappeared in year X777 too?

Sting: What are you talking about? We slew our own Dragon parents to become true Dragon Slayers.

Everyone: (gasps)

Natsu: Those were your parents.

Luffy: They raised you and yet you kill them?! If you were a pirate, that's the second most evil and cruel thing anybody has to do!

Naruto: Yeah!

Back at the inn, Erza, Rias, Parasoul, and Centorea are playing cards, wondering where the rest are.

Parasoul: There you are!

Centorea: Where have you been?!

Gray: I was in some kind of diner.

Uzu: We got into an argument with some people.

Emi: Erza, please don't be mad at us. We should have return when night fall. We're sorry.

Erza: Aw, you're so cute! (hugs Emi) Of course I can let this slide!

Mako: Emi's cuteness really help us!

Ryuko: Yeah.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Centorea: Where's Wendy and the others?! They should be back!

Lucy: That's strange. What are they doing late at night? Hm...

Elfman and Lisanna suddenly come in, bringing some snacks.

Buu: Hello~!

Goku: Alright, snacks!

Luffy: Time to eat!

Parasoul: Not yet!

Together: Aw...

Natsu: Are you going to watch them this year?

Elfman: I wish I could be in it though...

Erza: Lisanna, I need to ask a favor of you.

Lisanna: What is it.

Before she can continue, the clock strikes midnight.

Mato: (hologram) Welcome, everyone, to the Grand Magic Games~kabo! My name is Mato and this is Panetsu, the Pumpkin Kamui~kabo!

Toma E. Fiore (トーマ・E・フィオーレ Tōma E Fiōre) is the King who rules over the Kingdom of Fiore. During the Grand Magic Games, Toma disguises himself as Mato (マトー Matō) and is the official mascot and referee for its events.[1] Toma is a short man who wears striped overalls, held up by a belt at the waist, under a cape.[2] As "Mato", Toma is often seen with his costume head of a giant pumpkin with large eyes and mouth. He wears a striped shirt with white cuffs, a black shirt underneath, a dark cape with white edges and white underside, a pair of white pants, white boots, white gloves, and a dark witch-like hat.[1] On the backside of his cape the word "MATO" is written.[1] In the third day, "Mato's" hat is bigger, with flaps coming out of his head. Strangely, "Mato's" appearance is apparently inconsistent: In the preliminary event, "Mato" is tall, with small eyes and his pumpkin head is completely round; On the first day, his eyes are larger, thinner, and his pumpkin is flattened on the poles; On the third day, he's small, doesn't have separated teeth, and doesn't have the thick black borders of his eyes. This last look, however, remains for the rest of the event. In the anime, however, his looks don't change like they did in the manga. In fact, the anime's depiction is quite different from all the manga ones: It's similar to his Third Day's look, but taller, with a larger head and mouth, separated teeth, smaller hands, and thick eye liners and lips. Toma enjoys being entertained, usually by watching good fights,[3] though he can also be quite childish at times, as seen when he complained to Arcadios about him not having Erza battle Bacchus.[4] As "Mato", Toma is often seen smiling and dancing, but has a bit of a dark personality, as he smiles when he announces that they won't take any responsibility for deaths in the labyrinth.[1] In either persona, however, Toma has the tendency to end his phrases with the word "Kabo".[1][5]

Panetsu: Hello~kabo.

Panetsu is an orange Exceed/Kamui and partner of Mato. He wears an orange-yellow witch outfit with green witch hat and pumpkin clip on the hat. Like Mato, he ends his phrases with ~kabo.

Mato: Now, we'll begin the Grand Magic Games elimination round!

Momoyo: Elimination round?

Panetsu: I'll explain~kabo. There are 113 teams from different guilds~kabo. That's alot~kabo. So, with this elimination round, we'll only accept 8 teams that could climb to the stadium.

Nonon: Only 8?! That's impossible!

Before they explains the rules, the city's inns start rising from the ground.

Ryuko: Lisanna, take Emi to my dad.

Lisanna: Sure. Let's go.

Emi: Okay! Good luck!

Ryuko: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mato: Don't worry~kabo! This is part of the round~kabo! Paths form in front of each inn's window as a way of entering~kabo! There are no restrictions and the first eight teams to reach Domus Flau will enter the Grand Magic Games~kabo!

Panetsu: But, we're not for any lives lost~kabo.

A huge, spherical Labyrinth then appears behind Mato and Panetsu.

Together: Sky Labyrinth begin~kabo!

* * *

Ulala: Hello, spacecats! This is Ulala reporting live at Crocus! With me is Tomoyo and Luna from Blue Pegasus!

Tomoyo: (wearing a violet Blue Pegasus symbol on her left hand) Hello, everyone.

Tomoyo Daidouji (大道寺 知世 Daidōji Tomoyo?) is a fictional, major supporting character in Clamp's anime and manga series Cardcaptor Sakura and Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle. She is the best friend of the series' protagonist, Sakura Kinomoto, and her second cousin on their mothers' side. The daughter of the president of Daidouji Toy Company, Sonomi Daidouji, Tomoyo lives a life of wealth and is watched over by a team of female bodyguards. She has access to a variety of prototype technological gadgets from her mother's company, and supplies Sakura and Cerberus with different communication devices throughout the series. She is depicted as being mature, kindhearted, intelligent, and regularly speaking using more formal verb conjugations and expressions than normally seen in elementary students. She is a talented singer, and is shown performing in various school events. In the anime, her musical ability causes her to be targeted by both the Voice and Song cards. When she learns of Sakura's new role as a Cardcaptor, she insists that Sakura must wear "special outfits" and begins providing Sakura with the various costumes she wears during her captures as well as accompanying her on missions to record the events with her video camera. In the manga, some scenes give the appearance that Tomoyo has a crush on Sakura's brother Toya; however, according to an interview in the Cardcaptor Sakura Memorial Book, this was an error caused by one of the finishing artists not being aware that CLAMP intended for Tomoyo to have feelings for Sakura. In future volumes, this is corrected by having a scene note that Tomoyo blushed around Toya because he reminded her of Sakura.[2] While Tomoyo is in love with Sakura, she notes that she is happy to be able to be with Sakura and does not require Sakura to love her back. Instead, she encourages Sakura's love of Yukito, and later becomes Syaoran Li's confidante and ally when he falls in love with Sakura. In the English adaptation Cardcaptors, Tomoyo's name is changed to Madison Taylor. The familiar relationship with Sakura is removed and all dialog suggesting that she has romantic feelings for Sakura are edited to be purely platonic in nature.[3] In the anime adaptation, the character is voiced by Junko Iwao. In Cardcaptors, she is voiced by Maggie Blue O'Hara. In the English dub of Cardcaptor Sakura Movie 2: The Sealed Card, she is voiced by Michelle Ruff. Tomoyo is an elegant and delicate-looking young girl with porcelain-white skin and long, wavy, grayish-violet hair, which is very similar to that of Sakura's mother, Nadeshiko Kinomoto. It was later revealed that Tomoyo's own mother, Sonomi Daidouji, had made her grow her hair like that so she would look like Nadeshiko. She also has purple eyes, making her and Sakura the only two people to have an eye colour other than brown or gray from her other classmates (excluding Eriol). Tomoyo is the best friend of the series heroine, Sakura Kinomoto. When she discovers that Sakura has become the Cardcaptor, she becomes Sakura's primary assistant by designing "battle costumes" (similar to another CLAMP character, Hokuto Sumeragi, who designs extravagant outfits for herself and her twin Subaru) and filming all of her magical (and non-magical) endeavours. (The videotaping, however, seems to be more to Tomoyo's personal benefit and enjoyment than it is to Sakura's.) Tomoyo faithfully keeps Sakura's new identity secret and often covers for her in times of need. In the early releases of the manga, one of the artists was not aware that Tomoyo had feelings for Sakura. As a result, some scenes in the beginning chapters show Tomoyo with a slight crush on Sakura's brother Toya. Clamp soon clarified the story with each other, however, and Tomoyo is subsequently seen showing more attention towards Sakura. Tomoyo is the daughter of the president of Daidouji Toy Company, Sonomi Daidouji. Sonomi is the cousin of Sakura's mother Nadeshiko Kinomoto, which makes Sakura, Toya and Tomoyo second cousins. Tomoyo's father is never shown in the series and is only alluded to once, but it is apparent that he does not live in the Daidouji household. Her western-style house in Tomoeda is quite grand, with several maids serving the household. She is sometimes attended by the Daidouji family's team of female bodyguards, and has access to prototype technology from her mother's company (including the cell phones she supplies to Sakura and her circle). Tomoyo is very mature for her age. One of her major character traits is her selflessness towards Sakura. Tomoyo is cute, kind, caring, sweet, highly intelligent, beautiful, meticulous, annoyingly perfectionist and very melodic (she has a lovely singing voice and often has solos in choir recitals). She enjoys making costumes for Sakura to wear and filming her all the time. She also sings in a club at school. Tomoyo can be slightly over the top at times (only where Sakura is concerned), but otherwise she is practically perfect in every way. She always speaks using formal verb conjugations and expressions, giving her a unique air of refinement amongst the cast. When needed, Tomoyo can exhibit considerable cunning and resourcefulness, which was most prominently displayed in the final movie (much of which revolved around a complicated scheme she had devised to give Sakura as many opportunities as possible to confess her feelings to Syaoran). Tomoyo aids Sakura's efforts to be in the company of Yukito Tsukishiro on many occasions, and, in the second half of the series, becomes the confidante of Syaoran Li when he finds himself falling in love with Sakura. In Cardcaptors, Tomoyo is renamed Madison Taylor. Elements that might have hinted at a romantic attachment to Sakura are removed from the story. Her 'love' for Sakura is completely platonic. Despite the removal of a lovers relationship, Tomoyo still acts as Sakura's best friend and supporter, and loves giving Sakura new battle costumes, and filming Sakura on all her adventures. The fact Sakura and Tomoyo were second cousins was also erased from the story, mostly due to the network passing over the episode where Sakura and Tomoyo discover the fact they are related. The episode was aired outside America, but their family connection was limited to being merely friends like their mothers were.

Luna: (wearing a yellow Blue Pegasus symbol on her back) How's everyone doing~dana?!

Luna (ルナ Runa?) is a Netherland Dwarf Rabbit Jewelpet who symbolizes Charm Improvement. Luna's design is similar to Ruby's except to her pink fur color, yellow ears and chest fluff with blue Jewel Eyes. She only wears a blue bow above her head and a Jewel Necklace with a Crescent Moon Jewel in it. In Magical Change she wears hot pink square shaped glasses. In human form, she has long pink hair with a blue bow and wears a pink and blue kilt skirt with a tie and hot pink glasses. She is usually kind and gentle in the former seasons until Jewelpet Magical Change; she is clever, wise and loves reading her encyclopedia.

Tomoyo: We're here because Mato and Panetsu have announced the starting of the elimination round.

Luna: That's right~dana! The first 8 teams out of 113 to reach Domus Flau will enter the Grand Magic Games~dana!

Ulala: And that includes the comeback of Fairy Tail and the winning guild, Sabertooth! But who'll win the Grand Magic Games?! Will Sabertooth win again?! Or will a new guild crush the competition?! Stay tuned to find out!

Everyone: Bye-bye!~dana!


	34. Episode 156: Elimination Round

Episode 156: Elimination Round

Natsu, Lucy, Erza and Gray and their teammates watch in amazement as the Sky Labyrinth is formed in the sky. They are about to leave when Erza says that Wendy is still missing and they cannot leave without her. Elfman, Ragna, Hilde, and Bo-bobo shows up, saying that they'll step in as a replacement for Wendy and the others and carries all his teammates to the labyrinth. Erza orders Happy and Lisanna from afar to search for Wendy and Carla. Lisanna agrees and Happy wishes them good luck. All the teams head confidently to the Labyrinth to begin the race.

The rules of the Sky Labyrinth are then explained by Mato and Panatsu. The first eight teams to pass are going to participate in the proper Grand Magic Games. They are free to use Magic and anybody who steps out of the zone is immediately disqualified. Mato interjects that the organizers will take no responsibility for deaths during the event. Erza plans their strategy by saying that they should head east, since the arena is located there. Lucy proceeds to summon Pyxis and finds out where east is located, but Erza points out that she had brought along a compass herself. Lucy and Pyxis, disappointed, sulk in the corner and Lucy thanks Pyxis for its work. As thanks Pyxis for its work. As they head east, Natsu wonders why he is not feeling sick at all. A screen appears with Mato in it, explaining that the place is treated with Magic so that people with fear of heights or motion sickness can compete fairly. Team Fairy Tail opens a door, which leads to a long corridor looking like an optical illusion. Lucy wonders how far it goes, and Natsu races ahead to open a door, which leads to a dead end and Natsu almost falls. Elfman catches him and reprimands him to watch where he is going. Erza thinks that it would be a good idea to map the maze as they go.

Outside, Romeo, Shiro, Squid Girl, and Nab are shocked to find out that Wendy and Carla are missing. When Romeo inquires what happened to Natsu and the others, Lisanna says that Elfman suddenly filled up for her, and a frustrated Romeo wishes he could have been there so that he could have joined Natsu and the others instead of Elfman. Lisanna instructs them to split up and, through Warren's telepathy, stay connected to find out if somebody finds Wendy and Carla.

Back at the Labyrinth, Team Fairy Tail is working to make a map for themselves. Suddenly, Natsu and Erza hear a group of people arguing, and soon they find out that they belong to Team Twilight Ogre. Their opponents see them and insult them for showing up. Thibault says that since Magic is allowed, fighting can take place and the two teams get ready to duel. Natsu, Gray and Elfman step up and easily defeat Team Twilight Ogre.

Suddenly, the Labyrinth starts rotating, which surprises everyone participating. Natsu, Lucy and some other Mages fall down as the rotation of the Labyrinth takes place. Outside, Lisanna and Happy notice people falling out of the maze, and hope that Natsu and the others will be okay. Back at the rotating maze, Elfman catches Natsu and Lucy, claiming that they don't need Happy since they have a man with them. One of the defeated members of Twilight Ogre drops a piece of paper he was holding. Erza studies it and concludes that it is a map. Gray says that it is a stroke of luck since it will make their own map more accurate. Thibault asks for the map back, but Erza refuses and kicks him out of the game. Erza, Gray, Natsu and Elfman then realize that they finally understand how the elimination round works.

Outside, Mato and Panatsu watches the Mages falling out of the Labyrinth and says that the competition has finally revved up to high gear and it is going to be even crazier from now on. Back at the maze, Team Fairy Tail fights other teams to get their own maps. They realize that this is more of a battle than a race, and that's what they are best at. Elfman comments that he can't read it, and Gray tells him that Lucy can take care of the map pieces. Lucy is up for the challenge and they continue fighting, until the maze starts rotating again, but this time the Fairy Tail Mages are prepared for it.

Outside, Max meets up with Warren and Alzack, and Warren asks Max if he has found anything. Max says no, since it is pretty late and they have no clue about where they should look. In another part of the city, Lisanna asks Warren if they have found them yet. Warren states that they have searched most of Crocus but their efforts were unsuccessful, but then Happy suddenly remembers that Wendy and Carla were supposed to go sightseeing. Lisanna deduces that they must have gone to the palace, and so the two head to it.

Meanwhile, Lucy lays out all the maps and says that since the maze has rotated a lot, heading east would be a waste of time. Erza says that her compass is also confused, since the needle does not point toward any direction and is spinning instead. Lucy says that this is the moment she was waiting for, and she summons Pyxis one more time. She tries to encourage it to show east and, after she convinces it, Pyxis obliges and points to the direction of east. The maze spins yet again and all of them fall towards the upside down city. As they lie around, Erza scolds them, saying that the race is still on, so they should hurry. As they follow a path, the city turns into an ocean and they notice that the sky is cracked to reveal a wall. They realize that they are nearing the end of the path which is the goal.

Elsewhere, Happy and Lisanna reach the palace, Mercurius. They approach the guards, who block the exit and ask what they want at the palace so late at night. They explain that they are looking for someone who was supposed to enter the elimination round, and the guards let them in because the King is looking forward to the Grand Magic Games. At another part of the city, Warren is shocked that the guards let them in. At the palace gardens, Lisanna thinks that they should split up and Happy agrees. Warren, along with Max and Alzack, hurries over to the palace.

At the Labyrinth, Mato applauds Team Fairy Tail for being able to reach the goal. Lucy asks if they were first place, but Mato says that they were eighth place, barely making it, and the group is shocked by this news. At the gardens, Lisanna and Happy are in the middle of searching until a hologram of Mato appears, informing the city that the elimination round is over and the eight teams are chosen and will be announced in the opening ceremony. While searching, Lisanna finds Happy staring at something. She gets closer and finds out that it is Wendy's bag. As they rush off to find them, a small creature is on the lamppost, staring at them and smirking. They then say to via telepathy Warren that they have found Wendy and Carla unconscious. Lisanna notices that even though they look uninjured, she can't feel any Magic Power coming from them. Wendy then wakes up and Happy asks her what happened. After a few efforts, she finally gets up, although her vision is still blurry, and asks what happened to her, but Lisanna and Happy reply that they don't know.

* * *

 **NOTE: FORGOT TO PUT IT IN! SORRY! HERE'S A SUMMARY OF WHAT HAPPEN!**


	35. Episode 157: The Opening Ceremony

Episode 157: The Opening Ceremony

Team Fairy Tail A gets ready in the Domus Flau for the opening ceremony of the Grand Magic Games.

Luffy: Glad we made it!

Goku: Yeah, I thought we were gonna lose!

Centorea: Well, at least we'll get to participate.

Parasoul: Right.

Kuretsu: (Exceed form) You know, I want to know about the team uniform.

Natsu: What's wrong with wearing our clothes?!

Kuretsu: We have to show the true spirit of Fairy Tail!

Rarity: She's right. I already made the uniforms.

Bo-bobo: Purple?!

Naruto: Why purple?!

Rarity: Because it's an elegant color.

Natsu: Can it be orange or black or even some red?!

Rarity: You should accept what I made for you. Hmph!

Mako: I wonder how many people have attended the event.

Nui: We'll find that out.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Momoyo: I'm getting worried about them.

Parasoul: You mean...?

Momoyo: Yup.

Centorea: It was strange they suddenly fainted without injury.

Hilde: Despite being conscious, Wendy is completely exhausted and can't seem to remember what happened to her or the others.

Toshiro: I bet they may have been feeling ill from a sudden loss of large amounts of Magic Power at one time.

Porlyusica: Precisely.

Zecora: They all have sudden loss of Magic Powers. It's best that they should rest up until it restores.

Wendy: Elfman, thank you for taking my place. Please do your best.

Porlyusica: We vow to cure them before the end of the Games five days later. They still has a chance to compete.

Everyone: Right!

 _Outside..._

Chapati: Hello, ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the Grand Magic Games! I'm Chapati Lola, and with me are Yajima and Blue Pegasus' very idol, Jenny Realight!

Chapati Lola (チャパティ・ローラ Chapati Rōra) is the emcee for the Grand Magic Games.[1] Chapati is a middle aged short man, thin and pale-skinned. His smooth face is unusual, square and very big when compared to his small eyes, thin eyebrows, nose, mouth and chin, all close together and located in the middle of the face. He is bald,[2] so he uses wigs. So far, five of them were seen: a neatly combed black one; a brown one very similar to the first, but longer in the sides and forming an inverted "V" in the junction; a yellow one which is a neck cut with slight bangs; a fourth blond[3] (dark blue in the anime) curved one; and a fifth black one with massive spikes coming out of it. For attire, he wears a simple dark suit with a light shirt under it, dark pants and a tie, where it reads "Grand Magic Games". Chapati seems to be a kind gentleman as he greets Yajima, his commentator, nicely. He also seems to be pretty enthusiastic about his job. He works trying to make the events as exciting as possible, usually praising the Mages' strength, being surprised by some moves and expressing the feelings of the audience. Given the fact that he has several wigs, Chapati should be a man that cares much about his appearance. He also has a good knowledge about the Guilds and its members, as he identifies the most powerful Mages and the recent ones, as well as some of the Magic. Chapati knows very well how to explain the rules to the competitors and how to narrate an event or fight in a way that will make the audience excited. According to his meeting with Jenny Realight, he likes young women, and got his heart beating intensively when she announced during her battle with Mirajane Strauss that the loser would make naked shots for the Sorcerer Magazine. Also, according to his behavior during the Wendy Marvell vs. Sherria Blendy battle, he has a strong obsession towards cute, very young girls, as he was even more excited by them than during the swimsuit contest between Mirajane and Jenny, not to mention that Jenny stated that his preferences were towards younger girls. All these traits seem to portray Chapati as a lolicon (a person who likes petite, child-looking girls).

Yajima: Hello.

Jenny: Hi, how's everyone doing?!

Jenny Realight (ジェニー・リアライト Jenī Riaraito) is a Mage of the Blue Pegasus Guild, and is also the current "Miss Fiore".[1] Jenny Realight is a slim young woman of average height and is renowned for her beauty, which granted her the title of X791's Miss Fiore,[1] and made her swimsuit photo calls famous, much like those of her fellow model Mirajane Strauss.[3] She has long, wavy and flowing blonde hair, gathered on the back of her head and tied in a ponytail that reaches down to her middle back,[4] with two short bangs framing her face, and a decorative flower with large petals adorning the right part of her head, above her right ear. Her face is soft in shape, and she has large light blue eyes with long eyelashes and full lips, which, during Jenny's appearance as guest in the Grand Magic Games, were covered in dark lipstick. She sports a top-model physique, being slim but at the same time sporting a large bust and ample hips. Jenny's Blue Pegasus stamp is located on her left shoulder. Jenny also dons a fair amount of jewelry; a pair of earrings, those being reminiscent of two fragments of a thin chain, each composed by two rectangular, rounded links; circling her neck is a light necklace composed of many flat, square metal parts, and both of her wrists bear bracelets, with two of them, covered in a wavy pattern, being present on the right one, and a third, consisting of three thin circlets joined together, adorning her left one. Her right little finger sports a ring.[1] Jenny's attire consists of a sparkly, light-pink strapless sequin dress,[1] revealing a fair share of her ample cleavage and reaching down to her calves, which bears a large slash on the skirt's left part. Tied around her waist is a long, flowing light cloth with ruffled edges, circling most of her lower body, with her sparkly skirt under it, and she wears light heeled sandals (pink high-heels in the anime version) for footwear.[5] Jenny is an exuberant young woman who is passionate about her guild, Blue Pegasus, rooting for it to win in X791's Grand Magic Games,[1] cheering her competing guild mates up[6] and praising their abilities with a great deal of enthusiasm.[7][8] Similarly, she seems to be very confident in her own abilities, particularly in her appearance. While competing herself, she acted cocky during her fight with Mirajane Strauss in the Grand Magic Games, claiming her own victory before the match was even finished, believing the plan she had come up with to be flawless. While she had such certainty, Jenny proposed Mirajane a bet, which would have involved the loser posing nude for the Sorcerer Magazine; something which hints at a certain degree of malice on her side.[9] This was shown again when she and the others were at the Ryuzetsu Land and she steals Mirajane's bikini top and bottom for revenge for her loss the other day. However, the two are shown to still have a friendly relationship with one another.[10] While willing to show off her body in revealing attire as a model, Jenny doesn't appear to be without shame, breaking down into tears following her defeat at Mirajane's hands, at the thought of having to pose completely naked for the Sorcerer Magazine.[11] However, while she was upset at having to model naked for the said magazine, she is a person who keeps her word and appeared naked just as she said she would.[12] Jenny is a user of Take Over, a type of Magic which allows her to take over the powers and abilities of the entities she touches. Jenny's particular type of Take Over, named Machina Soul (機械, マキナソウル, Makina Sōru), grants her the ability to transform her attire into that of well-armored outfits, these being equipped with heavy weaponry. In a similar method to Elfman Strauss taking over the bodies of monsters and gaining their physical attributes, Jenny can touch different types of machinery, subsequently taking their capabilities and assets for herself.[2] The exact extent of her abilities is greatly unknown, as she has only been seen donning one particular outfit and being subsequently beaten down by her opponent before utilizing it in any way.[2]

Chapati: We also have our top reporters Ulala and Tomoyo and Luna from Blue Pegasus.

Ulala: Hello, space cats! This is Ulala reporting live at the Grand Magic Games!

Tomoyo: Well, today's the opening ceremony.

Luna: So that means the eight teams are going to be revealed~dana! I'm so excited~dana!

Ulala: So, let's reveal the eight teams!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Vowing to do their best in the Games, both for Wendy and the guilds reputation, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy and Elfman and their teammates walk out to meet the crowd.

Chapati: In eighth place, we have Team Fairy Tail!

Crowd: (booing)

Ulala: Oh dear. It seems Team Fairy Tail is getting booed by the crowd.

Ragna: Don't let them get into you. Focus on the task in hand.

Taokaka: Mr. Good Guy, win this for Fairy Tail!

Fairy Tail: (cheering)

Centorea: At least our friends are cheering for us.

Mako: Yeah! We'll prove to everyone we're strong!

Mavis: Go, Team Fairy Tail!

Everyone: Eh?!

Makoto: Mavis?!

Platinum: Guess we meet again.

Jubei: Platinum?! What are you doing here?!

Platinum: (Luna) What do you expect?! We're here to cheer for Fairy Tail, of course! (Sena) We really want to see them win this.

Najimi: Don't worry if someone sees us. Only the people who bears the Fairy Tail marks are allowed to see Mavis and Diancie.

Makarov: I see.

Emi: Mommy, daddy, go get them!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Yajima: Coming in at seventh, we have Team Quatro Cerberos.

Team Quatro Cerberos: Wild Four!

* * *

1\. Rocker

Crash Bandicoot

Mikado

Garen

Josuke

2\. Jäger

Issei

Brynndi

May C.

Terry

3\. Nobarly

Kyoko

Garnet

Amethyst

Mirai

4\. Semmes

Neopolitan

Jaden

Kuroko

Discord

5\. Warcry

Viola

Yukina

Mansheery

Rapunzel

* * *

Amethyst: (wearing a crystallized-purple Quatro Cerberos symbol on her left arm) Hey, everyone! Amethyst is here and I'm gonna crush the competition!

"Amethyst" is a main protagonist in Steven Universe. As one of the Gems manufactured on Earth as a part of the Gem Homeworld's Kindergarten project and is the last known, Amethyst is one of the last surviving Gems on Earth to join the Crystal Gems. After the rebellion, Amethyst helped her friends protect the Earth over the next five millennia, and often aids in the shenanigans of Steven Universe, Rose Quartz's son. Amethyst is shorter than most characters, rivaling Steven's height, (seeing that normal Quartz are about eight feet tall and she's half that height she is about four feet tall) with an almost stout build. Amethyst's skin is a bright lilac, and her hair is a pale lavender color. She has plump lips, a small, upturned nose and a large bang which obscures her left eye. If you look closely, she has indigo eyes. Her shoes are white ankle boots. Her gem is located on her chest. Amethyst wore a mauve, oversized, off-shoulder tank top (as confirmed in Guide to the Crystal Gems) with a black bra underneath. She wore black leggings with star-shaped cutouts on the knees. There was also a tear above the left star. As of "Reformed", the colors of Amethyst's tank top and leggings are reversed. Instead of cutouts on her leggings, she now has two black stars. On the lower part of her tank top, there are now two small slits on either side. She fixes her shoulder strap, keeping it on her shoulder rather than off (a feature Pearl was happy to see the change). Amethyst is fun loving and care-free. Loud and full of laughter, she is easily amused and very impulsive. Amethyst is often used as comic-relief. She is bad-mannered, rude, and rather untidy, giving her a somewhat uncivilized demeanor. Her overprotectiveness of her junk marks her as somewhat of a hoarder. These tendencies surface in "Maximum Capacity", where she is unwilling to let Greg throw anything away in his storage unit. The young and impassionate member of the Crystal Gems. Unlike Garnet and Pearl, she was created on Earth rather than the Homeworld; specifically, she was manufactured in a place known as the Kindergarten with the purpose of helping the Homeworld invade the Earth. However, she apparently defected to join Rose Quartz, Garnet and Pearl. Her gemstone is an amethyst, which is embedded in her chest, that she can use to summon an energy whip. She also has other abilities, like charging at opponents with a "spin attack", which is very similar to how Sonic the Hedgehog can do it, and shapeshifting, an ability all Gems have, which she does more often than Garnet and Pearl. Amethyst tends to be impulsive and rebellious; her childlike nature allows her to get along well with Steven. She also eats and sleeps, despite the fact that Gems don't need to do these activities, because she enjoys the sensations of doing them. Amethyst also harbors some self-consciousness about the fact that she was originally created as a "weapon to harm the human race. Musically, Amethyst is represented by erratic drum beats.

Steven: Amethyst! Garnet! It's me, Steven!

Amethyst: Oh, hey Steven!

Garnet: (wearing a red-and-blue Quatro Cerberos symbol on her right hand) We're glad you're okay!

The disciplined current leader of the Crystal Gems (in Rose Quartz's absence). The episode "Jail Break" reveals that Garnet is a fusion formed by the two Gems Ruby and Sapphire, who are romantic partners. Garnet's balanced nature stems from her components' conflicting personalities;[5] while Ruby is often irritable, Sapphire is cool and calm. Because she is a fusion, Garnet has two garnet gemstones, one embedded in each of her hands; she can use them to summon a pair of gauntlets. She also has three eyes, which she always wears a visor over to hide. In addition to superhuman strength, Garnet inherits Sapphire's ability to see potential future outcomes using her third eye. Although she is often quiet and subtle, Garnet is affectionate toward the other Crystal Gems. She is represented musically by synthesizer bass sounds.

Steven: I know!

Kinue: Friends of yours?

Steven: Yeah! Amethyst and Garnet are two of my best friends ever!

Kinue: I see...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ulala: Quatro Cerberos is all about being rough-and-tough. They're always ready to rumble anyone who gets in their path.

Jenny: In sixth place, we have the all-female guild, Team Mermaid Heel.

* * *

1\. Kagura

Satsuki

Ikaruga

Marian

Kat

2\. Beth

Cosmos

Janice

Lunch Lady

Grandma Stuffun

3\. Araña

Arachnea

Yuzuki

Rachnera

Miranda

4\. Risley

Emi I.

Shantae

Aya

Chelsea

5\. Millianna

Trixie

Asuna

Blair

Akeno

* * *

Blair: (wearing a black Mermaid Heel symbol on her left leg) Hey~! Mermaid Heel is here to win!

Asuna: (wearing a white Mermaid Heel symbol on her upper-right shoulder (back) (hidden)) We'll show you what we girls can do!

Asuna (アスナ, Asuna?) is the deuteragonist of the Aincrad Arc in the Sword Art Online series, as well as the protagonist of the Mother's Rosario side story. She was the sub-leader of the «Knights of the Blood» guild in «Sword Art Online».[2]. Her real name is Yuuki Asuna (結城 明日奈, Yūki Asuna?), and she is the daughter of the former CEO of RECT Inc. Asuna has long, orange-brownish chestnut hair and hazel eyes. In the early levels of SAO, she wore a dark red leather tunic with a lightweight copper breastplate and leather pants with boots up to the knees along with a hooded cape. After joining the «Knights of the Blood», she wore a red and white uniform that all KoB members wear and wielded a rapier made by Lisbeth, called the «Lambent Light». Asuna's B-W-H measurements are 82-60-83. Asuna's original avatar in ALfheim Online was the Fairy Queen, Titania. She wore a white outfit with a long white skirt, a tube top showing her belly, and a red ribbon that went around the topmost part of her top that came together to make a bow. She went barefoot, and wore a white strip around her ankles. After being rescued by Kirito and returning to the game, Asuna created a new avatar as an Undine. She has light blue hair with an appearance that otherwise hardly differs from her SAO avatar. Her role is a healer, though she was later nicknamed «Berserk Healer» due to the fact that she enjoys fighting in the front line with her rapier occasionally despite her role as a healer. Her Undine avatar is from her main account that was transferred from SAO. Asuna also made a new account and trained a new character from scratch: the Sylph «Erika». The reason she created a new character was extremely simple: sometimes she wanted to change her appearance too. «Erika» specialized in melee and had most of her ability points devoted to dagger skills, so she was more suited for duels than Asuna's main avatar, which was a half healer. Asuna originally did not care about dying in the game before meeting Kirito. That meeting drastically changed Asuna's personality and outlook on life. She soon takes most things Kirito says to heart and looks to him for help, using him as somewhat of a lifeline. She acts as a tsundere towards him for most of Volume 1, even when married. Asuna is a kind and helpful young woman who, similar to Kirito, cannot abandon another in trouble. She takes the game very seriously and is determined to clear it before Kirito tells her to enjoy SAO a bit. Asuna is also somewhat proud and despite her kind personality, she will not hesitate to get physical with those that challenge her authority or make fun of her abilities, such as cooking. She even challenged Kirito to a duel after an argument over how to handle a Field Boss. She is not afraid to act out on her own and will take matters in her own hands from time to time. Asuna, once again similar to Kirito, is someone who can be controlled and manipulated using her emotions. This is best shown in moments such as during Kirito's final duel with Heathcliff on the 75th floor when she resisted her paralysis, jumped in front of Kirito, and took an attack that would have otherwise killed him. She also cannot handle seeing others die in front of her, such as when she recklessly attacked The Gleam Eyes after seeing the Liberation Army players getting slaughtered. Asuna, once again similar to Kirito, is someone who can be controlled and manipulated using her emotions. This is best shown in moments such as during Kirito's final duel with Heathcliff on the 75th floor when she resisted her paralysis, jumped in front of Kirito, and took an attack that would have otherwise killed him. She also cannot handle seeing others die in front of her, such as when she recklessly attacked The Gleam Eyes after seeing the Liberation Army players getting slaughtered. In ALO, after being saved by Kirito, Asuna's personality had not changed a bit except that she was not as proud as she was in SAO. Her personality began to develop further still after meeting Yuuki in the events of Mother's Rosario. Seeing how Yuuki still moves forward, despite knowing her death is inevitable, Asuna takes after her and resolves to keep moving forward, no matter what happens.

Tomoyo: Mermaid Heel is an all-female guild. They only accept the females, no males allowed. They're going to use their girl power to win this year's Grand Magic Games.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Benio: (wearing a brown Mermaid Heel symbol on her neck) Girls, show these boys what we're made it!

Benio Amakusa is the President and the most popular member of the Zuka Club's ruling council whose members are Benio, Chizuru Maihara and Hinako Tsuwabuki. Benio is nicknamed "Benibara" and "The Lady of the Red Rose." She immediately recognizes Haruhi as a girl because, as she puts it, her "maidenly eyes." Along with her Chizuru and Hinako, Benio is homosexual; all three maidens being quite militant about their sexual orientation and equally negative in their attitudes towards males. Benio has a very large fan club devoted to her; so large that a "Benibara-sama's Guardian Club" has been founded at St. Lobelia's just to make sure she doesn't get mobbed when walking around campus. Benio's flirting with her fans makes them even more crazy for her and they are depicted, in the anime, as howling red octopi. Although neither side would admit it, Benio and Tamaki have much in common: both being the presidents of their respective clubs, each flirting with ease, and each possessing over-confidence and melodramatic natures, to name a few. In Ep 19 - Lobelia Girls' Academy Strikes Back! Benio claims to be following in the footsteps of her mother, who is intimated to be a Zuka Club past-president of renown, though this is unverified. Benio uses it, however, as a ploy to attempt what she believes is Haruhi's first kiss in front of Tamaki as revenge for having defied the Zuka Club's beliefs. In the manga it is simply a ruse to show the foolishness of men. Benio has cropped brown hair, pale skin and green eyes. She is noticibly taller than her fellow Zuka Club members. She wears the standard Lobelia uniform, but when in costumer or street-wear, she is rarely seen in a skirt.

Chizuru: (wearing a light brown Mermaid Heel on her left hand) Don't let them intimate you!

Chizuru Maihara is the Vice-president of the Zuka Club and is known as "The Lady of the Lily of the Valley." Like the other members of the Zuka Club's ruling council (Benio Amakusa and Hinako Tsuwabuki) she is shown to have a number of fans. Outwardly, Chizuru is the most placid member of the ruling council, but this counts for nothing; she never objects to any of the Club's plans, but rather assists and makes things worse. Chizuru believes that all men are a lower form of life and found the Host Club's reaction to her immunity to their charms rather amusing. Chizuru has long, wavy, light brown hair with dark brown eyes. She has a pale skin and she's taller than Haruhi. She is most often seen wearing the standard Lobelia Girls' Academy uniform.

Hinako: (wearing a brown Mermaid Heel symbol on her left hand) Don't let them get in their or use their charms on you! Destroy them!

Hinako Tsuwabuki is one of the leading members of the Zuka Club and is known as "The Lady of the Daisy." Hinako is the youngest member of the club's leading council, being in her first year of high school, and is arguably the most energetic of the three girls. However, as acknowledged by Chizuru, Hinako seems to be very intelligent. Hinako's nickname is "Hinagiku" as mentioned by Chizuru Maihara in Ep 09 - A Challenge from Lobelia Girls' Academy! Hinako is the shortest member in the Zuka Club trio. She has pale skin, grey eyes and short brown hair that has some volume and bounce to it. In her appearances in the anime and manga, she wears the typical Lobelia girls uniform.

Tomoyo: It seems their guild masters hate men. Well, they _are_ an all-female guild so that makes sense.

Luna: Right~dana.

Chapati: In fifth, we have the hosts of Blue Pegasus!

Team Blue Pegasus: Men!

* * *

5\. ?

Serena

Dawn

May

Diantha

* * *

Luna: Me and Tomoyo are from that guild~dana! Blue Pegasus is really popular because it has the most fashionable men and women there is~dana!

Diantha: (wearing a white Blue Pegasus symbol on her right leg) Hello! We're so glad we could compete! Please support us for the Grand Magic Games!

Diantha is a character who appears in X and Y. She is an actress and also a Pokémon Trainer and the Champion of Kalos' Elite Four. Diantha wears a fairy-like white outfit with lots of gold trim. She has short light brown hair, designed in a somewhat star pattern, light blue eyes, and violet eyeshadow. She equips a white choker and white long-sleeved blazer with lapels that possess large buttons and also a small collar, the blazer finished with three petal-like ends and the sleeves has two golden lines on the cuffs. Two lacy objects on the back of her outfit that resemble cloud-like wings that is likely to be connected to the blazer. She also wears a simple white shirt with two golden lines near the end of the shirt. Finishing her attire, she wears short white pants and low high heel boots with the color of white. She carries a pink purse and she wears a necklace called the Mega Charm which she uses to Mega Evolve her Gardevoir. Diantha seems to be polite and classy. She talks formally, and is kind to the player character when they challenge her once more.

Jenny: Blue Pegasus is definitely going to win this year.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Yajima: And fourth is Lamia Scale.

Gasser: Hey, Beauty!

Beauty: Hey!

Gasser: Mr. Bo-bobo, I've been doing alot of training! Now I'll definitely defeat you in a match!

Bo-bobo: Me too!

Ryuko: Satsuki!

Satsuki: Huh?

Ryuko: I won't go easy on you just because you're my big sister!

Satsuki: Got it. Same to you, Ryuko.

Lyon: Gray, don't forget about our bet.

Blue Pegasus get up to their usual antics of trying to claim all of the women present.

Katsuragi: (wearing a yellow Quatro Cerberos symbol on her left breast) Look at all the boobs! Bust, flat-chested, everything I could dream of! But I wish I was part of the team!

Katsuragi (葛城) is a playable character from the Senran Kagura video game series. She makes her debut in Senran Kagura: Portrait of Girls. Katsuragi's a 3rd-year student who does things first, thinks later. A tomboy through and through, she wears nothing under her school uniform which she doesn't wear properly to begin with. She loves her fellow shinobi so much that she often deals unwelcome sexual harassment towards them. Katsuragi often wears a perverted expression, has long blonde hair with a thin blue ribbon across the top, knotted with bow on either sides of her head. Her turnover outfit is simplistic; composed of her usual white Hanzō school uniform, unbuttoned, revealing most of her torso underneath; particularly her breasts. Along with a blue plaid skirt, she wears long socks and her signature black and gold metal boots adorned with small blue tassels on either side, this footwear serves as her combat weapon of choice. Katsuragi was defined by losing her parents; she vowed to become a stronger shinobi and gained an extremely vivacious personality and often hides her sorrow behind her mask of perversion. She takes almost every possible opportunity to grope her fellow shinobi with intense glee. She enjoys the thrill of battle and competition, leading her to often face-off against the stoic Hikage, whom she wishes would enjoy a fight with her.

Ulala: Lamia Scale are known to have tons of history-related research. It has some of the strongest members. Including Jura, who's part of the Ten Wizard Saints.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Chapati: Now I'll announce the top 3 teams! In third place, it is Raven Tail!

* * *

1\. Ivan (Disguised)

Konan

Yomiko

Simon

Lailah

2\. Nullpudding

Crona

Mrs. Doublefinger

Lust

Kikuropu

3\. Flare

Millia Rage

Golden Darkness

Sunny

Riko Mine

4\. Obra

Arth

Aoma

Diehauser

Noob

5\. Kurohebi

Rensa

Gyokuro

Majari

Metal Sonic

* * *

Torakaka: Hope this plan works.

Harley: Yeah!

Makarov: Wait, Raven Tail is a Dark Guild! They're not allowed to participate!

Chapati: Actually, the guild has been confirmed by the Council as a light guild, and is therefore allowed to participate.

Makarov: What are Ivan's motives behind this?

Millia: Fairy Tail... What happen to that little girl?

Natsu: You mean Wendy?

Crona: (wearing a pink Raven Tail symbol on her right hand) That's right. Actually, we're responsible for that.

Crona (クロナ, Kurona), infamously known as the Demon Sword Master (魔剣士, Makenshi), is a Sword Master who is known to be the biological child of Medusa Gorgon,[6] initially aims to become a Kishin, and is the partner of the Demon Sword, Ragnarok.[7] Crona is known as one of the reoccurring antagonists in Soul Eater. Crona is a very naive and submissive person who is constantly pestered by Ragnarok in the form of noogies and threats to eat Crona's share of food. Crona does not like to fight (often unable to overcome any obstacles presented) but Medusa regularly introduces a spell into Crona's mind which increases aggression. Ragnarok also bullies them into fighting at times under the form of threats and physical abuse. While under Medusa's control, Crona becomes dangerously unstable, showing signs of insanity and aggression, spouting senseless comments and laughing at random moments. Crona is incredibly nervous and jumpy, and the slightest thing can make them frightened. Crona is also incredibly emotional and sensitive. After Crona becomes friends with Maka in the anime, however, Crona begins to become more sure, but still has difficulty making decisions. Crona, however, begins to distinguish the difference between good and evil. Crona is extremely negative, enough so that a poem they wrote was so abundantly depressing it made Black Star, Maka, Marie, Soul, and Sid sulk in a corner and wish they were never born (though in Sid's case, he wishes he was never revived) after reading it, with Crona shortly following suite. Crona seems to want to adapt to interacting with people, but it seems hard for them to do, most likely because of Medusa's abusive treatment. However, Crona does show signs of slowly opening up to the people around them, and becomes touched with how the others care about them, up to the point they think they do not deserve that much attention. Crona seems more relaxed around Maka. Unless Maka comes and fetches them, Crona normally stays in a corner of any room, and will cower in it if frightened, calling the corner 'Mr. Corner'. Crona mostly interacts with others only when Maka is present, since Maka can easily tune in to Crona's Soul Wavelength to be understanding and calming when needed. Crona also expresses unusual determination when it comes to helping or protecting Maka. Due to Crona's lack of interaction with others (other than eating other's souls), Crona has nearly no experience in interacting with other people, hence Crona's catchphrase, "I don't know how to deal with [?]..." Crona cannot adapt to new situations and can panic easily, and finds it difficult to make decisions. Despite the fact that Crona was beginning to adapt to their new life, Crona was coerced back into working for Medusa and ran away from DWMA after acting as a spy for Medusa. After returning to Medusa, Crona's personality reverts back to the original dark, insane state. Crona also seems to suffer from amnesia, not remembering Maka or their other friends. However; Crona show signs of inner conflict as they recounted their life. In the Anime, Crona becomes more determined and courageous when they decide to go and defeat Medusa and rescue Stein alongside Marie and Maka. Although still nervous and unsettled by Medusa, Crona stands up to her and even risks their own life for Maka. In the anime, Crona also seems to have a good sense of direction, being able to navigate both themself and Marie through The DWMA and Medusa's lair. Crona has an androgynous appearance, with a thin body, monotone expression, pink hair, black eyes, and tall stature. Crona's hair is quite short, with several long, large clumps sticking out in several places. The bangs are straight-cut and end above the eyebrows, but do not stay very uniform. Two long pieces of hair extend from the bangs and hang low over Crona's face. Most of the time, Crona wears a long black old-style robe that is tight-fitting and ends at the mid-calf level on their legs. The robe is completed with large white cuff-links at the ends of each sleeve and a tall white button-up collar at the neck. Black slipper-like shoes with a tall white cuff protruding out of the top are also worn. For formal occasions, Crona wears a white suit: the suit is very plain, with long un-detailed pants and a coat with long sleeves and a collar. The coat appears to fasten at the front and back. As a child, Crona wore a black knee-high dress. The dress has a rugged cut-out at the bottom, laced with several white diamonds. Like the present-day clothing, the childhood design also has a white collar and cuffs. The shoes stay relatively the same, as well. Crona's hair is shorter and simpler in this stage, but overall the same design. Also, Crona possessed large pupuls. After being "re-shaped" by Medusa and fused completely with the Black Clown, Crona's clothes have been covered by several steel/cloth plates on the shoulders coming from the neck and more plates around the waist, though it now manifests without the aid of the other two arms, becoming part of some kind of permanent attire. When not fused with the Black Clown, Crona still wears a black dress, but without the white cuffs and collar. The dress is now covered by thick folds of fabric covering the feet (slightly similar to Arachne's dress). Also, as Crona edges closer to utter insanity, their features become noticeably sharper, with a thin and long body, long and bony fingers, and sharper, colder eyes. Because Crona shares a body with other entities, the meister's soul appears differently from many other characters. As Maka Albarn and Death the Kid have seen, Crona's soul seems to be mixed together with that of Ragnarok, seeming like that of both a meister and a weapon. These two meisters and Black Star have also seen or felt how powerful Crona's soul is: large, and so strong as to push the air back around them. In the anime, Crona's soul is purple, like that of many witches, although there is no confirmation that Crona is indeed a witch. Later, when Crona is able to perform Madness Fusion with the Black Clown, Crona's soul assumes a different appearance, resembling a mixture of the souls of Crona, Ragnarok, and the Black Clown itself. The soul seems to have Black Blood drippping along it, arrows crossing the soul and bursting out form it, and jagged, wing-shaped energy exploding from the soul. The soul seems to resemble a mix of the faces of Ragnarok and the Black Blood, with an X-shaped mark similar to the one on Ragnarok's face, orbs looking similar to Ragnarok's mouth, large teeth-shaped marking resembling an open mouth like that of Ragnarok and the Black Clown, and an appendage extending from the top of the soul that resembles the Black Clown's head. Crona is presented throughout the series as having an ambiguous sex, and although hints are given to identify the sex in both the anime and manga, nothing has confirmed Crona's actual sex.

Luffy: You what?!

Naruto: You bastards!

Lust: (wearing a black Raven Tail symbol on her left breast) Don't be mad. We just do it for personal reasons. (chuckling)

Lust (ラスト, Rasuto) was the first Homunculus to appear in the Fullmetal Alchemist series, playing a significant part. She was usually partnered with Gluttony to whom she appears to have a particular (arguably almost motherly) closeness. She functions more as an object of lust for others than being lustful herself. Her Ouroboros mark is located on her sternum, just above her breasts. Using her enticing looks, Lust plays the role of a manipulator within the Homunculus ranks, moving covertly around the country to lure weak-willed people (usually alchemists) into the clutches of their own lust, to be used and disposed of when no longer needed. Lust has the usual Homunculus abilities of incredible longevity and astonishing regenerative capabilities. Her own unique ability is to extend her fingertips into long, flexible, thin claws sharp enough to cut through just about anything with ease, earning her the nickname "Ultimate Spear" among her Homunculus peers. It is unknown what the length-wise limits (if any) of her fingers are.

Natsu: (growling)

Nui: Natsu, don't let them get into you. Focus on winning the Games.

Natsu: Oh right.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

With the crowd beginning to wonder who the remaining two teams could be...

Chapati: Coming in second, we have Team Fairy Tail B!

Everyone: Wha?!

Nui: Another team?! When did THAT happen?!

* * *

1\. Gajeel

OVER

Sonic

Akame

Meliodas

2\. Juvia

Katara

Suu

Envy

Melona

3\. Jellal (Mystogan)

Siegrain

Tsumugu

Yoko

Bayonetta

4\. Mirajane

Bouquet

Lizlet

Boa

Morrigan

5\. Laxus

Ash

Edward

Ace

Makoto

* * *

Mako: We have a ''B'' team?!

Gajeel: That's right! Makarov had kept this secret.

Ryuko: Tsumugu, you join Fairy Tail?!

Tsumugu: (wearing a red-and-black Fairy Tail symbol on his right arm) Correct, Matoi. It's been a while, hasn't it?

Tsumugu Kinagase (黄長瀬 紬 Kinagase Tsumugu?) is a member of Nudist Beach. He aims to purge the world of Life Fibers, after an incident involving his sister losing her life. Tsumugu is a tall, muscular man, possibly in his early or late twenties. He keeps his hair short and black with the exception of his bright red mohawk. He has thick eyebrows, two earrings in his left ear and a bandage on his nose. In later scenes, he is shown with his eye blue. His attire is reminiscent of a guerrilla army member's gear in that it consists of a high-collared vest and dark green pants draped with belts and ammo. It is worth noting that he shares a physical trait with Ryūko Matoi - namely, the black hair with a red streak. Tsumugu has a keen hatred for Life Fiber uniforms, especially Kamui, as he believes that they are merely relying on their wearers as a food source and will eventually kill their wearer. He also does not respect anyone who relies on Life Fibers. However, despite his hate for Kamui, Tsumugu accepts that Senketsu truly cares for Ryūko after being threatened by him and chooses to save them from Nonon Jakuzure when they were cornered by her. He is a very serious and focused individual, and has a habit of listing two reasons that apply to any given situation (usually a mistake done by his given opponent) and is frequently seen smoking. Tsumugu is shown to be very tough, as he is able to hold his own against the Goku Uniform-clad club leaders without wearing any ability-enhancing clothing himself. He fights with equipment capable of disabling anything composed of Life Fibers. He most frequently uses a sewing machine shaped gun that fires alloy-based acupuncture needles that are shaped like sewing needles that can cause Life-Fiber-based clothing to desynchronize with their wearer. He also uses thread spool shaped grenades and smoke bombs to cause collateral damage, and is equipped with special firing pins mounted in gauntlets on his wrists. The pockets of his military vest can also function as a large-scale smoke bomb. Tsumugu is very skilled at setting traps, disabling his Life-Fiber-using opponents, and stealth tactics, being capable of incapacitating Ryūko while in "Kamui" mode Senketsu through his tactical aptitude.

Banetsu: Ryuko, who is he?

Ryuko: That's Tsumugu Kinagase. He's a ''friend'' of mine.

Rainetsu: Really?! He looks intimating!

Ryuko: He's like that. But once you get to known him, he's really a nice guy. He doesn't show it much.

However, Erza soon figures out that the masked man is not their old guild mate from Edolas, rather Jellal, who has disguised himself as his counterpart to sneak into the stadium.

Natsu: Really?!

Nonon: Not so loud!

Natsu: Whoops!

Nonon: (sighs) You're hopeless, dragon boy.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: No matter what, anyone against my team are my opponents!

Nonon: Of course.

Chapati: Every guild had the opportunity to put forward two teams! This explain why so many teams were competing in the first place!

Jenny: But is this even fair of Fairy Tail having two teams?

Yajima: This is the advantage they have received for performing so well.

Erza: My, you look exactly like Mystogan.

Jellal: Shut it.

Erza: But why are you here? You know this is cheating because of you not being a Fairy Tail Mage.

Laxus: Don't worry about it. Just enjoy yourself.

Erza: Alright, as you wish.

Mavis: He does not bear the Fairy Tail mark, but I sense he isn't evil and finds it strange that his heart is the same as all those that bear the Fairy Tail mark.

Makarov: He used to part of the Wizard Saints.

Diancie: I see... We're sorry. This must be the sake of winning.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Finally reaching the final team, the crowd is not surprised to see the current champions of Sabertooth enter the field.

Crowd: Sabertooth! Sabertooth! Sabertooth! Sabertooth! Sabertooth! Sabertooth!

* * *

1\. Sting

Pacifista

Sigmund

Kizaru/Borsalino

Alexander

2\. Rogue

Cynder

Midna

Sarutoru

Asato

3\. Rufus

Softon

Hawkeye Mihawk

Strago

Shirou

4\. Yukino

Sakura

Rosalina

Pearl

Kurapika

5\. Orga

Felicia

Index

Budo

Negi

* * *

Shadetsu: That's right! Sabertooth is here to win again!

Hiketsu: You're so full of yourself.

Shadetsu: Shut up!

Sting: Huh?! It's you again!

Ryuko: Yo!

Rogue: Hmph. We won't be defeated by you this time.

Ryuko: Yeah, yeah, blah, blah, blah. I want to kick some ass.

Happy: Go, go, Fairy Tail! You can win this!

Lector: Go, Sabertooth! Show them what we're made of!

Frosch: Go, Sabertooth.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ulala: With all the teams revealed, let's explain the rules of the Grand Magic Games.

Chapati: Right! The first four days of the Games will consist of a competition section and a battle section. For the competitions, each team can choose one member to compete, and the members will earn points from zero to ten depending on how they rank. Afterwards, a battle will take place, only for this section the organizers of the Games will choose the participants that will fight, not the teams themselves. For a win, the team gets ten points, whilst losing will earn them nothing. A draw in the battles will result in five points each.

Momoyo: I see!

Yajima: But there's a new rule. For both event and battle sections there are two parts. After the first round, you are allowed to choose a partner. They'll have their own scoreboard and won't count until day 5, the final day where we combine them together for the total.

Danketsu: Interesting.

Chapati: We'll begin the first event: Hidden. But the rules won't explain until the members are chosen. You have to pick one.

Jäger stepping forward for Quatro Cerberus; Beth Vanderwood for Mermaid Heel; Nullpudding for Raven Tail; Eve for Blue Pegasus; Rufus Lore for Sabertooth and Lyon for Lamia Scale, Lyon's participation resulting in Gray competing too, and due to him, Juvia.

Chapati: The members are chosen! Beth Vanderhood from Mermaid Hell! Eve Tearm from Blue Pegasus! Gray Fulbuster from Fairy Tail A! Juvia Lockser from Fairy Tail B! Lyon Vastia from Lamia Scale! Nullpudding from Raven Tail! Rufus Lore from Sabertooth! And Jäger from Quatro Cerberos!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Beth: I'll do my best!

Beth Vanderwood (ベス・バンダーウッド Besu Bandāuddo) is a Mage of the Mermaid Heel Guild. Beth is a petite young girl with orange-brown hair, which is tied in two braided pigtails on either side of her head. She has a childlike and innocent look to her, possessing very large, almost round greyish blue eyes and freckled cheeks. She has a remarkably small nose that cannot be seen when viewed from the front. In contrast with the rest of her childlike appearance, she possesses distinctively large hips and thighs, mirroring a marked pear shape.[3] Beth is shown wearing a black T-shirt with a white collar line under a pair of calf length greyish blue overalls, covering her torso and reaching up below her armpits, held up by shoulder straps. The overalls are plain except for a series of simple, small round motifs going down the side. Beth's outfit is completed by a pair of red sandals for her feet.[3] Beth appears to be a cheerful, carefree and playful girl, smiling in almost every occasion.[3] She's also a very polite girl, as shown when she asks permission to compete the first event and saying that there's no problem having two teams competing at once.[4] She is also a bit clumsy, as she failed to hit Gray, who was very near to her, inadvertently revealing her position, which made her an easy target for other competitors.[5] Beth's Magic allows her to sprout vegetables and fruits from the ground and fight with them. These creations are edible, but they lack the nutritional benefits and taste awful.[31]

Eve: May the best Mage win.

Gray: This would be interesting.

Juvia: I'll always protect you, Gray-sama!

Lyon: Juvia, I will get your heart.

Nullpudding: I'll crush them like little bugs!

Nullpudding (ナルプディング Narupudingu) is a former elite Mage of the Raven Tail Guild.[1] Nullpudding is a short, stocky, visibly hunched and yet quite well-built man with blond hair, which is kept slicked back, with a widow's peak and prominent sideburns. Oddly enough, his skin color is pale violet. He possesses a massive head, round black eyes, a flat nose and a distinctive black goatee on his massively bulbous chin, which splits into two points. He seems to always carry a wide smirk on his face, showing his clenched teeth. Nullpudding's torso and head are quite large in comparison to his thinner arms and legs.[2][3] Draped over Nullpudding's hunched back is a white cloth acting as a cape, with two large, red motifs reminiscent of stylized suns adorning its sides. Nullpudding's chest is wrapped in bandages,[4] under which he seems to wear a dark shirt with sleeves reaching down below his elbows, where they end in large, bolted armbands. His outfit is completed by a pair of dark olive pants, held up by a light, bolted belt, and simple shoes.[5] Nullpudding seems to act in a sly way, being shown sneaking behind his foes, mocking opponents' faults[6] and trying to take advantage of the rules to help with his guild's advancement. He also appears to be unfailingly polite, apologizing profusely before pointing out things to important people,[7] and even referring to others, even to his peers, with the honorific suffix "-san";[8] something which somehow increases his aura of meanness. Much like the rest of Raven Tail, Nullpudding appears to have enmity for the Fairy Tail guild: during the Grand Magic Games's Hidden event, as noted by spectators, he was shown targeting almost exclusively the Mages from Fairy Tail, Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser, with a particular penchant for assaulting the former, and sniggered in satisfaction every time he managed to hamper or strike "fairies".[9][10] Nullpudding has shown himself capable of altering his body structure in a way reminiscent of a pufferfish, prompting spikes of different sizes to protrude outwards from various parts of his body, among which are his face, arms and even hair, and similarly possessing the power to more or less drastically enlarge selected parts of his body, such as his arms or torso, making it look like he can bloat himself up. Nullpudding employs such Magic in melee combat to great effect: while altering most of his body, he's usually shown enlarging either one[22] or both of his arms to various degrees and covering them in spikes of different sizes and forms, turning his fists and forearms into deadly "weapons" reminiscent of morning stars, with which he strikes foes. Through the use of his Magic, Nullpudding was able to assault and harm Juvia Lockser, who's usually impervious to physical attacks due to her water body.[23]

Rufus: I'll bring Sabertooth to victory.

Rufus Lore (ルーファス・ロア Rūfasu Roa) is a Mage of Sabertooth: the former strongest guild in Fiore.[2] He is also known as The Minstrel Who Sings to the Red Moon (赤い月に歌う吟遊詩人 Akai Tsuki ni utau Ginyūshijin).[3] Rufus is a slim young man of average height with very long, straight blond hair, reaching down below his back, which is gathered near the end and tied in a small ponytail by a large, dark band. Framing his face are two bangs, which reach down to his shoulders and then flow backwards with the rest of his hair.[4] Rufus possesses deep, slanted black eyes, delicate facial features and a mildly prominent nose. Most of his upper face, aside from his eyes and forehead, is hidden by a crimson mask with golden edges,[5] similar to those found in traditional Italian Commedia dell'arte and Carnival, circling both of his eyes and covering the upper part of his nose, which adds to his theatrical appearance.[2] Rufus is often shown retaining a laid-back stance, resting either one[3] or both of his arms behind his back.[6] Rufus' outfit matches his flamboyant personality and demeanor: he's shown wearing a very long, crimson vest with golden edges, reaching down to his knees and closed few inches above his waist on the front, something which leaves his legs free, over a cream-colored shirt, with a prominent collar, whose corners are held in place by buttons, and mildly loose sleeves, ending in cuffs decorated by intricate motifs. Standing out on Rufus' chest is an extremely large, flimsy cravat tie, matching his shirt in color, which consists of three layers of cloth, each growing larger than the one above it, and is secured to his neck by its thinner part, passing below his shirt's collar.[4] Covering his legs are a pair of mildly baggy, light-colored pleated pants, tucked inside light boots with large cuffs. Rufus' attire is completed by a large crimson hat, with a prominent brim curving upwards on the sides and golden edges, matching his vest and mask, which on its upper left side bears an extremely long, massive and spiky pink plumage,[5] falling down from the rear part of the hat and almost reaching down below Rufus' back.[2] During the fifth and final day of the Grand Magic Games Rufus dons a slightly altered, more elaborated version of his usual attire: his vest is replaced by a dark, closed jacket of similar length and shape, possessing puffy shoulders, buckles on the chest and a light inner side, which is closed by a light belt and paired with light gloves covering part of the man's forearms, complete with thin bands near their edges,[7] and a more elaborated collar with ruffles edges, again circled by Rufus' standard cravat. His pants now lack pleats, and are tucked inside boots sporting plain upper edges, each crossed by a slash on the front, but bearing a thick series of horizontal lines throughout their length. Rufus' hat has a light band circling it, while his mask remains unchanged.[8][9] Rufus appears as a calm individual, retaining a mild demeanor in most occasions, and only changing his attitude to show surprise if the situation really demands for it.[10][11] Due to his Memory-Make Magic, he tends to often mention things related to memory in his dialogues, such as noting things he recalls or advising others to remember given facts,[12] as well as stating that he'll memorize someone's Magic when he considers doing so worthy.[13][14] The very control he has over his Magic grants him the utmost confidence in his abilities, and as a result makes him extremely laid-back even during battle, as shown from him leaving his afterimages casually exposed to enemy attacks during the Grand Magic Games' Hidden event, perfectly aware that foes wouldn't manage to strike his real body.[15] Also, true to his epithet and flamboyant appearance, Rufus can sometimes be heard making poetic or theatrical remarks, even when confronting an opponent; such remarks seem to be musical in nature, with Rufus seeing the fact that "birds are singing a sweet song" as a good sign for the incoming Hidden event,[3] or stating that his battle with Gray Fullbuster is a "requiem" for him.[16] He can be sly at times, such as when, regarding the presence of both Gray and Juvia Lockser, two Mages from Fairy Tail, in the Hidden event, he maliciously pointed out the possible ways an enemy might use someone's comrades against them.[12] This trait of him seems to border on sheer cruelty, with Rufus smiling calmly as his guildmate Minerva grievously injured Fairy Tail's Lucy Heartfilia for no reason,[17] and similarly grinning when Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney, his own teammates, were about to be judged by Master Jiemma for their failure in defeating Natsu Dragneel.[18] It's worth noting, however, that Lector's seeming death at Jiemma's hands left him with a shocked expression, hinting at a certain degree of moral self-restraint on the Mage's side.[19] An Ancient Spell[58] from past times and a rare type of Molding Magic[59] that grants him control over the peculiar "element" of memory. Memory-Make allows Rufus to "memorize" other forms of Magic he happens to behold and, in a similar fashion to Mimic, to utilize them as his own. What makes this Magic so special, however, is the possibility to combine more memorized spells to create completely new ones, which merge the effects of the original ones together; something which makes Memory-Make extremely versatile. Once a spell has been memorized, Rufus is also shown capable of "forgetting" it, rendering it utterly useless when employed against him, and thus making him immune to techniques he's happened to see at least once.[60] In addition, he can use memories of himself to a degree, creating afterimages which can act as distractions when engaged in battle.[15] While employing this Magic of him, much like many other Molding Mages, he's most commonly shown assuming a stance, which has him point the outstretched index and middle fingers of both hands towards his temples; a gesture which is followed by the generation of several spiraling glyphs in close proximity, usually behind him.[59] While acknowledged as an amazing form of Molding Magic by two specialists the likes of Gray Fullbuster and Lyon Vastia[61] and as a fearsome set of skills by many other Mages,[62] Memory-Make does have a limitation, this residing in the time required to memorize others' techniques: if those were to be performed too swiftly, Rufus wouldn't manage to keep up and properly get hold of them.[63]

Jäger: Wild Four!

Jäger (イエーガー Iēgā) is a Mage of the Quatro Cerberus Guild. Jäger is a tall man who, just like most of his fellow Quatro Cerberus members, has a big, robust and heavily muscular body, possessing particularly massive arms and torso. His very long white hair is gathered on the back of his head and tied in a ponytail, which juts backwards and takes on a fan-like shape, with the ending part being much larger than the one near his head. Jäger's face is square-shaped, he possesses a flat, small nose and reddish eyes, circled by dark lines, making them look somewhat slanted, topped by massive, arched eyebrows which, in contrast to his snow-white hair, are black. He's mostly shown with a grimace on his face, his teeth clenched. On Jäger's head, covering his ears, is what appears to be a pair of black earmuffs, and circling his neck is a large red collar adorned by massive, whitish spikes; a trademark ornament of his guild.[1][2] Jäger doesn't seem prone to remove the latter two accessories even when in a swimming pool, as shown from his group's visit to Ryuzetsu Land.[3] His mark seems to be located in the center of his back.[4] Jäger's muscular upper body is left mostly exposed, with only his hands and forearms being covered by a pair of dark, fingerless gloves ending in metal bands below his elbows. He wears dark pants with light, rectangular patches in correspondence to the knees, and has a light belt, closed by a button on the front, holding up two small pocket bags on his sides.[1] His outfit is completed by a pair of simple, light shoes.[5] Jäger seems to employ plants in battle,[9] doing from his hands.

Amethyst: Go get them, Jäger!

Jäger: Right!

With all the participants ready, Hidden begins.


	36. Episode 158: The Hidden Event

Episode 158: The Hidden Event

Outside the Grand Magic Games Arena, Ultear and Meredy are standing on a rock, talking about the Grand Magic Games.

Meredy: I'm happy that Jellal is participating. But is risking our cover to meet Fairy Tail before was necessary at all?

Ultear: It wasn't all for waste, especially for Erza and Jellal.

 _In the Domus Flau..._

Chapati: The members are chosen! Beth Vanderhood from Mermaid Hell! Eve Tearm from Blue Pegasus! Gray Fulbuster from Fairy Tail A! Juvia Lockser from Fairy Tail B! Lyon Vastia from Lamia Scale! Nullpudding from Raven Tail! Rufus Lore from Sabertooth! And Jäger from Quatro Cerberos!

Mavis: I almost forgot. Teams are allowed to have reserve members. I hope Wendy can take part of the Games as a reserve member.

Diancie: You know, we're so proud that two of Fairy Tail's teams passed the elimination round.

 _Back in the Games..._

Juvia: Gray-sama, even though we're from the same guild, I won't go easy on you!

Lyon: Same here.

Gray: Mato, Panetsu, what are we supposed to do if both teams are from the same guild?

Juvia: That's what Juvia wants to know.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Nullpudding: Since Fairy Tail has an advantage, having two participants, the event will not turn out to be fair for the others.

The rest of the participants offer that they don't have a problem with Fairy Tail having an advantage.

Rufus: Having two people might also serve as a disadvantage.

Mato then activates the field, and a city forms in the middle of the stadium out of Magic. All the participants wonder if they are required to play some form of hide and seek.

Mato: These monitors are for the audience so they can see your performance~kabo!

Panetsu: In Hidden, players are unaware of where the other are located due to you being in different locations~kabo. You are to look for each other and try to gather as many points as possible. A point may be earned when a participant successfully lands an attack, either physical or Magical, on an opponent. A point would be deducted from the attacked participant.

The city then begins to be filled with clones of the participants, confusing the competitors.

Beth: Clones?

Juvia: So many Gray-samas! (hugs ''Gray'') Ah... Huh?

Panetsu: By attacking the clones of the participants would result into a point being deducted from the attacking participant.

Shortly after that, a gong is struck and Hidden begins.

Gajeel: Jeez, Juvia!

Akame: It seems her love for Gray is her weakness.

Mirajane: Akame's right. Juvia's weakness is Gray. I think she's at a disadvantage.

Meanwhile, Gray runs into Raven Tail Mage Nullpudding.

Gray: Ice-Make: Ice Hammer! Huh?

Ulala: Nullpudding uses a clone in order for Gray to attack it instead of him.

Gray: Shit. That was a dirty trick.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gray: But the clones can be used as decoys to confuse their opponents.

All the other participants also reach this conclusion and they all begin to blend into the crowd, confusing the people watching this event.

Nullpudding: Gray!

Gray: Huh?!

Nullpudding: (chuckling) Fool you. (attacks)

Gray: (screaming)

That gives Team Fairy Tail A a score of -2 and Team Raven Tail a score of +1.

Naruto: That was a dirty trick!

Luffy: Come on, Gray! We're losing here!

As Hidden continues and the contestants begin to use different methods to pinpoint the location of their opponents, with only twenty-seven minutes remaining in the game.

Yajima: One way of finding one's opponents is sensing their Magic Power.

Jenny: Eve will find a more creative way.

Ulala: Twenty-seven minutes left on the clock. Will any of the members will get first place?

Momoyo: You know, Nullpudding is only targeting Gray.

Kuretsu: Actually, I do notice that. What's Nullpudding thinking?

Banetsu: Gray...

Snow: Please be okay...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

As Gray walks the streets, he narrowly dodges an attack from Beth Vanderwood, who is then attacked by Jäger of Quatro Cerberus, who is then subsequently attacked by Lyon.

Risley: Poor Beth. She's gonna get herself killed.

Risley Law (リズリー・ロー Rizurī Rō) is a Mage of the Mermaid Heel Guild. Risley is a chubby woman with tan skin. Her attire contains Native American elements. She has black, curly hair, sporting a plain beige headband. She wears a necklace of an animal teeth, a dark blue loincloth with a white finish that bears the crest of Mermaid Heel right at its center, and a short blue top, which leaves her large belly hanging out when at a larger weight. Her arms are adorned with brown fringed sleeves attached by maroon bands. She also wears sandals that tie around her ankles and slip onto her foot. After using her Gravity Change Magic, Risley becomes much slimmer. Risely is a very determined person. While competing in the second day event of the Grand Magic Games, "Chariot", she refused to give up when near other competitors. She also told them not to underestimate chubby people.[3] Risley also seems to be very kind, as she smiled at Beth's low result in Hidden, also claiming that Beth did the best she could.[4] Risley employs Gravity Change as her type of Magic. This Magic allows her to manipulate the gravity affecting a person, using it to change her weight, allowing her to defy gravity and walk on walls.[3] However, this Magic wears off after a period of time and Risley reverts into a thinner version of herself, whether this is her original form is unknown.[30]

Juvia: Gray-sama, Juvia's here to save you!

Gray: Holy crap!

Lyon: Dear me.

Juvia: (kicks) Are you okay?

Gray: Um, yeah.

Lyon: That was... worth it...

Juvia: I would never lose for the master. As part of agreeing to be Fairy Tail's B team, the members of the winning team are allowed to make the members of the losing team do whatever they want for a day.

Gray: Wha?! There's no such rule from the master's side!

Luffy: Anything we want from the winning team?!

Nami: We have to win! Gray, win this and you'll get whatever you wanted! Especially me because I want the money reward!

Luffy: That's Nami...

However, Nullpudding shows up again and attacks both Gray and Juvia.

Eve: Since the real Mages will shiver in the cold, I will identify them through their breath which will become visible due to cold temperatures.

Espio: Smart idea. That'll differentiate between clone and real.

Monet: Good job, Eve!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Using this idea, he lands hits on Mermaid Heel, Quatro Cerberus and Raven Tail.

Lyon: Found you. (attacks)

However, Rufus Lore of Sabertooth hasn't moved at all. He hasn't attacked anyone, nor has he been found.

Nonon: Where's that Rufus guy? I didn't see him once.

Mako: You're right! That's really strange!

Rufus: This game is too easy for me. I remember exactly where everyone is and has been. Memory-Make: A Night of Falling Stars.

Memory-Make: A Night of Falling Stars (星降ル夜ニ Hoshi Furu Yoru ni) is a Memory-Make Spell. After pinpointing their foes' location through memories of data related to them,[1] the user places the index and middle fingers of each hand on the side of their temples, creating undulating chains of visible memories behind the user. Several beams of lightning,[2] reminiscent of shooting stars, are released into the air and target the opponents no matter where their positions are, striking them with great force. Because they are composed of lightning,[2] the beams have been shown to be capable of bypassing the intangibility granted to Juvia Lockser by her water body. This spell seems to cause the user's vicinity to momentarily darken; something which, in conjunction with the bright beams generated by the spell, gives the impression of a night of falling stars.[3]

Nui: What's that?! Memory-Make?!

Platinum: That's from Creation Magic.

He lands a direct hit on every participant in the game other than Nullpudding, who barely dodges and jumps to attack. However, he attacks a "memory" of Rufus as the real one attacks him, sending him back down.

Nullpudding: Darn it!

Everyone expresses amazement at his Magical skill. Gray tries to make a move, but Nullpudding gets one last attack in on him before the timer runs out.

Tomoyo: Time's up!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Soon, the game ends with Sabertooth in the lead, followed by Raven Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, Quatro Cerberus, Team Fairy Tail B and Team Fairy Tail A in last place.

Gray: I lost.

The audience ridicules the guild for their poor performance.

Natsu: Shut up! (growling)

Erza: Calm down. Don't do anything. They can laugh all they want.

Gray: Sorry for my performance.

Lucy: It's okay! This is only the first round! We still have plenty of time!

He walks off in disappointment and anger.

Gray: I swear I'll get back at Raven Tail and Sabertooth for the humiliation.

* * *

Mato: Now for round 2~kabo! Each team have to pick a partner that's participating~kabo! The rules stays the same except that for every person you have chosen throughout the Games will have their own scoreboard and won't count until the final day~kabo!

Ryuko: I got this, guys!

Natsu: Make us proud!

Uzu: Careful, babe!

Ryuko: You know I am. Let's go, everyone!

Kamuis: Right!

Nullpudding: Mrs. Doublefinger?

Doublefinger: (wearing a black-and-blue Raven Tail symbol on her left breast) Of course. I'll shred them.

Paula was the second highest ranking female officer agent in the criminal band known as Baroque Works; codenamed Miss Doublefinger, she was partnered with Mr. 1.[1] After the group's dissolution, she works as the barmaid at the new Spiders Cafe alongside most of her former colleagues. Paula is a young, slim woman of average height with curly dark-blue hair, thick lips, dark green eyes, pale skin and a curvaceous figure. Her most striking feature is probably the over-exaggerated way she walks, describing hip swings that are often used to display a sexy woman. Outside of Baroque Works, when first introduced in the Spiders Cafe, Paula is shown donning yellow crystal square glasses and a diamond-patterned bandanna that combines a variety of pink, turquoise, white and purple tones. She is also shown wearing a tank-top; purple in color, with pink embroideries drawn across it and green ornaments that resemble some kind of bushs representations. She wears dark brown low-riding pants, platform sandals, and has her long, dark blue hair tied back in a ponytail. Later on, Paula is seen donning her most characteristic outfit; revealing and dark brown in color, this outfit mainly consists of a short long-sleeved jacket with beige colored fur brims, a bikini top describing an unusual spider web-like pattern across her abdominal area, low-riding pants, and platform sandals. She is sometimes seen smoking from a long whitish pipe. During Miss Goldenweek's "Operation: Meet Baroque Works", Paula wore the typical striped prisoner outfit, which covered from the upper part of her torso to her thighs, dark footwear and large handcuffs. Paula is Mr. 1's calm and mild tempered partner who has a funny way of walking, over-exaggerating the "sexy" hip swing. She is not easily amused by the antics of others and remains unweathered in any situation. She also displays a tendency to play with her victims; during her fight with Nami she took her time in dealing with her, only really going after her when she finally lost her patience at Nami's apparently "useless" weapon. She is nonetheless a lethal fighter who does not shy away from violence, much like her partner Mr. 1. She has, however, shown small hints of mercy, as she told Nami that she would kill her as painlessly as possible if she surrendered. She also stated several times during the battle that she feels bad for Nami, because she was stuck with a weapon that appeared to have no use, but it didn't stop her from going after Nami. Paula is also shown to be brave, compared to the rest of her former colleagues. For example, despite the fact that any potential risk for her safety could have been provoked, she decided to directly ask Crocodile about his objective after the latter had revealed his public identity while Mr. 1, Mr. 2, Mr. 4 and Miss Merry Christmas remained intimidated by their boss' presence. Paula is shown to be a fairly skilled fighter even though she mostly relies on the advantages provided by her Devil Fruit. She is shown to be somewhat ruthless and certainly feels no sympathy towards her victims; although she is less serious than her partner, going so far as to display amused confidence in her fights. Her skills are, however, great enough to be partnered with Mr. 1, granting her the second highest ranking female officer agent title in Baroque Works, being bested only by Miss All-Sunday. Paula ate the Toge Toge no Mi Devil Fruit, which is a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit. It grants the user the ability of deforming any part of their body into deadly sharp spikes.[4] Paula mainly makes use of her Devil Fruit power in order to stab her opponents.[5] She is able to "dope" herself which increases her muscle mass and strength to the point that she is able to demolish a whole building with a single movement. She is occasionally seen making use of her power in order to obtain an enhanced speed as well by sprouting spikes from the bottom of her feet, granting her major velocity. It is notable how greatly versatile her Devil Fruit is: showing balance between offense and defense, especially at close range, since struggling against the sharp spikes she produces will usually result in severe injuries and damage to her opponent.

Ikaruga: (wearing a blue Mermaid Heel symbol on her right arm (hidden)) I'll participate.

Ikaruga (斑鳩) is a playable character from the Senran Kagura video game series. She makes her debut in Senran Kagura: Portrait of Girls. Ikaruga is a 3rd-year Hanzo student and her class' representative. The descendant of a prestigious Ninja clan, she is formal and collected, but a kind older-sister type. Just don't make her angry. Ikaruga looks refined with long, straight, black hair flowing down to her lower thighs and flat cut bangs resting on her forehead. She has blue eyes. Her shinobi outfit consists of a white gold-trimmed jacket with six buttons and a few golden tassels strewn across. She has a Hanzou armband pinned to her upper left arm to signify her status as the class representative. She has a short gold-trimmed white skirt and boots of similar colors to her jacket, accentuated by black tights underneath. Ikaruga holds the responsibility of being the leader of a five-girl strong shinobi team. Usually a calm individual, she can become highly agitated by Katsuragi's lecherousness. Like Katsuragi she hides her sadness behind her cool exterior, but the love of her fellow shinobi have helped to soften the pain of her wounds. Needless to say, she works excellently in a team. She also has a knack for cooking and enjoying traditional Japanese cuisine, going so far as to make her own dishes such as the Sweet Squid Ramen Roll (a combination of futomaki sushi, ramen, squid, and sweets).

Shantae: (wearing a purple Mermaid Heel symbol on her left stomach) Go get them, Ikaruga!

Shantae is the eponymous protagonist of the Shantae series. A half-genie, and the guardian of Scuttle Town, Shantae works tirelessly to thwart the plans of the nefarious lady-pirate, Risky Boots, or other forces threatening the town. The character was created by Matt Bozon and his wife Erin Bozon. Shantae wears a red bedlah, a golden tiara, bead, cuffs and earrings, red arab-style shoes and a purple necklace around her neck. As the Guardian Genie of Scuttle town, Shantae lives in the small snug lighthouse by the sea where she can spot incoming ships and trouble. During the events of the first game, she is portrayed at the beginning as young and somewhat naïve. In addition, her strong sense of justice drives her to help people in need. She chases Risky Boots across the map in order to stop her plans, and has a strong enmity for the Pirate as a result. Slightly shy, Shantae is initially afraid of the citizens of Scuttle Town discovering her status as a Half-genie. In addition, she often puts herself down; believing that only being half-genie is not good enough. After being tricked by Risky near the end of the game and subsequently thwarting her plans, she overcomes her ingenuity and shyness and comes to terms with these anxieties, and is happy that the townsfolk still accept her. Shantae has a deep care for her assumed uncle, Mimic, as well as her friends Sky and Bolo, and at the end of the first game gives up on the chance to enjoy eternal peace in the Genie Realm in order to be with them. She also considers the zombie Rottytops as her friend, although Rotty's own attitude towards her, while friendly for the most part, is more ambivalent, as she does not hesitate in claiming she would like to eat Shantae's brains (which Shantae seems to take as a joke). In Risky's Revenge, she's shown to have grown more confident, enough to believe that she's the only person able to stop Risky Boots and discarding Mimic's suggestion that Sky and Bolo should go instead. In the end of the game, Shantae is betrayed by Rottytops to Risky Boots in exchange for her brains (although Risky chooses to back down from the deal) and loses her genie powers, she is then shown to be much less self-assured, despite the fact that she manages to defeat the evil embodiment of her powers, Nega-Shantae. She is then comforted by her friends who tell her they will help her protect Scuttle Town. In Pirate's Curse we see her forming an alliance with her nemesis Risky Boots despite not trusting her at all. Over the course of the game however, she slowly forms a bit of an attachment to her, asking her if she could "join the good guys for once" and even going as far as saving her life later on. Squid Baron calls her a tomboy at some point. Shantae's more unusual habits are revealed during the game's progression; we learn that Shantae once accidentally destroyed Sky's Library Card by nibbling on it when she got nervous once, and that she considers herself a bad role model due to her bad temper and fashion sense. It is mentioned several times that she doesn't know who her parents are, only that her mother was a genie. Although she's willing to explore more her genie side hoping that it will bring her closer to her mother, as mentioned above she turns down at the end of the first game the genies' offer to stay in the Genie Realm, and at the end of Risky's Revenge is shown expressing sadness as being even farther from her half-genie nature and subsequently her mother after having lost her magic powers. It is strongly implied in the events of the game that the mysterious Warrior she meets inside the Village of Lost Souls is none other than the spirit of her father, who went into the land of the dead to search for his daughter and never returned. Neither Shantae nor the Warrior himself seem to realize the possible connection. Shantae's Half-genie nature gives her several magic abilities.

Akame: It's my turn to show what a true assassin is.

Amethyst: I'll make Quatro Cerberos proud! Wild Four!

Espio: This is my territory.

Bertie: (wearing a white Blue Pegasus on her upper-right shoulder (back)) Do your best.

The conservative but intelligent Bertie loves to dress in style and prefers not to get her own hands dirty, usually letting the Droids do the work for her. Not that she isn't capable of handling herself: possessing the power of Dark Water. The one time when she decides to take on the matter herself is when she learns of a potential focal point at a new chess center. However, she didn't expect Amy to be there at the same time...and reveal herself as Sailor Mercury. When other Sailor Scouts appear, she's forced to flee for the moment and rethink her strategy. She tries again during a chess tournament there...and again comes face to face with Amy in the final match...where she would lose. Bitter, she reveals herself and raises the stakes. But when even a rigged chess match is stopped by Tuxedo Mask, Avarie and Prisma eventually appear and tell Bertie that she's out. Unable to accept such a crushing defeat, Bertie tries to freeze herself. But then Catsy appears, having accompanied the girls to watch the tournament. Catsy pleads with her sister to reconsider and realize that the Sailor Scouts could help her, too. This changes Bertie's mind, and she agrees to purification. Birdie is Sailor Mercury's counterpart and the weakest of the Ayakashi Sisters. She is a sweet girl, even when it comes down to business, and is seldom rude to anyone, including her adversaries. Birdie is seldom able to accomplish anything for herself because her sisters interfere wanting the glory for themselves. Birdie was the second to be turned good by the Sailor Scouts after she was defeated by Sailor Mercury.

Gasser: I'm up!

Jati: Don't fell us now, Gasser!

Mihawk: (wearing a black Sabertooth symbol on his left hand) I'll make Sabertooth win this. They seem too weak for me.

Dracule "Hawk Eyes" Mihawk[8] is a member of the Shichibukai and the first one to be revealed in the series.[2] He is also the current holder of the title, "Greatest Swordsman in the World".[4] Mihawk served as Roronoa Zoro's swordsmanship master during the two-year timeskip. Mihawk is a tall lean man with black hair, a short beard, mustache and sideburns that point upwards. His nickname comes from his strangely colored red eyes (yellow in the anime), which resemble a hawk's eyes.[4] He wears black and red ornate clothing with a crucifix pendant that hides a little dagger, which gives him the appearance of a Spanish swordsman. His attire consists of a wide-brimmed black hat decorated with a large plume, and a long, open black coat with no shirt underneath, with red, flower-patterned sleeves and collar. He wears white (light purple in the anime) pants held up by a decorated belt and tucked inside overly large boots in comparison to his leg size.[4][9] He wears a kogatana around his neck, appearing as a golden cross-shaped necklace, and carries his sword Yoru on his back at times he isn't using it. Yoru is a curved black blade in the shape of a crucifix, with a golden handguard decorated by red beads (which are blue and green in the anime), and a hilt wrapped in bandages, with a particularly big bead at his extremity.[4][9] At his home in Kuraigana Island's castle, he sports different pants and an open white shirt with a ruffled neck. When he met up with Zoro outside, he had a plain dark cloak draped over his shoulders. Twenty four years ago, during Gol D. Roger's execution, Mihawk did not have his beard, nor did he wear his hat, and his hair was scruffier and shorter. He already had his crucifix pendant, and sported what looked like a flower-patterned jacket. Although it cannot be directly seen, he did not seem to be in possession of Yoru at that time. After the timeskip, he shows some more wrinkles near the eyes.[10] In Volume 63 SBS, Oda drew the Shichibukai as children. Mihawk is shown with many scratches and bruises from training. He used a bokken as his weapon. He dressed in a dark-colored open jacket, short pants, shoes and a light-colored belt. Like many other characters he has a unique laugh, or uniquely to himself bearing two: "Wahhahhahha/Kukukuku." Dracule Mihawk is possibly one of the most serious characters in One Piece; very little seems to surprise him, he rarely smiles, and he has only been seen laughing twice in the series so far. He takes the revelation about Luffy being Dragon's son in stride, despite the surprise of those around him. He never unnecessarily reveals emotions on the battlefield, even when he is trumped (such as "Diamond" Jozu intercepting his flying slash aimed at Whitebeard, or Luffy surviving his onslaught). He displays a sense of honor which other Shichibukai seem to lack, with the exception of Bartholomew Kuma (before his final modification into PX-0) and the former Shichibukai Jinbe. He recognizes and respects the swordsman's code and he even permitted Roronoa Zoro the luxury of training at his hand for his dedication and selflessness. He is also unafraid to reference his title of "Greatest Swordsman in the World" in relation to himself, indicating a high level of confidence in his own abilities. He takes pride in his swordsmanship, believing that a nick on his sword is a blemish to his pride.[11] Mihawk is selective when it comes to fulfilling his duties as a Shichibukai, as evidenced by his history of poor attendance at Shichibukai summons,[12] as well as his decision to hunt and harass some pirates over others. Zeff speculated that the reason Mihawk attacked Don Krieg and his men might have simply been because they disturbed his nap.[13] Mihawk admitted that the only reason he followed them all the way back to East Blue from the Grand Line was to kill time.[4] Though he is the swordsman above all the world's swordsmen, Mihawk remains grounded. While he has obviously become jaded regarding the abilities of other swordsmen, he is able to recognize talent. In fact, he has a desire to see Roronoa Zoro surpass him after having witnessed Zoro's incredible will and determination after their battle. When he speaks to Zoro, he states he will wait for Zoro, no matter how long it takes and notes that he will continue to be the world's greatest swordsman, showing great confidence in his own skills and abilities.[14] He also understands that Luffy's natural charisma and quick amassing of comrades is his most dangerous attribute.[15] Mihawk also shows some curiosity for the people he decides to attack. He attempted to strike Whitebeard just to see what the power distance between himself and Whitebeard was. [16] He also attacked Luffy just to see if fate is on Luffy's side or not.[17] He also appears to have a sense of hospitality, having tolerated (somewhat) Perona and Zoro's presence upon his return to Kuraigana Island right after the Whitebeard War; he even went as far as relay to Zoro the events that occurred concerning his captain, Monkey D. Luffy. In addition, he offered a boat to help the Straw Hat's swordsman, Roronoa Zoro, leave the island. True to his epithet, "Hawk Eyes", Dracule Mihawk has exceptional eyesight, able to easily track Luffy's high-speed Gear Second movements, and strike with extreme precision, releasing a long-range slash at him while there was a chaotic battlefront of New World pirates and Marine officers between them.[15] In addition, he is also a talented teacher: after training Zoro for two years, he accomplished more than the dojo had achieved in the many years Zoro had trained there (though it helped that Zoro's skills were already greatly developed by the time he became Mihawk's disciple). Zoro himself even admitted that even after training with Mihawk during the entirety of the (time-skip), while talking down to Pica, an elite officer of the former Donquixote Pirates, that he (Zoro) is still not anywhere near Mihawk's level of skill with swordsmanship, further attesting to Mihawk's combat and fighting prowess. Mihawk's strength is so great that Don Krieg accuses him of having the power of a Devil Fruit. While it has not yet been officially confirmed that he does not, the Databooks indicate that his abilities are from pure skill and power. This makes Mihawk the only known Shichibukai whose strength is based solely on human abilities (Jinbe being a Fishman). His first demonstration of power was defeating all but one of Don Krieg's fleet of 50 ships and 5,000 men by himself just before a storm struck. Perhaps the most accurate and evident demonstration of his incredible power is the fact that he has remained unharmed during the entirety of the series thus far. He is shown to have a strong will as he was able to resist Luffy's Haoshoku Haki and be one of the few to still be able fight despite others around him falling unconscious. He also has great mental strength, shown when he is not one of the men to fall for the charms of Boa Hancock while most men easily fall for the pirate empress' beauty and turned to stone. Mihawk travels around in a coffin-shaped raft with two green-flamed candles, a single black sail, and a single seat. The fact that he can traverse the unforgiving oceans, as well as the Grand Line itself, in such a meager craft is yet another testament to his abilities. The fact that Mihawk used to be a rival of one of the Yonko implies that Mihawk might be one of the strongest characters in the series. Although he has never been seen resorting to physical combat outside of swordplay, his fortitude suggests that he naturally possesses superhuman strength and resilience, as he applied tremendous strength behind all of his swings, enough to split battleships and a mountain of ice with ease. He was also able to stop Zoro, a formidable swordsman with great mastery and enormous strength even to launch entire buildings and destroy them with powerful slashes, with only a single dagger, and handling it with just one hand.

Hiketsu: Good luck.

Chapati: The partners are chosen! Ikaruga from Mermaid Heel! Espio from Blue Pegasus! Ryuko Matoi from Fairy Tail A! Akame from Fairy Tail B! Gasser from Lamia Scale! Mrs. Doublefinger from Raven Tail! Hawkeye Mihawk from Sabertooth! And Amethyst from Quatro Cerberos!

Emi: Mommy, kick their butt and win this!

Ryuko: (nods)

Emi: Grandpa, I bet she's going to be in first place!

Soichiro: (chuckling) We'll see about that. We have to watch and see what happens.

Emi: Okay!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Jenny: You know, I heard some rumors that Ryuko defeated two Sabertooth members at the same time, all by herself.

Everyone: Eh?!

Beth: She defeated two Sabertooth members?!

Hibiki: All by herself?

Mirajane: I didn't know that.

Gajeel: Quite impressive, Ryuko.

Sting: (thinking) Oh no, that's us. Shit!

Felicia: (wearing a blue Sabertooth symbol on her neck) Something wrong, Sting?!

Felicia (フェリシア Ferishia?) is a fictional character in the Darkstalkers series of fighting games by Capcom. She is a catgirl who first appeared in the 1994 game Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors and its subsequent sequels, later appearing in other Capcom games outside of the Darkstalkers series and related media and merchandise. Felicia is a catwoman who was taken in and raised by a Catholic nun named Rose. When Rose died, Felicia left home hoping to become a pop star. She knew that the outside world was not pretty as it was filled with much prejudice towards Darkstalkers for being different. Despite this, Felicia never lost hope, as she remembered what she was told before that one has to obtain happiness on their own. She wishes there to be a way for peaceful coexistence between Darkstalkers and humans alike. For that, she pursues her dream of becoming a star to serve as a bridge between them. During her travels, she met many other catgirls of her kind, and with her newfound friends (Alto, Grace, Lucy, Nana & Mimi, Nonno, and Piko), she set out for her dream of being on stage. Felicia is a cute-faced, curvaceous "bakeneko". As such, she has cat ears, pointed teeth, a tail, and oversized hands and feet that resemble a cat's paws, complete with sharp claws that she uses in battle. She also has a heavy mane of long blue hair, blue eyes, and an "outfit" that consists entirely of thin strips of skimpy white fur. The fur leaves her technically nude except for that which partially covers her breasts, portions of her stomach and hips, and forms panty-like bottoms, as well as covering her arms and legs. Her name is adapted from Latin Felicity ("happy" or "happiness").

Crowd: (shocked)

Satsuki: Ryuko, why did you cause trouble?

Beth: Is she your sister?

Satsuki: Yes. She always cause trouble due to her stubbornness.

Beth: Wow~! If she can beat two Sabertooth members by herself, she has to be strong! Maybe I should ask her for signing my autograph.

Satsuki: (sighs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Chapati: Is that true?!

Jenny: Why yes. Many people has saw it with their own eyes. I couldn't believe it myself but it seems to be the truth. But unfortunately, Ryuko or the Kamuis aren't telling us who are they.

Chapati: Oh I see! Well, let's begin!

Ryuko: Senketsu, transform into an Exceed. I won't need you for this.

Senketsu: (Exceed) You're going to use the others?

Ryuko: Correct. (spins rotator) Kamui Rainetsu! (transforms)

Tsumugu: Huh? She has more Kamuis?

Aikuro: I see... Let's see what you got.

Doublefinger: Found you.

Ryuko: Huh?!

Senketsu: Mrs. Doublefinger?!

Doublefinger: That's right. Time to die. Double Stinger. (charges)

Senketsu: Ryuko, watch out.

Ryuko: Scissor Earth Hammer! Earth Spikes!

Doublefinger: (screaming)

Ulala: Ryuko receive +1 points from Raven Tail's Mrs. Doublefinger.

Maiko: Aw, man! We're losing!

Karetsu: (Ivan) Don't worry~rave. Mrs. Doublefinger won't possibly failed~rave.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Naruto: That's it! Go, Ryuko!

Ryuko: That was close.

Senketsu: We should get going.

Ryuko: Right.

Amethyst: I got you now, stink boy! (attacks)

Gasser: Fist of the Backwind: Gas Grenade!

Amethyst: Huh?! (coughing) What?! I attacked a clone!

Tomoyo: Amethyst receive -1 points from the clone.

Amethyst: I can't lose! I have to win!

Mirai: (wearing an orange Quatro Cerberos symbol on her right hand) Poor Amethyst. Is she going to be okay?

Mirai Kuriyama (栗山 未来, Kuriyama Mirai) is the heroine of the Kyoukai no Kanata series. She is a first year student and a member of the school's Literary Club. She comes from a bloodline of Spirit World Warriors who all posses blood-manipulation abilities. However, because this kind of ability is considered to be heretical among the other Spirit World Warrior clans, she became an existence that is shunned by many. Her given name "Mirai" means "future" in Japanese. Mirai is a short and petite girl with big bright amber eyes and pale, pink, wavy hair, which is styled in a bob-cut with bangs reaching just above her eyes. Her hair is described to be "soft and fluffy". At school, she wears a loose pink cardigan over her school uniform, and dark leggings or similar hosiery. During summer, Mirai begins to attire a vest-like sweater on top of her school uniform, identical to her cardigan in almost every aspect, apart from the obvious lacking of sleeves. The reason, Mirai wears the cardigan is to conceal a bandaged wound (a gash on the right forearm in the light novels/ a round wound on the right palm in the anime). The wound serves as a way to transport the blood out of her body, whenever she needs to use her ability, to manipulate blood. In the light novels, she also wears a set of bracelets to secure the bandages to her wounds. On top of that, she constantly wears a simple in appearance, golden ring, on her pinky finger, which seals her ability. Her most distinguishable accessory is the pair of thick-rimmed, rounded, red eyeglasses that she proceeds to adorn at all times. For a short period of time, she temporarily switches to a pair of rectangular grey glasses. Clumsy and a bit shy, Mirai rarely stands out in school. In fact, she struggles pretty much in life; she has to earn her own money to make ends meet, but her constant fear of actually encountering a Youmu used to prevent her from earning an income from slaying Youmu, which most Spirit World Warriors take on as part of their profession. To make things worse, her hobby of writing blog articles about her much beloved bonsai-trees is often ridiculed on the internet. In contrast, Mirai is a focused Spirit World Warrior, although her clumsiness still shows on occasion. Her movements in battle demonstrate a certain degree of knowledge in how to fight, although she lacks the experience in actual combat due to her issues with Youmu encounters. After bonding with those around her, Mirai begins to feel more confident about defeating Youmu and became quite the experienced Spirit World Warrior. She is fond of saying the words "How unpleasant!" (不愉快です！, "Fuyukai desu!") when agitated. Mirai has been shown to be very bad at lying, as the other characters in the show, mainly Akihito Kanbara immediately notice. The reason behind this, is that whenever she lies she subconsciously wipe-cleans her glasses, while avoiding the gaze of the person whom she tries to lie to. Mirai was born with the ability to manipulate her blood in various ways such as shaping and solidifying it to form constructs e.g. a sword or shield. This ability is limited by her body's natural blood volume. Her blood also has corrosive properties when injected into or sprayed against an opponent, as shown in a few episodes. Mirai displays graceful swordsmanship that works around precisely defending her body by swinging her sword around her body while cutting through enemy attacks, as shown from the beginning of episode 2 onwards.

Garnet: She'll be fine. I hope.

Pearl: (wearing a crystallized-pink Sabertooth symbol on her left arm) Amethyst, you're supposed to have a strategy before attacking! (groans) She always gets in my nerves!

The precise and intellectual member of the Crystal Gems who often tries to act as a strategist for her teammates; she however tends to be short-tempered as well. Her gemstone, which is embedded in her forehead, is a pearl that she can use to summon a spear and create holographic images. In the episode "Back to the Barn", it is revealed that there are other Pearls on Homeworld and that they are intended to be graceful, simpleminded servants, but Pearl rejects this role and instead acts as a knight on behalf of Rose Quartz (as Pearl loved Rose dearly), as a scientist and mechanical technician when necessary, even as a mother to both Steven and Amethyst. Despite this, she is sometimes insecure, not only because of her nature, but also because of grief over Rose's absence.[6] Pearl is musically associated with classical piano and ballet.

Felicia: Calm down.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gasser: Yes! Another point! Lamia Scale will definitely...!

Ryuko: Kamui Banetsu! Energy Ray!

Gasser: (screaming) Win...

Senketsu: Nice shot.

Ryuko: Thanks!

Banetsu: (transforms into Exceed) Good thing you have a sharpshooter in your team!

Ryuko: Right!

As the minutes go back, all the participants are fighting extremely hard.

Tomoyo: Fifteen minutes left.

Luna: We're halfway there~dana!

Mihawk: (attacks)

Ryuko: Huh?! (dodges) That was close.

Shonetsu: (Exceed) (screaming) That's one huge sword!

Mihawk: I'm Hawkeye Mihawk. Are you Ryuko Matoi?

Ryuko: Yup.

Mihawk: I challenge you to a match. (charges)

Ryuko: (slashes)

Mihawk: Can you defeat me with that piece of garbage?

Ryuko: I will! Kamui Danketsu! (transforms) (jumps)

Mihawk: Where did she...?

Ryuko: Fire God's Roar!

Mihawk: Huh? (screaming)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ryuko: Hmph!

Ulala: Another +1 point for Ryuko.

Tomoyo: And there's ten minutes left.

The participants still compete until it was over.

Luna: Time's up~dana!

* * *

1st Ryuko Matoi

2nd Ikaruga

3rd Hawkeye Mihawk

4th Akame

5th Espio

6th Gasser

7th Mrs. Doublefinger

8th Amethyst

* * *

Amethyst: I'm last?! Darn it!

Mrs. Doublefinger: I can't believe.

Gasser: 6th?! Time to take out the barf bag...

Espio: Such disappointment.

Akame: At least I did a better job then Juvia. But sadly, not the top three.

Mihawk: I can't get 3rd.

Ikaruga: Impressive.

Ryuko: We won! Whoo!

Mako: Great job, Ryuko-chan!

Nui: You did it!

Emi: Mommy won! I knew she could do it!

Danketsu: (Exceed) Everyone loves us!

Kuretsu: (Exceed) Thank you, thank you! I know, we're amazing!

* * *

Chapati: Now it's time for the battles! For the battles, the winning team gets 10 points and the loser won't get any; if the fight ends up in a draw, both teams get 5 points.

Mato: But we have a new feature~kabo! We created badges for each team and winner will also receive one badge per whoever's their opponent~kabo!

* * *

Fairy Badge A: Fairy Tail symbol that is red with a black ''A'' on it.

Fairy Badge B: Same except it's black with a white ''B'' on it.

Sabertooth Badge: Badge shape like a yellow sabertooth.

Mermaid Badge: Badge shape like a pink mermaid.

Raven Badge: Badge shape like a black crow.

Dog Badge: Badge shape like a brown dog.

Pegasus Badge: Badge shape like a blue pegasus.

Lamia Badge: Badge shape like a green lamia.

* * *

Chapati: The battles will be decided by the organizers based on the fans' votes. (however, some battles are arranged according to the Fiore's King's desires) and will be set up like so: Team A VS. Team B. Team C VS. Team D. Team E VS. Team F. And Team G VS. Team H. So, the first battle will be Lucy Heartfilia from Team Fairy Tail A.

Lucy: I'm ready for this.

Chapati: ...VS Flare Corona from Team Raven Tail.

Flare: I'm so lucky. I get to fight the blondy.

Flare Corona (フレア・コロナ Furea Korona) is a Mage and a former member of the Raven Tail Guild,[1] as well as one of its elite members.[2] Flare is a pale-skinned young woman of average height with long, dark red hair, which is usually worn in a pair of massive waist-length braids that are tied together behind her back.[3] Whenever Flare activates her Crimson Hair, her free hair is shown to be wavy, flowing and extremely long, with its length being manipulable at her will.[4] She has full lips and reddish eyes[5] always shown wide open, something which, together with her tilted head, her perpetually raised eyebrows, and her semi-opened mouth, gives her a somewhat deranged appearance. In addition, she seems to have visible bags below her eyes, adding to her distinctive look. Flare possesses an extremely voluptuous body, with very large breasts matched by similarly large hips, endowing her with a virtually perfect hourglass figure. Her left shoulder bears a scar in the shape of an "X",[6] and her dark Raven Tail mark is located on the upper part of her right breast.[7] Later, after the disbandment of Raven Tail,[8] Flare replaces her Guild Mark with the mark of her home village: the Sun Village.[9] Flare's shapely figure is hugged by an extremely revealing crimson dress secured by halter-neck straps, which leaves most of her upper body, namely her back,[6] sides and a large portion of her cleavage almost reaching down to her navel (and, as a result, part of her guild mark) completely exposed. The dress reaches down to her calves, with the skirt being flouncy, possessing a large slash in its front right part for Flare's legs to move freely,[10] and a lighter section, consisting of two elongated patches acting as a belt of sorts in correspondence to her waist, is apparently sewn to the dress. Flare's attire is completed by long gloves almost reaching up to her shoulders, matching her dress in color,[5] each having a small cut on the upper outer edge. Initially, she was briefly shown wearing simple, light-colored boots;[7] as of her battle with Lucy Heartfilia, however, she had switched to a pair of dark, high-heeled shoes.[11] Flare is always shown with an absent, peculiar expression on her face, making it look like she's not interested in what happens around her, and seems to act in a teasing, disturbing way, referring to Lucy Heartfilia as "Blondie" and teasingly repeating such nickname several times. Her sadistic nature is later displayed in the fight between the two female Mages.[12] Flare is extremely fond of her hair,[13] as it was a blessing from the Eternal Flame,[14] whose color she appraisingly refers to as "sunset red", becoming overly upset if someone damages it while she's employing her Crimson Hair, something which prompts her to reveal other traits, her sadism and unfairness: during her fight with Lucy, after, according to her own words, her hair had been overly damaged, she went on to furtively threaten Asuka Connell with her very hair, ordering Lucy not to react to her attacks if she wanted the young girl to live; the latter action also displayed Flare's seeming enmity towards blonde girls, with her referring to Lucy as a "dim-witted blonde".[15] Later, Flare refused to accept Lucy's surrender, instead threatening to humiliate her by stripping her naked in front of the audience, and subsequently trying to burn her Fairy Tail stamp with Raven Tail's symbol; actions which further displayed her senseless cruelty.[16] However, Flare has been known to act cowardly when pitted against stronger foes or powerful spells, as shown when Lucy was getting the better of her,[4] and, most notably, when she readied to attack her with Urano Metria, something which prompted Flare to tremble and sweat visibly.[17] In spite of this, or possibly as a consequence, she started heavily mocking Lucy after the latter failed to cast the spell due to Obra's intervention, something which granted Flare an undeserved victory.[18] After being disqualified along with her team from the Grand Magic Games, she is shown to have a shy and softer side, following Lucy to Ryuzetsu Land for the purpose of apologizing to to her, blushing while doing so and showing remorse towards her vile actions.[19] As a resident of the Sun Village, however, Flare is shown to be very protective of her saviors and friends, the giants, as well as prone to quick anger when their precious protector, the Eternal Flame, is threatened.[20] Flare has the ability to manipulate her long red hair at will, releasing it from the braids it's usually kept tied into (either both together[10] or one at a time).[9] She is capable of employing her hair in a variety of ways: her main form of offense consists of grabbing enemies with it and then slamming them around; the hair appears to be very strong, as show when it could dig through sand to entangle Lucy Heartfilia's feet and subsequently lift her in the air[45] or when it stopped an incoming bullet in its track (even leaving it undamaged),[33] and can apparently be elongated over surprising distances, at least several tens of meters, enough for it to reach the Domus Flau's stands from the center of the arena. Her hair also seems to have the ability to dissolve or damage, as seen with Lucy and her boots.[46] Flare's hair can also act as a useful form of defense,[10] as she can mold it into different shapes, making it more versatile,[47] and can even manipulate its temperature to a degree, rendering it burning hot.[48] Such fiery nature also boosts Flare's capacities, burning and scorching her opponents upon impacts and while holding them.[49] This Magic's main disadvantage seems to reside in its medium, as hair is vulnerable to cutting weapons, such as Cancer's scissors.[13]

Ragna: Ugh! She gives me the creeps. Lucy, be careful with her.

Lucy: Got it.


	37. Episode 159: Celestial Spirit Hair

Episode 159: Celestial Spirit Hair

A White Knight walks towards the Arena.

?: It looks like there is a lot to expect from the Games this year.

Meanwhile, the first day of the Grand Magic Games moves forward to the battle part, the first two Mages to fight are chosen by the sponsors to be Fairy Tail A's Lucy Heartfilia and Raven Tail's Flare Corona.

Lucy: (thinking) I'll win this. For Wendy, Carla, and the others. Especially for Gray after Nullpudding ridiculed Gray. (talking) I'm mad now! I'll win this for sure!

As Lucy walks towards the center of the arena...

Mavis: What could Ivan be planning?

Makarov: He only wants to disgrace Fairy Tail.

Mato: Remember, ladies~kabo! This whole area is your battlefield~kabo! You have exactly thirty minutes to defeat each other~kabo! If you're still standing by the time thirty minutes are up, both of you will get 5 points each~kabo!

Panetsu: Let's begin~kabo!

The battle starts.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: Alright! Gate of the Golden Bull: Taurus!

Taurus: Mooooo! Take this!

Flare: (dodges)

Lucy: Gate of the Scorpion: Scorpio!

Scorpio: Wicked! Time to rock-and-roll!

Alzack: She can summon two spirits at once?

Bisca: She must have train hard to do that.

Alzack: Go, cow man!

Lucy: Combine your power!

Taurus: Yoooooou goot it!

Scorpio: Get 'er, Taurus!

Taurus: Take this!

Flare: Huh?

The two participants engage in a fierce battle, as Flare uses her hair to capture Lucy's legs and prevent her from moving.

Mako: I can't watch!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: Fleuve d'étoiles! Ah-ha! Got you!

They both refuse to let go of the other, and this results in them both falling to the ground, having taken damage.

Flare: I can't overcome that blondy. I have to stop her from taking advantage here.

She has her hair pierce deep into the ground as a last resort.

Lucy: What's she doing? Huh? She's pointing up. What's she planning? (gasps) Asuka, look out!

Flare: If you either move, use Magic or speak, she will get hurt.

From this point forward, the previously intense fight now turns to a one-sided beating, as Flare dominates a helpless Lucy with her Crimson Hair.

Lucy: I...

Flare: (covers mouth) You had not had enough fun yet. I'll burn this Raven Tail's mark to the exact place that your dim-witted blondy's Fairy Tail mark is located.

However, Natsu, having heard Lucy speak of Asuka's name, manages to reach the child in time and get rid of Flare's hair, shocking everyone after they realize why Lucy could not fight back.

Taokaka: That hair lady~meow! She was using Asuka as a hostage so the key lady won't fight~meow!

Pinkie: That's playing dirty!

AppleJack: They're nothing more than cheaters!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: Gate of the Twins: Gemini!

Gemini: Pretty-pretty!

Lucy: Gemini, transform into me and do that technique!

Gemi: We haven't practiced that. Pretty-pretty.

Mini: I don't know if it'll works. Pretty-pretty.

Lucy: Do it!

Gemini: Okay! Pretty-pretty! (transforms)

Lucy: Huh?! Why are you in a towel?!

Gemini: Because we transform from who we see last.

Lucy: Oh, that's right. I was taking a bath. Don't look!

Rainbow: Why did Gemini transform into Lucy? Shouldn't Gemini transform into Erza or Laxus?

Twilight: Gemini can only turn into someone whose Magic power is near to its owner's.

Rainbow: Oh...!

Together: Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens... All the stars, far and wide... Show me thy appearance... With such shine. Oh Tetrabiblos... I am the ruler of the stars... Aspect become complete... Open thy malevolent gate. Oh 88 Stars of the heaven... Shine! Urano Metria!

Hibiki: Congratulations on learning it on your own.

Flare: Stars?!

Lucy: My Magic power is not at the level it was the first time I used it, despite casting it along with Gemini this time. However, this attack will strike with the full power of my guild.

Flare: (screaming)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

A confused Flare looks at her guild, only to find out that this outcome was Obra's work.

Makoto: Huh?! It vanished?!

Makarov: Ivan, do you want a battle to be moved outside the arena?!

Jura: That was a cowardly thing to do.

Rotaro: (wearing a yellow-and-blue Blue Pegasus symbol on his upper-left shoulder (front)) The just want to make Flare win! That's really stupid of them!

Kotaro is an effeminate young boy, even going so far as to refer to himself as "delicate", and is the strongest member of the blue clan. Because of this power he could not control, he spent most of his life locked away in his room, and for four years prior to the start of PAPUWA, was in a coma. He has the bearing of a spoiled, pampered child, and believes he is above everyone. Somewhere between waking from his coma and arriving on the island, he became amnesiac. Liquid, fearing that remembering his own name would bring back his memories and cause his power to go out of control, changed his name to Rotaro by adding a line to the kana changing "ko" to "ro".

Pearl: It seems they're too scared to admit defeat.

Rosalina: (wearing a sparkly-blue Sabertooth symbol on her upper-right shoulder (front)) So they took the easy way out by cheating. Such a shame.

Rosalina, known as Rosetta (ロゼッタ Rozetta?) in Japan, is a fictional character in the Mario series of video games. She debuted in Super Mario Galaxy, where she acted as a major non-player character who resides in the Comet Observatory, the game's hub world. She is the adoptive mother of the Lumas, a fictional species in the game, and also watcher of the cosmos. In the game's storyline, the Comet Observatory was attacked by Bowser, leaving her stranded in space without a source of power. In return for Mario's help in collecting Power Stars and repowering the Observatory, Rosalina agrees to help Mario rescue Princess Peach, whom Bowser had kidnapped. Rosalina has since appeared as a player character in subsequent Mario games, including the Mario Kart series since 2008's Mario Kart Wii, 2013's Super Mario 3D World and 2014's Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. The character has received generally positive reception, with praise being directed at her character development and in-game story, as well as her physical appearance. Rosalina is generally wise, kind, thoughtful and mother-like. She has a very tall frame in comparison to other female characters within the series and is classified as a large-class character in Mario Kart Wii, Mario Kart 7 and Mario Kart 8. Rosalina's skin is very fair, being a pallor white, and her facial features are similar to Princess Peach's, but sharper. Her eyes are similar to Peach's as well, but are more almond-shaped and have a deep, brown shade to her lashes rather than black. Like other main human characters, Rosalina has blue eyes, though hers have a noticeably cyan hue. Rosalina's hair is depicted as a platinum-blonde, a much lighter blond than Peach's golden-blond. Her hair style is very similar to Peach's, as it consists of two separate flips on the sides in the same shape. Unlike Peach's hair, however, Rosalina's includes one large bang (which covers her right eye completely), two long, shaped ear-tails, and two rows of flips at her shoulder. Continuing from her shoulder is a large single flip down her back. Rosalina currently appears in a turquoise evening gown and light purple high heels; her brooch and crown are silver star shaped accessories. Her earrings are also star shaped, but yellow in color. In Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 8, Rosalina wears a turquoise jumpsuit whenever she rides on a motorbike or an ATV.

Sting: Hmph.

Shadetsu: (growling)

Hiketsu: Don't.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy, however, is humiliated further by Flare, as well as the audience, and stands alone in the arena grounds, crying.

Conan: Poor Lucy.

Natsu: Save the tears for when we win. You did a fantastic job in showing us that we can still fight in this era. The outcome only makes things more interesting in the process of becoming the number one guild in Fiore again.

Lucy: Yeah. I'm all fired up now.

Natsu: That's the spirit.

* * *

Mato: Congratulations, Flare. You receive 10 points plus the Fairy A Badge. For every badge you collected, it'll be display in holograms above while there's cases in the team's balconies~kabo.

Flare: Thank you.

Panetsu: Now we have part 2 of the battle~kabo. It will be Nui Harime from Team Fairy Tail A!

Nui: Hi, how are you doing?!

Panetsu: VS Millia Rage from Team Raven Tail!

Millia: I'll win for sure.

Panetsu: Same rules apply~kabo! Let's begin~kabo!

Millia: Take this. (attacks)

Nui: (dodges)

Centorea: Nui, read your opponent's movements and use that as an advantage.

Nui: (nods) Huh?

Millia: Gotcha.

Nui: Not quite. (slashes)

Millia: (grunts)

Nonon: That's it!

Naruto: Keep it up!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Millia: You won't escape me no matter what.

Nui: (attacks) Like what?

Millia: (growling) That's it! You're getting on my nerves!

Nui: I thought we were having fun!

Millia: Fun?! This is serious! (charges)

Nui: Well, okay! (charges)

Together: (attacks)

Everyone: (gasps)

Ulala: Oh my! They both cut their hair by each other!

Millia: No~! I can't attack with my hair like this!

Nui: But I can! (slashes) Sen'i Sōshitsu!

Millia: (screaming)

Tomoyo: Nui wins!

Nui: I did it!

Tomoyo: Congratulations! You got 10 points plus the Raven Badge.

Nui: Thanks. I love how it shines! (chuckling)


	38. Episode 160: Day 1 Battles

Episode 160: Day 1 Battles

Returning to the arena after checking that Lucy is okay after her fight with Flare, Natsu joins Erza and Elfman and the others to watch the remaining three battles of the day.

Chapati: Now it's Ren Akatsuki from Blue Pegasus VS Arãna Webb from Mermaid Heel!

On the battlefield, Ren and Araña stand guarding their ground.

Ren: You really have improve.

Arãna: Same to you.

Jenny: Go, Ren! Win this for Blue Pegasus!

Sherry: Please don't lose! I'll be cheering for you!

Seeing Ren become distracted by this, Araña moves to attack.

Arãna: Web Shot!

Web Shot is an unnamed Thread Magic Spell. The user crosses their arms, with the left one on top and the right one below it, and then generates webs from their hands which grow in size as they move away from the spot where they're produced. Such webs can entangle targets through their sticky properties.[1]

Ren: (grunts)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Sherry: Ren! Please don't give up!

Ooba: Stop cheering the rival team! Do you want me to spin ya'?!

Sherry: I don't care! Me and him are engaged!

Ren: We aren't engaged. We're rather just stuck together. But I won't look lame in front of my beloved Sherry. Aerial Phose!

Aerial Phose (エアリアルフォーゼ Eariaru Fōze) is an Air Magic Spell. After swinging both of their hands in a circular motion around their body, the user pulls their target towards them, before enveloping them in a sphere like cyclone to inflict damage as well as destroy any surrounding obstacles.[1]

Arãna: Huh?! (screaming)

Luna: Ren wins~dana!

Sherry: That's my Ren! You did good!

Mato: Here's your Mermaid Badge from Mermaid Heel!

Ren: Thanks.

Benio: How dare he defeat our members!

Chizuru: That's rude!

Rachnera: (wearing a spider-shaped Mermaid Heel symbol on her back (center)) Calm down, Master Benio. We'll defeat those pegasus at round 2. It's not over yet.

Rachnera Arachnera (ラクネラ・アラクネラ, Rakunera Arakunera) is an Arachne and the sixth girl to move in with Kimihito and fifth girl to officially do so. Due to their fear of her, her original host family had sold her off to "Mr. Director", who used her and her webbing to make money. This along with his cruel behavior left her with a deep hatred for humans. This was changed after she abducted Kurusu and finds out that he is a decent person who doesn't discriminate against non-humans. Since then, Rachnera has been flirting with Kurusu while facing her fellow monster girls in the house, especially Miia and Centorea Shianus who see her as their eternal love rival for Kurusu. Rachnera is an attractive young woman with short lavender hair with bangs covering the right side of her face. She has six pupil-less, monochromatic red eyes and her teeth are all fangs. Her most noticeable physical trait is the lower half of her body which is that of a giant spider adorned with a large skull design on its back. She has black carapace covering her arms from the shoulders down, and gauntlet-like plating on her hands that end in sharpened points. Her fingers are also very long. Her attire consists of a halter top that reveals a good deal of the lower half of her large breasts and her entire waist, shoulder-less sleeves, and a shirt, all black with a gold and slightly-frilly white trim. Most of Rachenra's personality seems to be determined by her bad experiences with Humans. Because of this, she initially hated Humans, and believed them all to be hypocrites. Rachnera was convinced that, at heart, Humans were mean-spirited creatures and that any form of kindness was simply a "mask" they wore. While she believed this to be true of Kimihito as well, she was shocked to find out his kindness was genuine. This changed her outlook significantly, though it did not completely change her.[1] Despite this, Rachnera is still a cynical person at heart, such as when she believed that, as a male, Kimhito would inevitably cheat on his home-stays.[2] One of the biggest impacts her past had on her is that Rachnera greatly dislikes any form of dishonesty. No matter how ugly the truth is, Rachnera would still prefer it over pleasant lies. This is demonstrated when she managed to goad Cerea into admitting she hates her. Rachnera was actually happy with this, despite Cerea standing up for her to Miia earlier. Rachnera told Cerea that if she dislikes her (Rachnera) than she should do so openly.[3] One way to make her genuinely angry is to mock her history and motivations.[4] She seems to have somewhat sadistic nature, judging how she delighted in wrapping her webbing around her former host.[5] She also enjoyed torturing Lilith in sexually suggestive ways after Lilith broke down Rachnera's personality and history and mocked it.[4] In a much minor degree, Rachnera also enjoys riling people up, frequently purposefully saying the right thing to make them angry. She has a very easy target with both Miia and Centorea, due to their mutual dislike for her.[2] Notwithstanding her unsettling appearance, Rachnera possesses a very seductive personality and consistently demonstrates far more confidence and experience in her efforts to woo Kimihito than her fellow tenants (particularly when compared with Miia's suffocating displays of affection and Cerea's bashful, prudish nature). Likewise, Rachnera is the most openly perverted, and the one who most openly enjoys (accidental) perversity on Kimhito's part.[1] From what is shown, Rachnera greatly enjoys bondage, getting a great kick from tying her victims up in her own webbing, both sexually and non-sexually.[3][4] She is also a skilled Dominatrix, as she was capable of turning Lilith into her personal sex toy. She also mentioned that she considers both Kimihito and Cerea her "toys".[4] However, dealing with both Papi and Suu in the others' absence proved to be too exhausting even for her.[6] She is also revealed to be somewhat obsessive about perfecting her bondage technique, which annoys most of the other monster girls (except Suu, who cannot be bound, and Mero, who rather shamefully enjoys it) to varying degrees [7], though she seems to have exempted Kimihito from being webbed up in this fashion. However, she seems to include every monster girl who lives in Kimihito's home or is a possible rival as fair game, a fact that has Lala more than a little scared of her.[8] She is implied to be somewhat lazy, and can frequently be seen slacking off. [9][4] However, even despite her sinister traits, it is clear Rachnera's the most mature of all the home-stays, and can quickly discard her playful attitude and become very serious if the situation calls for it.[10] Ironically, despite being built like a dangerous predator, Rachnera has great self-restraint, and Kimihito even noted that she's the only member of the household who has never genuinely harmed or endangered him, even by accident.[10] Despite all this, according to Lilith, Rachnera's personality is merely a façade she puts up. Rachnera pretends to be uncaring, while in reality she is afraid of being rejected again for her features, and that she is very self-conscious about her appearance. Rachnera's angry reaction implies that there is some truth to those words.[4] It's unknown how much Rachnera's personality differed before her bad experiences, if at all, but considering she seemed to wear more conservative clothing back then it suggests she may have changed a lot.[1] Rachnera possesses incredible speed. She was capable of moving from the floor of a warehouse to the ceiling in seconds, despite carrying someone with her. She is also fast as she was capable of kidnapping Kimihito in front of his own home in broad daylight without anyone noticing.[1] She was also capable of tying up multiple people in her silk before they even had time to react.[6] She's even fast enough to dodge bullets.[3] Like regular spiders, Rachnera and other Arachnes get intoxicated when they ingest caffeine.[11] Rachnera's reflexes are so good, that combined with her speed she was able to dodge a sniper rifle bullet. It should be noted that the person who fired was Manako, who's an expert marksman. [3] Due to her Arthropod nature, Rachnera is very sensitive to both high and low temperatures. Higher heat or cold that beings like humans or Centaurs would still be comfortable with would already be too extreme for Rachnera. Due to this, she cannot tolerate hot baths or snow very well. While it's unknown if she's cold blooded, she will enter hibernation if the surrounding temperature is too low.[12] Rachenra is capable of spinning very fine silk webs. The silk's strength is questionable, on one hand, Kurusu was able to bite through it, suggesting it is not as strong as its animal counterpart. On the other hand, it was capable of lifting Centorea.[3] And several thin, invisible strands were able to support Luz Ninetei's full weight.[13] It should be noted that when Kimihito bit through it, it was a small strand supporting his weight, and he was probably pumped with adrenaline from Rachnera's "torture".[5][1] Due to the fact that Arachne's seem to be one of the more monstrous Extraspecies, she can be quite intimidating to humans who have no experience dealing with them. Rachnera's fully aware of this and actually knows how to make herself as intimidating as possible, to the point where she can make a Human faint out of pure terror. This is quite useful, as it allows her to take down Humans without actually harming them, thereby not breaking any laws.[3] Rachnera is able to use her threads to manipulate a person's movements to an extent. With a few small, invisible threads she was able to nimbly move Luz through the air in a way that gave of the illusion the Kitsune was actually flying.[13] She is also very stealthily, easily spying on both the rest of the harem, Kimihto and Ms Smith without being detected by either of them.[2] This, combined with her great speed, allows her to vanish almost instantly from any location without anybody noticing, or suddenly appear out of nowhere.[3] Rachnera is very competent with weaving her own silk. Ranging from rapidly tying multiple people up, to weaving it in such a way she can completely immobilize a Centaur, to making objects such as swings and hammocks out of it, to making her own clothing out of it.[3][6][2]

Satsuki: Rachnera's right. It's not over yet. We should send out Asuna.

Asuna: That's a good idea. I won't let you down.

Wakana: (wearing a green cat-shaped Mermaid Heel symbol on her left hand) Go get them, Asuna!

Wakana Morizono is a 14-year old girl in 8th grade with a Ethnic-type style. She is a member of the rival team that confronts Prism Stone. A girl who is always at Bell's side. She has the ability to fortune tell with Prism Stones, and also to feel the "wind" of music. She sees herself as Ann's rival. Her Prism Live instrument is the xylophone. Her love interest is her childhood friend, Kazuki Nishina. Wakana has long green hair tied into two buns resembling cat ears. Sometimes, Wakana is seen with straight hair. Her eyes are round, somewhat thin, and dark purple in color. Wakana is a very loud and passionate character. She can be rude at times and takes her rivalry with Ann Fukuhara very seriously, even though she is far more skilled at Prism Shows. Wakana is usually relaxed when she's around Bell, and she is also constantly energetic, even with a family of poor positivity. She is easily nervous under pressure which is normally caused by Bell. In fact, Wakana used to be very calm and reserved. She gets good test scores because her father is strict and her Prism Shows is expected Edel Rose student. Wakana also sticks around and cares for Bell very much, because she's the only one who's seen her weakness and even asked her parents to not move out when she started getting along with her. Wakana can perform Prism Shows skillfully, as the 2nd best Prism Star at Edel Rose, staying only behind Bell Renjouji. At Over the Rainbow Session, Wakana tried to jump her 7th consecutive Prism Jumps but failed. Wakana can do 6 consecutive prism jumps. With Ann, Wakana can do 4 duo jumps.

Asuna: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Peridot: Temari, you're up! Make sure you get another Mermaid Badge!

Temari: (wearing a yellow star-shaped Blue Pegasus symbol on her neck) I know, I know. I already got this. Don't worry.

Temari (テマリ, Temari) is a kunoichi from Sunagakure and the eldest of the Three Sand Siblings. Temari is a prudent, stoic, and blunt individual who is rarely afraid to speak her mind (something she would pass on to her son). In Part I, Temari was rather dismissive with a cruel streak which was demonstrated when her brother Gaara killed Team Shigure; she simply smiled and waved goodbye to them before they were crushed.[8] She seems to value peace, as she questioned the reasoning of starting a war with Konoha in Part I. During the Chūnin Exams, it is revealed that the one person she is afraid of is Gaara. When Gaara and Kankurō were fighting, she showed a light, happy, mood to make sure Gaara didn't harm her or Kankurō. In Part II, Temari acts as a diplomatic liaison between Sunagakure and Konohagakure to prepare for the next Chūnin Exams. Like Kankurō, her relationship with Gaara has greatly improved after Gaara sought redemption after being enlightened by Naruto. In the short time between then and the Sasuke Retrieval Arc, she no longer expressed fear around Gaara, having been one of the first to accept the newly reformed Gaara. When Gaara was captured by the Akatsuki, Temari hurried back to the village to save him. When Kankurō was poisoned, she watched over him until he had recovered. Temari frequently appears alongside Shikamaru Nara. Though they were opponents during the Chūnin Exams, they came to each others' aid at different points in Part I. When Naruto returned to Konoha at the start of Part II and saw the two of them walking together, he asked them if they were on a date, which both of them denied.[9] Despite her usual tough demeanour, she has a tendency to show a softer nature around Shikamaru. Some examples include showing sympathy for him after his father scolded him for questioning if he should be a ninja after the Sasuke Uchiha rescue mission failed.[10] Later, after Shikamaru had escorted her to the village gates near the beginning of Part II, she told him that he should take his duties more seriously, and to quickly become a jōnin like herself.[11] This theme was continued when she was assigned to the Fourth Division of the Allied Shinobi Forces with Shikamaru. She tells him to "look alive" and act more like a leader now that he was essentially the division's acting general in Gaara's place.[12] In the anime, it is implied that Temari has a crush on Shikamaru, as she became very flustered when Yukata and Matsuri made note of it.[6] This would turn out to be true, as after the war, she would marry Shikamaru and give birth to their son Shikadai. She seems to be a fairly strict mother, as despite not saying anything about Shikadai skipping training, she sharply tells him to give his uncle, Gaara, a proper greeting. Temari bears great resemblance to her mother with her teal eyes and sandy blonde hair, which is gathered into four consecutive ponytails. In Part I, Temari's outfit consists of a single light purple-coloured, off-the-shoulders garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. In addition to incorporating fishnet worn over her shoulders and legs, specifically on her right calf and her left thigh, she also wore her black forehead protector around her neck. During the Sasuke Recovery Mission and for the remainder of Part I, Temari wore a long-sleeved purple blouse under a grey top, a dark blue skirt, and a longer sash arranged in a bow. In Part II, Temari's attire is completely different, exchanging her previous purple-coloured kimono for a short-sleeved, black kimono that reaches down to her legs, with slits along the side and a more revealing neckline. While she retains a red sash tied around her waist, she now sports fingerless black gloves and wears her forehead protector on her forehead. When escorting Gaara to the Summit of the Five Kage, she wears mesh armour underneath a sleeveless, purple dress with a purple blouse over it, a purple sash around her waist, hand warmers and leg guards. She also carried a scroll in which she sealed her fan and instead opted to carry a smaller fan around with her. She is also seen in her previous outfit after the summit. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Temari, like all the other shinobi, don the standard attire of her village inclusive of a flak jacket. In The Last: Naruto the Movie, two years after the war, she is seen having bangs that fall to the right side of her face along with her hair, which is a bit longer, up in two ponytails. Her attire resembles the one she wore during the Sasuke Recovery Mission. Her clothing consists of a purple long-sleeved blouse with a high collar under a grey top, and a dark blue skirt with a split in the middle revealing her leggings. She wears fingerless gloves and her sandals are slightly different. Noticeably, she isn't wearing her forehead protector. After she settled down in Konohagakure and became a mother, and when off-duty, she would wear a simple dark purple kimono robe. She styles her hair back into four ponytails and would also begin to part her hair to the right. Being one of the Fourth Kazekage's children who underwent the grueling training of Sunagakure, Temari is a talented[4] and highly skilled kunoichi that specialises in long-range combat. Even as a genin, Temari easily managed to defeat her opponent Tenten during the Chūnin Exams and later kill Tayuya, the second strongest member of the Sound Four, both without a single scratch.[13][14] By Part II, she was promoted to the rank of jōnin, chosen to be a bodyguard of the Fifth Kazekage, and the leader of the group of shinobi who should deal with the Third Raikage during the Fourth Shinobi World War, further attesting to her abilities.

Rotaro: Kick their butt, Temari!

Amane: (wearing a pink Blue Pegasus symbol on his right arm) With her giant fan, Mermaid Heel will be blown away. She could be the perfect candidate to join my dance troupe. I could really use some fans for dancing!

Amane Nishiki is a playable character in BlazBlue: Chronophantasma. Amane is a young man who travels around, gathering a troupe of young and handsome men and beautiful women as he goes. Upon stumbling across the news that a cute vigilante boy was heading for Ikaruga, he immediately sets out to look for him. As he finally meets the boy, Carl Clover, Amane asks him to join his troupe, but Carl declines and runs away; Amane chases after him, however, and encounters Rachel, who is suspicious of his mysterious nature. As they engage in combat, they gain the respect of each other and Amane reveals his purposes: he claims that to dance on the greatest stage, also the greatest battlefield where greatest warriors gather is his wish. The majority of his troupe are orphans of war from around the world, which he has adopted. Amane is a friendly, respectful, and eccentric individual. He refers to battles as "dancing" and his gameplay style even resembles such. He is always on the lookout for possible fellow performers, asking both Ragna the Bloodedge and Carl Clover to join, being very persistent to have the latter do so. His subordinates greatly revere him and he in turn is shown to be very generous towards them, going so far as to treat them to a surprise vacation in the 7th Hierarchical City of Kazamotsu. He often addresses any individual he meets as "my dear". Despite his heavily female appearance, Amane's personality is fairly masculine. However, he can make rather careless mistakes at times and is rather slow at realizing his error, such as when he trained Bullet's squad dancing techniques for 3 days before realizing he made a mistake, having mixed up the words "troop" with "troupe". This is shown again during Noel Vermillion's arcade when he mistakes her for a cross-dressing boy. Amane Nishiki is an androgynous male character with violet hair tied in a bun and blue eyes with dark pink eye shadow and red lipstick. He wears a flowing pink and red kimono that exposes his shoulders underneath is sleeveless black skintight turtleneck, black shorts and legwarmers, and red platform sandals. He also sports a translucent pink scarf which appears to levitate through unknown means. In Story mode, Bullet states that he looks identical to his appearance 10 years prior. Pre-battle, Amane wears a royal white geisha outfit, underneath, he has a pink and red-colored checker pattern kimono. Amane has an unusual ability that allows him to form his clothing into various shapes, although whether this is the effect of an Armagus, magic or otherwise is unknown. His Drive, Spiral, utilizes his clothing into drills that increase in power with repeated use, going from Level 1 to a maximum of Level 3, at which point his Drive begins chipping away at the opponent's defenses at an alarming rate. However, using it too much can result in it becoming overheated and will become unusable until it cools down and restarts at Level 1. Amane's Overdrive, Cyclone, maximizes his Drive's Level for its duration. Amane could very well be an extremely powerful individual, casually brushing off the results of any fight he is in as if he was merely testing his opponent. In Bang's gag reel, Amane was able to withstand blistering heat, freezing cold, and electrocution without any lasting effects. It is highly implied that he is immortal due to his mysterious relationship with Rachel Alucard, his appearance having not changed for at least 10 years, and his ability to effortlessly shrug off a majority of damage inflicted upon him. Rachel also says that Amane is 'the Uzume', something that he is apparently unaware of, as well as this, Amane is the sole individual who is seen to be immune to Slave Red.

Rotaro: Why do you always talk about dance troops?

Amane: Because dancing is my passion. Ever since I was young, I was always dancing and I always wanted my own dance troupe. So I decided to travel the world to look for perfect candidates to join my dance troupe. Actually, Felicia from Sabertooth and Elena from Twilight Orge had agree to join my dance troupe but as long as they remain at their guilds. I can understand that. (sighs)

Rotaro: I... see...

Chapati: It's Asuna from Mermaid Heel VS Temari from Blue Pegasus! Begin!

Asuna: (charges) You're going down!

Temari: Not a chance! Wind Technique: Sickle Weasel!

Asuna: Huh?! (screaming)

Temari: I'm able to control the winds! You won't go near me without being blown away!

Asuna: (grunts)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Temari: Wind Technique: Whirlwinds! (slices)

Asuna: I gotta get out of here!

Temari: What's the matter?! Cat got your tongue?! Wind Technique: Deadly Tornado!

Asuna: No~! (screaming)

Tomoyo: Temari wins.

Luna: That means we get another Mermaid Badge~dana!

Miria: That's how we do it!

Garnet: Yeah!

Sango: Way to go~nya!

Temari: Another badge for Blue Pegasus!

Crowd: (cheering)

Chizuru: We lost again!

Hinako: Even Asuna can't defeat her!

Benio: We have to train harder!

Satsuki: Calm down, Benibara-sama. We'll try again tomorrow.

Hanatsu: (wearing a white Mermaid Heel symbol on her back) Right. We only have 4 more days left. So we have plenty of time.

Mametsu: (wearing a hot pink Mermaid Heel symbol on her back) How 'bout we all calm down and drink a cup of tea?

Mametsu is a light pink Mermaid Exceed/Kamui hybrid and mascot of Mermaid Heel. She wears a long, silky blue skirt that exposes her side-legs and like a mermaid tail, pink eyes, a fish scale headband, and a golden blue mermaid-like bra. Mametsu is extremely polite, kind, intelligent, soft-spoken, helpful, and caring. She has the ability to transform into a mermaid either at will or splash by water. Like Shonetsu, she can manipulate the water.

Benio: Thank you, Mametsu.

Mametsu: Please, no problem.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Parasoul: There's something creepy about that man in the bunny suit.

Ragna: I'll say. What's he hiding and who is he?

Nonon: Don't know. But I think he'll reveal himself once he starts fighting.

Momoyo: Totally agree on that.

Chapati: Here's the third battle! It's Team Quatro Cerberus' Warcry against Team Sabertooth's Orga Nanagear!

Shadetsu: Go, Orga! Show that dog what we're made of!

Frosch: Who'll win?

Lector: Are you serious?! Of course it'll be Sabertooth! That guy doesn't even have a chance!

Sting: This'll be interesting. I like Warcry's Magic!

Rogue: I'm uninterested on this battle. (leaves)

Shadetsu: Come on, Rogue! At least watch with us!

Rogue: Sorry but no.

Shadetsu: (sighs)

Hiketsu: I'll go with him. This battle is uninterested, either. (leaves)

Shadetsu: Jeez!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Warcry: (crying)

Orga: Huh?

Warcry: As I cry, I become more powerful! (crying)

However, Orga responds by merely raising a hand and unleashing a huge flurry of black lightning at his opponent.

Warcry: (screaming)

Amethyst: Ssssss, uhhhhh. That GOTTA hurt.

Inutsu: (wearing a brown Quatro Cerberos symbol on his back) Warcry! I knew they shouldn't pick someone else from our team!

Inutsu is a brownish-red Doberman Exceed/Kamui and mascot of Quatro Cerberos. He only wears a black delinquent-like jacket, orange eyes, and a red spiked-collar. Inutsu is quick to anger, loud, rude, and a bragger. He loves to fight and fight anyone who dares harm the guild. Like Danketsu, he can manipulate the flames.

Orga: Thanks for the Dog Badge.

Sting: Orga, you should have move slower and made the whole thing more fun! That was too fast and boring!

Orga: Hm?! Well then. I guess I could sing a song. (starts singing)

Orga heads back out to the center of the field and proceeds to sing a song whilst the audience screams and cheers for Fiore's strongest guild.

Nonon: (screaming) His singing is even worse than Gajeel's!

Mako: Agree!

Uzu: Make him stop!

Ryuko: Please! I can't take this anymore!

Kamuis: Horrible!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Chapati: With that out of the way, it's Quatro Cerberos's Viola against Sabertooth's Felicia!

Felicia: Prepare to feel pain!

Viola: (wearing a purple Quatro Cerberos symbol on her left arm) You wish! Hierro Lagrima: Mekujira!

Viola,[4] alias Violet,[1] is a former assassin and officer in the Trebol's Army division of the Donquixote Pirates,[2][5] the younger sister of the late Scarlett,[6] and Rebecca's maternal aunt. She is also King Riku Dold III's second daughter,[4] making her the crown princess of Dressrosa and current heiress to the throne, after Rebecca forfeited her title.[7][8] Viola is a slender, light-skinned woman and very tall height (slightly shorter than Sanji when wearing high heels). She wears her long, slightly wavy black hair pulled back and held in place by a rose, with a lock hanging to the left of her face.[1] Along with the red rose in her hair, she wears round earrings, purple stiletto heels, and a long, sleeveless white Flamenco dress with violet polka dot and maroon frills.[1] At age 19, ten years before joining the Donquixote Pirates, Viola wore her hair in a side-parted, chin-length bob with a pink hairband. She was wearing a long dress with a black top and a light and frilly bottom.[4] As a child, Viola was seen wearing dresses with puffy shoulders, and her hair was in a shorter, rounded bob. When playing the role of Violet, an officer of the Donquixote Family, Viola fits the stereotype of the dancing women of Dressrosa; she seems to be very emotional and romantic but would not hesitate to stab a man who betrays her. She can use her charm to manipulate people, persuading Sanji to kill a man for her and luring him into a trap. She has no qualms about using violence when necessary, as shown when she kicked Sanji full-force in the face, leaving him bleeding and barely conscious.[2] Her ruthless behavior is actually a symptom of a profound cynicism; not a single man she has ever been involved with has been honest with her, a fact that her powers allowed her to discover. Deep down, she has a kind heart that was moved by Sanji's honesty and kindness, leading her to help him in spite of the consequences.[9] The true Viola is more noble than her alias Violet, as she sacrificed her own freedom in order to spare her father's life. She never felt true loyalty to any king but her father. Even while working for the Donquixote Family, she kept tabs on the Tontattas' progress without revealing their plans to Doflamingo.[4] Prior to her family's dethronement, Viola showed a more amiable and trusting personality, trying to persuade her sister to trust Kyros despite his background.[7] Viola is a very graceful Flamenco dancer[17]. She is skilled in manipulating others and, as an assassin of the Trebol Army held in high regards, is an accomplished fighter. Her combat ability was demonstrated when she was able to severely wound Sanji[2], although comparing their respective strengths is somewhat pointless, given that he would die before fighting back.[18] As the princess of Dressrosa, she has great authority over the country, a status that was taken away when her family was dethroned by Doflamingo until his defeat. As a former officer of the Donquixote Pirates, she had command over the 2000 soldiers. Viola ate the Giro Giro no Mi, a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit that affords her various eye- and vision-related powers. She can use clairvoyance to see anything within a 4,000 kilometer radius in great detail. [19] In a move that she calls Peeping Mind, she uses her fingers to form "goggles" that she can use to see through anything, read the minds of others, and even allow others to see into her memories. It was this ability that let her see through all the men who attempted to lie to her, making her altogether impossible to deceive. She can also use her devil fruit powers in combat. In an attack called Hierro Lagrima: Mekujira (consisting of the Spanish for "iron tear" followed by a Japanese pun on the words for "whale" and "glaring"), Viola's eyes emits whale-shaped tears that subsequently detach and pursue her opponents, attacking them with what seems to be blunt force. [20] It was her devil fruit ability that made Viola a very valuable asset to the Donquixote Pirates, as Doflamingo accepted her offer to spare King Riku's life in exchange for her services. She had already eaten the fruit by the age of ten.[7] Viola possesses a pistol and was shown using it proficiently when she shot at a screen displaying the Corrida Colosseum Block D battle.[21] When confronting Doflamingo, she was seen wielding a knife. She appeared to pull it out of her hair, suggesting that the knife was part of the rose-shaped ornament she wore.[22]

Felicia: Nya~?! Whales?!

Viola: Attack!

Felicia: Nya~! I'm NOT getting wet~! (dodging)

Pearl: Felicia, look for Viola's weakness. She has to have at least one.

Felicia: Got it!

Nate: This is getting intense.

Nathan Adams (Japanese: 天野 景太 Amano Keita), often referred to as Nate (Japanese: ケータ Kēta), is the main protagonist of the Yo-kai Watch series. Nathan possesses a Yo-kai Watch which allows him to see, befriend and summon Yo-kai. His Yo-Kai form, Fu2, was revealed in the second Yo-Kai Watch movie. Nathan is a fair-skinned young boy with big black eyes and dark brown hair worn with three large spikes resembling cowlicks. A small amount of hair sticks down at his neck. He wears a red shirt with white rim on each sleeve and collar, matching the star at his chest. On his arm is a blue and white design. His denim jeans are light grey and worn with a brown belt, while his boots resemble a pair of white shoes accent by blue and red. He wears his Yo-Kai Watch on his left wrist. Nathan is a fun kid but tends to come off as comedic. He enjoys being with his friends and the Yo-Kai he befriended, even when they can be troublesome. His personality is very infectious and gains him many friends - however, one noticeable trait is how extremely average he is. This spreads even to his school marks and greatly annoys him. Like most kids, Nathan enjoys basic things - like watching television, messing up his room, staying up late at night to watch television or play games. But he is very righteous and has a strong sense of justice when a real crisis pops up.

Whisper: It is! But we must keep our eyes on Yo-kais. They could appear anywhere at anytime.

Whisper (Japanese: ウィスパー Wisupā) is Nathan Adams' personal ghost butler and overall guide through the world of Yo-kai. Nate befriended him upon inserting a coin into an old toy capsule machine (later named the Crank-a-kai) he found in the forest near the Holy Tree. While not widely well-known, Whisper's specifics is that he's an Absorption-attribute C-Ranked Yo-kai of the Slippery tribe. As revealed in his trip to the Sengoku Period, he is secretly named Shittakaburi (Japanese: シッタカブリ). He can fuse with Jibanyan to form Buchinyan, or with Shogunyan to form Bushiper. A cartoony, white ghost with a black mask-like mark surrounding his eyes. He has blue lips with an upper-lip vaguely resembling a mustache. He has a small whisp atop his head and a tail that constantly billows. In the Sengoku Period, he has black markings on the sides of his head and a the whisp on top is black, to resemble hair. He wore a yellow kimono and is known as Whisbe. Despite talking in a polite and well-mannered demeanor, he has a slightly uptight personality and short temper, leading him to come off sounding a tad arrogant. As the Yo-Kai Shittakaburi, he prides himself in knowing all there is to know about yokai yet often finds himself hastily checking through the Yokai encyclopedia when confronted by one. He seems to enjoy lecturing those around him despite being a bit of a hypocrite. Whisper's voice ranges from low tones to high tones, thus resulting in an odd and comical manner of speaking. He often utters "Whis~" in his speech in the original Japanese. In the English dubbing of the anime, Whisper has a more curt personality, and has a frequent usage of biting sarcasm. Nate can access/change his Yokai Watch by sticking his hand into Whisper's mouth. In the Sengoku Period, he can unleash a belch which, when in contact with someone, causes people to claim to know about stuff they do not really know of, always striking a kabuki-like pose and exclaiming "There's no really denying it~!". He can also go through walls and doors, referencing his ghost like appearance.

Nate: Right.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Jibanyan: Nate, nyan you please be quiet~nya? I'm watching the fight~nya.

Jibanyan (Japanese: ジバニャン Jibanyan) is a Fire-attributed D-ranked cat Yo-kai of the Charming tribe. According to the Yokai Medallium, its bio for Jibanyan says "After being run over by a truck, he inspirits an intersection and seeks to get his revenge on passing trucks''. Jibanyan is popularly known as the mascot of the Yo-kai Watch franchise, as well being a game mascot of Yo-Kai Watch, Yo-Kai Watch 2: Ganso and Honke, Yo-Kai Watch 2: Shin'uchi, and Yo-Kai Watch Busters: Red Cat Team. Jibanyan is a red and white coloured cat with a chip in his left ear. He has yellow coloured eyes with large black pupils, his nose and inner-ears are dull shade of pink. Attached to his collar is an aquamarine coloured bell, matching the flames at the end of his two tails. He was red and had a curved muzzle instead of a wavy muzzle, he also had white inner ears and paws tips with a regular tail and also had a belt before he was a Yo-Kai. Before Jibanyan died due to a car accident, he was a normal cat named Akamaru (Japanese: アカマル Akamaru) that was adopted by a girl named Amy. As a Yo-Kai, he resorts to possessing people to fight on-coming trucks after numerous failed attempts to do so by himself. Luckily, he is stopped and befriended by Nate and Whisper and decided to move into their house. He initially shows a michievous and carefree suide, easily breaking the rules and ultimately, nearly, being exorcised and having to be saved by Nate. However, he quickly makes amends shortly thereafter. Jibanyan has an affinity for chocolate bars and anything related to his favorite music group, "Nextharmeowny." Jibanyan is also eager to fight over other Yo-Kai when needed, as shown in Signibble's assault at Nathan's sleepover. Also, he is quick to take action in dire moments, such as trying to force summoning when Nathan is possessed by Babblong and trying to prove superior than Robonyan, his robotic counterpart.

Whisper: Well some people need to know that Yo-kais can appear and we need to keep our eyes peel for them!

Nate: Let's see...

Whisper: See any?

Nate: Not yet. Huh?

Whisper: You found it?!

Nate: Yeah. It's... Blazion!

Blazion: Mera, mera!

Blazion / Melamelion (Japanese: メラメライオン Merameraion) is an Isamashi Class, Fire attribute lion Yokai ranked C. In the Yo-kai Dictionary, it states, 'The king of beasts with a mane of fire! This hot-blooded Yo-kai fills folks with fiery enthusiasm.' Blazion is a fiery lion yokai. His mane and eyebrows are burning flame and his fur is orange. He has large hands and forearms with red spirals on them. He wears a grey martial artist robes. He is short (about half as tall as Keita) but his mane is about half his height. Blazion is very bold and motivated in the anime. He firmly believes that hard work is something to be proud of, and it makes people feel better. He is very active as well. In the original Japanese, Blazion only says "Mera", which was replaced by animal-like exclaimations (which can make him sound like a dog when Blazion is being very hot-blooded in a given scene). In the English dub, and during the fight with Noway, "Muri/No way". It was revealed in episode 97 that Blazion can talk normally while he was in his flame-less form. Blazion has the power to make someone extremely motivated and passionate, especially about work. However, the people under his influence risk getting carried away and become oblivious to what other people's feelings, like when Blazion possessed Nate's Negatibuzz-possessed dentist, and Blazion can release fires. In the English dub, Blazion is said to make someone competitive.

Whisper: Uh-oh! It's going to possess Felicia!

Felicia: Nya? (growling) I'll win this for Sabertooth! Prepare to lose, Viola!

Viola: Hierro Lagrima: Mekujira!

Felicia: Nya~! (screaming)

Viola: Told you. I won.

Felicia: Nya...

Blazion: Mera...

Mato: Viola wins~kabo! Here's a Sabertooth Badge!

Viola: Really appreciated.

Inutsu: Take that, Sabertooth! I know we could win!

Seibatsu: (wearing a yellow Sabertooth symbol on his back) Felicia, after today's Games, Master wants to see you and Mihawk. It's important.

Seibatsu is a blondish Sabertooth Tiger and mascot of Sabertooth. He wears a bone necklace, hassharp teeth, yellow eyes, and a brown cloak. Seibatsu is very serious, intelligent, and have a dislikes of weaklings. He's the loyal pet of Sabertooth's Master Jiemma.

Felicia: Yes, Seibatsu...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Tenotsu: (wearing a black Raven Tail symbol on his back) (chuckling) That was shocking, isn't it? This year's Games are becoming more interesting.

Tenotsu is a yellow Bengal Exceed/Kamui and partner of Ivan/Alexei. He only wears a lightning-shaped necklace and gray eyes, in which the pupils are in a shape of lightning bolts. Tenotsu is the Lightning Kamui, meaning he can manipulate lightning and other things that uses electricity.

Alexei: Glad you came, Tenotsu.

Tenotsu: Of course. Maiko had told me about your plans. I want to see this.

Alexei: I see. I hope you can keep your mouth shut about my true identy. You must call me Alexei until the end of the Games. Do you understand, Tenotsu?

Tenotsu: Yes, Alexei-sama. I understand completely.

Chapati: Okay! Now for the last two battles of the day! It'll be Mystogan from Team Fairy Tail B!

Jellal: (thinking) Hope this works.

Chapati: And he'll be against Jura from Team Lamia Scale!

Gasser: Go, Jura!

Jati: Kick his butt!

Ooba: Or you'll be spinning, too! Spin, Gasser, spin!

Gasser: (screaming)

Jati: Poor Gasser...

Jellal: I wasn't expecting to fight today.

Jura: Well, I thought I wasn't participating but the Master assist that I should.

Mavis appears uncomfortable in the crowd.

Makarov: Don't worry. He used to one of the Ten Wizard Saints himself. He should be equal to Jura.

Diancie: That's not it. Mavis needs to use the bathroom.

Makarov: Eh?! That's all?!

Mavis: Yes.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Meanwhile, on a statue on the other side of Crocus, Meredy and Ultear, Ayaka, and Shoko, watch in dread as Jellal prepares to fight.

Ultear: I hope he doesn't accidentally compromise his identity.

Ayaka: (wearing a red Crime Sorciere symbol on her right arm) If his identity was to reveal, the Magic Council would arrest him at the spot.

Shoko: (wearing a blue Crime Sorciere symbol on her left leg) And we'll never find the unknown source in the Games. That's what I'm worrying. Jellal, don't ruin this for us.

The match is declared a start and Jellal instantly takes the offensive, rushing at Jura with Mystogan's staves whilst the Lamia Scale Mage responds by putting up an earthy defense with his Magic.

Akame: This isn't working. Jellal's employing Mystogan's Magic rather than his own.

Bayonetta: His strategy doesn't seem to work on Jellal's favor. He'll lose for sure. So I have to agree with the assassin girl.

The Crime Sorcière Mage eventually beginning to be overpowered by Jura as he struggles to keep up with the latter's incredible speed and accuracy.

Jellal: (thinking) I'm losing here. I have to forget about concealing my Magic.

Jellal begins to employ his Heavenly Body Magic, bringing the fight back to equal playing ground as he manages to land some hits on Jura.

Jura: (thinking) Wait a minute. It can't be. He isn't Mystogan. He's Jellal. What is doing here? Why did he escape prison? And most importantly, what's his purpose of fighting for Fairy Tail?

However, neither now seems to have the advantage, and, in one final attempt to completely wipe out his opponent.

Jellal: (thinking) I'll have forget about my disguise completely. (talking) True Heavenly Body Magic: Sema!

True Heavenly Body Magic: Sema (真・天体魔法 星崩し, セーマ, Shin Tentai Mahō Sēma) is an advanced Heavenly Body Magic Spell. The user bows down and points his hands downwards, with all the fingers closed except the index and middle fingers. The user then begins to slowly move their right hand until it points upwards, causing the clouds above them to begin circling around, forming a cyclone as the skies darken.[1] From the center of the swirling formation, a glowing orb begins to form, growing in size until a humongous meteor emerges, falling quickly to earth towards the intended target. When the meteor hits, the force is strong enough to create a large explosion, which engulfs a wide area and releases a strong hurricane of air, also leaving a large crater in its wake.[2]

(eyecatch begins and ends)

As he shifts into his stance, Jura and the crowd watch in shock as the skies darken and begin to swirl above the arena. Also watching in shock are Ultear, Ayaka, Shoko, and Meredy.

Ultear: Jellal, don't cast that spell!

Ayaka: You'll blow your cover!

Meredy: What should we do to stop him?!

Shoko: If we don't, he'll reveal his identity.

In the arena, Jellal moves to finish the spell before suddenly stopping and grabbing at his throat, seemingly in pain. Outside the arena, Ultear and Meredy reveal that they have sense-linked Jellal and Meredy through the use of the latter's Sensory Link Magic.

Ayaka: This should work.

Shoko: With this, we could anything with him so his own identity won't be reveal. Smart decision.

With this, the two women proceed to do anything to incapacitate their comrade in the Domus Flau, the crowd in the stands watching on in complete disbelief as Jellal rolls around crying out in laughter and pain. Finally, Ultear completely knocks out Meredy, Jellal too falling and thereby losing the battle.

Jati: Who cares?! We won!

Vegeta: Perfect. We got the Fairy B Badge.

Shadow: Right.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Whilst the crowd laughs at Fairy Tail once more and Jura questions the validity of his win, Jellal returns to his team, too embarrassed to even retort their angry remarks at him.

Bayonetta: Don't be mad at him. I know EXACTLY what happen.

Ace: You do?

Bayonetta: Why yes! It was your guildmates who sabotage your match.

Jellal: What?! How could they do that?!

Bayonetta: I have a reason. If you completely reveal your identity, the Magic Council would arrest you on the spot and you'll never find out where's the unknown source is coming from. So they only did this to protect your own cover.

Jellal: Really? Thanks for the information. But I'll have a long talk to them.

Bayonetta: Of course! Now's my turn. Root for my win.

Natsu: What the hell was that?!

Elfman: That was really strange.

Erza: Don't worry. I believe Meredy was involved.

Centorea: Really? Meredy's behind this?

Erza: Correct.

Mavis turns unimpressed eyes on Makarov over Fairy Tail's bottom rankings. Worried too is Lucy, who appears to the joy of her team, whilst a knight in armor watches her from the sidelines.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Chapati: Now the last battle is Team Fairy Tail B's Bayonetta against Team Lamia Scale's Reserve Member Medusa Gorgon!

Bayonetta: Medusa?! My, what an unpleasant name to have. You don't seem to look like a snake.

Medusa: (wearing a black Lamia Scale symbol on her right arm) Well, I never heard of you before. Are you a witch?

Medusa Gorgon (メデューサ・ゴーゴン, Medyūsa Gōgon) was a Witch and one of the three Gorgon Sisters who is also the mother of the Demon Swordsman, Crona.[2] Formerly a nurse in the DWMA,[3] she secretly plotted to release the Kishin from his sealing and succeeded with the assistance of her group of assossiates.[4] She is one of the main antagonists within the Soul Eater series. Medusa Gorgon is an allusion to the Medusa associated with Greek Mythology. Medusa was once a golden-haired, fair maiden, who, as a priestess of Athena, was devoted to a life of celibacy; however, after being wooed by Poseidon and falling for him, she forgot her vows and married him. For this offence, she was punished by the goddess in a most terrible manner. Each wavy lock of the beautiful hair that had charmed her husband was changed into a venomous snake; her once gentle, love-inspiring eyes turned into blood-shot, furious orbs, which excited fear and disgust in the mind of the onlooker; whilst her former roseate hue and milk-white skin assumed a loathsome greenish tinge.[5] Medusa is an incredibly sinister and evil individual, as well as a very powerful witch. Her greatest skill is her ability to manipulate almost anyone, due to her unbelievably high skills in acting. In her true personality, Medusa has a view of the entire world as a place of stasis, where nothing evolves or changes. She hates this so much that she went to the extent of resurrecting Kishin Asura in order to make the world mold back into "motion". She also takes incredible pleasure in others' pain when she is the one causing it, and when her experiments are working. She is so sinister that she can even subject her own child, Crona, to unimaginably torturous punishments, like locking them in a dark room for many days without food or water whenever they fail to do what she commands them to do, and gives them terrifying orders such as to devour many human souls. She is easily angered by those who create a road block in her experiments or in the "evolution" of the world, and usually tries to eliminate these problems. Although she seems so dark, to say that Medusa has no love in her is a false statement. Deep within Medusa is her own, unique, sinister form of love that comes out extremely rarely. She expresses romantic love specifically towards her confirmed crush, Dr. Stein, whom she finds attractive because of his inner darkness. She also has a motherly love towards Crona, which only comes out after Crona has become a fearsome killer and spreader of Madness. Uniquely, in both cases, Medusa had openly stated that she loved the person right before the same person kills her. However, Stein states the little love Medusa has in her is only a hoax. He calls her out on this in his first battle with her, stating "At your core, Medusa, you're just like me. You can't possibly understand a concept like love."[6][7] Based on her evil and manipulative actions, this could very well be true. Despite this, Medusa is primarily proven to be the most evil individual in the series, even more than Asura. In the anime, Maka's Majin-Hunt Slash technique, a technique based on erasing all evil, is the only thing able to kill her for the reason that she is pure evil. In contrary, when Maka utilizes the Kishin-Hunter Slash (A more powerful variant) against Asura, it is unable to kill Asura because he is actually the embodiment of madness, which is not completely evil. Medusa is a woman with a fairly average physical build, and a large, black, dotted snake tattoo winding down either arm. Her facial features consist of eyes containing yellow irises with black pupils, and blonde hair arranged in a spiked style, with two long strands extending downwards framing either side of her face, that entwine each other like a caduceus' snake to rest upon her chest. While she wears many outfits over the course of the series, the most notable and common of these is a black body-length suit with hood, which extends downwards to her knees. The hood itself is adorned with an eye-like marking upon either side which, interestingly, when worn in addition to the shape of her hair, gives it the appearance of a snake's mouth, with teeth and fangs. Medusa also has a tail which is shaped like an arrow. It is notable that she is always barefoot, when not in disguise, with unique toenail and fingernail polish that is black featuring yellow arrows pointing upwards. On an interesting note, she is often introduced feet first throughout the series. Medusa's witch animal theme is snakes. She uses the magic chant "Snake snake cobra cobubra", and is themed with arrow markings. Also when she gets serious or just wants to be scary, her face takes on the likeness of a snake. Her soul also takes a snake-like theme, closely resembling the head of the Gorgon of Greek Legend, Medusa. However, instead of snakes it has the same vector arrows that are present within Medusa's spells and features a purple color. After the revival of the Kishin Asura and her defeat by Stein and Spirit, she was forced to take possession of a young child's body. This gave her the same build and frame of the child, while still retaining the majority of her original form's appearance. However, the body did have some practicalities, as she found it particularly useful in deceiving many people. Medusa still attires herself with the usual hoodie but this one has two snakes like extensions that are attached at the neck. There is also an apparent white snake head motif on its front. Also, rather than a bodysuit, Medusa sports a knee-length dress, and, unlike her adult form, does not wear nail polish. Perhaps the most noticeable change in Medusa's appearance is the absence of the snake tattoos on her arms. Seeing the opportunity after Arachne's defeat by Maka during the capture of Baba Yaga's Castle, Medusa leaves her previous victim and transfers herself to the empty shell of Arachne's body. This current possession shifts Medusa's appearance much closer to her original form but now bearing Arachne's black hair color arranged in Medusa's typical style. She chooses to also adopt her typical long hoodie preceding the transformation, with it now featuring an indistinct spider's web patterning surrounding the neck line. Medusa also has a nick on her left eyebrow originally. However, the nick vanishes when she possesses Rachel and Arachne.

Bayonetta: How did you know I was a witch?

Medusa: I could tell. Witches always hunt down angels the same way Miesters and Weapons hunt down evil souls and witch souls.

Bayonetta: Well, don't compare me to Miesters. I'm not like that. Although I DO hunt down angels. You got that point right.

Chapati: Begin!

[GONG]

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Medusa: Snake snake cobra cobubra!

Bayonetta: I see. You can summon snakes. Guess that's your theme.

Medusa: Vector Arrows!

Bayonetta: (jumps)

Medusa: Huh?

Bayonetta: (shoots)

Medusa: (grunts) You can shoot from your heels?! That's impossible!

Bayonetta: When you're a witch, anything is possible.

Medusa: You're getting on my nerves! Vector Blade! (attacks)

Bayonetta: (dodges) It's Witch Time. (attacks)

Medusa: (screaming)

Chapati: Bayonetta wins!

Bayonetta: That was fun. But next time, be more strategic. Now I'll be taking that Lamia Badge and I'll be on my way.

Crowd: (cheering)

Ooba: Medusa, it's time for your spinning punishment!

Medusa: (panting)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

As the day draws to a close, Carla awakens completely scared in the infirmary from a prophecy she has just witnessed, whilst out in the stands Fairy Tail vows to turn their stance around in day two of the Grand Magic Games.


	39. Episode 161: Bacchus and the Chariot

Episode 161: Bacchus and the Chariot

Following their defeat on the first day's events, the Fairy Tail Mages celebrate in the pub.

Cana: You're all so pathetic.

Furret: Agree.

Ciel: Even though we're at the bottom, you still celebrate it?

Makarov: Listen. Even though we're at the bottom, that doesn't mean we should feel sad about ourselves.

Donphan: This means this is the stepping stone of becoming number 1 again. After all, we must take one step at a time.

Natsu: For tomorrow's event, I'll be participating this time! And Centorea, you'll participate in round 2!

Centorea: Me?! Oh, of course! Centaurs are quite fast!

Gajeel: Really? Guess I'll participate too.

Sonic: And I'll join! Nobody never outruns the hedgehog!

Centorea: Not even Centaurs?

Sonic: Yup! Not even Centaurs!

Centorea: We'll see about that tomorrow.

Amy: Don't worry! My darling Sonic is so fast nobody couldn't beat him! I'll be cheering for you, Sonic!

Sonic: Jeez...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Then, Lucy and Gray arrive at the pub.

Gray: We're more excited then ever.

Lucy: We won't fail this time!

After all the Fairy Tail Mages have gathered.

Makarov: Today's defeat may lead to tomorrow's victory!

Everyone: (cheering)

Kinue: We'll win this Games for sure!

Everyone: Right!

Tsumugu: So you two have been married for seven years?

Ryuko: That's right. And Emi is our daughter. She's just shy around new people.

Tsumugu: How old is she?

Ryuko: She's 10 right now.

Tsumugu: I see...

 _Meanwhile..._

?: I have an audience for the king. Would he like to see in the second day of the Games?

Man: I want to see Bacchus fighting against the Fairy Tail Mage with a suit of armor.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Man 2: I understand who the King means. I'll go and arrange that. Please excuse me. I can't rest now that a particular event is drawing close.

Back at the pub, Natsu defeats Max in a fight.

Gajeel: I'll be the one to fight him next.

Laxus: No you won't.

Gajeel: What are you going to do about it? After all, your lightning won't effect my steel.

Freed: Stop this immediately! You won't taunt Laxus as long as the Thunder God Tribe is here! Huh?!

Rangiku: They're drunk. (hiccups)

Toshiro: Matsumoto, how many times do I have to tell you not to drink?!

Rangiku: Eh?

Toshiro: Are you even listening?!

Seeing this, a man appears.

?: I challenge you to a drink-off.

Macao: I must warn you. Cana can outdrank anyone.

Wakaba: You won't stand a chance.

However, they are proven wrong, as the man wins the competition and takes Cana's bra as a "trophy".

?: (laughing)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

This angers Macao and Wakaba, who attack the drunk man, but he easily counters and pins them both to the ground.

Erza: Bacchus?

Bacchus: Well, well, well. If it isn't Erza Scarlet. How are you?

Bacchus Groh (バッカス・グロウ Bakkasu Gurō) is an S-Class Mage of the Quatro Cerberus Guild.[1] Bacchus is a tall, muscular and fair-skinned man with straight black hair, which is slicked back and gathered on the back of his head, where it is kept in a bun, hidden away by a white cloth with ruffled edges secured by a similarly colored strip; a haircut which was popular in ancient China. He has slanted eyes marked by dark lines, with black pupils circled by lighter irises, each bearing five irregular black forms below it (with the central pair of forms being larger than the three on the outsides), and which are topped by black, arched eyebrows. He also appears to possess sharp canine teeth.[3] Hanging from his ears is a pair of light brown earrings,[4] whose shape is reminiscent of a gourd; an object which is commonly employed to drink alcohol, and which Bacchus himself carries around for such a purpose.[5] His Quatro Cerberus tattoo is located on the center of his muscular, exposed back.[6] Bacchus' outfit leaves most of his muscular torso exposed, instead covering his arms and shoulders with dark blue armor plates,[4] which join on the upper part of his back and are topped by a wide, arched armored collar in correspondence to his nape. Covering his legs is a very baggy pair of dark pants, which ends below his knees (where it gets tighter) and sports large, light motifs reminiscent of flames on the legs' outer edges, and circling his waist is a light sash tied on his left hip, with its long edges left hanging. For footwear, Bacchus dons dark, plain Chinese-looking shoes with light soles.[6] All in all, the S-Class Mage greatly resembles a Chinese warrior from ancient times in appearance, something made evident by both his choice of clothing and his own looks. So far, Bacchus' personality has mostly been shown with him in an intoxicated state. As his very name and epithet suggest, he greatly enjoys drinking alcohol, and, even while sober, is very competitive, having approached Cana Alberona to challenge her to a drinking contest. After winning such contest and getting drunk, he left her bare-chested by taking her bikini top "as a trophy"; something which also hints at a certain lack of decorum and at some perverse tendencies, again testified when Bacchus referred to Erza Scarlet as the usual "fine woman", and definitively confirmed when, before his match with Elfman Strauss, he asked the Fairy Tail Mage to make a bet with him; a bet which, in case of Bacchus' victory, would have resulted in him spending one night with Elfman's sisters Mirajane and Lisanna, both at the same time.[7] In spite of this, Bacchus appears to have a sense of honor, acknowledging Elfman as a "man" as he lost to him during their battle, admitting defeat,[8] and being willing to cheerfully honor the bet he made with him despite it making a mockery of his guild's team in X791's Grand Magic Games, claiming it to be a "promise between men".[9] He's also very exuberant, and, much like many of his fellow guild members, has the habit to refer to his or others' "spirit" as "wild".[10] Bacchus, much like Elfman, has his own set of beliefs as to what defines a man. Bacchus' Magic is a very simple and rather orthodox one, which focuses Magic Power on the palm of his hands. What makes his use of it fearsome is Bacchus' mastery of Chop Hanging Palm (劈掛掌 Hikashō), a martial art which allows him to make the most out of palm strikes, thus taking full advantage of the focused Magic Power. When employing his unarmed prowess alongside such Magic, Bacchus is shown capable of striking with great force mighty opponents the likes of Elfman Strauss (whose size was further enhanced by his Beast Soul: Weretiger) with mere touches of his hands, even sending them flying away from him without effort.[40]

Erza: Good. What were your reasons why didn't you participate the Games?

Bacchus: Well, me and my group decided to let the younger members participate, but seeing how they lost in their matches, we decided to join.

Erza: And who's we?

Shanks: (wearing a red Quatro Cerberos symbol on his left side of his face) That'll be me.

"Red-Haired" Shanks is the captain[5] of the Red Hair Pirates[2] and one of the Yonko.[3] He is also a former member of the legendary Roger Pirates, the only group to successfully conquer the Grand Line. He is the pirate who inspired Luffy to go on his journey as a pirate.[9] He found the Gomu Gomu no Mi that was accidentally eaten by Luffy.[10] Shanks always wears a long black cape over his shoulders and, prior to giving it to Luffy, wore a straw hat obtained from his captain that he had worn for many years beforehand and which was synonymous with his image. He initially wore slightly loose brown trousers cut below the knee and collected halfway up the shin, with golden buttons down the outer leg.[5] Recently he has been seen wearing a similar pair, but looser and with floral patterns on them. He wears a pair of sandals and is unshaven with a short, scruffy beard.[11][12][13] In all his appearances so far as captain of his own crew, Shanks has worn a white shirt which is only half buttoned, leaving part of his chest exposed. A large red sash is tied around his waist and holds his sabre on the right side. Initially, in Chapter 1, his shirt is tucked under the sash.[5] However, in his appearances that feature him since he left Luffy's hometown, the shirt is untucked, giving him a much scruffier appearance than when he is seen in the past.[11][12][13] The most striking thing about Shanks is the color of his red hair, from which his epithet 'Red-Haired Shanks' is derived. He also has three scars across his left eye, which were revealed to have been given to him by Blackbeard,[14] and by saving Luffy from a Sea King he lost his left arm.[15] The scars across his eye seem to tingle when he confronts Blackbeard.[16] At the start of One Piece, Shanks bore a physical similarity to Luffy. As Oda's style changed, Shanks became more distinct. The shape of his eyes are much sharper and narrower than they used to be. His nose has become more defined, similar to how Nico Robin's nose is heavily defined compared to those of most other characters in the series. His trademark red hair is also slightly longer, with the fringe pushed more toward the sides. It is also wavier and more slicked back,[17] as opposed to how it was parted in the middle at the beginning of the series.[5] Shanks is an extremely laid-back man, preferring to take his time as he and his crew travels around the world rather than rushing from one place to another.[18] Shanks is not cruel like many other pirate captains, nor does he rule over his crew with fear to gain respect. His friendly nature means he will not purposely seek to harm others, and he is able to make serious people like Dracule Mihawk join in with his fun.[2] However, despite how simple-minded he appears at first, Shanks is a complex person with some rather difficult to understand views; for example, he believes if two people share very different views, it is better they go their separate ways.[19] Shanks does not seem to mind what happens to himself; he will take others throwing food and drink or spitting on him without fighting back and laugh with his crew at his own misfortunes.[20] Even losing an arm did not bother him much.[21] However, he would never forgive anyone for attacking his friend.[22] Shanks and his crew are almost always seen partying and drinking alcoholic beverages whenever they make an appearance, as the captain's favorite pastimes are attending and hosting parties and banquets.[23][2] According to Oda, Shanks is the one character that resembles himself the most out of all the One Piece characters, because of his fun-loving partying nature and cheerful personality.[24] He also is against the idea of needless bloodshed, even if honor is involved, and so far seems to only step up for a fight when a friend is in danger.[25][22] He also seems to admire those who have courage, having protected and commended Coby for gathering his courage to stop the war as the young Marine believed that it was pointless to continue.[26] Shanks also has skills of diplomacy, as shown when he brokered a ceasefire between the Whitebeard Pirates and the World Government. His skills in diplomacy are so great that he managed to convince Sengoku to agree with his proposition, even though Sengoku has a strong hatred of pirates.[27] He also likes teasing people, as demonstrated by his apparent reactions to Luffy as a child.[28] Oda also stated that if a child asked Shanks for a Devil Fruit, he'd tease them about being ten years too young to eat one.[29] Shanks himself was like Luffy (as a child) in his younger years.[30] Despite being calm and brave most of the time, Shanks sometimes reacts in ways that are not always fitting in what others expect of him, a trait noted by Buggy as having "always annoyed him". These include panicking when things go wrong[31] or shrugging off Buggy's angry disposition towards him off to greet him in a friendly manner.[32] He also seems to carry about something personal regarding Marshall D. Teach deep within him, as when he speaks about his 3 scars to Whitebeard, he became serious about the situation surrounding Teach.[33] Even though he has traveled the world, Shanks believes the best sake can be found in his hometown in the West Blue.[34] When with Whitebeard, he also refers to alcohol as "healing water".[12] Like other characters in One Piece, Shanks has his own unique laugh, starting it with a "Da" (i.e. Dahahahahaha!).[35] Little is known about what Shanks can do, as he has not been seen heavily engaged in battle yet; however, as a member of the Yonko in the New World, his raw physical power is immense, and is known to be one of the four strongest pirates in the world. Shanks did not fear Whitebeard, the world's strongest pirate,[67] and even had enough strength to clash with him,[68] whereas some pirate captains quivered at the mere mention of Whitebeard's name. Rockstar also used his captain's name to convey to Whitebeard the importance of the letter he delivered to him.[69] It was also stated by the Gorosei that he is one of the few people capable of stopping Teach.[70] Admiral Akainu fought through many men and a few Shichibukai to get to Luffy, but when Shanks appeared, he did not challenge the Yonko.[71] He appears to be an excellent swimmer as well, having reached the young Luffy out in the middle of the sea before the Sea King could devour him.[72] According to Buggy, as a young man, Shanks was a strong fighter and, had it not been for his ideals, he (Buggy) would have wanted him on his crew.[73] As a member of the Yonko, Shanks' name alone commands great power, as Buggy himself proved; his assertion that he previously had a "brotherly bond" with Shanks was one of the many things that earned him respect from the Impel Down inmates.[37] In addition, Buggy did not shy from using the names of Shanks and his previous captain, Gol D. Roger, to maintain his respect among them.[74] Even the fact Buggy was seen back talking to Shanks was seen as a testament of Buggy's own power to the former prisoners, not aware that the two had always acted like this and mistakenly thinking that it was because Buggy was not afraid of a Yonko.[32] Shanks commands enough power to end the war at Marineford with just words; when he stated there was to be no more fighting, no one stepped up to challenge him, even though the Marines were fired up after the death of Ace and Whitebeard.[71] When Shanks offered to fight the very overconfident and pompous Blackbeard (who moments before had boasted about destroying the island and taking down Fleet Admiral Sengoku and Vice Admiral Garp after having already killed Whitebeard), Blackbeard declined and decided to leave, as it was too soon for he and his crew to take on Shanks.[75] Furthermore, when Shanks requested that Whitebeard's and Portgas D. Ace's dignity at death not be violated, Sengoku himself decided to call off the war and offered to take responsibility, showing that despite being a pirate, Shanks has earned Sengoku's respect, something that no pirate other than Whitebeard is known to have achieved.[27]

Luffy: Shanks!

Shanks: Hey, Luffy! Long time, no see!

Luffy: Yeah! I know!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Taokaka: You know this scar meowan?!

Luffy: Yup! This is Red-Haired Shanks, the coolest pirate ever! He's the reason why I want to be a pirate!

Shanks: It's nice to meet you.

Suzu: (wearing a yellow Fairy Tail symbol on her upper-right shoulder (front) (hidden)) And you're joining the Games?

Shanks: That's right.

Luffy: Cool!

Katsuragi: Gotcha! (squeezes Rei's breasts)

Rei: Huh?! What are you doing?! Let go of me this instant!

Katsuragi: Aw, you don't like this?!

Rei: Absolutely not! Not one bit! Get off of me now!

Katsuragi: Okay...!

Rei: Who are you?! (panting)

Katsuragi: Katsuragi! Everyone just calls me Kat! Yo, Hibari!

Hibari: Hey!

Katsuragi: And yo, Hikari!

Hikari: Nice to see you again.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Katsuragi: I'm a shinobi.

Rei: Shinobi?! Well for a shinobi, you shouldn't act so perverted!

Katsuragi: Sorry! (chuckling) Huh?! Hey you...

Ryuko: Me?

Katsuragi: Yeah, you. Have we met before?

Ryuko: I don't think so.

Katsuragi: Hm... You sure? You look familiar to someone I knew.

Ryuko: What does she look like?

Katsuragi: She has black hair with a red streak, blue gear-like eyes, and two little fangs on her teeth.

Ryuko: That's me.

Katsuragi: Huh? What's your name?

Ryuko: Ryuko.

Katsuragi: Ryuko... That DOES ring bells.

Ryuko: Are you familiar with Ox Elementary School?

Katsuragi: I went there. Were you in Miss Mirian's Class?

Ryuko: Yeah.

Katsuragi: Hm... (takes out photo)

Ryuko: That's my class photo. Look. There's me. And that's...

Katsuragi: Me. Ryuko?

Ryuko: Kat?

Katsuragi: (hugs Ryuko) Ryuko! It's been such a long time, girl! I must've completely forgot about you! How's that even possible?!

Ryuko: Kat, I miss you too. I was so focused on finding out who killed my dad I forgot everything.

Mako: You two know each other?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Katsuragi: That's right! Me and Ryuko were best friends for life before I went to a shinobi school! How's everything?!

Ryuko: Fine.

Katsuragi: Well that's good! (laughing)

Rei: Ryuko has a pervert for a friend. That's bad news.

Natsu: (wearing a red-yellow Quatro Cerberos symbol on her left leg) Everyone's all pump up! I'm Natsu, member of the Fu-Ma Ninja Clan!

Natsu (凪津 or ナツ) is a character in the Soul series of fighting games. Her first appearance was in the series' sixth installment, Soulcalibur V, she is confirmed to be playable in Project X Zone 2. What lies in her soul is Confidence. In Soulcalibur V's promotional material, she is referred to as a Worthy Successor. Despite her Asian name and origin, Natsu has tawny, ginger-blonde hair. She has a curious hairstyle consisting of multiple ponytails on the back of her head and she wears a shiny pink hair-clip decorated with feathers. Natsu wears a scarlet bodysuit with long sleeves and is protected by partial armor on her arms and hips. She has a liking to glittery pink items, as even her swords' handles are pink and their scabbards are decorated with pink stones. There is a red bandage tied around her right thigh and the feather motif is repeated on the back of her greaves. She has strings of shiny pink beads attached to her waist. Natsu's outfit is bird themed, possibly falcon, which is visible in the recurring feather ornaments and the decoration of her vambraces. Due to Natsu only making a very brief appearance in the story of Soulcalibur V, there isn't much known about her, other than that she seems to be a spirited young girl. Judging by her pre-battle and victory quotes Natsu is lazy and rather cocky. When looking at her face Natsu is shown smiling most of the time and she playfully laughs and chuckles when attacking, showing her playful and rambunctious side while also maintaining a serious fighting spirit. Natsu is also rather stubborn and disobedient, as she would sometimes disregard and ignore the Fu-Ma clan's rules. However, she seems to listen to those whom she respects or cares for, like her master Taki. It is possible that her personality is affected by the spirit of Arahabaki. Since Taki had often left the village to carry out missions, Natsu was raised as the adopted child of Chie. The gentle Chie was always there to heal Natsu's heart, injured by discrimination. Growing up with the stigma of being "possessed by an evil spirit." But she is gentle and a very kind person. As a child Natsu was particularly shy, but she gradually grew up into a cheerful and lively girl after receiving Taki's teachings. Natsu appears to pay attention to her appearance, a characteristic common for a girl of her age. Although she may be accustomed to the prejudice around her, she still seems to suffer from handling her unruly hair every morning. Natsu uses an improvised version of Taki's moveset, focusing on close to mid-range. Natsu retains Taki's Possession stance in Soulcalibur IV. Compared to Taki, Natsu has higher damage output, but has fewer mix-ups with certain attack strings. To compensate, she has a few delayed input attacks to catch the opponent off-guard and deceptive options in Possession stance, such as using a bomb, quickly changing to a horizontal attack, or even teleporting behind the opponent. Like her master, Natsu has some of the fastest attacks in the game (i.e. A:6) and effective punishers. She also has some of the best okizeme in the game, mainly by the fact she can pressure her opponent with bombs (especially the unblockable version) or low attacks after knocking them down at the end of a combo. With her wide array of useful tools, speed and damage, Natsu is considered by the SoulCalibur community as a top-tier character.

Everyone: Eh?!

Erza: You're Natsu?!

F. Natsu: That's right!

Natsu: That's impossible! There's only one Natsu and that's me!

F. Natsu: Awesome! We're both name Natsu! What a coincidence!

Happy: Aye!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Since our names are Natsu, how 'bout I'll call you Nat?!

F. Natsu: Nat?! Hm... Okay! Guess that could work!

Natsu: Good! We're getting on the same page!

Gray: I can handle one. But when there's two, that's where I cross the line.

Lucy: Actually, I agree with you, Gray! I just want one.

Nonon: Anyway, that makes four! Who's the fifth person?!

Katsuragi: Fifth?! Oh! That's easy!

Sol: (wearing a red Quatro Cerberos symbol on his right arm) That'll be me! I'm Sol Badguy, bounty hunter!

Sol Badguy is the main character in the Guilty Gear series and Ky Kiske's eternal rival. At first glance, he is an aloof, anti-hero bounty hunter, whose apparent laziness and gruffness belies his terrifying fighting ability, and the amazing genius and emotional depths beneath that brash exterior. Creator Daisuke Ishiwatari designed Sol in many ways to reflect his alter-ego, and also recorded Sol's in-game voice acting (the voice acting for GGXX's Story Mode and Drama CDs however, is done by Hikaru Hanada). Sol's normal character design depicts him as left-handed, with brown hair and reddish-brown or golden eyes with slit pupils (the latter of which is to distinguish his true nature as a Gear), wearing a tight, black undershirt with the top half covered by a red, sleeveless jacket along and white jeans. His headband bears the words 'Rock You', a reference to the Queen song "We Will Rock You", while his belt buckle has the word 'FREE', a possible reference to Queen's song "I Want To Break Free". Sol's character design also contains a pair of black, fingerless gloves, red shoes, a drape of red cloth hanging down beneath his buckle and a multitude of belts, including a lone one on his left bicep. Sol fights using a blunt, rectangular sword known as Fuuenken (Fireseal) through which he releases a range of fire-based attacks. Of note is that Sol is officially left-handed. In recent official artwork, Sol, as Frederick, was depicted with blue eyes and sported shorter hair. Sullen and unrefined, Sol only speaks to others when absolutely necessary. This is reflected in everything he does, and his fighting moves, while rough and unpolished, are executed with absolute precision. He is known to be rude and impatient towards those who wish to interact with him, whether they are friend or foe. He is also quite stubborn when he is in pursuit of a goal or when he decides to take action regarding certain matters, never allowing the opinions of others to dissuade him once he's made up his mind. Overall, Sol is not a friendly man, but he is not an inherently evil one neither. He is an individual who prefers to convey his intent through actions than words. And while he cynically mocks those who speak of "justice", he has demonstrated a staunch sense of righteousness that motivates him to prevent anything that may potentially threaten the world and the peace that's been established after the horror of the Crusades. His actions have also proven that he is quite compassionate in contrast to his anti-social persona. He refused to harm neither Dizzy nor Solaria due to their innocence and kindness, despite the fact that they are Command-Type Gears who possess enormous power that puts them on equal footing with Justice and the ability to subjugate Gears to their whim; he even gave a Gear-Cell limiter to Solaria so she can control her power and rescued Dizzy when she was possessed by Necro and went on a rampage. He also spared Testament on several occasions despite being a dangerous and powerful Gear due to him being the son of his friend and mentor, Kliff, as well as out of mutual sympathy since they are both humans who were forcibly converted into Gears. He also takes in Sin at the behest of Ky and Dizzy so that he would not be placed in danger by the Conclave. He even offered a prayer for Justice's soul to find peace in the afterlife after he defeated her for the second time. He also swears to save Elphelt from her fate as a tool of the Universal Will. It is seen through the course of the series that Sol has much deeper emotional depths than he normally doesn't display towards people. Sol's gameplay consists of mainly rushdown aspects, so just about all of his damage is dealt up close. He's probably the most average character in the cast and is easy to learn, and has a couple of very useful normals and specials like 5K and Volcanic Viper, but he can be a very high risk/low reward character if some moves are used recklessly, like Grand Viper and his Overdrives for example, though this becomes less of a problem in several retweaks of the GGXX games. In the early days of GGXX, Sol's infamous dustloops devastated several of the cast, but as the revisions went on, Sol's dustloops were more tweaked, and his Sidewinder loops as of GGXX Slash (much more so in Accent Core) become rather more character specific, forcing to higher levels of play. He also lacks solid high/low mixups and tends to take a lot more effort to play, requiring use of fundamentals and unorthodox-defense-openers to get in his rewarding, albeit average-damage. He went through significant tweaks between Accent Core+R and Xrd due to the game being based around older versions of the characters. Notably, he lost the Sidewinder loop (due to Sidewinder not appearing in his moveset), which causes the dustloop to regain importance in combos. Riot Stomp now has two hits, first one being the kick, with a follow-up stomp attack afterwards that opens up combos and leaves Sol safe if blocked. Dragon Install has also been greatly revised. It briefly transforms Sol into a new form and greatly powers up all of his moves. New special attacks include Kudakero (Break), an aerial dive kick with a fiery pillar upon landing and P.B.B., a powerful, Dragon Install-only aerial command grab. Still lacking the mixups available to a lot of the cast, Sol benefits greatly off the new Roman Cancel mechanic, making his pressure safer, longer and overall stronger, leading to his command throw more often. He is now considered among the highest-damaging characters of the cast. Sol Badguy is often noted to be one of the greatest fighters seen in the Guilty Gear series. Being the Prototype Gear, Sol was immune to the control Justice had over other Gears. Due to his Gear state, he possesses longevity. He also possesses degrees of regeneration and in some cases, invulnerability. While he does not practice any fighting style in particular, his skill level seems to be second to none. He is also proficient in sword combat and doesn't appear to favor any particular type of blade, no matter the size. His fighting style is well-known for being self-taught and without much form with a huge focus on all-out brawling, and also being noted for his left-handed reverse grip. However, throughout several years, Sol has refined his fighting style into a more personal form that also involves solid control over his flames. Attacks involved in this style are often crude in nature, such as headbutts, wide-swinging strikes and slams, and fierce punches. Much of this is usually due to Sol's laziness preventing him from reaching a more martial level with his form of fighting. Sol's weapon of choice is the Fireseal (Fuuenken), a uniquely designed sword with a rectangular blade, the blunt part which seems to have an exhaust/engine-like device that spews forth flames. The weapon itself is capable of generating high-power flames, which he can use to augment both his physical and sword attacks. He often fashions this fire into ground-bound projectiles. He later upgrades to the Junkyard Dog MK III in Guilty Gear Vast Edge and -SIGN- , which is actually a combination of two Outrage weapons - The Fireseal and the Flashing Tooth. Sol designed Junkyard Dog MK III with a secondary function to transfigure into a long-range cannon that can fire magical bullets packed with his own flame magic as well as an extremely powerful energy spell called Saint Oratorio, which can release intense bursts of magical energy. However, the backlash from unleashing this spell is tremendous, causing it to not only cause significant damage to the target and environment, but the user as well, which is why Sol utilizes it sparingly. Additionally, thanks to Izuna's modifications to his magic during the Baptisma 17 incident, he has also tapped into the ability to use the Soul Sinker system, a powerful and almost obscure summoning ritual that allows him to manifest his soul (also known as a Master Ghost) into physical reality and create Servants, powerful familiars born from his soul. Whenever Sol becomes serious or desperate, he may rely on his own latent Gear powers to give him an extraordinary boost. Whenever he first does so, his body flashes a silhouette, as if to contain something. In truth, this is him holding back his transformation. When he was a bit younger as a Holy Knight, the silhouette has wings and a long tail, which suggests that in his current state, he has been able to repress it almost entirely. However, due to the encroachment of his Dragon Install, he now transforms into a dragon-like creature with his blade wrapped in infernal flames shaped into a sword, allowing him to go toe-to-toe with That Man. However, it had been stated that even in this form during the fight, Sol had not actually went all out, nor did he remove the Gear-Cell limiter on his head, which may suggest an even more drastic transformation should he release all of his power.

Zolo: A fellow bounty hunter, eh? I'm Zolo, a pirate bounty hunter.

Samus: And Samus Aran, a galactic bounty hunter.

Sol: I see! Two bounty hunters?! That's interesting. But I have no time to chit-chat. Come on, you guys. I better take you back to the inn before we get in trouble!

F. Natsu: Aw~! Can't we stay for a few minutes?!

Sol: Nope! Get your asses moving or I'll make you!

Bacchus: Guess we better go. Erza, see you at the Games tomorrow.

Erza: I will.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Shiro: Who was he?

Erza: That was Bacchus, the S-Class Mage from Quatro Cerberos. Everytime we fight, it always come out as a tied so far.

Natsu: Perhaps this was the case long ago, but now there is no way he is stronger than you!

Meanwhile, back at the infirmary, Carla reveals her vision to Porlyusica.

Porlyusica: Really?

Carla: Yes. But only small fragments of some events. A white knight, Mercurius collapsing, and Lucy singing inside.

Audino: Is that important?

Porlyusica: Could be.

 _Sabertooth..._

Jiemma: Hawkeye Mihawk... Felicia... You two have disgrace the good name of Sabertooth. You know the punishment for weaklings.

Jiemma (ジエンマ Jienma) was the Guild Master of the former strongest Mage Guild in Fiore, Sabertooth.[2] Jiemma is a tall, elderly man distinguished by his massive, extremely muscular physique, untarnished despite his advanced age. The man has long light hair which is tidily gathered on the back of his head and tied in a braid, which reaches down below his middle back, and is secured near its end in a large tuft;[3] the thick beard and mustache covering Jiemma's lower face, linked to his hair by the Master's sideburns, are untamed, with several spiky strands jutting outwards from the latter one. He has marked facial features and a long, massive and mildly rounded nose. His sunken eyes, topped by light and bushy eyebrows, are very distinctive, being almost completely white, as if they lacked pupils, and has a black underlining around his lower eyelid; something which gives him an otherworldly look. Jiemma's small, dark Sabertooth mark is located in the center of his high, mildly wrinkled forehead. During his introduction, Jiemma was portrayed as having a very hairy chest, with his torso and abdominals sporting spiky hair in a shape reminiscent of a cross;[4] this, however, wasn't present in his subsequent appearances.[5] Jiemma's outfit is Eastern in look: he wears a short, mildly loose and dark kimono with light edges and cuffs, secured around his waist by a light sash tied on the front with a simple knot, whose right side is casually left hanging over the side of Jiemma's corresponding leg, revealing part of the man's muscular torso. While the right part of the garment is sometimes worn normally, with Sabertooth's Master keeping his left arm in the sleeve, Jiemma has also been seen resting such arm in the front part of his kimono, casually hanging from it, and thus leaving the other sleeve hanging from his left shoulder hollow. His legs are covered by a very loose pair of light pants, which on the front of each leg bears a vertical line composed of many dark rhombs joined together and lined up. For footwear, Jiemma dons a simple pair of sandals,[6] (black shoes in the anime) and his forearms are wrapped in light bandages. Circling the Master's massive neck is a necklace composed of many large, dark spheres, reminiscent of an over sized series of Buddhist prayer beads, and topping his head is a light headgear similar to an Eastern crown, with many vertical sections with pyramid-shaped tops surrounding a massive, central semicircle jutting upwards from it.[4] All in all, his appearance resembles that of the mythical Tengu. After joining Tartaros and undergoing a demonic transformation, Jiemma additionally sports large elf-like ears and now has his hair and beard extremely jutting out. He also dons a decorative tattoo-like design that is heavily concentrated on the left side of his torso and slightly spread throughout the rest of his body.[7] Jiemma is very strict in his beliefs. He firmly believes that Sabertooth is the strongest guild in Fiore and wishes it to remain that way. He has no sympathy for weaklings and will not hesitate to remove them. When Yukino Agria lost a match in the Grand Magic Games, he forced her to strip down in public, remove her guild mark, and leave the guild. He also does not seem to care much for his subordinates that fail to meet his expectations as he constantly called Yukino "trash" after she lost her match.[8] Even Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney, despite their fame, power, and numerous victories prior, were "trash" in Jiemma's eyes and were ordered to erase their Guild Marks after their single-handed defeat by Natsu.[9] Jiemma has also demonstrated an extreme level of loathing towards animals and cares very little for them, as seen when he "killed" Lector without remorse, thinking nothing of it, even going as far as to claim afterwards that the guild had lost nothing, acting insulted at the very thought of animals in Sabertooth. He couldn't fathom why Sting would even be sad over the death of an animal. His hatred towards animals has even caused him to become oblivious of their presence in his guild, as seen when Jiemma asked Lector who he is, as if he had only just seen Lector for the first time.[10] Jiemma's obsession with power far overcomes his affection for his daughter, Minerva, answering to her inability to continue with her training with extreme cruelty. As someone who hates weakness, he used to verbally and physically abuse her whenever she cried, begged for forgiveness or followed other behaviors he labelled as "weak", going as far as beating her or forcing her to strip.[11] Jiemma has shown the ability to generate explosions in places which can be several meters from him, something which is achieved by moving one of his open hands towards the area he wants to detonate. He could create an explosion right in front of himself to injure Sting.[24] After targeting Lector, who was transported away by Minerva's Territory before he could be harmed,[25] Sabertooth's Master believed the Exceed to have been killed and completely pulverized when he no longer saw him in the spot he'd struck,[26] hinting at the danger this technique poses, at least to small beings. Jiemma is also capable of producing shockwaves of varying intensity from his person without the need to perform any gesture or assume any particular stance. These can apparently be used continuously over short periods of time, as shown from Jiemma assaulting Natsu Dragneel with what looked like a gust of wind, slowly pushing him away from Sabertooth's Master as seconds passed despite the Fairy Tail Mage eventually overwhelming it.[27] Jiemma's shockwaves are strong enough to knock two Dragon Slayers, Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney, off their feet[28] and push back Natsu with great force.[29]

Mihawk: Yes, Master. We get excommunicated from the guild. (takes off Sabertooth symbol)

Felicia: And never set foot here ever again. (takes off Sabertooth symbol)

Jiemma: That's right. I don't take weaklings very nicely. Sabertooth is the strongest guild and only the strongest members are allowed to join. Weaklings are just pieces of trash that nobody don't need anymore. Anyone who shows signs of weaklingness, you'll join the same fate as they did. Understand?

Everyone: Yes, Master Jiemma!

Seibatsu: Now then, we'll simply replace them with Kratos and Cloud.

Kratos: (wearing a white Sabertooth symbol on his left chest) Don't worry. Everyone in the Games will be destroy by my bare hands.

Kratos, the "Ghost of Sparta", is a fictional video game character from Sony Santa Monica's God of War series, which is loosely based on Greek mythology. Kratos first appeared in the 2005 video game God of War, which led to the development of six additional games featuring the character as the protagonist. Kratos also appears as the protagonist of the God of War comic series and novels. He has been consistently voiced by Terrence C. Carson, and Antony Del Rio voiced the character as a child in God of War: Ghost of Sparta. In the series, Kratos embarks on a series of often forced adventures in attempts to avert disaster or to change his fate. He is usually portrayed as being oblivious to all else, often engaging in morally ambiguous activities and performing acts of extreme violence. He is a Spartan warrior who becomes the "Ghost of Sparta" after accidentally killing his family on behalf of Ares' trickery. Eventually revealed to be a demigod, he becomes the God of War after killing Ares. Each adventure forms part of a saga with vengeance as a central theme, providing additional information about Kratos' origins and his relationships with his family and the gods. The God of War franchise has become a flagship title for the PlayStation brand and Kratos is one of its most popular characters. The character has been well received by critics and has become a video game icon, a relative newcomer among more established franchise characters, such as Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, and Lara Croft. The character is now associated with other products and has had various cameos in PlayStation games outside of the God of War series.

Cloud: (wearing a blue Sabertooth symbol on his right arm (hidden)) Nobody won't stand a chance against us.

Cloud Strife (Japanese: クラウド・ストライフ Hepburn: Kuraudo Sutoraifu?) is a fictional character and the main protagonist of Square's (now Square Enix's) role-playing video game Final Fantasy VII and several of its sequels and spin-offs. He was originally designed by Final Fantasy VII character designer Tetsuya Nomura. Cloud's appearance is marked by spiky blond hair, striking blue eyes, dark clothing and his Buster Sword (バスターソード Basutā Sōdo?),[3] which previously belonged to his friend Zack Fair. In Final Fantasy VII, Cloud is a mercenary and self-proclaimed ex-member of SOLDIER, an elite, genetically augmented military unit operating under the de facto world government, the megacorporation Shinra Electric Power Company. Fighting against Shinra in the resistance group AVALANCHE, and driven by a feud with the primary antagonist, Sephiroth,[4] Cloud learns to accept his troubled past and adapts to his role as a leader. Cloud has also appeared in several other titles outside the Final Fantasy VII continuity, such as Itadaki Street Special, Final Fantasy Tactics, Dissidia Final Fantasy, Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, Ehrgeiz and the Kingdom Hearts series. Cloud has garnered a primarily positive reception from critics. Described as "iconic," the character has been ranked highly in various published character lists. He remains popular among fans, and continues to place highly in popularity polls. He has also become the basis for a variety of merchandise, such as action figures and jewellery.

Jiemma: I hope so. Seibatsu will watch carefully during the second day of the Games. If either or both of you failed, I'll make sure you get the same kind of punishment as they did. Understand?

Kratos: Completely.

Jiemma: Good. Get some sleep.

Everyone: Right! (leaves)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Morning..._

Ulala: Good morning, Crocus space cats! This Ulala...!

Tomoyo: ...Tomoyo...!

Luna: ...And Luna~dana...!

Ulala: And we're reporting live at the Domus Flau!

Tomoyo: Welcome to day 2 of the Grand Magic Games~dana!

Ulala: That's right! After the 1st day, Fairy Tail was at the very bottom! But will they be able to turn the tables?! We'll have to find that out!

Tomoyo: For now, they'll be announcing the second event!

Chapati: And with me we have Jason from Sorcerer Magazine!

Jason: Cool~! Let's get this started!

Chapati: This event is called Chariot! In this event, the participants of this event have to run through a line of moving vehicles and reach the goal! Let's start!

Much to Fairy Tail's disappointment, Natsu is in last place, since his motion sickness prevailed, as he has to ride the moving vehicles, but Gajeel and Sting Eucliffe from Sabertooth, who also suffer from motion sickness, are only steps away from him.

Gajeel: Why am I being hit by the motion disease?

Hiketsu: Oh great! Sting still has motion sickness!

Shadetsu: That's unfair!

Meanwhile, Kurohebi from Raven Tail is in first place, followed by Blue Pegasus' Ichiya, Lamia Scale's Yuka and Mermaid Heel's Risley. Bacchus, who is also participating, is far behind them.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Yuka: Wave Boost. Let's see if you can catch me now.

Wave Boost (波動ブースト Hadō Būsuto) is a Wave Spell. The user places their hands behind their back and creates a jet of Wave Magic in both palms that propels them forward, dramatically increasing their speed.[1]

Ichiya: That'll be my challenge. My perfumes will help me! Fleet-Foot Perfume: Zero Distance Inhalation!

Fleet-Foot Perfume: Zero Distance Inhalation (駿足の香り 零距離吸引 Shunsoku no Parufamu Zero Kyori Kyūin) is a Perfume Magic Spell. The user inserts a vial of Magic Perfume in both nostrils, inhaling the contents. Under the effects of this perfume, the user's speed is dramatically enhanced.[1]

Risley: Don't underestimate a chubby! Yaaah!

Shantae: Go, Risley!

Benio: That's how you show those boys who's boss!

Chizuru: Keep it up!

When Bacchus unleashes his own abilities, he runs so fast that he destroys the vehicles under his feet. He keeps up with and surpasses the other participants, even Kurohebi, who was in first place, and reaches the goal first, giving his team 10 points.

Katsuragi: That's it, Bacchus!

Amethyst: That's how Quatro Cerberos roll!

Everyone: Wild Four!

He is followed by Kurohebi, Risley, Yuka and Ichiya, who get second, third, fourth and fifth place respectively.

Ulala: Everyone's here except for Natsu, Gajeel, and Sting!

Tomoyo: Hope they'll be okay.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Sting: Congratulations on becoming a real Dragon Slayer.

Gajeel: Shut up...

Pearl: This is quite painful!

Rosalina: Apparently this is common among all Dragon Slayers.

Rogue: And I thought me and Sting had that problem.

Mirajane: Laxus, do you have motion sickness, too?

Laxus: Don't tell anyone.

Juvia: That's pretty obvious you do!

 _Back to the event..._

Sting: (laughing) Why are you even attempting to get to that goal?! It's pointless!

Natsu: It's not...

Sting: It is! Just forfeit!

Gajeel: Not gonna happen...

Sting: Why are you participating the Grand Magic Games?! In the past, Fairy Tail never cared for its public image and strength!

Natsu: I do it for my guild mates and for all that they endured during the seven years I was gone, and because I want to prove to everyone that my guild too has moved on and improved since then.

Pearl: That's his reasons?

Sakura: (wearing a pink star-shaped Sabertooth symbol on her left hand) That's what Sabertooth should be. There should be love, respect, compassion, and even teamwork and cooperation.

Sakura Kinomoto (木之本 桜 Kinomoto Sakura?) is a fictional character, the title character of Clamp's manga series Cardcaptor Sakura. In the English anime adaptation by Nelvana of the series, Cardcaptors, her name is changed to Sakura Avalon, though it was changed back to her original name in the dub of the 2nd film by Bang Zoom! Entertainment. For the alternative English dub by Omni Productions, her original name was fully kept, making it more faithfully closer to the original Japanese version. For all Japanese-language productions of the anime (including movies, audio CDs, and video games), Sakura is voiced by Sakura Tange. For the Nelvana English-language dub production, she is voiced by Carly McKillip through Cardcaptors and the first movie. She is voiced in the second movie by Kari Wahlgren. For the alternative English dub produced by Omni Productions to air on Animax Asia, she was voiced by Andrea Kwan. Sakura is a ten-year-old girl who lives in the town of Tomoeda in Japan, where she attends Tomoeda Elementary School. An extremely energetic and cheerful girl, she is very athletic, being a member of her school's cheerleading squad and excellent at track-and-field activities.[5] She lives with her father and older brother. Her mother died when she was three years old. She has a close relationship with her father, whom she adores. She never fails to greet her mother's picture in the mornings. She often fights with her brother, who teases her, but she truly cares about him. Sakura's smile is undefeatable and is what draws people to her. Sakura's optimistic and trustworthy character allows her to be friendly with everybody, and the entire series focuses on the friendships she creates with people, whether strangers, loose acquaintances, or rivals. Her personality is a dominating factor in her relationships, especially with Tomoyo. One of Sakura's most notable traits is her "invincible spell", "Everything will be alright" (絶対大丈夫だよ "Zettai daijoubu dayo"?), which has carried her through innumerable trials and obstacles as she masters her magical skills. While she often comes across as naïve, clumsy, and clueless, Sakura is known for her occasional moments of insight and sensitivity towards the feelings of others. Sakura is so innocent and naive that she fails to recognize Syaoran's feelings for her and unintentionally gets into trouble. Despite this, she retains a determined spirit and attachments to those she cares for. Sakura's most sacred and important items are most likely her sealing wand and cards, since they are her main weapons in magic. Throughout the series, Sakura's magical powers get progressively stronger.[6] This is mostly verified by Cerberus at random points in the series, as Sakura would otherwise appear to have equal expertise in each capture, when she summons Clow Cards. Throughout the Clow Card arc, Cerberus's comments seem to imply that Sakura's magic grows as she battles and captures more Cards.[7] This is also implied in the corresponding anime. In contrast of this, in the second half of the series we are reminded of Sakura's inexperience as she often collapses after transforming the cards.[8] However, as she grows progressively proficient in changing Clow Cards into Sakura Cards, she becomes less tired and more aware of Clow Reed's presence.[9] She also remembers more details about her prophetic dreams.[10] During the last of Eriol's trials, she is able to transform several cards at once.[11] This sequence of events during the second arc is more or less true in the anime version of the series as well, with only a few changes made. The most obvious of these is that Yue (a character who, in the original version of the series is shown as becoming much closer to Sakura throughout Eriol's trials to the point of accepting her at least as a valued friend)[12] is shown throwing her a constant stream of criticism as a reminder of Sakura's lack of experience. Another interesting change made in the anime variation is that, by end of the series, she subconsciously manages to create a new Card, the nameless card (which later becomes the Hope Card), which would later serve as a major plot point for the second movie. After the Final Judgement, Clow Reed tells her that her magic is not drawn from the sun nor from the moon, but from her own star, which may start small, but is ever-shining with its own brilliant light. However, like Clow Reed's magic, Sakura's is a balance of sun and moon magic.[13] Eriol gave half of his powers to Sakura's father, the other half of Clow's incarnation. This made Sakura the most powerful magician in the world, even surpassing her predecessor Clow Reed.[14]

Seibatsu: Love? Compassion? Don't make me laugh. We don't need that in Sabertooth.

Pearl: We do! We should get equal respect.

Seibatsu: Respect?! You're just a couple of trash! Sabertooth don't care about love or compassion or whatever! We just need strength! Those pesky fairies are obviously brainwashing you into this crap! Get rid of those ridiculous things and focus on winning!

Luna: Gajeel and Natsu have reach the goal~dana! They'll get 2 and 1 point respectively for sixth and seventh~dana!

It gains the audience's sympathy for the first time since the beginning of the Games.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Panetsu: Now round 2~kabo!

* * *

Emi Isuza

Narumi

Centorea

Sonic

Shadow

Metal Sonic

Kizaru

Crash

* * *

Emi I.: (wearing a pinkish-red Mermaid Heel symbol on her upper-right shoulder (front, hidden)) Mermaid Heel will win this event!

Emi Isuzu (五十鈴 絵美, Isuzu Emi) is a character in the manga and anime series Tenjou Tenge. She is the current vice-president of the executive council. Emi is a third year student at Toudou academy. Not only is she Mitsuomi Takayanagi's second-in-command, but she also harbors a deep respect and love for him. She is very concerned about Mitsuomi given his heart condition, and is probably more protective than she needs to be. Since Mitsuomi's still has lingering feelings for Maya Natsume, Emi sees Maya as someone she must defeat (the manga offers readers a glimpse of a strange friendship, or at least, mutual respect). Being a member of the rich Isuzu family, she works the family's traditional job as the Takayanagi family's inner guard. Two years ago, she served as Mana Kuzunoha's bodyguard and was often responsible for videotaping the various individuals that the Takayanagi family found interesting. At first sight, Emi appears to be a drop-dead gorgeous girl, and so popular with the male students that she is first on the list "Women by whom I would like to be stomped on by". However, she is not called "The Black Blade" for nothing. Her most coveted secret is that she is extremely obese, which she does on purpose so she can use her ability to contort her body and fold her fat. In these folds, she can hide throwing knives and other various small objects if needed. Thus to the untrained eye when she is fighting, Emi seems to be able to pull knives out of nowhere. This secret is so well kept that only a few people know: Maya and a very shocked Shiro Tagami are the only known people that have been confirmed to have seen her true form when, during a fight with Maya, Emi's body inflated into her true form. although Shinobu Kagurazaka seems to know about her true body, going by his comments after her defeat by Madoka Mawari.

Nakuru: (wearing a brownish-yellow Blue Pegasus symbol on her left breast) Yeah, it's my turn!

The cat-eared ganguro student that is spying Konoe and Kinjirō. She is a first year and a member of the crafts club along with Kureha, she is also revealed to be the chairman of the "Let's warmly protect Subaru-sama comittee" and is shown to have a fetish for glasses and boys love which is expressed through her manga drawing of Subaru and Kinjirō (much to his chagrin).

Monet: Don't fail us now!

Nakuru: Right!

Centorea: Let's prove who's faster, Sonic.

Sonic: Same to you, Centorea.

Amy: Go, my darling Sonic!

Shadow: I'll show that blue hedgehog who's boss.

Metal Sonic: (wearing a metal yellow Raven Tail symbol on his right chest) Must win this for Raven Tail.

Metal Sonic (メタル・ソニック Metaru Sonikku?) is an evil robotic version of Sonic created by Dr. Robotnik. He first appears in Sonic the Hedgehog CD. He is given orders to go back in time and change the past so that Dr. Robotnik can rule the future. Sonic must race him in Stardust Speedway to free Amy Rose. He is severely wounded when he crashes and falls, but is rejuvenated by Robotnik in Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II, only to be defeated again in a similar style. He returns in Knuckles' Chaotix, where he attempts to obtain the Chaos Rings, but he is stopped by the Chaotix. Metal Sonic notably acted as the main antagonist in Sonic Heroes, appearing in a new form as Neo Metal Sonic before transforming into the game's final boss, the Metal Overlord. Upon being defeated by Super Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, he reverts to his traditional appearance. Metal Sonic appears as a bonus playable character in Sonic Rivals, reprogrammed to aid Eggman Nega in his attempt to take over the world. He returns as a playable character and the final opponent in the game's story mode. In Sonic Generations, he appears in his classic form as a rival boss, battling Classic Sonic in Stardust Speedway before ultimately being destroyed. Metal Sonic returns as a boss character in Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric and Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal. He also appears in the Sonic Boom episode, "It Wasn't Me, It Was the One-Armed Hedgehog". Metal Sonic also appeared as a playable character in the multiplayer mode of Sonic Adventure 2: Battle, as well as Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing, Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed, and all the Mario & Sonic titles beginning with Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. Collecting all the emblems in Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut unlocks Metal Sonic as a bonus playable character in Sonic's stages, and purchasing both episodes of Sonic the Hedgehog 4 unlocks bonus levels in which Metal Sonic is playable. He possesses a laser cannon built into his abdomen, a jet engine protruding from his back, and a force field device. He usually only communicates with a series of electronic noises. The only notable time Metal Sonic was able to talk was in Sonic Heroes in which he was voiced by Jun'ichi Kanemaru in Japanese and Ryan Drummond in English. GameDaily placed Metal Sonic 13th on their "Top 25 Video Game Robots" list, describing him as Dr. Robotnik's "greatest creation" and praising the strength of his abilities.[18]

Kizaru: (wearing a golden-yellow Sabertooth symbol on his left chest (hidden)) I'll win this.

Borsalino,[6] more commonly known by his alias Kizaru,[1] is an Admiral in the Marines.[2] He was first mentioned by Robin during the initial encounter with Aokiji.[2] Because of his actions, Kizaru can be considered the secondary antagonist of the Sabaody Archipelago Arc and Marineford Arc.[7] After Aokiji resigned from the marines and Akainu was promoted to Fleet Admiral, Kizaru is the only remaining admiral from the previous trio. Kizaru is an incredibly tall man, roughly the same size as the other two former admirals, Aokiji and Akainu.[7] Kizaru is a middle aged man with a moderate amount of wrinkles on his face, black hair, and a very thin beard.[1] He is older than the other two admirals, a fact that reflects on his looks. Among the Admirals of the previous generation, he alone has the slimmest build among them. His standard outfit consists of a yellow striped suit with a Marine coat draped over his shoulders like a cape, his arms not in its sleeves.[1] Kizaru also wears pure white shoes, gold-amber tinted sunglasses, and a dark green shirt with a mauve tie under his yellow suit. There is a tiny Black Den Den Mushi on his left wrist, like a wristwatch, underneath the sleeve of his suit. He is generally seen wearing a relaxed grin on his face.[6] As a child he wore a large yellow striped hat, much like his older self's suit, a yellow vest and he still had his grin that he maintained through out his life. In his early days as a Marine he wore a knit cap with the Marine emblem on it, sunglasses and also a normal Marine jacket with a striped undershirt. In his youth, he wore a Marine skull cap and he had no facial hair. Twenty-seven years before the start of the series, he wore a typical Marine cap and his beard was not as full as it is currently. He also lacked the gold amber-tinted sunglasses, shirt, and tie, which he was last seen wearing. When he was seen stationed at Marineford as a Vice Admiral thirteen years before the start of the series, he was sporting a large dark grey hat, dark gloves and had a cigarette in his mouth.[3] His trademark pinstriped suit was light grey, matching his tie, while his thin beard was not yet present.[8] For a time, his appearance after the timeskip in the anime deviated from that in the manga, as his character reappeared in the anime before being reintroduced in the manga, where he was given a different design that what Eiichiro Oda eventually decided to use for the manga. In One Piece Film: Z, he was shown wearing a different pinstripe suit, and instead of a collared shirt and tie, had on a viridian green turtleneck. The appearance he had here was also seen on his half-completed wax likeness made by Diego in Episode of Luffy and used for One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 and One Piece: Unlimited World Red. This served as his acting post-timeskip appearance, until he made his first actual appearance after the timeskip in the manga in Chapter 802, which saw him in a pinstripe suit similar to the one shown for his anime appearances, but not entirely sharing the same design, nor was it the one he had worn before the timeskip. He also continued wearing a collared shirt and tie instead of a turtleneck. Kizaru seems to be very laid-back and easygoing, speaking rather slowly and occasionally drawing out the last word of his sentences, which is strange considering this behavior is in direct contrast with his Devil Fruit power. He takes everything lightly regardless of the severity of the moment. In surprising, perilous and unexpected situations, he is apparently never shocked and even when a pirate fired a bullet at him, he seemed to be focused only on calling his subordinate. He even asked the offenders where his subordinate was. After uprooting a mangrove tree, he laughed to himself that the force he used was a tad excessive. Usually, his manner of speaking is slow and lax, frequently beginning sentences with a drawn out "Ooh" (generally upon observing something that has piqued his interest), and ending them with a drawn out "Ne". He is also completely calm and cool-headed, even in tense situations, such as when Basil Hawkins appeared unharmed by his attack, or when Silvers Rayleigh appeared. He speaks in a politely sarcastic manner and is very mocking towards his enemies, such as mocking Luffy for being too weak. He often taunts and belittles his foes in and out of battle, such as taunting Whitebeard about Luffy being too feeble to lead the charge towards the execution platform. Unfortunately for the World Government, he can be quite absent-minded and irresponsible, judging by the fact he used a lot of power in a kick directed at the escaping pirates, knocking down the surface part of a Yarukiman Mangrove tree, and tried to call Sentomaru with a black Den Den Mushi, which is only used for intercepting communications.[9] He also seems to prefer his own name, Borsalino, rather than his alias. After Luffy sent Charloss flying during the Sabaody incident, Kizaru volunteered to be dispatched by Sengoku to deal with the nobles' predicament,[1] partly to fulfill his duty as an admiral and because he was under the impression that a trip down to the Archipelago to expel the pirate threat would be mostly relaxing and was seemingly disappointed when Silvers Rayleigh came out to confront him. If nothing else, Kizaru appears to be more lax than Aokiji, such as when Luffy, Jinbe and Law escaped from Marineford, he completely dropped the matter, his attitude regarding it being that of a carefree reaction. However, while he never has expressed any sympathy for or against the philosophy of Absolute Justice, Kizaru's careless behavior displays a lack of mercy towards his enemies, particularly pirates whom he has targeted. Kizaru even decided to apprehend Silvers Rayleigh, who had retired from piracy over twenty years earlier, simply because, as a member of the Roger Pirates, his crimes could not be forgiven. Following the events of the Sabaody Archipelago, Kizaru arrested 500 pirates.[10] Also, he sees the Shichibukai as nothing more than pirates, even if they are on the World Government's side.[11] Even when Little Oars Jr. was bloody and dying after having lost a leg, Kizaru showed no mercy and simply offered to go ahead and shoot Little Oars Jr. through the head. As revealed by the author, his motto is "unclear justice" (どっちつかずの正義 Dotchitsukazu no Seigi?).[12] Kizaru often comments that some of the abilities of his opponents are quite frightening. One instance was after he witnessed the Devil Fruit abilities of three Supernovas, he referred to them as monsters, although he was otherwise unfazed by them. Another was after he tried to directly attack Whitebeard, First Division Commander Marco intercepted his attack with ease which made Kizaru point out how scary the Whitebeard Pirates were. When Luffy was launched towards the execution platform and stood before all three admirals, Kizaru commented that this youth was "scary".[13] The most recent occurrence was when Benn Beckman aimed a gun at him, although in that case Kizaru said it sarcastically and still succeeded in getting in an attack while Beckman was shocked that he was not done yet. Since Kizaru always delivers such admissions of fear with a deadpan expression on his face and his usual lackadaisical tone of voice, it is never clear if he is mocking his opponents or if he is being serious. As a Marine admiral, Kizaru must have at least above-average leadership and co-ordination skills (in organizing large regiments of Marine soldiers easily and efficiently, as seen by his commands towards the "Giant Squad" to keep vigilance of the skies for incoming assault, as well as structuring "Buster Call" fleets). As with all other Marine admirals, Kizaru has the authority to initiate a Buster Call on any island he deems a threat, as well as grant lower World Government agents such a privilege. As an admiral, he has the authority to revoke a Shichibukai's title. His presence at Sabaody Archipelago was enough to cause a panic on the island and make the entire population flee from the island, including the Eleven Supernovas. He was able to defeat four of the Supernovas on Sabaody Archipelago with great ease, though arguably, a Pacifista aided him somewhat at the time. He was even able to fight Whitebeard alone. His extraordinary speed and precision along with his fighting prowess makes him one of the most dangerous fighters within the World Government and Marines, fitting his title of admiral. Even as a vice admiral, Kizaru was quite strong, quickly and effortlessly defeating Arlong.[14]

Crash: (wearing an orange Quatro Cerberos symbol on his pants) Crash will win! Crash will win for Quatro Cerberos! Wild Four!

Crash Bandicoot is a video game franchise of platform video games. The series, originally exclusive to the Sony PlayStation, was created by Andy Gavin and Jason Rubin during their tenure at Naughty Dog for Sony Computer Entertainment. Since its conception at Naughty Dog, the series has appeared on multiple platforms and gone through various developers and spans numerous genres. The series has a total of eighteen games and shipped over 50 million copies worldwide. The games are mostly set on the fictitious Wumpa Islands, an archipelago situated to the south of Australia, although other locations are common. The main games in the series are largely platformers, but several are spin-offs in different genres. The protagonist of the series is an anthropomorphic Bandicoot named Crash, whose quiet life on the Wumpa Islands is often interrupted by the games' main antagonist, Doctor Neo Cortex, who created Crash and now wants nothing less than his demise. In most games, Crash must defeat Cortex and foil any world domination plans he might have.

Amethyst: Kick their butt!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Panetsu: Begin~kabo!

[GONG]

Sonic: Too slow!

Jason: Cool~! Sonic just completed the race by a second!

Chapati: That could be a brand new record!

Sonic: Told ya'! Nobody, not even Centaurs, can outrun an hedgehog! (laughing)

Crowd: (cheering)

Ulala: Second is Shadow. Third is Centorea. Fourth is Metal Sonic. Fifth is Crash. Sixth, Emi. Seventh, Nakuru. And last is Kizaru.

Centorea: Guess I was wrong.

Sonic: Told ya'!

Shadow: You have become even faster then usual.

Sonic: Been training my top speed!

Natsu is moved to the infirmary, and Lucy visits him.

Lucy: Is he going to be okay?

Audino: Don't worry. He just got motion sickness. He'll be alright.

Lucy: Oh. Thank goodness. I thought it was serious.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

As Lucy leaves...

Porlyusica: Are you going to tell Lucy what you saw?

Carla: It was just a dream. And it's certainly not a premonition, so she doesn't have to know.

Back in the arena, the battle part of the second day starts.

Chapati: It will be Kurohebi from Team Raven Tail VS Toby from Team Lamia Scale!

Inuyasha: Don't lose, you big mutt!

Toby: Wasn't planning to! (howls)

Meanwhile, Lucy arrives to watch the matches, but witnesses a bruised Flare Corona being bullied by her teammate, Alexei, and looks away much to her depression and disappointment.

 _In the arena..._

Toby: Before we start, how 'bout we place a bet?!

Kurohebi: Bet?

Toby: Yeah! If I win, you have to reveal what's your true name!

Kurohebi: But what if I win?

Toby: I'll have to tell you my big secret!

Kurohebi: Sounds interesting enough. Fine. It's a deal.

The two Mages then begin their fight, each aiming to win the bet.

* * *

Leonardo: What's this strange presence I'm sensing? It's really strange. Where is it coming from?

Leonardo 'Leo' Watch (レオナルド・ウォッチ, Reonarudo Wocchi) is one of the main characters of the series. He is a photographer who came to Hellsalem's Lot to help his ailing sister. Upon visiting Hellsalem's Lot, a mysterious entity gave him the "All-Seeing Eyes of the Gods" at the cost of his younger sister's eyesight, granting him a variety of powers. Leo is a young man with scruffy brown hair, typically dressed in loose clothes and sneakers. He also wears a pair of yellow goggles to protect his eyes while riding on mopeds. The rest of the time, he wears them around his neck. His eyes are typically closed/squinted, except when using his All-Seeing Eyes, where they are revealed to be neon-blue and alien/mechanical in appearance. Aside from his eyes, Leo is a decidedly normal young man and something of a coward, easily startled by the bizarre nature of Hellsalem's Lot. Despite that, he apparently has an intrepid/adventurous side as well. Guilt-stricken that he was not courageous enough to speak up and prevent his sister's sight from being taken away, Leo is determined to uncover the secrets of his All-Seeing Eyes eyes and try to find a way to restore his sister's eyesight. While he lacks the combat skills of his fellow Libra members, he is quite clever and quick to adapt to situations. Michella fondly calls him her "Tortoise Knight", because Leo never runs away even if he freezes up and cannot move, even if he is at a loss, and will endure until the moment he can take a step forward. He is usually partnered with Zapp Renfro, and is typically forced to put up with the man's shenanigans, often voicing his displeasure towards them. An artifact implanted and given to him by a mysterious entity at the cost of his sister's sight. He has heightened visual senses, allowing him to see fast movements normally impossible for human eyes to follow, or minute details with great clarity. The eyes are also equipped with a self-restoration function such that over time, they will heal themselves of any damage sustained. Most importantly, his eyes are able to see 'The Truth' of the world. This allows him to see past world altering illusions along with perceiving an individual's unique aura. His eyes are especially effective in identifying the scarlet feathered aura of a Blood Breed. Upon staring at an Elder Blood Breed for a duration, he is able to see their "true name", but only if its heart is present. Leo can also manipulate the vision of others, including that of machinery such as Aligura's monster truck, and force them to move in the direction he wants them to, or see through another individual's eyes and even witness past events that they have seen. Using the power of his eyes however has its limits, as they overheat upon prolonged use of their abilities.

Palutena: Seems you also sense a mysterious presence as well.

Leonardo: Huh? A goddess?

Palutena: Glad you recognize me. I'm Palutena. Tell me your name, child.

Leonardo: Leonardo White. But my friends call me Leo.

Palutena: I see. You have the All-Seeing Eyes of the Gods.

Leonardo: How did you...?

Palutena: I could sense it. Anyway, have you also sense an unknown presence?

Leonardo: Yeah. It's coming from somewhere here. I'm not really sure what's causing it.

Palutena: Well, I'm trying to figure this out too. How 'bout you join Fairy Tail with me? We couldreally use someone like you to solve this unknown source in the Games.

Leonardo: Sure. Guess I have no other choice.

Palutena: Good.


	40. Episode 162: Beast Manly VS Drunk Manly

Episode 162: Beast Manly VS Drunk Manly

As Kurohebi and Toby fight, they make a deal.

Toby: If I win, you have to reveal your real name! If you win, I have to tell you big secret!

Kurohebi: It'll be quite interesting.

After agreeing, Toby gazes into his opponents eye, and almost immediately after he is defeated.

Mako: My, good thing he didn't use any cowardly tricks!

Momoyo: But he wasn't even trying his hardest! When it comes to battling, you have to give everything you got! No matter who's the opponent is! That's the true fighting spirit!

Toby: Guess I have to tell you. I can't find one of my socks! I have been searching for it for 3 months! 3! You know how hard it is to lose something for that long?!

Kurohebi points to Toby's neck, where the sock has been hanging the whole time.

Kurohebi: Isn't that one around your neck?

Toby: Oh! My sock! Thank you! How did I missed that?!

Everyone - thinking he is showing good sportsmanship- is then surprised when he rips the sock off Toby's neck and tears it to shreds before his eyes.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Kurohebi: Sorry. But I like destroying things. (chuckling)

Luffy: (growling) HEY YOU! YOU DON'T DESTROY SOMEONE'S TREASURE!

Kurohebi: Huh? Straw hat?

Luffy: THAT'S RIGHT! I'M TALKING TO YOU! YOU DON'T EVER DESTROY SOMEONE'S PRECIOUS TREASURE! THAT SOCK WAS TOBY'S TREASURE AND YOU JUST RIP IT UP! RIP IT LIKE IT'S A PIECE OF GARBAGE! WELL,I WON'T LET THIS ONE SLIP BY ME! IF WE EVER HAVE A MATCH, YOU'RE GOING DOWN! YOU GOT THAT?!

Kurohebi: Loud and clear.

Ryuko: That guy give me the creeps. Right, Mako? Mako?

Mako: I have to go.

Ryuko: Wait! A match is coming up! Mako...

 _Mako..._

Mako: (crying) (covers ears)

 _Flashback..._

Mako: My painting! I worked so hard on it!

Boy: Too bad. Guess you could draw another one. (chuckling)

 _Flashback Ends..._

Mako: Please stop. I don't like this.

Ira: Mankanshoku?

Mako: Leave me alone.

Ira: Mankanshoku, what's wrong?

Mako: Don't hurt me! (sobbing)

Ira: What are you talking about? Nobody's hurting you.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mako: They are! Please...!

Ira: (thinking) She must be delusional. I should take her to the infirmary. Maybe she's just too tired. (picks up Mako)

Mako: Huh?

Ira: Maybe you need some sleep. Don't worry. I'm taking you to the infirmary. You'll get plenty of sleep there. Got it?

Mako: Yes. (hugs Ira)

 _Arena..._

Inuyasha: Alright, tennis girl! Does your tennis racket even match my mighty sword?!

Omiko: We'll see about that! Take this! (hits ball)

Inuyasha: (slashes) Pretty weak!

Nonon: Matoi, have that underachiever return yet?!

Ryuko: No. That's weird. Mako should be back a few hours ago. We'll look for her.

Kamuis: Right!

Ryuko: Mako~!

Danketsu: Mako!

Banetsu: Where are you?!

Rainetsu: Come out, come out, wherever you are!

Kuretsu: Where is she?

Ryuko: Gamagori! Have you seen Mako?!

Ira: Yes. I sent her to the infirmary. She was acting delusional and I thought she might be too tired to think properly. She's sleeping right now.

Ryuko: I see... We were getting worried. Thank you.

Ira: No problem.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mako: (sleeping)

Omiko: Why~?!

Inuyasha: Awesome! I won! Now the Raven Badge, please?!

Omiko: So unfair!

Ulala: Now, the next battle will be Bacchus from Team Quatro Cerberos!

Bacchus: Time to battle!

Katsuragi: Don't lose this!

Ulala: From Fairy Tail A, he'll be up against...!

Toma: Arcadios?

Toma is a short man who wears striped overalls, held up by a belt at the waist, under a cape.[2] In the anime, however, his looks don't change like they did in the manga. In fact, the anime's depiction is quite different from all the manga ones: It's similar to his Third Day's look, but taller, with a larger head and mouth, separated teeth, smaller hands, and thick eye liners and lips. Toma enjoys being entertained, usually by watching good fights,[3] though he can also be quite childish at times, as seen when he complained to Arcadios about him not having Erza battle Bacchus.[4]

Arcadios: Your highness. I'm glad you can come. Especially you, Panetsu.

Arcadios (アルカディオス Arukadiosu) is a Chief of the Cherry Blossom Holy Knight Squadron in the Royal Kingdom of Fiore, who when first introduced seemed to also have an allegiance towards Zeref. Arcadios is a muscular, well-built man of average height, seen to be wearing armor of the Cherry Blossom Holy Knight Squadron. He has deep set eyes and high cheekbones, with a small scar running from his left temple to the edge of his thick eyebrows. He also has a snub, square-shaped nose. His hair is dark and wavy, sticking up around his head, with prominent sideburns that join into a curved and pointed beard. When first introduced, Arcadios seemed to have a dark personality, and had a tendency to use metaphors while talking. At first glance, he seemed to be affiliated with Zeref (whom he called "Lord"), and thus he didn't come across as a person with good intentions.[1] In continuing with this malevolent persona, Arcadios was also a person willing to sacrifice the lives of others in order to achieve his own goals.[2] However, if it turned out to be absolutely necessary, he would also not hesitate to sacrifice his own life to achieve the same purpose.[3] Despite all this, it is revealed that he had pretended to be the villain all along, simply to protect Princess Hisui E. Fiore, the true mastermind behind the Eclipse Plan.[4] He is shown to have a very honorable, selfless, and dedicated side to him, willing to pay with his own life for doubting the truth of his liege's words.[5] He is also shown to be a very shrewd and observant person, sensing the truth behind Future Lucy's words by just observing her emotional responses,[6] and taking note of the Rescue Team's location without even turning his head in their direction.[7] Arcadios has been shown to be capable of taking loads of damage and be able to walk shortly afterwards.[55] Additionally, Arcadios was able to walk through extremely thick lava using just his legs, and survived being completely submerged in it for a brief instant with no lasting side effects.[56]

Panetsu: Yes, yes, we know~kabo! We can't wait to see Erza fight against Bacchus!

Arcadios: Erza?

Cobra: Yes. You did arrange this, right?

Nefertari Cobra[1] is the twelfth king of Alabasta,[3] Nefertari Titi's husband, and Nefertari Vivi's father. Cobra is a man of average height. He has a wrinkled face, a tied-off beard, and long, curly, black hair. He wears a green robe with yellow edging, an orange and beige sash around his waist, and a purple coat. He also wears sandals and a necklace.[1] After the timeskip he grows a mustache, his beard has turned completely gray, and only half of his hair is still dark. His sideburns are gray but the upper half of the back and top are black. He wears a lighter colored robe and coat and no longer wears his necklace. Nefertari Cobra is a fair man, who cares for his kingdom and people even after their rebellion, knowing their misled coup was still only rooted in a desire to preserve the welfare of the Alabastan people. He is loyal to the line of Alabastan kings and the Dynasty, and was willing to face death to prevent Crocodile from seizing the throne. Yet, as a testament to his character, this loyalty to the monarchy is superseded by the compassion toward his subjects and he places their survival and welfare ahead of his own, even willing to allow the occupation and possible destruction of his capital city if it meant preventing the bloodshed of his people, seeing the lives of his citizens as the true heart of his kingdom. Overall, he is objective, able to look ahead to the future and not make impulsive decisions. This is shown clearly when Kohza demands that he use Dance Powder to assuage the difficulties of the current drought, and Cobra explains that other countries need rain and hoarding it themselves is not a true solution. He still remains humble, and he even bowed before the Straw Hats in the bathhouse for helping his daughter, justifying it by saying that without his clothes, he does not have his status as a king, and is doing it as a father. In addition, he is charitable, paying to support the citizens of Kohza's village out of the royal family's living expenses without hesitation. He also appears to have a mischievous side, telling the Straw Hats where the women's baths were so they could peep at Nami and his daughter. As king, he has complete reign over Alabasta. He has yet to show any fighting abilities. The only time he is seen fighting is when his daughter is confronted by two men, the king comes in and strikes one down with a kick.

Arcadios: King Cobra of Alabasta?

Cobra: Correct.

Arcadios: Well, actually, I arrange Elfman for this fight.

Toma: What~kabo?! I ask for Erza, not Elfman!

Arcadios: My apologies, but you didn't tell me the name. You just describe the person.

Panetsu: That's true~kabo...

Toma: (sighs) Well, I should've told you the name. My apologies for my behavior.

Arcadios: Apology accepted, your highness.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

As Elfman walks onto the field...

Bacchus: Elfman, how 'bout we make a bet?

Elfman: Eh?

Bacchus: You know, a wager? If I win, I to spend a night alone with both of your sisters.

Elfman: What?! Nobody won't lay a finger on my sisters! I will tear you apart!

Meanwhile, Natsu wakes up in the room all alone, and notices the smell of somebody he doesn't know nearby.

Natsu: That smell... Hm... Huh? Mako? What's she doing here? Mako, wake up.

Mako: Huh? What is it?

Natsu: I need your help. I smell something unfamiliar here. We should look and see where it is.

Mako: Okay!

Natsu, using his nose, is able to track down Wendy and the others and sees them being carried by four masked men.

Mako: Hey! Where are you going?!

Man: We better run!

Mako: You're not going anywhere! Pangoro, come on out and block their way!

Pangoro: Pangoro! Where do you think you're going?!

Pangoro is a large bipedal Pokémon, resembling a humanoid panda bear. It has a stocky build with a round belly, short legs and long arms with large paws, which are often balled into fists. Its head and belly are covered in thick white fur, while its lower body, chest, arms, and back are covered in equally thick but dark grey fur. A long fringe of this dark grey fur hangs down behind its back that, in combination with the rest of the dark-furred pattern, gives the impression that Pangoro is wearing a longcoat and trousers. Pangoro's three-fingered paws have shorter fur a darker shade of grey than the overcoat and are tipped with vicious black claws. Its face tapers down to a snout and its white color contrasts with its black ears and nose as well as the two semi-circles of black fur under its brow that render Pangoro's eyes indistinguishable. Pangoro likes to carry a thin leaved shoot in its mouth, which has prominent lower fangs. Despite its cantankerous demeanor, Pangoro is not one to tolerate those who pick on the weak. With arms powerful enough to snap a telephone pole, it charges into battle like a berserker, heedless of any damage it might suffer as it bashes its opponents. It can use the leaf in its mouth to sense the movements of those around it. Pangoro and its pre-evolution, Pancham, are the only known Pokémon that can learn Parting Shot.

Pokedex: Pangoro, the Daunting Pokémon and the evolved form of Pancham. Pangoro has an ornery personality. It holds a bamboo sprig in its mouth, which allows Pangoro to detect surrounding movements.

Man 2: (screaming)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: We got you cornered!

Man 3: There's no way out!

Natsu: Mako?!

Mako: With pleasure!

Together: (attacks)

Men: (screaming)

Meanwhile, Elfman is having trouble in his battle with Bacchus as he is unable to land a hit on the Quatro Cerberus Mage.

Elfman: Beast Soul: Weretiger! (charges)

Beast Soul: Weretiger (ワータイガー Wā Taigā) is a Beast Soul Spell. The user transforms their body into a Weretiger, a feline humanoid. The user's hair turns slightly darker and becomes longer like a mane. As this is a speed-type Take Over, it grants the user enhanced speed.[1] Being a speed-type Take Over according to Mirajane, this allows the user to move faster when they employs it. It's currently unknown to what degree this form boosts his speed; however, an S-Class Mage specializing in martial arts like Bacchus was shown capable of effortlessly avoiding Elfman's melee attacks even in such state.[2]

However, Bacchus is able to dodge all of his attacks.

Bacchus: Is that all you got?! I'm getting bored here!

Elfman: (growling)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

He then proceeds to attack Elfman.

Erza: This is Bacchus' Magic, a Magic that focuses his energy on his palms which, combined with his martial arts, makes him a powerful opponent. Bacchus isn't being serious as he had not even had a drink yet.

Nui: So the more he drink, the more powerful he is?

Erza: Right.

Bacchus attacks Elfman once more and Elfman reverts to his original form.

Elfman: I'm not giving up yet. If I win, Quatro Cerberus will change their name to Quatro Puppy for the rest of the tournament.

Amethyst: Quatro Puppy?! Don't lose, Bacchus!

Bacchus: Sure. That'll be interesting. (drinks) I'll finish this fight now.

Once finished drinking, Bacchus crouches into a stance while Elfman proceeds to use his Magic. Bacchus then attacks with incredible speed, landing seven hits in an instant.

Amethyst: That's it!

Garnet: Wait. Look.

Amethyst: Huh?!

Elfman: Beast Soul: Lizardman.

Beast Soul: Lizardman (リザードマン Rizādo Man) is a Beast Soul Spell. The user transforms their body to that of a reptilian beast with spiked scales all over its body. This Take Over form is more suitable against opponents that attack with their bare hands since it causes damage to the opponent for every blow they deal. It is a strong defensive form, as the user is able to withstand multiple powerful blows without taking fatal damage.[1] While employing this form of Take Over, the user in such state are extremely resistant, greatly boosting their defense, and their jagged outlines make attacking them unarmed dangerous: even if the opponent was to be strong enough to break the scales, their limbs would be damaged from doing so, and the effort required to break the scales itself is incredible. This Take Over form amazed Erza Scarlet, and, most importantly, allowed Elfman to defeat someone as powerful as Bacchus, who was left exhausted after striking him with a barrage of blows.[2]

Bacchus: Impossible...

Elfman: Bring it.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bacchus charges at him. Bacchus continues to attack him while Elfman endures his attacks. After some time, the two stop, exhausted.

Mirai: He collapse.

Amethyst: No~!

Elfman: Man~!

Crowd: (cheering)

Ulala: That was incredible! You'll recieve the Puppy Badge!

Elfman: (chuckling)

Meanwhile, Natsu, Mako, Wendy and the others, after handing the kidnappers to the guards, arrive at the arena.

Natsu: Elfman won?! Whoo! Awesome!

Mako: Yeah!

Carla: Anyway, those guys from Raven Tail...

Wendy: Oh yeah. They were going after Lucy.

Mako: Lucy?! Why would they need Lucy for?!

Carla: I'm not sure. But there must be a reason why...

 _Elsewhere..._

Tatsumi: Arcadios, there's some really bad news!

Tatsumi is the main protagonist of Akame Ga Kill!. A young fighter who had set out along with two childhood friends to make a name for himself and earn money for his village, Tatsumi is a kindhearted person who wants everyone to live happily, but has no problem with becoming violent if his friends or his ideals are threatened. After learning of the corruption and evil of the Empire and witnessing the deaths of his friends, Tatsumi was invited to join Night Raid, a group of assassins that are affiliated with the Revolutionary Army currently at war with the Empire. He eventually accepts the invitation and slowly begins to accept his new life and trade, while still grieving over the loss of his friends and beginning to learn about his new ones. He is the current owner of the Teigu Incursio. The state of his village remains unknown. Tatsumi is a young man of average height with green eyes and medium length brown hair with a cowlick that falls with its weight. He is usually seen wearing a white, high collar jacket over a tan sweater vest, a pair of black pants and combat boots. On his back, he carries Incursio's key, a short sword with a chain link tassel at the hilt, in its sheath. Having been trained in the way of the sword and hand-to-hand combat since he was young, Tatsumi has had a fairly lean muscular physique. After training for one month while the Night Raid base was being relocated, he seems to have bulked up enough for Esdeath to notice and comment upon the change. Upon activating his Teigu, Tatsumi is covered in armor similar to the one of which his late teacher used to wear. Tatsumi's armor is far lighter to suit his fighting style, although the long cape has not changed. After Incursio evolved to grant Tatsumi greater power the armor has now slimmed down to a more streamlined aerodynamic sporting longer horns, four eyes reminiscent to tyrant with hooked claws on it's fingers and toes while finally losing the long coat and replacing it with two long black tassels with fuzzed ends dangling off them. Due to having fused with Incursio, Tatsumi has slowly begun to take on the physical qualities of it's design motif Tyrant. After it's evolution he now sports a single red eye with cross slit pupil at the center, with the cowlick having disappeared entirely. After having invoked it a second time Tatsumi has degraded further into a more draconian form. The right side of his face now sporting a more scaly reptilian appearance with a massive horn jutting out the top back of his head, with his right hand taking on similar features sporting tusk like finger nails and segmented skin plates. Tatsumi gives off a kind, generous, level-headed and friendly vibe. He was shown to be a bit arrogant and naive in the early chapters, when in his first appearance he believed he could be given an immediate rank of Captain in the armed forces. He displays a great displeasure of killing, unless provoked as shown from finding his friends tortured to death. He shows great admiration for Bulat, though he doesn't agree to Bulat's displays of affection. Overall, he displays great comradeship and great promise of being a skilled fighter. Close to the start of the manga, his affection spreads even to his enemies, giving him a liability. However, with experience, he has learned to show affection for his friends, but none to his enemies. He is capable of great rage when provoked by his enemies, making him a formidable opponent. Tatsumi, at first, does not have a Teigu, but later inherits one from Bulat, becoming the successor of Incursio. During Tatsumi's first activation of his Teigu, Tatsumi forces the demon armor to evolve to match his movements and battle-style. Soon after, Tatsumi disciplines himself to new extends in order to fully master his new Teigu, unlocking its abilities at a staggering rate. Thanks to Bulat's training on Mt. Fake, Tatsumi is able to develop a sixth sense, becoming more aware of his surroundings. After the one month time-skip, Leone comments on how Tatsumi was getting closer and closer to Bulat's level of strength and proficiency after seeing him materialize and utilize Neuntote, the spear/halberd auxiliary weapon. Even before obtaining a Teigu, Tatsumi was a force to be reckoned with due to his already honed battle skills. Having been taught swordsmanship and hand-to-hand combat by an ex-military official since a young age, Tatsumi has since improved, being able to take much large and experienced opponents down with ease. From the beginning, Tatsumi is shown wielding a short sword and is his primary choice of weaponry. Tatsumi's skill with the sword is so great that he is able to defeat opponents as dangerous Captain Ogre while also being able to hold his own against Teigu users like Zanku and Nyau for a good amount of time without having a Teigu of his own. Tatsumi is also skilled enough to survive longer than most when faced against Akame in his first appearance. Tatsumi later becomes capable of using a spear to where he can split two Giant Lizard Danger Beasts in half from their mouth to the tip of their tail in a single movement. After having donned Incursio for the first time, Tatsumi begins to rely on unarmed hand-to-hand combat more often than he used to, and is seen to be exceptionally skilled in fighting opponents even while unarmed, as seen during a tournament held by Esdeath, utilizing the devastating, remarkable physical strength he possesses, and supplementing this with his close quarters combat skill. Upon training his body in order to master his Teigu, Tatsumi becomes able to defeat a member of the "Temple of the Imperial Fist" despite the difference in both size and experience with ease without having to use Incursio. Tatsumi's overall strength becomes so high that while using Incursio, he can easily obliterate a boulder many times his own size. After forcing Incursio to evolve once more through his strong emotions, Tatsumi's strength and speed had reached to incredibly high levels that he managed to fight on par with both Esdeath and Budo, especially due to Incursio having also evolved to be able to resist both ice and lightning attacks, the former of which allows Tatsumi to even resist the effects of Esdeath's Trump Card, Mahapadma, for a moment. From Bulat's advice of being aware of his surroundings, Tatsumi had managed to avoid one of Budo's lightning attacks, allowing him to deal a powerful blow that injured Budo. Another thing to note is that similar to how Wave is the first one in the series to deal a clean, powerful blow on Akame, Tatsumi is the only one to have ever done the sane to Esdeath, a feat that surprised Esdeath, Akame, and even Tatsumi himself. However, this is more due to how Esdeath's affections for Tatsumi, added with her enjoyment of the battle, had given Tatsumi an opening for it. From the forced evolution of Incursio, the Teigu has begun to bond with Tatsumi, to the point that Tatsumi was to become Tyrant's new dragon body, something that would break and kill Tatsumi, giving Tatsumi a limit of 3-4 more uses of Incursio before the effects take over fully. This has also made it that he is now resistant against poison, even a deadly one from Cosmina, due to how he had managed to survive the poison trap the Prime Minister had placed on Incursio's hilt that would have fell a High Class Danger Beast in an instant. This also allowed Tatsumi to fight, overwhelm, and kill Cosmina when she became a hybrid Danger Beast. Dorothea claimed that Cosmina would have had advantage over Tatsumi if she had fed on other humans for another two days. Though, despite this statement, Tatsumi was able to repel both Budo and Esdeath, two of the Empire's strongest. Tatsumi is an all-around fighter with a mountain load of potential that is noticed by Leone, Bulat, Esdeath and Budo among others. Leone is the first to notice Tatsumi's potential and recommends him as a new recruit. Bulat believes that Tatsumi will someday surpass him and leave him in the dust. Esdeath believes that with enough training, Tatsumi can become general-class. General Budo noting Tatsumi's prowess and ability in the heat of combat remarking it all the more since he fused to his Teigu. Other than his fighting abilities, Tatsumi is capable of using the forge to repair and create weapons. Although his skills at blacksmithing are only at a beginner's level, it is still used as his cover while in the capital as shown when he is announced as 'Tatsumi the Blacksmith' during Esdeath's competition. Tatsumi is also shown to be a very capable chef, having done some of the cooking for Night Raid at the beginning of his career.

Arcadios: What is it?

Tatsumi: Well, those guards you sent to kidnap Lucy...

Arcadios: Yes? What about them?

Tatsumi: They have failed their mission.

Arcadios: I see. We'll begin plan B.

Tatsumi: Plan B?

Arcadios: Yes. We'll use the discord between Fairy Tail and Raven Tail to capture Lucy for the Eclipse Plan. Tell the other guards about that.

Tatsumi: Yes, sir! (leaves)

Arcadios: Good...

* * *

Chapati: Momoyo from Team Fairy Tail will be up against Katsuragi from Team Quatro Puppy!

Momoyo: You're a pervert, huh?

Katsuragi: Naturally.

Momoyo: Well, how 'bout we have a bet?

Katsuragi: What's the bet?

Momoyo: If I win, you have to wear an outfit of my choice and wear it for the rest of the Games.

Katsuragi: I like the sound of that. If I win, though, you'll let me squeeze your boobs for 1 minute. Is that a deal or what?

Momoyo: Fine. Deal. Let's start this battle.

[GONG]

Katsuragi: I'll show you my true strength! Secret Ninja Arts: Cross Panzer!

Cross Panzer (クロスパンツァー Korosu Pantsā) is one of Katsuragi's Secret Ninja Arts and it appears throughout the Senran Kagura series. Katsuragi's metal boots begin emitting a green energy that spins around them like a whirlwind, suspending her slightly in the air. She charges towards the enemy with great speed and launches into a fierce barrage of kicks, ending with her jumping high into the air and slamming her foot down on her enemies. This move remains largely the same as it was in its previous game. Katsuragi throws her arms to her sides and her head back. Her metal boots begin emitting a green energy that spins around them like a whirlwind, suspending her slightly in the air. She charges towards the enemy with great speed and launches into a fierce barrage of kicks, ending with her jumping high into the air and slamming her foot down on her enemies. This move remains largely the same as it was in its previous game. Katsuragi's metal boots begin emitting a green energy that spins around them like a whirlwind, suspending her slightly in the air. She charges towards the enemy with great speed and launches into a fierce barrage of kicks, ending with her jumping high into the air and slamming her foot down on her enemies.

Momoyo: (dodges)

Katsuragi: Huh?!

Momoyo: Not bad. Kawakami Style, Diversion!

A technique probably made on a whim by Momoyo. The user claps in her/his hands and releases a big amount of Ki at the same time to surprise the opponent making them off-guard.

Katsuragi: (grunts) That's awesome...

Momoyo: Kawakami Style, Earth Splitter!

The user hits the ground with such force that the ground will split open in a direct line.

Katsuragi: Whoa~!

Momoyo: There's more. Kawakami Style, Musou Seikenzuki Midareuchi!

The same as the above technique except that she uses both her arms to rapid fire this technique. It is used on Hachiya when he used hist clone technique to blow all 8 clones away at the same time and sending the real person flying like a star.

Katsuragi: (screaming)

Momoyo: Now's the finale! Forbidden Move Fuji Smasher!

A powerful punch covered with ones Ki to enhance it's power and speed. The true strength of this technique is unknown, but it was strong enough to overpower Ageha's Kuki Thunder God Lightning Fist technique.

Katsuragi: (screaming)

Chapati: I can't believe it! Momoyo wins! That means they recieve another Puppy Badge!

Momoyo: Looks like I should start shopping for your new clothes. (chuckling)

Katsuragi: (groaning)


	41. Episode 163: Battle of the Models

Episode 163: Battle of the Models

Team Fairy Tail A and the Thunder God Tribe pay a visit to Elfman in the infirmary with Porlyusica.

Erza: Elfman, you did a good job for your efforts against Bacchus during your previous battle.

Elfman: Thanks.

Afterwards, Elfman and Lisanna have a brief talk with one another.

Momoyo: We should probably let you rest up, big guy.

Several of the Fairy Tail Mages then take their leave while the Thunder God Tribe stays behind to act as guards.

Erza: You know, about the recent kidnapping attempt...

Ragna: Well, it must be Raven Tail's work. After all, who else wants to destroy us in the competition other then them?

Ryuko: You got a point there. Raven Tail really want to destroy us.

Natsu: Yeah! Those guys are gonna pay for this!

Carla: But what if it wasn't Raven Tail? It could be someone else is behind the kidnapping attempt on Lucy.

Luffy: Someone else?! I don't think so!

Naruto: I can't think of someone else other than Raven Tail!

Bo-bobo: Not one thing!

Momoyo: For now, we'll just put aside their suspicions for the time being.

Everyone: Right!

Carla: Hm...

Kuretsu: Something wrong?

Carla: Just thinking. Why is Lucy being targeting in the first place?

Kusetsu: I don't know.

Danketsu: But there could be many reasons!

Carla: Of course.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

As Mirajane and Jenny step forward, Carla, now recovered, arrives at the stands.

Happy: Welcome back, Carla!

Ryuko: Are you feeling okay?

Carla: Yes, yes, I'm fine. I'm going to cheer on Mirajane. Huh?!

She witnesses Mirajane and Jenny's provocative poses who are wearing swimsuits, much to Makarov Dreyar's excitement.

Makarov: This is must more interesting!

Shiro: (sighs)

As they continue posing...

Panther: Why are they modeling? Shouldn't they be battling?

Happy: Since Mira and Jenny are both models, they to do a pinup idol showdown instead of a regular battle!

Jenny: I can't believe you actually agree to this.

Mirajane: It's been a while since I've done this.

Jenny: I see.

Before the next theme of swimsuit is announced, Team Mermaid Heel suddenly arrives, also wearing swimsuits.

Risley: We won't let them take all the attention.

Beth: I don't know why I'm doing this.

Ulala: Team Mermaid Heel had enter the field.

Afterwards, Sherry Blendy, Sherria Blendy, and the other girls also appear.

Sherry: This is about love.

Chelia: Yeah! We'll show you how we love!

Sherria Blendy (シェリア・ブレンディ Sheria Burendi) is a Sky God Slayer, a member of Lamia Scale, and the cousin of Sherry Blendy.[2] Sherria is a petite young girl who bears a resemblance to her older cousin. She has blue eyes and is commonly seen with a somewhat innocent and childlike expression on her face. Her amaranth hair is tied up in two short pigtails with orange bows.[3] She wears a pale blue mini skirt, a pink, sleeveless top with a dark blue center and a folded collar with yet another orange ribbon tied around it and a heart emblem on her left breast and an "X" on her right. She wears short white gloves coupled with orange wristbands, on top of a longer pink fabric that reaches her upper arms and is kept in place by armbands that match the ones on her wrists. For hosiery, she has long black stockings and white leg-warmers atop black shoes. Her guild mark is located on the right side of her right calf.[3] Sherria is a shy and polite girl. She is the typical "Dojikko," a very clumsy and cute girl that falls over a lot. She also seems determined to please the Guild Master of Lamia Scale and cares greatly for her fellow guildmates. She doesn't seem to stand up for herself well either, as she apologizes to Lyon for falling, and gets frightened when Toby yells at her. Despite this, she is brave and will stand up to face an opponent without problem. She claims her "love" isn't at the level of her cousin yet.[2] She also seems to care about Lyon as she gets agitated whenever Lyon displays infatuation towards Juvia.[4] A rare form of Ancient Spell somewhat akin to Wind Magic, which allows Sherria to generate and manipulate air in the form of spiraling black currents, which can be employed to assault foes with great effect, sending them flying away from the small God Slayer with great blunt force.[51] This form of Magic also grants the girl the ability to eat the oxygen present in the air around her to replenish her strength reserves.[52] Lyon Vastia described Sky God Slayer Magic as "the sky's ultimate Magic",[53] superior even to Sky Dragon Slayer Magic: where the latter is thought to kill Dragons the former, if correctly honed, is supposedly powerful enough to take down a god.[54] This form of Magic can also be employed underwater without seeming disadvantages, as shown during the Grand Magic Games' Naval Battle event.[55]

Tomoyo: And Team Lamia Scale.

While everyone watches in awe...

Mavis: We should join in as well. I brought swimsuits!

Makarov: That's the first master, always thinking ahead!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mavis: Don't just stand there.

Lucy: Us too?!

Mavis: Yup!

Ryuko: Oh, no! Not me! Screw that! (runs) Emi, let's just go for now.

Emi: Why?! I want to see!

Ryuko: Listen. This is highly inappropriate for you. We'll just leave. Dad, get us when this is done.

Soichiro: Of course.

Mavis: Please?

Ryuko: There's no way in hell my daughter is going to see me modeling! I don't want her to get ideas! I rather do battling than modeling!

Diancie: But it'll be fun.

Ryuko: No!

Mavis: (sighs) Guess I have no choice. Emi, would you close your eyes.

Emi: Okay! (closes eyes)

Ryuko: What are you doing...?!

Mavis: (puts finger on Ryuko's forehead) Ryuko, please open your mind of your true self. Show me who you really are. Tell me your hidden thoughts.

Ryuko: Huh?

Mavis: Now, would you like to model?

Ryuko: Model? Are there many people?

Mavis: Yes. It'll be fun. Please?

Ryuko: Um... (tears forming)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mavis: Something wrong?

Ryuko: I don't know! I can't decide! I'm too scare! (crying)

Mavis: Wait, this isn't what I wanted! Ryuko, I'm sorry! Return to normal!

Ryuko: Huh?! Was I crying?

Mavis: Yes.

Ryuko: But still no.

Diancie: Darn it!

With everyone in the arena...

Luna: This has become chaos~dana!

Chapati: We should continue it! The crowd's love it!

The girls continue posing, wearing various outfits, such as school swimsuits, bikinis with thigh-high socks, outfits with glasses or cat ears and even attires of bondage.

Chapati: Get your gowns ready because it's time for a wedding!

Ryuko: Wedding?!

Mavis: That's the theme.

Ryuko: Okay! At least that's something we could do!

Diancie: Finally!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone changes into wedding dresses and attempts to get a partner, with Jenny being accompanied by Hibiki Lates and Makarov aiding Mirajane.

Ryuko: Uzu!

Uzu: Hey, babe. You look stunning.

Ryuko: You think so? This isn't like the dress I have.

Uzu: Of course! This reminds me of our wedding day.

 _Flashback..._

Satsuki: Last few touches and... there.

Ryuko: Finally. I need to sit. (sits down)

Satsuki: Look at you. You look so beautiful in that dress.

Ryuko: Really?

Satsuki: Yes. (sighs) My baby sister is getting married. (hugs Ryuko) But I can't let you go yet.

Ryuko: Big sis... It'll be okay.

Satsuki: I know. But are you sure you can go through this?

Ryuko: Yeah. You know I can handle anything. This is what I really wanted.

Satsuki: Of course. You'll always be Ryuko Matoi, always being stubborn.

Ryuko: (chuckling)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Uzu: Whew...

Nonon: Oh my, someone's getting nervous!

Uzu: Jakuzure!

Nonon: Well, this does makes sense since this is YOUR wedding!

Uzu: You're right.

Nonon: Are you gonna go through this?!

Uzu: Yes! I want Ryuko to be happy!

Nonon: Suit yourself.

 _Flashback Ends..._

Ryuko: It does, doesn't it?

Senketsu: (Exceed) I don't know why I'm wearing an tuxedo.

Kuretsu: Don't you like weddings?

Senketsu: (sighs)

The fun, however, doesn't last long after the wedding theme as Ooba Babasaama jumps down wearing a swimsuit herself which turns all the spectators off and everyone but Mirajane and Jenny leaves the arena.

Mirajane: That was so much fun!

Jenny: It was. Now it's time to get serious. But before we do that, let's wager.

Mirajane: Wager?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Jenny: Correct. Whoever loses the match would pose nude in the next Weekly Sorcerer Magazine.

Mirajane: Okay. That's fine with me.

Everyone: (shocked)

Jenny: (thinking) She fell right into my trap. I believe the judges will want Mirajane appear in the Weekly Sorcerer Magazine as they like younger girls. (chuckling)

Jenny then smirks and following the last theme, she transforms into her Battle Form.

Jenny: This battle is my win.

Mirajane: Really? Satan Soul: Sitri! We should finish our contest with a clash of strength.

Satan Soul: Sitri (シュトリ Shutori) is a Satan Soul Spell. Satan Soul: Sitri is a form of Satan Soul which, much like its normal counterpart, allows its user to take over the appearance, abilities and powers of a demonic being with its legs wrapped in flames. Erza Scarlet describes it as being the strongest soul known in Mirajane Strauss' possession.[1] In Mirajane's case, the spell alters her appearance considerably. She becomes taller and more massive, with her facial features and expression changing accordingly and gaining a sinister look. She gains a fair amount of thin markings on her arms, as well as much longer and scruffier hair, jutting outwards in many spiky, rounded tufts, with even her signature tied strand becoming longer. Her torso and part of her lower body are covered by a revealing dark overcoat with light edges, which is torn in its lower part, and which reveals a fair amount of her cleavage, being left open on the front and having the parts covering Mirajane's chest linked to a high, wide collar. The coat comes with notably squared short sleeves, with their outer parts extending on her arms in a spiky protrusion, vaguely reminiscent of pauldrons due to their sharp shape. The open coat is circled and secured to Mirajane's abdomen by a light belt passing just below her breasts, closed by a simple buckle, while a similar though mildly larger belt circling her waist holds up a light garment, covering the back and side parts of her coat.[2] Hanging from her shoulders is a large dark cape, possessing torn lower edges not unlike her coat. Armor plating goes up from Mirajane's neck, forming three spikes on her chin and extending to cover her ears, flanking her face, with two large, armored horn-like protrusions jutting outwards at its sides. Mirajane's forearms sport armored gauntlets almost identical to those she wears in her standard Satan Soul form. Her legs appear to become covered in large, dark tattoos, resembling the shape of thigh-high boots; such markings might as well be motifs present on a pair of long, skin-tight pants, given the similar appearance of the signs hiding Mirajane's groin from sight. The most distinctive element of this already peculiar transformation, however, are her feet: these are completely obscured from sight, and her calves instead end in a sea of sharp flames, enveloping the ground in the immediate area around Mirajane, with their tongues reaching up to the upper back of the S-Class Mage in height. Each leg also bears four small, light vertical lines placed one near the other on the front, where the feet themselves are supposed to be.[3] While in such form, the flames spreading from the user's feet can seemingly be employed to attack foes, making melee attacks performed by the user more dangerous. Upon striking a foe, flames are often left in the wake of such a hit, which can inflict further damage upon targets.[4] While in such form, Mirajane is able to quickly attack Jenny and move behind her, without the latter being able to counter nor dodge it.[4] While employing this particular Satan Soul, Mirajane's strength increases vastly; she could easily destroy Cosmos' Flytrap in one hit.[5] While using Sitri, Mirajane has been shown to be able to fly, most likely using the flames on her feet as jets of some sort.[6]

Jenny: Eh?! What the hell is that?!

Erza: Sitri is, according to my knowledge, Mirajane's strongest Satan Soul.

Mirajane then dashes towards Jenny and attacks her. Jenny falls down, defeated in one hit, leaving all the spectators in awe.

Ulala: My...! That was amazing! She took Jenny down by one hit!

Tomoyo: Team Fairy Tail B will recieve the Pegasus Badge!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

After the match, Jenny starts sobbing about her loss.

Jenny: (crying) That's not fair~!

Mirajane: I'm looking forward to seeing you in the Magazine in your birthday suit.

Mako: Awesome, Mira-chan! You won!

Bayonetta: You really show her!

Mirajane: Yeah but, I kinda feel ashamed. After all, I had shown quite a few inappropriate outfits.

Bayonetta: They look fine, dear! Now, Boa?

Boa: Finally. I needed to fight badly.

Chapati: Next up is Boa Hancock from Team Fairy Tail B VS Miria from Team Blue Pegasus!

Miria: I won't fail this! Garnet, Sango!

Garnet: Right!

Sango: Right~nya!

Miria: (transforms) Prepare to be humiliating, Boa!

Boa: Who says anything about humiliation? Mero-Mero Pistol Kiss!

Hancock is able to use a projectile-like move by blowing a kiss, creating a heart-shaped bullet to fire at her victim by aiming it with her index finger, which she uses together with her Busoshoku Haki to hurt the foe. The pun here is that the kanji for gun (銃) is part of the phrase "jū no tsutsu" (銃の筒), meaning "gun barrel", which Hancock's index finger is essentially serving as, in order for this technique to work. It is unknown if this attack would petrify the opponent if it worked, since it's only been shown once, against Luffy, who has no lust towards Hancock.[11]

Miria: Huh?! (screaming)

Chapati: Amazing, Boa~! Give her a round of applause, folks!

Crowd: (cheering)

Boa: Thank you! Thank you!

Sanji: That's my Boa!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Elsewhere..._

Darton: There you are, Arcadios. I've been looking for you everywhere.

Darton (ダートン Dāton) is the Minister of Defense of the Kingdom of Fiore. Darton is an old, hunched man with a pair of big ears, hammer shaped eyebrows, and a scar on the left side of his face. He wears a dark cap that covers most of his forehead, a light colored robe under a dark vest and a simple pair of shoes for footwear. Due to his high position, he knows about the Eclipse plan and has greatly opposed it. He later trembles in fear and anger when he finds out that it is already complete, knowing that Arcadios will sacrifice the life of a girl to make it work.[1] He is very resolute and cautious, ready to do anything to stop any possible threat to the kingdom.[2]

Arcadios: Darton.

Darton: I've heard of your secret plan, which apparently involves a Celestial Spirit Mage.

Arcadios: Why yes, the plan. I'll explain. Do you know about the Eclipse Door?

Darton: Yes. What about it?

Arcadios: By using Magic siphoned from the participants in the Grand Magic Games, the twelve keys and a Celestial Spirit Mage, the gate is set to open on July 7, allowing some individuals to travel back 400 years in time where we would kill Zeref before he could attain immortality.

Darton: To make it simple, in order to open the Eclipse Door, we have to get all 12 Zodiac keys and a Celestial Spirit Mage. So once we do that, we'll be able to go back to the past and kill Zeref before he could attain immortality.

Arcadios: Precisely. This plan is called the Eclipse Plan.

Darton: I see.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Valkenhyan: (wolf form) Eclipse Plan? Interesting. I should return to Lady Rachel.

Valkenhayn R. Hellsing is Rachel Alucard's elderly butler and trusted adviser who has served the Alucard family line for generations, as well as one of the Six Heroes. He is a playable character starting with BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II. His life-force value is around 2,394,211. Valkenhayn is a noble gentleman: polite and courteous in all situations. Being a butler, he is extremely devoted to Rachel and does whatever he can to assist and protect her. His demeanor, however, belies a savage side which is only seen during battle or when he is pushed to the brink of his anger. He uses a fighting style that, while awe-inspiring, is unbelievably brutal, utilizing slashing attacks and blows so powerful they look like they are intended to break the enemy's bones. Despite his calm behavior, he tends to lose his temper every time Terumi is concerned, whether it be when Rachel talks about it or when he fights him. A much younger Valkenhayn was extremely impatient and quickly resorted to anger and fury should things not go his way, had he not have been paired with Relius Clover when the two belonged to Immortal Breaker, then Valkenhayn's rage would have inhibited him from a great deal of situations. Valkenhayn was also ill-mannered and rude, often clicking his tongue. It is quite clear and apparent that age has mellowed him out, yet should Rachel's well-being come into play, the younger, more savage Valkenhayn will appear. Valkenhayn takes on the image of the stereotypical butler. He is an elderly man who wears a dark, aquamarine suit adorned with gold trimming. His long, white hair is tied in a ponytail at the back. In his youth, he still wore the suit sans the jacket, but had brown hair. When transformed, he takes the shape of a big, silvery-blue wolf with a white mane (formerly his hair). On a comedic note, supplemental materials reveal that the pink ribbon used for his ponytail was a gift from Rachel, and the ribbon can be seen in his wolf form adorned on his tail. In his youth, Valkenhayn's fur was brown instead of gray. Being one of the Six Heroes, Valkenhayn possesses exceptional skill and power on the battlefield, so much that he fought the Black Beast unarmed. He was able to go against the Beast, the reason being that Valkenhayn is a sole being who exists outside of the logic, not unlike the Beast itself. His gentlemen-like behavior and profession as a butler belies a much more savage side that appears to have aged well with him. Valkenhayn fights with brute strength and incredible speed, unleashing swift kicks and claw-like attacks; through this savage fighting style he shows elegant form regardless, making use of a huge variety of agile kick-based moves in tandem with his Drive. Valkenhayn's Drive, Wehrwolf focuses on his mastery over lycanthropy, allowing him to transform partially, halfway or fully into a beast wolf form to tear his opponents to shreds unrestrained. A small purple gauge right above his Drive gauge determines how long he can stay in wolf form, automatically returning to normal once it runs out. The gauge regenerates when he is in human form, but only when he is on the ground. When in wolf form, after Valkenhayn uses his command throw, the gauge fully regenerates and reverts him back to human form. Valkenhayn can morph between forms at will to take advantage of both for some devastating combo strings. While he gains incredible agility and speed, he is unable to block in this form. His Overdrive is Endless Wolf which increases the rate that his gauge is restored and slows down the rate at which it depletes. Valkenhayn appears to possess the ability to teleport those that he lays his hands on. He also knows a mysterious and painful technique that helped to unlock Jin Kisaragi's hidden power after his abduction by Rachel in Continuum Shift. This technique, strangely, actually inhibited Jin from using Yukianesa for a time because it was his will to use the blade. In the end, Jin realized this and truly became its master (the 'hidden power' was probably referring to this fact).

Rachel: Valkenhyan, you've return. Did you find some valuable information?

Rachel Alucard is the head of the Alucard vampire clan, and a playable character in the BlazBlue series. As revealed by the Hunter's Eye, Rachel has no life-force value. Rachel is a stereotypical aristocratic heiress. She has an almost enchanting air of dignity and grace, yet is sarcastic and condescending to those she considers lower than her, always expecting them to have the highest standards of formality when conversing with her. Despite this, she does care deeply for her allies. Her butler, Valkenhayn, is fervently devoted to Rachel, as he was a loyal friend and respected rival to her father, the late Clavis Alucard, and she, in turn, treats him with a greater level of respect than anyone else. Rachel's two familiars, Nago and Gii, despite taking punishment from her on a regular basis, remain loyal to her. Perhaps her most intriguing relationship is with Ragna. Although Rachel would never admit to it, she loves Ragna for his determination and unwillingness to give up even when the odds are against him, wanting him to reach his full potential as a warrior and as a person. In Centralfiction, her feelings for Ragna become more evident as revealed in her arcade mode. She becomes even more concerned when she finds out that Naoto's existence is affecting Ragna. Rachel is a young vampire girl with pale skin, long blond hair tied into two pigtails with black ribbons, and red eyes. She wears Gothic Lolita fashion with a frilly black gown and jacket, red ribbon bow tie, a red bat symbol design cross from the front to the back on her dress, another red cross on her shawl and bottom half, high heeled black boots with a red cross, and a red ribbon on her right ankle. Physically, Rachel is said to look around 12 years old, however, she gives off an aura of someone far older than what she looks. When she was young, her appearance was similar that of her current self. She wore a black dress with a red cross in the center and a large, black ribbon on the back, black ribbons in her hair, a white blouse, white bloomers, and black slippers. In Alter Memory during the hot spring scene in Episode 5, Rachel is seen wearing a dark blue one-piece bathing suit with red lines on both sides. Rachel bears an incredibly striking resemblance to Raquel Alucard, save that the two have a very different dress sense, have different eye colors, hair style and a difference in appearance of age. Rachel believes herself to be one of the most powerful individuals in BlazBlue, making it a point by often looking down upon others, unamused or not fazed by the attempts of her opponents, no matter how hard they fight. In battle she employs her familiars, Nago and Gii to do most of the fighting for her. It is also stated that she has mastered the art of sorcery; in direct combat, she is shown having control of wind and lightning. Her feats of power range from creating portals, to turning her clothes in weapons such as forks, knives, and swords. Rachel's heightened power comes from her possession of the Sankishin known as Tsukuyomi. Boasting the ultimate defense, Tsukuyomi was able to block and completely nullify a blast from the Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi. Rachel also has the ability to teleport herself and anyone who is standing close to her. Her Drive is known as Silpheed which employs the use of her control over the element of wind to alter the flow of battle by affecting all, from the combatants to projectiles. Rachel also has the ability Slave Red, which allows her to take control of any being she desires, bar Amane Nishiki.

Valkenhyan: (Human form) Yes, Lady Rachel.

Gii: Come on, spit it out!

Gii is a stout red bat, and a pet familiar that always accompanies Rachel Alucard alongside Nago. Gii is Rachel's stout red bat familiar. He is often burdened by Rachel's orders during tea-time or her fits, wherein she has the penchant of either using him as a footrest, stretching him out, and pinching his cheek. He is also used in some of Rachel's attacks such as her down C in midair, when he transforms into some form of drill Rachel sits upon. Due to his chubbiness, he is either mistaken for a flying pig, or has at least been threatened to be eaten twice in the Story Mode. During Jin's gag reel in Continuum Shift, he was threatened with painful beatings so he refused to show up when called. In response, Jin said that he would tell Rachel about his misbehavior. Hearing this, Gii promptly showed up remarking that the beating he faces would likely pale in comparison to what Rachel normally does to him. Like Nago, Gii only takes on his current form, his true form is unknown [1]

Nago: Gii, don't be rude! Just listen!

Nago is a black, transmogrifying cat, and a pet familiar that always accompanies Rachel Alucard alongside Gii. Nago is Rachel's black, transmogrifying cat that speaks and acts just as snobbishly as her. He is often seen in umbrella form, but he can also morph into (and be used as) either a Lobelia (bat lance), a cannon, or a chair. It is possible that Nago is homosexual, due to his comments on Jin and Hakumen, such as "Just seeing a hot man in chains just makes me…" and saying that Jin is "just his type" much to Gii's discomfort and in Chronophantasma he states that Amane is "a cutie pie". Like Gii, Nago's true form is actually unknown. [1]

Gii: Oh, sorry!

Valkenhyan: (clears throat) Have you heard of the Eclipse Door?

Rachel: Quite familiar with that.

Valkenhyan: Well, Arcadios explained that in order to the door, they need twelve Zodiac keys and a Celestial Spirit Mage. Once they do, they'll travel to the past and kill Zeref before he could even attain immortality. He calls it the Eclipse Plan.

Rachel: I see. Thank you for the information. This is quite important.

Valkenhyan: Right.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

The final match of the second day is then announced: Kagura Mikazuchi and Yukino Agria.

Benio: Kagura, show that Yukino who's strongest!

Chizuru and Hinako: Yeah! Kick her butt!

Sting: Yukino, don't lose!

Shadetsu: Show Kagura the true spirit of Sabertooth! (howling)

After a bit of conversation with their respective teams, both head down to the arena.

Yukino: We'll bet for our lives against each other in this match.

Kagura does not respond.


	42. Way of Celestial Spirit Swordswoman

Episode 164: The Way of the Celestial Spirit Swordsman ...Or Swordswoman

The crowd at the Grand Magic Games quickly displays their shock and discomfort at Yukino's proposal of putting forth her life as a bet on the battle she will soon undertake.

Kagura: I agree.

The crowd becomes tense for the fight to come.

Yukino: Gate of the Paired Fish: Pisces.

Wendy: Lucy, she's a...!

Lucy: Celestial Spirit, too?!

Pisces: Gyu, gyu!

Pisces (ピスケス Pisukesu), "The Paired Fish" (双魚宮 Sōgyokyū), are Celestial Spirits that are one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. Their key is currently owned by Yukino Agria.[1] Pisces is made up by two separate entities, which, in their animal form, are huge sea creatures resembling fish with elongated bodies similar to those of eels. Their general look is vaguely reminiscent of koi fish. The two of them appear from an ethereal vortex generated behind the one employing their key. Both share similar traits, possessing large, wide, open, and round eyes with dark pupils sitting at their heads' sides, and massive mouths with light, thick lips full of squared teeth. A number of fins are also present on their bodies, with a series of long, jagged ones crossing the whole length of their upper part, almost reaching up to the top of their heads, and a smaller, more squared fin located on the ends of their faces, one on each side. Their bodies are covered in lines crossing their whole length, with each line being flanked by a row of spots; more spots form a single, hinted semicircle above each eye. What distinguishes the two fish is the color: the one to the right from the portal is light and sports dark markings; the other one, on the contrary, has light markings covering its dark body. Both creatures bear the symbol associated with the constellation of Pisces on their forehead, respectively dark and light in color.[1] As Yukino later reveals, the Celestial Spirit's true, humanoid form is that of a mother (the light fish) and her son (the dark one). The former is a slim young woman of average height possessing long, straight and glossy dark hair, reaching down to her middle back, which is gathered above her forehead in a prominent front bun, but is left to freely flow backwards on her shoulders in two strands. She possesses slanted dark eyes, each linked to the corresponding side of her face by a linear tattoo which forks in proximity to the eye, and two dark protrusions reminiscent of membranous fins sit at her head's sides. Hers is a very curvaceous figure, with her ample breasts being hugged and partially exposed by a revealing top made of massive light scales, going from her waist to her neck while baring the central part of her torso, with shoulder pads extending on her shoulders. The woman's arms are covered by light-edged dark sleeves adorned by intricate, light decorative motifs; these very same motifs are present on her full-length, mildly loose matching pants, while her feet are covered by plain, dark open top shoes. Her forehead is adorned by a light, simple crown, bearing a massive light gem on the front. Loke, someone known for dating extremely attractive girls, went on to praise her beauty, noting how it "makes you forget she has a child". The son, on the other hand, possesses an inverted colorscheme, with his dark-skinned, toned and muscular body creating a contrast with his extremely spiky light hair, just a bit shorter than his mother's, with spikes jutting outwards even on top of his head, and a pair of short strands framing his forehead. He shares the woman's tattoos, fins and crown (which, however, true to the inverted colors, bears a dark gem), but also sports an earring shaped like a shell on each ear, and a light necklace with a similarly shaped (though larger) pendant hanging from it; he, too, wears an indument made of scales, this being a massive belt which extends downwards on his legs' sides to cover the lower part of his loose dark pants. A massive, dark ribbon is tied diagonally on the left part of his chest, going above his left shoulder in close proximity to his neck, around his wrists are massive dark bracelets with light edges (the left one of which is paired with some bandages going up the corresponding arm), and yet another bracelet, adorned by a series of dark and light triangles, is found on the boy's left bicep. Pisces' male form carries around a polearm in his right hand, this having its upper, offensive edge shaped like the Celestial Spirit's symbol.[2] Should the two beings come in contact with water while in their humanoid form, they'd be turned into a much smaller version of their animal form as a result.[3] While Pisces are in their human form, the son seems to have a comedic habit, using "mom" to refer to not only his mother, but also those who summoned the two of them, much to the amusement of his parent.[4] While Pisces are in their fish form, they appear to be quite eccentric, shouting "gyu gyu" often.[5] While in human form, Pisces use Water Magic as their primary source of combat. The mother employs this Magic as a Caster type, being able to create masses of water accompanying her motions when she kicks in order to increase the damage inflicted to the target via the blunt force of the liquid. On the other hand, the son uses it as a Holder Magic, wielding a trident to send waves focused around the weapon's tip against the opponent when he lunges at them.[10] However, both can combine their Magic to create powerful beams of water.[11]

Saitou: Awesome! Another Celestial Spirit Mage!

Hiraga Saito (Japanese: 平賀才人 Hiraga Saitō, pronunciation: /saɪtoʊ hirɑːgɑː/) is the main male protagonist of Zero no Tsukaima. He was originally from Earth (specifically Tokyo, Japan) before becoming Louise's familiar. Saito is a young man with blue eyes and black hair. He wears a blue, loose, long-sleeved jacket-like top with a raised collar over his short-sleeve white t-shirt. He also wears a pair of black jeans partnered with some blue and white sneakers. Before the story, Saito's bio in the light novel states that he is average in everything, be it his grades, sports, or charming his female classmates. He has large amounts of curiousity; if something interests him he will pursue it. He is fiercely loyal to his master, Louise, showing the willingness to fight in spite of the odds if it means protecting her. As a student, Saito was leasing somewhat of a mundane lifestyle, waiting for something interesting to come his way. He has also stated to be a little on the uptake as he never thinks before acting thus ending up being summoned. After being summoned, he proves to be highly adaptable, as he shrugged off being kidnapped by elves. Also, he has instincts of subserviency to Louise due to her violent behavior, and his peaceful upbringing. However, this strongly contrasts his willingness to fight and to help others. Saito has also proven to be a bit manipulative, holding the weaknesses and emotions of others against someone in conflict. This is demonstrated on a regular basis when he is faced with Louise's constant temper tantrums, using her weaknesses as his defense mechanism. Saito also appears to be emotionally strong in certain situations that involve defending his beloved. He tries to see others for who they really are rather than for their social standing or whether they have magical capabilities or not. Despite this, Saito is still a teenage boy with perverted desires for multiple women, in spite of his devotion to Louise, which leaves her extremely jealous and feeling betrayed. Because he comes from a world filled with advanced technology with an even longer and more brutal history of conflict than Halkagenia, he isn't blind to of all the egotism emanating from many of the nobles indigenous to the area. Saito is also a ladies' man, often showing him in romantic situations with most of the female supporting cast. Before coming to Halkeginia, Saito had an ordinary life in Japan. While walking home with a computer in his hand, he stumbled upon a large green portal. Saito reached out to touch it, and it teleported him to a foreign world where he is later deemed Louise's familiar. There are Runes inscribed into Saito's hand as a result of his being bound to Louise. They read (ガンダールヴ Gandāruvu). These runes glow when his Gandálfr powers activate. As a Gandálfr, Saito has the ability to use any object that was made with the intent of being used as a weapon at an extremely high level of skill. He also becomes significantly stronger, faster and tougher. Even weapons that he had never touched before, such as a M-72 Law and a World War II Zero Fighter, can be instantly understood and utilized. This physical augmentation fades more or less instantly when he stops using the power, which can result in him falling unconscious if he'd been wounded previously. That he can only use items specifically crafted for the purpose of weapons was revealed by Derflinger after a failed attempt to use an ornamental sword. It has not been made clear whether Gandálfr powers could be used in conjunction with purely magical weaponry such as a wand or a staff. Even with these abilities he doesn't defend himself at all against Louise's constant beatings. At the beginning of the third series, the magical runes on Saito's hand mysteriously disappear because of the events of Season 2 and Saito's position of Gandálfr is in question. Thus, he loses the power to use weapons expertly and becomes annoyed that he can no longer protect Louise. He regains the power of Gandálfr when he is re-summoned by Louise. With the return of the runes, Saito is knighted for the feat of stopping an entire army by himself, and given a hero's welcome at the Academy. Saito is named after Gennai Hiraga who is an Edo period Japanese scientist, and his name is written as "ability man." [2] This could hint at despite Lousie calling him stupid, Saito is in reality very smart. In fact he came to Halkagenia with a laptop and a basic understanding of computer science. With a hinted joke that like his ansestor saito might have knowledge of Pharmocology, ores, inventions, and electricity. After being revived, Saito work out a lot a learned crude swordsmanship from Agnes, Derf states that even if the power is gone Saito's body still rembers battle and is higher than hers. Granted he learn only crude swordplay, and not iado until later. Even with a body forged from experience, saito is still a brain type, meaning without him familiar powers he can't fight as well as a body type person. In the light novels it is revealed that not only is Saito the familiar of Louise, but also the familiar of Tiffania. Tiffania being another void user like King Joseph de Gallia, the Pope of Romalia, and the Founder Brimir. The introduction to Zero no Tsukaima F confirms this showing by having all the void familiars posing in front of the void users. Saito is seen in a dramatic stance in front of both Louise and Tiffania who are wearing priestess attire.

Arcadios: I'm glad another Celestial Spirit Mage is participating.

Darton: This is what we need. Two Celestial Spirit Mages at the same time. This is where we need them to be for the plan.

Arcadios: Right.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Yukino: Pisces, attack Kagura.

At Yukino's command, Pisces launches itself directly at Kagura, though the Mermaid Heel Mage manages to continuously dodge it through a number of impressive leaps and flips.

Yukino: I see. I'll summon another Spirit. Gate of the Heavenly Scales: Libra.

Libra: Yes, Yukino?

Libra (ライブラ Raibura), "The Heavenly Scales" (天秤宮 Tenbinkyū), is a Celestial Spirit that is one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. Her key is currently owned by Yukino Agria.[1] Libra is a curvaceous woman with dark hair tied in an ox horn style. Her attire resembles a belly dancer's, consisting of a frilled and striped bikini top along with a patterned loincloth sporting pom-poms at the waist. She wears numerous bangles on her arms and legs, and her neck is also concealed by a thick necklace. On her feet are a simple pair of sandals, and her head is dressed with a zigzagged headband. Concealing Libra's lower face is another cloth that bears her sign, tied around her head. Dangling from her hands, Libra carries a pair of scales, with thin cords running from her fingertips to the sides of the scales, so that she holds them in an almost puppeteer-like fashion. Libra is a very quiet Spirit. She barely talks and always seems calm and serene, however, she quickly obeys Yukino's orders without questioning them.[2] Libra uses this type of Gravity Magic which can alter either her target's gravity or her own.[8] She is also able to change the body figure of anyone she wishes.[7] Libra possesses a pair of scales, which aid her in her employment of Gravity Change. Each scale consists of a small golden bowl that is connected to 3 chains, which are also attached to rings that are worn by Libra.

Crowd: (cheering)

Yukino: Use your gravity altering abilities to keep Kagura pressed to the ground.

Kagura: (grunts)

Yukino: Pisces, now's your chance. Attack her.

However, before Pisces can land its blow, Kagura manages to break out of Libra's grip and jump into the air.

Yukino: Impossible. Libra, change the gravity around Kagura.

It forces woman to smash into one of the statues of the Domus Flau, once again pinned.

Yukino: Perfect.

Shadetsu: She got this! This battle will be over in no time!

Yukino: Pisces, attack.

Kagura suddenly halts both of the Spirits, turning Libra's Magic against them both and returning the favor by pressing them both into the ground.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Yukino: Wait a minute. She could also perform gravity-manipulating Magic. Return, everyone. Now, I'm forced to open the 13th key. Which is bad luck to you.

Lucy: She has the 13th key?!

Mako: Huh?!

Wendy: What is she talking about?

Lucy: I know of a rumor that there is a 13th Zodiac Spirit separate from the known twelve, but that I have never seen the Spirit before. I doubt its actual existence.

On the field, Yukino draws a key and begins to summon the Spirit, the skies turning dark.

Yukino: It's out of luck for you.

However, seemingly undaunted by every word Yukino has spoken, grips her sword and begins to run towards the Sabertooth Mage.

Kagura: I never relie on luck. It's rather my owns choices to find my future.

Yukino then completes her summoning.

Yukino: Gate of the Snake Charmer: Ophiuchus.

Ophiuchus: (roaring)

Ophiuchus, "The Snake Charmer" (オフィウクス Ofiukusu) is a powerful Celestial Spirit whose Gate is referred to as the "13th Gate".[1] Ophiuchus' appearance is that of a humongous snake-like creature, which, curiously enough, appears to be part organic and part mechanical in nature. The upper part of its body is covered in a series of massive dark scales, which possess prominent holes on their sides, starting as larger, with squared outer edges, getting more narrow near their centers and then enlarging again, something which makes every single hole look like a pair of rhombs joined together; the upper part of the head and the corresponding jaw are similarly colored, with the reptile possessing light pupil-less eyes, a pair of massive fangs sprouting from the jaw, thin nostrils located on the front part of its nose and a series of dark motifs adorning its forehead, above the eyes.[2] The lower part of Ophiuchus' body, on the other hand, is visibly technological and inorganic: its upper scales, instead of meat, appear to house a vast number of metal panels lined up one near the other, something which makes them resemble closed blinds; its lower jaw, while seemingly topped by an organic tongue (which, unlike that of normal snakes, isn't forked, as well as being notably larger in comparison to the jaw itself than normal snakes') is entirely composed of metal, with the plates composing it, replicating the form of a real jaw, having their edges covered in lines of bolts. Such artificial-looking lower jaw is connected to the upper one by six piston-like objects, three sitting at each side of the creature's mouth, while a semicircular metal section covering the lower part of its neck, almost extending up to the top, sports two round openings on each side, with a single metallic bar outlining the diameter of each hole. The lower part of Ophiuchus' metal jaw sports a massive blade with jagged edge (which, however, is relatively small in comparison to the beast itself) curving toward the creature's body, secured to the front by a protrusion, and the attached for most of its length after an hollow space.[2] As a Celestial Spirit, Ophiuchus cannot die, unless it is somehow forced to stay in the Human World.[5]

Snow: That's a huge snake!

Mako: It's gigantic!

Lucy: Ophiuchus?!

Taokaka: Nya~! That's scary~meow!

Bayonetta: Reminds me when I summon my demons.

Kagura though, simply slices her way through the Spirit in no time at all, amazing the crowd even further when she appears in Yukino's face in an instant and strikes her down, winning the fight as calmly as she began it.

Ryuko: That's impossible!

Kagura: I won. Now I'll just get the Sabertooth Badge.

Yukino: (crying)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Kagura: Your life is now my possession. (walks away)

Chapati: Now is the last battle of the day! It'll be Satsuki from Team Mermaid Heel!

Emi: Aunt Satsuki! Hey! (waves)

Satsuki: Hm? (waves)

Chapati: VS Pearl from Team Sabertooth!

Amethyst: You got this, Pearl!

Garnet: Show her what a Crystal Gem really do.

Pearl: Right!

Satsuki: Hanatsu, you ready?

Hanatsu: Always ready.

Kusetsu: Eh?! Hanatsu's with Satsuki?!

Shonetsu: Awesome!

Pearl: I don't want to make bets. I just want to get over with this.

Satsuki: Same here.

Ulala: Begin!

[GONG]

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Satsuki: Kamui Junketsu! (transforms) (charges)

Pearl: (summons sword) (charges)

Together: (blocks)

Satsuki: You're quite good.

Pearl: I've been training for this. (slashes)

Satsuki: (jumps)

Pearl: Huh?

Satsuki: Kamui Junketsu: Shogun! (transforms)

In Junketsu's Upgraded Form, it takes a form of a blue-and-white kimono with a huge white bow that exposes the upper-breast area. She also wears wooden sandals, a blue flower barrette on her hair, and white flower bracelets. Her hair is half-up/half-down. Junketsu's eyes are in a form of a silky-clear 's Bakuzan also transforms into a spear.

Ryuko: Satsuki got a upgrade, too?!

Kuretsu: Incredible!

Banetsu: Amazing!

Satsuki: Thanks to Xerneas, Junketsu was able to have an upgrade.

Pearl: This is getting more interesting. (charges and slashes)

Satsuki: (brokes Pearl's sword) That won't work.

Pearl: Huh?! Impossible! (growling) Good thing I could summon another sword. (summons sword)

Satsuki: Kamui Hanatsu! (transforms)

Satsuki wears a blue flower-shaped top and a white flower-shaped skirt. She also wears a red flower bracelets, a green flower necklace, orange flower-shaped sandals, and has a light blue flower barrette. Hanatsu's eyes are in a form of a winged-headband.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Kuretsu: This must be her synchronized form.

Ryuko: Actually, when Satsuki transforms, she uses Override.

Banetsu: Override?

Ryuko: Correct.

Rainetsu: I see! Go, Satsuki!

Pearl: I'll stop you!

Satsuki: You won't. Upsie-Daisy!

Pearl: Huh?! I'm high up! Put me down!

Satsuki: Tulip Muncher!

Pearl: (slashes) Enough! (jumps) I'm gonna lose it!

Satsuki: Paralysis Powder!

Pearl: I-I-I can't m-m-m-move...

Junketsu: (Exceed form) Now's your chance. She can't move, which means she's open for you to attack.

Junketsu is now a Persian Exceed/Kamui with a bushy tail and her usual eyes AND has a blue Mermaid Heel on her back. She wears a light blue dress, blue heels, and a white ribbon on top. Junketsu is intelligent, mature, and talks high society. She can be sassy and mean at times and is usually calm. But if she's angry, she'll go on an rampage.

Satsuki: Right. (slashes) You're done.

Pearl: (groaning)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Pearl: Darn it! How are you stronger than me?! I'm a Crystal Gem! What are you?!

Satsuki: Satsuki Kiryuin, head of the Kiryuin Clan, father of Soichiro, sister of Ryuko, aunt of Emi, and infused with Life Fibers.

Pearl: Life Fibers? What's even that?

Satsuki: You'll have to look and see it for yourself. Do some research. (normal)

In Hanatsu's Kamui Form, Satsuki wears a long light blue flower dress with blue flats and white flower on her head.

Pearl: (sighs)

Chapati: That's the last battle today! Hope to see you tomorrow!

That night, Erza and Jellal meet under a bridge in Crocus, discussing the mysterious presence that Jellal has sensed every year.

Jellal: It's slightly uneasy as it hasn't appeared yet in the Games.

Erza: I agree. I didn't see anything strange for the first 2 days.

With the two being unable to really come to any solid conclusion over what may be happening...

Jellal: I will begin to check out the organizers on the third day. (leaves) (whispers) Thank you for having a normal conversation with me.

Whilst Erza walks back to Fairy Tail's quarters...

Millianna: Erza!

Erza: Huh?

Millianna: It's been a long time, hasn't it?!

Erza: Millianna?

Millianna: Yeah! That's me!

As the two run to each other and hug, Erza begins to tear up.

Erza: I'm so happy to see you.

Millianna: Me too! I'm in a new guild! (chuckling)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Also catching up are Bacchus and Rocker AND their teams of Team Quatro Puppy, the two Mages and their teammates having joined Fairy Tail in their celebration at a bar.

Shanks: (laughing) Well, it's been fun.

Sanji: You're leaving?!

F. Natsu: Yeah! I just wanna sleep!

Levy awakens from a tipsy sleep.

Levy: (yawning) Man, I'm tired.

Bonnie: That battle between Yukino and Kagura was so awesome!

Taokaka: Agree~meow! It meowas so meowesome!

Shiro: Especially that match between Satsuki and Pearl.

Nonon: Of course! Lady Satsuki would take on any challenger! After all, she's the member of the Kiryuin Clan!

Don: They're impressive. But nobody don't outshine me! I'm the main star of all shows! I'll become a star of the world!

Jelly: I want to be a star, too!

Hoka: Anyway, has anyone seen Ace?

Leonardo: (wearing a blue Fairy Tail symbol on his left hand) Nope. I have no idea where is he.

Taokaka: Where could tattoo guy be~meow?!

They are interrupted by Rocker though, who has wandered back to the bar leading Lyon and Sherria, the two apparently looking for the group.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Concurrently, all of the Sabertooth guild is summoned by guild master Jiemma.

Jiemma: Sabertooth is the strongest guild. Only the strongest of the strong are allowed to join. Anybody who fails are excommunicated from the guild. Sting, you had lost the event.

Sting: Sorry, Master Jiemma. It was my motion sickness. You know Dragon Slayers can get sick if we get into any transportation.

Espeon: Please give him another chance.

Seibatsu: That is true... Jiemma, let's give him another shot.

Jiemma: Alright. Sting, I'll give you another chance. However, Kuzaru, Yukino, and Pearl. Step in front.

Yukino: Yes?

Jiemma: You three are a disgrace of Sabertooth. Take off those marks immediately. You don't deserve wearing the marks of Sabertooth.

Trio: Yes.

Jiemma: Once you do, get out! You're just a couple of trash anyway!

Trio: Yes.

As Erza and Millianna catch up, Fairy Tail parties on further in the tavern and Jellal stares out over Crocus.

* * *

 _Satsuki..._

Satsuki: (wearing a bath towel) Ah... That was quite relaxing.

Junketsu: Taking a bath after a battle can really relieve your stress.

Hanatsu: Agree.

Ace: (sitting on the window shield) Seems you're enjoying much.

Satsuki: Ace? What are you doing here?

Ace: Just wanna talk.

Junketsu: Talk? If the Masters caught you, they'll punish you.

Ace: I know. (gets in) Listen, your match was really awesome.

Satsuki: Thanks.

Ace: No problem. For someone who acts high society, you sure don't like one.

Satsuki: I do my own fights. I don't have to relie on my friends to fight for me. After all, I'm the Student Council President of Honnouji Academy.

Ace: Impressive. Did you ever date?

Satsuki: No. Absolutely not. My mother don't want me to date anyone.

Ace: But she's not here, isn't she?

Satsuki: No...

Ace: Then you should be able to date.

Hanatsu: Satsuki?

Satsuki: Please go to the other room.

Junketsu: Right.

Ace: Come on. You should date. It'll be fun.

Satsuki: I already told you no. Look, just leave.

Ace: What is it about your mother that irks you?

Satsuki: ...

Ace: Hm?

Satsuki: I guess... I could tell you. Please sit down.

Ace: (sits on couch) Comfy.

Satsuki: (pours tea) My mother was a horrible person. (sips tea) She had experimented on me and Ryuko when we were little. She had her men assassinate my father. And she even had...

Ace: She what...?

Satsuki: She... She... (tears forming)

Ace: Hey...

Satsuki: She even... (whispers) raped me...

Ace: Wha? Really?

Satsuki: (crying)

Ace: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Don't cry. (stands up)

Satsuki: I'm sorry... I shouldn't be crying...

Ace: (sits besides Satsuki) Don't apologize. (kisses Satsuki)

Satsuki: Hm?! (thinking) He's kissing me. My first kiss is with Ace. Is this what a kiss is? So warm and soft. (closes eyes) (lies down) I can't think straight. I love this. I actually love this. (stops) (panting)

Ace: This must be your first kiss.

Satsuki: Yeah.

Ace: (chuckling) How 'bout you show me that body of yours?

Satsuki: W-W-W-Wait. I can't do that.

Ace: Why not?

Satsuki: Because it's my first time.

Ace: (cups Satsuki's cheek) I'll be gentle. After this, I'll leave.

Satsuki: Okay...

Ace: (kisses Satsuki)

Satsuki: (chuckling)

* * *

 _Sabertooth..._

Ira: Since Yukino, Pearl, and Kuzaru are kicked out, who should replace them?

Jiemma: That's easy. It'll be Arlong, Captain Morgan, and Minerva and her Kamuis.

Ira: Minerva and her Kamuis?

Jiemma: You know, Mugetsu, Megetsu, and Yukinetsu. They'll definitely make sure Sabertooth is number one again this year.

Ira: Right.

* * *

Tira: (wearing a blue Raven Tail symbol on her right arm) Master Ivan-sama, are you kicking Fairy Tail's ass?! Are you, are you?! Please tell me!

Tira (ティラ, Tira) is a fictional character in the Soul series of fighting games and a loyal servant of the evil sword, Soul Edge. She is referred to as the The Misguided Angel of Death during her debut appearance in the official E3 teaser trailer for Soulcalibur III, her first game. She has thus far appeared in all the following games: Soulcalibur IV, Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny and Soulcalibur V. Tira fights with a unique type of weapon reminiscent of a bladed hula hoop, appropriately called a Ring Blade. She can effortlessly and swiftly swing her weapon using her wrists, feet, and body, similar to that of dancing. Her battle style relies on acrobatics, speed, and flexibility. What lies in her soul is Torment. In Soulcalibur V's promotional material she is referred to as Dark Wings That Plots in Secret. In her debut appearance, Tira has purple eyes, teal-colored hair, green rags, and feathered fringes. Early concept art shows Tira covered in scars on her face and body, but in the final illustration, this was replaced by painted purple stripes. In Soulcalibur IV, she undergoes a drastic evolution in design, exchanging her short blue hair for dark brown, lopsided pigtails with a long, thin braid on the back of her head. She also has an unmarred body, and wears a red ensemble. At first, this dramatic change was speculated to be the outcome of one of Tira's epilogues in her Tales of Souls Mode from Soulcalibur III, in which she was possessed by Soul Edge. However, the real reason was to reflect her new, unstable personality, as revealed in an interview with one of the character designers of Soulcalibur IV. In Soulcalibur V, Tira now has two, braided pigtails, which imitate the shape of a jester's hat, and her hair now possess three colors — white and two shades of purple. Her costume seems to be a fusion of her Soulcalibur III 1P outfit and her 2P outfit from Soulcalibur IV. This costume also presents the most direct approach to the avian theme surrounding Tira, as it is richly ornamented with tiny representations of raven skulls. This time however, there is another animal theme included in the shape of Tira's gloves, which resemble feline skulls. Also, the decoration on the buckle of her belt is very similar to the sabbatic goat head that is often inserted into reverse pentagrams as a symbol of the imagined pagan god, Baphomet, and thus became a symbol of satanism and witchcraft in the later centuries. It should also be noted that Tira's skin is now a very pale white, causing fans to speculate that she has either stopped aging or has become immortal. Overall, Tira's costumes usually represent her split personalities, Jolly and Gloomy in her 1P and 2P outfits respectively. In each game, her 1P outfits have a more playful, revealing, and torn up look with references to the avian theme. Her 2P costumes are more conservative, have toned down or dark colors, and include a noticeable motif of jesters and clowns. Her hairstyles are usually less chaotic than they are in her 1P outfits and she also wears the dark decoration of human skulls. Oddly, this seems to have been swapped in Soulcalibur V, because her primary outfit now resembles the dark and gloomy vibe that was present in her 2P outfit from Soulcalibur IV, and her alternate costume carries the playful trait that surrounds the jolly side of her personality. Tira is nearly as ruthless and sadistic as her master, having no qualms with claiming the lives of her victims. She derives a demented form of amusement from others' suffering, apparently due to her upbringing as an assassin, and is lethally addicted to murdering others. When Soulcalibur III was released, many fans speculated that Tira suffered from some form of bipolarity due to her interchangeable and unstable emotions. In Soulcalibur IV, Tira develops two disparate personalities due to being exposed to Soul Calibur and Soul Edge's conflict, both representing the opposite spectrums of her erratic emotions. These alternate personalities manifest themselves in her battle style, as two stances: Jolly Side and Gloomy Side. Similar to how being damaged would affect Tira's moods in Soulcalibur III, Tira's two "sides" can be changed either manually, or randomly, also altering her moveset. It seems that both of these personalities co-exist in a friendship-like manner — this can be seen in Tira's inner dialogue in her Soulcalibur IV ending. Additionally, they will engage in occasional banter or praise each other's moves during battle. Gloomy is much more avarice and egotistical than Jolly, but shows signs of protectiveness toward the Jolly side and Tira as a whole while being rather sour and aggressive toward other people. Jolly, on the other hand, is much more childish but has the possibility to form bonds with other entities, which shows best in her concern about Nightmare as a person and not as a host for Soul Edge. In contrast, Tira is shown to be affectionate toward animals, especially birds, easily valuing their freedom over people's lives. Along with the obvious use of her Ring Blade, Tira's fighting style revolves around acrobatic movements, unpredictable attacks, and impeccable timing. She is notable for having two mood types, Jolly and Gloomy, which are represented in her battle stances and affect the way she fights. For the most part, Tira's Jolly side moveset was recycled from Soulcalibur III, and wasn't given many new attacks. However, her new Gloomy side stance opened a whole new door for Tira, for it was a fresh and new moveset; increasing her strength, speed, and added a unique element to the character. The Gloomy side persona is far more destructive in comparison to the Jolly side, but deals more damage. In addition, Tira's Gloomy stance is often used more profusely by those who are familiar with her fighting style, making the Jolly side a bit more unpredictable. Her mood can be altered in numerous ways: if she falls off the ring blade, endures a serious amount of damage, or when the player taunts or headbutts the enemy. However, though it is likely that her personality will shift if she taunts or performs the move "Gestopft Madness", it is never guaranteed. One of Tira's weaknesses are her low-damaging Jolly side attacks — the stronger attacks in that stance are rather predictable and can be easily evaded with the 8-way run tactic. Another weakness she has, and perhaps the most noticeable, is her ability to inflict damage onto herself while in Gloomy side, leaving the player almost helpless if in a state of low health. Though in her defense, Tira can put up plenty of combos to maximize damage and put pressure on the opponent and has many turtling opportunities. She also has various counterattacks such as the "Uplift Neb", "Snare Robin", "Einsatz Calcatrix", and the "Grim Reaper". The "Grim Reaper" is notably one of her biggest assets, as not only does it deal serious amounts of damage to the enemy, but also restores a portion of Tira's health. However, it is very risky, since it requires the same precision as when performing a Guard Impact and can be only done at throw range, otherwise leaving Tira open to attacks for quite a long period. As far as learning her, Tira is rather difficult for beginners to handle due the altering of her moveset and the surprising element that she is able to hurt herself. But like all characters, with practice and devotion, she is possible to be mastered. Tira is generally perceived as a low tier character by the tournament community due to the random factor — the unpredictable stance changes, and also the inevitable loss of health and possibility to kill herself while performing more powerful attacks in the Gloomy stance. In Soulcalibur V, due to the fact that she only hurts herself in few moves and her damage output has been increased significantly along with some additions to her combo possibilities and guaranteed stance changes, she was considered a mid-tier character. Gloomy stance was often considered top-tier and was dragged down by Jolly stance's weaknesses. However, she can still kill herself while using certain moves. Also, her input is often criticized as being counter intuitive. In the rebalancing patch, Tira was the most nerfed character. Both her stances were weakened significantly.

Harley: We are! Fairy Tail is at the bottom for now!

Tira: Oh, goody-goody! That's what I want to hear!

Tenotsu: I can't believe this plan's working.

Karatsu: (Exceed) See~rave?! I told you it'll work~rave! Ivan-sama knows what he's doing~rave?!

Tenotsu: But soon your luck will run out.

Ivan: That won't happen.

Tenotsu: We'll see about that.


	43. Episode 165: Natsu VS Sabertooth

Episode 165: Natsu VS Sabertooth

Back to Sabertooth's lodging, Jiemma forces Yukino to strip in front of everyone, erase her, Pearl's, and Kuzaru's guild stamp and then get out of his sight.

Yukino: Thank you for everything.

Pearl: Thank you.

Kuzaru: Thanks.

Later, as Sting, Lector, Frosch and Rogue walk towards their respective rooms discussing the day's events.

Rogue: Why are we treated as garbage? In every other guild, all their guildmates are treated with love and respect. Why aren't we treated like that?

Hiketsu: That's what I want to know.

Sting, Shadetsu, and Lector walk ahead of the other two and Hiketsu.

Lector: Oh, have you heard?! Our lady and her Kamuis have return!

Sting: Really?! Awesome!

Shadetsu: Yeah! (howling) Can't wait to see them!

Lector: Agree!

Frosch: Rogue, are we gonna disappear too? Since it is weak, I'm just wondering.

Rogue: No matter what I won't let that happen to you.

Frosch: That's a relief. Fro is happy to hear that.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Later that night, Natsu, Naruto, Luffy, Goku, Bo-bobo, Lucy, Nami, Kagome, Nonon, Nui, Wendy, Ryuko, Emi (sleeping on Ryuko's shoulder), Uzu, Medaka, Ragna, Happy, Mako, Momoyo, Liz and Patty, and Carla, Soichiro, and Mako's family were walking towards their own lodging.

Ryuko: (yawning) Man, I'm beat.

Kuretsu: After today, I just want some beauty sleep.

Banetsu: Me, too!

Ryuko: Well, Emi already had that plan. As soon as we get inside, I'll put Emi to bed.

Uzu: Right. (stretching)

Kagome: Huh?

Nami: Something wrong?

Mako: Hey look! It's Yukino, Pearl, and Kuzaru!

Yukino: Huh? I'm glad you're here.

Luffy: What are you doing out here?

Pearl: We want to talk to Lucy. We don't want to cause any trouble.

Meanwhile, Erza has her first conversation with Millianna after a long time, and, although relieved to find out that her childhood friend is doing well...

Millianna: I still hold a grudge against Jellal for killing Simon and everything I'd go through.

Erza: I see...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Millianna: Also, Kagura is intending to kill Jellal when she unsheathes her sword.

 _At the same time..._

Yukino: Please take Pisces and Libra.

Lucy: Take them? Why?

Pearl: Since after the Zentopia incident you two are probably the only Celestial Spirit Mages left. It's appropriate for you, as a better Celestial Spirit Mage, to gather all 12 Zodiac Gate Keys, so that the gate that will change the world can open.

Nami: A gate...?

Nonon: That will change the world?

Nui: What does that even mean?

Kuzaru: Find that out for yourself.

Lucy: I can't take your Spirits.

Yukino: Why not?

Lucy: Because Celestial Spirit Magic is all about trust and bonds between Mage and Spirit and I won't shatter those bonds.

Yukino: I see. Inevitably, the 12 Gold Keys will one day belong to you. Hope we could see each other again.

Together: Right. (leaves)

After Yukino, Pearl, and Kuzaru leaves...

Wendy: Lucy, are you sure you don't want to take Yukino's keys?

Lucy: Of course.

Carla: Why? If you agree with her deal, you'll have all the Zodiac Keys.

Lucy: I have changed. Maybe in the past I would have take it. But not now, since I know the deep bonds between Celestial Spirits and their users.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Yukino: Emolga, please come out.

Emolga: Emo!

Emolga is a white, rodent-like Pokémon resembling a flying squirrel. It has black eyes, a tiny nose, and yellow cheek patches. It can create electricity on its electric sacs located on its cheeks and store electricity inside its membranes. Its ears, positioned at the top of its head, are rounded in shape and black in coloration, with yellow and white sections of coloration in the inside of its ears. It sports a vaguely hood-like patterning of black around its head, with a spiky extension of the pattern above its face. It has yellow winglike flaps connected to its three-fingered arms. It can use these flaps can be used to glide from tree to tree, and it can discharge electricity while gliding. Its feet are white and fairly small and its black tail is in a jagged shape.

Pokedex: Emolga, the Sky Squirrel Pokémon. Emolga lives in trees and uses its cape-like membrane to glide through the air.

Yukino: I'm glad you're here.

Emolga: I heard what happen! Stupid Jiemma! Humiliating you like that! If I was there, I would electricute him until he goes into a coma!

Yukino: (chuckling) Calm down.

At the same time, Natsu, Goku, Naruto, Luffy, Bo-bobo, and Happy, Ryuko, the Kamuis, and Momoyo chase after Yukino, Pearl, and Kuzaru.

Natsu: Hey~!

Pearl: You!

Goku: We came to apologize for being suspicious of you at first.

Luffy: Yeah!

Yukino: (crying)

Happy: Huh?! Natsu, you make her cry!

Natsu: Me?! But...?!

Emolga: (growling) You'll pa...!

Yukino: Emolga, stop. This is the first time anyone had shown me kindness.

Pearl: You see, we have been excommunicated from the guild.

Ryuko: What?!

Kuzaru: It's true. The reason is we lost.

Pearl: And the same thing happen to Mihawk and Felicia.

Rainetsu: That isn't really nice!

Shonetsu: Yeah! What kind of guild would just kick their guildmates out just because of one lost?! That doesn't make sense at all!

Pearl: That's Sabertooth.

Yukino: Now we have no where to go.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Nobody shouldn't treat their guildmates as trash!

Luffy: We'll go straight to Sabertooth and kick their ass!

Ryuko: Do you know the Guild Master of Sabertooth and his/her Pokemon?

Emolga: That's easy! Master Jiemma and his Pokemon Ursaring! His Pokemon mostly contains Ground, Rock, and Steel-types!

Naruto: Thanks. We'll have a LONG talk with them...

Meanwhile, Erza meets up with Gray, and after a short talk about Juvia's feelings for Gray and Erza's position...

Gray: We should return to our lodging.

Erza: Right.

 _Elsewhere..._

Tatsumi: Arcadios, about the 12 Zodiac Keys...!

Saito: How are we supposed to get them if it's with the Celestial Spirit Mages?! Our attempt to kidnap Lucy had failed! Any other ideas?!

Arcadios: Yes. I have another plan. So listen carefully.

Together: Yes, sir!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

The same night, intruders attack Sabertooth and a shocked Sting, Hiketsu, Espeon, and Rogue, Shadetsu, and Umbreon rush to the main room to find out who they are.

Sting: Shit! Who just attack us at this time?!

Rogue: Don't know. Let's find out.

Everyone: Huh?!

Luffy: Gum-Gum Whip!

Goku: Ki Blast! And Destructo Disk!

Naruto: Shadow Clone Jutsu! (attacks)

Bo-bobo: Fist of the Nosehairs: Time to Take Revenge on You Attack!

Ryuko: (transforms with Senketsu (upgraded form)) Scissor Blade: Decapitation Mode! Sen'i Sōshitsu!

While using Life Fibers Synchronize, Ryūko can mechanically extend her Scissor Blade into a two-handed sword. Not only is the blade's length doubled in this form, but its strength increases exponentially and is able to slice far beyond its normal range. This ability is frequently used in preparation for a Fiber Lost.

Members: (screaming)

Momoyo: Kawakami Style, Musou Seikenzuki Midareuchi!

Seibatsu: What's the meaning of this?!

Kusetsu: We're looking for Jiemma and Ursaring! We want to have a _long_ talk with them!

Ursaring: (wearing a black Sabertooth symbol necklace armor) _That_ would be us.

Ursaring is a bipedal, ursine Pokémon. Its broad body is covered in brown fur, except its muzzle, inner ears, and paw pads, which are a light tan. It has narrow eyes, a triangular, black nose, and wide mouth with small, visible fangs in the upper jaw. The fur on Ursaring's shoulders is longer and more structured, with rectangular extensions that resemble epaulettes. A female Ursaring has longer fur on its shoulders than a male. There is a large, tan, ring-shaped mark on its chest. Ursaring's forelimbs are long, ending in five claws each, while its hind legs are short and thick, ending in three claws each. Its tail is large and spherical in shape. Ursaring lives in mountainous forests, sleeping in treetops and gathering food throughout the day. While it is skilled at climbing trees, it gathers food by snapping them and collecting whatever berries or fruits fall down. It will mark trees bearing delicious fruit in its territory with its claws. Ursaring's sense of smell can distinguish any aroma, and as such it can find food buried deep underground or in streams. As demonstrated in the anime, Ursaring is highly protective of its young, and has been shown to become more aggressive during mating season.

Pokedex: Ursaring, the Hibernate Pokémon. The Ursaring has such a keen sense of smell that it can even find food that has been buried.

Jiemma: What's your business here?

Goku: Kicking your ass until we force you to quick the guild!


	44. Episode 166: Minerva Appears

Episode 166: Minerva Appears

Natsu: So you're the Guild Masters?!

Ursaring: Correct! Jiemma, I'll kick them out! (charges)

Natsu: Infernape, help us by using Focus Punch!

Infernape: Infernape! Focus Punch!

Ursaring: (screaming) (faints)

Natsu: Great job!

Infernape: Thanks!

Star: (wearing a pink heart-shaped Sabertooth symbol on her left hand) Amazing! Infernape took down Ursaring in one punch! I wish I could do that! That'll be so awesome!

Princess Star Butterfly is the main protagonist of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. She is a teenage princess of the Kingdom of Mewni from another dimension sent to Earth by her royal family in order to learn how to use her wand. She currently lives with her Earthly hosts, the Diaz family. Star is energetic and friendly. She loves having fun, and she usually has an optimistic outlook on life. She loves to help others and whenever she sees that someone is upset, she does her best to cheer them up. Strangers, in her eyes, are just friends she hasn't met yet, and she feels bad if she hurts someone's feelings, whether intentionally or not. Star has a happy-go-lucky attitude and always puts a smile on everyone's faces. She also works very hard towards her goals, so much that she'll sometimes end up greatly sleep-deprived. Owing to her rather sheltered upbringing, Star's optimism and enthusiasm can border on recklessness, to the point of endangering people around her with her madcap antics. She has rather simplistic views on concepts such as leadership and responsibility, believing that prioritizing fun above all else matters the most. All this, coupled with her lack of understanding of Earth customs, often puts her and Marco in strange, dangerous situations. While rarely ever angry, she does express annoyance to people who don't take her seriously or give her the attention she wants. Although she treats her friends kindly and rarely holds grudges against them, she's usually brutal towards her enemies. She sometimes chews on the top of the wand, in somewhat of a tic. [15] She has coulrophobia (a fear of clowns) but by "Royal Pain," she seems to have gotten over it, since there was a clown creature in her room, and she didn't seem to mind it. In "Sleep Spells", it's revealed that she has issues with her mother. Star is a girl of medium height. She has light blue eyes, and long blonde hair that goes down to her knees. Most of the time Star's bangs on her hair overlap her eyes and eyebrows, possibly due to how large her eyes are actually drawn. Her cheeks normally have posh pearl pink hearts on them. The heart marks on her cheeks sometimes change into other things to reflect her emotions, such as hourglasses when she is bored,[16] grey skulls when she is pumped for battle[17] white skulls when she is depressed,[18] or light bulbs when she has an idea.[19] Considering that her mother's cheeks have purple diamond shaped marks, it's possible that this is a genetic trait. When going through mewberty, purple hearts appear on Star's skin (including her forehead and ears) although she is able to pull them off. Eventually, she turns completely purple and acquires an insect-like appearance. Her hair turns pale lavender and is twisted into two buns. Her eyes are replaced with glowing hearts, and she gains four extra arms and large butterfly-like wings. Her wardrobe consists of every color of the rainbow. She usually wears a red hairband with devil horns and lets her hair down, but she sometimes uses her magic wand to change into other hairstyles like pigtails or ponytails. She has a small pair of translucent purple wings on her back, which she gained after going through mewberty. While Star has many different outfits, she mainly wears three recurring outfits. A sea green dress with a white collar, white lace on the sleeves and bottom, and a cute light purple squid design on the front. She also wears pink and orange stockings, dark magenta boots with a rhino design, and a little yellow star-shaped side bag with a face. A turquoise sleeveless dress with four colorful stripes on the chest, white lace on the bottom, and a white bear face on the left side towards the bottom. She also wears light sea green and bluish green-striped stockings, pink boots with white bunny faces and dark pink bottoms, and a silver bracelet with spikes. A sky blue sleeveless short dress with a tied string at the neckline. Around the waist, the dress has a peach-colored line, and a red line that is slanted towards the right. She also wears a little gray cloud-shaped bag with a face, striped blue stockings that are dark blue at the top and becoming lighter with each lower stripe, light blue sneakers with white tips, and fuzzy light blue legwarmers. Star owns the royal family magic wand that gives her magical powers, though she doesn't fully understand them yet. She can create many different creations or change anything she wants with the wand just by saying spells and pointing it. Star also knows how to fight without the wand, either fighting physically or using a weapon, like a mace. Star can also transform her wand into other things like a mace. In "Diaz Family Vacation", in a few seconds, she manages to make a fairly detailed unicorn head paper cutting, possibly indicating that she has a talent for making paper cuttings.

Orga: Are they really gonna Master Jiemma?

Raijinetsu: (wearing a yellow Sabertooth symbol on his back) I think they are. Are they stupid or just really much out of their minds?!

Raijinetsu is a yellow eel Exceed/Kamui hybrid. He wears a godlike lighting outfit, lightning-shaped wings, blonde eyes, and a lightning clip on the outfit. Like Orga, Raijinetsu is a God Kamui, Kamuis that have darker versions of the elements. In this case, he can manipulate lightning but it turns black when in contact with Raijinetsu. He acts like Orga except his singing is MUCH better than Orga's.

Orga: I think they're out of their minds.

Raijinetsu: Agree.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Scanty: Finally, some action.

Kneesocks: We were getting quite bored.

Jiemma: Tell us why you're here.

Luffy: Those who disrespect their guildmates are on our hit list!

Hiketsu: I think they're talking about...

Shadetsu: Yukino, Pearl, and Kuzaru.

Jiemma: Dobengal, fight them.

Dobengal: Yes, Master. (charges)

Dobengal (ドーベンガル Dōbengaru) is a Mage of the former strongest Guild in Fiore, Sabertooth, and ranks within its top 10 members.[2] Dobengal is a lean young man with medium length spiky hair and is easily distinguished from the other members of his guild by the mask he wears, which obscures the lower half of his face.[2] His dress sense is similar to that of a ninja and he has Roman numerals tattooed on his fingers, ordered starting from I on his right little finger and X ending on his left little finger.[3]

Natsu: Huh?!

[SMOKE SCREENING]

Everyone: (cough)

Dobengal: Take this. Rainbow Beam.

Everyone: (dodges)

Goku: He's fast!

Sakura: Dobengal is the fastest! You won't keep up with him!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Luffy: I know! Gum-Gum Finger Net!

Dobengal: What?!

Goku: Great idea!

Natsu: (punches)

Everyone: (gasps)

Morgan: (wearing a metal white Sabertooth symbol on his right arm (hidden)) Quite impressive, Luffy.

Former Captain Morgan[2], called "Axe-Hand Morgan"[1] for having an axe for his right arm, is the first Marine officer of significant rank to be seen in the series.[1] He is the third antagonist of the Romance Dawn Arc. After his defeat at the hands of Zoro, he was stripped of his status that he had been abusing for three years. Morgan is a very tall and muscular, intimidating man with blonde hair (white-blonde in the anime) and a steel jaw.[1] As his epithet suggests, his right hand is replaced by a huge steel axe, the handle of which seems to go right through his forearm. Like most marines of high rank in the series, he wears a large, billowing coat like a cape. His coat however does not have "Justice" on the back. He can also normally be seen smoking a cigar.[1] After he was arrested, he was put into prisoner clothes, which consisted of a white and blue striped long sleeve shirt and matching striped pants. He also had chains around his hands and legs.[5] Five years ago, Morgan looked much like he does in the present storyline, except without the axe hand and the metal jaw. He had a slimmer build than he does in the present storyline, and his hair is seen being slightly longer than it is at this point of the story.[6] Prior to "capturing" Kuro, Morgan seemed to be a brave man who was not afraid of death.[6] After his promotion, Morgan was corrupted by his power and became who he is today.[7] When Morgan is first introduced, he is governing over the small island of Shells Town, where his naval base is located. He is a cruel man who did little but spread terror on the town's citizens.[8] He is ruling by fear, abusing his rank to make people pay taxes,[1] and even going as far as killing his own men if they do not obey his commands.[9] He has a very spoiled son named Helmeppo, who is almost as bad at using his father's rank to get what he wants from the island's inhabitants.[10] Although Helmeppo thought that he could get away with whatever he does because his father would protect him, in truth Morgan shows not even the slightest of fatherly love for Helmeppo. Morgan's lack of love goes as far as stating that Helmeppo was a worthless son not even worth hitting.[11] Morgan's obsession with rank is proven in his battle against Luffy,[12] where, despite not being able to land a single blow on the rubber man (and having taken several), he would not accept defeat.[12] As a Marine captain, Morgan had command over lower-ranking subordinates and citizens. He heavily abused this authority to get what he desired.[8] He was eventually stripped of his rank and authority. Morgan was durable enough, as he is the sole survivor of Kuro's wrath five years ago, although the reason for his survival was later revealed to be a plot planned by Kuro.[6] He also has knowledge of Devil Fruits despite their rarity in the East Blue, and saw through Monkey D. Luffy's rubbery body as a result.[13] In battle, Morgan has a massive axe installed in place of his right arm, which was strong enough to slash through an entire fence with one swing through a shock wave and create a small fissure in the ground.[14]

Luffy: Captain Morgan?! You're here?!

Ryuko: Who's that?!

Luffy: He was the first Marine I ever fight! Morgan was a fearless and ruthless Marine Captain who was corrupt by power! I've heard he was in prison for his crimes!

Morgan: That's right! Ever since you show up, you've ruined everything! My status, my power, my respect, everything! My life was a living hell thanks to you! I want you dead permanently!

Arlong: (wearing a blue shark-shaped Sabertooth symbol on his left chest) And that goes to me! You really are the most annoying human ever! You'll be dead!

Arlong the Saw is a sawshark Fishman. He was the pirate captain of the all Fishman crew, the Arlong Pirates,[1] a former member of the Sun Pirates,[2] and the older half-brother of Madam Shyarly.[7] He was the main antagonist of the Arlong Park Arc, and had the highest bounty in the East Blue before being defeated by Monkey D. Luffy.[6] Arlong is a large, muscular, light blue saw-shark Fishman whose most distinctive trait is his saw-shaped nose. He has long, black hair with a widow's peak reaching down to his shoulders, under a brown ushanka. He has a fin on his nape, surrounded by his hair, and the gills are located on both the sides of his neck. His Sun Pirates tattoo is on the left side of his chest, while his own Jolly Roger is on his lower left arm. Other notable features include thin, fierce light-blue eyes and a long, angular jaw.[1] Arlong's attire is composed of fashionable, light clothes, reflecting his rich status as well as his background as a thug. He wears a short-sleeved, unbuttoned yellow shirt decorated by many black lightning-like spots, Bermuda shorts which are brown in the manga and green in the anime, a purple sash around the waist and simple sandals. He also sports a lot of jewels: he has a golden chain bracelet around his left wrist and two golden bracelets around each ankle, with straw-like decorations hanging from them. On his hands are what appear to be rings, decorated by colorful gems.[1] However, according to Oda in response to a fan about these rings, these aren't rings at all, but piercings that go straight through Arlong's fingers, as his hands are webbed and are incapable of wearing rings.[8] As a member of the Sun Pirates, he wore an A-shirt, sometimes changed to a sleeveless, unbuttoned shirt decorated by flower-like motifs, a bowler hat, and loose pants reaching down below his knees, first a light-colored pair with a line of similarly light spots on each leg's inner part, and later a similar pair, but darker in color and with spots on both sides of the legs. He already sported the straw decorations around his ankles and the sandals, and also donned a pair of large circular earrings.[2] During his first raid on the Conomi Islands, he had a long, light green scarf hanging from his shoulders, and wore a dark green coat and a pair of beige Bermuda shorts with a chain-like pattern on them paired with a green sash around his waist. Also, instead of the ushanka he currently wears, he had a simple, dark grey hat on his head.[9] Like many other One Piece characters, he has his own unique laugh, which is "Shahahahaha". Arlong considers humans to be inferior beings and is very cruel to them. He is keen to separate his race from humans, and is constantly struck by this mentality that his people are superior to humans in every way. He thinks nothing of killing a town full of humans, although he seems to prefer controlling people with money and deals (like Nami and Nezumi).[1] Despite (or probably because of) his love for money and his ideology of money making the world spin, he is known to be very cheap, as Hyouzou refused to join his crew because Arlong refused to compensate him for his service.[10] He does not seem frightened by anything, and his Fishman strength has made him extremely confident that he and his crew are virtually invincible. After Nezumi told Arlong that he as a Marine would not stay for fear of being seen in Arlong Park, Arlong invited the Marine to a meal and offered to kill anyone who dared report him.[1] He has an eye for spotting exploitable talent that he can use for his ambitions and is an excellent planner. He spent eight years using Nami and her maps to plan his conquest of the East Blue. Nevertheless, any promise about money he makes, he keeps. The best example is when his crew urged him to keep Nami even if she brings the 100,000,000. However, even though Arlong states he cannot go back on his word, he has no qualms about exploiting loopholes in his deals to unfairly get his way. Like with Nami he said he would free her village if she brought him 100,000,000 but is more than willing to cheat her by having his corrupted marines find her remaining amount to keep her in his services. He angers rather easily, as he nearly goes on a rampage after being attacked by Usopp and has to be dragged back to his base by his crew to prevent him from destroying the whole town. During his fight with Luffy, the boy's constant fighting back made Arlong mad, to the point where it drove him into a deep anger. Arlong himself had expected Luffy to die quickly, but his anger made him become reckless and destructive, even seriously damaging his own headquarters building while attacking Luffy.[11] He has been ill-tempered since his younger years.[3] However, he was not always entirely brutal. During a battle with the Marines, Arlong told Jinbe to leave the unconscious Marines alone.[12] However, it was later shown that he had grown more arrogant over time to the point that he completely had no sympathy for humans. Tiger's death led to his hatred hitting rock bottom. He also failed to understand Fisher Tiger's reason for letting humans that they attacked live. As a result, when Arlong led his own crew and had committed murder, humans came to view him as a "monster". He was loathed for the actions of him and his crew.[13] In the end, he enslaved humans just as the humans once enslaved many Fishmen.[14] Though his opinions and his ideals were extreme, he displayed a high level of brotherhood with his crew and even towards Nami despite her species divide. Arlong looked after his subordinates and even though he betrayed Nami, he did so because he did not want to lose her talent. On top of this, in the final moments of the battle with Luffy, he stated that Nami was his crewmate and would be forever, and while he never displayed any regard for her as a friend he was prepared to fight to keep her in the crew. If humans insulted their group, Arlong would react to the insult, and due to the high level of concern amongst his officers they would attempt to keep his temper under control. When weaker members of his crew were hurt, Arlong would seek out revenge on those who had committed the act against those crew members. He cared for his crew to a level that when Luffy used one of them as a shield, Arlong became extremely angry.[15] Ironically, Arlong is a hypocrite, having accused Koala of being raised to look down on Fishmen and think of humans as better than everyone else, when Arlong looked down on humans and preached Fishmen superiority himself, making him no better than the humans.[16] Surprisingly despite his hatred of humanity according to Hatchan, Arlong would never harm his fellow Fishmen no matter the circumstance.[17] Arlong is one of the Fishmen, massive humanoids that are taller and stronger than any normal human. Arlong, however, is a giant even among Fishmen. His power was remarked to be greater than Don Krieg, the strongest (military) force in the East Blue, with only Krieg's military might and massive armada forcing the Marines to deem him the bigger threat.[25] As a Fishman, he is physically ten times stronger than a common human, and even more underwater. However, he seems to possess amazing physical strength even for Fishmen standards: he was seen lifting a house with his bare hands in pursuit of Usopp, and his powerful shark-like jaws are capable of bending metal, crushing stone, and ripping through flesh alike. Arlong's fortitude was also displayed when he was able to withstand most of Luffy's attacks. Although Luffy unleashed most of his techniques and forced Arlong back, he was mostly unfazed after each attempt. He also has incredible endurance to pain: during his fight with Luffy, he ripped off many sets of his rapidly re-growing teeth, and he rearranged his broken nose without a grimace. Arlong is also capable of entering a kind of berserker mode upon angered. When this happens, his eyes take on an appearance similar to those of Sea Kings. While in this state, both his strength and his speed grow exponentially, making him far more dangerous than previously stated. Arlong was not bothered by Luffy having a Devil Fruit power and took advantage of his weakness to the effects of the sea. With the Marines focusing their attention on the Grand Line and the incapacitation of all other major East Blue pirate bands by the Straw Hats, there would have been nothing to stop them from taking over East Blue if the Straw Hat Pirates had not intervened. Arlong's weapons are mostly natural features of his saw-shark Fishman body. With his fishman strength, something as harmless as throwing a handful of water can strike as hard as a bullet. This attack is similar to the Uchimizu technique of Fishman Karate. He was also seen killing Bell-mère with a flintlock. Even his nose is a weapon. It is over a foot long and lined with razor-sharp points, and more than sturdy enough to use as a melee weapon. Swinging his head back and forth, Arlong defeated Zoro (who was weakened by the massive wound given to him by Mihawk previously and his fight with Hatchan) in a sword fight with this natural blade.[26] He is very proud of his nose and claims his nose is unbreakable.[26] However, Luffy managed to twist his nose in another direction during the fight.[27] This unbreakable-ness is particularly evident by the fact that when he flew directly into the concrete section portion of his park, and got with any damage done, causing others look on in pure shock, and comment on its toughness. This unbreakable-ness is also reinforced by how he straightened his nose after luffy snapped in another direction, without any pain nor discomfort. He can remove his massive teeth and snap them at opponents like castanets, almost like hand-held foothold traps. The teeth are replaced by a new set in mere moments, each regrown mouthful stronger than the one before.[28] Luffy demonstrated, however, that these teeth can also be used against Arlong, either by holding them in his hands or as he chose, fitting them in his mouth[15] and biting his opponent with them[15]. However, Arlong states that only a Fishman can fully utilize the strength of the teeth as he possesses greater strength than a human.[15] In the last phases of his fight with Luffy he used a giant saw-like sword, the Kiribachi, with great proficiency, as he was able to cut even a building with it. He has had such weapon since his younger days, as he was already seen wielding it during his time in the Sun Pirates. Predictably, as formidable an opponent as Arlong is on land, in the water he is twice as powerful.

Luffy: Hey, Arlong!

Arlong: Don't "Hey, Arlong" me! I'll kill you!

Natsu: Your world sure has strange people.

Luffy: Naturally.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Morgan: Master, I'll cut them into pieces.

Arlong: Let me fight them. These humans are no match for a fishman like myself.

Sting: No, let me do this.

Jiemma: None of you will fight them. I'll do this myself.

Hiketsu: You sure?

Jiemma: Of course I'm sure! Seibatsu, use your earthly powers!

Rainetsu: Guess you can control the earth.

Seibatsu: Exactly.

Jiemma goes up instead and endures several blunt attacks from Natsu, which practically do not even leave a scratch on him.

Kuretsu: He's tough!

Seibatsu: That's right! Nothing can't hurt him! Rock Throw!

Rainetsu: (blocks) That won't work on me, vermin! Earth Spikes!

Seibatsu: (grunts)

Natsu: Lightning Fire Dragon's Firing Hammer!

Lightning Fire Dragon's Firing Hammer (雷炎竜の撃鉄 Raienryū no Gekitetsu) is a Lightning Fire Dragon Mode Spell. The user engulfs lightning and fire around both fist and forearm and uses it to strike the target, to perform a devastating blow. Even with its power diffused by Minerva Orland's defense, it was still strong enough to blow away most of the top floor of a large building.[1]

Minerva: Stop this fighting at once!

Minerva Orland (ミネルバ・オーランド Mineruba Ōrando) is a female Mage reckoned as the strongest member of Sabertooth.[4] Following the X791 Grand Magic Games, she leaves Sabertooth and becomes a Dark Mage of Succubus Eye.[5] She later becomes a new recruit to the Dark Guild Tartaros,[6] where she refers to herself as Neo Minerva (ネオミネルバ Neo Mineruba).[1] After being rescued by Sting and Rogue she rejoins Sabertooth.[7] Minerva is a slim young woman of average height distinguished by her Eastern look: her long, straight and glossy purple (black in the Anime) hair, reaching down to her lower back, while mostly left loose, being parted in the middle of her forehead and sporting two bangs framing her face and going down below her shoulders, her hair is also tied into a pair of bun-shaped Dango loops at both sides of her head, and a braid is present some inches below each of such loops. Her facial make up is reminiscent of that worn by a Japanese "Geisha", with her lips being covered in glossy dark lipstick, and her slanted dark eyes, possessing long eyelashes, being topped by a pair of elongated, diagonal dark spots, seemingly acting as or covering her eyebrows. Her pale figure is considerably curvaceous.[8] Minerva's attire is yet again Eastern-looking, with the woman wearing a strapless dress highly reminiscent of a "Cheongsam". This is shown to possess a large slit in correspondence to Minerva's left leg, exposing it all up to her thigh, and comes secured to her body by a number of dark laces on the back and to her right side, exposing a part of her right breast's back side,[9] and by a line of metal fasteners taking the shape of two horizontally-placed triangles with their bases linked together on her front left side. Such garment is dark in its back part where the laces are, and light-colored on the front, where a large decorative motif representing a "Saber-toothed cat" menacingly lurking in the grass is present, in reference to Minerva's guild. Her outfit is completed by a pair of shoulder-length ornamental gloves again bearing dual colors, dark on the arm and hand's lower part and light on the upper one,[8] and dark boots reaching up to her middle calves.[10] The Grand Magic Games' fifth day had Minerva change her outfit considerably, making it more regal in appearance: her dress is replaced by a slightly more revealing one, exposing a fair share of her cleavage, the sides of her torso and her left leg; this is dark in color, sporting thin light edges, laces securing the dress in correspondence to the woman's hips, thick fur lining her cleavage and several light motifs adorning her torso's front, those being a large "V" and what looks like an "U" with a dot in its concave part. Minerva has forsaken her gloves, and instead sports several accessories composed of fur: aside from her dress, fur is also present in the form of a collar adorning her neck and of a "Feather boa", passing above her shoulders and ending in bifurcated edges.[11] After joining Succubus Eye, Minerva's new attire consists of a band around her upper chest, with her lower chest partially exposed and two straps connecting the band to a collar round her neck. Over it, she wears a brown fur-lined coat.[12] Her lower dress is slit near her left leg, and she wears with high heeled boots with thigh high socks.[13] When joining Tartaros, Minerva undergoes a transformation into a Demon.[14] She now has two curled horns on her head, a black patch covering her right eye that continues to her left leg. She wears a long black cloak and bandages which cover most of her torso and a pair of underwear underneath, on her arms she wears light colored arm bands and black gloves covering her hands and her guild mark is located on her left waist.[15] She also wears knee guards and black high-top boots.[16] Minerva is an outwardly calm and confident person. She speaks in an archaic, old form of Japanese. Befitting her speech, she is very mature and wishes that the people around her act accordingly. However, during the Naval Battle event of the Grand Magic Games, Minerva shows a sadistic side of herself, purposely keeping Lucy within the water sphere during the fourth event when she could easily have removed her, whilst at the same time continually beating and striking her with both her body and Magic despite Lucy's inability to fight back. Even after the event was declared over, Minerva showed no remorse for what she had done, and instead held Lucy's bruised body up in a trophy-like manner, smiling at her own victory.[17] In battle, Minerva enjoys sadistically toying with her opponents. Excusing her actions as an act of "boredom", she tortured Millianna during Erza and Kagura's fight, slashing the former's back. Also, just to rile her opponents, she stated that the screams were like "music to my ears". Just like her father, she views Sabertooth as the strongest guild and believes weaker Mages to be nothing more than "trash".[18] Minerva also doesn't hesistate in taking a hostage to achieve the ends to her own means, even if the hostage is a comrade, like Lector,[19] or her opponent's friends, such as Happy[20] or Millianna.[21] When her enemies manage to thwart her significantly, Minerva's usual cold, smug attitude gives way to anger, as shown when Erza managed to get past her Magic to wound her.[22] When outmatched and unable to flee or use any tricks to save herself, Minerva's composure is shown to collapse entirely with her begging her foe to stop[23] and when her plans are thwarted completely, crying from humiliation.[24] She will seek to avenge herself from such humiliations when given the opportunity.[13][25] Due to the cruelty of her father's upbringing,[26] Minerva desires to be in a position of superiority, going to great lengths to keep Sabertooth the number one guild[27] and when that failed, leaving to join a Dark Guild[28] with the intention of working her way up to the top. She thus shows that she doesn't feel any loyalty towards any guild that cannot stay on top and also that she doesn't care whether or not she is working on the right side of the law.[25] She thinks very highly of herself and wishes for others to treat her as such.[13] One year after returning to her guild, however, her arrogance has subsided and she becomes apologetic for her previous actions. In addition, she opens herself more to her guild's events, as she participated in the annual eating contest and won.[29] Her Magic revolves around the manipulation of space, which allows her to manipulate any spatial region within her line of sight. This has been used to block one of Natsu Dragneel's powerful Lightning Fire Dragon techniques with little to no effort.[98] It also allows her to teleport things instantly out of thin air, such as when she had Happy, who was nowhere near her present location, materialize in her arms via her Magic, not to mention moving Lucy from the edge of the water orb towards her direct line of attack during Naval Battle.[99] She can also switch positions with her chosen target, by simultaneously teleporting her target and herself to each other's location.[100] It can also be used offensively: the waves can harm a human heavily, having effects similar to lead, being directly sent at a target or surrounding the target and causing several attacks at once. She can also change the properties of a space such as changing the temperature and as a result producing heat underwater[101] or creating explosions.[102]

Ryuko: Huh?!

Naruto: Who the hell are you?!

Mugetsu: (wearing a purple Sabertooth symbol on her back (hidden)) Don't talk to Minerva like that. Show some manners.

Mugetsu is a dark purple puma Exceed/Kamui and the oldest sister of Megetsu. She wears a stereotypical fortune-teller dress with her mouth usually covered in a clear, silky pink tissue. As the oldest of the Psychic Kamui Sisters, she is mature, responsible, intelligent, and have a calm demeanor. But like Junketsu, she'll get angry quickly. Her eyes are light purple and this was due to her blindness. She couldn't see much, but can see Life Fibers everywhere. Mugetsu can distinguished the difference if the Fibers has lines. She loves her younger sister and wants to make sure she's safe and out of trouble. Mugetsu specializes in Speed.

Ryuko: More Kamuis?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Megetsu: (wearing a purple Sabertooth symbol on her back (hidden)) Yeah!

Megetsu is a light purple puma Exceed/Kamui and the youngest sister of Mugetsu. She wears a pink kimono, sandals, and a violet tulip on her head. As the youngest of the Psychic Kamui Sisters, she is immature, childlike, happy-go-lucky, and caring. Her ears are always droopy due to her deafness but still can talk, just really loud. Megetsu cares for Mugetsu and always there to help out with anything. She specializes in Defense.

Yukinetsu: (wearing a light blue Sabertooth symbol on her back (hidden)) Please no more violence! Wait until tomorrow! Please?!

Yukinetsu is a white polar bear Exceed/Kamui. She wears a blue coat, a curly white hat with earmuffs, and a snowflake clip on her back. Yukinetsu is shy, easily scare, always sneeze at times, kind, caring, and helpful. She isn't really much like violence and wants peace. She specializes in Healing.

Danketsu: Three?!

Kusetsu: Interesting.

Ryuko: Minerva, eh?

Minerva: That's right. Father, it won't be good by killing other opponents.

Naruto: Father?!

Luffy: That's your dad?!

Minerva: That's right. He's my father.

Ryuko: (normal) Well, for a father, he sure is one selfish bastard!

Mugetsu: You must be Ryuko Matoi. I heard you defeated two of our members?

Ryuko: Hell yeah! I defeated them! What about it?!

Minerva: You're quite impressive. How 'bout we have a Pokemon Battle?

Ryuko: Eh?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Minerva: You heard me. A Pokemon Battle. I want to see your skills.

Ryuko: Sure thing! I'm going to teach you a lesson about respecting your comrades!

Goku: Tell her, Ryuko!

Naruto: Yeah!

Minerva: Let's make this quick.

Ryuko: Right! We'll have 3 Pokemon.

Minerva: Fine by me. (takes out Pokeball) Milotic, come on out.

Milotic: (wearing a blue Sabertooth symbol necklace) Milotic!

Milotic is an aquatic, serpentine Pokémon with a primarily cream-colored body. It has red eyes with long, pinkish antennae above them. Additionally, there are long, hair-like fins above its eyes, which begin thin and thicken towards the tips. These eyebrows extend to almost half of Milotic's body length, and will be longer on the female than the male. On top of its relatively small head is a straight spike. Running down either side of its neck are three black dots, similar to gills. Its lower body is a patterning of blue and pink, diamond-shaped scales outlined with black. The tail consists of four large, blue fins with pink ovals in their centers. Each of the tail fins overlaps the next slightly, causing it to resemble a fan. While it has not been depicted, Milotic's scales are said to change color depending on the viewing angle. Milotic is said to be the most beautiful of all Pokémon. When there are fights going on, it has the power to calm angry feelings and end arguments by releasing a wave of energy. In addition, it can move by floating in the air as shown in the anime. It lives at the bottom of large lakes.

Pokedex: Milotic, the Tender Pokémon. Milotic is able to soften human anger and hatred by emitting soothing frequencies from its body.

Ryuko: Milotic, eh? (takes out Pokeball) If you're using that, then I'll choose Staraptor!

Staraptor: Staraptor!

Ryuko: Ready, Staraptor?!

Staraptor: Ready!

Minerva: Milotic, use Ice Beam.

Milotic: Ice Beam!

Ryuko: Dodge it!

Staraptor: (dodges)

Minerva: Water gun.

Milotic: Water Gun!

Ryuko: Dodge that and use Steel Wing!

Staraptor: Steel Wing!

Milotic: (screaming)

Minerva: Use Iron Tail.

Milotic: Iron...!

Staraptor: (flies)

Milotic: Huh?!

Ryuko: Staraptor, Aerial Ace!

Staraptor: Aerial Ace!

Milotic: (screaming) (faints)

Minerva: Pathetic...

Ryuko: That's it, Staraptor! We won!

Staraptor: Yeah!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Minerva: Return. You're good, I must admit. (takes out Pokeball) Mismagius, come out.

Mismagius: Mismagius!

Mismagius is a purple, ghost-like Pokémon. It has a round head with elaborate tufts resembling a witch's hat atop it. The tips of the tufts are paler than most of the body. It has a thin, red mouth that resembles the letter "W." Below its head, Mismagius has a long neck with a round lump midway down. Three, elliptical red spheres surround the upper portion of Mismagius's body. There are extensions on the sides of its lower body with the foremost ones tattered compared to rear ones. This gives Mismagius the appearance of wearing some kind of cloak. If it is powerful, Mismagius can use advanced incantations for various purposes, such as causing misery or happiness. People that hear its cries will usually receive headaches and hallucinations. As shown in the anime, Mismagius can put its victims to sleep, and cause them to enter a strange dream world without their noticing. If Mismagius falls asleep or is knocked out, the victim will wake up.

Pokedex: Mismagius, the Magical Pokémon. Mismagius chants incantations, and while some cause misery, some give happiness as well.

Ryuko: Staraptor, return! (takes out Pokeball) Luxray, let's fire up!

Luxray: Luxray!

Minerva: Mismagius, use Shadow Ball.

Mismagius: Shadow Ball!

Luxray: (dodges)

Ryuko: Thunder Fang!

Luxray: Thunder Fang!

Mismagius: (grunts) You're quite amazing...

Minerva: Don't admire them. Use Dark Pulse.

Mismagius: Dark Pulse!

Ryuko: Luxray, dodge and use Thunderbolt!

Luxray: Got it! (dodges) Thunderbolt!

Mismagius: (screaming) (faints)

Minerva: Again?

Ryuko: Luxray, you did great!

Luxray: Aw, shucks! You don't have to say that!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Minerva: Mismagius, return. This is my last chance. (takes out Pokeball) Glaceon, spotlight.

Glaceon: Glaceon!

Ryuko: Big sis has a Glaceon as her partner! Luxray, return! (takes out Pokeball) Zoroark, time for some action!

Zoroark: Zoroark!

Sting: Zoroark?! Isn't that a legendary Dark-type?!

Rogue: It is. I never knew she had a legendary.

Minerva: Glaceon, Iced Shard!

Glaceon: Iced Shard!

Ryuko: Change into Typhlosion and use Flame Wheel!

Zoroark: Typhlosion! Flame Wheel!

Glaceon: (screaming) (faints)

Minerva: How could I lose? To someone like you?

Ryuko: Take that! (pets Zoroark) Great job, Zoroark!

Zoroark: Thanks! (chuckling)

Minerva: Sorry, father. But there's something strange about her that I'm quite interested in.

Jiemma: What is it?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Minerva: The way she bonds with her Pokemon. I saw her and her Pokemon's eyes glowing. It's quite strange. But I must get info. Midnight, White Light, come out.

Meowstic: (nickname Midnight) (wearing a light blue Sabertooth symbol necklace) Meowstic Midnight!

Meowstic: (nickname White Light) (wearing a dark blue Sabertooth symbol necklace) Meowstic White Light!

Minerva: Now then, you should just leave this place.

Natsu: Why should we?

She unexpectedly reveals a tied-up Happy in her hands.

Happy: Natsu~! I'm sorry~!

Momoyo: Happy!

Midnight: And one more surprise.

Emi: Untie me!

Ryuko: Emi! Let her go!

Emi: Mommy!

Minerva: I see. You're married.

Sting: Married?!

Lector: Ryuko's married?!

Frosch: Fro is shocked!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

White Light: And yet you're participating in the Games. You should just stay out of this and be with your little husband and daughter.

Ryuko: Shut up! Let them go!

Minerva: Unless you surrender.

Natsu: Guess we have no other choice.

Minerva: Thank you for your understanding. (unties Happy) There you go. Midnight, White Light, untie the little girl, too.

Emi: I have a name, you know?!

Midnight: You're free to go.

Ryuko: Emi, (hugs Emi) I'm so glad you're safe.

Emi: Mommy, I...

Ryuko: Shh... I know, I know... You were really scared. (picks up Emi) Don't worry. I'm right here. Let's return to the guild.

Emi: Okay.

Natsu: Before we go, take care of your comrades.

Everyone: Right.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mugetsu: (thinking) Natsu and Ryuko surrender for a cat and a girl? Incredible... I never seen such sacrifice. That's what's missing here.

Natsu and the others returns to the Honeybone lodgings.

Centorea: You what?!

Natsu: The reason we did that was for Yukino's sake! That guild master need to teach a lesson about respecting his comrades!

Nonon: Well, even though you did that, it was totally reckless!

Erza: Nonon's right! It was extremely reckless! But I'm glad Emi's safe.

Luffy: You were worrying about Emi?!

Erza: Of course! She's small and innocent and adorable! If anything happens to her, I'll blame myself! I'm like her second mother!

Naruto: Second?!

Nui: Uh-oh! I think since that incident, Sabertooth would put a tougher front against us!

Mako: That'll means...!

Death: Bad news for us! We're doom!

Lapis: Calm down. Let's all relax.

Erza: All the other Guilds' participants have their own feelings.

She recollects on what Millianna told her earlier.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lapis: Anyway, Panetsu had came here earlier and stated that for tomorrow's event, there will be two people from each guild.

Nonon: And we already know who's participating. It'll be you and Erza!

Ryuko: Awesome! Guys, we gotta win this!

Kamuis: Right!

Ryuko: Densetsu?

Densetsu: You can count on me.

Ryuko: Perfect!

Densetsu: Also, you should wear your tiara.

Ryuko: Huh?!

Densetsu: You see, when you wear that tiara, your Kamuis can have upgrades.

Shonetsu: Upgrades?!

Danketsu: Awesome~!

Ryuko: Okay! Let's get to sleep for tomorrow!

Emi: Okay! Mommy, I'll be cheering for you and Erza! With you two working together, you'll be so strong!

Densetsu: And one more thing, I made these coins for Senketsu. With this, he can transform into either a wolf, a mole, or a falcon. It can be very useful.

Ryuko: Thanks. I'll keep this. For now, let's sleep!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

The next day, Yukino, Emolga, Pearl, and Kuzaru walks around Crocus and learns from passing individuals about the incident with Sabertooth.

Emolga: I bet it's Natsu.

Yukino: You sure?

Pearl: Well, I can't think of anyone else but them.

They looks up at the Domus Flau, smiling.

Ulala: Hello, space cats! This is Ulala!

Tomoyo: Tomoyo!

Luna: And Luna!

Ulala: And welcome to the third day of the Grand Magic Games! For today's guest, we have Lahar from the Magic Council!

Doranbolt and Supetsu, who has been pressured to attend as well by Lahar, bemoans about his situation while walking to the stands.

Doranbolt: (sighs) Why do we have to do this?

Supetsu: It's just for the day. No need to to complain.

Doranbolt: I'm not complaining.

He and Supetsu unknowingly passes by Wendy, Romeo, Happy and Carla who are all worried about possibly being late for the introduction ceremonies of the Games. At some point, Wendy leaves that group to join her teammates.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mato: Today's event will be Pandemonium~kabo! As you know, for this event only, you have to choose two people for each guild~kabo!

Ulala: And they're choosen! The members chosen are Millianna and Ikaruga from Team Mermaid Heel! Hibiki and Peridot from Team Blue Pegasus! Erza and Ryuko from Team Fairy Tail A! Cana and Alphonse from Team Fairy Tail B! Jura and Mizore from Team Lamia Scale! Obra and Noob from Team Raven Tail! And Nobarly and Mirai from Team Quatro Puppy!

They all head to the center of the arena towards Mato and Panetsu who immediately sets up the event. A massive, purple, demon-like castle is summoned to the area to act as the event's main setting place.

Mato: The monsters inside are classed from D to S~kabo. However the D-class monsters are quite tough~kabo!

Everyone sees via a video monitor of a monster smashing a statue.

Taokaka: Scary~meow!

Panetsu: The battle power goes up for stronger monsters and can even rival that of a Wizard Saint~kabo. The rules of the game are simple, each competitor will go in one by one and fight a number of monsters for points~kabo. You can select how many monsters the will fight thanks to the Challenge Right but I must warn you. These monsters will be randomized~kabo.

Alphonse: (wearing a metal black Fairy Tail symbol on his right chest) What will happen if we lose?

Mato: Your previous victories will still be counted but the current round will be null and voided~kabo. The game is set go on until all 100 monsters are defeated or everyone's Magic Power runs out~kabo.

Panetsu: Since that's out of the way, you can choose a slot, which will determine the order of your entrance inside the arena~kabo.

After considering everything...

Erza: Since we're first, me and Ryuko will fight all 100 monsters!

Tsumugu: Is she serious?!

Ryuko: Awesome~! I agree~! Let's do it!

Everyone: Eh~?!


	45. Erza and Ryuko VS 100 Monsters

Episode 167: Erza and Ryuko VS 100 Hundred Monsters

Erza: We choose 100 monsters.

Ryuko: Yes!

Mato: I have to warn you~kabo. Those monsters are no joke~kabo.

Erza and Ryuko refuses to listen to him and enters the castle anyway. As they enter the monsters start to appear.

Ryuko: Kamui Senketsu: Upgrade! (attacks)

Erza: Good. Requip: Heaven's Wheel Armor! Blumenblatt!

Blumenblatt (天輪・繚乱の剣, ブルーメンブラット, Tenrin: Burūmenburatto) is a Sword Magic Spell. While wearing the Heaven's Wheel Armor, the user requips a fair amount of swords, and then charges at the target, slicing them with the two in hand.[1] As they rush past, the requipped swords will follow, acting as a secondary strike.[2][3]

Ryuko: Erza, you take half of the monsters. I'll take the other half!

Erza: Right!

Chapati: The number of D-class monsters is dropping rapidly!

Romeo: What was that?!

Mavis: Erza was using an attack with multiple swords to learn the response, attack and defensive capabilities of every level of monster.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ryuko: Kamui Rainetsu! (transforms) (wears tiara) Upgrade!

Rainetsu's Upgraded Form consists of a light sleeveless top that exposes Ryuko's upper-breast and most of her stomach with a brown jacket, blue jean shorts, brown heel boots, and a sparkly-brown cowboy hat with Rainetsu's eyes on it. She also have the genes of the lion and her hair turn brown with her hair being long and tied at the bottom.

Rainetsu: Let's show these vermin our true power!

Ryuko: Right! Scissor Earth Guns! Ricochet Earth Slicers!

Monsters: (screaming)

Ryuko: (blows smoke) That'll show them.

Erza: Requip: Black Wing Armor! That's the last of the D-class monsters.

Ryuko: Kamui Danketsu: Upgrade! (transforms)

Danketsu's Upgraded Form consists of an orange sleeveless kimono that ends at the upper-knee area. She also wears orange flats, white leggings, her hair in bun-ponytails and orange, and a flame-shaped tattoo on her upper-left shoulder (back, hidden). Danketsu's eyes are located on the buns as ribbons.

As a C-class monster attacks her and Ryuko...

Erza: Requip: Flame Empress Armor! Crystal Sword!

Ryuko: (jumps) Fire God's Flame Star Kick!

Emi: Go, mommy! Go, Erza! You can do this!

Konata: Don't lose yet!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

They are then approached by a B-class monster.

Ryuko: Kamui Shonetsu: Upgrade! (transforms)

Shonetsu's Upgraded Form consists of a blue two-piece bikini with clear pink silks that ends at the knees. She also wears the same chains, light blue flip-flops, and a pink dolphin-shaped tattoo on her right leg (side). Her hair is blue and long that shaped as a tear drop, ending it with a swirl and a dark blue-sea headband.

Mataro: They're so sexy!

Oshawott: Yeah!

Erza: Requip: Sea Empress Armor!

Sanji: I agree!

Ryuko: Waterfall! And Whirlpool!

Rainetsu: (Exceed) Nice!

Ryuko: (flips coin) Kamui Senketsu: Wolf Form!

Senketsu: (transforms) (howling) Wolf!

Senketsu is a black wolf with red streaks. He still wears his signature eyepatch.

Ryuko: Sick 'em, boy!

Senketsu: Got it! (slashes)

Tsumugu: Senketsu can transform into an animal?!

Aikuro: Ryuko, you've impressed me. You have gotten stronger then ever. I'm so proud of you.

Erza: Spear of Lightning!

Rainetsu: Now's our turn! Earth Smasher!

Danketsu: (Exceed) Fire God's Roar!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

As another one attacks her...

Erza: Requip: Flight Armor! Giant Metal Spiked Mace!

Ryuko: Let's do this! Whirlpool!

Rainetsu: Rock Throw!

Danketsu: Fire God's Soundwave!

Nobarly: I can't believe I'm saying this. But they're wild.

Peridot: You're speechless?!

Orga: I never seen them fight like this.

Raijinetsu: Yeah... So this is their true strength.

Millianna: That's my Erza! She and Ryuko have gotten stronger!

Rainetsu: This must be the A-class monster!

Danketsu: We're not afraid!

Ryuko: Right! Adult Form! (transforms) Kamui Doketsu: Upgrade! Time for this monster to have some manners. Bring it.

Doketsu's Upgraded Form consists of a typical succubus-styled outfit, which is garnet, Doketsu's eyes as demon wings, Ryuko's hair being wild with violet and garnet mixed together, having her left eye being Doketsu's dragon eye, black high heels, and a rose-shaped tattoo on her left breast.

As they faced by an A-class monster, the audience thinks they've been defeated.

Erza: Requip: Adamantine Armor!

Ryuko: Good idea. Take this! Scissor Poison Whip! Poison Slasher!

Erza is revealed to have Requipped to her Adamantine Armor to defend herself, continuing to Requip and take out beast after beast, until only the S-class monster is left.

Doketsu: (Exceed) Now, the only one left is the S-class monster.

As the others comment on the appearance of the S-class monster, Erza, Ryuko, Senketsu (normal), Shonetsu, Doketsu, Danketsu, and Rainetsu are then transported to the top of the castle with the S-class monster.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mato: When S-class monster is the only monster remaining, its power is tripled.

Erza: Hmph.

Monster: (attacks)

Together: (dodges)

Ryuko: Kamui Kusetsu: Upgrade!

Kusetsu's Upgraded Form consists of a leaf top and leaf bottoms, which takes a form of a skirt. Her hair is a green shoulder-length with a tropical flower on her hair and have one side with a long golden bead. She also had leaf ankle and hand bracelets, a leaf-shaped tattoo on her right arm, and Kusetsu's eyes are in a shape of fairy wings.

Ryuko: Branches, hold it down!

Erza: Thanks. (charges)

Ryuko: Huh?!

Kusetsu: It broken free!

Erza: (grunts)

Ryuko: Erza! (growling)

Banetsu: (Exceed) Ryuko, look out!

Ryuko: (dodges)

Kuretsu: (Exceed) It's hopping mad now!

Monster: (charges)

Shonetsu: It's coming right towards us!

Ryuko: Everyone, dodge!

Everyone: (dodges)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: (charges) (attacks)

Monster: (screaming) (attacks)

Ryuko: This isn't good. He's powerful.

Banetsu: We can't give up now!

Rainetsu: I know! Summon with Densetsu!

Ryuko: Oh yeah! Everyone, go into my tiara.

Kamuis: Okay!

Senketsu: (Kamui form) Hope this works.

Ryuko: Kamui Senketsu: Princess Mode!

Erza: (attacks)

Ryuko: Kamui Densetsu! (transforms)

Ryuko now wears a white one-piece swimsuit with a rainbowfied skirts. She also wears white leggings, white heels, Densetsu's eyes are the butterfly wings (light purple), her hair is long and it's rainbowfied at the ends (two are not tied up and have swirls) (other two are tied up and goes separate. (also have swirls)), Ryuko's wolf tail are separate into two tails with flames on it.

Tsumugu: Huh?

Aikuro: I see. That must be the Legendary Kamui. I thought it never existed.

Tsumugu: Densetsu?! That's a Legendary Kamui?! Impossible! There's no such thing!

Satsuki: Baby sister, you have really shocked me.

Omiko: Whoa! Awesome~!

Maiko: I gotta get that!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mako: Whoa! Ryuko-chan's so beautiful!

Nui: That's the power of the Legendary Kamui. Stunning, isn't it?

Uzu: Ryuko...

Sting: Legendary Kamui?!

Hiketsu: Amazing! I thought those were myths! I didn't know she had a...!

Ryuko: Densetsu, I'm counting on you!

Densetsu: Right!

Ryuko: Scissor Legendary Bow and Arrow! (pulls back string)

Kamuis: Wait! (Exceeds)

Ryuko: Huh?!

Rainetsu: We're gonna help, too!

Banetsu: After all, we're your Kamuis!

Shonetsu: We do things your way!

Danketsu: Yeah!

Ryuko: Thanks, guys.

Senketsu: Especially me.

Ryuko: Right. One... Two... And... Three! (shoots arrow)

Danketsu: Now's our chance! Fire God's Roar!

Rainetsu: Earth Spikes!

Banetsu: Energy Beam!

Kuretsu: Sand Dome!

Kusetsu: Leaf Stars!

Shonetsu: Water Gunner!

Doketsu: Poison Shooter!

Senketsu: Scissor Blade Slasher!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Kusetsu: The monster's tied up!

Shonetsu: And it's nice and tight!

Erza: (slashes)

Ryuko: (flies down) Erza?

Erza: (stands up) I'm fine. We won.

Ryuko: Whoo-hoo! We won!

Kamuis: Yeah!

Ulala: I-I-I-I couldn't believe it, folks! They actually defeat all 100 monsters by themselves!

The crowd begins to cheer with Doranbolt even moved to tears, and the rest of the members of Team Fairy Tail A come rushing towards Erza and Ryuko to congratulate them.

Mako: You were so awesome!

Nonon: That was amazing!

Lapis: I wish I could be like you!

Wendy: Me too!

Uzu: (hugs Ryuko) Ryuko, I couldn't believe it!

Ryuko: Impressed?! (chuckling)

Uzu: Yeah!

Emi: Mommy, Erza, you were awesome!

Peridot: That was the most amazing thing I ever saw.

Millianna: That's them!

Hibiki: They really are stronger.

Nobarly: Really wild.

Mirai: Yeah...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mato: With no monsters left for the other seven competitors to fight, in order to decide the ranking of the remaining teams, I have a simple game~kabo! Sure it will be at the boring side but this is what we'll do for now~kabo!

Panetsu: It's call the Magic Power Finder, short-handed to MPF~kabo. The competitors will have to hit the MPF device with their Magic and a ranking will be given on how powerful their Magic is~kabo. Simple, right~kabo?

Hibiki: This is bad. Me and Peridot aren't good at this. But how 'bout you and me go on a date?

Peridot: Hibiki, focus! There's no time for flirting!

Cana: I could but I won't be able to drink.

Hibiki: That'll be a problem.

Nobarly: How come she's not dead yet?!

Mirai: This amount of alcohol could kill someone! How's that even possible?!

Edward: Oh, great! With Cana a drunk, we'll never win!

Juvia: Cana, focus! Stop drinking! You have to win this!

Cana: Huh...?

The game starts with Millianna and Ikaruga, seeing as how they had been initially second to go in the Pandemonium event.

Millianna: Kitten Blast!

Kitten Blast (キトゥンブラスト Kitoun Burasuto) is a Binding Magic Spell. The user produces restraining tubes from both hands and combines them together, blasting them towards the target in a spiral motion. These tubes are shown to be powerful enough to earn 365 points in the Magic Power Finder, a level sufficient enough to be a Squad Captain in the Rune Knights.[1]

Ikaruga: (slashes)

Ulala: Millianna and Ikaruga earn 365 points!

Chapati: Is that a good thing?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lahar: We use MPF for training. This would make them captains.

Chapati: Impressive!

Next, Nobarly and Mirai hits the MPF.

Nobarly: 124?!

Mirai: Not good enough.

After them, Hibiki and Peridot heads towards the MPF.

Monet: This is bad.

Jack: They have no chances of victory. They're the strategists.

Ichiya: Don't stop believing in your friends.

Rin: Yeah! Cheer for them!

Hibiki and Peridot, however, still winds up with a low score, earning a measly 95.

Hibiki: How did we fail?!

Cana: Aw, it's okay! No need to sob about it!

Alphonse: Cana's right. You can do better next time. I'm sure of it.

Afterwards, Team Raven Tail's Obra and Noob steps up next and sends his creature to attack the MPF, which only gets them a 4, to the shock of most people around them.

Flare: What are they doing?! They're making us lose!

Raitonetsu: We have to keep Obra's secret.

Alexei: He's right. His true power will reveal later.

Flare: Oh. Right. Sorry...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

After over half the competitors have gone, Millianna is on top with Orga and Negi, Jura Neekis and Mizore, and Cana and Alphonse remaining.

Orga: 120mm Black Lightning Cannon!

120mm Black Lightning Cannon (１２０ｍｍ 黒雷砲 120mm Kokuraihou) is a Lightning God Slayer Magic Spell. The user generates a ball of black lightning between their palms before releasing it as a powerful beam. This spell is powerful enough to reach a rating of 3825 on the MPF.[1]

Negi: (wearing a red Sabertooth symbol on his left chest (hidden)) Sagitta Magica!

Negi Springfield (ネギ・スプリングフィールド, Negi Supuringofīrudo), is the main protagonist of the manga/anime Negima!: Magister Negi Magi (魔法先生ネギま!, Mahō Sensei Negima!) and Negima!? (ネギま!?, Negima!?). He is a mage in training to become a Magister Magi (Master of Mana) and the homeroom and English teacher of Class 3-A (formerly 2-A) of Mahora Academy Middle School for girls. He is the leader of Ala Alba. Negi is a kind-hearted boy, with a very optimistic outlook toward life. Though he is just ten years old, he at times shows maturity far beyond his years much to the amazement and admiration of his older and rowdier students. On an emotional level, Negi is still considered as a child and he often does not realize the full extent of the feelings of the girls around him. He is also naive in many aspects of the world and his normally optimistic outlook on things does put him at a disadvantage when a more realistic approach is needed. Negi cares for all the girls in his class, and out of his own interpretation of his duties as a teacher, and the parting advice from Nekane, and an overall liking of people in general, he often goes beyond what most other teachers would consider an acceptable level of involvement in the affairs of his students. Negi loves milk tea and hates coffee calling it muddy water. He described milk tea as the best way to drink black tea to Fate. This, combined with his kindness, intelligence, unique maturity, and his unwarranted cuteness have earned him the respect, admiration, and even affection of the students in his class. His naive nature also seems to make him rather gullible as well as he seems to take relatively minor things as very serious. Negi's one true character flaw is that he tends to push himself too hard, especially for a boy his age. Between teaching his classes, training in both high-level martial arts and advanced training in magic combat, His drive to match his father's achievements takes a heavy toll on him both physically and mentally much to the worry of the ones around him, particularly Asuna.

Luna: Awesome~dana! They receive an impressive 3825!

Millianna: Eh?! That's unfair!

Raijinetsu: That's the power of the Thunder God Slayer.

Lahar: Incredible...

Lector: That's our Orga!

Frosch: And Fro's Negi!

Miss Father's Day: (wearing a green frog-shaped Sabertooth symbol on her right stomach) Ribbit, ribbit! We're definitel gonna win! Ribbit!

Along with Mr. 7, Miss Father's Day is part of the "Sniping" pair who apparently are deployed for jobs by the Baroque Works where sniping is necessary. Miss Father's Day has a strange sense of fashion involving frogs. She has purple hair, with a long, thin widow's peak. Over her hair she has a frog styled hat, with appendages jutting out with white balls on the end. She wears a purple shirt with pink dots that shows off her belly with a yellow button up shirt underneath, and a blue tie. She has frog styled sleeves at the end of her shoulders, and white gloves. She wears a purple skirt with pink dots on it, and a frog styled decoration with white balls on the end. She also has frog themed boots, that go up to the middle of her shins. She seems very nonchalant about whatever she has to do. She seemed very relaxed about her mission to set off the bomb in the clock tower. She also can act overconfident, as she was talking to Mr. 7 about getting a promotion before their assignment was over.[1] Like many characters in One Piece she has a unique laugh: 'geeerogerogerogero' (or 'Ribbitribbitribbit' in the English adaptations). She is a very good sniper and works well with her partner, being able to line up their shots so they collide exactly where they want. She wields a gun shaped like a frog that shoots frog-shaped bullets, called Gero Gero Gun (ゲロゲロ銃 Gerogero Gan?, "Gero" being the sound in Japanese frogs make; FUNimation dub: "Ribbit Ribbit Gun").

Arlong: Of course! That Luffy doesn't stand a chance against Sabertooth! They'll be crushed like little bugs! Fairy Tail should have given up from day 1.

M.F.D: I agree! Ribbit, ribbit!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Next up, Team Lamia Scale's Jura and Mizore heads up to the MPF.

Sherry: I don't think they're gonna win.

Ivy: They will. You just have to watch and see what happens.

Minori: (wearing a yellow-pink Lamia Scale symbol on her left breast) Ivy's right! They'll definitely win! I'm sure about it!

Minori (美野里) is a playable character from the Senran Kagura video game series. She makes her debut in Senran Kagura: Shinovi Versus. A skilled shinobi whose childlike appearance and tone are deceiving. She adores Kurokage, who raised her after her parents died. She calls him "grandpa" and acts like a stereotypical granddaughter. Even now she treats shinobi battles like games, owing to the fact that Kurokage trained her via tag and hide-and-seek. Minori is a fair skinned girl with long light brown hair tied in two pigtails, and big blue eyes. She wears a green choker around her neck, with a small, round bell attached to it. She wears an orange top, which reveals her cleavage. The top has short, wide white sleeves, with pink trimmings, as well does the front part of her shirt. She has a large pink bow tied around her waist, and has a small hamster clip on her shirt, as well. She wears white and orange striped stockings, and matching undergarments. She wears large green bracelets and anklets, and pink boots with with little red bows on them. She often carries around a blue pail with a hamster design on it. On her back is a large plush hamster backpack. She has a blue thermos on her right thigh, and has a white headband. Despite her age, Minori has a very energetic and childish personality that makes even Hibari looks mature in comparison. She has a major sweet-tooth and loves to eat snacks all the time. Minori is extremely playful and even considers her work as a shinobi as 'playing.' However, there is a reason behind her childish demeanor. Minori doesn't like fighting as it is the reason why her parents are dead, having been killed on one of their missions. She believes that everyone in the world should spend more time playing than fighting because it would make everything better.

Yumi: (wearing a white Lamia Scale symbol on her right arm) Right. Just believe in them.

Yumi (雪泉) is a playable character from the Senran Kagura video game series, and the main character of the PlayStation sub-series. She makes her debut in Senran Kagura: Shinovi Versus. A third-year student and the leader of the Gessen Girls' Academy elite shinobi. Her grandfather Kurokage was a rival to the legendary ninja Hanzō. She lost her parents when she was young, so Kurokage raised her along with the other Gessen girls. Her name means "snowy spring" in Japanese, which may have subconsciously contributed to her cool personality and fighting style. Her fighting style combines traditional Japanese dance with ice-based Ninja Arts. Yumi has pale white skin and icy blue eyes. Her hair is a dark-gray color of medium length that is pent up slightly in the back by her white bow that has blue stripes on the ends. In her shinobi clothes, she wears a solid white furisode kimono that hangs off her shoulders and exposes her cleavage. The outfit has a blue double-lined trim with a blue obi in the back. In her Hyō-ō mode, Yumi's hair becomes longer and turns icy-blue in color while her hair ribbon is completely gone. In addition, her eyes turn red in contrast to their original blue color. Her outfit is the only thing that does not undergo a change while in this state as even Yumi's folding fans are replaced by a long sword of ice. As her name implies, Yumi has a very cool personality. She is a very calm and very serious girl. She gives nothing but one hundred percent when it comes to achieving a personal ambition and will go to any lengths to realize a goal she has set out for herself. For these reasons she could be viewed as stubborn when people present their own personal ideals and values in conflict with her own. Though despite this, she has no issues stepping back and admitting when she's wrong after some serious thought. This was demonstrated during the Gessen Arc of Shinovi Versus when Yumi, who was in deeply conflicted about her views on evil over the course of the story, finally accepted that she was wrong by the time of her final battle with Asuka. This was demonstrated a second time the Estival Versus OVA when she began to realize she actually was being far too strict on her comrades and promised to give them more time to relax. Yumi could also be considered extremely critical, as demonstrated during Hanzo Academy's story in Shinovi Versus where she deemed Asuka unworthy of facing her and made her fight Gessen's lower ranked shinobi as an alternative. This was due to Asuka presenting what she believed to be incompetence as a shinobi. Despite this, Yumi has also been shown to be modest, such as when she deemed Yozakura far stronger than her despite Yozakura insisting otherwise. While being very harsh at times, she's also very caring underneath her cold exterior. Even Shiki states that Yumi is only hard on her comrades because she genuinely cares about them and wants the most out of each of them. This often leads to her trying to push them too hard and forgetting to allow both them and herself to relax every once and while. In Estival Versus, Yumi tries to be more lenient and considerate of her comrades feelings, leaving Yozakura to discipline and yell at the others in her place when things get out of hand.

Jura: Can I take this seriously?

Mato: Of course~kabo!

Jura: Rumbling Meidou Fugaku!

Rumbling Mt. Fuji (鳴動富嶽 Meidō Fugaku) is an Earth Magic Spell. The user presses both hands together and summons an enormous amount of Magic Power that overwhelms the target in a beam that comes out of the ground and destroys the surrounding landscape. This spell managed to score 8544 points in the Magic Power Finder.[1]

Mizore: (attacks)

Ulala: 8544 points! Amazing!

Minori: Told ya'!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Syaoran: (wearing a green Lamia Scale symbol on his left arm (hidden)) See? You shouldn't doubt about your friends.

Syaoran Li (李 小狼 Ri Shaoran?, Chinese Pinyin: Lǐ Xiǎoláng) is a member of the Li-clan, whom are distant relatives of Clow Reed, the creator of the Clow Cards. As such, he believes that he should be the one to inherit the Clow Cards and tries to capture the cards for himself. As the series progresses, Syaoran comes to respect Sakura and becomes her friend and ally. He eventually falls in love with her, though she is slow to realize it due to her own feelings for Yukito. Initially, Syaoran has a crush on Yukito (the attraction to him was because of the high moon power inside of Yukito). Only later, at the beginning of the third season of the Cardcaptor series, does Syaoran begin to fall in love with Sakura, and make his feelings visible to viewers.[9] In the manga, Syaoran begins to develop feelings for Sakura around the time of the Erase card's capture. After Yukito rejects Sakura's feelings, Syaoran comforts her even though Sakura still oblivious about his feelings towards her. Near the second-half of the series, Syaoran confesses his feelings to Sakura. With Sakura now undisputed master of the cards, he decides to return to Hong Kong. At the end of the series, he returns from Hong Kong a few months later to visit his old school. In the anime adaptation, Syaoran manages to catch several cards by playing a major role in helping Sakura seal them. He is allowed to attempt the final judgment but fails. Syaoran is shown to have similar powers to Sakura, such as sensing Clow Card and magical auras, is a skilled martial artist, and wields a sword which he can use to cast spells when equipped with incantation papers. He can also use a device dubbed a "lasenboard" in Cardcaptors,[10] which can detect and direct him to magical entities. A running gag is Kero calling him kid. In the Dub as well for Sakura, Syaoran never told his feelings towards Sakura as he did in episode 69, one episode before the finale. In the English Cardcaptors adaptation, he is renamed Li Showron and he is introduced in the first episode, as the male lead. He is also called a "Cardcaptor". In Japanese media, Syaoran is voiced by Motoko Kumai. Syaoran is voiced by Rhys Huber during the Clow Cards arc and the first movie, by Jordan Kilik in the Sakura Cards arc, and by Mona Marshall in the second movie, and by Candace Moore in Animax's English dub adaptation. Although Syaoran does not appear in Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, his design was used as a base for its protagonist with same name.

Meiling: (wearing a black Lamia Scale symbol on her right leg) Wow, Syaoran! You're so smart!

Meiling Li (李 苺鈴 Ri Meirin?, Chinese Pinyin: Lǐ Méilíng) is a character that appears only in the anime adaptation of Cardcaptor Sakura. Introduced in episode 20, she is a very impulsive and overconfident girl, as well as Syaoran Li's cousin and fiancée. As children living in Hong Kong, they both trained in martial arts under the tutelage of Wang Wei. One night her pet bird escaped from its cage, and the normally quiet and withdrawn Syaoran told her not to cry, then left. After spending hours in the rain, he returned with the bird and Meiling was both grateful and touched. From that day, she devoted herself to him, eventually declaring that she liked Syaoran above all others and, reasoning that he liked her as well, she declared them to be engaged. At the same time, she promised that if he found someone he liked more than her, he would tell her and she would release him from the promise.[12] In coming to Tokyo, Meiling intends to help Syaoran gather the Clow Cards, and actively dislikes Sakura. As the series progresses, Meiling develops a grudging respect for Sakura that turns into a good friendship by the time Meiling returns to Hong Kong in episode 43 by her mother due to her unknown reason. During her initial visit, Meiling seemed to recognize that Syaoran was falling in love with Sakura, but it wasn't until she briefly returned in episode 60 that she acknowledges and accepts Sakura as the person Syaoran loves. Wanting to keep her promise, Syaoran attempts to tell her that he loves Sakura, but Meiling interrupts and tells him that she knows because he is now calling Sakura by her first name, something he only does for his sisters and her. She releases Syaoran from their promise, then quickly leaves. Meiling spends the night at Tomoyo Daidōji's house and releases all of her frustration by crying without burdening Syaoran. At the end of the episode, Meiling returns home and is not seen again in the main series. She returns in the second movie, with Syaoran, to see her old friends. A running gag is Kero calling her brat. Unlike Syaoran, Meiling has no magical abilities, relying solely on her physical fighting abilities and a healthy dose of pride. Her lack of powers and tendency to leap before thinking, however, results in her hindering more than helping Syaoran in most battles against the cards. She challenges The Fight card in episode 20, and was nearly badly wounded and had to be rescued by Syaoran. Recognizing that she was being a burden, Meiling grew upset and lashed out at Syaoran. However, she was then able to be an aid to him while fighting The Twin card, as their years of practicing martial arts together enables them to match the card's synchronized fighting style. The character of Meiling is voiced by Yukana Nogami. In the English adaptation Cardcaptors her name is changed to Meilin Rae and her relationship with Syaoran is changed from cousins to childhood friends. She is voiced by Nicole Oliver. In the English dub of the second movie, she is voiced by Julie Maddalena.

Syaoran: Shut up!

Meiling: Don't lie!

Syaoran: (growling)

Meiling: (chuckling)

Natsu: Awesome! He's above everyone!

Centorea: As expected from one of the Wizard Saints.

Makarov: His powers are with that of Gildarts Clive's own capabilities.

Mavis: Agree...

Finally, Cana's turn comes up, and she heads towards the MPF.

Akame: I don't think she'll win this.

Ace: At this state, she can't take this seriously.

Cana proceeds to remove her jacket, revealing the Fairy Glitter mark on her arm.

Makarov: What?! Is that...?!

Mavis: Yup! Fairy Glitter! I lent it to her so Fairy Tail can win!

Makarov: (shocked)

Diancie: Don't worry! It's only for now!

Donphan: She already has tremendous power!

Cana unleashes Fairy Glitter on the MPF, gains a total of 9999, and obliterates the MPF in the process, to the delight of her guild-mates.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Taokaka: Yeah! That's the stuff, fortune lady~meow!

Talim: Great job!

Emi: Way to go, Cana-sama!

Jura: Impossible!

Ivan: I see. She can use one of the Three Great Magics of Fairy Tail.

With both Fairy Tail teams finishing in first and second place.

Cana: Like that?! That's how Fairy Tail rolls! We'll win the Grand Magic Games and take back what rightfully ours to begin with!

Crowd: (cheering)

After the Games have finished...

Nullpudding: Alexei-sama, I have made some fixtures for the battle portions.

Ivan: Excellent. My plan is working smoothly. Everyone, we'll begin our mysterious plan.

Harley: Finally! I was getting bored!

Tira: Me too!

Murasaki: (wearing a purple Raven Tail symbol on her right hand) I have a bad feeling about this. You sure we should start planning?

Murasaki(紫) is a playable character from the Senran Kagura video game series, who makes her debute in Senran Kagura: Shinovi Versus. She's a 2nd year at Hebijō Clandestine Girls' Academy, and Imu's younger sister. She lacks social skills, and prefers to spend her time in her room with her teddy bear Bebeby (Bebe-tan in Japanese). Despite easily becoming one of Hebijo's elite, she never attends school, and is the first truant in its history. Murasaki has long, violet hair, with a black ribbon placed just above her bangs. Her eyes are a much darker shade of purple, and often lend her a sad demeanor. She wears a long, black dress with light gray trimmings, and has a prominent bust. Murasaki is very fragile. She never attends school, preferring to spend her time playing with her stuffed bear, Bebeby. She is normally very soft-spoken and pacifistic, however, the Root of Calamity can cause that to change when she's frightened or angered. When under the influence of the Root of Calamity, her personality briefly changes significantly. She begins talking in a much lower voice, and makes an active attempt to kill the target of her anger, often screaming loudly in the process. Notably, Murasaki has a fairly cynical outlook on life. She considers the idea of friends to be a lie, and rejects the notion that having people counting on you can make one stronger. In her own words, she believes people to be lonely creatures by nature. She frequently assumes the worst intent in people, and was honestly surprised that people from such different worlds as Yomi and Ikaruga could become friends. Her cynical outlook is reflected in her preference in media, with her favorite story being full of dark themes such as murder, depression and drug abuse. Murasaki also has a strange ability, learned as a result of spending all of her time in a dark room: Her nose is much better than her eyes, and she can even sense details about one's character, such as personality and social status, through smell alone.

Jasper: What's wrong?! Are you chicken?! Of course we should start planning! Our main goal is to destroy Fairy Tail and win the Games without being caught! Got it?!

Murasaki: Yes.

Jasper: Good! Let's begin.


	46. Episode 168: Raven Tail's Plan

Episode 168: Raven Tail's Plan

Following the incredulous victory of the MPF event by Cana Alberona, who consequently receives high acclaim from the spectators...

Karetsu: (Exceed) Alexei-sama, we're already planning~rave?

Alexei: Correct. It's time we destroy Fairy Tail once and for all.

Jasper: That's what I'm talking about! I want to kill Rose Quarts for good!

Bowser: Mario will be destroyed and I'll have Princess Peach all to myself AND take over the Mushroom Kingdom! And those pesky Mario Brothers will be excommunicated from my new-and-improve kingdom forevermore! (laughing)

Maiko: Once I get my hands on Densetsu, I'll kill Ryuko, overthrow Lady Satsuki, and take over Honnouji Academy with my iron fists!

Omiko: (sighs) Not so loud. Someone could hear us...

Torakaka: She's right~meow. Let's keep this silent~meow.

As they head out...

Chapati: There has been some new positions of the teams participating in the Games. For the first match, we have Millianna from Team Mermaid Heel!

Millianna: How's everyone doing?! I'm pump up now!

Chapati: Against Semmes from Team Quatro Puppy!

Semmes: Wild Four!

Katsuragi: Get her, Semmes!

Benio: Don't lose this, Millianna!

Millianna: Right!

Both of their teams wish their participating member "good luck" in the match.

Wakana: Hope we could get 10 points!

Asuka: (wearing a dark red Mermaid Heel symbol on her left leg) Of course we are! Millianna can totally do this!

Asuka (飛鳥) is a playable character from the Senran Kagura videogame series. She makes her debut in Senran Kagura: Portrait of Girls. A 2nd-year Hanzo student, Asuka is energetic and willing to work as hard as she can. Her grandfather was apparently a great ninja himself, whose influence contributes to Asuka's earnestness about her shinobi training. Asuka is a short girl who has her dark brown hair tied in a medium sized ponytail with a white ribbon bow. In her shinobi clothes, she dons a uniform composed of a yellow vest, green plaid skirt, and a white shirt with green tie. Around her neck is a small red bandanna worn like a scarf. She has red armguards on her forearms with bandages underneath, and straps around her waist to hold her two swords. On both legs she wears thigh high socks and brown formal shoes. Unlike Homura, Yumi, and Miyabi, Asuka does not undergo any significant aesthetic changes. In this mode her hair simply let down out of it's ponytail and is surrounded by a green aura. The length of her blades is also increased by this aura. Asuka has a joyful and friendly personality and believes in team work, sticking together and friendship. On rare occasions she appears to be gullible or clumsy. She aims to become a powerful ninja like her grandfather causing her to try really hard in training and teachings.

Katsuragi: Semmes is winning this! I could feel it!

Homura: (wearing a black Quatro Cerberos symbol on her right stomach (hidden)) Watch and see. Things can't really come true.

Homura (焔) is a playable character from the Senran Kagura video game series. She makes her debut in Senran Kagura: Portrait of Girls. She becomes playable in Senran Kagura Burst as a second 2nd-year student and leader of the Hebijo elite before going rogue and forming the Crimson Squad. She also has a fierce rivalry with main protagonist, Asuka. Homura has tanned skin and her dark brown hair is tied in a long ponytail with a white ribbon, the ends of the ribbon standing straight up. In Portrait of Girls and Burst, she dons the usual Hebijo uniform, which is an all black sailor fuku with red trim. Like Asuka, she wears wrist guards on her forearms with bandages underneath. She wears white loose socks with brown dress shoes. In Shinovi Versus, she wears a short black dress that looks similar to her old uniform, and covers it with a small, light grey jacket, with samurai leg armor on each side. Around her neck is a long black cape with white trim. In addition to six katana which she wields at the same time, she carries a nodachi known as Engetsuka on her back that she only uses when in her Crimson mode. In her Crimson mode, Homura's appearance changes ever so slightly. That being that her hair is now dyed red/orange (crimson) color and is let from it's usual ponytail state. Her eyes also change color, where they become red to accommodate her red hair. At the surface of her appearance, Homura has a rather cool demeanor to her upon interaction. She can be calm until a present situation calls for her to get serious. She's not one for conversation as she believes that actions speak louder than words. She also follows the ideal from her former sensei, Rin, that silence is a shinobi's best weapon. She can become rather impatient at times and tends to display headstrong qualities when trying to solve a present problem. Her desire to get things done tends to land her in awkward situations, especially if it is concerning Hanzo. This normally leads to her saying the complete opposite of what she truly means and is often teased of this by her comrades; being called a mindless thinker who often doesn't want others to know how she feels; especially by Haruka. When fighting, she becomes very intense and focuses mainly on testing her opponent's strength to see them worthy of even fighting. This is especially displayed towards her heated rivalry with Asuka. When fighting a well versed enemy, Homura can become ruthless and is not afraid to kill another if presented the chance/reason. Homura has shown to have trust issues due to her history of being a shinobi. She does not like being deceived but accepts the fact that it can be used as a tool in the shinobi world. Her own relationship with her comrades was not always strong, seeing as how none of them trusted her or even liked each other for that matter. However, leading to the incident that forced Homura into exile, her relationship grew stronger with her comrades as they chose to follow instead of abandoning her. Now Homura has a strong urge and responsibility to become a strong enough leader so that she can not only lead her team but protect them as they grow to become fearsome shinobi. Homura is a fierce fighter who utilizes six katana at will. She slashes about and overpowers her enemies with fierce strikes and her duel wielding capabilities allow her a great range of reach for her attacks to hit. The nodachi placed upon her back is a powerful tool that allows her to enter her Crimson Mode. This sword also allows her to wield all seven of her swords (including the nodachi) and acts as both a guide and an enabler for more ferocious attacks. In that event, she becomes far more powerful than before as the Crimson energy flowing through her body and sword fuse together to create a monstrous foe.

Katsuragi: Oh right! (chuckling)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Semmes: Wild Spin!

Wild Spin is an anime-only Spinning Magic Spell. The user spins wildly which makes it nearly impossible to stop them.[1]

Millianna: Kitten Blast! Huh?! (screaming)

Asuka: That didn't work!

Wakana: Poor Millianna!

Semmes: (laughing) You like that, kitty?!

Millianna: I'm just getting started! Nekōsoku Tube!

Shantae: It didn't work either!

Katsuragi: Yeah! That's the stuff!

Amethyst: Get her!

Homura: Keep going, Semmes!

Benio: This is bad!

Chizuru: She's losing!

Kagura: Calm down. I know fully well as to who Millianna is truly aiming to defeat. She'll know the way to defeat him.

Millianna: I know! Nekosoku Tube!

Sure enough, Millianna eventually grabs hold of the lower part of Semmes' body with her Nekōsoku Tube. Upon contact, she manages to pin him down and render him incapacitated, granting her victory in the match.

Semmes: Wild Four...

Amethyst: We lost!

Asuka: Great job, Millianna!

Wakana: We won! We'll get the Puppy Badge!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Chapati: Next will be Ikaruga from Mermaid Heel!

Ikaruga: Who's my opponent?

Chapati: VS Homura from Team Quatro Puppy!

Ikaruga: Homura...

Homura: Been a long time, hasn't it?!

Ikaruga: You don't seem to change.

Homura: Hell yeah! I've been training! I'll kick your ass!

Ikaruga: We'll see about that.

Ulala: Begin!

Homura: Crimson Mode! (charges)

Ikaruga: Already started changing? Seems pointless. (jumps)

Homura: You're not getting away! (jumps and slashes)

Zolo: I see... She can use six swords. Impressive.

Ikaruga: (blocks) You've improved.

Homura: Same to you! (charges)

Ikaruga: (charges)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

They battle really hard as the crowd was cheering for them. But unfortunately, time ran out.

Chapati: Seems we have a tie! They'll both receive 5 points plus they are allowed to receive the badge from each other! The next battle will be Eve Tearm from Team Blue Pegasus VS Rufus Lore from Team Sabertooth!

Bell: (wearing a red violin-shaped Blue Pegasus symbol on her left stomach (hidden)) Eve, be careful of Rufus.

Bell Renjoji is a 14-year old girl in 8th grade with a Sexy-type style. She can feel the "love" of music. A famous Prism Star already, she sought to become the middle school manager of Prism Stone as a way to kill time when she met Naru Ayase, who became her rival. Usually calm, confident, and composed, she is a member of the rival team at Edel Rose that confronts Prism Stone. Her Prism Live instrument is the violin. At the end of the series, she wins the competition and becomes Prism Queen. Bell has a tall figure in contrast to Naru. She has long, bright red hair and sharp, light blue eyes. She normally wears red and black combinations from varing jackets, blazers, skirts, or dresses. Bell is very confident, mature and a professional when it comes to any audition or competition. She speaks very politely all the time, but usually scares people off with her words when she is in a bad mood. Bell is a popular and capable student of Edel Rose, but is also very intimidating because of her number one status. Many of her underclassmen admire her because she is great at just about anything. In fact, Bell is considered as a "Lonely Queen" by Hiro Hayami because her number one status keeps her far away from everyone else. She is striving to stay at the top in both Prism Shows and violin believing otherwise there will be no point and also trying to keep up with her mother's expectations of being a perfect child. Bell experiences character development as she realizes that she doesn't have to be perfect to be loved by others and herself, but rather to be open to her dream and to her loved ones, her friends and family.

Eve: Right.

Rise: (wearing a red Blue Pegasus symbol on her right hand) You sure he'll win? Remember what Rufus did in day 1? I fear Eve won't stand a chance against him.

Rise Kujikawa is one of the main characters from Persona 4. She is a popular idol who returns to Inaba for a brief hiatus. She is a first-year student at Yasogami High School. Rise is a short teenager with copper hair tied in two pigtails, brown eyes and tanned skin. Her normal outfit consists of an orange shirt with puffy sleeves above a white turtleneck shirt while she is seen wearing an orange top and white pants in summer. During explorations in the Midnight Channel and at school, she is clothed in her school uniform with a white turtleneck underneath and wears pink glasses only supporting the team/members. At the summer festival, Rise is seen wearing yukata like the rest of the girls. Before transferring to Yasogami High and while working at her grandmother's shop, Rise wears a white headscarf, a pink turtleneck shirt and a short navy blue skirt. In Persona 4 Golden, during the winter, she wears a snow suit with pink sunglasses on top of her head, high collar with pink and white stripe with her matching pink snow jacket that says "Lovers", purple gloves, darker navy snow pants, and light purple shoes. The only time she has her hair down is when she wears the new summer outfit during the Persona 4 Golden Epilogue (acquired by attaining the true ending after saving Marie in the Hollow Forest). She wore a white see-through halter top, with a pink, light blue, and orange shirt underneath it and tan pants. In Persona 4: Dancing All Night, she wears a summer pink school uniform with open shirt parted showing her black bra, and yasogami emblem on her left sleeve, a magenta, pink, and white houndstooth patterned mini skirt that match her hair ribbons, long black stockings with pink lace zippers, and pink high-heel slippers. She wears a yellow scarf around her right wrist and pink and black glove on her left hand. She also wears yellow headphones over her ears and a black collar with a keychain heart. Rise is cheerful, outspoken, naughty, cute, and is quite boastful about herself, although very sweet deep down. She is referred to as a "dangerous girl" by Chie Satonaka, due to her boldness in flirting with the Protagonist, and her teasing of Yosuke Hanamura and Kanji Tatsumi. Rise is quickly annoyed by the smallest things, which ends up with her crying dramatically, and sometimes producing crocodile tears. She's rather childish and possessive; she once pouted and told the Protagonist he mustn't call another girl "cute". She has also shown her competitive side on many occasions, and she's mocked Yukiko Amagi's insecurity and her cooking. Along with Yukiko, and Naoto Shirogane, she cries when the Protagonist leaves Inaba, and she'll profess her love to him. She used to be an idol, but she quit to work at her family business (citing health reasons), after Kanji is rescued. She is stressed out, and tired of show business because she doesn't know if the Rise that everyone admires is the 'real' Rise, or the persona of Risette that she presents to the masses. Her biggest insecurity is her individuality. She fears that she has no true self and that her career is making her lose it due to constantly putting up fake faces to the general public. While she initially attempts to change this by running away she is left feeling unsatisfied. By the end of the series, she acknowledges all of those fake selves she presented to others were actually just other sides of her true personality. Upon realizing this she decides to start up her career content that she will be portraying her true self for all to see. As the general supporter/navigator of the group, Rise helps the team stay on their toes, informing them all sorts of things in battle and using her Persona, Himiko, to scan out enemy weaknesses and boosting their spirits whenever she can, even going so far as to use her Persona to heal the team, raise their attack or defense and more. She also can sense or detect things in the Shadow World that aren't easily perceived by others, including Teddie. When she notices a friend going through a hard time, Rise acts a comforter, helping them to realize the truth and offering them solace in any way possible. Despite having a mischievously playful side while with her friends and offering a lot of sass to back up for it, she is also very passionate about her friends and is always there to lend them a hand. It also should be noted that if her friends are in danger, Rise will do whatever it takes to make sure they are safe, as seen in Persona 4 Arena Ultimax, joining the fray in an effort to find and save her friends. Rise states that she loves the Protagonist, and will show a very obvious interest in him during the storyline regardless of her Social Link standing.

Tsuu: (wearing a purple Blue Pegasus symbol on her left leg (hidden)) She's right. Rufus had automatically won during day 1. I'm worried of Eve's safety.

Terakado Tsuu (寺門 通) is a newcomer pop idol singer. She is known affectionately by fans as Otsuu, or Otsuu-chan. She has dark purple hair and brown eyes. She is usually seen with a green microphone. In Episode 56 Tsuu wearing Shinsengumi uniform. She has a habit of appending meaningless words at the end of all her she is quite dense at times, she is still a very hard-working, kind, and determined girl.

Bell: Don't worry. No matter what, we have to cheer for him. After all, he's our friend and fellow guildmates. He can totally handle this by himself.

Rise: You got a point there...

Bell: Even if he loses, at least he try...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Arlong: Rufus, show that human what you're capable of!

Rufus: Yes, yes, got it.

Morgan: I'm gonna kill Straw Hat in a match.

Arlong: Calm down. We'll get the chance. Maybe tomorrow.

Morgan: Good.

Eve: White Fury!

Rufus: Memory-Make: Afterimage.

Memory-Make: Afterimage is an unnamed Memory-Make Spell. The user employs their mind power to create a clone of themselves using the target's memories. Such clone seems to share many characteristics with a Thought Projection: the user is capable of talking through it, it is impervious to physical attacks, and, if assaulted, it will simply waver like a hologram.[1]

Eve: Huh?

Rufus: And I had that memorized. Memory-Make: A Night of Falling Stars.

Eve: Fool ya'. Snow Clone.

Snow Clone is an unnamed, anime-only, Snow Magic Spell. The user creates a clone made of snow, in an exact likeness of themself, to intercept an incoming attack, distracting the opponent, and thereby allowing them to prepare for a counterattack.[1]

Rufus: Impressive. You use the clone. Have that memorized.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Nonetheless, the audience is excited by their performance in the match.

Lahar: (thinking) Eve, you've really impressed me of your performance. After all, you used to be one of the Rune Knights prior of joining Blue Pegasus.

Rufus: You impressed me. But unfortunately, you'll lose. Memory-Make: Karma of the Burning Land.

Memory-Make: Karma of the Burning Land (燃ユル大地ノ業 Moyuru Daichi no Gō) is a Memory-Make Spell. An offensive spell which allows the user, after touching their temple with their fingers, to set the ground ablaze with a mere touch of their hand. The inferno grows larger the farther away it gets from the user, before ultimately striking the target from below. This spell was shown to be powerful enough to defeat Blue Pegasus' Eve Tearm in a single hit during his match with Rufus of Sabertooth in the Grand Magic Games.[1]

Rise: What the...?!

Tsuu: Now that's scary!

A ferocious attack burns Eve and renders him unable to continue fighting, granting Rufus a swift win.

Star: Great job, Rufus!

Rise: He lost...

Ulala: Amazing!

Tomoyo: That must be the full extent of Sabertooth's power.

Luna: I hope Eve is okay~dana!

Gray: (thinking) I must defeat Rufus and his Molding Magic. That's my main goal.

Mavis: That was an Ancient Spell.

Diancie: It's one of the forbidden spells.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Monet: My, Eve was defeated almost instantaneously by a member of the Sabertooth Guild.

Jack: Yeah. How are supposed to win this without Eve?

Ichiya: Don't worry. We have our secret weapon.

E. Ryuko: (wearing a black Blue Pegasus symbol with a red streak on her upper-right shoulder (back)) And what about me?!

Ichiya: Why, yes. And we have you, Ryuko Kiryuin. After all, your powers are equal to that of the Ryuko we know. You'll have to be our replacement along with him.

E. Ryuko: Okay! I won't let you down! Right, Senketsu?!

E. Senketsu: (Human form) (wearing a red Blue Pegasus symbol with a black streak on his left hand) Right.

E. Senketsu's Human Form consists of him wearing a blue jacket with white stripes underneath as his shirt, baggy pants, navy blue and red hair, same eyes and eyepatch, black shoes, and small fang teeth. He takes on an appearance of a teenage boy.

Ren: But is he even a member of our guild? It'll violate the rules in the Grand Magic Games.

Espio: We'll find that out. Anyway, Monet's up.

Monet: Already? I'll definitely win this.

Rufus: Softon, your opponent will be Monet from Blue Pegasus. Win this for the glory of Sabertooth.

Softon: (wearing a yellow Sabertooth symbol on his right chest (hidden)) Right.

Softon (ソフトン, Sofuton) is a fictional character in the manga and anime Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. Softon wears a yellow and black jacket with an ice cream logo on the back, blue jeans, and brown shoes. His head resembles soft serve ice cream (hence his name). There are two different versions of the head however, the manga version (Brown poop-like head), and the anime version (Pink strawberry ice-cream head). He does have a human head underneath the mask; He has long pink hair and has a rather serious face. In terms of personality, Softon remains cool and serious at most times, and is one of the few consistently sane beings in a series filled with reality-warping weirdos. Occasionally though, he is known to join in on certain hajikelist gags. Softon uses "Babiron (Babylon) Shinken" (バビロン真拳; "Fist of Goddess Babylon"), where he fights by channeling the power of "The Goddess Babylon". In the American version, it was called "Fist of Blabs-A-Lot". Through this power, Softon can create energy-based structures, such as force-fields or a floating platform. His abilities also include the lightning fast movements of his hands (a possible parody of "Fist of the North Star"), which can easily slice through metallic objects and his opponents flesh! It is implied that the "Babylon" that Softon is empowered by in Shinsetsu is actually just poop. Softon refers to poop as "Babylon" and that each separate poop is a unit of Babylon power. Black markings appear on Softon's arms and all over Goddess Babylon. In this form, Babylon's power increases, and he attacks his opponent with a flurry of punches. However, having little mastery over this form, his energies wear down too quickly, and he reverts back to his normal form. In his battle with Usui, Softon gains a new Babylon form[1]. His mask is now shiny, he has a toilet seat around his neck, two slippers protecting his thighs, dragon imprints now resides on his arms, and he is wielding a plunger! Babylon also gains MANY new arms when attacking. Not coincidentally, the shape of his head also resembles the typical manga depiction of poop. In many episodes, Softon's "poop" jokes are directly copied from the manga, but put in the context of ice cream (although in one episode, Bo-bobo is shown dressed like Beauty, bent down as if to poop. Softon's head is in the right position to make it look like Bo-bobo pooped pink poop on a bush). In promotional color artwork for the manga, his head is colored brown, whereas in the anime, it is colored pink (which is not a U.S. TV edit). It is later revealed that this isn't his real face but a mask used to control his powers, similar to Heppokomaru's collar.

Monet: So, you're Softon?

Softon: Yes. I am Softon, and I think you'll find I'm all you can handle. Now, shall we begin the dance of doom?

Monet: I like your style. But what's with the ice cream head? Do you have some kind of hidden power?

Softon: Maybe.

Monet: Well, whatever. Let's start.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

[GONG]

Monet: Yuki-Yuki Kamakura!

Monet forms a barrier of snow around a nearby person or object. The barrier is quite strong as it took Luffy several Haki-imbued punches while in Gear Second to break it. It was first used to protect Caesar from Luffy's surprise attack.[1] A "kamakura" is a snow hut. In the Viz Manga, the move is known as Igloo.

Softon: Huh?

Monet: To make sure you don't escape, I'll use Kamakura Jussoshi.

Monet creates a snow hut with ten overlapping layers of Kamakura, which is obviously much stronger than a single-layered one. It was first used to trap Luffy, stalling him to allow more time for Caesar to escape.[11] In the Viz Manga, this move is known as Ten-Layer Igloo.

Softon: I see... Fist of Blabs-A-Lot: Sharp Fist of Blabs-A-Lot!

Softon hits his opponents with his index and baby fingers on both hands.

Monet: What?! Impossible! Fine! Yuki-Yuki Yuki Gaki!

Monet creates a solid snow wall. It can be used to block a doorway, as she did to stop Nami, Robin and Chopper from chasing after the giant children. It can, however, be destroyed by a strong swordsman like Zoro, who can slice steel.[14]

Softon: Fist of Goddess Blabs-A-Lot: Sunlight of Santa Luchia Through The Trees!

Softon cuts his opponent with his high speed hands.

Monet: What?! That's it! You're asking for it! Yuki-Yuki Mannen Yuki!

Monet completely turns to snow and then proceeds to surround an opponent's body with the snow, weakening and immobilizing them with the severe cold she exudes. While the enemy cannot move, Monet then transforms into a large snow monster with long fangs made of solidified snow, which can easily rip through flesh and bone, although the enemy does not bleed due to the wound freezing from the cold bite. However, if the victim manages to grab a hold of Monet while she's biting them, as shown by Tashigi when fighting her, she will not be able to tear off the afflicted body part, though she can still injure them further by biting harder. It was used against Nami and Chopper but stopped by Robin. It was later used on a G-5 Marine, taking a chunk out of his shoulder.[14]

Sakura: That's bad...

Arlong: (laughing) Does she thinks that'll defeat Softon?! Such a pathetic move!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Softon: I'll use this. Black Sun Goddess.

Bo-bobo: Where did I see that move?!

Don: Let's recap the show! (takes out screen) In Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, we met a guy name J who either has garlic or onion on his head! We don't know! Anyway, Softon was defeated by J but thanks to Denbo, a fusion between Bo-bobo and Dengakuman, J was defeated by the power of (sings) _singing~!_ Of course when Softon return while we were in a battle against Lambada, he got the power of the Black Sun, J's Fist Style! But with little training, his powers weren't strong enough to stay at that form for two long! And that's Don Patch's recap show! Tune in next time when I recap Gintama!

Gintaki: That's my show, bastard! Only I can recap my show!

Beauty: Stop breaking the 4th wall! It's so annoying!

Softon: I won't lose to you.

Monet: Really? What are you going to do?

Softon: Fist of the Black Son Goddess: Judgement Time of Blabs-A-Lot!

Blabs-A-Lot: I see! Monet, you have many crimes! You're guilty! (attacks)

Monet: (screaming)

Ulala: Softon wins!

Megetsu: Softon win!

Yukinetsu: Great job, Softon!

Mugetsu: That goddess is something else, huh?

Megetsu: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

The third match proceeds with Laxus Dreyar and Alexei, from Team Fairy Tail B and Team Raven Tail respectively.

Bisca: Okay. Me, Bon Clay, Ryona, and Lara are on top of the stadium, looking at Ivan.

Lisanna: Good. Me, Freed, Ms. Fortune, and Leo are keeping an eye on the other members.

Warren: Great. Now just keep looking at them and report to me if you see something suspicious!

Everyone: Right!

Valkenhyan: Miss Rachel, Fairy Tail is keeping their eye on Raven Tail.

Rachel: That's a smart decision. I was having some weird vibes here and I think it's coming from Raven Tail. Nago, Gii, keep your eyes on Raven Tail as well.

Gii: You got it!

Nago: We're on it.

Rachel: Good. Valkenhyan?

Valkenhyan: Yes, madam.

Both parties report back to their Guild that all seems fine.

Mavis: My Guild has has grown and the amount of care that they have for one another is extraordinary. Makarov, thank you for leading the Guild to its state currently. But, should we refer to you as the Third or Fifth Fairy Tail Guild Master?

 _Elsewhere..._

Yajima: Lahar, are there any Rune Knights surrounding the Domus Flau?

Lahar: There are as per regulations.

Yajima: (sighs) I want you to keep an extra eye out of the members of the Raven Tail guild. I'm having suspicions that they're up to something bad.

Lahar: I see... I'll be on guard.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

The battle between Laxus and Alexei quickly commences.

Laxus: (thinking) Who is Alexei?

To his own surprise, he is dealt with an unexpectedly harsh attack, knocking him off the ground and leaving his own Guildmates speechless.

Taokaka: Thunder guy is down~meow!

Konata: How's that even possible?!

Filia: He wasn't paying attention.

They become even more astonished when they see Alexei easily beating up Laxus as though he were a defenseless punching bag, unable to fight back whatsoever; at one point, this is reversed, though it quickly returns to Laxus being utterly defenseless.

Ryona: (sighs) They're not doing anything weird.

Bon: But we can't give up! They're up to something! I could feel it!

However, as it turns out, the two currently fighting in the Domus Flau are actually undetectable illusions made by Alexei, so that he can speak personally with Laxus.

Everyone: Huh?!

Lara: Those members are illusions!

Everyone, except their teammates, of Team Raven Tail is actually in the arena, together with the real Alexei, along with Karetsu and Raitonetsu.

Alexei: My name isn't Alexei. I am Ivan Dreyar, Guild Master of Raven Tail.

Everyone: Eh?!

Ragna: I knew it! There WAS something strange about them!

Ryuko: Ivan?!

Emi: They're cheating! Guild Masters aren't allowed to join in!

Ivan: My son. It's been such a long time.

Laxus: Father.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Laxus: What are you doing here?

Ivan: Isn't it obvious? To destroy Fairy Tail once and for all. Also, do you know about the Lumen Histoire and its location?

Laxus: I don't know the hell you're talking about?

Ivan: I see. Guess we have to fight it out.

Laxus: I'm willing to do that.

Ivan: But before we do, (snaps finger) Let's make this more interesting.

Maiko: Huh?!

Harley: We're in a cage?!

Tira: What are you doing?!

Ivan: (chuckling) All of you did a great job so far.

Jasper: What's the meaning of this?!

Crona: What about our deal?

Ivan: Ah, yes. The deal. Well, even I can't be able to create portals to other worlds.

Omiko: Bastard! You tricked us!

Ivan: Precisely. I was saying that so you could do my bidding.

Murasaki: How could you?

Bowser: And everything we've done!

Ivan: So sorry. Didn't mean to hurt your feelings.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ivan: Now, Laxus. If you win, they'll go free. However, if you lose, they'll die.

Doublefinger: Died?!

Lust: Don't lose, big guy!

Maiko: We're too young to die!

Omiko: YeahIvan: Do you agree, my son?

Laxus: Yes.

Ivan: For now on, Raven Tail to be the "anti-Fairy Tail Guild"!


	47. Sky Dragon Slayer Meets Sky God Slayer

Episode 169: Sky Dragon Slayer Meets Sky God Slayer

Ivan: Now then, if you just give me information about the Lumen Histoire, they'll be free.

Laxus: I'm not giving up any information! I already told you, I don't know what you're talking about!

Karetsu: He's telling the truth~rave! Maybe he really doesn't know about it OR its location~rave!

Ivan: Shikigami Torrent!

Shikigami Torrent is an unnamed Shikigami Magic Spell. After creating a massive amount of shikigami dolls, the user sends them towards their opponent in the form of a violent torrent. The torrent, upon impact with the target, multiplies into several smaller torrents that surround it from all sides.[1]

Laxus: (grunts)

Ivan: Shikigami Dark Bomb!

Shikigami Dark Bomb is an unnamed, anime-only, Shikigami Magic Spell. The user releases a massive amount of shikigami dolls that converge, forming a large sphere, which then glows with purple energy and releases a powerful wave of energy towards the target.[1]

Laxus: (grunts) Lightning body!

Maiko: He's losing! There's no way he'll defeat five of them! We're doom!

Noob: (wearing a red-and-black Raven Tail symbol on his left arm (hidden)) No we're not. We could help him if we could get out.

Noob Saibot is a fictional character from the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He debuted as an unplayable hidden character in Mortal Kombat II, in which he was a black silhouette of the game's other male ninjas, and made his first selectable appearance in the console versions of Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3. His name consists of the surnames of Mortal Kombat creators Ed Boon and John Tobias spelled backwards. He initially had no backstory in the series canon, aside from being established as a demon of the Netherealm worshipping a fallen Elder God in UMK3, until Mortal Kombat: Deception established him as the original Sub-Zero, who had been killed by his nemesis, Scorpion, during the events of the first Mortal Kombat and then resurrected as a wraith/revenant, but a very special wraith/revenant like Scorpion, and formerly Sindel. Originally, Noob Saibot shared moves and graphics with various other characters in the games before being given his own unique moveset and appearance. The character has featured in other Mortal Kombat media such as the 1998 television series Mortal Kombat: Konquest and some official series merchandise. General and critical reception has been mainly positive, particularly in regards to his Fatality finishing moves. The character's name comes from the last names of the creators of the Mortal Kombat franchise, Ed Boon and John Tobias, spelled in reverse.[6] During his first appearances, Noob Saibot's design was focused around an all-black exterior, with the staff stating "that's what he's all about". They found difficulties in making some versions, without him appearing to look into bondage.[7] For Mortal Kombat: Deception, Noob Saibot was the first character drawn and designed by Steve Beran.[8] Beran attempted to make him a more-distinctive character, focusing less on his all-black exterior. One design was removed due to its similarities with a tuxedo. Another wore a hood, but the idea was later moved to the new character Havik.[7] An early alternate outfit depicted Noob Saibot in a black, red and blue outfit with a Japanese translation of "darkness" on the front flap. He was also shown unmasked, but this design ended up being used as Havik's alternate outfit.[9] The use of a two-on-two combat was meant to be introduced in this game as well, but was only used with Noob Saibot and Smoke. Both characters were models for the use of such a concept and were intended to work together in the player's Fatality.[10] Noob Saibot was first introduced in 1993's Mortal Kombat II as a hidden nonplayable opponent whom players fought in a secret battle in the "Goro's Lair" stage from the first game after winning fifty consecutive matches. He was a solid black palette swap of Sub-Zero who fought with increased speed and Scorpion's spear.[11] He returned as a secret character in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 with the same attributes, but was instead a silhouette of Kano, since there were no human ninjas in the game, and in the Sega Game Gear port, he additionally had Kano's special moves and his "Eye Laser" Fatality. Upon being made playable in the console versions of UMK3 and the 1996 compilation title Mortal Kombat Trilogy, Noob Saibot returned as a palette-swap ninja, and one of ten human ninja swaps in the game overall.[12] Noob Saibot is playable in Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks in the "Versus" mode if both players select Sub-Zero; the last player to select him will play as a variation of Noob Saibot. He is colored black but he has Sub-Zero's frozen forearms and retains the latter's moves and Fatalities. According to Prima Games, Noob Saibot is one of the cheapest Mortal Kombat characters, where they state "he had an unblockable projectile attack, fought side-by-side with Smoke and even had ridiculous zoning in MK9."[13]

Doublefinger: How? Any plans?

Tomoko: (wearing a black Raven Tail symbol on her right hand) Yeah. How are we supposed to get out?

Tomoko Kuroki (黒木 智子 Kuroki Tomoko?) is the lead protagonist of No Matter How I Look At It, It's You Guys Fault I'm Not Popular! ("Watamote"). Socially inept and often desperate, the series chronicles her various attempts to try to be more popular at her school. Tomoko has a grim outlook on life, so much so that that during a day dream, she imagines herself on a motorcycle, only to crash and end up in the hospital. She nearly always has heavy bags under her eyes due to her staying up too late playing games or watching anime. She can also be rather perverted. She is 15 years old and was born on September 6th, 1999. Her favorite food is most likely the hamburger from Wcdonalds, as she now purchases them more often than before, when she thought they were only for kids and idiots. Her height is about 4'10" or 147cm. She will often imagine dubious situations with boys or lust after her best friend, Yuu Naruse. Tomoko also has a younger brother named Tomoki Kuroki, and a cousin, Kī. Tomoko has a small, pale face and a very delicate and slender body. She has long, messy, black hair that she wears down on her shoulders. She has green emerald like eyes with visible purple shadows under them. She can mostly be seen wearing her school uniform that consists of a white buttoned up shirt that comes with a collar and a dark red necktie, a pale, light, yellow jacket that comes with light blue buttons, and small skirt the same color as the jacket she wears, and jet black knee length socks with brown tied up shoes.

Karetsu: Leave that to me~rave! Alakazam! Bring a key~rave! Perfect~rave!

Tomoko: Hurry up and open the door.

Karetsu: Don't rush me~rave!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Laxus easily deflects this and is then attacked by the other members of the team. Despite the odds not appearing to be in his favor, Laxus remembers all of the friends and family he is fighting for, and easily defeats the four other members of Team Raven Tail.

Laxus: Alright, father. You're the last one.

Doublefinger: And we're free.

Ivan: What?! How's that even possible?!

Torakaka: Karetsu made a key appear and open the doors.

Harley: We'll be kicking your ass for lying to us!

Ivan: W-Wait! L-Let me explain!

Everyone: (attacks)

Ivan: Nooooooooooo!

It reveals what was really going on with the battle to the audience, who are greatly shocked.

Ulala: Raven Tail?! What are they doing in the arena?!

Tomoyo: And Ivan's here?!

Evergreen: That's Laxus!

Beauty: He won!

Doublefinger: Listen, everyone! Ivan was pretending to be Alexei so he could destroy FairyTail once and for all!

Murasaki: We haven't done anything! They made us do it for us to get back home!

Maiko: Unfortunately, we were just his pawns doing his bidding! We're gonna make things right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Jin: You already have. Raven Tail, you're under arrest for everything that you have done from day 1. You'll be disqualify for 3 years and for violating rules of "No Guild Masters or Pokemon allowed to join" and "No one else but the competitors are allowed to compete."

Tsubaki: The rest of you follow me.

Yajima: Good riddence! I had my suspicions on Team Raven Tail since day 1. I know they weren't up to no good. They deserve the punishment of disqualification.

Tsubaki: Now then, your reason was he promise that if you help him, he'll create a portal to get all of you home.

Tomoko: Y-Y-Yes...

Murasaki: We apologize for our actions.

Harley: Are you gonna arrest us now?!

Tsubaki: No. I'm gonna give you another chance. But get rid of your Raven Tail markings. You don't need it anymore.

Everyone: (takes off Raven Tail symbol)

Tsubaki: Good. I have spoken with the Guild Masters and they stated that they'll take you in.

Makarov: That's right. Now, the people are Tomoko, Omiko, Maiko, Crona, Ms. Doublefinger, Bowser, Torakaka, and Murasaki.

Crona: Me?

Ragnarok: Yes, he's talking about us! Didn't you listen?!

Ragnarok (ラグナロク, Ragunaroku), also known as the Demon Sword, is the Demon Sword Demon Weapon partner of Crona and a reoccurring antagonist along with his partner throughout Soul Eater. Born a normal demon weapon, he was melted in a vat of Black Blood while in his weapon form and mixed into Crona's blood.[1] In great contrast to his meister's meek and mild manner of speech and submissive personality, Ragnarok is loud-mouthed, rude and confident. He believes he and his meister are capable of overcoming any opponent, regardless of how good or bad they actually are at fighting. He is also very violent and easily angered, especially around Maka. Ragnarok has also displayed a habit of calling other people names, such as when he calls Maka a cow, a sow,[2] and an idiot, and Dr Stein a "screwhead".[3][4] Ragnarok loves to degrade and pester Crona (even during fights) by giving them noogies, pinching their nose, hitting them on the head, or taking their food. When they finally tell Ragnarok to stop, Ragnarok seems surprised at Crona's reaction, hinting that this is not meant in a malicious way. He is slightly perverted, since when Crona finally stood up to him he acted like an understanding guy while at the same time pulling up Crona's dress. He also flipped Maka's skirt, but then commented that Maka doesn't have anything to look at under there.[5] He tends to use Crona as a human shield against non-deadly attacks, such as the Maka Chop. He does worry about Crona's health and will try to help them by stopping their bleeding wounds. However, Ragnarok will always ask for thanks afterwards. He also gives Crona constant vocal motivation during battles, whether they be instructions, compliments or threats. Even after Crona becomes part of Shibusen, he still desires to eat any soul but this is hindered by Crona, who claims they are not doing that anymore. His taste for normal food seems to have substituted his desire to eat souls, as he has a ravenous appetite. He is often implied to be insane, presumably caused by him eating so many innocent souls. Though his soul wavelength was evened out after these souls were confiscated, his mental state remained the same. However, it is worth noting that he was under the influence of Medusa throughout early encounters, and some of his blood-lust has apparently been laid off. It is also implied, at certain moments, that Ragnarok is afraid of her, as he refers to her as Lady Medusa, and in the anime, he hesitates before he and Crona fight with her. Ragnarok has only expressed heroic intent once while fighting the Oldest Golem. Although driven by a bribe from Maka claiming that she would give him as much candy as he pleases, he still shows a distant change in personality when he begins to fight the Golem. He even seems a bit friendlier to Crona by motivating and listening to Crona's commands. Ragnarok's most heroic quote from this fight occurs when he motivates Crona to engage in battle with Arachne saying; "Go after her Crona! Kill the witch!"[6][7] This kindness is also shown in the anime when Crona has saved Maka from Medusa. He emerges from the Black Blood and says how it's all because of her that they are dying, but adds "But at least you're here with stupid Crona at the end."[8] In his large weapon form, Ragnarok takes the form of a large black Scandinavian broadsword with a grey hilt, a white stripe down the middle and spikes around the guard which resemble those on Ragnarok's ordinary body. When using Scream Resonance, Ragnarok manifests a mouth on the blade just above the guard. When his soul is cleansed, his form shrinks to that of a longsword (or rapier) but retains many of its old features, except that Ragnarok's seldom seen mouth now permanently stands above the guard. As he is a part of Crona's blood, Ragnarok can control it and shape it in accordance with his soul wavelength. He can use it to bend spikes of blood from droplets, develop missiles and perhaps most impressively, harden the blood to protect his meister from harm, whether by clotting an open wound or simply increasing their stamina. However, it has been shown (though only in the anime) that if his and Crona's soul wavelengths are destabilized, his ability to control it is stopped. An alternative form of Ragnarok's which can be used after conducting a Scream Resonance with Crona and consuming a large amount of souls. Ragnarok's physical form changes dramatically, becoming more streamlined and serpentine in shape, with the spikes on his back heightened, his arms replaced by two massive wings and his head lengthened out, his mouth now appearing and his eyes on either side of his head. Ragnarok's normal weapon form is replaced by that of a greatsword (or berserker sword) with all its old features, and his wings extend from Crona's back instead, albeit much more ragged. This form allows them to fly, and also greatly enhances all of Crona's attacks. After returning to work for Medusa and eating many souls, both innocent and evil, not to mention Crona's descent even deeper into madness than they already were, Crona's and Ragnarok's Black Blood had evolved into Mad Blood, a much more powerful strain of Black Blood. It allows Crona to flood entire cities with Black Blood, unlike its predeccessor. Mad Blood can harden to protect Crona and Ragnarok but, unlike the Black Blood, if anyone tries to break the hardened form, they will go insane, making it much harder to break with brute force. Its main attack utilization is the creation of spheres made of Mad Blood to trap enemies. Even after shrunken (in the manga, by having his souls removed by Death; in the anime, from Maka Albarn's Anti-Madness Wavelength), Ragnarok remains a formidable opponent, capable of performing acts of strength separate from Crona's own limbs. For example, when facing the Oldest Golem wielding Giriko in his chainsaw form, Ragnarok was able to hold back the entire chainsaw with just one hand.[9]

Crona: S-Sorry...

Tomoko: Really?

Doublefinger: Quite a surprise. Guess I'm working with Mr. 2.

Omiko: Wha?!

Maiko: That's means we're with Ryuko!

Omiko: Shocking!

Murasaki: Thank y-you... f-for your k-kindness...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ooba: My choice will be Harley, Tira, Millia, Jasper, Golden Darkness, and Noob.

Harley: Goody-goody!

Tira: We're still together!

Millia: That's fine by me.

Jasper: Same.

Golden: Thank you.

Golden Darkness (金色の闇 Konjiki no Yami?), mostly referred to by other characters as Yami, is a major character in To Love-Ru and has increased importance as a character in To Love-Ru Darkness. She is a lonely assassin who is initially hired by Lacospo, one of Lala's arranged suitors, to kill Rito Yuuki. But when Lacospo effectively annuls the job, she decides to take her time and, under the pretense of still needing to complete her mission to kill Rito, stays on Earth. As she spends more time on Earth, she builds a very strong relationship with Rito's mature younger sister, Mikan Yuuki and to Rito himself, to whom it is very possible that she developed feelings for (Chapter 158 of the manga; In "To Love Ru Darkness" Chapters 001 and 002, Momo realizes that Yami is attracted to Rito). In To Love-Ru Darkness, Yami becomes one of the main characters. This is because there is a group that wants her to join them as the heartless assassin she once was. Her "sister", Mea Kurosaki (a transformation weapon of the same program that created Yami) and a mysterious figure known as Nemesis, arrive to Earth to take her away and revive the old heartless/murdering self that she once was. Golden Darkness/Yami's character and appearance are based on another character named Eve from the manga series Black Cat (another series by Kentaro Yabuki). This Eve has also been created by Tearju Lunatique from Black Cat, whom Tearju Lunatique was designed and named after. Yami has long blonde hair, dark red eyes, and a child-like figure. Her 3-sizes are B75-W52-H77. Although it should be noted that she can change her appearance to look older with her transformation ability, her choice to remain in her child-like form is most likely due to the fact that it is comfortable when in combat. This can be seen in both the manga and OVA where she wonders on whether or not having larger breasts and a more mature body would affect her balance. Characters have made several notes about the shape of her thighs throughout a few points in the manga—most notably the principal, who makes the remark during their first meeting. Of course, this was all before they were pummeled by none other than Yami herself. She is additionally famous for her all-black Gothic-style signature leather outfit. Her outfit has a star shaped gap at the chest of her clothing, which can also be found on the clothing of Mea and Nemesis. It also features two waist belts, five leg belts on both of her legs, and two sleeves that attach to her upper arm via belt. Another notable aspect of her appearance are her silver and black hair clips on each side of her head which give her a cat-like appearance, possibly paying homage to the illustrator's earlier work, "Black Cat", from which her character design also originated. When the Darkness Transformation was activated, her appearance (mostly her attire) drastically changed. She donned a much more revealing leather outfit with clawed gloves. Two black horns appeared on her head. Though she does come off as stoic, emotionless, and withdrawn in actuality she is pretty kind, but she would attack people who talks about something that she doesn't like. She also hates perverted people and normally attacks Rito (despite knowing its not his intention), who by his clumsy nature trips into her and gropes her, or the Principal, whose perverted nature makes him come running to her in almost no clothing whenever he sees her. She also has a weakness towards anything slimy and with tentacles. Yami is often reading books to understand Earth's culture and learn more about emotions such as love. She had been contracted to kill Rito, but after their initial meeting she chose to 'assess' him. Since chapter 158, she has begun showing small inklings of feelings towards him for not taking advantage of her while affected by Celine's pollen. In To-Love-Ru Darkness Yami's feelings for Rito are shown quite a few times. He shows kindness to her, and because of this she's not sure about her feelings or whether she really wants to kill him but tries to convince herself that he is still her target. Strangely, he is the only person she has ever opened up to about her origin and about her old life before being an assassin, instead of to her closest friend Mikan, which is also something that confuses herself. One time she looked at him from behind holding a book titled "lovers", further hinting her feelings for him. She has a fondness of taiyaki, which was the first she eats after coming to earth which was also given to her by Rito, shortly before her attempt to assassinate him. It's stated that since becoming an assassin, Yami has never slept with a calm mind (her body always "standing" on guard), but she appears to have slept calmly ever since she slept next to Rito (Darkness Chapter 13). In the beginning Yami wasn't always heartless and cold. Before she became an assassin, she was a happy, cheerful and playful little child, especially around Tearju, but was left heartbroken when hearing that she had left and Yami was left in the hands of the organization, Eden that made her the emotionless person she is today. However, as the series progresses, she begins to show a more happy and gentle side from time to time and opens up more around others—especially Rito, whom she shows love/hate feelings to. Since Tearju's arrival, Yami has remained distant towards her, although she still cares for her greatly. The real reason for this was because of her life as an assassin and what she became after they last met, she was afraid of the awkwardness between them. She once admit herself that being an assassin is even worse than "being a pervert like you". But with some encouragement from Rito and Mea, Yami slowly tries to become closer to Tearju. Yami is shown to evidently be shy, constantly avoiding mushy moments and Tearju, whom she still feels awkward towards. After she returns from her Darkness transformation, Yami's personality displays significant changes. While she is still mostly her usual self, she now has stronger tsundere tendencies, mostly regarding Rito. She has become much more angry and over-reactive when it comes to her feelings for Rito, whom she continues to deny having any feelings for. When the Darkness Transformation is activated, Yami's personality changes quite drastically. In fact it can be inferred that her personality becomes the complete opposite of her normal one in that she becomes hyperactive, perverted, and less bothered by slimy things. Her feelings for Rito, which she would regularly try to hide, are laid so out in the open that it becomes a complete and total obsession. She is shown to be more playful and enjoys "ecchi" things. Yami seems to be more than openly infatuated with Rito, wanting him to do more perverted things to her. She has absolutely no problem admitting she loves Rito, and yet, as he is her "target", she still intends to kill him. In fact, she constantly believes that by killing him, he will then be in her heart forever and they will become one, which she describes as the most ecchi thing possible. However, she acknowledges that for him, this reality is one of being chewed up and swallowed like taiyaki. She thus uses her newfound powers to manipulate matter and prepared the most fitting place for the "ecchi him" to die as tribute. She also expresses disappointment, at best, when he is taken away from her. She is so fond of the "ecchi him" that she says that a Rito who is not ecchi would be like taiyaki without the red bean paste filling. Because of her newfound fondness towards anything "ecchi," she doesn't hesitate use her powers to do something lewd to others and herself even during battles. Her trauma towards anything slimy and with tentacles seems to have transformed into delight and become weaponised in this form, as seen when she created tentacles to molest Lala as well as herself and used water to molest a large number of students in a swimming pool. She appears to be incredibly obsessed with Rito, to the point where all of her transformations seem to start assuming his form. She also has nothing but murderous emotion towards Lala, as she believes Rito's fiancée would naturally be her biggest enemy. Finally, when she is unable to retrieve Rito from Lala, she decided to destroy the entire planet, and Rito along with it, and playfully calls him hers in the process. Originally, her personality was emotionless with the destructive impulses and instinct of plunging the universe into chaos. The cause of her new ecchi personality in this form might be because of the memories of being sexually harassed by Rito, but even she is not sure how she ended up this way. Mea speculates that Rito's actions caused a "bug" to occur in the program, which ultimately allowed Yami to resist it's complete takeover, ironically Mea also believes that aggravating this "bug" further is the solution to allowing Yami's true personality to resurface and crash the program entirely, in other words the only solution is for Rito to "subdue" her by intentionally harassing her instead of by accident, because it's something even she would not expect from him. Ironically, when he does indeed take the offensive as above, Darkness becomes quite weak against Rito, ultimately crashing the program completely. It is revealed by Mea that the "bug" is in fact caused by Yami's feelings towards Rito. After reverting to normal, however, she still continues to deny having any feelings for him. Golden Darkness' signature ability is her transformation ability otherwise known as the Trans-ability. This ability allows her to turn almost any part of her body into almost any animate objects (preferably weapons or tools used for combat) or reshape the size and figure of her body. The nanomachines that circulate through her body allow her to do this. A downside to her powers is that if she uses her power excessively, the nanomachines in her body overheat, leaving her extremely weak and unable to move and causing her to pass out (To Love-Ru Chapter 45). Yami considers her power to be a "cursed power" and that it can only be used for hurting people, however, she is truly able to use her powers for harmless and trivial purposes with safe precision, such as cutting up Lala's tofu (Chapter 76) or doing maid work at Saki Tenjouin's mansion (Darkness Chapter 31). This ability gives her the power to change any and all parts of her body into weapons like her hands turning into blades, claws or huge mechanical gauntlets. Yami mostly uses this ability to create weapons from her hair, she has also been shown to create non-weapon objects such a frying pan or even some medical equipment but is still useful against opponents. Yami's most notable ability is her control over her hair. She can control its movements, extend it's reach and uses it to create giant fists and dragon heads. She can even solidify her hair to form metallic objects like sword blades, metal teeth, battle axe, spiked maces, drills, hammer, wrecking balls. etc. Even a giant shoe that's similar to the ones she wears. Yami is able to change her bodies size and measurements to look more mature and adult-like. She is also able to change parts of her body into animal-like features that gives her extra capabilities, growing a pair of white feathered wings (black while in her Darkness Form) from her back similer to an angel, to enable her fight. She can also turn her legs into a fish tail similar to a mermaid with gills that lets her breath and swim better underwater. On her "date" with Rito, Yami used her abilities to change her black Gothic outfit into a cute dress, but she said that she can't hold it for very long. Following Tearju's expulsion from Eden, the scientists affiliated with the group implanted a program called "Darkness" into Yami. Nemesis has stated that this form is a grand weapon of destruction that has the capability to destroy the whole universe. It was also feared by Tearju after Rito and Momo mentioned it to her during the Festival (Darkness Chapter 24). Because the scientists ultimately hated the fact that the universe was heading towards peace, they designed "Darkness" to activate when Yami felt a sense of peace in her heart. The Transformation starts with Yami losing control over her transform ability, in which it started molesting her with her hair. After a while, she is then cocooned by her hair and emerges in a transformed state. In this form, all of Yami's previous abilities are enhanced as well gaining new ones.

Noob: We accept your invitation.

Ooba: Good! If you do anything bad, the punishment is spinning around and around until you get super dizzy! Understand?!

Everyone: Yes!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bob: I'll pick Sunny, Lust, Kikuropa, Poison, Yomiko, and Simon.

Sunny: Me?! I get to join Blue Pegasus, the most fashionable guild of Fior?! Perfect! I always wanted to join that guild! It's my dream!

Sunny (サニー Sanī) is one of the "Four Heavenly Kings" (四天王 Shitennou) and Rin's older brother.[1] He has a way of 'knocking' without even touching the target, mostly related to his 'sensor' talent which allows him to know the physical state of those around him. He seeks "harmony" in his dishes which is the perfect use of ingredients, perfect handling of the food and most importantly producing a perfect taste.[1] He, and the other Four Heavenly Kings, were trained by Ichiryu, the President of the IGO. As of the Shining Gourami arc, he also has a child Mother Snake as an Animal Partner, called Quinn. Sunny is a 24 year old and tall man (not as tall as the other Heavenly Kings) with a very effeminate appearance. He wears a shirt, covering it with a vest that resembles Rin's, while his bottom outfit is the same color as his shirt. His face has sharp, defined features, making him rather attractive, if not pretty. His hair is long, flows downwards and is colored white, blue, green and pink along each strand, each color determining different usages. His 'sensor' is actually one millon super-thin hairs extending from his own, normal-sized hair strands, that can reach a maximum of 300 meters in length. Sunny's body has a very high body temperature and powerful sense of touch, being touched by his hair or any part of his body can only be described as Sunny tasting whatever he's touching.[2] Sunny's clothes' color scheme is different in the anime. While the manga shows Sunny's shirt and pants purple and his vest and arm bands redish brown, in the anime, the shirt and pants are pink and the vest and arm bands are blue. Sunny is a seemingly calm and collected man who judges the 'beauty' of all things and speaks in an elegant almost flirting manner, which adds to his already flamboyant appearance. He openly shows his distaste for things that are not beautiful and abhors everything he deems 'icky' and 'ugly', sometimes making him burst out in a comical manner. Even though he isn't above praising 'delicious food' for its beauty and taste, he will usually refrain from openly admitting it, if someone else had a moment of 'beauty' (Coco's entrance rescuing the party in the Regal Mammoth Arc). While more inclined to hide it, seeing himself as 'less beautiful' in that state, he shows his anger when alone or when he becomes irritated by pointless and savage actions, like the Gourmet Corp. killing animals for no apparent reason. He was stated to be "beautiful deep inside of his heart" by Coco. He likes to use his touch on people in order to know their diet based on their skin texture. He likes to demonstrate his strength, but at the same time dislikes to touch or challenge creatures of lesser beauty.[3]

Lust: I appreciate your offer. You DO need some more beautiful members.

Kikuropa: It's just for now, right?

Kikuropu (キクロプ, Kikuropu) is a mamodo fighting alongside a so-called British Gentleman (His name is never revealed). His main attack style is body molding, combined with a special rock-armor covering his entire body. He also wears a paper with a picture of two eyes over his one-eye. The gentleman discovered fellow Brit Djem and her partner Yopopo after being attracted by Yopopo's singing and dancing and attempt to make them fight her for their own battle desires. However because Djem had left Yopopo's book behind at school, he instead takes his attack out on Djem's family and continues to threaten them until Yopopo battles them. Yopopo chooses eventually to battle Kikuropu by himself, but was unable to harm him until Djem (and likewise Zatch Bell and Kiyo Takamine) finally join the battle. Even then, they were unable to damage Kikuropu due to his extremely strong armor. His partner casts Emron, which causes Kikuropu's arm to stretch, and he aims it at Djem. Yopopo sees it going to his partner and manages to get it off-course but it still hits his book. Kiyo, saddened seeing Yopopo's book on fire, manages to use Bao Zakeruga to destroy his armor. Yopopo then uses Doremikeru to finish him off and sends him back to the mamodo world while his powerless and defenseless partner runs away. In the end of the battle, Kikuropu is seen in a picture with all mamodo pictured by Zatch given to Kiyo. His partner is also shown to have received a letter from him, and had some tears in his eyes reading it.

British Gentleman: Of course it is!

Poison: This will be fun.

Yomiko: Fun? What do you mean?

Yomiko Readman, also known as "The Paper", is a fictional character in the Japanese language novel series Read or Die, the manga and anime spin-offs of the books, and the sequel, R.O.D the TV. Though in appearance Japanese, she is in fact half-Japanese, half-English. Yomiko is a bespectacled substitute teacher and an introvert. A Bibliophile, she prefers to bury herself in her books. She spends almost all of her income on books, and her "apartment" is stacked floor to ceiling with books. She resides somewhere in Jinbocho, a neighborhood of Chiyoda, Tokyo known for numerous bookstores. Yomiko is shown in always the same clothing, whether it be in the manga, OVA, or the TV series. She wears modest simple white blouse and a long black skirt, as well as a trenchcoat. This trenchcoat has many pockets and inner sections from which she can pull emergency supplies of paper "ammunition." Yomiko's hair is also almost always unkempt. Joseph Carpenter provides a comb to her in the OVA when she is going with him to attend an important meeting with Mr. Gentleman, commenting that her grooming habits need improvement. She seems embarrassed by the comment, but apparently not embarrassed enough to actually correct the issue herself later. The only reason her hair appears managable in the OVA later on seems to be because Nancy Makuhari fixed them into braids. Her measurements are 34-23-34 inch (86-59-87 centimeters). Yomiko is also a field agent for the Special Operations Division. She is a Papermaster, a person with the ability to bend paper material to her will. She can make paper bulletproof or sharper than the sharpest sword. If she has enough paper, then she can construct a giant paper airplane that flies. The only limit to the effects she can create is her own imagination. In the OVA, it seems that she must have in her grasp of at least hands, teeth, or perhaps some other body part at least one piece of paper in a group of papers in order to manipulate them, though eventually by the time of R.O.D the TV she is able to manipulate paper by pure mental control. In her capacity for the Special Operations Division, Yomiko often has to embark on dangerous missions. Though because of her clumsiness and social awkwardness she would not seem to make a very good secret agent, at one point allowing her emotions to get in the way of defeating an enemy, if receiving the proper support she can actually be quite useful, with ninja-like reflexes in combat and the ability to stay focused on the battle. She is considered one of the Library's top agents.

Poison: Well, being in a guild that's all about reputation, beauty, and sex appeal are my cup of tea. I have all those things with the help of my bodyguard.

Yomiko: Oh... Now I get it...

Poison: (chuckling)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Simon: At least it's better then Raven Tail.

Simon is the captain of the Simon Pirates and an enemy boss in the video game for Gameboy Advance, Big Secret Treasure of the Seven Phantom Islands.[1] Simon wears an elaborate, pure white suit with gold edges and a cape-like design. Underneath the suit he wears a purple shirt. Simon also wears a monocle over his right eye, as well as a thick golden neck brace, and what appears to be a gold disk behind his head. He wears polished, black shoes. He also seems to be holding a gold-covered book. Simon has black hair, which is covered by a small golden helmet, except of a black antennae, which is sticking out partially on the front. He has a black goatee and what appears to be black sideburns. Overall, Simon is portrayed as a gentleman. Simon ate the Pasa Pasa no Mi, a Logia Devil Fruit that permits him to change into pieces of paper to strike and evade attacks.

Goldmine: The rest of you will join Quatro Cerberus.

Konan: We won't let you down.

Konan (小南, Konan) was a kunoichi from Amegakure and a founding member of the original Akatsuki. After Yahiko's death, she was partnered with Nagato, who had since taken control of Akatsuki, and was the only member to call him by his name. After Nagato's death, Konan defected from the Akatsuki and became the de facto village head of Amegakure. Konan was a relatively tall woman who had short, straight blue hair, grey eyes (amber in the anime) with lavender eye shadow, and a labret piercing. Konan's eyelashes are shown to be a diagonal line at the bottom corner of her eyes, but in the anime, they are shown to be distinctive lines. She has worn a large light blue paper flower in her hair since she was a child. Her facial expression was usually neutral, though usually protested or looked worried when Nagato performed a technique that would debilitate him. She wore the Akatsuki cloak and her Akatsuki ring on her right middle finger, the kanji on it meaning "white" (白, byaku, haku). She also wore orange nail polish. Although she never removed her Akatsuki mantle, it was revealed that underneath it she wore a revealing navy blue robe, with a large hemline on the front, and exposed her arms, her back, the lateral part of her breast, and her belly, with her navel being surrounded by four more piercings; instead of the standard sandals and leg-warmers, she wore a pair of blue pants that also functioned as her shoes, with white high heels, inverting the organisation's standard colour scheme. As a child, Konan was seen wearing an array of simple clothing. When living with Jiraiya, she was seen wearing a karate top and skirt bottom, with a pouch she wore at the front of her outfit to carry her paper. When Konan, Yahiko, and Nagato began to make Akatsuki, Konan wore a black cloak with purple stockings and high heels, as well as a mid section guard similar to that of Samui, and an Ame forehead protector, that being the only time period Konan's been seen wearing one. An S-rank criminal who grew up in war-torn times, Konan was a very powerful kunoichi whose skills were held in high regard by her partner, Pain, and even highly praised by her former teacher, Jiraiya. In Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution, she demonstrated her prowess in battle by defeating Sasori, an extremely powerful shinobi who wielded his most powerful puppet, without sustaining any injuries. After Nagato's death, she became the leader of Amegakure. During their battle, Obito highly underestimated Konan's abilities, which, had it not been for his use of the kinjutsu Izanagi, would have cost him his life.[11] Even as a child, Konan had shown a natural talent for origami and even developed it into her fighting style, able to infuse her chakra with it and develop paper ninjutsu. This form of art caught the attention of Sasori by the time they fought. She had created a unique transformation technique called Dance of the Shikigami, which turned her entire body and clothing into thousands of sheets of paper, which she could control at will and form into any shape or colour.[12] To travel long distances, she could fold them into butterflies or planes for powered flight. To attack, she hardened the sheets to the point where they were as hard as steel and folded them into arrows, spears, and shuriken. She could also restrain opponents by blanketing them in sheets, thus restricting their movements and asphyxiating them. Befitting (and likely inspiring) her title as Angel (天使, Tenshi), the papers could also form large wings for further weaponry, though she was capable of hovering without them. She could also make chakram-like weapons to attack foes and, in the anime, was skilled enough to make two and control them with great ease using them to corner her targets from opposing ends. Konan had proficiency in Wind, Water, Earth, and Yang Release nature transformations.[2] Konan had a very keen intellect as she was able to quickly understand the process and reason behind the hop in, hop out system Jiraiya had created for them. In later years, she studied Tobi's space-time techniques, accurately deciphering how they worked and then did countless simulations in order to find the perfect way to kill him. Even Tobi expressed surprise that he was forced to rely on the forbidden Izanagi to survive her final assault at the cost of his left eye.[17]

Tsubaki: Since that settle, we'll start the last two battles.

Everyone: Right.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Chapati: Alright, folks! We'll start the last two battles for today! We'll have Wendy Marvell from Team Fairy Tail A!

Wendy: Finally. It's my turn.

Natsu: Go get them, Wendy!

Centorea: Don't fail us now!

Wendy: Right!

Chapati: Against Chelia Blendy from Team Lamia Scale!

Chelia: Hey, everyone! Can you feel the love?!

Crowd: (cheering)

Together: (trips)

Wendy: Whoops. I tripped. I'm Wendy.

Chelia: Me, too. I'm Chelia.

As the two girls battle commences they seem to be evenly matched.

Chelia: Sky God's Boreas!

Sky God's Boreas (天神の北風 Tenjin no Boreasu) is a Sky God Slayer Magic Spell. The user creates a spiral of black wind around their hand, then throws it at the target generating a large black whirlwind.[1]

Mako: Sky God?! She's a Sky God Dragon Slayer?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Danketsu: Zancrow was the same. Except he's the Fire God Slayer!

Natsu: That's right. Me and Ryuko had a really hard time with you two.

Danketsu: (chuckling) Of course.

Sukatsu: (wearing a white Lamia Scale symbol on her back) Go Chelia! Show Wendy what we're made of! Don't lose this!

Sukatsu is a gray Shorthair Exceed/Kamui. She wears a wavy blue dress, light blue eyes, swirled wings, and a wind-shaped clip on her head. As the Sky God Kamui, she can manipulate the wind. However, her powers turn black when in use and can be powerful at times.

Rias: Hope Wendy's okay... The poor thing...

Outside the Domus Flau, Crime Sorcière suddenly senses the dark aura, and Jellal hastily runs for the arena.

 _In her fight..._

Wendy: Shattering Light: Sky Drill!

Shattering Light: Sky Drill (照破・天空穿 Shōha Tenkūsen) is a Sky Dragon Slayer Magic Spell. The user moves into a wide stance, spreading their arms wide and causing a fast wind barrier to form, which surrounds them and their opponent and prevents either from escaping. The user then moves their arms in a counter-clockwise direction, causing the wind wall to contract inwards around their opposition, sending them flying upwards into the air and crashing back down to the ground.[1]

Torakaka: (wearing an orange Fairy Tail symbol on her left leg) Meow~! Wendy's incredible~meow!

Taokaka: I know, right~meow?! She's meowesome!

Crona: (wearing a pink Fairy Tail symbol on her right hand) Can she really hang on? I'm getting worried.

Konata: She'll be fine. Trust me. She knows what she's doing.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Doranbolt is bumped in the audience by Jellal, who wonders whether Sherria is connected to Zeref. With Doranbolt and Supetsu wondering why Mystogan is in Earth Land when his records say otherwise...

Jellal: (thinking) Wendy's in danger. I must warn the others before it's too late.


	48. Battle in the Sky and the Winds

Episode 170: Battle in the Sky and the Winds

Wendy and Sherria's battle continues as Wendy starts to use one of her Secret Arts.

Porlyusica: (gasps) Wendy has master this quickly.

Zecora: Impressive.

As a wind barrier forms around them...

Chelia: I see! You're sealing us inside!

She was heavily bruised by Wendy's attack.

Natsu: Got get her, Wendy!

Nonon: You got this!

Raitonetsu: (wearing a yellow Fairy Tail symbol necklace) Incredible! She's really holding on! I'm impressed by her abilities as a Sky Dragon Slayer!

Lyon: Chelia, you have to win this! Don't give up yet!

Wendy: (panting) I used up all of her Magic for the attack.

It looks like a victory for her, but then Sherria gets up without any trouble.

Omiko: (wearing a green tennis ball-shaped Fairy Tail symbol on her left arm) What?! She got up?!

Chelia: I used my powers to heal myself. You should give up since you clearly has no energy left.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Wendy: I won't give up. I would never give up. Would you not take pity on me?

Chelia: Sure. This is common, after all.

As she attacks, Wendy is able to seemingly dodge the attack and this raises confusion. As the others piece together the mystery, it seems that Wendy was able to heal Sherria completely, which caused the spell to gain too much force, thus missing her.

Chelia: Amazing! That's a good strategy!

They clash with fury...

Chapati: Amazing! Neither of them are giving up! They're giving everything they got!

Everyone watches with a sense of tension in the air.

Natsu: Come on, you two! Keep this going!

Luffy: Yeah!

As the crowd goes wild, time runs out and their battle is declared a draw, each of the teams gaining five points and each other's badges.

Erza: Great job, Wendy... Chelia... You did great.

Lyon: Chelia, you were amazing.

Jura then compares Wendy to when he first met her and comments on how she has grown.

Happy cries tears of joy.

Carla: Why are you crying?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Sherria heals Wendy.

Chelia: There. Would you be my friend?

Wendy: Sure! I love to!

Chapati: That was an amazing battle, folks! Now, the last battle of the day! Medaka from Team Fairy Tail A VS Ririko from Team Lamia Scale!

Medaka: Ririko? That's a mouthful.

Ririko: (wearing a an orange Lamia Scale symbol on her right breast) Correct. I'm a teacher from Yokai Academy. But, don't underestimate me. That's because I'm... (transforms) a Lamia...

Ririko Kagome (籠女 李々子, Kagome Ririko) is a teacher at Yōkai Academy, specializing in mathematics. Like Tamao due to Tsukune's scent, she is in love with him. Seemingly innocent and deeply concerned for her students' grades, she offers private lessons to anyone willing, though at a price. Kurumu Kurono has stated that Ms. Ririko is a "little weird". According to her, Ms. Ririko's really passionate about teaching but has a one-track mind. This causes her to "go overboard with everything" which may explain her after-school tutoring sessions. In the dark recesses of her chambers, she assumes her true form, a Lamia, and uses her abilities to drain students' emotions in exchange for knowledge. she does this through a flower-like appendage on her tail. It's important to note that unlike other antagonists, she isn't inherently evil, but rather very passionate about the education of the academy's students, as well as the status between teachers and students. She also seems to have a fetish for S&M outfits. Ms. Ririko is a woman with light-colored hair (dark brown in the anime) with circular glasses over her eyes. She usually wears a white v-neck shirt with a wide collar that reveals some of her cleavage and a dark skirt. However, when she's tutoring somebody, she wears a dark leather bra attached to a leather skirt and dark leggings. To complete the outfit, she wears a pair of white heels. As a lamia, Ms. Ririko has the upper body of a woman and the lower body of a serpent. She's proficient in using her tail as if it were some kind of whip while using it's flower-like extension to pin down enemies. Ririko is able to transform at will her lower into that of a serpent with a flower-like end to the tail. After opening the flower-like extensions at the base of her tail, Ms, Ririko can then attach it to a person's head. There, she can directly transfer knowledge to that person's brain, which seems to be a bit painful. Ms. Ririko admitted that, by transferring the knowledge, the victim's thoughts would become all about her, the knowledge, and their studies.

Medaka: My, a Lamia. Quite impressive. What do you seek?

Ririko: Knowledge.

Medaka: I see... But you're passionate about teaching. Also, I know you have a fetish for S&M outfits. (takes off clothes) So for your desires, I'll wear one as well. It's just for now until either of us wins.

Ririko: I like your style.

Medaka: As Student Council President of Sandbox Academy, I must help every student, no matter how dumb the request is. I must be helpful at all times.

Mataro: Wow~! You look so sexy!

Medaka: Thank you. I just love compliment.

Mataro: (sighs) (thinking) I could imagine Ryuko wearing that. (chuckling) It'll be a huge score for us.

Ryuko: Medaka, focus more on the battle than wearing that!

Medaka: Oh right. Almost forgot about it.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ririko: Take this. (whips)

Medaka: (dodges) My, you really wants some information from me, eh? Well I won't let that happen. Kurokami Rolling Savate!

Medaka performs a Savate style reverse figure kick to the opponent's face.[406]

Miia: That GOTTA hurt...

Ririko: (chuckling) You don't understand what I mean by underestimate.

Medaka: Altered God Mode.

Altered God Mode is an upgraded version of War God Mode that Medaka achieved by mastering the numerous Abnormalities of the Thirteen Party and attempting to brainwash herself with Oudo's Weighted Words.[424] Unlike War God Mode, she retains her thought process, doesn't go berserk, her hair turns black instead of light purple, and her eyes grow a darker shade of red. In this mode, Medaka is able to control everything about herself, and is capable of overwhelming Oudo and resisting his Unreasonable Taxation. In Altered God Mode, Medaka is also able to use an improved version of Kurokami Phantom that utilizes the speed and power of Hinokage's Theme Song. Though Medaka has mastered this new form, she will still revert to War God Mode if angered enough. Altered God Mode falls under the classification of martial arts, rather than as one of Medaka's skills.[425]

Ririko: What?

Sting: Altered God Mode?

Hiketsu: I never heard of this.

Shadetsu: Is this some kind of Magic?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ririko: Is that your Magic?

Medaka: No. In my world, there are people called Abnormality with incredible powers. Mine is The End, which allows me to easily master any skill. And that includes Magic. Fire Dragon's Roar!

Natsu: Wha?! She already learn mine?! Incredible!

Medaka: Lucy's Magic! Key of the Golden Bull: Taurus! Lend me your power! (summons axe)

Medaka wears a black-and-white bra top with blue jean shorts. She also wears high brown boots, golden arm bracelets, a Taurus belt buckle, and cow ears and tail. She has a Taurus symbol on her stomach.

Lucy: She could do that?!

Medaka: Get slice in half!

Ririko: (dodges)

Medaka: You're a sly one! Kurokami Phantom: Proper Version!

After witnessing Hinokage's Theme Song, Medaka becomes capable of using Kurokami Phantom without any physical strain or damage. However, to use the Proper Version, Medaka must be in Altered God Mode and can only use it three times in one day. The aim of the Proper Version is to, instead of break the sound barrier, work with it in order to create a less self-harmful attack.[412]

Ririko: (grunts) Why you...

Medaka: End God Mode!

In this form, Medaka's hair turns black and increases in volume drastically.[426] With her increased blood flow, Medaka is able to move at supersonic speeds and create shadow clones in front of her.[427] These clones have enough speed to break the sound barrier, creating a slip stream to remove the obstructions to Medaka's power.[428]

Lyon: What the...?!

Sting: Awesome!

Shadetsu: She looks like a REAL shadow! (howls)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Medaka: This is my most powerful form. Kurokami Lariat!

Medaka strikes her opponent's neck with the inside of her outstretched arm.[407]

Ririko: Miss...

Medaka: Kurokami Reflect!

Borrowing Unzen's Super Balls, Medaka unleashes a barrage of attacks from several angles at amazing speed. However, Medaka claims that the angles are completely random, as she lacks Unzen's calculation abilities, at least for the quantity of balls she uses to attack. The actual effectiveness of this attack is unknown, as her opponent, Takachiho, was able to dodge every single ball.

Ririko: What?

Medaka: Kurokami Open Blow!

In War God Mode, Medaka charges forward and attacks with a palm strike. The hit packs enough force to knock back Tsurubami, and caused him to spit up blood.[410]

Ririko: (screaming)

Chapati: Medaka won! She'll receive the Lamia Badge!

Medaka: (returns to normal) Oh well. You didn't get any knowledge from me. Next time, you should focus more on your strategy then attacking me. (winks while chuckling) Hope we could this some time. Bye-bye. (walks away)

Ulala: That's the end of third day of the Grand Magic Games! Hope to see you space cats tomorrow! Stay tune! Ulala out!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Jellal: Even though the fight is over, the evil Magic aura has not left, meaning Sherria is not the source of the power.

He then follows the feeling of the Magic Power and Doranbolt and Supetsu decides to follow him. Jellal uses his Magic to move faster, and Doranbolt and Supetsu wonders if he noticed him. Around the exit, Jellal identifies the mysterious source and rushes to capture the hooded figure, until Doranbolt and Supetsu stops him.

Doranbot: Who are you?

Lahar: What's the commotion about?

Doranbot: I know he's not in Earth Land.

Supetsu: And looks supicious...

He forces the mask off Jellal's face.

Tsubaki: (gasps) Jellal?! What are you doing here?!

Jin: It better be a good excuse of why you're out of prison.

Yajima: Mystogan, you came back to Earth Land, eh?

Lahar: Yajima.

Yajima: Mystogan here comes from Edolas. Have you heard of Edolas?

Tsubaki: In the books.

Yajima: Edolas is a parallel universe. Earth Land and Edolas are connected to each other. In Edolas, everyone in Earth Land have a twin. Mystogan is Jellal's Edolas counterpart.

Jin: You're saying that even though he looks like Jellal, he's not Jellal at all?

Yajima: Correct.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Tsubaki: Whoops! We're sorry! We thought you were Jellal a minute there! This must be the case of mistaken identity! You can go now! But don't cause any trouble or you'll be less lucky!

Jellal: Yeah, yeah, I know this script before.

Tsubaki: Good thing to hear!

As Team Mermaid Heel exit, Kagura glances at Jellal and suddenly feels sick.

Millianna: Help! Someone he...! (gasps) Jellal?! Hey you! (growling)

Kagura: Millianna, stop.

Millianna: Huh?!

Satsuki: You okay?

Kagura: Yes. Fairy Tail is hiding Jellal.

Blair: (wearing a purple Mermaid Heel symbol on her left arm) Really?! Why would they hide him?!

Kagura: Don't know. But we'll find that out soon.

Jellal telepathically thanks Yajima and leaves.

Lahar: Doranbolt, I know he's actually Jellal. I would have capture him if Yajima didn't interfere. But don't worry. We'll soon capture him. I'm sure of it.

Later, as night falls, Laxus and Makarov meet in a secluded area of the town.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Laxus: Gramps, about that battle against dad, he keeps mentioning of Lumen Histoire. Do you know about it? Because he stated Lumen Histoire is Fairy Tail's "darkness".

Just then, Mavis and Diancie appears.

Mavis: Lumen Histoire is the guild's light.

Makarov: But I'm wondering where did he get that information from.

Diancie: Most likely Precht told him.

Mavis: This is our fault for choosing the wrong successor. (crying)

Makarov: First Master?! Don't cry!

Diancie: We're not crying... We're not crying at all...

Makarov: Laxus, comfort her!

Laxus: Huh?! Why me?!

Makarov: Do what I say, you idiot!

* * *

Rachel: (drinking tea)

Nago: Miss Rachel, I'm really feeling some bad vibes.

Gii: Me too! Something's strange is going on here!

Rachel: Yes, yes, I know. But once Fairy Tail discover what's causing this, Crime Sorciere will take action. It's all about patience.

Valkenhyan: Right...


	49. Episode 171: Underwater Battle

Episode 171: Underwater Battle

Following their successful third day in the Grand Magic Games, the Fairy Tail Mages all gather at a bar in Crocus to celebrate.

Kokonoe: Whoo! For the outstanding performance of our strongest members, let's all celebrate for our victory towards the top!

Everyone: (cheering)

Natsu: (laughing) Let's see who's the best surfer!

Happy: Aye, sir!

Jet: Natsu!

Droy: Get out of the way!

Luffy: That looks fun! I'll join in too!

Nami: Luffy, you idiot!

Zolo: (sighs)

Ciel: Of course. They're causing trouble as usual...

Everyone ends up joining in on.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

However, as Fairy Tail celebrates, others around Crocus think about their own issues.

Sting: Lector, I believe I'll be fighting against Natsu tomorrow. And I'm so excited about having a fight against him.

Lector: That'll be awesome! I can't wait!

Hiketsu: But after that, I want to see a fight against Ryuko and Arlong.

Lector: That'll be so cool! After seeing her performance today, she had gotten stronger than we thought!

Sting: Right.

 _In the shower..._

Kagura: So Jellal is being protected by Fairy Tail. Why? Why are they protecting him? There must be a reason why.

Whilst from the balcony outside, Millianna wonders the same thing.

Risley: You know, you've been acting strange earlier. Is something wrong?

Millianna: No. Nothing's wrong. But we need to try our hardest to win the Grand Magic Games for our guild.

The man on the two women's mind, Jellal, also thinks alone, walking through the streets as he remembers his identity being revealed earlier that day. All the while, in Mercurius...

Yukino: Commander Arcadios, Sergent Yukino, Sergent Pearl, and Sergent Kuzaro reporting to duty!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Arcadios: Glad you're here, Sergents. (chuckling)

 _Fairy Tail..._

Lucy: The final day of the Games will be your seven year anniversary?

Ryuko: That's right. I couldn't wait!

Erza: (sighs)

Ryuko: I'm guessing you're disappointed that you weren't there on our wedding day.

Erza: Yes. I bet it was so beautiful.

Ryuko: It was. Actually, (takes out wedding dress) I still have my wedding dress. I was thinking I could wear this after the Games are over.

Wendy: It looks beautiful.

Ryuko: Thanks.

Erza: This is so unfair. We should have left Tenrou Island 7 years ago.

Nami: Is Uzu planning something special?

Ryuko: I don't know. But I'll find that out after the final day. I bet it's something special. I can just feel it.

Senketsu: (Exceed) For now, we'll just get to bed and sleep.

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ulala: Good morning, space cats! This is Ulala reporting live at the Domus Flau! This is the fourth day of the Grand Magic Games! Everyone is pumping up big time because tomorrow will be the last day! They're starting to announce the event!

Chapati: Our special guest will be Rabian!

Rabian: Hello, hello. Very nice to meet you.

Chapati: Now then, today's event will Naval Battle! The event will occur in a large, aquatic dome-like sphere inside the arena! For the rules, a participant automatically loses when they leave the sphere and the last person remaining will be the winner, unless there are still two people left during which a five-minute time limit will be given so that both can compete for victory!

Each participant in the event dresses in swimwear and proceeds to enter the underwater sphere in the arena.[2]

Lucy: Sorry, everyone. Gate of the Water Bearer: Aquarius!

Aquarius: Uh...! This is my turf, you hags! Get out right now!

Juvia: I see. You're using Aquarius as an advantage. Water Cyclone!

Water Cyclone (水流台風, ウォーターサイクロン, Wōtā Saikuron) is a Water Spell. The user forms a circular torrent of water in front of their hands and uses the cyclone of water to attack their target.[1]

Chapati: They're neck at neck!

Aquarius: You dare challenge me?!

Juvia: Of course! I'm winning this!

All the females in the water then go on the offensive. Using Juvia's attack to her advantage, Jenny lands a kick to Rocker's face and manages to force him out of the water.

Chelia: Take this!

Risley: Not a chance!

Chelia: Huh?!

While Juvia proves to be even with Aquarius, the Celestial Spirit leaves for a date.

Lucy: Wait! Don't go!

Juvia attempts to force her out from the water but Lucy is able to save herself.

Lucy: Gate of the Lamb and the Maiden: Aries and Virgo!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Aries: You okay?!

Virgo: Are you okay, princess?!

Lucy: Yeah!

Luffy: We should've sent Wendy out!

Goku: Yeah!

Juvia uses a powerful attack in the water which sends Sherria, Jenny, and Risley out of the sphere. While distracted, Juvia is suddenly taken out of the water herself, leaving Lucy and Minerva the only ones remaining.

Minerva: One down. One more to go.

Lucy: (growling)

Mugetsu: Lucy and Minerva are the only ones left.

Megetsu: Hope she'll be okay!

Yukinetsu: This is intense! Achoo!

The five-minute rule takes effect in the water sphere.

Minerva: Hmph. I can force the latter immediately. But that'll be so boring. So instead, let's see how long you can last, blondy.

She attacks Lucy who, despite being in water, receives a heat attack. Lucy endures further damage to her body.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: Huh?! My keys!

Minerva: You mean these?

Lucy: Give them back!

As Lucy takes more damage...

Lucy: I won't give up! No matter what, I can't! After what happen to all my friends, they were fighting so hard! Fairy Tail will take number 1 and win!

Hearing this, Minerva attacks Lucy with even more power.

Minerva: Really?! Listen, you don't know who you're talking to! Sabertooth is the strongest guild and it'll stay like this! You better understand who's more superior! Fairy Tail is nothing more than a heap of trash and Sabertooth won't tolerate anyone who tries to challenge us! Do you understand?!

She continues brutally beating the Fairy Tail Mage to the point that the match had to be stopped.

Arcadios: Stop this match! I can't let my Celestial Spirit Mage dead! Stop this immediatly!

Ulala: The match is stop!

The match ends with Minerva being deemed the winner, smiling proudly as she holds a heavily beaten Lucy from the neck, hanging her outside the sphere.

Natsu: LUCY~!


	50. Episode 172: Tag Team Pegasus

Episode 172: Tag Team Pegasus

Arcadios: Stop this match!

Minerva hangs a bloody and bruised Lucy outside of the sphere.

Natsu: LUCY~!

Tatsumi: Call in the medics! She's seriously hurt!

Sting: (chuckling) Good job, Minerva. You really make Sabertooth number 1.

Natsu and Gray both run into the arena as Minerva drops Lucy from a great height,and, luckily, the two are able to catch Lucy's limp body before it hits the ground.

Natsu: What the hell is your problem?!

Minerva: I was only showing her who's in charge.

Gray: Well, this is too extreme. Lucy. Lucy. Hold on.

Luffy: Didn't you know how to stop?!

Minerva: I couldn't.

Mugetsu: Minerva! That was the most ridiculous thing you ever done! You didn't have to beat this poor girl to the point she's barely moving!

Megetsu: Yeah! You should have fight her more fairly!

Yukinetsu: I agree!

Minerva: Shut up. As Kamuis, you must do what I say. I don't have to listen to you. You're just nothing more than piece of clothing that I could just throw it in the trash. If you don't, then I'll punish you.

Ryuko: So you like punishing your friends?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Medics: Hello, we're here to take Lucy to the infirmary immediatly!

Wendy: Wait! I need to heal her!

Chelia: I'll help too!

Juvia: Hold on, Lucy!

Minerva: Yeah. So what? This is none of your business.

Ryuko: Kamuis aren't a piece of clothing. They have feelings like you and me. Look, I also was like that when I first wore Senketsu. But after fighting Kinagase, I now know that Senketsu isn't just a piece of clothing. He's my friend.

Minerva: Friends? Don't be ridiculous. Kamuis aren't supposed to be friends.

Ryuko: They are!

Minerva then exits the sphere while an angry Erza glares at her.

Minerva: What are you angry.

Erza: You took advantage of the rules.

Minerva: (chuckling) You should rather grateful I let Lucy take second place. She was such a trash.

Erza: (growling)

Mugetsu: Minerva, stop!

Minerva: I don't stop. Or the punishment will increase.

Ryuko: I won't let you do that.

Minerva: Really?

Natsu, Luffy, Naruto, and Goku then gets ready to attack Minerva for her insulting behavior but Minerva's team mates; Sting, Rufus and Orga, jump to her defense.

Erza: Stop this. We don't want to do anything reckless.

The crowd watches the two team's stand-off in suspense.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: It was wrong of you to make enemies of Fairy Tail, even if you are the current strongest guild in Fiore.

Minerva: Whatever. Ryuko, I bet this recklessness is from your father. Oh wait, he's dead.

Ryuko: What was that?

Minerva: I'm just saying. Your father is such a deadbeat. He left you all alone as a child, hasn't he?

Ryuko: Stop it.

Minerva: You must be infused with Life Fibers. That must consider you as a freak.

Ryuko: Stop saying that. And how did you know about that?

Minerva: Everyone didn't want to make friends with such a freak of nature. Your father didn't love you because you're a monster, a freak, and nobody doesn't tolerate monsters. He should've kill you a long time ago. He's a wimp, a coward, and a deadbeat.

Ryuko: (walks towards) Don't you... ever say... anything bad... about my dad! (punches Minerva in the face) Don't you talk bad about my dad! He wasn't a coward! He risk his own life for me! He did everything for me, even if we didn't have a relationship at all! He sent me to a boarding school to protect me from Ragyo! He's definitely not a deadbeat, either! (tears forming) He was... (sobs) the best dad... (sobs) that I could... (sobs) ever known...

Minerva: How dare you hit me! That's why you're so reckless! You're a monster, a freak, and nothing more than trash! Nobody doesn't care about you! You better be off dead! I'll make sure your life is a living hell! Kamuis, kill her!

Mugetsu: Kill her?! Minerva, you went too far!

Megetsu: We won't do it!

Minerva: What?! Are you ignoring my orders?! Kill her!

Yukinetsu: We can't! Achoo!

Mugetsu: This needs to stop!

Minerva: That's it! If you like Ryuko so much, join her instead! I don't need you anyway! Once we have a match, I'll kill you immediatly!

Ryuko: (growling)

Minerva: Hmph! I wish you were far away from here and run like a monster AND just be dead!

Ryuko: (turns around) Fine! I'll just do that! (runs)

Natsu: Ryuko, wait... How dare you...

Minerva: What? She was asking for it.

Uzu: Nobody don't make my wife cry. You'll pay for this.

Minerva: Hmph.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Later, in the medical room, the rest of Team Fairy Tail A's members gather around their injured team mate with mixed expressions of worry for Lucy's well being and rage at Sabertooth.

Nonon: That's it! They've really done it now!

Nui: Especially Minerva. She went too far. But what about Ryuko? I know she can be angry. But not like this.

Luffy: She deserves some butt-whooping, after what she had say to her! But where is she?

 _Ryuko..._

Ryuko: (crying) Zoroark, everyone. I'm sorry about my behavior. I didn't know what came over me...

Danketsu: It's all right. No need to cry.

Ryuko: (crying)

Banetsu: Danketsu! (hits Danketsu)

Danketsu: What did the Great Danketsu do?!

Ryuko: I know you're trying to cheer me up. But I don't think it's gonna work.

Satsuki: Ryuko? (knocking) Are you in there?

Ryuko: Yeah. (sobs)

Satsuki: You okay?

Ryuko: No...

Satsuki: Can we talk about it?

Ryuko: Just leave me alone.

Satsuki: Baby sister, please just let me in.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ryuko: (opens door)

Satsuki: (hugs Ryuko) Sh... It's okay... (strokes Ryuko's hair) You're safe...

Ryuko: (crying)

Satsuki: Don't cry. (humming)

Ryuko: (yawns)

Satsuki: There, there.

Ryuko: (sleeping)

Kuretsu: Whew... Thanks, Satsuki. That'll should calm her down.

Doketsu: I agree. We should get to Lucy.

Satsuki: Right.

Lapis: I hope she'll be okay.

Medaka: Poor Lucy.

Suddenly, Team Fairy Tail B enters the room to check up on Lucy.

Akame: How's Lucy?

Suu: Doing any better?

Porlyusica: Thanks to the combined efforts of Wendy's and Sherria's healing abilities Lucy's life is not a risk.

Momoyo: That's a relief.

Mako: Yeah! Lucy-san is going to be okay!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mugetsu: Huh?! Satsuki?

Satsuki: I'm just bringing Ryuko.

Doketsu: She's sleeping right now.

Natsu: That's good. After seeing her act like that...

Megetsu: Oh yeah! I can't believe she stand up for us!

Yukinetsu: And punch Minerva in the face! Achoo!

Densetsu: Well, she doesn't want you to suffer anymore.

Danketsu: Eureka! How 'bout you join us?!

Mugetsu: Us?!

Danketsu: Yeah! The Great Danketsu believes with your psychic abilities and with Yukinetsu's icy powers, Ryuko will become the most powerful being ever!

Mugetsu: Sure. I guess we can join.

Yukinetsu: But I'm joining Satsuki. I'm your biggest fan! I always dream of joining your team!

Satsuki: Okay. Guess that's alright by me.

Yukinetsu: Hooray! I'm joining Satsuki! Lucky day for me!

Lapis: I have to go. The 2nd round of the event should already be starting. Come on, Suu!

Suu: Right. Please let us know when Lucy's awake.

Luffy: Right! We'll root for you!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy's then regains consciousness.

Mako: Lucy-san!

Ryuko: Huh?

Satsuki: Seem you're awake.

Ryuko: Yeah.

Lucy: Everyone, sorry I lost again.

Erza: No need to apologize.

Gray: Your performance was great.

Snow: At least we get 8 points.

Lucy: Really?

Danketsu: Yup!

Lucy: Anyway, where are my keys?

Happy appears to have picked them up and then gives her them. She then quickly falls asleep with a smile of relief while the others begin to discuss the position they are now in.

 _Lapis..._

Lapis: (thinking) Okay, Lapis. You can do this.

* * *

Shantae

Hideyoshi

Lapis

Suu

Mikan

Arlong

May Chang

* * *

Arlong: (laughing) When it comes to the waters, we fishmen are excellent swimmers! You humans don't understand the true power of the fishmen! I'll make sure you'll get crush like itty-bitty bugs!

Hideyoshi: That guy gives me the creeps...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Arlong: Time to begin! Shark on Darts!

Arlong shoots himself at his opponent like a torpedo, piercing them with his sharp and apparently unbreakable nose. When used from water, the speed of the attack is greatly increased.[15] This attack is simply called Shark Darts in the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub and Shark and Awe in the 4Kids dub.

Hideyoshi: (dodges) Summon! Attack him!

Hideyoshi's Avatar: (attacks)

Arlong: That won't work, human.

Lapis: I won't let you hurt them!

Lapis immediately take all her opponents, except Suu, and they were out of the dome.

Arlong: I see. What are you?

Lapis: I'm Lapis Lazuli, a Gem from Homeworld.

Arlong: Gem, eh? Well then, can Gems be stronger than fishmen?

Lapis: Let's find out.

Arlong: Shark on Darts!

Lapis: (dodges)

Arlong: You're good at dodging. But let's try Shark on Tooth!

An enhanced version of his Shark on Darts attack, Arlong fires himself at his opponent spinning with his mouth open, trying to bite them down and tear them to pieces. The kanji used for Tooth is that of Haguruma which means "gear" in Japanese in the manga. This is called Shark Tooth Drill in the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub and Shark and Destroy in the 4Kids dub.

Lapis: Water Net!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Arlong: Treating me as a little fishman?! (laughing) You're a joke! That won't work on me!

Lapis: (growling)

 _Infirmary..._

Makarov: Everyone, I have an important announcement to make.

Natsu: Huh?

Jubei: Due to the uneven number of teams remaining after the disqualification of Team Raven Tail, the two teams must become one.

Luffy: Become one?!

Carla: But what would happen to the points?

Lapis: Have we miss anything important?

Makarov: Hm? Oh, Lapis and Suu. We were telling everyone that the two teams will form as one to make things more even.

Jubei: Anyway, we'll be left with the lowest scoring teams points, leaving the new Team Fairy Tail with 35 points.

Luffy: 35?!

Goku: That's unfair!

Naruto: After everything we been through, was it all for nothing?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ryuko: Guys, calm down! Even though we'll get 35 points, that doesn't mean we have to give up yet!

Erza: Ryuko's right. We'll get back to the top. After all, there's still time before the final day tomorrow. We can't give up without a fight.

Porlyusica: With matter of points settled only the thing at hand is who will be chosen for the team, you choose carefully as the 5th day's battle would surely include all five members of each team.

Natsu: Well, I'm gonna fight! Sabertooth will pay for what happen to Lucy!

Luffy: Me too! They choose the wrong guild to mess with!

Goku: Me three! We'll kick their butt!

Naruto: Don't forget about me! Sabertooth is going to have a _long_ lesson about messing with our friends!

Mako: I'm joining!

Nui: Right!

Nonon: Let's show them what we're made of!

Uzu: And win this!

Ryuko: So our title of being the strongest guild of Fiore is back to us!

Everyone: Yeah!

With Fairy Tail's team reorganized, the battle portion of the day begins and the matches for the 4th day are announced.

* * *

1\. Natsu

Ryuko

Luffy

Goku

Naruto

2\. Gray

Toshiro

Uzu

Nui

Nonon

3\. Erza

Parasoul

Makoto

Centorea

Aqua

4\. Laxus

Ash

Yoko

Simon

Filia

5\. Gajeel

OVER

Boa

Ace

Edward

* * *

Chapati: For today's matches, it'll be a tag team battle! So, it'll be Team Blue Pegasus is to face off against Team Quatro Puppy, Team Mermaid Heel will battle against Team Lamia Scale and Team Sabertooth will fight against the new and improved Team Fairy Tail!

Ulala: Oh! The battle between Sabertooth and Fairy Tail will be interesting, space cats! Don't turn off your TVS yet!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

With introductions out of the way, the gates open to let the teams out into the arena and Fairy Tail's new team head out to monstrous uproar from the crowd and much praise from their friends.

Chapati: My, this is the new Fairy Tail members! Natsu Dragneel, Ryuko Matoi, Luffy D. Monkey, Goku, Naruto Uzumaki, Gray Fullbuster, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Uzu Sanageyama, Nui Harime, Nonon Jakuzure, Erza Scarlet, Parasoul, Makoto Nanaya, Centorea, Aqua, Laxus Dreyar, Ash Ketchem, Yoko Littner, Simon, Filia and Samson, Gajeel Redfox, OVER/Torpedo Girl, Boa Hancock, Ace, and Edward!

Crowd: (cheering)

 _Meanwhile..._

Darton: Arcadios, I realize that Lucy's not among the ranks of Team Fairy Tail.

Shining Armor: Do you know what happen to her, sir?!

Shining Armor is a male unicorn pony and Twilight Sparkle's older brother. He is the captain of the Canterlot Royal Guard, serving under Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, and bears the title of prince as a result of his marriage to Princess Cadance. He first appears in the two-part season two finale alongside Cadance. In the season three premiere, he and Cadance are appointed as the rulers of the Crystal Empire. Throughout his appearances, Shining Armor is portrayed as kind, caring, and protective. He has a very close relationship with his little sister Twilight Sparkle, and he is warm and loving toward his fiancée (and later wife) Princess Cadance. True to being the captain of the royal guard, he is also stern at times, as seen in Games Ponies Play and Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2. Despite his professionalism, Shining Armor has had moments of immaturity, like bawling his eyes out in Slice of Life and childishly coddling his previous childhood possessions in The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows. In the IDW comics' Neigh Anything story arc, Shining Armor is shown to have been socially awkward, shy, and nerdy in his academy years.

Arcadios: She's currently in the medical infirmary, recovering after the incident in the Naval Battle event.

Darton: Will your plan to capture the Celestial Spirit Mage will be a success unlike last time?

Arcadios: I assure you that I will not fail in capturing Lucy a second time. So, enjoying the festival as three days from now, the Eclipse Plan would be set into motion.

Darton: (sweating)

Arcadios: The world will be reformed and that Zeref had been waiting long enough for this moment.

Now, with no way of stopping the plan and the tag battles about to begin, the members of Team Fairy Tail and Sabertooth stare each other down as Darton heads towards a carving of a Dragon and a hooded figure battling against each other.

Darton: The festival goes by another name: The Dragon King festival.

Shining: The Dragon King Festival? Never heard of it.

Darton: Of course you don't. You're from Equestria. Let me explain. Before the Grand Magic Games was created, the Dragon King Festival was a special place that has a banquet of Dragons, humans and Demons. But that was years ago.

Shining: I see!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

The tag team battles begin with Ichiya and the masked person in the bunny suit fighting Bacchus and Rocker. Everybody is curious as to who is in the bunny suit .

Ren: You know, we don't even know who it is. Strange... Huh?! Hey you two, get a room! Stop kissing and focus on Ichiya's battle!

Ichiya: Now then, let me introduce my partner! His name is...!

Nichiya: Nichiya! Meow!

Everyone: Eh?!

Ryuko: Him again?!

Erza: I'm going to best... (sighs)

Gajeel: Get ahold of yourself!

Luffy: It's the soldier man!

Medaka: Oh~! He's so cute! I want to cuddle it!

Kokonoe: How can he be cute?!

The two counterparts strike a pose, while everybody else makes unsatisfying faces.

Ichiya: I was destined to meet my beautiful and gorgeous counterpart.

Bacchus then lunges at Nichiya and hits him down instantly.

Espio: Can he even fight at all?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ichiya: Of course he can!

Bacchus: Well, he went down fast.

Ichiya: Huh?! Oh no~!

The two Quatro Puppy team-mates then start attacking Ichiya. As Ichiya continues to take attacks he thinks about how his counterpart agreed to battle even though he knew he had no skills.

Ichiya: That's it! Time to get serious! Perfume Magic: Smiling Smash! (punches)

Smiling Smash (微笑みスマッシュ Hohoemi Sumasshu) is a Melee Combat ability. Utilizing the strengthening effects of Power Perfume, the user delivers a powerful uppercut with their fist, smashing their opponent(s) with enough magnitude to send them flying. When Ichiya used it during the Grand Magic Games, it was powerful enough to defeat Bacchus, a widely recognized S-Class Mage, and Rocker, a member of Quatro Cerberus' representing team, in one hit.[1]

Ulala: Team Blue Pegasus wins!

Everybody is impressed by Ichiya's display of power, especially Erza, who is surprised he defeated Bacchus.

Chapati: Next is Amane and another mysterious person from Blue Pegasus!

Amane: Hello, everybody! Please support us for this _MARVELOUS_ battle!

Natsu: Eh?! Amane? That guy gives me the creeps.

Luffy: More importantly, who's the person under the hood?

Chapati: They'll be up against Mirai and Amethyst from Team Quatro Puppy!

Amethyst: Whoo! Come on, Mirai! Let's show these two what we're made of!

Mirai: Um, right.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Espio: You sure we should put her in battle?

Hibiki: Don't worry. She'll be fine.

Amethyst: Hey you, under the hood! Who are you?!

E. Ryuko: You really want to know?

Amethyst: Yes.

E. Ryuko: Okay! Time for the big reveal! (takes off hoodie) I'm Ryuko Kiryuin from Edolas! I'm a model/bounty hunter with my trusting partner, Senketsu!

Mako: Another Ryuko-chan?! From Edolas?!

Barazo: And this one's a model!

Mataro: And a bounty hunter!

Guts: Guttttttsssssss!

E. Ryuko: Hey~! I hope you'll enjoy this show! Because It'll about to begin! Life Fibers Synchronize! Kamui Senketsu! Let's do this!

E. Senketsu: Right!

E. Mako: (wearing a brown Blue Pegasus symbol on her left hand) Go, Ryuko-chan! Kick their butt!

E. Barazo: (wearing a dark brown Blue Pegasus symbol on his right chest (hidden)) Yeah!

Edolas Barazo wears a black business suit with black shoes, bottom, and tie.

E. Mataro: (wearing a black Blue Pegasus symbol on his upper-left shoulder (front)) Don't go easy on them just because they're girls!

Edolas Mataro wears a deliquent-style outfit with sunglasses, a metal stick, wooden sandals, and his hair is messy.

E. Sukuyo: (wearing a yellow Blue Pegasus symbol on her right leg (hidden)) This is going to be exciting.

Edolas Sukuyo wears a purple knee-length dress that sparkles under the sunlight. She also wears light purple arm-length gloves, dark purple heels, red shades, and her hair was in a bun.

E. Ryuko: Right! I won't disappoint you! (charges) Life Fibers Cat Claw Strike!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mirai: (dodges) (forms sword) (attacks)

Amane: Not so fast. You're my opponent. (kicks)

Mirai: (grunts)

Amethyst: Mirai! (growling) Now's the time for double whips!

E. Ryuko: That'll be fun! Senketsu, switch!

E. Senketsu: Right! (switches) (Human form) Scissor Scythe! Life Fibers Multi-Strikes!

Amethyst: Huh?! (screaming)

Mirai: (charges)

Amane: Take this! A dance recital should stop you! (kicks)

Mirai: (screaming)

Ulala: Team Blue Pegasus wins again! They'll receive the Puppy Badge as well!

Crowd: (cheering)

E. Ryuko: (normal) Thank you! Thank you!

Amane: Thanks for watching!

Next, Millianna and Kagura prepare to fight Lyon and Yuka, and as the battle begins Natsu and Gajeel stare down Sting and Rogue.


	51. Fire and Steel VS Light and Shadow

Episode 173: Fire and Steel VS Light and Shadow

Lucy awakens to Wendy, Hatetsu, and Carla.

Lucy: What happened? Where is everyone?

Wendy: They went to see the battles.

Carla: While you were sleeping, we have to form as one in order to make things even.

Lucy: Really?

Hatetsu: But We have start with 35 points.

Lucy: Oh...

The second battle of day four begins between Team Lamia Scale and Team Mermaid Heel. The contestants from each team arrive on the field: Lyon Vastia and Yuka Suzuki vs. Kagura Mikazuchi and Millianna.

Kagura: Millianna.

Millianna: Yes, Kagura?!

Kagura: I'm going to let you handle this on your own.

Millianna: Huh?! Why?!

Kagura: I just want to see how much stronger you have become.

Millianna: Okay! I won't let you down!

As the battle begins, Millianna manages to push back Lyon and Yuka by herself. However, the two Lamia Scale Mages then manage to outsmart Millianna and defeat her.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Benio: How dare they trick Millianna! Kagura, kick their butt!

Kagura: Already know.

Kagura then enters the battle herself and defeats Yuka with ease, leaving the remaining two Mages to face off one on one. They fight back and forth with neither giving an inch, though, just as Kagura is about to finish Lyon...

[RINGING]

Ulala: Time's up! Team Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel will each receive 5 points each and their badges! Next up, we have Satsuki Kiryuin and Ikaruga VS Vegeta and Jati!

Vegeta: This should be easy...! They're just a couple of girls! No way they'll beat us!

[GONG]

Satsuki: Life Fibers Override! Kamui Junketsu! (transforms) (charges)

Vegeta: The first to attack, eh?! (jumps) Bang Beam!

An anime only technique. Vegeta points his index finger like a child pretending to shoot a gun and then fires a small but deadly red bolt of energy out of his finger. Very similar to Final Impact.

Satsuki: (dodges)

Jati: Take this! Fist of the Icy Straight Man: Icy Spikes!

Ikaruga: (grunts)

Vegeta: You're good at dodging. But try attacking me.

Satsuki: Kamui Karetsu! (transforms)

Satsuki wears a black bra top and panty bottoms. She also wears a red-and-black cape, dark red heels, small blue gloves, and a top hat. Her hair is put into two-braided ponytails and wears blue-style makeup. Karetsu's eyes are located on the back of the cape.

Satsuki: Now, let the REAL show begin. Darkness Trick: Dark Beam!

Vegeta: (dodges) Super Energy Wave Volley!

Vegeta releases a rapid barrage of energy blasts at his opponents, causing a massive accumulation of damage. Used in many of his battles. Also known as Meteor Flash, Final Bleed & Lucora Gun. In Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, Galick Burst is the name of the technique when used in his base form, Galick Shooting is the version in his Super Saiyan form, and Galick Blaze is the version used in his Super Saiyan 2 form. Vegeta is the character that used this technique the most to the point that Goku in his fight against Buu, when the later starts shooting the Super Energy Wave Volley, he recognizes the technique as one of Vegeta's techniques, in spite that many other characters uses it too.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Satsuki: Darkness Trick: Dark Shield! Hanatsu!

Hanatsu: Right! Flower Net!

Vegeta: Trying to make me go down, eh?! That won't work!

Satsuki: Darkness Trick: Illusion! (transforms) Hey Vegeta! It's me, Goku!

Vegeta: Goku?! You idiot! Now it's finally that time to kill you! (charges)

Satsuki: (thinking) Right into my trap. (talking) Darkness Trick: Electric Cage!

Vegeta: Wha?! (screaming) I've been tricked!

Satsuki: Correct.

Jati: Fist of the Icy Straight Man: Icy Strike!

Ikaruga: (screaming)

Jati: Hmph! Huh?! Vegeta!

Vegeta: Sorry, I've been tricked. You have to fight her.

Jati: All by myself?!

Satsuki: Darkness Trick: Shadowy Punch!

Jati: (screaming)

Ulala: Team Mermaid Heel wins!

Chizuru: That's our Satsuki!

Shantae: Way to go!

Satsuki: Thanks... Yukinetsu?

Yukinetsu: Sure! Ice Carpet! (picks up Ikaruga)

Chapati: Now then, here's what you've been waiting for! It's Team Fairy Tail VS Team Sabertooth! This'll be interesting, folks!

Crowd: (roaring)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Chapati: It'll be Natsu and Gajeel VS Sting and Rogue! We should call this "The Battle of the Dragon Slayers"!

However, before they can so much as move, Natsu and Gajeel rush at the Twin Dragons, punching them away. After a series of attacks...

Sting: Damn, they're tough.

Rogue: But we can't give up.

Sting: You're right. Let's activate our true form. White Drive!

White Drive (ホワイト・ドライブ Howaito Doraibu) is a Light Dragon Slayer Magic Spell. The user cloaks their body in an aura of light, amplifying the powers of their Light Dragon Slayer Magic. The use of this spell also improves the user's overall physical performance, including their strength, speed, and endurance.[1]

Rogue: Shadow Drive!

Shadow Drive (シャドウドライブ Shadō Doraibu) is a Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic Spell. The user cloaks their body in an aura of shadows, amplifying the powers of their Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic.[1] When activated, the eyes of the user become obscured, leaving only their blank irises shown. The use of this spell also improves the user's overall physical performance, including their strength, speed, and endurance. Aside from improved performances, the user gains the abilityto morph in and out of shadows, allowing for swift, intangible movement and an erratic fighting style.[2]

Natsu: Huh?!

Sting: Take us on now! We're much more powerful in this form!


	52. Episode 174: The Four Great Dragons

Episode 174: The Four Great Dragons

The audience is excited as Sting and Rogue show some trouble in their fight against Natsu and Gajeel.

Natsu: Did you really defeated a Dragon with the amount of power they have now?!

Sting: Not only we did defeat a Dragon, we also kill it in order to become true Dragon Slayers!

They then start attacking seriously, and Natsu and Gajeel seem to have trouble fighting back.

 _Back in the infirmary..._

Porlyusica: The crowds are full of worry. That means Natsu and Gajeel are in trouble.

Wendy: I hope they're alright.

Porlyusica: Don't worry, Wendy. The battle just begin.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Meanwhile, while attacking Natsu...

Sting: This is what I dream of! My goal is to surpass you and become the strongest Dragon Slayer ever! You don't stand a chance against me!

Erza: Hm? His attacks are different from before. How's that even possible?

Ryuko: Look at Natsu. He has a strange circle.

Shonetsu: According to my calculations, Sting has put a Magic circle on Natsu!

Natsu: That won't work on me! (burns Magical Circle)

After a while, Gajeel and Natsu begin to empower Sting and Rogue, much to Fairy Tail's relief.

Taokaka: They're going great~meow!

Ciel: I agree. It seems from the most of this, I believe they'll win.

Sebastian: We have to watch to find out.

As they fight...

Makarov: Three months of training and activating the Second Origin has made them very powerful.

Jubei: Same!

Sting and Rogue struggle to get up.

Lector: They're losing!

Shadetsu: They can't lose yet! They still have time!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lector thinks back to when Sting first made a promise to him, and Sting activates his Dragon Force, promising to fight for Lector's sake. Rogue also activates his Dragon Force.

Mavis: They can do that?

Jellal: They can activate it to their own will? Interesting.

Sting: Hey you! I challenge you to a match! But I'll do it alone!

As they fight, the whole arena shakes at the magnitude of his power.

Wendy, Carla, and Lucy and Hatetsu become worried.

Porlyusica: Please don't fret. Since this is a battle between Dragon Slayers, the price of it is going to be heavy.

Zecora: Really heavy.

As the debris clears out...

Chapati: Whoa! The floor of the arena has crumbled!

Lacrima screens appear to show the audience the battle going on inside the pit. When Natsu and Gajeel seem to have fallen, and Sting thinks back to the promise he made to Lector.

 _Flashback..._

Sting: Why are you crying?

Lector: Other people did not believe me when I said that you had defeated a Dragon.

Sting: Please don't cry. Look, I promise to defeat Salamander in front of everybody, to prove that you're not a liar. Okay?

Lector: Okay!

 _Flashback Ends..._

(eyecatch begins and ends)

It looks like a victory to Sabertooth, and the Fairy Tail guild members are saddened by this outcome.

Romeo: Natsu, get up! You can't quit now!

Emi: Yeah, Natsu! We believe in you! You can't give up!

Happy silently cries. Natsu then gets up.

Natsu: Everyone, don't think of this as a victory yet.

Everyone: Natsu!

Cheers of relief run through the audience and the people in the infirmary notice the change of cheers.

Hatetsu: Natsu and Gajeel arestill fighting!

Lucy: That's a relief.

Natsu: You know,while fighting, I notice a pattern in everything Sting and Rogue do.

Sting: Huh?!

While arguing, Natsu pushes Gajeel on a cart, and the cart starts to move, triggering Gajeel's motion sickness.

Gajeel: Huh?! What the...?!

Natsu: Since he's out of the way, I'm going to fight you alone! You really think you can take Fairy Tail too lightly?! That's a laugh! I'll show you the true power of Fairy Tail!


	53. Lightly and Shadowy Flames of Fairy Tail

Episode 175: The Lightly and Shadowy Flames of Fairy Tail

Having disposed of Gajeel through the use of a mining cart, Natsu turns to confront both Sting and Rogue alone, causing his guild members in the crowd to cheer wildly for him, whilst those from Sabertooth frown upon the sudden change in events.

?: Natsu... (crying)

From his place atop the arena, and theirs just outside of it, Jellal, Meredy and Ultear all feel Zeref's dark presence once more, Jellal hurriedly pursuing it.

Jellal: I felt it. I must hurry before it's too late.

Rachel: You mean Zeref's presence?

Jellal: Rachel?

Rachel: Yes it's me. Looks like we all felt it.

Jellal: Yes. But we mustn't talk. We have to hurry before...

Rachel: It's too late. I already know. Let's get going. Time's a-wasting.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Below the arena, Sting once again fires up his Dragon Force.

Sting: Nothing's more powerful than this! (charges)

Natsu, though, seems to block his punch with little effort, contemplating aloud that maybe Sting's powers are half-baked.

 _From the Infirmary..._

Lucy: I hope Natsu's going to be okay.

Evergreen: Don't worry! We all believe in them!

Wendy: Neither he or Gajeel won't lose without a fight.

Carla: A destructive fight.

Confirming their words of praise, Natsu pushes Sting back.

Rogue: Shadow Dragon's Roar!

Shadow Dragon's Roar (影竜の咆哮 Eiryū no Hōkō) is a Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic Spell. The Shadow Dragon Slayer's exclusive Dragon's Roar, incorporating the element of shadow; the user quickly gathers and releases a large burst of shadows from their mouth.[1]

From there, both Sabertooth Mages continue to stand, repetitively attacking Natsu from every direction as the Fire Dragon Slayer continuously blocks their attacks.

Jubei: This kid got guts!

Mako: Go, Natsu! Kick their butt!

Barazo: Yeah!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Rainbow: That's Natsu! He will do anything to protect his friends! He has undeniable loyalty to us and all of Fairy Tail!

AppleJack: I couldn't agree more!

Knocked down once more after a failed attempt to hit Natsu, Sting recalls the day Lector asked to be his apprentice, and how the two vowed to become stronger together. Glancing back at the device recording the fight for the Lacrima screens, Sting seems to hear Lector's cries from the crowd, and together he and Rogue stand, taking on a new stance as their Magic swirls out and builds up behind them.

Mavis: They're powering up for a Unison Raid. But sometimes walls exist that cannot be crushed by power alone.

Sting and Rogue then launch their combined attack.

Kokonoe: Natsu, dodge!

Taokaka: Why isn't the flame guy meoving?!

Emi: I can't watch!

Bonnie: Me, either!

Hearing the sound of the spell hitting...

Lucy: Natsu... Please don't lose...

Not giving up on this belief, Lucy glances at her Fairy Tail mark and forms Fairy Tail's gesture with her hand, prompting everyone else in the infirmary and all of the Fairy Tail Mages in the stands to do the same, standing united as they watch the battle come to an end.

Natsu: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!

Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade (紅蓮爆炎刃 Guren Bakuenjin) is a Fire Dragon Slayer Magic Spell. The user ignites their arms and generates long torrents of flames from them, which move to hit the enemy in a spiraling formation. Each connecting strike generates a powerful, burning explosion;[1] an even larger explosion was shown ending the barrage when Natsu Dragneel used the attack against Gildarts Clive.[2] This spell has been described as the ultimate Dragon Slayer technique.[3] It was powerful enough to defeat a worn-out Laxus Dreyar,[4] force Gildarts to take two steps back when attacked by it,[5] and even more powerful than Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney's Unison Raid: Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang.[6]

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu stands tall amidst the debris of the attacks, whilst Sting and Rogue, having been hit full on by the spell, fall.

Chapati: Natsu wins!

Ryuko: Awesome job!

Mako: (hugging Pinkie) He did it!

Pinkie: (hugging Mako) He really did it!

Rainbow: Whoo!

Fluttershy: Yeah...

Rainetsu and Kuretsu repaired the ground.

Ulala: Now for the last battle! It'll be Ryuko and Luffy from Team Fairy Tail!

Ryuko: Let's do this, guys! (walking to battlefield)

Kamuis: Yeah!

Luffy: Right! (running to battlefield)

Ryuko: Huh?! Big sis?!

Satsuki: Ryuko, I have a request.

Ryuko: What is it?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Satsuki: Junketsu, Yukinetsu, and Karetsu want to help you just for this battle.

Ryuko: Oh, sure thing! Come on! Let's win this!

Yukinetsu: Okay!

Junketsu: Don't get _too_ cocky...

Karetsu: I'm ready~rave!

Crowd: (cheering)

Luffy: Hey, everybody~! We're kicking some Sabertooth butt!

Ulala: And their opponents are Foul Play Krieg and Arlong!

Arlong: Well, well, well! If we meet again, straw hat human!

Luffy: Arlong and Krieg! You two wants some more butt-whooping! I kick both of yours last time! I could do that again!

Krieg: (wearing a gray Sabertooth symbol on his left chest (hidden)) Don't get _too_ overconfident, boy! We're not here to play your dumbfounded games!

Don Krieg is the Admiral of the Krieg Pirates and an infamous pirate of East Blue.[1] Because of his underhanded methods and domination over a fleet of 50 pirate ships, he is infamously known as Foul-Play Krieg[2] and Pirate Fleet Admiral.[3] He is the main antagonist of the Baratie Arc. Krieg is a tall, muscular man, with short cut gray hair and long sideburns, though his hair was long and wild in his bounty poster. During his appearance in the storyline, he had gauze wrapped around his head (due to injuries from his encounter with Dracule Mihawk). His attire features many fur-lined elements. The most notable aspect of Krieg's appearance is his golden wootz steel armor, which is fur-lined like the rest of his attire. Consisting of a chest plate, shoulder guards, and elbow guards, it is Krieg's main offense and defense against his foes. It is loaded with a variety of weapons. His Jolly Roger is painted on the shoulder guards. Under those, he has a brown shirt, and his hands are covered by a pair of fur-lined gloves. He has a golden gas mask somewhere inside the armor, to prevent his deadly MH5 gas from affecting him. On casual occasions, his armor and mass is hidden behind regal attire consisting of a fur-lined coat (that seems to become his cape when he reveals his armor) over a yellow vest with black spots-like motifs. Around his thick neck there is a big golden chain. He retains his light-purple pants and his black shoes even after taking off his clothes for battle, due to his armor not covering his legs, nor his head. Krieg showcases the typical attributes of a tyrannical leader, displaying cruel and oppressive tendencies using a huge arsenal of weapons and overwhelming odds. He is incapable of any sense of honor nor can he be sympathetic for anyone. Krieg is characterized by cruelty, dishonesty and arrogance. He is confident in his own superiority, despite any failures he might experience, and believes wholeheartedly that his armada and arsenal of weapons can overcome any foe. Even in the face of his obvious inferiority, Krieg refused to accept or learn from his mistake, instead turning to underhanded methods to get by and believing that there was some sort of trick to overcoming such foes. Witnessing Dracule Mihawk's devastatingly powerful swordsmanship, Krieg accused him of simply having a Devil Fruit power. However, his constant victories and reliance on weapons and odds made him overconfident. His superiority complex makes it very easily for him to lose his temper if his orders are not fulfilled, usually taking it out on his subordinates. This led to his failed attempt to conquer the Grand Line, believing his reputation built on sheer numbers and military weapons were enough to get him by; he suffered an utter defeat when Mihawk almost completely annihilated his entire fleet. Krieg lives up to his nickname, as he believes in winning above all else, and will stoop to any level to achieve it. Examples include flying a white flag of surrender and posing as Marines to get the drop on them. Due to his philosophies, he considers concepts like pride and sympathy to be pathetic, and will go to any lengths to win, resulting in his willingness of killing subordinates who fall in line with such emotions, disregarding their loyalty and strength. He has no attachments to either his crew or his ships, easily preparing to rebuild his fleet with the various pirate crews scattered in East Blue instead of mourning the loss of his previous one, and plotting to sink his own flagship to get a new one due to the damage it has incurred. Intolerant of failure and loss, Krieg lost all hold on his composure when Luffy defeated him, and stood up demanding a rematch despite his critical injuries. Krieg is also demonstrated to be a sound tactician and expert strategist, realizing the material value of his subordinates and requiring them to be at perfect health, as well as using decoys and disguises to avoid unnecessary battles (such as disguising his flagship as a Marine vessel to enter village harbors easily, or dressing up his first-mate as himself to distract pursuers). His dishonest and unethical behavior, despite showing his lack of honesty, is a testament of his strategic aptitude. Krieg keeps his crew together principally using fear. Despite how mad and ridiculous some of his orders may seem, his crew will follow them out of fear of death, which is another factor that limits their strength. Overall, he rules his crew with draconian might and expects utter obedience for his overbearing demands. However, some members like Gin have genuine respect for Krieg, while Pearl shares the same believes of skulduggery is the key to victory and survival. Krieg was considered (in military strength) the most powerful pirate in the East Blue and had a terrible reputation. Although Krieg had a lower bounty than Arlong (especially with the fishman bribing the Marines to keep it low),[8] his fleet of 50 ships and over 5,000 pirates,[9] combined with active pillaging, forced the Marines to view Krieg as a greater threat.[1] Despite this, however, it was commented by Luffy that Krieg's fleet was not all that powerful, they were just using sheer numbers alone to overwhelm their opponents. Krieg also claimed to be the strongest man in the world and, while this is clearly a vast overestimation on his part (as the title belonged to Edward Newgate at the time), he is certainly formidable in physical combat, possessing a great deal of physical strength. He was able to take cannonballs without moving an inch, and easily lifted and threw the Sabagashira No. 1 that Patty and Carne attacked him in. He can also lift the one-ton Great Battle Spear single-handedly and swing it around freely while wearing his golden wootz armor. Krieg is quite intelligent, as he knew that his crew's survival is important, as well as knowing that Baratie would serve as a great pirate ship due to its nonthreatening appearance. He also has knowledge of Devil Fruits, as shown when he witnessed Luffy's ability to stretch and planned to throw him into the water in order to disable him, noting that the Grand Line is supposed to be filled with such people. However, Krieg's most potent weapon has always been his talent for skulduggery, which seemed to know no bounds. He lies and pretends to beg for mercy, and then strikes when the opponents lower their guards. His methods have earned him the nickname "Foul Play". Befitting his moniker "Foul Play", Krieg's fighting style revolves around hidden firearms and incendiary devices built-in to his wootz steel armor, which itself is hidden underneath normal clothes, to provide a surprise and unseen defense until after a strike has been made. Krieg relies on using surprise and large numbers of rapid and high firepower attacks to overwhelm his adversaries.[10]

Mugetsu: (wearing a pink Fairy Tail symbol on her back) Be careful with them. They're one of the strongest in Sabertooth.

Megetsu: (wearing a violet Fairy Tail symbol on her back) Yeah! They'll rip you into millions of pieces!

Ryuko: Got it.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Arlong: I'll take on the straw hat. You can take the girl.

Krieg: She's no match for me. Needle Machine Gun!

Stakes that Krieg fires out of his shoulder-plates in a machine gun-like fashion, capable of skewering wood and flesh. In the 4Kids dub, these were replaced with Poison Suction Cup Darts in a poor attempt to detract from the violence, but when they are fired, they are still seen as stakes. In the American version of Grand Battle Rush!, they are still seen as stakes, but are referred to in the move list as "nails" (however, Luffy refers to them as spears in Story Mode).[15]

Ryuko: (dodges) Where did those come from?!

Mugetsu: His armor. He has tons of hidden weapons inside that armor.

Ryuko: Shit! This doesn't make my day! Life Fibers Synchronize! Kamui Raitonetsu!

Ryuko wears a lightning top and cloud bottoms with yellow heels, lightning earrings, and a lightning-shaped tattoo on her back. Raitonetsu's eyes are located on her head as lightning headbands.

Ryuko: Lightning bow! (summons bow) Lightning Throw!

Krieg: Heh heh heh... That doesn't work on me.

Ryuko: Okay. Kamui Karetsu! (transforms) Darkness Trick: Shadow Cards!

Krieg: Bakudan!

Megetsu: Watch out! Defense boost: Mega Shield!

[BOOM]

Luffy: Ryuko!

Arlong: Don't let your guard down, human.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ryuko: Thanks, Megetsu.

Megetsu: No problem!

Ryuko: Kamui Mugetsu and Megetsu! (transforms)

Mugetsu's Synchronize form consists of the usual style she wears except Ryuko's eyes are blind and Mugetsu's eyes are in a shape of a silk on Ryuko's hands.

Krieg: Daisenso!

Ryuko: Sorry but it'll be reflected.

Krieg: Eh?! (coughing) You little...!

Ryuko: Change. Kamui Megetsu.

Megetsu's Synchronize form consists of a golden-purple armor. Ryuko can't hear anything but her friends and her family. Megetsu's eyes are in the form of a cape.

Krieg: What would a piece of armor like yours do to protect yourself from me?! Dia no Kobushi!

Diamond embedded gauntlets hidden by his gloves (similar to brass knuckles), to enhance his physical strikes to the point of supposedly able to shatter anything.[11]

Ryuko: Psychic Striker!

Krieg: (laughing) Your attacks don't affect me!

Junketsu: Ryuko, synchronize with me.

Ryuko: Right! Kamui Junketsu! (transforms)

Tsumugu: Not that again.

Mako: Ryuko-chan, win this!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ryuko: This time, I'm in complete control of myself!

Junketsu: Right!

Ryuko: (charges)

Krieg: It's not gonna work!

Ryuko: (slashing) I'm not giving up yet!

Krieg: What a stubborn girl. (throws Ryuko)

Ryuko: (normal) Uh... Junketsu, you okay?

Junketsu: Yes.

Yukinetsu: (growling) Icy Breath!

Krieg: Brr~! Man, is it cold!

Kuretsu: Sand Trap!

Krieg: Huh?!

Rainetsu: Earth Spikes!

Kusetsu: Vine Whip!

Krieg: (grunts) You little...! Pipsqueaks! I'm getting tired of you! Now I'll throw something huge! Big Bakudan! Say goodbye forever!

Ryuko: Huh?! (running) Guys, look out!

[BOOM]

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Krieg: Huh?! What?!

Ryuko: (panting)

Krieg: You... You...

Ryuko: I protected everyone from your stupid bombs. I wouldn't let them be killed by you.

Krieg: What do they even means to you? Their just nothing more than pieces of clothing.

Ryuko: They're my friends and I won't let them get hurt.

Densetsu: Ryuko...

Ryuko: If you want them, you have to get through me first.

Krieg: With pleasure. (grabs Ryuko by neck)

Senketsu: Ryuko! Let her go!

Krieg: Hmph! I don't take orders from talking clothing.

Senketsu: I'm warning you! Let her go or I'll fight!

Krieg: (laughing) You?! Fighting?! That's a laugh! You don't have the strength and chance to defeat me! You're pathetic like all the others!

Ryuko: (grunts)

Krieg: I'll make sure your death is quick and painless.

Krieg stabs Ryuko on her stomach and lets go from her.

Ryuko: (grunts) You bastard...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Senketsu: Ryuko, you okay?!

Ryuko: I'm... fine...

Yukinetsu: I'll take you to the infirmary! Mugetsu?!

Mugetsu: Right! Teleport to the Infirmary! We'll take care of him!

Krieg: (laughing) Bring it!

 _Infirmary..._

Yukinetsu: We made it! I love it when Mugetsu teleport stuff.

Porlyusica: Yukinetsu? How did you...?

Yukinetsu: Mugetsu's teleportation. Anyway, we have to help Ryuko! She's seriously injured in the stomach!

Wendy: Really?! Put her in bed! I'll start healing her!

Yukinetsu: Okay!

Porlyusica: I'll do it. (puts Ryuko in bed)

Wendy: It definitely looks serious. Okay. I'll start healing her.

Yukinetsu: I'll help, too! After all, I specialize in healing!

Wendy: Okay!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Yukinetsu: Please hold on, Ryuko!

 _Dream Mode..._

Ryuko: Huh? W-Where am I?

Kitsunetsu: You're in a dream.

Kitsunetsu is an orange Legendary Fox Exceed/Kamui. She has nine tails. Kitsunetsu wears an orange kimono and a red flower on her head. She also has orange eyes with the pupils being in a shape of flames. Kitsunetsu can use all the elements including fire. She can also transform into a small nine-tailed fox pup and can go through dreams.

Ryuko: Who are you?!

Kitsunetsu: I'm Kitsunetsu, the Legendary Fox Exceed/Kamui.

Ryuko: Another one? I thought Densetsu was the only one.

Kitsunetsu: Well, there are many Legendary Kamuis. You just need to find it. Anyway, you're dreaming. You're reality self is getting healed by your friends.

Ryuko: I don't understand.

Kitsunetsu: Listen, child. I saw you earlier. You protect your Kamuis.

Ryuko: Of course I did! They're my friends and I would rather risk my life to protect them! That's how I roll!

Kitsunetsu: And I admire your actions. I believe you are worthy to use me.

Ryuko: Huh?! What do you mean?!

Kitsunetsu: You see, I only be worn by the ones who are worthy enough to use me. But they have to have a good heart. I forbid anyone who wants to use me for their selfish purpose. You, on the other hand, is a rare kind. Your heart is pure. But you wanted to find who killed your father.

Ryuko: That's right! I felt so guilty! I couldn't save him! But now he's here!

Kitsunetsu: Now, now, don't cry. Crying isn't going to solve anything. You are incredible and I would be happy to serve you as my master.

Ryuko: Okay.

Kitsunetsu: (chuckling)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Reality..._

Ryuko: (wakes up) (sits up)

Wendy: Ryuko, you're awake!

Yukinetsu: How are you feeling?!

Ryuko: Pretty good. Anyway, Yukinetsu, we have to go!

Yukinetsu: Eh?! Now?! But,...!

Ryuko: No 'buts'! We have to getting going!

Yukinetsu: O-Okay!

Ryuko: (leaves)

Kitsunetsu: (chuckling)

Ryuko: There you are!

Yukinetsu: Eh?! Kitsunetsu?!

Kitsunetsu: It's nice to meet you.

Yukinetsu: It's really you!

Kitsunetsu: Anyway, Ryuko, I'm going to give you a new form.

Ryuko: New form?

Kitsunetsu: Correct. (snaps fingers)

Ryuko now has the Nine-tailed Fox Form. She looks the same except now she has 9 beautiful tails.

Yukinetsu: Pretty...

Ryuko: Awesome! Nine tails!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Kitsunetsu: Now we better hurry. We still have more time.

Together: Right!

Krieg: (laughing) You're so pathetic! You're nothing more than clothing!

Danketsu: We won't give up! Ryuko won't let us give up!

Krieg: (laughing) Such big words from clothing! Now I'll destroy you! (attacks)

Ryuko: (blocks)

Krieg: Huh?! You?!

Mako: Ryuko-chan! You're here!

Ryuko: Sorry I took so long! Everyone's okay?!

Senketsu: Yes. But, you're a...

Ryuko: Cool, huh? This is my newest form! The Nine-tailed Fox!

Banetsu: So cool...!

Yukinetsu: We can still beat him!

Kitsunetsu: Of course with my help.

Densetsu: Kitsunetsu.

Kitsunetsu: We meet again, Densetsu.

Danketsu: You know each other?!

Kitsunetsu: Yes. I'm a Legendary Kamui myself.

Rainetsu: Really?!

Kitsunetsu: Yes. But we must've talk right now.

Kuretsu: Let's win this!

Kamuis: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Krieg: Try stopping me! (charges)

Ryuko: Life Fibers Synchronize! Kamui Yukinetsu!

Ryuko wears a light blue kimono with ice sandals, blank eyes, her hair is still short but the front ends have grown longer, and a snowflake tattoo on her back. Yukinetsu's eyes are on her head shaped like a ribbon.

Ryuko: Blizzard...

Krieg: Huh?!

Arlong: What the...?! Snow?! Shit, I can't see that straw hat human!

Ryuko: Now then, time to defeat you once and for all. Ice Breaker.

Krieg: Eh?! My armor!

Danketsu: Now's our chance! Flame God's Roar!

Doketsu: Poison Stingers!

Banetsu: Energy Beam!

Rainetsu: Earth Rock Throwers!

Kuretsu: Sand Blast!

Kusetsu: Leaf Throw!

Shonetsu: Water Gun!

Karetsu: Darkness Trick: Shadow Card Throw~rave!

Junketsu: Bakuzan Slash!

Senketsu: Scissor Boomerang Throwback!

Densetsu: Phoenix Flamethrower!

Kitsunetsu: Nine-tailed Fox Slash!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Krieg: (screaming)

Luffy: Gum-Gum Gattling Gun!

Arlong: (screaming)

Ulala: Ryuko and Luffy won! They'll receive another 10 points and now Fairy Tail has two Sabertooth badges!

Chapati: And that's over for today, folks!

With the fourth day declared to be over, all of the other teams make new goals for the final day, that being to defeat Fairy Tail.

Mako: Ryuko-chan, you were awesome out there! Especially with this form!

Ryuko: You don't mind me like this?

Barazo: Not at all!

Mataro: You're really beautiful!

Guts: (barking)

Ryuko: Uzu?

Uzu: Of course! I love you no matter what!

Ryuko: Aw, you're sweet.

Soichiro: Ryuko, I'm so proud of you. (hugs Ryuko)

Ryuko: Yeah, yeah, dad. Come on, you're embarrassing me.

Soichiro: My apologies.

Emi: Mommy, you were so cool!

Ryuko: Thank you. (picks up Emi) You don't have to say that.

Emi: But you are! I'm gonna someday challenge you to a match and win!

Ryuko: I'll be waiting for that.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Satsuki: Baby sister, you did great. I'm impressed.

Ryuko: (chuckling) Come on, you know me. I'm awesome!

Junketsu: But tomorrow will be the final day of the Grand Magic Games.

Senketsu: And we'll challenge you to a match! Hope you're ready, Junketsu!

Junketsu: (sighs) Of course. We'll test out your skills and how much it has improve over the seven years.

Danketsu: And we'll kick your ass, too! See ya later!

Junketsu: I don't understand what's on their minds.

Yukinetsu: We'll do our best!

Karetsu: And put on a _fantastic_ show~rave!

Satsuki: (sighs)

Jiemma: Hmm...

Seibatsu: Master Jiemma, please calm down! Everyone's getting afraid!

As Sting and Rogue lie beneath the arena and sadly contemplate their loss, Jellal follows the hooded figure out of the Domus Flau, and Natsu, Luffy, and Ryuko visits Lucy with Gray and Erza.

Lucy: Did you...?

Natsu: That's right! We won!

Ryuko: Those Sabertooth members were tough.

Luffy: But nothing we could handle!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: We're all proud of you for your victory.

Gray: I was quite impressed you made it through.

Natsu: But this is the beginning! So let's make Fairy Tail number one again!

Everyone: Yeah!

 _In the catacombs of the Domus Flau..._

Gajeel: Stupid Natsu, always getting in my way. He _had_ to push me into this cart and makes me look like a fool. Well, once _I_ get outta here, I'll kick his ass for good. Maybe 10 times worse. Jeez, it's so dark. I could be lost here if I just wander dilly-willy. If only there's a Pokemon I could use to light this up. Hm...

Darmanitan: Darmanitan! Did you say "light"?!

In its normal state, Darmanitan is a mainly red, squat ape-like Pokémon. It has long, bushy flame eyebrows that curl at the base, and round, black-ringed eyes. The upper portion of its tan face is separated from the lower portion by a diagonal red stripe, and its large mouth sports spiked teeth. All these facial features give the impression of a manic or angered expression. Its head has no discernible neck to distinguish it from the rest of the body and its rounded back, which culminates in a stubby tail. It has long arms with spiky hair fringes on the wrists and large tan hands, with a similar arrangement for its hind limbs. Additionally, Darmanitan has three tan ovals on its underside. In its normal state, it is immensely strong physically; a single punch can destroy a dump truck. During Zen Mode, which is accessed by Darmanitan with the hidden Ability Zen Mode, its red and tan fur changes blue as it bears the resemblance of a Daruma doll. Its eyes turn blank, and its limbs fuse with its body, rendering them immobile. In this state, it is hard as a rock. As it is rendered immobile, it uses spiritual and emotional strength to battle and to perform everyday activities such as gather and eat food.

Pokedex: Darmanitan, the Blazing Pokémon, and the evolved form of Darumaka. Darmanitan switches from Standard Mode to Zen Mode when it has little energy left.

Gajeel: What the...?!

Darmanitan: I'm Darmanitan, the _Blazing_ Pokemon! What's yours?!

Gajeel: Ga-Ga-Gajeel...

Darmanitan: Nice to meet you, Gajeel! Sorry I scare you!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gajeel: It's alright. Don't sweat it.

Darmanitan: If you want, I'll light the way for you!

Gajeel: You'll do that?

Darmanitan: Of course! Darmanitan!

Gajeel: That's much better. Huh?! What is that?!

Darmanitan: Oh these?! They're dragon bones!

Gajeel: Dragon bones?!

 _In Mercurius..._

Tatsumi: Yukino, Pearl, Kazuna!

Yukino: What is it, Tatsumi?

Tatsumi: Have you heard?! Sabertooth lost to Fairy Tail twice!

Pearl: Really?

Tatsumi: Yes! It's the talk of the city! Everyone's talking about it!

Kazuna: Don't worry about that. We're not a part of Sabertooth anymore. So we don't have to worry if Sabertooth lost or not. It doesn't matter to us, anyway.

Yukino: Also, we feel uncomfortable with our titles as "Sergeants."

Tatsumi: Well, I know all of you feel uncomfortable but you're assisting with the Eclipse Plan! So this is only temporary until after this is all over!

Pearl: And you know, Arcadios has that social awkwardness, despite for someone who is trying to save the world.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

As Carla, in the sick bay, once again has her frightful premonition, Levy, Twilight, Kokonoe, Jet, Rainbow Dash, Sonic, and Droy, Fluttershy, and AppleJack all visit Lucy.

AppleJack: Howdy, Lucy! How are ya' feeling?!

Lucy: Just fine.

Fluttershy: That's good. We were all so worry about you.

Levy: Yeah. Anyway, if Fairy Tail keeps up their valiant effort, we might actually have a chance at winning!

Hatetsu: Really?!

Twilight: Yes.

After they talk for a bit...

Levy: You know, I wonder where Gajeel is.

Kokonoe: Yeah, me too. Where could he be...

 _Gajeel..._

Gajeel: Why are they alot of dragon bones here?

Darmanitan: Beats me! Maybe they live here or something like that!

Gajeel: Hm...

From a writing desk in a country covered in flames, a scarred and crying Levy pens a note to Lucy during the Grand Magic Games...

Levy: Lucy, I must warn you. The 7th of July, the country lost to fate. Many people that you love will died. (crying) SOMEONE, PLEASE HELP!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

As the moon rises over Crocus, Jellal and Rachel follows the hooded figure, and, when he believes they are away from prying eyes, removes his bandanna to reveal his face.

Jellal: Now then, who are you and what's your business?

Rachel: We don't want to hurt you. We just want to talk.

Silver: And why should we talk to you?

Silver the Hedgehog (シルバー・ザ・ヘッジホッグ Shirubā za Hejjihoggu?) is a fictional character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is an anthropomorphic hedgehog hailing from at least two hundred years into the future where his role is to protect his time by changing the catastrophes of the past, thus preventing the ruining of his era. To aid him, Silver makes use of his psychokinesis, an ability from his time that is considered the norm,[4] which allows him to move objects with the power of his mind. Silver is a kindhearted and well-meaning individual, driven by a strong sense of justice to right the wrongs of the past to uphold peace, though he is somewhat naive and immature. Despite the monumental tasks he may have on hand, he is an optimist and will do whatever it is required to protect the world. Silver is best described as having "a strong sense of justice" and it is this personality trait that motivates him to head back into the past to correct the future. He believes in standing up for those who can't stand up for themselves. This led him to accept Blaze when everybody else was teasing her for her pyrokinetic abilities. When he pursues an enemy, he does so with a relentless determination. He makes alliances and rivalries very easily and takes people's word without question; this makes him easily tricked by others. According to his character profile in Sonic Generations, he is an optimist. Although seemingly serious on the outside, an interview states that Silver is young and somewhat immature.[7] Blaze comments on this several times and describes him as naïve and insecure when he is alone. Silver is also a regular sweetheart, always ready to protect those in need and lend a helping hand. He generally keeps a positive attitude and never gives up hope, no matter how objectively hopeless the situation. Silver wears his heart on his sleeve. He feels anger and joy intensely and loudly, but his sadness is silent and hardly, if ever, marked by tears. He lets his rage control him and cheerfully remarks on the things that make him happy, but hardly says a word in his sadness, though it is visible to everyone. However, though he may feel sad, he never gives in to despair, always looking for a solution the right way. His determination and little regard for pain can make him a very frightening opponent. Silver is very courageous and brave, willing to fearlessly sacrifice himself for another in a heartbeat. Utterly unflinching in the face of danger, he is courageous almost to the point of foolishness and is focus on snuffing out evil with little regard for his own safety. Despite Silver's naivete and general lack of critical thinking, he is not outright stupid. Even Eggman Nega called him perceptive, and Silver was the first to see through his otherwise-perfect disguise. With little information to draw upon, he lets his intuition guide him, but as a relatively isolated person, he has little understanding of interpersonal relations or the subtler tools of manipulators. He apparently has a competitive streak and gets a little snotty and a prickly attitude in the heat of the moment, as seen in Sonic Rivals 2; when you play as him and pass your rival, he'll say, "I'm better." or if you win a race or battle, he says, "Who's the best?" In Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, when you win a race he says, "I am not to be trifled with!" and in Sonic Free Riders he sneers "'LATER!'" upon cruising past a fellow competitor. In Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), he generally refers to the Iblis monsters and Eggman's robots as "trash," and typically congratulates himself with a smug tone upon dispatching a roomful of them. When meeting anyone that gets in his way, particularly in Sonic Rivals and Sonic Rivals 2, Silver can be very short-tempered and bossy towards anyone that's not explicitly helping him in his mission, sometimes even becoming directly hostile and start a fight on a bad choice of words. When Silver is not focused on his current mission or does not have a task at hand, however, he is very friendly, helpful, and a good companion to have around. Silver's main power is his psychokinesis, the ability to manipulate the environment around him with the power of his mind. Silver is a definite master of this skill, being able to telekinetically grab and move up to several objects many times his own size and weight as both a single- or collective mass, his most impressive feat being his Meteor Smash attack where he forms a compressed ball of objects over twenty times his own size and could potentially weigh a net total of several tons. However, it is unknown how much he can grab at once. Silver can also use his psychokinesis on himself to enable him to not only hover but also fly at speeds rivaling Sonic's. Silver's psychokinesis is a powerful force of its own. With it, he can exert enough pressure to bend half a meter thick steel bars, crush robots with a single grab, and immobilize others' movements completely. When repelling objects with his psychokinesis, Silver can throw them with enough force and speed to crush metal, fly tremendous distances, and even stun enormous monsters such as Iblis. Additionally, Silver can also use his psychokinesis to grab onto certain non-solid objects, such as fireballs and certain types of energy blasts. Silver can also use his psychokinesis to project pure psychic energies that he can manipulate into energy-based attacks, such as sharp blades, pulses to strike his targets at all ranges, and even burst of energy that can paralyze his targets. Besides offense, Silver can apply his psychokinesis for his other abilities. He can use it for the ability of ESP, giving him extra-sensory perception that allows him limited telepathy, but so far only enough to induce limited vertigo in others. He can also use it to teleport himself over short distances instantaneously by warping space.[8] While not shown during his introduction, Silver is capable of moving at super speeds which is an innate talent that members of the hedgehog species possess.[9] As seen in Sonic Rivals and Sonic Rivals 2, Silver is capable running at speeds comparable to Sonic and Shadow's, without wearing down. Also, as another example, he is also seen on the loops within Crisis City from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), able to maintain his running speed without falling, like Shadow was seen if done in a similar manner when finishing the first stage of Crisis City. Silver has incredible physical durability and endurance as seen in the console/PC version of Sonic Generations, where he withstood several hits from Sonic's Homing Attack, slid along the ground for long distances without harm, and even managed to survive being buried under what could be worth several tons of debris. Silver has proven himself to be very acrobatic and agile, being able to jump and move gracefully through midair, both with and without the aid of his psychokinesis, and can grind on rails at high speed to match up to various character's, such as Sonic and Shadow while wearing combat boots, of an exception to stay in a single pose, which his skills are nigh-incomplete, as a testament to his balance and agility. He also has lightning fast reflexes and senses, being able to mimic and cope with approximately even at least Sonic and Shadow's movements. Additionally,he can do amazing feats as well, such as picking up objects while moving through midair at high velocity, catch bullets with his psychokinesis, or causing any monster he comes into, to be suspended, in anyway combining his impressive accuracy with his psychokinesis, he is able to throw enemies and heavy objects at the same speed as the projectiles, without his arms getting tired. Silver has demonstrated the ability to harness the power of the Chaos Emeralds to empower himself or even perform Chaos Powers. So far, the only Chaos Power he has been able to perform is Chaos Control, which lets him warp time and space, sealing anybody along with him into another dimension that he can choose. However, this was mentioned by Blaze the Cat, in the end of Silver's Story from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), and he can empower himself by enhancing his own abilities, or in an additional extent, give him unlimited Psychic Energies for his psychic attacks. Silver is one of the most powerful and profound fighters in the series, as he can fight on par with the most battle-experiences individuals in the series. He has been hinted to hold almost the same power as Shadow the Hedgehog, and in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) he was able to fight Shadow to a stalemate and almost brought Sonic to the brink of death, though Sonic was being careless during their fight in the latter case. In combat, Silver relies heavily on his psychokinesis and using the environment to his advantage. Unlike most other characters who utilize close combat, Silver focuses on long-ranged attacks. When fighting, Silver constantly keeps his distance from the enemy, as he needs a moment to concentrate for an attack, which will leave him vulnerable. If an opponent does get too close, however, he can grab them with his psychokinesis and throw them away. Silver's main method of attack is picking up objects around him with his psychokinesis and hurtle them at his opponents. Occasionally, he can also rearrange these objects into colossal conglomerated shapes as more effective means of attacking, such as giant balls to bowl over opponents and train-sized battering rams. If projectiles are shot at him, Silver can grab them in his psychokinesis and throw them back at the opponent, effectively allowing him to turn his opponents' power against them. When times call for it, Silver is capable of going on the offensive with hand-to-hand combat, as seen in his battle with Shadow in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), and in Sonic Rivals and Sonic Rivals 2 where he would attack enemies with physical strikes. However, his proficiency with this type of combat is unclear, as he has only demonstrated a limited range of punches and Spin Attack maneuvers. He seems unskilled, given his reckless, telegraphed, and easily-blocked charges at Shadow during their fight, and it may be that Silver will only use physical combat as a desperate last resort.

Jellal: You... You must be... Silver the Hedgehog...

Silver: The one and only. Look, we have no time to talk. We best be going.

Rachel: Nagi! Gii! Block their path!

Nagi: Got it!

Gii: Right, Rachel!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Silver: What are you...?!

Rachel: We don't want to cause trouble. We just want the person under the hood to reveal itself. That's all.

?: Guess I have no other choice. (takes off hood)

Jellal: It can't be... It couldn't be...


	54. Episode 176: Story of a Dragon

Episode 176: Story of a Dragon

Filled with grief, Lucy looks out at the scene before her as carnage and destruction fills the land. Her eyes filled with tears...

Lucy: Where's Natsu? Where is everyone? I'm getting worried. What happen to them? Huh? A roar?

One of the Dragons descends and flies towards Lucy, opening its mouth and shooting flames towards her; however, before the fire can make contact, Natsu appears and eats the flames.

Natsu: Sorry I'm late, Lucy. You okay?

Lucy: Yeah.

Natsu: Hey, you dragon! Don't you dare try to hurt Lucy! She's my friend and I'm going to protect her! After all, I'm Natsu Dragneel, Dragon Slayer from Fairy Tail!

 _In a pub in the capital city of Crocus..._

Natsu: You think you could defeat me, Gray?! I would like to see you try!

Happy: Aye! Tell him, Natsu!

Gray: Don't worry. I'll make this quick.

Juvia: You go there, Gray-sama!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ciel: Looks like Natsu and Gray are arguing again, as usual...

Mirai: When will they ever learn to stop?! Never?!

Lucy: C'mon, you two! You have to stop this ridiculous fighting now!

Ryuko: (laughing) I like it when Natsu and Gray argue each other! It's really hilarious!

Nonon: You have such weird tastes, transfer student! (sighs) But still, we should be focusing on how to get home. I bet everyone's worrying about us.

Ryuko: Yeah... I miss Honnouji Academy.

Emi: Honnouji Academy? What's that?

Ryuko: Well, it's a school where I go. Honnouji Academy is really big and it's circular. Actually, your aunt is the Student Council President there.

Emi: Really?! Where is it?!

Ryuko: You'll see it. Eventually...

Mirajane: Lucy, the Grand Magic Games is on a break tomorrow. Why can't they blow off some steam? I think that's what they need.

Makarov: (chuckling) I'll let them off for now. Natsu, give it your all! Don't lose!

Natsu: Yeah, yeah!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: Huh?! Don't use Magic in here!

Nami: Take it outside, you morons!

Sanji: I love it when Nami gets angry...

Nami: Cut it out! You're making a big mess!

Erza: My cake... Natsu~! Gray~! (attacks)

Together: Erza...

Erza: Listen, you're in the Grand Magic Games, and even though we may have made a comeback from last place to first, we needed to be wary and not waste our energy, as none of the other guilds are push overs. Got it?!

Together: Yes, ma'am...

Nonon: Good thing Erza's here to make them straight.

S.G: Yup! Agree!

Senketsu: (Kamui) Erza's right. We must perserve our energy until tomorrow. We must take this very seriously.

Ryuko: I know that, Senketsu. But I can't wait to fight against bigsis! It's been such a long time since I last have a match with her! So this is going to be big!

Tsumugu: (thinking) That Matoi... She has no idea what we're getting into... Why does those Kamuis are around her daughter? They could harm her at anytime...

Emi: Yeah! And I'll cheering you on!

Ryuko: Of course you do! (picks up Emi) Because you're my daughter!

Danketsu: We'll definitely win for sure!

Doketsu: You can always count on us.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: Also, I'll have both of your heads for ruining my cake! Don't think you're getting away for this!

Gajeel: Jeez... Have I miss something?

Everyone: Gajeel!

Kokonoe: Where the hell have you been?!

Gajeel: Somewhere. I don't know. Anyway, Natsu, Wendy, I have to show yousomething interesting I had found.

Natsu: Really?!

Wendy: You found something?

Gajeel: Yup.

Natsu: I don't know. What about our match between Sting and Rogue?!

Gajeel: That was your fault! You shove me into that cart!

Natsu: Well, you were in my way!

Gajeel: I wasn't! You were!

Natsu: Wanna bet?!

Nami: Wait! Don't fight yet!

Natsu: (sighs) Fine... Let's go...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _At the hotel where the members of Sabertooth Guild are staying..._

Jiemma: You four had failed me.

Arlong: We apologize, Master Jiemma. Those fairies are dead meat.

Krieg: That girl was really strong.

Ursaring: Enough! You lost to a Dragon Slayer, a Life Fibers-infused Human, and a straw hat! Focus Punch!

Lector: Sting!

Frosch: Rogue!

Jiemma: You are a disgrace of Sabertooth! I order you to erase those marks now before I do!

Saibetsu: Jiemma, you're going too far!

Jiemma: Too far?!

Saibetsu: Yeah!

Jiemma: I don't take word from a little Kamui.

Lector: Stop! Can you go easy on them?! Even though they lost I believe that they can become stronger from the information they gained from the fight!

Ursaring: Who are you?

Lector: Eh?! You must know me! Look, I'm a member of Sabertooth!

Jiemma: What?! I don't remember having a kitty-cat with the crest!

He seemingly obliterates him with a blast of Magic Power.

Sting: Lector~!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Sting: (crying) Lector~!

Jiemma: Cry all you want. Animals aren't allowed to be here. Don't grieve over a weak cat.

Filled with rage and grief, Sting lashes out with his Magic to blast a hole through Jiemma's stomach, shocking both Rufus and Orga. On the other hand, Minerva is seen smirking, seemingly happy at the development.

Minerva: Perfect... My plan is going smoothly...

A hooded person is seen walking in a back ally of Crocus when Jellal and Rachel confronts them.

Rachel: Who are you?

As the person turns to face him, Jellal and Rachel reacts with great shock and later meets with Meredy and Ultear to tell them of their unnerving discovery.

Ultear: No way.

Rachel: He's correct. It seems this person was very similar. We must go before it's too late.

Together: Right.

Gajeel leads the other two Dragon Slayers, Luffy, Nami, Medaka, Talim, their Exceed partners, the Kamuis, as well as Gray, Ryuko, Emi, Uzu, Tsumugu, Soichiro, Kinue, and Lucy, Kokonoe, Nui, Rei, Momoyo, Mr. 2, and Ms. Doublefinger to the area under the arena he had discovered earlier that day.

Mr. 2: Incredible! There's so many bones!

Luffy: Tons of them!

Nami: Maybe they're hiding some treasure!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Tsumugu: What are they?

Kokogetsu: Hm... According to my book, it seems they are dragon bones.

Nami: D-D-Dragon Bones?!

Emi: Cool! I never seen a dragon bone, nonetheless a dragon!

Doublefinger: What happen here?

Soichiro: What are there so many dragon bones? Let alone, why are they here?

Kinue: That's what I want to know.

Nonon: Can we get outta here?! Like now?!

Uzu: No way! This is awesome!

Nonon: Jeez...

Medaka: Wendy, do you remember one of the spells Porlyusica give up?

Wendy: Oh yeah. Milky Way. Well, at first, I thought it was an offensive spell. But it's really used to communicate with souls of Dragons who had died long ago, and that by using it we can learn what had happened to the Dragons here and maybe even their own.

Nui: Excellent! Let's do it!

Rei: (sighs) Hope this works.

After making the Magic Seal for Milky Way on the ground...

Wendy: Here goes nothing... Milky Way!

 **Milky Way** (ミルキーウェイ _Mirukī Wei_ ) is a Sky Dragon Slayer Magic Spell. The user draws an intricate Magic circle on the ground, kneeling in the middle of it. As the user chants the words used to activate the spell, the user throws their arms to the air and a beam of light springs from the earth into the sky, creating a ripple of light that moves outwards in bursts. These beams of light sparkle like stars and form ribbons of light that move throughout the area, touching everything that once contained life. If a stray soul is discovered, the user clasps their hands together as if in prayer, and the Magic circle glows brightly. The bands of light come together, swirling to create a portal through which the summoned Dragon soul emerges.[1] In order to summon the Dragon's soul, the soul itself has to be inside the range of the spell. The caster is also not able to summon souls that have already ascended to heaven.[2]

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Tsumugu: The ground is shaking...

Ryuko: Especially the bones.

Wendy: The auras are very old and faint.

Medaka: Keep concentrating, Wendy.

Dragon: (roars)

Nami: A dragon...

Nonon: A real, _real_ dragon...

Dragon: (laughing) I love that reaction you humans make! They are so full of fear and terror! (laughing)

Emi: A real dragon! Hello, Mr. Dragon!

Dragon: Eh?! You... You aren't afraid of me?

Emi: Nope! Not at all! I'm Emi Sanageyama!

Dragon: Hmph! You're the first human who isn't afraid of me! Quite impressive for a young and puny child like you!

Emi: Hey! I'm not weak!

Dragon: (laughing) Now then, let me introduce myself! I'm Zirconis, the Jade Dragon!

Zirconis (ジルコニス Jirukonisu), also known as The Jade Dragon,[1] was one of the many Dragons that was killed by Acnologia.[2] Zirconis is a giant Dragon with jagged scales. His ears taper off to one side and feature darkened ends. He also has two, long strands of hair on his chin.[3] Zirconis often acts relaxed and carefree, and, despite thinking of humans as nothing more than a meal for the Dragons, he seems to have no problem conversing with them, finding it quite humorous to scare them. Zirconis has a habit of comedically repeating himself and frequently changing his mind. He also dislikes it when people point out his personality flaws.[4]

Shisetsu: Jade Dragon?

Zirconis: That's right. The one and only!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Kinue: Amazing.

Zirconis: Hm... I recognize that spell. It belongs to Grandeeney. Which one of you have the power of Grandeeney?!

Medaka: That'll be Wendy. She's a Sky Dragon Slayer.

Zirconis: Her?! This little girl?! She looks so tasty...!

Luffy: Don't you eat Wendy!

Zirconis: I'm kidding! See?! How could I possibly do anything with this astral form?!

Natsu: Stop joking around!

Soichiro: Natsu, stop your nonsense immediately!

Happy: Can you tell us what happen here?!

Zirconis: Out of the question!

Doublefinger: Why not?

Zirconis: Because I hate humans, though I do perfer them as a meal.

Happy: But I'm a cat!

Kamuis: And we're Kamuis!

Zirconis: I'll tell you the story.

Rei: Make up your mind!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Zirconis: (clears throat) 400 years ago the Dragons reigned supreme over the world, and only saw humans as a source of food. However, one Dragon opposed this view and believed that humans and Dragons could coexist in peace. This caused a devastating war to erupt between the Dragons who favored coexistence and those who opposed it. I personally opposed coexistence. The Dragons wanting to coexist with humans taught them Dragon Slayer Magic in a attempt to turn the war in their favor; however, the humans then used their new abilities to kill Dragons on both sides of the conflict. One human who killed so many Dragons and bathed in their blood, this causing him to become a Dragon himself: this one individual became the Dragon King and was responsible for slaying all the Dragons now resting in the graveyard.

Nonon: Okay, this is getting creepy! I'm shivering in fear!

Emi: What was its name?!

Zirconis: Acnologia.

Everyone: (gasps)

Ryuko: Acnologia?!

Danketsu: That dragon?!

Zirconis: You've saw it?!

Kinue: Yes we did!

Rei: Back in Tenrou Island.

Nui: It had attacked us.

Zirconis: I see.

Before Zirconis can reveal any more however, he abruptly vanishes.

Mr. 2: He vanished! Oh come my way! Wendy, why did he vanished?!

Wendy: His aura had passed on to another plane.

Natsu: You know, after hearing that, are we using Dragon Slayer Magic too much?

Gajeel: Hm... If we did, it will result on us becoming dragons ourselves.

Wendy: I don't want to become a dragon!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

As they converse, Arcadios, Saito, Tatsumi, and Yukino, Pearl, and Kuzaru approach them.

Arcadios: Such a thing is impossible.

Doublefinger: Who are you?

Arcadios: I heard everything the Dragon had to say. Acnologia is a creature similar to that of Zeref's Demons. And I believe Zeref is the one turned Acnologia into a Dragon. Defeating Zeref is the first step to beating Acnologia.

Having previously been standing in the shadows, Arcadios steps forward.

Arcadios: Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Arcadios.

Saito: I'm Saito.

Tatsumi: And Tatsumi's the name!

Carla: (gasps) (thinking) He's the white knight in my vision. Impossible...


	55. Episode 177: Lucy's Arrest

Episode 177: Lucy's Arrest

Arcadios: I'm Arcadios.

Saito: Saito.

Tatsumi: And Tatsumi's the name!

Lucy: Huh? Yukino? Pearl? Kuzaru?

Arcadios: They're temporary sergeants of the Royal Army, as our plan to stop Zeref and Acnologia requires the assistance of Celestial Spirit Mages.

Saito: Actually, could you come with us? We're going to an another location.

Yukino: Lucy, are you coming?

Lucy: Um, sure.

Being taken to Mercurius...

Arcadios: The entire Grand Magic Games is merely a show in order for those involved in the Eclipse Plan to secretly extract the Magic Power needed for our operation.

Saito: We're sorry we try to kidnap you a couple of days earlier! That was our fault!

Tatsumi:It was due to judgement error!

Arriving at a much larger room, the group are startled to be met by a humongous gate.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Emi: Whoa~! This door is huge!

Arcadios: The Magic Power stolen from the Grand Magic Games participants will be used to power it. When the sun and the moon cross over one another, the twelve golden keys of the zodiac will be used to open the gate. From there, the Eclipse Plan will be executed: using the Eclipse Gate, me and my team will travel back in time by 400 years, finding and killing the Dark Mage Zeref before he obtains immortality.

Doublefinger: That's impossible.

Tsumugu: How could such a feat even possible? You should use someone who could travel to time.

Yukino: That can't happen. The Celestial Spirit World functions of a completely different timeline to our own, and through using our time as a dimensional boundary, we will be able to access the past.

Saito: We originally planned to use a pseudo-Magic to force the Gate open, but, now being in access of the 12 golden zodiac keys, can utilize what they consider to be the strongest option for a successful time jump!

Tatsumi: Lucy, could you help us with this?! We will be opening the Eclipse Gate in two days time, on the 7th of July!

Medaka: I don't know about that.

Kinue: I feel a little unease about this.

Soichiro: Agree.

Before Lucy can reach a conclusion as to her participation, the group are interrupted by the Minister of Defence, Darton, and the Royal Army, who surround them.

Ryuko: What the hell?!

Emi: What's going on?!

Darton: Why are there outsiders inside?! You know about Lucy's vital role! I know, you're planning to go against the plan as a whole!

Ryuko: What are you talking about?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Darton: See?! This IS his plan! Changing the past is far more dangerous than he seems to think!

Nui: He got a point. Changing that past would have unknowable consequences on our own timeline.

Darton: I want Arcadios, Saito, Tatsumi, Lucy, Yukino, Pearl, and Kuzaru to be arrested for crimes against the state!

Lucy: Huh?! I didn't do anything!

Natsu: Don't worry! I'll...!

Arcadios: Wait, don't use your Magic!

Natsu: What do you mean?!

The Eclipse Gate suddenly lights up, sucking Natsu's Magic away. As the Dragon Slayer collapses to the ground...

Darton: The Eclipse Gate has been stealing small amounts of power from the Grand Magic Games participants, but to use Magic directly in front of it will result in the Mages powers being sucked out completely.

Taking Lucy, Yukino, Pearl, Kuzaru, and Arcadios, Saito, and Tatsumi away...

Darton: I won't let anyone use the Eclipse Door.

Emi: You can't do that! They didn't do anything bad!

Darton: I want that child to be arrested as well.

Ryuko: Huh?! You can't arrest my daughter! You went too far!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Darton: Fine then, arrest her as well.

Ryuko: Huh?! Get your hands off me!

Uzu: Ryuko! Let her go!

Ryuko: Uzu, don't! I don't want you to get arrested too!

Uzu: But,...!

Ryuko: Don't worry! I have my Kamuis with me! Please get out of here! We'll be fine!

Emi: Daddy...

Darton: Now then, get out.

He escorts the Fairy Tail Mages outside the palace.

Kinue: Please release Lucy.

Uzu: And my wife and daughter, you bastard! They hadn't do any crimes and my daughter was only standing up to herself! You have no right to take them away!

Darton: The King is very fond of your guild, and, should you win the Grand Magic Games, you will receive and audience with him and may be able to negotiate their release. But only _if_ you win...

 _At Bar Sun..._

Meliodas: Wha?! Lucy, Ryuko, and Emi had been arrested?!

Natsu: Yup! But they were falsely arrested!

Uzu: They're not getting away with this!

Suu: What's the motive of the Royal Guard?

Kokonoe: Money?! Power?! Or just stupidity?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ibaraki: Whatever it is, they were all not arrested purely due to the controversy it would cause in the Grand Magic Games!

Sanji: Poor Lucy~!

Zolo: But what should we do to ensures Lucy's safety? We can't trust Darton's statement that we may be able to discuss her release with the King. There has to be another way to make sure of that.

Natsu: I'll just go and rescue Lucy!

Makarov: Not so fast. This isn't a situation where we can act rashly without thinking, as our enemy is a body with far more power over us; however, as the Fairy Tail Guild, we will not simply sit back and do nothing. We need to plan a strategy.

Meanwhile, in a cell beneath Mercurius, both Lucy, Ryuko, Emi, and Yukino, Pearl, Kuzaru, and the Kamuis sit imprisoned.

Lucy: Hey! Let us outta here! This isn't right!

Yukino: This is our fault. We shouldn't have led you to the Eclipse Door.

Lucy: Don't worry. We should be considering a plan to escape and find our confiscated keys.

Emi: How?!

Senketsu: (Kamui) When the entire Eclipse Plan is called off, they'll likely to release all of us.

Pearl: That's impossible. The plan must go ahead. We have to defeat Zeref before he obtains immortality.

Yukino: Listen, I had an older sister I loved dearly when I was younger, but that the girl was separated from me at a young age by a group of Zeref-followers, who burned our village and murdered our parents. I place all of the blame on Zeref for making this happen. Killing him will stop the raid from ever having happened, and will reunite me with my sister once more.

Ryuko: We understand. Changing the past will not guarantee that thing work out the way you want.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

The following morning, the crowds cheer as the final day of the Grand Magic Games is begun.

Ulala: Good morning, space cats! This is Ulala, reporting LIVE at the Domus Flau! Today is the last day of the Grand Magic Games and everyone's pumping up to win!

Mato: Hello~kabo! I'm the special guest judge~kabo! Kabetsu is going to be my replacement for today~kabo!

Being introduced once more in order of their current rank, Team Quatro Puppy, Team Blue Pegasus, Team Lamia Scale, Team Mermaid Heel and Team Sabertooth take to the field, with the currently second-placed team surprising the crowd with a much more serious demeanour.

Man: You know, I notice one of Sabertooth's Exceeds are missing.

Woman: I see.

Sting: Lector, I will not lose.

* * *

 **Team Quatro Puppy:**

1\. Rocker 2. Jäger 3. Nobarly 4. Semmes 5. Bacchus

A. Mikado A. Brynndi A. Garnet A. Discord A. Natsu

B. Shanks B. May C. B. Amethyst B. Katsuragi B. Viola

* * *

 **Team Mermaid Heel:**

1\. Kagura 2. Beth 3. Araña 4. Risley 5. Millianna

A. Satsuki A. Gemini A. Rachnera A. Cammy A. Blair

B. Ibaraki B. Cosmo B. Yuzuki B. Laura B. Asuna

* * *

 **Team Blue Pegasus:**

1\. Ichiya 2. Hibiki 3. Ren 4. Eve 5. Jenny

A. Narumi A. Tecna A. Espio A. Monet A. Reimu

B. Leon and Dian B. Metis A. Xaldin B. Evangeline B. Miria, Garnet, and Sango

* * *

 **Team Lamia Scale:**

1\. Jura 2. Lyon 3. Yuka 4. Toby 5. Chelia

A. Onoki A. Vegeta A. Inuyasha A. Stormy

B. Xenanort B. Gasser B. Shadow B. Knuckles B. Madoka

* * *

 **Team Sabertooth:**

1\. Sting 2. Rogue 3. Rufus 4. Orga 5. Minerva

A. Ira A. Midna A. Softon A. Arlong A. Rose

B. Mihawk B. Scanty B. Rosalina B. Captain Morgan B. Kneesocks

* * *

Scanty: Thanks for letting me and Kneesocks participate in the Games.

Kneesocks: We were quite getting bored and need some action.

Sting: Well, it's only for now until we win.

Scanty: This is going to be fun.

Kneesocks: Tons of fun.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Chapati: And now, what you've been waiting for, here's Team Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **Team Fairy Tail:**

1\. Laxus 2. Erza 3. Gajeel 4. Juvia 5. Gray

A. Akame A. Uzu A. OVER A. Goku A. Panty

B. Sheele B. Zolo B. Sanji B. Omiko B. Stocking

* * *

Ulala: It seems Natsu isn't present this time. He had been replace by Juvia.

Lyon: Juvia?! Why her?!

Scanty: The Anarchy sisters are here as well.

Kneesocks: That make things even more exciting.

Satsuki: Huh? Ryuko's not here?

Junketsu: That's not like her at all. And I don't sense Emi around either. Something's definitely wrong.

Satsuki: Agree. I need to ask Sanageyama about Ryuko and Emi's disappearance.

Hanatsu: Right.

As the commentators question this decision...

Mavis: Hm? Juvia? What happen to Natsu?

Makarov: Let me explain. We are not going to blindly trust the Royal Army's word that Lucy, Ryuko, and Emi are safe. Rather than that, we are going to use the Grand Magic Games as a distraction to send an undercover team to rescue them.

Natsu, Luffy, Leonardo, Ms. Fortune, Mirajane, Bouquet, Boa, Mako, Wendy, Medaka, Momoyo, Rias, Panther Lily, Tsumugu, Nui, Rei, Happy, Taokaka, Nami, Edward, and Carla, Mokoto, Ragna, and Centorea head towards Mercurius.


	56. Episode 178: Mavis the Tactician

Episode 178: Mavis the Tactician

Makarov: Our objective is to save Lucy, Ryuko, and Emi. But the need of our team to fight in the Grand Magic Games as a cover up.

Mavis: Quite impressive, Makarov.

In the stadium, the competing teams are introduced one by one along with their respective point totals, with Team Fairy Tail at the top of the leader board.

 _On their wait to rescue Lucy, Ryuko, and Emi..._

Rei: Okay. We need a plan to save them. Any suggestions?

Wendy: But first, how will be able to get inside without being detected?

Happy: Aye! I know! We could wear disguises!

Happy comes up with disguises for the Mages to wear.

Nami: Those are ridiculous, you stupid cat!

Happy: Oh... I thought it was good idea...

Mirajane: Actually, I have a much better idea.

Everyone: Whew...

Wendy: (thinking) Erza, everyone, good luck in the event. We're counting on you.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Back at the stadium, amidst the cheers of the crowd, the final event is set to begin.

Kabetsu: The battlefield will be the entire city of Crocus, with the various teams having dispersed in order to prepare. With one point earned for each enemy defeated, and five points for each team leader beaten, any team can theoretically be the victor.

Erza: Everyone, listen. We need to win this. For Lucy, Ryuko, and Emi's sake.

Juvia: If Natsu and the rest are able to save them it would be fine.

Gajeel: But hopes cannot be pinned on it.

Gray: We have another reason to win.

Laxus: For our guildmates, who suffered while we were gone for seven years.

With the survival game started, a determined Team Fairy Tail gets pumped.

Team Fairy Tail: Yeah!

While the members of most teams break up in order to fight individually...

Rufus: What's this? Team Fairy Tail is standing there, closing their eyes, and doing absolutely nothing? That's quite strange. Very strange, indeed.

Meanwhile, other teams begin battling it out.

Nobarly: (screaming)

Toby: We beat Nobarly!

Yuka: He was weak anyway.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Garnet: Take this! (attacks)

Inuyasha: (dodges)

Amethyst: (attacks) Got him! Now you can attack him!

Garnet: (punches)

Vegeta: I won't let you! Super Energy Wave Volley!

Together: (screaming)

Inuyasha: Thanks, Vegeta!

Vegeta: Nobody will defeat Lamia Scale!

The Trimens swiftly defeat Beth, Gemini and Araña and Rachnera. However, Team Fairy Tail remains motionless.

Kokonoe: What the hell are you doing?!

AppleJack: Move, now!

Rainbow: Attack!

Mavis: Not yet...

While Lyon, Gasser, and Jura and Onoki beat Semmes, Discord, and Jäger and May C. respectively, Yuka, Vegeta, and Toby and Inuyasha assess their team's good position when suddenly Bacchus and Shanks appears.

Bacchus: Found you.

Shanks: Now we'll win this fight.

Though the prepare to double-team them, Sting and Mihawk suddenly descends and smashes Team Quatro Puppy's leader into the ground, earning Team Sabertooth five points.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Inuyasha: Okay then. We'll kick your ass! Bring it!

Kagura: Satsuki, now.

Satsuki: Right. Life Fibers Override. Kamui Hanatsu. Flower Wrapper.

Four: Huh?!

Vegeta: Flowers?!

Kagura: (attacks)

Yuka: That was a sneaky attack!

However, this does not bother Minerva.

Minerva: Well, this is quite fine with my teammates avoiding Jura and Kagura. They have a more important objective to achieve.

Elsewhere, Millianna, Blair, and Asuna has defeated Rocker and the others all by themselves and thus eliminated Quatro Puppy from the game.

Millianna: That was super easy!

Seeing that despite what has happened, Team Fairy Tail has not moved.

Makarov: Why are they not moving?! We have to win!

Luna: Yeah! Come on!

Mavis: They need to be calm.

Sera: She's right, Luna. Over the past several days, we have been observing our opponents and has now contemplated millions of strategies. Things have gone as we expected.

Mavis: Now, go forth and attack!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Elsewhere..._

Guard: Halt! State your name and business!

Boa: Boa Hancock and I need some food.

Guard 2: Food?! How foolish! You won't get inside!

Boa: Oh really? Mero Mero Mellow!

Hancock's signature technique, she forms a heart shape with her hands and launches a beam of the shape. Anyone with "impure thoughts" (lust) hit by this beam will be turned into a stone statue. Any affected persons' body can be destroyed, due to the fact that it is stone. This is called Love-Love Mellow in the Viz Manga and Love-Love Beam in the FUNimation subs and FUNimation dubs. The pun in this technique is that those who are vulnerable to this technique essentially become slaves to it.

Leo: Perfect. The close is clear.

Taokaka: Great job, snake lady~meow!

Boa: Not a problem. Turning people to stone is my speciality.

Nui: Now we can go in.

Mako: Don't worry, Lucy-san, Ryuko-chan, and Emi-chan! We're coming to rescue you! Please hold on!

 _Inside the castle..._

Guard: The princesses has arrived! From the kingdom of Tristan, we have Princess Henrietta!

Henrietta: Hello.

Henrietta (Tristanian: Henriette; Japanese: アンリエッタ Anrietta, Pronunciation: /hɛnrɪɛtə/ or /ɑ̃rɪɛtɑ/) was first introduced as the Crown Princess of Tristain. After her father died, a power struggle erupted in the palace which forced her to take over afterward. Henrietta and Louise are childhood friends. It is unknown if her father died of natural causes, or if he was murdered by assassination. She is loved by the people of her country and later became Queen of Tristain. She has to hold off an invasion from Albion after the assassination of the Albionian prince.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Guard: From the Britannian Imperial Family, we have Euphemia li Britannia and Cornelia li Britannia!

Euphemia: Thank you for inviting us.

Euphemia li Britannia (ユーフェミア リ ブリタニア, Yūfemia ri Buritania), 16 years old, was the Third Princess of the Britannian Imperial Family. Euphemia is Lelouch vi Britannia's half-sister and the sister he cared most about after Nunnally. Euphemia was the Sub-Viceroy of Area 11, a role she admittedly did not enjoy. Euphemia admired her older sister, Cornelia, but despised all combat in general, though was capable of piloting a Knightmare Frame, as seen in the battle at the Empire's Shikine Island Base. Euphemia is said to be very beautiful. She had pink hair that is usually styled downwards with two buns on each side of her head. She is taller than average height but shorter than Lelouch and Suzaku. She is usually seen wearing a pink and white dress with a rose necklace. Though she is a member of the Britannian royal family, she remains kind-hearted and open-minded to everyone around her and treats everyone with respect even if they are not Britannian; this universal respect probably stems from her own childhood experiences with her siblings Lelouch and Nunnally whose mother wasn't from the nobility and thus were looked upon with disdain by the other members of the Britannian Imperial Family. She is the second person in the Imperial Family to discover that Lelouch is alive and first to know his alter ego as Zero, having deduced it after the hotel hijacking incident. In her childhood, she was quite close to Lelouch and Nunnally. She develops a close, romantic bond with Suzaku Kururugi because of their shared belief that a problem must be changed from within.

Cornelia: Hmph.

Cornelia li Britannia (コーネリア リ ブリタニア, Kōneria ri Buritania), 27 years old (28 at R2), is the second princess of the Britannian Imperial Family and is Lelouch's half-sister. She is extremely skilled in Knightmare Frame combat and completed the establishment of Area 18 shortly before arriving in Area 11. She serves as one of the main antagonists during the first season, but later becomes a neutral character during the second. She is voiced by Junko Minagawa (Japanese), Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (English).

Guard: From Hazelrink Principality, we have Princess Charlotte Hazelrink!

Charlotte: Hello. Very nice to meet you.

Charlotte has long pink hair, and sports an extremely curvaceous body with ridiculously large breasts and fine hips (which she has a buxom figure). She sports the largest bust out of all the characters in the series. She is noted for her beauty by many characters. She is usually seen wearing her school uniform at the academy, which consists of a tight red shirt that barely covers her large bust, and a short mini-skirt that makes her thong and g-string visible most of the time, though Charlotte doesn't seem to mind. Other times she is seen wearing a very revealing two-piece bikini that pronounces her already well-defined curves and breasts even more, and in some cases, she is plain nude. Charlotte has a very cheerful and happy personality, although she can be somewhat of a ditz as she lacks common sense at times. Deep down, she cares for her friends and retains a positive outlook throughout the series.

Soyo: Wait, don't forget about me!

Since her father died, Rotten Maizou has served as her guardian and she views Maizou as a fatherly figure. She has a pet monkey given by her brother and that monkey has a son Jugem Jugem. Jugem was given to Lord Mori Mori, later Lord Mori gave the monkey to Yagyuu Kyuubei. After befriending Kagura, she became quite sadistic. Shinpachi said that Soyo Hime, Kagura and Imai Nobume are the three sadistic sisters. All things aside, she is a cheerful girl. However, after her brother's poisoning and subsequent death at the hands of one of Nobu Nobu's assassin's, Soyo Hime becomes saddened and depressed at the loss of her older brother. When she disguise herself as a normal civilian, she wore a green kimono with orange patterns. Soyo Hime is 14 years old the same age as Kagura.

Guard: Princess Soyo Hime. That should be the last one.

Celestia: Wait a minute. You forgot about us.

Princess Celestia is an Alicorn pony, the co-ruler of Equestria alongside her younger sister Princess Luna, and the adoptive aunt of Princess Cadance. In addition to her responsibility of raising the sun, she has also been the teacher of Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer at different periods in time, often addressing Twilight as "my faithful student" while mentoring her. She has a pet phoenix named Philomena. She is called Nightmare Star in some merchandise. Princess Celestia acts as a mentor to Twilight Sparkle. She often does not directly state her goals but rather gives the advice to help her students find the answers they need. For example, she wrote a letter prompting Twilight to make friends in Friendship is Magic, part 1 when her goal was for Twilight Sparkle to find the Elements of Harmony. Despite being royalty, she often encourages her subjects to relax with jokes and gentle questions. She also shows great patience with any inappropriate behavior towards her, as seen when Pinkie Pie snatches a cupcake from her at a party in A Bird in the Hoof. Princess Celestia displays a fun-loving side when she chuckles at the bottle of disappearing ink sent to her by Twilight in Griffon the Brush Off. In A Bird in the Hoof, while sipping from a constantly refilled cup of tea, she pretends to sip from her already full cup, causing Mr. and Mrs. Cake to overfill it. She watches with a smile on her face when Pinkie Pie devours one of her cupcakes, while Mrs. Cake gasps and drags Pinkie away. Celestia tells Twilight and her friends in The Best Night Ever, after they ruin the Grand Galloping Gala, that she always found the Gala awful and she was hoping they would liven it up. In Make New Friends but Keep Discord, Celestia invites Discord to the Gala for this same reason, and by the end of the episode, she declares it to be "the most fun Gala in years." While kindhearted and slow to anger, Celestia's patience does have its limits. When faced against the threat of Discord's return in The Return of Harmony Part 1, Celestia wastes no time in demanding that Discord return the stolen Elements of Harmony. Also, in Lesson Zero, when Spike makes her aware that Twilight inadvertently unleashed mass chaos onto Ponyville in her obsessive attempts to find a friendship report to send to the Princess, Celestia personally intervenes to undo Twilight's out-of-control spell. She sternly orders her student to a private meeting to discuss her actions but remains understanding, and at the insistence of Twilight's friends she agrees not to punish Twilight, instead asking them all to send her friendship reports only when the lessons make themselves apparent to them. In A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1, after Twilight accuses imposter Cadance of being evil with no evidence to back her claims, Princess Celestia, along with the others, makes clear her deep disappointment in her student and walks out on Twilight after Shining Armor and the other ponies. But in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, while displaying righteous rage to the newly exposed Queen Chrysalis, she eventually commends Twilight for her instincts that told her the imposter Cadance was evil. In Ponyville Confidential, the Cutie Mark Crusaders manage to get a hold of a photo depicting her eating cake in an unladylike manner for their Foal Free Press gossip column titled "Celestia: Just like us." At the end of MMMystery on the Friendship Express, she admires the cake made by the combined efforts of the bakers and overlooks Pinkie's attempts to gain her attention. Celestia can also be very forgiving. She does not admonish Fluttershy for taking Philomena without asking in A Bird in the Hoof. As mentioned above, she does not punish Twilight for the chaos she caused in Lesson Zero. In Keep Calm and Flutter On, she firmly believed that Discord could be redeemed, in spite of the trouble he had caused in the past. She mentions that Fall is one of her favorite seasons in Fall Weather Friends while at Ponyville to celebrate the Running of the Leaves. The legend narrated in the first episode tells that Celestia raises the sun, and that she had raised the moon and stars in her sister's absence. A display of Celestia raising the sun is depicted in The Cutie Mark Chronicles, and the sunrise coincides with Princess Celestia's return in Friendship is Magic, part 2. Princess Celestia's cutie mark is a stylized sun, which matches her responsibility of raising the sun. Celestia is said to have wielded the Elements of Harmony on two occasions. The first is in the legend narrated in the show's first episode, which says that "the elder sister" [Celestia] used the elements to banish Nightmare Moon. The second is in The Return of Harmony Part 1, where Celestia says that she and her sister discovered the Elements of Harmony and used them to defeat Discord. In the same episode, Celestia further explains to Twilight and her friends that she and Luna are no longer connected to the Elements, and that Twilight and her friends have to face Discord with the Elements now. Both of the confrontations and using the Elements against Discord and Nightmare Moon are fully explained in minor detail in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 and Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2. Other than raising the sun and wielding the Elements of Harmony, Princess Celestia displays telekinesis in various episodes and in the show's opening sequence. Other instances of her using magic are in The Cutie Mark Chronicles, where she stops Twilight Sparkle's wild magic burst, and in Lesson Zero, where she dispels the "want it, need it" spell from a massive amount of affected ponies at once. Celestia finds herself unable to overpower the magic of Queen Chrysalis in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. Celestia attacks Chrysalis with a beam from her horn, and Chrysalis retaliates with a beam of her own, which repulses Celestia's beam. However, this instance of Celestia being overpowered was because Chrysalis's own magic had been augmented by her feeding on Shining Armor's love for Princess Cadance. In The Crystal Empire - Part 1, both Celestia and Twilight use some magic that surrounds their horn with black fog and makes their irises glow red and their eyes glow green and emit a purple trail, much like King Sombra's usual appearance. The magic causes black crystals to grow from the ground, again in the same fashion as King Sombra's magic. Celestia says this demonstrates what would happen if hatred and fear took hold of the Crystal Empire. When Twilight uses this magic, she mentions to Spike that she learned it from Celestia. In addition, Celestia used her magic alongside Luna to turn King Sombra to shadow and banish him within the ice of the arctic north. In Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2, Princess Celestia performs a magic transferring ritual with Princess Luna and Princess Cadance. When completed, Celestia loses her sun cutie mark and is left weak and fatigued, but she regains it alongside her magic following Twilight and her friends' victory over Lord Tirek and the return of all the stolen magic. In Make New Friends but Keep Discord, Princess Celestia is unable to stop an out of control Smooze with her magic.

Guard: Oh! Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadence! My apologies!

Luna: You better. Thou should never forget anybody.

Cadence: (sighs)

Princess Cadance is an Alicorn pony who is first featured in the season two finale alongside her husband Shining Armor. Her debut episode gives her proper title as Princess Mi Amore Cadenza. She is Baby Flurry Heart's mother, Twilight Sparkle's sister-in-law (after marrying Shining Armor) and former foal-sitter, Princess Celestia's adopted niece,[note 1] and the co-ruler of the Crystal Empire alongside Shining Armor. She is also stated to be "a very distant relative" of Princess Amore, the former unicorn ruler of the Crystal Empire.[3] Princess Cadance is depicted as kind, caring, helpful and a born leader. She has a long history and friendship with Twilight Sparkle from when they were young, as seen in a flashback in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1. She can be insisting, as despite getting weaker, she attempts to protect the Crystal Empire with her magic until she reaches her limits. Cadance is also depicted as adventurous and somewhat laid-back in Three's A Crowd.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Guard 2: Your highness, the princesses you've requested have arrived.

Hisui: Perfect. I'm glad they came.

Hisui E. Fiore (ヒスイ・E・フィオーレ Hisui E Fiōre) is the Princess of Fiore and the daughter of the King of Fiore, Toma E. Fiore. Hisui is a slim, petite young woman. She has wavy light green hair that reaches down to the middle of her back with two strands that frame her face as well as a set of tufts that obscures the majority of her forehead, with the prominent tuft in the middle reaching down to the top of her nose. Hisui has large dark green eyes with long eyelashes.[3] When in her room at Mercurius, she is seen wearing a short dress that exposes her back and parts at the sides of the skirt. It also has a flower like pattern along the breast-line. She also wears long sleeves that cover up to her elbows with frills at the end of them. She wears fair amount of jewelry, namely a tiara with seven gemstones with the largest placed in the middle and the rest following on outwards, a large necklace with a large pendant and a pair of earrings with two large gems in both of them.[3] When heading to prepare for the Eclipse, Hisui dons an armor, complete with a cape, and styles her hair differently, pulling it back in an upward ponytail, rather than letting it fall freely.[4] Hisui appears to be a sweet, caring and kind person. However, she can be strict when needed. She is also the true mastermind behind the Eclipse Project, which demonstrates her intelligence.[3] Hisui is an employer of Celestial Spirit Magic, allowing her to summon Celestial Spirits, magical beings that reside in the Celestial Spirit World, through the use of keys.[2] According to Hisui, Gottfried is a super Magic which is long forgotten. To activate the spell, she, along with the casters must kneel on the ground and hold hands, while she recites the incantation. An aura will surround her and the others which will strike upwards later on. As she yells out the Spell's name, the aura will become a beam, together with the stars shining brighter, swirling around the target.[35]

Guard 3: Can you begin your work?

Jeidetsu: Of course. Let's start the Eclipse 2 project immediately.

Jeidetsu is the green jaguar Exceed/Kamui and the Kamui of Hisui. He wears a light green tuxedo with black shoes, green bow tie, and a jade bracelet on his tail. Jeidetsu is intelligent, serious, strict, organized, and a clean freak.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

On the battlefield, Rufus senses the movements of the Fairy Tail Mages.

Rufus: Finally. The Night of Falling Stars!

Mavis: Everyone dodges!

Everyone, except Laxus, dodges this attack.

Platinum: (as Luna) However, Laxus will block and absorb it since it has electricity.

Rufus: What? Impossible...

Erza, Akame, and Zolo encounters and defeats Jenny, Miria, and Monet while Gajeel, OVER, and Sanji, having beaten Eve, Xaldin, and Reimu, takes out Ren and the fleeing Hibiki and his teammates is picked off by Gray, Panty, and Stocking.

Panty: All right!

Makarov: Incredible, First Master. After all, Mavis was once known as the "Fairy Tactician" who lead her forces to victory in battle with her strategic ability.

With Ichiya and his teammates taken out by Jura's team and Sherria and her teammates' defeat of Risley's crew, Lamia Scale creates a three-way tie for first place.

Najimi: Seeing them, we haven't been able to calculate a way to defeat the ace of Lamia Scale.

Meanwhile, the Rescue Team locates Lucy, Ryuko, Emi, and Yukino, Pearl, and Kuzaru's prison cell.

Mako: Ryuko-chan, Emi-chan, Lucy-san, we're here!

Ryuko: Everyone!

Emi: Yeah! They're coming to the rescue!

Doketsu: How did you get in here without being spotted?

Rei: It was thanks to Boa and Leo.

Boa: That's true.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ms. Fortune: Neow, let's get you outta here!

They successfully get them out.

Pearl: Thank you for rescuing us.

Edward: No problem! Now we better get out before the guards came!

Lucy: Wait! The kingdom have our keys! We can't leave without it!

Bouquet: She's right! Without the Celestial Keys, Lucy and Yukino are sitting ducks!

Yukino: We should see Arcadios and the others to get them.

Everyone: Right!

Suddenly, the floor beneath the Mages opens and causes them to fall to the ground below.

Everyone: Ugh...

Tsumugu: Everyone's okay?

Boa: Maybe...

Happy: Aye...

Mako: Huh?! (takes out boxes) Whew... Good thing I didn't lose these.

Ryuko: Boxes?

Mako: Sanageyama-senpai wanted me to give you and Emi these for your anniversary today! Here, I'll open it for you! (open boxes) There!

Ryuko: A ruby shape like a heart?

Emi: A yellow diamond shape like a wolf?!

Mako: He didn't tell me what were they. And also, he told me that he's taking your place in the Games.

Ryuko: What?! I was supposed to fight with Satsuki! Aw, man! And I was so pump up, too... What will I even say to her?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Momoyo: Anyway, where are we?

Medaka: I'm thinking a cave...

Danketsu: Well aren't caves supposed to be dark?! This cave is all green!

Banetsu: Why is that?

Kuretsu: Beats me.

Ms. Fortune: Where's the exit?! It should be around here somewhere!

Taokaka: Oh right, an exit! This place should have one somewhere~meow!

Hisui: There is no exit. This is the Abyss Palace.

Ragna: Abyss Palace? Who the hell are you?!

Jeidetsu: Watch your tongue! This is Princess Hisui E. Fiore you're talking to! I'm her faithful Kamui Jeidetsu! You have no right to speak to the princess here!

Centorea: We apologize for our behavior. Please tell us our location.

Delcatty: (wearing a jade necklace) You're in the Abyss Palace. This place is where criminals like you are condemn to death.

Delcatty is a quadruped, feline Pokémon with a mostly tan body. It has a pointed, whisker-like protrusion on each cheek. Its purple ears have three tufts of fur at the tips, and there is a purple ruff-like collar with pin-like extensions around its neck. It has slim legs with tiny, digitless paws. It also possesses a purple, flower-like tuft of hair on the end of its thin tail. Delcatty is happy most of the time and rarely gets involved in conflicts. When it is disturbed, it just moves to another area instead of fighting. It prefers to do as it pleases at its own pace, so its daily routine is random. It is popular among female Trainers, and used in competitions for its style and sublime fur. It is nocturnal and active at dusk. It lives in forests. It does not have a permanent nest, and instead finds comfortable spots to sleep.

Pokedex: Delcatty, the Prim Pokémon. Delcatty lives its life at its own pace, happy most of the time and rarely confronting other Pokémon. Even when disturbed, Delcatty will move to another spot rather than fight.

Emi: Hey, we're not criminals! We didn't even do anything bad!

Jeidetsu: Silence! In this place, if you're looking for an exit, there is none. Nobody had ever tried to escape here. SO if you think you could try to get outta here alive, think again because you'll slowly die here.

Luffy: Hey wait! We're not done talking to you!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Guard: Good job, your highness.

Guard 2: That should teach those criminals not to mess with the princess!

Hisui: Thank you for the compliment. As my duty as the princess, all criminals shall be punished.

Back at the games, Gray, Panty and Stocking enters a library.

Panty: Scanty!

Stocking: Kneesocks!

Scanty: Well if it isn't the Anarchy Sisters.

Kneesocks: It's been such a long time since our last fight, hasn't it?

Panty: This time we're kicking your motherfuckin' ass!

Stocking: That's right! We're a lot stronger than before! So be ready to get your ass whooped!

Gray: Calm down, you two. We'll have a three-man battle against you.

Rufus: Hm? I have forgotten about you. Maybe you should help me with my memory so I could properly remember you.

Gray: You don't need that. We're going to defeat you.

Panty: Fuck yeah we are!

Stocking: Get ready!

* * *

 _Uzu..._

Uzu: Hm... Seems there's nobody around.

Satsuki: Sanageyama.

Uzu: L-Lady Satsuki!

Satsuki: I need to talk to you. What happen to Ryuko and Emi? My baby sister and my niece would never miss out on a fight. And be honest.

Uzu: Okay. You see, they were falsely arrested by the Royal Army last night. Lucy, Yukino, and the rest were also arrested. I tried to stop them. But Ryuko didn't want me to be arrested, too. So, the Royal Army states that if we win, they'll be released safe and sound. But we have doubts if they can keep their word. So Makarov sent off a rescue team to save them.

Satsuki: What? Falsely arrested?

Uzu: Yes.

Yukinetsu: That's terrible! We have to go save them!

Hanatsu: Do you know where they are?!

Uzu: At Mercurius. But we can't leave without them looking at us.

Karetsu: Leave that to me~rave! Shadow dummies! With these, they act and talk like you~rave! There's no need to worry because nobody won't know the difference~rave!

Satsuki: Okay. Let's hurry.

Everyone: Right!

Uzu: (thinking) Ryuko, Emi, please hold on. We're coming to save you. Emi, please be brave.


	57. Episode 179: The Icy Memories

Episode 179: The Icy Memories

Panty: Gray, you can take care of Rufus!

Stocking: Me and Panty will take care of the Demon sisters!

Gray: Okay.

With the battle between Gray and Rufus and their teammates about to commence...

Romeo: Did you predict the meeting between them?!

Mavis: I did.

Warren: I bet Gray's gonna win.

Squid Girl: Yeah! Especially Panty and Stocking!

Barazo:Don't lose now!

Mataro: Kick their ass!

Leone: And it'll be thanks to Mavis' calculations!

Mavis: Actually, the victor of this battle was still uncertain but that it was vital that Gray wins. Rufus is the key of Sabertooth's strategy. Gray, Panty, and Stocking volunteer to fight him.

She remembers back to when she told Team Fairy Tail about how Rufus needed to be taken out as soon as possible and how Gray demanded that he should be the one to battle Rufus for Lucy's and the guild's sake.

Mavis: Gray, Panty, Stocking, show me the power of your emotions that would overcome Sabertooth's Memory-Make Mage.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Back in the library area of Crocus..._

Gray: Ice-Make: Freeze Lancer!

Ice-Make: Freeze Lancer (氷創騎兵, フリーズランサー, Furīzu Ransā) is an Ice-Make Spell. The user puts their fist over their palm and creates lances made of ice that once fired attack the target from different directions. Each lance is powerful enough to destroy rock. It is an enhanced version of Ice-Make: Lance.[1]

Rufus leaps out of the way while the ice rips and smashes trough the floor and furniture.

Rufus: Memorize.

Gray, still on the offensive, tries to attack Rufus again to no avail as Rufus dodges Gray's second attack while the massive ice-hammer crashes into the floor.

Rufus: Memorize.

Panty: Huh?! What are you murmuring about?!

Scanty: (chuckling)

Stocking: What's so funny?!

Kneesocks: You'll see...

Rufus: My memories can be used as a weapon. I can use my memories as a base for new types of Magic.

Panty: Huh?!

Stocking: What do you mean?!

Scanty: He remembers Ice-Make from Gray...

Kneesocks: ...AND Orga's Lightning Magic...

Rufus: And combine them together, I have Memory-Make: Sword of Frozen Black Lightning!

Memory-Make: Sword of Frozen Black Lightning (凍エル黒雷ノ剣 Kogoeru Kokurai no Tsurugi) is a Memory-Make Spell. After having memorized spells from Lightning God Slayer Magic and Ice-Make, the user combines the two kinds of Magic into a more powerful spell, creating several bolts of black lightning that drop onto the targeted area. Once the lightning makes contact, it freezes into spikes of ice.[1]

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _From the Domus Flau..._

Levy: How did he...?

Warren: That's insane!

Twilight: He can remember any attack and use it as weapons!

Kokonoe: That's impossible!

Bonnie: But are they going to be okay?!

Frank: Hope so!

Rufus: Memory-Make: Shrine of Turbulent Fang!

Memory-Make: Shrine of Turbulent Fang (荒ブル風牙ノ社 Araburu Fūga no Yashiro) is a Memory-Make Spell. To activate this spell, the user thrusts their arm towards the target, sending a series of tornadoes in that particular direction. Once the tornadoes make contact, they envelop the target and send them flying, inflicting heavy damage to the victim in the process.[1]

Gray: Ice-Make: Shield! Panty, Stocking, behind me!

Panty and Stocking: Got it!

Scanty: Do they really think that shield could protect them?

Rufus causes the shield to disappear by memorizing Gray's shield and then forgetting.

Gray: Huh?!

Gray, Panty, and Stocking are hurled into the air while his fellow members and the crowd watch in shock of Rufus' Magic while Rufus gloats about his power.

Shiro: It disappeared.

Gray quickly covers the books in ice, however Rufus has already read them all and attacks Gray, Panty, and Stocking with another spell.

Kneesocks: Good job, Rufus!

Scanty: They're really suffering!

Makarov: What's their strategy?

Mavis: They have no strategy.

Rock Lee: No strategy?! They can't fight with no strategy!

Mavis: But I'm betting on his feelings.

Romeo: I wonder how Natsu and the others are doing.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Meanwhile at the Abyss Palace..._

Tsumugu: Any luck?

Everyone: No...

Rei: This is quite difficult. There must be an exit.

Taokaka: (sniffing) Tao can't smell any exist smells~meow!

Leo: (open eyes) I can't see any way out. (closes eyes)

Boa: Are we gonna stay here _forever_?!

Luffy: No we're not!

Lucy: Hm... Where's Happy?

Happy: Here I am!

Lucy and Nami: (screaming)

Nami: That wasn't funny, Happy~!

Happy: Ow... You didn't have to hit me!

Nami: Well you didn't have to scare us, you stupid cat!

Happy: Anyway, I know how to lure those guards so we could escape!

Taokaka: Really~meow?! Tell us, tell us~meow!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Back in the library area the fight continues as Rufus boasts about his powers to Gray, Panty, and Stocking, he gets up and remembers Ur and all the battles he won.

Gray: We can't lose yet.

Gray then strips off his top, much to the surprise of the crowd, Chapati and Juvia.

Gray: Ever since I'm in Fairy Tail, I haven't lost to the same opponent twice.

Rufus: What are you planning?

Gray prepares one of his spells and Rufus gets ready to memorize the attack.

Rufus: Huh?

Scanty: What's wrong?!

Rufus: What he's prepared is no ordinary spell.

Kneesocks: What do you mean?!

Gray then begins shaping a large amount of blades at an incredible speed, shocking even Rufus with his amount of skill.

Rufus: Eh?! I can't process this! It's too fast for me!

Gray: So, are you able to memorize my spell or not?

Rufus: I didn't memorize anything.

Gray: Good. Ice-Make Unlimited: One Sided Chaotic Dance!

Ice-Make Unlimited: One Sided Chaotic Dance (一勢乱舞 Issei Ranbu) is an Ice-Make Spell. The user puts both hands behind their back, right on top of the left, in the usual Ice-Make stance, as ice begins to emit from their palm. With remarkable shaping speed, a vast amount of swords are created, all made of ice in various shapes and sizes. These weapons are connected by a large chain of ice that spirals around the user several times with the blades pointing outwards. The user then swings one arm forward and one backwards, sending the large chain of weapons towards the target, freezing the area around the target.[1]

Scanty: Shit, we're frozen!

Kneesocks: Now what?!

Rufus: Don't worry, madams. I have one last trick up my sleeves. Memory-Make: Karma of the Burning Land!

Trio: (dodges)

Suddenly Gray, Panty, and Stocking forces their way through.

Gray: We faced stronger flames than that! Ice-Make: Ice Bringer!

Ice-Make: Ice Bringer (氷魔剣, アイスブリンガー, Aisu Buringā) is an Ice-Make Spell. The user forms two large swords out of ice- holding one in each hand and attacking the target with an intersecting, cross-shaped slash.[1]

Panty: Ice Panty Bullet Frenzy!

Stocking: Ice Katana Slash!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Rufus, Scanty, and Kneesocks then falls to the ground after taking Gray's and his teammates' attack.

Mavis: Whew. That was close.

Juvia: Gray-sama, congratulations on your win~!

Akame: Juvia, we must focus.

Zolo: She's right. You'll be dog meat if someone tries a sneak attack.

Juvia: Oh! You're right! Juvia must get serious!

Gray catches Rufus' hat from the air.

Chapati: Amazing! Gray, Panty, and Stocking wins!

Garterbelt: They really did it!

Aria: Awesome!

Shizuka: Way to go!


	58. Meet the Fearsome Garou Knights

Episode 180: Meet the Fearsome Garou Knights

Having defeated Rufus, Gray gives Fairy Tail the chance to celebrate once again for their ranking and puts his guild in high spirits.

Painwheel: We're at the top!

Naruto: We're gonna win for sure!

Bonnie: Yeah!

Morrigan: (chuckling)

Rogue: (sighs)

Orga: Despite our lost, we still have time to win.

Rogue (Sabertooth): Right. Let's do our best.

Minerva: Hm... Is Sting really the one to save Sabertooth's fate? Or will my guild be crumble to the ground? We just have to see what happens next.

Rosalina: Right, Minerva.

Rose: We'll crush any opponent in our way.

Minerva: Glad to hear that.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

At the same time, Sting reminisces that, after beating Jiemma when he apparently killed Lector.

Minerva: Hm... It was the power of feelings that you lacked due to my father's influence, and, with that power back, you could possibly be more powerful than Natsu.

Sting: Really? But Lector...

Minerva: I kept him away in another dimension with my powers and thereby saved his life.

Sting: He's alive?!

Rogue: That's good...

Minerva: But before I return him back to you, you MUST win the Grand Magic Games.

Sting: Please, I just want to bring my friend back!

Minerva: While I'm not like my father, I must ensure Sabertooth's victory. Also, you should not harbor foolish thoughts about fighting me, as Lector's life is in my hands.

Remembering this...

Sting: I must win. For Lector's sake.

 _Meanwhile..._

Akame: We need to be serious. There are many strong opponents left.

Sheele: After all, Natsu's mission is to rescue Lucy, Ryuko, and Emi.

Zolo: So there's no time to celebrate just yet.

In the dungeons below Mercurius, Lucy and the other members of the Rescue Team try to bring a fainted Natsu to his senses.

Tsumugu: Come on, Natsu.

Boa: There's no time for your nonsense!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: You're making Wendy upset!

Natsu: Huh?! I'm back~!

Kuretsu: Finally!

Luffy: Man, I'm starving!

Natsu: I could use some food right about now!

Ryuko: Same here!

Taokaka: Hm-mmh~meow...!

Medaka: Come on, guys! We can't lose hope!

Bouquet: She's right! There's no time to give up yet!

Staraptor: Ryuko, Ryuko!

Ryuko: Huh?! You're back!

Altaria: There's something important we have to tell you!

Pearl: What is it?

Carla: We search everywhere and there's no escape route.

Everyone: Eh?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Boa: N-N-N-No escape route?!

Emolga: Yup! We literally search the whole place and we couldn't find one.

Charizard: We're sorry.

Natsu: Naw, it's alright. You tried your best.

Ryuko: So return to your Pokeball.

Staraptor, Altaria, Emolga, and Charizard: Okay! (disappears)

Lucy: How big is this underground maze could possibly be?!

Nami: That's what I want to know!

Yukino: Actually it's 10 times the size of Crocus itself.

Tsumugu: That's huge.

Lucy: Anyway, Natsu, aren't you supposed to participate in the Games.

Natsu: I wanted to but I came to save you. So Juvia took my place.

Happy: Natsu was so worried about his girlfriend that he come to the rescue!

Natsu: Shut up, Happy! It was nothing!

Mirajane: Hm...

Talim: Something wrong?

Mirajane: Well, did you notice that Yukino looks like Lisanna?

Natsu: Now that you mention it, she does have similar appearances to her.

Emi: They both a short white hair!

Luffy: Yeah!

Yukino: Who's Lisanna?

Mirajane: My little sister!

Yukino: Sister?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Suddenly, the earth starts shaking and, when it's over, a short passage for the Mages to pass through is created.

Bouquet: Hey look, there's a passage!

Leo: We could go through.

Everyone: Yeah!

After getting out...

Leo: Huh?! Look!

Medaka: It's them! They look...

Natsu: But keeping watching.

Papyrus: (wearing a red Midnight Blues symbol on his left chest) Look, brother! Three humans, laying on the ground! This is the perfect opportunity to capture them!

Papyrus (/pəˈpaɪɹəs/, pa-PIE-rus), known as COOLSKELETON95 on UnderNet, is the younger brother of Sans[1] and a major character in Undertale. He wants to catch a human so that he can become a member of the Royal Guard. Papyrus is a tall, perhaps anatomically inaccurate skeleton with a skull shaped in a more straight and geometrical structure (in contrast to his brother's more rounded skull). His mouth is in a smile shape most of the time and his eyes are pupil-less, resembling vertical slits with his expressions being formed mostly by his skeletal pseudo-brows. He wears a custom-made costume known as his "battle body", which is made up of a white torso piece with various golden trims (and embroidered with a symbol that very heavily resembles that of Starmen from the MOTHER series), a rough red scarf or cloth around his neck, red gloves (trimmed with gold), blue briefs with a golden belt, and long red boots. His spine, legs and arms are covered by black sleeves. Papyrus is a loud and flamboyant skeleton who presents a confident, charismatic image of himself. He tends to work hard, and despite his brash personality, he is a very kind skeleton at heart. He is extremely optimistic and innocent, as shown on a Genocide run when he continues to believe the protagonist is good at heart, even as the protagonist attacks and ultimately kills him. Papyrus is occasionally rather oblivious and nonobservant, such as when he tries to rub different kinds of creams and "sauces" behind his ears, only to realize that he doesn't have any ears. He can be cunning at times, especially when he uses reverse psychology to trick Undyne into making friends with the protagonist. For all of his skeleton faults, Papyrus seems to match this with how overwhelmingly determined he is, a feature that made Undyne take notice of him when he waited and begged her from midnight to morning for her to accept him into "royal guard training." He really likes spaghetti and cooks it in his spare time, though many characters seem to think that he's not very good at it (the protagonist describing the taste as "indescribable"). Sans says that ever since he started taking lessons that his culinary talents have improved greatly and that in a year, his food might even be "edible." He also has a love for puzzles, as shown in his dialogue and the numerous amount of puzzles he prepares while the protagonist approaches Snowdin.

Midnight Blues mark consists of a cresent moon with pillow on the bottom and stars surrounding the moon.

Sans: (wearing a blue Midnight Blues symbol on his right chest (hidden)) I don't think you should. After all, Master Luna wanted us to investigate the Abyss Palace.

Sans (/sænz/, SANZ) is the older brother of Papyrus,[1] and a major character in Undertale. He first appears in the forest before Snowdin town. He is a supporting character in the Neutral and Pacifist Routes, as well as the final boss and heroic antagonist in the Genocide Route. Sans is a short and big-boned skeleton, with a perpetual grin on his face. He wears an unzipped hoodie, a white t-shirt or sweater, black shorts with white stripes and a pair of sneakers or slippers.[2] He has white pupils, which tend to disappear when he is serious. When using magic, his left eye flashes cyan and yellow and his right pupil disappears. Sans is shown to be very laid back, sleeping on the job and taking breaks often. He enjoys making bad, skeleton-related puns; although the fact that he performs at MTT Resort hints that he may, in fact, be a talented comedian. He likes science fiction and loves to drink ketchup.[3][4] In addition, he hates making promises. He is kind and reassuring but becomes eerily serious at particular moments, sometimes causing his pupils to disappear leaving empty black sockets. He is also very observant; his lines and actions change in relation to the protagonist's choices more than any other character's. Sans's laziness is shown to be in fact apathy and fatalism. He wonders if his indolence stems from his knowledge of the fact that any progress he makes will be erased abruptly as soon as the timeline resets, though he dismisses it as an excuse for being lazy.[5] Judging by the quantum physics book, workshop, broken machine found in his house and other evidence, Sans is heavily implied to come from a scientific background.[3][6][7] Sans is shown to be able to move exceedingly quickly and/or teleport through his frequent use of "shortcuts", as he calls them. In battle, he shoots what appear to be a kind of laser or beam using "Gaster blasters",[8] a device resembling a goat or dragon skull. These also bear similarities to the DT Extraction Machine found in the True Lab, Gyftrot's head, and Asriel's first form's head. He has obtained the knowledge of multiple timelines and the SAVE function, presumably through his scientific research. However, it appears he does not actually retain knowledge when the protagonist loads a SAVE, and cannot use the SAVE function himself. It may be that his awareness of the situation and his innate perception allows him to recognize when the protagonist is behaving unusually. Sans seems to know if the protagonist has achieved an impossible ending in the Neutral Route's phone call and will call them a "dirty hacker". Given that this also counts as an error handling message, he is aware of when the game's code suffers bugs as well. Sans is also shown to have some skill in playing the trombone, though he is only seen playing it once. Papyrus finds his "incidental music" annoying, so he must play it on other occasions.

Undyne: (wearing a bluish-green Midnight Blues symbol on her left arm (hidden)) He's right, Papyrus! Leave them alone and let's get going before more humans come!

Undyne (/ˈʌ ɪn/, UN-dyne)[1] is a fish-like monster that leads the Royal Guard. Clad in her full armor, she pursues the protagonist through the entirety of Waterfall, frequently evaded or inadvertently thwarted by the Monster Kid. Undyne is a fish-like humanoid monster, with blue scales and a long bright red ponytail. She has fins on the side of her head and a pair of protruding teeth. She wears an eyepatch on her left eye. She has yellow sclera; when she's lethally damaged, however, it turns black. Undyne has an intensely passionate personality. She is strong-willed and confident as a result of her training under King Asgore and is merciless to her enemies. She over-zealously believes in Asgore Dreemurr and his plan to capture seven human souls in order to break the barrier and escape the Underground. She loves to teach, having mentored both Shyren and Papyrus in various skills, as well as instructing the protagonist in how Green Mode works. She has a competitive spirit but is ultimately close with those that she considers friends. She has a deep-seated respect for Asgore and romantic feelings for Alphys who has warped her perception of human history and culture due to her only exposure through the Eight Humans and anime. She is the only monster known to possess Determination naturally aside from boss monsters, though in much smaller amounts that allow for their souls to persist after death. She likely only holds a small amount of determination normally, and more is inspired during the Genocide route, as the way her body melts before turning to dust implies that even her body can't handle that much determination.

Papyrus: I can't abandon them! After all, I, the Great Papyrus, have to capture them, bring them to the capital, and I'm sure I, the Great Papyrus, will get to join the Royal Guard and get whatever I utterly desire! That's why I, the Great Papyrus, can't leave them here!

Sans: Wow. You sure put your BONE into it. Your backBONE.

Papyrus: Sans! Stop with the puns!

Sans: Sorry.

(wearing begins and ends)

Tsumugu: What are they?

Leo: Monsters. Two skeletons and a fish-like creature.

Luffy: Cool! They should join my pirate crew!

Papyrus: Huh?! Who goes there?! I, the Great Papyrus, will figure out who's voice it is!

Natsu: (charges) It's me! Stay away from them! (attacks)

Papyrus: Huh?! More humans?!

Undyne: What's your deal, idiot?! (blocks)

Natsu: Don't touch them!

Undyne: We have no intentions to!

Lucy: Oh great, Natsu's at it again.

Bouquet: Natsu, stop!

Boa: He's not even listening.

Ryuko: (knocks Natsu out) There! Now he stopped...

Natsu: (groans)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ryuko: We're sorry about Natsu. He's a complete idiot. Are you okay?

Undyne: Hmph! We're fine. None of your concern, human.

Ryuko: Huh?!

Undyne: You heard me! What are you doing down here?!

Leo: We were rescuing our friends until we were falling from above.

Carla: And we're looking for a way to escape.

Papyrus: Oh. That's all?

Talim: Yes. Who are you?

Papyrus: Well, my name is Papyrus! The Great Papyrus! This is my older brother, Sans! (whispers) He's a lazybones.

Sans: Yo.

Papyrus: And this is my good friend and leader of the Royal Guard, Undyne!

Undyne: Hmph!

Papyrus: (whispers) She doesn't trust humans a lot. (talking) Now introduce yourselves.

Natsu's team introduced themselves.

Papyrus: Very nice to meet you.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Happy: What is that mark?! I never seen any guild mark like that before!

Undyne: Oh! We're from Midnight Blues!

Yukino: Midnight Blues?

Lucy: Never heard of it.

Sans: It's a new Legal Guild, created before the Grand Magic Games. In Midnight Blues, it's always night because Master Luna is known as Princess Luna, Princess of the Night or the Moon.

Taokaka: Where is it~meow?!

Undyne: It's in Magnolia Town, at the east side.

Nami: Magnolia Town?!

Lucy: At the east side of town?!

Papyrus: Yup!

Kuretsu: But why you're here?!

Papyrus: Excellent question, flying cat! We're here on an investigation! Master Luna wants us to investigate the Abyss Palace as she worries that the Royal Army is imprisoning innocent people for a project.

Sans: Specifically Celestial Spirit Mages.

Lucy: Me and Yukino are Celestial Spirit Mages.

Yukino: Right.

Papyrus: Oh, I see! So Master's suspicions are correct! Wait 'till shehear this.

Arcadios: (groans)

Pearl: Arcadios!

Arcadios: Run away.

Undyne: Huh?! And why should we take orders from a human?!

Wendy: Please let me heal you.

Arcadios: Don't. You have to get away from here. Leave us.

Wendy: I won't.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Leo: Look out!

Everyone: (dodges)

Panther: What the...?!

Emi: Acid?!

Soon, a second man appears, who sweeps the Mages away with a gust of wind, being later joined by three more mysterious people.

Tsumugu: Who the hell are you?!

Undyne: Yeah! Tell us!

Tatsumi: They're an independent group called Garou Knights: Crocus' strongest executioners.

Kuzaru: Executioners?!

Kama: That's right! Renowned for our strength and cruelty, we're allowed to execute all Mages who had broken the law!

Kama (カマ Kama) is the leader of the Garou Knights, the most powerful executioners of Fiore.[1] Kama is an average-sized man with purple hair cut in a military hairstyle, forming a long Widow's Peak on his forehead. Befitting his strict, orderly nature, he has sharp eyes with black lines encircling each of them, overlooked by pencil-thin eyebrows. He also has a cleft chin. He is seen wearing a metal mask which covers his entire lower face with a protruding horn at the chin area. As a knight, he wears an armor completed with metal gloves that has pointed horns located at each of the elbows. Below, he wears dark pants and black stripes boots in which covered by four pieces of cloth decorated with Fiore's symbol which is being held by a black sash. On top of that, he dons a white hooded cape. In order for him to be capable of handling his Double Scythes at all times, he wears on his back, a bag designed with a skull face and four blades protruding from all four cardinal directions. His two scythes somewhat forms two arms that is in a facing palm position. Each scythe has large blades and horns at the edges. Kama displays his great sense of loyalty to the Kingdom of Fiore and is willing to kill its criminals sent to Abyss Palace and tells them, particularly Natsu to repent for his sins before executing him.[2] He also shows concern of his comrades' safety as he tried to use his Double Scythes in an attempt to lift the sinking Cosmos and Kamika out of the shadows, before falling in to it as well.[3] While described as possessing a form of Magic thought for killing efficiently,[11] Kama has only been shown employing his two scythes during his battle with Natsu Dragneel, demonstrating remarkable ability in swinging them despite their massive size, and, true to his beliefs, aiming for his foe's neck with great accuracy despite the sheer speed of his slashes.[12] Kama was also able to match with Panther Lily, a veteran swordsman in armed combat.[13] Kama carries around two identical scythes with peculiar hand-like extensions from the opposite side of the blade. He carries these on his back with the handles crossed and are deadly in their own right. In the anime, these weapons also possess magical abilities, being used to mark a target with purple handprints and allowing the scythes to follow them.[14] These scythes can also negate Magic.[15]

However, the Fairy Tail and Midnight Blues Mages are not intimidated.

Natsu: (laughing)

Lucy: And what are you laughing at?!

Luffy: Them! They look nothing like executioners!

Mako: Shouldn't they be wearing the same clothing?!

Nami: You DO got a point there. They aren't wearing the same type.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Arcadios: It's wise not to underestimate them. Their Magic is specifically designed to kill.

Natsu: We don't care!

Wendy: We're going to fight them!

Mirajane: So we could find an exit!

Panther: I agree.

Yukino and Lucy take Arcadios, Saitou, and Tatsumi away, since they are unable to fight without their keys.

Kamika: Let's get them, Cosmos.

Kamika (カミカ Kamika) is a member of the Garou Knights, the most powerful executioners of Fiore. Kamika is a relatively tall and thin woman with a light complexion. Her long, dark brown (black in the anime) hair is tied back into two distinct sections; the first being two thin strands that are plaited and looped around to form hoops that sit on either side of her neck, whilst the rest and tied back with bows into two pigtails that flow in thick locks around Kamika's body, where they stop just above the ground, the ends curling. Kamika's fringe is left out, allowing her long bangs to fall over her face and into her eyes, save for a single strand which curls upwards away from her head. Kamika's chosen attire is a simple black dress which wraps around her body as a robe. The front is left open, allowing Kamika's legs to be in full sight, whilst the back is much longer, being tailored to fall into two points. The edge of the cloth is patterned with squares, and the entire outfit is kept around Kamika through the use of a thick cloth belt which is tied just below her breasts and into a huge bow that sits at her back. On her feet, Kamika sports a pair of plain platform sandals. Kamika has a rather calm demeanor and is always seen with a malicious smirk on her face.[2] She is, however, a ruthless and cruel woman who finds pleasure in torturing her enemies. Although she looks confident and calm, Kamika can be greatly shocked whenever something unexpected for her happens, like when Mirajane Strauss inhaled her poison or when she, along the rest of the Garou Knights, were swallowed by shadows.[3][4] Kamika feels a certain degree of fear towards Mirajane after their fight, even addressing her as the scary one.[5] She has an habit of refering to her papers as "Gods", depending on the color she is using.[6] A Magic that allows Kamika to manipulate paper in order to create different effects. This Magic seems to be used with a small piece of dark paper.[17]

Cosmos: Sure thing, Kamika.

Cosmos (コスモス Kosumosu) is a member of the Garou Knights, the most powerful executioners of Fiore. Cosmos has long and rather messy violet (pink in the anime) hair, and dark eyes. She has an ample bust and a curvaceous figure. Cosmos wears a big puffy cap on her head that is designed with a dark strip at the front with six light dots presenting a "V" pattern and a matching brim that covers her eyes. On the left side of her head, she keeps a rose in her hair.[2][3] Cosmos wears a long coat with petal-like edges on the tails. Her coat is also adorned with dots running across the edges and is tied with a ribbon-like belt. Her chest is barely seen revealing much of her cleavage where a dark top can be seen and underneath is ruffled mini-skirt. She also seems to be wearing arm sleeves and long boots that reaches to her calves, also adorned with dots and petal-like edges. A flower bracelet can be seen on her right wrist.[2][3] Cosmos has a sense of loyalty towards the Kingdom of Fiore. She has no problem carrying out her orders to execute people labeled as criminals by the Kingdom without hesitation. She also has a habit of using the word "beautiful" frequently.[4] She also displayed fondness towards Wendy Marvell; she's shown blushing while executing the Dragon Slayer, and even went as far as touching her face as she watches Wendy "dying".[5] Despite of her calm demeanor, Cosmos get enraged when Wendy "deceived" her, and adds that she won't forgive, and doesn't love her anymore.[6] Cosmos also dislikes men who are flirty, particularly Loke.[7] This Magic allows Cosmos to summon plants to be utilized during battle. Each plant can produce different effects and attacks and can appear anywhere she wishes them to.[19]

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Kamika: Paper Blizzard: Red Dance.

Paper Blizzard: Red Dance (赤の舞い Aka no Mai) is a Paper Blizzard Spell. The user changes the color of her paper to red while in between their index and middle fingers and then releases it, blowing it into the wind, creating a torrent of red-colored paper towards the target. It has been referred to as the God of Flames, being unable to be affected by fire.[1]

Natsu: Hmph! Is that all you got?! Fire doesn't affect me!

Kamika: Look more carefully.

Natsu: Huh?! (screaming)

Ragna: Natsu!

Kamika: Red represents the God of Flames.

Ryuko: Life Fibers Synchronize! Kamui Danketsu! (transforms) Danketsu, we have to absorb the red paper!

Danketsu: You got it! Fire Absorbtion!

Kamika: My, I heard of you. Ryuko Matoi, the Kamui Slayer and Princess.

Ryuko: Kamui Slayer?

Kamika: It's a special kind of Slayer Magic that allows the user to use all Kamuis without getting unconscious, into coma, or even death by blood loss. You're quite a unique girl with this type of Magic.

Wendy and Medaka soon joins in to help them, while Mira and Panther Lily AND the others wait to see what the other members can do.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Wendy: Sky Dragon's Roar!

Natsu: Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!

Medaka: Flamethrower!

Ryuko: Flame God's Scratch!

Kamika: Pathetic. Paper Blizzard: White Dance.

Paper Blizzard: White Dance is an anime-only Paper Blizzard Spell. The user changes the color of her paper to white, creating stream of white-colored papers towards the target. It has been referred to as the God of Blizzards, being able to encase the target in ice.[1]

Kamika: White represents the God of Blizzards.

Despite Natsu, Ryuko, and Wendy and Medaka teaming up, their Dragon Slayer Magic is not enough to defeat the two women, as they are captured by Cosmos' plants.

Mako: Ryuko-chan!

Emi: Mommy!

Cosmos: (chuckling) This is beautiful. You'll all be consume alive by my lovely man-eating plant. He's very hungry for human meat.

Boa: We better save them!

Bouquet: Yeah!

Talim: Hold on!

Ryuko: I got it. Kamui Kusetsu! (transforms) Kusetsu, manipulate the plant!

Kusetsu: Right~!

Tsumugu: It's working.

Ryuko: Danketsu, you and Natsu have to combine your flames!

Danketsu: Okay! Flame God's Fire Punch!

Natsu: Fire Dragon's Roar!

Wendy: Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang!

Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang (天竜の砕牙 Tenryū no Saiga) is a Sky Dragon Slayer Magic Spell. The user cloaks one of their hands in a whirlwind and strikes the target with their fingertips, leaving behind a trail of wind.[1]

Kamika: Hmph.

Combining their powers, they manage to fight on par with the two, until the other executioners as well as Fairy Tail members decide to jump into the fight.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Talim: That's not fair!

Taokaka: You can't just jump in!

Neppa: Eh?! I don't remember making rules here~pan!

Neppa (ネッパー Neppā) is a member of the Garou Knights, the most powerful executioners of Fiore.[1] He is a man with a large build and overly-muscular arms, which are wrapped with bandages at the wrist. Compared to the rest of his body, he has disproportionately smaller legs. His eyes are narrow with a triangle-shaped nose, and his eyebrows are constantly furrowed. His hair is stylized in a spiked pompadour which spreads out onto his face in wide, arrow-shaped sideburns.[2] His attire consists of a light-colored shirt with frills at the neck, which he wears under a dark vest. This is all covered with a sleeveless jacket that is designed with fur around the neck, with the words "ACID RULE" written on the back. Below this, he wears a regular pair of dark-colored trousers that are held up with a light-centered belt, and he wears a pair of dark shoes, with each shoe featuring a buckle near the back.[2][3] He has a peculiar habit of having a soda bottle clamped between his teeth at all times, and does not relinquish hold of it even when engaged in battle.[4] He seems to take great pleasure in utilizing his Magic, often urging his opponents to melt underneath its acidic power,[3] and expressed great surprise when Panther Lily actually managed to cut through it.[5] Despite being an executioner, he displays concern for his comrades' safety as he tried saving Uosuke from the shadow that is swallowing him by holding his hand and telling him not to go, despite of sinking in as well.[6] When he speaks, he usually ends his sentences with "Pan".[7] A Caster Magic that allows Neppa to create acid; it was specifically designed in order to kill people.[17] This substance seems to be created from the Knight's fist, as seen when he punched the ground and sent a stream of acid spiraling towards Natsu and company, melting the area.[4] The acid has been seen to appear from the ground in a straight line towards the user's opponent, from Neppa's fist in a spiraling motion, and also as a horizontal tornado directed towards the target.[3][4][18] The acid produced is extremely corrosive, to the point where it can gnaw through solid stone, and has been noted to be extremely difficult to deflect or cut, making it an ideal weapon against most opponents.[3][10]

Uosuke: He's right! There's no rules stating who fights who, TAI!

Uosuke (ウオスケ Uosuke) is a member of the Garou Knights, the most powerful executioners of Fiore. Uosuke is a man of average height with a highly distinctive appearance. His massive, mildly squared head is almost completely bald, bearing only a long, wild and spiky mane of dark hair on top of it, reaching down to his middle back; each of his large, perennially wide-open round dark eyes bears six prominent eyelashes, three above and three below it, and he possesses thick lips which are almost always kept in a smile. Uosuke sports an extremely muscular torso, with well-built and defined abdominals, which in its upper left part is adorned by a series of small, dark fan-shaped tattoos, vaguely reminiscent of fish scales. He also has oversized hands and forearms, much bigger than both his biceps and his head. His feet, curiously enough, are shown to end in only two massive, mildly pointed toes each;[1] it's currently unknown whether this is their real form or he wears odd-shaped footwear giving said impression. Natsu Dragneel remarked how Uosuke doesn't resemble a "Knight" at all.[2] Uosuke's outfit is meant to resemble those worn by traditional Japanese fishermen: he sports a short-sleeved shirt left open, possessing a high and wide collar and bearing decorative motifs representing waves which extend across the chest to the sleeves area, and dark, mildly loose capri pants, held around his waist by an incorporated elastic band (reminiscent of those found on swimsuits), and bearing massive, light markings reminiscent of horizontally placed fishbones on both the front and back part of each leg; circling his forehead is a light, twisted towel, secured by a knot above his left ear. The Garou Knights is shown carrying around a simple flag at all times, which again bears symbols related to the sea.[1] Uosuke appears to be extremely light-hearted, wearing a smile on his face at all times (maintaining said expression even as he remarked how he can become angry if insulted), and even dancing casually while readying for a fight.[3] True to his appearance, he's shown to be fond of everything related to fishing, using his Terrain Effect: Gravity Zone spell as a "fishing pole" (and referring to such technique's targets accordingly)[4][5] and drooling in excitement as Yukino Agria summoned the Celestial Spirit Pisces (not unlike Fairy Tail's Happy); even the catchphrase he repeats continuously, "Tai" (タイ),[6] is Japanese for the Sparidae family of fish. He also seems to be pretty naive, wondering whether humans can walk in lava when Arcadios stepped in such substance to save Yukino and Lucy Heartfilia,[7] and showing relief when he realized the lava was actually having the desired effect.[8] His status as an executioner displays his willingness to kill others through the use of his Magic, as noted by Arcadios;[3] this condition, however, doesn't prevent him from showing shock or even fear if confronted with noteworthy enemies, with him sweating visibly and almost panicking when Lucy and Yukino's Celestial Spirits were summoned throughout their battle. Nevertheless, he has a great sense of loyalty to the Kingdom of Fiore and will not hesitate to carry out orders to execute those deemed as criminals.[9][10][11] A form of Magic which allows Uosuke to manipulate a certain area (or rather a "terrain"), generating various phenomena inside it to best suit his needs. The width of such targeted space can vary greatly, ranging from tens of square meters[25] to the size of a single, small Exceed.[26] This Magic, being employed by a member of the Garou Knight, is thought so that Uosuke can "kill efficiently",[2] and Arcadios went on to remark that "all of his victims are reduced to nothing but bones".[3]

Taokaka: (growling) You're playing dirty~meow!

In the confusion, Kamika traps Wendy in a paper prison, and then Cosmos uses this opportunity to set a trap for Wendy and have a plant consume her.

Cosmos: With this, you'll slowly turn into a beautiful little flower.

Natsu: Wendy~!

* * *

Celestia: Princess Luna? Princess Cadence?

Luna: Yes, elder sister?

Celestia: You know about our plan, right?

Cadence: Stop the Eclipse Plan? Of course we do!

Celestia: Good. We must stop before it's too late. Changing the past will affect the future so much.

Luna: Right. We have to convince them that changing the past is not an option. Even if it kills us.

Cadence: But for now, we must pretend to go forward with this plan. If they get suspicious about us, we'll know the jig is up. Thus failing our mission.

Celestia: Right.


	59. Fairies, Midnights, Knights - Oh My!

Episode 181: Fairies, Midnights, Knights - Oh My!

With Wendy trapped in Cosmos' Flytrap slowly being digested...

Natsu: Wendy, hold on! Stupid vines!

Vines is an unnamed Plant Magic Spell. The user summons large flowers from the ground which, upon opening, sprout long, thick vines that are launched towards the target and used to restrain them.[1] The spell can also be used in conjunction with Flytrap, as the vines can be used to drag the ensnared target into the carnivorous plant for consumption.[2]

Cosmos: Don't think about saving her. She'll become such a beautiful flower.

Ryuko: (wearing Kusetsu) Kusetsu!

Kusetsu: Right! Vine Control!

Natsu: Thanks!

Cosmos: How dare you control my Magic. That isn't lovely.

Ryuko: With Kusetsu, anything nature-related is in my control!

Papyrus: Nice saying, human! Keep it up!

Mako: Go, go, Ryuko-chan!

Cosmos: My, you're just a little pain. Attack her, my pretty vines.

Ryuko: Kamui Danketsu! (transforms) Flame God's Fire Ball!

Cosmos: Eh?! You destroy my beautiful flowers with your unlovely flames. How rude of you.

Ryuko: Danketsu can easily burn your Magic anytime!

Sans: She's really a strong BONE.

Undyne: Agree. I never seen a human that could fight like that. She could be a worthy opponent for me.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Leaving Panther Lily and Luffy to fight Neppa, Mirajane rushes to the Dragon Slayers' aid, saving Wendy, but pulling Kamika into battle.

Kamika: Paper Blizzard: White Dance.

Ryuko: Natsu!

Natsu: Right!

Natsu and Ryuko easily brushes the spell aside with his flames.

Nui: Awesome!

Cosmos: You're getting in our nerves. You're just unlovely pests.

Concurrently though, Cosmos aims her attacks at Yukino, Lucy, Emi, and Arcadios, Tatsumi, and Saitou, who have been waiting back on the sidelines.

Ryuko: Emi! Senketsu, protect her!

Senketsu: Got it!

Kamika: Not so fast. Paper Blizzard: Violet Dance.

Paper Blizzard: Violet Dance (紫の舞い Murasaki no Mai) is a Paper Blizzard Spell. The user releases a torrent of violet-colored papers that attach themselves to the target's body, rendering them immobile. The paper has been referred to as the God of Binding.[1]

Natsu: Hey, what's the big deal?!

Luffy: Why can't we move?!

Kamika: Violet represents the God of Binding. You're not going anywhere.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Cosmos: Now then, time for your meal, my beautiful flower.

Everyone: (screaming)

Tigress: (wearing an orange Sunlight Phoenix symbol on her left arm) Seems I made it in it.

Master Tigress is one of the main supporting characters of the Kung Fu Panda franchise. She is a member of the Furious Five as well as one of Master Shifu's students at the Jade Palace. She is a master of the Tiger Style of kung fu. Tigress first lived at the Bao Gu Orphanage as a child, where she received help in controlling her strength and temper from Shifu, who later took her in as his student. Over the years, she trained under Shifu's strict instruction, developing into a powerful fighter and forming a stern personality. Eventually she became a member of the Furious Five along with Mantis, Viper, Monkey, and Crane. Of the Five, she was the most skeptical of Po's calling as the Dragon Warrior, but has since accepted his title. She now fights alongside Po as a loyal friend and ally. The traditional Tiger fighting style is powerful, strong, firm, and aggressive—and adding a bit of Wushu-like acrobatic flair to the mix, Tigress is a warrior to be feared and admired. She strikes directly without hesitation, utilizing speed, agility and power to shatter opponents' defenses. Like the traditional tiger fighter, Tigress stays close to the ground; she is agile, acrobatic and elegant.[15] In her past twenty years of dedicated training, Tigress has enhanced these skills enough to enable herself into learning new techniques and abilities. One of Tigress' famous moves, for example, is the "Tahlia Leap", which she uses against Tai Lung in the first film and in Kung Fu Panda Holiday to help Po with place settings and some minor decorations for the formal Winter Feast dinner. Similarly, she is also able to accurately catch fire arrows and hold them without burning herself. She also continues to build her strength, possessing enough at one point to be able to catch and hold Po in midair with ease, despite the panda's weight. Tigress also mentions in Kung Fu Panda 2 how she used to punch the ironwood trees by the palace to train, and now "feel[s] nothing." This kind of severe training enables Tigress to possess a high trait of physical endurance and tolerance to pain, unable to feel some varieties of physical pain in her arms and paws.[16] Tigress' outfit consists of basic clothing most students would wear to practice the art of kung fu in. Unlike the other Furious Five, however, Tigress is the only member to wear a shirt: a traditional red Chinese vest with golden vine patterns and black trim, held together with small metal fasteners and a waist wrap. She also wears black silk pants and black sandals with soles designed to resemble paw pads. In Kung Fu Panda Holiday (during the Winter Feast dinner at the Jade Palace and later at the noodle shop), Tigress and the other members of the Furious Five each wear an outfit similar to their normal attire, but with colors that match the colors of the holiday. Tigress wears a silver vest with red vine patterns, a red Shaolin waist wrap, and dark brown silk pants as opposed to her usual black. Tigress also briefly wears a headdress similar to some of the other masters at the table during the Palace dinner. Tigress' outfit has also included her having sleeves in non-canonical appearances, such as in early concept art and during a 2D-animated appearance at the end credits of the first film. In images for Kung Fu Panda 3, Tigress is seen in a new outfit that consists of a long-sleeved yellow garment with red vine patterns, similar to the designs on her usual vest.

Kogane: (wearing a pink Sunlight Phoenix symbol on her right hand) Catch them, Righty! Extend!

Everyone: Eh?!

Natsu: We're saved!

Nami: And we can't move!

Wendy: Whew... That was close. I thought we were goners there.

Undyne: Tigress?! Kogane?!

Tigress: We were on an investigation until we heard screaming here. We're glad you're alright.

Kamika: There's more of you? That means more criminals to be executed.

Cosmos: You're all a pain.

Mai: (wearing a yellow Sunlight Phoenix symbol on her left leg) Oh yeah?!

Mai Kawakami (川神 舞 Kawakami Mai?) is one of the female characters of the Musaigen no Phantom World series. Mai is a young girl with a special ability, and she is a second-year high school Student at Hosea Academy and fights phantoms along with Haruhiko Ichijo. Mai is a fairly tall, busty young girl with a fresh face. She has long, straight sandy blonde hair which is usually seen being tied into a ponytail at the side, with a big blue ribbon. Mai also has beauty marks under her left eye. In the anime however, she has beauty marks under both of her eyes. Mai is very popular, have a lively personality and is very kind and caring. She is also very active, fit and strong. Like when fighting the phantoms, where she only use her legs and sometimes hands while fighting them. She is also very straightforward and she is the one that will do what she has to even if it's a bit embarrassing, but she's also very determined to get into the phantom jobs. Mai's ability is called ''Spirit of the Five Elements''. Her ability requires her to basically rub different areas from her sides to her chest to channel a specific element into her fists, using the classic Chinese elemental system. She specializes in close combat and her power consists on channeling elemental powers through her body, such as fire from her heart or water from her kidneys.

Papyrus: Mai!

Cosmos: Yeah. Attack them, my beautiful flower.

They all use their Magic simultaneously to destroy Cosmos' Magic flower. However, the combined attack causes a huge explosion to rip through the Abyss Palace, separating the Mages as the cavern collapses.

Everyone: (screaming)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _In the palace above..._

Hisui: My plans seem to be falling apart.

Jeidetsu: Especially when Midnight Blues and Sunlight Phoenix are helping these criminals. But why?

Delcatty: Beats me.

Hisui: Arcadios, Tatsumi, Saitou, please be safe down there.

Jeidetsu and Delcatty: Right.

The Rescue Team members all find themselves face-to-face with different members of the Garou Knights: Natsu, Ryuko, Emi, and Leo are found by Kama, Wendy, Mako, Momoyo, and Medaka are followed by Cosmos, Panther Lily, Tsumugu, Rias, and Edward finds themselves facing Neppa and Mirajane, Boa, Bouquet, and Rei stumbles upon Kamika.

Luna: Oh no. This is bad. I hope they're safe.

Also separated from some of the other members of their group, Lucy, Mai, Yukino, Pearl, Arcadios, Tatsumi, Happy, Tigress, and Carla and Mokoto find themselves together.

Mai: Huh?!

Tigress: Seems we're separated from the others.

Makoto: Separated?! This isn't good!

Pearl: Plus, without the keys, Lucy and Yukino are sitting ducks.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mai: Calm down. You still have us.

Happy: And who are you?

Mai: Oh! I'm Mai! Mai Kawakami! And this is Tigress.

Tigress: Nice to meet you.

Mai: And the girl with the walking hand is Kogane! Together, we're from Sunlight Phoenix, part of the Harmonic Trio.

Carla: Harmonic Trio?

Tigress: Let me explain. Harmonic Trio is actually the main guild. Once you join Harmonic Trio, you are allow to choose one of three guilds to join; Sunlight Phoenix, run by Master Celestia, Princess of the Sun. Midnight Blues, run by Princess Luna, Princess of the Night or the Moon. And Love Shower, run by Master Cadence, Princess of Love. Even though we're in different guilds, we work together as one guild. Thus the Harmonic Trio.

Happy: I see! Thanks for the information!

Taokaka: And Tao's guessing those meowrks are from the sun princess~meow!

Mai: Correct. Anyway, we should find the others.

Uosuke: Not so fast, TAI!

Everyone: Huh?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Happy is suddenly whisked up into the air, the group shocked to see that they have been found by Uosuke.

Uosuke: (chuckling) Time for execution, TAI!

Lucy: Depending on him, he is likely the weakest of his friends. We'll just have to fight him in hand-to-hand combat.

Yukino: Right!

Arcadios: Don't underestimate the executioner, as he is famous for not even leaving the bones of his victims behind.

 _Sans, Papyrus, Centorea, Kogane..._

Sans: Everyone's alright?

Papyrus: Yes, yes, we're fine.

Sans: Hm? Looks like everyone's separated.

Papyrus: Separated?!

Kogane: That's terrible!

Centorea: Calm down! I know this is bad. But panicking isn't going to solve anything. If we just calm down and think of a plan, we'll be able to find our friends.

Trio: Okay!

Centorea: Good. Let's see...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mohji: Just give up. There's no escape in this place.

Mohji the Beast Tamer is a pirate and the first mate of the Buggy Pirates and a member of the Buggy and Alvida Alliance. He is a pet tamer, usually accompanied by his pet lion Richie.[2] Due to his actions, he can be considered the secondary antagonist of the Orange Town Arc. Every time Mohji appears in the series for an arc, his hairstyle changes. During the Orange Town Arc, his hair was shaped like a teddy bear. The Loguetown Arc had him wearing a pink helmet with bunny ears sticking out, and when the group makes it into the Grand Line, his hair is shaped like a lion's mane. In the Impel Down Arc, his hairstyle causes him to resemble a ram, somewhat similar to Merry. After the time skip Mohji, along with his pet Richie, had apparently gained much weight where Mohji now has a very plump appearance.[4] Mohji is quite pompous and, at times, silly. He has also displayed a strong rivalry with Cabaji, Buggy's second mate, during the Buggy mini-arc. He tends to treat Richie better than most other people and adores the big lion. He even takes it offensively when Richie is used as a shield by Cabaji against Luffy, Zoro and Nami.[5] Mohji claims to have the ability to control any animal he wishes. However, he was not able to tame Chouchou, who bit Mohji when he tried. He has yet to prove his ability in the series outside of his pet, a lion named Richie (who seems to have an emphatic link with him). Mohji usually opts to use him in battle rather than fight himself. He is, however, fast and agile, and very skilled with a whip. He swings his whip around his opponent's waist before making them spin around by tugging on the whip. This was shown in his fight against Cabaji.[6]

Richie: (growling)

Richie is Mohji's pet lion and a member of the Buggy and Alvida Alliance. He is classified as a Type C creature, "Big Savage".[2] Richie is a large lion who shows a fierce expression during fights and confrontations. However, he is not foreign to also show a goofy face when he is not doing anything. In the anime, his eye colors can sometimes change from white sclerae to scarlet red sclerae, or vice versa, depending on the animators. His eyes are usually white when he is in a comical or friendly mood, but red when he is in a vicious or enraged mood. He has golden brown fur and a pink mane in the manga. In the anime, his fur is green and his mane is purple. After the timeskip, he has gotten fatter. Despite his size and fierce look, he mostly acts like a kitten and has his goofy moments when he is doing nothing. He also is not very bright and occasionally thinks about nothing but food.[3] Sometimes, his own crewmates will mistake his melodramatic longings for food as though he felt moved by a sad or touching moment if such has just taken place and he appears to be reacting sympathetically like the others.

Papyrus: What is that?!

Sans: I think that's call a lion.

Papyrus: Lion?!

Kogane: I never seen a lion before!

Centorea: Hmph! We will! You dare challenge a centaur like me?!

Mohji: I do.

Centorea: Then let's fight.

Papyrus: Get them, centaur human! We got your back!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Undyne, Luffy, Ms. Fortune, Nami, Ragna..._

Luffy: Aw, man! We got separated!

Undyne: Darn it! This is getting out of control. I should contact Master Luna right now. (turns on communicator) Contact Luna.

Luna: Undyne, I'm glad you're alright. Have you...?

Undyne: Yes. We've found evidence that they have falsely arrested people in the Abyss Palace. I'll send you this disk, which contains every detail about this incident. (sends over disk)

Luna: Got it. Thank you.

Undyne: No problem. At least I got my communicator.

Luna: Right.

Undyne: Sign out. (puts away communicator) Whew.

Ms. Fortune: Now what?!

Nami: No clue. But we should just keep moving forward.

Blueno: That won't happen.

Blueno was the bartender of a bar in Water 7 [4] before he was revealed to be an assassin of CP9.[9] After the events of the Enies Lobby arc, Blueno has become a fugitive from the World Government along with the other members of CP9. He is a tall man with big lips, a black beard and black hair in which his hairstyle resemble the horns of a bull. During his time as a bartender, he wore a black and yellow polka-dotted shirt with an apron over it.[4] As a CP9 member, he wore a black two-piece suit with white handkerchief in his breast pocket and a sweater undershirt.[10][11] During his contact with Robin in Water 7 and the attempts to assassinate Iceburg, he wore a checkered pattern cloak with necklaces of beads. Accompanying this costume, he wore two masks. First he wore a female mask,[1] then a bear mask[12] after the former was left in the Galley-La Company[13]. In the Volume 44 SBS, it was revealed that, when Blueno was younger, he loved baseball.[14] Otherwise, he looked similar to his current age, aside from a more youthful appearance, lacking of a beard, and a bandage on the right corner of his forehead; he also seemed less bulky and a little more overweight during his training period around the time of Gol D. Roger's execution, but his limbs were much thinner during the SBS explanation. While the entire Water 7 CP9 unit gave the initial expression of emotionless, justice-devoted killing machines, Blueno is the only one to maintain such a facade; while the others—Kaku, Lucci, Kalifa, Jabra, Fukuro, and Kumadori—are shown taking pleasure in fighting, toying with their opponents, and so on, Blueno remains calm and collected nearly all the time, implying that this is his natural personality. As a result, Blueno comes to symbolize the cynical, evil actions of the World Government—namely using Nico Robin, by blackmailing her through traumas inflicted by the World Government in the first place. Like the others, he is greatly shocked when a pirate managed to fight on par and even overwhelm him. He has great faith in his own powers and his Rokushiki ability.[15] He also does not believe in things that are not proven to him, as demonstrated when Jabra was scared of other devil fruits due to the myth about devils inside devil fruits.[16] Blueno is highly intelligent and cunning, being able to maintain the disguise of a friendly bartender in Water 7 for approximately five years while simultaneously searching for the blueprints of the legendary Pluton vessel in the city, without attracting any suspicion or attention. Blueno ate the Doa Doa no Mi, a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit which allows him to create doors on any surface. He has even created "air doors", doors in the air itself, which lead to what seems to be another dimension, allowing him to travel great distances and enter a safe haven where his opponents cannot reach. Blueno is also able to create doors on people, and did so to Luffy's face, causing it to spin like a revolving door. In battle, Blueno also uses his door to move freely through the entire environment, setting himself up for sneak attacks, and even creating small doors wherein he traps his opponents' feet.[17] Blueno's Tekkai seems to be the one of the more powerful of the group, and he was the first to reveal any variations of the move. While not a master at the level of Jabra, Blueno understands the physics of Tekkai well enough to develop variants such as "Wheel" that allow him mobility in conjunction with Tekkai. In addition, he displays a level of tactical prowess, taking his time to determine how to minimise Luffy's increased speed. However, despite this advantage, Luffy was able to use his new Gear Second abilities to defeat him when they fought in Enies Lobby. Lucci stated that Blueno's bartender job has dulled his senses,[18] but it might just be another show of the arrogance of most of the CP9 unit. Nevertheless, with Luffy only having recently developed his Gear Second mode around the time when he used it against Blueno for the first time in combat, Blueno has been made memorable as the first adversary to receive the honor of witnessing Gear Second's first activation, as well as the first to be subsequently felled by Luffy while in this state. Bearing a Doriki of 820, Blueno was no run-of-the-mill fighter, though his power still paled in comparison to the top three members, Jabra, Kaku, and Rob Lucci.[8]

Luffy: You?!

Blueno: Correct. Straw hat, we meet again.

Nami: I remember you! You were in the Enies Lobby!

Blueno: That's right. After all these years, I'll finally kill you. Be prepare to die, Luffy.

Luffy: We're always ready for anything!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Concurrently..._

Kama: Could you take a moment to recall your sins and prepare to atone for them?

Natsu: We didn't do anything wrong!

Ryuko: You just put us in prison for something we didn't even do from the start! Zoroark, come on out and protect Emi!

Zoroark: Zoroark! Okay! Emi, let's put you somewhere safe!

Emi: Um, okay.

 _In the Grand Magic Games arena..._

Najimi: Makarov? Something wrong? You look unease.

Makarov: I've remember all of the letters of apology I've ever had to write for the guild.

Romeo: (thinking) Natsu, everyone, be careful and come back safe and sound.

Mavis: I too had to always write numerous apology letters on behalf of the guild.

Makarov: Fairy Tail must have been a rambunctious guild since its creation.

Mavis: That's true.

Asuka: Wow! For someone who looks like a little girl, it's so awesome for you to become the First Master!

Mavis: Hm? Actually, I'm quite older then everyone present.

Asuka: Huh?! I don't get it. Why are you old if you look like a little girl?!

Mavis: Because since I'm an astral body, I took the form of a little girl.

Kokonoe: Incredible! That definitely deserve some research on astral bodies!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Whilst the Fairy Tail members talk, the Grand Magic Game rages on around Crocus.

Akame: They have reduced to perhaps the strongest fighters.

Zolo: Just our luck. Fighting the strongest fighters make things much more interesting AND fun.

Sanji: But one wrong move could bring disaster to the teams.

Millianna: Nya~! What should I do?! Maybe I should meet up with Kagura, Satsuki, and Ikaruga to plan a strategy so Mermaid Heel have a chance of victory.

Blair: We should do that.

Asuna: It's for the best.

As she looks, she spots a cat nearby on a trash can.

Millianna: Aw, what a pretty kitty! Come here. Don't be shy. Millianna never hurts a kitty-cat like you. It's dangerous because of the Games and the fights. I'll put you somewhere safe and sound!

Asuna: That's Millianna...

Blair: Always playing with little kittens.

They were oblivious to the fact that they have been found by Minerva, Rosalina, and Rose.

 _Back in the Abyss Palace..._

Natsu: Time to fight! Ready, Ryuko?!

Ryuko: Ready!

Kama: Try defeating me!

Kama was only aiming his scythes at Natsu's neck.

Ryuko: Kamui Senketsu 2.0! (blocks) You're not going to kill him on my watch!

Kama: Hmph! I will make sure you all be executed!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Similarly, Neppa begins to attack Panther Lily, forcing the Exceed back with his Acid Magic.

Tsumugu: Shit, I can't get a clear shot. He keeps moving.

Rias: Let me help. Power of Destruction!

Sanetsu: Acid Barrier!

Sanetsu is a black spider Exceed/Kamui hybrid. She wears a black-leather dress with a spider backpack that has legs on it, red spider-like eyes, short spider-like fangs, and a spider hair clip.

Tsumugu: A Kamui?!

Neppa: Nice job, Sanetsu.

Sanetsu: Thanks. It's my job, after all. Now then, I'll properly introduce myself. I'm Sanetsu, the Acid Kamui, and the Kamui of the Garou Knights. You must be those criminals I heard about. Well, soon you'll be just a puddle of bloody acid.

Edward: She's creepy...

Sanetsu: (chuckling)

Overwhelmed, Panther Lily tries to craftily hit the man with various sneak attacks, though Neppa, aware of his intentions, easily dodges.

Neppa: There's no way you'll win!

Panther: (growling)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Kamika: Hm... For someone who's an S-Class Mage, you sure don't look like one.

Mirajane: That doesn't matter.

Bouquet: That's right! Mira is a strong fighter! Even if she doesn't have the parts!

Kamika: I see. Well, show me your skills, S-Class Mage. Show me what you can do.

 _In their confrontation with Uosuke..._

Uosuke: Now's time for your punishment, TAI! Terrain Effect: Lava Zone!

 **Terrain Effect: Lava Zone** (地形効果溶岩帯 _Chikei Kōka Yōgan-tai_ ) is a Terrain Effect Magic Spell. To activate this spell, the user crosses their arms in front of themselves, with both palms facing to the side. The ground then rumbles and trembles before it starts to crumble in the targeted area, revealing a pool of lava, which sends anyone around or in the selected region into the liquid magma.[1]

Tigress: Everyone, get into the rocks!

Gripping onto one of the floating chunks of rock, Lucy and Yukino dangle precariously close to the burning lake.

Mai: Uh-oh!

Taokaka: Key ladies~meow! They're in danger~! They'll become roast meat~meow!

Happy: Don't worry!

Carla: We're coming!

Uosuke: Not so fast, TAI. Terrain Effect: Gravity Zone.

 **Terrain Effect: Gravity Zone** (地形効果重力帯 _Chikei Kōka Jūryoku-tai_ ) is a Terrain Effect Magic Spell. The user, with the use of hand gestures, can manipulate the gravity in a certain area to levitate both objects and people up into the air, or send them crashing down into the ground. However, it is unknown if the user has a limit to how wide an area in which they can manipulate the gravity.[1]

Carla: Oh no! We're stuck!

Happy: Aye!

Uosuke: (chuckling) As long as I have this position, you're not going anywhere, TAI.

Mai: This is bad!

Tigress: Calm down. We can still fight him. This is for Master Celestia and Master Luna.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Uosuke: Celestia and Luna? The Princesses of the Sun and Moon, TAI? Why would those two bring you here in the first place, TAI?

Mai: Because they believe changing the past isn't really going to make things better. They believe that you should leave the past as it is.

Tigress: Whether it's bad or good, the past is the past and you can never withhold the power to change your fate. That's why they sent us here so we could stop this plan before something horrifying will happen.

Uosuke: I see, TAI. But we have to kill Zeref and the only way to do that is to use the Eclipse Door and kill him before he obtains immortality, TAi! So even with Sunlight Phoenix and Midnight Blues trying to intervene the Eclipse Project, that means nothing to us except for little pests like you, TAI!

Arcadios: Tatsumi, we must fight!

Tatsumi: Us?!

Arcadios: That's right! We must survive for the sake of the Eclipse Plan! We can't give up!

Tatsumi: Okay! I'm with you!

Uosuke: You're so foolish, TAI!

* * *

Mohji: Richie, sick 'em!

Richie: (charges)

Papyrus: (screaming) It's coming right towards us!

Centorea: Not going to happen! (attacks)

Mohji: Come on, Richie! Don't let that centaur defeat you!

Richie: (roaring) (charges)

Papyrus: I, the Great Papyrus, can't died! I'm too handsome to died!

Kogane: Righty, catch him!

Mohji: Huh?!

Richie: Roar?

Kogane: Good boy! Now's our chance!

Centorea: Right! (slashes)

Mohji: (screaming)

Papyrus: We won! We won!

Sans: Nice job, Centorea. It's quite impressive.

* * *

Saitou: He's tough.

Luffy: But we won't give up _that_ easily!

Blueno: Why do you insists of becoming pests to me?

Ragna: Because we're going to stop the Eclipse Plan! You'll see!

Saitou: Yeah!

Undyne: Prepare to be defeated!

Blueno: I was about to say that.

* * *

Luna: Fairy Tail, Midnight Blues, and Sunlight Phoenix... They're working together for the same cause. But this Eclipse Plan will not continue. Changing the past will make things worse. The best option is to leave the past alone and put yourself forward. I hope they'll understand there'll be dire consequences if this project continues.


	60. Celestial Spirits to the Rescue

Episode 182: Celestial Spirits to the Rescue

Arcadios and Tatsumi walks into the lava, much to the shock of Lucy and Yukino, in order to save the two girls from certain doom.

Taokaka: Meowzing, knight dudes! You save them~meow!

Arcadios: Please meet with Princess Hisui and Jeidetsu. They may have your keys.

Lucy: What about you?!

Tatsumi: We'll be fine. You should all go.

Carla: Huh? The man that is sacrificing himself in front of me is the same man that appeared in my ominous vision.

As the men sinks into the lava and the girls mourn his loss, Horologium suddenly rises from the flames with Arcadios inside him, saving him from certain death.

Taokaka: Eh?! Clock guy~meow?!

Lucy: Horologium?!

Horologium: It's been a long time hasn't it, Miss Lucy?

Loke: (chuckling)

Lucy: Loke!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Taokaka: Hey, lion guy! We're so glad to see you again~meow!

Loke: Horologium was able to appear because I was able to get back your keys in time. Here. I also got your keys as well.

Lucy: Thanks, Loke! Now we can fight!

Yukino: Right.

Meanwhile, Natsu and Ryuko has a hard time against Kama, who begins to showcase his own weapons and abilities.

Kama: Now then, time for this! Guillotine Justice!

Guillotine Justice is an anime-only Double Scythes ability. First, the owner of the Double Scythes aims its hands towards their target, after which it emits a circular, concentrated Magic Power in its palms which then marks the target with hand prints on various areas of their body. After the user's target has been branded, the user raises their right hand, causing the Double Scythes's hands to meet and merge into one larger, double-bladed scythe that acts as a propeller; following the marks caused by the branding process, the scythes will not stop until the execution is carried out.[1]

Natsu: (pushes Ryuko) Get out of the way!

Ryuko: Huh?!

Natsu: What the heck is those?!

Kama: Guillotine Justice allows blades to follow all marks until your dead! That should teach you a lesson about messing with the Garou Knights!

Ryuko: Kamui Mugetsu and Megetsu! (transforms to Mugetsu) Don't worry, Natsu. Using Mugetsu's psychic abilities, I'll reflect the double blades to go straight to Kama.

Natsu: Okay! Do your thing!

Ryuko: (closes eyes) (opens eyes) Psychic!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Back to Lucy's group..._

Uosuke: The _real_ fun had just begun, TAI! Terrain Effect: Gravitational Zone!

Mai: Not this again!

Taokaka: Meow~!

Yukino: Gate of the Heavenly Scales: Libra!

Uosuke then proceeds to summon a whirlwind.

Tigress: Whirlwind?

Lucy: Gate of the Maiden: Virgo!

Virgo: It's been a long time since you last summon me, princess. Need anything?

Lucy: Dig some holes for us to protect ourselves!

Virgo: Yes, princess.

Loke fights on par with Uosuke for a while, until the latter uses his Terrain Effect Magic once again, freezing the ground solid (along with Loke) and attempting to end the girls' lives by altering the gravitational field once again, only to have his attempt thwarted by Libra.

Uosuke: You're just a pain, TAI! Just die like good criminals, TAI!

Meanwhile, Cosmos uses a sleeping spell on Wendy, Mako, Medaka, and Momoyo.

Cosmos: This spell will put you to asleep for all of eternity.

Although Wendy and her team fights it back at first, they eventually loses consciousness.

Cosmos: Sweet dreams... (chuckling)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _At the same time..._

Twilight: You're amazing, Mavis and Platinum.

Kokonoe: Your analysis and abilities will surely bring us some victory!

Mavis: But I'm getting worried.

Sera: We could sense the members of the Rescue Team fighting, while being separated from one another.

Back to Lucy's team, the cold caused by Uosuke's Terrain Effect Magic begins to affect the Mages, so once Virgo leaves...

Lucy: Gate of the Golden Bull: Taurus!

Taurus: Mooooo! Time to kick butt for my lovely Lucy!

He just slips on the ice and falls, returning to the Celestial Spirit World.

Loke: I'm free.

However, he manages to buy Loke enough time to ambush Uosuke, which in turn allows Libra to make Uosuke the center of gravity and, as such, use all the ice blocks to attack him, which returns the environment back to normal.

Taokaka: It's back to normal~meow!

 _Back at the tournament..._

Guard: Did you hear about Arcadios's and his team's treason?

Guard 2: They're helping those criminals.

Guard: You mean Fairy Tail? Why would they get involved?

Guard 2: I'm guessing because we put them in prison without a good reason.

Guard: But if they could just be patient, we'll let them free ONLY if they win the Games.

Guard 2: You're right. But don't worry. The Garou Knights are gonna end their lives. It'll be a piece of cake.

Guard: Yeah. I agree with you. The Garou Knights never fails to execute someone. They're the strongest executioners ever.

Hisui: Poor Arcadios...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _In the dungeons..._

Lucy: Okay. I'll summon Gate of the Canis Minor: Plue!

Plue: Plue-plueeeeee!

Lucy: It should soothe Uosuke enough to attack.

But her strategy backfires.

Lucy: Okay then! Gate of the Giant Crab: Cancer!

Cancer: Hm? What hairstyle would you like today~ebi?

Lucy: Forget me! Get him!

Cancer: Okay~ebi. On it~ebi.

But he, too, easily fails to hurt him.

Uosuke: I see what you're planning, TAI!

Lucy: Uh-oh, he sees through my plan!

Uosuke: Terrain Effect: Fainting in Agony Zone!

Terrain Effect: Fainting in Agony Zone is an anime-only Terrain Effect Magic Spell. The user, with the use of hand gestures, surrounds their body in a purple sphere. Afterwards, various items of torture, such as weapons and cages, fall on top of the targets, ensnaring or attacking them.[1]

Taokaka: Traps~meow?!

Mai: We're surrounded!

Tigress: We can't fight unless these traps are gone.

Happy: Aye!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: Gate of the Archer: Sagittarius!

Sagittarius: Moshi-moshi!

Yukino: Key of the Paired Fish: Pisces!

Lucy and Yukino each summon Scorpio and Pisces respectively and, combining their powers along with Loke's, the three Celestial Spirits manage to temporarily gain the upper hand until the latter's Terrain Effect Magic saves him once again.

Mai: If this keeps up, we'll surely lose.

Tigress: We must come up with some kind of strategy that could be able to defeat him.

Taokaka: How~meow?!

Meanwhile, Warren attempts to contact the rescue team, but to no avail.

Warren: I can't communicate with them.

Ino: Me either. I don't sense their presence at all.

Bonnie: I hope they're okay!

Shiro: Yeah...

Alzack: I guess the urban legend of the Garou Knights may be real after all.

Mavis: Since we can't communicate with them, we simply must believe in them.

Talim: Right. The wind, please tell me if Natsu and the others are okay. We're all worried about their safety. Please ensure me that they'll come back alive. I pray for you.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Natsu, At The Same Time..._

Ryuko: (kneels) (panting) (returns to normal)

Makoto: Eh?! What's happening to her?!

Leo: She used her Kamui for too long. So since it drained her blood so much, she's on the verge of going into unconsciousness.

Makoto: Well she can't fight like that!

Kama: My, you're still alive? You're sinners and you'll meet your friends in hell!

Natsu: Woah! (dodges)

Senketsu: Ryuko, you need to rest up. You can't keep going like this. Wear one of us and you'll go into unconsciousness.

Ryuko: But who'll use you to defeat the leader?

Senketsu: I know someone who could do this.

Ryuko: Oh no. Not Emi. She's still too young to wear a Kamui.

Senketsu: But it's the only way.

Ryuko: Emi will not wear a Kamui until she's old enough. She's still my little girl.

Senketsu: I know that. But she also has your genes in her. You know she isn't really human.

Ryuko: I know that. But,...

Senketsu: Please, Ryuko?

Ryuko: (sighs) Okay. Rainetsu, Emi is going to wear you. So please be gentle to her. After all, she's still a little girl.

Rainetsu: Don't worry! I'll be super-duper gentle with her! Ya' just worry about sleeping until your blood is back to its normal rate!

Ryuko: Okay.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Rainetsu: Emi, your mommy had given me permission for you to wear me! Now before we do that, I have to warn ya'll! Wearing a Kamui is no funny business! We need to suck your blood to become powerful! You'll may pass out due to blood loss. But you'll get used to it. Got that?!

Emi: Yeah!

Rainetsu: Good! (Kamui form)

Emi: (puts on Rainetsu) Okay, I put you on! How do I transform?!

Rainetsu: Don't worry, lassy! I was also preparing for this! For now on, your lemon hair clip will be the way to activate my powers! Just swipe it from left to right!

Emi: Okay! (swipes) I did it! (transforms)

Emi had now transform into a 16-year-old teenager. Her appearance is still the same except her bust is about the same size as Mako's. In her transformed state, her appearance is similar to Ryuko's except she wears skirt jeans, a short left-sided diagonal shirt with sleeveless jacket over it, and lemon belt buckle.

Emi: Awesome! I'm a teenager! Whoo!

Ryuko: Incredible, Emi... But there's no time for admiration. You must fight him.

Emi: Oh right, mom! I know Rainetsu uses his earth powers! And since this place has rocks, it's a perfect place to attack him! Anyway, all of our friends are still alive!

Kama: How can you be sure?!

Natsu: We know so! We could feel them!

Makoto: Yeah!

Kama: (laughing) Such foolish words! Prepare to die!

Mugetsu: Are you sure Emi could handle this herself?

Senketsu: I know so. Emi has the Life Fibers inside of her. Trust her.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Meanwhile, Yukino has Pisces change to its human form as a last resort, which is a woman with her son.

Pisces (woman): My, we have transform into our human form. Do you know what that means, son?

Pisces (son): It means we have a strong opponent, mama.

Pisces (woman): Good. Now let's fight, son!

Pisces (son): Right, mama!

Uosuke: I'm not your mama, TAI!

The duo easily overpowers Uosuke.

Lucy: Gate of the Golden Bull: Taurus!

Taurus: Mooooo! Back in actioooooon!

Uosuke: Oh! Those spirit's weakness must be water, TAI! Terrain Effect: Whirlpool Zone!

Terrain Effect: Whirlpool Zone (地形効果渦潮帯 Chikei Kōka Uzushio-tai) is a Terrain Effect Magic Spell. To activate this spell, the user raises both of their arms over their head, pointing them straight up towards the sky. This action creates a torrent of water that surrounds them, circling in a fashion similar to a tornado. From there, the water can be manipulated to flow outwards from the user in huge waves, engulfing anything in its path or flooding an entire area.[1]

Taokaka: Tao hates water~meow!

Tigress: Everyone, hold on to something!

Mai: Worst day ever!

Lucy: Wait, water! Gate of the Water Bearer: Aquarius!

* * *

Luna: Good. Everyone's still alive. Soon, we'll stop the Eclipse Project before that... horrible vision came true and possibly destroy the world. Please be cautious.


	61. The Defeat of the Garou Knights

Episode 183: The Defeat of the Garou Knights

As Uosuke seems to be gaining the upper hand, Lucy summons Aquarius after realizing the presence of water.

 _In another part of the Abyss..._

Kamika: Paper Blizzard: Violet Dance.

Mirajane: This one's paralysis. (dodges)

Kamika: Paper Blizzard: Red Dance.

Rei: I got this one! Life Fibers Shield!

Kamika: Paper Blizzard: White Dance.

Bouquet: This one's mine! Summon Shadow! Hippopotamous!

Hippo: Hey, Bouquet!

Bouquet: We need to transform into fire!

Hippo: You got it! (transforms)

Bouquet: Great job!

Kamika: How 'bout Paper Blizzard: Yellow Dance?

Paper Blizzard: Yellow Dance is an anime-only Paper Blizzard Spell. The user changes the color of their paper to yellow and blows it into the wind, which explodes into more pieces of yellow paper and releases light with the purpose of blinding the target.[1] The papers are also capable of conjuring thunder to damage the target. It has been referred to be the God of Thunder.[2]

Kamika: Yellow represent the God of Thunder.

Boa: Mero Mero Barrier!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Kamika: You're such a pain. I'll make sure your death goes as slowly and painful as possible. Paper Blizzard: Green Dance.

Paper Blizzard: Green Dance (緑の舞い Midori no Mai) is a Paper Blizzard Spell. The user releases a torrent of green-colored paper which then surround the target and turn into smoke. These papers carry a powerful poison, hampering the target's health and ability to breathe freely. It has been referred to be the God of Poison.[1]

Mirajane: Everyone, cover your mouths. This is poison.

Kamika: Nice thinking. Green represent the God of Poison.

Bouquet: Magic isn't supposed to be used to kill people.

Boa: It's used to protect your loved ones.

Rei: Yeah!

Kamika: Shut it. You're all so weak.

Mirajane: Don't worry, guys. I have a Poison-type Pokemon in my team! Come on out, Scorch!

Scolipede: Scolipede!

Scolipede is a centipede-like Pokémon that usually stands with the front half of its body raised vertically off the ground. Its segmented body is dark magenta, except for its smooth, dark gray underside. Long, slightly bent horns similar to antennae extend from its head, as well as an identical pair of horns on its rear. Purple bands decorate these horns, and teardrop-shaped rings of the same color mark each body segment, one on each side of its body. It possesses four pairs of short, purple fore-claws on the body segments that make up its neck, which are used to inject poison. The four hind legs are longer, thicker and spaced farther apart. Each hind limb has curved dark grey bands around the middle. Scolipede lives in lush forests. It is very aggressive and will not give up until victorious. This Pokémon chases down enemies with great speed, and then attacks relentlessly with its horns until it prevails.

Pokedex: Scolipede, the Megapede Pokémon. Scolipede catches its opponents with great speed and attacks using horns on its head. Scolipede is highly aggressive and will not give up until victorious.

Mirajane: Scorch, absorb the poison!

Scolipede: Got it! (absorbs)

Kamika: Impossible...

Mirajane: Good job. Now we can fight.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Meanwhile, Natsu finds that his attacks are continuously being negated by Kama.

Emi: Scissor Revolvers! Earth Ricochet Style!

Kama: Your attacks are useless!

Ryuko: Emi, you have to find his weakness.

Kama: Weakness?! The Garou Knights don't have any weaknesses! We are perfect in every way! (charges) And since you're losing, I'll kill you first!

Emi: Mom! (blocks) I won't let you kill my mom!

Kama: Too bad! Time to die!

Uzu: (attacks) Don't you dare come near my family, you bastard.

Emi: Dad!

Ryuko: Uzu!

Uzu: You two okay?

Emi: We're fine!

Natsu: Huh?! What are you doing here?!

Uzu: Saving my wife and daughter! But I'm not alone.

Satsuki: (wearing Junketsu (transformed)) (kicks)

Kama: (grunts)

Emi: Aunt Satsuki!

Satsuki: I'm glad you're alright. Ryuko, have you use your Kamui too long? You look like you're going to pass out.

Ryuko: I'm fine. Satsuki, I'm sorry I didn't get to have a match with you.

Satsuki: It's okay. We'll have a make-up match after the Games. It'll be our promise.

Ryuko: Okay!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Kama: How dare you hurt me! Why are you protecting those criminals?!

Satsuki: My baby sister and my niece aren't criminals!

Uzu: They were falsely arrested on something they didn't even do at all!

Kama: Silence! You'll pay for this!

On another part of the Abyss Palace, Panther Lily suffers hit after hit.

Nui: This isn't good. If Panther Lily keeps getting beat up, he'll surely lose.

Panther: I won't give up! Tsumugu, when there's an opening, shoot him!

Tsumugu: Right!

Neppa: Come on! There's no way you win!

Sanetsu: He's right. Give up.

Panther: We're not quitters! We're from Fairy Tail! And Fairy Tail never quits!

Everyone: Yeah!

 _Back to Lucy..._

Aquarius: What do you want? I'm busy with something. If you want me to fight, too bad because I'm not interested in fighting!

Lucy: Huh?! Are you having some problems with Scorpio?!

Aquarius: Don't you dare ask me about that!

Uosuke: Uh, can you stop chit-chatting and fight, TAI?!

Aquarius: (attacks) Shut it! We're having a private conversation! It's rude to interrupt two people in a conversation!

Carla: Looks like those two don't have much of a relationship.

Happy: Aye!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _On the other hand..._

Cosmos: (chuckling) For someone who's a criminal, she sure is a cutie. Nobody won't ever hurt little kids like her, but as the member of the Garou Knights, it's my duty to execute all criminals for justice. It's my job, after all.

Muffet: (wearing a purple Love Shower symbol on her left hand) Well if you like her so much, how 'bout you marry her?

Muffet is a mini boss encountered in Hotland. She is featured running a Bake Sale, being very angry at passers who don't purchase anything from it. She was a bought-in character during the Kickstarter for the game. Muffet is a spider-monster with periwinkle or lavender skin, five eyes, and six arms. She wears a red outfit with pantaloons at the bottom, buttons in the front, a red ribbon across her chest, as well as two more ribbons in her hair. She is also shown holding two teacups in her upper hands and two teapots in her middle hands.

Love Shower mark consists of a huge heart with little hearts surrounding it.

Cosmos: Who say that?

Muffet: Look up, my _deary_ ~.

Cosmos: Huh? (looks up) A spider? How unlovely.

Muffet: Spider? I DO have a name. I'm Muffet. Muffet the Spider. You must be Cosmos, right? Member of the Garou Knights?

Cosmos: Yes. And how did you get up there?

Muffet: I've been here the whole time. Eating my sweets, watching you fight, it was quite entertainment. Ahuhuhuhu.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Cosmos: Stop that unlovely laugh of yours. Tell me what guild did you come from.

Muffet: Love Shower. Master Cadence's guild. And the third of the Harmonic Trio. Is that enough proof for you or should I continue telling you?

Cosmos: Master Cadence? Do you mean "Princess Cadence?"

Muffet: The one and only. The Princess of Love.

Cosmos: Why would Cadence sent you here?

Muffet: Because we're stopping the Eclipse Project. It's best to leave the past alone and let the timeline flow naturally. Changing it will make the timeline change completely to a brand new direction. A direction straight to disaster and chaos.

Cosmos: That's not true. We're going to kill Zeref before he obtains immortality. It doesn't matter what the consequences are made. This is for justice. So you better stay out of our business, you unlovely little spider.

Muffet: Well, looks like I have no choice but to fight. (jumps down) After this, you'll make a great ingredient for my next batch. Ahuhuhuhu.

Cosmos: I'll swat you. Attack that unlovely spider, my lovely vines.

Muffet: Nuh-uh-uh. Not so fast. (shoots web)

Cosmos: Huh? Why can't I move?

Muffet: Look under your feet.

Cosmos: My feet? It's stuck.

Muffet: That's right. But don't look so blue, my _deary_ ~.

Cosmos: What? I'm turning purple.

Muffet: Purple looks more better on you. Ahuhuhuhu.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Cosmos: What did you do to me?

Muffet: I was repainting your SOUL. It looks so lonely. So I decided to repaint it with purple.

Cosmos: My... soul?

Muffet: Correct. In the Underworld, every time a human had fallen, they have a SOUL. We monsters _loves_ human SOULS. So Asgore, the monster king, steals the humans SOULS so we can open the barrier in the mountains and go to the surface.

Cosmos: Unchange me immediately.

Muffet: Not a chance, my _deary_ ~. No can do.

Reina: (wearing a green Love Shower symbol on her right hand) (swallows) Mmm... That was delicious. Though it's pretty sour.

 **Reina Izumi** (和泉 玲奈 __Izumi Reina__?) is one of the main female characters of the _Musaigen no Phantom World_ series. Reina is a girl who transferred to Hosea Academy in April, and she is also a person who has a special ability; so she later joins Haruhiko's club; the ''Phantom-hunter club''. Reina is young and quite short girl with a petite frame. She has long and straight chestnut-brown hair, freely falling down to her waist and below. She also have two small, yellow round ''puffs _''_ on the left side of her head. Reina has blue eyes and she is usually seen with a normal Hosea Academy school uniform for freshman girls. Reina a calm and kind girl, but she thinks it's embarrassing for her when other see her using her ability. At times she can be shy and reserved. However, she have good manners and treats everyone with respect, which is seen when she usually speaks in honorifics (san, kun, sama) etc. She also likes to eat and does eat a lot for her size, saying that her dream is going to an all-eat buffé. Reina's ability is called Phantom Eater (ファントムイーター _Fantomu ītā_?), which allows her to seal phantoms by eating them. This also satisfies her hunger. However, if she doesn't want to eat a phantom, she won't.

Muffet: Nice timing, Reina. I could really use some assistance. Ahuhuhuhu.

Wendy: Huh?

Mako: What happen?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mako: Whoa! A humanoid spider!

Reina: That's Muffet. I'm Reina. Don't worry. We're not here to harm you.

Cosmos: Impossible! You can't possibly be awake! Criminals like you should get their limbs apart! Even if I'm stuck, it doesn't matter! I will execute all of you!

Momoyo: She's mad now.

Medaka: Everyone, get ready!

Back at the games, Max and Haken joins Laki, Torakaka, and Kinana and Kagome as they are wandering around the arena.

Max: Jeez... Now I'm getting worried.

Haken: Hope they'll be okay.

Laki: Yeah...

Elfman: Lisanna, let go! I have to rescue Mira!

Lisanna: Elfman, stop! You can't go!

Torakaka: Poor Elfman. He really moewiss his sister~meow. I also do miss Tao.

Elfman: But what if she's in danger?! I have to go!

Lisanna: Big brother, I won't let you! Mira is strong enough to take care of herself! Please don't go, okay?!

Elfman: (sighs) Alright...

Lisanna: Finally...

Aside, a guard seems to be eavesdropping on the group.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _At the Abyss..._

Kamika: I see... Your Pokemon had sucked up all of the poison. You're lucky.

Mirajane: Thanks. Satan Soul! (transforms)

Kamika: This is getting interesting.

Surprised, Kamika attacks her with different spells, but the Demon still manages to overcome each trick.

Bouquet: Go, Mira!

Rei: You can do it!

Now that the water is boiling...

Uosuke: This should make your spirit go away!

Aquarius: Hmph! Temperature doesn't matter to me. Lucy had summon me through a bathtub once.

Lucy: That was when I was little!

Aquarius: Whatever... (attacks)

Panther Lily now feels that he has almost reached his limit, but then he remembers his training sessions with Gajeel and cuts through his opponent's acid.

Neppa: What?!

Sanetsu: Impossible!

Panther: Tsumugu!

Tsumugu: Right! (shoots needles)

Neppa: Huh?!

Sanetsu: We can't move!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu, Makoto, Emi, and Uzu are overpowering Kama with his strength, much to the latter's surprise. He sends Kama flying, and meets the others just as they have defeated their opponents.

Taokaka: Guts~meow!

Makoto: We're glad you're okay!

Emi: (normal but stills teenager) Yeah!

Tigress: Muffet. Reina.

Muffet: We meet again.

Lucy: Huh? Those marks... They're from...

Yukino: Love Shower, correct?

Muffet: You're so smart. Ahuhuhuhu.

Luffy: Well, since they're taking care of, how are we supposed to get out of here?!

Natsu: Uh-ah! Since we kick your ass, you better tell us directions to get out of this abyss or _we'll_ be the ones to execute you! Got it?!

Kama: G-G-Got it.

Lucy: Typical Natsu...

* * *

Nina: (wearing a black Sunlight Phoenix symbol on her upper-left shoulder (back) (hidden)) Perfect! I got their signal location. I thought we were gonna lose them. Whew...

Nina Einstein (ニーナ・アインシュタイン, Nīna Ainshutain), 17 years old (18 at R2), is a shy and quiet, yet later maniacal, student at Ashford Academy and a member of the Student Council. In Code Geass R2, she goes to work for the government and create weapons for them. She is the creator of the weapon of mass destruction F.L.E.I.J.A. and later, the countermeasure to it. Unlike most other female characters in the series, Nina takes little pride in her appearance. Her dark green hair is cut incredibly short, along with two long braids lining downwards and over her shoulders. She also wears round glasses over her indigo eyes, and is typically seen wearing the Ashford Academy uniform. After the timeskip, Nina's appearrance becomes radically disheveled. She is typically seen wearing a ragged red dress with blue hemming and a white cloak, and her hair, while typically clipped up, is now long and shaggy. Occasionally she will also not wear glasses. Nina's racial mindset is never fully explained in series, as instead of a feeling of superiority, she has an incredible fear and feeling of helplessness when faced by "Elevens". However, certain dialogue in the series may hint that she had a traumatic experience with the Japanese sometime before the events of the series. According to Milly, it is implied that Nina once visited the ghettos and that she was a victim of assault by "elevens" at that time. She tends to rely on Euphemia for emotional support and views her as a "goddess". After Euphemia's death at the hands of Zero, she became mentally unstable, to the point where she was driven to killing Zero and a more fueled hatred towards "Elevens." However, she later releases this rage when she realized an invention that was the product of her hatred, the F.L.E.I.J.A., was capable of causing the death of 25 million people during the Second Assault on Tokyo Settlement. Nina later regains her sanity after she joins with Lelouch and his plan. At the end of the series she is in a wedding photo of Ohgi and Villetta, along with the rest of the characters, in which she is apparently no longer xenophobic. Nina prefers baggy clothing during season one, but after her confidence boost in season two begins to wear more form fitting outfits as well.

Alphys: (wearing an orange Midnight Blues symbol on her right arm (hidden)) That's fantastic. Since we got their signals, we must report this to the Masters immediately.

Alphys (: /ˈæ /, AL-feez[1]) is a monster that appears to be a reptilian. She is the Royal Scientist, a position she earned by creating a robot with a SOUL. She is first encountered in the Lab within Hotland. Alphys appears to be a stout reptile-monster of similar height to the protagonist. She has yellow skin and wears a white lab coat. She does, however, have a black and white polka dot dress which she wears for special occasions. Alphys is a nerdy and shy recluse that has a fondness for Human anime and manga. Alphys lacks self-confidence with what she does. She stutters often, and appears to have developed a large fascination with the protagonist after having watched them through the cameras spread throughout the Underground. She has romantic feelings for Undyne, which she believed to have been unrequited, although this proves to be untrue in the True Pacifist Route. When the answer of "Asgore" is given in Mettaton's quiz question asking who she has a crush on, she displays a similar reaction as to the answer of "Undyne", showing she bears some attraction towards Asgore as well. Alphys has a hidden side of herself that is filled with guilt and insecurities about herself and her accomplishments. In particular, she is unintentionally responsible for the miserable existences of Flowey and the Amalgamates. The majority of this side of her is revealed in the True Lab. The effect of this issue has left her with a severe depression; in the story, it is hinted at that Alphys may be suicidal.

Penelope: (wearing a yellow Love Shower symbol on her left leg (hidden)) She's right, ya' know?! We're here to stop the Eclipse project! We have to report anything to the Masters!

Penelope was a mouse who led a double-life as an infamous pilot known as the Black Baron. She was the founder and reigning champion of the ACES dogfighting competition. She was later unmasked by the Cooper Gang, after which she joined them as their RC specialist up to and during their mission to access the Cooper Vault. During this time, she developed a relationship with Bentley. After the Cooper Vault job, the both of them constructed a time machine. It was at this time that Penelope disappeared and joined forces with Cyrille Le Paradox in an attempt to sever all of Bentley's ties to the Cooper Gang and unlock what she believed to be his full potential, which was implied to be world conquest. She was defeated by the Cooper Gang and imprisoned, but later escaped and remained at large as a fugitive. She was voiced by Annette Toutonghi in all of her video game appearances. Penelope is a light lavender mouse with blonde hair in a braid. In Sly 3, she wears an orange shirt, blue overalls, brown shoes and gray gloves. She has round glasses and has a red bandanna over her hair. In Thieves in Time, Penelope wears a yellow jumpsuit with black gloves, shoes and belt. On the right side of her jumpsuit is the Le Paradox logo. She still wears a red bandanna on her hair, but her glasses are changed for either orange tinted safety glasses or oval glasses. In her left ear is a gold earring. Her hair is no longer in a braid, but instead is a long ponytail. Penelope initially comes off as a nice and outgoing person. She enjoys utilizing her RC talents against enemies, and while doing so she can get a little excited. While Penelope had only been a member of the Cooper Gang for a short time, she was dedicated and loyal to her new-found friends, eagerly supporting them whenever they needed help. Unfortunately, her lack of physical prowess and abilities makes her rather timid when actually confronted by an enemy, but when someone she loves - namely Bentley - is threatened, she becomes a powerful combatant. Unfortunately, at some point during her relationship with Bentley, despite the events that took place during Sly 3, she somehow became possessed by the belief that Bentley was being held back and controlled by Sly's morals. She began to develop a similar mindset to Dr. M, despite once being a moralist herself when she was an extremely firm opponent of cheating during the ACES competition. Of course, it's possible that her dislike for cheating and her violent reprisal against those who betrayed her Black Baron persona were a result of them going against rules she had set for the tournament, but only added to the point of her being moralistic. This is also backed up by her thinking in a way that Sly is evil and that his thieving capers are nonsense and for his own selfish gains, drawing a parallel to Carmelita. With their combined intellect, Penelope started to believe that she and Bentley could have made billions in weapon design, and they could have ruled the world; she shares the trait of greed for money with the other Le Paradox subordinates, who all went to the past not just to follow Le Paradox's orders but also for personal monetary gain. She began to use and betray anyone to get what she wanted; in some cases, drawing a parallel to Neyla. She also began showing a more aggressive and angry side of herself, prominently when trying to finish off Sly and then, after a failed attempt to reason with her, tried to waste Bentley as a means of making their breakup official. Later, in Thieves in Time, Penelope become very arrogant, proud, and vain. She believes herself the greatest genius, but knows - and refuses to admit - that she falls second to Bentley, blowing off Bentley's critique to her moat monster as a "prototype." She hates to admit when she's been outsmarted, especially when Bentley and Sly are involved. She also became surprisingly cruel and gained a dark sense of humor as she even went as low as to torture Sir Galleth physically and mentally by putting him in the circus, and even joking about making a rug out of what was left of Sly once the Moat Monster was done with him. She also considered turning the Cooper Van into a clown car, even saying behind Bentley's back that she finds him "cute when he's being dumb." At this point, Penelope's true character is a mystery. She also seems to be huge on masking her identity. Whether these are her true colors that were hidden from the Cooper Gang for a period of time or that they were somehow newly-developed is unknown, and disguises like the Black Baron or the Black Knight may not have been her first. Even how she obtained her skills is a complete mystery. Who Penelope really is may be unknown for quite some time meaning it is possible the personality she had in Thieves in Time may also be fake as well. Her actions, however, suggest more of an anti-heroine than an actual cold blooded villainess, since she openly admitted she was just using Le Paradox for her own personal gain. Other than boxing or sword fighting, the latter of which she probably had to self-teach quickly in order to fight LeFwee, Penelope does not have much in terms of physical abilities. This makes her a potentially easy target when out in the field, shown by her constant capture by certain enemies in Sly 3. To make up for this shortcoming, she has multiple fields in technology, including piloting, using remote-controlled devices, and machinery. She is also capable of using disguises to get through certain bumps in the road. In her debut, she mostly only utilized her RC capabilities, using the RC Car and RC Chopper. Where she acquired any of these talents is unknown.

Nina: I'll sent this.

Alphys: Actually, let me do it. It'll make things much faster.

Nina: If you say so...


	62. The Sudden Appearance of Future Lucy

Episode 184: The Sudden Appearance of Future Lucy

Whilst lying on the ground, Rufus recounts his defeat at the hands of Fairy Tail.

Rufus: How did we lose?

Scanty: Stupid Anarchy sisters...

Kneesocks: We'll get our revenge on them...

Rufus: Please don't push yourselves. I must admit Fairy Tail has as many strong members as Sabertooth does. Quite unusual for a guild whose very chaotic.

At the Domus Flau Chapati, Mato, Kabetsu, and Yajima update the scoreboard to the crowd.

Risley: Aw, man. Kagura, Millianna, and their teammates are the only ones left.

Shantae: Hope they'll be okay.

Gemini: I agree! Everyone, don't lose this!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Meanwhile, in Abyss Palace, Natsu and the rest of the rescue team search for a way out after having beaten the Garou Knights.

Reina: This place is quite confusing.

Muffet: Confusing, indeed. You could easily get lost if you're not careful enough.

Mirajane: Loke, how did you get here?

Loke: I simply jump down.

Luffy: Jump down?!

Satsuki: I see... Ryuko?

Ryuko: I know what you're going to say. I'm really sorry that I had to let Emi wear a Kamui. But that's only because if I keep using the Kamuis, I'll surely pass out from blood lost...

Satsuki: It's alright. This isn't your fault.

Lucy: But how did Arcadios and Tatsumi even survive in the lava?

Loke: I believe it was their jade amulet which protected them as it can act as a talisman.

Wendy: Now that you mention it, Zirconis is the Jade Dragon.

Yukino: And the princess name is Hisui, which means jade.

Medaka: And Jeidatsu is the Jade Kamui.

Nui: Is there any connection between them and the jewel jade?

Kogane: There has to be, right?

Mai: We don't know yet.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Momoyo: Whatever... We should meet with her and decide for ourselves if Eclipse is right or not.

Natsu: That princess! She's the one who sent us here!

Luffy: We're gonna teach her some manners!

Ragna: Hell yeah! Revenge time!

The door in front opens and Natsu rolls on the floor towards it, coming close to a person wearing a hood, Silver, and an Exceed.

Natsu: Who are you?

 _Inside the palace..._

Shining Armor: Princess, the Garou Knights have been defeated by Fairy Tail, Sunlight Phoenix, Midnight Blues, and Love Shower!

Hisui: I see... They must be tougher then we thought. Thank you for the information.

Suddenly, Darton shows up.

Darton: Don't carry such an expression.

Jeidetsu: Darton?! What are you doing here?! Weren't you supposed to be in the Domas Flau?!

Darton: Because I felt there was some trouble.

Delcatty: Why Arcadios was sent to Abyss Palace without a trial?

Darton: Because he knows you used Fairy Tail to rescue him. I now know that you were behind the Eclipse Project and Arcadios and his teammates had took the fall to save your behind. Even the princesses of Equestria knows about your true nature. You know that it's too dangerous to change the world. It's best to leave this alone.

Hisui: No. I won't stop the Eclipse Project. The world should change. It's all Zeref's fault the world is like this. Killing him before he obtains immortality will make this world a better place.

Jeidetsu: Actually, this is only the first phase. The second phase is called Eclipse 2. Without it, the country will be destroyed as soon as the next day comes in.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Back at the Domus Flau, Fairy Tail takes the lead after Gray's victory over Rufus, with Sabertooth and Lamia Scale close behind. As the team proceeds...

Zolo: Juvia, above you.

Juvia: Huh?!

Chelia: Take this! Sky God's Boreas!

Trio: (blocks)

Stormy: (wearing a white Lamia Scale symbol on her left leg) Lightning Strike!

Stormy is a witch who has been described as the "Queen of Storms" or "Storm Queen". She is the youngest of the Trix sisters and as such happens to be the weakest of them, but what she lacks in power she makes up for by being the most aggressive one. She is also seen to be very full of herself, always believing she is indeed the strongest. Extremely proud and immature, her most defining feature is most-likely her frizzy "storm cloud" shaped hair and "lightning" shaped bangs. Stormy's personality matches her theme, hair, name, and eagerness. She is very quick to anger and rage, out of the three sisters and is the master when it comes to things like grudges. To the point of even disguising herself and enduring hours of pointlessness just to make sure her revenge is met. She secretly believes she is the strongest, but even then she is usually tormented by Icy whenever she gets the chance or just feels like harassing her older sisters. Stormy has dark blue frizzy hair shaped like a cloud. Her lavender bangs are shaped like lightning bolts, which go past her shoulders. She wears a maroon crop-top with a metal loop decoration attaching the shirt to a loop around her neck. Other than this, her top is strapless. She also wears a shiny maroon mini-skirt with lavender panties. Her shoes are maroon platform high-heeled sandals. In her witch form, Stormy wears a maroon dress with the letter "S" embossed at the middle of her outfit. She has matching maroon fingerless gloves that go to her elbows. She also has matching tights, which disappear in several scenes. Her high-heeled boots are the same height as Darcy's. Like her older sisters, she wears eye makeup of the color of her witch outfit and a choker around her neck. Her hair is the same. Her skirt is the same color as her normal form and she still has on lavender panties. In the beginning of the second season, when the Trix were imprisoned in Fortress of Light, Stormy wears a light yellow robe and a lime headband. Her hairstyle does not change. Her sisters wear the same clothing as her, but still have their own hairstyles. Her Gloomix is a swirly red arm piece with a diamond on the end that replaces her right glove. Darkar gave this gift to the Trix so they could be more powerful. In the Nick Dub, the Gloomix is on her glove instead of her glove going away. At the Red Fountain restoration and ground-breaking ceremony, The Trix disguised themselves as Fairies. In her first fairy form, Stormy has poodle-like hair that is colored orange and yellow. Her bangs were moved to one side. She wears a sailor uniform (sailor fuku-japanese name) similar to that of Japanese school girls except the skirt is white and the tie is blue. She also wore teal shoes and light-yellow socks. In the 4kids version, she was called "Missy". In order to get back to Musa, Stormy decides to crash the Red Fountain concert. To do this, she had to disguise herself as a fairy again. Her disguise was different this time around: She had to straighten her hair and have a different outfit. In this disguise, Stormy's hair is straight and brown. She wears a blue sweater with red trims cuffs and collars, indigo skirt, red socks and light brown shoes. Stormy and the other Trixs' disguised themselves as wolfs while Valtor disguised as a Deer to trick the witches of Cloud Tower & take control of the School. When the Trix fell into the river on Linphea that turns back time, they were transformed into their "kid" selves (roughly 11-14 years old). Stormy's hair is in braided pigtails with puff-balls on the end, making her look like a poodle. She wears a pink, long sleeve top with a green eight number, blue tights, leg warmers and sneakers. She is shown to have suspenders in the inside of her outfit. She is also shorter and sounds much younger. Her powers become weaker and useless. In her Disenchantix form, Stormy wears an outfit that looks like a blue bathing suit with red trim. Her red shawl is wrapped around her waist and hangs to her feet. Her boots are the same height as both her older sisters. The top trim of the boots is red and the rest is blue. She wears a red headband. Her hair is the same. Her red eye makeup goes all the way down her cheeks. Stormy has the same clothing except, her clothes are ripped, her skin is green, her nose is long and she wears a red mask. Stormy has her hair floating. She wears a deep pink/purple short dress, and some tight like bottoms. She wears purple/black lipstick. Her eye makeup gets lighter and she has tentacles coming out of her back. She is also viewed in 3D. Stormy's outfit consists of a maroon top with elbow-length large hanging sleeves, baggy trousers and boots. Her hair is held high in a ponytail held with a maroon tube-like piece while her light purple bangs hang down in the front. Her eye shadow is spread over a larger area around her eyes and its edges have a triangular/flame-like pattern. Stormy creates and controls storms, thus deriving a pun from her name. She can create strong gusts of wind. She draws her powers from the storms and the wind. Stormy can manipulate and generate lightning that is able to stun the enemy. She can create tornadoes and powerful wind blasts that can knock the enemy down. She can even manipulate other objects by using her storm powers and to a lesser extent the possibility of controlling others minds by sending an electrical shock. Stormy can generate sever storms, summon lightning bolts, and send out electrical shocks that can stun and possible immobilize the enemy. Through out the seasons Stormy's powers have grown stronger. She is able to tie up opponents with lightning bolts.

Akame: Dodge it.

Trio: (dodges)

Stormy: (Witch Form) I miss them. That isn't fair.

Akame: Chelia and Stormy. Guild: Lamia Scale. This is going to be a two-person battle. Zolo, please go somewhere else while me and Juvia take care of them.

Zolo: Whatever. I'm looking for some really strong opponents, anyway. (walks away)

Kokonoe: So it's Juvia and Akame VS Chelia and Stormy.

Bloom: Stormy is one of the Trix. She can manipulate the weather.

Stella: How can Juvia and Akame won if Chelia can heal herself and Stormy?

Talim: You mustn't stop believing in your friends. The wind will protect them. I'm sure of it. The wind will never tell me any lies.

Clemont: She's right. We gotta cheer them on no matter what! What are we?!

Everyone: Fairy Tail!

Clemont: And what are we aiming for?!

Everyone: To win the Grand Magic Games and return to our former glory once and for all!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Elsewhere, Erza, Sheele, and Sanji heads to another area.

Erza: I believe we're fighting against Minerva and her teammates.

Sheele: They'll be a tough one to beat.

Sanji: Don't worry, ladies! Sanji's here to protect you! So don't worry as long as I'm here!

Erza: We can take care of ourselves.

Sanji: I know, I know. But if you're in a pickle, I'm always there to help out!

Sheele: Of course.

Kagura: Now!

Trio: Huh?!

Ikaruga: Time to fight you.

Cammy: (wearing a yellow Mermaid Heel symbol on her right leg) We'll win this for Mermaid Heel.

 **Cammy White** [6] (キャミィ・ホワイト _Kyamī Howaito_?), also known by the codename **Killer Bee** (キラービー _Kirā Bī_?) in _Street Fighter Alpha 3_ , is a character in the _Street Fighter_ series. She first appeared in the fighting game _Super Street Fighter II_ , which was released in 1993, as one of the "New Challengers", out of the four new characters introduced in that title. Cammy is the second female character in the _Street Fighter_ series, following Chun-Li. Out of the four "New Challengers," Cammy is by far the most prominent, having many more game appearances than the others, as well as more appearances in games and other media than many of the original "World Warriors." Along with Chun-Li, Cammy's considered one of the deadly damsels of the _Street Fighter_ universe, her popularity quickly making her one of the most famous characters, because of her attractive and slender figure along with her strong personality and fighting skills. Cammy has blue eyes, unusually long blonde platted pigtails with a small forelock, and a scar on her left cheek. In _Super Street Fighter II_ and _Super Street Fighter II Turbo_ , Cammy wore a green thong leotard and a Delta Red triangle insignia on either the right or left breast (some promo art has it on the right while other instances, including her endings in _SSFII_ , have it on the left), a red beret, black combat boots, and red gauntlets. Her legs were sparsely decorated with green camouflage paint. This classic incarnation is known as "Delta Red Cammy." In _Cannon Spike_ , Cammy is 21 years old and wearing an outfit similar to her _SSFII_ incarnation, except she has kneepads and inline skates, as well as two sub-machine guns. In her right hand, she holds a standard Uzi sub-machine gun, and in her left, a Skorpion vz. 61. Both guns are depicted with a comically larger size than their real counterparts. In _X-Men vs. Street Fighter_ , _Street Fighter Alpha 2 Gold_ , and every subsequent game in which she appeared, Cammy wore a blue thong leotard with an open back and a small yellow tie attached to the front, a small blue garrison cap, pointed brown combat boots, and red gauntlets similar to her classic incarnation. Her legs were lightly adorned with a blue lightning bolt design. This version of Cammy is the "Killer Bee" or "Shadaloo" persona. This uniform is a lighter version of the Shadaloo Doll uniform, and swaps the standard tights for the bare legged, lightning bolt design. The lightning bolts could be symbolic of speed; they're often given to real world military forces, known for conducting raids. This was probably adoptive of lightning bolt symbols that were used in the roman empire. Shadaloo Cammy's pre-fight intro has her wearing an over sized red cloak (the same seen in _Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie_ ), which she quickly discards, revealing her previously hidden identity. In the (non-canon) anime prequel series _Street Fighter II V_ , Cammy's character design and persona are radically different compared to any other appearances. However, her blunt, serious personality is similar to her original design. Her hair is styled in a high ponytail instead of the braids, but she is seen in her original pigtails in a photograph in episode 17. She wears a black leather tank top, matching black leather tights, and a choker decorated with a crucifix, the latter which she used to conceal a deadly garotte to assassinate her victims. In the series, she usually works as a contract assassin. Cammy makes an appearance in _Final Fight: Streetwise_ , as an opponent in pit fighting in Japan town. Her attire reflects the game's urban aesthetics while retaining her trademark pigtails and red cap. In this game she sports a sleeveless sweater top, silver and red gauntlets, and baggy fatigued cargo pants that sag slightly. In _Street Fighter IV_ , Cammy appears in her classic Delta Red attire. Her alternate attire, available as DLC, resembles her Killer Bee attire with key differences. The top is a padded, collared jacket with a Delta Red symbol of its chest. Cammy has matching hat and long boots as well, and retains her signature gauntlets. She appears to at least still be wearing her thong leotard under the jacket while her legs are still painted with fatigue strips. Her third _Super Street Fighter IV_ alternate costume resemble M. Bison's attire and her new alternate costume is resembling DC Comics character Catwoman's suit with military touches. In the _SSFIV_ OVA, she wears her Delta Gear, though her gauntlets are dark blue instead of apple red. In _Street Fighter X Tekken_ , Cammy returns with her Delta Red gear. However, the game introduces new Swap Costume and Alternate Costume DLC giving Cammy new outfits. Her Swap Attire is based on _Tekken_ character, King, which also alludes to her fondness for cats. Adding pro wrestling gear inspired by King, the most distinct feature is a jaguar hood with cat ears (similar to her literal catsuit in _SSFIV_ ). She also has jaguar fur on her lower body. Her alternate attire is inspired by her apparent interest in punk rock music; this is probably attributed to her being british; punk originally having stemmed from those islands. She has a skirt and alternate hair style in this form. Cammy's appearance in _Street Fighter V_ is mostly unaltered from her appearance in the _Street Fighter IV_ series. She loses the camouflage markings on her legs, but gains a shoulder and thigh gun holster each and she has a significant larger bust. Her fighting stance has also changed, resembling that of Evil Ryu's in _SNK vs. Capcom: Match of the Millennium_. She has two alternate costumes in the game. Her first outfit is a green military dress with a white long sleeve button shirt underneath with a black neck tie on the collar and black military boots. She retains her classic red beret on her head and her delta red gloves. The second is a blue (with different shades) long sleeve leotard with green shoulder holster adorned with red and black shotgun shells, black kneepads with white thigh-high socks and a matching black combat boots. She also regains her camouflage markings on her legs (though they are brown) and also gains a black nylon utility belt on her waist and a matching black mid-arm gloves. Her long blonde hair is loose with a matching red rider goggles on her forehead. Cammy is a strong, determined young woman who is friendly and respectful towards those whom she knows and cares about, but can be very brutal and sometimes condescending to those whom she does not hold in such high regards. She refuses to go down without a fight, using her extensive training from both Delta Red and Shadaloo to her advantage in defeating her enemies. Though she does not believe in doing any more harm than is necessary to her opponents, she employs some rather deadly techniques when necessary. Overall, Cammy is not really fiery tempered, just dismissive and irritable. She's probably also rather harsh on herself when she isn't distracted by things she likes. She could be a girl that's torn between childhood and adulthood, struggling with the resultant stresses. She can also be rude towards comic relief characters. Cammy is also fond of cats. Cammy is a quick, close range fighter. She lacks any projectile or long-reaching attacks, and therefore hurls herself at the enemy relying on speed and priority. For example, her standing hard punch can often cancel an opponent's attack outright, if it connects. Priority such as this makes her one of the easiest characters to use in _Capcom vs. SNK 2_. Her original incarnation in _Super Street Fighter II_ had trouble evading projectile attacks, so later incarnations involved reworked and additional special moves to evade fireballs with ease. Her moveset utilizes many kicks, but she also has several grabs, her trademark being her frankensteiner. At times Cammy also has a more brutal fighting style, such as her second ultra in _Super Street Fighter IV_. Cammy's overall style revolves around doing sudden and rapid sweeping attacks. Her moveset allows the player to attack from almost any given range, and with great agility as a benefit. Her combo ability rivals that of Akuma, and can easily be on the toes of the opponent throughout the battle. However, her moves are a bit awkward to execute, and can make her vulnerable if blocked accordingly since her moves can put the player right in front of the opponent for an easy counterattack. Overall, Cammy is a very versatile character with a great offensive game, with useful attacks to prevent her from being cornered.

Trio: (blocks)

Sanji: My, three beautiful ladies~!

Sheele: Don't get distracted by them, Sanji. We're going into a fight.

Sanji: Oh right. Must focus.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Kabetsu: It's a three-person team battle against Erza and Kagura! Incredible~kabo!

Mavis: That wasn't supposed to happen. Erza, Sheele, and Sanji are supposed to fight against Minerva, Rose, and Rosalina.

Freed: I guess even the First Master can miscalculate.

Mavis: I never fail at my predictions.

Najimi: Don't cry, Mavis.

Platinum: Everyone makes mistakes all the time. You just have to try again.

Sanji: Even though you're all women, I won't get distracted by your beautiful looks!

Cammy: I'll take care of the cook.

Ikaruga: I'll take care of Akame.

Kagura: Okay. It''s you and me, huh?

Erza: Let's begin, shall we?

While Mavis begins tearing up over her failed prediction, the two Mages fight, eager to see the power of the other.

Erza: (thinking) Kagura's powers are stronger then I thought. Even if my sword is sheathed, she's quite incredibly strong. But I must not lose hope. We must win this for Fairy Tail and for our glory we once have seven years ago.

Suddenly, a wormhole opens between the two and hands reach out, covering their faces.

Sheele: Eh?

Sanji: Hands?!

Cammy: Where did that come from?

Minerva materializes through the wormhole and attacks the two.

Ikaruga: Minerva...

Minerva: My, you're having a great time fighting each other, aren't you?

Rosalina: Did we interrupt something important?

Rose: I think so.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: What are you doing here?

Minerva: Wha, we can't have any fun ourselves? So selfish.

Rosalina: We decided to join the battle as well.

Sanji: Really?! This will make things more interesting!

While Mavis wonders how her prediction came wrong, the foremost female Mages and their teammates in the tournament prepare for a three way battle.

Chapati: Unbelievable! Erza and Kagura's battle has become a three-way third person battle! This is getting excited, folks!

Konata: Awesome! This is like one of my fighting games where you have the option to have a three-way battle! So cool!

Kokonoe: This isn't a video game!

Kimiko: I'll bet Erza and her teammates will win this!

Garterbelt: If Sanji stops being in love!

Erza: We won't lose!

Sanji: We'll win!

Sheele: That's right.

Kagura: (thinking) Why is Erza covering for Jellal?

Minerva: You know, due to your guilds, people have started looking down on Sabertooth.

Rose: So we decided to get of you.

Sheele: Get rid? You mean you're gonna kill us?

Rosalina: "Kill" is a strong word to say.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: I see. We'll see who win this.

Kagura: Let's end the chit-chat and fight.

As the three Mages and their teammates clash, it creates an explosion of Magic.

Juvia: What was that?

Chelia: An explosion?

Together: Huh?! Take this, take this, take that, take that!

Erza simultaneously attacks Minerva and Kagura, who block her slashes. Minerva uses her Magic to push Erza back but is subsequently kicked in the back of the head by Kagura. Erza recovers from the push and delivers a kick to Kagura's face, sending her crashing through a wall. Minerva appears and attacks Kagura at point-blank range. Their teammates also fight hard as well.

Minerva: I can still see you.

Kagura: Hmph. (attacks)

Minerva: Niel Wielg Mion Terse Elcantaeus Yagdo Rigora!

Yagdo Rigora (ャグド・リゴォラ Yagudo Rigōra) is one of the Yakuma Eighteen War Gods Magic (ヤクマ十八闘神魔法 Yakuma Jūhachi Tōjin Mahō),[1] which were eighteen types of dangerous Magic handed down through the now-extinct Yakuma clan.[2] To cast this Magic, the user moves their arms in a circular motion while reciting an incantation, after which they spread their arms wide and summoning a stone, god-like effigy with intricate designs on its body, which then erupts into a monumentous explosion of light that ravages whatever may lie in its vicinity. It also appears that this Magic can be used in conjunction with Territory.[3]

However, to everyone's surprise, Erza, Sheele, Sanji, and Kagura, Cammy, and Ikaruga remain standing.

Minerva: Even if my strongest attack, you still stand.

Rose: Quite impressive.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Minerva: You have exceed our expectations and thus we'll change our strategy.

Using her Magic, she teleports Millianna, Blair, and Asuna to the battle.

Everyone: Millianna! Blair! Asuna!

Minerva: In their current state, their Magic is being absorbed.

Rose: But you mustn't surrender despite of this.

Cammy: You bitch...

Minerva: My, I love that expression of yours.

 _However..._

Hisui: I doubt your words, Darton. Killing him is the only way to save this world.

Darton: But the people of the country will still be in danger.

Jeidetsu: That person knows the future will be one guild winning with an unbelievable outcome and if we are right, we can be believed.

Darton: Does this means the future depends on the outcome of the games and should it turn out as the person said, the future they spoke of is true?

Delcatty: Yes. Hisui will open the Eclipse gate herself.

Inside Mercurius, Darton, having heard Princess Hisui's explanation...

Darton: I suggest we should stop the Grand Magic Games as the way to avert the crisis.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Meanwhile in Abyss Palace, Natsu confronts the hooded person, who begins crying.

Reina: Why are you crying? Who are you?

?: Please give me strength.

Everyone: Huh?!

Satsuki: That voice...

Senketsu: (Kamui) It sounds familiar...

Subsequently, the person takes off her hood, revealing that her appearance is identical to that of Lucy's.

Everyone: Lucy?!

Tsumugu: Impossible...

Kuretsu: There can't two Lucys.

Taokaka: Tao's so confused~meow!

Shonetsu: Someone tell me what's going on!


	63. Episode 185: The Swordly Magic Future

Episode 185: The Swordly Magic Future

As the Fairy Tail, Sunlight Phoenix, Midnight Blues, and Love Shower members see a second woman with the appearance of Lucy...

Natsu: Maybe this is another version of Lucy.

Luffy: Like the Lucy from Edolas?!

Nami: Or Gemini had transform to look like her?

Silver: That's not right!

Future Lucy: I used the Eclipse Door to travel back from the future.

Lucy: Huh?!

When she is about to reveal the danger this country is about to face, she faints from exhaustion.

Tigress: Is she alright?

Jikanetsu: She's fine... She just need some rest.

Jikanetsu is the Legendary black-and-white Selkie Exceed/Kamui hybrid. She has a black mermaid-like tail, white eyes, and black spots all over her body except of her tail. Jikanetsu wears a red dress with a clock on the side and a number headband. She's known as the Time Kamui, being able to go to the past and future.

Natsu: (picks up F. Lucy) Let's take her with us. She was gonna tell us something really important.

Satsuki: Smart decision. Let's get going.

Sanetsu: Wait!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone: Huh?!

Muffet: My, another spider?

Sanetsu: I'm actually a Kamui, thank you very much! Listen, I'm sorry about what happened. I was only following orders. I know. I'm just a freak since I have parts of a spider. You won't want me to join you.

Doketsu: Actually, we do!

Ryuko: Doketsu?!

Doketsu: I understand what you're going through but you're not a freak! Look at me, I'm have parts of a dragon and a snake! Nobody doesn't think of me as a freak OR monster! You know what?

Sanetsu: What?

Doketsu: Join Satsuki. I believe you could be a huge help.

Sanetsu: Well, as long as she agrees,...

Satsuki: Of course.

Sanetsu: Okay then. Let's go.

 _Meanwhile, in the palace..._

Darton: Could you at least give the Celestial Spirit Mages their keys? After all, you need them to open the Eclipse Door.

Hisui: I already unlocked it. We'll wait only for the results of the Grand Magic Games to decide whether to open it or not.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Elsewhere, Kagura immediately attacks Minerva when the latter reveals that she has captured Millianna, but she uses her Magic to switch places with Erza and make the two women clash.

Cammy: Huh?!

Sheele: They switch places?

Minerva: We'll only fight the winners because that is how kings fight.

Rose: If either of you win, we'll fight.

Rosalina: For now, we'll be leaving you two to fight.

Erza: (sighs)

Kagura: Don't sigh. This is a perfect chance to settle our differences.

Meanwhile, while wandering, Gajeel, Zolo, and Omiko are found by Rogue, Midna, and Softon.

Midna: (wearing a gray Sabertooth symbol on her left arm) There you are. We've been waiting for you.

Midna (ミドナ Midona?, ) is a character from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Midna, a Twili, teams up with the protagonist, Link, to battle a "greater evil" that she alone cannot overcome. In fitting with her initial dark nature, she has a playfully mischievous sense of humor, and showed a somewhat cynical demeanor during most of the game. She also has some of the most extensive voice acting found in the series, as all of her dialogue is represented by audible (though unintelligible) vocalization. Midna's voice is provided by Akiko Koumoto. Midna, like all creatures from the Twilight Realm, cannot tolerate light. She hides in Link's shadow when he is in the Light World. The only time she takes her physical form is when Link is in the Twilight. After being exposed to light during the game and later being healed from the resulting injury, Midna is able to take on her physical form even in the Light World, though she still chooses to remain in Link's shadow most of the time, telling him she wants to keep a "low profile." When asked if Midna would return for a future game or not in an interview with Game Informer, Eiji Aonuma stated: "Because of the way Twilight Princess ended, I don't see her making a reappearance, but who knows? If we hear enough voices for her to come back, how can we not?" Like Navi in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, Midna acts as a guide who helps the player learn the controls and advance in the game. Unlike the fairy companions, she does not offer information on enemies and talking to her will give Link a small tip on what the player must do to progress or to defeat a boss. While Link is in wolf form, she usually rides on his back and assists him with an attack that creates a field of dark energy, allowing Link to lock onto any enemies within it and charge at all of them consecutively. When her icon appears, she can assist Wolf Link with jumps that Link cannot normally perform. In the Light World, she appears as a somewhat ghostly silhouette composed of shadow, yet can still communicate with Link and is needed to pass into the twilight from the Light World. Early in the game, Midna will allow Wolf Link to teleport to Twilight Portals across Hyrule, thus quickly spanning great distances. Once Link obtains the Master Sword, calling Midna will allow Link to freely transform into wolf form and vice versa (except for when in the presence of people, where Midna will forbid transforming to avoid startling them and causing a panic). Her hair can form into a hand, allowing Link to jump to faraway locations, to open doors, or to catch charging enemies. Midna has a variety of powers from her tribe's shadow magic.

Gajeel: Oh really? We're flattered.

Rogue: We won't go easy on you like Natsu and Ryuko did.

OVER: We'll see about that.

Omiko: Yeah! Time to kick some ass!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

At the same time, Laxus and Goku meets Orga, Arlong, and Captain Morgan.

Orga: You're a Lightning Dragon Slayer, eh? Well, I'm a Lightning God Slayer.

Laxus: Really? I may be able to beat gods, but not fairies.

Arlong: But before we fight, there's one problem. There's only the two of you. The rule states it must have an even number of participants in order to start fighting.

Goku: That's why we came prepared! (whistles)

Leone: (jumps down and lands) All right~! Time to fight!

Kyoya: Leone?!

Mavis: I knew Uzu would go to rescue Ryuko and Emi. So I decided to ask Leone if she could take his place until he returns.

Makarov: Smart decision, First Master.

Hidden from everyone, Sting, along with Felicia and Mihawk, plans his way to win the Games and save Lector.

Felicia: Nya, this is boring! How long are we gonna be here?!

Hawkeye: Until Sting's ready. We're not leaving him by himself. Somebody would sneak attack.

Felicia: Oh right~! (sighs)

Outside of Crocus, Jellal Fernandes, Rachel, Nago, Gii, Valkenhyan, Ultear, Shoko, Ayaka, and Meredy try to think of a way to save the land from the dangers about to come.

Ultear: If we don't do something, it'll become worse.

Shoko: But how? We can't let anyone see us.

Ayaka: Especially Jellal.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ultear reminisces how she brainwashed Jellal into thinking she was Zeref and worshipping her, following her instructions and building the Tower of Heaven, as well as meeting the Fairy Tail Mages shortly before the Grand Magic Games.

Meredy: Well, we better think of a plan to save everyone.

Jellal: We should just wait, because there's something wrong with Lucy's words and there's no guarantee that her future will in fact come to pass.

Rachel: I agree with Jellal. It's best to wait for a while.

Erza, Sheele, Sanji, and Kagura, Ikaruga, and Cammy begin their fight, with Erza switching from one armor to another, but never being able to gain the upper hand against Kagura's swordmanship, despite the latter not even unsheathing her sword.

Sanji: They're serious about this.

Sheele: Well either of us will fight Minerva and her teammates if we win.

Erza: Does your strength come from your hatred of Jellal?

Kagura snaps and kicks her in the stomach.

Erza: Please, just at least let Millianna go.

Kagura attacks her again.

Kagura: It's both of our will to kill Jellal! The reason of my hatred is because I'm the little sister of Simon who, according to Milianna, was murdered by Jellal! I couldn't forgive him for that! So I decided to get my revenge on him!

Erza: Millianna was not present at the time, but I was, and that the reason Simon died was due to my own weakness.

Hearing this, Kagura cannot control her anger and grief anymore unsheathes Archenemy.

Erza: I'm sorry.

Everyone: Erza~!


	64. Episode 186: Kagura's Revelation

Episode 186: Kagura's Revelation

Kargura: I have to kill Jellal because he have killed Simon, my older brother!

Erza: Actually, it was my fault! I indirectly killed Simon!

Kagura, in pure rage, unsheathes Archenemy for the first time and slashes Erza, but Erza parries the attack, diverting the full blast of Archenemy's immense power which destroys a large section of the buildings.

Sheele: She's really angry.

Cammy: We should follow and continue this fight.

Meanwhile, as Natsu's rescue team is busy trying to find the exit...

Hisui: Darton, we feel that the decision of using the eclipse gate depends on the results of the Grand Magic Games.

Darton: Really?

Jeidetsu: Yes.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _At the arena..._

Erza: (thinking) Since many people lost their lives to protect me, I cannot let Kagura kill me.

After a few minutes of fighting, Kagura looks defeated, but as she tries to get up, some boulders fall on her.

Ikaruga: Kagura, are you okay?

Cammy: This doesn't look good.

Erza pushes her away, her foot trapped and bearing the brunt of the damage.

Ikaruga: Huh?

Kargura: Why are you helping me?

Erza: Because I remembered Simon's little sister and that I'm from Rosemary Village too.

Kagura then remembers what happened at the time. When the men were rampaging the village, Erza had pulled Kagura to safety before being caught by the mages. Kagura then pulls Erza out of the boulder, but suddenly Minerva drives her sword into Kagura, gaining five points to defeat the leader.

Cammy: Hey!

Ikaruga: How dare you stab Kagura!

Rosalina: (attacks)

Rose: (attacks)

Together: (grunts)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Kargura: Please protect Millianna and the others.

When Minerva hears it, she releases Millianna, Blair, and Asuna from her magic.

Erza, Sheele, and Sanji, in shock, helps them up and notices the blood coming from Millianna, Blair, and Asuna.

Minerva: I got bored. So I decided to have fun with them. They have such beautiful screams.

Erza, Sheele, and Sanji then gets ready to fight them.

Erza: You'll pay for this...

Sheele: You dare hurt our friends?

Sanji: I won't fall for your beautiful charms...

Elsewhere in the Arena, Gajeel, Zolo, Omiko, and Rogue, Midna, and Softon are battling each other.

Gajeel: Just give up. My teammates are more powerful than yours.

Rogue: No. We won't give up.

Midna: This is for Sabertooth.

Zolo: Well this is your funeral.

Orga, Arlong, Morgan, and Laxus, Goku, and Leone also begin fighting after a little chat, but then Jura, Onoki, and Xenahort steps in, thus joining their fight.

Leone: This is going to be so exciting! Let's start this already!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Back in the palace, the team ends up in the palace's dining room.

Tatsumaki: (wearing a green Midnight Blues symbol on her left leg) Finally! What took you so long?! The Masters told us to wait here until your return! I thought you were going to be quick!

Tatsumaki (タツマキ, Tatsumaki), also known as Tornado of Terror (戦慄のタツマキ, Senritsu no Tatsumaki), is a S-Class Rank 2, superhero, an esper and the older sister of Fubuki. Tatsumaki is a petite woman, commonly mistaken for being much younger than she really is. She has a youthful face with wide emerald green eyes and hair that curls up on the ends. She wears a formfitting black dress with long sleeves and four high-cut leg slits that show off her legs and low-heeled black shoes. Tatsumaki has a rather brash personality and a typically moody demeanor. She appears to be somewhat protective of her sister, busting through the wall within moments after her sister's group was annihilated by the Demonic Fan and defeating it in one fell swoop, took her sister away and left her subordinates to deal with themselves.[2] Tatsumaki especially dislikes being ignored or being called things like "brat" and "runt". She is disrespectful towards most people, especially those she deems incompetent, and is completely intolerant of disrespect towards herself, as shown when she pinned Genos to a wall for retaliating against her verbal abuse of Saitama. Despite her arrogant personality she feels obligated to defeat monsters and considers her job as a hero to be a duty, accepting any of the Hero Association's requests to defeat monsters and even go after them by herself due to the fact she will get bored when not fighting monsters. Being the second ranked S-Class hero, Tatsumaki is very powerful. She is one of the most powerful heroes and the most powerful esper alive. Fubuki describes her as a monster much like Sweet Mask, who chooses not to advance from A-Class to S-Class to not allow weaklings to rank up. Even after witnessing Saitama's display of power in the fight against her, Fubuki is convinced that Saitama is nowhere near her older sister in terms of strength and fighting ability. Psychokinesis: Tatsumaki is shown to be the most powerful esper in the series. She is capable of effortlessly lifting hundreds of large boulders and stopping a very powerful bombardment attack from Boros' spaceship and send them back with the same if not even more force. In the anime, she effortlessly pulled a giant meteorite from space to defeat a possible dragon level monster, known as the Ancient King.[8] She also uses her psychokinesis to float and fly, not to mention that she can also launch herself at high speeds that form thick trails in the sky whenever she goes. Furthermore she can use her psychic ability for incredible defense, as her psychic barrier left her unscathed even from Homeless Emperor's full power. In an omake, Tatsumaki displayed minor cyberpathic skills when she switched on the television just by pointing her finger at it.[9] Despite her petite appearance, Tatsumaki posesses great durability even without her psychic powers. With the use of a psychic barrier, Tatsumaki's durability is even greater, being capable of surviving attacks from multiple Dragon-level monsters and is even able to remain conscious. She is able to react to multiple missiles fired from Boros' ship.[10] She was also able to repel the exploding shurikens from Speed-o'-Sound Sonic with ease, despite the latter being one of the fastest characters introduced so far. As the most powerful esper in the series, Tatsumaki possesses extreme skill in wielding her psychic abilities, be it for attack, defense or miscellaneous uses. Tatsumaki's knowledge about psychic powers is also as vast as her skill in wielding them.

Luffy: Who's the little girl?

Tatsumaki: Excuse me?! I'm actually thousands of years old! Hmph! Actually, I saw your battling yesterday. You and Ryuko are quite strong. I'll make you A-Class Heroes.

Ryuko: Huh?! A-Class?

Tatsumaki: Jeez... Do I have to explain everything?! In my world, there's the Hero Association. The Hero Association, also known as the Superhero Society, is an organization founded by the multi-millionaire Agoni that manages all of the cities' superheroes. Agoni has also established the National Superhero Registry, the database that embraces every recognized superhero. The Association uses a class-system, with 4 classes and ranks within those classes, to organize every superhero accordingly. It goes from B-Class to S-Class in order.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Uh...

Happy: Natsu, this is too much information for you to take!

Tatsumaki: (sighs) To make things simple, the National Superhero Registry is a database that contains the names of every officially recognized superhero. Any person not registered in the National Superhero Registry is not recognized as a hero and as such is always looked upon as a delusional weirdo, regardless of how many times they save the world.

Natsu: Okay...

Tatsumaki: To become an official Hero of the Hero Association, a candidate must pass an entrance exam. The entrance exam consists of two parts; 1. Fitness Test - The fitness portion of the test tests agility and physical strength. The known components of this portion of the exam included: side-to-side jumps (for 30 seconds), a 1500 meter run, weight-lifting, and squat jumps. There's also shot put, whack-a-mole, and punching machine components.

Taokaka: Cool~meow!

Tatsumaki: And 2. Written Test - The actual content of the written test is currently unknown. The written test is designed to assess the candidate's "sense of justice"; one staff member of the Association mentioned that it had an essay section.

Luffy: I'm not good at those kinds...

Asgore: (wearing a yellow Midnight Blues symbol on his right arm (hidden)) Tatsumaki, I think they're having a hard time processing this kind of information.

King Asgore Dreemurr (/ˈæz.ɡɔɹ dɹiːməɹ/, AZ-gore DREE-murr [1]) is the ruler of the Underground and its denizens, monsters. He is the ex-husband of Toriel, the father of Asriel Dreemurr, the adoptive father of Chara, and the second to final boss of the Neutral Route. While not necessarily evil or malicious, he serves as one of the main antagonists, scheming to kill seven humans and use their SOULs to break the Barrier that traps the monsters in the Underground. Asgore is a Boss Monster with broad shoulders, a blond mane and beard, and two large curving horns. He wears a suit of armor, a purple cape with yellow pauldrons, and a crown on top of his head; he also sports an intimidating stature. Asgore is a kind and easygoing man; he attempts to be as kind as possible to the protagonist despite knowing he will ultimately have to take their SOUL. He enjoys gardening in his free time, and his favorite kind of tea is Golden Flower Tea.[2] Most monsters in the Underground consider Asgore to be an excellent king, despite being bad at naming things. Toriel, however, criticizes him as an indecisive and weak ruler, who prefers to keep the monsters trapped underground waiting to be saved, rather than going and taking the SOULs needed to break the Barrier on Mount Ebott. He is an exceptional warrior but is deeply uncomfortable with the act of killing. Asgore's inability to kill the protagonist unless their HP is one may be another sign of his reluctance to fight - he deliberately holds back until even his weakest attack becomes lethal.

Tatsumaki: Oh sorry.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Uzu: Who are you?

Asgore: I'm Asgore Dreemurr, King of the Monsters in the Underworld. This is Tatsumaki, also known as the Tornado of Terror. Sorry about that. She always like to explain things in a long period of time.

Tatsumaki: I do not!

Tigress: They're the S-Class Members of the Harmonic Trio.

Wendy: Really?!

Musubi: (wearing a white Love Shower symbol on her left breast (hidden)) That's right! In the Harmonic Trio, there are six S-Class members! Three males and three females from each guild, which has 2 S-Class members! I'm Musubi, by the way!

Musubi is the main female protagonist of the story and is the first of Minato's Sekirei. Musubi is a fair-skinned young woman of average height and slender built. She sports a very developed and curvaceous body with a slim waist and flared hips. She has brown eyes and a brown hair. Her hair is hime-styled; it has short bangs, chin-length strands surrounds her head and framing her face, a single antenna-like strands that hangs just above her head, and hip-length hair at the nape of her neck. Her most noticeable physical trait is her firm and well-endowed chest which is the second-largest of Minato's Sekirei behind Kazehana. Her normal attire is a white gi with red string decorating it that resemble the traditional clothing worn by the miko with the addition of a short red skirt, mid-calf brown boots, and upper thigh-high white stockings. She also wears a pair of red combat gloves that she only takes off for more social events. A running gag in the story is about how her clothing always ends up torn and tattered every time she fights, which usually results in a scary speech about manners and modesty from Miya Asama. Musubi is very cheerful and carefree to the point of not having any concept of modesty, as she routinely appears either under dressed or with little or no attempt to cover her exposed breasts. She is very naive but insightful, often saying things she does not understand, and is probably the most 'childish' of Minato's Sekirei, even more so than Kusano. She is very eager when it comes into confronting other Sekirei but never fails to be polite as she would usually ask for permission first before fighting them. Musubi is almost always smiling, even when she is upset or angry. She develops a inner visage in the form of a ferocious bear that appears behind her whenever she is jealous or angry. The reason given is because she is Miya's disciple. Partly thanks to the inner visage, she has earned the nickname bear (Kuma) given by Tsukiumi,[1] by Benitsubasa (during the third stage after witnessing her visage)[2] and by the fact of this visage being obviously a bear. While Miya uses the Demonic Visage, Musubi uses the "Bear Visage". Another reference of it is when she and Tsukiumi protect both Minato and Kagari after the kiss. Musubi is very loyal and keeps her word to the point of trying to fulfill it. It has been seen in her battle with Karasuba; to fight and live until they remain the last Sekirei on the battlefield,[3] and Yume; when kidnapped with No.87 Kaho, they swore to Yume that they'd find and be winged by the person they love, and become stronger than anyone else, and when one of them becomes the "last one", the last one would release the Sekirei who had lost their wings back into the freedom of the skies.[4] Beyond that information, she also has a rivalry with Tsukiumi over who Minato's legal wife is. This rivalry consists mostly of shopping contests to decide who is allowed to sit next to him during meals, which Musubi has never lost once. With the others, she just competes to become closer with her Ashikabi. Musubi is also known in Izumo Inn for being a glutton, eating large amounts of food and is apparently a capable cook, although she has only ever been seen cooking curry. Miya's nickname for Musubi is "Natural Big Meals Eater". Her abilities are classified as a fist-type; using raw might and unarmed combat skills to fight.[6] As such, she relies on punch, kick, throw and jump tactics. While initially very unpolished and full of openings, her constant training with Miya has dramatically improved her fighting skills. Karasuba, one of the strongest Sekirei, strongly believes that in time Musubi will far surpass Yume, a Sekirei that considerably outmatched Karasuba herself. During Benitsubasa's second fight against Musubi, Benitsubasa was quickly overpowered to the point it was suggested she use her Norito against Musubi. In addition to constantly improved combat skills, Musubi has repeatedly demonstrated remarkable strength, speed, and agility. She also showed equally impressive stamina and endurance. Despite taking several hits from Benitsubasa during their first fight, Musubi quickly stood back up unfazed, greatly surprising Benitsubasa.[2] While most of Musubi's attacks consist of punches and kicks, Musubi has begun to expose pink energy through some of her attacks and a pink aura through her Norito, able to produce energy-based energy is the same energy that Yume, #08, has been known to use. It is known as Photonic Energy, the power of light. It is unknown this is a result of Yume merging with Musubi or if Musubi was Yume's twin much like Hikari and Hibiki and always has been able to and only has been brought out with Miya's training and her growing bond with Minato and his other Sekrei.

Howzer: (wearing a yellow Sunlight Phoenix symbol on his right chest (hidden)) I'm Howzer, a holy knight. Please sit down. You must all be so tired after your journey.

Howzer「ハウザー」 is a Holy Knight, a colleague and partner of Gilthunder, and a subordinate of the Great Holy Knight, Dreyfus. Howzer wears a set of Holy Knight armor and has short light-colored curled up hair. In his time at Vaizel during the Fighting Festival, Howzer wears a sleeveless wrestler-type civilian outfit. Howzer demonstrates a lot of self confidence and optimism, only considering the benefits of the "New Generation" of Holy Knights despite the mysteries surrounding their origin.[1] In addition, he is quite naive and stupid, dismissing Ban and Meliodas, who had entered the Vaizel fight festival under the names, "Baan" and "Meliodafu", respectively, as the the Deadly Sins, because of their obvious name changes, despite him knowing the physical traits of both.[2] Despite his usual easy-going personality, Elizabeth has said that Howzer does not stop once he becomes serious in a fight. Howzer is somewhat of a fight enthusiast, eager to fight in the aforementioned tournament, and to witness the Deadly Sins' battle personally. He has also shown a shy side toward women, and does not like harming them, no matter what their strength. Howzer, like all Holy Knights, is extremely powerful, being able to easily defeat an army of more than three thousand along with Gilthunder. He also wields a spiraled lance with a small spur on the other end in conjunction with his abilities.[27]

Lucy: We are. Thank you.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Future Lucy begins to regain her consciousness.

Hestia: (wearing a black Sunlight Phoenix symbol on her left arm) Oh good, you're awake!

Hestia is a Goddess and head of the Hestia Familia. Hestia is a beautiful petite goddess whose appearance seems to be that of a little girl or teen. She has roundish blue eyes and light-black hair tied into two twin tails. Her hair reaches down to her mid thigh. The two twin tails are held up by bows that resemble white and blue flower petals and two rectangular "bell" shaped ornaments. She has a small frame (4' 7"), which further emphasizes her breasts; hence the nickname "Loli Big-boobs". Hestia's usual attire is a white mini dress with a blue ribbon around her collar and one tied under her breasts around her arms, and a pair of white gloves. She is usually barefoot, but occasionally will wear a pair of white flip-flops. Hestia is an energetic and kind Goddess. She also dreams of being in a relationship with Bell and sees Aiz and the other girls as her love rivals. Despite this, she does acknowledge the children of the lower world. Hestia is also a hard worker, working two jobs just to pay off her debt for the Hestia Knife. However, she also has somewhat of a lazy side as she stayed with Hephaestus until she was forced out and later took a while to find work.

Musubi: Are you okay?!

F. Lucy: I'm fine. Where are we?

Tatsumaki: You're in the palace's dining room.

F. Lucy: Dining room?

Kakashi: (wearing a gray Love Shower symbol on his right chest (hidden)) Yes. Natsu had carried you because of your unconsciousness.

Kakashi Hatake (はたけカカシ, Hatake Kakashi) is a shinobi of Konohagakure's Hatake clan. Famed as Kakashi of the Sharingan (写輪眼のカカシ, Sharingan no Kakashi), he is one of Konoha's more talented ninja, regularly looked to for advice and leadership despite his personal dislike of responsibility. To his students on Team 7, Kakashi teaches the importance of teamwork, a lesson he, like the Sharingan, received from his childhood friend, Obito Uchiha. After the Fourth Shinobi World War, Kakashi becomes Konoha's Sixth Hokage (六代目火影, Rokudaime Hokage, Literally meaning: Sixth Fire Shadow). Kakashi typically has a relaxed and almost bored attitude, not prone to getting too worked up about anything or by anyone. He tries to avoid serious commitments or responsibilities, doing only as little as is necessary and being ever-modest about his skills and capabilities. He is habitually tardy, showing up when it suits him, using excuses that convince nobody,[34] and later leaving for equally poor reasons. Though Kakashi wants others to believe this is how he always acts, he only does so for matters that aren't of particular importance; Kakashi will always step up for the sake of his friends or Konoha, even if that means showing up on time. His aloof detachment remains intact even on such occasions, however, but this has the benefit of making him more rational than others might be in the same situation. When he first meets his students on Team 7, Kakashi claims to have many hobbies, none of which he chooses to share at the time. He is known to be an avid fan of the Icha Icha series of novels; he always has one of the books with him and regularly reads it, even while talking to others. Naruto Uzumaki identifies Icha Icha as one of Kakashi's few weaknesses, which he is able to take advantage of during a bell test by threatening to spoil the ending of the newest book in the series, forcing Kakashi to shut his eyes and ears and thereby leave himself vulnerable. Although most people he knows are aware of how much he likes Icha Icha, Kakashi is seemingly uncomfortable sharing the books with others, growing embarrassed by the presumably adult content when he is forced to read passages aloud. In truth, Kakashi is alone for most of his spare time, spending hours visiting Rin Nohara's grave or the Memorial Stone where Obito Uchiha's name is engraved.[35] He tells them about his life, recent events in Konoha, and others they knew, but mostly he shares his regrets that they cannot be with him or that their deaths were his fault. In the anime, after Rin died, Kakashi went through a period of post-traumatic stress disorder, having nightmares about her death and growing depressed whenever others mentioned her. Over time, Kakashi comes to accept that Rin chose to die, so his guilt instead becomes about his broken promise to Obito to keep Rin safe. This fact causes Obito's death to weigh more heavily on him, compounding the regret he feels about what his personality was even hours before Obito died: selfish, condescending, and far too concerned about following the rules. Kakashi feels that, had he cared about teamwork and friendship in the same way that Obito did, Obito's death might have been avoided. Obito's death profoundly changed Kakashi. The Chidori that he originally created simply as a weapon became a tool he would only use to protect his comrades. More particularly, he became committed to teamwork and always places teammates' well-being above the mission's: he believes goals can be accomplished more effectively together, asking for help when he needs it, providing help when it is requested of him, and praising allies when they deserve it. An abuse of one's teammates is the only thing that can makes Kakashi cast aside his normally stoic demeanour, causing him to attack without mercy or his usual sense of sportsmanship.[36] He expects his prospective students to demonstrate this same devotion to teamwork, which none until Team 7 were able to do; despite the high failure rate, the Third Hokage agrees with Kakashi's choice to require it. Kakashi becomes fond of all Team 7's members, even Sasuke Uchiha, blaming himself for Sasuke's criminal acts and his team's growing rift throughout Part II.[37] He holds out hope that Sasuke will correct his behavior, and for his patience he is able to see Team 7 reunified when Part II ends. Might Guy has considered Kakashi his rival ever since they first met in the Academy. Despite his father's warning that Guy might someday prove stronger than him, Kakashi didn't think much of Guy at the time. Guy took this as a challenge and began striving to earn Kakashi's approval so as to show that his perseverance could be just as good as Kakashi's natural genius. When Guy would suggest contests to test how their abilities compared, Kakashi would respond with indifference, only fueling Guy's desire to defeat his "cool, hip, and trendy" personality. At the start of Part I, Kakashi's score is 50 wins and 49 losses,[38] though even when Guy takes the lead the score difference remains the same; considering that their competitions range from eating contests to Rock, Paper, Scissors, the score isn't truly representative of anything. Kakashi eventually comes to consider Guy one of his closest and most reliable friends, and by the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War he acknowledges that Guy has surpassed him. Kakashi has a strong resemblance to his father, so much so that they are sometimes mistaken for each other:[39] he has spiky silver hair, dark grey eyes, and typically a relaxed, heavy-lidded expression. During the Third Shinobi World War, his left eye was damaged, leaving a vertical scar from the injury. The eye was shortly afterwards replaced with a Sharingan, which he keeps covered with his forehead protector when he isn't using it. This, combined with the mask he has used to cover the lower half of his face for seemingly his entire life, prevents most of his face from being visible. Even his ninken have so rarely ever seen his full face that they have various ideas of what he looks like.[40] In the few occasions he exposes his full face, he is revealed to be very handsome[41] with a narrow jaw-line with a beauty mark under the left corner of his mouth.[42] Kakashi wears Konoha's standard infantry clothing for most of Part I and Part II: a flak jacket, dark blue pants, and a long-sleeve shirt. He also wears finger-less gloves with metal plates on the backhand and is seen with a chain necklace underneath.[43] His appearance remains largely the same following the Fourth Shinobi World War, except for a red armband on his left bicep, boots instead of sandals, and Konoha's redesigned flak jacket. On the back of the flak jacket is written 六火 (Literally meaning Six Fire), denoting his Hokage position. For formal occasions, he wears the typical Hokage garb: the traditional headpiece and haori, along with a red, full-length kimono, tied using a white sash. On the backside of his robe, Kakashi has the kanji for Sixth Hokage (六代目火影, Rokudaime Hokage, Literally meaning: Sixth Fire Shadow) written vertically. Kakashi wore several different outfits prior to Part I. One of the most commonly seen of these is what he wore during the Third Shinobi World War: a black T-shirt with white stripes in the middle of the sleeves, additional sleeves over his arms, metal arm protectors, leather straps around his back and chest, and dark pants. Prior to its destruction, his family's White Light Chakra Sabre was kept in a small holder in the middle of his back. The anime's Kakashi's Anbu Arc also shows him at different points in his Anbu career: like most Anbu, he had a simple blue suit with a grey flak jacket, strapped up sandals, arm guards, and plated gloves that went up to his elbows. His Anbu mask resembled a dog's face with red and black markings around the eyes, sides, and mouth. Kakashi is a natural prodigy, evidenced by his rapid rise through the ninja ranks.[44] His feats and renown cause him to be recognised on sight by foreign ninja like Zabuza Momochi and the Fourth Raikage,[45] deemed a dangerous opponent by Itachi Uchiha,[46] and viewed by Pain as a major threat to Akatsuki's plans.[47] To his allies in Konoha, Kakashi is valued highly for his combat prowess and leadership skills, such that many foresaw his rise to Hokage status years before it happened.[48][49] The Sage of the Six Paths believed Kakashi's greatest strength is as a teacher to Team 7 and as a friend to Obito Uchiha, vital factors in Kaguya Ōtsutsuki's defeat.[50] In general, Kakashi is very versatile man with high proficiency in countless areas; Naruto Uzumaki says Kakashi is smarter than Shikamaru Nara, has a better sense of smell than Kiba Inuzuka, is more adept with the Sharingan than Sasuke Uchiha, and has better taijutsu skill than Rock Lee.[51] He isn't seen using genjutsu very often, but his ability to keep up with and endure the genjutsu used by various Uchiha demonstrates his competency.[52]

F. Lucy: Oh. I see...

Muffet: Here, my _deary_ ~! Have some of my special tea. It should return your strength.

F. Lucy: Thank you. It's very kind of you.

Muffet: No problem! Ahuhuhuhu! I just _love_ having tea with others.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Emi: Now then, what had happened in your reality?

F. Lucy: Well,...

She begins to list a series of events that happen in the future.

Nami: I-I-Is that r-r-really gonna happen here?

F. Lucy: Yes.

Taokaka: That's terrible~meow!

Tatsumaki: We have to stop the Eclipse Plan!

Silver: Even if you try stopping it, it doesn't matter.

Jikanetsu: He's right. It'll go the same way no matter how many times you try to stop.

 _From the castle's viewing room..._

Hisui: Future Lucy had told us that a swarm of 10,000 dragons will come and destroy the land, and that the outcome of the Games will entirely influence her decision.

Jeidetsu: Yup.

Darton: I see...


	65. The Future is in the Shadows

Episode 187: The Future is in the Shadows

As Rogue and Gajeel begin their confrontation in the Grand Magic Games after Rogue baits Gajeel, Future Lucy wakes up to the worried eyes of the Rescue Team.

Muffet: Here you are, sweetie~! My special tea should regain your strength. Ahuhuhuhu~!

F. Lucy: Thank you.

Asgore: Now, why did you come from the future?

F. Lucy: Because I have to warn you. There's a flight of 10,000 Dragons that will attack Crocus is a few days, demolishing the entire city and killing thousands.

Reina: 10,000 Dragons?

Mai: Killing thousands?

Silver: Yup. 10,000.

Emi: That's alot of dragons!

Natsu: We better be prepare to fight.

Luffy: Yeah! 10,000 Dragons isn't a big deal! We can easily take them down!

Tatsumaki: Are you crazy?! Dragons are very strong and powerful! There's no way we could defeat 10,000 of those flying lizards! It's impossible!

Silver: Huh?!

Jikanetsu: Why do you believe us? I thought you'll think of us as some kind of weirdos or something like that.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Centorea: Because we never doubt on Lucy's words and she puts more faith on us then anybody else.

Ragna: She's our friend.

Happy: Aye!

Carla: What had happen to us in your future?

F. Lucy: ...

Silver: She doesn't want to talk about that.

Jikanetsu: Let's drop that question and move on.

F. Lucy: The chaos that occurred after the Dragons arrived was horrible. So, with the help of Silver and Jikanetsu, I decided to use the Eclipse Gate to travel back in time, arriving just as the Grand Magic Games were beginning.

Tsumugu: How's that possible?

Musubi: There's no way that could happen.

Taokaka: That armor guy stated that the Gate would send a person 400 years back in time~meow!

Silver: We're also unsure and still unaware of exactly how the Eclipse Gate works.

Jikanetsu: But we must head out of the palace and rendezvous with Jellal and his comrades.

Natsu: You met him?!

F. Lucy: Yes. Along with a vampire girl with a talking cat and a red bat.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ragna: Wait a minute! I know a certain someone who fits that description! You must have met Rachel! Ooooh, that spoiled little brat!

The background changes with Rachel laughing evilly.

Luffy: Rachel?

Ragna: She's from the Alucard family. She's an annoying brat who always pisses me off with her attitude! Ooooh, I can't stand her! I just wanna beat her ass!

Nami: Calm down, Ragma!

Ragna: That's Ragna!

Nami: Whoops! I mean, calm down, Ragna!

Silver: We've told them everything and we hope they have a strategy for how to change the upcoming future.

Hestia: Tell us more.

F. Lucy: Even though we have come back from the future, neither of us has no idea whatsoever as to what needs to be done to save the country.

Sitting off to the side, the still injured Arcadios, Tatsumi, and Saitou listens to Future Lucy, Silver, and Jikanetsu's words, recalling how Princess Hisui, Jeidetsu, and Delcatty already seems to be prepared.

Soldier: Your highness, are you sure you want to start you-know-what?

Hisui: Yes. We must go on to Eclipse 2. In order to save Crocus, rather than using the accumulated Magic Power to travel back in time 400 years, the Magic Power will be used as a cannon and fired at the flight of Dragons when they arrive.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Soldier 2: The Princess only knew about the Eclipse 2 Plan because she was informed by Future Lucy of how to achieve it.

Arcadios: (thinking) Why would Future Lucy lie to her comrades about her knowledge of Eclipse and the day she arrived? After all, Hisui spoke to the person from the future days before Future Lucy claimed to arrive back in Crocus. Hmm...

Natsu: Future Lucy, I promise to help you change the future!

Everyone: And we'll help, too!

 _Concurrently, across Crocus..._

Jellal: Wait. Future Lucy's story is filled with unaccountable holes. Was she making up stories for her own benefit? Or was she an imposter entirely? There's some things I can't explain.

 _Meanwhile, in the raging Grand Magic Game..._

Rogue: (panting) You know, I actually knew you some time ago, being an idol of the Phantom Lord Guild and I hoping to join it when I grew old enough.

Gajeel: Really? I never knew I had some fans seven years ago.

Rogue: But when heard about the guild's disbandment after the guild war between them and Fairy Tail, I was originally disgusted at hearing that you had joined the very guild that had defeated you.

Gajeel: Thanks to Makarov and Donphan, I changed my Dark Guild ways and become a sort of good guy. IF you wanted to call me that.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Rogue: But I have to admit, after seeing you in the Grand Magic Games, I had figured out why you've acted so: Fairy Tail is filled with strong people, all of whom greatly respect and protect each other.

Midna: But unfortunately, Sabertooth is in no way similar, as the members are treated more like soldiers than comrades.

Zolo: That's not true. You have Frosch and Shadetsu as friends.

Rogue smiles in return.

Rogue: You're right. I consider them as friends. You caught me up.

As the two accept their mutual reasons for fighting, Rogue suddenly hears a voice urging him to attack Gajeel, and crazily begins to locate the person speaking to him.

Omiko: Huh?! Something wrong, Rogue?!

Gajeel: I think he's talking to himself.

Turning, Rogue finally locates the source of the voice, this being his shadow.

?: Kill Gajeel and his comrades. I will lend you the power if you do so. I'll make you powerful and make Sabertooth win. It'll be our promise.

Back in Mercurius, Future Lucy, Silver, and Jikanetsu leads the group through some back passages.

F. Lucy: We want to avoid the imperial guards so that we aren't captured in the same way we were in my timeline.

Kakashi: Smart idea. It'll make things easier for us.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

However, as the group emerges into a hallway, they find the imperial guards right on their back, and that Arcadios, Tatsumi, Saitou, and Yukino, Pearl, and Kazura are both missing.

Musubi: Darn it! I thought we would get outta here without being detected!

Tatsumaki: They're surrounding us.

Asgore: This isn't good.

Soldier: We have surrounded! Surrender now or we'll use force!

Natsu: Not a chance!

Mirajane: I'll go find Yukino and the others. (running)

Bouquet: Me, Boa, and Leo will join you! (running)

Boa and Leo: Right! (running) {Boa: Luffy, be careful!}

Luffy: Okay!

Taokaka: Hey~meow! Tao's coming, too~meow!

Nui: Rei, go with them as well. We'll take care of this.

Rei: Yes, Ms. Harime.

Uzu: Emi, here.

Emi: Huh?! Your kendo stick?

Uzu: Use this as a weapon. It'll be helpful.

Emi: Thanks!

Ragna: Time to kick some ass!

Musubi: Yeah!

Carla begins to have uneasy feelings about everything that is happening.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

As the group in the palace struggle, Gajeel, Zolo, and Omiko too begins to fall victim to Rogue as the man is possessed by his shadow and granted immense powers.

Peridot: Eh?! What the...?!

Sapphie: He gotten stronger!

Yuku: That isn't good!

Shadetsu: Frosch, I never seen Rogue like this before!

Frosch: Fro agrees. Who IS Rogue?!

Rogue continues his assault, flooring the Iron Dragon Slayer as Jellal, Rachel, Meredy and Ultear, Shoko, and Ayaka suddenly sense the dark Magic Power coming from the city.

Ayaka: We should investigate this dark presence.

Jellal: Guys! Maybe this is likely to be just Future Lucy and her teammates fighting an enemy, and plus, we have nothing to fear from them so long as they have Natsu and the current Lucy watching over them.

Meanwhile, Frosch and Shadetsu (flying) runs out of the Domus Flau to retrieve Rogue as said Dragon Slayer chokes Gajeel to the verge of death, throwing him to the ground to be consumed by shadows.

Zolo: Gajeel!

Omiko: Please hold on!

Midna: Rogue, you're taking this too far!

Softon: Let go of him immediately.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Despite appearing to be down, Gajeel suddenly smiles.

Rogue: Why are you smiling?

Gajeel: Because I can do what Natsu can.

He begins to absorb Rogue's Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic into his body.

Gajeel: Guys, absorb his Magic as well!

Zolo: Okay... The shadows will be absorb from my swords.

Omiko: The shadows will be absorb from my tennis racket!

Succeeding and beginning to stand...

Gajeel: Shadows, leave immediately from Rogue's body!

Rogue: Huh?!

Gajeel: I remember you being terrified of me as a little boy in the guild. Your real name is Ryos.

Rogue: How's that...?

Gajeel: I'll have to remind you how much scary I can be.

Zolo: And we'll help as well.

Zolo now wears only black pants with his eyes turned purple.

Omiko: We'll be making you pee your pants.

Omiko now wears a black puffy dress with black heels, moon earrings, and purple down hair.


	66. Episode 188: The True Power of Lightning

Episode 188: The True Power of Lightning

Gajeel, Zolo, and Omiko impresses Rogue as they absorb his Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic and enters the Iron Shadow Dragon Mode, now using the shadows to his advantage to throw Rogue off guard.

Rogue: That's quite impressive. But that won't help you.

The two continue their fight in the shadows, until Gajeel pulls his opponent out.

Rogue: What?

Midna: Rogue! We'll stop...!

Zolo: Onigiri!

Omiko: A thousand shots!

Together: (screaming)

Zolo: Gajeel!

Gajeel: Right! Iron Shadow Dragon's Roar!

Iron Shadow Dragon's Roar (鉄影竜の咆哮 Tetsueiryū no Hōkō) is an Iron Shadow Dragon Mode Spell. An alternate, enhanced version of Iron Dragon's Roar, performed when the user has been empowered with shadows. The user combines said shadows with their iron, releasing them from their mouth towards the opponent, generating an immensely powerful, explosively destructive blast that is capable of traveling great distances, as seen when it was visible all throughout Crocus, wreaking havoc wherever it passed.[1]

Rogue: (screaming)

Ulala: I can't believe it! Gajeel wins! That gives Fairy Tail another point!

Crowd: (cheering)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

After Rogue lands defeated, a shadow being abandons Rogue's body.

?: Guess I had pushed your "current" limit. My apologies.

Frosch and Shadetsu runs to its friend's aid, trying to protect him from Gajeel, Zolo, and Omiko.

Frosch: Please don't hurt Rogue.

Shadetsu: Or we'll...

Gajeel: (normal) The fight is over.

Zolo: (normal) We have no intentions of fighting more.

Omiko: (normal) Yeah.

When Rogue regains consciousness but doesn't remember what happened during their fight...

Gajeel: (thinking) That shadow creature... Why did it try to kill Rogue? More importantly, why did it even talk to him? This doesn't make sense.

Mavis: (thinking) Quite strange, indeed. Something dark is going to happen. I can feel it.

Meanwhile, the Rescue Team faces off against the Fiore guards that were onto them and manages to hold their own against them, until the Garou Knights appear once again to finish their job.

Mohji: Alright, you have embarrassed us enough.

Blueno: Now we'll definitely kill you.

Tatsumaki: Those must be the Garou Knights!

Reina: I thought we lost them.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Meanwhile Arcadios wears his White Lily armor and he, along with Tatsumi and Saitou, looks for princess Hisui, Jeidetsu, and Delcatty.

Arcadios: We must hurry!

Tatsumi: Since her plans about the Eclipse 2 Project and the information given by Lucy from the future contradict each other,...!

Saitou: The latter is honest!

At the Games, Minerva toys with Erza who appears to be too injured to properly fight.

Sheele: She's strong.

Sanji: Even without assistance.

Minerva: Is this the best you can do? How pathetic.

At the same time, Gray, Panty, Stocking, and Juvia and Akame struggle against Lyon, Gasser, and Sherria and Stormy.

Gray: Hm?

Panty: Something wrong, ice boy?

Gray: You know, I had found their weakness.

Stocking: Weakness?

Gray: Their lack of teamwork.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Back at the palace, the Rescue Team exhaust themselves more and more against the Garou Knights and the Fiore guards, while Mirajane, Bouquet, Boa, Leo, Taokaka, and Rei searches for Yukino, Pearl, and Kazura in the hallways.

Mirajane: Find their location, Leo?

Leo: Yes. It's pretty far.

Rei: Then we must hurry.

Bouquet: We're not giving up until the end!

In the arena, Jura, Onoki, and Xenahort joins the fight between Laxus, Leone, Goku, and Orga, Arlong, and Morgan.

Orga: You all don't have a chance against us!

Orga goes first.

Orga: We dare you to withstand my Lightning God Slayer Magic in order to prove that the title of the Wizard Saint is not just for show!

Arlong: Yeah!

Morgan: We'll crush you into little pieces!

Jura: We accept.

Despite Orga's and teammates' devastating attacks, Jura, Onoki, and Xenahort not only manages to block it with their moves, but also knock their opponent out with a single hit.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Leone: Incredible~! Amazing~! Their strength is no joke~! They'll be tough to beat! But I know we'll win this!

Ooba: Jura and his team just might be the strongest human Mages, since they now holds the fifth position as Wizard Saints and the four higher-ups known as the Gods of Ishgar are not even human.

Onoki: (wearing a white Lamia Scale symbol on his forehead) We wanted to fight you for a long time, you know?

Ōnoki (オオノキ, Ōnoki, Viz: Ohnoki), renowned as "Ōnoki of Both Scales" (両天秤のオオノキ, Ryōtenbin no Ōnoki, English TV: Ohnoki the Fence-Sitter), is the Third Tsuchikage (三代目土影, Sandaime Tsuchikage, Literally meaning: Third Earth Shadow) of Iwagakure.[3] Ōnoki is a very proud, headstrong, and boastful individual. Because of his age, he is also somewhat frail, with constant complaints about hip and back pains.[17] He refuses to retire and choose a successor as Tsuchikage despite being up in age, insisting that he is still strong enough to continue to rule the village. At the same time, he is slightly hypocritical as he encouraged Tsunade to step down as Hokage after awakening from her coma noting that she may be too old. Kurotsuchi describes him as a "stubborn old man". His pride has caused him to have very little respect for those younger than him, as he verbally attacked Gaara (the current Kazekage who is many years his junior) on numerous occasions, dismissing his presumed naivety on dealing with politics. Ōnoki attributes his behaviour as a result of his encounter(s) with Madara in his youth, stating that he had lost sight of who he was because of him.[18] Despite this, he remained an open-minded individual and even regained a sense of himself after seeing Gaara's attitude, gaining great respect for Gaara's skill and power as a Kage, as well as his wisdom even in spite of his young age. He has also come to view Naruto in a similar light. In the end, he credits the friendship between the two men for making him see the errors of his ways.[18] This is also seen during the time he tells Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi that he remembered what he really used to be before he became a stubborn old man, likely meaning he had a kinder and friendlier heart in his youth. Ōnoki also holds his master in high regard, addressing him with the "-sama" suffix even after becoming Tsuchikage like his predecessor.[19] Deidara also noted that Ōnoki hates art, possibly because he ridiculed his explosive clay artwork. During the chaos Sasuke Uchiha had started at the summit, Ōnoki didn't seem to be alarmed once the battle in the Summit Room began. He appeared to be calm enough to let the Mizukage Mei Terumī deal with the current situation. Upon observing the fight between the two, he seemed quite entertained, which led him to join the fight. Ōnoki seems to be quite ruthless, taking down a heavily-injured Sasuke who had just been saved yet again after facing the wrath of three other Kage before him, on the claim that the ninja world wants Sasuke dead, even though Ōnoki himself has no grudge against Sasuke personally. He then immediately turned his attention to a devastated Karin, claiming that she's next to die with his Dust Release technique. He does however, seem to be considerate enough to let Tobi speak for his actions, reasoning with the Raikage to listen to his reasons before making their own. Ōnoki originally hated all the other shinobi villages,[20] and in the past may have resorted to underhanded tactics, taught by his predecessor, after a shinobi alliance had ended.[19] One example was his betrayal of Kirigakure at the Tragedy of Yosuga Pass in the anime. Now Ōnoki has come to accept the other villages and is capable of great teamwork with the shinobi he once called his enemies. In the anime, an example of his change in personality is when he sent his bodyguards to Land of Water in order to apologise for the Tragedy of Yosuka Pass. This is a trait that he attributes to his long life. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Ōnoki revealed himself as a very determined, charismatic and inspirational leader, as he was the one who pushed the Fourth Division and later the other Kage to face Madara without fear, despite his displays of overwhelming power and incited his comrades to doing the same.[21][22][23] He even went as far as to attempt to stop Madara from chasing after Naruto and Kurama despite being nearly out of chakra.[24] Ōnoki is a very short, old man with a triangular beard and a moustache that has angular corners, a big red nose and thick eyebrows. The top of his head is completely bald, although, he has long white hair on the lower-half of his head which is styled in a traditional chonmage hair cut, the back of which is tied with a yellow ribbon into a topknot. Ōnoki wears a green and yellow coat with a red collar (which in the anime was seen to be worn by other high-ranking members of Iwagakure[25]). Underneath he wears the traditional Iwagakure outfit consistent of a light green version of Iwagakure's flak jacket and mesh armour. He however has both his sleeves of his shirt, but kept the single lapel on his right side. Along with this, he wears sandals. During the tenure of the First Tsuchikage, as an adolescent, Ōnoki had brown hair along with dark brown and thick eyebrows. He also wore a dark brown T-shirt and beige pants with black shinobi sandals. When he was a young adult, Ōnoki wore an outfit with armour plating on it and his forehead protector on his head like a bandanna. Some time after retiring as Tsuchikage, Ōnoki's hairline receded even further, with his advanced age showing in the form of liver spots and more wrinkles. His eyes has also become heavy-lidded and he has grown a longer moustache and beard.[26] As the Third Tsuchikage, Ōnoki is an extremely powerful shinobi. At different times, he could hold his own against the reincarnated Deidara and Mū, his former student and master respectively. Upon having his chakra restored by Tsunade, he wiped out all twenty-five of Madara's Susanoo-clad wood clones.[27] Due to his lifetime of experience, Madara acknowledged Ōnoki as the main threat among the Five Kage during the Fourth Shinobi World War, and the most difficult to break.[28]

Laxus: Oh really? Right now we hold no titles and we're just two men. Come on! (charges)

Leone: Right, Laxus! Time to kick some ass! (charges)

Goku: On it! (charges)

Jura, Onoki, and Xenahort easily knocks Laxus, Goku, and Leone down in the same fashion as Orga, Arlong, and Morgan, but, surprisingly, Laxus and his team rises again while punching them in the face.

Onoki: Oh, so you're not giving up that easy huh?

Leone: That's right! We're Fairy Tail!

Goku: And Fairy Tail don't give up until the very end!


	67. Episode 189: Fairy Tail's Gloria

Episode 189: Fairy Tail's Gloria

With the final battles of the Grand Magic Games nearly coming to an end...

Hisui: I guess it's time to activate the Eclipse Door.

Jeidetsu: After all, the Grand Magic Games are coming to an end.

Darton: Can't we just wait a little longer? They didn't declare a winner yet.

Delcatty: We already decided who'll win this year's Games.

Darton: Eh?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

At the main event, Millianna feels something stuck on her back. Laxus, Goku, and Leone, on the other hand, stands up and counters their fierce attacks, and continues battling the Wizard Saint.

Crowd: (cheering)

The audience praises the Dragon Slayer's equaled strength with Jura and his teammates, including Makarov.

Jubei: My, I can't believe they actually stand up! I thought they'll be defeated like Orga and his teammates!

Alex: Awesome!

Brownie: Go, go, Laxus! Beat their butts!

Mavis: Everyone will grow, including those who live in the next age.

Though having a hard time, Laxus, remembering Natsu's signature phrase.

Laxus: We will defeat our opponent.

Leone: You tell them, Laxus!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Soichiro: (thinking) Ryuko... Emi... Please be okay... I'm extremely worry about you... (sighs and closes eyes)

 _Flashback..._

Ryuko: (carrying Emi) Huh? Let's see who's at the door. (opens door) Dad! (hugs Soichiro)

Soichiro: Ryuko, how are you?

Ryuko: (stops) I'm fine.

Soichiro: So this is my granddaughter, eh?

Ryuko: Yup! You wanna hold her? I'm getting tired of carrying her. My arms are aching.

Soichiro: Sure. (holds Emi) My, she looks exactly like you when you were little.

Ryuko: That's what Uzu and Satsuki had told me. Guess we are similar in appearance.

Soichiro: Right. Speaking of, where's Uzu?

Uzu: (wearing pajamas) (yawns) Man I'm tired. Huh?! Oh, Mr. Matoi! (bows) I didn't know you were coming, sir! I thought...!

Soichiro: Oh you don't have to be formal around me. Please just call me either Isshin or Soichiro. It doesn't matter to me.

Uzu: Oh. Sorry. I thought you'll be strict around me.

Soichiro: No, I'm not like that.

Ryuko: Anyway, have a seat. You want some coffee, right?!

Soichiro: Of course.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Soichiro: (drinks coffee)

Ryuko: I'm so glad you're here. There's something I need to ask you.

Soichiro: What is it?

Ryuko: Me and Uzu have been thinking. Could you watch Emi tonight? We wanted to go out for dinner and it should help us relax. We could really use some "us" time.

Soichiro: Sure. After all, you ARE my daughter. And of course, he's my son-in-law. I'll be happy to watch over my granddaughter for you.

Ryuko: Really?! (hugs Soichiro) Thanks dad! You're the best!

 _Flashback Ends..._

Soichiro: (sighs)

In the palace, the Rescue Team's battle with Fiore's guards and the Garou Knights goes on.

Kakashi: Lightning Blade!

Kakashi rushes forward and strikes with a lightning-engulfed hand.

Musubi: Take this!

Medaka: Kurokami Rolling Savate!

Medaka performs a Savate style reverse figure kick to the opponent's face.[406]

Momoyo: Nice!

Medaka: Thank you.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Due to the injuries of her foot, Erza struggles to stand up and fight Minerva at the same time expressing her anger towards the Saber woman, who keeps attacking Erza, Sheele, and Sanji.

Minerva: Look at you. So pathetic.

Sheele: (growling)

Minerva: I thought you'll be tougher then this. Guess I was wrong.

However, much to Minerva's surprise, the Fairy Tail Mages counters her attacks.

Erza: Second Origin: Nakagami Armor!

Nakagami Armor (天一神の鎧 Nakagami no Yoroi) is one of Erza Scarlet's strongest armors.[1] The Nakagami Armor is an elegant armor composed of a short blue robe trimmed gold which is largely open in the middle, revealing much of Erza's chest. The robe is tied together at the waist with a simple red ribbon held together by a gold bead. The robe has elegant multi-layered trim. She wears two large blue gloves which have gold trims flaring out in the ends. The gloves have red ribbons tied around the wrist and are adorned in a simple pattern of gold dots. She wears a large golden pauldron over each shoulder, bearing the image of a lion with an open mouth. She has blue and gold leggings which match the gloves in their pattern and design. Around the leggings are a pair of gold greaves. The knee plates contain a pattern similar to the tiara she wears. The greaves themselves match the pattern of her robe. Atop her head sits a tiara consisting of two blue rhombus shaped pieces to each side and a center blue triangular shaped piece. Each piece has a gold adornment inside. Two strands of hair from the sides of her head are each tied together by a golden bead with an intricate swirling pattern. Behind her is a large white sash which loops above her head with the ends hanging out towards the ground with a bead on each end.[2][3] The Nakagami Armor consumes an unbelievably high amount of Magic Power, which has prevented anyone from wearing the armor in over ten years; however, the ones who are able to wield it are capable of dispelling Magic, and are granted a peerless sword, which can cut or slice through anything, even "space".[4] This armor comes equipped with a large halberd with a golden circular hand guard in the center. The blade is quite large with a semi circle of small rhombuses on the other side. A purple cloth is tied right below the blade.[2][3]

Sheele: Second Origin: Starlight Assassin!

Sheele now wears a dark purple dress with stars on it, purple heels, star earrings, and her scissors has stars on it.

Sanji: Second Origin: Five-star Cook!

Sanji's clothes has space objects on it and carries a huge frying pan.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Minerva: Impossible...

At some place else, Gray, Panty, Stocking, and Juvia and Akame struggle on their fight with Lyon, Gasser, and Sherria and Stormy.

Panty: Huh?

Chelia: Lyon, why aren't you attacking Juvia?

Lyon: I couldn't. My love for her is so strong I don't dare try to harm her. I rather attack my rival, Gray, then Juvia.

Stormy: Stop being a lover boy and help us!

Gasser: Yeah! They're right! We can't be distracted at all!

Panty: I see... The one thing they're lacking is teamwork.

Stocking: While they're distracted, it's our time to attack.

Laxus, through the use of his secret art, defeats Jura, Onoki, and Xenahort with his team, earning their guild 5 points. Juvia and Gray, along with their team, joins their Water and Ice-Make Magics, defeating both their opponents, rewarding them with 2 points. Erza, Sheele, and Sanji slashes through Minerva's spatial Magic, using such advantage to defeat her opponent, additionally giving 5 points for their guild.

Ulala: They have defeated everyone so fast! Fairy Tail IS one incredible guild!

Crowd: (cheering)

Alex: They did it!

Layton: What strength.

Luke: Amazing job! Now we're back on the top!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

With Fairy Tail a lot of points above Sabertooth, the crowd cheers for the guild in delight. However, after a series of thinking, the crowd comes into a conclusion that Sting and his guild still has a possibility to win because of the eight-point difference and the fact that Fairy Tail is left with heavily injured members.

Chapati: If the still full-powered Sting and his teammates beats every one of those fairies, Sabertooth will win the Grand Magic Game. But if Fairy Tail defeats Sting and his teammates, Fairy Tail will win this instead. This will be quite intense, folks!

Sting shoots a firework showing off Sabertooth's guild mark that shines from the sky, signalling Team Fairy Tail to come to his location. Shortly after, the fairies come to where Sting is, who underestimates the team's strength due to their injuries.

Sting: My, you're all quite injured from your previous fights.

Mihawk: But you won't defeat us.

Felicia: Yup! Sabertooth will win this again!

The White Dragon Slayer makes a move to attack them, but hesitates and falls to his knees after realizing that winning won't give him Lector back, concurrently admitting defeat, earning Fairy Tail a total of 64 points and making the guild the winner of the Games.

Felicia: Huh?! They won?!

Mihawk: Well, I think it's for the best.

Fairy Tail: We won~!

Makarov: (crying) This is beautiful! This is a miracle! We won! We got our glory back!

The whole audience, especially their fellow guild members, screams and cheers on in delight.

Erza: Sting, why did you hestitate?

Sting: Winning won't bring back Lector. I'll probably never see Lector again.

Erza: (smiles) That's not true.

Millianna: Hey~!

Hiketsu: Look what we found, Sting!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

A shocked and delighted Sting quickly rushes to Lector, hugging the Exceed and Hiketsu. Rogue watches their reunion with Frosch, wearing one of his rare smiles.

Shadetsu: I'm so glad Lector's okay. (howling)

Rogue: Yeah...

Hisui: I see. So Fairy Tail won the Games.

Jeidetsu: Is it time?

Delcatty: Yes. We must brought the Eclipse Plan to the surface. We must tell everyone about it.

Hisui: Right.


	68. Episode 190: Future Lucy's Death

Episode 190: Future Lucy's Death

In the city of Crocus, cheers erupt from every corner as the Fairy Tail Guild is declared the winner of the Grand Magic Games.

Panty: Whoo! We won!

Stocking: Hell yeah! (high fives Panty)

Leone: That was awesome! I can't we won! Of course _I_ predict this would happen!

Zolo: (yawns) Man I'm so tired. Those battles had really made me tucker out.

As the members of Team Fairy Tail take pride in their victory and celebrations, their opponents during the course of the games look upon the team with happiness.

Panty: Hm?!

Stocking: Something wrong?!

Panty: You know what I realized?!

Stocking: Yeah?! What is it?!

Panty: Natsu hasn't release the flare.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Sheele: You're right. That's strange.

Sting: Hey, I want to know why Natsu and Ryuko haven't participate.

Everyone: ...

Sheele: Guess me and Leone will have to explain this. You see, the reason is Lucy, Ryuko, and Emi had been falsely arrested for something they didn't do.

Lector: Emi?! You mean the little kid with the lemon hair clip?!

Sheele: That's her.

Sting: Ah man. She must be so scared and terrified right now.

Leone: So they say, (imitates soldier) "If you want them safe and sound, then Fairy Tail must win the Grand Magic Games."

Hiketsu: That's horrible! They're just bribing you so they could get their way!

Sheele: We're thinking the same way. We didn't trust them if they're going to keep their promise. So, while we're participating in the Games, Natsu and the others are rescuing them right now.

Sting: I see... Seems he's very loyal.

Leone: Yup, that's Natsu! Even though he can be destructive at times, his loyalty towards his friends and Fairy Tail are undeniable! He's also hard-working, dependable, and always a fun-loving guy! I definitely like his smile, too! (winks)

Akame: I hope they're safe.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Meanwhile, inside Mercurius Castle, the Rescue Team continues their battle against the Garou Knights and the Fiore forces in their attempt to escape.

Mako: (panting)

Nui: There's too many of them.

Luffy: We're getting tired.

Undyne: This isn't good. We're outnumbered!

Running low on energy, the group is unable to defeat the overwhelming number of opponents.

Jikanetsu: My... There's too many of them.

F. Lucy: Our escape will be imperative.

Silver: There must be a way to stop them. We're not giving up hope yet.

As more reinforcements arrive for the Fiore knights, Happy and Carla attempt to escape to warn the others but are caught by Uosuke's Magic.

Uosuke: You're not escaping alive, TAI!

Muffet: Let me help with that, _kitty-kitties_ ~! (grabs Happy and Carla) Ahuhuhuhu~!

Happy: Thanks, Muffet!

Muffet: Not at all.

Uosuke: Hey, bring them back to me, TAI! Huh. what's this, TAI?! A shadow, TAI?! It doesn't look like my shadow, TAI!

This shadow soon swallows up the Garou Knights as well as the army members, leaving the Fairy Tail Mages and Future Lucy shocked, the latter of whom knows nothing about this.

Taokaka: What the, meow?!

Asgore: The shadow... is eating them up...

Papyrus: This is good right, brother?!

Sans: Nope. Not at all.

Doketsu: Karetsu, if this is your work, I think you're taking this too far.

Karetsu: I didn't do this~rave! This MUST be the work of someone else~rave!

Yukinetsu: If you didn't do this, who did?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _On the outskirts of Crocus..._

Jellal: I realized Future Lucy arrived in the present at midnight on July 3, right?

Ultear: Yes. But what about the presence of this mysterious Magic?

Jellal: The mysterious Magic was undoubtedly the Eclipse Gate but that due to Future Lucy's use of it, she carried Magic residue resembling that of Zeref.

Meredy: Really? That's the cause?

Jellal: Yes.

Simultaneously, Arcadios, Tatsumi, and Saitou approaches Princess Hisui, Jeidetsu, and Delcatty.

Arcadios: Are you sure we should use Eclipse?

Hisui: We wish to eliminate the threat of the Dragons which we were told about first as opposed to Zeref, as the former is currently approaching.

Suddenly, Arcadios puts his sword in Hisui's hand and puts the blade to his neck.

Tatsumi: Huh?!

Arcadios: I will end my life for doubting you if your words are proven true.

Saitou: You're willing to kill yourself if they're right?!

Tatsumi: You're insane, sir!

Hisui: What are you talking about?

Arcadios: The person we met from the future had no knowledge about how to stop the upcoming apocalypse, only that they arrived to warn their friends.

Tatsumi: He's right.

Jeidetsu: But the person we met knew everything!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Tatsumi: Future Lucy wouldn't gain anything by lying to her friends.

Delcatty: Future Lucy? Who's that?

Saitou: Huh?

Hisui: The person from the future whom we met was a man.

Everyone: A man?!

 _Similarly..._

Jellal: The person me and Rachel chased on the evening of the 3rd day was not Future Lucy, but someone else entirely.

Ayaka: Someone else?

Shoko: What do you mean?

Rachel: This person is like the Lucy Heartfilia of the future, as they, along with Jikanetsu and Silver, also used the Eclipse Gate in the future to come to the present and thus also carries residue Magic resembling Zeref's.

Jellal: (thinking) Since Future Lucy arrived to save the future, I wonder what the other person came for.

Back in Mercurius, the shadows clear away and reveal a person walking towards the Fairy Tail, Sunlight Phoenix, Midnight Blues, and Love Shower Mages.

Musubi: Who are you?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

?: I'm Rogue Cheney from the future. It's a pleasure to meet you all.

Rogue Cheney (Future) (ローグ・チェーニ Rōgu Chēni) is Rogue Cheney's future counterpart. He was originally thought to have traveled back in time to kill Lucy Heartfilia, who closed the Eclipse Gate, leaving the world at the mercy of the 10,000 Dragons.[1] However, his true intent lies in his bid to kill Acnologia and become the new Dragon King.[2] As he heralds from a future seven years yet to come,[3] Future Rogue's appearance is considerably different than his present self's; his hair is now much longer than before, being tied in a high ponytail that reaches midway down his back. Additionally, rather than being completely black, his hair is now black on the right, and a much lighter color on the left. However, Future Rogue still retains his signature bangs, which are brushed over to the right side of his face, obscuring the majority of it from view. Future Rogue's face, however, has received the most notable changes; his right eye is now missing, being instead replaced by a long, jagged scar that extends over the bridge of his nose,[4] and a sharp, curved tattoo around his left eye. His eye is relatively unchanged, being dark around the outside with a snake-like pupil.[5] Future Rogue's clothing is also significantly different. He wears a long, light, high-collared version of a ferraiolo. However, the part of the ferraiolo that drapes over his shoulders is very dark, and the edges of the ferraiolo are adorned with a tiger-print pattern. Across the ferraiolo, there is a strap, which is fastened to Future Rogue's body via a button on either side of his chest. Underneath the ferraiolo, Future Rogue wears a light-colored, long sleeved shirt, wherein the cuffs are rolled up. Over his long-sleeved shirt, Future Rogue wears a dark, Y-shaped vest, which has three circles printed on front, that he keeps tucked into his belt. However, the vest splits into four long pieces of cloth (reminiscent of his original attire) that, as they are a part of the vest, are also decorated with circles; each piece of cloth has four circles. Future Rogue wears a pair of light trousers under the loose pieces of cloth and, to complete his attire, strapped boots.[6] Future Rogue is initially portrayed as a calm and confident individual.[7] However, he possesses a much more sinister agenda. In regards to achieving what he wants, this calm, cool attitude all but disappears, and is instead replaced with rage and haste.[8] He also has a habit of smirking when instances are in his favor, as seen after he uses his Magic to swallow the Fiore soldiers, along with the Garou Knights,[9] and when Natsu questions him as to why he really came back into the past.[10] Future Rogue is also quite cynical, as he, on more than one occasion, expresses his complete faith in the fact that Lucy will close the Eclipse Gate, thereby "dooming" the future.[11] Future Rogue is extremely overconfident, and sets much stock in his abilities as a Dragon Slayer.[12] Future Rogue is, according to himself, completely heartless, and will do anything it takes to accomplish his goals, such as killing, or attempting to kill, those who so much as stand in his way.[13] Future Rogue is, quite contrary to his present self, a sadistic, carnage-loving individual,[14] and is very self-centered.[2] However, above all this, Future Rogue is still prone to shock when things don't adhere to his original thought process.[15] This Magic gives Future Rogue the ability to change his physiology into that of the Shadow Dragon. When using this kind of Magic, Future Rogue's very body turns into shadows, which cannot be touched by normal means.[48] This allows him to, swiftly and efficiently, dodge incoming attacks with relative ease and hide within his opponent's shadow, granting him the element of surprise in battle.[49][50] However, if Future Rogue is caught while in a tangible state, or by another Mage in shadow form, he is susceptible to attack. Having been taught his Magic by the Shadow Dragon, Skiadrum, and further augmenting his abilities by implanting Dragon Lacrima into his body, Future Rogue is considered a Third Generation Dragon Slayer.[51] After returning to the past, Future Rogue has shown improved mastery over his Dragon Slayer Magic, now being able to take out multiple opponents with just one attack and capture people, sinking them into the depths of his shadow.[52] Future Rogue gained this ability by killing Sting Eucliffe and devouring his light. After having the light and shadows inside his body fuse together, Future Rogue gained the ability to use both elements simultaneously, even giving his shadows the piercing properties of light. After entering said Mode, half of Future Rogue's body becomes cloaked in shadows, whilst the other half remains normal in appearance.[55] A Magic, created by Future Rogue himself,[59] that allows him to dominate the will of a Dragon, effectively making them his subordinate,[60] a remarkable feat, given that most Dragons think of humans as little more than food.[61] However, if large amounts of Dragons are present,[62] or if any of the Dragons has a strong enough personal motive,[63] Future Rogue has difficulty maintaining his control over them.

Medaka: Huh?! Rogue?!

Luffy: From the future?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Future Rogue: That's right.

Tatsumaki: What are you doing here?!

F. Rogue: I just simply use some Magic to teleport to the present.

As Hisui decides to open the gate based on her knowledge, Future Rogue begins telling his story of how he came back in time to save the world.

F. Rogue: Seven years in the future, Dragons rule the world. But, I saw someone closing the gate. Sometimes, it's impossible to stop actions with words. Even if we convince them now, they will definitely close the door. We can't escape fate. Some people live and some die. The one who closes the door will close it, as long as they live. So, I decided to kill you.

Natsu: Kill us?!

Undyne: That's a laugh!

Tatsumaki: We're not running away!

F. Rogue: So you're not afraid to died?

Mako: Yup!

Nui: We have taken care of Dark Guilds members in the past.

Uzu: So you're no different then anyone else. Babe, be careful with him. I can sense he's bad news.

Ryuko: You don't have to tell me that.

Karetsu: Let's get him~rave!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

F. Rogue: My, you're all so brave you'll rather be dead then surrendering. I like your guts. But, it won't do you anything good.

Tigress: So do you have anyone in mind you want to kill before we fight?

F. Rogue: Actually, I have someone in particular. Her name is Lucy Heartfilia.

Lucy: Me?

Medaka: There's no way we'll let you kill Lucy.

Momoyo: If you want her, you have to go through us first!

F. Rogue: (sighs) Such foolishness. You don't understand what I'm saying.

Future Rogue attacks her.

Karetsu: I got this~rave! Shadow Guard!

F. Rogue: Not so fast.

Karetsu: What~rave?! (screaming)

Yukinetsu: Karetsu!

Raitonetsu: Shocking Landing!

Karetsu: Thanks~rave.

However, Future Lucy takes the attack to save the Lucy of the present, receiving a fatal wound in the process.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: Are you okay?!

Yukinetsu: Don't worry, I'll...

F. Lucy: It won't do me any good. Actually, I never closed the gate and wouldn't do so either.

Jikanetsu: But if you die, the timeline will mess up big time!

F. Lucy: Please don't fret. I'm glad to have seen all of you once again. So please don't be sad.

Happy: Lucy is still Lucy! We won't ever forget about you!

F. Lucy: May I see your hand?

Lucy: Sure.

Taking her hand as she sees it, Future Lucy dies soon after, much to everyone's sadness.

F. Rogue: Such tragedy. Oh well. It was her fault that she took the hit then you.

Lucy: She wouldn't do anything! She was only protecting me!

Emi: Have you have no heart?! You're just a monster without any feelings for others!

Ryuko: Emi...

Emi: I'm serious! You should just go back to the future and never return again!

F. Rogue: My, you're such a stubborn little brat. I'll shut you up as well.

Before he is able to do so though, Natsu attacks him first.

F. Rogue: What?

Natsu: You will not take Lucy's future!

Everyone: Yeah!

Lucy: Guys... (thinking) I'm glad me and Gardevoir are in Fairy Tail. Even though we can be chaotic, we're always there for each other... Thank you, everyone...


	69. Episode 191: The Shadows of Flames

Episode 191: The Shadows of Flames

Natsu: Everyone, run! I'll handle him!

Ryuko: No! I'm staying with you!

Kamuis: Yeah!

Ryuko: Satsuki, go.

Satsuki: Okay. Be careful.

Ryuko: You too, Emi.

Emi: Got it, mom!

Uzu: Be careful!

Ryuko: Already know that.

Luffy: I'm helping, too! He's going down!

F. Rogue: That's fine by me. I can easily take all of you.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu punches Future Rogue and the two, Ryuko, and Luffy engage in battle.

Ryuko: Life Fibers Synchronize! Kamui Danketsu! (transforms) Flame Punch!

Luffy: Gum-Gum Pistol!

F. Rogue: (thinking) If they died, the future will not alter. I'll simply kill them.

 _Meanwhile, outside Mercurius..._

Mirajane: Guys, we found them!

Bouquet: Thanks to Leo.

Leonardo: Please don't thank me. (chuckling)

Yukino: Go away... We don't want anyone around.

Emolga: When we're around, misfortunes will soon arrive.

Hugging Yukino tightly...

Mirajane: Please don't say that. Your friends aren't the type that blames you for everything.

Boa: We're the type who understands your problems.

Tsumugu: And solve them together, as a team.

Bouquet: Sometimes, life has a special meaning.

Everyone: Yeah!

Pearl: We see...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Simon: (riding Gundam) There they are, Isshin! I told you we'll find them.

Yoko: Right?!

Soichiro: Satsuki! Emi!

Emi: Look, it's grandpa, Simon, and Yoko!

Tsumugu: Isshin.

Soichiro: Emi, Satsuki, I'm glad you're safe! (hugs them) I was so worried I didn't know if you'll be alive or not!

Emi: Grandpa, please. We're fine.

Rattata: But where's Ryuko?!

Satsuki: She's with Natsu and Luffy. She'll be back soon.

Also outside, Hisui prepares for the Dragon invasion and begins to open the Eclipse Gate whilst the army evacuates the citizens of Crocus.

Jeidetsu: You sure are about this?

Hisui: Yes.

Glaceon: Looks like they're preparing for the opening of the Eclipse Door.

Tyranitar: We're too late.

Lucy: Hm... Future Rogue did mention that someone will interfered with the opening of the Eclipse Door.

Gardevoir: But who IS this someone?

Emi: I want to know that. It seems suspicious.

Arcadios: Huh?! You!

Everyone: We're found out!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Saitou: Hey, come over here!

Muffet: Should we?

Mai: We have no other choice.

Hisui: We're sorry for our previous actions earlier in the Abyss Palace.

Delcatty: Also, your guild, Fairy Tail, had won the Grand Magic Games.

Satsuki: Really?

Taokaka: Hurray~meow! We won, we won, we won~meow!

Nami: That's great!

Tigress: Congratulations on your victory.

Lucy: Wait, we can't celebrate yet.

Gardevoir: Hisui, why are you preparing the Eclipse Cannon if the Dragons are yet to arrive?

Hisui: Huh? How did you know?

Hisui, Jeidetsu, and Delcatty are soon filled in about Future Lucy

Jeidetsu: Where is she?

Silver: She had been murdered by Future Rogue for apparently interfering with Eclipse.

Delcatty: That's terrible~! What about your safety?

Lucy: I'll be fine.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Hisui: Well you truly won't get in the way, right?

Gardevoir: We won't. Why are you preparing ahead of time?

Jeidetsu: We're uncertain about the entire plan. And also, the canon needs time to prepare to fire. That's the reason why.

Lucy: Can the canon truly defeat the Dragons?

Delcatty: We're uncertain. We think we can, Hisui's father, the king, is also taking precautionary action.

Uzu: Emi?

Emi: Is mom coming back?

Uzu: Of course she's coming back. I know her. No matter what, your mother had never give up without a fight. She always get back on her feet even if she's injured. Ryuko's a strong and determined lady. You just have to believe in her.

Emi: Okay.

True to her word, Hisui's father Toma has called all of the Mage guilds together in a garden in Crocus.

Toma: Attention, everyone. Thank you for coming. This is a huge emergency. You see, an invasion is coming to invade Crocus. A dragon invasion.

Mages: (mumbling)

Panetsu: Yes, yes, it's shocking~kabo. But that's when you come in~kabo. We need all of you to eradicate any Dragons that may not be taken out by the Eclipse Canon~kabo.

Pumped at the idea of protecting their country, the guilds immediately agree to help, bringing Toma to tears.

Toma: Thank you. Thank you all. Good thing you didn't know that I was in fact Mato, the mascot of the Grand Magic Games.

Everyone: Eh?!

Panetsu: Toma?

Toma: That doesn't matter!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Watching from the sidelines..._

Lahar: I don't think this is a good idea.

Doranbolt: Going into the past and kill Zeref?

Tsubaki: That seems a little too extreme, don't you think?!

Jin: I believe so.

Supetsu: You can't change the past! That's impossible!

Lahar: That's true. Changing the past could have deadly consequences. We should report this to the Council. After all, the Eclipse Cannon is a forbidden Magic that violates at least thirty laws.

Doranbolt: Okay. It's for the best.

Jellal: Excuse me.

Everyone: Huh?!

Latios: We need to ask you a favor.

Back in the halls of Mercurius, Natsu, Ryuko, Luffy, and Future Rogue continue their battle.

Natsu: Is Future Rogue had truly came to change his harsh timeline?

F. Rogue: (chuckling)

Ryuko: What the hell are you smiling about?!

As Future Rogue smirks in return, the Eclipse Gate begins to open, with those around Crocus all healed and ready for battle noting the date and the lunar eclipse that seems to be taking place.

Everyone: (screaming)

Mako: The ground's shaking!

Aikuro: That means it's opening!

F. Rogue: (chuckling) The Eclipse Door had opened.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Luffy: We forgot about that!

F. Rogue: Lucy is destined to close the portal.

Natsu: (growling) Lightning Fire Dragon Mode!

Ryuko: Kamui Kitsunetsu! (transforms)

Ryuko now wears a short orange kimono with medium hair that has orange tips, orange-yellow fox eyes, red heels, red markings all over her body (including triangle-shaped markings under her eyes), fox fangs, and a yellow ribbon around her waist.

Luffy: Gum-Gum Gear Second!

Gear Second is a technique that enhances the user's strength and mobility. It was first seen in Luffy's fight against Blueno.[1] This technique involves Luffy speeding up the blood flow in all or selected body parts, in order to provide them with more oxygen and nutrients. This makes him much faster and more powerful. The technique uses even more oxygen and energy, using up more food and causing Luffy to pant heavily.[1] The increase in his metabolism causes him to be hungrier than usual or even have a paralysis type effect after prolonged use of it, like in the second fight with Rob Lucci, where Luffy was only able to lie on the floor. Lucci, one of the first of Luffy's opponents to witness it, compares the process to doping. Doping is adding more red blood cells to the body part/s, which in turn allows for greater delivery of oxygen and nutrients to the body part/s. In Luffy's case, his organs and blood vessels are made of rubber allowing them to expand and contract at greater rates without tearing.[2] Essentially Luffy increases the blood flow by forcing more blood through his blood vessels thus increase his fighting ability. This mode's enhancements to Luffy's physiology giving him the ability to use a new, stronger set of techniques which are generally the same as his old ones, but are so fast that even a skilled assassin would have a hard time actually seeing them. He developed this ability after encountering CP9, and watching them use Soru.[3] This is called Gear Two in the Viz Manga, Second Gear in the Official Simulcast subs and in the FUNimation Dub.

Natsu: Charge~!

Trio: (charges)

F. Rogue: Pathetic. (dodges) White Shadow Dragon Mode.

White Shadow Dragon Mode (モード白影竜 Mōdo Hakueiryū) is a Shadow Dragon Slayer ability. White Shadow Dragon Mode is an ability that can be gained by a Shadow Dragon Slayer after having eaten light. After having the light and shadows inside their body fuse together, the user gains the ability to use both elements simultaneously, even giving their shadows the piercing properties of light. After entering said Mode, half of the user's body becomes cloaked in shadows, whilst the other half remains normal in appearance.[1]

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Luffy: What power did you get that from?

F. Rogue: Oh this? I gained the abilities by killing Sting and absorbing his talents. It was too easy.

Ryuko: You killed Sting?

Natsu: Do you always such a little value for life?!

F. Rogue: Yes, it's true. I don't value for life.

Senketsu: Ryuko, he's preparing for another attack!

Luffy: Don't worry, Natsu!

Ryuko: We'll protect you!

F. Rogue: Say goodbye!

They were saved by Ultear, Shoko, Ayaka, and Meredy, who rush to their aid.

Yukinetsu: It's you guys!

F. Rogue: What?

Attacking Future Rogue, Ultear causes the man to turn to a shadow form and flee, with the two racing to Natsu to give him first aid.

Ultear: Hey. Are you alright?

Luffy: We're fine!

Ryuko: (normal) But Natsu is seriously injured. We have to take him to the hospital to heal up.

However, before they can help him, the Dragon Slayer begins to sink into the ground, being consumed by shadows.

Everyone: Eh?!

Senketsu: Natsu's sinking!

Karetsu: Getting consumed by that shadow~rave!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

At the Eclipse Gate, the crowds watch as the portal continues to open, everyone feeling the immense amount of Magic Power the gate contains.

Wendy: This isn't going to be bad. The Dragons will be defeated and Future Lucy can rest in peace knowing their future is safe.

Lucy and Gardevoir suddenly begins to walk towards to portal.

Lucy: The Eclipse Gate must be close now!

Gardevoir: Before it's too late!

Everyone: Huh?!


	70. Episode 192: The Appearance of Dragons

Episode 192: The Appearance of Dragons

As the Eclipse Gate slowly opens...

Lucy: The portal shouldn't be opened.

Gardevoir: This gate is not a weapon, but really a portal connecting the past and the present.

Hisui: We agree. But the accumulated Magic Power can also be used to blast the seemingly incoming swarm of Dragons.

However, everyone is startled by the sudden earthquake caused by the Eclipse Gate, which turns out to be a dragon coming out of the portal.

Bazaro: That's a dragon!

Mataro: A huge ass dragon!

Tsumugu: It's huge...

Lucy: That's why! We have to close the gate immediately!

Motherglare: (roaring)

Motherglare (マザーグレア Mazāgurea) is one of the seven Dragons who invaded Fiore through the malfunctioning Eclipse Gate.[1] Motherglare is an extremely large, mastodonic Dragon, whose near-entire body is covered with large, thick, swirl-patterned scales, save for his underbelly, which is instead lined with porous holes, his face, which has smaller, more smooth scales positioned around the eyes (which, themselves, are round and blank), and his snout, which is completely devoid of scales altogether. Around his mouth and climbing up his snout (and on various other parts of his body), Motherglare features light, jagged markings. Additionally, Motherglare's cavernous mouth is filled with razor sharp teeth.[2] Motherglare sports extremely large wings; quite proportionate to his already-large body mass. Motherglare's two front, and back, claws sport five talons each: four in the front, and one in the back. Motherglare's long tail is adorned with the same scales as the rest of his body, and the tip is rather peculiar in shape, as it has two large scales protruding from either side.[3] Not much is known about Motherglare's personality, but he appears to be very loyal and obedient, as he is seen taking orders from the Future Rogue Cheney without question (though the former is under the influence of the latter's Dragon Supremacy Magic).[4] An example of this is when, on command, he violently attacked Natsu Dragneel with the intent of devouring him.[5] Motherglare has also shown himself to be slightly arrogant, claiming that his adamantine body is impenetrable.[6] Motherglare is capable of utilizing this peculiar form of Magic, made even more peculiar by its method of employment: Motherglare releases a multitude of eggs from the porous holes on his abdomen.[12]

Everyone: (screaming)

Soichiro: Emi, Satsuki, hold on!

Emi: We are, grandpa!

Satsuki: That was one mighty roar.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Leone: Look at all that destruction! These dragons are no jokes! Let's take them down!

Furthermore, the Dragon also releases another one that destroys a linear area from the palace, shocking also the gathered Mages.

Morrigan: We have to stop this.

Hsien-ko: Yeah!

At the Eclipse Gate, everyone watches as more and more Dragons come out of the gate.

Oshawott: We better run while there's still time!

Lucy: Do you know how to close the gate?!

Gardevoir: Like, quick?!

Euphemia: We don't know. But try the pedestal. It could work.

Together: Thanks!

Wendy: How did you get that information from?

Lucy: Crux. He was investigating the portal the whole time.

Gardevoir: The Gate combines Magic from the Books of Zeref and Celestial Spirit Magic, which normally allows one to travel through time, but the Lunar Eclipse is throwing off the Magic, preventing one's control of the portal.

The Dragons continue on destroying the city and another one comes out of Eclipse. Lucy and Gardevoir tries to use the pedestal.

Lucy: We're gonna live for my other self and protect the future!

On the palace itself, Meredy and Ultear, Shoko, and Ayaka feel the trembling from above.

Meredy: That isn't good.

Ultear: The Eclipse Door had open.

Shoko: But we have to save Natsu first.

Natsu: I don't need saving.

Natsu pulls up from the shadow.

Luffy: Natsu!

Natsu: We will protect Lucy's future! Ryuko, Luffy, I need you to transfer your powers into me!

Everyone: Eh?!

Senketsu: Transfer their power?! That can't be done! It's extremely dangerous!

Yukinetsu: I agree! You can't do that!

Danketsu: Anything could go wrong!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: I know. But we have to defeat Future Rogue. Please, would you?

Ryuko: (sighs) Okay. We'll do it.

Luffy: But how are we supposed...?

Ayaka: I'll help. After all, I'm a witch. First, you must give Natsu something important in your possession.

Luffy: (puts hat on Natsu) Take care of my hat. Don't let get destroyed.

Natsu: Don't worry.

Ryuko: (puts Red Gauntlet on Natsu's left hand) Just use it anytime you're a pickle. Also, hope you know how to use my Scissor Blade.

Natsu: I will eventually...

Ayaka: Good. Now then, the next part is I would start saying the ancient speech of soul transferration. It'll be nice and quick. (starts saying ancient speech)

[GLOWING]

Shoko: It's working... Their souls are travelling into Natsu's.

[TING]

Natsu: Huh? Did it work? Ryuko?

Natsu wears a long navy blue jacket and pants, has Ryuko's eyes, Luffy's wooden shoes, and wolf ears and tail.

Ryuko: Yes.

Natsu: Luffy?

Luffy: Yup!

Natsu: We did it!

Karetsu: They actually did it~rave!

Banetsu: Awesome~!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ayaka: Good. You're all safe. Meredy, Ultear, protect their bodies. Without it, they'll never return to it.

Meredy: Okay.

Ultear: Right.

Natsu: Okay! Let's kick some future ass!

Together: Yeah!

They rush to the city.

Yukino arrives with Mirajane and the others.

Yukino: Lucy! I'm going to help you! Let's combine our Magic!

Lucy: Okay!

They send out all of the twelve Keys, which emit a brilliant golden light.

Together: Gate of the Zodiac!

The Spirits succeed on closing the Gate.

Mirajane: They did it!

Arcadios: It's too early to celebrate. We need to figure out how to fight the seven powerful Dragons that just emerged from the Gate.

Maimetsu: He's right. We still have seven powerful dragons to deal with.

Rametsu: Yeah.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

F. Rogue: What? You ruined my plans. But it doesn't matter. Seven dragons are enough to destroy this world.

Bouquet: We won't let you!

F. Rogue: Oh really? Arceus, Giratina.

Arceus: Arceus!

Arceus is a white equine resembling a qilin or centaur with a gray, vertically-striated underside. The striated pattern has similar recurrences on the underside of its mane, tail, and face. Its four pointed feet are tipped with gold hooves. Its long mane juts away from its head, and its face is gray, with green eyes and red pupils, and a green circular pattern below its eyes. Arceus also has a streak of gold coloration on its head, and ears that point upward. Its neck is fairly long, with two pairs of extrusions to the sides, and a flap-like feature on the neck's underside that is colored white like much of the body. It also has a golden cross-like wheel attached to its body by its round abdomen, which changes color along with its eyes and hooves based on Arceus's current type, which depends on the plate that it wields. The wheel also has four jewels attached to it. The pattern of striated gray of Arceus's underbelly resumes past Arceus's waist. Its limbs have gray undersides and extrusions at the tops of the legs. Arceus's tail is fairly like its mane in shape and coloration. According to legend, it shaped the Pokémon universe using its 1000 arms. Arceus is thought to have created the Sinnoh region and possibly the entire Pokémon world, the lake guardians: Uxie, Azelf, Mesprit, and the creation trio: Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. Because of this, Arceus is thought to be one of the most long-lived of all Pokémon species. It has the power to recreate the creation trio as well, presumably to guard the dimensions when a Trainer has caught one of them. According to the anime, its power can also bring back things that it once destroyed, make certain things vanish into thin air, or to halt time. Arceus is shown to care for and safeguard the planet in ancient times and protected it from cataclysms such as meteors, and it would show gratitude and compassion in return to those who treated it with equal kindness. Arceus does not suffer fools gladly, and it will attack in a violent rampage if betrayed or deceived. It also holds long grudges if betrayed by those it considered friends. In Arceus and the Jewel of Life, it is said to "feed" off the energy of the elemental plates. It is the only known Pokémon that can learn Judgment.

Giratina: Giratina!

Giratina is a large gray draconic Pokémon with gold half rings circling the back of its neck. Its head has a gold crown-like object surrounding it with two large horns pointing sideways. A thick black stripe runs vertically along the front with red horizontal stripes. In its Altered Forme, it has two large black ghostly wings with red tips that can resemble claws. These wings can change shape as if it's a liquid or gas. Its six legs are thick and clawed. In its Origin Forme, it takes on a serpentine look, with six black ghostly streamers on its back with red spikes at the tips. Its legs are reduced to spikes, and four additional golden spikes appear near the edge of its tail. While in Origin Forme, the three gold half-rings can grip objects. The horns on its head are now facing the back, and the black vertical stripe is broken into pieces and runs all the way down its body. It can only be in its Origin Forme when in its home, the Reverse World, or when holding a Griseous Orb. Giratina is able to travel through and control dimensions besides those of time and space. When in its Origin Forme, it is able to pass through dimensions at will, however, it will turn back to its Altered Forme due to the gravity change from the Reverse World. It does so by emitting a whirlwind from its mouth which creates a portal. It also seems to have a connection to reflective objects, such as mirrors and pools of water. Reflections embody the concept of the Reverse World. Giratina is a highly aggressive and territorial Pokémon protective of its home. Legends claim that Giratina appears in cemeteries and that it supposedly lives in a world on the reverse side. It was said to be banished for violence. Giratina is the only known Pokémon that can learn Shadow Force.

Soichiro: Arceus? Giratina? Those are the Legendary Pokemon that represents the God and the Devil. How did you get them?

F. Rogue: I had made a contract with these Pokemon. Quite impressive, isn't it? They'll help me bring destruction and chaos in this world. Along with these dragons.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

F. Rogue: Dragons! This is your chance to shine! Kill these Mages that are scattered all over the city! Make sure they're dead!

Aikuro: They're actually listen to him.

F. Rogue: I have master the Magic in which I can manipulate dragons to do my every command. It's called Dragon Supremacy Magic.

Leonardo: Dragon Supremacy Magic?

F. Rogue: Are you even listening?! **Dragon Supremacy Magic** is a Caster Magic which was created by me. It involves the manipulation of Dragons. **Dragon Supremacy Magic** allows the user to dominate the will of a Dragon, effectively making them their subordinate, a remarkable feat, given that most Dragons think of humans as little more than food. However, a Dragon can, with a strong enough conviction, overcome the effects of this Magic, acting, once again, of their own free will. Also, if large amounts of Dragons are present, the user will have difficulty maintaining their control over them.

Sukuyo: That is certainty not a good thing.

F. Rogue: Zirconis, kill these people that are in front of the Eclipse Door.

Zirconis: If mind if I do!

Emi: Zirconis, don't!

Satsuki: It's no use. Future Rogue has made him do what he says. Glaceon, fuse with me.

Glaceon: Right.

Satsuki: Pokemon Fusion: Glaceon!

Satsuki now wears a dark blue and light blue dress with criss-cross pattern on her chest, arms, and above the elbows with dark blue gloves that contains darker blue crystals. She also wears dark blue high boots, Glaceon's ears and tail, dark blue hair with light blue on the back, dark blue choker, and sharp blue eyes.

Emi: Awesome~!

Satsuki: We have no choice but to fight.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Atlas: I am Atlas Flame, a Fire Dragon. It's best not to mess with me.

 **Atlas Flame** (アトラスフレイム _Atorasu Fureimu_ ) was one of the seven Dragons that appeared in Crocus through the Eclipse Gate.[3] He was a close friend of Igneel,[4] and was the creator of the Sun Village.[5] Atlas Flame is an enormous creature with looks that follow the usual characteristics of a Dragon: having a massive body, a pair of wings that allow him to fly, four limbs with claws, and a tail. However, unlike most of the known Dragons, Atlas Flame's body is not covered with scales, but it seems to be entirely made of flames, giving him an overall impression of a burning skeleton.[6] Not much is known about Atlas Flame's personality. However, despite the fact that Dragons usually think of humans as food, Atlas Flame cared enough to introduce himself to the Fairy Tail members that faced him, and warned them that they would experience "the flames of hell", before unleashing his Dragon's Roar.[7] Atlas Flame also has a strong will and is very respectful of those whom are connected to his dear friends, as when he found out that Natsu was his friend Igneel's foster son, the Dragon broke free of Future Rogue's control and fought of his own accord, siding with Natsu out of respect for his friend.[8] Similar to other Dragons and Dragon Slayers, Atlas Flame has shown the ability to use his element in the form of an attack coming from his mouth. In Atlas Flame's case, the attack takes a form of a gigantic mass of flames strong enough to blow away all the members of Fairy Tail who got hit by it. Atlas explained that his flames are equivalent to the "flames of hell".[7] It can also used as a beam of the same destructive power.[28]

Kokonoe: Come on, guys! We have to attack!

Atlas: Seems you don't get the message. Dragon's Roar!

Everyone: (screaming)

Makarov: (grunts)

Bloom: That was one powerful roar.

Atlas: I told you before. You shouldn't mess with me.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Landing in the streets, Scissor Runner confronts a group of Sabertooth Mages.

Pearl: Here it comes.

Saitama: It's huge...

Arlong: Of course it's huge! It's a dragon after all! But can dragons defeat a fishman like me?!

Morgan: There's one way to find out!

Garnet: Get ready...

Scissor Runner: These humans are so weak and pathetic.

Scissor Runner (シザーランナー Shizā Rannā) is one of the seven Dragons that invaded Fiore through the malfunctioning Eclipse Gate.[1] Scissor Runner is an enormous Dragon with a patterned body and a narrow head. Possibly his most defining feature is that he possesses two huge spines that jut straight from his chin and forehead, curving inwards towards each other, so much so that they almost touch in front of Scissor Runner's mouth. Over his scaled body, Scissor Runner's scales have a dark and swirling pattern, which somewhat resembles the pattern found on butterfly wings. Trailing right down Scissor Runner's spine from head to tail is a raised section of scales, which are also found on Scissor Runner's legs.[2] Not much is known about Scissor Runner's personality, though he has displayed a rather short temper and violent nature, as seen when he openly claimed that he would happily crush any human he desired.[3]

Parasoul: Tails, what kind of dragon is this?

Tails: Scissor Runner.

Parasoul: Alright, Egrets! Ready... Aim... Fire~!

[SHOOTING]

Scissor: Huh?! What's this?!

Egret Soldier: Commander, our bullets aren't effective!

Parasoul: Keep trying! Dragons MUST have a weakness! And we must find THAT weakness against it!

Scissor: You think that'll hurt me?! Dragon's Roar!

Houka: Look out! Probe Regalia ! Computer Wire Barrier!

This revamped version of Inumuta's uniform is strikingly similar to his ordinary uniform, although the uniform is now colored light blue and has no curves, making him a polyhedron that resembles data itself. In this uniform, Inumuta can leave behind afterimages while still remaining invisible with his optical camouflage.

Parasoul: Thank you, Houka.

Houka: No problem. As member of the Elite Four and Fairy Tail, I must protect my friends.

Parasoul: Right.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Rock Dragon: Hm... Where are those Mages? I'm itching to murder every single one of them.

The Rock Dragon is an unnamed Dragon who invaded Fiore through the malfunctioning Eclipse Gate.[1] The Rock Dragon is, quite plainly, made of rock; the entirety of his back is covered in large, jagged stones. Its underbelly, on the other hand, is not, but is rather rough in appearance. The stones on its face are arranged in a linear fashion around his dark, circular eyes, with his chin jutting out; his wings are also covered in stone. The Rock Dragon lacks claws, and his feet are flat and are instead covered, much like the rest of his body, in stone. Unlike most Dragons, the Rock Dragon lacks fangs, and instead has flat, rather blunt, teeth; his stone-covered tail ends in a club-like fashion.[2] In addition, the Rock Dragon lacks a nose.[3] Under the influence of Future Rogue Cheney's Dragon Supremacy Magic, the Rock Dragon has shown himself to be unquestioningly obedient, showing no signs of opposition.[4] In spite of this, however, the Rock Dragon has shown bits of his own unique personality; much like many other Dragons of his time, he thinks rather poorly of the human race and relishes in humiliating them, taking pride in every insult.[3] Due to the Rock Dragon not having a nose, he also doesn't possess a sense of smell, which renders him immune to Magic that works over the sense of smell, such as Ichiya's Perfume Magic.[19]

Temari: You're looking for us?! Tessenjutsu: Wind Release: Great Sickle Weasel Technique!

Using their chakra or a ninja tool such as a war fan to manipulate or else create an external source of wind, the user can create a single, or several blades of wind which are capable of slicing through their target with ease. Temari and a group of tessenjutsu users from Sunagakure also used this technique as a means of countering a powerful, incoming torrent of wind.[2]

Rock: What the...?!

Shizuku: Waterfall.

Rock: Water?! Blagh! I hate water!

Ichiya: Men... Hello, dragon. We're the members of Blue Pegasus.

Rock: Blue Pegasus?! You don't look blue to me!

Monet: (chuckling) Let's save the talking later...

E. Ryuko: Let's fight!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Katsuragi: You're one of the dragons, eh?!

F. Natsu: We're gonna kick your butt!

Crocodile: I have no choice but to help out.

Levia: Bring it. I can handle any attack.

Levia (リヴァイア Rivaia) is one of the seven Dragons controlled by Future Rogue that arrived to Crocus through the Eclipse Gate in order to destroy mankind.[1] Like most of the Dragons, Levia's body is extremely huge. He possesses four limbs and a pair of wings that allow Him to fly. On his chin, he seems to have grown a beard. However, Levia's distinct feature is that his body is covered with protuberances resembling fish's fins, having them on the sides of his head, his back and even limbs. his body is also covered with scales that look like the skin of fish, further resembling this animal.[2] There isn't much known about Levia's personality as he has been under the control of Future Rogue, however, he has expressed a dedication to the mission given to him when he scolded Scissor Runner for not doing his job properly, telling him to even injure his target if it is needed for his capture, unlike Scissor Runner, who simply expressed his desire to kill humans.[3] On the other hand, Levia expressed his desire to solve the situation the peaceful way when he told Rogue to do as they say and they won't harm him.[2]

Chitoge: Get ready! Let's fight!

Dark Dragon: (sighs) They'll understand soon.

The Dark Dragon is an unnamed Dragon who invaded Fiore through the malfunctioning Eclipse Gate.[1] Like most Dragons, the Dark Dragon is large in size; the upper part of its head, its back, upper portion of its tail, arms, and talons. Its underbelly and jaw, which is filled with very sharp teeth, are white and smooth, with its abdominals in particular being quite muscular. Unlike most Dragons, the Dark Dragon, rather than having claws, has extended digits and a smooth, dark patagium, making its anatomy and method of flight more akin to a bat's than an actual Dragon's; additionally, there are spikes running down from the Dark Dragon's spine and onto its tail, which in itself ends in a rippled, almost torn fashion.[2]

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Kagura attempts to slash the Rock Dragon using her Archenemy, but is easily thrown off by the Dragon.

Tsumuga: Kagura. (catches Kagura)

Kagura: Thanks.

Akira: We'll take care from here.

Ichiya: I'll weaken it by using my Perfume Magic.

Aromatisse: With Sweet Scent.

Rock: Huh?! You know, Dragons all have a keen sense of smell. But I have no nose.

Tsumuga: (hits Ichiya in head) Idiot!

Ichiya: Men...

Haruka: (chuckling) Let's kick some ass!

Using Motherglare, Future Rogue smirks at what the Dragons are doing.

F. Rogue: My, these dragons sure follow my commands. As long as they're here, this whole world will perish. (chuckling) Huh?

Natsu: (growling)

Ryuko: You...

Luffy: You'll pay for this...


	71. Episode 193: The Battle of Seven Dragons

Episode 193: The Battle of Seven Dragons

Having returned to the battlefield, Natsu engages Future Rogue once again on top of Motherglare.

Natsu: Alright! Now we're gonna fight!

Rogue: Hm? Where are the other two?

Natsu: Their souls are here inside me! Thanks to Ayaka, I now have both of their abilities! Life Fibers Synchronize! Kamui Senketsu! (transforms)

Natsu wears a similar appearance of Ryuko's transformation except Senketsu's eyes are in a form of dragon wings.

Natsu: Take this!

Ryuko: Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!

F. Rogue: Hmph.

However, tired from his previous battles, the Fairy Tail Mage finds himself unable to put down any damage on the man from the future.

F. Rogue: What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?

Luffy: Natsu, we should stop! After the previous battle, you can't take anymore damage!

Struggling to even stay atop the flying beast, Natsu can only watch from above as the Dragons lay waste to Crocus.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Danketsu: What are they?!

Yukinetsu and Banetsu: Eggs?!

F. Rogue: (chuckling) There's nothing you could do. Arceus, Giratina, kill them!

Arceus: Punishment!

Giratina: Shadow Ball!

Ryuko: Watch out!

Doratsu: Dragon Shield! (blocks)

Doratsu is a garnet Legendary Dragon Exceed/Kamui hybrid. She wears a dragon-style dress with dragon tail, dragon wings, dragon eyes, dragon fangs, and golden earrings.

F. Rogue: Doratsu... The Legendary Dragon Kamui. I'm glad you've came.

Doratsu: Shut it. If you think you could manipulate MY dragons for your evil intentions of destroying the present, you've got another thing coming. I only work with people whose hearts are pure. Monsters like you should be put to death.

Luffy: Thanks!

Doratsu: Don't thank me.

Natsu: But what are _you_ really after?

 _On the outskirts of town..._

Lahar: Bring a prisoner?

Jellal: Yes. Any prisoner will do.

Doranbolt: Are you sure we should trust him?

Tsubaki: In this state, we have no other choice.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Meanwhile, the Fairy Tail Mages confront the Dragon Atlas Flame.

Kokonoe: The only way we could attack it is to distinguish the flames.

Gray: We'll take it from here. Juvia?

Juvia: Yes, Gray-sama.

Beartic: We're helping as well.

Frillish: Yup!

Together: (attacks)

Beartic: Ice Beam!

Frillish: Bubble Beam!

Atlas: That didn't leave a scratch.

Twilight: It didn't work?!

Omi: I'll stop this! Tsunami Strike Water!

Twilight: Element of Magic: Water Bomb!

Atlas: Hmph. That won't work on me.

Talim: Guys, it's getting ready to attack!

As the Dragon attacks in return, Freed erects a rune barrier to block the incoming blast, but the Dragon's power is overwhelming, rendering it ineffective.

Marth: Freed.

Freed: I'm alright.

Moving in, Makarov uses his Giant Magic to grow and deliver a physical blow to Atlas Flame.

Atlas: (laughing) Humans cannot measure up to Dragons. (attacks)

Everyone: Master!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Elsewhere, Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale do battle against the Rock Dragon, but find that their attacks are ineffective.

Haruka: Nothing's working.

Together, Lyon, Jura and Kagura attempt a triple-attack using Lyon's Ice-Make animals but even this attack fails.

Tsumuga: Nothing seems to effect it.

Shizuku: But we can't give up.

Shantae: Yeah!

At Mercurius, the Fairy Tail Mages there look up at Zirconis.

Uzu: He's the same guy we talked to earlier.

Emi: I remember that. Zirconis, why are you doing this?!

He answers by pointing out Motherglare from afar.

Zirconis: He's the one issuing orders to us.

Knowing that if the Dragons destroy the world, Rogue himself will have nothing left...

Lucy: What are his true intentions?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Emi: Hm... Dad?

Uzu: Yeah?

Emi: Watashi ga kangaete kimashita. Tabun watashi wa kare o sorasubekidesu. {Translation: I've been thinking. Maybe I should distract him.}

Uzu: Kare o sorashimasu?! Iya, iya, iya, iya, ā! Watashi no yuiitsu no musume ga rain-jō de kanojo no jinsei o irete iru hōhō wa arimasen! Watashi wa sore o yurushimasen! {Translation: Distract him?! Oh no, no, no, no, no! There's no way my ONLY daughter is putting her life on the line! I won't allow it!}

Emi: Shikashi, watashi wa tedasuke o shitaidesu! Watashi wa min'na o hozon shitaidesu! {Translation: But I want to help! I want to save everyone!}

Uzu: Masaka! Watashi wa doragon ni watashi no musume o ushinatte imasen yo! Sore wa amarini mo kikendesu! {Translation: No! I'm NOT losing my daughter to a dragon! It's too dangerous!}

Emi: Dakedo,... {Translation: But,...}

Uzu: Shikashi, nani?! {Translation: But what?!}

Emi: Watashi wa okāsan no yōna yūkande tsuyoku naritaidesu. Watashi ga umarete irai, anata wa itsumo watashi ni anata 2 ga Honnouji akademī ni ita toki, watashi no okāsan ga yatta subete no hanashi o katarimashita. Watashi wa chōdo kanojo no yō ni naritaidesu. Dakara, watashi o kika sete kudasai. {Translation: I want to be brave and strong like mom. Ever since I was born, you always told me stories about everything my mom did when you two were in Honnouji Academy. I want to be just like her. So, please let me.}

Uzu: (sighs) Fain... {Translation: Fine...} Aikuro, bring Mankanshoku's family to safety!

Aikuro: Sure. Come on.

Barazo: Mako, be careful!

Mako: I will!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

In the town, Orga and Rufus Lore confront a Dragon.

Pearl: Sakura, Amethyst, now!

Sakura: Okay! Windy!

The Windy (風) is one of the fifty-two Clow Cards in the anime and is also part of the original nineteen cards from the manga series. It is one of the four elemental cards, and as such it is one of the most powerful. Windy falls under the power of the Moon, Yue and under Eastern Magic. The Windy appears as an elegant, lissome-figured Fairy, possessing blonde hair that is dressed high and falls forward into two long strands, as well as a pair of of large, magic wings and feathered shoulders. She has an image of small green wing-like shapes on her forehead and and is surrounded by a cloak of wind in greens and yellow. As a Sakura Card in the manga, Windy receives a star in between the wing decoration on her forehead as well as a new winged star above her chest. Windy is described as very docile and demure. Being the gentlest card, Windy hates to fight and her magic is mainly used for non-attacking purposes. The Windy's primary magic is to create strong winds. These winds can be used to blow away objects or bind creatures. All Clow Cards have the ability to help their user predict the future. Their method of fortune-telling is similar to that of tarot cards. The interpretation of the message the Clow Cards relay depends on the magical power of the user. Windy, in particular, represents news or transmission.

Amethyst: It's down!

Pearl: Orga! Rufus!

Together: Right!

Orga: Lightning God's Charged Particle Cannon!

Lightning God's Charged Particle Cannon (雷神の荷電粒子砲 Raijin no Kaden Ryūshi Hō) is a Lightning God Slayer Magic Spell. The user extends both arms before themselves, their open palms facing, the fingers pointed towards the target. Sparks of black lightning are generated between their arms, growing larger and larger, and gradually extending to the surrounding area. With their arms completely clad in black lightning, the user fires a massive, concentrated beam of the aforementioned black lightning at their target. Such beam is shown to be able to completely vaporize what it strikes.[1]

Rufus: Memory-Make: Sword of Frozen Black Lightning!

Memory-Make: Sword of Frozen Black Lightning (凍エル黒雷ノ剣 Kogoeru Kokurai no Tsurugi) is a Memory-Make Spell. After having memorized spells from Lightning God Slayer Magic and Ice-Make, the user combines the two kinds of Magic into a more powerful spell, creating several bolts of black lightning that drop onto the targeted area. Once the lightning makes contact, it freezes into spikes of ice.[1]

Garnet: Nicely done.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Scissor: (chuckling) Not quite. (stands up)

Sakura: Huh?!

Amethyst: What the...?!

Scissor Runner grabs both Sakura and Amethyst.

Pearl: Sakura!

Garnet: Amethyst!

Sakura: Let me go!

Amethyst: I really don't want to get eaten!

Rosalina: Sting, Rogue, how did you two defeated the dragons when you were children?

Sting: Well, what we say was partially true. In actuality, Weisslogia wanted me to kill him so the latter could become a real Dragon Slayer.

Rogue: And in contrast, Skiadrum was terminally ill and asked me to end his life out of mercy.

Espeon: But even though we never fought a serious dragon,...

Umbreon: (wearing a white Sabertooth symbol necklace) We'll still fight for the sake of our friends.

Umbreon has a sleek black body with four slender legs and crimson eyes. There are two pairs of pointed teeth visible when its mouth is open, one in the upper jaw and one in the lower. It has long pointed ears and a bushy tail, each with a yellow band around them. Its forehead and legs have yellow rings on them. Its yellow markings glow at night and strike fear into anyone nearby. It hides in the darkness while waiting for its opponents, and its yellow rings glow when it leaps to attack. It is also capable of spraying a poisonous sweat whenever it gets agitated. This Pokémon is rare in the wild, and is more often found in urban areas under the care of people.

Pokedex: Umbreon, the Moonlight Pokémon. When an Eevee has had sufficient training and is exposed to moonlight, it evolves into an Umbreon.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Meanwhile..._

F. Rogue: In the future, Acnologia alone rules the world.

Natsu: Acnolgia?

Ryuko: It's that dragon we saw in Tenrou Island.

Luffy: Oh yeah~!

F. Rogue: Though I devised my Dragon Manipulation Magic, it did not work on the Dragon King and so I came up with the plan to bring Dragons from the past under my control and have them fight Acnologia for me.

Doratsu: You bastard! This is not right!

F. Rogue: Whatever. Though fewer were able to come thanks to Lucy's intervention, I will use the seven dragons I have to defeat Acnologia and become king myself.

Doketsu: Not in our watch you won't!

Karetsu: We'll stop you~rave!

Across the town, the Mages slowly come to the realization that only with Dragon Slaying Magic can the Dragons be defeated.

Tsumuga: Of course. The only way we could defeat them is with Dragon Slaying Magic.

Akira: How did we forget about that?

 _Atop Motherglare..._

Natsu: Well, I hate to tell you but you sure are unlucky.

F. Rogue: What do you mean by that?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

He ignites his fist and delivers a devastating blow to Motherglare's hide.

Ryuko: Listen up, everyone! Dragon Slayer Magic can defeat the Dragons!

Luffy: With seven Dragon Slayers and seven Dragons, the forces are even and we can come out victorious!

Natsu: So show them what we Dragon Slayers are made of!

Mako: Ryuko-chan?! Luffy-chan?! I hear them but I can't see them!

Ayaka: That's because their souls are inside Natsu.

Satsuki: Eh?!

Shouko: It's true. Their bodies are inside the castle, in a room. But don't worry. Ultear put a powerful Magic Barrier to protect it from harm.

Yukino: Why would you do that?

Ayaka: It was actually Natsu's idea in order to defeat Future Rogue. Ryuko's soul is in both her Red Gauntlet and her Scissor Blade.

Shouko: And Luffy's soul is in his straw hat.

Uzu: Then take me and Emi with you.

Ayaka: Of course.

 _Meanwhile..._

F. Rogue: My, you are miscounting.

Arceus: You think you could defeat us AND the dragons?

Giratina: Such ignorance.

Natsu: But we can hear someone else.

F. Rogue: What do you mean by that?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

On the outskirts of town, an exhausted Doranbolt and Supetsu arrives with Prisoner 100977, Cobra, the Poison Dragon Slayer of the Oración Seis.

* * *

Ayaka: There they are. Don't worry. They're both unconscious while still in their soul forms. Once this is all over, Natsu must put it back to their rightful owners.

Uzu: I see... Ryuko, it's us, Uzu and Emi. I know you're inside Natsu. But we're staying right here until he returns. Whatever you do, don't give up. You're Ryuko Matoi, the strongest girl I'd ever met. And don't you forget about it. After this, we'll start our anniversary. It'll be our promise.

* * *

Celestia: Seems you need some help.

Mai: Master Celestia!

Asgore: Master Luna!

Muffet: Master Cadance!

Luna: Don't worry. We'll help you with the dragons.

Sans: Yup. After all, THEY'RE alicorns.

Papyrus: Correct!


	72. Episode 194: Zirconis Rampage

Episode 194: Zirconis Rampage

Zirconis stands against the army.

Zirconis: You humans are so foolish if you think you could go up against me!

Hisui: This is our fault.

Jeidetsu: We did this!

Arcadios: It isn't your fault.

Tatsumi: Yeah, you were only trying to save everyone.

Saitou: We don't blame you.

Delcatty: Guys...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Arcadios: But it's best if you should be evacuated.

Cornelia: There's no way we're escaping!

Euphemia: We have our own duty to do!

Hisui: Right!

Meanwhile, Natsu and Future Rogue commence their battle atop Motherglare.

F. Rogue: There's no hope for the Mages. Humans cannot defeat dragons. They'll soon be their dinner.

Natsu: We will forsake our humanity if it means saving our comrades.

Together: Yeah!

F. Rogue: (sighs) Arceus, Giratina, return. I'll take care of these pests. Motherglare, drop the onto the battlefield below.

The eggs quickly hatch into reptilian creatures that fight the present Mages in the vicinity.

Nui: Huh?!

Nonon: What are these?!

Vash: They look like...

Lupin: Dinosaurs!

Together: Hug me! (hugs each other)

Sly: Interesting.

Tsumuga: Now the enemy has increase.

Akira: Guess we're not any breaks.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Laxus arrives with the Thunder God Tribe to battle Atlas Flame.

Evergreen: Don't worry, everyone! The Thunder God Tribe are here to help!

Mavis: Wait. Don't fight it yet. You must focus on the hatchlings.

Diancie: Gajeel, you, Toph, and Guts apprehend the Dark Dragon.

Levy: Me and Twilight can help, too!

Gajeel: Sorry, small fry. But only Toph and Guts can help me.

Elsewhere, Sting, Lucy, and Arlong takes on Scissor Runner alone.

Sting: Rogue, Umbreon, Shadetsu, find another Dragon! We'll take care of him!

Rogue: Let's make Sabertooth better.

Sting: Right!

 _Meanwhile..._

Monet: Wait, we don't have a Dragon Slayer!

Shizuku: Please don't fret. I have the powers of the water dragon. After all, I'm the water dragon deity.

Eve: That MUST be the same as Dragon Slayer, right?

Shizuku: You could say that...

Ichiya: Perfect! With you, this will makes things easier!

Jenny: Yeah, before you do that...

Jenny and Edolas Ryuko try seducing the dragon, but ultimately fails.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ichiya tries a perfume on the Dragon using his armpits, which also has no effect since the Dragon lacks a nose.

Tsumuga: Idiot!

Ichiya: Ow...

Tsumuga: That was disgusting!

Rock: (laughing) You humans are SO humorous! (laughing)

Cobra: (attacks) Hey! Get outta here!

Everyone: Right!

Haruka: What's he doing here?!

Infernape: Don't know!

Doranbolt, Supetsu, and Lahar, Tsubaki, and Jin watch from a distance.

Doranbolt: I'm worrying about our jobs. What if we get fired?

Lahar: Stop worrying. We will now have a future. Soldiers, move out!

Army: Yes, sir!

In the mountains, where the city evacuation is being assisted by Levy, the Black Egrets, and Team Aqua...

Parasoul: Come on, people! Evacuate immediately!

Egret Soldier: You have to run! Or these dragons will get you!

Archie: Don't just stand there! Run for your lives!

Kinana senses Cobra fighting in the city.

Kinana: Cobra...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Meanwhile in the sky..._

Natsu: We can do anything if we work together.

Ryuko: That's how it works here.

F. Rogue: It's pointless. You cannot comprehend the true power of Dragons. You'll soon be their snack. So give up already.

Ryuko: We're not giving up!

Luffy: Yeah!

 _At the palace..._

Zirconis: Hm... Who should I eat first? Tough decisions, tough decisions...

Wendy: Why are you doing this? Do you remember when you spoke with us?

Carla: Wendy, the one you spoke was his astral form.

Zirconis: Huh? Oh, a little girl. Then you should become my dinner. I'm starving.

Zirconis roars at the the humans before him, stripping the army and Darton of their clothes.

Tsumugu: Hey, what did you do that for?!

Zirconis: Because eating humans with clothing tastes terrible. I like mine to be fresh and naked. Like this young woman here.

Lucy: You're talking about me, right?!

Gardevoir: I'm guessing he's right.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

The Dragon then magically removes Lucy's clothes.

Lucy: Eh?!

Zirconis: My Magic steals human dignity.

Gardevoir: That doesn't make any sense!

Zirconis grabs Lucy and proceeds to eat her.

Gardevoir: Lucy! Let her go! Moonlight! And Psybeam!

Zirconis: (dodges) Such ignorance.

Gardevoir: What? He dodge it.

Tsumugu: Guys, we're going into the city. You can have this one.

Wendy: Right! Mira, Yukino!

Mirajane: We're ready!

Yukino: Definitely.

Zirconis takes off into the sky.

Mirajane: Satan Soul: Sitri!

Wendy: Sky Dragon's Roar!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy ends up colliding with Natsu on Motherglare's back and they crash into the city.

Natsu: Hey, what the heck was that?!

Ryuko: Lucy?!

Luffy: Why are naked?!

Lucy: It was dragon's fault! And also, don't look at me, pervert!

Ryuko: Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! Lucy, don't hit!

Lucy: Huh?! Ryuko?! Is that you?!

Ryuko: That's right.

Luffy: Luffy's here, too!

Lucy: Luffy?! (covers herself in blanket) What are you two inside Natsu?

Senketsu: Thanks to Ayaka, their souls were able to get inside Natsu.

Danketsu: Ryuko's in her Scissor Blade and Red Gauntlet while Luffy's in his hat! Awesome, right?!

Lucy: Ayaka DID mention that.

Luffy: Hm... Wait, I got an idea!

Natsu: You do?!

Luffy: Yeah! Lucy, how 'bout you take Ryuko's Red Gauntlet and her Scissor Blade!

Lucy: Wha?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Luffy: You heard me! Ryuko can help you and plus, it'll be easier to just have me and Natsu!

Lucy: But I don't know how to use her powers. I'm a Celestial Spirit Mage, remember?!

Ryuko: Don't worry. I'll teach you. Please...

Lucy: (sighs) Fine...

Natsu: All right! Thanks, Lucy!

Lucy: Don't look at me, pervert!

[SLAP]

Together: Hey, we're in here!

Lucy: Sorry!

Elsewhere in the city, Erza, Rias, Lisanna, Rainbow Dash, and Elfman and Medaka battle against the hatchlings.

Rias: Power of Destruction!

Rainbow: Thunder!

Erza: There's too many of them.

Lisanna: We can't keep this up.

Mattan: Don't worry, everyone! We'll help!

 **Mattan Ginger** (マッタン・ジンジャー _Mattan Jinjā_ ) is a Mage from the Twilight Ogre Guild and an anime-exclusive character.[1] Ginger is a pale-skinned young woman with violet eyes and pink, neck-length hair with short bangs on either side of her face. She has long eyelashes and pink blush on her cheeks. Ginger wears a blue hat that sports cat ears on either side. The hat is gold-trimmed and has a gold, diamond-shaped protrusion on its front. Ginger has a curvaceous figure and wears a cutoff shirt. The upper portion of the shirt is made with a transparent material and the lower portion is blue and gold-trimmed and is designed similarly to her hat. Ginger also wears a pair of gloves that are white in color and have gray linings and are tailored in two points. She also wears a pair of transparent violet stockings and boots that reach just below her knees. They are of the same color and design of her gloves.[1] Ginger is a hyperactive individual, and is very confident in her abilities. She takes pride in her appearance, and has been known to strike poses when introducing herself. In addition, she refers to herself as the "idol of fire and ice." Ginger also speaks in an unusual pitch and has a habit of ending her sentences with "dechi".[1] This form of Magic allows Ginger to freeze anything in her path. It was powerful enough to freeze Motherglare's Hatchlings.[1] Ginger can also shoot beams out of this Magic.[3]

Iroi: (wearing a blue Twilight Orge symbol on her left hand) Don't fret. We're from Twilight Orge. We're going to help you with this.

Irori (いろり Irori?) is a character of the Unbreakable Machine-Doll series. She is a Banned Doll; one of the Setsugetsuka series; the elder sister of Yaya and Komurasaki and represents the Snow (雪 Yuki?), and the automaton of Shouko Karyuusai. Irori is a young dazzlingly beautiful girl who has some similar facial features as Shouko, Yaya and Komurasaki. She has a white complexion, a slender body, with an ample bosom, and an average height, being a little taller than Yaya. Irori has long straight silver hair extending to her hips, with fringe, strands extending to each side of below her eyes and strands extending to each side of her chest that are each inserted into a circular violet bead at its tips, has thin eyebrows, and has black eyes (with bluish undertones) that are dignified. She wears a kanzashi that is composed of a small circular gold ring, a big circular gold ring and a draped black cloth that are all strapped together by an indigo strap, with its asymmetric straps extending to her neck dangling, that has a circular violet bead at each of the tip of its straps to her hair at the left side part of her head, a light pink tint on her lips, a pair of wrist's length light blue middle finger hooked fingerless gloves on her hands that have indigo straps strapped around each of them by her wrists and tied into a ribbon at each of their centre back, with its asymmetric straps dangling, a beguiling long sleeved light blue kimono top, its colour representing the season she represents; winter, with its sodes held up and hanged by an indigo strap to her shoulders and tied into a ribbon at her left shoulder by her chest, with a strap extending to her bust and another strap extending to her waist dangling, that has an opening at its bottom part over a white lined blue dounuki that has white ruffle trimmings at its edges, a blue-green hanhaba obi wrapped around her waist over a pale blue obi-age and a violet obi-jime strapped around its obi and tied at her left into a ribbon, a black sash wrapped over her kimono by her waist that has arrow-like shape edges at its front and a vertical black cloth that has her blue, in the light novel, white, snowflake symbol at its centre attached to its edges by indigo straps that are tied into a knot, a pair of mini-crew length light blue tabi socks that have slight openings at their top part and indigo straps strapped around them by each of her ankles and tied into a knot at each of their centre, and a pair of indigo strapped black lacquered high platform geta. Irori's undergarments is composed of a purple bra that has a small purple flower at each of its apex, a small purple ribbon at its gore and a vertical lace at each of the centre of its cup and a purple underwear that has a small purple flower and a vertical lace at its centre strapped on each side of her hips and tied into ribbons. Irori is one of the Setsugetsuka created by Shouko Karyuusai, and as one, she has the Karyuusai brand's Japanese kanji inscription, (花柳斎 Karyūsai?), carved into her back above her hipbone. In the anime OVA 6, Irori wears a modern blue monokini.

Acqua: Just leave this to us.

Acqua of the Back (後方のアックア Kōhō no Akkua?), real name William Orwell (ウィリアム＝オルウェル Wiriamu Oruweru'?), is a character introduced in Toaru Majutsu no Index. A strong and willful man, he is a mercenary of renown in England, and originally a Saint of terrific power. He was a member of God's Right Seat, and is one of the few characters who easily defeated Kamijou Touma in combat. After the events of World War III and the dissolution of God's Right Seat, he is once again referred to using his real name. Acqua of the back is a man with tea-colored hair, and is described as having a straight-lined face that looked like chiseled from stone. His muscular look is a mark of him going through many bloody and gory battles, and not the ones that a body builder has.[1] This is unique from the other God's Right Seat since the others are rather thin due to their fighting style. He wears a shirt that looked similar to a polo shirt with blue as the base, as well as blue pants.[1] This is likely part of his magic as he is aligned to Archangel Gabriel, which rules over the color blue. Despite calling himself as neither a good man or a philantrophist,[2] Acqua of the Back has a unique code of ethics that he follows steadfastly. He is confident in the rightness of his actions and will not find excuses for it what he does.[3] When it comes to combat, he will allow his enemies to follow his conditions of surrender and let them live, as he did with allowing Touma to live if he gave his right hand to him.[1] He doesn't like cheap tricks and would rather face his enemies head on.[4] In fact, he loathes those who kill civilians, as Terra of the Left can attest.[5] Moreover, he dislikes looting on the battlefield.[4] Although he loves a good battle from worthy opponents like the Amakusa Christians and Kanzaki Kaori,[6] he is willing to forgo battle, and by proxy killing his enemies, if there is a possibility not killing at all.[2] It is not like he doesn't want to kill his enemies, it is just that if there is not a need to then he won't kill. Indeed, he didn't kill the Amakusa Christians at first because they weren't the ones he needed to take down.[1] When in combat, he recognizes that there are only allies and enemies on the battlefield, and will do his uttermost to defeat his enemies in battle. In spite of this, he still loathes or at least pities those who are incapable of fighting an equal level to him.[7] He is also gracious in defeat, willing to accept it as well as face it head on.[8] He shows respect for courage, resolve, and the will to protect others, aspects that he found in Touma,[9] among others.[10] In his own way, he also values friendship, as he had with Knight Leader,[11] though that wouldn't be enough to stop him from doing his mission.[12] Overall, the man follows his own code of honor. He is quite aware that civilian sacrifices might be needed in the battle, but goes out of his way to lessen them.[4] Prior to joining God's Right Seat when he was still a mercenary, he taught people who have been caught in battle zones knowledge of herbs to lower mortality rate and taught villagers how to cook meals. He is also very active outside the battlefield, and in some places people call him a Sage.[13] He is willing to pay for his own crimes, as what had happened when he willingly went to the Tower of London after the War. He doesn't seem to hold grudges towards the people he's fought against and is willing to work with them.[14] Finally, of all the God's Right Seat, he is the only one who shows respect to authority, which in this case was the Pope. Acqua of the Back also cares for his homeland, Great Britain, as is the reason why he chose not to become a member of the Knights of England as he believes that he can watch it over from the outside, without the chains of institution, while his friend the Knight Leader can protect it from the inside.[15] Acqua of the Back enjoys drinking, along with the Knight Leader.[15] His magic name is Flere210, "The one who changes the reason of tears" (その涙の理由を変える者 Sono Namida no Riyū o Kaeru Mono?). Flere is a Latin word that means "tears". The significance of this name suggested that William held his weapon in order to transform cold tears, implied as sadness, to warm ones, implied as tears of joy.[52] Moreover, for a magician to be able to engrave a magic name on their chest, showed that they had overwhelming strength.[13] As a mercenary, he has many years of battle experience, and coupled with his Saint and powers as a member of God's Right Seat makes for him as a great threat even to the likes of Kanzaki Kaori, a renowned fighter in her own right. Indeed, even after losing both his Saint and God's Right Seat abilities, he is still seen as capable enough to join the operations against GREMLIN alongside Carissa and the Knight Leader.[14] As he once was a Saint and had Divine Mother's Mercy, the reason why two incompatible elements that resided in his body didn't go run amok was because of William's pure talent.[7] Moreover, even after being depowered twice, the methodology for freely manipulating great still remains within him.[14] As a Saint, William had Stigma (聖痕スティグマ Seikon (Sutiguma)?), giving him the ability to call upon God's power, endowing him with super-human capabilities. As Saints are still human, they have a limit to using the power created through Idol Theory with their own power. Moreover, if Saints used their power at 100%, the high pressure would cause the Saint's body to self-destruct.[7] As Acqua of the Back, William had Divine Mother's Mercy, allowing him the nullify the limiter his body imposes on itself as a self-defense instinct, allowing him access to 100% acces to his capabilities as a Saint without consequences.[7] After the events of the World War III, William also loses his powers as a Saint. As Acqua of the Back he is blessed with the nature of the "Power of God,"[17] as he is aligned with the Archangel Gabriel after purifying his body from the Original Sin. Normally, this conversation makes him lose his capability to cast human magic but gained the capability to cast angelic magic. However, because of the fact that he Divine Mother's Mercy inherent within him, it blossomed after becoming a member of God's Right Seat,[16] allowing him to bypass the restrictions of this purification and allow him to use normal human magic. As a result of his alignment with Gabriel, he is associated with the color blue, the moon,[53] and the water.[17] His garb represent this connection, composed mostly of blue, Moreover, he also holds the position of the "back" or "rear" as his name indicates. Prior to losing his Sainthood, his body had the stronges "link" to Gabriel as a member of God's Right Seat.[53]

Mattan: Fire Magic: Flamethrower! Ice Magic: Ice Wind!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Iroi: Snowfall.

Acqua: With Waterfall.

Medaka: Thank you.

Mattan: No problem! Glad to help!

 _Mako..._

Mako: Gamagori-senpai! Gamagori-senpai~! Where are you?!

Plusle: If you can hear us, yell!

Minun: Jeez, where could he be?

Mako: I don't know. Hope he's okay... Huh?!

Plusle: Crap! It's those hatchlings!

Minun: This isn't good!

Mako: Plus, Minus, use Thunderbolt!

Together: Right! Thunderbolt!

Mako: What?! It didn't work?!

Plusle: Watch out!

Mako: (gasps) Someone help!

Ira: (transformed) (attacks)

Together: Gamagori-senpai!

Ira: Mankanshoku, are you alright?

Mako: Yeah... Thanks to you.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ira: Mankanshoku, you need to get outta here.

Mako: Nope! I'm staying here!

Ira: But it's dangerous.

Mako: I don't care! I have Plus and Minus with me! We're not running away!

Ira: (sighs) Jeez... Alright, suit yourself. But you shouldn't get in the way, got it?

Mako: Right!

 _Satsuki..._

Satsuki: (Human Glaceon) We must hurry, Junketsu and Hanetsu. Everyone needs our help.

Junketsu: But where are they? They're separated.

Satsuki: I know. But finding them is my top priority.

Yukinetsu: Satsuki!

Satsuki: Guys!

Hanetsu: Where's Natsu?!

Karetsu: Going to fight Future Rogue!

Junketsu: I see...

Suddenly, hatchlings appears.

Hanetsu: Hatchlings! Now?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Karetsu: Shadow Disappearance!

Yukinetsu: Life Fibers: Ice Fan! Icy Wind!

Hanetsu: What?! It's not working!

Satsuki: They're tougher then I thought.

As the Mages fight the hatchlings and the Dragons and Dragon Slayers face off...

Erza: I'm surrounded... Even Blaziken can't handle them... What should I do...?

They were swiftly defeated by Jellal Fernandes and Rachel. The two and Rachel are then seen by Millianna and Persian, who is immediately infuriated by Jellal's presence.

Millianna: Jellal... It's you...

Meanwhile at Lucy's and Natsu's crash site, Virgo brings Lucy clothes from the Celestial Spirit World to change into.

Lucy: Okay, it's on. Ryuko, can you hear me?

Ryuko: Yes. We must get back to my body. Natsu, Luffy, good luck.

Together: Right!

Natsu: Happy?!

Happy: Aye, sir!

Lucy: Huh?

Ryuko: Something wrong?

Gardevoir: Look what we found. A diary.

Zoroark: Diary?!

Lucy: Hm... We should take this with us. Just in case if this is important.

Everyone: Right.

* * *

Ryuko: Thanks, Hydreigon.

Hydreigon: It's no problem! Call me anytime!

Lucy: Right! Return! (running)

 _Inside..._

Uzu: Lucy, what are you doing here?

Lucy: To put Ryuko's soul back to her body. (takes off Red Gauntlet) Here.

Uzu: Okay, thank you.

Uzu puts the Red Gauntlet on Ryuko's hand and her Scissor Blade on top of her.

Senketsu: Hope this works...

Ryuko: (groans) Hm? Uzu? Emi? (sits up)

Uzu: Ryuko! (hugs Ryuko)

Emi: Mom! (hugs Ryuko)

Ryuko: Hey... Guess Ayaka told you everything, eh?

Emi: Yeah. I miss you, mom.

Ryuko: I miss you both. Lucy, Gardevoir, you should get going.

Together: Right. (leaves)

Uzu: Ryūko wa, anata wa ikutsu ka no nokori no bubun o shutoku suru hitsuyō ga arimasu. {Translation: Ryuko, you should get some rest.}

Ryuko: Shikashi, do no yōna hokanohito wa dōdesu ka? Karera wa kiken ni sarasa rete iruto watashi wa nanika o shinakereba narimasen. {Translation: But what about the others? They're in danger and I have to something.}

Uzu: Īe, ryūko. Watashi wa anata ga anata no jinsei o kiken'nisarasu koto wa dekimasen. Kiitekudasai... Watashi wa anata ga hokanohito ga kenen shite iru shitte iruga, watashi wa, karera wa daijōbu anata o hoshō shimasu. {Translation: No, Ryuko. I won't let you risk your life. Please listen... I know you're concern about everyone else but I assure they'll be fine.}

Ryuko: Hontōni? {Translation: Really?}

Senketsu: Mochiron. Kekkyokunotokoro, satsuki ya hoka no Kamuis ga arimasu. Karera wa anata nashide kore no sewa o suru koto ga dekimasu. Watashi wa, karera ga anzendearu kotodeshou ne. Anata no yūjin o shinjite... {Translation: Of course. After all, Satsuki and the other Kamuis are there. They can take care of this without you. I know they'll be safe. Believe in your friends...}

Ryuko: Hai. Watashi wa ikutsu ka no nokori no bubun o shutoku shimasu. Soshite UZU? {Translation: Okay. I'll get some rest. And Uzu?}

Uzu: E? {Translation: Huh?}

Ryuko: Koreha-jō no subete nodesu nochi, watashitachiha nana-shūnen o motsu koto ga dekimasu ka? {Translation: After this is all over, can we have our Seven-Year Anniversary?}

Uzu: Tashikani. {Translation: Sure.}


	73. Episode 195: Men VS Dragons

Episode 195: Men VS Dragons

Laxus: Guys,you ready?

Evergreen: Yes, Laxus!

Freed: We're prepared.

Bickslow: We'll shred him to pieces!

Ash: Let's go!

They try their best to defeat Atlas Flame, but he is unaffected by their attacks.

Atlas: (chuckling) My, what foolish humans. You can't defeat me with your weak powers.

Ash: We're not giving up! Charizard, I choose you!

Charizard: Charizard!

Ash: Charizard, use Dragon Claw!

Charizard: Right! Dragon Claw!

Atlas: Not so fast... (attacks)

Ash: Charizard!

Charizard: (grunts)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Marth: Hmph. With Laxus being a Lightning Dragon Slayer, it can't be effective against a Fire Dragon like Atlas.

Beauty: If we only have a Water Dragon Slayer around...

At that moment, Bickslow notices Happy dropping Natsu on Atlas Flame.

Everyone: Natsu?!

Natsu: I'm going to eat this dragon!

Atlas: What?! What are you doing?! Get off me!

Luffy: Everyone, help Wendy! We'll deal this one!

Utena: Luffy?

Natsu: Just go!

Laxus: Alright. Let's get moving.

Everyone: Right!

Atlas Flame keeps trying to get rid of Natsu, but as he is unable to do so.

Atlas: Hm... (thinking) He remind me of Igneel. Igneel, King of the Fire Dragons. (talking) Excuse me, boy. But do you have any connection to Igneel?

Natsu: Igneel?! Of course I do! He's my friend and my dad!

Atlas: Dad? I never knew you were his son. My apologies.

Natsu: Nontaken!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Meanwhile, Lucy and Gardevoir goes through the diary left behind by her future self.

Virgo: Do you know what it says, princess?

Lucy: It looks like this talks about everything that had happen prior to this.

Gardevoir: Agree.

 _At the same time..._

F. Rogue: These dragons are so powerful. No human can ever defeat a dragon. Once everyone dies, so does the city of Crocus. It'll be destroy into little pieces. With their powers, I'll defeat Acnologia, become king, and rule the world.

As he speaks of the imminent apocalypse he is about to cause to the world, Natsu approaches him...

Luffy: Hey, strippy!

F. Rogue: What?

Natsu: This world doesn't need you to rule!

F. Rogue: Huh?! Atlas Flame?! What are you doing?! Why are betraying me?!

Atlas: I'm just following my heart and will help Igneel's son.

Luffy: Yup! You see, since we've became friends, your Magic had been cancelled! So you won't be controlling him now!

F. Rogue: No! That's... impossible!

The two Dragons then clash, with none able to overpower the latter.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Ready, Luffy?!

Luffy: Ready, Natsu!

Atlas: Natsu had eaten my flames.

Together: Gum-Gum Fire Dragon's Iron Gattling Gun!

Meanwhile, the Crocus soldiers are in awe as two Dragons fight against each other.

Toma: Humans against humans, Dragons against Dragons and humans against Dragons is the Dragon King Festival, a feast of humans, Dragons and Demons.

He then falls to his knees in despair.

Toma: We'll never be able to go back now.

Panetsu: Agree!

Meanwhile, Rufus is cornered by Motherglare's hatchlings but Gray jumps in at the last moment to save him.

Rufus: Many thanks, Gray. I have mesmerize that skill of yours.

Gray: Uh-huh.

Jet and Droy, as well as Macao, Romeo and Wakaba have also engaged in battle with the beasts.

Ino: Okay, guys!

Ember: Let's rock!

I-No: These dragons are toast.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Nonon: Mirai, I hope you have something up your sleeves!

Mirai: Of course I do! Just leave it to me!

Akame: Ikaruga, let's put them to rest.

Ikaruga: Right.

Orga is in a similar situation, but he is cornered by a swarm of hatchlings as well, with Jura arriving just in time and saving him from defeat at the last moment.

Orga: Thanks, Jura...

Jura: No problem.

Mako: (punches) Gamagori-senpai, there's too many of them!

Ira: We mustn't give up, Mankanshoku.

Mako: Right!

Taokaka: Go, go, paper lady~meow!

Tanpopo: Army of Rabbits! Attack these dragons!

Taokaka: All right! Tao and Tora will help~meow!

Torakaka: Right~meow.

Tanpopo: Suit yourself. We're a team, after all.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Sting and Rogue are also having a hard time against their opponents.

Shadetsu: Huh?! Hey, why aren't you attacking us?!

Dragon: I was order not to by Future Rogue.

Umbreon: Future Rogue?

Dragon: Future Rogue wants to be king so he summoned us dragons to kill Acnologia.

Rogue: That's impossible...

?: Yes, it's true. You have a dark side that nobody knows.

Dragon: Just accept your dark side and let it take over and accept your future.

Umbreon: There's no way Rogue will do that!

Shadetsu: Yeah! Rogue isn't alone! We're here as well!

Rogue: Guys...

As Rogue falls to the ground in confusion, Ultear and Meowstic watches him from nearby. She remembers that when she saved Natsu, he was the one who told her that Rogue was the man who attacked them and killed Lucy.

Ultear: Hm... His weakness is his current self.

Meowstic: If he dies his future self will also disappear.

Meredy: But you DO realize there's a time paradox this world created, right?!

Ultear: We do. But the flow of time was altered when the Eclipse Gate was opened.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Don't worry! With Luffy here, we'll deal with the future Rogue, as the current Rogue had done nothing wrong!

Luffy: Promise you wouldn't hurt him.

Together: Okay...

Back to the present, as Ultear and Meowstic looks at the ruins of Crocus caused by Future Rogue and his Dragons...

Ultear: Natsu, Luffy, we're sorry.

Meowstic: The trigger of all those events is Rogue, and by killing Rogue, it is the only way for the world to go back to the way it once was.

* * *

Mako: (panting)

Ira: Mankanshoku?

Mako: So... tired... Can't... go on...

Plusle: Mako, watch out!

Minun: They're aiming for you! Run!

Mako: Huh?

Ira: Mankanshoku~!

Ira blocks the hatchling's attack for Mako.

Mako: (gasps)

Ira: (kneels) (panting)

Mako: Gamagori-senpai, you're...!

Ira: I know. You being safe is my top priority. I won't let anything hurt you. I... (falls)

Mako: Gamagori-senpai! (catches Ira) Gamagori-senpai! Please don't die! I need you! Satsuki-sama needs you! Everyone needs you! (tears forming) Please don't...!

Ira: Mankanshoku...

Mako: Please... (sobs)

Ira: (sits up) (grunts) Mankanshoku... (kisses Mako)

Mako: Hm?!

Ira: (stops) I love you...

Mako: Huh?

Ira: I love you, okay? When I first met you, I thought you were just an annoying girl when you lecture me on how people always wear pajamas and I should wear one, too.

Mako: Oh yeah. That was on No Late Day. It was alot of fun. (chuckling)

Ira: But what I didn't know was I was starting to fall in love with you. I wasn't the type who would flirt every girl in school. But you were definitely different. Even though you were just a No-Star, you didn't care. You're always cheerful and happy-go-lucky and you always help Matoi in the best way you can.

Mako: Is that the reason?

Ira: Yes. And also, (takes out box) can I ask you something?

Mako: Sure, what is it?

Ira: (opens box) Mankanshoku, will you marry me?

Mako: Wha?!

Plusle: Gamagori-senpai is...!

Minun: Proposing to you, Mako!

Mako: Gamagori-senpai... Do you really want to marry me?

Ira: Yes.

Mako: Then alright. Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! (hugs Ira)

Ira: (chuckling) Perfect. I'm glad you agree. I love you.

Mako: Love you, too. (kisses Ira)

* * *

Satsuki: (wearing Junketsu) (slashes) (panting)

Junketsu: This isn't good, Satsuki. They keep coming. We need more assistance.

Ace: Satsuki, seems like you're in a pickle. Let ME help you out. Fire Punch!

Yukinetsu: It's Ace!

Karetsu: Nice timing, Ace!

Ace: No problem. After all, I don't want you to get hurt.

Satsuki: Thanks for the help. But I can take care of them.

Ace: As usual, you're always persistent on doing things yourself. (kisses Satsuki) That's what I like about you. Such a strong woman with a leadership attitude that everyone will follow. Maybe you should run a company one day.

Satsuki: . . .

Ace: What? Cat got your tongue? I just kiss you. It's not this is your first kiss. So when would you tell your "baby" sister of yours about our _relationship_?

Satsuki: After this is all over. She must be resting right now.

Doratsu: Correct. Looks like I found you, Satsuki. I'm Doratsu, the Legendary Dragon Kamui. Ryuko had told me all about you.

Hanatsu: Doratsu?!

Doratsu: That's right. I want to join you for now. After all, we must Future Rogue before everything's destroyed.

Satsuki: Alright. We need more help anyway.

Doratsu: Good. I hope you could get used to me.

* * *

Cadence: Princess Celestial, Princess Luna, what should we do?! If this continues, everything and every _one_ will be destroyed.

Celestial: Please calm down, Cadence. We'll think of something.

Luna: What should we think about?

Celestial: Hm...


	74. Episode 196: Gray's Death

Episode 196: Gray's Death

Millianna: Jellal, I will kill you for everything you have ever done!

Erza: Millianna, wait! He didn't mean to!

Millianna: Why are you protecting him?! He's the enemy!

Rias: You must understand. Jellal wasn't really behind anything.

Persian: Then who?!

Ultear: That'll be me. We were behind everything.

Millianna: You?

Meowstic: Yes. We were behind the project and for mind-controlling Jellal into turning evil. All of that was our doing.

Persian: Including?

Ultear: Yes. Simon's death. I am evil at heart. But for now, the focus is on the enemy. We could have this discuss later on.

Meowstic: Good luck.

Jellal: What have become of this madness?

Millianna: Now I feel scared.

A hiding Kagura sheaths her sword. Ultear manages to get away from the group, and, once alone, falls to her knees, recalling how she was prepared to take Rogue's innocent life.

Ultear: Why am I doing this? I must stop him but... What have happen to Rogue? Is my mortality just succumbing to madness? There's more questions then answers and we must find out about the truth.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Rogue: Why am I doing this?! I can't just destroy everything! Including all the people that are my friends!

Umbreon: And you won't because we're here!

Shadetsu: We never leave you behind!

Sting: (distant) Rogue~!

Espeon: Umbreon~!

Hikaretsu: Shadetsu~!

Trio: Huh?! That voice...

Sting: Why are you spacing out, dude?!

Hikaretsu: You're supposed to fight!

Shadetsu: And why are you bringing a dragon straight towards us?!

Sting: Because we're going to work together to defeat the dragons! After all, you're my friends and friends always help each other!

Rogue: Of course. With Sting on my side, I will never truly fall to darkness.

Concurrently, around Crocus, different groups of Mages from Fiore's guilds battle Motherglare's minions, struggling against the sheer number that are moving through the town.

Mako: Gamagori-senpai, we're outnumber! We need to get away!

Ira: Okay, Mankanshoku! It'll be for the best!

Nui: (panting)

Nonon: So tired... I can't do this...

Nui: Don't give up, Jakuzure! We have to fight!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Shantae: (Elephant Mode) That should be the last of them. (normal) Better get going.

Satsuki: (panting)

Ace: Satsuki, look out! (pushes Satsuki)

Satsuki: Thank you.

Ace: Anything for my babe. (winks)

Satsuki: B-Babe?!

Ace: Oh, sorry. Anything for you.

Satsuki: Better. Hmph.

Ace: Don't act like that. It ruins your beauty.

Satsuki: (sighs)

 _Inside the Castle..._

Emi: Dad?

Uzu: Hm? What is it, sweetheart?

Emi: Is everyone going to be okay?

Uzu: Of course they are. Sweetheart, I know them. They can take care of those dragons themselves.

Emi: But what if something bad happen? What if...?

Ryuko: (sits up) Emi, they'll be fine. Just believe in them.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Emi: (wiping tears) Okay, I'll try.

Uzu: (sighs) Ryuko, should we tell her?

Ryuko: Alright. Emi wa, watashitachi wa anata ni hanashite inai mono ga arimasu. {Translation: Emi, there's something we haven't told you about.}

Emi: E? Okāsan wa, sorehanandesuka? {Translation: Huh? What is it, mom?}

Uzu: (sighs) Emi wa, anata ga gijutsu-teki ni wa ningen jaarimasen. {Translation: Emi, you're technically not human.}

Emi: Dōiu imidesu ka? {Translation: What do you mean?}

Ryuko: Anata ga soto ni ningen ni mieru kamo shire, sanshō shite kudasai. Shikashi, uchigawa ni, anata wa tokubetsuna nanika o motte imasu. {Translation: You see, you may look human on the outside. But on the inside, you have something special.}

Emi: E? {Translation: Huh?}

Ryuko: Emi wa, anata ga jinsei no sen'i o chūnyū shita ningendesu. Shikashi, anata wa hitotsu dakede wa arimasen. Watashi wa 1tsu dakedenaku, Harimedesu. {Translation: Emi, you are a Life Fibers-Infused Human. But you are not the only one. I am one as well as Harime.}

Emi: Hontōni? Shikashi, naze anata wa watashi ni iimasendeshita ka? {Translation: Really? But why didn't you tell me?}

Uzu: Watashitachi wa anata o hogo shitanode. Watashitachi ga mitsuketa toki, watashitachiha shokku o ukemashita. Shikashi, wareware wa anata ga jūbun'na nenrei dama de anata kara sore o iji suru koto o kimemashita. {Translation: Because we were protecting you. When we found out, we were shocked. But we decided to keep it from you until you're old enough.}

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Emi: Naruhodo... Osoroshīdesu! Watashi wa kore o shinjiru koto ga dekimasen! Watashi no kega ga chiyu o tsudzukeru riyūdesu! Kore wa totemo kūrudesu! {Translation: I see... Awesome! I can't believe this! That's why My injuries keep healing! This is so cool!}

Ryuko: Uzu, this isn't the reaction I was expecting.

Uzu: Yeah, I thought she'll be upset or something.

Ryuko: (chuckling) Emi, even though you have Life Fibers inside of you, you still have a lot to learn and use your powers.

Emi: Does this mean I have to train really hard?

Ryuko: That's right.

Emi: Okay! I'll do my best and become stronger! And maybe one day, I'll even be stronger then you, mom!

Ryuko: Really! We have to see about that!

Emi: Right! (chuckling)

Ryuko: (sighs)

 _Ultear..._

Meowstic: Ultear, everyone makes mistakes.

Ultear: Not everyone. My sins can't be erased.

Meowstic: It could. Everyone's human.

Ultear: That's the problem. I'm still a human with darkness for a heart. I can't just erase it and make a new start in life. I must be punished.

Meowstic: But you could. All you have to do is start a new life.

Ultear: I can't... You won't understand.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: (panting) I have to find someone to help me with my future-self's diary! It could hold a key to stop these dragons!

Gardevoir: How?!

Lucy: We need someone who could decode it! And Houka can definitely do that!

Gardevoir: But where is he?!

Lucy: Don't know but we'll run into him!

Becoming surrounded by Motherglare's minions, she is hastily saved by Flare and her Pokemon, Magby, as, simultaneously, Laxus and Leone rushes to the aid of Mirajane and Wendy and their team, helping them to fight Zirconis. With Levy and Kinana, along with Team Aqua and the Black Egrets, helping with the evacuation of the townspeople, those on the battlefield continue to find trouble at the hands of the Dragons and the smaller Dragon hatchlings.

Happy: Guys, need some help?!

Romeo: No thanks!

Happy: Why not?!

Wakaba: Because we're fine taking care of them.

Mako: (panting) Whew, think we lost them?

Ira: I don't see them, Mankanshoku.

Mako: Actually, since we're getting married, you could just call me by my first name.

Ira: You mean Mako?

Mako: Exactly. And I'll start calling you Ira.

Ira: Alright. That's fine.

Mako: Good! I'm so glad!

Ira: Lower your voice. They might here us.

Mako: Oh sorry.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Nui: That's the last of them.

Nonon: Finally! I'm getting tired! (normal)

Nui: That was fun. But we should go to the others.

Nonon: Exactly.

 _In another part of the battlefield..._

Juvia: Meredy!

Meredy: Juvia, are you alright?!

Juvia: Fine, fine, what are you doing here?!

Meredy: I've been separated from Ultear. I have no idea where she went. Have you seen her?

Juvia: No. Juvia hasn't seen her. Sorry.

Meredy: (sighs) Well, maybe she went off somewhere. I know she's around here somewhere.

Both are shoved to the ground and barely saved by Gray, who rushes in with Lyon to their aid.

Lyon: Come on, stop slacking! You need to pay more attention to the battle then standing there talking!

Weiss: Honestly, we have a battle to win!

Juvia: Juvia's sorry! It won't happen again!

Gray: Juvia, there's something I have to tell you. But it's not important right now.

Juvia: (thinking) Not important?! Juvia thinks this is a love confession from Gray-sama! I'm so happy~!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lyon: Juvia! Look out!

Juvia: Huh?!

The water Mage stands in shock, unable to dodge, but is shoved aside at the last second by Gray, who takes the attack in her place. As Juvia stares on in horror, Gray is shot multiple times and collapses to the ground, unmoving.

Juvia: Gray-sama~!

 _Still on the ground amongst the ruins of the city..._

Ultear: Meowstic, you know what?

Meowstic: What?

Ultear: I decided I don't deserved to live...

Meowstic: Huh~?!


	75. Episode 197: Ultear's Sacrifice

Episode 197: Ultear's Sacrifice

The battles against the Dragons rage on as Mages are either carried to safety or heavily injured.

Conan: Wow, look at everyone. They look seriously injured. Aang?

Aang: No problem! Appa, yip-yip!

Satsuki: That's Aang. Aang!

Aang: Hey, Satsuki! How's Ace?

Satsuki: He's got a serious injury on his leg.

Aang: Okay, we'll take him to Dr. Kureha! She'll know what to do!

 _Dr. Kureha..._

Dr. Kureha: Kyak kyak kyak kyak... Look at these poor souls. This battle is getting out of hand, Chopper.

Chopper: I know, Doctor! But we have to stop these dragons from furthering destroying Crocus!

 **Tony Tony Chopper** is the doctor of the Straw Hat Pirates. Chopper is a reindeer that ate a Devil Fruit called the Hito Hito no Mi. He came from Drum Island, which makes him the only member of the Straw Hat Pirates who was born on the Grand Line. He is the sixth member of the crew and the fifth to join Luffy, as well as being the youngest member on board. He has a bounty of 100[6] due to being mistaken for the crew's pet. Most of the time, Chopper is a toddler-sized human/reindeer hybrid, but his Devil Fruit abilities allow him to change his appearance depending on the situation. Chopper's left antler is braced at the base by a metal plate because it was reattached after being broken during his search for the Amiudake when he was younger (where he thought the Amiudake can cure Hiluluk's disease) and ran into the leader of his old herd, who severely injured him.[7] He usually wears a large pale red/pink fuzzy top hat with a sideways medical cross (given to him by Hiluluk) and a maroon pair of shorts. He also sometimes wears a blue backpack that has the same sideways medical cross as his hat. He also has a remarkable blue nose. As Oda's style evolved and many readers commented on how cute Chopper was, Chopper has been given a much more "chibi" like appearance, meaning that when in his preferred transformation (which he calls **Brain Point** ), he has a larger head and eyes and a less defined muzzle than earlier in the series. Many female characters, such as Nami,Robin, Makino, Porche, Shakky, and Vivi find Chopper very cute. There are even males that find Chopper cute such as Foxy. A running gag is that various characters in One Piece think Chopper is a tanuki (raccoon-dog, often simply translated as "a raccoon") while in his Brain Point or hybrid form. The word "tonakai", which is the Japanese word for "reindeer", is where the "Tony" in Chopper's name is derived from. His Heavy Point or human form is likewise mistaken for a gorilla (or an abominable snowman on his home island). Chopper is naïve and extremely timid towards unfamiliar humans, often acting like a child because he does not know any better. Like Luffy, he is easily impressed at things like beams, cannons and hidden abilities. He is a coward at times like Usopp and Nami, although his cowardice can be attributed to his childishness and overall lack of trust in his own fighting skills (a contrast to Nami's self-survival based cowardice and Usopp's insecurity based cowardice). Chopper is more or less on a journey to define himself, seeing almost anyone on his team as a role model and in some cases, imitate their behavior, especially Usopp. He is an upright friend and companion who will try anything to overcome a task given by his team. He still has a feeling of distrust for humans from his youth, and will often outright insult and claim that compliments do not make him happy even though he is obviously happy about it (he starts to do the "Dirty Old Man" dance which was a bit by famous Japanese comedian Ken Shimura, which became a running gag). [citation needed] At least once, Chopper has done this dance while in Monster Point, in which case it did not look cute and only managed to disturb Usopp, who had caused Chopper to react this way by praising his newfound usefulness in being able to now control this form. Chopper seems to be very forgiving of those close to him, for when Usopp wanted to rejoin the crew at the end of the Enies Lobby Arc, he called out to Luffy and Zoro, although they were ignoring him completely. He would rather run and hide than fight, but becomes more courageous when others are there to support him. His dream is to carry out his deceased mentor, Hiluluk's belief that there is no incurable disease, and to become a doctor that can cure any illness. To this end, his childish nature vanishes whenever his medical skills are required; he does not hesitate in the least in any actions regarding the well-being of his patients. Chopper also has the strong belief that a doctor is supposed to help save people, and becomes angered when somebody treats life without the proper respect. This was why he was greatly furious at his former hero, , when the man treated the patients' and Zombies' lives, and deaths, so callously. He was also enraged at Caesar Clown, for kidnapping and experimenting on children, and making them addicted to drugs. Another one of Chopper's habits is his reverse cartoon peek, where he stands behind a wall or a doorway and peeks at people, trying not to be seen by them. Unfortunately he is not hiding his body behind the wall, as a result his body is visible and only one half of his face is hidden. Chopper being the youngest is the most emotional Strawhat and very much considers the crew his "family", when forced to be part of the Foxy Pirates during the Davy Back Fight Chopper was distraught and cried that he was a Straw Hat and only stopped bawling when Zoro ordered him to "man up". A running gag is that Chopper will believe just about anything he hears, making him easy prey for Usopp's stories and his "Sogeking" disguise. He also believed Nami when she lied to Lola about being a man, even though the truth was very obvious. In fact, until Jinbe stated otherwise, he thought that the captain's duty was **not** to listen to anyone. Chopper also believed the Impostor Straw Hat Pirates were the real Straw Hats despite them looking nothing like their real counterparts. He also tends to panic quickly, and subsequently let some crucial facts slip his mind. One example is when there is someone who is injured, he often panics and screams "Call a doctor!". It is not until he figures out that _he_ is the doctor that he starts to tend to the injured person. Another one is when he (and Brook) jumps into the water without hesitating to save Luffy from drowning, only to drown with him (since the Devil Fruit which he had eaten makes it impossible for him to swim). He, together with Brook and Luffy, ends up being saved by the other members of the crew. After the timeskip, Chopper seems to have grown more confident, much like Usopp. He no longer strives to be looked at as a human, now only wanting to "be a monster that can help Luffy" as he put it. He even has grown mature enough to smack his crewmates, mostly Zoro and Luffy, when they try to do something stupid or extreme. He also seems to have outgrown most habits mentioned above, but his habit of peeking still remains. Chopper is capable of romance, though he shows no interest in human females e.g. Nami, he was blushing around a beautiful female reindeer mink, acting in very Sanji-like manner with love hearts replacing his eyes. Usopp noted on this unusual behavior but Chopper told him to shut up.

Dr. Kureha: Exactly. But no matter what, these dragons doesn't know when to give up. The only way to defeat these overgrown reptiles is if they were sent back to its own timeline.

Chopper: Back to where they came from... (gasps) I got it! I know exactly what to do! (running)

Dr. Kureha: You do?! Well good for you! Kyak kyak kyak!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Satsuki: Ace?

Ace: Jeez, what a dream. Where am I?

Satsuki: In the castle. Aang took you here and Dr. Kureha had treated your wound. But please don't move or it'll become worse.

Ace: Alright... You know, I'm glad you're unharm.

Satsuki: Me?

Ace: I was worried about ya'. Yeah, you're royalty and has a strong leadership. But I was worrying that those creeps could've kill you.

Satsuki: R-Really?

Ace: Yeah really.

Satsuki: Usually my members are worried. But I mustn't.

Ace: Let's not start with that crap. Listen, your mother didn't teach you about the experience of love. You don't need to be with someone who comes from a wealthy family. You have to be with someone who you really love.

Satsuki: And who will really love me?!

Ace: Me, that's who! (grabs Satsuki)

Satsuki: Huh?! What are you...?! (shrieks)

Satsuki ended up being on top of Ace.

Satsuki: I'm gonna kill you...

Ace: (chuckling) Can't wait for that.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

In Bar Sun, Lyon tries looking for Sherria after the attack Gray took but to no avail.

Lyon: Shit... Please hold on, Gray. I'll get help.

Chopper: (thinking) This is my chance! If we somehow open a portal, these dragons will suck in and won't ever come out! That's the plan!

Tigress: A reindeer?

Chopper: (screaming) Dragons!

Tigress: (grabs Chopper) You're safe. Stay put. (attacks)

Chopper: Awesome! That's so cool! What Devil Fruit did you eat?!

Tigress: Devil Fruit? I was born like this. I'm Tigress.

Chopper: Chopper! I'm a doctor!

Tigress: Doctor, eh?

Chopper: Yup!

Someplace in the city, Jet tries to get a defeated Droy some medical attention, while Wakaba restrains Romeo from going to aid Macao in his battle against Motherglare's minions.

Ryuko: Let's get going.

Uzu: Eh?!

Senketsu: But Ryuko...

Ryuko: But we have to do something! I won't let anybody die here!

Jiketsu: She's right. Maybe I could create a portal to get rid of these dragons forever.

Banetsu: Okay!

Rainetsu: Right!

Emi: Mom, can I come?!

Ryuko: You? But...

Emi: Ever since I was little, you always say that I'm gonna be strong just like you. Well now's the time. I want to help everyone. Please mom. Can I...?

Ryuko: Emi... You surely grown. Okay. I'll let you come with me. Uzu?

Uzu: (sighs) Okay, but as a man, I'm gonna help.

Ryuko: Alright! We'll show these dragons what the Sanageyamas can do!

Everyone: Yeah! (running)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

On the other hand, Natsu (still has Luffy soul) and Atlas Flame are still fighting Future Rogue and Motherglare.

Luffy: You better stop this!

F. Rogue: (scoffs) You're getting on my nerves. All I have to do is strike a final blow and this battle will be over quick.

Natsu: Not a chance! We're gonna win this!

Luffy: Yeah!

Someplace else, Laxus is fighting Zirconis; he keeps attacking but the dragon won't budge. Finally landing a spell that goes through, Zirconis gets angry and tries to devour Wendy, but Laxus does not allow that.

Wendy: Thanks, Laxus.

Laxus: Don't mention it.

Tsumugu: Matoi? What are you doing here?

Ryuko: To help, idiot!

Tsumugu: Of course.

Emi: Dragons!

Ryuko: I got them! Life Fibers Synchronize! (transforms) Kamui Senketsu! Decapitation Mode! Ready, Senketsu?!

Senketsu: Ready as ever!

Ryuko and Senketsu: Fiber Lost: Advanced Form!

Emi: Awesome job, mom!

Ryuko: We still got it.

Senketsu: Right.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Katsuragi: (panting)

Mai: There's too many of them.

Katsuragi: But we aren't running away. Let's continue.

Mai: Right.

 _Elsewhere..._

Levia: Please, Rogue. Join and become the most powerful Dragon Slayer ever.

Umbreon: Don't do it, Rogue!

Shadetsu: Think about your friends!

Rogue: My friends... I refused. I won't abandon my friends. (attacks)

The dragons around the city seem to be gaining the upper hand.

 _Elsewhere..._

Ultear: (kneels down) My life up to this point had bring nothing but chaos and destruction.

Recalling Gray having given her a chance at life, which she took with Crime Sorcière as a goal to repent for her sins.

Ultear: I deserve to die.

Meowstic: You don't! You can make a new start!

Ultear: New start? I can't just undo everything.

Recalling her time as a teenager with Grimoire Heart, Ultear remembers asking Hades about a special spell of Arc of Time, but he warns her about using it, stating that it would bring back time at the cost of her time, or her life in other words.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ultear: I will sacrifice myself to perform a dangerous spell called Last Ages.

Meowstic: Last Ages?

Ultear: It's the only way to make the world right. Meowstic, thank you for being my partner. But you should find a new person. So please go.

Meowstic: (sighs) Okay. (leaves)

Aiming to take the world back to at least before the gates were opened, Ultear uses the spell and readily takes the recoil. She thinks back to the happiness she has had throughtout her life, unjustly given to her. At the conclusion, Ultear glances at a nearby clock tower and is shocked to find that time has only been turned back by one minute. Wondering if such is truly the worth of her life, Ultear collapses, thinking she was not able to save anyone.

Gray: Look out!

Lyon: Hey, last talking more battling!

Weiss: Jeez!

Everyone has a vision of their future.

Ryuko: That's strange. What was that?

Jiketsu: It seems someone has perform Last Ages.

Emi: What's that?!

Jiketsu: It's a powerful yet deadly spell. The user will sacrifice him/herself to go back through time. Someone has perform it.

Meredy: A Dragon will appear soon from a certain direction.

Lyon: Seriously?

Meredy: Yes.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lyon and Gray quickly freeze the minions.

Gray: Did everyone get the same thing?

All over the city, Mages also see a premonition, and use that knowledge to save themselves or others. Simultaneously, the Dragon Slayers make their move against the Dragons with this same knowledge, which was given to everyone on the planet.

Lucy: Guys! Look at this!

Mirajane: A notebook? (reads)

Houka: I was able to analyze it. There's a way to stop this. It is written that if we manage to destroy the Eclipse of our time, it will indirectly get rid of the Future Rogue and the dragons.

Yukino: Perfect! It'll work. Let's do this.


	76. Episode 198: End of Future Rogue's Reign

Episode 198: The End of Future Rogue's Reign

At the palace, Wendy and Laxus continue battling Zirconis while Princess Hisui watches, not wanting to leave the site.

Lucy: Read this!

Mirajane: This? (reads)

Houka: According to this, if we destroy the Eclipse Door in present, anyone from the future can't use it, making sure Future Rogue can't travel through time.

Yukino: Destroy this?! But it'll takes something powerful to destroy the Eclipse Door!

Lucy: But let's give it a shot!

Together, Lucy and Yukino summon the Twelve Zodiac Spirits for a combined assault on the gate. However, this proves fruitless as the gate is made of an alloy highly resistant to Magic.

Gardevoir: Don't give up! There's always a way!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Meanwhile, Natsu and Atlas Flame continue their battle against Future Rogue and Motherglare. After nearly falling off the beast during the battle...

Natsu: What happen to Frosch?!

F. Rogue: Frosch? Who's that?

Luffy: He doesn't exist in the future? Impossible!

Natsu: All you're doing is destroying the past! Luffy!

Luffy: Right! Gear 2nd! With this, our power increases! Enough to blow you away!

Natsu: And we won't let you hurt our friends!

Back at Mercurius, the girls continue trying to destroy the gate but are unable to put so much as a dent in it and begin reaching their limit. Suddenly, everyone spots the falling ball of fire and evacuates.

Everyone: (screaming)

Ryuko: Hey everyone's okay?!

Yukino: Ryuko!

Satsuki: What the...?

Emi: Aunt Satsuki! You're okay!

Satsuki: Of course but what happen?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

As the dust clears, Motherglare and Future Rogue lay defeated in the rubble of the Eclipse Gate, their titanic fall having destroyed the magical device. True to the plan of Lucy's future self, the Dragons slowly begin disappearing. Zirconis, however, attempts to continue his fight as he disappears.

Hisui: Calm down, Zirconis. No need to fight. I am Hisui. This is my Pokemon, Delcatty, and my Kamui, Jeidetsu. You must be the Jade Dragon.

Zirconis: That's right.

Across the city, the Dragons and the Hatchlings disappear as the Mages celebrate. However, the Dragon Slayers remain unsatisfied as none of them were able to defeat a Dragon. Acknowledging that none that they fought were on par with Acnologia, Sting and Rogue are upset but nonetheless glad that their comrades are safe.

Sting: Well, at least everyone's okay.

Rogue: That's the main thing.

Meanwhile, as he is returned to his own time, Future Rogue reveals to Natsu the name of the person who would kill Frosch one year in the future.

F. Rogue: Could you ask my present self to protect him?

Natsu: Right!

Luffy: We'll do that!

F. Rogue: Thanks.

Simultaneously, the body of Future Lucy disappears as well, with the girl finding herself alone in a golden plain. Suddenly, Natsu and her guildmates appear nearby and invite her to come with them, as they continue to have more fun together. In the present, the diary disappears as well, following which Lucy hugs Natsu, thanking him for everything he has done.

Everyone: (cheering)


	77. Episode 199: The Grand Ball

Episode 199: The Grand Ball

Following the end of the battle against Future Rogue and his Dragons, and with the citizens of Crocus oddly insisting that the invasion never happened, the Mages who participated in the Grand Magic Games all meet at Mercurius for a party in their honor.

Rarity: I can't BELIEVE it! We're actually going to the Ball!

AppleJack: We already know, Rarity! Just get dress!

Rarity: Of course, darling!

 _Ryuko..._

Ryuko: (wearing a black knee-length dress with red stripes) There. Your brand new haircut.

Emi: (wearing a green dress with yellow puffs) I love it, mom! Thank you!

Emi's hair was cut with the front (and yellow streak) slanting downwards left and the back slanting to the right.

Ryuko: Anything for you.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Senketsu: Why do I to wear a tuxedo?

Shonetsu: Don't you like grand balls?!

Senketsu: (sighs)

Uzu: Ryuko? (opens door)

Ryuko: Hey, babe. I'm just getting Emi ready. How does she look?

Uzu: Beautiful. Both of you are gorgeous.

Emi: Thanks, dad.

Uzu: Anyway, Ryuko, I need you. But first, close your eyes.

Ryuko: Um, okay. (closes eyes) Emi, go to the hallroom. We'll meet you there later.

Emi: Okay! Come on, guys! Let's go!

As they converse, eat, drink and celebrate their survival of the events that passed, Levy sits away from the ballroom, writing down the events and dictating that they managed to beat fate.

Levy: (sighs) Good thing it's over.

Ambipom: Yeah. Now Crocus will be rebuild.

Levy: Yup.

Gajeel: What are you doing?

Levy: Nothing. I'm just glad you survived.

Gajeel: Don't start crying. Save those tears for later.

Levy: Okay.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Emi: Wow, everyone looks so fancy.

Barazo: Especially you. Wowee, you look good.

Emi: Thanks, Mako's dad!

Sukuyo: You look exactly like Ryuko.

Emi: I already know that, Mako's mom! I DO look like her!

Amethyst: Ugh, I hate this dress! Do we have to?!

Pearl: Of course we have to! This is a grand ball. And in grand balls, we must dress formal. We can't go with our regular clothing.

Amethyst: Jeez!

Hisui: Lucy. Gardevoir.

Lucy: Hisui and Delcatty.

Hisui: Can I talked you to for a second?

Lucy: Sure. What is it?

Simultaneously, Lucy converses with Hisui.

Gardevoir: You're a friend of Jude?!

Hisui: That's right. I worked with him in the past.

Lucy: Why didn't my dad talk to me about this?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Delcatty: We're sorry about what happen.

Gardevoir: It's alright. We understand. We'll forgive you.

Hisui: Really? Thank you. But you know, where's Natsu?

Lucy: That's a good question. _WHERE_ is he?!

Juvia: Gray-sama, I have entered a new version of Juvia.

Frillish: This new version is more dedicated to saying how she feels!

With that, the Water Mage flings herself at her crush, openly confessing to him, though Gray, sidestepping,

Juvia: Huh?!

Gray: I have also open a new me. The one who rejects your affection.

Juvia: That's unfair, Gray-sama! But that means I'll get you to love no matter what it takes! And also, I'm glad I got scolded by my beloved.

Nami: Hisui! Can I ask you something?!

Hisui: Sure.

Nami: Since we save Crocus, ask your dad if I could have an reward.

Delcatty: And how much?

Nami: A billion jewels will do the trick.

Zolo: Can you think other then money, you crazy thief?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lyon: Relax, Gray. I'm no longer a candidate for Juvia's heart.

Toby: It was already too late from the start!

Yuka: Exactly.

Talim: Hey, have any of you seen Natsu?

Juvia: No. To think about it, where is he?

Gray: I thought he'll be here.

Lyon: I think he's gonna make a grand entrance.

Gray: Like we didn't see that coming.

Across the ballroom, Wendy and Sherria together enjoy the food on offer, with Mavis sad that, as a ghost, she is unable to eat anything.

Casper: Well, I can't eat either.

Cassie: And unless I take over a body, my life is miserable.

Wendy: Mavis, did you know where's Natsu?

Mavis: No.

Diancie: That's strange.

Altaria: But he never been late here before. Hope he shows up soon.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Shonetsu: Yum, yum, yum!

Rainetsu: This is good!

Banetsu: Yeah!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Junketsu: Senketsu.

Senketsu: Oh Junketsu. Look, about the battle...

Junketsu: I know. How 'bout this? We can have that battle after this. I want to see how much we have improve for all these 7 years. Hope you and Ryuko are ready for the challenge.

Senketsu: Of course. Me and Ryuko are always ready for anything. We can see who is the winner.

Junketsu: Right.

Chelia: Wendy! Something is behind me! Help!

Evergreen: You know, hope Natsu shows up.

Beauty: Maybe he got sick.

Bickslow: That's impossible! Natsu is never sick!

Banette: Yeah, never sick!

Nonon: Maybe he's just being lazy!

Elsie: Lazy?

Chatot: Lazy! Lazy!

Erza: Kagura, how are your injuries?

Kagura: I could ask you the same question. But I'll give you an answer. It's fine.

Erza: That's good to hear. Listen, instead of being enemies, how 'bout we come out as friends?

Kagura: I refuse.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: Huh?

Kagura: Actually, maybe we could come out as sisters.

Erza: Sisters? (hugs Kagura) Of course! I'll accept it!

Kagura: Wha?! I was being sarcastic! Let go of me!

Erza spots Millianna off to the side with a saddened expression, and tries to cheer the woman up by pulling Happy, Carla and Panther Lily from her cleavage.

Millianna: Lots of kitty-cats! Nya~!

Carla: Erza! We're not stuffed animals!

Panther: This is quite embarrassing.

Happy: Aye!

Blaziken: Happy, have you seen Natsu?

Happy: No! I have no idea where he went!

Erza: Strange...

Akame: Ikaruga. You know, you are a skilled swordswoman.

Ikaruga: Thank you. You aren't bad yourself.

Akame: Thanks. I think we should be acquaintances.

Ikaruga: Acquaintances, eh? Alright. I think that's appropriate.

Akame: Good.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mako: Emi, where's Ryuko-chan?!

Emi: With dad. Why?

Mako: Oh. Just wanna talk to her.

Emi: Oh...

 _Ryuko..._

Ryuko: Uzu, what is it?

Uzu: I won't tell you.

Ryuko: Why?!

Uzu: Because it'll ruin the surprise.

Ryuko: Jeez, what could it be?!

They ended up on the balcony.

Uzu: Open your eyes.

Ryuko: (gasps) A fancy dinner? Uzu, you didn't have to do that for me.

Uzu: This is our anniversary. I want it to make it really special. Please take your sit, Ms. Matoi.

Ryuko: (chuckling) (sits down) Thank you, Mr. Sanageyama. You're such a gentleman.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Uzu: Now let's eat.

They started eating the food on the fancy plates.

Ryuko: Wow, this is so delicious!

Uzu: Only the best cooks around.

Ryuko: Wow... You know, having dinner under the stars is really...

Uzu: Romantic? Yeah, I agree.

Ryuko: (chuckling) Uzu, you did all of this for me.

Uzu: Well, you are my beautiful, stubborn, and determined wife.

Ryuko: (chuckling)

Uzu: So, I got you another gift.

Ryuko: Another gift? Uzu, you already got me a necklace.

Uzu: I know. You always say you wanted a motorcycle.

Ryuko: Shut up! You didn't-!

Uzu: Buy you a motorcycle? Hell yeah I did.

Ryuko: Uzu, this is so awesome!

Uzu: Of course. I'll do anything for you. Here are the keys. I made sure it's black with red fire on it.

Ryuko: You are so thoughtful! (sits on Uzu's lap) Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! (kisses Uzu by lips)

Uzu: No problem. Glad you like it.

Ryuko: (chuckling)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Sting: Huh? Gajeel, where's Natsu?! We want to toast for our new friendship!

Gajeel: I haven't seen him around.

Hiketsu: Really?! Aw, man! Maybe he has to do something real quick!

Espeon: That could be the reason.

Sting: Well, let's toast, Gajeel!

Gajeel: Why me?!

Yukino: Lucy. Mirajane.

Lucy: Hey, Yukino and Emolga.

Yukino: Hello. Oh, my former members. Um, I would like to say I'm sorry about what happen.

Sting: Don't go. With Minerva and Jiemma now gone, Sabertooth is going to be rebuilt from the ground up as a guild that properly respects its members..

Yukino: Rebuilding Sabertooth?

Hiketsu: And we're gonna ask all the former members to rejoin. Including you.

Yukino: Us?

Kagura: Hold it! Yukino is going to be in Mermaid Heel!

Gemini: Kagura, you're drunk!

Leone: Now hold it! She's going to join Fairy Tail!

Weiss: Puh-lease! She's joining Lamia Scale!

Amethyst: Fat chance! Yukino's joining with us!

Leon: You must be mistaken. She's joining Blue Pegasus.

Mako: Uh-oh! It's going to be an all-out brawl! Whoever wins Yukino will join that guild!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone started to fight.

Emi: This is getting out of control! Everyone, stop fighting!

Vivi: No use. This is going to be a fight to the death.

Emi: Grandpa, do something!

Soichiro: Please don't fret! I know they'll stop eventually!

Celestia: Everyone, stop.

Everyone stops fighting.

Twilight: Princess Celestia! Princess Luna!

Spike: Cadence!

Luna: This is a ball. Thou stop fighting.

Cadence: Now then, since everyone's settle down. We will announce the king.

Chopper: King?!

Cobra: That's right. And here he is.

Natsu: (laughing) Hello, peasants!

Everyone: Natsu?!

Mirai: Oh great!

Nonon: This is bad!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ryuko: What's going on?

Emi: Mom, dad, I'm glad you're here!

Ryuko: Huh? Natsu?! What the hell are you doing?!

Natsu: Bow down to your king! (laughing)

Houka: Natsu, you idiot.

Nami: Hey, give me some of the jewels!

Zolo: Shut up!

Barazo: With Natsu around, the fun never ends!

Mataro: Yeah!

Mai: Why here of all places?

Morrigan: (chuckling)

Arcadios: Why didn't you stop him?!

Garou Knights: Because there's nothing to stop him.

With darkness falling, the Mages all continue to dance, eat and converse.

Hisui: Father, I'm sorry about my actions. I know it was unreasonable and dangerous. But I want to make this world more peaceful. Any punishment I will do.

Arcadios: Your majesty, Hisui was only thinking for her people.

Tatsumi: She didn't know she was being deceived by Future Rogue.

Leone: That's right!

Madoka: She was trying to protect the people of Fiore.

Ryuko: Yup!

Uzu: So please don't punish her!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Toma: I see... But she needs punishment. For punishment, you have to wear a Mato pumpkin mask for a week.

Delcatty: That's the punishment?!

Jeidetsu: That's ridiculous!

Hisui: This is embarrassing.

Leone: Actually, it looks fun! Hey can we wear those?!

Deciding to join in, many also put on pumpkin masks, laughing as they continue the party together.

Everyone: (laughing)


	78. Episode 200: Brand New Day

Episode 200: A Brand New Day

A bright new day dawns as the residents of Crocus go about their daily business, unaware of the calamity that has been averted thanks to the Mages.

Old Woman: (humming) I should get going to the cafe.

She visits a cafe for her breakfast and chats with one of the waitresses.

Old Woman: You know, I was supporting Fairy Tail during the Grand Magic Games.

Waitress: You did? I heard they won the competition. They're quite strong.

Old Woman: Of course. It has the most powerful wizards.

Waitress: Agree. Especially Gray. Such a handsome man. He can frozen my heart.

Old Woman: Indeed, he has the looks that every girl dreams about.

Later, she trips while walking down a street, to be steadied by none other than Chapati Lola.

Old Woman: You must be the commentator from the Games.

Chapati: Correct. Going somewhere?

Old Woman: Just a stroll. You?

Chapati: I'm off for an assignment! Need help?!

Old Woman: No. I'm good.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Emi: Mom, look what grandpa made!

Emi wears Atatsu, the Sun Kamui. It contains a yellow shirt that is curved from the left with Atatsu's eyes (green and red) and blue skinny jeans. She also wears yellow heels, lemon-shaped bracelet and necklace, and a sun-shaped hairclip on the right side.

Ryuko: A Kamui?

Soichiro: Yup. I had made it with Rarity's help with the design.

Ryuko: You sure about this?

Emi: Please mom?! Can I wear Atatsu?!

Ryuko: Well, alright. But remember, wearing a Kamui...

Emi: ...is a lot of responsibility. I know that already.

Ryuko: Good.

Kokogetsu: Is everyone ready to go?!

Erza: Yeah.

Happy: Aye!

Madoka: You know, this week was full of fun.

Hanoko: And danger!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Momoyo: After everything that happen, I'm glad to go back to Magnolia.

Rias: Me too.

Wendy: Guys...

Lucy: A carriage?

Carla: The Garou Knights says this is the cheapest one.

Natsu: Oh great... Wendy?

Wendy: I'm too drained to cast Troia.

Gray: Guess we have to deal with sick Natsu, huh.

Talim: And here's the motorcycle for you.

Ryuko: That's mine?!

Uzu: (nods)

Ryuko: You're the best! (sits) Now to see if it works! (starts engine) Works perfectly! Emi, hop in!

Emi: Okay!

Natsu: Now what?

Parasoul: Solve it for yourself.

But, after all that, he ends up riding with them anyway, feeling completely nauseated. Meanwhile, Meredy and Jellal wander about the ruins of Crocus, worriedly searching for Ultear.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Meredy: Where is she?!

Juvia: Juvia doesn't know!

Jellal: (sighs) Dragon invasion was thwarted. But I wonder about the consequences.

Meredy: Maybe someone reversed time.

Meowstic: Correct.

Meredy: Meowstic.

Meowstic: But Ultear says I can't tell you the details.

Meredy: Oh...

As the two discuss how the news of the Royal Family's use of Dark Magic would be received by the Magic Council, Doranbolt intercepts them.

 _Back at the Magic Council..._

Org: This year's Grand Magic Games were full of excitement.

Lahar: Agree. It was full of it. Especially Fairy Tail.

Org: That's right. Fairy Tail had won. You know, they are quite a strong guild.

Tabaki: Of course.

Org: But you know what's shocking? The display of hologram dragons.

Jibril: Actually, Doranbolt had confirmed this.

Org: I see.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Somewhere outside Crocus on a rocky pass..._

Doranbolt: You see, I had wiped clean all the Council member's memories off.I also made a strict warning to the Royal Family that news about the incident would only serve to undermine the royals and ultimately put the monarchy in danger.

Juvia: Oh.

Doranbolt: Now then, I must get going. I'll see you soon. But before that, promise me to act as if nothing had happened.

Meredy: Of course.

Juvia: Right.

Doranbolt: Good.

Jellal: But what happen to Cobra?

Doranbolt: He turns himself in after the fight. His performance was quite pathetic if you ask me. But I do remember hearing something ominous from him, about the gates of the underworld being thrown open, and telling me that I had better return to his cage without having his memories changed, as he has valuable information. That's all. (teleports)

Latios: I think he's talking about...

Jellal: Tartaros.

 _Elsewhere..._

Rias: Ah, this is so peaceful...

Mako: Doing nothing in a plain is a perfect spot for a picnic.

Ryuko: Agree. Uzu, you remember when you took Emi here.

Uzu: Of course. This was a perfect place to start training.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Flashback..._

Emi: Daddy, why are we here?

Uzu: Because this place is nice and quiet. Now then, we're gonna just sit, close our eyes, and take in the peacefulness.

Emi: Um, okay. (sits down and closes eyes) Daddy?

Uzu: Yes, sweetheart?

Emi: Is this important to training?

Uzu: That's right. Being in a quiet and peaceful place like this, you are able to think clearly. The only sounds here are the animals, the wind, and the swaying trees. This develops your consciousness and your spirit. You understand now?

Emi: Yeah!

Uzu: (chuckling) That's my girl, taking everything from me.

Emi: (laughing) You're funny!

Uzu: (laughing)

 _Flashback Ends..._

Uzu: That brings back memories. Right, babe? Babe?

Ryuko: (sleeping on Uzu's shoulder)

Uzu: Huh? Emi?

Emi: (sleeping on Uzu's lap)

Uzu: (sighs) Tired, huh? Well, it's gonna be a long way home so I'll let you rest.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: So what are we gonna do when we get to Magnolia?

Natsu: To celebrate of course!

Happy: Aye!

Luffy: Party, party, party, party!

Goku: And Pinkie will make it really awesome!

Naruto: Agree!

Talim: Erza, is that supposed to be your armor?

Erza: My _new_ armor. Like it?

Carla: You need to work on your drawing skills.

Wendy: Hm? Gray?

Gray: Wendy, what's up?

Altaria: You look lonely. Are you feeling well?

Gray: Yeah. I'm alright. I'm just having trouble about a vision about my own death. I don't know why but I bet it was traumatizing. It reminds me of the time when I encounter Deliora and Ur and Lyon was also Ur's pupil while Ultear is her daughter.

Wendy: I see...

Beartic: But what ever happened to Ultear?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Meredy: So what are Cobra's motives as well as Tartaro's?

Jellal: I'm guessing they're planning something big.

Meowstic: And it's not going to be pretty either.

Old Woman: Huh? (thinking) My old comrades and my Pokemon. I bet they don't recognize me. (talking) Excuse me, I have a letter for you. It's from some woman.

Meredy: Woman? That must be Ultear!

The letter proves her correct and explains what happened to their former partner, as well as reminds them of their purpose and tells them to continue their work without her.

Meowstic: That's why I can't tell you. She sacrifice herself to reverse time and make sure we won the battle against the dragons.

Jellal then notices that the old woman has disappeared and then turns to comfort a weeping Meredy.

Mako: Ah, that was refreshing! Now back to the journey home!

Barazo: Yup, that's right!

Mataro: And time we get to Magnolia, we're gonna party all night!

Oshawott: Party time!

Ryuko: (thinking) Such idiots...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

She stops to look at it and then smiles to herself, pondering to herself that she, who had considered her life to be cursed until now, was finally happy to be alive. Gray observes her through a window and recognizes her, shouting for the carriage to stop, but then goes back on the command when Ultear kindly nods at him to not do so. Realizing her sacrifice, he begins to sob and wonders why both mother and daughter had to sacrifice themselves to save his life while Ultear silently bids farewell to everybody beloved to her.


	79. Episode 201: Fairy Tail Forever

Episode 201: Fairy Tail Forever

Fairy Tail returns to Magnolia, where they are welcomed by a large crowd, consequently congratulating them for their victory at the Grand Magic Games.

Taokaka: They love us, meow!

Talim: This is quite a celebration.

Nonon: Yeah! After all, we won the Grand Magic Games so of course they're cheering for us!

Squid Girl: Right!

Mayor: Congratulations, Fairy Tail, for your victory of the Grand Magic Games. As a reward, with the help of the Princesses of Equestria, we have restored your building to its former self.

 **Magnolia's Mayor** is the unnamed mayor of Magnolia Town. The mayor is a rather short, elderly man (roughly taller than Makarov Dreyar) with light, slicked back hair, a thin mustache, dark, slanted eyes and a bulbous nose.[1] The mayor's attire consists of a white, collared dress shirt and a dark suit with flower patterns on either side of the chest. The mayor also sports a butterfly-shaped red tie. As the mayor of Magnolia, the mayor is rather dignified, and prefers to gather people's attention with a slight cough. He also isn't afraid to give others credit where credit is due, and rewards people for their outstanding achievements; the mayor doesn't believe in accepting repayment from those whom he has personally rewarded.

Emi: Awesome~!

Natsu: Cool~!

Luffy: Our old building!

Steven: We got it back!

Makarov: I love this town!

Donphan: Me, too~! Thank you, everyone!

Celestia: And, as the Guild Masters of the Harmonic Trio, we will be your allies.

Luna: Our guild is at the east side of Magnolia.

Cadence: If you need any help, let us know and we'll send out our members to you.

Makarov: Thank you. This is our might and will as a Fairy Tail...

Everyone: WIZARD!

Pinkie: Let's party!

Everyone: Yeah!

Obra's true form secretly watches the celebration and leaves afterwards.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Sheele: Things are back to normal now and everyone is happy.

Natsu: Okay! We're gonna find a job since we're back!

Happy: Aye!

Lucy: How 'bout this one?

Mirajane: This job is in Doromund Village.

Natsu: Doromund Village?

Twilight: I read this before. Follow me. It's downstairs.

 _Downstairs..._

Lucy: Here it go. This village is three hours away.

Natsu: Three hours?

Lucy: That's by carriage.

Natsu: Oh great!

Emi: Dormund Village, eh?

Happy: Oh it's you, Emi!

Emi: Let me join you guys!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: But where's your parents?

Emi: They're on a job with someone else. I want to use my new Kamui my grandpa made and I think this job is perfect! Please?!

Natsu: Sure.

Emi: Doromund Village...

Lucy: That's where we are supposed to go for the job.

Emi: It says they're having a mole problem.

Gardevoir: Mole?

Skiddo: And our job is get rid of it.

Natsu: That's all?! That'll be easy! Houka can use his laptop to track down the mole. Nonon can fly around to see some bubbles. And Filia and Squid Girl can use their hair to hold it down. How can that be?

Emi: And my team will help!

Happy: Your team?!

Emi: I had formed a team that consists of me, Misaki, Black Rabbit, and Sheele! I call it Team Lemonade, after my favorite fruit and favorite drink.

Charizard: Awesome! With our powers combined, that mole has no chance!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Ugh... So sick...

Emi: Don't worry, Natsu! We'll get there soon!

Sheele: I wonder what kind of problem that mole is causing.

Black Rabbit: I'm guessing it's nothing serious.

Lucy: Huh? (thinking) Was that...?

Gardevoir: Something wrong?

Lucy: Oh nothing. I thought I saw something. But I guess my eyes are playing tricks on me...

 _After arriving..._

Emi: Whoa... Look at this mess.

Houka: It seems this isn't some ordinary mole.

Black Rabbit: Now this is a bigger problem then I thought!

Misaki: Agree. This mole must be huge if it could something like this to happen!

Nonon: Jeez, this is just horrible!

Mayor: Ah, you must be the wizards of Fairy Tail. I am the mayor of Doromund Village. As you can see, this mole is causing huge problems in this village. It had made it into a mud bath.

Emi: We can see that.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Nonon: Don't worry, Mr. Mayor! We can totally take care of this!

Mayor: And fast. I want to get rid of this mole or it'll cause even more chaos.

Filia: Right.

Natsu: I'll be at this tree!

Happy: Lucy, we can use the boat!

Lucy: Good idea!

Emi: We'll guard the rooftops!

Nonon: And I'll look above! Symphony Regalia ! (flies)

Squid Girl: I'll see from below! (dives)

Houka: I'll stay here and check its movement.

Nonon: Hm? I found some bubbles.

A huge mole suddenly appears in front of the boat and knocks Happy and Lucy into the mud.

Filia: You okay?!

Lucy: Yeah... Now I'm muddy...

Happy: Aye...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: You're mine~! Huh?! (screaming)

Nonon: You idiot! You shouldn't just barge in like that!

Lucy: (screaming) It's chasing us!

Squid Girl: I got it! Squid Grab! Huh?! (screaming) Now I'm stuck into it! Filia!

Filia: Samson, we gotta save them.

Samson: Right.

Filia: Grab.

Squid Girl: Oh! I'm saved! Thanks, Filia!

Filia: But what about the others?

Nonon: Take this, you slimy toad! (shoots)

Chatot: It isn't effective, it isn't effective!

Nonon: No way! I thought it would work! (dodges)

Sheele: Emi, we must do this.

Emi: Got it! Life Fibers Sychronize! (transforms) Kamui Atatsu!

Emi's outfit is similar to Ryuko's except hers is a mixture of red, green, and yellow. Atatsu's eyes are below her bust and her skirt is in a shape of a sun. Her hair has yellow streaks all over and her sun hair-clip has feathers on it and a square glasses that act as shield protectors.

Skiddo: Awesome, Emi! You look just like your mom!

Emi: Exactly! Atatsu, let's put you to the test! (takes out Scissor Blade) Hope you're ready!

Atatsu: Right.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Emi: Perfect, you can understand me.

Atatsu: I was created by your grandpa to be as powerful as Senketsu. Now then, show me what you got.

Emi: Right! (jumps) Stay away from my friends!

Natsu: Emi! It's chasing after Lucy!

Emi: Lucy?! Okay! (jumps right)

Lucy: Why is it chasing after me?!

Sheele: Hm? Seems I can't get it from this distance. If Mine was here, she would have shot it down with Pumpkin.

Houka: Why is it chasing only after her?

Wobbuffet: I don't know but it's strange!

Emi: (slashes) Ah, man! I missed! And now I'm covered in mud!

Atatsu: Calm down, Emi. This isn't over yet. Look, at least Happy saved her.

Emi: You're right. Thanks, Happy!

Happy: Aye, sir!

Misaki: Well that was a mess.

Black Rabbit: How can we even get rid of this mole now?

Ryuko: Emi, what are you doing here?!

Emi: Oh mom! Sorry I didn't tell you about this! (gets off of mud)

Uzu: Explain yourself.

Emi: Well, I was only trying to test my Kamui out! And I thought if I do a job with Natsu and the others, I thought it would help me learn more about how to use Atatsu. Are you gonna punished me now?

Ryuko: I see... Emi, I understand. You just wanted to test it out. I understand now.

Uzu: Me, too. We won't punished you. But next time, try asking us, okay?

Emi: Okay.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: I see... You need to get rid of a mole.

Lucy: That's right. But this job wasn't easy as we thought.

Lapis: Well, we could help.

Gray: But leave the reward to us.

Nami: That's right!

Emi: No way! We were here first! But we could just give your share 50-50!

Gray: 50-50?! You little...!

Ryuko: Gray, don't even try hitting our daughter. If you do, I'll kill you.

Gray: Eeeeeeee... O-Of course.

Emi: (chuckling)

Nami: Fine. 50-50 it is.

Lucy: Open! Gate of the Clock: Horologium!

Natsu goes inside the Clock Spirit's body.

Horologium: "Now what?!", he says.

Emi: All you have to do is to go under the mud and find the mole. Once it appears on shore, we'll attack. Squid Girl, since you can breathe underwater, go with him. We'll stay here until that mole appears.

Lapis: Excellent idea.

Ryuko: She got that intelligence from Satsuki.

Uzu: Definitely Lady Satsuki.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

They go under the mud.

Horologium: "It's so damp that I can see.", he said. "Huh? What was that?", he says in curiosity.

Squid Girl: There it is! The mole!

The mole is attracted by their presence in the mud, and appears in front of Erza and the others, throwing Natsu, Squid Girl, and Horologium out of the mud in the process.

Erza: Attack!

But their efforts were in vain for the mole hid inside the mud again. The creature reappears directly under the boats location, throwing the rest of the Fairy Tail members into the mud.

Ryuko: Okay, you bastard. I'll take you on. Kamui Doketsu! (transforms and flies) Let's see if you like a taste of poison! Poison Stingers! Damn, it went down again!

Lapis: And now it's chasing us!

The mole keeps on chasing the group, until Gray thinks of an idea. Using his Ice-Make Magic, Gray creates a large surface made of ice, to which the others sit on. The mole can be seen directly below them, leading Natsu to carelessly punch the ice to pieces, tossing them into the mud, again.

Ryuko: Natsu~!

Natsu: Wha?!

Emi: Lucy, run!

Lucy: You mean swim!

To run away from the mole, Lucy uses her whip to switch from tree to tree.

Natsu: That looks fun! Can I try?!

Emi: Natsu, this isn't the time to play games! We have a job to do!

Natsu" Sorry...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy, even with the help of Carla and Happy's Aera, is tossed away as well by the mole, forcing the group to return to talk to the mayor.

Mayor: Dear, I'm terribly sorry. That mole is something, huh.

Lapis: Yes it is.

Emi: (normal) Do you know what had happen to the mole?

Mayor: Before the problems begin, it used to be a pet of a villager. The owner, however, needed to leave the village, causing the mole to become bad due to its feeling of abandonment. The mole ran away from the village, became wild and grew much bigger in the process.

Nonon: The poor thing. But why is it only chasing Lucy?

Mayor: Because in this time of year, it's mating season.

Everyone: Mating season?!

Mayor: And it's attracted to young women.

Erza and Wendy question why the mole isn't chasing after them, though they are both young women.

Mayor: 1) He can't tell your gender through the armor and 2) he likes young women with... a bigger bust.

Wendy: Wha...? That's so mean...

Lapis: Please don't worry, Wendy. Not all girls need to have a bigger bust.

Houka: (sighs)

Ryuko: Inumuta, you feeling okay?

Houka: Wha?

Zoroark: You've been staring at Lapis ever since you met her.

Houka: I wasn't.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ryuko: Oh, someone's has a crush.

Houka: I don't have a crush on anybody!

Ryuko: C'mon, don't be shy. If you like her, just ask her to go out with you.

Houka: I already told you I don't have a crush!

Nonon: Aw, the doggy is blushing red!

Houka: Shut up!

Together: (chuckling)

Emi: Hm... You know, I have an idea. We can use Lucy as bait in order to lure in that mole.

Lucy: Me?!

Skiddo: That's right!

Lucy: I won't!

Emi: You don't much of choice. After all, that mole is only chasing after you and you alone. But don't worry. We won't let it hurt you.

Lucy: Hope so!

Lucy is then seen riding the boat alone in a wedding dress, while the others watch on a nearby roof. The mole appears in front of Lucy.

Lucy: Now! Open! Gate of the Maiden: Virgo!

Virgo: Yes, princess? Need anything? Maybe some punishment?

Lucy: Get the mole out of the mud!

Virgo: As you wish, princess. But first, I must take you safety.

Lucy: Huh?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Emi: No, this isn't part of the plan! Virgo!

Virgo puts Lucy on a wide rock, and proceeds to attack the mole under the mud, throwing it with great force into the air.

Erza: Now!

Natsu, Gray and Wendy respond to this, attacking the mole with their respective Magics, causing it to be thrown to Erza's direction, who hits the monster again with a huge hammer, rendering it motionless yet uninjured to the ground.

Filia: Hold him down!

Samson: Right!

Squid Girl: You're not going anywhere, Mr. Mole!

Lapis: Right!

Nonon: Great job. Now what would we do with this?

Houka: Well, it needs a bride badly.

Lucy: I can't be because I'm human!

Virgo then arrives with a giant, pink creature.

Virgo: I had found this in the mud as well.

The two moles are then struck by love at first sight, leaving the village while holding hands, but at the same time tagging along the group because of the net.

Emi: (sighs) Mom, dad, I'm sorry about...

Ryuko: It's alright. We'll let this slide as a warning. Just tell us and see if we approve it.

Uzu: After all, you are our only daughter.

Emi: Right...

Ryuko: But you did a good job. I'm quite impressive. I know you two will become stronger overtime.

Emi: Thanks! (laughing)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Obra is then seen running towards Zeref's location, who jumps onto the Black Wizard's shoulder as it arrives there.

Maivs: Hello, Zeref and Houndoom.

Diancie: We already know you were watching the games.

Zeref: Although we can't hear you or see you, we know you're here.

Mavis: Are you still looking for a place to die?

Houndoom: Yes we are. And we have decided on it.

Yumi: We have seen countless number of people die.

Zola: We believe the people are committing the same mistakes and that stresses him out.

Diancie: They are simply living.

Chazz: That's not it. What they doing is not truly living and humans already extinct.

Mavis: Have you stopped waiting?

Zeref: We have. And if the world rejects us, we will deny it.

Diancie: Fairy Tail accepts the world.

Houndoom: We're doing it for harmony and regeneration.

Mavis: Will there be fighting?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Zeref: They're wouldn't be any fights. But annihilation will kill everyone in sight.

Diancie: Fairy Tail will stop you and do such things to you in turn.

Houndoom: We'll see about that...


	80. Episode 202: Frosch's Adventure

Episode 202: Frosch's Adventure

In the midst of shopping at a bazaar, Lector loses sight of Frosch, who wanders off and gets lost in the crowd.

Lector: Uh-oh! Frosch?! Frosch~!

 _Meanwhile, at the Sabertooth guildhall..._

Sting: Thank you all for gathering. I command all of you to remove your clothing.

However, rather than casting them out as Jiemma once did...

Espeon: Because we have a new pool!

Everyone: Hooray~!

Felicia: This is so relaxing!

Lucy: It is...

Scanty: Masterrrrrrr Jiemma should have put a pool herrrrre.

Kneesock: Arrrrgrrrrree, Scanty. A pool is a perfect place for some fun and relaxation.

Hawkeye: We must be the only guild to have a pool.

Sakura: Yeah!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Fairy Tail..._

Makarov: This is our relaxing time...

Mirajane: Yup. Things are back to normal.

Natsu: Let's try this move!

Lucy: Cut it out~!

Emi: (laughing) Natsu, that's hilarious!

Ryuko: Idiot Natsu...

 _However..._

Lector: Sting~! We have a problem~!

Sting: Problem?

Lector: I kinda lost Frosch...

Rogue: What?! Lector, you were supposed to keep an eye on him!

Lector: I know but I looked away for one second!

Sting: Relax, man! This isn't Lector's fault!

Rogue: It is and you know it!

Yukino: Cut it out! Less quarreling and let's start searching for Frosch!

Sting: She's right. It's best if we search for him.

Rogue: Alright.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Sting: So this was the place you were with Frosch?

Lector: That's right.

Yukino: Frosch!

Pearl: Where are...?!

Rogue: Out of the way!

Pearl: You? Rogue, stop!

Gajeel: Hm, this is a fine sword.

Shopkeeper: Of course. My weapons are the finest.

Gajeel: It'll make a great snack.

Shopkeeper: Snack? It's not supposed to be something to eat.

Panther: This one looks cool.

Rogue: Hey, have you seen Frosch, bastard?!

Gajeel: You're looking for a fight?

Saitama: Oh, it's Mr. Steelman.

Gajeel: Steelman?

Saitama: I mean Gajeel.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Panther: Frosch?

Sting: That's right. We're looking for him.

Sakura: Have you seen him?

Panther: Actually, yes. A while ago. I believe he went in this direction.

Rogue: Thanks, gotta go!

Saitama: He's extremely worry, huh.

Yukino: Rogue, wait!

Pearl: You need to stay calm!

Gajeel: Jeez... Now where was I?

Wendy: How's this, Carla?

Carla: Isn't that a little inappropriate for you?

Wendy: Not for me. It's for Chelia.

Carla: Oh...

Rogue: Hey, have you seen Frosch?!

Wendy: Wha...?

Sting: Cut it out, man! You're scaring her!

Rogue: M-My apologies.

Wendy: Frosch?

Saitama: Yeah, the one with pink-with-black-polka-dots frog suit.

Ira: Have you seen him?

Carla: A while ago. He went in that direction.

Rogue: Thanks, gotta go!

Carla: He needs to be calm down.

Pearl: We're sorry. He always get this everytime Frosch disappears.

Carla: I see...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ichiya: Hideyoshi, what do you think?

Hideyoshi: Well, it looks good on you...

Ichiya: Why thank you.

Rogue: Out of the way!

Hideyoshi: Huh?! Ichiya, watch out!

Ichiya: Men? (screaming)

Sting: Hey, are you Ichiya and Hideyoshi from Blue Pegasus?

Hideyoshi: Yes we are. And what's your problem?! You almost ran into us!

Rogue: S-Sorry...

Ira: We're looking for Frosch. Have you seen him around?

Hideyoshi: Yeah, we saw him went that way.

Rogue: Thanks! I'm coming, Frosch!

Yukino: Thank you and sorry.

Hideyoshi: Good luck!

Ichiya: Good luck, indeed.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Following their directions, the group succeeds in finding Frosch, though, before Sting and Lector can call out to it, Rogue grabs them and forces them down, pointing out that Frosch is looking at a map.

Pearl: Oh, he's looking at a map.

Rogue: I think he's trying to find Sabertooth on his own.

Sting: So what are we supposed to do?

Umbreon: We shouldn't interfere and instead follow him to achieve his goal.

Espeon; That's stupid. You know he's absent-minded. We should at least help him.

Shadetsu: Naw, listen to Rogue and Umbreon. It's best that we should let Frosch do his thing.

Hiketsu: Okay, but he's chasing a frog.

Shadetsu: You got a point there. Huh? But what about the carriage?!

Everyone: Carriage?!

Rogue: I'll stop this.

Sting: Wait, you're a Dragon Slayer, remember?! And...

Rogue: (groans)

Sting: Dragon Slayers aren't good with moving things like carriages.

Meredy: Ice Needles!

 **Meredy** (メルディ _Merudi_?) is one of the protagonists of _Tales of Eternia_. Meredy's playful attitude is reminiscent of a cheerful, small child. She jumps on things and dances spontaneously, and she often speaks with incorrect grammar. She owns a small pet known as Quickie, whose name was bestowed by Reid based on the sounds he makes. She adores her pet companion, and she can control him to attack during battles. Meredy is a mage and starts with Grave, Ice Needles, and Lightning Craymel Artes, which element-wise are Earth, Ice, and Volt respectively, three of the four elements native to her homeworld of Celestia. She depends on Quickie to directly attack enemies. Outside of her original appearance, Meredy uses Earth, Ice, Volt, and Shadow Craymel Artes. In _Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 3_ , Shadow serves as her mystic arte due to her lack of one in _Tales of Eternia_.

Meredy was able to stop the carriage.

Meredy: Are you okay, Mr. Kitty?!

Frosch: Frosch thinks so, too.

Meredy: That's good. Where are heading off to?

Frosch: Sabertooth. Frosch is trying to find my guild. Can you help me?

Meredy: Okay! I never went to the Sabertooth guild but I'll try my best! Right, Quickie?!

Quickie: {Right!}

 **Quickie** (クィッキー _Kuikkii_?) is Meredy's pet in _Tales of Eternia_. Although he can only cry its name, he has a heightened intelligence that allows him to understand the words of people. Quickie also possesses a keen sense of danger and often alerts the party members of a potential crisis. During combat, Meredy controls Quickie with her whistle and relies on him to attack enemies directly. In addition, Quickie can be controlled freely by the player through the use of the "Technical Ring". Despite not having a major role in the game's plot, Quickie appears in virtually every major sequence.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Rogue: Whew, at least he's safe.

Hiketsu: Who was that girl?

Shadetsu: And where did she learn about Ice-Make?

Umbreon: Let's follow them.

Espeon: And we can help him along the way.

Frosch: What's your name?

Meredy: I'm Meredy and this is Quickie.

Frosch: I'm Frosch. It's really nice to meet you.

Meredy: Nice to meet you, too.

Continuing to follow Frosch as the Exceed wanders about, the group shortly arrives upon Kagura and Millianna.

Millianna: Aw, it's a kitty-cat! Or is it a frog?!

Frosch: Frosch thinks so, too.

Kagura: And who are you?

Meredy: Meredy and this is Quickie. We're just helping a friend.

Millianna: Well, can I keep him?!

Kagura: Actually, can _I_ keep him?

Millianna: Huh?! No can I, Kagura! He's mine!

Kagura: Actually, I want him!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Luckily, before the Sabertooth Mages are forced to interfere, Frosch and Meredy runs off yet again.

Meredy: Jeez, those girls were gonna kill each other.

Frosch: Really?

Meredy: Yeah. What now?

Thug: Well, well, well, what do we have here? A frog and a little girl.

Thug 2: Forget the girl. We should capture the frog and sell it for a large sum.

Meredy: I won't let you!

Thug: And what are you gonna do, little girl?

Meredy: Lightning!

Thugs: (screaming)

Meredy: Run!

Frosch: Right!

Thug: That little... Get that frog!

Natsu: I'm so hungry! Let's get something to eat!

Happy: Aye!

Luffy: Yeah!

Lucy: Natsu, you always think about food.

Nami: Can you stop thinking about eating?

Luffy: And what about your money?

Nami: Touche.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Amaterasu: What's going on?

Meredy: Take this! Severing Wind!

Thugs: (grunts)

Happy: Hey, that's Frosch! He's in danger!

Natsu: Let's stop them! Luffy?!

Luffy: Right! Take this! Gum-Gum Bazooka~!

Thugs: (screaming)

Hiketsu: That's Luffy.

Sting: His rubber abilities sure are helpful.

Sakura: Right...

Luffy: Huh? Where's Frosch and that little girl?

Yukino: They disappear again.

Saitama: Guess they run away...

Rogue: We have to continue searching.

Everyone: Right...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

As they continue tracking Frosch and Meredy, Rogue and his friends watch as the Exceed runs into Gray and Juvia.

Juvia: You're Frosch, right?

Frosch: Frosch thinks so, too.

Gray: Why are you here?

Meredy: I was trying to get him back to Sabertooth. But we got lost and cause a lot of problems along the way.

Beartic: You want us to take you there?

Frosch: No thanks. I want to do this by myself for once.

Juvia: Juvia sees...

Rogue: Frosch...

However, this proves to be harder than it first thought, as Frosch continues to be distracted by the smallest of things, eventually running into Erza, Mako, and Emi.

Emi: Frosch? What are you doing here?

Frosch: Frosch is trying to go back to Sabertooth.

Erza: I see...

Meredy: And Frosch here has something for a guy name Rogue.

Mako: You mean the Shadow Dragon Slayer? Yeah, we know him all right.

Revealing that it has bought a matching pink frog suit for Rogue to wear...

Mako: It looks so cute!

Emi: Yeah! I bet Rogue will love it!

Rogue: That's so kind!

Sting: If you wear that, I'm gonna laugh so hard, man.

Hiketsu: Me, too.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Frosch and Meredy finally seems to get on the right track towards the guild and walks for the rest of the day.

Frosch: Hello, Sabertooth! We're finally back!

Rogu: Whew...

Pearl: Um, that's not Sabertooth.

Shadetsu: Huh?! They went to Fairy Tail!

Frosch: Whoops, wrong guild. (chuckling)

Meredy: But that was some adventure! (laughing)


	81. Episode 203: Bisca's Past

Episode 203: Bisca's Past

At the Fairy Tail guild, as the other members go on with their everyday activities, Natsu, Happy and Lucy stare in awe at the billiard table Gray and Juvia brought to the guild from a generous client.

Natsu: You got this from the client?!

Juvia: That's right!

Luffy: Awesome~! I never play this game before!

Naruto: Let's play!

Ryuko: Hm? Someone got a billiard?

Gray: That's right. Hey, where's your daughter?

Ryuko: She and her team are on a job. This job requires them to capture a monster that is terrifying a village. But I'm getting worried. I hope she can come back safely.

Juvia: Well, mothers are always the worrying types.

Zoroark: Especially Uzu. He's worry but he promise to not get worry about Emi. But I doubt that.

Gray: I bet she'll be fine. But anyway, we should play a bit. Maybe that could ease your worries.

Ryuko: Hope so. I never play pool before. So go easy on me.

Gray: Sure.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gray then starts playing.

Juvia: Awesome, Gray-sama!

Ryuko: You're really good at this.

Natsu: It's my turn!

Happy: Aye!

Natsu: Ball! (hits balls)

Everyone: (screaming)

Lucy: Natsu, this isn't how the game supposed to be!

As he hits the ball into the air, Erza comes into the room and catches it.

Natsu: E-Erza?

Erza: What are you doing?

Ryuko: Oh, we were playing pool and Natsu here was hitting the balls so hard it almost struck us!

Natsu: I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!

Erza: I see...

Zoroark: Do you know how to play?

Erza: It was a long time since I play this.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Some years ago, at the Pool Hall..._

Men: In billiards, you have to get all the balls into the holes.

Erza: Oh. That should be easy. Blaziken, cheer me on.

Blaziken: Right.

The Fairy Tail Mage requips into a heart kreuz bunny-costume and then attempts to "shoot" the balls, instead breaking seven of them.

Erza: Hm! That was so easy!

Man: Um, miss? That's not it. You obviously don't know how to play.

Erza: The balls were lacking some spirit! The reason why we even came here was to taste the caramel mousse I have read in the magazine!

When the men see her guild mark, recognizing that she is a Mage from Fairy Tail, they all run away to hide in fear, much to Erza's shock.

Blaziken: Why are you so afraid of?

Man: Are you Mulan Rouge's friends?

Erza: Mulan?

Man: She claims that she was from Fairy Tail and, along with her partner Sunny and her Pokemon partner Snivy, has been harassing members of the town for some time.

Blaziken: This must be clearly a mistake. We don't know who they are. But no one will use the Fairy Tail's good name for their own purposes.

Erza: I think we should teach them a lesson. Let's go!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza heads to the dessert shop next door. Seeing a lady in a maid-like outfit, Erza takes her clothes in exchange for a strange swan ballerina costume, pretending to be one of the waitresses in the place so that she can get near Mulan and Snivy. Hearing Mulan badmouthing one of the workers, Erza approaches her.

Erza: Excuse me but are you Mulan Rouge and Snivy?

Mulan: Yeah.

Snivy: What about it?

Erza: Are you members of Fairy Tail?

Mulan: Yeah we are! So what?! You wanna fight us or something?!

Erza, remarking she took the words right out of her mouth, requips a sword right between the thief's legs, shocking the latter.

Blaziken: Because we are the real members of Fairy Tail! We don't tolerate impostors like you!

Everyone inside the shop starts running outside.

Waitress: Why did you even needed to switch clothes with me?

Lucy: Because I wasn't able to taste the caramel mousse!

Mulan Rouge, thinking the entire situation to be humorous, proceeds to grab Erza's waitress outfit, embarrassing the Mage as she heads towards the door. Unwilling to let the thief just waltz away, Erza requips and quickly rushes towards Mulan, smashing her face towards a wall and at the same time breaking the building.

Bartender: You have to be careful. Mulan is an expert quick draw!

As Erza requips a sword Mulan quickly draws a gun and shoots at Erza, though the redhead uses her sword to ricochet the bullet away, leaving a hole in the pool table. After ricocheting more bullets, each hitting the white ball on the pool table successfully sinking the other balls in the holes, Mulan falls to the floor.

Erza: Now then, say uncle or I'll kill you.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mulan: Okay! Uncle! Uncle~!

Snivy: Don't hurt her!

Blaziken: Explain yourself.

Mulan: I am an immigrant. I'm unable to work so I had no choice but steal in order to get some food and house ourselves. I also had to steal money so Sunny can be better.

Despite the onlookers being moved by Mulan's story, Erza slaps the woman, throwing her quite a distance away from her and shocking everyone.

Erza: We don't care if you steal or shoot, we won't forgive you for tarnishing Fairy Tail's good name for your own sake. Also, anyone who steps into Fairy Tail's holy grounds, whether saint or sinner, shall be cut by my sword.

As Mulan cringes in fear of further punishment, Erza instead surprises her by patting her head.

Blaziken: And that's what it means to be in a guild. If you ever need some legal work, you can visit Fairy Tail any time.

Mulan: Wait! Mulan Rouge is not my real name! It's Bisca!

Erza: I'm Erza Scarlet.

Mulan watches the redhead leave with awe.

Mulan: Sunny, Snivy, I think Erza and Blaziken are so cool! I'm gonna be just like them!

Snivy: Right!

Bartender: I will sent the bill to Fairy Tail.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Back at the guild in the present time, the Connell family members return to the guild after a mission.

Alzack: Where did you get the billiard?

Juvia: From a client from our previous job.

Happy: All you have to do is get all the balls into the holes!

Bisca: Hm, billiards.

Erza: Wanna play? It's been a while since we play it.

Bisca: Of course. You were pretty good.

Erza: Not as bad as yourself.

Lucy: What are you talking about?

Bisca: We were discussing how warm the guild is.

Lucy: Oh...

Another flashback occurs, with Bisca and Snivy visiting the guild along with Sunny and Erza then giving them some soup.

Bisca: Thank you for the soup.

Erza: No problem. Need anything else?

Bisca: Actually, could we work here?

Natsu: Erza, is she strong?

Gray: Are you sure about this?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: I'll introduce to you to the master.

Bisca: Thanks.

Back at the present time, Erza and Bisca decide to have a match again.

* * *

Emi: (wearing a yellow Fairy Tail symbol on her left shoulder (front)) Mom, dad, we're back!

Ryuko: Hey, Emi. How was the job?

Emi: It was hard but we did it.

Misaki: They had given us 10,000 jewels each.

Sheele: And they even created some jewelry for us.

Emi: See?! A tiara! They say that the spirit of the wind will always guide me! Whatever that means.

Black Rabbit: We all got it. It's really cool!

Emi: And one day, once I master Atatsu, I'm gonna kick your butt, mom!

Ryuko: We'll see about that.

Emi: Right!


	82. Episode 204: Celestial Spirit Day

Episode 204: Celestial Spirit Day

 _Arriving at the Star Hill Top..._

Taokaka: Whoa-meowee! This place is beautiful~meow!

Talim: Especially with the wind. It's calm and slow.

Yoshino: Agree...

Lucy: This place is perfect to summon our spirits.

Yukino: Right.

Lucy: I'll go first. Open! Gate of the Ram: Aries!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Aries: You need anything, Lucy?!

Lucy: Actually, we're going to grant you a wish!

Aries: A wish?

Yukino: As a thanks for the Grand Magic Games and the Dragon Invasion.

Natsu: Oh yeah. Now I remember.

Aries: Oh.

Gardevoir: So what do you want?

Aries: Well, I would like to have a tan.

Emolga: Tan?!

Aries: Because I'm normally fluffy and a tan will make it little less fluffy.

Natsu: A tan, eh?! I got this!

Natsu decides to help out by roasting her with his fire.

Lucy: Natsu!

Natsu: Wha?!

Lucy: Huh?!

Aries: This is perfect, I'm sorry! I love it!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Aries returns to the Celestial Spirit World.

Taokaka: Fluff lady really loves her mnew look, meow!

Lucy: Okay, next. Gate of the Golden Bull: Taurus!

Taurus: Moooo~! Helloooo, Lucy! You look beauuuuuuuutifuuuuuuul today!

However, everyone is surprised as it is Yukino whom he ogles and is then even more surprised as he just leaves after a few moments, satisfied with only what he saw.

Lucy: That perverted cow~!

Happy: Natsu, can we go home now?

Lucy: No way! You were there to help!

Suddenly, Happy falls through a hole dug from underneath the ground by Virgo, who has come for her reward.

Lucy: I didn't summon you yet!

Virgo: But I heard you were granting a wish for all the Zodiac Spirits. I want some punishment. So would you?

Lucy is forced to comply and does so by flicking Virgo's forehead.

Virgo: This is my maximum level. I am satisfied. (leaves)

Lucy: Gate of the Crab: Cancer!

Cancer: I'll give your haircut~ebi.

He gives Happy a new hair style.

Happy: Huh?!

Giving the blue Exceed a thick and fluffy afro, the crab Spirit takes his leave, with the small cat upset after Yukino shows him how he looks.

Happy: Come back here, crab!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Capricorn arrives afterwards and takes up Lucy on her offer by having her listen to his poetry, having always wanted the chance to read it to her. Scorpio is the next one but it is unknown what wish he soon arrives.

Saggitarius: Can I be granted if I can shoot an apple from your hair~moshi-moshi?

Frightened at this idea, Lucy instead grabs Happy and places the apple on his afro. The arrow is fired by the archer and pierces through the Exceed's thick hair, displacing the apple while also cutting off a large portion of the afro.

Happy: (screaming) Now it's even worse!

Next up is Gemini, who take their wish as a chance to transform into a copy of a towel-clad Lucy and run around.

Lucy: (screaming) That's enough! (closes gate) Jeez! The nerve! How dare they do that! But now, I'm getting tired.

Yukino: Let me do this. Open! Gate of the Heavenly Scales: Libra!

Libra is called forth and offers her wish: to cast her Gravity Change on everyone, bringing the group to the ground while under her spell. Soon afterwards, Libra returns, satisfied with what she got.

Taokaka: The mask lady was really strong~meow...!

Talim: Very strong, indeed.

Yoshinon: She's so cool!

Pisces is called out next and for its wish, the black koi fish swallows Happy, much to everyone's surprise.

Happy: I heard about cats eating fish! But now this is all backwards when the fish are eating the cat!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Arriving of his own accord, Loke appears after learning of the wishes being granted and begins romancing Yukino, much to her and Lucy's surprise.

Natsu: I haven't seen you for awhile, Loke!

Loke: Listen, I'm Leo the Lion Spirit.

Natsu: That doesn't matter! You're still Loke and a part of Fairy Tail!

Loke: (attacks)

Though he attempts to romance Yukino once again, Natsu quickly returns to fight, but his clumsiness gives Loke an opening.

Lucy: Enough! Get back! (closes gate) (sighs)

Talim: Now then, the final spirit is Aquarius.

Gardevoir: Not her!

Lucy: But we have no choice... (sighs) Gate of the Water Bearer: Aquarius!

However, as she is summoned from a flowing river, she is forced to climb a waterfall to meet the group, deepening her already-sour mood.

Aquarius: How dare you summon me in a waterfall!

Lucy: Are you having problems with Scorpio again?

Aquarius: Of course! I'm just in a foul mood! So what about this wish you're doing?!

Gardevoir: We'll grant whatever you have desired.

Aquarius: I see! If I want to be satisfied, I want you to make me laugh!

Lucy: Laugh?!

Aquarius: That's right! Make me laugh and make me quick!

Gardevoir: Um... We need to call a specialist.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Pinkie: Okay, everyone! I will make you all laugh your pants off!

Aquarius: (sighs)

Pinkie does everything as she could to make Aquarius laugh.

Aquarius: Is this some kind of joke?! This isn't what I want!

Finally, the Water Bearer snaps and lets loose upon everyone, sending Lucy falling over a waterfall.

Lucy: Why me?!

Aquarius: Huh? (laughing)

Taokaka: The mermaid lady's laughing~meow!

Pinkie: I guess seeing Lucy getting hurt is her way of entertainment!

Lucy: (sighs) This isn't my day at all.

Taking her back up to rest, Aquarius reflects on their interactions when Lucy was young and would summon her frequently. Though Aquarius would scold her, Lucy enjoyed her time with her as she had no other friends to play with. Happy that Lucy is no longer alone, Lucy overhears her and thanks her. As night falls, the two sit together on a rock and watch the stars.

* * *

 _Ryuko..._

Ryuko: (sighs) That job I did was so tiresome...

Uzu: I can tell, babe. Want me to message you?

Ryuko: Yes, please.

Uzu: (messages Ryuko)

Ryuko: Ah... That's much better. Thanks, Uzu.

Uzu: No problem. Now we should sleep.

Ryuko: Okay.

They sleeps.

* * *

 _Ryuko's Dream..._

Ryuko: Huh? Where am I? Wait a minute, this is the Celestial Spirit World. But somethings... off about this. What the hell happened here? Why is there so much damage and wreckage? Is someone behind this?

?: Ah, you came.

Ryuko: Who are you?

?: Please help us.

Ryuko: Help you? What's wrong?

?: Someone's destroying the Celestial Spirit World.

Ryuko: Who's behind it?

?: See it for yourself.

Suddenly, a red light appear.

Ryuko: What the...?! Wait, don't go! Wait~!

* * *

 _Next Day..._

Uzu: Babe! Babe! Babe, wake up!

Ryuko: (gasps and sits up)

Uzu: Are you okay?! Were you having a nightmare?

Ryuko: Yeah... It was strange. It was about the Celestial Spirit World being a wreck, a woman, and some red light.

Uzu: Well, maybe we could do a job together so you could clear your mind for a bit.

Ryuko: Good job.


	83. Episode 205: Eclipse Celestial Spirit

Episode 205: Eclipse Celestial Spirit

Natsu: Wow, where is everyone?!

Mirajane: On jobs. There are so many jobs now since we won the Grand Magic Games.

Happy: We should do jobs too!

Lucy: Yeah! Let's do that! Is there any jobs left!

Mirajane: Not much...

Emi: Hey, we're back!

Lucy: Emi, where's Ryuko and Uzu?

Emi: They're on a job together. Why, you need one?

Gardevoir: That's right.

Luponny: Actually, there is one for a village called Seabellus.

Emi: Seabellus? Never heard of it. But I think you shouldn't take that job. I think it's all bad news. I can sense it. Tell me what the job is about?

Mirajane: The goal of this job is to help investigate whether or not the strange weather is related to Celestial Spirits somehow.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Emi: I think it's best if we should come with you. Mom and dad are pretty far from here.

Natsu: That's fine by us! Let's go!

Himeji: He's not even listening,..

Black Rabbit: Yeah...

 _Arriving at their destination..._

Happy: Is this really Seabellus?!

Himeji: It seems so But I don't see a village.

They don't have much time to ponder this as a giant sea slug comes out of the water and starts attacking them.

Emi: What the...?! A monster?!

Happy: Do something!

Lucy: Okay! Open! Gate of the Water Bearer: Aquarius! Eh?! Something's wrong! Let me try one more time! Open! Gate of the Water Bearer: Aquarius!

Ryuko: (Aquarius) Yeah, yeah, I hear ya'!

Lucy: Huh?! Ryuko?! What are you doing here?!

Ryuko: Hm? You know, I have no idea. I suddenly have the urge to come here.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu tries hitting the sea slug with his Magic, but unfortunately gets swallowed by the slug. Lucy tries to summon another spirit, but none of her golden keys work.

Ryuko: Enough! This is making me crazy!

Natsu: Fire Dragon's Roar!

 _Back at Fairy Tail..._

Juvia: Huh?! Ryuko went off after the job?!

Uzu: That's right! She was acting so strange lately!

Gray: And this job... It seems really strange...

Erza: Agree...I never heard Seabellus before. That's a new one.

Mirajane: And you know, before they left, Emi said that this job is all bad news. She could sense something is wrong and she and her team went with Natsu and Lucy.

Uzu: (sighs) I bet Ryuko's there as well. Now I'm getting worried.

Tsumugu: I bet what she was sensing was a false job.

Carla: I doubt that. It was just a prank someone pull.

Wendy: But should we help them?

Yukino: (panting) Is Lucy here?!

Luponny: No, why?

Emolga: We need to see her! This is an emergency!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: Eh?! You're all in there?!

Aquarius: That's right! Someone has put Sealment Magic on us to be stuck here! And I'll bet it was you!

Lucy: Me?! I don't know how to use that kind of Magic!

Loke: She's right, Aquarius. I know someone who can use Sealment Magic. There's a Kamui in the Celestial Spirit World name Zodiatsu. She has the ability to use all of our powers combined.

Gardevoir: Really? Why didn't you tell us about this?

Loke: We think you weren't ready for that.

Virgo: Anyway, since we can't open our gates, you could use the Silver Keys, princess. After this, will I receive punishment?

Lucy: Excellent idea!

Virgo: Punishment?

Lucy: No, the Silver Keys! Open! Gate of the Southern Cross: Crux!

Emi: It works!

Crux: Lucy... (collapses)

Emi: Crux, what happen?!

Crux: Something terrible has happen to the Celestial Spirit World.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ryuko: Was it a wreck?

Crux: Yes. Everyone's afraid.

Happy: Who did this?!

Crux: It was...

Emi: Crux! Show yourself!

Natsu: Hm? I recognize this smell.

Eclipse Virgo: That'll be me!

 **Eclipse Virgo** (バルゴ _Barugo_ ), _"The Maiden"_ (処女宮 _Shojokyū_ ), is the Eclipse form of the Celestial Spirit Virgothat is one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. Her key is currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia, however, their contract was severed causing Virgo, along with the rest of the Zodiac, to rebel.[2] Eclipse Virgo retains the physical appearance of her normal form, blue eyes, short pink hair that is now kept in a messier style. However, instead of her maid outfit, Eclipse Virgo now wears militaristic-inspired clothing. She wears a black jacket with gold-colored edges that is very open, revealing her chest, and has a dark brown belt with the symbol of the Virgo constellation on the buckle. A pair of handcuffs hangs on her belt. Virgo also wears a black mini skirt with white tights underneath and a pair of black thigh-high heeled boots The outfit is completed by a pair of white gloves and white collar-styled choker.[2] Eclipse Virgo is a loud, aggressive and sadistic spirit that tends to speak of punishment. She finds the utmost joy lies in torturing others and hearing them scream,[2] even going to as far as to claim whilst blushing that hearing the word "stop" excites her. When witnessing other people in pain, or getting excited by imagining them in pain, she has a tendency to lick her lips, like she finds it "delicious." While she is rather fond of pain, Eclipse Virgo dislikes being on the receiving end.[3] Just like the rest of the other spirits, Virgo has seemingly forgotten her time together with Lucy and doesn't hesitate to display hostility towards her. In battle, whenever someone interferes, Virgo becomes irritated and asks them to refrain from interrupting.[2][4] Eclipse Virgo exhibits great prowess in Earth Magic, with her form of Earth Magic revolving around the creation of holes.[2]

Virgo: That's me? I look so different.

Eclipse Virgo: (chuckling) Do you want some punishment? I'll give it to you.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _At the Fairy Tail guild..._

Yukino: Every time I try to summon Libra or Pisces, they won't respond.

Emolga: We came here because we thought Lucy can't summon her spirits either!

Mako: We should help them! They could be in big trouble!

Tsumugu: But they are capable to handling things themselves.

Nonon: He's right! We know them and they can hold their own!

Houka: But what if something bad had happen to them?

Wendy: Should we?

 _Natsu..._

Virgo: Go back to the Celestial Spirit World!

Crux: Yes, ma'am... (disappears)

Emi: She could do that?!

Lucy: Virgo, what are you doing?

Natsu: Is she really Virgo?

Virgo: I'm right here! Even though I'm a different person, I'm still Lucy's loyal spirit.

Natsu tries to fight Virgo, but Lucy stops them.

Lucy: I'll handle her.

E. Virgo: You? Handling me?

Lucy: After all, I have a contract with her.

E. Virgo: Contract? What contract?

Virgo: Huh? You don't remember?

E. Virgo: Nope. Not at all.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Eclipse Virgo attacks Lucy with her whip.

Lucy brings out Fleuve d'étoiles and fights Virgo. Lucy gains the upper hand and is about to defeat Virgo but she is stopped by the memories of the Spirit's former self, giving Virgo a chance to strike Lucy.

Emi: Lucy!

Lucy: Don't! I can handle this!

Virgo: (laughing) Scream! Scream more!

Lucy: (screaming)

Emi: Lucy~!

Virgo: Stop this! Why am I hurting Lucy?! Lucy should be the one to punish me! Not the other way around!

Ryuko: You're still talking about that?!

Emi: That's it! (running)

Ryuko: Emi, wait!

Emi: Don't you dare hurt her! (slashes)

Virgo: (dodges) Oh, you want me to punish you? That's fine by me. Heike, take care of this girl for me.

Hieke: As you wish, Miss Virgo. (attacks)

 **Masaomi Heike** (平家 将臣, _Heike Masaomi_ ) is a Code:Breaker, whose codename is Code:02, while also acting as the judge who grades their performance. He is also one of the Four Founders of Eden, known as Heike Masaomi the Wonder. He has the ability to manipulate light. Heike appears to be fairly tall (at least 180 cm). He is slim, but very muscular. He has fairly long silver white hair, and has yellow irises as well. One of his hidden traits is that he has no eyebrows as Toki pointed out early in the manga. (Heike appears to dislike this somewhat, but it is hardly noticed because of his hair). Heike's usual attire (his black coat) has equipment built into it in order to prevent his power from being overused (he gives out a very bright, damaging light once it's been removed). He has a few odd attributes, such as setting up a table in various locations, from the classroom hallways to the middle of a forest, in order to sit down and have tea while reading porn. When others accuse him of being a pervert, however, he defends himself by saying it is a form of art and threatening to punish the person. It is also pointed out by Toki he is the Code:Breaker with the most secrets and he has no eyebrows. Just like Kouji and Yukihina, Heike seems like a calm person at first, but has a wild and beast-like side hidden inside him. Yukihina said that Heike had a madness of those glittering eyes, and fangs of a mad dog hidden beneath the mask of a righteous one. He also gets very excited when people display unusual powers (such as Ogami and Saechika). He can also be quite manipulative when required to as he used Nenene in order to force Toki to use the power of Pandora's Box. Also the few times he ever reveals something, he often happens to have ulterior motives. When he gets drunk, he becomes frozen solid. As Heike primarily forms whips made of light from his special power, he has great proficiency in use of whips as his overall weapons. This is shown in that he regularly ensnares his enemies and allies alike in his light whips and slash apart many objects before him with little difficulty. Heike has the ability to generate and manipulate light, he can do so in a variety of ways but his preferred method is to condense rays of light in the form of whips or ropes (fitting in with his interest in bondage). He is capable of wielding these light whips for different things depending on the situation, for example he can use them to bind targets (and can even make the whip split apart to bind multiple targets), or use the whips to violently smash into things with enough force to break concrete, and can even use them to cut through things such as solid steel and can cleanly cut though human bodies without drawing blood. He can also use his light to connect himself to a phone jack to relay and download information with his mind and move at the speed of light. Also he hinted to Yuuki that he can use his Light to scan bar codes and decipher their message. Though he is extremely powerful, he can't stop his light from overflowing from his body, forcing him to wear a special coat that acts as a limiter (similar to Rei's ring), so that he doesn't exhaust his power. One time when he removed it, he was able to destroy half of Yuuki's mansion in an instant. His lost form is unknown, since he covers himself with armor every time he loses his power, stating that this form shouldn't be seen in public.

Emi: (dodges) Okay, Atatsu! Time for some action! Life Fibers Synchronize! (transforms) Kamui Atatsu! (presses button) Now show me your weakness.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Heike: Eternal Binding of Death!

Traps the enemies' mind within an eternal illusion of death.

Emi: Sun Shield! That won't work on me!

Heika: Flexible Smash!

Heike fires multiple beams of light from his palm which he can guide to make pinpoint attacks. They are capable of maiming a target on contact.

Atatsu: Emi, dodge.

Emi: Right! (dodges) If you want to make this into a gun show, I can totally do that! Sun Rays!

Heike: (grunts)

Natsu: Lucy, you okay?

Lucy: Yeah... I'm alright...

The rest of Lucy's Celestial Spirits appear, all looking and acting different than before as well.

Aquarius: What the hell?! Why am I a little girl?!

Sagittarius: And why am I a centaur~moshi-moshi!

Eclipse Leo: Listen, we're not the same spirits like before. Our contracts with you have been null and void.

Eclipse Leo (レオ Reo), "The Lion" (獅子宮 Shishikyū), is the Eclipse form of the Celestial Spirit Leo that is one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. His key is currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia, but the contract was severed causing Leo, along with the rest of the Zodiac, to rebel.[1] Eclipse Leo retains the overall physical physique of his original form, but with minor differences: he has abandoned his sunglasses and suit; he now wears black and gold plate armor (with a blue cape) that has the symbol of the Leo constellation etched upon the front skirt. Additionally, Leo now has extremely long hair that better resembles a mane and has a much more frightening, sinister appearance.[1] Leo's personality has turned into one that is nearly the complete opposite of his original self's; he now despises women[2] and hates when they are presumptuous enough to assume an affiliation with him. He is also cold and callous regarding his time with Lucy, claiming that he no longer cares about nor remembers her and desires only "perfect freedom", however he has shown that the latter claim is not entirely true and has vague memories of her. Leo is also very intolerant of people who call him "Loke", as he considers himself to be completely rid of the person he once was, becoming extremely violent when people refer to him as such.[1] Leo is also very determined to perform Liberum and seems to be the most obsessed with completing the ritual, as even when it was stopped by Natsu and his friends,[3] Leo came back ready to perform the ritual yet again[4] with new word from Ophiuchus on how to do so even though most of the Eclipse Spirits had been defeated and sent back to the Spirit World at that point. On an unrelated note, Leo is also extremely proud of his Magic, Dark Regulus, and is very confident in its ability to steal away "light" as well as describing it as a light that is not "dirty", but one that longs for freedom. In addition, being related to his Magic, Leo has an obsession with "darkness" conquering everything.[5]

Loke: Null and void?

E. Aquarius: That's right! We were the ones who sent that fake job request to lure you here!

 **Eclipse Aquarius** (アクエリアス _Akueriasu_ ), _"The Water Bearer"_ (宝瓶宮 _Hōheikyū_ ), is the Eclipse form of theCelestial Spirit Aquarius that is one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. Her key is currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia, but the contract was severed causing Aquarius, along with the rest of the Zodiac, to rebel.[1] In her Eclipse form, Aquarius takes the appearance of a little girl, now having two legs instead of a mermaid tail, as the normal Aquarius had. The Eclipse Aquarius has the same eye color and hair color as her regular counterpart, blue and light blue respectively, but her hair is now shorter and in pigtails; she accessorizes her forehead with a piece of gold jewelry that is reminiscent of her counterpart's. Aquarius dons a dark navy blue sleeveless dress with patterned with scales across the waist area, and also wears long white gloves (that reach past the middle of her forearm), black pantyhose and shoes.[1] Aquarius, as a testament to her new appearance, now acts very much like a child; she is happy-go-lucky, speaks in the third person, and is seen acting rather jovial, which is stark in contrast to her adult, grumpy self. She is also seen to have, much like her fellow Eclipse Spirits, no qualms about having forgotten about her time with Lucy, and even laughs about it.[1]Aquarius also loves to play, however she does so rather roughly, albeit with her Magic, and greatly dislikes it when people refuse to play with her or call her mean. She also does not understand the difference between right and wrong, or more specifically, what constitutes as playing versus fighting, as well as what might happen while being dangerous and jeopardizing others' safety. In addition, if anyone hinders Aquarius' game-playing, she is prone to crying.[2] Eclipse Aquarius is able to perform Water Magic via her urn, which she keeps on her person at all times. The water can take various forms, such as bubbles,[1] a whirlpool or even one draconian in appearance.[2]

Lucy: I won't agree on this! Our relationship wasn't based on contracts and orders!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Aries: You tell them, Lucy! We were always there for her and we always help her and she always help us!

Eclipse Aries: (laughing) Really?! That's strange! Really strange!

Eclipse Aries (アリエス Ariesu), "The White Lamb" (白羊宮 Hakuyōkyū), is the Eclipse form of the Celestial Spirit Aries that is one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. Her key is currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia, but the contract was severed causing Aries, along with the rest of the Zodiac, to rebel.[1] Eclipse Aries has a very radical appearance change from her normal form. She now has tanned skin, long and unkempt pink hair, and her horns are now golden instead of brown. Eclipse Aries wears an outfit made of fur, consisting of a white sleeveless dress, black boots that reach up to her knees and end in an split, and black gloves that end the same way halfway her upper arm. She also dons pink sunglasses, golden earrings and a collar with chains that wrap around her body. On her back, she reveals her tattoos in kanji: "I Love You" (愛羅武勇 Airabuyū) and "Badass" (仏恥義理 Bucchigiri).[1] In her new form, Aries has become the exact opposite of her former self; she is now extremely rude, volatile and sadistic, shouting for people to beg for forgiveness, as well taking pleasure in the thought of harming people.[2] She is also rather proud of her appearance, as well as the fact that she is a street racer and takes insult to the idea that she is a delinquent. Also, Aries is sensitive about the size of her breasts in comparison to her former form's own, becoming flustered when the difference was brought up.[3]

Aries: Huh?! Strange?! It's not strange! We love each other and help each other!

Eclipse Capricorn: We don't remember that nor do we care. We have no kind of relationship towards you.

 **Eclipse Capricorn** (カプリコーン _Kapurikōn_ ), _"The Goat"_ (磨羯宮 _Makatsukyū_ ), is the Eclipse form of the Celestial SpiritCapricorn that is one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. His key is currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia, but the contract was severed causing Capricorn, along with the rest of the Zodiac, to rebel.[1] Eclipse Capricorn has changed drastically from his old appearance; from a tall, anthropomorphic goat, Capricorn has turned into a small, normal, long-horned black goat with who stands on his back hooves. He still retains his tuxedo, however it is now gold and made to fit his body; the undershirt is white and the cummerbund is black. He also wears gold shoes that bear the symbol of the Capricorn constellation.[1] Capricorn retains much of his old personality's behaviors (decorum, fondness for suits, etc.), however in place of his love for poems, he now has a love for quizzes.[2] Capricorn is also slightly rude and arrogant, as he sarcastically derided Levy for rushing to the buzzer for their first quiz question[3] and placed no faith in her answering the bonus question at the end of their quiz.[4] Additionally, Capricorn repeatedly, during the quiz battle, tried to make Levy feel uncomfortable, implying that he isn't a fair sport in contests.[5] Per his love of quizzes, Capricorn is a very knowledgeable individual and rivals Levy McGarden in terms of know-how. Indeed, Capricorn only lost his quiz battle due to a question unrelated to actual knowledge and more to Levy's personal feelings.[4]

With Leo leading them, the spirits attack the Mages.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Emi: Guys! (grunts)

Heike: Don't intervene them, sweetie.

Emi: Don't call me sweetie! Only mom and dad can call me that!

Heike: Whatever. You're as good as dead.

Rainetsu: Earth Spikes!

Heike: (dodges)

Emi: Rainetsu! Everyone!

Shonetsu: Good thing my keen sense of smell was able to find you!

Ryuko: Perfect timing! We'll explain later!

Danketsu: Already on it! Fire God's Roar!

Banetsu: Energy Ball!

Doketsu: Poison Stingers!

E. Aries: These pesky Kamuis are attacking us!

E. Leo: Just keep attacking!

Natsu: Lucy, Happy, leave! I'll take care of Loke!

Loke: My name isn't Loke. It's Leo the Lion.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

The two fight until Happy pulls Natsu out of the fight.

Natsu: Wha?!

Happy: Let's get outta here!

Emi: You got lucky. (normal) If we see each other, next time would be a personal fight.

Heike: I'll wait for that.

 _Later, in the Celestial Spirit world..._

E. Aries: I can't believe we let them get away!

Eclipse Gemini: Yeah, piri-piri!

Eclipse Gemini (ジェミニ Jemini), "The Twins" (双子宮 Sōshikyū), or Gemi and Mini are the Eclipse form of the Celestial Spirit Gemini that is one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. Their key is currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia, but the contract was severed causing Gemini, along with the rest of the Zodiac, to rebel.[1] Eclipse Gemini takes the appearance of two human children with light blue hair and blue eyes. Gemi has unruly hair while Mini has straight hair cut at the shoulders, and their expressions have been switched, with Gemi now having the smile and Mini now having the frown. They both have two hair strands standing at the top of their heads, reminiscent of the antennae they had in their normal form. Gemi and Mini also wear the same outfit, consisting of a black robe with a light blue edge that covers their bodies from their neck to the knees. Around them float golden rings with their names written on them in Hiragana. They also wear sandals with thick heels that are the same color as the edge of their robes.[1] Gemini have turned into mischievous children; indeed, rather than battle, they tried to play with Gajeel and Panther Lily, and when they didn't comply,[2] they turned them into animals tried to "play" with them via that method; they are seemingly obsessed with things that are "cute and fluffy".[3] Also, like their normal selves, they say "piri-piri" rather frequently.[2] By firing yellow beams of energy from between their hair strands, Gemi and/or Mini can turn whoever they hit (even each other) into animals. The affected targets still retain various parts of their human appearance, such as hair or piercings, however the affected person may also adopt mannerisms of whatever animal they turn into; those affected may still access their Magic, but it is proportioned to their current bodily size. When Gemi and Mini are defeated, the transformations cease functioning and those affected revert to their original forms.[3]

E. Aquarius: What should we do?!

E. Leo: It doesn't matter what they do. We will fulfil our goal for perfect freedom. Nobody will stop us from completing our plan.


	84. Episode 206: Library Spirit

Episode 206: Library Spirit

 _In the Fairy Tail Guild..._

Lucy: Why are they acting like this?

Ryuko: I don't know but there has to be a reason.

Emi: Yeah, has to!

Gardevoir: Can't you remember what happen?

Virgo: Unfortunately, no.

Aries: We have no idea what happen!

Zodiatsu: I may know the answer.

Zodiatsu is a blue-green Exceed/Kamui with star-like eyes. She wears a violet flowy dress with light purple strands on it and a bow. She also wears a jewel on her head. As the Zodiac Kamui, she has a connection with all the Zodiac Spirits. Zodiatsu can use their powers as her own and has equal power as the Celestial Spirit King.

Lucy: You must be...

Zodiatsu: Zodiatsu. I'm glad to see you, Lucy. Everyone was talking about you.

Gardevoir: Of course. How's the Celestial Spirit World doing?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Zodiatsu: Not good. Everything's a mess.

Lucy: That's terrible.

Zodiatsu: It is.

Yukino: And I got this text.

Crux: I know that text from anywhere. That's Liberum.

Levy: Liberum?

Zodiatsu: It's an ritual that's designed to empower the Celestial Spirit King. As for safety reasons, I have sealed it away so nobody won't use it against him. Seems someone in the Celestial Spirit World had somehow been able to get through the seal without being detected.

Makarov: Then we need to gather information for this situation.

Jubei: Everyone, get into your groups and go gather more knowledge for this situation! We'll contact Princess Luna for extra paws!

Everyone: Right!

Lucy: Okay. So we should head to the Magic Library.

Emi: Good idea. We could definitely find some information there.

Yukino: Right, Natsu? Natsu?

Nami: He's gone! Along with Crux and Horologium!

Leone: Not only that, Ryuko, Luffy, Naruto, and Zodiatsu have come with him.

Levy: Most likely to go after the 12 Zodiac Spirits and stop them.

Twilight: Don't worry. I think they'll handle them.

Shisetsu: For now, we should head straight to the Magic Library.

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _In the Celestial Spirit World..._

Ryuko: This was in my dream.

Zodiatsu: It's thanks to the Zodiac Spirits. We must stop them.

Luffy: No problem! We'll just kick their butts!

Eclipse Taurus: Ah, you cammmmmmeeeee. Perfect timing, indeed.

Eclipse Taurus (タウロス Taurosu), "The Golden Bull" (金牛宮 Kingyūkyū), is the Eclipse form of the Celestial Spirit Taurus that is one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. His key is currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia, but the contract was severed causing Taurus, along with the rest of the Zodiac, to rebel.[1] Eclipse Taurus takes the form of a humanoid cow. He wears a black suit with golden buttons his symbol printed on in gold, along with a pink tie and golden dress shirt underneath his suit. Taurus dons brown loafers and a metal mask in the visage of a bull that covers his face. He holds a pink book.[1] After becoming an Eclipse Celestial Spirit, Taurus changed dramatically, going from obnoxiously loud and perverted to calm and sophisticated, as well as becoming indifferent towards Lucy, even claiming that he doesn't know her at all and no longer remembers the time they spent together;[2] Taurus also learned how to insult and degrade people. However, the most noticeable change within his persona is his intense care for his hygiene. Taurus feels extremely disgusted and loses his cool at the mere sight of sweat, saying that he cannot stand how it smells, and that it is nasty and vile.[3]

Taurus: I hate this me! It's too smart for meee! Moo!

Zodiatsu: Taurus, you must fight your counterpart. And I know what to do.

Ryuko: Huh?

Zodiatsu: (takes out key) This is my key. Unlock Heart: Taurus!

Ryuko: Huh?! (transforms) W-What is this?! It's the same clothing when Medaka was wearing! -Taurus: But it looks so sexy! Mooooo!- Shut up!

Natsu: Doesn't matter! We'll take you on!

Everyone: Yeah!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Meanwhile in Earth Land, Lucy's team has arrived at the Magic Library.

Leone: There's so many books!

Emi: I wonder where the book about Liberum is...

Himeji: It'll take us hours to find one.

Dawn: (wearing a purple Midnight Blues symbol on her left hand) No, no, no... I can't find the book we needed. Robin, have any luck?

Dawn was a camper on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island as a member of the Toxic Rats. Dawn is a mysterious nature lover who wants to use the prize money to help Mother Earth. She is able to communicate with all kinds of animals, mutated or not, who take a strong liking to her. She is frequently seen meditating, and reads her tea leaves presumably every morning. Dawn is also well known for having the ability to read people's auras. In fact, her first line in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island is her telling B his is "exceptionally purplish-green, but it suits you." It is likely through this skill that she is one of only two people to figure out Mike's disorder without having to be told. Among this, Dawn also shows signs of having other supernatural powers. In Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, Chris blows up the boat she and other new contestants are on, forcing them into the water. Not only does she arrive at the beach first, but she was also completely dry, which baffles Jo. Dawn states that she can predict people's futures, later in the season proving correct. She ends up foretelling the unfortunate fate of another player. Beyond her unconventional characteristics, Dawn appears to be kindhearted and very helpful, although she comes across as creepy to the others.

Robin: (wearing a black Midnight Blues symbol on her right hand) Not yet.

Nico Robin[1], also known by her epithet "Devil Child",[10] is the archaeologist of the Straw Hat Pirates. She was originally introduced as the vice president of Baroque Works and secondary antagonist of the Alabasta Saga, known as Miss All Sunday,[2] before joining the Straw Hats. She is the seventh member of the crew, the sixth to join, and like Nami, is the second to rejoin, doing so near the end of the Enies Lobby Arc. Robin is also the first member to have once been an antagonist. She ate the Hana Hana no Mi. During the Post-War arc, she became involved with the Revolutionaries for two years. Her dream is to find the Rio Poneglyph which tells the true history. She currently holds a bounty of 130,000,000 [9] Nico Robin is a tall, slender, yet athletic woman with shoulder-length black hair. In the manga, she is depicted with brown eyes, with dark, wide pupils. In the anime, she is depicted with blue, excluding the tenth and the twelfth movie, and she has a long, thin and defined nose. In the anime, Robin's skin tone is slightly darker unlike in manga colored artworks where it is lighter. Robin also resembles her mother greatly, with the exception of her hair color and style as well as having slightly darker skin tone than her. Robin's limbs are very long, especially her legs, contributing greatly to both her fighting capabilities (given the nature of her powers) and overall height. Through her heritage on the island of scholars, Robin is an archaeologist and historian who seeks the comfort and freedom to study the mysteries of the world. She is the quieter, more reserved crew member, rarely having outbursts of emotions (occasional exceptions being sweat drops, and when she cried out to Luffy and the Straw Hats from the Tower of Justice during the Enies Lobby Arc). She even appears calm while speaking ominously around her crewmates. She has an "adult charm" about her, as stated by Sanji. Being described as the "mother" by Oda she in kind has shown maternal care for others like Chopper and Momonosuke. Robin has a somewhat macabre side to her, and often points out gross or morbid facts, usually to the disgust of Nami or Usopp. Robin will usually be the first to speculate that a crewmate has met or will meet with a horrible fate, often going into grisly detail. In other instances, she will express enthusiasm for anything with a horror theme. Before the timeskip, she often spoke only when spoken to or if something noteworthy happened. Her calmness is likely a result of the childhood that led to her life of hardship. The calamity that befell Ohara had a profound and traumatizing effect on Robin as a child, that she has only just begun to recover from. However, as she begins to spend more time around the crew, her personality begins to ease up. When Robin is rescued by the Straw Hats from Enies Lobby, it is then that she considers herself both their friend and an official member of the crew. After the timeskip, Robin's personality is much more relaxed and playful in nature (as evidenced by her common giggling), quite possibly due to her exposure to the other Straw Hats. She has also been shown to possess an outstanding amount of knowledge, especially in history. In spite of her mature appearance and calm demeanor, she seems to have a child-like imagination. Although she is often shown imagining bizarre, silly or cute images, she will rarely give voice to these thoughts, maintaining the straightest of "poker faces". When Bartholomew Kuma mentioned that he was the user of the Nikyu Nikyu no Mi, Usopp thought that the calm sound that the fruit's name gave when being said meant that there was a "soothing" type for Devil Fruits, which made Robin imagine three cute cats showing their paws and meowing, while still having a serious expression on her face. Another example of this is when she, Luffy, Zoro, and Usopp were going to cross a river to get to the Ice Region of Punk Hazard. Zoro gave the idea of swimming across since being on the Fire Region of said island got them sweaty. Luffy agreed to the idea, thinking that Zoro and Usopp would carry him and Robin across since they cannot swim. This made Robin imagine Zoro and Usopp swimming happily while carrying Luffy and her, while also being happy and smiling, and still showing her normal smiling face on the outside, even though Usopp said that there was no way they would swim across while carrying them. She also imagined Dressrosa as a dress-wearing old woman when Luffy mispronounced the name. Her silence seems to stem from her sense of decorum and personal pride-on many occasions, she flatly refuses to engage in any behavior that would be considered embarrassing. She refused to participate in Franky's "Tactic No. 15" docking procedure during the battle against Oars. The reason was that she found it "embarrassing as a human being" (she even made a supposed embarassed face, though it was more noticeable). She then rather flatly added that they should never try it again.[10] One of Robin's defining traits is her utter lack of fear regarding a situation as she usually maintains a positive and even cheerful demeanor. She has only shown fear in very few cases and always involving an extremely dangerous threat directly falling on her, like during the Buster Call at Enies Lobby, when the Shichibukais Crocodile and Kuma tried to kill her (Kuma in reality just attempting to save her), and when the Admirals Aokiji and Kizaru appeared in front of her. Also, unlike Nami, Robin rarely gets angry with any of the crew's antics or when they do something that puts them in danger and instead giggles at their antics. This was shown when Luffy told the crew he challenged Big Mom, one of the Yonko, which left the whole crew horrified of Luffy threatening a Yonko. To this, Robin just smiled and laughed. An example of her voicing displeasure with one of her crewmates can be seen while the group is hiding out on Punk Hazard in which she reprimands Franky twice after he speaks and makes lewd faces while trapped in Chopper's body. However, upon Trafalgar Law returning him and Chopper to their original bodies, Robin cheerfully expresses her joy in having the two switched back. She will never understand why people regard history as meaningless. To her, there is nothing worse than destroying objects of historical significance. She approaches life and the world at large in a calm manner. She studies the world for its history. She shows little interest in the Ancient Weapons that others, such as Crocodile and Spandam, seek. However, she might be the only one who is able to awaken them. During battle, Robin tends to maintain a relaxed demeanor that only seems to change whenever the circumstances proved to be beyond her capacity to cope (i.e. a hopeless situation); more often than not, she would exhibit unshakable calmness and reserved behavior against an inferior adversary, to the point where she typically displays by using her powers to satisfy minor necessities (i.e. using a pair of arms sprouting from the ground to form a make-shift seat). And, perhaps as a result of her violent past, she is very merciless during combat and (like Zoro) does not shy away from using deadly force. She will break the necks or spines of her enemies without hesitation, even when they cry for forgiveness, as demonstrated when she fought Yama near the ruins of Shandora. Despite her tendency to remain calm and collected, she can be quite intimidating and forceful when she wishes. This is exhibited when she essentially forces Brook to stop fooling around and continue his explanation.[11] Despite Robin's ability to cope with the bizarre, she was unable to take in the idea of Dwarves, and was even shocked by their nature of easily trusting people, something she usually laughs off whenever Luffy does it. Robin was originally the only member of the crew to possess no face-faults. However, after arriving at Dressrosa, her significant change in personality begins to present itself. Robin has since expressed multiple facefaults demonstrating that she is no longer the stoic, uncompromising individual she used to be. Robin was even overcome with emotion at the sight of Kanjuro's Nobori Ryu technique, which produced a pitiful-looking dragon that she found to be overwhelmingly cute to the point of blushing, whom the crew soon dubbed "Ryunosuke". She was driven to tears at its noble effort to climb Zou's hind leg to the top, struggling because of its feeble features, and then honored its memory when it turned back into a drawing and ceased to be "alive" by placing flowers on its "grave" where it had reverted to drawing form.

Dawn: Raven?

Raven: (wearing a dark purple Midnight Blues symbol on her left leg) Nope. Still looking.

Raven is a half-demon, half-Azarathian hybrid who is one of the five founding members of the Teen Titans. Raven's appearance is seen as dark and mysterious throughout the series. Her superhero outfit is mostly made up of her favorite color, dark blue/indigo. She usually wears an indigo cloak with a hood, with matching indigo ruffled ankle-boots with blackish-gray soles, with a leotard-like long-sleeved shirt that is blueish-black with cuffs at her wrists of the same blue of her cloak. On her cloak, she has a circular black/red jewel set in a gold plate that attaches the whole thing together; it covers her T-communicator and it's fixed to beep/glow when there is trouble as seen in some episodes. The jewel also sometimes has a raven head shape in the jewel. Around her waist she has a red and gold belt with the same jewels around it, while her legs are exposed. The belt ties at the back like a cord. Her hair and eyes are violet, and as seen in the episode "Birthmark", Raven cuts off the extra hair that she had grown. In "Switched", Raven despises Starfire's long hair, which may conclude why she likes to keep it short. She has a red gem that is outlined in black inlaid on her forehead that she was born with. She has very pale, almost gray skin, which makes her appearance somewhat demonic. Raven, being half-demon, has used her demonic appearances on several occasions, though often the use of her demon form causes her to lose control. Raven's demonic form has proven effective in getting results, such as bringing about Doctor Light's swift surrender (twice), and scaring Gizmo in Crash to get him to repair a virus-contaminated Cyborg. When Raven wears Robin's uniform in The Quest, she fits it just fine, as she and Robin are the same height and she is the closest to Robin's build. When Mother Mae-Eye infiltrates the Tower and puts the Titans under her control, she turns Raven's blue cloak into a yellow Shirley Temple dress with matching bows in her hair, but her boots remain blue in color. Mother Mae-Eye then says "Just because you're evil on the inside doesn't mean you can't look pretty on the outside." This outfit puts her at a disadvantage fighting Jinx, contributing to the team's defeat by the H.I.V.E. Five. However, despite her demonic appearance, she is shown to be quite attractive and beautiful, as Adonis took a liking to her, and in the Teen Titans Go! issue "The Great Race", Kid Flash considers her pretty and stops in the middle of the race to flirt with her. When she is in 'demonic' state a second pair of eyes appear where her eyebrows are. Raven is one of the most mysterious characters throughout the series. She is quiet, seemingly emotionless, intelligent, studious, and sarcastic. She can always come up with a smart remark, specifically in reply to most of Teen Titans' antics and attempts at humor. Her appearance and attitude appears to be that of a typical modern goth female. However, as much as she may seem slightly distant and anti-social, producer Sam Register describes her as a "...dark character, but a character everyone can relate to. She's a recluse and sort of to herself. We thought that would be a good dynamic with the rest of the team. She does have a dark background in the comic." Robin also said that she is "the most hopeful person he has ever known." Raven is often portrayed as the most mature member of the group, often giving her own advice to the others about various subjects, and generally staying cool and calm, even in desperate situations. She is, however, also the most emotionally-restrained of the Titans, appearing secretive and distant; she initially does not allow any of her fellow Titans into her room and spends most of her time by herself, usually meditating or reading one of her numerous books. Even though she is serious and cautious about her emotions, just like she was trying to tell Doctor Light saying, "Don't come any closer." The reason for her emotional restraint is due to the adverse effects her emotions have on her powers. If her emotions become out of control, her powers can become erratic and spontaneous, becoming active without her will. In the course of the series, however, she gradually, if only slightly, seems to warm up to her teammates. As shown through her quick suspicion of Terra, it is difficult for Raven to build trust for anyone, and even more difficult to truly forgive if that trust was to be broken. But she was able to forgive Terra. In several instances throughout the show, contrary to her usual behavior, she does show more emotion such as making "heart eyes" along with Starfire at the appearance of Aqualad in Deep Six (though this is mostly used for comedic effect). She also does ease up to have some fun on a few occasions, such as forcing Cyborg to go through 'initiation' again with Beast Boy and Robin in the episode Deception. Furthermore, Raven is known to sometimes be shocked at trivial things. One occasion in which this occurs is in "Overdrive", when Cyborg defeats Raven in a game of chess after installing the Maximum 7 in his brain. At this occasion her entire face and outfit turns white (also probably for comedic effect). In "Revved Up", she is also shocked at the sudden drop-in of Red X on the bus she is driving but quickly regains her monotone and determined stature when she realizes who it is. Another instance is when Raven, while playing a game of cards, comically gasps at the impressive sets of cards the rest of the Titans have in their disposal during "Winner Take All". She can lose her temper easily, and most of the time with Beast Boy. Raven is often shown to make sarcastic remarks to almost everything and can be rather rude at times, but there is a slight chance this personality wasn't always who she was. When the Titans first met, Raven appeared to be more innocent and insecure. She declined Beast Boy's offer to get pizza, probably because she's afraid that he wouldn't like her, and because of him, feels as if she does not fit in with the others. Both Cyborg and Robin were not hesitant to accept her as a friend, even when she wasn't so sure herself. She was the first one to verbally recognize the others as friends, and even openly admits to Beast Boy being funny, which no sooner than a moment later, seems to regret making that statement. Her pessimistic and sarcastic attitude is then likely derived from having to put up with Beast Boy's constant corny jokes and immaturity. Despite her seemingly unfriendly attitude, Raven does indeed care greatly about the people she is attached to, as prominently displayed when she is put in charge of three children.[1] Initially having little or no patience with Melvin, Timmy Tantrum, and Teether, Raven grows to love (or at least, enjoy) them, risking her own life to protect them from the Brotherhood of Evil, even calling them her kids. She also comes to regard the rest of the Titans as her closest friends and family. When the day she is destined to end the world finally came, she wanted nothing more than to ensure her friends' last day on Earth was perfect. This shows that despite everything that has ever happened, she truly cares about her friends and their interests. Finally, there are many instances where Raven is portrayed as the most understanding friend among the Titans. While seemingly uninterested towards Cyborg's T-Car, Raven is ultimately the only one who approaches and comforts him, even going as far as to assist in rebuilding the destroyed car.[2] Overall, Raven is not cold-hearted, merely introverted, caring deeply about those close to her. While Raven seems to not care one bit about their hobbies and personalities, she does show her friends that she does care about them and values their friendship when it mattered most. Raven is often portrayed as the most insensitive and pessimistic member of the Titans, and she generally regards everything in a "black and white" manner. For example, when Beast Boy desperately asks Raven for words of comfort after their crushing defeat against the members of the H.I.V.E Academy, Raven tersely states that the Titans have to accept the situation, no matter how grave it is.[3] She also reacts to Cyborg's leaving of the Titans with little to no resentment, stating that people come and go by.[4] When Raven surrenders herself in to her demonic father Trigon in order to fulfill the prophecy that she thought she had no way to prevent, however, Raven also appeared to still have retained hope to a certain degree that the lord of evil could be stopped, as she forcibly injected each of her friends with a portion of her own power to shield them and give them one last chance to save the world. It is then ironic that it was what had motivated her to surrender nearly all hope that ultimately destroyed Trigon. After banishing away Trigon from her soul and from the world, Raven's personality seems to change for the better, as she grows to be less pessimistic and less anti-social. However, she still despises Beast Boy's corny jokes and enjoys reading in solitude, implying that her personality was not affected very much by her semi-demonic origin.

Dawn: Hm... It must be here somewhere... Maybe my meditation could help us with the search.

Twilight: Um, hello?

Dawn: Hm? Oh, you must be Fairy Tail, correct?

Nictowl: Yes we are.

Dawn: Hello. My name is Dawn. And these are my teammates Robin and Raven.

Sakura: Nice to meet you.

Dawn: Let me guess. You're looking for a book about Liberum, right?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Spike: How did you know?

Dawn: We're looking for it as well. My team are the ones who gather information. Master Luna had ordered us to find information about Liberum. We believe we could find it here. Would you like to help?

Yukino: Of course.

They started reading books thanks to Levy's Gale-Force Reading Glasses.

Robin: Found it. Liberum is to be performed at a mysterious location called Astral Spirytus.

Emi: Astral Spirytus?

Dawn: Never heard of that before.

Raven: I think it's in the Celestial Spirit World somewhere.

Dawn: Must be.

But then, all of a sudden, they are interrupted by the arrival of Virgo, Heike, and Ms. Merry Christmas who starts destroying the Magic Library, causing the team to fall to a lower floor.

Robin: Cien Fleur: Spider Net!

Everyone: Oof!

Lucy: What was that?

Nami: That's Robin's power. She can make any limb in her body to bloom.

Levy: It could be useful in situations like these!

Happy: Aye!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Dawn: I'm so glad everyone's alright.

E. Virgo: But you're not safe yet.

Heike: You still have to deal with us.

Raven: Oh great...

Ms. Merry Christmas: Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! Ow my back~ba!

 **Miss Merry Christmas** is a former Baroque Works agent partnered with Mr. 4.[1] As of now, she is currently working as a "princess" at the new Spiders Cafe alongside most of her former colleagues. Miss Merry Christmas is a stout, middle-aged woman with red hair. She wears a necktie that resembles a Christmas tree, which goes with her codename. Other notable attire include a large pair of purple-lensed sunglasses, a basket strapped to her back, and sandals. Due to her Devil Fruit, she can also turn herself into a humanoid mole. During Miss Goldenweek's "Operation: Meet Baroque Works", she wore a typical striped prisoner outfit and retained her glasses. Unlike her partner, who is very slow, Miss Merry Christmas talks very quickly, often only pronouncing the first syllable of the word in a high-pitched, child-like voice. In the 4kids dub, she talks like an army general with a deep feminine voice, while in the FUNimation dub, she talks like an old, fast-talking grandma. Due to her love of talking, she acts as the brains of the Mr. 4 pair. Much like Crocodile, she takes a cynical view towards those like Luffy who wish to become the Pirate King, and quite happily informs Usopp that Luffy is dead, and that the world will be better off without dreamers like him.[2] She also complains about her back frequently and will command Mr. 4 to massage it for her. She has a tendency to end sentences with a "Ba". Beyond her Devil Fruit ability Miss Merry Christmas has not demonstrated much fighting ability. She, however, definitely seems to be considerably smarter and therefore in charge of her partner Mr. 4's actions, as he is too slow to do much of anything without guidance. Miss Merry Christmas ate the Mogu Mogu no Mi. A Zoan-class Devil Fruit that gives her the ability to transform into a giant mole or a mole-human hybrid, which Usopp thinks is a penguin. Because of this transformation, she can easily dig underground in the sands of Alabasta and sneak up on opponents, and attack with her sharp digging claws.

Emi: Who is she?

Robin: That's Ms. Merry Christmas.

Virgo: Now then, should we start?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: Take this! (slashes)

Virgo: (blocks) Is that all you got?!

They engage Virgo and her teammates in battle but they easily gain the upper hand.

Heike: You're quite pathetic.

Emi: Shut up! (attacks)

Ms. Merry Christmas: You're not going to attack, little girl! (attacks)

Emi: (dodges) Scissor Blade: Decapitation Mode! (slashes)

Together: (grunts)

Virgo was temporarily taken down by Yukino.

Dawn: Where did you learn that?

Yukino: At Sabertooth.

E. Virgo: How dare you! (attacks)

Yukino: Huh?! (screaming)

Twilight: Yukino!

Lucy: Don't worry. If I'm gonna get some information, I'll have to take on Virgo.

Raven: We'll help as well.

Robin: Right.

Dawn: We'll investigate further.

Twilight: Please be careful...

Emi: Don't worry about us. Just worry about the investigation.

Virgo: Guess it's just me. Perfect...

Leone: Bring it!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Concurrently, in the Celestial Spirit World..._

Natsu: Remember all the times together with Lucy! You have to remember something!

E. Taurus: No idea what you're talking about. Moo...

Luffy: Then we'll just have to make remember by force! Gum-Gum Pistol!

E. Taurus: (dodges)

Back to the Magic Library, after their unsuccessful battle with Virgo...

Emi: (panting)

Robin: Looks like she's gone.

Leone: She's going after the others...

Happy: Aye...

Dawn: I found something.

Levy: Huh?

Dawn: To perform the ritual, they need a Celestial Globe.

Spike: Celestial Globe?

Twilight: Hm... It could be here in the library.

Lucy manages to intercept Virgo but ends up being immobilized and tortured.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Meanwhile..._

Twilight: Find anything?

Everyone: No.

Levy: (gasps) I got it!

Yukino: What?

Ambipom: We know where the Celestial Globe is! In the South Warehouse!

Dawn: And it is. Wow... Beautiful...

Emi: Guys!

Everyone: Emi!

Leone: Whew! We found it!

Lucy: This is Celestial Globe, huh.

Raven: Excellent work.

Robin: Now to take this and...

Dawn: Wait, someone's here.

Virgo, along with the revived Ms. Merry Christmas and Heike, who has been following them, steals the Celestial Globe the moment it's been found.

Emi: Hey~!

Virgo: Thanks for the globe!

Dawn: Don't...! Take it...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _In the Celestial Spirit World..._

Natsu: Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!

Fire Dragon's Sword Horn (火竜の剣角 Karyū no Kenkaku) is a Fire Dragon Slayer Magic Spell. The user engulfs their entire body in flames and then propels themselves against the opponent at high speed, hitting them with a powerful headbutt. The user then proceeds to send the enemy flying up in the air with a pillar of fire produced from their body.[1]

E. Taurus: (dodges)

Natsu: (screaming)

Luffy: Gotcha, Natsu!

Natsu: Thanks...

Shonetsu: Water Pillar!

Rainetsu: Earth Pound!

Banetsu: Energy Beam!

E. Taurus: (dodges)

Doketsu: He dodge that, too.

Ryuko: (charges) (attacks)

E. Taurus: It's useless. You can't defeat me. Moo...

Zodiatsu: Guys, we must return to Earthland. Open Gate! Return to Earthland!

Everyone teleports back to Earthland.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Naruto: Why did you retreat?!

Zodiatsu: Because he's too strong. It's best that we should get the whole team together.

Taurus: Agree!

Zodiatsu: Now then, lock heart!

Ryuko: (normal) I'm back to normal...

Kitsunetsu: Now what should we do?

Virgo and her teammates takes the advantage of the confusion to escape and go back to the Celestial Spirit World, where she rejoins the other Eclipse Celestial Spirits, now with the possession of the Celestial Globe essential for the completion of Liberum.


	85. Eclipse Pisces and the New 12 Keys

Episode 207: Eclipse Pisces and the New 12 Keys

Honoring the punishment bestowed upon them by Toma E. Fiore, Hisui E. Fiore, Tatsumi, Saitou, Shining Armor, and Arcadios walk through the port town donning their pumpkin hats, with the former marveling at all the vendors.

Hisui: It's so interesting.

Jeidetsu: Agree...

Tatsumi: Do we have to be in pumpkin heads?

Saitou: This is our punishment, remember?

Tatsumi: Oh, yeah...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Who are you?

Ryuko: Natsu, you know them!

Natsu: I do?

Zoroark: Yes! That's Hisui, Arcadios, and her friends!

Natsu: Oh.

Hisui: It's alright. (takes off pumpkin head) We understand.

Leone: We thought you were the king!

Tatsumi: Do we look small to you?!

Ryuko: (laughing)

Tatsumi: It's not funny!

Dawn: So what brings you here, your highness?

Delcatty: Actually, we were heading towards Fairy Tail.

Arcadios: That's right. Seems you have come to us.

Lucy: Well, we need your help. The Golden Keys have become unresponsive and that the spirits have declared their contracts with the Celestial Spirit Mages null and void.

Jeidetsu: Null and void?

Shonetsu: That's right!

Banetsu: They want total freedom!

Raijinetsu: But if they do, they'll die if they stay here.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Tatsumi: We understand the situation.

Saitou: Actually, in fact, we were doing an investigation of our own and knew about the changes of the Celestial Spirit World.

Jeidetsu: We accept the blame of the Celestial Spirit's demise.

Arcadios: The Eclipse Gate's great power has had an effect on their world which brought about weather phenomenons and in turn, the vast power journeyed across time and space and affected the Celestial Spirit World as well.

Dawn: How awful! The other Celestial Spirits must be so scared and afraid!

Hisui: And this is all my fault. I should've try to do that stupid project.

Natsu: Don't blame yourself. You did everything you could to remedy the situation.

Delcatty: Your words had echoed our hearts since the Grand Magic Games.

Hisui: So in order to save the Celestial Spirit World, I have created these 12 new keys to close the Golden Gates.

Zodiatsu: Excellent. With these, we'll be able to close down the gates once and for all.

Yukino: But how did you created them?

Shining Armor: Actually, Hisui is a practitioner of Celestial Spirit Magic.

Robin: Then why didn't you use them?

Hisui: Because...

Before Hisui could reveal why the keys have yet to be used, a gust of black wind disrupts the conversation.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Dawn: Black wind?! This aura is dark!

With the keys being swept away from Hisui's clutches, a fish-like male appears.

Fish-like Man: That'll be mine, thank you very much!

Natsu: Hey! Give that back!

Luffy: You overgrown fish!

Fish-like Man: Why should I? You're going to close our gates. You won't stop us.

Female Shark: That's right. You won't stop us.

Fish-like Man: Wash them away!

Female Shark: Right!

Emi: Wave!

Shonetsu: I'll stop this! Water Barrier! Whoa, it's a strong one.

Jinbe: (wearing a red Fishtail symbol on his back) They need our help. (running)

The Fishtail mark consists of a skeleton shark coming towards something with its mouth wide open to see all the sharp teeth.

"Knight of the Sea" Jinbe is a whale shark fishman,[1] the second captain of the Sun Pirates after Fisher Tiger,[7] and a former Shichibukai,[3] who attained the position eleven years ago.[7] His name was first mentioned by Yosaku, when he was explaining about the Shichibukai.[3] However, he is formally introduced much later, during the Impel Down Arc.[1] He renounced his Shichibukai title at the Battle of Marineford, allying himself with the Whitebeard Pirates.[4] During the war, he befriended Monkey D. Luffy, and later allied with him and his crew to prevent the New Fishman Pirates' coup d'état against the Neptune Royal Family and the Ryugu Kingdom. He was even invited to join the Straw Hat Pirates, but declined due to having unfinished business of still being affiliated with Big Mom; however, he promised that once he was ready, he would return to Luffy again and request to join his crew. Jinbe's first bounty was 76,000,000.[12] Eventually, his bounty raised to 250,000,000.[1] After resigning from the Shichibukai, his bounty has been raised to over 400,000,000.[11] Jinbe is a large blue whale shark fishman with a stocky build similar to a sumo wrestler and a face that is commonly associated with various Japanese demons such as the oni. His yellow eyebrows and sideburns are distinctly shaped like those found on such demons, in addition to a bulb-like nose and an angular lower lip pointing upwards. He has a lightning-shaped scar that can be seen from his left side burn and reaching over his left eye which he obtained sometime between Otohime's assassination and meeting Ace. He also possesses two tusk-like conical lower fangs associated with Oni as well; the rest of his teeth from the upper and lower rows are pretty much the same, albeit much smaller. He also has a severe underbite, which makes room for his huge fangs.[1] He has long, two-toned black hair, with two long stripes, colored gold in the manga and white in the anime, coming from the roots over his forehead and trailing down the back, a topknot, and tuft of hair on his chin with a slight green hue. This topknot did not exist during his time as a member of the Sun Pirates, instead his shorter and flowing black hair trails off half way to a light color concentrated at the back of his head. He kept his chin clean-shaven before joining the Sun Pirates, after which it gradually grew out over time. His hands and feet are also webbed, typical for a fishman, and his limbs that are somewhat thin in comparison with his enormous girth. His gills (which are pale and pinkish in color) are in between his shoulders and neck.[1] Under his pale red coat (which he swaps for a black one two years later), he appears to be wearing a Coral colored traditional Japanese clothing covered all over with black and white square-shaped patterns with the black and white layers alternating each other (beginning with the black outline from the edge) and ending with a dark square at the middle of each and every one of them. He also ties this attire up with a purple obi like a ribbon around his waist. Jinbe is often seen wearing different traditional kimono of varying patterns: he wore a karakusa and later a floral design during his time as a member of the Sun Pirates; he wore square designs during his debut and a plain one after the Battle of Marineford. Four years ago, when fighting against Ace, he wore a black gi instead with fish designs on either side of the chest, and a red sash with a tanto tied to it.[13] Two years after the war, while waiting for Luffy at the Sea Forest, his kimono has leaf-patterns. During Caribou's cover story, he is seen in another one patterned with flowers. For footwear, he appears to wear simple geta on his webbed feet. His Sun Pirates tattoo is on the middle of his chest. He wore a Neptune Army uniform while he was serving as a soldier, and was often seen smoking a pipe back then.[14] During Otohime's funeral, Jinbe wore a suit.[15] In Volume 63 SBS, Oda draws the Shichibukai as children. Jinbe as a child is seen with light hair wearing a tattered gi practicing his Fishman Karate. He already had a black belt at this age. Jinbe is a fishman of great pride and honor. He is known to the World Government as a pirate-hating pirate, possibly due to the actions of the pirates in Fishman Island, kidnapping fishmen and merfolk to sell them as slaves. However, he has a soft spot for Whitebeard and his crew as he sees them as a completely different story. Because of what Whitebeard had done for his homeland, Fishman Island, he understands the damage a war between the World Government and Whitebeard would cause. He knows that places like his home, which are protected by simply being part of Whitebeard's territory, would suffer the most should Whitebeard lose the war.[16] Also, despite originally hating pirates, he did not spare a second thought of becoming one in order to aid his brethren Fisher Tiger. Despite his pride, Jinbe appears to put his priorities and principles over his honor, and is not above retreating from an otherwise unfinished battle (despite being shamed or openly mocked by an opponent) if it was for the sake of the greater good. He also does not seem to hesitate from encouraging others to do likewise for a similar cause, as seen when he pleaded and managed to convince Luffy to prioritize Ace's safety first over avenging his brother's loss against Blackbeard. Jinbe has also displayed great humility regarding his personal strength and status, a trait most unique among the Shichibukai. This was made apparent by his willingness to even lose his status for his refusal to fight against the Whitebeard Pirates. Also, unlike his former crew mate Arlong, the fact that he is willing to aid a human (Whitebeard) as well as team up with others separates him from the other fishmen. Where as Arlong would never dream of such a thing (even Nami's recruitment into his crew was near slavery), Jinbe proves to be able to at least respect some humans and also acknowledge when he owes one a debt. While he is a fishman with great emotional control, he is empathetic and understanding of the pains of others, such as being brought to tears when Luffy broke down from losing his brother in front of him after he had awoken from the battle at Marineford. Jinbe is also capable of crying aloud when someone dear to him is lost, such as Ace and Tiger. His personality in the past dramatically contrasts with the apparently tame temper in the present. In a flashback showing a battle between the Sun Pirates and Marines, Jinbe was shown to exhibit excessive brutality to enemies that even made Arlong ask him to stop. He seems to be a no-nonsense person and appears to be quite passive at times. Though he did not agree with Arlong's thinking that humans always looked down on fishmen, he noticed that they always seemed to be afraid of them. After asking a former human slave named Koala why that is, she said it was because they did not know much about them. Jinbe stated that the unknown was scary and remembered Otohime talking about how fishmen do not know anything about humans. Originally, Jinbe was doubtful of Otohime's ideals, thinking that they did not mean anything. He even openly stated that he did not care about her petition. However, after listening to Fisher Tiger's speech about peace, Jinbe grew supportive of Otohime and even admitted about the trouble the Sun Pirates caused her and joined the Shichibukai to support her cause. Jinbe shares the same perspective as Vivi on responsibilities. When Luffy asked Jinbe to join the Straw Hats, Jinbe refused saying that there are still things that he has to do. Jinbe's decision also resembles to Vivi's when he also asked Luffy to let him join his crew, if they meet again in the future. According to Neptune, Jinbe tends to take on too much responsibility and should learn not to. Jinbe states that he does not really care who the boss is of his crew despite his leadership skills so long as they can protect the crew, as shown when he allowed the Sun Pirates to work under Big Mom for their protection. While having a conversation with Ace in Impel Down, Jinbe says he doesn't lose hope even when a situation says otherwise believing a miracle will happen. This eventually became true when Luffy reached his cell to rescue Ace (although he arrived shortly after Ace was escorted to Marineford). Jinbe states he will not protect a stranger if they do not earn his respect. As stated by his friend Hack, Jinbe's dream is for there to be friendship between humans and fishmen.[17] It is stated that Jinbe was able to battle Portgas D. Ace on equal terms, despite Ace possessing Logia powers. They both nearly killed each other in a five-day long fight just before Ace was taken in by Whitebeard, and in Impel Down, he and Ace shared a cell on level six.[29] He was able to easily punch Gekko Moriah (a fellow Shichibukai) a few meters away, almost knocking him out. Jinbe also has a knack for discerning military strategies after witnessing any subtle change in enemy formations, as seen when he quickly guessed that Magellan dispatched the order to the battleships outside Impel Down to flee during the mass breakout, and during the battle in Marineford where he surmises that the Marines were plotting something after Ivankov informs him that the enemy is retreating further into the plaza. He also has some penchant for strategy as he divulges a way to smuggle Luffy and his crew into Gyoncorde Plaza while deceiving Hody into believing he and the princess were captured.

Shonetsu: I can't hold it any longer...

Jinbe appears and stops the wave completely.

Lucy: Eh?

Luffy: Jinbe! Glad to see you, buddy!

Jinbe: Of course. Is everyone alright?

Shonetsu: All fine!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Nami: What are you doing here?

Jinbe: This port is headquarters of my guild; Fishtail. It's an official guild I have created. My members are usually experience in underwater.

Luffy: Cool~!

Fish-like Man: Huh? You stopped it.

Koala: (wearing a pink Fishtail symbol on her upper-left shoulder (back) (hidden)) That's right. Master Jinbe will not tolerate your behavior. And anyway, who are you?

Koala is a former slave who was set free by Fisher Tiger's rampage on Mariejois. She sailed along with the Sun Pirates to reach her home town. At some point later, she became the Fishman Karate assistant instructor of the Revolutionary Army, where she now works with Sabo, making an appearance in the Dressrosa Arc.[1] When she appeared twelve years ago, Koala was a skinny girl with long, unkempt brown hair. She also had distinctively large and round eyes, similar to that of a koala, and was always smiling. She had on a dirty, short-sleeved collared shirt, which she wore under dark overalls and a smudge on her right cheek. Judging from the way Fisher Tiger branded her on her back, she had the mark of the Celestial Dragons on her back, which was replaced by the mark of the Sun Pirates. After a few weeks she had neat, shoulder-length hair, a light-colored dress, and a pair of loafers. At age 23, she became taller, slim, curvaceous and extremely well-endowed, with a pronounced hourglass figure, and wears a crimson newsboy cap with gold goggles, a pink shirt with frilly collar, a maroon short skirt, and black thigh-high stockings with brown boots.[1] Aladdin described Koala as having the lifestyle of a slave ingrained in her blood. Even after being set free for three years, she was very apologetic and vowed to never cry or stop working. The pirate explained that if a slave ever cried or stopped cleaning, then they would be killed. Koala seemed to consider the Sun Pirates her masters, as she asked them if she would be killed if she stopped cleaning. The pirate also said that slaves panicked constantly, even when they were by themselves, and could never trust anyone. It is unknown if Koala also became paranoid in that regard. But when Fisher Tiger convinced her that they were not like the Celestial Dragons by throwing a gun into the water, she finally cried for the first time in years. She then began to regard the Sun Pirates as her family rather than her masters, though this did not stop her habit of cleaning even when she was not asked. By the time they reached her home town she genuinely liked the fishmen and mermen of the Sun Pirates, creating especially strong bonds with Hatchan and the future members of the Macro Pirates. She went as far as to actually hold Fisher Tiger's hands despite him trying to shake her off. At the age of 23 Koala has become much more mature, having shown compassion to Sabo for not being there to save Ace and that he should not let his guilt get to him.[1] She also has become rather playful and cheery, having gleefully hugged Robin again after meeting her[4] and teased Sabo about him crying upon meeting Luffy again.[1] She has also been shown to have a temper, as she got angry with Sabo for fighting Fujitora instead of staying at his post and comically pinched his cheeks for his disregard for his duties as a Revolutionary.[5] She's been shown to have certain skills like being able to take down larger enemies and great agility and can make a big jump from the stands to all the way down to an underground port while bringing Sabo clothes to wear. Her position indicates that in terms of combat, she is above simple revolutionary soldiers, as she seems to have a decent level within fishmen standards despite being human. She is skilled enough at Fishman Karate to be able to teach it and was able to defeat an opponent much larger than her. Not being a fishwoman and still being able to learn the art makes her more impressive.[1] In the anime, she is shown to be proficient enough to defeat a group of five armed men with only a single strike each.[8]

Robin: Ah, Koala. Good to see you again.

Koala: Hi, Robin. Long time no see. But who are they?

Yukino: I believe this is Pisces. I could tell.

Jinbe: Pisces?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Koala: That's one of the Zodiac signs.

Yukino: Pisces, please return the keys to us.

Eclipse Pisces: Naw... No can do.

 **Eclipse Pisces** (ピスケス _Pisukesu_ ), _"The Paired Fish"_ (双魚宮 _Sōgyokyū_ ), is the Eclipse form of the Celestial Spirit Pisces, one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. Their key is currently owned by Yukino Agria,[1] but the contract was severed causing Pisces, along with the rest of the Zodiac, to rebel.[2] Eclipse Pisces consist of two entities, mother and son. Mother Eclipse Pisces takes the form of a large Great White shark, with two side fins, one dorsal fin and a few more in the back as well as a tail fin. The dorsal area is dark blue colored while the underside and the endings on some fins are light blue in color. She has serrated teeth, red lipstick and big black eyes with remarkably long eyelashes.[3] The son has a humanoid appearance with many fish characteristics such as blue skin, webbed fingers, and fins protruding from the sides of his head and from his arms. He has brown hair kept in dreads and the symbol of Pisces tattooed in black on his forehead. He wears a black, sleeveless rash guard, green baggy pants and brown footwear.[3] Mother Pisces deeply cares for her son by openly expressing her fondness towards him and getting mad when someone makes her son cry. Mother Pisces is shown to be extremely sensitive, evident when she cried a lot after her son called her an "old hag". She also has the tendency to compliment others, be it her son or the enemy, when they have done something noteworthy. There are times that Mother Pisces ends her sentences with "-shark" ( _-same_ ) or "-sharkshark" ( _-samesame_ ).[3] On the other hand, Son Pisces displays rude behavior towards his Mother whenever he feels embarrassed. He also has the tendency to lie, such as saying that he won't finish a defeated opponent but then proceeds to attack them afterwards regardless; when defeated in battle, Son Pisces throws a tantrum in a similar fashion to a baby. Finally, he'll usually blurt out "he got it" and like his Mother, he also uses a suffix (" _-zura_ ") to end his sentences.

E. Son Pisces: Why should we give it to you~zura?!

E. Mother Pisces: We don't want to be back to normal~same!

Son Pisces: You need to stop or else!

E. Son Pisces: Hm?! Okay, we'll have a bout~zura. Whoever wins will get the keys~zura.

Natsu: Okay! Luffy, Ryuko, Naruto, let's get them!

Everyone: Right!

E. Son Pisces: I'll take them on somewhere else~zura. You stay here~zura.

E. Mother Pisces: Okay~same.

(eyectach begins and ends)

Koala: I'll follow them, Master.

Jinbe: Right.

Lucy: Don't worry, Hisui! I'll protect you!

Hisui: Thanks.

As Son Pisces continues to dispel Natsu's flaming fists...

Natsu: Why isn't working?

Ryuko: That's because fire isn't effective towards water. We gotta use something else.

Naruto: Like what?

Pisces: Like being buried under a boulder~zura!

Natsu: Huh?!

Ryuko: Kamui Rainetsu! (transforms) (catches boulder)

Natsu: Ryuko!

Ryuko: Just go. I can hold this off for a while...

Natsu: Okay. Hold on.

Luffy: Yeah, hold on!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Yukino: Open! Gate of the Bear Cub: Polaris!

Polaris: (growling)

 **Polaris** , _"The Bear Cub"_ (ポラリス _Porarisu_ ) is a Silver Key Celestial Spirit that is under a contract with Yukino Agria.[1] Polaris is a very large spirit that has the appearance of a bear standing on its two hind legs. His body is composed of pink mechanical body parts with exception of his blue eyes and tan-colored snout. Each of Polaris' limbs end with five long claws and he sports a yellow handkerchief around his neck.[1] Polaris' large size enables him to rely on his strength, something confirmed by Yukino saying that when it comes to power Polaris won't lose.[1]

Yukino: Attack!

Polaris: (grabs Mother Pisces)

E. Mother Pisces: Eh~same?!

Emolga: Good job! Now power up! Mighty Bear!

Polaris: (powering up)

E. Mother Pisces: (thinking) I have to do something~same. I know~same. (talking) Good boys need some napping.

Levy: It fell asleep!

Yukino: And now it's coming right towards us! Use some water!

Levy: Right! Solid Script: Water!

 **Solid Script: Water** is an anime-only Solid Script Spell. The user writes the word 'Water' in the air and sends an orb of light towards the enemy. The orb then turns into the word covered in water.[1]

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Robin: It didn't work either. Veinte Fleur: Calendula!

A technique that uses twenty arms that Robin has sprouted. By spreading about the ten new arms out of each her two original arms, Robin can create a shield of sorts that can block attacks. This technique however is not exactly defensive for Robin herself as she still receives wounds from the attack and is used more to defend something else near Robin. This was first seen being used by Robin to defend some ancient text from Yama's attack.[20] This move was seen again when facing Moriah, however, this time her hand can spin around, hitting any objects away when it comes too close. And used once again against Moria's **Brick Bat** , with little effect. **Calendula** refers to " _Calendula officinalis_ ", the scientific name for the **Pot Marigold** or **Scotch Marigold** flower.

E. Mother Pisces: Eh~same? You stopped my attack~same?

Dawn: Good, Robin. Now's my turn! Spiritual Magic: Paralysis Spirit!

E. Mother Pisces: I-I can't move~same...

Dawn: This Magic will cause the spirit of anything or anyone paralyze within 5 minutes.

 _Natsu..._

Koala: Stop escaping!

Natsu: And fight like a man!

E. Son Pisces: Why should I? It's more fun like this~zura.

Natsu: (growling)

Ryuko: Whew, I made it in time.

Natsu: Ryuko!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ryuko: Alright. We just have fight fire with fire! Zodiatsu?!

Zodiatsu: On it. Unlock Heart: Pisces!

Ryuko: (transforms) Zodiac Spirit: Pisces!

Ryuko wears the same outfit as Mother Pisces in human form.

E. Son Pisces: Eh~zura?

Mother Pisces: Now you'll be receiving tons of punishment. (attacks)

E. Son Pisces: (dodges) Nice chance~zura!

Mother Pisces: He's quite quick.

Levy sends forth a fire-based spell, which is also consumed by the mother shark before diving into the ground, disorienting them.

Raven: Azarath Metrion...ZINTHOS!

E. Mother Pisces: Nice try.

Yukino: Gate of the Swan: Deneb!

Deneb: Need anything, Yukino?

Deneb, "The Swan" (デネブ Denebu) is a Silver Key Celestial Spirit that is under a contract with Yukino Agria.[1] Deneb is a male Spirit with pale skin, baggy eyes and black hair that is long enough to reach his shoulders. He wears a purple outfit consisting of some skinny pants and a leather jacket. The jacket has a pair of black wings attached to the arms and a white symbol in the back reminiscent of a flying white swan, specifically the pose of the constellation Cygnus. He also wears black boots, gloves and belt.[1] Deneb has a rather pessimistic attitude, believing that others are thinking negatively of him. He is also contradictive, doing the opposite of what his summoner asks him.[1]

Yukino: Attack Mother Pisces.

Deneb: On it.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

But without giving him a chance to search, Mother Pisces appears behind Yukino and Levy, where she is met by an assault from Deneb, forcing her to crash into the rocky walls and him to return to the Celestial Spirit World.

Koala: Ah, he went back.

E. Mother Pisces: My baby~same! How dare you do that to my son~same! Now I'm mad~same! (charges)

E. Son Pisces: I'm right here, you old hag!

E. Mother Pisces: Sorry~same!

Koala: Master!

Jinbe: Right!

Together: (punches)

E. Mother Pisces: (screaming)

Natsu: Awesome!

Koala: Thanks. This is Fish Karate.

With Natsu pursuing Son Pisces midair, the latter manages to strike with his Wind Magic, forcing Natsu and Happy to crash into the ground, sporting new hairstyles. Arcadios wields his sword and duels against Mother Pisces, with the latter thwarting Arcadios' swordsmanship with her hardened skin and colliding him into the ground.

E. Son Pisces: Is that the best you got? Quite pathetic.

Natsu: (growling)

Shonetsu: Natsu, his weakness is water.

Natsu: Water, eh?

Luffy: Gum-Gum...!

E. Son Pisces: Wait, what are you doing~zura?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu throws a bucket of water at Son Pisces.

Ryuko: What?

Dawn: It didn't work.

E. Son Pisces: (chuckling) Ever since we become Eclipse Celestial Spirits, we got immune our weakness to water.

As Son Pisces gloats, Natsu swipes the keys from his possession and sends him flying away with a punch.

Lucy: I'll be your protection.

Hisui: No need. I have Delcatty with me so I won't be harm.

Lucy: Alright.

Before the mother shark could attack Lucy, Natsu intervenes and sends her flying away as well, reuniting with the rest of the group with the keys in tow.

Robin: Here are the keys, your highness.

Hisui: Thanks...

Ryuko: Now tell us what you were saying.

Jeidetsu: Right. The keys can only be used to shut the Golden Gates after being charged with the Magic of the Mage who has a contract with the Spirits and after the Spirit has lost the will to fight.

Koala: In other words, we have to defeat the Spirits and seal them back up.

Hisui: Correct.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

As the vengeful mother and son Pisces reappear, Natsu sends forth a Roar, only to be met with a roar from Mother Pisces', causing both spells to dissipate. This leads the mother shark to tackle Natsu and co. with her hardened skin and gives Son Pisces the opportunity to pilfer the keys yet again, leading the pair to flee.

Emi: Hey, the keys! Don't take them! Come back~! (sighs)

Dawn: We mess up big time.

Hisui: No problem. We'll create more keys.

Arcadios: My apologies. I was anticipated such events like this.

Tatsumi: And actually, the ones they've taken are actually dummies!

Emi: Oh, I get it. The good ol' switch-a-roo. The real ones must be inside of the pumpkin head!

Leone: That's really smart!

Nami: Now we could locate the Astral Spirytus.

Arcadios: That's the other reason why we're going to Fairy Tail.

Shining Armor: We want to disclose the location of Astral Spirytus and we could use your help, along with Fairy Tail.

* * *

Lucy: Really?

Hisui: Yes.

Natsu: Don't worry!

Naruto: Fairy Tail are always there to help!

Robin: And Midnight Blues.

Jinbe: And Fishtail as well. Koala, gather the members.

Koala: Yes, Master.


	86. Fairy Tail VS Eclipse Celestial Spirits

Episode 208: Fairy Tail VS Eclipse Celestial Spirits; Elfman VS Taurus

The Celestial Spirits have started to perform Liberum in the Celestial Spirit World.

Hisui: Zodiatsu?

Zodiatsu: Ready. Open Gate! Take us to the Astral Spirytus!

Leone: Huh?! We're at the entrance!

Koala: The others should be coming shortly.

Jinbe: Good.

Luffy: Let's go inside and...!

Zodiatsu: Hold it.

Luffy: Huh?!

Zodiatsu: Look. They put up guards.

Ms. Merry Christmas: Ow my back~ba! Why do we stand here~ba?!

Heike: To make sure nobody interrupt the ritual.

Demyx: But I'm getting bored. I bet nobody will even come here in the first place. Even if they did, we'll kick their butt. But I hate fighting, so...

Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne (夜想のしらべ Yasō no Shirabe?, lit. Nocturnal Poem), is Rank IX within Organization XIII. He controls water, and uses his weapon, the Sitar, as a musical instrument to make water fight for him in battle. He commands the Dancer Nobodies. Demyx plays a minor role in Kingdom Hearts II, where he is tasked with tracking down Sora to liberate Roxas's "true disposition". Although he dislikes fighting, he is directed to use "aggression" against Sora and his companions to bring out Roxas. Demyx is a playable character in Mission Mode in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Demyx wears a black cloak similar in style to Xigbar's, with somewhat closer-fitting sleeves and pointed shoulder pads, though Demyx's shoulder pads are more noticeable than Xigbar's. His black gloves and boots are mostly similar to that worn by other members. He has cyan eyes and dirty-blond hair, the latter of which is quite distinctive due to its shape. Demyx's hair has an odd mullet-like style, and he has several individual bangs that fall over his face. He is rather youthful in appearance when compared to many of the other members. Demyx is also somewhat similar to Zell Dincht from Final Fantasy VIII. Demyx, unlike the other Organization members, has a very casual, cowardly, and lazy personality—though this is simply an act since Nobodies are free of all emotion and thus cannot feel fear. He runs from many encounters, including ones with Hades and Sora, and in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, he refuses to go searching for a giant Heartless alone. Along with Xigbar, Axel, and Larxene, Demyx is portrayed as one of the more comical members of the Organization, although unlike the other three, who earned their places in that list as a result of their sarcasm and wisecracks, Demyx holds this role because of his laziness. Despite his laid-back personality and his tendency to sit around, Demyx seems to be on good terms with both Axel and Xigbar, calling Xigbar, "Xiggy" and is often shown talking to him in the Grey Area, and though Axel and Roxas talk about him behind his back, Axel does defend him after Roxas comments that Demyx doesn't do anything, Axel stating that Demyx specializes in recon. He also seems to dislike Larxene intensely, calling her a witch, though the feeling is apparently mutual as she has referred to him as lazy and useless. When news gets back from Castle Oblivion, he seems to be glad that she has died, showing that even he can be a bit cruel and crass without a heart. He also seems to dislike Saïx, calling him "X-face" in one of his Secret Reports, saying that Saïx constantly barks at him to get to work. However, he does show some care toward Xion, unlike many of the other members, thus demonstrating that he does have a kind side, although he thought it was "intense" when he found out that Xion was a "puppet". Demyx is much less serious and more carefree than the other Organization members, as well as selfish, and seems to take his task of pursuing Sora lightly. He doesn't hesitate to read his orders aloud off of cue cards in front of Sora nor does he hesitate to complain about his distaste for fighting. His cries in battle after being hit are also more characteristic of "yelps" than those of the other members, and are exclamations rather than reactions. In his final battle against Sora however, he displays a side previously unseen, fighting Sora with a ferocity and wildness most unlike his 'usual' character. Yet when he is defeated, he lets out a cry of despair and disbelief, holding his head, and whimpering as he fades back into darkness. Demyx is somewhat kinder in his manga appearances, performing actions such as giving the Olympus Stone to Sora without much of a fight, or trying to cheer up Kairi whilst she is held in a cell. He also seems to get along well with Roxas, as the two can be seen bantering if Axel and/or Xion were not at the castle. Demyx is portrayed as being weak, cowardly, and lazy, but proves to be no pushover in the battle with Sora. Most players have trouble defeating him due to his ability to summon water clones in a time limit to defeat all of them. Demyx, being a musician, uses music to control the water around him and to summon "water forms", objects shaped out of water into musical instruments or copies of himself, which move about the battle area to hit Sora, forcing him to defeat the forms in a certain amount of time to avoid an automatic loss. He can also summon violent geysers that erupt from the ground, forming strong streams of water which damage Sora and throw him into the air. His sitar is rarely used as a weapon, but most often used to play his music instead. However, Demyx does use one move using his Sitar as a weapon, but it does little damage to Sora. Demyx does little fighting by himself, instead relying on his control of water to make it fight for him. Demyx is very open about his dislike of fighting, and prefers music instead. So, he carries an enormous Sitar, named Arpeggio, a stringed Indian instrument similar to a lute or guitar, into battle. The Sitar itself is shaped like the Nobody insignia, in varying shades of blue. With it, he can cause water to take the form of people and musical notes, making them "dance" to his music. Although not very useful in battle itself, it can cause some damage if swung at an enemy. He mostly uses its strings to control water and make it fight for him.

Ms. Merry Christmas: You don't have a choice! They order us to stand guard! We have to fight!

Demyx: (sighs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mod: (sniffing) I smell something. Something... mortal.

Mod「モド」 is a vampire and royal member of the Vampire Clan. Together with his brother Ganne, they are referred to as Modganne the Dual Sword「双剣のモドガンヌ」. He served the Vampire King twelve years ago, during the time their clan controlled the Kingdom of Edinburgh. Mod is much shorter than a regular human, resemble a goblin with sharp teeths and wears a cloth around him. Unlike his brother, Mod is a lot more clever and show great pride over being a Vampire. Like any Vampires, Mod is much stronger than a regular human and possessed the stranded abilities of Vampires.

Ms. Merry Christmas: Where~ba?! Better tell me or my back breaks~ba!

Dawn: I'll handle this. Spiritual Magic: Sleeping Spirit.

The guards fall asleep.

Ryuko: How long are they gonna be like this?

Dawn: 24 hours.

Natsu: That's plenty of time to defeat them.

Happy: Aye.

Twilight: Let's hurry.

With the use of Princess Hisui's Celestial Spirit Banishment Keys, Fairy Tail enters and interrupts Liberum.

Natsu: Hold it right there!

E. Leo: What? How did you pass my guards?

Leone: They're asleep!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Happy: Aye!

E. Leo: I won't let you interrupt the ritual! (attacks)

Natsu: Make us!

Lucy: Please stop this! If you obtain freedom, you're gonna die!

Zodiatsu: They're not listening...

Ryuko: We just have to hit them hard!

E. Virgo: Try it!

Loke: We will defeat you and get us return to normal.

Taurus: Yeah! Be prepare to kick your ass! Moo!

They started to attack against the Eclipse Celestial Spirits. After a brief struggle...

Uzu: Ryuko! Emi! We found you!

Ryuko: Finally, you made it!

Emi: Dad!

Leone: How did you find us?!

Ino: Thanks to Warren's telepathy.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

E. Aries: More?!

Undyne: Yes, more! We'll take you down!

Sans: Or you could just give up while you still can.

E. Aquarius: We'll never do that!

Papyrus: Then we'll attack!

E. Leo: If you want to challenge us, you have to go through our gates.

Sabo: (wearing a black Fishtail symbol on his back) I see... We'll just have to separate into groups and challenge them into a fight.

 **Sabo** is the Chief of Staff of the Revolutionary Army, and is recognized as the "No. 2" of the entire organization, being directly under Dragon himself in terms of command.[2] He is an adoptive brother of Luffy and Ace, and the son ofOutlook III. He is also (via his parents) the adopted brother of Stelly - the current king of the Goa Kingdom, although Sabo has never recognized him as such. He was born into a noble family in the Goa Kingdom but decided to run away and live in the Gray Terminal, eventually setting out to sea on his own. 12 years before the present storyline, he was a childhood friend of Ace, and eventually Luffy as well, to the point where the three considered themselves to be "brothers", swearing an oath of brotherhood over sake. Along with Ace and Luffy, Sabo's dream was to become a pirate so that he could set sail and achieve freedom, and made plans with his brothers to set sail at age 17. Despite this, Sabo decided to set sail before Ace and Luffy, and his boat was destroyed by a Celestial Dragon moments later.[5] Sabo was believed to have died from this event, but survived after being saved by Dragon and joined the Revolutionaries.[6][7] Sabo lost most of his memories from that point forward, but regained them after learning that his adopted brother Ace was killed at Marineford.[7] Sabo was a ten year old boy at the time of Luffy's flashback, the same age as Ace at that time. He had a missing tooth and short curly blond hair. He wore a large black top hat with a pair of blue goggles wrapped around it, a blue jacket with the sleeves rolled up, a cravat and a pair of light blue cyan shorts held up by a belt with an elaborate flower-design buckle. Before he entered into the Gray Terminal, he was seen with a gentle outfit with a white colored short-sleeved shirt and wearing blue colored shorts as usual. As an adult, Sabo became taller and more muscular. He has matured greatly, with more pronounced facial symmetry and a scar he acquired over his left eye.[8] This scar was inflicted when Saint Jalmackselfishly blew up the fishing boat Sabo used to set out to sea, leaving him with serious burns and critical injuries. He resembles Luffy enough to allow him to easily deceive opponents as perceptive as Diamante into thinking he was "Lucy" by simply wearing the same outfit, although Sabo is still taller than his younger brother. His hair has also grown noticeably longer since his youth. While participating in the final round at the Corrida Colosseum in Luffy's place, he wore Luffy's cape, fake beard, and viking style helmet. In addition, he wore shades to conceal his eyes. He also drew an x-shaped mark on his chest. Later, after the round, he returned to his original outfit, which resembles his old outfit from twelve years ago: a long black jacket with a buckle on the left sleeve, with a blue shirt and vest, a frilled cravat, and a simple belt holding a pair of loosen light-blue pants with black boots (said boots are shown in greater detail in _Pirate Warriors 3_ , to be wrapped with buckles and with cloth bracings). He also wears a pair of brown gloves and the same top hat with goggles over the band. Sabo is devoted to his dreams to the point that he agreed with Ace that the two of them had to kill Luffyso that he could not tell anyone about their treasure, though neither Ace nor Sabo knew how to kill a person nor had any experience, implying some degree of innocence despite their profession. He is very ashamed of being a noble, and even stated that he wished that he hadn't been born as one. According to Luffy, Sabo is a nicer older brother than Ace. He acknowledged Luffy's powers, and even encouraged his improvement. He helped Ace and Luffy get along when they were fighting, thus being the nice, diplomatic one of the trio. Sabo's dream involves traveling around the world as a pirate. This is in order to write a book containing the story of everything he would see and every place he would visit during his journey. One of the reasons behind all this could be the "segregation" that envelopes so much of the Goa Kingdom, a thing that could easily stir a freedom-loving spirit like Sabo's to ask himself what the world was really like outside the walls of High Town, and outside the island itself. However, he was ready to cast aside his dream for the sake of his loved ones. Sabo was loyal to his friends and, in this case his two "brothers", to the point that he would give in to the demands of his father, becoming miserable and "alone" in order to save both Luffy and Ace. After reawakening his memories, Sabo did not leave the Revolutionary Army to resume his dream as a free-sailing pirate, as he seems to remain convicted to the Army's causes. Despite being the son of a noble, Sabo does not act like a stereotypical noble would act, nor does he consider himself to be a noble. He does not look down on the less fortunate nor does he put on airs about his status. This is in stark contrast to the rest of his family, who see their status as more important than anything else and will do whatever it takes to raise their social standing or maintain their current status, as well as look down on anyone they consider to be inferior. Sabo rejects these values completely, and even went as far as to say that he feels ashamed of his status as a noble. This can be seen as the reason why he ran away from home and went to live in the Gray Terminal, forfeiting his noble heritage. Since a child becomes a full-fledged noble at the age of eighteen, Sabo intended to leave the Goa Kingdom at the age of seventeen, to escape the idea of being recognized as the thing he hated the most. He even refers to the nobles as "smelling worse than Trash Mountain, as they are people rotten to the core". At age 22, Sabo has retained much of his old personality, although he appears to have adapted many mannerisms from Luffy, including his brother's tendency to mispronounce the names of others. He has also displayed an immensely fierce protective streak towards Luffy, to the point where he disregards everything he is currently doing if he feels Luffy is in danger, including his duties in the Revolutionary Army; his tendency to hang up the phone in the middle of a call rather angers his comrades. This is largely contributed by Sabo's inability to protect Ace from death, a fact he still regrets to this very day. This is ironic considering that Ace himself had gained a very similar protective-streak after Sabo's presumed death. As a child, Sabo seemed to have some level of fighting ability, since he and Ace together were able to topple Porchemy when the two of them arrived to save Luffy. Sabo was able to beat Luffy fifty times in one day, as well as defeat Ace twenty four times and lose twenty six times. He was fast enough to grab a knife from a pirate without the pirate being able to stop Sabo. He was good at thieving as well, since he and Ace were able to rob a large amount of people to get their money and valuables. He also was exceptionally skilled in stealth and could jump out of a window several stories up without injuring himself. According to Ace, who thought Sabo would become his navigator, the boy also had some experience in navigation. After joining the Revolutionary Army, Sabo was personally trained by Monkey D. Dragon.[14] By the time he was 22, he achieved the rank of Chief of Staff, and thus the second in command, of the Revolutionary Army.[2] As a result, he has command over all other lower ranking members of the Revolutionary Army, and answerable only to the leader himself.

Ace: But I bet each one is different.

Hisui: Correct. So everyone, take the keys and go through the gates. Once you defeat the Spirits, close their gates for good.

Everyone: Right!

Using Hisui's Celestial Spirit Banishment Keys, they, along with their groups, manage to enter and encounter their respective Celestial Spirits, engaging them in various competitions.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

* * *

 **Elfman's Team:**

1\. Momoyo

2\. Medaka

3\. Mako

4\. Ryuko

5\. Uzu

6\. Undyne

7\. I-No

8\. Daichi

9\. Sanji

* * *

Elfman: Where are we?

E. Taurus: You're in a mmmmmmmajestic forest.

Zodiatsu: Unlock Heart: Taurus!

Taurus: Goooooood! Now it's timmme to rummmmmmble!

Danketsu: Yeah!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

However, even through the use of his various Beast SoulTake Overs, Elfman is unable to land a single hit on Taurus, who seems unbeatable.

Momoyo: He's strong.

Medaka: We can't seem to hit him.

E. Taurus: Correct. You are no mmmmatch.

Sanji: There's has to be some kind of weakness he has.

Nevertheless, as they brawl, some of Elfman's sweat lands on Taurus.

E. Taurus: W-What did you do to me?! That was nasty! Dirty! Filthy! The stench! The stains! Mooo! How unhygienic! Mooo! Stop it! That sweat is vile!

Ryuko: Sweat? That's it! We gotta make it hot! Danketsu?

Danketsu: Heat Wave!

Taurus: Mmmmmy, it's getting hot in here~Moo!

E. Taurus: Stop! I can't stand it! Mooo!

Ryuko: You wanna hug?

E. Taurus: Noooo. Stay away, wommmmman! I don't want sweat on mmmme!

Taurus: Now! (slashes)

Sanji: Collier Shoot!

Momoyo: Mako? Medaka?

Together: Right! (jumps and punches)

E. Taurus: Moooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~! (falls) Moo...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Uzu: We did it. Whew... Okay, you can stop now.

Danketsu: Oh right.

Uzu: Thanks. Ryuko, something wrong?

Ryuko: (normal) (turns around) No, nothing! I'm fine! (thinking) He's even sexier with all the sweat on... Nya~...

Zodiatsu: Since we defeated you, it's time for you to go back.

E. Taurus: Of course...

Elfman closes Eclipse Taurus's Gate.

Zodiatsu: And look what he dropped.

Elfman: An egg?

Zodiatsu: Open Jewel Heart: Adam!

Adam: Huh? Zodiatsu. I'm so glad to see you.

Adam is the Taurus Zodipet and his magic is designed to help with Sympathy. So, don't let the horns and being a bull fool you, this bovine has a big heart. Practical and dependable, there is no Zodipet who is more stable than Adam, always there to hear out other's problems. However, he likes to take things slowly, so change is something he has to take in stride. He also is a lover of good food and will indulge himself if he gets the chance.

Zodiatsu: This is Adam. He's a Taurus Zodipet.

Mako: Zodipet?

Adam: We Zodipets can use both Jewel Magic and the power of the Zodiacs. I represent Sympathy.

Zodiatsu: The Zodipets help the Zodiac Spirits by using their power. But since they have changed, they have been imprisoned in each one.

Adam: And it's really bad. We have to save my friends.

Momoyo: We will! Fairy Tail are always there to help.

Medaka: Agree.

Adam: Thank you all. I really appreciate your help. And I'll help too.


	87. Episode 209: Water in the Wind

Episode 209: Water in the Wind

 **Natsu and Happy's Team:**

1\. Luffy

2\. Naruto

3\. Goku

4\. Akame

5\. Raven

6\. Amaterasu

7\. Ichigo

8\. Bo-bobo

9\. Aang

* * *

E. Leo: So you came, eh? Excellent. It's time to settle the score.

Natsu: Why are your lights getting so dirty?!

E. Leo: Dirty? Nonsense. This is the expression of my freedom.

Akame: You're not getting away from this. We won't tolerate your scheme.

E. Leo: We'll see about that.

They then charge against each other. However, Happy is the one that Loke hits with his attack. The ruins then begin moving, triggering Natsu's motion sickness.

Goku: Not this again!

E. Leo: Now's my chance.

Raven: Hold it! Azarath Metrion...ZINTHOS!

E. Leo: What? I can't move.

Raven: (throws Eclipse Leo)

Goku: Nice one!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Hisui: Will everyone be alright?

Arcadios: Hope so, your highness.

However, the live-feed Lacrima Vision suddenly breaks.

Hisui: Huh?

Arcadios: All we could do is pray.

Barazo: Please let them!

Mataro: We beg of you!

* * *

 **Lucy's Team:**

1\. Nami

2\. Beauty

3\. Nui

4\. Leone

5\. Rias

6\. Usagi

7\. Moka

8\. Robin

9\. Rei

* * *

Nami: Where are we?

Beauty: Some kind of mansion

Leone: Looks like it.

E. Virgo: Ah, you came. It's time for some punishment! (attacks)

Lucy: (blocks) We're prepared for that!

E. Virgo: Oh really. Look below!

Everyone: Huh?! (screaming)

Robin: Cien Fleur: Spider Net!

Rei: We were caught. Thanks, Miss Robin.

Robin: No problem. But we must focus on the task on hand.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

* * *

 **Cana's Team:**

1\. Ibaraki

2\. Ranjiku

3\. Nonon

4\. Sans

5\. Yuya

6\. Shiro

7\. Houka

8\. Sheele

9\. May

* * *

Cana: A card game?

Eclipse Scorpio: Correct. I love playing card games. And that's what we're going to do.

 **Eclipse Scorpio** (スコピーオン _Sukōpion_ ), _"The Scorpion"_ (天蠍宮 _Tenkatsukyū_ ), is the Eclipse form of the Celestial Spirit Scorpio that is one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. His key is currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia, but the contract was severed causing Scorpio, along with the rest of the Zodiac, to rebel.[1] Eclipse Scorpio takes the appearance of a man with long red hair which ends in the shape of a scorpion's stinger and a white front. His eyes have triangle 'cuts' underneath them that are part of his eyes. Eclipse Scorpio takes the look of a traditional Japanese swordsman, wearing loose black pants and a white top covered in a black half coat with skull symbols on the sides. He also wears a puffy yellow scarf, brown boots and a medallion with Scorpio's symbol hangs from his neck.[1] Eclipse Scorpio has a rather calm and collected persona. It stands to reason that he is also a fan of gambling, and of games in general, as shown when he and Cana settle their score in a game of cards, instead of engaging in a regular brawl. During the aforementioned game, it is shown that he has a weird and abnormal fascination for when unexpected things happen, as well as for when someone is full of themselves.[ _citation needed_ ]

Yuya: Don't worry, Cana. I play a lot of card games. So I can help you out.

Cana: Alright. Bring it!

E. Scorpio: Let's begin! I summon Gemini!

E. Gemini: Piri-piri!

Cana: What? (thinking) What is this? Their light are becoming darker. This isn't good.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

* * *

 **Wendy's Team:**

1\. Lapis Lazuli

2\. Talim

3\. Marco (wearing a red Fishtail symbol on his left hand)

4\. Bonnie

5\. Koala

6\. Star

7\. Taokaka

8\. Torakaka

9\. Etna (wearing a purple Midnight Blues symbol on her right leg)

* * *

Marco: An amusement park? Could Aquarius really be here?

 **Marco Ubaldo Diaz** is the deuteragonist of _Star vs. the Forces of Evil_. He is the son of Rafael Diaz and Angie Diaz, as well as Star Butterfly's best friend on Earth. Marco is kind, responsible, very organized, and supportive of others. He has a reputation at his school for being the "safe kid" due to avoiding danger and being cautious, though he insists that he is a "misunderstood bad boy." He prefers keeping his stuff neatly organized. Marco is smart, getting good grades in his math and psychology classes, and knowing how to find a replacement for Star's wand charger using the metric system. Because he likes it when things go his way, he can become unstable when they don't, like when he snaps at Star for ruining his room and insanely trying to live in front of Stop  & Slurp. Although he is not used to the kind of craziness that Star brings into his life, he admits that he would like a little danger in his life and finds fun in fighting monsters with karate. He often struggles with self-confidence, afraid of being ridiculed by others, and can become nervous easily. He has an occasional temper and can get frustrated and/or annoyed with others, such as with Star when she intrudes upon his life, or recklessly drags him into overly dangerous situations. However, he soon makes amends with those who cause him grief, like thanking Pony Head for saving him in "Party With a Pony." He cares deeply for those he is close to, attempting to save Ferguson from being kidnapped in "School Spirit," and trying to cheer up Star whenever she is feeling upset. Marco also has an urge to protect and save Star occasionally, as depicted in "Sleep Spells" and "Blood Moon Ball." Marco is at a medium height with a slender build, tan skin, dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a mole on his right cheek. He wears a light gray shirt, a red hoodie jacket, dark gray skinny jeans, and olive-and-white sneakers.

Star: What's an amusement park, Marco?

Marco: It's the best place ever. Here you can ride roller-coasters.

Star: Ooooooooh~...

Marco: And play games...

Star: Ahhhhhhhhhh...

Marco: And all the food you want!

Star: Including tacos?

Marco: That's right.

Star: Awesome~!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Talim: The wind's telling me she's in this area.

Etna: How can the wind even talk to you?! That doesn't make sense!

 **Etna** is a recurring character in the _Disgaea_ series, first appearing as a playable character in _Disgaea: Hour of Darkness_. She is a manipulative demon intent on gaining power, and also hides dark secrets within her heart. Etna is the leader of an all-purpose Prinny squad she hired, and one of the few vassals who remain in the Overlord's Castle after King Krichevskoy's death. In the beginning, she attempts to wake up Laharl through "unique" methods (from drills and flails to gatling guns, swords, and jackhammers). From then on, Etna becomes Laharl's closest, though not necessarily most trustworthy, vassal, aiding him in his rise to power. She is the only vassal from Laharl's original servants who goes out on the battlefield for him. Etna acts carefree, but is also very devious. Often it is hard to tell for whom she really is working. She holds deep respect and loyalty towards King Krichevskoy, Laharl's father. Etna is often known for ending an episode with an odd "preview" to the next episode, all of which have her in the starring role. Often these previews parody famous TV shows, anime, or video games with the other characters making side comments. She also has a furious temper sometimes, especially when someone tries to eat her snacks in her stash, or when the Prinny squad is not listening to her: even Laharl has to yield to her temper at times. In all but the "Flonne Tragedy", "Good", and "Human Conqueror" ending, Laharl gives up his position as Overlord to Etna. In one ending, she murders Laharl and Flonne to get the throne. The weapons Etna is best with are Spears and Axes, where she is A-class. She is lower class with other weapon types.

Talim: I am the Priestess of the Wind. I'm able to hear the voice of the wind.

Etna: A priestess, eh? Makes sense. Kinda...

Talim: (chuckling)

E. Aquarius: (laughing) Ah, you come! Let's play!

Wendy: Actually, we're supposed to fight.

E. Aquarius: That's boring! We should play games!

Etna: But we don't want to play!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

E. Aquarius: Let's play! (shoots water)

Star: Look out!

Everyone: (dodges)

Marco: That looks hot and dangerous!

E. Aquarius: (shoots water)

Lapis: I'll handle this.

E. Aquarius: Wow, you can control my water?!

Lapis: That's right.

E. Aquarius: Awesome...

Lapis: Now take this!

E. Aquarius: Huh?! (dodges) That's not fair!

Wendy: Sky Dragon's Roar!

Star: Dagger Crystal Heart Attack!

Shoots heart-shaped daggers that are used as projectiles.

However, this strategy backfires as Wendy and Carla fall down after getting hit by the stream of water.

Lapis: Wendy, Carla, you okay?

Wendy: Yeah...

E. Aquarius: (laughing) This is fun!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Taokaka: It isn't~meow! These aren't nice gameows! These are mean gameows!

E. Aquarius: What do you mean?!

Torakaka: We mean that you could've kill someone with it~meow.

E. Aquarius: Really? I'm just having fun!

Wendy: But your definition of fun is dangerous!

E. Aquarius: It's not!

Wendy: It's to!

E. Aquarius: Not!

Wendy: To!

E. Aquarius: Not!

They continue arguing back and forth.

Carla: You're acting like little children. (sighs)

E. Aquarius: Stop blaming me! (shoots water)

Marco: More?! Not again! Hide!

E. Aquarius: Now we're playing tag or hide or seek?! Doesn't matter!

Wendy: Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

E. Aquarius: Look over there!

Wendy: Huh?!

Aquarius: Don't fool with that old trick.

Wendy: Ryuko! Zodiatsu!

E. Aquarius: Eh?! You?!

Ryuko: That's right. Zodiatsu?

Zodiatsu: Right. Unlock Heart: Aquarius!

Ryuko: (transforms) Zodiac Spirit, Aquarius!

Ryuko wears a blue bikini top with a long scaly-blue skirt that exposes the sides of her legs. Her hair become long and has a shade of Aquarius' hair color at the bottom. She also wears golden jewelry, has the Aquarius sign on her chest, crystal earrings, and a golden tiara with a purple jewel hanging out of a silver piece of the tiara on her head.

E. Aquarius: You're so pretty with that get up!

Aquarius: Thanks. Though I should be more mermaid and less human.

Ryuko: Focus, Aquarius.

Aquarius: I know, I know! Once this is all over, I'm gonna give Lucy some ass-whooping big time!

E. Aquarius: That's mean! But let's play anyway! (shoots water)

Ryuko: Now!

Shonetsu: (absorbs water) Don't forget that I'm a Water Kamui!

E. Aquarius: Unfair! You're cheating!

Wendy: (thinking) At least Ryuko-sama is here...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

* * *

 **Mirajane's Team:**

1\. Guts

2\. Panty

3\. Stocking

4\. Sabo

5\. Bakken (wearing a green Fishtail symbol on his left arm)

6\. Chaos (wearing a purple Midnight Blues on her right leg (hidden))

7\. Koala

8\. Jinbe

9\. Stella

* * *

Panty: What the hell are you doing?

E. Son Pisces: Practicing swimming of course.

E. Mother Pisces: This is very important.

Stocking: Come on! We're here to fight! Not practicing swimming!

Sabo: Yeah! Let's get on with it!

E. Son Pisces: Okay, okay. We're finished. Now's the time for the main event.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mirajane: Everyone, get ready for their attack.

Everyone: Right!

 _Back at the amusement park..._

E. Aquarius: Here. Have some ice cream.

Aquarius: Ice cream?! We have no time for something ridiculous as ice cream! We must...! Huh?!

Star: This is _so_ good.

Taokaka: Tao loves this cold stuff meow!

Aquarius: Guys! Jeez, they're so worthless!

Ryuko: Aquarius, calm down. (eating ice cream)

Aquarius: And you're having too?!

Ryuko: Yeah, who doesn't love ice cream?

The group enjoys it while sitting on a bench.

E. Aquarius: This is so much fun! We're like friends!

Wendy: Agree.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

E. Aquarius: (stands up) Okay, break time's over!

Aquarius: We were having a break?!

E. Aquarius: Of course! I was tired! Now we can play more!

They end up being stuck in a ferris wheel.

Taokaka: Tao hates heights, meow!

Bonnie: Why did we get into this mess?!

Etna: If my army were here, they would've take care of this!

Shonetsu: But she keeps attacking us! Take this! Whirlpool!

Aquarius: And Water Pillar!

E. Aquarius: Ha, you missed!

Natsu and his team suddenly crashed.

Talim: Hello, Natsu.

Natsu: Hi...

Raven: Darn, he made us go here.

Luffy: That Loke! I swear...!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Happy unsuccessfully tries to save a stuck Carla as Aquarius' attacks persist.

Luffy: Hey, stop shooting water at us!

E. Aquarius: But we're having fun!

Marco: No, we're getting killed!

Lapis: I'm trying my best to counter it. But she's able to absorb and shoot it back.

Shonetsu: Hm...

Natsu: That's it! Fire Dragon's Roar!

This makes her cry.

E. Aquarius: (crying) You're so mean~!

Sta: (gasps) The merry wheel is...

Everyone: (screaming)

Raven: Azarath Metrion Zinthos!

Luffy: Whew. We're safe.

Aquarius: Thank goodness everyone's okay.

Wendy: Are you alright?

E. Aquarius: Yeah, I'm fine.

Wendy: Now do you see why?

E. Aquarius: Yes. I'm sorry. But I have a great time today. Maybe we could hang out and play some time.

Wendy: Of course. Time to close the gate. (closes Aquarius's gate) And done.

Goku: We did it!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ryuko: (normal) And perfect timing, too.

Zodiatsu: Now for the Zodipet. Unlock Jewel Heart: Jetta!

Jetta: Jetta's the name and patience is my game. Very nice to meet you all.

Jetta is the Aquarius Zodipet and her charms help improve Patience. Jetta is a penguin with a very refined taste, but also a very gentle soul. She runs a salon in Zodiland, where she makes every Pet feel welcome and honors their every request. She loves beautiful things, but knows from experience that sometimes one has to wait for good things...and for good fortune. That has made her very perserving and very reasoning. However, she is prone to be vain and doing everything for herself rather than accepting help from others.

Wendy: Aw, it's a penguin.

Zodiatsu: This is Jetta. She's Aqaurius's Zodipet. She symbolizes Patience.

Ryuko: Well, she acts so different from Aquarius in personality-wise.

Zodiatsu: She runs a salon in the Celestial Spirit World.

Jetta: I do. You should visit me some time and I'll make your hair perfectly define.

Wendy: Can't wait for that. (chuckling)

Carla: This isn't the time to talk about hair, child. There's still Celestial Spirit Gates to close.

Zodiatsu: Right!


	88. Quiz Shows and Magic Card Games

Episode 210: Quiz Shows and Magic Card Games

 **Levy's Team:**

1\. Twilight

2\. Emi

3\. Iko

4\. Sarah and Sapphie

5\. Professor Layton and Yuku

6\. Conan

7\. Naoto

8\. Luke

9\. Makoto

* * *

Makoto: What the...?!

E. Capricorn: Welcome to my quiz show. It's a pleasure having all of you here.

Levy: Um, quiz show?

Conan: You want us to play your quiz show?

E. Capricorn: Just one of you. However, if you get the answer wrong, you have to switch with your teammates and so forth. So which one of you will face me? I'll give you some...

Emi: Me!

E. Capricorn: Time? So _you_ want to challenge me?

Emi: That's right! After all, even though I have my mom's stubbornness and determination and my dad's pride, I also have Aunt Satsuki's intelligence! So bring it on!

E. Capricorn: Of course. We'll begin the quiz show. Hope you can handle some questions. They can be really hard.

Emi: Already know that. But I'm ready. So what's the quiz show's about?

E. Capricorn: It's called the Fairy Tail Cult Quiz Show. You have to answer all the questions from the Fairy Tail Guild. Hope you can handle it.

Emi: Of course!

Conan: But what's the catch?

E. Capricorn: The winner will have freedom. The loser receives an unbearable punishment.

Atatsu: Punishment? Do you know?

Emi: Not a clue. But why a quiz show?

E. Capricorn: Because I love quizzes.

Emi: Makes sense.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Announcer: Contestants, let's begin with the first question! What is the name of Lucy Heartfilia's doll?

Emi: Gonzales!

Announcer: Correct, Emi Matoi Sanageyama!

Levy: Gonzales?!

E. Capricorn: How did you know?

Emi: Because if I were to say Michelle, it would be incorrect. People will mistake Lucy's doll as Michele. In actuality, Gonzales was the name Lucy give her doll on her birthday.

E. Capricorn: That was pure luck. On to the next question.

Announcer: And also, anytime a contestant gives the wrong answer, they would slowly have their seat angled down into the "Fun Zone" below.

Emi: Fun Zone?! That doesn't look like fun to me!

Continuing their bout, the first turn of their card battle ends with Cana receiving damage from Scorpio.

Cana: Huh?

E. Scorpio: I should explain this to you so you would understand. In this game, we each possess 4 symbols that denote our Life Points. that each denote a life point. Once a contestant loses all 4 of their lives, they are defeated. For you, since I attacked you directly, you have 3 lives. Once I blow the 3, you're gone for good.

Shiro: I see... So that's how we're gonna play.

Cana: Doesn't matter! We're gonna defeat you!

Chaos: Yeah!

E. Scorpio: Let fate decide who's victorious.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Cana: Okay, we're going first. What? They're all blank.

Yuya: Wait. Now that I think about, in Yugioh card games, you have three main types of cards; Monster, Spell, and Trap. I think this is the same concept. Except instead of monsters, our friends are our units.

Cana: Thanks, Yuya. Now I know how to play your stupid card game!

E. Scorpio: Now you understand completely. Bravo.

Cana: I summon Happy and Carla!

Happy: Aye!

Carla: We're in a game?

E. Scorpio: Don't worry. They're all illusions.

Cana: Illusions, eh?

E. Scorpio: I just love card games. The strategy, the focus, the anticipation. Everything about this really make me so excited.

Despite it still being Cana's turn, Scorpio receives the upper hand due to various game elements such as card abilities and re-summons.

Shiro: Hey!

Ibaraki: What are you doing?! This is Cana's turn!

E. Scorpio: (chuckling) I was just having some fun, that's all.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Elsewhere underwater.._

Koala: Take this! (punches)

E. Son Pisces: Ha, you missed~zura!

Koala: Darn.

Jinbe: You overgrown shark. You have no idea what a Fishman can do.

E. Mother Pisces: Just because you are a Guild Master~same? Nonsense~same!

Jinbe: (punches)

E. Mother Pisces: Impossible~same!

Jinbe: That's the power of Fish Karate.

E. Son Pisces: Mama, they're stronger then we thought~zura!

E. Mother Pisces: You're right~same! But I know one way we'll surely defeat them~same!

E. Son Pisces: You don't mean...?

E. Mother Pisces: That move~same? Of course~same!

Together: Forbidden Hug!

The son and mother swim around their opponent in opposite direction, creating a whirlpool. Whatever effects this technique is supposed to have remain unknown, as Mirajane stopped its performance with ease.

Koala: Huh?

Jinbe: They're creating a whirpool.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Aisha: I got this!

Mirajane: Aisha!

Aisha: Magic Winx: Butterflix!

Her Butterflix form consists of an aquamarine dress with two shades of celeste blue and light lilac lines. Her hair is a long braid with violet butterfly extensions and wears green/turquoise shoes, while her wings are also celeste blue with round and curved borders.

Koala: That's your new form?

Aisha: Exactly. Magical Water Hug!

 **Magical Water Hug** is Aisha's Butterflix power. She creates a spiraling, cyan water energy that helps her to communicate with nearby water, and ask for its help to defeat nature's enemy.

E. Son Pisces: What~zura? I can't move~zura.

E. Mother Pisces: She made us paralyze and we can't use our attack~samesame.

Sabo: Now's our chance. (shoots fire)

Koala: Mira.

Mirajane: Right.

Trio: (punches)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Together: (screaming)

Aisha: We defeat them.

Mirajane: Sorry we have to use some excessive force. But sometimes you have to take drastic measures in any situation. (closes Pisces's Gate)

Koala: It's over.

Panty: Thank god...

Proceeding with their card battle, Scorpio continues to fabricate strategies against Cana.

Shiro: Cana, can I play?

Cana: You? Alright.

Shiro: I'm best at strategy-based games. Hm... I summon Wendy the Sky Dragon Slayer.

Wendy: Huh? Carla!

Carla: Wendy!

E. Scorpio: Hm... Now I see... I summon Libra.

Eclipse Libra: ...

 **Eclipse Libra** (ライブラ _Raibura_ ), " _The Heavenly Scales_ " (天秤宮 _Tenbinkyū_ ), is the Eclipse form of the Celestial Spirit Libra, one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. Her key is currently owned by Yukino Agria, but the contract was severed, causing Libra, along with the rest of the Zodiac, to rebel.[1] Eclipse Libra appears extremely different to her original self, now being covered in a black, spandex suit that covers her whole body, including her neck, red eyes and ears; around her forehead area, the mark of the Libra constellation is emblazoned. Her dark complexion has now turned into one of a lighter tone, and her curled, brown hair has turned green and loosely juts out from the opening on top of her body suit, resembling flames burning from a torch. On her legs, Libra now has golden compass needles that cover her feet and go upward, towards her mid-thigh.[1] Contrary to her old self, Eclipse Libra is rather talkative and rather cryptic; she makes references to "balance" quite frequently, citing that everything has an "in-between".[2] Additionally, she has become rather malicious, taking joy in the thought of having her old owner, Yukino Agria, fall and plummet to her death from their precarious stage of battle.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

E. Scorpio: Libra will now proceed to attack Carla!

Shiro: Not so fast. I summon Ryuko Matoi and Zodiatsu to protect Carla.

Ryuko: (blocks) (chuckles) Cool, I always wanted to be in a card! (attacks)

E. Scorpio: Libra! Hm. For a brat, you're not bad.

Zodiatsu: Unlock Heart: Scorpio!

Ryuko: (transforms) Zodiac Spirit: Scorpio! {Scorpio: Wicked! Now it's my turn to attack!}

In this form, Ryuko is topless so Scorpio's 'tail' is covering her breast. She wears the same outfit as Scorpio including the hair color but hers has a fun look. She also wears red and white makeup scheme on.

Ryuko: Huh?! Why am I topless?! Well, at least my breasts are covered... Whew...

Zodiatsu: Stop being self-conscious and focus on the task!

Ryuko: No need to shout... But I wonder how Emi's doing.

 _At the deserted mansion..._

Lucy: Whew. Robin, you're a huge help.

Robin: Of course. But now we must find a way to stop Virgo.

Nami: How?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Virgo: Found you! (snaps finger)

Nami: The floor...!

Virgo: (laughing) Suffer! Suffer more!

 _Cana..._

Cana: Awesome, Shiro!

Shiro: Now then, Ryuko, Wendy, combine your powers and attack Eclipse Scorpio.

Ryuko: Okay! Sand Blast!

Wendy: Sky Dragon's Roar!

E. Scorpio: (grunts) You're pretty good for a girl. But can you really defeat me?

Shiro: Of course I can. In games like these, you have to build a perfect strategy in order to defeat your opponents.

Subsequently, Scorpio uses the reduced life point as an advantage to lay another after-effect card, continuing their bout.

Shiro: Hold it. I know you were gonna use that.

E. Scorpio: What?

Shiro: I activate Cancellation. It means side effects won't be effecting the user's side. Which means you won't take my life bar.

E. Scorpio: Drat.

Yuya: Shiro, you're amazing! Keep it up!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

E. Scorpio: But what about after-effects?! My members will attack you 12 times at one turn!

Shiro: Hmph. Good thing I have this. Fairy Wall!

E. Scorpio: Huh?!

Shiro: With this wall, it will protect all members of Fairy Tail from your attacks. I've been saving that up for this.

E. Scorpio: You brat...

Shiro: Now where's your strategy?

 _Over at a dance club..._

* * *

 **Gray's Team:**

1\. Bloom

2\. Pinkie Pie

3\. Rarity

4\. Saki

5\. Cerebella

6\. Squid Girl

7\. Elsa

8\. Yoko

9\. Mario

* * *

Gray: What is this? Some kind of dance hall?

Elsa: Might be.

Eclipse Cancer: Welcome to my dance hall~kabi!

Eclipse Cancer (キャンサー Kyansā), "The Giant Crab" (巨蟹宮 Kyokaikyū), is the Eclipse form of the Celestial Spirit Cancer that is one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. His key is currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia, but the contract was severed causing Cancer, along with the rest of the Zodiac, to rebel.[1] Eclipse Cancer takes the appearance of a muscular, dark-skinned man with a pointy nose and pointy chin. He has a red afro and large crab claws for arms. He walks around shirtless, revealing his shaped muscles, but instead wears crossed black straps across his chest and a golden bow tie. He wears black pants rimmed with golden decorations and the symbol of the Cancer constellation in the center. He also has black footwear and black sunglasses.[1] Cancer has become, in his turning into an Eclipse Celestial Spirit, an extremely flamboyant individual who loves to dance. Unlike his original self, who ended his sentences with the suffix "-ebi" (shrimp), Eclipse Cancer ends nearly every phrase with the utterance "-kani" (crab)[2] and tends to speak in broken English. Cancer's love for dance is extreme; wanting a dance-off with Gray, he put his own return to the Celestial Spirit World on the line just to witness Gray give him a run for his money. Additionally, he is easily distracted, and easily moved, by the exceptional dancing of others. Cancer is also extremely proud of his claws, citing that there is nothing that they cannot cut.[3] On another note, Cancer also exhibits rather blatant homosexual tendencies, referring to Gray's dancing as "sexy", becoming flustered when Gray touched him for their duet, and even thought to himself that, after the aforementioned duet, his and Gray's hearts were "melting together". Upon his loss in the dance battle, Cancer even went as far as to tell Gray that he could do whatever he wanted with him and affectionately referred to Gray as "my sweet".[3] Cancer is quite physically strong, having been shown to be able to completely demolish Gray's Ice-Make constructs with his claws.[3]

Pinkie: Oooooh, are we here to dance?!

E. Cancer: That's right~kabi! We're gonna see who dance best~kabi!

Bloom: Dancing? (sighs)

Gray: Why did I choose Cancer?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

E. Scorpio: (thinking) Darn. Shiro's beaten me. I can't attack her directly 12 times. Especially if she has activated Fairy Wall. After all, I had attacked it 2 times already and it won't budge. I need another way.

Shiro: What's the hold up?

E. Scorpio: My apologies. I will call forth the third of my attack!

Shiro: This again?

E. Scorpio: Attack the Fairy Wall as hard as you can!

Deck: (attacks)

Shiro: Hmph. See? No matter how hard you attack, Fairy Wall won't be destroyed. I will summon Medaka.

Medaka: Ah, so this is a card game of sorts?

Shiro: Correct. Medaka will attack Scorpio directly.

Medaka: On it! (punches)

E. Scorpio: (grunts)

Ryuko: We're doing it!

E. Scorpio: (chuckling) Not quite. I will use my...

Shiro: Before you replenish your health, I will use my trap. It's called Fairy Chains.

May: Fairy Chains?! What's that?!

Shiro: With Fairy Chains, the opponent will not be able to replenish their life points.

E. Scorpio: Darn...

Cana: Awesome!

Yuya: (sighs) I should've played instead of Shiro... After all, card games are my strongest pursuit.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Shiro: Now then, I will summon Gildarts.

Ibaraki: Gildarts?!

Gildarts: Yo!

 _Natsu..._

Zodiatsu: Now then, we have to get to go to Leo's world to defeat Leo! Ready?

Everyone: Ready!

Zodiatsu: Open Gate: Teleport us to Leo's world! Get in!


	89. Episode 211: Punishable by Dance

Episode 211: Punishable by Dance

Gray: We have to dance?!

E. Cancer: That's right~kabi! We'll be judge by our performance~kabi!

Gray: Sorry but dancing isn't my thing. Fighting is what I'm good at.

E. Cancer: There's no fighting in dancing~kabi. Everyone must dance or you'll be disqualify~kabi.

Everyone: (sighs)

 _Levy..._

Announcer: Here's the fifth question!

E. Capricorn: (thinking) She has answer four questions correctly. I must get the answer before her.

Announcer: What is Nab's last name?!

Emi: Last name?

E. Capricorn: (thinking) Perfect. She's struggling to answer this. I'll be winning in...

Emi: Lasaro!

Announcer: Correct!

E. (talking) ...no... time?

Levy: Wha?! Nobody doesn't even know Nab's last name!

Emi: Actually, I guess the answer.

Everyone: You guess it?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Emi: Something wrong?

E. Capricorn: You can't just guess the answer! Did you think it over?!

Emi: Yes, I did! No need to yell!

E. Capricorn: Yelling?! That's it! I'm gonna make you answer something so hard that even you can't get the answer! Got it?! I'm gonna win this!

Emi: Whatever...

 _Simultaneously..._

Natsu: (sniffing) Hm... I know he's here... I can smell it...

Ryuko: Me too. He must be ahead.

Loke: As long as we follow Natsu, we'll find my counterpart. Don't worry, Ryuko. We'll get this back to normal.

Ryuko: Hope so. You know I'm impatient. But you know, I notice that Leo's scent is coming from these ancient ruins.

Happy: Do we have to go inside?!

Carla: We have no choice!

 _In her card battle against Scorpio..._

Shiro: Since I have Gildarts, I will have all of my comrades in the battlefield to attack you directly!

Everyone: (attacks)

E. Scorpio: N-Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! (screaming) (groaning)

Ibaraki: (hugs Shiro) Shiro, you won! You're so awesome!

Cana: Now let's sent you back to the Celestial Spirit World! (closes Scorpio's Gate)

May: We did it! Thank goodness that's over!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Lucy..._

Nami: She's tough! How are we supposed to fight her?!

Robin: I'm trying my best to not get you crushed.

E. Virgo: With those limbs, it could be useful...

Nami: Get a taste of this! Thunderbolt Tempo!

E. Virgo: Shocking~!

Nami: Lucy, you better think of something or I'll shock you.

Lucy: I'll try!

 _Back in the disco..._

Pinkie: So what's the first round?!

E. Cancer: Just dance~kabi! That's all you have to do~kabi!

Pinkie: Oh! Dancing is what I do best! (dancing)

Gray: Do we...?

Bloom: We have no other choice. But anyway, where's your dance crew? 10-against-1 isn't really fair.

E. Cancer: You're right~kabi. Dance crew, appear~kabi!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Eclipse Cancer's dance crew appear.

E. Cancer: Let me introduce to them~kabi! First is Duck, master of the ballet~kabi! She's also known Princess Tutu!

Duck: (as Princess Tutu) Very please to meet you.

 **Duck** is the protagonist of the series. She is a friendly, kind-hearted duck who was given a magic pendant, which turns her into a teenage girl. This pendant also allows Duck to turn into her alter-ego, the wise and graceful Princess Tutu. Duck is a friendly, kind-hearted character. Like a duck, she is easily excitable, clumsy, and talkative. It is shown in the anime that she can be extremely scatterbrained and uncollected in a nervous situation. In her human form, Duck has muted pink hair with a more noticeable orange tinge that is braided, with a large strand that sticks up, icy blue eyes, and light skin with freckles. She nearly always wears her school uniform, except for when she is Princess Tutu, who wears a white ballerina dress with light pink lining that has a few blue tails behind it, light pink toe shoes and a more decorative form of her pendant necklace. As a duck, she is yellow with bright blue eyes, with one single feather that sticks up at the top of her head. Also in her Princess Tutu form she has hair like as a duck one of her hair is standing up. And on her human form her hair part is standing up.

Kumonosuke: I'm Kumonosuke "Kumo" Sakagami. Just call me Kuma. I specialize in breakdancing, making me the master of breakdancing.

The leader of the Tribal Soul dance crew alongside Mizuki and Yuzuru, who specializes in breakdancing. Despite his fearsome appearance, he is quite kind. He tends to call out to and challenge those who interest him.

Mizuki: My name is Mizuki Mashiro, master of Jazz.

Tribal Soul's second member, a kind-hearted woman who specializes in jazz and has a love of sweets as well as a relaxed personality.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Haneru: I'm Haneru and when it comes to jumping, I can reach high in the sky!

An energetic young boy who makes up for his short stature with incredible jumping ability. He has a strong love for dancing, wanting to be just like his idol, Jay-El. He initially forms the Cool Crew unit with Kanon before merging with Tribal Soul to become Tribe Cool Crew.

Kanon: And I'm Kanon, please to meet you.

A very shy girl who attends a private girls' academy. Prior to meeting Haneru, she posts anonymous dance videos online under the persona of "Rhythm", but soon starts to break out of her shell after meeting to develop a slight crush on Haneru.

E. Cancer: Since I have my crew, time to dance~kabi!

Rarity: Before that, we must wear appropriate attire! Costume Change: Dance Club!

Gray: (wearing a blue-and-white dance club outfit) This is so embarrassing... I can't believe I'm even doing this.

Pinkie: (wearing a pink dance club outfit) What's the matter, Gray?! Come on! Let's dance!

Haneru: (laughing) Is this dancing?! Let me show you my moves! (dancing)

Bloom: He's good...

Cerebella: I'll out-shine him. (dancing)

Haneru: A opponent! This is so cool! Show me your dancing skills!

Cerebella: On it! (dancing)

Pinkie: She's doing it! Keep going!

Mario: Mama mia!

Haneru: (dancing)

Cerebella: What? No...

Haneru: Can you do that?!

Pinkie: Gray, we'll dance the crew! You deal with Cancer!

Gray: (sighs)

Although Gray tries to dance as well, he soon finds that he is too embarrassed to dance.

Rarity: (wearing a purple dance club outfit) Oh dear... Gray is too embarrassing to dance.

Cancer sees his problem and immediately equips the Mage with Red Shoes.

E. Cancer: It will make our entertainment more cool~kabi! DJ Pon-3, hit it~kabi!

Vinyl: (nods) (music starts)

 **DJ Pon-3** 's human counterpart appears in the _My Little Pony Equestria Girls_ film series. She is a student at Canterlot High School and turntablist for the Rainbooms.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Rarity: Even with those, he's still struggling. We need to encourage him.

Pinkie: With a song?!

Rarity: Yes!

Kuma: They're gonna sing?

Rarity: (starts singing) Ah... Ah... Gray, I know you can do it. I know exactly how you feel. We all get embarrassed by the things we're not used to. But we all can overcome it and be free!

Pinkie: (starts singing) Sometimes you don't feel brave and want to run away! But with your friends you can do anything! If you're too embarrassed to dance, then we'll dance with you!

Rarity: When you're too nervous to sing, we'll sing with you!

Together: And no matter what happens, your friends are right by your side~! So dance with your heart out!

Rarity: Defeat Cancer~!

Together: And bring everything back to normal~! {Pinkie: To normal~!}

Gray: Thanks?

Rarity: No problem.

But having witnessed his cool moves, Cancer cuts out Gray's sense of shame, allowing him to release his desire to dance.

Bloom: Everyone, I have an idea.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Elsewhere in a desert..._

* * *

 **Juvia's Team:**

1\. Amy Rose

2\. Chun-Li

3\. Mai

4\. Tails

5\. Sonic

6\. Rainbow Dash

7\. AppleJack

8\. Stella

9\. Musa

* * *

Stella: It's so hot here...

Musa: I could really use something to drink. Right, Juvia? Juvia?

Juvia: Something wonderful is about to happen. I have a hunch, though...

Amy: She must be talking crazy...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gray soon breaks out his dance moves, enthralling Cancer.

Cancer: Cool~kabi! But I won't give up~kabi!

But Gray soon begins to dominate as he turns the floor into an ice rink and pulls off an outstanding figure-skating performance.

E. Cancer: That's it~kabi! Now we can start Round two~kabi! In this round, we have to not only dance, but fight as well~kabi!

Bloom: Now that's familiar territory.

 _Meanwhile..._

* * *

 **Yukino's Team:**

1\. Pearl

2\. Sakura

3\. Ms. Doublefinger

4\. Mr. 2 Bon Clay

5\. Invankov

6\. Lupin

7\. Morrigan

8\. Felicia

9\. Tatsumaki

* * *

Pearl: A rock labyrinth?

Ms. Doublefinger: This must be where Libra is.

Tatsumaki: So we have to treat this as a battleground.

Mr. 2: Exactly~!

Libra: Welcome. This place will be our battleground. But I warn you, as platforms, you're using unstable rocks.

Yukino: Libra, please stop this! This will kill you!

Libra: Nonsense. (attacks)

Everyone: (dodges)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bloom: Magic Winx: Mythix! (transforms) Now let's party! Wrapping Flame!

 **Wrapping Flame** is an offensive Mythix spell used by Bloom, in which she creates a stream of fire from her wand that wraps around the enemy.

Duck: It won't work.

Bloom: Wha?

E. Cancer: (laughing) Only Duck can fight~kabi! So you better improve your moves~kabi!

Rarity: Okay! (dancing) Element of Generousity: Diamond Flash!

Haneru: I can't see!

Pinkie: Element of Laughter: Cannon Surprise! (dancing)

But as soon as he closes in on Gray, the Mage grabs him.

Gray: I'll teach you something.

E. Cancer: ~kabi?

Rarity: Now I get it. They're going to perform a duet. While they're busy dancing, we'll attack them.

Pinkie: Perfect idea!

They soon begin a pair performance, Cancer completely infatuated with Gray.

E. Cancer: You are my mercy~kabi.

Gray takes advantage of his enemy's vulnerability to defeat him.

Gray: Now!

Bloom: Wrapping Flame!

Rarity: Diamond Storm!

Pinkie: Cannon Surprise!

Others: (attacks)

E. Cancer: (screaming)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Cancer's falls reverts Gray to the state in which his sense of shame was intact.

Gray: That was so embarrassing. Now then, if you tell anyone about this, you're dead meat!

E. Cancer: Of course~kabi! I won't speak a word about this~kabi!

Gray: Good to hear. (closes Cancer's Gate)

Haneru: That was awesome! Sorry about this!

Bloom: It's alright. For now, you should go to the Human World. (summons portal)

Kanon: Thank you...

They go back to the Human World.

Gray: And that goes with the rest of you!

Rarity: We won't tell, darling.

Tanza: Thank goodness I'm free!

Tanza is the Cancer Zodipet and her magic is designed to help with Learning. A bit of a hermit, Tanza is one of the most mysterious of all the Zodipets. Calm and toughed-skin, not much can get this crab down. However, she is also very sensitive when it comes to nature. As one of the eldest Zodipets, Tanza knows a lot about Zodiland and the magic of the Zodipets. When she does journey outside her seaside home, Tanza is often in the company of Auras, seeking more knowledge from the Daylight Queen, which Tanza will then share if asked persistantly. She is also very motherly, yet uncompromising in her ways.

Pinkie: A baby crab!

Tanza: I'm Tanza, the Cancer Zodipet.

Gray: Cancer?

Tanza: That's right! I represent Learning. You see, I'm one of the eldest Zodipet. So I know a lot about Zodiland, that is a home world for us, and the magic of us Zodipets.

Pinkie: Cool~!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Huh? It's a dead end.

Ryuko: Not exactly. I can sense Loke's energy.

Kitsunetsu: Most likely he's at the other side of this wall.

Luffy: I got it! Gum-Gum Pistol~!

Goku: (screaming) An earthquake?!

Barazo: What's going on~?!

Mataro: I don't know~!

As the group moves forward, Hisui and Arcadios observe them from Astral Spirytus.

Tatsumi: What was that?

Shining Armor: I think that was an earthquake.

Saitou: Thank goodness nobody got hurt.

Boa: Especially my body. It's not damaged.

Together: Thank god for that!

Jiedestu: Hisui, a Gate had appeared.

Sukuyo: That wasn't there before.

Houka: Must have been open after the earthquake happen.

Tatsumi: Should we go in there?

Shining Armor: We should! It's for the best.

Hisui: Okay. Boa, Houka, please come with me. The rest will stay here and observe their progress.

Barazo: Right, Princess Hisui!

Mataro: Please be careful!

Hisui: Right.

* * *

The others have appeared.

Mako: We're back!

Barazo: Welcome back!

Medaka: Oh. Everyone else have defeated the Celestial Spirits.

Bloom: That's right. But I guess we have to wait until everyone else is here.

Momoyo: Hm? Where's Hisui?

Mataro: They left to explore a gate that had appeared after the earthquake! But I'm sure they'll be fine!

Mako: Hope so!


	90. Episode 212: Ram in the Desert

Episode 212: Ram in the Desert

Juvia: (panting)

Rainbow: Aw, man. If there was some clouds in the sky, I would have use them as some shades! But at least I have these sunglasses! (puts on sunglasses)

AppleJack: Don't worry, Juvia! As being a farm pony, I'm used to the heat!

Juvia: Juvia's tired... Need water...

Musa: I'll say! Why a desert?!

Stella: Aries, show yourself! We are here to fight!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

E. Capricorn: (thinking) No matter what, she's winning! I'm supposed to be the quiz master! This chick is beating me! I hope this question will make her head spin!

Announcer: Wow, Emi has 10 points while Capricorn has none! So, to make up for this, here is a bonus question! What does Levy have a crush on?

Levy: Me?!

Emi: I have to answer that?!

E. Capricorn: Do you know?

Emi: Um... Levy's crush? No! Change it!

E. Capricorn: Huh?!

Emi: I won't answer this!

Announcer: You won't?!

Emi: Because that's her business! My mom said that you should never ask a girl who their crush is. It's their personal business. So whoever crush Levy has, that's her business. You have no right to get into her personal life! So you better change the question or else!

E. Capricorn: And what are you gonna do about it?

Emi starts attacking the stage.

E. Capricorn: What?!

Emi: Or this whole place will be destroyed. So what are you gonna say?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Announcer: Okay, okay! I will change the question! How 'bout this one?! What is Sanji's specialties?

Emi: Flirting, kicking, and cooking some really good food. Have you tried his meals? It's so good...

Announcer: Correct! Emi wins!

E. Capricorn: No! This is impossible! No~!

Levy: Whew... Thanks, Emi.

Emi: No problem. After all, that's your business and nobody else.

Levy: Right...

E. Capricorn: No... I was supposed to win... Me.

Emi: I feel really sorry for you, Capricorn. You know what? I have something that might make you feel better.

E. Capricorn: An owl?

Emi: No, silly. This is a stuffed toy owl. My Aunt Satsuki had gotten me this during my 4th birthday party. And look, it teaches me numbers and letters and words and many other stuff. I want you to have it.

E. Capricorn: That is the kindest thing anyone had given me. I appreciate your kindness. You are truly a quiz master. Hope we could have this again.

Emi: Happy to! (chuckling)

Levy: Now back where you came from... (closes Capricorn's Gate)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _In the mansion that is their battlefield..._

Everyone: (panting)

Lucy: I think we lost her.

Nami: Perfect. We need to come up with a plan to win this.

Everyone: Right.

 _Elsewhere..._

Leone: Strange. We're in a tunnel?

Wendy: Haven't been here before.

Lapis: We have to find Loke. But could he be here?

Ophiuchus: Welcome, patients~denasu.

Eclipse Ophiuchus (オフィウクス Ofiukusu), "The Snake Charmer" (蛇遣い Hebizukai), is the Eclipse form of the Celestial Spirit Ophiuchus whose Gate is referred to as the "13th Gate". Her key is currently owned by Yukino Agria,[1] but the contract was severed, causing Ophiuchus, along with the rest of the Zodiac, to rebel.[2] However, what Ophiuchus truly desires is to grant the rogue Celestial Spirit King even more power by stealing the life force of the twelve Eclipse Zodiac Spirits.[3] Eclipse Ophiuchus' appearance is that of a slender, well-endowed young woman with blue eyes and shoulder length dark blonde hair. She wears a typical nurse outfit, consisting of a white dress and cap with dark gold trimmed sleeve and buttons. She also wears a badge with the Ophiuchus constellation's symbol on it. She also sports a long black armband (on her left arm) covered in dark gold spikes that extends to her middle finger.[4] Eclipse Ophiuchus' true form is that of a giant black snake (similar in appearance to her normal form) with a red underside that has spikes jutting out from the side. She has red horns on the top of the snake head which connects together with a gold ring that houses a floating orb at the center; her lower jaw is golden in color. The upper body of her humanoid form is merged with the face area (which has a pair of blue eyes); her hair is no longer well-kept and instead flows free and messily.[5] On the underside of her snake form there exists a small, warm orb; this orb is the organ that allowed Ophiuchus to create the twelve different worlds the Eclipse Spirits retreated to, and should it be damaged or broken, the twelve worlds become unstable and collide.[3] Ophiuchus is a sadistic individual and self-described "nasty nurse" who enjoys making healthy people sick, evidenced by her repeated torturing of Natsu, Wendy, Happy and Carla with various medical instruments. She also exhibits a mild amount of hubris, putting out that she is the "administrator" of Astral Spirytus,[4] and used her position as such to try put Natsu down. However, this all appears to be a ruse, as she becomes much more serious and cryptic when she assumes her true form,[5] and adopts an evil, sinister demeanor that differs drastically from her nurse persona.[6] While in her nurse persona, she ends her sentences with the suffix "-denāsu", which is derived from the word "nurse".[4]

Ryuko: Are you Ophiuchus?

Ophiuchus: Correct~denasu. That gives you a lollipop for figuring out~denasu.

Luffy: Ophiuchus?! But it's a girl! And human?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ophiuchus: (chuckling) Like it~denasu?

Luffy: Not really...

Ophiuchus: Whatever~denasu. I am Loke's ally~denasu.

Goku: I knew you were gonna say that!

Ophiuchus: Since you're here, let's start with your checkup~denasu. Thermometers~denasu!

Ryuko: Dodge!

Everyone: (dodges)

Ophiuchus: I am the strongest of all the Zodiac Spirits and Leo made me his administer~denasu.

Ryuko: Who cares?! (charges)

Ophiuchus: Naw-uh-uh... Don't charge at me yet~denasu. Chart Cutter and Magic Stethoscopes!

Everyone: (covering ears)

Lapis: This hurts my ears!

Happy: Aye~!

Ryuko: My ears can't take it anymore~! Stop~!

Mako: (gasps) That's really mean! She's hurting their ears so they won't attack! Please hold on, Ryuko-chan!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ophiuchus: Listen up, I am the administer of Astral Spirytus and I can do everything I want~denasu!

Ryuko: (screaming) Stop!

Ophiuchus: Next I'm going to check your tongue~denasu. (summons tongue depressor) Open wide and say "Aaaaaaaahhhhhh..."

Talim: No way. We're not doing what you say.

Ophiuchus: I am a nurse and it's my job to make healthy people sick~denasu.

Bonnie: That's totally the opposite of what a nurse is supposed to do!

Ophiuchus: Exactly~denasu. So be prepared for some treatment~denasu.

Lapis: How are we supposed to defeat her?

Talim: We'll have to think of something and fast.

 _Juvia..._

Everyone: (panting)

Stella: I knew we should have some water!

Rainbow: If there were some clouds in the skys though...

E. Aries: (laughing) Look at them! They're extremely weak!

Juvia: Ah! An oasis!

Amy: No. It's a mirage.

Juvia: Darn it!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Suddenly, Aries appears in front of her in a Magic Four Wheel Vehicle.

Musa: Dodge!

Everyone: (dodges)

E. Aries: I'm Aries and I'm the street racer of the Celestial Spirit World!

Stella: Aries, this isn't like you. You need to come to your senses.

E. Aries: Hmph! You must be so thirsty, right?!

Rainbow: Yeah! Give us some water!

E. Aries: (empties water)

AppleJack: How dare you do that!

E. Aries: I like that expression on your face! (laughing)

Vivi: Peacock Slasher!

E. Aries: (dodges) Oh. You must be the Princess of Sands.

Vivi: I am the Princess of Alabasta, Vivi! Juvia, I'll help you with this.

Juvia: Thank you, Vivi...

E. Aries: Let's start this already! I'm getting tired of standing doing nothing! Take this! (attacks)

Everyone: (dodges)

Juvia: Empoleon, please help!

Empoleon: Empoleon!

Empoleon is a large, navy blue, penguin-like Pokémon. It has a wide, yellow beak with three pointed horns that form a trident-shaped crest and small, blue eyes. Large horns are a symbol of leadership and strength for Empoleon. There is a blue marking resembling a crown over its eyes and a white, lacy marking running down its chest. A blue, fin-like projection forms a collar around its throat and runs down the length of its chest and belly. On its back are two raised, gold bumps and a second blue fin that forms its tail. It was wide, flipper-like wings rimmed with blue along the tips and three golden claws. The edges of these wings can slice through ice floes, and this Pokémon will use them to attack anyone or anything that damages its pride. Its yellow feet are webbed with three toes each.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Juvia: Empoleon, use Ice Beam!

Empoleon: Ice Beam!

E. Aries: (dodges)

AppleJack: Good idea! Flareon, come on out and use Flamethrower!

Flareon: Flareon! Flamethrower!

Flareon is a mammalian, quadruped Pokémon covered in short, reddish-orange fur. It has long ears, dark eyes, and a small black nose. There are three small toes and a yellow paw pad on each foot. Fluffy yellow fur forms a small tuft on its head, as well as its bushy tail and a mane around its chest and neck. It will fluff out its collar to cool down its high body temperature. This high temperature is caused by its internal flame sac. Flareon stores and heats inhaled air in this sac, and then exhales it as fire. Flareon is mostly found in populated areas, and is rarely seen in the wilderness.

Rainbow: Jolteon, help us by using Thunderbolt!

Jolteon: Jolteon! Thunderbolt!

Aries: (dodging)

Juvia: (panting) I can't fight without my Magic.

Vivi: It must be the sun. It's draining your energy.

E. Aries: Time to get riding!

Juvia: Huh?!

Empoleon: Steel Wing!

E. Aries: (dodges) Nice try! Wha?!

Empoleon actually breaks one of the wheels.

E. Aries: (screaming)

[BOOM]

Vivi: Are you...?!

E. Aries: My car! It's ruined! That's it! Now you're gonna get it!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Juvia: (gasps) I got it. Empoleon, use Steel Wing!

Empoleon: Steel Wing!

Empoleon blow the radiator open.

Juvia: Perfect!

As the water bursts out, she uses it to replenish herself and easily turns the tables on her enemy, then sending her back to her own world.

AppleJack: We did it!

Juvia: But, where's the exit here?!

In Yukino's battle against Libra, they appear evenly matched as they try to maintain their balance atop unstable rock pillars while continuing to fight.

Boa: This is such a long hallway. Where does it lead to?

Hisui: No clue. Must be important.

Jeidetsu: Maybe Loke's here.

Hisui: Maybe. What is Loke's intention?

Delcatty: We'll find that out soon.

 _Elsewhere..._

* * *

 **Erza's Team:**

1\. Mario

2\. Emi

3\. Usopp

4\. Makoto

5\. Mako

6\. Tsumugu

7\. Ace

8\. Squid Girl

9\. Himiji

* * *

E. Sagittarius: I couldn't bear to let other people see you lose so ingloriously, Erza-dono. I have at least that much sympathy for you. So for this contest, it'll be separated into 3 parts. Horseback archery, a race, and a battle for glory.

Usopp: I see... Can we begin already?!

 **"God" Usopp** is the sniper of the Straw Hat Pirates, and the former Captain of the Usopp Pirates. When Usopp was first introduced, he was often (comically) labeled as the "Liar" of the Straw Hat Pirates, due to the "Uso" (うそ) in his name meaning "lie" or "falsehood". He was born in Syrup Village, and was first mentioned by Yasopp, his father. He was officially the third (unofficially fourth) member of the crew, and the third to join, and, including Nami and Robin, also the third to rejoin, doing so at the end of the Post-Enies Lobby Arc. His original bounty of 30,000,000 was credited to his alias and alter-ego " **Sogeking** ".[2] He is also considered one of the "weak" trio of the crew, along with Nami and Chopper. After awakening Kenbunshoku Haki,[10]he became the fourth member of the Straw Hat crew to demonstrate and use a form of Haki. His current bounty, 200,000,000, is a huge jump from his original, due to his role as "God" for saving all those toy slaves in Doflamingo's underground trades; this takes him from the third lowest bounty of the crew to the third highest, jumping past the original holder, Nico Robin.[9] Usopp is one of the more sentimental Straw Hat Pirates, and cries or loses his temper in moments of emotional stress. At the start of the series, Usopp was an easily frightened, anxious, insecure, compulsive liar. Unlike Nami (whose cowardice is linked to just wanting to stay alive), Usopp's cowardice was the result of his fear and insecurity, especially when faced with uncertainty. Usopp is able to put aside his fear during more desperate times: despite being afraid, he faces those fears for the sake of his friends and people he barely knows. Most of his lying was intended to make him feel better as Usopp is easily overwhelmed by his opponents, such as Aokiji, and used to run from them. Though some of Usopp's lies actually help and inspire people like Chopper and thedwarves of Dressrosa. He used to be the first to come up with an excuse to avoid doing something or to avoid putting himself in danger. One of the most frequently used excuses is that he gets a disease named, for example, "Can't-get-on-this-island disease". Before the timeskip, he also had delusions of acting like the captain, referring to himself as "Captain Usopp" when talking to Chopper, opponents, or strangers. It is this which leads to his feud with Luffy - specifically his refusal to part with the ship he had come to love. This was the result of all his insecurities about his usefulness as a member of the crew culminating within him and finally exploding under the stress of having just been badly beaten by the Franky Family and then losing his ship. He was worried that since he was not as physically strong as Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro, he was just a burden to their crew. Though he is very intelligent and a talented sniper, he had trouble seeing his better qualities and his strengths until the fight at Enies Lobby opened his eyes. After said fight, Usopp was able to finally see his better half and realized that even though he was not as strong as the others, he was still quite powerful in his own right. After meeting the giants Dorry and Brogy in the Little Garden Arc, Usopp began to want to travel to Elbaf one day and meet the proud warriors there. Usopp gave his first glimpse of understanding the ways of the warrior and the pride of a duel during the giants' battle.[10] As a result Usopp often sees the Elbaf warriors he has met in his travels as sources of inspiration in his journey to become "a brave warrior of the sea". Throughout Thriller Bark, many members of the crew fell victim to the effects of Perona's negative powers, causing them to become incredibly depressed to the point where they could not move. However Usopp, though slightly affected by the power, got to his feet claiming he could not become negative, because he already is negative, even saying it in a brag-like way. Perona claimed he was the only person who was ever immune to her powers; to the point using her powers on him causes her to become severely depressed, so she fled from him in fear. After finding out about Ace's death, he developed the courage to escape and help out Luffy through the hardship or else he will not call himself a crewmate. Usopp shows an unusual lack of fear in his attempts to get off the island to rejoin Luffy, showing no hesitation in facing the giant beetle who was bigger than he was.[11] He also has a dislike for mushrooms, due to eating a poisonous one when he was younger.[12] After the timeskip Usopp becomes more confident in himself, especially in terms of his fighting abilities, and boasts that he has become a warrior. Prior to the timeskip Usopp freaks out about joining his crew in the fight at the Human Auction House. However, on his return to the Sabaody Archipelago, he shows no fear of the Impostor Straw Hat Pirates despite them having guns and attacks them without hesitation, and then turns his back to them to talk peacefully with Nami. Later in the battle of Gyoncorde Plaza, when facing off against Daruma, an officer of the New Fishman Pirates, he is shown to be smiling, seemingly excited about his imminent fight, though at the time, he was under the impression that Chopper would be providing him with backup. He now comically smacks people (mostly Luffy) more frequently when they annoy him or say something stupid. However, now he is willing to stand and fight with the rest of the crew. He is still reasonably frightened of danger that is beyond his ability though, such as Luffy and Zoro popping the coating bubble while deep under the sea or the White Strom or when traveling on Green Bit he was adamant that he and Robin stay close together. His "I-can't-go-on-this-island-or-I'll-die-disease" is still the same as shown when he did not want to go to Punk Hazard, even despite the fact he understood the strength of his crew members. His habit of lying also remains, as displayed on Green Bit, where he adapted quickly to the naive dwarves, and immediately proclaimed himself to be Usoland, descendant of the hero Noland, after discovering the connection between the two. Usopp has also, on a few occasions displayed a subtle perverted side of him, that is often not noted upon. The best example of this is when he, Zoro, and Brook are trapped in a suspended cage in Ryugu Palace and Brook explains his newfound ability to extend his soul over long distances. He also explains that his soul can travel through solid objects, including walls, to which he begins to have a small nosebleed, indicating that he used this ability to peep on girls over the duration of the timeskip. Usopp begins crying to Zoro, stating that Brook was, "making him jealous." Usopp also (along with Brook) got very excited when Sanji showed off Nami's body on Punk Hazard. He seems to have become more prideful in himself after Dressrosa, after he was ecstatic that he received a 200,000,000 bounty, when before, he would be terrified of any bounty he received. Sogeking is Usopp's alter-ego developed during the Water 7 and Enies Lobby Arcs, when he left the crew. Later, seeing the others trying to saveRobin made him feel guilty for leaving, so he stated to Sanji and Frankythat he cannot help them fight for this reason. He hastily disguised himself in a mask and cape and began calling himself "Sogeking".[1] This name is a pun between "sogeki" ("sniper" in Japanese) and the English word "king." He is called "Soge King" in the FUNimation subs. In the Viz manga and FUNimation dub, he is called "Sniper King". Sogeking's trademark mask is from the Sea Train Puffing Tom: as Sanji leaves the last car of the Sea Train, the mask is visible sitting in an open suitcase[13]. It was probably left over from the mask festival that was taking place on a nearby island at the time. The Sogeking costume is only complete when Usopp incorporates his favorite goggles into the mask's eye holes. During this facade, he sometimes dons a deeper voice to disguise himself, which can be seen as the "true" Sogeking. Sogeking refers to nearly everyone with a "kun" suffix (Luffy-kun, Zoro-kun, Robin-kun, etc.) and, when asked for the whereabouts of the 'Island of Snipers' he supposedly comes from, maintains that it exists "in your heart." As Sogeking, he changes the name of his attacks from Japanese to English, such as the "Firebird Star" when shooting at the World Government flag. The "true" Sogeking has been known to break character on occasion, speaking in Usopp's normal voice and temporarily dropping his fearless demeanor. For example, he briefly lost his cool when Nami called him "Sogepp." Everyone except for Luffy and Chopper realized right away that Sogeking was Usopp at the sight of Usopp's significantly long nose. Chopper was even fooled to such an extent that he accepted an autograph from Sogeking thinking him to be a celebrity, and now keeps it hanging up in the sick bay of the Thousand Sunny as a gift from Usopp once he learned the truth. Tamanegi, Ninjin, Piiman and Kaya were also able to recognize him, though they claimed no one else in Syrup Village did.[14] As his alter-ego, Usopp was able to fight alongside the others without having to address the issue of his departure. During his time spent as Sogeking, Usopp began to realize that while he was one of the weaker crew members, his role as the crew's sniper and a supporting crew member made him more valuable than he thought. Ultimately, he was recorded as Sogeking on his wanted poster. The fact that Usopp himself is not technically wanted by the law later allows him to slip through enemy lines seemingly undetected, as shown when Oars originally let Usopp go because (being Luffy's shadow) Oars did not recognize him as Sogeking. During his fight with Perona, Usopp started arguing inside his head with his alter ego over their situation. Once he put on the mask, he gained the confidence that enabled him to defeat Kumashi. This indicates that he compartmentalizes this aspect of himself to deal with the stress of the situation. The genuine Sogeking has not yet made an appearance since the two year time skip. However, during the Straw Hats' return to Sabaody Archipelago, when Usopp and Nami face four of the Impostor Straw Hat Pirates, Usopp sees the mask worn by the Fake Sogeking. While he says "Sogeking", it does not indicate whether he is merely surprised that someone is impersonating him or actually believes it is the real Sogeking. Although when he reunites with Chopper, Usopp and Nami tell Chopper that they are impostors.

E. Sagittarius: Of course. Let's start.


End file.
